


Tupperwood

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 170
Words: 375,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Von Windeln und Weevils" - Torchwood goes Tupper! Eine xxxteilige A/U-Serie, die Familie, Mpreg, Kinder, Crack, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Romantik und ein kleines bisschen Drama enthält. Genaueres in der Anmerkung dazu - oder wagt es einfach (wer weniger auf crack!fics steht, startet vielleicht erst ab Kapitel 15).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> Extra-lange Anmerkung (aber wichtig):
> 
> Ursprünglich dachte ich an nicht mehr als an einen crackigen oneshot im Sinne des Tupperverse, das in den 90zigern gegründet wurde, um fandomübergreifend Männern die Freuden der Schwangerschaft "nahezubringen". Da ich keinen großen Zugang zu Kindern, mpreg und dem happy-family-stuff habe, kam ich gar nicht auf die Idee, etwas anderes zu versuchen. 
> 
> Doch wie man weiß, pflastern gute Vorsätze den Weg zur Hölle und als ich die Story meiner Freundin widmete, die mpreg zugetan ist und einen schlechten Tag hatte, gefiel ihr die Idee. Und getreu dem Motto, dass ich mir nur fest vornehmen muss, etwas nicht zu tun... begann ich mehr Storys in diesen Universum zu schreiben. Jacks Bemerkung in der ersten Episode, einmal schwanger gewesen zu sein, bot ja schon mehr Stoff, sich daran anzuhängen, als die meisten Fandoms/Charaktere (SciFi, Fantasy sind bestens geeignet, aber glaubt nicht etwa, ich wäre noch nie einem schwangeren Gregory House über den Weg gelaufen - aber darüber möchte ich dann doch lieber nicht reden... 'g').
> 
> Und aus der harmlosen, albernen Idee, ein bisschen zu "tuppern", (das eigentlich nur auf einer überspitzten und verzerrten Darstellung der schwangeren Charaktere basiert), wurde was anderes, wurde mehr, als die Stories eine Eigendymnamik entwickelten - ein eigenes Fanfic-Verse, eben Tupperwood, entstand. Ich nehme an, wie im "echten" Leben änderte sich auch in den Stories mit der Schwangerschaft/Geburt eines Kindes die Perspektiven der Charaktere - und da sie mir den Weg weisen, in die eine Story geht, änderte sich damit auch meine Perspektive. 
> 
> Einzig die Voraussetzung aus dem Tupperverse, dass es immer ein Happy End geben muss, bleibt als eiserne Regel bestehen.
> 
> (Genrename "Tupperwood" (von Tupperware) in memorian meiner Vergangenheit im Tupperverse von StarTrek. Möge es mir niemand nachtragen!) 
> 
> Die Stories sind nicht chronologisch entstanden, sondern so wie mir die Ideen kamen, ich habe sie aber versucht in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu posten. 
> 
> Und habe ich schon erwähnt, dass sie stellenweise sehr albern sind? 'g'
> 
> Gut. Dann für alle, die sich auf das Abenteuer einlassen möchten, hier der "Großvater" aller Tupperwood-Stories, auf der die nachfolgenden (Wobei jede für sich alleine stehen kann, außer es steht ausdrücklich dabei, dass es eine Fortsetzung ist) Stories nur noch lose basiert sind.

Titel: Tupperwood  (August bis Dezember 2010)  
  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto & Team  
Rating: mpreg, slash, pg, crack  
Zeitrahmen: irgendwann am Anfang von S2, kein Bezug zum Seriencanon.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.   
  
  
Story 1: The Beginning…  
  
  
  
Sollte Ianto Jones sich jemals die Frage gestellt haben, wie sich ein schwangerer Mann benehmen würde – nicht, dass er sich diese Frage stellte, selbst dann nicht, als Owen in aller Ausführlichkeit über Jacks Bemerkung (wirklich, wie konnte der Arzt ihm glauben? Jack… und schwanger? Was war das nächste? Weevils, die Tangokurse abhielten?) her zog – nun, seine Antwort wäre sicherlich weit von der Wahrheit entfernt gewesen.  
  
  
# # #  
  
  
Der Tag, an dem sich sein Leben – wieder einmal – um 180° gedreht hatte, lag inzwischen knappe vier Monate zurück. Wie üblich brachte er Jack nachmittags eine Tasse Kaffee. Er trat ein und sah überrascht, wie Jack und Owen - die eben an Jacks Schreibtisch noch die Köpfe über einem Computerausdruck, den der Arzt in der Hand hielt, zusammensteckten – auseinander fuhren, als hätte er sie bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt. Ianto räusperte sich und gab vor, nichts bemerkt zu haben.   
  
Owen hatte sich in den Besucherstuhl geworfen, und war dort in sich zusammengesackt wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden durchgeschnitten hatte; die langen Beine ausgestreckt, die Arme über der Brust – und dem Blatt Papier, das er an sich presste wie einen Schatz – gekreuzt. Er starrte an die Decke und gab vor, Ianto nicht zu bemerken. Was nicht unbedingt neu oder ungewöhnlich war.   
  
Jack sah zu ihm auf und lächelte, als er ihm die blaugestreifte Tasse reichte. „Danke, Ianto.“ Jacks Fingerspitzen glitten über seine Handfläche und unter die Manschette, um den Pulspunkt an seinem Handgelenk zu streicheln.   
  
„Gerne, Sir.“ Er zog seine Hand zurück, als Jacks Finger sich um die Tasse schlossen. „Owen. Soll ich deinen Kaffee hierher bringen oder an deinen Schreibtisch?“, fragte er höflich, als er sich dem Arzt zuwandte.  
  
Owen sah ihn an, musterte Ianto von Kopf bis Fuß, schnitt eine Grimasse und wandte den Blick wieder an die Decke. „Ich verzichte. Danke.“  
  
Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihn mehr schockte – Owen sagen zu hören, dass er keinen Kaffee wolle, oder dass er tatsächlich „Danke“ gesagt hatte.   
  
Bei was genau hatte er Jack und Owen eigentlich ertappt? Ianto sah Jack an, doch Jack hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss sichtlich seinen Kaffee. Er blickte Owen an, und der Arzt, der ihn aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtet hatte, sprang so abrupt auf, dass Ianto fast das Tablett fallen ließ.  
  
„Ichmussgehen.“ Und damit floh Owen förmlich aus dem Büro, die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss knallend.  
  
Jack sah ihm nach und stellte seine Tasse ab. „Ianto… wir müssen miteinander reden“, sagte er. „Vielleicht setzt du dich besser.“  
  
Sein Tonfall alleine war genug, dass Iantos Knie sich in Pudding verwandelten und er sich gerne in den Stuhl setzte, den Owen freigemacht hatte. In seinem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß.  
  
„Ich gebe zu, das ist kein Gespräch, dass ich mir vorgestellt habe, dass ich es jemals führen werde.“ Jack sah ihn an. „Du weißt, dass ich aus der Zukunft komme, Ianto.“  
  
Er nickte, nicht in der Lage, ein Wort heraus zu bringen. Versuchte Jack ihm zu sagen, dass er vorhatte, sie wieder zu verlassen? Hatte er eine Möglichkeit gefunden, in seine eigene Zeit zurück zu kehren? Jack hatte zwar gesagt, dass er das nicht wollte, aber…   
  
„Es gibt in meiner Zeit ein paar biologische Unterschiede“, fuhr Jack fort, offensichtlich ohne Iantos inneren Aufruhr zu bemerken. „Einer davon ist für Männer die Möglichkeit, schwanger zu werden.“  
  
„Bitte?“ Ianto fragte sich, ob er richtig gehört hatte. Nun, in Ordnung, er arbeitete für Torchwood und war darin geübt sieben Unmöglichkeiten bereits vor dem Frühstück zu glauben, aber diese spezielle „Unmöglichkeit“ kam etwas zu nahe für seinen Geschmack. Auch wenn Jack ihn für rückständig halten mochte, es gab ein paar Dinge, die für ihn… Moment. Warum wählte Jack gerade diesen Augenblick, um ihm davon zu erzählen? Vor allem, nachdem er offensichtlich gerade etwas mit Owen zu diskutieren hatte… Der Kloß in seiner Kehle wuchs auf Ballongröße an. Jack hatte doch nicht vor… nein, natürlich nicht.  
  
„…eigentlich hätte das nicht passieren sollen, aber ich denke, dass die Verhütungsmethoden der Time Agency nicht für jemand gedacht waren, der so lange lebt wie ich… kurz gesagt, ich bin schwanger“, endete Jack. „Oh, und es ist von dir.“  
  
Der Ballon-Kloß in seiner Kehle platzte und Ianto wurde schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Als er die Lider aufschlug, saß er noch immer in dem Stuhl vor Jacks Schreibtisch, aber Jack saß nicht mehr dahinter. Stattdessen kniete der Captain vor ihm und hielt seine Hände.   
  
„Hey“, sagte Jack mit einem Grinsen. „Da bist du ja wieder. Alles okay?“  
  
Ianto blinzelte. „Habe ich geträumt?“, fragte er heiser. „Hast du gerade gesagt, du wärst schwanger?“  
  
„Nein“, sagte Jack. „Und ja. Ich bin schwanger. Und du kannst mir glauben, es ist ein verdammtes Wunder.“  
  
Ianto schluckte erneut und beschloss, bei nächster Gelegenheit nach tangotanzenden Weevil Ausschau zu halten.   
  
  
# # #  
  
  
Jetzt, vier Monate später, war sich Ianto – oder Owen, was das betraf – noch immer nicht völlig sicher, wie es genau zu Jacks Schwangerschaft gekommen war. Ähem, nun die technischen Aspekte waren klar… Ianto benötigte keine Blümchen-und-Bienchen-Lektion. Es ging eher um die medizinische Seite...   
  
Jack war da auch alles andere als hilfreich. Sein Wissen über diesen Aspekt seiner Biologie beschränkte sich auf seine Erfahrungen mit seiner ersten Schwangerschaft, die jedoch nach zwei Monaten geendet hatte, als Jack – der nichts davon wusste – bei einer Mission der Time Agency verletzt wurde, worauf sein Körper die Schwangerschaft unterbrach, um sich auf die Heilung voll konzentrieren zu können. Darauf und auf Erfahrungen aus zweiter Hand, was er von Lucias Schwangerschaft mitbekommen hatte (nicht viel, da sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits wieder getrennt hatten) die generellen Unterweisungen, von denen er aber etliche Stunden… versäumt… hatte. Seine Vorgesetzten waren nicht begeistert von der Vorstellung, dass ihre Agenten auf die eine oder andere Weise für Nachwuchs sorgten und damit eventuell Zeitlinien gefährdeten und sorgten dafür, dass es nicht mehr vorkommen würde. Aber niemand hatte Jacks spezielle Umstände voraussehen können.  
  
Vom wissenschaftlichen Standpunkt aus gesehen, war zumindest Owen im siebten Himmel.   
  
Abgesehen davon jedoch, Ianto hatte sich mit der Situation abgefunden. Zwar war er sich immer noch alles andere als sicher, wie sie Torchwood und ein Kind unter einen Hut bringen sollten, aber im Augenblick ließ ihm Jack nicht viel Gelegenheit, darüber nach zu denken.  
  
Ianto hatte zugegebenermaßen keine Erfahrung mit schwangeren Männern. Doch wenn sie sich alle so wie Jack benahmen, dann war – wie Ianto spekulierte – die Menschheit vielleicht doch noch nicht bereit für dieses Experiment. Oder genauer gesagt, eine Hälfte der Menschheit schien es nicht.  
  
Sie hatten die ersten drei Monate der Schwangerschaft glücklich hinter sich gebracht. Auch als Mann war Jack nicht von der typischen Morgenübelkeit verschont geblieben. Owen erklärte, dass es etwas mit den Hormonen zu tun hatte, die sein Körper aufgrund der Schwangerschaft produzieren musste.   
  
So genau musste Ianto das auch gar nicht wissen – er hatte genug mit den Auswirkungen zu tun. Jack war unleidlich. Nicht nur, dass ihr morgendlicher Sex (eine weitere Nebenwirkung der Hormone war Jacks Dauer-Erregung und Ianto fand sich so oft in Nischen und Ecken und leere Räume gezogen, dass er tatsächlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben auf den Gedanken kam, dass es auch so etwas wie zu viel Sex geben konnte) ziemlich unsanft unterbrochen wurde, weil Jack plötzlich grün wurde und ins Bad spurtete, Owen hatte obendrein festgestellt, dass Koffein seine Übelkeit verschlimmerte. So litt Jack auch noch unter dem Entzug seiner Lieblingsdroge. Und selbst Iantos Kaffeemagie scheiterte an entkoffeiniertem Kaffee.   
  
Und wenn Jack litt, bedeutete das, dass nicht nur Ianto pflichtschuldig mitlitt – er kam sich fast wie ein fremdgehender Ehemann vor, wenn er sich im Archiv „richtigen“ Kaffee aus der Thermosflasche gönnte und hinterher Mundsprays und Kaugummis verwendete, um die Tatsache zu verschleiern – sondern auch der Rest des Teams.   
  
Tosh und Gwen, die – nachdem der anfängliche Schock überwunden war, dass ausgerechnet Jack das erste Torchwoodbaby haben würde – mindestens ebenso aufgeregt wie der werdende Vater…Mutter…Jack waren, legten ihre Babyshower-Pläne auf Eis und gingen Jack aus dem Weg.   
  
Owen verkroch sich in der MedBay und kam nur noch zum Vorschein, um Jack Blut abzunehmen oder den Scanner auf ihn zu richten und Dinge in seine Richtung zu brüllen, wie dass er weniger Zucker und mehr Obst zu sich nehmen solle, bevor er hastig in seine Gemächer verschwand, um zu verhindern, dass Jack zurückbrüllte, da ihm wieder etwas verboten wurde.   
  
Ianto fand sich unfreiwillig als Vermittler zwischen den Parteien wieder. Was wie so oft in solchen Fällen dazu führte, dass er es von beiden Seiten abbekam.  
  
Gegen Ende des dritten Schwangerschaftsmonats war er bereit alles hinzuschmeißen und sich für die nächsten sechs Monate irgendwo zu verkriechen, bis alles vorbei war. Aber wenn Jack dann seine Hand nahm und sie auf seinen Bauch legte – der erst nun langsam erste Anzeichen der Schwangerschaft in Form einer kleinen Wölbung zeigte – dann flatterte etwas in seiner Brust und er hatte Schwierigkeiten zu schlucken, und ohmeingott, sie bekamen ein Baby!  
  
Mit Beginn des vierten Schwangerschaftsmonats war die Morgenübelkeit wie fortgeblasen und Owen erlaubte Jack wieder, normalen Kaffee zu trinken – wenn auch in Maßen.   
  
Die Lage im Hub entspannte sich etwas.   
  
Owen vertiefte sich wieder in seine Forschungen – allerdings mit etwas weniger gebrüllten Anweisungen – und Ianto sorgte dafür, dass die Tasse des Arztes nie leer wurde.  
  
Tosh und Gwen kehrten mit solchem Enthusiasmus zurück zu ihren Planungen – und verstummten verdächtig rasch, sollten Ianto oder Jack in ihre Nähe kommen – als erwarteten sie selbst Nachwuchs. Sie planten definitiv alles, von der Babyshower bis zur Einrichtung des Kinderzimmers, selbst als Ianto zaghaft einzuwenden hatte, dass er und Jack da vielleicht ein Mitspracherecht haben sollten…  
  
Jack überraschte ihn damit, dass er heimlich ein Haus für sie fand – Iantos Wohnung war für zwei groß genug, aber nicht für ein Kind und sie konnten das Baby ja nicht im Hub unterbringen – das nicht allzu fern vom Roald Dahl Plass entfernt war, so dass sie es nicht weit zur Arbeit hatten.   
  
In solchen Momenten war Ianto sich ganz sicher, dass sie das irgendwie hinbekommen würden.   
  
In anderen Momenten hatte er das Gefühl, dass eine Welle über seinem Kopf zusammenschlug. Seine früheren Vorstellungen von seinem Leben hätten nicht weiter von der Wirklichkeit entfernt sein können. Er lebte mit einem Mann aus dem 51sten Jahrhundert zusammen, der zwar sterben aber nicht tot bleiben konnte – liebte diesen Mann mit allem was er war – einen Mann, der ein Kind von ihm erwartete. Natürlich nur dann, wenn er nicht hinter Alien in Abwasserkanälen hereilte oder verirrten Touristen (nicht aus Europa, sondern aus dem nächsten Sonnensystem) den Weg wies oder sie Weltraumschrott aufsammelten, oder...   
  
Diese Momente endeten in der Regel damit, dass er sich hinsetzen und so lange seine Atemzüge zählen musste, bis die Panik abebbte.   
  
Dann begann Jack, Appetit auf die merkwürdigsten Dinge zu entwickeln.   
  
Nun, wie Owen ihnen versicherte, war auch das völlig normal und entsprach dem Verlauf der Schwangerschaft.   
  
Nicht ganz „normal“ oder auch nur realisierbar, waren viele Dinge, auf die Jack Appetit hatte. Sie zu finden scheiterte an Beschränkungen in Zeit und Raum. So sehr Jack auch von einer Frucht mit unaussprechlichem Namen von einem Planeten mit unaussprechlichem Namen schwärmte, er musste sich mit dem zufrieden geben, was die Erde – oder genauer gesagt – Wales hergab.  
  
Wieso konnte es nicht so etwas simples sein wie Taco-Chips und Nutella? Oder Himbeersirup und Fischstäbchen? Eventuell schuldete er Rhi noch eine Entschuldigung dafür, dass er sich bei seinem einzigen Besuch bei ihr während ihrer Schwangerschaft mit Mica über ihre merkwürdigen Gelüste lustig gemacht hatte…   
  
Jack neuester Wunsch hatte ihn überrascht.  
  
Fish’n’Chips von einem kleinen Kiosk in der Bay, an dem sie oft mitten in der Nacht Halt gemacht hatten, um etwas zu essen, noch high von Adrenalinrush einer erfolgreichen Weeviljagd. Es war praktisch Teil ihres Vorspiels geworden.   
  
Also hatte Ianto seine Jacke geholt und die kalte Brise genossen, während er über den Plass schritt. Auf dem Rückweg bemerkte er, dass sein eigener Magen ebenfalls knurrte, wann hatte er selbst zum letzten Mal gegessen?   
  
Der Hub war im Nachtmodus, Myfanwy schlief in ihrem Nest und die Weevil in den Zellen.   
  
In Jacks Büro brannte Licht, aber vom Captain selbst war nichts zu sehen. Die Abdeckung zum Bunker stand offen und Ianto kletterte die Leiter hinunter, seine Tüte mit ihrem heißen und fettigen Inhalt sorgfältig von sich weghaltend, damit er keine Fettflecke auf seine Kleidung bekam.  
  
Jack lag auf seinem Bett, einen Arm unter den Kopf geschoben, den anderen quer über seine Mitte, die Finger über der Wölbung gespreizt, die ihr Kind beherbergte. Vor dem Bett, offensichtlich auf den Boden gefallen, als Jack einschlief, lag eines der Bücher über Babys und Kleinkinder, die sich Ianto besorgt hatte. Und von denen Jack behauptete, sie nicht zu benötigen, denn schließlich hatte er bereits eine Tochter. Die, wie Ianto ruhig erwiderte, bei ihrer Mutter aufgewachsen war und die Jack nur alle paar Monate zu Gesicht bekam. Und außerdem, es war Iantos erstes Baby.   
  
Er stellte die Tüte beiseite, hob das Buch auf und legte es weg, bevor er sich auf die Bettkante setzte und sich vorbeugte, um Jack wach zu küssen.  
  
Als ihn schläfrige, blaue Augen anblinzelten und sich Lippen zu einem liebevollen Lächeln verzogen, bevor Jack ihn am Kragen packte, „Hallo, Daddy“, flüsterte und ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss herunter zog, war sich Ianto plötzlich sicher, dass sie auch diese Herausforderung meistern würden.   
  
Immerhin, ein Kind zu haben konnte doch nicht viel schwerer sein, als das Ende der Welt zu verhindern. Und das war schließlich eine ihrer leichtesten Übungen…  
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
Von hier an wird es besser, ich versprechs! ;o)


	2. Pink is Beautiful

Titel: Pink is beautiful  
Fandom: Tupperwood (Torchwood)  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Owen  
Rating: mpreg, slash, pg, crack  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hier, fang'." Owen warf Jack mit einem Grinsen eine Plastiktüte zu. "Wir haben dir ein Geschenk mitgebracht."  
  
Jack ließ die Tasche von einem Finger baumeln. "Normalerweise würde ich mich über ein Geschenk sehr freuen...", sagte er. "…aber von dir?" Er warf Ianto einen amüsierten Blick zu, als der junge Mann zu ihm trat.  
  
"Plötzliche Großzügigkeit bei Owen?" Ianto zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Hhm. Das gibt mir allerdings auch zu denken."  
  
"Oi!" Der Arzt stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Tosh und Gwen waren auch dran beteiligt. Und wenn ihr beide fertig damit seid, mich zu beleidigen, gehe ich zurück an meine Arbeit, vielen Dank auch." Er verschwand in Richtung MedBay.   
  
Ianto nahm seinen Partner die Tüte ab und sah hinein. "Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass das für mich ist", sagte er, als er ein T-Shirt heraus zog. "Pink ist nicht wirklich meine Farbe."   
  
Jack zog eine Schnute. "Aber meine etwa? Ich frage mich, wie es Owen gefällt, sich das nächste halbe Jahr um das Saubermachen der Weevil Zellen zu kümmern."  
  
"Das betrachtest du als Strafe?" Sein Partner blickte ihn an. "Du erinnerst dich schon, dass ich das normalerweise mache?", entgegnete er trocken.   
  
Bereits mit einem Fuß im Fettnäpfchen, beschloss Jack weise, nichts darauf zu erwidern. Stattdessen nahm er Ianto das T-Shirt ab und hielt es prüfend vor sich. "Das ist ohnehin viel zu groß für mich."   
  
Doch Iantos Blick war auf den Aufdruck auf der Rückseite des T-Shirts gerichtet. "Ich denke, du sollst da noch reinwachsen." Er drehte es um, so dass auch Jack die Worte "Bun in the oven" lesen und den roten Pfeil sehen konnte, der nach unten zeigte.   
  
"Ich darf ihn erschießen, richtig?", grollte Jack. "Wir schieben es einfach auf meine Schwangerschaftshormone."  
  
„Ich denke… sie haben es gut gemeint.“ Ianto gab sich geschlagen und begann zu lachen.   
  
Jack schmollte. „Das Ding ist groß genug, dass wir beide da rein passen...“  
  
„Hmmh, das ist eine interessante Idee“, warf Ianto ein.  
  
„…oder ist das ne Anspielung? Ich werde nicht fett, oder?“ Jack zupfte kritisch an seinem Hemd herum und zog es eng an seinen Körper.   
  
Ianto drückte ihm das T-Shirt wieder in die Hand und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Seine Hand rieb über die leichte Wölbung von Jacks Bauch. „Erinnere dich, das kommt nicht von zu viel Pizza, sondern da ist unser Baby drin und es braucht den Platz.“ Er wartete, bis Jack mit einem etwas verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck nickte und zupfte seinerseits an Jacks Hemdkragen. „Okay. Was hältst du dann davon, wenn wir es Owen überlassen, heute Nacht den Rift zu sitten, ich bin überzeugt, er meldet sich freiwillig um den Monitor mit nach Hause zu nehmen, wenn ich ihm die Situation erkläre. Und dann sehe ich noch einmal nach dem Rechten und bringe den Hub in Nachtmodus. Morgen überlegen wir uns dann, wie wir uns bei Tosh und Gwen für ihr ‚Geschenk‘ bedanken. Einverstanden?“  
  
„Sehr. Aber was soll ich so lange machen?“, fragte Jack, die Arme um die Taille seines Partners geschlungen.   
  
„Ich schlage vor… du ziehst dich aus, nimmst eine schöne, lange, heiße Dusche und wartest dann im Bett auf mich. In genau diesem T-Shirt.“ Ianto lächelte. „Vielleicht machen wir Pink doch noch zu deiner Farbe…“  
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
Bun in the oven = Braten im Ofen (Und ich habe so ein T-Shirt tatsächlich im Internet gesehen.)


	3. Shopping or no Shopping

Titel: Shopping or no shopping  
Fandom: Tupperwood (Torchwood)  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, OFC  
Rating: mpreg, slash, pg, crackish  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
„Was hältst du hiervon?“, kam Jacks Stimme hinter einem gigantischen Teddybären hervor. „Wir brauchen unbedingt einen Teddy. Jedes Kind hat einen, oder? Habe ich schon einmal erwähnt, dass ich einer Spezies im Taleian-Nebula begegnet bin, die ziemlich so aussah wie Plüschtiere? Was meinst du, vielleicht waren irgendwann einmal sie als Touristen auf der Erde und jemand hat sie gesehen und dann als Vorlage benutzt.“  
  
„Das… wäre eine interessante neue Variante der Entstehungsgeschichte von Teddys. Und ich finde, er ist ein wenig zu groß für ein Neugeborenes. Bring‘ ihn zurück, Jack.“ Ianto versuchte streng zu wirken, was ihm aber nicht völlig gelang – sie kauften nicht einfach nur Möbel und Gegenstände, sie kauften sie für ihr Baby. Das machte alles so entsetzlich real. Es war aufregend und beunruhigend zugleich.   
  
„Wir könnten ihn doch für uns kaufen und ich zeige dir, was Taleians von Teddys unterscheidet…“   
  
„Nein, Jack. Ich bin seit einigen Jahren aus dem Alter raus, in dem man mit Plüschtieren schläft. Du bist… einige äh… Jahrzehnte… aus dem Alter raus.“ Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und ich würde gerne später unser Kind mit einem Teddy spielen sehen, ohne an du-weißt-schon-was zu denken.“  
  
„Sehr nett, wie du mein Alter ins Spiel bringst.“ Jack zog eine Schnute, verschwand aber mit dem Kuscheltier wieder zwischen den Regalen.   
  
Vielleicht sollte er eine Liste schreiben, was sie alles brauchten, genau wie er es eigentlich geplant hatte – auch wenn Jack ihn wieder damit aufziehen würde, dass ihm ein wenig mehr Spontanität nicht schadete – aber andererseits hatte er auch nicht wirklich erwartet, dass sie heute bereits eine komplette Kinderausstattung fanden. Überhaupt war es möglicherweise besser, beim Einkaufen wieder Toshs Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen. Sie war weniger enthusiastisch als Gwen und ihr Geschmack war weniger… exotisch… als Jacks.   
  
„Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen?“   
  
Ianto wurde aus seinen Gedanken geholt, als ihn jemand plötzlich ansprach. Er drehte sich um und sah sich einer jungen Frau mit blondem Pferdeschwanz und einem ‚Supergirl‘ T-Shirt gegenüber. Ein Namensschild identifizierte „Sally“ als Mitarbeiterin des Geschäftes. „Danke, ich… sehe mich noch um“, lehnte er höflich ab.  
  
Sally nickte. „Soll es ein Geschenk sein?“, fragte sie weiter – offenbar hatte sie ihn nicht verstanden, oder ihre Quote für Kundenberatungen heute noch nicht erfüllt. „Wie alt ist das Kind? Oder soll ich raten? Sie sind sicher vor kurzem Onkel geworden?“  
  
Oder… wie Ianto klar wurde, als er ihren verstohlenen Blick auf seinen Ringfinger sah, sie versuchte mit ihm zu flirten. „Ich… ich meinte wir sind auf der Suche nach einer Erstausstattung für ein… für unser Baby. Oder genauer gesagt, wir sehen uns erst einmal um, es sind noch ein paar Monate bis zur Geburt, aber wir wollten uns rechtzeitig informieren, was wir alles brauchen.“  
  
„Oh.“ Sie wirkte enttäuscht. „Ist Ihre Freundin... oder Frau?... auch hier?“   
  
„Ich…“  
  
Als wäre es sein Stichwort gewesen, tauchte Jack auf, dieses Mal mit einem ganzen Arm voller Kuscheltiere. Er warf der Verkäuferin einen kurzen Blick und flüchtig eines seiner üblichen flirtenden Grinsen zu, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit war allein auf ihn gerichtet und das rief ein Flattern in Iantos Magengrube hervor.   
  
„Du glaubst nicht, was ich gefunden habe. Wo…“ Ein Pinguin und ein Huhn kullerten aus seinen Armen und vor Iantos Füße, als Jack eine Hand zu befreien versuchte, um nach etwas zu suchen. „Hah! Ich wusste, es ist hier irgendwo.“ Triumphierend hielt er ein Plüschtier hoch, das unzweifelhaft (wenn auch stark vereinfacht) einen pinkfarbenen Flugsaurier darstellte. „Dazu kannst du nicht auch noch nein sagen.“ Er wedelte mit dem Kuscheltier vor Iantos Gesicht hin und her. „Zum Üben für das Baby, bis es alt genug ist um Myfanwy kennen zu lernen.“  
  
Sich ihres „Publikums“ bewusst, nickte Ianto nur. „Gut, aber bring‘ den Rest zurück, wir müssen es ja nicht gleich übertreiben. Zumindest nicht vor dem Umzug.“   
  
Jack grinste, drückte Ianto den Flugsaurier in die Hand, raffte die streunenden Plüschtiere zusammen, küsste seinen Partner auf die Nase und verschwand erneut zwischen den Regalen.   
  
Ianto sah etwas verlegen auf das pinkfarbene Stofftier in seinen Händen. „Es… ist unser erstes Baby. Wir sind… ziemlich aufgeregt.“  
  
Die Augen der Verkäuferin weiteten sich. „Oh. Oh! Sie und… er…“  
  
„Ja, wir… hm… wir werden in ein paar Monaten ein Baby… adoptieren“, murmelte Ianto verlegen. „Mein… ähem… Partner und ich.“  
  
„Das ist sehr schön. Wenn Sie mich doch noch brauchen, rufen Sie mich einfach.“ Ihre Stimme hatte jede Spur von Flirten verloren und klang nun strikt professionell. Ihr Pferdeschwanz wippte brüsk, als sie den Rückzug antrat.  
  
Ouch. War das nun gut oder schlecht für ein erstes Outing vor einem Fremden verlaufen? Er schluckte und schob den Gedanken beiseite. Es war vielleicht an der Zeit, dass er aufhörte, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen, was die Leute dachten, wenn sie ihn zusammen mit Jack sahen. Sie bekamen immerhin ein Baby – ihr Baby.   
  
Ianto fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über die weichen Flügel des Kuscheltiers. Ein Baby. Winzige Hände würden in ein paar Monaten nach dem pinken Plüsch greifen. Jacks Augen in einem runden Kindergesicht. Jemand, der sie brauchen würde; auf ihre Liebe und ihren Schutz angewiesen war… Hausaufgaben und Kakao und aufgeschrammte Knie und Gute-Nacht-Geschichten… War er für so etwas wirklich bereit?  
  
„Alles okay?“ Plötzlich war Jack hinter ihm und legte die Arme um seine Taille, das Kinn auf Iantos Schulter gestützt. „Woran denkst du? An die Farbe für die Wände des Kinderzimmers… Oder hast du Bedenken?“  
  
„Nein.“ Er drehte sich um. „Nein, keine Bedenken. Angst? Ja, ganz sicher. Als ich gerade zu ihr gesagt habe, dass du und ich ein Baby haben werden, da ist es auf einmal so real geworden. Ich meine, in den letzten beiden Monaten haben wir ständig drüber gesprochen, aber gerade eben…“   
  
Jack verschloss ihm den Mund mit einem Kuss. „Ich weiß. Hey, das ist auch mein erstes Baby. Nun gut, das erste, an dessen Leben ich vom ersten Moment an komplett beteiligt bin. Aber ich bin froh, dass es unser Baby ist, Jones-Ianto-Jones.“ Er nahm den Flugsaurier aus Iantos Händen, ließ aber einen Arm um Iantos Hüften. „Komm, wir bezahlen das und dann gehen wir nach Hause – du musst unbedingt nachprüfen, ob man schon was sehen kann oder ob mein Bauch noch immer ganz flach ist…“  
  
Ianto lachte und ließ sich zur Kasse ziehen.  
  
  
Ende


	4. (K)Ein guter Tag

Titel: (K)Ein guter Tag  
  
Schlicht gesagt, heute war kein guter Tag für Ianto Jones.   
  
  
# # #  
  
  
Es begann damit, dass Jack bei seinem allmorgendlichen Spurt ins Bad – wer hätte gedacht, dass sich diese drei Monate so lange hinziehen konnten – über ihn kletterte und ihn dabei aus dem Bett warf. Im sprich- wie wortwörtlichen Sinne. Er saß auf dem Boden, mit pochendem Steißbein, und rieb sich abwechselnd den Ellbogen und seinen Hinterkopf: beides Körperteile, die auf dem Weg nach unten mit der Bettkante zusammengestoßen waren.   
  
Als Jack ein paar Minuten später – etwas grün um die Nase, und mit frisch geputzten Zähnen – in die Küche kam, begrüßte Ianto ihn mit einem Kuss, einer Tasse Ingwertee (den Finger, in den er sich beim Schälen der Ingwerwurzel geschnitten hatte, diskret in ein Geschirrtuch gewickelt) und einem Teller mit Sodacrackern. Sie hatten herausgefunden, dass diese Mischung Jacks Magen am schnellsten beruhigte.   
  
Vermutlich - sinnierte Ianto, während er seine Cornflakes löffelte (wie sie früh herausgefunden hatten, machten morgens starke Gerüche wie Eier und Bacon oder Laverbread die Wirkung von Ingwertee und Crackern sofort zunichte... was nicht bedeutete, dass Jack nicht mitten in der Nacht Appetit auf ein Fry-up haben konnte) – war diese Schwangerschaft ein Segen für seinen Cholesterinlevel. Als hingebungsvoller Partner stand es ihm nämlich nicht an, kulinarische Sünden zu begehen, während Jack dem Baby zuliebe auf die Torchwood-Diät aus Pizza, Pommes, Kebab und Takeout vom Chinesen um die Ecke verzichtete. Nun, zumindest die meiste Zeit. Es war anstrengend genug, seinen Koffeinbedarf zu decken, ohne dass Jacks Augen an ihm – oder genauer gesagt, an der Tasse – klebten. Da waren ihm die gelegentlichen Exzesse an gesättigten Fettsäuren, MSC und Transfetten wohl erlaubt.   
  
Jacks Magen war besänftigt – und mehr als das, was sich in der Form äußerte, dass sie auf dem Weg in den Hub einen Abstecher zu einer Bäckerei machten, die laut Jack als einzige in ganz Wales pain au chocolat herstellten, die wie in Frankreich schmeckten. Und nach ihrer Ankunft rettete Ianto seinen Captain nur dadurch vor einer Meuterei, indem er eine Tüte davon für den Rest des Teams auf den Tisch stellte.  
  
Nach einem ereignislosen Vormittag, den Ianto im Büro der Touristeninformation damit verbrachte, die Monatsabschlussbilanzen zu erstellen, Prospekte auszutauschen und Jacks zunehmend pornographischere eMails und Telefonsexangebote abzulehnen (obwohl er einen Vorschlag, der die Benutzung des CCTVs einschloss, für einen späteren Zeitpunkt in Betracht zog), war er gerade in den Hauptraum des Hubs zurückgekehrt, als Toshs Monitor ein Alarmsignal von sich gab. Es war laut genug, dass Owen sein Computerspiel und Jack was-auch-immer-er-in-seinem-Büro-trieb unterbrachen und sich alle um Toshs Arbeitsstation versammelten.   
  
Toshs Finger flogen über die Tastatur und riefen eine Karte auf. „Es könnte ein Riftspike gewesen sein, das Signal ist nicht sehr deutlich... genau hier. Falls etwas durchgekommen ist, könnte es etwas Größeres sein. Aber ich kann keine mechanische Energie messen. Vielleicht nur Schrott, vielleicht aber auch ein Lebewesen. Die Bioscanner brauchen noch mehr Zeit, um auf diese Entfernung hin zwischen Pflanzen, Menschen und anderen Dingen zu unterscheiden. Ganz sicher können wir nur sein, wenn wir dort sind.“   
  
Sie sah fragend zu Jack auf, der den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen – bevor er Iantos Blick auffing, der nach einem Moment nach unten zu der noch kaum sichtbaren Wölbung um Jacks Nabel glitt. „Ianto, Owen, Gwen... ihr geht nachsehen, was es ist“, sagte er mit sichtlichem Widerwillen. „Tosh und ich halten die Stellung hier. Und ich will Comm. Kontakt. Jede. Einzelne. Sekunde. Verstanden?“  
  
Ianto nickte.  
  
Owen feixte.  
  
Tosh wechselte einen belustigten Blick mit Ianto und schenkte Jack ein ermunterndes Lächeln.  
  
Nur Gwen, die mit gerunzelter Stirn den Bildschirm betrachtete, bemerkte davon nichts und fragte prompt: „Willst du nicht auch mitkommen, Jack?“  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich... warte auf einen Anruf aus Whitehall.“   
  
„Oh, du Armer.“ Sie tätschelte seine Schulter. „Na, es ist vielleicht auch besser, nicht? Mit dem Baby und allem, da musst du jetzt ja vorsichtig sein.“  
  
Ianto schloss einen Moment die Augen und bat um Geduld. Nicht unbedingt für sich.  
  
Tosh rammte Owen sehr undamenhaft den Ellbogen in die Seite, als der anfing, zu lachen und schüttelte warnend den Kopf.  
  
„Haltet mich auf dem Laufenden“, sagte Jack steif, ohne darauf einzugehen und drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum, um sich wieder in seinem Büro einzuigeln.   
  
„Ich werde dann mal unsere Waffen organisieren und gehe den SUV vorbereiten“, meinte Ianto und verschwand eiligst in Richtung Garage.  
  
Owen rieb mit übertriebener Leidensmiene seine Rippen. „Ich hole die Scanner“, sagte er und verschwand ebenso eilig in Richtung MedBay.  
  
Tosh seufzte. „Ich... schicke die Daten ans SatNav.“ Allerdings erledigte sie das von ihrem Terminal aus und hatte keine Gelegenheit, zu verschwinden und daher fand sie sich im Fokus von Gwens fragendem Blick wieder.  
  
„Warum reagieren denn alle so komisch? Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?“  
  
„Gwen...“ Tosh hielt ihren Blick auf den Bildschirm gerichtet. „Manchmal ist es wirklich einfach besser, gar nichts zu sagen. Wir wissen doch alle, dass Jack nicht glücklich darüber ist, dass er wegen der Schwangerschaft hier bleiben muss. Du hättest es nicht noch wiederholen müssen.“   
  
„Gott, ich habe ja gehört, dass schwangere Frauen besonders empfindlich sein sollen“, meinte Gwen. „Offenbar trifft das für Männer auch zu.“ Sie warf einen Blick in Richtung Büro und senkte ihre Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Tonfall, obwohl niemand in ihrer Nähe war. „Du weißt doch, wie Jack immer betont, dass sich Torchwood und Familie nicht vereinbaren lassen - denkst du, dass er das Baby wirklich behalten will? Ich meine, es war doch ein Unfall und alles und hast du bemerkt, dass Ianto sich den ganzen Vormittag im Touristenbüro verkrochen hat? Ich denke, sie haben sich gestritten. Ich glaube nicht, dass Ianto so begeistert von der Schwangerschaft ist. Du weißt doch, wie das bei vielen Pärchen ist, sie will ein Kind und er keines und am Ende geht alles den Bach runter - und die beiden sind nur...“  
  
„Hast du eigentlich nichts anderes zu tun?“, unterbrach sie Tosh und in ihrer Stimme schwang unverhohlen Ungeduld mit. „Ich weiß nicht... irgendetwas vorzubereiten? Es wartet Arbeit auf uns.“  
  
„Mmh.“ Gwen schnitt eine beleidigte Schnute, drehte sich ruckartig um – und stand Ianto gegenüber, der unbemerkt zurückgekehrt war. „Uh... H-Hast du...du etwas vergessen?“  
  
Ianto musterte sie kühl. Er hatte das meiste von Gwens Getratsche mitbekommen. „Ja“, sagte er eisig. „Und auch wenn es dich nichts angeht, Gwen - Jack und ich sind kein ‚nur’, verstanden? Was immer du auch sagen wolltest. Wir haben euch...“ Er warf Tosh einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, dass er sie mit in die gleiche Kategorie wie Gwen packte „...davon erzählt, weil ihr unsere Freunde und unsere Familie seid und nicht, damit du unsere Entscheidungen kritisierst. Und glaub’ mir, wir wollen beide dieses Kind. Trotz und genau wegen der Schwierigkeiten, die wir meistern müssen.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Du solltest froh darüber sein, denn es wird sehr viel leichter für dich sein, wenn Rhys dich erst zu diesem Baby überredet, über das er so oft Anspielungen macht.“  
  
Gwen wurde zuerst blass, dann rot und raffte ihre Jacke um sich. „Ich... ich muss telefonieren, sehen ob Andy etwas weiß“, erwiderte sie lahm und verschwand in Richtung ihres Schreibtisches.  
  
Ianto warf Tosh einen Blick zu, die lächelte. „Gut gebrüllt, Löwe“, sagte sie.  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, sie ist tief im Innersten immer noch überzeugt, dass Jack besser mit ihr ein Kind haben sollte – vor allem, da er es bekommt und sie sich so keine Sorgen um ihre Figur machen muss.“ Dann änderten sich sein Tonfall und sein Gesichtsausdruck zu etwas professionellerem. „Sobald Gwen fertig ist mit telefonieren, werden wir losfahren. Sag’ Jack Bescheid, ja?“   
  
„Natürlich.“ Tosh nickte ihm zu. „Und Ianto? Lass’ dich von ihr nicht verunsichern. Ich glaube nicht, dass Jack das alles tun würde, wenn er nicht wirklich das Baby haben will. Und er will es ganz sicher mit dir haben.“  
  
„Danke.“ Ianto wandte sich rasch zum Gehen, in der Hoffnung, dass Tosh seine roten Wangen nicht gesehen hatte.  
  
Owen lehnte am SUV, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Wo bleibt ihr?“, fragte er irritiert. „Ich dachte, wir hätten einen Riftalarm zu untersuchen? Kaum nimmt Harkness eine Babypause, schon fällt hier alles auseinander. Und klingt dieser Satz nicht schauderhaft?“  
  
„Halt den Mund, Owen, oder wir verfüttern dich als Erstes an was auch immer da durch den Rift gekommen ist“, sagte Ianto humorlos. „Vielleicht verdirbt es sich den Magen an dir und ergibt sich freiwillig.“ Er nahm ohne ein weiteres Wort auf dem Fahrersitz Platz, noch bevor der Arzt die Möglichkeit dazu hatte.  
  
Owen fluchte über die Aussicht, sich mit Iantos großmutterartigem Fahrstil begnügen zu müssen.  
  
Gwen stieß ein paar Sekunden später zu ihnen, das Handy am Ohr und so wild gestikulierend, als könnte Andy sie nicht nur hören, sondern auch sehen. „Andy hat keine Meldung bekommen, aber bei den Koordinaten handelt es sich offenbar um eine Baustelle, auf der zur Zeit niemand arbeitet, weil dem Bauunternehmen das Geld ausgegangen ist.“ Sie vermied es, Ianto anzusehen, als sie ihnen ihre Informationen mitteilte. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er die Ohren offenhalten soll, und mich anruft, wenn doch noch irgendeine Meldung aus der Gegend reinkommt.“   
  
Der Rest der Fahrt verlief in Schweigen, sehr zu Owens Irritation, der den Eindruck hatte, dass ihm etwas Wichtiges entging.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Auf der Baustelle schien auf den ersten Blick nichts ungewöhnlich. Nichts, was nicht zu dem halbfertigen Neubau gehören zu schien.   
  
Owen packte die Scanner aus und gab je einen davon an Gwen und Ianto weiter. Sie begannen, die Gegend abzutasten, während Ianto sich an Jacks Order hielt und Bericht erstattete – auch wenn es im Grunde nichts Neues zu sagen gab.   
  
Er umrundete einen Sandhaufen und sah ein Stück entfernt eine glitzernde Pfütze. Es sah nicht wie Wasser aus, durchsichtig und irgendwie… zähflüssig. Ianto hielt den Scanner darüber und wartete auf das Ergebnis – doch das Gerät gab nur einen unverständlichen Datenstrom von sich. Er hoffte das Tosh mehr Sinn daraus machen konnte und ging langsam weiter.  
  
Irgendwo von seiner rechten Seite hörte er einen erschrockenen Aufschrei. Als Ianto um die Ecke bog, sah er Gwen auf dem Boden sitzen – mitten in einer ganz ähnlichen Pfütze wie die, die er gerade gescannt hatte. Owen kam von der anderen Seite und begann zu grinsen, als er Gwen sah.   
  
„Ist das eklig.“ Gwen schüttelte sich. „Was ist das?“, fragte sie, als lange klebrige Fäden aus ihren Haaren tropften.   
  
„Keine Ahnung“, meinte Owen, während er den Scanner über sie hielt. „In der Datenbank scheint nichts Ähnliches verzeichnet zu sein.“ Er warf Ianto einen Blick zu. „Hast du Jack gefragt, hat er eine Ahnung?“  
  
„Es…“ Ianto brach ab, als sich der Sandhaufen, den er vor ein paar Minuten umrundet hatte, plötzlich bewegte. „Owen, hast du das gesehen?“  
  
„Häh?“ Der Arzt sah auf.   
  
„Da drüben. Der Sandhaufen hat sich bewegt.“ Ianto ignorierte Jacks Stimme in seinem Ohr, der wissen wollte, was vor sich ging und trat vorsichtig näher.  
  
Wieder bewegte sich der Sandhaufen. Nur das er plötzlich kein Sandhaufen mehr war, sondern eine plumpe, durchsichtige, wabernde Masse, etwa von der Größe des Bauschuttcontainers, der ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt stand.  
  
Genau so schnell verschwand die Masse wieder und alles, was noch zu sehen war, war Sand.  
  
„Ich glaube, wir haben gefunden, was wir gesucht haben.“ Owen trat neben Ianto, den Scanner in Richtung des vermeintlichen Sandhaufens haltend. „Was ist das? Ein Gestaltwandler?“  
  
„Sieht eher so aus, als hätte es sich getarnt, wie ein Chamäleon oder diese Tintenfische, die die Farbe wechseln, bis sie aussehen wie der Meeresgrund.“ Ianto beobachtete fasziniert, wie der Sandhaufen sich langsam vorwärts bewegte, eine Schleimspur hinterlassend – und tappte dann sein Comm. um Jack zu fragen.   
  
„Weißt du, woran mich das erinnert? Mehr an eine Schnecke, als an ein Chamäleon“, entgegnete Owen. Er warf grinsend einen Blick auf Gwen. „Mit dem ganzen Schleim…“   
  
„Jack und Tosh lassen eine Anfrage durch die UNIT-Datenbanken laufen.“ Er beugte sich zu Owen und flüsterte: „Und ich soll von Tosh ausrichten, dass sie CCTV-Footage von Gwen hat.“   
  
„Weiß Jack, was es ist?“, fragte Gwen, als sie zu ihnen trat. „Ich bin ganz vollgeschleimt, sagt mir bitte, wir wissen, was es ist?“  
  
Der Arzt zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Scanner findet nichts, was menschlicher Haut zu schaden scheint, also warum suchst du dir nicht einen Wasserschlauch oder so was? Ich glaube nicht, dass dich Ianto in dem Zustand in den SUV lässt“, setzte er grinsend hinzu.   
  
Gwen machte sich murrend auf die Suche nach etwas, um sich sauber zu machen.  
  
Ianto steckte den Scanner in seine Tasche und zog stattdessen die Stungun. „Denkst du, wir können es betäuben? Getarnt oder nicht, und selbst wenn es harmlos ist, wir können es hier nicht einfach weiter… rumschleimen… lassen. Irgendwann fällt es jemanden auf.“  
  
„Ich habe immer noch keine Daten, aus was sich das Ding zusammensetzt, keine Ahnung ob es sich betäuben lässt. Scheint irgendwie… wabbelig.“  
  
„Wabbelig? Ist das ein medizinischer Terminus?“ Iantos Blick war auf den Sandhaufen gerichtet, der sich nach wie vor von ihnen wegbewegte.  
  
„Wie auch immer wir es nennen, Doktor Jones, wir sollten es irgendwie stoppen.“ Owen fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Als ich ein Kind war, haben wir Schnecken in eine Flasche gepackt, Salz rein gestreut und  dann irgendjemanden das Zeug über die Haare gekippt.“  
  
Ianto verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Gott, Owen, und du wunderst dich, dass du keine Freunde hast.“  
  
„Hey, ich war ein Kind!“, verteidigte sich der Arzt.   
  
„Ich dachte, du bist in London aufgewachsen, in der Stadt.“  
  
„Es gibt auch in der Stadt Schnecken.“   
  
Noch während sich ein Teil von Ianto automatisch mit der Kalkulation beschäftigte, wie viel Salz sie dazu benötigen würden – begann es plötzlich zu regnen.   
  
Und dann war alles plötzlich sehr schnell vorbei. Der Sandhaufen verschwand und die wabernde Masse war wieder da. Das (wieder besserer Benennung) schneckenähnliche Geschöpf erstarrte, als es die ersten Tropfen trafen und begann dann abrupt, sich in einen Kokon aus Schaum zu hüllen – genau so, wie irdische Schnecken aussahen, wenn sie mit Salz in Kontakt kamen – und ein Vibrieren lief durch seinen transparenten Körper. Ianto konnte hinter der Membrane schattenhafte Umrisse von Organen ausmachen. Oder vielleicht von seiner letzten Mahlzeit.   
  
Bevor sie etwas tun konnten, war das Geschöpf ganz im Schaum verschwunden.   
  
Ianto ließ unsicher seine Waffe sinken. War es Zufall, dass es auf den Regen reagiert hatte? War es der Regen? Irgendetwas, dass er enthielt und dass es auf dem Planeten des Geschöpfs nicht gab? Er nahm an, dass der Schaumkokon ein Schutzmechanismus war. Und was jetzt? Warteten sie einfach, bis es aufhörte, zu regnen?   
  
„Jack?“, fragte er. „Hast du einen Vorschlag?“  
  
Doch mit was immer auch Jack aufgekommen wäre, es war schlagartig nicht mehr notwendig. Der Schaumkokon platzte plötzlich auseinander und alles im Umkreis mehrerer Meter – Ianto, Owen und die gerade zurückgekommene Gwen eingeschlossen – wurde von einer Schleimschicht überzogen.   
  
Ianto schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Gott, er hasste es, wenn so etwas passierte...  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Es hatte ein paar Stunden und ein halbes Dutzend Säcke mit Ölbinder benötigt, um die Baustelle von den Resten des Schnecken-Wesens zu säubern.   
  
Ianto war anschließend zu müde, um mehr zu tun, als ein paar Mülltüten aus dem Kofferraum zu holen und über die Sitze zu werfen, um den Innenraum des SUVs wenigstens einigermaßen zu schützen. Er lehnte den Kopf gegen die Seitenscheibe und mit Jacks Stimme im Ohr – auf einem privaten Kanal – schlief er ein.  
  
Im Hub angekommen, stürzte sich Tosh – mit Handschuhen und Reagenzgläsern bewaffnet – auf ihre Kleidung, um Proben abzunehmen, während Jack das ganze aus sicherer Entfernung von der Gangway aus beobachtete.  
  
„Wirklich, ihr seht schlimmer aus als die Gewinner der Schlammringkämpfe auf Tirinus Vier.“ Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und grinste, als Ianto ihn mit einem Blick wissen ließ, dass er das nicht witzig fand.   
  
Ein Tropfen zähflüssigen Schleims löste sich aus seinen Haaren und glitt über sein Gesicht. Ianto schüttelte sich unwillkürlich vor Ekel.  
  
„Geht duschen. Ianto, du kannst meine Dusche nehmen.“  
  
„Du willst wirklich, dass ich eine Schleimspur durch den halben Hub ziehe, durch dein Büro und hinab in deinen Bunker, nur damit du mir beim Duschen zu sehen kannst?“ Ianto stemmte die Hände in die Hüften – und rutschte von seiner glitschigen Kleidung ab.   
  
„Jack!“, bellte Owen ungeduldig, bereits halb durch die Tür, die zu den Wasch- und Umkleideräumen einen Level unterhalb des Hauptraumes führte. „Wenn du dich dabei besser fühlst, opfere ich mich und starre unter der Dusche auf Teaboys Hintern – leg’ einfach die passende Dosis Retcon für hinterher auf meinen Tisch. Aber lass’ uns endlich gehen, bevor das Zeug in meine Haut trocknet und ich über Nacht zu einer gigantischen Schnecke mutiere.“  
  
Ianto wandte sich mit brennenden Wangen ab, um dem Arzt zu folgen.  
  
„Benimm’ dich, Owen. Ansehen, aber kein Anfassen!“, rief Jack ihm hinterher. „Ich behalte euch auf dem CCTV im Auge.“  
  
Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht so schlecht, sich glücklich als Schnecke durchs Leben zu schleimen, dachte Ianto düster. Owen würde ihn das nicht so schnell vergessen lassen...  
  
  
# # #  
  
  
Als Ianto seine müden Knochen aus der Dusche schleppte, in frischer Kleidung aus seinem Spind, war Jack nicht in Sicht. Owen und Gwen waren vermutlich bereits nach Hause gegangen, nur an Toshs Arbeitsstation brannte Licht. Sie trat zu ihm, als er in die Kaffeenische trat – er brauchte jetzt wirklich einen Koffeinschub.   
  
„Hey, alles okay?“, fragte Tosh.  
  
„Ja, sicher.“ Ianto hielt den Blick auf seine Hände gerichtet. „Willst du auch einen Kaffee?“  
  
„Ich nehme den hier.“ Sie nahm ihm sanft die Tasse ab. „Und du gehst nach Hause und trinkst dort deinen Kaffee.“  
  
„Ich kann nicht, Tosh. Es gibt noch so viel zu tun…“, protestierte Ianto.   
  
„Das kann alles warten. Geh‘ nach Hause.“ Sie schob ihn aus der Kaffeeecke. „Los, Jack wartet schon auf dich. Ich habe versprochen, dich sofort zu ihm zu schicken.“   
  
„Tosh…“ Ianto protestierte nur noch matt. Einerseits wollte er nichts mehr, als in sein eigenes Bett fallen – andererseits warteten in ihrem neuen Haus noch jede Menge unausgepackter Umzugskartons und ein Chaos auf ihn, das ihm den Schlaf raubte.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später trat Ianto ein. „Jack?“ Er zog seine Jacke aus und musste sich konzentrieren, um sie an ihren Platz zu hängen – er war so müde, dass er fast doppelt sah.  
  
„Hey.“ Jack tauchte plötzlich hinter ihm auf und legte die Arme um seine Taille. „Müde?“  
  
Er ließ den Kopf an Jacks Schulter zurückfallen und lächelte, als Jacks Lippen nicht ganz unerwartet seinen Hals fanden. „Ich bin ziemlich geschafft.“  
  
„Abendessen und früh ins Bett?“, schlug Jack vor. Er hakte die Finger in die Gürtelschlaufen von Iantos Hose, um ihn zurück an sich zu ziehen. „Klingen wir nicht schrecklich solide?“  
  
„Es klingt vor allem schrecklich gut.“ Ianto drehte sich zu ihm um. „Machen wir eine Ausnahme und bestellen etwas?“  
  
„Habe ich schon erledigt“, erwiderte Jack und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Alles, was du machen musst, ist dich hin zu setzen und zuzulassen, dass ich mich zur Abwechslung mal um dich kümmere, okay?“  
  
„Okay“, murmelte Ianto.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
Vielleicht war heute doch kein so schlechter Tag, dachte Ianto, als er neben Jack im Bett lag, eine Hand auf dem Bauch seines Partners. Und dann dachte er gar nichts mehr, als ihn der Schlaf einholte.   
  
  
Ende


	5. Sympathie

Titel: Sympathie  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Owen  
Rating: mpreg, slash, pg  
  
  
  
„Du bist heute Morgen auffallend still.“   
  
Jack schnitt eine Grimasse, als er seine Tasse leerte und den Geschmack mit einem Sodacracker loszuwerden versuchte. Wie er Iantos Kaffee vermisste. Aber so grässlich dieses Gebräu auch schmeckte, es tat Wunder für seinen Magen. Er musterte Ianto, der verschlafen in seinen Cornflakes rührte, aber noch keinen Bissen gegessen hatte. Hätte der junge Mann nicht den größten Teil der Nacht neben ihm im Bett verbracht, wäre er davon ausgegangen, dass Ianto keine Minute geschlafen hatte.   
  
„Kein Hunger?“  
  
Wieder keine Antwort.   
  
Ianto schob die Schale mit den zermantschten Cornflakes von sich und rümpfte die Nase. „Ich glaube, ich habe mir den Magen verdorben. Owen wollte auf dem Rückweg von der Weevil-Sichtung am Nordhafen unbedingt in einem dieser schäbigen Kebab-Läden essen. Ich hatte so ein ungutes Gefühl, als ich den schmutzigen Fußboden gesehen habe. Gwen und ich, wir haben uns ein Shish Kebab geteilt.“  
  
„Oh ja?“ Jack rückte seinen Stuhl neben Iantos. „Und das von dem Mann, der mir ständig predigt, dass Ketchup kein Gemüse ist?“ Er lachte, als Ianto mit schuldbewusstem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm aufsah und küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Vielleicht…“  
  
Bevor Jack mehr sagen konnte, stürzte Ianto auf und aus der Küche. Ein paar Momente später hörte der ältere Mann inzwischen sehr vertraute Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer kommen. Er ersetzte Iantos Cornflakes durch die übriggebliebenen Cracker von seinem eigenen Frühstück und holte den Ingwer aus dem Kühlschrank.   
  
Zeit für Ianto von seiner eigenen Medizin zu kosten…  
  
  
# # #  
  
  
„Wenn wir weiterhin jeden Morgen ein Wettrennen zur Toilettenschüssel veranstalten…“, sagte Jack, als Ianto drei Tage später wieder einmal mit grünlichem Gesichtsausdruck in die Küche zurück kam. „…dann sollten wir uns wirklich mit dem Umzug beeilen.“ Im Gegensatz zu Iantos Appartement hatte ihr neues Haus nämlich zwei Badezimmer.   
  
Ianto holte eine Wasserflasche aus dem Kühlschrank und drückte seine Stirn gegen das kühle Plastik. „Okay. Vielleicht war es doch nicht das Kebab, sondern irgendein Magen-Darm-Virus. Bist du sicher, dass du dich nicht anstecken kannst?“  
  
„Mein Immunsystem wird mit den Viren in diesem Jahrtausend fertig und laut Owen ist das Baby auf jeden Fall bis zur Geburt ebenfalls sicher.“ Jack lehnte sich neben ihn an die Wand und drehte den pinkfarbenen Plüschsaurier in der Hand, den es irgendwie in die Küche verschlagen hatte. „Apropos. Vielleicht solltest du dich sobald wir im Hub sind von Owen untersuchen lassen. Dann kann er zur Abwechslung mal jemand anderem als mir Blut abzapfen.“   
  
„Okay. Wenn es morgen nicht besser ist, gehe ich zu Owen.“  
  
Jack musterte ihn. „Wenn du so schnell ja sagst, geht es dir wirklich schlecht, oder?“ Er presste den Handrücken gegen Iantos Stirn.   
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. „Ich will nur kein Risiko eingehen. Wir können jetzt nicht beide für die Feldarbeit ausfallen.“  
  
„Du könntest dir erlauben, krank zu werden, wenn du mir erlauben würdest, den Hub ab und zu mit euch zu verlassen.“ Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Man kann noch nicht mal wirklich sehen, dass ich schwanger bin und du lässt mich nichts anderes als Papierkram erledigen.“   
  
„Ich…“ Ianto sah weg. „Ich dachte, wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt, dass es so besser ist“, sagte er leise. Er starrte auf den Plüschsaurier und dachte daran, wie sie ihn zusammen für das Baby gekauft hatten. Als Jack – wenn auch nicht berühmten-berüchtigten drei Worte – aber doch unmissverständlich gesagt hatte, dass er sie – das Baby und ihn – liebte. Wieso hatte er jetzt den Eindruck, als ständen sie am Rand eines Streits?  
  
Er spürte, wie sich sein Magen wieder zusammenkrampfte und sein Spurt zur Toilette beendete effektiver als alles andere das Gespräch.  
  
  
# # #  
  
  
„Okay, Teaboy“, sagte Owen und schickte einen Papierflieger los, der Ianto an der Schläfe traf. „Es wird dich beruhigen, dass es kein Virus ist. Das da ist der Befund deiner Blutuntersuchung.“ Er nickte in Richtung des Papierfliegers.   
  
„Was ist es dann?“, fragte Ianto und versuchte das zerknitterte Papier glatt zu streichen. „Doch eine Lebensmittelvergiftung? Ich wusste, dass ich nicht auf dich hören sollte, was die Auswahl von Lokalen betrifft.“  
  
Owen lehnte sich zurück und legte die Beine auf den Tisch. „Nein. Es hatte nichts mit möglicherweise zweifelhaften Imbissen zu tun.“ Sein Grinsen war so breit, dass es sein Gesicht in zwei Hälften zu spalten drohte, als er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
  
„Owen! Bitte.“ Ianto massierte seinen Nasenrücken. „Sag‘ mir bitte einfach was es ist, was ich dagegen tun muss und mach‘ dich erst hinterher über mich lustig.“  
  
Der Arzt blies die Backen auf und prustete dann los. „Du musst Jack wirklich alles nachmachen, oder?“, lachte er. „Gratuliere, Jones – es ist eine Sympathie-Schwangerschaft.“  
  
Ianto starrte ihn an. „Eine S-sch… eine WAS?“, fragte er fassungslos.  
  
„Sympathie-Schwangerschaft.“ Owen ließ sich das Wort genüsslich auf der Zunge zergehen. „Ehrlich, ich bin blank erstaunt. Das erste Mal, dass du dich wie ein ganz normaler Mann benimmst. Oder zumindest deine Hormonlevel benehmen sich so.“  
  
Blindlings den nächsten Stuhl zu sich herziehend, setzte sich Ianto. „Wovon sprichst du?“  
  
„Simpel ausgedrückt, etwas in deinem Körper reagiert auf die Schwangerschaftshormone, die Jack gerade im Überfluss produziert und deshalb hast du die gleichen Symptome wie er. Dein Hormonspiegel verdient den Namen eigentlich gar nicht mehr, er sieht eher aus wie ein Ausdruck von Toshs Rift-Vorhersageprogramm. Das kommt nicht so selten vor, wie man glaubt, aber ist kaum etwas, was ein Haufen Typen beim Bier in einem Pub besprechen werden.“   
  
„Und… und was kann man dagegen machen?“  
  
„Es gibt nichts, gegen das man was machen kann.“ Owen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da du nicht schwanger bist, kann ich dir was zur Beruhigung deines Magens geben, ansonsten musst du halt die Zähne zusammenbeißen und da durch. Ich schätze in ein paar Wochen hat sich dein Körper dran gewöhnt – oder Jack ist endgültig über das erste Trimester hinaus, je nachdem was zuerst passiert und bei dir hört es dann auch auf.“  
  
Ianto stand auf. „Danke. Denke ich“, sagte er und wandte sich zum Gehen.   
  
„Hey, Teaboy“, rief ihm der Arzt hinterher. „Du solltest in nächster Zeit deinen Kaffeekonsum ebenfalls stark einschränken.“  
  
„Was?“ Ianto zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“  
  
Owen griente. „Es ist dein Magen. Also komm‘ mir nicht heulend an, wenn du ihn von deinen Schuhen aufsammeln kannst.“  
  
Oh Gott. Ianto schloss die Augen. Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen?  
  
  
  
Ende


	6. Vertauschte Rollen

Titel: Vertauschte Rollen  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Team  
Rating: mpreg, slash, pg, crack  
  
  
  
  
  
„IANTO? IANTO JONES! SCHWING‘ AUF DER STELLE DEINEN HINTERN HIERHER!“  
  
Jacks ‚lieblicher‘ Tonfall ließ Ianto zusammen zucken. Er räusperte sich und griff automatisch an seine Kehle, um seine Krawatte zurecht zu rücken – bevor ihm einfiel, wie spät es war, und dass er weniger förmlich gekleidet war als sonst.  
  
Owen verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, die wohl Mitgefühl ausdrücken sollte. „Viel Glück, Teaboy. Ich werde deinen Kaffee vermissen.“  
  
Gwen summte etwas, was sich verdächtig nach dem Thema aus „Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod“ anhörte. „Ich hoffe, er lässt dich nicht zu lange leiden, Schatz.“   
  
Tosh tätschelte seinen Arm. „Ich verspreche, wir werden deine Kaffeemaschine immer in Ehren halten“, sagte sie tröstend und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen, bevor sie den beiden anderen folgte und ihn seinem Schicksal überließ.  
  
Ianto holte tief Luft und machte sich auf den Weg in Jacks Büro.   
  
Normalerweise würde er der Kaffeeküche einen kleinen Abstecher gönnen und eine Tasse seiner Spezialmischung als Friedensangebot mitbringen – doch wegen der Schwangerschaft musste Jack sich nach wie vor an ein striktes Kaffeeverbot halten. Für seine allein schon daraus resultierende, schlechte Laune gab es kaum Worte. Dazu kam, dass sich sein Babybauch nun nicht mehr wirklich verbergen ließ und er deshalb die meiste Zeit im Hub verbrachte. Jack war es zwar gewöhnt – und genoss es normalerweise – Blicke auf sich zu ziehen, doch es war nicht auszuschließen, dass er irgendwann zu viel oder die falsche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Und abgesehen von den Schlagzeilen, die der letzte „schwangere Mann“ produziert hatte; sie arbeiteten immerhin für eine vermeintlich streng geheime Organisation, nicht zu vergessen.   
  
Insgeheim war dies eine Nebenwirkung der Schwangerschaft, die Ianto sehr entgegenkam. Nicht, dass er das selbst unter Folter einstehen würde. Aber Jack hatte eine unglaubliche Neigung immer in den gefährlichsten Situationen zu landen. Und zum ersten Mal, seit er Jack kannte, musste Ianto keine Angst haben, das die Nacht damit endete, dass sein Partner in seinen Armen verblutete oder sonst irgendwie ums Leben kam. Da niemand sagen konnte, was mit dem Baby passierte, sollte Jack schwer verletzt sein oder sterben, waren sie überein gekommen, dass er keine Risiken mehr einging.   
  
Es half auf jeden Fall Ianto, etwas gelassener mit der Situation umzugehen.   
  
„IANTO!!“  
  
Vielleicht gerade nicht der richtige Moment für Gelassenheit.   
  
Er öffnete die Tür – und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. „Jack?“, fragte er, die Stimme bewusst ruhig.  
  
„Endlich.“ Jack drehte sich im Stuhl herum, um ihn anzusehen. „Wo wart ihr die ganze Zeit? Wieso war das Intercom abgeschaltet? Und wieso zum Teufel meldest du dich nicht bei mir, wenn ich dich anrufe? Ich habe mir Sorgen um euch gemacht.“  
  
Ianto löste sich von der Tür und kniete sich neben Jacks Stuhl auf den Boden. Er nahm die Hände seines Partners in seine und rieb sie besänftigend. „Beruhige dich, okay? Denk‘ an das Baby“, sagte er. „Es tut mir leid. Aber ich dachte, du bist Zuhause und nicht im Hub. Sonst hätte ich mich bei dir gemeldet. Okay?“  
  
Jack nickte. „Ich konnte nicht wieder einschlafen, nachdem du gegangen bist. Also dachte ich, ich könnte ebenso gut hier auf dich warten. Oder euch sonst irgendwie unterstützen. Ich wollte mich gerade melden und fragen, wohin ihr unterwegs seid, als die Verbindung abgebrochen ist.“   
  
„Das Signal wurde von einer Art Boje ausgestrahlt, die der Rift hier ausgespuckt hat. Tosh meint, sie ist völlig harmlos und es dauerte zwar eine Weile, aber sie konnte sie abschalten. Allerdings hat sie das Comm-System und unsere Handys außer Gefecht gesetzt. Gwen und Owen haben zur Sicherheit das Gelände nach weiterem Schrott abgesucht, während ich versucht habe, Tosh zu helfen. Deshalb waren wir länger weg als geplant“, erklärte Ianto hastig. „Es wird nicht wieder passieren.“  
  
„Ich kam mir nur so…“ Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. „…hilflos vor, als ich hier so herumsaß. So… nutzlos. Und ich hasse dieses Gefühl wirklich. Wenn dir… euch… irgendetwas passiert wäre, ich hätte gar nichts machen können!“  
  
„Jack, du bist doch nicht nutzlos.“ Ianto zog die Hände seines Partners an den Mund und küsste seine Fingerspitzen. Dann beugte er sich vor und presste einen Kuss gegen Jacks Bauch. Dann sah er zu ihm auf. „Wir haben nur im Moment unterschiedliche Prioritäten. Deine ist unser Baby und deine Gesundheit. Überlass‘ den Rest mir, okay?“  
  
Statt zu antworten, zog Jack ihn hoch und küsste ihn. Ianto schlang die Arme um den Nacken seines Partners, um das Gleichgewicht zu wahren und küsste ihn zurück.   
  
„Können wir jetzt nach Hause gehen?“, fragte Ianto, als sie sich trennten und legte die Stirn kurz gegen Jack. „Ich vermisse unser Bett.“  
  
„Nur das Bett?“, fragte Jack mit einem Grinsen.  
  
Ianto gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Oberarm. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Komm‘ jetzt, lass‘ uns gehen.“ Er richtete sich auf und streckte Jack die Hand hin, der sich von ihm auf die Beine helfen ließ.   
  
  
###  
  
  
„Habe ich dir eigentlich schon einmal gesagt…“, meinte Jack, als sie wenig später das Tourismus-Büro verließen und in die kühle Nachtluft hinaustraten. „…wie sehr es mich anmacht, wenn du dich so bossy-isch benimmst?“ Seine Hände machte eine grabschende Bewegung in Richtung von Iantos Gesäß, doch der sah das kommen und wich ihm aus.   
  
„Ein Mal?“ Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Außerdem kenne ich dich noch nicht lange genug, um zu wissen, was dich nicht anmacht.“ Jacks Finger versuchten sich unter seine Jacke zu wieseln. „Jack, benimm dich.“ Er nahm Jacks Hand in seine, um sie von weiterem Streunen abzuhalten. Zumindest so lange bis sie in ihren eigenen vier Wänden waren.   
  
„Uh-hu, und wenn nicht? Bestrafst du mich dann?“  
  
Ianto blieb stehen und wandte sich ihm zu. Lächelte, und strich den Kragen von Jacks Mantel mit seiner freien Hand glatt. Er sah, wie sich die blauen Augen seines Partners weiteten und war es nicht ein gutes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass er selbst nach zwei Jahren noch diese Reaktion hervorrufen konnte. „Dann könnte ich feststellen, dass ich unbedingt erst noch Kaffee brauche, bevor ich ins Bett komme.“  
  
Jack schloss seinen Mund mit einem deutlich hörbaren Klicken seiner Zähne. „Du bist ein sehr, sehr grausamer Mann, Ianto Jones.“  
  
„Stets zu Diensten, Sir.“  
  
  
Ende


	7. The Art of Design

Titel: The Art of Design  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Owen  
Rating: mpreg, slash, pg12  
  
  
  
  
„…kein Pink. Egal was Tosh und Gwen sagen, wir verwenden kein Pink für irgendetwas in diesem Zimmer.“  
  
„Ianto!“, kam es atemlos von Owen. „Hör‘ auf zu labern und halte dein Ende gefälligst höher!“ Er stöhnte, als sein Ellbogen in schmerzhaften Kontakt mit dem Treppengeländer kam. „Wieso mache ich das eigentlich?“, knurrte er. „Ich bin Arzt, kein Möbelpacker.“  
  
„Nur eine Sekunde, wir können gleich weiter.“ Ianto stemmte das Knie unter, um eine Hand frei zu machen und mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß aus seinen Augen zu wischen. „Es ist eine Überraschung, also konnte ich schlecht Jack bitten, mir zu helfen. Außerdem soll er in seinem Zustand nichts Schweres mehr tragen“, sagte er. „Tosh und Gwen haben die Aufgabe übernommen, ihn ab zu lenken, bis wir fertig sind.“ Er holte tief Luft und griff wieder mit beiden Händen zu. „Wir können weiter.“  
  
„Endlich“, schnaubte Owen. „Du bewegst deinen Hintern wesentlich schneller wenn seine Harknessheit in der Nähe herumlungert, um darauf zu starren.“  
  
„Jack lungert nicht herum.“ Ianto ignorierte Rest des Kommentars. „Er soll sich schonen.“  
  
„Es ist Jack!“ Owen fluchte, als er abrutschte und es fast fallen ließ. „Er ist unverwüstlich. Du solltest aufhören, ihn plötzlich zu behandeln als wäre er aus Porzellan. Am Ende erwartet er das von uns auch noch.“  
  
„Er ist schwanger.“ Ianto atmete auf, als ihn der Türrahmen in die Nieren stieß. Sie hatten das Ende der Treppe erreicht. „Wir gehen mit dem Baby kein Risiko ein.“  
  
Sie manövrieren das Ding in den Raum und Owen ließ es fallen. „Okay. Für was nochmal habe ich mir gerade das Kreuz gebrochen?“, fragte er und lehnte sich aufstöhnend gegen die Wand.   
  
Ianto rieb liebevoll an der Kante entlang, wischte ein paar Staubkörnchen von der Oberfläche. „Das ist ein Wickeltisch, du Ignorant.“   
  
„Es war vor allem verdammt schwer.“ Owen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wieso hast du dir das Ding eigentlich am Stück gekauft“, fragte er mürrisch. „Kartons hätten wir leichter die Treppe hochgekriegt.“  
  
„Das ist ein richtiges Möbelstück, Owen. Nicht von IKEA. Das wird nicht zerlegt verkauft.“ Ianto zog ein Taschentuch aus der Hosentasche und begann das Holz zu polieren.“  
  
Der Arzt rollte mit den Augen. „Man könnte meinen, ihr seid das erste Paar, das ein Kind bekommt, dem Aufwand nach den du betreibst.“ Er musterte Ianto und sah die inzwischen vertraute Anspannung in den Schultern und der steifen Haltung des anderen Mannes. Das letzte Mal, als er Teaboy so unter Strom gesehen hatte, versteckte er noch einen Cyberman im Keller. Nun, er war der Doktor und Ianto musste definitiv bald Dampf ablassen, bevor er in die Luft ging. „Ich denke ja, Harkness ist so gelassen, weil er schon ein paar Bälger in die Welt gesetzt hat. Nicht zwangsweise er selbst, aber bei seinem Verschleiß an Betthäschen…“ Er beobachtete Ianto genau. Doch die einzige Reaktion, die der Waliser zeigte, war ein Zusammenziehen der Augenbrauen – und heftigeres Wienern der bereits makellosen Oberfläche des Wickeltisches. Natürlich musste Teaboy sogar verkomplizieren, wenn er ihn auf die Palme bringen wollte.   
  
„Es ist auf jeden Fall mein erstes Kind und ich will nur, dass alles perfekt ist.“   
  
„Heißt das, ich muss den Wettpool darüber, wer der Vater ist, absagen?“  
  
„Sieht ganz so aus.“ Ianto zog eine Schublade auf und bewunderte die Leichtläufigkeit der Scharniere. „Zumal ich sonst den anderen mitteilen müsste, dass du über Insiderinformationen verfügst – ich weiß von dem DNA-Test, den du im Übrigen ohne unsere Zustimmung gemacht hast. Versuch‘ niemals den Mann anzulügen, der deine Ablage erledigt, Doktor Harper.“  
  
Owen gab auf. Sollte Jack sich doch darum kümmern, dass Teaboys Blutdruck runter kam. Das „wie“ wollte er lieber nicht wissen. „Kann ich jetzt meine gequälten Muskeln hier raus schleppen oder hast du noch einen Dinosaurier die Treppe hoch zu hieven?“  
  
„Danke für deine unschätzbare Hilfe, Owen.“ Iantos Ton mochte trocken sein, aber er war wirklich dankbar, dass der Arzt ihm zur Hand gegangen war. „Den Rest schaffe ich selbst.“ Die beiden Tragetaschen mit Puder und Badeschaum und Windeln und Cremes und all den anderen Babypflegeartikeln, die seine Bücher empfahlen, standen am Fuß der Treppe und wartete darauf, an ihren Platz geräumt zu werden.  
  
Owen gab ein undefiniertes Brummen von sich, schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und verschwand, bevor Ianto doch noch eine Arbeit für ihn finden konnte.   
  
Ianto achtete kaum darauf. Er massierte mit einer Hand seinen Nacken, während er sich langsam um die eigene Achse drehte und dabei den Raum betrachtete. Vielleicht lagen ihre Prioritäten etwas daneben, das Kinderzimmer war der einzige Raum im ganzen Haus, der tatsächlich schon bewohnbar war – und das, wo sie noch fast sechs Monate Zeit hatten, bis es fertig sein musste. Die Einrichtung des Schlafzimmers oder der Küche hätte eventuell vorrangig sein sollen…   
  
Die Wände waren in einem warmen Vanilleton gestrichen, mit Akzenten in Orange, Zitronen- und Sonnenblumengelb abgesetzt. Sie hatten sich auf gelb als geschlechtsneutralen Farbton geeinigt. Neben dem Wickeltisch gab es einen Schrank aus hellem Holz; eine Wiege mit Sternenmobile, die später für die erste Zeit in ihr Schlafzimmer wandern würde; vor dem Fenster mit seinen bananengelben Vorhängen stand ein Schaukelstuhl mit einem roten Kissen, wie der an den sich Ianto aus seinem eigenen Kinderzimmer erinnerte; und ein Regal an der Wand. Die Regalbretter waren noch leer, abgesehen von dem kleinen Plüschsaurier, den sie gekauft hatten – alle anderen Dinge, die sie schon für das Baby besorgt hatten, waren noch in Iantos Wohnung zwischengelagert.  
  
„Ianto?“ Jacks Stimme und Schritte auf der Treppe holten ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er trat rasch zu Tür, um seinen Partner zu begrüßen.  
  
Jack hakte einen Arm um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. „Wenn du mich nochmal mit den Mädels einkaufen schickst, lasse ich mich von dir scheiden“, verkündete er dann.  
  
„Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass du das nicht tun wirst“, erwiderte der junge Waliser trocken.  
  
„So überzeugt von dir, hm, Mr. Jones?“ Jack grinste.  
  
„Nope. Aber wir sind nicht verheiratet. Ergo, keine Scheidung.“   
  
„Oh, ich wusste, da ist ein Haken dran.“ Jack küsste ihn erneut. „Trotzdem.“  
  
Ianto lachte. „So, wie war der Ausflug nun?“  
  
„Informativ.“ Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es so viel Arbeit ist, ein Haus einzurichten. Können wir nicht einfach irgendjemand damit beauftragen?“  
  
„Willst du wirklich in einem Haus wohnen, dass ein Fremder eingerichtet hat?“ Ianto sah ihn an. „Wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiss? Ich informiere mich, treffe eine Vorauswahl und dann entscheiden wir gemeinsam? Wir haben noch etwas Zeit – und du vertraust meinen Geschmack, oder?“ Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Unbedingt.“ Jack küsste ihn dankbar und lachte. „Stell dir vor, wir waren in diesem Geschäft und Gwen und Tosh haben über Babykleidung diskutiert – und ein Wort zur Warnung, versuche dich nie dich in so eine Diskussion einzumischen – und eine der Verkäuferinnen hat Gwen gefragt, wann es so weit wäre. Sie hat sich die komplette Rückfahrt darüber aufgeregt.“  
  
„Ah, ich verstehe.“ Ianto gab vor, zu überlegen. „Dann serviere ich wohl in Zukunft besser keine Schokoladenkekse mehr mit dem Kaffee.“  
  
Jack lehnte sich zurück, um ihn empört anzusehen. „Für mich etwa auch nicht? Nachdem ich schon keinen Kaffee mehr trinken darf…“  
  
Ianto verschloss ihm den Mund mit einem Kuss. „Ich denke, ich werde die Kekse in deinem Schreibtisch vor ihr verstecken müssen.“  
  
„Mir gefällt diese Art zu denken, Mr. Jones…“ Jacks Hände wanderten von Iantos Schultern in tiefer gelegene Regionen. „Und habe ich schon erwähnt, wie gut dir diese Jeans stehen? Ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie dir auszuziehen.“  
  
Lachend schob Ianto Jacks Hände weg. „Später. Jetzt sieh‘ dir erst einmal an, was ich für das Kinderzimmer besorgt habe.“  
  
„Eine Überraschung?“ Jacks Augen leuchteten auf wie bei einem kleinen Jungen am Weihnachtsmorgen und ein Schauer lief über Iantos Haut.   
  
„Eine Überraschung.“ Ianto nahm Jacks Hand und führte ihn in den Raum.  
  
  
###  
  
  
„Nun, was sagst du zu dem Wickeltisch?“, murmelte Ianto geraume Zeit später und griff nach Jacks Knöchel.   
  
„Wow. Die Höhe ist perfekt.“ Jack presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Bauchnabel und streckte sich dann neben seinem atemlosen Partner auf dem weichen Teppich aus, den Kopf in Iantos Schoß gebettet. „Ich würde sagen, wir haben entdeckt, zu was man einen Wickeltisch auch nach der Wickelphase noch verwenden kann…“   
  
Ende


	8. café bombón

Titel: café bombón  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Team erwähnt  
Rating: mpreg, slash, pg, crack  
  
  
  
  
Ianto blieb einen Moment stehen, um den Anblick zu genießen.   
  
Jack saß in einem der beiden bequemen Sessel beim Fenster, die Beine ausgestreckt, eine Hand über seinen Babybauch gelegt, der jetzt - am Ende des sechsten Schwangerschaftsmonats – wirklich nicht mehr zu verbergen war. Deshalb hatte Ianto (gemeinsam mit Gwen) in Vertretung von Jack an der vierteljährlichen Konferenz mit UNIT und dem PM teilgenommen. Er war offensichtlich ganz in ein Buch vertieft, und schien seine Ankunft nicht gehört zu haben.   
  
Während Ianto den Knoten seiner Krawatte lockerte, beobachtete er, wie sich Jacks Lippen bewegten, obwohl er von dort, wo er stand, nicht wirklich Worte ausmachen konnte. Entweder las sein Partner sich selbst oder – er lächelte bei dem Gedanken, der ein warmes Prickeln durch seinen ganzen Körper schickte – er las ihrem ungeborenen Kind eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte.   
  
Er spürte, wie die Müdigkeit der Konferenz (bei der sehr viel gesagt und nur wenig gemeint worden war), und der Autofahrt mit Gwen (die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, ihn in jeder freien Minute mit Schwangerschafts- und Kleinkind-Anekdoten aus ihrem Freundes- und Verwandtenkreis zu unterhalten), von ihm abfiel. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob Gwen ihn mit ihren Erzählungen und Ratschlägen quälte, um sich daran zu rächen, dass ihre geheimen Hoffnungen auf Jack endgültig zerschmettert waren. Er wusste, dass er – wenn auch ohne es zu wissen – in dem einzigen Punkt gleichgezogen war, den sie als Überlegenheit angesehen hatte: die Fähigkeit, Kinder zu bekommen.   
  
Nun, im übertragenen Sinne gesprochen.   
  
Ianto war sicher, sollte Jack tatsächlich jemals irgendwo da draußen eine Möglichkeit entdecken, seine 20ste-Jahrhundert-Biologie zu überlisten und auf die Idee kommen, seine Drohungen (seit die Morgenübelkeit verschwunden war und Owen ihm eine Tasse entkoffeinierten Kaffee pro Tag erlaubte, kamen solch’ ein... Eklat... seltener vor) wahr zu machen, dass Ianto ebenfalls die Freuden einer Schwangerschaft erleben sollte... Liebe hin oder her, er würde schreiend die Flucht ergreifen!   
  
Aber das hieße, über ungelegte Eier zu brüten und Ianto konzentrierte sich lieber auf die Gegenwart.  
  
„Hast du noch lange vor, wie ein ungebetener Gast in der Tür herum zu stehen oder kommst du endlich her und begrüßt uns, wie es sich nach zwei Tagen Abwesenheit gehört?“  
  
‚...begrüßt uns...’ Wie immer wenn Jack so etwas sagte, lief ein kleiner Schauer an Iantos Wirbelsäule entlang. Es war eine Mischung aus Aufregung und Erwartung. Zum größten Teil zumindest. Ein kleiner Anteil an Angst und Sorge war auch dabei. Sie begaben sich hier schließlich auf völlig unerforschtes Gebiet. Waren es Jacks modifizierte, 51stes-Jahrhundert-Gene, die dominant sein würden oder doch eher seine? Es war eine ganz neue Variante des: „bekommt er-sie-es meine Augen und deine Nase und Großtante Agathas Überbiss?“-Spiels.    
  
Bevor sich seine Gedanken jedoch wieder in eine düstere Richtung wenden konnten, durchquerte Ianto den Raum und beugte sich über Jack, um seinen Bauch mit einem leisen: „Hallo, Baby.“ zu liebkosen, bevor er sich vorlehnte und seinen Partner ausgiebig küsste.   
  
„Wieso wird er eigentlich zuerst begrüßt“, fragte Jack, als sie sich voneinander lösten.   
  
„Jack, wenn du jetzt jedes Mal eifersüchtig wirst, wenn ich mich zuerst um das Baby kümmere, dann sehe ich wirklich schwarz für unsere Beziehung, wenn es dann endlich auf der Welt ist.“ Er nahm auf der Armlehne Platz und ließ seine Finger durch Jacks Haare gleiten, die ihre übliche stylische Frisur verloren hatten.   
  
Jack zog eine Schnute.   
  
Ianto beschloss das Thema zu wechseln. „Er?“, fragte er. „Du denkst jetzt doch, dass es ein Junge wird?“ er sah mit einem Lächeln, wie Jack die Augen schloss und sich in seine Berührung drehte, fast wie eine Katze – es fehlte nur das zufriedene Schnurren. „Oder hast du geschummelt und Owen gefragt?“  
  
„Als ob Owen es mir verraten würde ohne dich vorher anzurufen, und nach zu fragen, ob wir es beide wissen wollen.“ Jack sah zu ihm auf. „Er meint, ER würde diese Schwangerschaft nicht ohne Kaffee überstehen und dieses verräterische Wiesel sagte mir ins Gesicht, er würde es nicht darauf ankommen lassen, dass du ihn ebenfalls auf Entzug setzt.“ Er legte die Hand über Iantos Linke, die noch immer auf seinem Bauch ruhte. „Junge oder Mädchen, was hättest du lieber?“  
  
Sie hatten diese Frage mehr als einmal erörtert, seit sie von Jacks Schwangerschaft wussten. „Das spielt keine Rolle für mich, so lange es unser Kind ist.“ Wenn er etwas in seiner Zeit mit Jack gelernt hatte, dann dass das Geschlecht einer Person in vielen Situationen zweitrangig war. „Und ich hoffe, dass es gesund ist.“  
  
Um ehrlich zu sein, im Moment war er ganz froh darüber, dass das Kind für ihn noch eher eine vage Vorstellung als eine wirkliche Person war. Deshalb waren sie auch übereingekommen, mit der Wahl eines Namens bis nach der Geburt zu warten. Er wusste, das es für Jack anders war – wie könnte es das nicht, das Baby wuchs ja in ihm heran und hatte eine direkte körperliche Verbindung – aber immer dann, wenn er sich die Gesichter seiner Nichte oder seine Neffen in Erinnerung rief und versuchte, sich ein rundes Babygesicht mit seiner Nase und Jacks blauen Augen oder vorzustellen, musste er sich irgendwo eine ruhige Ecke suchen, die Lider schließen und seine Atemzüge zählen, bis die Panik verflog.   
  
„Hey, willst du sehen, was ich dir aus London mitgebracht habe?“ Gut, es war der Weg des Feiglings, aber Ianto war im Moment nicht wählerisch.  
  
Jacks Gesicht leuchtete auf wie das eines Kindes am Weihnachtsmorgen. „Ein Geschenk?“  
  
„Natürlich ein Geschenk, was dachtest du denn? Dass ich dir den neuen Regelkatalog von UNIT mitbringe?“ Ianto zog seine Hand unter Jacks hervor und küsste ihn auf die Nase, bevor er aufstand. „Es ist in meiner Tasche im Flur. Dauert nur einen Moment.“ Er sprach weiter, während er es holen ging. „Da war dieser kleine Laden, nur ein paar Minuten vom Hotel entfernt.“ Seine Stimme wurde leiser, während er sich hinabbeugte und seine Tasche öffnete. „Wenn wir in London auch ab und zu das Hotelzimmer verlassen würden, hätte ich ihn vielleicht schon viel früher entdeckt. Das letzte Mal hast du mich nicht mal zum Essen ausgeführt!“  
  
„Wieso sollte ich das Hotel verlassen wollen, wenn es Roomservice gibt.“ Jack grinste bei der Erinnerung an die letzte Konferenz, auf die Ianto sich berief. „Und ich nicht damit rechnen muss, dass uns ein Riftalarm unterbricht, noch bevor ich dich ganz aus deinem Anzug geholt habe.“  
  
Als er eine Minute später mit einer Tragetüte mit dem simplen Aufdruck café bombón auftauchte, legte Jack sein Buch zur Seite und hob den Kopf wie ein Bluthund der Witterung aufnahm. „Wenn du eine neue Kaffeesorte gefunden hast, schläfst du den Rest der Woche auf dem Sofa.“   
  
Natürlich war das eine leere Drohung, aber sie gaben beide vor, das nicht zu wissen.  
  
Ianto ließ die Tüte in Jacks Schoß plumpsen und nahm wieder auf der Armlehne Platz. „Nein, aber ich dachte mir, vielleicht hilft das ein wenig gegen deine Entzugserscheinungen.“ Er beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie Jack den ersten Flakon aus der Tüte nahm und nach einem Blick aufs Etikett den Verschluss öffnete, um daran zu riechen.   
  
Jacks Augen schlossen sich und ein Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen, dass Ianto selten zu hören bekam, so lange sie noch beide komplett angezogen waren. „Das riecht nach Kaffee.“  
  
Er nickte. „Ich habe die ganze Serie mitgebracht: Shampoo, Duschgel, Seife, Badeöl – und Kerzen mit Kaffeeduft. Wenn du schon keinen Kaffee trinken darfst, dann kannst du ihn so wenigstens riechen. Und ich... mhm...“ Er kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu beenden, als Jack ihn zu sich herunter zog und küsste.  
  
„Perfekt“, flüsterte Jack gegen seinen Mund. „Du bist einfach perfekt, Ianto Jones.“ Er roch noch einmal an dem Flakon und küsste ihn dann erneut. „Wow. Sag’ mir bitte, dass sie auch nach Wales liefern.“  
  
Ianto lachte und nickte. „Ich habe es arrangiert, dass wir einmal im Monat ein Paket bekommen. Und sie schicken mir eine Mail, wann immer sie ein neues Produkt herausbringen.“ Er nahm Jack das Duschgel ab, schloss es und packte es zurück zu den anderen Sachen, bevor er die Tüte auf den Boden stellte. „Du kannst später alles durchprobieren“, sagte er. „Jetzt will ich erst einmal ins Bett.“ Jack zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nicht zum schlafen“, korrigierte sich Ianto. „Ich habe dich vermisst.“  
  
Jacks Hände wanderten wie automatisch zu seinem Reißverschluss. „Sag’ mal, in diesem Geschäft hatten sie nicht zufällig auch...“  
  
„Zufällig hatten sie. Gleitgel mit Kaffeegeschmack.“ Ianto setzte sich auf und zog aus der Gesäßtasche eine Tube hervor, um sie Jack in die Hand zu drücken. „Was soll ich sagen? Ich bin perfekt und du lieb...“ Der Rest blieb wieder einmal ungesagt, als Jack ihm den Mund verschloss.  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
*) Café bombón ist eine Variante des Cortado (spanische Kaffeespezialität) mit gesüßter Kondensmilch verschnitten. (Wikipedia) - Ich verstehe zwar nichts von Kaffee, und trinke auch keinen, aber mir gefällt der Klang des Namens.   
  
PS: (koffeinhaltiges) Gleitgel mit Kaffeegeschmack gibt es tatsächlich, auch wenn es wie für dieses Fandom erfunden klingt.


	9. Körbchengrößen

Titel: Körbchengrößen  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Team erwähnt  
Rating: mpreg, slash, pg, crack  
  
  
„Jack?“ Ianto stellte die Tüte ab, die er vor sich her balanciert hatte und den Schirm in den Schirmständer. Dann zog er seinen Mantel aus und hängte ihn sorgfältig auf einen Bügel, damit er trocknen konnte. Jackett und Schuhe kamen an ihre jeweiligen Plätze. „Wo bist du? Ich habe dir etwas zu essen mitgebracht.“  
  
„Badezimmer“, kam es gedämpft zurück.  
  
Auf dem Weg in die Küche schüttelte Ianto den Kopf. Er konnte nicht glauben, wie häuslich das alles klang… und war. Nicht nur, dass Jack und er zusammen lebten – in einem Haus, und das wo er nie angenommen hätte, irgendjemand oder irgendetwas könnte Jack von seinem Bunker trennen – in kaum drei Monaten würden sie ein Kind bekommen.   
  
Daran hatte er ganz sicher nicht gedacht, als er für Torchwood London zu arbeiten begann und in den Archiven landete. Es war nicht ganz das aufregende Leben als Geheimagent, von dem er als Kind geträumt hatte, wenn er mit seinem Vater und Rhi im Kino saß und einen der Bond-Filme sah. Aber dann änderte sich alles…   
  
Und nun?  
  
Sein James-Bond-Leben hatte er an Jacks Seite doch noch bekommen. Wenn es auch eher Weevils als größenwahnsinnige Wissenschaftler waren. An ein Kind hatte er dabei eher nicht gedacht… Er lehnte sich einen Moment gegen den Küchenschrank und betrachtete seine Reflexion in der spiegelnden Glastür der Mikrowelle. Er hatte nie zuvor an Kinder gedacht. Mit Lisa war das Thema nicht aufgekommen – vielleicht ein Mal, sie hatten geglaubt, alle Zeit der Welt zu haben. Ganz sicher hatte er nicht erwartet, dass es mit Jack passieren würde und schon gar nicht mit diesem Job, der ihn aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach tötete, noch bevor er Gelegenheit hatte, das erste graue Haar zu finden. Da war tatsächlich ein beruhigender Gedanke inmitten all dem – egal, was mit ihm passierte, Jack würde für ihr Kind da sein können.   
  
„Hey, ich hatte das eigentlich als Einladung gemeint.“   
  
Zwei Arme um seine Taille holten Ianto aus seinen Grübeleien. Er drehte den Kopf, als Jack ihn in den Nacken küsste. „Entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken.“  
  
„Was ist wichtiger als ein Bad mit mir?“   
  
Ianto lächelte. „Jack, könnte es sein, dass du ein kleines Suchtproblem hast? Du hast schon zwei Flaschen des Kaffee-Badeöls verbraucht.“  
  
Jack zuckte mit den Achseln. „Da ich immer noch keinen trinken darf... außerdem hilft das warme Wasser gegen meine Rückenschmerzen.“ Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Noch etwas, das ich nicht vermissen werde, wenn das Baby endlich da ist.“  
  
Er drehte sich ganz zu ihm herum und legte die Arme auf Jacks Schultern; summte zufrieden, als Jacks Hände auf seinen Hüften zur Ruhe kamen. „Was vermisst du denn noch alles? Außer Kaffee.“   
  
„Laufen und Rennen zu können – anstatt zu Watscheln. Oh, und definitiv mit dir Weevil jagen zu gehen.“ Das Grinsen verschwand von seinem Gesicht und Jack beugte sich vor, bis sein Mund Iantos Ohr streifte. „Dich nicht mehr ganz an mir zu spüren, weil der Bauch immer irgendwie im Weg ist.“ Eine Zungenspitze folgte der Kontur seines Ohres. „Sex, wann immer und wo immer wir Lust darauf haben.“ Er sog Iantos Ohrläppchen in den Mund, biss sanft hinein. „Sex im SUV. Sex unter der Dusche...“  
  
„Okay, ich habe verstanden.“ Ianto nahm lachend den Kopf zurück. „Versprich’ mir nur, dass du diesen Teil auslässt, sollte unser Kind dich später einmal danach fragen, wie es gewesen ist, schwanger zu sein, okay?“   
  
„Unter einer Bedingung“, entgegnete Jack.  
  
„Oh, und die wäre?“  
  
„Komm‘ mit in die Wanne.“ Jacks Mund glitt über Iantos Hals.  
  
„Ich dachte, du hast Hunger.“ Iantos Augen verengten sich leicht. „Du hast mich durch die halbe Stadt geschickt, weil du unbedingt und sofort Curry No. 4 von einem ganz bestimmten indischen Restaurant haben musstest. Es regnet, Jack. Ich habe meine Arbeit liegen lassen und…“ Er holte tief Luft, als Jack ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck zwischen Bittend und Betretenheit ansah. „Okay, tut mir leid. Ich weiß, du langweilst dich, aber es sind doch nur noch drei Monate. Und ich kann wirklich nicht immer alles stehen und liegen lassen, um dir Gesellschaft zu leisten.“ Er presste die Stirn gegen Jacks. „Und außerdem fürchte ich, für drei ist die Wanne zu klein.“ Er küsste Jack. „Aber ich verspreche, ich komme in ein paar Minuten nach und wasche deinen Rücken?“   
  
„Okay. Lass‘ mich nicht zu lange warten.“   
  
Ianto packte das – inzwischen ohnehin kalte - Curry in den Kühlschrank und rief Owen an, dass es später werden würde.  
  
  
###  
  
  
„Hey, hast du…“ Ianto unterbrach sich, kniff einen Moment die Augen zusammen und öffnete sie dann wieder. „Jack – ist da irgendetwas, das ich wissen sollte?“ Er starrte auf Jack, der in der Wanne saß – oder genauer gesagt, auf Jacks Brust… Korrektur… Brüste?  
  
Jack grinste. „Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, euch einander vorzustellen.“   
  
„Das… das… aber heute Morgen…“ Er war sich sehr sicher, dass er heute Morgen neben einem Mann ohne Brüste aufgewacht war. Er war gestresst und überarbeitet und wusste manchmal nicht wo ihm der Kopf stand, aber zumindest bei seiner letzten Routineuntersuchung waren seine Augen in perfektem Zustand gewesen.   
  
„Willst du sie mal anfassen?“  
  
„Jack!“ Ianto setzte sich auf die geschlossene Toilette. „Könnten wir einen Moment…“ Er presste einen Augenblick die Finger gegen den Nasenrücken. „Ist das eine weitere Nebenwirkung der Schwangerschaft? Oder ist das… ich meine, ist das normal? Du hast nichts davon gesagt, dass du… Brüste bekommst.“  
  
„Gefallen sie dir nicht? Ich gebe zu, das letzte Mal hatte ich größere…“ Jack warf eine handvoll Schaum in die Richtung seines geschockten Partners. „Ianto?“   
  
„Das letzte Mal?“ Iantos Stimme kletterte ein paar Oktaven höher.  
  
„Das war nur zum Spaß, es gibt da einen Planeten, Tshikali, und John wettete…“ Er brach ab, als Ianto die Hand hob.  
  
„Können wir die Story überspringen? Das heißt, wenn du damals nicht ebenfalls schwanger warst?“ Wie immer stellte Ianto bei der Erwähnung von Jacks Ex-Partner die Stacheln auf.  
  
„Nein.“ Jack ließ die Scherze sein und streckte die Hand aus. „Komm‘ her“, sagte er. „Nein, ich war damals nicht schwanger. Damals haben wir eine Droge ausprobiert, und einer der Nebeneffekte waren Brüste, für ein paar Stunden.“ Er wartete, bis Ianto ein Handtuch gefaltet hatte und auf dem Badewannenrand Platz genommen hatte. „Das sind keine richtigen Brüste… das heißt, sie funktionieren nicht. Wir werden das Baby definitiv mit einer Flasche füttern müssen.“  
  
„Hast du mit Owen darüber gesprochen?“ Ianto hielt den Blick stur oberhalb Jacks Schulterlevel.   
  
„Richtig. Ich kann mir Owens Gesicht bereits vorstellen, wenn ich mit ihm über meine Brüste reden will.“ Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. „Soweit ich mich erinnere, verschwindet die Schwellung in ein paar Tagen wieder. Bei all den Hormonen in meinem Blutkreislauf ist es ein Wunder, dass ich noch ein Mann bin.“ Er versuchte Iantos Hand nach unten zu drücken. „Obwohl du vielleicht besser nachsiehst, ob noch alles an seinem Platz ist...“  
  
Ianto zog die Hand weg. „Vielleicht... du könntest Martha anrufen.“  
  
„Um was zu tun? Körbchengrößen zu vergleichen?“  
  
„Idiot.“ Er gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm. „Jack, können wir einen Moment ernst bleiben? Sie ist Ärztin. Nur um eine zweite Meinung einzuholen. Oder ist ein schwangerer Mann ein zu großer Schock für sie?“  
  
Jack grinste. „Ich wette, sie hat während ihrer Zeit mit dem Doctor Schockierenderes gesehen. Und du hast keine Sorge, dass sie nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet hat, um ihre Hände an meinen Körper zu bekommen?“  
  
Das brachte ihm einen zweiten Klaps ein.   
  
„Au. Muss ich mich an die Hotline für misshandelte Ehefrauen wenden?“  
  
„Sehr witzig, Jack.“ Ianto presste einen Moment die Handballen in die Augenhöhlen. „Es tut mir leid, aber… ich… manchmal…“  
  
„…überfordere ich dich?“ Jack zeichnete einen Kreis auf Iantos Oberschenkel, er hielt seinen Blick auf seinen Finger gerichtet. „Ist es zu viel?“  
  
Ianto wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass das mit dem Baby alles viel für dich ist. Für jemand aus deiner Zeit. Und ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich, wie gut du das alles im Griff hast.“ Jack sah auf, plötzlich angespannt. „Aber ich muss wissen, ob es zu viel für dich ist?“  
  
„Manchmal ist alles so… es ist, als ob ich jeden Tag durch ein neues Kaninchenloch falle. Jack…“ Er beugte sich vor und legte die Hände um das Gesicht seines Partners. „Und ja, manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass mir alles über den Kopf wächst, aber ich würde dies alles um nichts in der Welt eintauschen.“   
  
Jack zog ihn zu sich herab und küsste ihn. „Ich glaube, du hast mir etwas versprochen?“, sagte er schließlich, als sie sich voneinander lösten. Er bewegte die Schultern und seine neuerworbenen Brüste hüpften. „Und vielleicht kann ich euch doch noch miteinander bekannt machen?“  
  
Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. Jack war einfach unverbesserlich.  
  
Ende

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

[X](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d49b84f000067500651b96b/9/Tupperwood-Storysammlung-#void)

 

     


	10. Verlangen

Titel: Verlangen  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: mpreg, slash  
  
  
  
Es war das Klappern von Metall auf Stein, das ihn weckte. Möglicherweise. Ianto setzte sich verschlafen auf und rieb sich übers Gesicht. Jetzt war wieder alles still, aber er musste sich nicht erst umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass das Bett neben ihm wieder einmal leer war. Jacks schlaflose Phasen hatten sich in den letzten Wochen verdoppelt, aber jeder von Iantos Versuchen, ihn darauf anzusprechen, wurde im Keim erstickt oder mit lasziven Bemerkungen abgeschmettert. Wenigsten war es inzwischen leichter, ihn zu finden – da Weevil-Jagden und das Brüten auf hohen Dächern verständlicherweise außer Frage standen.   
  
Die Tür war angelehnt und ein dünner Lichtstrahl fiel aus dem Flur in den Raum. Er stand auf, sammelte seine Pyjamahose von dort auf, wohin Jack sie geworfen hatte, und gähnte, als er aus dem Schlafzimmer trat. Er sah bereits auf der Treppe, dass in der Küche Licht brannte.   
  
„Hey. Alles in Ordnung?“ Er lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und versteckte sein Grinsen hinter einem weiteren Gähnen.   
  
Jack sah definitiv schuldbewusst aus, als er den Kopf hob. „Ich habe dich geweckt.“  
  
„Irgendwas hat mich geweckt.“ Ianto sah sich in ihrer neuen, halb eingerichteten Küche um. Sein Blick fiel auf eine offene Dose, die neben Jack auf dem Boden stand. „Jack, du hast doch wohl nicht…“  
  
„Ich habe nur daran gerochen“, verteidigte sich sein Partner sofort. „Mir fehlt dein Kaffee eben.“  
  
Ianto löste sich vom Türrahmen und bückte sich, um die Vakuumdose mit Kaffeebohnen zu verschließen und an ihren Platz im Küchenschrank zurück zu stellen. Dann setzte er sich dicht neben Jack auf den Boden und sah um ihn herum in den offenstehenden Kühlschrank. „Sieht so aus, als sollte ich bald einkaufen gehen.“ Jacks Hand glitt um seine Hüfte, als er sich vorbeugte, um eine Käsescheibe aus der Packung zu angeln; Finger glitten unter den Saum der Pyjamahose und rieben Kreise in seine Haut.   
  
Jack küsste ihn seitlich aufs Kinn, doch Ianto zog den Kopf weg. „Was ist los? Habe ich Mundgeruch?“  
  
„Nope.“ Ianto lehnte sich bequemer gegen Jacks Schulter und lächelte. „Dein Gesicht ist voll Schokolade. Hier…“, er beugte sich vor und leckte einen Schokoladenfleck aus dem Mundwinkel seines Partners. „… und hier… und da…“ Ianto begann gewissenhaft Jacks Gesicht zu säubern. Mit der Zunge. Er lachte, als Jack ihn mit einem Knurren auf den Boden drückte, um sich über ihn zu knien.  
  
###  
  
„Jack?“ Er sah zu seinem Partner hoch. „Wir hatten Sex in der Küche.“  
  
Jack grinste und küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Ich habe vor, in jedem Raum dieses Hauses mit dir Sex zu haben und zwar so oft wie möglich.“  
  
„Das war nicht, was ich meinte.“ Ianto hakte einen Arm um seinen Nacken, um ihn herunter zu sich zu ziehen; während seine andere Hand zwischen sie glitt, um über Jacks Bauch zu streicheln. „Ich meine, dass wir ein großes, bequemes Bett haben, aber hier auf dem kalten und harten Küchenfußboden herumliegen.“ Er löste sich von Jack und stand auf. Auffordernd hielt er ihm eine Hand hin. „Komm‘ mit zurück ins Bett.“  
  
Jack ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen und schlang einen Arm um die Hüften seines Partners, doch nach zwei Schritten stoppte er, ließ Ianto los und drehte sich um.   
  
„Was… oh…“ Ianto lachte, als Jack mit der Hand in das Glas mit Schokocreme griff, das noch auf dem Küchenschrank stand und die Schokolade auf seine Brust schmierte.  
  
„Nachschlag?“, fragte Jack grinsend und zog eine Schokospur über seinen Bauch nach unten…  
  
  
Ende


	11. Eins, zwei, viele...

Titel: Eins, zwei, viele…  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: mpreg, slash  
  
  
  
  
Irgendwo, ganz weit weg, hörte er Stimmen, das Öffnen einer Tür. Er wusste, er sollte aufstehen. Vielleicht. Irgendwann. Wenn der Wecker klingelte. Auf keinen Fall vorher. Egal was passierte.  
  
Das bedeutete natürlich, dass genau im nächsten Moment die Tür zum Schlafzimmer aufgemacht wurde.  
  
„Ianto.“  
  
Auch nicht, wenn Jack drängelte. Ganz besonders dann nicht. Er hatte sich noch ein wenig Schlaf verdient.  
  
„I-an-to.“  
  
Mmmhmm. „Noch fünf Minuten, Jack.“ Er drückte das Gesicht ins Kissen.  
  
„Komm‘ schon, du musst aufstehen.“  
  
Er zog die Decke über den Kopf. „Lass‘ mich schlafen, Jack.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid, aber das ist nicht drin. Rhea muss in die Schule und sie weigert sich ohne einen Kuss von ihrem Tad zu gehen.“  
  
Wah? Von was sprach Jack? Wer war Rhea?   
  
„Ich nehme die Zwillinge mit in den Hub. Seren und Caden brauchen neue Schuhe, Gwen kann beim Einkaufen helfen, damit sie schon einmal einen Vorgeschmack bekommt, wie es ist, wenn sie selbst Kinder hat.“  
  
Zwillinge? Ianto fühlte sich plötzlich wacher als er sein wollte.  
  
„Und deine Schwester hat angerufen, um zu fragen, ob wir uns schon für einen Namen für das neue Baby entschieden haben. Was hältst du von Anwen? Spreche ich das richtig aus?“  
  
Okay, nein - definitiv ein Traum.   
  
„Ianto… aufstehen. Oder ich setze die Zwillinge zu dir ins Bett und dann kommen wir wirklich zu spät.“  
  
Ianto gab auf und ließ die Decke sinken. Er blinzelte und setzte sich dann ruckartig auf. Was machte Jack… Was machte Jack mit zwei Kindern – vielleicht zwei Jahre alt – eins auf jeder Hüfte, in ihrem Schlafzimmer?  
  
Das eine, ein Mädchen ihren blonden Zöpfen nach, ließ Jacks Hosenträger zurückschnallen und er stieß einen überraschten Laut aus, bevor er lachend den Kopf schüttelte und sie auf die Stirn küsste.   
  
Dann sah er wieder zum Bett. „Alles okay?“, fragte er. „Ich weiß, die letzten paar Monate sind besonders anstrengend. Wenn es dir nicht gut geht, dann bleibst du wirklich besser im Bett. Wir kommen schon einen Morgen ohne dich klar.“  
  
„Wir?“, wiederholte Ianto. „Jack, von was redest du? Woher kommen diese Kinder? Und was zum Teufel meinst du mit ‚die letzten paar Monate‘?“  
  
„Deiner Schwangerschaft.“  
  
„WAS?“ Er senkte den Blick auf die Wölbung unter der Decke...  
  
„Ianto?“  
  
„Hey, Ianto.“  
  
Das war eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn schüttelte. Er setzte sich ruckartig auf und starrte entsetzt auf die Wölbung unter der Decke. Das konnte doch nicht… er riss das Laken weg und… aber da war nur ein Kissen auf seinem Bauch.   
  
Ianto sah auf und in das amüsierte Gesicht seines Partners, der neben ihm auf dem Bett saß.   
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Jack und musterte ihn, als Ianto das Kissen so hastig wegstieß, als hätte es vor, ihn zu beißen.   
  
„Ja, ja, alles in Ordnung.“ Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor seinem glücklicherweise flachen Bauch. „Denke ich. Nur ein… komischer Traum.“  
  
„Okay.“ Jack schien nicht ganz sicher, aber willig zu sein, das Thema ruhen zu lassen. „Tosh hat angerufen. Ihr habt einen Riftalarm in Penarth – während ich mich mit dem aufregenden Thema unseres Budgets beschäftigen darf.“  
  
Ianto stand auf und griff nach seiner bereitgelegten Kleidung. „Jack?“ Sein Blick war auf seinen Gürtel gerichtet.   
  
„Ja?”  
  
„Wir bekommen nur ein Baby? Ich meine, keine Zwillinge, oder?“  
  
Jack lachte. „Ich denke, es wäre Owen aufgefallen – er kann bis zwei zählen, nehme ich an.“ Er stand auf, trat zu Ianto und ersetzte dessen Hände mit seinen eigenen, um seinen Gürtel zu schließen. „Soll ich fragen, wieso du plötzlich auf die Idee kommst?“  
  
„Es war nur so ein Gedanke.“ Ianto beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Viel Spaß mit dem Budget.“ Er wand sich aus Jacks Griff und erhielt einen Klaps auf den Hintern.  
  
„Herzlos“, rief ihm Jack nach. „Warte nur, bis du schwanger bist.“  
  
Ianto erstarrte auf dem Weg zur Tür für einen Moment, schluckte und erinnerte sich dann daran, dass Arbeit auf ihn wartete. Außerdem, dachte er, war es manchmal doch ganz gut, nur ein ganz normaler Mann im 21. Jahrhundert zu sein...   
  
Ende


	12. Planungen

Titel: Planungen  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: mpreg, slash  
  
  
  
  
„Hey.“ Ianto küsste seinen Partner und drückte Jack eine Plastiktube in die Hand. „Owen hat mir das für dich mitgegeben.“  
  
Jack grinste und wand den Arm um Iantos Taille. „Owen versorgt uns jetzt schon mit Gleitgel? Das ist sehr fürsorglich von ihm.“  
  
„Hmh, ich muss dich enttäuschen – das ist nur eine Salbe gegen deine Rückenschmerzen.“ Ianto legte beide Hände auf Jacks Bauch und beugte sich vor, um in verschwörerischem Tonfall zu flüstern: „Hallo Baby. Hat dein Vater gut auf dich aufgepasst?“   
  
„Heh, ich bin hier oben“, protestierte Jack amüsiert. Er legte die Hände über Iantos. „Es geht uns gut, danke der Nachfrage.“   
  
Ianto küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Einen Moment, Jack“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Das ist eine private Unterhaltung.“  
  
„Ich habe dich durchschaut.“ Jack verschränkte mit einem gespielten Schmollen die Arme vor der Brust. „So bald das Baby da ist, wirst du mich für unser Kind verlassen.“  
  
„Hmh, du hast meine Pläne durchschaut. Und ich hatte gehofft, das noch für eine Weile vor dir geheim halten zu können.“ Ianto seufzte übertrieben. „Dann werden wir wohl bei deinem Vater bleiben müssen, was, Baby?“ Er schlang die Arme um Jacks Nacken. „Wie kann ich das wieder gut machen?“  
  
„Wie viel Zeit hast du, bevor du zurück in den Hub musst?“, fragte Jack und ließ die Hände unter die Weste seines Partners wandern.   
  
„Zweiundfünfzig Minuten“, entgegnete Ianto ohne Zögern. „Tosh und Gwen haben mir eine Stunde freigegeben.“  
  
„Ich werde ihnen bei Gelegenheit dafür danken.“ Jack zog den jüngeren Mann in Richtung Schlafzimmer.  
  
  
###  
  
  
„Hmmmh. Das fühlt sich wirklich gut an.“ Jack lehnte sich in Iantos Berührung zurück. „Wieso rückt Owen erst jetzt damit raus?“ Er erhielt keine Antwort und drehte den Kopf, um seinen Partner über die Schulter hinweg anzusehen.  
  
Ianto hatte damit aufgehört, die Salbe in seine Muskeln zu reiben, seine Fingerspitzen zogen stattdessen müßig Kreise auf Jacks Haut. „Wir haben noch nicht über die Geburt gesprochen“, sagte er plötzlich. „Wir müssen dafür planen.“  
  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was gibt es da viel zu planen?“, meinte er leichthin.  
  
„Nun, du wirst das Baby nicht auf dem… traditionellen… Weg bekommen. Oder gibt es da noch irgendetwas, das ich wissen sollte?“  
  
„Keine Sorge, an meinem Equipment ändert sich nichts, Mr. Jones.“  
  
„Beruhigend“, gab Ianto trocken zurück. „Also ein Kaiserschnitt, ja?“   
  
Jack nahm seinen Arm und zog ihn zu sich herum, bis Ianto vor ihm kniete. „Owen überwacht die Entwicklung des Babys. Wenn er denkt, dass es sicher ist, dass unser Baby soweit ist, schneidet er mich auf und holt es raus. Ehrlich, für einen Mann ist es leichter – keine Pressatmung, keine Wehen, keine Schmerzen. Und in meinem Fall bleibt nicht mal eine hässliche Narbe.“  
  
Ianto wirkte immer noch unsicher. Er starrte auf Jacks Hand in seiner. „Vielleicht sollten wir üben… ich weiß nicht, uns für einen Tag ein Baby ausleihen.“  
  
„Hey… Ianto, ich weiß, du bist nervös und es macht dir Sorge, weil du nichts planen kannst, aber wir brauchen kein Übungs-Baby – selbst wenn du eines finden würdest.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Du wirst wunderbar sein, keine Angst.“  
  
Ianto presste seine Stirn gegen Jacks und hoffte, dass er recht behielt…  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
Nur noch 5 Kapitel bis das Baby kommt. Wer ist gespannt? ;o)


	13. appointment with the doctor

Titel: appointment with the doctor  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: mpreg, slash, pg, crack  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
„Nein. Neinneinneinneinnein, oh nein. Wie konnte das nur passieren?“ Eine Handbewegung stoppte Jack, der den Mund geöffnet hatte, um zu antworten. „Nein, Captain. Danke. Das war eine rhetorische Frage.“   
  
Jack warf einen besorgten Blick auf den jungen Mann mit den hellbraunen Haaren, der in dem begrenzten Platz seines Büros auf und ab ging, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben. Dann sah er Ianto an und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
  
Ianto hielt Jacks Finger mit seinen verflochten und drückte sie beruhigend. Er wusste, wie wichtig seinem Partner die Anerkennung des Doctors war.   
  
„So war das nicht vorgesehen“, murmelte der Mann. „Erst <Spoiler> dann <Spoiler>, oder war es doch erst <Spoiler>?“ Er hob endlich den Kopf und blickte Jack an. „Ein Kind? Jetzt?“ Vielleicht sollte er froh sein, dass er es dieses Mal wenigstens nicht aus dem Fernsehen erfuhr. Moment, nein – das würde erst noch passieren. Seine Vergangenheit. Jacks Zukunft. Aber da war nie die Rede von einem Kind im 21. Jahrhundert gewesen!   
  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. Diesen Teil ihrer Unterhaltung wiederholten sie nun schon zum dritten Mal – und alles, was er zu sagen hatte, war bereits gesagt worden.  
  
Ianto sah ihren Besucher an und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich schmerzlich zusammen als sein Blick wieder auf die Kombination von Fliege und Hosenträgern fiel.  
  
„Gratuliere Jack. Nun ist es offiziell, deine Zeitlinie verursacht mir Kopfschmerzen.“ Er rieb sich die Schläfen. Vielleicht sollte er sich erst mal mit der Zeitlinie dieses formidablen jungen Mannes beschäftigen, der offensichtlich das Unmögliche geschafft und Captain Jack Harkness an die Leine gelegt hatte. Der Timelord sah an sich herunter. Er verstand nur nicht, warum Ianto Jones jedes Mal schmerzvoll zusammenzuckte, wenn er ihn ansah. Er hakte einen Finger unter einen seiner Hosenträger und ließ ihn grinsend zurückschnallen. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder, wieso er hier war und sein Gesicht legte sich in bedenkliche Falten.  
  
Seufzend musterte er Jack. Was für ein Unterschied, seit sie sich zum letzten Mal gesehen hatten! Und nicht nur wegen dieses enormen Bauches, der es schwer machte, die Schwangerschaft des Captains zu übersehen. Irgendwas war anders an Jack… er konnte nur keinen Finger drauf legen!  
  
„Allerdings verstehe ich jetzt, warum uns die Tardis unbedingt hierher gebracht hat.“ Der Doctor griente. „Wir wollten nämlich nach Barcelona – den Planeten, nicht die Stadt – und ihr ratet nie, was es dort gibt…“  
  
„Hunde ohne Nasen“, kam es gleichzeitig von Jack und Ianto.  
  
„Oh!“ Der Timelord zog die Augenbrauen an den Haaransatz hoch. „Habe ich das schon mal erzählt?“ Er wippte auf den Fersen. „Aber Jack, dieses Baby… Es ist schlicht unmöglich!“  
  
Jack wuchtete sich mit einiger Mühe und Iantos Hilfe aus seinem Stuhl hoch. Er war wirklich… enorm. Er passte nicht einmal mehr in seinen Mantel! Und sein Rücken würde ihn noch umbringen. Aber er wollte auf eigenen Beinen stehen und nicht wie ein gestrandeter Wal in einem Stuhl liegen, wenn er den Doctor konfrontierte. „Ich werde es behalten“, sagte er heftig. „Wir werden es behalten. Du kannst über mich sagen, dass ich falsch bin, aber unser Baby kann nichts dafür.“  
  
„Jack.“ Ianto eilte zu ihm und legte von hinten die Arme um ihn. „Owen hat gesagt, keine Aufregung. Das ist nicht gut für dich und nicht gut für unser Baby.“ Er warf dem Doctor über Jacks Schulter hinweg einen entschlossenen Blick zu. „Können wir dieses Gespräch später fortsetzen? Jack muss sich ausruhen. Anweisung unseres Doktors.“  
  
Der Timelord öffnete den Mund. Und schloss ihn wieder, ohne einen Ton heraus gebracht zu haben. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann zuletzt jemand so mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Der junge Mann mit den graublauen Augen konnte sich – ohne dass er es wusste – in eine Reihe mit Donna Noble und Jacky Taylor stellen.   
  
„Komm‘, Jack.“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, legte Ianto den Arm um seinen Partner und führte ihn zur Tür.  
  
Jack warf einen Blick über die Schulter weg und grinste, als er den noch immer wortlosen Timelord sah, der den Mund öffnete und schloss wie ein Goldfisch auf dem Trockenen und matt mit den Armen flatterte. „Meiner.“  
  
Der Doctor seufzte und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinen Companions. Die beiden schienen sich mit Jacks Team bereits blendend zu verstehen.   
  
Als er näher trat, lauschte er auf die Gespräche, die um ihn herum stattfanden.   
  
Amy wurde offenbar von Tosh (Dr. Sato, oh an sie erinnerte er sich) und Gwen in ihre neuesten Planungen in Bezug auf Jacks Baby einbezogen – und es sprach für seine junge Begleiterin, dass sie bei Jacks Anblick kaum mit der Wimper gezuckt hatte.  
  
Rory und Owen standen etwas abseits. Sie hatten einander flüchtig abschätzend gemustert, dann nickte Rory und schob die Hände in die Hosentasche und Owen zog die Schultern hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Der Doctor seufzte erneut und blickte nach oben, wo sich etwas bewegte. Ein begeistertes Grinsen breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus. War das etwa ein Pteranodon?   
  
  
# - # - #  
  
  
„Ich mache uns erst mal Tee“, sagte Ianto, als sie in ihr Zuhause traten. „Du legst dich hin und ruhst dich aus.“  
  
„I-an-to“, quengelte Jack. „Ich bin nicht krank.“  
  
„Nein, du bist schwanger. Ab ins Bett mit dir.“ Ianto gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Und wenn du brav bist, komme ich mit.“  
  
Jack grinste. „Ich bin immer brav.“ Er legte die Handflächen bittend zusammen und setzte seinen besten, flehenden Blick auf. „Aber könnte ich statt Tee nicht Kaffee haben? Nur ein klitzekleines bisschen? Ich hab schon fast vergessen, wie er schmeckt.“  
  
„Owen hat gesagt kein Kaffee. Das ist nicht gut für deinen Blutdruck.“ Ianto trat zu ihm und schlang die Arme um seine Taille, bevor er sich vorbeugte und Jack küsste. „Oh ja? Also ich weiß nicht. Mir kommt es so vor, als würdest du mich morgens nur noch küssen, um wenigstens an den Geschmack des Kaffee zu kommen, den ich trinken darf.“  
  
„Ich glaube, ich wurde gerade gewaltig beleidigt, Mr. Jones.“ Jack schloss die Finger um Iantos Krawatte und zog daran. „Wie gedenkst du das wieder gut zu machen?“  
  
Ianto lächelte. „Ich werde Kaffee trinken, bevor ich zu dir ins Bett komme.“   
  
Jack zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn hart, ließ sie beide atemlos zurück. „Gott, womit habe ich dich verdient“, flüsterte er gegen die Lippen seines Partners. „Dich und ein Baby von dir. Das ist das Beste, was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist. Egal, was der Doctor sagt, okay?“  
  
„Ich weiß, Jack.“ Ianto presste die Stirn gegen Jacks und legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch. „Ich liebe dich auch. Und unser Baby.“   
  
Sie blieben einen Moment so stehen, bis Jack plötzlich zusammenzuckte. „Wow, sie hat mich getreten!“  
  
Ianto lachte und packte Jacks Schultern, um ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer zu bugsieren. „Siehst du, ich bin nicht alleine der Meinung, dass du dich ausruhen sollst. Und sie? Letzte Woche warst du noch überzeugt, dass es ein Junge ist.“  
  
Jack zuckte mit den Achseln. Sie hatten sich entschieden, sich mit dem Geschlecht ihres Kindes überraschen zu lassen und erstaunlicherweise hatte Owen dichtgehalten. Selbst Tosh und Gwen hatten kein Wort aus dem Arzt herausbekommen, egal womit sie ihn auch zu bestechen versuchten.   
  
„Okay, ich beuge mich der Mehrheit.“ Um ehrlich zu sein, Jack war mehr als bereit, für eine Weile sein Gewicht von den Beinen zu bekommen. Seine Füße waren zu grotesken Ausmaßen angeschwollen. Und sein Rücken schmerzte. Hatte er das schon erwähnt?  
  
„Gut, ab mir dir ins Bett.“ Ianto sah ihm nach, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Ich bringe dir sofort den Tee.“  
  
Und Captain Jack Harkness, Ex-Time Agent, Ex-Conman, Ex-Companion und Leiter von Torchwood Drei bugsierte seinen Babybauch brav in Richtung Schlafzimmer.  
  
  
# - # - #  
  
  
Ianto stellte die Tasse auf der Ablage ab und glitt neben seinem Partner aufs Bett. Jack hatte es ausgesucht und gekauft und das bedeutete, es bot Platz für eine Großfamilie. Und wer wusste, vielleicht würden sie den ja irgendwann auch brauchen…  
  
„Hey“, sagte er leise und legte die Hand auf Jacks Bauch. „Geht’s dir gut?“ Schuhe, Krawatte und Jackett hatte er bereits abgelegt, bevor er in den Raum gekommen war.  
  
Jack schlug die Augen auf und lächelte. „Von Minute zu Minute besser.“ Er legte seine Hand über Iantos und schob sie ein wenig tiefer. „Und weißt du, was mich noch mehr entspannen würde?“  
  
„Ich glaube, ich kann es mir vorstellen.“ Ianto beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn.  
  
Jack stöhnte auf, als er den Kaffee im Mund seines Partners schmeckte und sog gierig seine Zunge in seinen eigenen Mund.    
  
Alles andere verlor an Bedeutung.   
  
  
Ende


	14. appointment with the doctor #2

Titel: appointment with the doctor #2  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: mpreg, slash  
  
  
  
Ein neongrünes Post-it informierte ihn bei seiner Rückkehr knapp: „Sind im Hub. Amy“. Nun, das war eine  Überraschung . Keine zwei Tage hier, und Jack hatte seine Begleiter um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. Wäre es nur so einfach zwischen ihm und dem Captain. Zumindest hatte er mit Ianto gesprochen, um ihm zu versichern, dass er nicht wegen des Babys hier war – nun, er war hier  wegen  des Babys – aber nicht, um es ihnen weg zu nehmen, oder so etwas. Wie kam Jack nur auf solche Ideen? Er war sich nicht sicher, was Ianto Jones dachte, aber die Tasse Tee, die er von ihm bekam, war brillant gewesen.   
  
Der Doctor rieb sich die Hände und machte sich auf dem Weg in den Hub. Myfanwy gab ein Begrüßungskrächzen von sich, als er den Lift benutzte. Ein wenig viktorianisch das Ganze – so gar nicht, was er für Jacks Stil gehalten hatte – und weckte das nicht Erinnerungen? Er winkte dem Pteranodon zu und trat von der Liftplattform.  
  
Nun, wo steckten Amy und ihr junger Mann? Ah, zweifellos in Jacks Büro. Zumindest kamen ihre Stimmen von dort.  
  
„Nein wirklich, Rory. Du musst ihn anfassen.“ Amy lachte. „Das bringt Glück.“  
  
„Keine Angst, Rory.“ Das war Jacks Stimme. „Du kannst ihn ruhig anfassen. Ich beiße nicht. Außer ich werde darum gebeten.“  
  
Also wirklich! Aber was hatte er auch erwartet – es war  Jack !   
  
Der Doctor riss die Tür auf und brachte Rory – der ihr am nächsten stand – dazu, vor Schreck fast in die Luft zu springen. „Was habe ich dir gesagt, Captain? Finger weg von meinen Companions! In deinem Zustand und vor den Augen deines…“   
  
Vier Augenpaare wandten sich ihm zu.  
  
„Ja, bitte?“, erkundigte sich Ianto höflich. Er lehnte gegen den Schreibtisch, neben Jacks Stuhl.   
  
„…Hallo zu sagen... oh“, murmelte der Doctor verlegen.  
  
Amy sah ihn fragend an. „Hallo zu sagen?“, wiederholte sie. „Wir haben nur Jacks Bauch berührt, das soll Glück bringen.“  
  
Rory hob beide Hände und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Jetzt war es an dem Timelord, den Rotschopf verwirrt anzusehen. „Jacks Bauch bringt Glück?“  
  
Jack grinste nur, als der Doctor ihn erklärungsheischend anblickte – und Ianto sah betont zur Seite.   
  
„Oh nein, natürlich nicht  Jacks Bauch  als solcher.“ Amy seufzte. „Es ist ein alter irdischer Brauch, Doctor. Es bringt Glück, einen Babybauch zu berühren.“  
  
„Sicher ein Brauch, den Jack ausgiebig praktiziert“, murmelte der Timelord. „Nicht nur mit dem Bauch.“  
  
„Nur mit Ianto, Doctor“, sagte Jack, nun wieder ernst und griff nach der Hand seines Partners. Er blinzelte dem Timelord zu. „Obwohl ich für dich immer gerne eine Ausnahme mache.“  
  
Ianto gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm, während Amy und Jack nur lachten. Rory sah zur Decke hoch und schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
Der Doctor blinzelte und fand, dass es höchste Zeit war, das Thema zu wechseln. „Amy, Rory – ich denke, wir brechen auf. Habe ich von den Eisflüssen auf Parker 3 erzählt? Ich denke, wir werden ihnen als nächstes einen Besuch abstatten.“  
  
„Oh ja, ich erinnere mich an die Eisflüsse.“ Jack wandte sich Ianto zu. „Du solltest sie sehen, das Eis ist blau und silbern.“  
  
„Hah.“ Der Doctor wippte auf den Fußballen, die Arme verschränkt. „Warum kommt er nicht mit uns? Nur ein kleiner Trip hin und her? Du wirst kaum merken, dass er weg war.“  
  
„Nein.“   
  
Das kam gleichzeitig von Ianto und Jack.  
  
„Nein. Danke für das Angebot, aber ich werde hier wirklich gebraucht. Und – mit allem Respekt – Sie sind nicht für Ihre Pünktlichkeit bekannt, Sir. Ich kann auf keinen Fall riskieren, die Geburt unseres Babys zu verpassen.“  
  
Der Timelord grinste schief. „Vermerkt, Mr. Jones.“ Oh, war da etwa Erleichterung in Jacks Miene? Interessant… „Gib‘ mir deinen Arm, Jack“, sagte er impulsiv.  
  
„Wieso?“, fragte Jack und der Doctor bemerkte, dass Ianto automatisch die Hand auf Jacks Schulter legte. Das war nicht, wie er sich die Beziehung zwischen den beiden vorgestellt hatte. Der junge Mann zeigte einen überraschend starken Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber Jack. Es war erstaunlich. Jack schien am wenigsten von allen Anwesenden in diesem Raum Schutz zu bedürfen… Er schnappte sich Jacks Arm und zückte den Sonic Screwdriver.  
  
„Oh komm‘…“, protestierte Jack. „Ich kann das Ding ja so schon kaum noch zu irgendwas benutzen.“  
  
„Nun…“ Der Timelord lächelte zufrieden, als er zurücktrat. „Jetzt kannst du es zumindest dazu benutzen, mich anzurufen, solltest du meine Hilfe benötigen. Und natürlich will ich wissen, was das Baby ist, Mädchen oder Junge. Die Tardis blockt mich aus deiner Zeitlinie, Jack…Uff…“ Er brach ab, als er sich plötzlich mit beiden Armen voll Jack wiederfand – sehr viel Jack, wow so ein Babybauch war wirklich unpraktisch… „Jack!“, protestierte er, sobald er sich von der Überraschung erholt hatte, dass Jack ihn einfach so auf den Mund geküsst hatte. „Ich bestehe immer noch auf einen Drink vorher.“  
  
Jack lachte und schlang den Arm um Iantos Schulter. „Ich trinke nur noch Wasser.“  
  
Der Doctor drehte sich um und sah sich mit Amy und Rory konfrontiert, die das ganze sehr interessiert beobachteten. „Oh, ja. Hm.“ Er hakte die Daumen unter die Hosenträger. „Warum geht ihr beide euch nicht schon mal von den anderen verabschieden?“  
  
Amy und Rory wechselten einen Blick und verließen das Büro ohne Widerworte.   
  
„Ich wollte erklären… was ich gesagt habe, wegen des Kindes…“, begann der Doctor.  
  
„Ich weiß“, unterbrach ihn Jack. „Ianto hat mir bereits auseinander gesetzt, dass ich ein wenig übertrieben reagiert habe.“  
  
„Dann sind wir okay?“ Der Timelord streckte die Hand aus und schüttelte zuerst Jacks, dann Iantos in einer ungewohnt förmlichen Geste.  
  
„Wir sind okay.“ Das kam überraschenderweise von Ianto.  
  
„Jack. Mr. Jones.“   
  
Jack salutierte.   
  
An der Tür drehte sich der Timelord nochmals um. „Jack, ich möchte dich nur um eines bitten. Solltest du jemals einen Babysitter brauchen…“  
  
„…rufen wir nicht an, versprochen“, beendete Jack den Satz grinsend.   
  
  
  
Ende


	15. Erwartungen

Titel: Erwartungen  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: mpreg, slash  
  
„Ianto, alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du hast eben nicht gerade viel gesagt.“   
  
Martha lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete, wie Ianto die bereits makellose Oberfläche der Kaffeemaschine weiter polierte. Déjà vu. Jack und Ianto hatten ihr angeboten, in ihrem Gästezimmer zu übernachten und während sie mit Jack Neuigkeiten über den Doctor und Francine und den Rest des Jones-Clans austauschte, war es ihr nicht entgangen, dass Ianto die halbe Nacht damit verbrachte, das ohnehin blitzblanke Haus sauber zu machen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihre Mutter würde Ianto auf der Stelle adoptieren wollen, könnte sie ihn so sehen...   
  
„Ja, natürlich“, erwiderte der Waliser nach einem Moment. „Mir geht es gut.“ Er sah nicht auf. „Ich hatte nur nichts beizutragen. Owen und du, ihr seid die Ärzte und was wann passiert, ist Jacks Entscheidung.“  
  
„Es ist aber auch dein Baby.“ Martha beugte sich vor und nahm ihm den Putzlappen aus der Hand. „Und damit auch deine Entscheidung.“ Sie zögerte einen Moment, entschloss sich dann doch, die Frage zu stellen, die ihr auf der Zunge lag. „Ich will mich nicht in eure Angelegenheiten einmischen, aber… ist alles in Ordnung zwischen dir und Jack? Ich meine, er hat mir gesagt, dass das Kind quasi ein Unfall war.“ Sie lächelte. „Nichts, womit du rechnen konntest, richtig?“  
  
„Es war eine Überraschung“, sagte Ianto schließlich. „Nicht, dass es das hätte sein sollen… ich meine, zwischen Torchwood und Jack… sollte ich an Überraschungen gewöhnt sein, richtig?“ Er hob die Schultern. „Nein, nicht ganz, was ich in dieser Beziehung erwartet hatte.“ Seine Finger glitten an einer Reihe frisch gespülter Tassen entlang, stupsten sie zurecht, bis ihre Henkel alle in eine Richtung sahen. „Wir haben uns Monate auf diesen Tag vorbereitet“, fuhr er nach einer Pause leise fort. „Wieso habe ich jetzt das Gefühl, ich sollte aus der Tür gehen und nicht mehr aufhören, zu laufen?“  
  
Martha legte die Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ianto, es ist okay, Angst zu haben. Und wenn du mich fragst, ich denke, du hältst dich wunderbar. Als mein Bruder Vater wurde, war er ein nervliches Wrack. Das ist völlig normal. Du denkst an das alles, was sich ändern wird. Und es wird sich vieles für euch ändern.“  
  
Ianto lächelte, doch es wirkte gezwungen. „Oh, er wird weiterhin lange aufbleiben und Eiscreme zum Frühstück und Cornflakes zum Abendessen wollen und ich werde die Rolle des gemeinen Elternteils übernehmen müssen und dafür sorgen, dass er unserem Kind nicht nur schlechte Angewohnheiten beibringt.“  
  
Die Ärztin lachte leise. „Klingt, als hättest du alles im Griff.“ Sie drückte seinen Arm. „Ianto, ich kann dir nur raten, dass du dir Hilfe suchst, wenn es dir zu viel wird. Egal, ob man für Torchwood oder für UNIT arbeitet, das hat an sich alleine schon Angewohnheit, selbst die normalsten Situationen zu verkomplizieren. Ihr habt Freunde, und wir sind alle für euch beide da, okay? Nicht vergessen.“ Sie wartete, bis Ianto nickte. „Gut. Wieso gehst du jetzt nicht, und verbringst die Zeit, bis Owen und ich alles vorbereitet haben, mit Jack? Ich meine, bevor du ein Loch in die Kaffeemaschine poliert hast.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und als Ianto dieses Mal lächelte, wirkte es ungezwungener.   
  
„Danke, Martha.“  
  
Er überraschte sie damit, dass er in einer Geste die sie sehr an Jack erinnerte, ihre Hand nahm und galant ihren Handrücken küsste, bevor er die Kaffeenische verließ.   
  
Martha sah ihm nach. Torchwood unterschied sich wirklich sehr von UNIT. Ob sich Tom wohl für einen Umzug nach Cardiff begeistern könnte…?  
  
Ende.


	16. Countdown

Titel: Countdown  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: mpreg, slash, pg  
  
  
  
„Gwen, jetzt setz‘ dich bitte endlich hin. Du machst mich noch ganz nervös.“   
  
Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Gwen neben Tosh auf das Sofa fallen. „Und wieso zwingst du dann ihn nicht auch dazu, sich hinzusetzen?“, fragte sie und deutete auf Ianto, der in Jacks Büro auf und ab wanderte, Unterlagen sortierte und (wie er wohl dachte) unauffällige Blicke in die Richtung der MedBay warf – wo Jack, Owen und Martha seit geraumer Zeit ein PowWow abhielten. Ianto war bei ihnen gewesen, bis er herauf gekommen war, um einen Anruf zu beantworten (und war Gwen nicht immer noch sauer darüber, dass ihr die Stimme am anderen Ende der Verbindung kühl mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie in Abwesenheit von Captain Harkness nur mit seinem netten jungen Assistenten Mister Jones sprechen wolle) und sich dann nicht entscheiden können zu schien, ob er weiterarbeiten sollte, oder ob die Umstände es erlaubten, dass die Ablage noch einen Tag länger unerledigt blieb…  
  
Tosh schloss die Hände fester um ihre Teetasse und hoffte auf Geduld. Auf der einen Seite war sie froh, dass der Rift ihnen eine kleine Pause gönnte – auf der anderen Seite bedeutete das leider auch, dass Gwen unbeschäftigt war und ihrer Neugier nur allzu freien Lauf ließ. „Weil er jedes Recht dazu hat, jetzt nervös zu sein, Gwen. Es ist sein Job, nervös zu sein. Es ist unser Job, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten und uns um den Hub zu kümmern.“  
  
„Aber bist du überhaupt nicht aufgeregt? Oder neugierig, worüber sie sprechen? Martha hat gesagt, das Jack das Baby vielleicht noch heute bekommt.“ Gwen sah auf die Tasse in Toshs Hand. „Ist das etwa Kaffee?“, fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.  
  
„Tee.“ Tosh drückte die Tasse unwillkürlich beschützend an ihre Brust. „Ich habe eine Kanne voll davon gemacht. Hier sind alle schon unruhig genug, da brauchen wir kein Koffein obendrauf.“  
  
„Und ich schätze, Ianto ist ohnehin nicht in der Stimmung…“ Gwen verstummte, als Tosh ihr einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf und den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
Marthas Erscheinen hinderte Gwen an weiteren Fragen und die beiden Frauen sahen gespannt zu, wie die Ärztin in Jacks Büro trat, um mit Ianto zu sprechen.   
  
Einen Moment später verschwand Ianto in die MedBay und Martha trat aus dem Büro, um sich zu Tosh und Gwen zu setzen. Sie lachte, als sie den Kopf gegen die Sofalehne sinken ließ. „Wow. Wer hätte gedachte, dass wir ausgerechnet Jack mal schwanger sehen.“  
  
„Ja, ich verstehe vollkommen, was du meinst.“ Gwen schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist zwar mit Ianto zusammen, aber er ist so… männlich, richtig?“  
  
„Das meinte ich nicht.“ Martha musterte Gwen, die Augenbrauen leicht hochgezogen. „Als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind, hat der Doctor mich vor ihm gewarnt, weil Jack ein furchtbarer Playboy wäre, der sich nie an jemand binden würde, oder sogar eine Familie haben. Zu schade, dass ich das Gesicht des Doctors nicht sehen konnte, als er hier war. Jack hat mir von seinem Besuch erzählt.“  
  
Tosh beugte sich leicht vor. „Ich denke, Jack hat sich das für eine lange Zeit auch nicht vorstellen können. Aber mit Ianto, das ist wohl etwas anderes.“ Sie stellte ihre Tasse ab und stand auf. „So, ich denke, wir haben jetzt lange genug hier herum gesessen, ich habe ein Linguistikprogramm, an dem ich weiter zu arbeiten habe. Wolltest du nicht ein paar Anrufe bei deinen früheren Kollegen erledigen, Gwen?“  
  
„Ach, das kann warten“, winkte Gwen ab. „Martha und ich haben noch einigen Tratsch auszutauschen, oder?“  
  
„Oh, ich denke, ich hole mir nur einen Schluck zu trinken und sehe dann nach, ob Owen Jack bereits erwürgt hat. Er hat es ihm angedroht, sollte er sich noch einmal über etwas beklagen.“   
  
„Ich kann dich mit einer Tasse Tee versorgen“, sagte Tosh. „In der Küche?“  
  
„Gerne.“ Martha lächelte Gwen zu und stand dann auf, um Tosh zu folgen.   
  
Mit einem Seufzen – und einem letzten neugierigen Blick in Richtung MedBay (sie hätte wirklich Martha gerne noch ein wenig mehr darüber ausgequetscht, was dort vor sich ging) – kehrte Gwen an ihren Schreibtisch zurück.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Owen lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wie gesagt, es ist deine – eure – Entscheidung, wie lange wir noch warten. Alle Scans und Tests, die wir machen können, zeigen dass das Baby voll entwickelt ist. Es wächst jetzt nur noch. Das heißt, es schadet nichts, noch zu warten – außer du solltest vorher in Gefahr laufen, zu platzen. Aber gemessen an deinem Gejammere…“ Owen ignorierte den aufkommenden Protest. „…und Gestöhne in den letzten beiden Wochen bin ich mehr als bereit, das Skalpell sofort anzusetzen. Entweder an deinem Bauch oder an Teaboys Familienjuwelen, damit sich das hier nicht noch mal wiederholen kann.“  
  
„Vielen Dank für das liebenswürdige Angebot, Owen“, kam es trocken von Ianto. „Können wir das vielleicht unter vier Augen besprechen? Und ich meinte damit Jack und mich.“  
  
„Schon gut.“ Owen stieß sich ab und fuhr sich mit einem Grinsen durch die Haare. „Ich sehe mal nach, ob Dr. Jones Lust hat, mit einem Kollegen zu Mittag zu essen.“  
  
„Und wo willst du den so schnell auftreiben?“, fragte Ianto.  
  
„Owen.“ Jack setzte sich mit einiger Mühe auf. Dieser Bauch war einfach grotesk! „Nur, weil ich im Moment vielleicht nicht besonders schnell bin, heißt das nicht, dass du keinen Ärger mit mir bekommst, wenn du dich an Martha ranmachst.“  
  
„Schon gut, schon gut. Reg‘ dich ab, bevor du mir tatsächlich platzt und die Bude versaust.“ Owen stopfte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans und verschwand die Treppe hoch.  
  
Ianto sah ihm einen Moment nach, bevor er sich an seinen Partner wandte. Seine Hand wanderte automatisch zu Jacks Bauch und begann beruhigende Kreise zu reiben.   
  
„Sag‘ mir, was du denkst“, meinte Jack und legte die Hand über Iantos.  
  
„Ich habe Angst, dass wir noch nicht ganz für das Baby bereit sind.“ Der junge Mann sah weg.  
  
„Wir haben ein voll ausgestattetes Kinderzimmer. Wir haben uns Monate darauf vorbereitet. Du hast diesen Eltern-Vorbereitungskurs besucht und deine Schwester so oft angerufen, dass sie überzeugt ist, du hast ein Mädchen geschwängert und traust dich nur nicht, es ihr zu sagen. Ich würde sagen, wir sind so bereit, wie es geht.“  
  
Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse. Der Kurs war… im Rückblick nicht seine beste Idee gewesen. Er alleine, mit neun Pärchen. Es wäre besser gewesen, Tosh dazu zu überreden, ihn zu begleiten, wenn ihr auch niemals jemand geglaubt hätte, dass sie schwanger war. So nahm ihn die Kursleiterin für ihre Vorführungen, nachdem er erklärt hatte, dass seine „Frau“ wegen der Schwangerschaft im Bett liegen bleiben müsse und nicht mehr an dem Kurs teilnehmen könne. Wenigstens war es besser bemitleidet, als für einen Perversen gehalten zu werden. Er holte tief Luft und sah Jack an, als er nickte. „Okay. Lass‘ es uns tun. Gleich heute.“   
  
Jack zog ihn näher zu sich und küsste ihn. „Wir bekommen ein Baby, Mister Jones.“  
  
Ende


	17. Tag X

A/N: Ich weise nur darauf hin, dass ich zehn Tage lang mit diesem Kapitel gerungen habe – bevor ich ihm eine Keule über die Birne zog und es endlich in meine Höhle schleppte…  
  
  
  
Titel: Tag X  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: mpreg, slash, pg12  
  
  
Drei Stunden hatten Owen und Martha damit verbracht, die MedBay zu schrubben und zu desinfizieren.   
  
Tosh und Gwen befanden sich in Jack und Iantos Haus, um dort letzte Hand an die Vorbereitungen zur Ankunft des Babys zu legen. Nicht, dass es noch viel zu tun gab, doch es war besser, als im Hub herum zu sitzen und zu warten. Sie hatten den mobilen Rift-Monitor mitgenommen und würden sich auch um einen möglichen Alarm kümmern. Toshs Programm hatte jedoch ein paar ruhige Tage vorhergesagt – auch ein Grund, warum sie sich ziemlich kurzfristig auf diesen Termin festgelegt hatten.   
  
Der andere war, dass Jack plötzlich überdeutlich zu spüren bekam, warum auch in seiner Zeit männliche Schwangerschaften nicht so populär und außerhalb von Kolonialplaneten bei Menschen eher rar waren – seine Beschreibung. Durch den Platz, den das Baby einnahm, wurden seine Organe so verschoben, dass der Druck auf sie langsam mehr als nur unangenehm war. Er fand es zunehmend  schwieriger, sich zu bewegen.   
  
Jetzt lehnte Martha am Geländer und sah nach unten, wo Owen sich mit fast ratlosem Gesichtsausdruck um die eigene Achse drehte, unsicher was sie als nächstes zu tun oder ob sie etwas vergessen hatten. Sie verstand, wie er sich fühlte. Es kam bestimmt auch bei Torchwood nicht alle Tage vor, dass sie sich auf eine Geburt vorbereiten mussten. Und sie wusste, dass Owen mit der Ausrüstung, die ihm zur Verfügung stand, nicht völlig zufrieden war, für allem für den Fall, sollte mit dem Baby etwas nicht in Ordnung sein. Das Hospital auf dem UNIT-Stützpunkt in London schied aus ebenso offensichtlichen Gründen aus...  
  
Jack lag auf dem Sofa unter dem Drachen-Mural, gelegentlich driftete seine Stimme bis zu ihnen herüber. Ianto hatte auf einen Sitzkissen auf dem Boden davor Platz genommen, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, so dass er seinen Partner ansehen konnte, als sie miteinander sprachen.   
  
Sie trat zu ihnen und Ianto sprang wie ein erschrecktes Kaninchen auf, murmelte etwas davon, dass er besser frischen Kaffee mache, bevor er Owen auch nur ein Skalpell in die Hand nehmen ließe und verschwand in Richtung Küchennische.  
  
Martha ging vor ihm in die Hocke damit sie auf Augenhöhe waren und lächelte, als Jack sich auf die Ellbogen aufstützte, um Ianto nachsehen zu können.   
  
„Nightingale.“ Jack wandte sich ihr zu. „Alles bereit?“ Er deutete auf seinen Bauch. „Ich denke, da ist jemand ungeduldig, raus zu kommen – ich habe so eine Ahnung, wie sich ein Trampolin fühlt. Wir nehmen übrigens noch Wetten an, ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge ist. Tosh hat eine Liste, wenn du…“   
  
Martha beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange, unterbrach ihn damit. „Genau deshalb bin ich hier – nicht wegen der Wette, sondern um zu sehen, ob alles bereit ist. Mit Ianto habe ich schon gesprochen“, meinte sie. „Wie geht es dir?“  
  
„Hat er etwas gesagt?“ Jack ignorierte ihre Frage.   
  
„Ich denke, er ist okay. Aber lenk‘ nicht ab. Wir sprechen von dir.“ Martha musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Wie geht es dir? Nervös? Besorgt? Zweifel? Spuck‘s aus, Jack. Woran denkst du gerade?“, fragte sie, als ein Schatten über sein Gesicht flog.  
  
„Ich musste daran denken, dass ich bereits ein Kind habe, Martha. Eine Tochter, sie ist längst erwachsen. Melissa – oder Alice, wie sie jetzt heißt.“ Jack schwieg einen Moment. „Ich war bei ihrer Geburt nicht da. Ich war nicht einmal in Cardiff, Torchwood hatte mich nach… sie hatten mich mit einem Sonderauftrag weggeschickt und ich erhielt die Nachricht nicht rechtzeitig. Als ich zurückkam, war Alice bereits zwei Tage alt und ihre Mutter wütend, obwohl es nicht meine Schuld gewesen ist. Sie ließ mich nicht zu ihr. Ich musste mich mitten in der Nacht heimlich ins Krankenhaus schleichen, um meine Tochter zum ersten Mal sehen zu können. Alice war kaum drei Monate alt, als wir uns zum ersten Mal getrennt haben.“ Jack rieb sich über die Stirn, als könne er damit auch die Erinnerung loswerden. „Wie du siehst, kann man bei meinem letzter Versuch als Vater… ich denke nicht, dass man dabei von einem Erfolg sprechen kann. Ich will nicht unbedingt die gleichen Fehler wie damals machen. Ich denke daran, ob wir die richtige Entscheidung getroffen haben. War es falsch, das Baby zu behalten? Ich weiß, wie riskant es ist, ein Kind zu haben, bei der Art von Leben, die wir führen.“  
  
„Die Umstände sind dieses Mal anders“, erinnerte ihn Martha. „Du hast die Kontrolle über Torchwood, nicht umgekehrt. Du kannst die Vorschriften ändern. Und du hast Ianto.“  
  
„Ich denke, er hat es besser verkraftet, als man von einem Mann in diesem Jahrtausend erwarten kann.“ Jack holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß es klingt… selbstsüchtig, aber dieses Baby gibt mir einen Grund, Ianto von der Feldarbeit abzuziehen - einen legitimen Grund, denn Torchwood hat definitiv Vorschriften für diesen Fall - und ihm damit die Chance, mehr als seinen 35sten Geburtstag zu erleben. Torchwood hat ihm so viel genommen, die Chance auf ein normales Leben, auf eine Familie. Vielleicht kann ich ihm so ein wenig davon zurückgeben. Eine zweite Chance, wie er sie mir gegeben hat. Aber… auch die Möglichkeit, einen Teil von ihm bei mir zu behalten, wenn ich ihn verliere.“  
  
„Es ist dir ernst mit ihm, nicht wahr?“, fragte Martha nach einem Moment leise.  
  
„Ernster, als ich je gedacht hatte.“ Jacks Blick folgte seinen Fingern, als er die Wölbung seines Bauches nachzeichnete. „Nichts, was zwischen mir und Ianto passiert ist, war geplant.“  
  
„Und warum hast du ihm dann nicht gesagt, dass deine Schwangerschaft kein „glücklicher Unfall“ ist?“  
  
„Wieso… denkst du das?“  
  
Seine ausweichende, zweideutigkeitslose Antwort machte aus Marthas Vermutung eine Gewissheit. „Hältst du mich eigentlich für sehr dumm, Jack?“, fragte sie amüsiert. War Jack tatsächlich verlegen? Der Doctor hielt es für unmöglich, aber ihre Augen sagten ihr etwas anderes.  
  
„Martha...“  
  
„Jack!“  
  
„Es ist einfach passiert“, murmelte Jack.  
  
„Du bist ein Mann, es kann nicht so einfach passieren. Ich habe deine Scans so oft gesehen, dass ich ein medizinisches Fachbuch darüber schreiben konnte. Und das einzige "Extra" deiner Anatomie ist eine Gebärmutter, aber du hast keine Eierstöcke und keine..." Sie suchte einen Moment nach dem richtigen Wort. "…keinen direkten Zugang dazu. Die einzige Möglichkeit, wie du schwanger werden könntest, ist also durch künstliche Befruchtung, und eine Hormonbehandlung, die schon einige Wochen oder Monate vorher angefangen werden muss. Wie lange hast du das ganze geplant? Und womit hast du Owen bestochen, dass er sich Ianto oder mir gegenüber nicht verplappert?"  
  
„Owen hat nie nach Details gefragt und er ist auch nicht eingeweiht", entgegnete Jack einer Pause.   
  
„Er hat nie..." Martha war sichtlich sprachlos. „Aber wieso?“  
  
„Das ist Torchwood, Martha“, erklärte Jack mit einem Achselzucken. „Wir sind alle so an Ungewöhnliches gewöhnt, dass man manchmal das Grundlegendste übersieht.“   
  
„Er ist Arzt. Ein Wissenschaftler. Man wird Arzt, weil man das "Warum" und "Wieso" verstehen lernen will." Martha schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut, lassen wir Owen beiseite. Ianto hat dich doch sicher danach gefragt."  
  
„Er... hat es ein paar Mal versucht, als der erste Schock abgeklungen war, aber ich konnte ihn immer ablenken. Ich bin gut im Ablenken.“  
  
„Das glaube ich unbesehen“, entgegnete Martha trocken. „Aber ich möchte trotzdem gerne mehr wissen. Woher hast du eine Spendereizelle bekommen?“  
  
„Es gab keine. In den Archiven... Ein paar Monate nachdem ich von unserem... kleinen Ausflug mit dem Doctor zurückgekommen bin, habe ich Torchwood 2 in Schottland einen Besuch abgestattet. In den Archiven dort gibt es eine Art von – man konnte es einen DNA-Splicer nennen, den ich mir... hm geborgt… habe. Technologie aus dem 42sten Jahrhundert, Martha, als es üblich wurde, dass sich immer mehr Menschen mit anderen Humanoiden zusammentaten. Der Splicer kann das Erbgut aus jeder Art von Zellen filtern, neu mischen und ermöglicht es Menschen auch mit einem nicht-menschlichen Partner Nachwuchs zu zeugen. Egal, welches Geschlecht dieser Partner hat.“ Jack sah sie nicht an, während er sprach. „Ich musste nur die Programmierung anpassen, Proben von Iantos und meiner DNA in den Splicer geben und ihn seine Arbeit tun lassen. Ich stamme aus einer menschlichen Kolonie, meine Vorfahren wurden genetisch angepasst, so dass sowohl Männer als auch Frauen Kinder austragen und so die Kolonie rascher bevölkern können. Natürlich produziert mein Körper die nötigen Hormone nicht ständig selbst, aber mit den richtigen Basisstoffen kann der Splicer sie herstellen, da ist ein Implantat in meiner linken Achsel, das die Hormone in meinen Körper abgibt. Es ist auf den Scans nicht sichtbar, weil es die gleiche Dichte wie das Gewebe darum herum hat. Wenn ich das Baby habe, wird es sich irgendwann einfach auflösen.“  
  
„Du hättest mit mir reden können, wenn du schon Owen nicht einweihen wolltest“, sagte Martha leise. „Das weißt du. Du kennst dich vielleicht mit der Technik aus, aber du bist kein Arzt. Es gibt tausend Details zu beachten.“   
  
„Heißt das, bei unserem nächsten Baby soll ich dich gleich anrufen?“  
  
„Das nächste?“  
  
„Ich dachte, wenn ich Ianto erst auf den Geschmack gebracht habe…“ Jacks Grinsen verflog, als Martha den Kopf schüttelte.   
  
„Wie ging es weiter?“  
  
„Mit einer Hohlnadel in meinem Bauch. Der Splicer hat den Embryo direkt in meine Gebärmutter injiziert – bei Frauen läuft der Teil definitiv angenehmer ab. Ich wusste nicht mit Sicherheit, dass es geklappt hat, als ich zurück in Cardiff war. Aber als mir ein paar Tage später morgens übel wurde, habe ich Owen einen Bluttest machen lassen. Ich denke, ihm ist zum ersten Mal keine sarkastische Bemerkung eingefallen, als er die Ergebnisse hatte.“  
  
„Hast du vor, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen?“  
  
„Owen? Ich bin nicht sicher, dass er es wirklich wissen will.“  
  
Martha gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm. „Ianto natürlich.“  
  
„Was kann ich für dich tun, Martha?“  
  
Jack und Martha sahen gleichzeitig auf, als Ianto antwortete. Er balancierte eine Tasse auf einem Tablett.   
  
„Ist die für mich?“, fragte Jack sofort und zog einen Schmollmund, als Ianto erwartungsgemäß den Kopf schüttelte und die Tasse Martha hinhielt.   
  
„Owen sagt, er ist fertig und wartet auf uns.“ Iantos Blick wanderte fragend zwischen seinem Partner und der Ärztin hin und her. „Außer ihr habt noch etwas zu besprechen?“  
  
„In diesen Worten?“ Martha nippte an ihrem Kaffee und sah ihn nicht an.  
  
„Ich habe es eher frei interpretiert.“ Der junge Waliser runzelte die Stirn, als er zu Jack trat. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
  
Jack nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zu sich herunter, um ihn zu küssen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wenn du mir aufhilfst, können wir es hinter uns bringen.“  
  
Martha stellte ihre Tasse weg und zusammen mit Ianto half sie Jack auf die Beine und die Stufen zur MedBay hinunter.   
  
\---  
  
„Gut.“ Owen schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich hoffe, dass dies das letzte Mal ist, dass ICH es zu dir sagen muss: Runter mit den Klamotten, Jack.“  
  
Ianto warf ihm über Jacks Schulter hinweg einen bösen Blick zu, während der Captain nur grinste. „Owen, das verletzt mich fürchterlich. Und ich dachte, du genießt die Gelegenheit, mich nac… hey.“ Er drehte den Kopf, um Ianto anzusehen, der ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern gegeben hatte. „Jetzt? Wirklich?“   
  
„Jetzt? Wirklich?“, gab Ianto trocken zurück, hielt den Blick aber auf die Knopfreihe von Jacks Hemd gerichtet, die er aufzuknöpfen begann.  
  
Martha hielt einen grünen Krankenhauskittel hoch. „Wir haben dir auch etwas Hübsches zum Überziehen besorgt“, warf sie ein, bevor die Anspannung im Raum ansteigen konnte.   
  
„Muss ich das tragen?“, protestierte Jack. „Das ist so nicht meine Farbe.“   
  
„Es ist auch eher dazu gedacht, dich warm zu halten. Und ja, du musst. Wir wollen wenigstens versuchen ein Mindestmaß an Sterilität zu erreichen, okay?“  
  
Jack warf ihr ein Grinsen zu, dann wandte er sich wieder an Ianto. „Wenn du dass das nächste Mal machst, passen deine Arme wieder ganz um mich herum“, flüsterte er ihm zu.  
  
„Jack!“ Owen seufzte gequält. „Kannst du damit warten, Teaboy unsittliche Anträge zu machen, bis wir diese winzige Kleinigkeit einer Geburt hinter uns gebracht haben?“ Er nahm Martha den Kittel ab und drückte ihn Ianto in die Hand. „Ruf uns, wenn du ihn da rein- und dann auf den Tisch gepackt hast.“ Er nahm Martha am Arm und führte sie die Treppe hoch. „Wir haben noch etwas zu besprechen. Von Arzt zu Arzt.“  
  
  
\---  
  
  
„Ich habe Jack bereits ohne Klamotten gesehen, wenn du dir also darum Sorgen machst…“, begann Martha, als sie die oberste Stufe erreicht hatten.  
  
„Das ist… milde… verstörend“, entgegnete Owen. „Nein, darum geht es nicht. Hör‘ mal, ich weiß, dass du von Jacks „besonderen Fähigkeiten“ weißt, also muss ich dir das nicht erklären. Als du mit Teaboy gesprochen hast, hat Jack mich ins Gebet genommen. Und das betrifft auch dich.“  
  
„Mach‘ es nicht so spannend, Owen.“ Martha verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Jack will, dass wir uns nicht um ihn kümmern, wenn irgendwas… Unerwartetes… passieren sollte. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie sein Körper darauf reagiert, wenn wir versuchen, ihn aufzuschneiden. Ich hoffe wirklich, wir bekommen das Kind da raus, bevor er anfängt, zu heilen. Was ganz praktisch ist, wenn ihm ein Weevil an die Wäsche geht, aber ich bin sehr froh, ihn nicht operieren zu müssen. Jedenfalls wir sind zu zweit und sollte etwas schiefgehen, muss sich einer von uns um Teaboy kümmern, denn ich habe den Eindruck, Ianto ist heute nicht ganz sein übliches, ruhiges und vernünftiges Selbst.“ Owen musterte sie erwartungsvoll.  
  
„Mit ‚einer von uns‘ meinst du vermutlich mich“, erwiderte Martha trocken.  
  
„Mir wurde wiederholt zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich nicht der verständnisvolle und mitfühlende Typ bin.“ Owens Miene schien anzudeuten, dass er keine Ahnung habe, warum.  
  
„In Ordnung.“ Martha holte tief Luft und griff nach den bereitgelegten OP-Kitteln, um ihren über zu streifen. „Fangen wir an.“  
  
  
\---  
  
  
„Oi! Könnt‘ ihr das nicht mal für zwei Minuten lassen!“, knurrte Owen, als sie zurück nach unten traten. „Lass‘ Teaboy auf der Stelle los oder ich verbanne ihn aus dem Hub.“  
  
„Owen, erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich dein Boss bin?“, fragte Jack, als Ianto gehorsam einen Schritt zurücktrat. Er trug ebenfalls einen OP-Kittel über seiner Kleidung.  
  
„Willst du versuchen, das Baby auf natürlichem Weg auf die Welt zu bringen?“, gab Owen zurück.  
  
„Es ist mir wirklich unverständlich, wie du es die ganze Zeit mit ihnen aushältst.“ Martha sah Ianto entschuldigend an und nahm eine Metallschale von einem bereitstehenden Instrumentenwagen, um sie gegen das Metallgeländer zu schlagen.  
  
Das daraus resultierende, durch den Hub hallende Scheppern ließ alle Anwesenden – inklusive Martha – zusammenzucken und schreckte eine protestierend krächzende Myfanwy hoch über ihnen in ihrem Nest auf.   
  
Owen starrte sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen – und offenem Mund an – während Jack breit grinste.   
  
„Besser“, sagte Martha trocken. „Können wir jetzt anfangen oder wollt ihr euch noch eine Weile anzicken? Falls ja, lasse ich mich von Ianto zum Essen einladen.“  
  
Der Torchwood-Arzt schloss den Mund, zog Handschuhe an und griff nach dem Scanner, den sie benutzt hatten, um das Wachstum des Babys zu verfolgen. „Versprich‘ mir, dass du mir eine Dosis Retcon verpasst, wenn wir fertig sind, Jack. So viel Alkohol kann ich im Leben nicht trinken, um diesen Tag zu vergessen.“ Er hielt den Scanner an Jacks Bauch und einen Moment später pulsierte ein rotes Licht auf dem an die Wand projizierten Display.   
  
Owen zog Jacks Kittel auseinander und klebte einen Sensor in die Nähe von Jacks Nabel. „Das wird die Herztöne des Babys überwachen.“ Ein zweiter Sensor kam auf Jacks Brust und ein weiteres, grünes Licht - das langsamer als das rote pulsierte - erschien auf dem Display. „Und das hier ist deiner.“ Er legte den Scanner zur Seite und griff nach einer bereitgelegten Injektion. „Okay.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Damit schalte ich dein Nervensystem ab, du solltest unterhalb des Brustbeins nichts mehr spüren. Bereit?“  
  
Jack sah zu Ianto, der wortlos dicht zu ihm trat und Jacks Hand in seine nahm.   
  
Martha stieß einen Hocker mit Rollen in seine Richtung. „Warum setzt du dich nicht hin, Ianto?“, schlug sie vor.   
  
Der junge Waliser warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu und nahm Platz, nachdem er den Hocker zu sich gerollt hatte. Seine rechte Hand fand ihren Weg wieder in Jacks, und drückte sie, während die Finger seiner linken Hand durch Jacks Haar strichen.   
  
„Okay, fang‘ an“, sagte Jack.   
  
Martha streifte Handschuhe über, desinfizierte Jacks Handrücken und schob eine Infusionsnadel in die Vene. Dann injizierte sie den Inhalt der Spritze, die ihr Owen reichte, in den Schlauch. „Hey, Jack“, sagte sie, um die beiden von Owens weiteren Vorbereitungen abzulenken. „Was denkst du, wird der Doctor auftauchen? Und wann?“  
  
„Du meinst, falls er auftaucht? Vermutlich irgendwann zwischen vorgestern und nächster Woche. Oder zum zwanzigsten Geburtstag unseres Babys. Du weißt, wie er ist.“ Seine Stimme klang gepresst.  
  
Iantos Griff um Jacks Finger verengte sich, als Owen den Kittel und sterile Tücher so arrangierte, dass Jacks gewölbter Bauch frei lag, der Rest seines Körpers aber zugedeckt blieb, um ihn warm zu halten.   
  
Mit einem Schwamm wischte Owen orangefarbenes Desinfektionsmittel über den Bauch. Er nahm eine Art Nadel, aber mit stumpfem Ende, von einem Tablett und drückte sie in Jacks Seite. „Spürst du das noch?“  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Gut. Das bedeutet das Betäubungsmittel wirkt bei dir. Ich war nicht völlig sicher.“ Owen wechselte einen Blick mit Martha. „Uh… ja, noch irgendwelche Fragen?“  
  
„Fängst du bald an oder wirst du so lange warten, dass ich das Kind gleich zur Schule anmelden kann, wenn es endlich auf der Welt ist?“ Drei Augenpaare richteten sich auf erstaunt Ianto, der sich weigerte, den Blick zu senken, auch wenn sich langsam eine verlegene Röte über seinen Ausbruch in seinem Nacken ausbreitete.   
  
Jack grinste und zog an Iantos Arm, bis der sich zu ihm herabbeugte. Er küsste ihn auf die Schläfe, flüsterte ihm ein paar Worte zu und wandte sich dann Owen zu. „Du hast ihn gehört.“  
  
„Verdammt, ich mach das auch zum ersten Mal.“ Owen nahm das Laserskalpell von seinem Instrumentenwagen und holte tief Luft.   
  
Ianto sah weg; Jack tat es ihm mit einer Grimasse gleich und schloss die Augen.   
  
Abgesehen von den üblichen Geräuschen im Hub – das Summen von Ventilatoren und Computern und unablässig tropfendes Wasser – war es sehr still.   
  
Bis die Stille zuerst von einem Gurgeln und dann von einem Babyschrei durchbrochen wurde.   
  
Ende


	18. Hey, hey, Baby

Titel: Hey, hey, Baby  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: g, slash  
  
  
  
„Sag‘ Hallo zu deiner Tochter, Ianto.“ Martha lächelte, als sie das Baby – eingewickelt in ein angewärmtes Tuch und notdürftig gesäubert – vorsichtig in Iantos Arme legte. Er hatte noch immer diesen weitäugigen, ungläubigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, den er gezeigt hatte, seit Martha ihm half, die Nabelschnur durchzuschneiden.   
  
Owen kümmerte sich um die klaffende Wunde in Jacks Bauchdecke, die bereits aufgehört hatte zu bluten und erste Anzeichen davon zeigte, sich zu schließen. Der Arzt fluchte leise und beobachtete fasziniert, wie Jacks Körper sich selbst heilte. Der Mann war ein verdammtes Wunder.  
  
Martha schob Ianto mit dem Fuß den Hocker wieder hin und er setzte sich dankbar, das Baby ein wenig unsicher in den Armen. Er hielt sie so, dass Jack ihre Tochter sehen konnte, als er sich auf die Ellbogen stützte.   
  
Die Ärztin wandte sich ab, um den beiden zumindest einen gewissen Grad an Privatsphäre zu bieten und half Owen dabei, Jack sauber zu machen – genauso fasziniert wie er darüber, wie unter dem Blut unversehrte Haut zum Vorschein kam.   
  
\---  
  
Zwei Stunden später schloss Ianto aufatmend die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich einen Moment dagegen.   
  
Martha hatte sich schließlich eingeschaltet und Gwen und Tosh aus dem Haus gescheucht.   
  
Er fühlte sich plötzlich und unerwartet nervös, als er zum Bett sah, wo Jack mit ihrer Tochter lag.   
  
„Willst du nicht langsam zu uns kommen und sie kennen lernen?“, fragte Jack.   
  
Ianto stieß sich von der Tür ab, streifte seine Schuhe von den Füßen und hängte sein Jackett über einen Stuhlrücken, bevor er sich zögernd auf die freie Seite des Bettes setzte.   
  
Jack sah zu ihm auf und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Als Ianto sie nahm, zog er ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich her und herunter, um ihn zu küssen.   
  
Ianto stützte sich mit einem Protestlaut gegen das Kopfende des Bettes ab. „Vorsichtig!“ Er sah auf das Baby hinab, das in ein Stillkissen gebettet zwischen ihnen lag.   
  
„Komm‘ her.“ Jack ließ sein Handgelenk erst los, als Ianto neben ihm lag, und er beide Arme um ihn schlingen konnte, seine Brust gegen Iantos Rücken gepresst, und das Kinn auf die Schulter des anderen Mannes gestützt. „Wow, das habe ich wirklich vermisst.“   
  
Ianto erwiderte nichts, er streckte nur die Hand aus und berührte sanft mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers die winzigen, zur Faust geballten Finger, ihrer Tochter. „Sie ist perfekt.“  
  
„Danke.“  
  
Er wandte den Kopf um Jack fragend anzusehen, unsicher ob er das Wort tatsächlich gehört oder sich getäuscht hatte. Aber Jack küsste ihn nur und legte dann die Wange gegen die Seite von Iantos Gesicht.  
  
Sie blieben so liegen, bis die Aufregungen des Tages sie einholte, und alle drei einschliefen.  
  
\---  
  
„Okay, okay, siehst du. Das ist schon besser, oder?“  
  
Ianto setzte sich schlaftrunken auf.   
  
Jack saß mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfende des Bettes, ihre Tochter im Arm und gab ihr ein Fläschchen zu trinken. Er sah auf und lächelte, als Ianto sie anstarrte. „Hey, alles in Ordnung?“ Er deutete auf das Fläschchen. „Keine Angst. Das scheint eines der Dinge zu sein, die man nicht wirklich verlernt.“  
  
„Das ist es nicht. Ich…“ Ianto rieb sich übers Gesicht. „…ich dachte nur einen Augenblick… als ich aufgewacht bin, dass es alles ein Traum war.“ Er stand auf und durchquerte rasch den Raum, um die Tür zum angrenzenden Bad zu öffnen. Er zog sie hinter sich ins Schloss und setzte sich auf die geschlossene Toilette, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.   
  
So fand ihn Jack einige Minuten später. Er ging vor ihm in die Hocke und zog Ianto die Hände vom Gesicht weg. „Hey. Sag‘ mir, was los ist.“  
  
„Jack. Wir haben ein Baby.“  
  
„Ja, das ist mir aufgefallen, glaub‘ mir.“ Jack legte die Hand an Iantos Wange, und wartete, bis Ianto ihn ansah. „Es wird einfacher, ich verspreche es dir. Und jetzt komm‘ mit zurück ins Bett. Bitte?“  
  
Ianto nickte und beugte sich vor, um Jack kurz zu küssen. „In einer Minute“, sagte er. Er wartete bis Jack das Bad verlassen hatte, bevor er tief Luft holte und sich Gesicht und Hände wusch und ins Schlafzimmer zurückging.   
  
Ihre Tochter schlief friedlich in der Wiege, die für die erste Zeit ihr Bett sein würde; sie war dicht an ihr Bett geschoben, so dass sie sie von dort aus im Auge behalten konnten.   
  
Er zog sich aus und glitt neben Jack auf die Matratze. Ganz ähnlich, wie Jack ihn zuvor gehalten hatte, schmiegte er sich an den Rücken seines Partners, legte den Arm um Jacks Taille und ließ seine Hand auf dem nun wieder völlig flachen Bauch des anderen Mannes zur Ruhe kommen. Er presste einen Kuss gegen Jacks Schulter und zog eine Decke über sie beide hoch.   
  
„Und morgen finden wir einen Namen für sie“, murmelte Jack. Eine feine, silberne Spur zog sich über seine Wange, matt glitzernd im weichen Licht.  
  
Ianto nickte und hielt ihn fest und sie betrachteten beide ihre friedlich schlafende Tochter, bis sie ebenfalls einschliefen.  
  
  
Ende


	19. Baban

Titel: Baban  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: mpreg, slash, pg  
  
  
  
Jack rollte auf den Rücken und schlug die Augen auf. Wie spät war es?  
  
Das Bett neben ihm war leer, die Lampe auf dem Nachttisch war eingeschaltet und noch während er schläfrig überlegte, ob ein Alarm Ianto weggerufen hatte – und wieso er nichts davon bemerkt hatte – glitt seine Hand in einer automatischen Liebkosung über seinen Bauch. Über seinen flachen Bauch.   
  
Für die Dauer eines Herzschlages glitt Panik durch ihn – er hatte befürchtet, dass das passieren könnte; dass er getötet wurde und aufwachte und das Baby einfach weg war. Aber er fühlte sich nicht, als wäre er gestorben… Und dann erinnerte er sich an den vergangenen Tag, und an die Geburt ihrer Tochter.   
  
Das Stillkissen in der Mitte des Bettes und die Wiege waren leer, genau wie Iantos Hälfte des Bettes – was ihm eine ziemlich gute Idee gab, wieso sein Partner auf den Beinen war. Jack rollte auf die andere Seite und grinste unwillkürlich, als er zum ersten Mal seit einigen Monaten wieder unbehindert von seinem Babybauch auf die Beine kam. Sich wieder frei bewegen zu können… Beide Hände auf seinen flachen Bauch gelegt, blieb er einen Moment stehen – es fühlte sich seltsam an, fast als wäre er… leer… oder leerer als zuvor.   
  
Dann hörte er das Schreien von unten und war aus dem Raum, die Treppe hinunter gelaufen und in der Küche, fast bevor er völlig registrierte, dass er sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.  
  
Ianto drehte sich zu ihm herum, das schreiende Baby auf dem Arm und im blassen Morgenlicht, das durch die Fenster kam, einen derart hilflosen Ausdruck im Gesicht, dass Jack ihn unter anderen Umständen damit aufgezogen hätte.   
  
„Sie hat geweint und ich wollte nicht, dass sie dich weckt. Es kommt ohnehin so selten vor, dass du so tief schläfst. Ich wollte sie füttern, ich dachte, sie hat Hunger. Sie will aber nicht trinken, sie weint nur. Und…“ Ianto brach ab und wich einen Schritt zurück, als Jack ihm das Baby abgenommen hatte. Er stellte das Fläschchen ab und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken, seine Schultern steif. „Vielleicht… vielleicht mag sie mich nicht.“  
  
Jack riss seinen Blick von dem rot angelaufenen, knittrigen Gesichtchen seiner Tochter los – sie hatte aufgehört zu schreien sobald er sie auf den Arm genommen hatte und nuckelte nun zufrieden an der Spitze seines kleinen Fingers – und sah zu dem jüngeren Mann hinüber. „Bist du okay?“  
  
„Ja… ja, klar.“ Ianto wandte sich ab und trat zur Kaffeemaschine hinüber. „Das sollte ich dich fragen, du hast gestern… ich meine, es geht dir doch gut, oder? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du immer okay-okay bist. Und sieh‘ dich nur an. Ich meine, Rhi würde dich umbringen, wenn sie dich so sehen könnte – keine Schwangerschaftsstreifen und kein Kilo mehr als vor dem Baby.“ Der Deckel der Kaffeedose glitt aus seiner Hand und landete scheppernd auf dem Boden. „Ich muss Martha anrufen, ich habe ihr versprochen, sie anzurufen – und Tosh und Gwen haben Textnachrichten geschickt, ich muss… ich kümmere mich darum, sobald ich dir Kaffee gema…“  
  
Weiter kam Ianto nicht, als Jack mit der freien Hand nach seiner Schulter griff und als der andere Mann zu ihm herumwirbelte, beugte er sich vor und küsste ihn. Auf den Mund. Hart. Mit einem erstickten Laut, fast einem Schluchzen, lehnte sich Ianto gegen ihn, vergrub sein Gesicht gegen Jacks Hals und hielt sich an ihm fest. Instinktiv den Körper zur Seite gedreht, damit er das Baby nicht zwischen ihnen einklemmte, das sicher in Jacks anderem Arm lag, gegen seine Brust geschmiegt.   
  
Jack ließ die Finger seiner freien Hand durch das Haar seines jungen Liebhabers gleiten und drehte den Kopf, um seine Wange zu küssen, bevor er den Mund gegen sein Ohr presste. „Ich möchte, dass du etwas für mich tust“, sagte er leise. „Einverstanden?“   
  
Ianto nickte nach einem Moment, ohne aufzusehen.   
  
„Gut. Dann gehst jetzt nach oben, ziehst dich aus und nimmst eine lange heiße Dusche, bevor du wieder ins Bett gehst.“  
  
„Das geht nicht, ich muss…“  
  
„Du musst gar nichts.“ Er rieb mit der Fläche des Daumens besänftigende Kreise in Iantos Nacken und entlang des Haaransatzes. „Es ist in Ordnung, Ianto“, murmelte er. „Du bist viel zu angespannt. Du bist erschöpft. In den letzten Monaten hast du dich wunderbar um uns gekümmert und du hast dafür gesorgt, dass Torchwood trotz allem weiterhin reibungslos lief. Jetzt musst du mir erlauben, dass ich mich um dich kümmere. Geh‘ nach oben und leg‘ dich wieder schlafen.“ Er küsste Ianto auf die Stirn. „Ich gebe ihr etwas zu essen, und sobald sie schläft, komme ich zu dir.“ Einen Moment lang versteifte sich Ianto nur noch mehr in seiner Berührung. „Bitte?“  
  
Dann nickte der junge Mann erneut. Er presste einen Kuss gegen Jack Schlüsselbein, bevor er sich aufrichtete. „Es tut mi…“  
  
Jack stoppte ihn mit einem Finger über den Lippen. „Keine Entschuldigungen. Du musst dich für gar nichts entschuldigen.“ Er beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen – und das Baby wählte diesen Augenblick, um ein Wimmern von sich zu geben.  
  
„Ich schätze, daran müssen wir uns gewöhnen.“ Ianto wich einen Schritt zurück.   
  
„Geh‘ duschen, ich versorge sie.“ Jack lächelte. „Oder traust du mir das nicht zu?“, fragte er neckend.   
  
Ianto streckte die Hand aus und streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen über den Rücken ihrer Tochter, was sie offenbar dazu bewegte, von Wimmern zu Geschrei zu wechseln. Ein Schatten glitt über Iantos Gesicht, bevor er sich ruckartig umdrehte und die Küche verließ.  
  
\---  
  
Er arrangierte sie vorsichtig in ihrem Bettchen, deckte sie zu und zog die Wiege vorsichtig noch näher zum Bett, so dass er sie von dort aus im Blick behalten konnte. Ianto war noch nicht zurück, aber das Rauschen von Wasser aus dem Bad war verstummt. Jack streckte sich auf dem Bett aus, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und beobachtete das schlafende Baby. Er hatte sich so nie gesehen, so domestiziert. Mit einem festen Partner, und jetzt sogar wieder einem Kind.   
  
Als Ianto aus dem Bad kam, wandte er den Kopf und streckte die Hand nach dem jungen Mann aus. Ianto löschte das Licht, bevor er ins Bett kam und wortlos gegen ihn rollte.   
  
Jack schlang den Arm um Iantos Mitte, zog ihn eng an sich, küsste seinen Nacken und schloss die Augen. Das hier war alles wert, was auf der Valiant passiert war; und jeden einzelnen Tod in seinem langen Leben.   
  
Ende


	20. Unsichtbare Mauern

Titel: Unsichtbare Mauern  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: mpreg, slash  
  
  
  
Die Matratze gab nur leicht nach, doch das war genug, um ihn zu wecken. Jack ließ die Augen geschlossen, als Ianto sich über ihn kniete, die Decke über sie gezogen wie ein Kokon.   
  
„Du weißt, dass ich weiß, dass du wach bist.“ Die Worte wurden von einem Kuss auf seinen Mundwinkel begleitet.   
  
Jack öffnete ein Auge. „Was hat mich verraten?“, fragte er mit einem Grinsen.  
  
„Das ist mein Geheimnis.“ Ianto küsste seinen Halsansatz.  
  
„Hmmh. Und was hast du mit mir vor? Oder ist das auch ein Geheimnis?“  
  
Ianto drückte einen Kuss auf sein Brustbein. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Sir.“  
  
„Ich kann mir vieles denken, Mr. Jones.“ Jack umfasste locker die Handgelenke des jüngeren Mannes, strich mit den Fingerspitzen an der weichen, empfindsamen Innenseite seiner Arme nach oben. Bevor er ihn hochziehen konnte, presste Ianto den offenen Mund gegen seinen Bauch und blies dann kühlen Atem über seine Haut. „Mmmmh… ich denke zum Beispiel, jetzt könntest du…“  
  
In dem Moment setzte sich Ianto ruckartig auf und die Decke fiel wie ein Umhang von seinen Schultern. „Hast du das gehört?“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Ich dachte… vielleicht… das Baby weint...“   
  
Jack setzte sich auf, legte die Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich her. „Sie schläft“, entgegnete er nach einem Moment.    
  
„Bist du sicher?“  
  
„Ganz sicher. Ich weiß es.“ Er rollte sie herum, bis Ianto unter ihm lag. „Sie schläft tief und fest. Ich dagegen bin sehr wach und daran bist du ganz und gar nicht unschuldig…“  
  
  
\---  
  
  
„Warum kümmerst du dich nicht darum?“ Jack machte keinerlei Anstalten, dass Fläschchen zu nehmen, das Ianto eben aus dem Wärmer holte und es – nachdem er die Temperatur sorgfältig geprüft hatte – an ihn weiterreichen wollte. „Keine Angst um den Anzug – ich finde Babysabber ausgesprochen sexy an dir.“  
  
„Ich dachte, ich mache uns in der Zwischenzeit Frühstück?“ Ianto ignorierte seine Worte, stellte das Fläschchen neben die Babyschale, in der ihre Tochter lag, und wandte sich ab, um den Kühlschrank zu öffnen. „Eier und Bacon oder nur Toast und Kaffee? Es ist alles da. Ich kann auch auf dem Weg in den Hub etwas aus der Bäckerei holen und wir frühstücken mit den anderen zusammen. Wetten, dass es sogar Owen heute früher aus dem Bett schafft? Sie sind alle neugierig.“ Er nahm eine Saftpackung heraus und musterte sie so kritisch, als beherberge sie die Antworten auf alle Geheimnisse des Universums.   
  
„Ianto?“ Jack trat neben ihn, schloss die Kühlschranktür und nahm ihm den Orangensaft ab, um ihn zur Seite zu stellen. „Das kann einen Moment warten. Sind wir… okay?“  
  
Ianto beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Beantwortet das deine Frage?“  
  
„Kein Bedauern?“ Jack streckte die Hand aus, um Iantos (makellose) Krawatte glatt zu streichen.   
  
„Was sollte ich bedauern?“ Ianto stoppte Jacks wandernde Finger und trat näher zu ihm, bis er seine Stirn gegen die des älteren Mannes legen konnte.   
  
„Das du mich zurückgenommen hast…“ Er ließ zu, dass seine Stimme seine Unsicherheit zeigte. „Und das Baby.“  
  
„Nein. Nein, Jack. Es ist nur…“ Ianto brach ab und wich einen Schritt zurück, als ihre Tochter sich lautstark Gehör verschaffte. „Du solltest dich um sie kümmern. Ich starte den Kaffee und mache uns Frühstück. Wir sind ohnehin schon spät dran.“  
  
„Ianto, warte…“   
  
Aber es war zu spät. Ianto trat von ihm weg und zur Kaffeemaschine, die auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand.   
  
Er ließ ihn gehen und hob seine Tochter aus der Babyschale. Ihr Gesicht war inzwischen rot angelaufen und ihre Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengepresst. Sie war immer noch ein wenig zerknittert und der dunkle Flaum, der ihren Kopf bedeckte, stand in kleinen Stacheln ab. Sie hörte abrupt auf zu weinen und öffnete die großen, noch ein wenig verschleierten Augen… das Blau ihrer Iris war heller als das seiner oder Iantos Augen, intensiver.   
  
Ihr Köpfchen vorsichtig mit einer Hand stützend, bettete er sie gegen seine Brust und sah zu Ianto hinüber. Ihre winzigen Finger formten eine Faust und schlossen sich um seinen kleinen Finger, als er ihn ihr hinhielt. Jack zog ihre Hand an seinen Mund und presste einen sanften Kuss auf die weiche Babyhaut. Er summte leise und schmiegte die Wange gegen ihren Rücken; er konnte ihren Herzschlag spüren und ihren süßlichen, sauberen Babyduft einatmen – ohne dabei Ianto aus dem Blick zu verlieren.   
  
Er hoffte, Ianto würde sich umdrehen, zu ihnen herübersehen, zu ihnen kommen… Aber er blieb auf der anderen Seite der Küche, wie durch eine unsichtbare Wand von ihnen getrennt.   
  
  
\---  
  
  
„Ist das dein Ernst?”, Martha lachte leise. „Ihr habt euch noch immer nicht auf einen Namen für sie geeinigt?“   
  
Jack warf einen Blick zu Ianto hinüber, der sich auf den Weg in die Kaffeeecke machte, während Gwen und Tosh sich um die Babyschale drängten. Es waren nur zwei Tage vergangen, seit sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatte, aber der Begrüßung nach mochte man glauben, es wären zwei Jahre gewesen. Owen betrachtete die beiden Frauen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und verächtlichem Gesichtsausdruck, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt – und aus sicherer Entfernung, als wäre er nicht ganz davon überzeugt, dass sich das Baby nicht plötzlich in eine gefährliche Kreatur verwandeln könnte.   
  
Er nahm Martha am Ellbogen und führte sie einen Schritt zur Seite, obwohl ihnen die Drei keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. „Wir haben noch nicht einmal über einen Namen gesprochen“, sagte Jack. „Martha… hatte dein Bruder… hatte Leo Schwierigkeiten mit dem Baby?“  
  
„Schwierigkeiten?“, wiederholte Martha. „Was meinst du? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“  
  
Er lauschte einen Moment auf das Glucksen und Gurgeln der Kaffeemaschine, fast verdeckt von Gwens enthusiastischer Version von Babygeplapper; akzentuiert von Tosh ruhiger Stimme und Owens sarkastischen Bemerkungen. Lauschte auf eventuelles Weinen.   
  
„Jack?“ Sie berührte ihn am Arm, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zurück zu lenken. „Welche Schwierigkeiten hast du mit der Kleinen?“  
  
„Nicht ich.“ Er sah sie an. „Es ist Ianto… er berührt sie kaum. Nimmt sie nicht auf den Arm, gibt ihr nicht das Fläschchen, und redet kaum mit ihr. Als wir sie die erste Nacht Zuhause hatten, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, sie zu füttern. Aber sie hörte nicht auf, zu weinen – das tat sie erst als ich sie nahm. Und da sagte er… Du wirst denken, dass es albern klingt, aber er sagte, sie würde ihn nicht mögen.“   
  
„Jack – hast du Angst, dass er die Kleine ablehnt? Ist es das? Denkst du, er bereut es?“  
  
„Er sagt nein.“ Jacks Blick glitt wieder suchend zu seiner Tochter. „Es war alles einfacher, als sie noch in meinem Bauch war“, sagte er mit einem fast sehnsüchtigen Unterton in der Stimme. „Es ist als… hätte er sie lieben können, als sie nur ein Teil von mir war. Jetzt ist sie ihre eigene Person und er findet keinen Zugang zu ihr.“  
  
„Jack, ich glaube nicht, dass das eine ungewöhnliche Situation ist – oder ihr das erste Paar seid, dass sich darin befindet. Ianto muss erst eine Verbindung zu dem Baby entwickeln. Und das passiert nicht von heute auf morgen. Vielleicht ist er ein wenig eifersüchtig darauf, dass du bereits diese Verbindung zu ihr hast. Vielleicht hat er Angst, dass sie dir jetzt wichtiger ist als er.“ Martha musterte ihn. „Aber das ist auch völlig normal. Leo hat das auch durchgemacht; er war so eifersüchtig, dass Mum ihm den Kopf gewaschen hat und ihm sagte, er soll aufhören, sich wie ein Dreijähriger zu benehmen.“ Ein Lächeln glitt um ihren Mund, als sie an ihren Bruder dachte und an seine verlegene Miene, nachdem ihre Mutter mit ihm fertig gewesen war. „Ihr braucht Zeit, um euch aneinander zu gewöhnen“, fuhr sie fort, ihre Stimme wieder ernst. „Jack, ich weiß, dass ist nicht so einfach, mit dem Rift und allem… aber vielleicht solltet ihr beide noch nicht wieder mit der Arbeit anfangen. Verbringt zumindest noch ein paar Tage ungestört nur zu Dritt, damit ihr euch an die veränderte Situation gewöhnen könnt. Eine Routine entwickeln. Wenn du meinen Rat willst: Nimm Ianto und das Baby und bring‘ sie nach Hause. Sucht einen Namen für sie aus. Seid einfach nur zusammen.“ Sie wusste, woran er dachte, bevor er den Mund öffnen und ihren Vorschlag ablehnen konnte. „Ich bleibe noch eine Weile in Cardiff und helfe aus. Und wenn wirklich etwas ist, mit dem wir nicht fertig werden, dann können wir dich immer noch anrufen, richtig?“  
  
Er sah Ianto mit einem Tablett voller Kaffeetassen  zurückkommen und küsste Martha auf die Wange. „Danke für deinen Rat, Nightingale. Ich wüsste nicht, was wir ohne dich gemacht hätten.“  
  
Martha lächelte. „Spar‘ dir das für deinen Mann, Jack.“   
  
„Ich meine es ernst. Danke. Auch dafür, dass du ihm nichts gesagt hast. Über die Schwangerschaft.“  
  
Sie hob die Hände. „Das ist deine Sache. Und denk‘ dran, nenn sie beim Namen, wenn du mit ihm über sie redest. Sprich von „eurer Tochter“, nicht einfach nur von dem Baby. Wenn du dich mit ihr beschäftigst, bezieh‘ ihn mit ein. Er hat vielleicht Angst, etwas falsch zu machen oder ihr unabsichtlich weh zu tun.“ Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein. „Komm‘ mit, ich will mir Iantos Kaffee nicht entgehen lassen. Und sag‘ ihm, wenn du ihn nicht gut behandelst, er hat ja noch immer meine Adresse…“  
  
Sie gesellten sich lachend zu den anderen und als Jack seine Tasse in Empfang genommen hatte, zog er Ianto neben sich auf die Couch und legte den Arm um seine Mitte.   
  
  
Ende


	21. Suchen und Finden

Titel: Suchen und Finden  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: mpreg, slash, pg  
  
  
  
  
„Hey.“ Jack trat zu Ianto, der in der Küche am Fenster stand, eine Tasse in der Hand, offensichtlich in Gedanken verloren. „Was machst du?“, fragte er, die Arme um die Taille seines Partners legend. Das war… besser. Sehr viel besser als mit der Distanz zwischen ihnen, die der Babybauch erfordert hatte. Und doch schien es so, als wäre der Abstand nicht verschwunden, nicht mehr körperlich zwischen ihnen, ja – aber er hatte sich in eine emotionale Distanz zwischen Ianto und ihrer Tochter verwandelt.   
  
„Hey.“ Ianto lehnte sich in die Umarmung zurück. „Ich habe nur auf dich gewartet.“   
  
„Das… Mr. Jones… ist genau, was ich hören wollte.“ Jack küsste ihn in den Nacken und stützte dann sein Kinn auf Iantos Schulter, um ihr Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe zu betrachten. „Sie schläft tief und fest. Es war ein aufregender Tag für unsere Tochter, meinst du nicht auch?“ Eine leichte Anspannung breitete sich in Iantos Körper aus, die er nur bemerkte, weil er sich gegen ihn lehnte. „Der Hub mit all den Geräuschen und Leuten und Lichtern. Denkst du, sie hat alles wiedererkannt?“  
  
„Ich… bin nicht sicher, dass ein Baby in diesem Alter schon viel von seiner Umgebung mit bekommt. Oder vorher überhaupt etwas.“ Ianto stellte die Tasse auf der Fensterbank ab. „Jack, ich…“  
  
„Ja? Was ist?“, fragte er, als der junge Mann nicht weiter sprach.   
  
„Nichts. Ich bin müde; ich gehe unter die Dusche und ins Bett. Okay?“ Ianto löste sich aus seinem Griff. „Da ist noch frischer Kaffee, wenn du willst.“ Und dann, ohne weitere Erklärung, trat er um Jack herum und verließ den Raum.  
  
Jack holte tief Luft und drückte einen Moment die Stirn gegen das kühle Glas der Fensterscheibe. Er konnte das Ganze auf sich beruhen lassen; seinen Kaffee trinken und warten, bis Ianto aus der Dusche kam, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es noch viel zu früh zum Schlafen war. Oder er konnte Marthas Rat folgen, und versuchen, Ianto dazu zu bringen, mit ihm zu reden. Oder sollte er besser warten, bis Ianto dazu bereit war, mit ihm zu sprechen? Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es nicht half, ihn zu etwas zu drängen. Und Ianto hatte dies immer bei ihm selbst respektiert. Hatte ihm Raum gegeben, die Dinge erst in seinem eigenen Kopf zu klären, bevor sie ihren Weg in Worte fanden.   
  
Er sah auf die Tasse, die halb ausgetrunken und ohne Untersetzer auf der Fensterbank stand, wo sie einen feuchten Kondensring hinterließ. Völlig untypisch für seinen Partner.  
  
Okay, er musste mit Ianto sprechen.   
  
Jack trat mit der Tasse vom Fenster weg und stellte sie im Spülbecken ab, dann schaltete er das Licht aus und verließ den Raum. Bevor er die Treppe hoch zum Schlafzimmer ging, holte er ein schon etwas zerfleddert wirkendes Buch aus der Tasche seines Mantels. Gwen hatte es ihm in die Hand gedrückt, bevor sie nach Hause gegangen waren. Es war ein Buch mit Babynamen, das sie von einer Cousine oder Freundin bekommen hatte. Ein hellgrünes Post-it markierte die Seiten mit den walisischen Namen für Mädchen. Vielleicht eignete es sich als Aufhänger für ein nun überfälliges Gespräch.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Das Rauschen der Dusche verriet ihm, dass Ianto noch im Bad war. Er warf einen Blick auf ihr Baby, dass in seiner Wiege in der andere Ecke des Raumes schlief, und dann verschwendete Jack keine Zeit, das Buch aufs Bett zu werfen, gefolgt von seiner Kleidung und zu seinem Partner unter den warmen Wasserstrahl zu schlüpfen.  
  
Ianto drehte sich zu ihm herum, als er die Arme um ihn legte; die Überraschung in seinem Gesicht wurde rasch von Freude ersetzt und er beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen.   
  
Jack griff blind nach dem Duschgel auf dem Regal hinter seinem Partner, klickte die Flasche mit dem Daumen auf und drückte eine großzügige Menge Seife in seine Handfläche. Ianto presste das Gesicht gegen die Seite seines Halses, sein Mund glitt liebkosend über Jacks Nacken und Schultern, während Jack das Duschgel in seine Haut massierte.   
  
Seine Hände rieben Kreise über Iantos Körper, so weit er reichen konnte und als er Ianto schließlich sanft einen Schritt zurück führte und ihn gegen die Fliesen lehnte; und er vor ihm auf die Knie ging, fiel das Wasser dicht und warm wie ein Vorhang um sie.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Als Jack aus dem Bad ins Schlafzimmer trat, blieb er einen Augenblick stehen, um Ianto zu beobachten.  
  
Der jüngere Mann hatte sich auf dem Bett ausgestreckt, auf dem Bauch gerollt, neben sich den Plüschsaurier den sie all die Monate zuvor für das Baby gekauft hatten – und blätterte in dem Buch mit den Kindernamen.  
  
Ianto sah zu ihm auf, fast als erwarte er eine Bemerkung dazu von ihm. Aber Jack lächelte nur, und glitt neben ihm auf das Bett; einen Kuss in seinen Nacken drückend, bevor er sich auf dem Rücken ausstreckte. Er nahm den Saurier und ließ ihn über Iantos Kopf kreisen; krächzende Geräusche von sich gebend, die absolut keine Ähnlichkeit mit Myfanwys hatten, sondern eher nach einer Krähe mit Halsentzündung klangen.   
  
Als Ianto ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, begann er seine Schultern und seinen Kopf mit dem Plüschschnabel zu attackieren, bis Ianto sich lachend duckte und seinen Arm mit dem Kuscheltier zur Seite drückte.   
  
Das konnte Jack natürlich nicht auf sich beruhen lassen und startete einen neuen Angriff auf Ianto: wühlte den Schnabel des Plüschtiers in Iantos Achsel und unter sein Kinn, bis der jüngere Mann sich ihm erneut zuwandte. Sie rollten wie balgende Welpen übers Bett; Kissen, Plüschsaurier und Decken wurden aus dem Weg und auf den Boden gekickt, bis sie am Fußende des Bettes endeten, Ianto über Jack kniend, seine Hände auf die Matratze drückend.   
  
„Du bist schlimmer als jedes Kind.“ Ianto schüttelte atemlos lachend den Kopf, als er auf Jack hinabsah.  
  
„Aber ich habe dich dort, wo ich dich haben wollte“, erwiderte Jack zufrieden und hakte den Arm um seinen Nacken, um ihn zu sich hinab zu ziehen und zu küssen.   
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Später, das Bett wieder in einem ordentlichen Zustand, griff Jack über ihn hinweg nach dem Buch mit den Kindernamen und lehnte es gegen Iantos Brust wie gegen ein Lesepult. Er klappte die mit dem Post-it markierte Seite auf.   
  
Ianto zupfte am Kissensaum, scheinbar ganz in die Suche nach einem losen Faden vertieft. „Wieso ein walisischer Name? Ich dachte, du… würdest einen moderneren Namen für sie aussuchen wollen. Vielleicht irgendetwas aus deiner… Zeit?“  
  
„Wir suchen einen Namen für unsere Tochter aus“, verbesserte ihn Jack. „Und so wirklich exotisch waren die Namen in meiner Familie auch nicht. Mein Vaters hieß Franklin.“ Da war ein leichtes Zögern in seiner Stimme. „Nicht so ausgefallen, oder?“ Er wunderte sich, ob jetzt die Frage kam, auf die er schon lange gewartet hatte, dass Ianto sie stellen würde – die nach seinem wirklichen Namen, seinen Eltern, nach Boeshane…  
  
Automatisch griff Ianto nach seinem Arm, ließ die Fingerspitzen über seinen Handrücken streifen. Aber er stellte keine Fragen.   
  
Jack hielt seine Hand fest, als er sie zurückziehen wollte. „Und du weißt, was walisisch bei mir auslöst“, sagte er, die Augenbrauen suggestiv hochziehend – und das Thema wechselnd. Das war etwas für einen anderen Tag.   
  
„Soll das jetzt ein Argument dafür oder eins dagegen sein?“, entgegnete Ianto trocken.  
  
„Endlich.“ Er zeichnete mit den Fingerspitzen die Mundwinkel des anderen Mannes nach. „Du warst in den letzten Tagen furchtbar ernst und distanziert.“  
  
„Ich dachte, du wärst so mit dem Baby beschäftigt, dass du… keinen Unterschied bemerkst.“  
  
„Nie wieder.“  
  
Nie wieder. Das war, was Jack versprochen hatte, als er Ianto in dieser Nacht nach dem Showdown mit Li… dem Cyberman in seine Wohnung zurück brachte.   
  
„Ist es das? Denkst du wirklich… Du wirst für mich nie nur das Zweitbeste sein, Ianto Jones. Sie ist unsere Tochter und ich liebe sie, wie könnte ich nicht. Aber sie ist nicht wichtiger als du.“  
  
Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Ianto wortlos aufstand und vom Bett weg zur Wiege trat.  
  
Jack folgte ihm. Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er die Hände auf Iantos Hüften legte und ihn sanft in den Nacken küsste – dankbar, als der andere Mann keine Anstalten machte, sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen. „Sag‘ mir, was du denkst?“   
  
„Du sagst, wie könntest du sie nicht lieben…“, sagte Ianto leise. „…aber ich sehe sie an und ich weiß nicht, was ich für sie empfinde… empfinden soll. Ich dachte, es wäre alles so einfach. Dass ich wissen würde, was ich zu tun habe, wenn sie erst da ist, wenn ich sie sehen und berühren und hören kann. Ich dachte, ich hätte alles gelernt, alles geplant, alles vorbereitet – alles im Griff. Aber ich weiß überhaupt nichts. Du gehst so selbstverständlich mit ihr um, als hättest du ein Dutzend Kinder großgezogen, und ich wage es kaum, sie anzufassen, weil sie sofort anfängt zu weinen.“  
  
„Du denkst zu viel. Es ist eher instinktiv, glaube mir.“ Jack küsste seine Schulter, bevor er das Kinn darauf stützte. „Die Details kommen mit Zeit und Übung, aber das Wissen, wie man ein Baby behandelt, ist in den meisten Menschen instinktiv vorhanden. Das Überleben der Spezies hängt vom Überleben der Nachkommenschaft ab, das ist eine ziemlich universell geltende Regel. Du machst nichts falsch, wenn du weniger auf deinen Kopf hörst und darauf, was sie dir sagt.“ Er richtete sich auf. „Nimm‘ sie auf den Arm.“  
  
„Jetzt?“ Erwartungsgemäß protestierte Ianto. „Jack, sie schläft. Wir sollten sie nicht stören.“  
  
„Sie wird weiterschlafen.“ Jack klang überzeugt. Er löste eine Hand von Iantos Hüfte und streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen über das kleine, runde Gesicht mit der unwiderstehlichsten Stubsnase des Universums. Die Runzeln waren verschwunden und ihre Haut inzwischen fast so blass wie die ihres Vaters. „Nimm‘ sie auf den Arm und mit ins Bett, so wie sie zwischen uns geschlafen hat, als wir sie zum ersten Mal nach Hause gebracht haben.“   
  
Zögernd nahm Ianto das Baby hoch und bettete es vorsichtig gegen seine Brust, den Kopf stützend, so wie er es mit der Plastikbabypuppe im Eltern-Vorbereitungskurs geübt hatte. Jack drehte ihn um die eigene Achse und in Richtung Bett.   
  
Dort angelangt, nahm Ianto auf der Bettkante Platz und wollte sie auf eins der Kissen legen, doch Jack stoppte ihn. „Behalt sie bei dir, genau so, lass sie auf deiner Brust schlafen. Sie wird es lieben, ganz meine Tochter eben, richtig?“ Er zwinkerte und lachte leise, als Ianto rot anlief, sich aber vorsichtig auf dem Rücken ausstreckte, beide Arme fast steif um das Baby gelegt, damit es nicht von ihm rutschen konnte.  
  
„Gut. Das ist viel besser.“ Jack streckte sich neben ihm aus, rollte dicht zu ihnen, so dass er einen Arm über Iantos Taille legen und gleichzeitig mit den Fingerspitzen das friedlich weiterschlafende Baby berühren konnte. „Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch einen Namen für sie.“  
  
„Rhi… konnte sich nicht entscheiden“, sagte Ianto nach einer Weile, den Blick kaum von ihrer Tochter abwendend. Sie schlief tatsächlich ungestört weiter, genauso wie Jack gesagt hatte. Gab es eine geheime Babysprache, in die er nicht eingeweiht war? „Also hat sie Johnny Namen vorlesen lassen und sie meinte, bei Mica hat das Baby reagiert, deshalb gab sie diesen Namen.“  
  
„Ich werde nicht versuchen, auch nur einen Namen vorzulesen und dir die Gelegenheit geben, die Augen über meine Aussprache zu verdrehen.“ Er hielt das Buch hoch und deutete auf einen Namen. „Was ist damit? Mir gefällt was er bedeutet.“  
  
„Sian? Stern? Uh… vielleicht ein wenig... irdischer? Ich war mit einem Mädchen in einer Klasse, das so hieß, und die anderen haben sich wenig schmeichelhafte Bezeichnungen für sie einfallen lassen.“  
  
Iantos Blick glitt wieder nervös zu dem Baby, als wäre er überzeugt ihre leise Unterhaltung müsse sie aufwecken und Jack suchte den nächsten Namen aus, um ihn abzulenken.   
  
„Oh, das hier klingt auch gut. Rhearn, habe ich das richtig ausgesprochen? Rhearn Jones, das klingt sehr gut.“  
  
„Du meinst Rhearn Harkness, oder, Jack?“  
  
„Sie ist unsere Tochter, also… Rhearn Harkness-Jones? Uhhh, das klingt beeindruckend.“ Er beugte sich vor, um die Wange des Babys zu streicheln. „Hmh, Rhearn, wie gefällt dir der Name?“  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie eine Meinung dazu hat. Ich meine, nicht mal wenn sie wach wäre.“  
  
„Oh, ich bin überzeugt, dass sie mit der Wahl einverstanden ist. Wir können sie Rhea nennen und du sie ganz streng Rhearn rufen, wenn sie etwas ausgefressen hat, oder ihre Hausaufgaben nicht machen will“, sagte Jack mit Überzeugung.  
  
„Und wieso muss ich den Part des strengen Elternteils übernehmen?“, fragte der jüngere Mann trocken.  
  
Jack küsste ihn. „Weil ich der Dad sein werde, mit dem sie spielt. Und du ihr Tad, der dafür sorgt, dass sie ein guter Mensch wird. Genau wie du mich wieder daran erinnert hast, was es bedeutet ein Mensch zu sein; zu lieben und für das zu kämpfen, an das wir glauben.“   
  
„Jack…“ Ianto klang erstickt.  
  
„Shhh. Ich weiß.“ Er küsste ihn erneut. „Rhearn ist okay, oder?“  
  
„Ja. Rhearn Harkness-Jones“, wiederholte Ianto leise, beinahe wie um den Klang zu prüfen.  
  
„Das ist aber nicht zufällig der Name einer Ex-Freundin von dir?“  
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Großmutter? Tante? Irgendeine Cousine dritten Grades?“ Jack sah entzückt, dass Rhearn im Schlaf ihre Nase rümpfte, genau wie Ianto das gelegentlich tat.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich den Namen in Zusammenhang mit meiner Familie schon einmal gehört habe. Wieso?“   
  
„Ich will nur sicher sein, dass sie auch was den Namen betrifft etwas Einzigartiges ist.“ Jack packte das Buch weg und zog Ianto näher an sich, sein Kopf auf dem Kissen neben der Schulter seines Partners, auf Augenhöhe mit Rhearn.  
  
Und genauso verbrachten sie den größten Teil der Nacht, bis Rhearn aufwachte und nach einem Fläschchen und einer frischen Windel verlangte. Pflichten, die Jack Ianto mit Vergnügen und der Bemerkung, er brauche die Übung, überließ. Schließlich hatte er den größeren Teil der Arbeit vorher erledigt…  
  
  
Ende   
  
*) Rhearn = Magic Maiden or Little Flower (welsh girl name)

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

[X](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d49b84f000067500651b96b/21/Tupperwood-Storysammlung-#void)

 

     


	22. Lerning processes

Titel: Learning processes  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
  
  
  
  
Es war nicht von einem Moment auf den anderen einfach besser, trotz Jacks Zuversicht.   
  
Ianto fühlte sich nach wie vor nicht völlig wohl dabei, sich alleine um Rhearn zu kümmern. Ein Zweifel, der auf beiden Seiten vorhanden zu sein schien, denn ihre Tochter machte es ihm nicht immer einfach. Sie reagierte auf Jack besser, beruhigte sich sofort wenn er sie auf den Arm nahm, trank ihr Fläschchen ohne Protest leer und lag meistens still, während er ihre Windel wechselte. Und auch wenn er darüber scherzte, dass sie wohl ganz offensichtlich ein Lieblingselternteil hatte, die Unsicherheit blieb.  
  
Er versuchte seinen Frust darüber zu verbergen, vor allem als Jack ihre „Elternzeit“ für beendet erklärte. Was natürlich in erster Linie bedeutete, er verließ den Hub und Ianto kehrte zu seinen ausschließlich administrativen Pflichten zurück – und kümmerte sich um das Baby. Tosh half ihm, wann immer es ging, doch die meiste Arbeit blieb natürlich an ihm selbst hängen.   
  
Das gute war, er konnte mehr Zeit im Tourismusbüro verbringen, das in den letzten Monaten doch sehr darunter gelitten hatte, dass er häufiger im Feld unterwegs gewesen war, um Jacks Abwesenheit auszugleichen. Rhearn schlief in einer Babywippe auf dem Tisch neben ihm oder tat, was auch immer Babys taten, wenn sie nicht schliefen, aßen oder Windeln füllten, während er Berichte schrieb, Budgets erstellte oder alte verblassende, getippte oder sogar noch handschriftliche Protokolle über eingesammelte Artefakte und Vorfälle elektronisch erfasste und dem unersättlich wachsenden Archiv einverleibte.   
  
In dem kleinen Raum hinter dem Tresen hatte er alles, was er brauchte um sie zu füttern und sauber zu machen. Und mittags nahm er sie mit dem Lunch nach unten, so dass sie ihn nach dem Essen in das Büro in den Archiven begleiten konnte, das er sich dort eingerichtet hatte. Noch war sie zu klein, um sich am Mangel von natürlichem Licht zu stören, oder daran, dass die Luft abgestanden roch und von dem scharfen, chemischen Geruch sich zersetzenden Papiers erfüllt war. (Owen hatte einen halben Tag mit seinen Scannern und Teststreifen dort unten verbracht, um sicher zu stellen, dass es nichts gab, was ihr auch nur im Entferntesten schaden konnte.) Er beobachtete Rhearn dabei, wie sie mit ihren winzigen Fäusten ins Leere griff – vielleicht versuchte sie Staubflocken zu fangen – und ihre Augen ihren Fingern folgten, bis sie fast zu schielen anfing.   
  
Irgendwann begann er ihr davon zu erzählen, was er tat; was er wo einsortierte; was in den Berichten und auf den Inventarlisten zu lesen stand. Er wusste nicht, ob es an seiner Stimme lag oder an der Aufmerksamkeit die sie auf sich gerichtet fühlte, doch Rhearn hörte meistens auf zu weinen und schien zu lauschen. Manchmal gab sie Gluckslaute von sich, als versuche sie zu antworten.   
  
Ganz langsam entspannte er sich mehr, wenn er mit ihr dort unten alleine war (wobei es ihn nicht wirklich überraschte, später zu entdecken, dass Jack offenbar einige zusätzliche Kameras angebracht hatte) und gewann genug Selbstvertrauen im Umgang mit Rhearn, dass ein täglicher Spaziergang in seinen Tagesplan aufgenommen wurde. Tosh und seltener auch Gwen begleiteten ihn, vor allem wenn er Lunch für das Team mit zurückbrachte.   
  
Doch was ihm am meisten zu schaffen machte, war Rhearns Angewohnheit, untrüglich in dem Moment auf zu wachen, wenn Jack nachts weg musste, weil ein Weevil die Straßen unsicher machte. Egal wie leise sich Jack zu sein bemühte, sie wurde wach und es dauerte meistens lange, sie zu beruhigen.   
  
Bald fand sich Ianto in diesem trüben, grauen Dämmerland des Schlafmangels wieder. Er wusste, dass das eine Phase war, die auch Eltern mit normalen Jobs durchmachten. Doch selbst vom Felddienst freigestellt, blieb zwischen Torchwood und ihrer Tochter kaum Gelegenheit, tagsüber Schlaf zu finden – selbst wenn er diese spezielle Fähigkeit je gemeistert hätte.   
  
Also biss Ianto die Zähne zusammen und machte den Kaffee extrastark.   
  
  
\---  
  
  
Er legte die Arme auf den Tisch und ließ den Kopf darauf sinken. Nur ein paar Sekunden… nur so lange Rhearn noch schlief…   
  
„Ianto?“ Im Halbschlaf dauerte es einen Moment, bis er die Finger bemerkte, die durch seine Haare glitten; Fingerspitzen, die leicht aber oh-so-wundervoll seine Kopfhaut massierten. Einem Kuss auf seine Schläfe folgte die Frage: „So müde?“   
  
Ianto nickte und drehte das Gesicht zur Seite; öffnete ein Auge, um Jack anzublinzeln. Dann setzte er sich ruckartig auf. „Oh Gott, bin ich etwa eingeschlafen? Ich wollte nicht einschlafen, es tut mir leid…“ Er sah sich um und sein Blick fiel auf die leere Babywippe. „Wo ist sie? Jack, wo ist sie? Ich schwöre, ich habe die Augen nur zwei Minu…“   
  
Jack hielt ihn davon ab, aus dem Besprechungsraum zu stürmen und schlang die Arme um seine Mitte. „Alles okay. Tosh kümmert sich um Rhearn; ich glaube, sie versucht ihr gerade das kleine Einmaleins auf Japanisch beizubringen.“ Er spürte die Anspannung in Iantos Muskeln und verengte automatisch den Griff um ihn. „Alles in Ordnung, es ist nichts passiert.“  
  
„Sie ist erst vier Monate alt, Jack. Ich hätte sie nicht sich selbst überlassen dürfen, egal wie lang.“ Er ließ ihn los und Ianto sah zu ihm auf, die Augen weit mit kaum kontrollierter Panik. „Es tut mir leid.“  
  
„Hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen, Ianto.“ Jack schloss die Hände um sein Gesicht. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht und es ist nichts passiert. Du bist im Besprechungsraum,  du hast sie nicht irgendwo am Straßenrand ausgesetzt. Tosh wollte dir sagen, dass wir auf dem Rückweg sind und als sie gesehen hat, dass du eingeschlafen bist, nahm sie Rhearn mit, damit sie dich nicht weckt.“  
  
„Aber…“, begann Ianto.  
  
„Du vertraust Tosh, oder?“ Er wartete bis Ianto nickte. „Und wir wissen beide, dass sie ganz vernarrt ist in Rhearn und nie zulassen würde, dass ihr etwas passiert.“ Wieder wartete er auf das Nicken des anderen Mannes. „Du siehst also…“ er küsste ihn auf die Stirn „…es gibt keinen Grund…“ ein Kuss auf seine Nase „…in Panik zu verfallen.“ Iantos Antwort ging unter, als er ihm den Mund verschloss. „Okay?“, fragte Jack schließlich.  
  
„Okay.“ Ianto beugte sich vor, um seine Stirn gegen Jacks zu pressen. „Es ist nur… alles ist immer noch so neu und ich bin unsicher. Wieso kannst du so ruhig sein?“  
  
„Ich kann es, weil ich weiß, dass ich dich an meiner Seite habe.“ Er küsste den jüngeren Mann, und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. „Warum gehst du nicht, rettest Tosh vor unserer Tochter und bringst sie nach Hause? Ich kümmere mich hier um alles und bin in einer, spätestens zwei Stunden bei euch.“  
  
  
\---  
  
  
„Ianto? Ich habe etwas zu essen bestellt, bevor ich aus dem Hub weg bin. Chinesisch ist doch okay, oder hast du…“ Jack stoppte, ohne den Satz zu beenden und lehnte sich mit einem Lächeln gegen den Türrahmen.  
  
Der Anblick, der ihn begrüßte, weckte den Wunsch in ihm, die Zeit einzufrieren und diesen Moment für immer festzuhalten. Zu wissen, dass er sie beide verlieren würde…  
  
Rhearn gurgelte und rollte sich vom Rücken auf den Bauch, eine winzige Hand nach Ianto ausgestreckt, als versuche sie ihn zu wecken. Das Rollen war neu, sie hatte es eben erst gelernt und er sah es zum ersten Mal „live“.   
  
Jack rieb mit dem Handrücken hastig übers Gesicht und glitt neben die beiden aufs Bett. Vielleicht war sein Lächeln ein wenig zittrig, aber Rhearn schien sich daran nicht zu stören. Sie wandte den Kopf nach ihm und musterte ihn mit ihren großen, blauen Augen.  
  
„Hey, Liebling.“ Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und kitzelte sie, wofür er mit entzücktem Gurgeln und einem Hieb auf die Nase belohnt wurde. „Du benimmst dich genau wie dein Tad, weißt du das. Er hasst es auch, wenn ich ihn kitzle“, flüsterte er ihr zu und hob sie hoch, damit sie auf seinem Brustkorb liegen konnte.   
  
Er beobachtete, wie sie übte, ihren kleinen Kopf zu heben und sich hoch zu stemmen – mit Alice hatte er nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, das zu erleben – bis ihr Essen geliefert wurde und die Türklingel Ianto aus dem Schlaf riss.  
  
  
  
Ende

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

[X](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d49b84f000067500651b96b/22/Tupperwood-Storysammlung-#void)

 

     


	23. Snapshots 1

Titel: Snapshots 1  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
  
  
  
I.  
  
„Ein blau-rot gestreifter Strampelanzug? Du wirst sie noch verwirren“, kam es amüsiert von Jack.  
  
Ianto warf ihm über die Schulter ein Grinsen zu. „Du dachtest doch hoffentlich nicht wirklich, dass ich sie den Rest ihres Lebens in die rosa Klamotten packe, mit denen Gwen angekommen ist? Ich habe eine Schwester und eine Nichte und sogar ich habe noch nie so viele verschiedene Schattierungen von rosa und pink gesehen.“ Er schüttelte sich mit übertriebenem Entsetzen. „Nein, ich werde meine Tochter definitiv mit dem Rest der Farbskala bekannt machen.“ Er beugte sich über Rhearn, die seiner Meinung nach zustimmende Laute von sich gab, als er sie hochhob. „Sag’ Hallo zu deinem Daddy, baban.“  
  
Bevor er sich umwenden konnte, kamen Jacks Arme um seine Taille, stoppten ihn mitten in der Bewegung  
  
„Sag’ das noch einmal.“   
  
Jacks Mund streifte sein Ohr und er lehnte sich automatisch in die Berührung zurück, gegen ihn. „Was meinst du?“   
  
„..dass sie deine Tochter ist. Ich habe es dich noch nie laut sagen hören. Und es klingt...“ Jack presste einen Kuss in seinen Nacken, während er gleichzeitig eine Hand über seine legte, die Rhearns Rücken stützte. „...wunderbar.“  
  
  
\- - -  
  
II.  
  
Jack stopfte die blutigen Überreste seines Hemdes in einen Müllbeutel. Und nach kurzem Überlegen auch das Handtuch, dass er benutzt hatte, um sich abzutrocknen. Er hatte zu viel Erfahrung mit Blutflecken, um zu denken, dass es sich noch retten ließ.   
  
Ein Räuspern hinter ihm ließ ihn auf sehen. Er begegnete Iantos Blick im Spiegel und drehte den Wasserhahn zu. „Tut mir leid wegen des Handtuchs. Ich kaufe dir ein neues Set.“ Die Handtücher im Gästebad – das er benutzt hatte, um genau diese Situation… wenn auch nicht zu vermeiden, aber zumindest… hinaus zu zögern – hatten ein anderes Muster als die, die sie sonst benutzten, und Jack ging davon aus, dass es damit eine besondere, geheime Bewandtnis hatte. Wozu sich sonst die Mühe machen?  
  
Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das Handtuch ist mir egal.“  
  
„Warum gehst du nicht zurück ins Bett? Ich verspreche, ich mache alles sauber.“ Er drehte sich zu seinem Partner um. „Habe ich Rhearn ebenfalls geweckt?“  
  
„Nein. Was das erste Mal sein muss. Aber ich konnte ohnehin nicht mehr einschlafen, nachdem du gegangen bist.“   
  
Ianto trat zu ihm und musterte seinen nackten Oberkörper mit einem Blick, der sie unter anderen Umständen direkt zurück ins Bett geführt hätte.   
  
Jack war sich jedoch ziemlich sicher, dass das im Moment nicht passieren würde…  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er.  
  
„Weevil.“ Jack entdeckte einen hochinteressanten Riss in seinem Hosenbein. „Gwens Freund hat unsere Polizeikontaktnummer angerufen… PC Andy. Wieso nennt er mich immer Mulder? Wer ist das überhaupt?“  
  
„Irgendwie fällt es mir schwer zu glauben, dass dich ein einzelner Weevil so zugerichtet hat.“ Ianto ging nicht auf seinen Versuch eines Themenwechsels ein.   
  
„Nun…“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „…nachdem PC Andy weg war, stellte sich raus, dass der Weevil sich ein paar Freunde zum Dinner eingeladen hatte – das neue Fastfood-Restaurant, an dem wir neulich vorbeigekommen sind, hat übrigens keine abgeschlossenen Müllcontainer. Und sie sind tatsächlich groß genug für ausgewachsene Weevil. Gibt es dafür keine Hygienevorschriften?“   
  
„Darum kann sich ja Gwen morgen kümmern. Wie viele waren es, Jack?“  
  
„Es ist kein Weevil-Spray mehr im SUV…“  
  
„Jack!“  
  
Er wandte sich ab und stützte sich einen Moment auf dem Waschbecken auf. Alles, was er wollte, war ins Bett zu kriechen, sich um Ianto zu winden und sich von seiner Nähe in den Schlaf lullen zu lassen, um diese Nacht zu vergessen. „Vier“, sagte er leise.  
  
„Vier?“   
  
Er hörte Ianto erschrocken einatmen. „Einer davon war wirklich klein. Also praktisch nur dreieinhalb.“ Sein Versuch an Humor fiel flach.   
  
„Du hättest auf jeden Fall mich und Owen dazu holen müssen. Und wenn jemand über das CCTV ihre Bewegungen verfolgt hätte, könnte das sicher auch nicht schaden. Jack, du predigst uns immer, dass wir bei einer Gruppe von mehr als zwei Weevil mindestens zu dritt sein müssen!“  
  
Er hätte wirklich im Hub duschen und sich umziehen sollen, nachdem er die beiden Weevil in Zellen gesteckt hatte, damit Owen sie morgens checken und mit den Chips versehen konnte, die ihnen halfen, die Weevilpopulation einigermaßen zu überwachen. Den Leichensack mit dem Kadaver des Weevils, den er getötet hatte, ließ er in der Garage, wo Owen ihn finden sollte. Der Vierte war ihm entwischt, während seine beiden Freunde damit beschäftigt waren… belassen wir es dabei, dass es nicht besonders angenehm gewesen war – und er hasste es wirklich, zu verbluten. Er fror danach immer stundenlang. Und sein Hinterkopf, den er sich an der Kante des Müllcontainers eingeschlagen hatte, pochte dumpf, obwohl er zweimal gestorben war und alles verheilt sein sollte.  
  
Jack wandte sich um und hob beide Arme, sich um die eigene Achse drehend. „Alles noch dran, wie du siehst. Ich habe aber auch nichts dagegen, wenn du dich persönlich davon überzeugen willst…“  
  
Iantos Gesichtsausdruck sagte deutlicher als alle Worte, dass er das nicht witzig fand. „Es kann nicht so weitergehen, Jack. Lass‘ mich wieder im Feld arbeiten. Wenigstens in Notfällen.“  
  
Jede Spur von Amüsement verschwand aus Jacks Miene. „Auf keinen Fall!“  
  
„Du bist heute Nacht gestorben!“  
  
„Und es spielt keine Rolle, weil ich zurückkomme. Aber wenn du an meiner Stelle gewesen wärst…“ Allein der Gedanke…  
  
„Für mich spielt es eine Rolle. Und es war vollkommen unnötig. Ich…“ Ianto schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, drehte sich wortlos auf dem Absatz um und ging aus dem Raum.  
  
Jack seufzte, zog rasch den Rest seiner schmutzigen Kleidung aus und ließ sie auf dem Boden liegen, er würde sich am Morgen darum kümmern. Dann folgte er seinem Partner.  
  
Er fand Ianto nicht im Schlaf-, sondern im Kinderzimmer. Rhearn quengelte und wimmerte unruhig in seinen Armen; verstummte jedoch sofort als er sie an Jack weiterreichte.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung, Prinzessin.“ Sie war so warm und weich gegen seine kalte Haut und er konnte das Schlagen ihres Herzens spüren, als er kleine Kreise auf ihrem Rücken rieb. In Kombination mit ihrem Babygeruch war es fast hypnotisch. Beruhigend. „Dein Tad und ich haben nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit.“ Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und sah Ianto an. „Du hast genug Arbeit mit dem Baby, mit den Archiven und dem Papierkram im Hub und nicht zu vergessen mit mir. Und Rhearn verdient doch wenigstens ein Elternteil mit einem nicht-völlig-lebensgefährlichen Job, oder?“  
  
„Ich bin sicher, wenn du einen Moment über das nachdenkst, was du eben gesagt hast, fällt dir etwas auf?“ Ianto starrte auf den Boden.  
  
Jack schwieg; er summte leise und wiegte Rhearn leicht, als sie wieder unruhig wurde.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass was immer mit mir passieren mag, du kannst für sie da sein. Ihr ganzes Leben lang.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Es ist nicht nur, was heute Nacht vorgefallen ist – es gefällt mir nicht, dass es so aussieht, als würdest du mich bevorzugen.“ Ianto trat näher zu ihnen, den Blick auf das Baby gerichtet. „Aber ich… weiß wir haben die Verantwortung für ein Kind. Und da es nicht zur Diskussion steht, dass ich oder wir beide Torchwood verlassen, ist die einzige andere Möglichkeit, sie weg zu geben, in eine andere Familie, in der sie ein… normales Leben haben kann. Aber... ich... ich denke nicht, dass ich das könnte.“ Die letzten Worte kamen erstickt über seine Lippen. „Könntest du es? Könntest du sie weggeben, wie Alice weggegeben hast?“  
  
Jack zog ihn an sich, gegen seine Seite. „Niemals. Ich will keinen von euch beiden jemals verlieren. Alice mit ihrer Mutter gehen zu lassen, in den Wissen, dass ich sie vielleicht nie wieder sehe, war entsetzlich. Aber die Situation war anders, ich war ein anderer.“ Er küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Und es hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, dass ich dich bevorzuge. Ich würde das gleiche auch für Tosh oder Gwen tun – vielleicht sogar für Owen -  Torchwood hat Vorschriften für Angestellte mit Kindern. Sie kommen zugegebenermaßen eher selten zur Anwendung, zumindest hier in Cardiff, aber es gibt sie. Du musst in London doch Leute gekannt haben, die Familien und Kinder hatten?“   
  
„Ja, aber das... das waren Wissenschaftler. Forscher. Leute in der Verwaltung und in den Archiven. Sie waren überhaupt nicht zur Feldarbeit ausgebildet oder wären auch nur auf die Idee gekommen, ihre Labors oder gar das Gebäude zu verlassen. Und wir sind so wenige, dass jeder Ausfall ins Gewicht fällt.“ Ianto legte die Stirn gegen Jacks Schulter.  
  
„Dann werde ich mich eben nach mehr Teammitgliedern umsehen. Unter Alexs Leitung waren genug Leute hier, um in drei Schichten zu arbeiten.“ Er presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Haar. „Kannst du dich mich nicht mit festen Arbeitszeiten vorstellen? Mit Urlaub und freien Wochenenden?“  
  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?“ Ianto sah zu ihm auf. „Du würdest dich innerhalb von zwei Wochen langweiligen und nach Gründen suchen, im Hub zu bleiben.“  
  
„Wenn ich weiß, dass du und Rhearn hier auf mich warten? Niemals. Ianto… Es ist lange her, dass ich eine eigene Familie hatte… oder auch nur wollte. Ihr beide seid meine zweite Chance und ich will sie auf keinen Fall verderben.“ Jack löste sich einen Moment, um seine nun schlafende Tochter zurück in ihre Wiege zu legen, dann nahm er Iantos Arm und führte ihn aus dem Raum, und in ihr Schlafzimmer. „Lass‘ uns später darüber sprechen, okay? Aber ich meine ernst, was ich gesagt habe. Wir finden eine Lösung.“   
  
Ianto nickte und zog ihn wortlos mit sich zum Bett.  
  
  
  
  
Ende


	24. Snapshots 2

Titel: Snapshots II  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
  
  
  
I.  
  
Es war ein normaler Vormittag in Cardiff – was bedeutete, sechs unmögliche Dinge waren bereits vor dem Frühstück geschehen – und das Team hatte sich um die Couch gruppiert, eine kurze Kaffeepause zwischen dem Einsammeln nicht-irdischer Münzen (warum der Rift gerade so etwas ausspuckte, war allen ein Rätsel) und dem Coverup für eine Ufo-Sichtung (unvorsichtige Touristen) einlegend. Das bedeutete abgesehen von Ianto, der – nachdem er die Tassen hingestellt und Rhearn in ihrem Snuggly ohne großes Federlesen in die Arme ihres Vaters gedrückt hatte – in die Garage verschwand, um die Ausrüstung des SUVs zu prüfen. Nachdem Jack einige Nächte zuvor das Weevilspray ausgegangen war, stellte Ianto einen Plan auf, der sicherstellen sollte, dass nach jeder Rückkehr die Ausstattung kontrolliert wurde. Er verteilte die Pflicht gerecht auf alle; und natürlich protestierte Owen sofort lautstark und ausgiebig dagegen, dass dies nicht zu seinen Aufgaben gehöre.  
  
Gwens Kaffee kühlte ungetrunken vor sich hin, während sie versuchte Rhearns Aufmerksamkeit für sich zu gewinnen, die aber mehr an den Grimassen interessiert war, die Jack für sie schnitt, nachdem er sie aus dem Snuggly befreit hatte. Owen nutzte die Gelegenheit dazu, die Füße auf den kleinen Tisch zu platzieren, bis Tosh ihn in die Rippen stieß.  
  
Die Unterhaltung glitt zwischen den Ereignissen des Morgens und den Rift-Vorhersagen und allem möglichen dazwischen hin und her, bis das Pfeifen einer Rückkopplung in der eher selten genutzten Verbindung zwischen Garage und dem Hauptlevel ertönte. Gefolgt von einem einzelnen Wort: „OWEN!!!“  
  
Vier Augenpaare - drei erstaunlicherweise wissend, eins fragend - wandten sich dem Arzt zu, der den Kopf zwischen die Schultern zog. Nur Rhearn war mehr mit Gwens Haaren beschäftigt, als sich mit dem Verhalten der Erwachsenen zu bekümmern.  
  
„Woher weiß er, dass ich..." Owen brach ab. „Ich meine, ich habe keine Ahnung, worum es geht.“  
  
Jack starrte ihn an, eine Augenbraue skeptisch hochgezogen. „Was hast du getan, Owen?“  
  
„Er hat einen dieser "Baby an Bord"-Aufkleber an den SUV gemacht“, petzte Gwen. Sie zuckte zusammen und lächelte Rhearn an. „Du bist aber schon ganz schön kräftig.“ Sie befreite vorsichtig eine ihrer Haarsträhnen aus einer winzigen Babyfaust, bevor das unangenehme Ziepen zunahm.   
  
„Dir ist klar, dass Ianto dich für den Rest deines Lebens auf entkoffeinierten Instantkaffee setzt? Und das auch nur, wenn du Glück hast und er nicht gleich auf dich schießt.“ Jack erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an Iantos Reaktion auf das Funkgerät, das er während der Angelegenheit mit der Schläferzelle an den Seitenspiegel geklebt hatte.   
  
Jack nahm Rhearn entgegen, die ihren Schnuller ausgespuckt und zu quengeln begonnen hatte, nachdem Gwen in Sorge um ihre Haare ihr neues „Spielzeug“ entfernte.   
  
Tosh hob den Schnuller auf und verschwand damit in die Kaffeenische, um ihn abzuwaschen – was ihr einen guten Vorwand bot, sich nicht in diese Diskussion verwickeln zu lassen.  
  
„Was? Ist ja nicht so, als wäre es nicht die Wahrheit.“ Owen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schnaubte verächtlich. „Wie weit wird das noch gehen? Fährt der Rest von uns in Zukunft mit dem Bus um einen Hoix oder Blowfish einzusammeln? Ihr habt sogar einen Kindersitz installiert.“   
  
Vielleicht hatte Owen nicht ganz unrecht. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, den SUV auch für mehr oder weniger private Fahrten zu nutzen. Nicht, dass sie wirklich irgendwann völlig privat waren, selbst eine Fahrt zum Supermarkt, um Windeln und Babynahrung zu kaufen konnte mit der Jagd auf Weevil enden. Wenn der Rift irgendwo etwas ausspuckte, während sie unterwegs waren, konnte er nicht zuerst nach Hause fahren, um den Wagen zu wechseln.   
  
Dafür gab es eigentlich nur eine Lösung. Sie benötigten einen zweiten SUV. Vor allem, wenn sich das Team vergrößern sollte.  
  
Oh, und er konnte sich schon gut vorstellen, was Ianto als Hüter ihres Budgets dazu zu sagen hatte… Möglicherweise wartete er damit bis zu einem günstigeren Moment, dachte er, als Ianto mit stürmischem Gesichtsausdruck am Tunneldurchgang zur Garage erschien.   
  
Jack blickte seine Tochter an, die zufrieden an ihrem frisch gewaschenen Schnuller nuckelnd gegen ihn lehnte. „Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du mich vor deinem Tad rettest wenn ich ihm meinen Vorschlag mache, Prinzessin“, flüsterte er ihr zu.   
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
II.  
  
„Sag mir nicht, dass ihr beide ohne mich Kaffee trinkt.“ Jack legte seinen Mantel über einen Stuhlrücken und küsste seinen Partner auf den Mund, dann seine Tochter auf die Stirn. Er hatte die Nacht im Hub verbracht, da die Monitore einige ungewöhnlich hohe Ausschläge anzeigten.  
  
„Nur ich. Rhearn hat ihr Fläschchen. Ich denke, wir warten noch ein bisschen, bevor wir sie…“ Ianto lehnte gegen den Küchentresen und gähnte. „An Koffein gewöhnen.“   
  
Er wechselte Rhearn auf den anderen Arm, die Augen halb geschlossen und das Fläschchen unters Kinn geklemmt, damit er dabei eine Hand frei hatte. Jack lächelte. Noch vor einem halben Jahr hätte ihm Ianto nie geglaubt, dass er irgendwann so selbstverständlich mit ihrer Tochter umgehen würde. Martha behielt recht, ein wenig mehr Zeit war alles was sie benötigt hatten.   
  
„Tut mir leid, dass wir nicht mit dem Frühstück auf dich gewartet haben, aber wir hatten heute Nacht eine Meinungsverschiedenheit darüber, was durchschlafen bedeutet. Deine Tochter hat gewonnen. Tom meint, wir würden uns noch nach dieser Zeit zurücksehen, wenn sie erst Zähne bekommt.“ Er gähnte wieder. „Hattest du viel zu tun?“  
  
„Drei Einsammelaktionen, ich habe alles in ein paar Isolierzellen untergebracht, Owen kann sich um alles Organische und Tosh um alles Technische kümmern. Nichts Wichtiges, denke ich. Definitiv nichts, das nicht ein paar Stunden warten kann.“ Jack lehnte sich neben ihn. „Ist das mein Hemd?“, fragte er amüsiert, als er Rhearn näher in Augenschein nahm. „Hast du keine saubere Babykleidung mehr?“  
  
Ianto seufzte. „Sie wollte einfach nicht einschlafen. Wir haben gebadet, ich habe sie gefüttert, gewickelt und sogar mit in unser Bett genommen. Aber nichts hat geholfen. Und weil ich die Decke im Kinderzimmer gelassen hatte, nahm ich schließlich dein Hemd - das du mal wieder nicht in den Wäschekorb geworfen hast – und sie hat sich endlich beruhigt. Ich denke, es war weil sie dich so riechen konnte.“  
  
„Sie kommt offenbar ganz nach ihrem Tad was das betrifft.“ Jack grinste und küsste Ianto auf die Schläfe. „Pheromone… wow, einfach für alles gut.“  
  
„Kein Grund, wie ein Werbespot zu klingen.“ Ianto stieß mit seiner Hüfte Jacks an. „Aber ich kann es ihr nicht verdenken, ich schlafe auch besser neben dir. Vielleicht solltest du dich darauf gefasst machen, dass ich jeden Moment im Stehen wegnicke…“  
  
„Warum bringe ich euch beiden Hübschen dann nicht ganz schnell zurück ins Bett und wir gönnen uns noch ein paar Stunden Ruhe?“  
  
„Können wir wirklich?“, bat Ianto. „Oh, bitte.“  
  
„Geh schon vor. Ich übernehme Rhearn und wir kommen nach, sobald sie ihr Fläschchen beendet hat.“  
  
Ianto küsste ihn impulsiv, murmelte: „Gott, ich liebe dich, Jack“, gegen seinen Mund und verschwand die Treppe nach oben.  
  
Jack sah ihm lächelnd nach, bis Rhearn mit einem Blubbern den Nuckel der Flasche ausspuckte und seine Aufmerksamkeit zurückforderte.  
  
  
  
Ende


	25. Frühstück im Bett

Titel: Frühstück im Bett  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
  
  
  
Das Klirren von Porzellan gegen Porzellan holte Ianto aus einem vage verstörenden Traum, der etwas mit Rhearn als Teenager, Dates und Jacks Webley zu tun hatte – und der ihn erleichtert zurückließ, dass sie diese Hürde erst in etlichen Jahren nehmen mussten.   
  
Er lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück und blinzelte. Gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Jack zwischen ihnen ein Tablett aufs Bett stellte. „Frühstück im Bett? Was habe ich gemacht, um das zu verdienen?“  
  
Jack gab vor, zu überlegen. „Hm, reden wir nur von letzter Nacht? Oder von dem Moment an, an dem wir uns begegnet sind? Falls es letzteres ist, muss ich Gwen anrufen, dass wir später kommen. Viel später.“  
  
Ianto lächelte verlegen und zog den Kopf ein wenig zwischen die Schultern. Er räusperte sich, warf automatisch einen Blick auf die Uhr und fuhr auf. „Wir sind bereits zu spät.“  
  
„Vorsichtig.“ Jack rettete die Tassen gerade noch so vor dem Überschwappen. „Nein, sind wir nicht. Setz‘ dich wieder hin und ruinier nicht meinen Versuch, spontan und romantisch zu sein.“  
  
Ianto nahm vorsichtig die Tasse, die Jack ihm reichte. „Heiße Schokolade? Kein Kaffee?“   
  
„Du hast mir verboten, die Kaffeemaschine anzufassen. Du hast sie mich nicht mal aus dem Karton nehmen lassen, wenn du dich erinnerst.“  
  
„Das hatte mehr damit zu tun, dass sie schwer ist und du im sechsten Monat schwanger warst“, warf Ianto ein.  
  
„Außerdem passt sie wunderbar…“ Jack zog eine Stoffserviette von einem Teller. „…zum Rest. Voila.“   
  
Croissants – noch warm, wie Ianto feststellte, als er ein Stück von einem abbrach und sorgfältig die Krümel auf dem Teller abstreifte (romantisch hin oder her, er hasste Krümel im Bett) – Honig, Butter, eine Plastikschale mit Obstsalat aus der Snackbar in der Bäckerei um die Ecke. Definitiv kein Eier-und-Bacon-Tag, dann. Aber besser als Cornflakes. Und für ein Frühstück im Bett wesentlich geeigneter. „Wenn du mir wieder sagst, dass meine Uhr falsch geht, muss ich dir leider sagen, dass ich dir das beim letzten Mal schon nicht geglaubt habe.“  
  
„Keine Panik. Du hast nicht verschlafen und wir sind nicht zu spät. Gwen wollte den Nachmittag frei, irgendein Treffen mit Rhys Eltern wegen der Hochzeit, also wird sie Myfanwy und die Weevils füttern. Ich habe ihr gesagt, wir sind gegen zehn da.“ Jack nahm den Rest des Croissants und stopfte es sich halb in den Mund. „Rhearn hat ihr Frühstück bekommen und schläft wieder“, erklärte er kauend. „Ich glaube, unser Ausflug in die Bäckerei hat ihr gefallen.“ Er grinste, als Ianto missbilligend auf die Krümel und Gebäckstückchen starrte, die sich auf seiner Brust verteilten. „Siehst du etwa auch was, dass dir gefällt?“  
  
Ianto sah betont weg und nippte an seiner Tasse. „Du hast sie mitgenommen?“, fragte er.  
  
„Sie war wach, ich war wach und wir wollten dich nicht aufwecken. Und frische Luft ist wichtig für kleine Kinder, richtig?“ Jack tippte die Fingerspitze des kleinen Fingers in das Honigschälchen. „Aber sie hat wesentlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit als ich bekommen.“ Sein übertriebenes Schmollen brachte Ianto erwartungsgemäß dazu, zu lachen und Jack beugte sich vor, um den Honig auf seine Lippen zu streichen – bevor er sich daran machte, ihn gründlich mit der Zunge wieder zu entfernen. „Ich wusste es.“ Jack grinste. „Schokolade und Honig sind eine gute Kombination mit dir.“  
  
Ianto musterte ihn einen Moment, bevor er ihn zurückküsste. „An dir auch.“  
  
„Ich bin übrigens auf dem Plas zufällig Gwens Freund begegnet“, sagte Jack, als sie sich nach ein paar angenehmen Minuten wieder dem Frühstück widmeten.   
  
„PC Andy?“   
  
„Ich habe ihm einen Job bei uns angeboten.“  
  
„WAS?“ Ianto ließ fast seine Tasse fallen. „Ich meine… Du warst noch nie ein großer Fan von Cardiffs Polizei, um es dezent auszudrücken. Oder von Andy Davidson im Speziellen.“  
  
„Er scheint ohnehin immer unseren Weg zu kreuzen.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Erinnerst du dich an die Nacht mit den vier Weevil und dem Fastfood-Restaurant?“  
  
„Ungern.“  
  
„Jedenfalls schien er bemerkenswert unbeeindruckt zu sein von unseren… wie nennt er es… Spooky-Doos.“ Jack fischte ein Stück Kiwi aus dem Obstsalat und ignorierte den Fruchtsaft, der an seinem Kinn entlang tropfte.   
  
„Liegt eventuell daran, dass er sein ganzes Leben hier verbracht hat. Es ist erstaunlich, an was man sich alles gewöhnen kann.“ Ianto warf ihm eine Serviette an den Kopf. „Jack. Deine Tochter isst ordentlicher als du. Und sie übt erst seit ein paar Monaten.“  
  
Jack ignorierte die Serviette und beugte sich vor, um seinen Mund trotz Iantos Protest an dessen Schulter abzuwischen. „Aber vielleicht… nur um ganz sicher zu sein… könnten wir nochmal mit den Basics anfangen?“   
  
„Welche Bas…“ Ianto brach mitten im Wort ab, als Jack über seine linke Brustwarze leckte und dann den Mund darum schloss, wie ein Baby nuckelnd.   
  
Das Tablett geriet heftig ins Schwanken und Iantos Prioritäten verlagerten sich darauf, seine Bettwäsche vor Schokoladenflecken zu retten, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass Jack sich schmollend auf die andere Bettseite zurückzog.   
  
„Also was hältst du davon, dass wir PC Andy eine Chance geben?“ Jack fischte trotz des tadelnden Blicks seines Partners wieder mit den Fingern nach einer Traube aus dem Obstsalat.   
  
„Versprich mir nur eines… Lass mich dabei sein, wenn du es Gwen sagst?“ Ianto grinste, als er sich ihr Gesicht vorstellte.  
  
Ende


	26. Lange Nächte

Titel: Lange Nächte  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
  
  
  
Das leise Klicken der Tür die sich hinter ihm öffnete, war nicht gerade, was Ianto in diesem Moment hören wollte. Das hieß, natürlich wollte er es hören, es war genau worauf er seit Stunden wartete. Und darauf, dass Rhearn endlich wieder einschlief. Nur hätte er eine andere Reihenfolge bevorzugt. Sie war eben erst eingeschlafen und würde sicher gleich wieder aufwachen… Okay, er brauchte selbst dringend ein wenig Schlaf.  
  
Jack war Stunden zuvor mit einer gemurmelten Erklärung über einen Riftalarm, einem Kuss und der Anweisung, sofort weiter zu schlafen, aus ihrem Bett verschwunden. Ianto hatte sich auf Jacks Seite gerollt, und den Kopf in sein Kissen gedrückt. Doch bevor er wieder einschlafen konnte, kam Rhearns Stimme über das Babyphon.   
  
Eine Weile unterdrückte er den Impuls sofort an ihr Bettchen zu eilen. Jeder Ratgeber, den er je gelesen hatte, besagte dass er nicht bei jedem Laut zu ihr laufen durfte – und sie weinte nicht (noch nicht) also war sie weder hungrig, noch brauchte sie eine frische Windel. Leider stand in seinen Büchern nichts darüber, ob es nur ein Zufall war, dass sie immer gerade dann aufwachte, wenn Jack weg musste. Oder ob es vielleicht etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass Jack immer genau wusste, ob sie weinte weil sie hungrig war oder müde oder Bauchschmerzen hatte (glücklicherweise blieb ihm erspart, was seine Schwester mit David durchgemacht hatte, auch wenn das ständige Babygeschrei bei ihr definitiv mit einer der Gründe gewesen war, dass er nach London durchbrannte). Es war nur eins der Themen, über die sie nie sprachen. Es machte ihm Sorgen, was mit ihr werden sollte, wenn sie älter wurde. Jetzt war sie ein Baby, und sie konnten ihr alles geben, was sie brauchte. Doch in ein paar Jahren musste sie mehr kennen lernen als den Hub. Sie würde in eine Vorschule gehen und später eine Schule besuchen, Freunde finden, das Leben abseits von Torchwood entdecken. Wie gut würden sie ihr dabei helfen können?   
  
Rhearn gab die gleichen Geräusche von sich wie manchmal, wenn sie in den Archiven auf seinem Schreibtisch in ihrer Babywippe lag und zu kommentieren schien, was um sie herum vorging. Vielleicht sich mit ihm unterhielt.   
  
Dann wurde es schließlich in ihrem Zimmer still… was ihn erst recht vom Schlafen abhielt, denn nun machte er sich Sorgen darüber, dass es zu still war. Er drehte die Lautstärke des Babyphons – an dem Tosh ihre Technikmagie praktiziert hatte (keine Alien-Komponenten, das hatte sie versprochen) – weiter hoch, um auf ihr Atmen zu lauschen und bemerkte kaum, dass er darüber doch noch einzuschlafen begann… als Rhearn plötzlich zu schreien anfing.   
  
Er schreckte hoch und stand an ihrem Bett, bevor sein Gehirn es völlig registrierte und versuchte erfolglos, sie zu beruhigen. Egal welchen Trick er versuchte, sie schrie weiter, ihr rot anlaufendes Gesicht zusammengezogen, die Augen fest geschlossen und die kleinen Finger zu Fäusten geballt. Ratlos nahm er sie schließlich mit in ihr Bett, legte sie auf Jacks Kissen und deckte sie mit einem seiner Hemden zu. Sein Geruch half für gewöhnlich, sie zu besänftigen.  
  
Aber dieses Mal versagte sogar dieser Trick. Ianto beschränkte sich nach einer Weile darauf, mit ihr auf und ab zu gehen, mit ihr zu sprechen und zu hoffen, dass sie irgendwann einfach zu erschöpft sein würde, um weiter zu schreien.   
  
Er versuchte Jack anzurufen um zu fragen, wie lange er noch weg sein würde, doch er antwortete nicht. Nach einer längeren inneren Debatte versuchte es Ianto bei Owen, was ebenso erfolglos blieb. Er schickte Tosh eine Textnachricht, auf die er eine ungewöhnlich vage Antwort erhielt – Jack, Owen und Gwen waren unterwegs, Tosh koordinierte vom Hub aus. Sie sagte nicht, was passiert war. Vermutlich war sie einfach im Moment nur zu beschäftigt dazu. Das Laptop im Wohnzimmer war mit den Hubsystemen vernetzt, er hätte sich einfach einlinken und selbst sehen können – aber das konnte er nicht mit einem schreiendem Baby auf dem Arm.  
  
Schließlich endeten sie beide wieder im Kinderzimmer und er setzte sich erschöpft in dem Schaukelstuhl beim Fenster, hoffte dass das Schaukeln sie besänftigen würde.   
  
Und dann, so plötzlich wie es begonnen hatte, war es vorbei. Rhearn gab ein Gurgeln von sich, ihre Lider flatterten und sie schlief einfach so ein. Ein paar Minuten lang saß Ianto reglos, zu besorgt sie mit einer abrupten Bewegung wieder zu wecken, doch als sie ruhig weiterschlief, stand er schließlich auf und legte sie zurück in ihr Bettchen. Ihre kleinen Fäustchen waren nach wie vor fest in Jacks Hemd gekrallt, also versuchte er gar nicht erst, es ihr wegzunehmen. Er streichelte ihre Wange und knipste das Nachtlicht an, das neben der Wiege stand – vielleicht eher um seinet- als um ihretwillen.   
  
Exakt diesen Moment wählte Jack, um nach Hause zu kommen. Ianto sah über die Schulter zu ihm und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er leise sein sollte.   
  
Jack legte die Arme um seine Taille und stützte das Kinn auf seine Schulter, nachdem er einen Kuss auf seine Schläfe gepresst hatte.   
  
Ianto lehnte sich gegen ihn zurück und spürte die Knöpfe des bis zum Kragen zugeknöpften Mantels gegen die nackte Haut seines Rückens.   
  
„Wieso haben wir so etwas nicht in unserem Zimmer?“, flüsterte Jack in sein Ohr und tippte Iantos Kinn nach oben, damit er die tanzenden Sterne beobachten konnte, die das Nachtlicht an die Zimmerdecke projizierte.   
  
Ianto sah ihn an, nahm dann seine Hand und führte ihn aus dem Raum. Die Tür hinter sich anlehnend, drehte er sich zu Jack herum und musterte ihn im matten Licht des Korridors. „Was ist passiert? Du warst eine Ewigkeit weg.“  
  
„Der Rift hat einen alten Frachter ausgespuckt und die Schilde, die die Strahlung des Antriebs eindämmen, sind zusammengebrochen, aber ich konnte ihn abschalten, bevor es kritisch wurde. Sieht so aus, als wäre er schon verlassen worden, bevor der Rift ihn zu fassen bekam. Hinderte das Wrack allerdings nicht daran, am Ende in die Luft zu gehen. Gwen und Owen haben mir beim Aufräumen geholfen.“ Jack hob die Schultern. „Wir haben das meiste Metall mit dieser neuen Säure, die Owen entwickelt hat, aufgelöst und den Rest in den Hub gebracht, bevor wir die Lagerhalle, auf die das Wrack gefallen ist, abfackeln mussten. Macht das Aufräumen leichter, aber leider nicht viel schneller.“  
  
„Wieso hast du mich nicht angerufen? Ich hätte Rhearn bei Tosh im Hub lassen können und euch helfen?“   
  
„Wir hatten alles im Griff, es war nicht nötig. Und wir haben eine Abmachung.“  
  
Ianto presste die Handflächen gegen Jacks Brust und sah ihn zusammenzucken. „Das ist nicht alles, was passiert ist, oder?“, fragte er mit trügerischer Ruhe.  
  
„Das Triebwerk… es lief nur noch mit zwanzig Prozent Leistung nach dem Trip durch den Rift… aber mit dem Versagen der Abdämmung… Nun gut, ich musste ein bisschen Haut neu wachsen lassen. Zum Glück hielt sich der Schaden um die Absturzstelle herum in Grenzen. Niemand sollte vermuten, dass es mehr als ein gewöhnlicher Brand wegen einer kaputten Leitung war. Erinnere mich daran, dass ich Tosh bei Gelegenheit frage, woher sie so viel über Brandstiftung weiß.“  
  
Er knöpfte den Mantel seines Partners auf und schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft, als er die heilenden Strahlungsverbrennungen auf Jacks nackter Brust sah. Ein paar der Wunden waren von den schwarzen Rändern verschmorten Gewebes umgeben. Das war erheblich schlimmer gewesen als „ein bisschen neue Haut neu wachsen lassen“, vor allem, da die Verletzungen noch immer nicht vollständig abgeheilt waren.  
  
„Weißt du, jemand hat mir einmal gesagt, es wäre nicht notwendig, sich auszuziehen, wenn man in einen Raum voller Strahlung geht. Wie sich herausgestellt hat, hatte er nicht ganz recht.“ Jack versuchte sich an einem scherzenden Tonfall, aber er schaffte es nicht völlig. „Gut, dass ich den Mantel und meinen Vortexmanipulator im Wagen gelassen hatte. Oh, übrigens sind keine Ersatzhemden mehr im SUV. Ich wollte völlig auf Kleidung verzichten, aber Owen war ein Spielverderber und hat mich gezwungen eine Hose anzuziehen.“  
  
„Was genau ist passiert?“ Iantos Gesichtsausdruck machte klar, dass er keine weiteren Ausflüchte gelten lassen würde. „Wie oft bist du gestorben?“  
  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern, den Blick abgewandt. „Ich war zu beschäftigt, um mit zu zählen“, meinte er leichthin. „Am Ende überhaupt nicht mehr, meine Haut ist schnell genug nachgewachsen, dass ein Teil des Materials meiner Kleidung damit verschmolzen ist. Und erinnere mich daran, in so einer Situation in Zukunft auf Metallgegenstände zu verzichten – es tat höllisch weh, als Owen mit dem Laser meine Hosenträger und die Gürtelschnalle herausschneiden musste.“  
  
„Er hat was?“, fragte Ianto fassungslos.  
  
„Den Laser benutzt, die Stoffreste zu entfernen. Ich konnte nicht richtig heilen, bevor die Wunden sauber waren. Deshalb dauert es ein wenig länger.“ Jack nahm Iantos Hände und legte sie auf seine Hüften. „Gib‘ mir eine halbe Stunde, und das hier ist auch noch verschwunden. Eine Dusche - und ich bin besser als neu.“  
  
„Ich wünschte, du würdest aufhören, so zu tun, als nimmst du das Ganze auf die leichte Schulter!“ Ianto löste sich von ihm und wandte sich ab. „Okay, vergiss‘ dass ich etwas gesagt habe“, fuhr er wesentlich leiser fort. „Rhearn ist aufgewacht, als du gegangen bist und sie… sie wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Ich konnte sie erst vor ein paar Minuten dazu bringen, endlich zu schlafen und wenn wir noch lange hier herumstehen, wird sie vielleicht wach. Ich gehe einfach wieder ins Bett und wir vergessen das alles.“ Er verschwand in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers.  
  
Jack sah ihm nach. „Ich… dusche unten im Gästebad, damit ich dich nicht störe.“ Er erhielt keine Antwort.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Als er aus der Dusche trat und den Wasserdampf mit einem Handtuch vom Spiegel rieb, war seine Haut wieder makellos. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf und ein paar Tassen von Iantos Kaffee sollten den Nachhall der Verbrennungen, die er noch in allen Muskeln spüren konnte, vertreiben. Eine weitere unangenehme Erinnerung; eine Notiz über einen Brand im Lokalteil der Zeitung; ein Bericht für Iantos Archive - mehr blieb nicht.  
  
Er ging nach oben und stand eine Weile bei der Wiege, um Rhearn im Licht der an der Decke tanzenden Sterne zu beobachten. Sie war sechs Monate alt, eigentlich genau im richtigen Alter, aber mit Iantos 20stes-Jahrhundert-Genen mit im Mix, hatte er nicht angenommen, dass es ein Thema für sie sein würde. Seine eigenen mentalen Fähigkeiten lagen kaum über dem Durchschnitt, und er hatte nie viel Interesse daran gezeigt, sie weiter zu entwickeln, als notwendig war um die Klasse abzuschließen - sehr zum Unmut seiner Ausbilder an der Time Agency. Alice hatte nie irgendwelche Anzeichen eines empathischen Bandes zwischen ihnen gezeigt – aber dann hatte er sie auch nicht neun Monate in seinem Körper getragen oder war während ihres Aufwachsens oft präsent gewesen. Er hatte die Verbindung zu Rhearn als etwas Einseitiges betrachtet; hilfreich dabei, zu wissen wann sie schlief oder wann sie wach war, Hunger hatte oder eine neue Windel brauchte. Bis zu diesem Moment, als ihm klar wurde, dass es kein Zufall sein konnte, wie sie diese Nacht reagiert hatte, dachte er nicht einmal bewusst darüber nach.   
  
Er sollte mit Owen sprechen, und am besten auch mit Martha und Tom, ob es sie die Tests, die sie bei Erwachsenen anwandten um empathische oder telepathische Fähigkeiten fest zu stellen, so modifizieren konnten, dass man ein Baby testen konnte. Im Zweifelsfall konnten sie den Doctor bei seinem nächsten Besuch nach seiner Meinung fragen. Aber im Moment würde er seine Gedanken für sich behalten. Selbst jetzt, wo Torchwood sich unter seiner Kontrolle befand, konnte er die Angst, seine Tochter auf einem Untersuchungstisch landen zu sehen, nicht völlig unterdrücken. Er hatte das gleiche nach Alice’ Geburt empfunden. Die Angst, Torchwood oder UNIT könnten herausfinden, dass sie seine Tochter war und beschließen, heraus zu finden, was genau er ihr vererbt hatte. Sie hatten in der Vergangenheit oft genug versucht, an das „Geheimnis“ seiner Unsterblichkeit zu kommen. Und eher nahm er Ianto und Rhearn und schaffte sie von diesem Planeten weg, als dass er zuließ, dass ihnen im Namen der Wissenschaft auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wurde.   
  
Rhearn schlief friedlich, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Ianto noch wach war. Er küsste sie auf die Schläfe, zog sein Hemd um sie hoch und verließ den Raum leise.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Jack blieb überrascht im Türrahmen stehen, als er die gleichen Sterne, die an Rhearns Zimmerdecke projiziert waren, auch an ihrer eigenen Decke fand. Er glitt neben Ianto aufs Bett und musterte den Hinterkopf seines Partners. „Wir haben zwei von diesen Nachtlichtern?“  
  
„Drei“, kam es nach einem Moment von Ianto, seine Stimme gedämpft durch das Kissen, in das er sein Gesicht gedrückt hatte. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken. „Sie liebt diese Lampe, also bin ich zurück und habe die letzten beiden gekauft, die sie in dem Geschäft noch hatten. Für den Fall, dass sie kaputt geht.“  
  
„Du bist…“ Jack schlang den Arm um ihn und zog Ianto zu sich herüber, bis er die Wange gegen den dunklen Haarschopf seines Partners pressen konnte und er Iantos Atem gegen die neue Haut an seiner Brust spürte. „Du bist einfach unglaublich, weißt du das?“  
  
„Nur praktisch veranlagt“, murmelte Ianto schläfrig, während sich sein Körper automatisch an Jacks Haltung anpasste, bis es schwer fiel, zu bestimmen wo der eine von ihnen anfing und der andere aufhörte.   
  
„Ich liebe dich.“ Er wusste nicht, ob Ianto die geflüsterten Worte noch gehört hatte.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor er selbst Schlaf fand und Jack verbrachte die Zeit damit, zuzusehen wie Schatten – von den über die Decke wandernden Sternen geworfen – über Iantos Haut tanzten.   
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, das ist die letzte Story der ursprünglichen Serie. Ich hatte noch zwei „Specials“ geschrieben, die Weihnachtsstreß & weiteren Familienzuwachs behandeln, aber das sollte das letzte sein, was Tupperwood von mir gesehen hatte.  
  
Allerdings…  
  
Tja, was soll ich sagen. Ich habe dieses Jahr weitergemacht, weil ich es nicht mit den vielen offenen Fragen so stehen lassen konnte... Was wird Ianto sagen, wenn er herausfindet, dass Jack die Schwangerschaft geplant hat? Wie bringt man ein Baby im Alltag von Torchwood unter? Und dann ist da ja noch die liebe Familie...  
  
Im Moment sind es noch vier neue Storys, danach wird sich zeigen, ob mir noch mehr einfällt (aber ich kann ab dann keine wöchentlichen Posts mehr versprechen)  
  
Ihr könnt‘ euch also schon mal drauf vorbereiten, dass es noch mehr von Jack, Ianto & Rhearn zu lesen gibt.  'g'


	27. Weihnachtsspecial

Titel: Weihnachtsspecial  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
  
  
  
„Oh ja, dir gefallen zweifellos die bunten Lichter!“ Ianto lächelte, fing aber rasch die Hand seiner Tochter ein, als sie nach einem der Weihnachtsornamente zu greifen versuchte. Es war zwar unmöglich, dass Rhearn über den halben Meter Sicherheitsabstand bis zum Baum hinweg reichen konnte, aber er würde kein Risiko eingehen. Er küsste ihre kleine Faust, die seinen Zeigefinger fest umklammerte und wurde dafür mit Protestgeplapper, Schmollmund und einem Patscher mit der flachen Hand gegen sein Kinn belohnt. Sie war so … Jack... wenn sie ihren Willen nicht bekam.   
  
„Jack, hast du…“ Ianto stoppte und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Jack? Bist du noch bei uns?“   
  
Sein Partner blinzelte und riss sich sichtlich mit Mühe vom Anblick des buntgeschmückten Baumes, der dekorierten Geländer und festlich verzierten Schreibtische los. „Huh?“  
  
„Du auch?“, fragte Ianto amüsiert. „Vielleicht sollte ich die Lichterketten von Tosh analysieren lassen. Nicht, dass sie irgendwelche hypnotischen Wirkungen haben. Immerhin waren sie im Archiv untergebracht.“  
  
„Die Lichter sind harmlos.“ Jack lehnte sich vor, pflückte einen goldenen Papiermaché-Stern vom Baum und drehte ihn zwischen den Fingern, um ihn von allen Seiten zu betrachten, bevor er ihn vorsichtig zurück hängte. „War das wirklich alles da unten?“ Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sich zuletzt jemand die Mühe gemacht hatte, den Hub so ausgiebig zu dekorieren. Unter Alex’ Leitung hatte jemand einen Baum aufstellt, ein mickriges, nadelndes Ding, das vor sich hinwelkte und mit ein wenig Lametta und einer scheußlichen, pinkfarbenen Girlande geschmückt war.   
  
„Yep. Und sogar noch zwei weitere Kartons voll mit Weihnachtsschmuck. Ich dachte schon, der Baum bricht jeden Moment zusammen, als Gwen endlich fand, dass es genug ist.“ Ianto seufzte, als Rhearn unruhig zu werden begann und quengelnd die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Eltern einforderte. „Ich denke, es sind ausreichend Lichterketten da, um auch noch den kompletten Wasserturm zu umwickeln“, sagte er, während er Rhearn auf die andere Hüfte umsetzte, so dass sie sich nun zwischen ihm und Jack befand. „Und nein, das werden wir bestimmt nicht ausprobieren“, setzte er hastig hinzu, als Jacks Augen begeistert aufblitzten. „Ich habe weder Zeit für eine Reihe von Kurzschlüssen, weil die Dinger sicherlich nicht wasserdicht sind – noch dafür, darauf zu warten, bis du nach einem Stromschlag wieder aufwachst.“  
  
„Sag’ deinem Tad, dass er ein Spielverderber ist“, flüsterte Jack seiner Tochter zu, als er sich zu ihr beugte und sie unter dem Kinn kitzelte, was Rhearn mit begeistertem Quietschen, Gegiggel und einem Schwall unverständlichem Geplapper bedachte. „Siehst du, meine Tochter ist einer Meinung mit mir“, wandte sich Jack grinsend an seinen Partner. „Zwei zu eins – das heißt, wir gewinnen.“  
  
„Oh, ihr verbündet euch also gegen mich? Darüber sprechen wir später noch.“ Er seufzte, erinnerte sich an seine endlose „zu erledigen“-Liste und küsste seine Tochter auf die Stirn. „Warum seht ihr beide euch dann nicht weiter diese oh-so-faszinierenden, bunten Lichter an...“ Ianto reichte Rhearn an Jack weiter und strich ihr das Haar glatt, das am Hinterkopf widerspenstig hochstand. „Während ich mich wieder an die Arbeit mache. Ich habe noch einiges zu tun.“   
  
Jack griff nach seiner Hand, als Ianto sich zum Gehen wandte. „Das kann doch sicher noch warten. Fünf Minuten?“ Er schlang den Arm um seine Taille und zog ihn zurück gegen seine freie Seite. Rhearn schien der gleichen Ansicht zu sein, denn sie imitierte ihren Daddy und packte überraschend fest Iantos Krawatte. „Siehst du? Du bist erneut überstimmt“, meinte Jack grinsend.   
  
„Schon wieder zwei gegen einen?“, gab Ianto nach - natürlich nur um seine Krawatte zu retten. Er begann bereits zu argwöhnen, dass Jack ihr das beigebracht hatte – und das mit voller Absicht. „Gut, aber wirklich nicht mehr als fünf Minuten.“  
  
„Können wir die restlichen Lichter mit nach Hause nehmen?“ Jack ließ seine freie Hand unter Iantos Jackett wandern. „Für unseren eigenen Baum? Bitte-Bitte?“  
  
„Wir haben bereits genügend gekauft, um fünf Bäume zu schmücken. Aber weißt du, was hier definitiv fehlt“, setzte er hinzu, als sich Enttäuschung in Jacks Miene zeigte. Ianto beugte näher zu ihm, um in sein Ohr zu flüstern: „Ein Mistelzweig.“  
  
„Ich besorge auf der Stelle ein ganzes Bündel“, entgegnete Jack lachend und küsste ihn.  
  
„Müsst ihr das vor einem unschuldigen Kind machen?“, schnarrte es hinter ihnen unerwartet – der Türalarm musste wirklich dringend repariert werden - und dann tauchte Owen auf, einen säuerlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Ihr werden sie noch…“ Sein Blick fiel auf den Raum und sein Kinn klappte nach unten. Der Arzt blinzelte. „Was zur Hö… zum Kuckuck ist hier passiert?“ Er korrigierte sich sofort, obwohl Rhearn noch zu klein war, um sich an seinem Fluchen zu stören. Ianto dagegen hatte kein Hehl aus seiner Meinung gemacht... „Ich bin ein paar Stunden weg und hier bricht das Weihnachts-Wunder-Land aus. Muss ich damit rechnen, dass ihr gleich die Krippenszene nachspielt?“  
  
Ianto stützte das Kinn auf Jacks Schulter und weigerte sich, Owen anzusehen. „Wieso?“, fragte er trocken. „Meldest du dich freiwillig für die Rolle des Ochsen oder des Esels?“  
  
„Sehr witzig, Teaboy“, knurrte Owen. „Von welcher Rolle gehst du denn für dich aus? Jack war vielleicht der mit der wundersamen Schwangerschaft, aber keiner von euch geht auch nur im Entferntesten als Jungfrau durch.“ Er warf dem Baum einen weitäugigen, ungläubigen Blick zu. „Das Ding ist wie ein Autounfall - entsetzlich, aber man kann einfach nicht wegsehen…“  
  
  
# # #  
  
  
„Hey, warte einen Moment.“   
  
Jacks Arm um seine Taille stoppte ihn und Ianto seufzte. „Nicht jetzt, Jack, bitte. Ich bleibe dann unter dem nächsten Mistelzweig doppelt so lange stehen, okay?“   
  
Er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er Jack freie Hand gelassen hätte, würde Cardiff jetzt unter einem ernsthaften Mistelzweig-Notstand leiden… So wie es aussah, waren bereits jetzt schon definitiv alle strategisch wichtigen Punkte im Hub und in ihrem Haus ausreichend damit versehen - Türrahmen und Lampen und Jack hatte selbst den Duschkopf und die Dunstabzugshaube über dem Herd nicht vergessen, wie Ianto heute Morgen festgestellt hatte.    
  
„Das ist ausnahmsweise nicht der Grund.“ Jack nahm Ianto den Notizblock ab und warf einen Blick auf die Liste, bevor er ihn auf den Küchentisch legte. „Du bist im Morgengrauen aufgestanden – und hast mich alleine im Bett gelassen, möchte ich anmerken – und seither hast du keine fünf Minuten Pause eingelegt.“  
  
„Es gibt noch so viel zu tun, Jack. Ich kann jetzt keine Pause machen.“   
  
Doch Jacks Griff lockerte sich nicht. Seine Hand glitt in Iantos Hosentasche und zog die stets präsente Stoppuhr heraus. Dann fand sich Ianto ohne große Umstände in einen Stuhl hinein manövriert.   
  
Die Stoppuhr klickte an und Jack legte sie auf den Tisch. „Du bleibst genau fünfzehn Minuten hier sitzen und machst überhaupt nichts.“ Seine Stimme war ernst, doch in seinen Augen funkelte es schelmisch. „Und wenn du denkst, dass du das nicht alleine hinkriegst, ich bin gerne bereit, mich auf dich zu setzen. Oder dich fest zu binden. Aber in beiden Fällen bin ich nicht verantwortlich dafür, was dann passiert...“   
  
Iantos Blick glitt zur Stoppuhr, dann zurück zu Jack. „Ich denke, ich könnte ein wenig Hilfe brauchen, um mich zu entspannen...“ Seine Hände umschlossen fest die Stuhllehnen, als Jack - ohne sich mit weiteren Förmlichkeiten aufzuhalten – seinen Reißverschluss öffnete und dann seine Beine auseinander schob, um sich dazwischen knien zu können.   
  
Die Stoppuhr tickte auf dem Küchentisch weiter.  
  
  
# # #  
  
  
Ianto sortierte die Plätzchen, bevor er den Teller aufs Tablett stellte, und sich die Hände an einem Tuch abwischte. Rhi hatte es sicher gut gemeint, ihm eine großen Tüte voll von Micas und Davids Versuchen an Plätzchenkunst mitzugeben, als er sie gestern besucht hatte, um die Weihnachtsgeschenke für seine Schwester und ihre Familie abzuliefern.   
  
Und egal, wie unbesorgt Jack und die anderen darüber waren, was sie in ihren Mund stopften, er hielt den Chemiebaukasten… pardon… Fertigteig aus dem Supermarkt mit seinen Allergieverursachenden Farb- und Konservierungs- und Aromazusätzen nicht für ein Baby geeignet. Er maßte sich nicht an, selbst zu backen, dazu fehlten ihm Talent und Zeit und er wusste, dass es seiner Schwester mit zwei Kindern und ihrer Tagesmuttertätigkeit sicherlich noch schlechter ging. Sie hatte kaum den Luxus, wie er eine halbe Stunde damit verbringen zu können, Packungsaufschriften zu lesen und obskure Zutaten mit seinem Smartphone zu googlen, bevor er sich zum Kauf entschloss. Und deshalb hatte er ihr gedankt und seine Kritik für sich behalten.  
  
Es reichte schon, dass er sich fast mit Jack in die Haare bekam, als er ihn beim Naschen erwischte – und sah, dass Rhearn den blauen Zuckerguss von einem sternförmigen Gebilde (aber mit nur noch vier Zacken) lutschte. Stolz präsentierte er, dass sie beide blaugefärbten Lippen und Zungen hatten, und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er mitbekam, dass Ianto alles andere als amüsiert darüber wirkte. Jack war manchmal selbst so ein Kind…  
  
Er fegte abwesend ein paar Krümel zusammen, als er wieder an den Besuch bei Rhiannon dachte.   
  
E war angespannter abgelaufen als sonst bei einem seiner anderen, raren Begegnungen mit seiner Schwester. Das lag einerseits daran, dass sie nach wie vor keine Ahnung davon hatte, dass er mit einem Mann zusammenlebte oder gar, dass sie ein gemeinsames Kind hatten und das, wo er sich schon unbehaglich gefühlt hatte, sie darüber zu belügen, wo und was er arbeitete. Andererseits daran, dass Rhi sich unablässig darüber beklagte, dass Johnnys Eltern und seine jüngste Schwester sie über Weihnachten besuchen kommen wollten. Letzteres ersparte Ianto zumindest, eine bessere Ausrede als den üblichen Feiertagsdienst zu fabrizieren, um seine Abwesenheit zu erklären.  
  
Er verließ sie mit dem vagen Versprechen, sie im neuen Jahr zum Lunch auszuführen, damit sie in aller Ruhe sprechen konnten und einer der von Mica in der Schule gebastelten Weihnachtskarten – offenbar hatte sie genug gemacht, um den halben Block mit zu versorgen. (Und die er Zuhause entsorgen musste, denn die unzähligen aufgeklebten Glitzersternchen bröselten trotz dicker Kleberschichten überall ab und er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Rhearn eins davon in den Mund steckte und es verschluckte. Seit sie krabbeln konnte, musste er ständig auf der Hut sein.)  
  
„Hast du Milch und Kekse für den Weihnachtsmann bereitgestellt?“ Jack küsste ihn in den Nacken.  
  
„Ich dachte eigentlich, das wäre für uns.“ Ianto lehnte sich in seine Berührung zurück, als Jacks Finger sich in seine Schultern pressten. Kaum hatte er an Rhi gedacht, schon war die Anspannung zurückgekehrt, die Jacks... Stoppuhrtherapie... für eine Weile vertrieben hatten.   
  
„Keinen Kaffee?“  
  
„Ich habe Tee.“ Ianto deutete auf eine Warmhaltekanne. „Aber wenn du ein paar Minuten wartest, dann mache ich dir frischen Kaffee.“  
  
„Tee, hm.“ Jack drehte ihn zu sich herum und musterte ihn. „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Du trinkst ihn doch sonst nur freiwillig, wenn du krank bist.“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nur schon aufgedreht genug, da brauche ich nicht auch noch Kaffee, wenn ich eine Chance auf Schlaf will.“  
  
„Oh…“ Jack trat näher an ihn und legte die Hände auf seine Hüften, um sie aneinander zu pressen. „Immer noch? Denkst du nicht, ich kann dir besser damit helfen, als Tee?“  
  
„Der erste Versuch war nicht schlecht.“ Ianto beugte sich vor, bis sich ihre Lippen fast streiften. „An was hast du sonst noch so gedacht?“  
  
Bevor Jack eine Chance hatte, etwas zu antworten, kam aus Richtung des Wohnzimmers ein lautes Krachen.  
  
Sofort löste sich Ianto von ihm. „Du hast sie mit dem Weihnachtsbaum alleine gelassen?“  
  
„Natürlich nicht!“ Jack folgte ihm. „Sie sitzt sicher in ihrem Laufstall.“ Er holte seinen Partner im Wohnzimmer ein und sah sich um, während Ianto zu ihrer Tochter eilte.  
  
Rhearn? Im Laufstall. Check.  
  
Sie wollte natürlich sofort hochgehoben werden, als Ianto sich zu ihr hinab beugte. Was Jack vollkommen verstand. Wer steckte schon gerne hinter Gitterstäben.   
  
Baum? Stand noch aufrecht. Check.  
  
Was war dann…? Eine komplette Reihe Bücher auf seiner Seite des Regals war umgekippt und auf den Boden gefallen. Das war es, was sie gehört hatten. Er hatte die Kartons erst vor kurzem aus dem Depot geholt, in dem die meisten seiner Sachen nach wie vor lagerten. Da war ein Teil von ihm, der immer noch nicht ganz daran glaubte, dass er das wirklich alles noch einmal tat. Ein Kind, eine Familie, ein Haus…   
  
Sie wohnten bereits fast zwei Jahre hier, aber er hatte manchmal das Gefühl, dass er selbst noch nicht richtig eingezogen war. Nur ein kleiner Teil der Einrichtung setzte sich aus Iantos wenigem Eigentum aus seiner alten Wohnung und dem seiner Dinge, die er aus dem Bunker und dem Büro im Hub hierher geschafft hatte, zusammen. Den Rest hatten sie in den Monaten vor Rhearns Geburt gemeinsam gekauft - so war fast alles neu und nicht mit Erinnerungen vorbelastet. Aber die meisten seiner Besitztümer – und selbst er lebte nicht so lange hier, ohne Dinge anzusammeln – waren nach wie vor eingelagert. Und in Sicherheit. Also ignorierte er die Lücken in den Regalen und Ianto gab vor, sie ebenfalls zu übersehen, wenn er alle paar Wochen die Staubschicht entfernte.   
  
Dann kamen er und Owen vor einigen Tagen nachts bei der Weevil-Jagd in der Nähe des Depots vorbei und Jack wurde daran erinnert, was sich hinter einer der Stahltüren befand. Als sie den Weevil in den Hub geschafft hatten und Owen murrend abgezogen war, machte er sich in seinem privaten Safe auf die Suche nach den Unterlagen und den Schlüsseln für das Lager.   
  
Als das Riftprogramm einen ruhigen Vormittag voraussagte und Ianto mit Rhearn spazieren ging, überließ er den Hub für zwei Stunden Toshs und Gwens Obhut, fuhr zum Depot, packte wahllos ein paar Kartons in den Kofferraum des SUV und verstaute sie dann vorübergehend im Gästezimmer ihres Hauses.   
  
Heute, während Rhearn zwischen ihren Kuscheltieren schlief und Ianto in der Küche beschäftigt schien, hatte er den kleineren der Kartons geholt, und angefangen, die Bücher ins Regal zu stellen.  
  
„Alles okay“, sagte er, als Ianto sich mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Arm zu ihm umwandte. „Ich räume das gleich wieder auf“, setzte er hinzu, als der Blick seines Partners auf die Bücher fiel. „Ihr beide macht es euch auf dem Sofa bequem und unterhaltet euch miteinander.“  
  
„Eine einseitige Unterhaltung so lange sie noch nicht verständlich sprechen kann.“ Ianto lachte, als er Rhearn entschuldigend auf die Stirn küsste. „Ich kann die Bücher übernehmen, weißt du, und sie ordentlich einräumen.“  
  
„Vielen Dank für dein Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten. Aber nein, danke. Sie ist deine Tochter. Es sind meine Bücher. Du kümmerst dich zur Abwechslung mal wieder um etwas anderes als ums Aufräumen.“ Jack wandte sich dem Bücherregal zu. „Dauert sicher keine fünf Minuten.“ Er versuchte optimistisch zu klingen.  
  
„Soll ich dir nicht vorher noch Kaffee bringen?“  
  
„Das kann warten.“ Er setzte sich mit verschränkten Beinen auf den Boden und begann die Bücher aufzusammeln und zu stapeln. Hier und dort waren Seiten umgeknickt und Ecken angestoßen und bei einem der älteren Bände hatte die Bindung sich aufgelöst, er musste ein paar Blätter einsortieren. Erinnerungen kamen hoch, als er das eine oder andere Buch in die Hand nahm und er verlor sich darin; Iantos Stimme und die Laute ihrer Tochter wie beruhigende Hintergrundmusik dazu.   
  
Als er schließlich fertig war und aufsah, lehnte er sich gegen das Regal zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ianto musste wirklich erschöpfter sein, als er zugegeben wollte, er war auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Rhearn war hingegen hellwach und kaute – zu Jacks Entzücken – auf der Krawatte seines Partners herum.  
  
Einen Schnappschuss mit der Handykamera später stand er auf und rettete Iantos Krawatte vor dem Schicksal, weiter als Beißring zu dienen, bevor er Rhearn mit in die Küche nahm, um ihr ihren Abendbrei zu geben.  
  
  
# # #  
  
  
Vielleicht war es die abgeknickte Haltung seines Kopfs, gegen die Armlehne des Sofas gepresst, die ihn weckte. Vielleicht die Stille. Oder der kalte, nasse Fleck auf seinem Hemd, den Rhearn hinterlassen hatte. Ianto rieb mit dem Ärmel darüber. Monate mit einem Baby ließen ihn solche Dinge inzwischen entspannter sehen.   
  
Er setzte sich auf und rieb seine verkrampften Nackenmuskeln. Vielleicht konnte er Jack auch zu einer Massage überreden, wenn Rhearn im Bett war. Apropos… wo steckten die beiden?  
  
Als er aus dem Wohnzimmer trat, hörte er Jacks Stimme durch die offene Küchentür.   
  
Ianto blieb im Eingang stehen und beobachtete sie unbemerkt eine Weile.  
  
„Und siehst du, das ist ein Rentier“, meinte Jack gerade. Rhearn saß auf seinen Schoß und vor ihnen lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf dem Küchentisch. „Sag’s nicht weiter, aber ich glaube, den Teil der Geschichte haben sie von jemandem geklaut, der auf Nixham II gewesen ist. Da gibt es keine Rentiere, aber eine Art fliegender Hirsche. Na ja, sie sehen ungefähr so aus wie Hirsche auf der Erde – nicht, dass du weißt, wie ein Hirsch aussieht, ich weiß, Baban. Aber glaub mir, zumindest ein bisschen Ähnlichkeit haben sie damit. Aber wenn man die grüne Farbe und die dunklen Streifen in ihrem Fell ignoriert und das Fehlen eines Geweihs übersieht, dann könnte man sie glatt mit Rentieren verwechseln.“   
  
Rhearn patschte auf die Seite und gab etwas von sich, was wie eine Frage klang. Jack lachte, und zog ihre Hand weg. „Vorsicht, Prinzessin. Das Buch ist nicht mehr ganz neu und wir wollen es nicht kaputt machen.“ Er blätterte um. „Hmh, was hältst du davon, wenn wir deine Tante Tosh bitten, uns auch so einen fliegenden Schlitten zu bauen? Über das Design müssten wir allerdings noch reden. Etwas weniger Retro, denke ich und definitiv mit Dach. In so was kann man sich ja nur sehen lassen, wenn man einen Bart hat und rote Klamotten trägt. Dein Tad sieht gut aus in Rot. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mein Chula-Schiff noch. Dann könnten wir deinem Tad zeigen, dass es mehr im Universum zu sehen gibt als das, was der Rift ausspuckt. Vielleicht kann ich den Doctor fragen, ob er uns auf eine Spritztour mitnimmt. Erinnerst du dich an den Doctor? Das war der Mann, der die lustigen Grimassen für dich geschnitten hat, auf deiner Party.“ Jack blätterte eine neue Seite auf. „Ich sollte deinen Tad wirklich in ein Weihnachtsmann-Kostüm stecken. Rot ist so seine Farbe…“  
  
Lächelnd trat Ianto von der Küchentür weg und überließ die beiden ihrer Lektüre.   
  
Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und musterte kritisch ihren Weihnachtsbaum. Für die Dauer des Schmückens hatte er Jack am Vortag mit Rhearn in die Küche geschickt, um sie aus dem Weg zu haben. Jack konnte sie füttern und hatte angeboten, Rarebites zu machen, so dass er sich nicht um ihr eigenes Abendessen kümmern musste.  
  
Es war ein Teil des Kompromisses gewesen, den sie geschlossen hatten. Der andere Teil war gewesen, dass der Baum in ihrer Wohnung simpler und schlichter ausfiel, als der im Hub. Dafür hatte er ein paar von Jacks Ideen übernommen. (Er hätte Tosh bitten sollen, einen Internetfilter für Weihnachtsseiten einzurichten. Jack kam alle fünf Minuten mit einer neuen Idee an. Man könnte denken, es wäre das erste Weihnachten seines Lebens.)   
  
So wie die Popcornketten, die er aus ungesüßtem und nichtfettendem Mikrowellenpopcorn und starkem Zwirn (wie er ihn sonst für das Annähen der Knöpfe an Jacks Mantel verwandte) selbst bastelte, weil Jack Fotos eines so geschmückten Baumes auf einer Webseite gesehen hatte. Zum Glück hatte er da auch gleich eine Anleitung entdeckt – und Ianto sich beim Auffädeln nur zweimal in die Fingerkuppen gestochen. Die unzerbrechlichen Kugeln in verschiedenen Rottönen hatten sie zusammen besorgt, genau wie die simplen, weißen Lichter die wie Kerzen aussahen, aber weniger feuergefährlich als echte waren; die durchsichtigen Schneeflockenornamente und die rot-weiß-gestreiften Zuckerstangen (aus Kunststoff, da er Sorge hatte, echte könnten schmelzen und alles mit einer klebrigen Masse überziehen).   
  
Das Ergebnis gefiel ihm. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen das wilde und bunte Durcheinander hatte, das Gwens Baum im Hub zeigte, nicht grundsätzlich. Aber für sein eigenes Wohnzimmer zog er etwas Dezenteres vor.   
  
„Hey, du bist ja wach.“ Jack trat zu ihm. Sowohl sein Hemd als auch Rhearns Gesicht waren mit Brei verschmiert.   
  
Ianto musterte ihn amüsiert. „Hast du sie gefüttert oder habt ihr eine Essenschlacht abgehalten?“, fragte er und wischte mit dem Daumen über Rhearns Wange.  
  
Jack grinste. „Wir hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit, nicht wahr, meine Süße?“, er rieb seine Nase gegen Rhearns, die giggelte und ihm auf die Wange patschte.   
  
„Und meine Tochter hat gewonnen, wie es aussieht?“, meinte Ianto trocken.   
  
„Oh, jetzt ist sie plötzlich nur noch deine Tochter?“ Jacks Schmollen hätte auch Rhearn gut zu Gesicht gestanden. „Und meine ist sie immer nur, wenn sie etwas anstellt.“  
  
„Weil sie dann am meisten dir nachschlägt.“ Ianto betrachtete seinen Partner kritisch. „Ich sollte euch beide einfach in die Wanne stecken – Klamotten und alles.“  
  
„Gegenvorschlag“, entgegnete Jack. „Ich mach sie sauber und bring sie ins Bett. Und wenn du ihr Gute Nacht gesagt hast, haben wir beide ein Date in der Dusche, wo du dich persönlich davon überzeugen kannst, dass ich mich überall - und gründlich - wasche.“  
  
„Ich werde dir sogar dabei helfen, nur zur Sicherheit.“ Ianto beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. „Zwanzig Minuten?“  
  
„Zwanzig Minuten höchstens“, bestätigte Jack.  
  
Ianto sah ihnen nach, dann ging er in die Küche, sich innerlich für die Bescherung stählend, die er dort vorzufinden vermutete. Aber offenbar hatte Jack es tatsächlich fertig gebracht, nur sein Hemd voll zu kleckern. Der Küchentisch war sauber und das Geschirr bereits ordentlich in die Spülmaschine gepackt.  
  
Er schenkte sich eine Tasse Tee ein und lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile, um das Buch zu betrachten, dass dort lag. Es musste das sein, aus dem Jack Rhearn vorgelesen hatte.   
  
Clement C. Moore „The Night Before Christmas“, prangte in goldenen Buchstaben vom Cover des Bilderbuchklassikers, das schlafende Kinder unter einem Weihnachtsbaum zeigte. Es war eindeutig zu alt und zu zerlesen, um erst vor kurzem gekauft worden zu sein und als er es aufschlug, stand in krakeliger Kinderschrift, mit blauer verblasster Tinte Alice unter dem vorgedruckten Schriftzug „Dieses Buch gehört...“. Oh. Er legte es vorsichtig zurück.  
  
  
# # #  
  
  
„Sie schläft schon“, flüsterte Jack, als er ins Kinderzimmer trat.   
  
Ianto legte locker die Arme um seine Taille und stützte das Kinn auf Jacks Schulter, um das schlafende Baby zu betrachten. „Ist dir aufgefallen, dass wir ohne Rhearn vermutlich den Tag im Hub verbringen würden, damit die anderen frei haben können, chinesisches Essen bestellen und an so vielen Orten wie möglich Sex hätten, so lange uns der Rift dazu Zeit lässt. Stattdessen planen wir eine Party mit unseren Freunden und Geschenke….“  
  
„Und nicht zu vergessen, zwei komplette Tage nur für uns Drei.“ Jack sah ihn an. „Ich weiß, wir haben dir mit den ganzen Vorbereitungen eine Menge Arbeit aufgehalst.“  
  
„Ich habe es nicht anders erwartet.“ Ianto küsste ihn auf die Seite des Kinns. „Ich glaube, wir hatten noch ein Date. Oder willst du damit warten, bis Santa Clause uns unter der Dusche erwischt?“  
  
Jack grinste. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihn mit deinem Kaffee anlocken.“ Er drehte sich um und drängte Ianto langsam rückwärts, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür stieß. „Obwohl ich nicht wüsste, welches Geschenk er bringen könnte, das besser ist, als was ich bereits bekommen habe“, murmelte er gegen Iantos Lippen. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Mister Jones.“  
  
  
# # #  
  
  
  
Mini-Epilog:  
  
  
„Wieso sparen wir uns nächstes Jahr nicht das Einkaufen und belassen es bei einem Berg Geschenkpapier?“, meinte Ianto amüsiert, als Rhearn strahlend aus dem zerknüllten Papier auftauchte, sie robbte auf dem Bauch hindurch, wälzte sich darin wie ein ausgelassener Welpe und strampelte begeistert mit den Beinen. Er saß auf der Couch, die bloßen Füße untergeschlagen um sie zu wärmen. Jack hatte ihm nicht mal die Zeit für eine erste Tasse Kaffee gelassen. Ianto unterdrückte ein Gähnen.  
  
Jack drehte den Kopf, um zu ihm aufzusehen. An seiner nackten Schulter klebte eine Schleife. „Es ist bunt und knistert, man kann so viel damit machen…“ Er grinste und warf eine Handvoll Papierfetzen in die Richtung seines Partners. „Was gibt es nicht zu mögen?“  
  
Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse. Er wusste jetzt schon, wer das Chaos aufräumen würde, aber er konnte nicht wirklich behaupten, dass es ihn störte. Es war unmöglich zu übersehen, dass die beiden sich amüsierten. Jack wirkte mit seinem in alle Richtungen abstehenden Haar (ein Zustand für den zugegebenermaßen Ianto verantwortlich war) und dem eifrigen Strahlen in den Augen selbst wie ein kleiner Junge.   
  
Er konnte kaum darauf warten, dass es Zeit für Rhearns Nickerchen war, damit er Jack zurück ins Bett zerren konnte. Wer brauchte schon Frühstück... Zweifellos war er nicht der einzige, der so dachte, denn einen Augenblick später war Jack neben ihm auf der Couch und drückte ihn in die Kissen zurück, als er ihn küsste.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
# # #  
  
  
Mini-Epilog 2:  
  
  
„So…“ Gwen nahm neben ihm Platz. „Was hat Jack dir geschenkt? Komm‘ schon, wir sind alle neugierig.“ Sie winkte Tosh und Owen zu, die auffällig beschäftigt wirkten.   
  
„Gwen…“ Ianto stellte seine Tasse ab. „Jack und ich haben eine andere Auffassung von Geschenken. Okay, ja, da ist die eine oder andere Kleinigkeit, die er mir kauft oder die ich für ihn finde und das nicht nur zu einem bestimmten Anlass. Aber was er uns wirklich geschenkt hat, waren achtundvierzig Stunden ohne Torchwood. Er hat seinen Wirststrap abgenommen, die Handys ausgeschaltet und alles zusammen mit den Laptops und den mobilen Monitoren weggeschlossen. Wir haben den Fernseher nur angeschaltet, um mit Rhearn Weihnachtscartoons zu sehen, aber keiner von uns hatte ein Auge auf die Nachrichten. Wir waren an der frischen Luft und mit unserer Tochter im Park, ohne nach Weevil Ausschau zu halten. Du weißt, wie schwer es ihm fällt, die Kontrolle aufzugeben, für eine Weile nicht für alles und jeden verantwortlich zu sein – und das er es trotzdem getan hat, dass wir zwei Tage lang eine ganz normale Familie sein durften, das war das beste Geschenk, das wir uns gegenseitig machen konnten.“   
  
  
Ende


	28. Überraschungen (Be my Valentine) Teil 1

Titel: Überraschungen (Be My Valentine)  
Fandom: Tupperwood (Februar 2011)  
  
  
  
„Okay, okay, ich mache ja schon so schnell ich kann.”   
  
Ianto murmelte einen Fluch – und warf dann schuldbewussten einen entschuldigenden Blick auf seine lauthals schreiende Tochter (die Ungeduld hatte sie definitiv von Jack geerbt) – während ihn ein blinkendes, rotes Licht darüber informierte, dass er den Code falsch eingegeben hatte. Ihm blieben zwanzig Sekunden, bevor der Alarm ausgelöst wurde. Wieso hatte Jack darauf bestanden, das Sicherheitssystem des Tourismusbüros ausgerechnet jetzt upzugraden?   
  
#-#  
  
Gut, da war dieser eine Zwischenfall gewesen, als einige Wochen zuvor ein Betrunkener – angefeuert von seinen ebenfalls alles andere als nüchternen Kumpels – unbeholfen an der Tür herum ruckelte, offenbar um sie aufzubrechen. Es war eher eine alkoholbefeuerte Mutprobe als ein wirklicher Einbruchsversuch gewesen und er hatte das ganze halb amüsiert, halb angespannt, von seiner eigenen Küche aus beobachtet, auf dem Laptop, das ins CCTV verlinkt war. Rhearn quietschte und giggelte neben ihm entzückt, als sie seine Unaufmerksamkeit ausnutzte und entdeckte, dass es so viel mehr Spaß machte, mit der Hand in den Teller zu patschen, als zu warten, dass sie weiter gefüttert wurde. Nicht, dass es noch sehr darauf ankam, ihr Lätzchen, der Hochstuhl und Jacks T-Shirt waren bereits vor der Unterbrechung mit blass-orangen Spritzern übersät gewesen.   
  
Er hatte sie gefüttert, während Ianto – in sicherer Entfernung von herumfliegendem Pfirsichbrei (er machte sich eine mentale Notiz eine andere Sorte zu besorgen, offenbar mochte Rhearn ihn nicht besonders) – ein Blog manipulierte, in dem die nicht besonders scharfe Aufnahme eines Blowfishs aufgetaucht war. Er blätterte durch die Seiten und spürte ihren Verlinkungen nach – hier und da Jack einige der abstruseren Theorien laut vorlesend. Natürlich hätten sie auch einfach einen Virus freisetzen können, der die Seite unwiderruflich abstürzen ließ und ihren Inhalt löschte; so etwas passierte ständig und die Schuld würde höchstwahrscheinlich dem Betreiber des Servers zugeschoben. Doch seit er nur noch selten im Feld arbeitete, hatte er einen Teil von Toshs Routineaufgaben übernommen, was ihr mehr Zeit für ihre speziellen Projekte ließ und ihm das Gefühl gab, über seine Archivtätigkeit nicht völlig den Anschluss an das aktuelle Geschehen zu verlieren.   
  
Jack versuchte eben seine Tochter dazu zu bezirzen, den Mund wieder zu öffnen und ihr Glück mit einem weiteren Löffel Brei zu probieren – wie es aussah, hatte sie ihre Dickköpfigkeit von ihm geerbt und war darüber hinaus noch immun gegen Jacks Charme (obwohl Jack behauptete, ihre Sturheit stamme eindeutig aus der walisischen Hälfte ihres Erbes) - als der Computer begann, ein Alarmsignal von sich zu geben und ein Fenster auf den Bildschirm poppte. Ianto klickte es an und runzelte die Stirn. Der Alarm war ausgerechnet  im Tourismusbüro ausgelöst worden. Jack tauchte neben ihm auf, um ihm über die Schulter zu sehen und als Ianto sich zu ihm umwandte, entdeckte er einen Breispritzer auf der Nase seines Partners. Bevor er belustigt dazu eine Bemerkung machen konnte, griff Jack um ihn herum und holte das CCTV auf den Schirm.   
  
„Soll ich Andy anrufen, damit er sich darum kümmert?“ Iantos Handy lag griffbereit auf dem Tisch. „Mit so etwas hatte er schließlich bei der Polizei ständig zu tun und er hat angeboten, die Rufbereitschaft übers Wochenende zu übernehmen.“  
  
„Bis er hier ist, haben sie entweder die Tür aufbekommen oder sie zumindest beschädigt. Ich gehe.“ Jack drückte seine Schulter und richtete sich auf. Er küsste Rhearn im Vorbeigehen aufs Haar, das wundersamerweise breifrei geblieben war. „Ich bin in ein paar Minuten wieder da, Prinzessin.“ Jack griff nach seinem Mantel, der über einem Stuhlrücken lag und Sekunden später fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.  
  
Ianto seufzte. So viel zu ihrem freien Abend… Natürlich konnte Jack der Gelegenheit nicht widerstehen, selbst dort aufzutauchen – vermutlich würde er die Möchtegern-Einbrecher halb zu Tode erschrecken, wenn er mit wehendem Mantel wie ein Racheengel auf sie zustürmte.   
  
Rhearn fegte ihren Löffel zu Boden und er stand auf, um nach einem Küchentuch zu greifen und mit dem Saubermachen anzufangen. Rhearn schien nicht begeistert davon zu sein, dass er ihr Gesicht ebenfalls abwischen wollte und schüttelte den Kopf. So war Jack bereits in Mermaid Quay, als Ianto endlich wieder vor dem Laptop Platz nehmen konnte, um die Geschehnisse weiter zu verfolgen. Er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie das Grüppchen vor dem Büro tatsächlich bei Jacks Auftauchen auseinander stob wie ein Schwarm Tauben beim Anblick einer Katze.  
  
Kurz darauf winkte Jack grinsend ins CCTV und rief ihn auf dem Handy an, um ihm zu sagen, dass die Tür ein paar frische Schrammen abbekommen hatte, aber das Schloss offensichtlich unbeschädigt war und er gleich wieder nach Hause kommen würde.   
  
Trotzdem installierte Tosh ein paar Tage später nach Jacks Wünschen ein neues Sicherheitssystem, das eine verstärkte Tür und ein Keypad als Schloss umfasste. Vermutlich hing zum ersten Mal das Schild „Wegen Renovierung geschlossen“ mit Recht dort. Jetzt konnte die Tür von außen nur dann ohne den Code geöffnet werden, wenn Ianto am Schreibtisch einen Schalter umlegte.  
  
#-#  
  
  
Schön und gut und sicher eine längst überfällige Voraussetzung für den verdeckten Eingang zu einer geheimen (obwohl man daran heutzutage zweifeln konnte) Organisation – aber ausgesprochen unpraktisch, wenn man an einem kalten Tag Anfang Februar einen Buggy und eine Wickeltasche nebst einer zweiten Tüte mit Einkäufen (Gott bewahre, dass etwa Owen, der auf dem Weg zur Arbeit an etwa drei Minimärkten und einem Tesco vorbeikam, die Einkaufsliste lesen konnte und so etwas banales wie die Milch oder Zucker für seinen eigenen Kaffee einkaufte) schnellstmöglich in besagtes Gebäude bringen musste, weil es nämlich angefangen hatte zu nieseln und ein Baby mit vollen Windeln in der Lautstärke einer Fliegersirene seinen Unmut darüber zum Ausdruck brachte.  
  
Beim zweiten Versuch gab er den Code endlich korrekt ein und bugsierte den Buggy eiligst über die Schwelle. In seiner Hast stolperte er fast über den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch, dessen Rollen ihm irgendwie zwischen die Füße gerieten, als er die Taschen darauf fallen ließ. Der Perlenvorhang klatschte ihm zuerst ins Gesicht und dann gegen den Hinterkopf, als er hastig die Ersatz-Windeltasche aus dem Regal nahm und hinein sah. Doch da fanden sich ebenso wenig Windeln wie in der anderen Tasche – oder wie Eisberge in der Sahara. Er wusste, er hatte nicht vergessen, welche zu kaufen, aber er war noch nicht dazu gekommen, sie überall griffbereit zu verstauen… er warf einen raschen, hoffnungsvollen Blick unters Waschbecken, aber da war auch nichts. Heute Morgen, sie hatten auf dem Weg zum Hub an dem 24-Stunden-Markt angehalten...  Gott, war es wirklich erst neun Uhr? Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es schon sehr viel später hätte sein sollen.   
  
Ianto breitete die Wickelunterlage aus und hob Rhearn – noch immer schreiend, woher nahm sie nur die Ausdauer, ihr Gesicht war bereits rot angelaufen – aus dem Kinderwagen. Sie mit einer Hand festhaltend, damit sie nicht vom Schreibtisch rollte, presste er mit der anderen die Kurzwahltaste für Jack auf seinem Handy und klemmte es dann zwischen Schulter und Ohr. Ungeduldig auf Antwort wartend, sprudelte er heraus, sobald die Verbindung stand: „Jack? Wir haben einen kleinen Windelnotfall…“ Er begann seine Tochter aus ihrer Kleidung zu schälen, kein leichtes Unterfangen, denn sie strampelte und wand sich, außerdem hatte er sie wegen des kalten Wetters dick angezogen. Seine klammen Finger machten das Ganze nicht besser. „…und ich habe keine einzige Windel mehr hier oben. Die Packungen, die ich heute Morgen mitgebracht habe, müssen noch im Büro sein. Kannst du sie mir bringen?“  
  
Es war einen Moment lang still, dann räusperte sich Jack. „Ich bin gerade beschäftigt, könntest du Gwen oder Tosh darum bitten? Sie sind beide im Hub.“  
  
Jack war also nicht hier. Wieso hatte er nichts gesagt? Und wieso dachte überhaupt nie jemand daran, ihm Bescheid zu geben? „Ja, natürlich.“ Ianto runzelte die Stirn, als er im Hintergrund jemand nach Jack rufen hörte. Eine Frauenstimme. Er murmelte Rhearn beruhigend zu, als er ihre Faust durch die Armöffnung des Oberteils manövrierte. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich damit störe - ich wusste nicht, dass du weg bist. Ein Alarm? Soll ich dir jemand von den anderen zur Verstärkung schicken?“  
  
„Nicht notwendig. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, Ianto, aber ich bin zum Lunch zurück.“   
  
Es klickte leise und die Verbindung wurde ohne weitere Erklärung unterbrochen. Rhearn kickte ihn ungnädig in den Bauch und drehte die Lautstärke noch etwas mehr auf. Mit einem weiteren Seufzen presste Ianto eine andere Taste und bat Tosh, auf die Suche nach den Windeln zu gehen.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Tosh lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch und rieb mit den Fingerspitzen kleine Kreise auf Rhearns Bauch, während Ianto hinter dem Perlenvorhang den Müllbeutel verknotete, sich die Hände wusch und schließlich zurückkam, um die anderen Sachen zurück in die Wickeltasche zu räumen. Rhearn brabbelte etwas in ihrer Babysprache und griff nach Toshs Brille. Ihre Laune hatte sich offensichtlich wesentlich gebessert, seit sie frisch gewickelt war und in trockener Kleidung steckte.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie, als Ianto zu ihr trat und sich wortlos in seinen Stuhl warf, dessen Feder ächzend nachgab – offensichtlich nur im letzten Moment an die Tüte mit den Einkäufen denkend, die er auf den Boden stellte.  
  
„Würdest du mir auch den Bauch reiben?“ Ianto hatte die Lider geschlossen und den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen.  
  
Toshiko zog belustigt die Augenbrauen hoch und hinderte Rhearn sanft daran, auf dem Ärmel ihrer Bluse herum zu kauen. Sie sah sich nach etwas um, mit dem sie das Baby ablenken konnte und entdeckte Rhearns Lieblingsspielzeug, einen inzwischen etwas abgegriffenen Flugsaurier, dessen grelles Pink vom Waschen leicht verblasst war. Rhearn gurgelte zustimmend, als sie ihn ihr hinhielt und griff sofort danach. Sie rammte Tosh eine Flügelspitze gegen die Wange, bevor sie den Schnabel in den Mund steckte, um darauf herum zu kauen. Nun, besser das als ihre Bluse, dachte Toshiko amüsiert.   
  
„Ich bin nicht sicher, dass Jack das gefällt. Er wird auf jeden Fall zusehen wollen“, wandte sie sich dann mit einem Lächeln wieder an Ianto.  
  
„Hrrhmpppf.“ Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du bist so schlimm wie er. Ich schwöre, dieser Mann verbreitet Zweideutigkeiten wie andere die Grippe.“  
  
„Hey, was ist los? Was hat er dieses Mal getan?“ Sie streckte den Fuß aus und stupste damit sein Schienbein sanft an.   
  
„Nichts. Es ist nur... ich habe vorhin versucht, ihn zu erreichen und er hat angedeutet, dass er irgendwo beschäftigt ist, aber nicht, wo er ist und was er tut. Hat er dir oder Gwen etwas gesagt, als er weg ist?“, fragte Ianto zögernd und öffnete die Augen, um sie anzusehen. Er kam sich albern vor, wie eine eifersüchtige Ehefrau, aber…  
  
„Nicht mehr, als dass er gegen Mittag wieder zurück sein will.“ Tosh musterte ihn. „Ihr hattet keinen Streit“, fuhr sie fort, als Ianto schwieg. „Das kann man Jack immer ansehen. Dir übrigens auch. Warum rufst du nicht einfach noch einmal an und fragst ihn? Vielleicht war es vorhin einfach ein ungünstiger Moment.“  
  
„Ich bin sicher, es ist nichts, aber...“ Ianto stockte erneut. „Oh, Gott, Tosh - vergiss bitte, dass ich überhaupt etwas gesagt habe.“ Er stand ruckartig auf. „Ich sollte Rhearns Essen warm machen, sie hat bestimmt bald Hunger.“   
  
„Warte.“ Tosh hielt ihn am Arm fest, als er an ihr vorbei in den Nebenraum schlüpfen wollte. „Sprich schon mit mir, Ianto. Du kannst das nicht einfach so in den Raum werfen.“  
  
„Denkst du… ist es möglich… das Jacksichmitunslangweilt?“, sprudelte es schließlich aus ihm heraus.  
  
„Jack? Wovon redest du? Er ist verrückt nach euch beiden.“ Tosh war wirklich überrascht, das hatte sie nun nicht kommen sehen.  
  
„Ich… zweifle ja nicht daran, dass er uns liebt, aber unser Leben ist plötzlich so… voll Routine. So normal. Und Jack ist kein Mann für Routine.“ Ianto starrte verlegen auf den Boden.  
  
„Und du denkst jetzt was?“, fragte Tosh sanft. „Dass er sich seine Abwechslung anderswo sucht?“  
  
„Wir reden von Jack.“  
  
„Genau“, erwiderte sie. „Wir reden von Jack. Er flirtet mit allem was atmet, aber er würde dir doch nicht absichtlich weh tun.“ Sie reichte Rhearn an Ianto weiter, als sie unruhig zu werden begann und die Ärmchen nach ihm ausstreckte, als wüsste sie, wovon die Erwachsenen sprachen. „Erinnerst du dich, wie er Gwen immer wieder daran erinnert hat, sich ihr normales Leben zu erhalten? Ich glaube, dass er sich schon vor langer Zeit damit abgefunden hatte, dass es so etwas für ihn nicht geben würde, mit all den Dingen, über die er nicht sprechen darf und kann, mit Torchwood und seinen Geheimnissen. Wir vergessen alle immer wieder, wie lange er schon lebt. Aber jetzt, mit dir und dem Baby, das ist so nahe an einem normalen Leben, wie es für uns möglich ist und... Und überhaupt denke ich, dass er nur Augen für dich und seine kleine Prinzessin hier hat.“ Sie zögerte einen Moment, als gäbe es noch etwas, dass sie gerne sagen würde, aber unsicher wäre, ob sie fortfahren sollte und bückte sich stattdessen nach dem Kuscheltier, das Rhearn hatte fallen lassen.  
  
„Ich weiß es ist dumm, so etwas zu denken... Können wir das einfach vergessen?“ Er schob den Kinderwagen in eine Ecke und betätigte den Schalter, der die Tür verriegelte. Es war ein trüber und kalter Tag, da verirrten sich ohnehin keine Touristen in die Bay.   
  
Tosh rieb an dem feuchten Fleck an ihrem Ärmel und wischte ein paar Staubflocken von dem Kuscheltier, bevor sie es weiterreichte. „Ianto, wenn du wirklich zweifelst, dann solltest du Jack irgendwann nach seinem Ausflug nach Glasgow fragen. Und nach etwas, dass dort unter der Nummer DN-37-EXE archiviert ist. Erinnerst du dich? Er war ein paar Wochen bevor er dir gesagt hat, dass er schwanger ist, eine Woche bei Archie, um die Synchronisierung zwischen T2 und T3 persönlich zu organisieren.“  
  
Ianto sah sie fragend an. „Er hat etwas zu dir gesagt?“   
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Mir ist es nur aufgefallen, als ich die Archiv-Logs überprüft habe, und mehr sage ich dazu nicht. Das ist Jacks Sache. Und ich hätte auch normalerweise nicht darüber gesprochen, aber ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machen musst.“  
  
„Um... Danke, Tosh?“ Er prägte sich die Archivnummer ein, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, ob er wissen wollte, worum es ging. Er hatte schon vor Jahren akzeptiert, dass Jack seine Geheimnisse hatte.   
  
Es war definitiv an der Zeit, das Thema zu wechseln. „Begleitest du mich nach unten? Du kannst auch Rhearn füttern, wenn du willst“, meinte er daher, als die Wandvertäfelung auf glitt.   
  
Tosh trat neben ihn und lächelte. „Du willst nur, dass sie mich anspuckt. Das ist ein neues Hemd, das du da trägst – und versuche es gar nicht erst zu leugnen, das Preisschild ist noch hinten am Kragen befestigt.“  
  
Automatisch griff Ianto mit der freien Hand in seinen Nacken, wo sich natürlich nichts befand. „Okay, es ist ein neues Hemd“, gab er zu. „Jack hat es letzte Woche aus London mitgebracht.“ Das und eine Tüte voll neuer, nach Kaffee duftender Produkte aus dem café bombón. „Sie macht das übrigens fast überhaupt nie mehr. Außerdem hat sie dich noch nie angespuckt.“   
  
„Du meinst, im Gegensatz zu Gwen?“, erwiderte die Computerspezialistin lachend. „Erinnerst du dich an das eine Mal, als du telefoniert hast und sie dir Rhearn abnahm – und an ihren tiefen Ausschnitt?“   
  
Lachend setzten sie ihren Weg nach unten in den Hauptlevel des Hubs fort.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Jack kam gegen zwei Uhr im Hub an - mit tropfenden Haaren, einer vagen Erklärung über seine Abwesenheit und einer Tüte voll Sandwiches, die für die doppelte Anzahl an Personen gereicht hätte.   
  
Er drückte einen unglücklich aussehenden Andy – der gerade mit Owen aus dem Autopsiebereich kam, wobei Owens zufriedenes Grinsen und Andys grünliche Gesichtsfarbe nichts Gutes verhießen – die Tüte mit Essen in die Hand. Winkte zu Gwen hinüber, der die Frage danach, wo er gewesen war und wieso er sie nicht mitgenommen hatte, praktisch in Leuchtbuchstaben auf der Stirn stand – und rief Tosh zu, dass sie den Computer für einen Moment in Ruhe lassen und sich etwas zu essen holen solle, bevor Owen und Andy wie die Heuschrecken darüber herfielen.   
  
Ianto nahm ihm den feuchten Mantel ab und hängte ihn sorgfältig zum Trocknen auf. Für seine Mühe wurde er mit einem Kuss und Jacks kalten Händen unter seinem Jackett belohnt, bevor Jack seine Tochter auf den Arm nahm, um sie ebenfalls zu begrüßen.   
  
„Soll ich uns ein paar der Sandwiches holen, damit wir gleich hier essen können?“, schlug Ianto vor.  
  
„Oh ja, bitte. Und Kaffee, viel davon. Ich stand ewig im Stau, irgendein LKW hatte einen Unfall und blockierte die Fahrbahn.“ Jack setzte sich auf die Tischkante und griff abgelenkt nach dem Bilderbuch, aus dem Ianto Rhearn vorgelesen hatte. „Ich habe der Polizei meinen Ausweis gezeigt und gesagt, dass ich es eilig habe, aber sie wollten mich trotzdem nicht durchlassen.“  
  
„Und da weder Andy, noch Gwen, noch ich dabei waren, um mit unserer Diplomatie die Wogen zu glätten, die du unweigerlich aufgeworfen hast, hoffe ich, du hast dich einfach wieder in den Wagen gesetzt und gewartet?“, erkundigte sich Ianto amüsiert.   
  
„Nach einer gewissen Zeit, ja.“ Sein Blick war vielleicht ein wenig zu unschuldig…  
  
„Und was hast du davor gemacht? Muss ich nur mit ein paar Strafzetteln rechnen, oder wieder mit einer Anzeige wegen sexueller Belästigung, Sir?“   
  
„Das war ein Missverständnis.“ Jack warf ihm grinsend Rhearns Lieblingskuscheltier an den Kopf. „Und du weißt genau, dass er sich über meinen Vorschlag sich zu uns zu gesellen nur so aufregte, weil er den Babysitz und die Kindersachen gesehen hat und dachte, ich betrüge Frau und Kind mit dem sexy, jungen und halbnackten Waliser auf meinem Beifahrersitz.“  
  
Ianto duckte sich lachend und warf den Flugsaurier zurück, bevor er sich zur Tür wandte. „Tja, vielleicht solltest du mich heiraten, um solchen Missverständnissen in Zukunft vorzub…“ Er brach mitten im Wort ab, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er eben gesagt hatte, wurde rot, dann blass und verschwand hastig aus Jacks Büro.  
  
„Okay, das kam unerwartet“, murmelte Jack. Rhearn schien völlig in den Anblick der bunten Enten auf ihren Söckchen vertieft zu sein, und schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, als er seine Wange gegen ihren Scheitel legte und die Augen schloss. „Wie wird er erst reagieren, wenn ich ihm sage, wieso ich weg und bei wem ich war.“  
  
Das Andy wenig später leicht nervös ankam, um ihm zu auszurichten, dass sein Kaffee bei den anderen im Besprechungszimmer auf ihn wartete, und Ianto die ganze Zeit über den Blick kaum von seiner Tasse hob, war jedoch keine allzu große Überraschung.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
„Was hat Jack eigentlich in London gemacht?“ Gwen trat zu ihm in die Kaffeenische, als er gerade dabei war, die Reste ihres Lunches zu verstauen und das Geschirr zu spülen. (Und zum wiederholten Male zu überlegen, warum sie es in ihrer hochgeheimen, supertechnisch ausgestatteten Basis nicht schafften, eine Geschirrspülmaschine aufzustellen.)   
  
Alles, um nicht darüber nachzudenken, was er zu Jack gesagt hatte. Was war los mit ihm? Zuerst stellte er sich Tosh gegenüber als eifersüchtigen Idioten hin, und dann… er wusste, dass Jack wusste, dass er nicht ernst meinte, was… es war nur eine dumme Bemerkung gewesen, die er ohne Nachzudenken und bestimmt ganz ohne irgendwelche Absichten gemacht hatte…   
  
„Ianto? Hörst du mir zu?“   
  
Sie hielt ihm einen zerknitterten Kassenbon vor die Nase. Ianto warf einen Blick darauf. Es war ein Beleg über Frühstück, offenbar für zwei Personen, aus einem Café, dessen Namen ihm nichts sagte, aber sich der Adresse nach in London befand. Ausgestellt an diesem Vormittag. „Woher hast du das? Und wieso nimmst du an, dass es Jack gehört?“ Manchmal kannte Gwens Neugier wirklich keine Grenzen.  
  
„Er muss es verloren haben, als wir über meinen Besuch bei der alten Frau mit dem kahlen Papagei gesprochen haben – sie hat die Polizei gerufen, weil sie sicher war, es wäre ein Monster – und ihrer Beschreibung nach hätte es auch einer dieser Feng-Vögel sein können, die letzten Herbst durch den Rift gekommen sind – aber der Papagei hat Milben oder irgend so was, meint Owen, deswegen verliert er die Federn. Und nackt sieht so ein Vogel wirklich seltsam aus.“ Sie lachte bei der Erinnerung. „Wir haben mit ihrer Tochter gesprochen, sie kümmert sich drum, dass der Vogel zu einem Tierarzt kommt. Auf jeden Fall, als Jack wieder gegangen ist, lag das hier auf dem Boden neben meinem Tisch.“   
  
„Und wieso gibst du es dann mir zurück? Jack ist noch mit Rhearn in seinem Büro. Gib es ihm doch selbst, wenn du meinst, es wäre so wichtig.“ Er deutete in die entsprechende Richtung und trocknete seine Hände an einem Tuch ab.   
  
„Aber ich dachte, er erzählt dir ohnehin alles.“ Gwen versuchte es mit den großen Augen und dem inständigen Blick, den er sie so oft auf Jack richten sah, wenn sie ihren Willen durchsetzen wollte.  
  
„Tut mir leid, du wirst ihn schon selbst fragen müssen.“ Er zog sein Jackett an und rückte die Krawatte zurecht. „Wenn du mit ihm redest, erinnere ihn bitte auch gleich daran, dass es Zeit für Rhearn ist, zu schlafen. Sie ist ohnehin schon länger wach geblieben als sonst.“  
  
„Aber…“, begann Gwen erneut, doch Ianto tätschelte ihren Arm und ging an ihr vorbei.   
  
„Danke, nett von dir. Und wenn noch was ist, ich habe im Archiv zu tun.“ Und damit ließ er sie einfach stehen.   
  
Gwen stand einen Moment da, bevor sie trotzig den Kopf zurückwarf und sich auf die Suche nach Jack machte. So oder so wollte sie eine Antwort. Predigte Jack nicht immer, dass sie ein Team waren und sie Sondertouren in Gefahr brachten?   
  
Die Tür zu Jacks Büro war geschlossen, was nur selten vorkam, und Gwen zögerte, unschlüssig ob sie einfach reingehen konnte oder lieber doch anklopfen sollte.   
  
Früher war das keine Frage gewesen, aber manchmal ließen sie das Baby dort schlafen, und Gwen hatte inzwischen aus Erfahrung gelernt, dass es sehr schwer sein konnte, ein Baby wieder zu beruhigen, wenn man es unplanmäßig weckte.   
  
Überhaupt hatte sich einiges geändert, seit Jack das Team mit der Nachricht, dass er schwanger war, überrascht hatte. Ianto war jetzt offiziell sein Stellvertreter, und sie hatte wirklich gehofft, dass das ihre Rolle wäre. Aber niemand hatte sich für ihre Meinung interessiert und okay, dann war sie eben am kürzesten bei Torchwood und es machte mehr Sinn, jemand dafür zu benennen, der ohnehin als Jacks rechte Hand in die alltägliche Administration des Hubs eingebunden war – und Gott bewahre, dass sie noch mehr Papierkram (und das schien alles zu sein, was Ianto zu tun hatte) aufgehalst bekam... Aber es wäre schön gewesen.   
  
Und wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass alles was nötig war, um Jack an sich zu binden, ein Baby sein würde... Sie seufzte. Rhys war ganz vernarrt in Rhearn und er sprach immer häufiger davon, dass sie doch auch ein Kind haben könnten, ihre kleine gemütliche Wohnung aufgeben und in ein Haus ziehen... so wie Jack und Ianto. Das war nicht das Ergebnis, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte, als sie Jack bat, Rhys die Wahrheit über ihre Arbeit sagen zu dürfen.  
  
Jack löste das Problem mit dem Anklopfen für sie, indem er plötzlich auftauchte und ihr mit dem Zeigefinger über den Lippen bedeutete, leise zu sein.   
  
Sie wartete, bis er zu ihr trat und die Tür geräuschlos hinter sich ins Schloss zog.   
  
„Sorry, Gwen. Wolltest du zu mir? Rhearn ist gerade eingeschlafen, können wir uns hier draußen unterhalten? Wir hätten sie nach Hause bringen sollen, aber irgendwie ist unser Zeitplan heute durcheinander geraten.“ Jack lehnte sich gegen die Türrahmen, die Arme locker vor der Brust verschränkt. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“  
  
„Oh, ich wollte nur… hier.“ Sie hielt den Kassenbon hoch, den sie bereits zuvor Ianto gezeigt hatte. „Du hast das vorhin verloren.“   
  
Doch mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick gönnte Jack dem Zettel nicht. „Danke. Aber du hättest ihn einfach in den Müll werfen können, ich brauche ihn nicht mehr.“   
  
„Ianto meinte, ich solle dich fragen, warum du in London warst?“ Gwen wippte leicht auf den Absätzen, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Du bist ja erst letzte Woche dort gewesen, zu dieser Konferenz und zuvor Anfang Januar und ich dachte, du…“  
  
„Gwen, ich glaube nicht, dass du irgendeinen Anspruch darauf hast, dass ich mich dir gegenüber rechtfertige“, unterbrach sie Jack.   
  
„Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum es so ein Geheimnis ist“, beharrte Gwen und griff nach seinem Arm; ihre Finger umschlossen sein Handgelenk, als ob sie verhindern wolle, dass er ihr einfach davonlief. „Du weißt doch, du kannst mit mir über alles reden.“  
  
„Es gibt aber nichts zu besprechen, Gwen. Ich hatte einfach etwas in London zu erledigen - und bevor du weiterfragst: ja, es war etwas Privates. Das ist alles, was du wissen musst.“ Jack musterte sie, wurde jedoch von einem Wimmern aus dem Raum abgelenkt. Er zog seine Hand aus ihrem Griff und ging zurück ins Büro, wo Rhearn offenbar aufgewacht war.  
  
Gwen sah auf den Kassenbon und die Adresse des Cafés. Ob Tosh vielleicht ihre Hackerkünste einsetzen könnte, um heraus zu finden, ob es in der Straße CCTV gab? Vielleicht zeigten die Aufnahmen ja, mit wem Jack sich dort getroffen hatte…  
  
  
\- # - # -  
  
  
Jack hängte seinen Mantel auf und streifte die schmutzigen Schuhe ab.   
  
Es sah nach einer ruhigen, wenn auch ziemlich verregneten Nacht aus; Andy und Gwen erklärten sich bereit, noch länger zu bleiben und die Monitore im Auge zu behalten, als die anderen nach Hause gingen. Jack nahm an, dass Gwen damit ihre Neugier von früher gutmachen wollte und Andy hatte offensichtlich nichts dagegen, Zeit mit ihr (natürlich unter dem Vorwand, dass er noch viel über Torchwood zu lernen hatte) zu verbringen. Was wohl Rhys davon hielt?  
  
Der unerwartet freie Abend bot ihm immerhin die Gelegenheit, endlich den Grund für seine wiederholten Ausflüge nach London mit Ianto anzuschneiden. Nachdem Gwen ihn bei ihrer Schnüffelei ja offenbar bereits darauf angesprochen hatte… Das war nicht ganz so, wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Sein Plan hatte noch ein paar Trips nach London vorgesehen und irgendwann später, wenn alles lief, brachte er Ianto bei einer günstigen Gelegenheit die Wahrheit bei.   
  
Er fand seinen Partner im Wohnzimmer. Ianto trug bequeme Jeans und ein weites Rugby-Jersey und so wie seine Haare in alle Richtungen abstanden, war er wohl direkt nach dem Duschen auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Die Wange gegen die Polster gepresst, eine Hand unter dem Körper, die andere baumelte über den Rand der Couch, und die bloßen Füße unter ein Kissen geschoben, wirkte er Jahre jünger. Das Shirt war nach oben gerutscht und gab einen blassen Streifen Haut zwischen Hosenbund und Saum frei, der förmlich darum bettelte, geküsst zu werden. Zwischen Ianto in seinem Anzug und Ianto ganz ohne Anzug hatte er fast vergessen, wie gut es ihm stand, sich so zu kleiden. Jack grinste. Okay, bisher war es ihm noch nicht gelungen, etwas zu finden, in dem Ianto seiner Meinung nach nicht gut aussah, aber er war da verständlicherweise etwas voreingenommen…  
  
Sein Handy und das Babyphon lagen auf dem Couchtisch. Jack machte noch schnell einen Abstecher ins Kinderzimmer, um nach Rhearn zu sehen, die in ihrem Bettchen ebenfalls tief schlief, bevor er vorsichtig Iantos Oberköper anhob, so dass er zwischen ihm und der Couch Platz hatte.   
  
Ianto drehte sich ohne aufzuwachen mit einem Murmeln auf die Seite, presste das Gesicht gegen Jacks Oberschenkel, zog beide Arme unter den Oberkörper und schlief weiter.   
  
Er fischte die Fernbedienung hinter einem Kissen hervor, lehnte sich zurück und schaltete den Fernseher an, um zu warten. Jack hatte definitiv keine Eile, von hier weg zu kommen.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Eine Nachrichtensendung flackerte stumm über den Schirm; nicht dass Jack ihr viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, in Gedanken an die Ereignisse des Vormittags versunken – so war es nicht nur Ianto, der vom plötzlichen Klingeln des Handys aufgeschreckt wurde.  
  
Mit einem Stöhnen drehte sich Ianto auf den Rücken und grabschte blindlings nach dem nervenden Gerät. Jack stupste es mit einem Lächeln an, bis es in Iantos Finger schlidderte, der es ans Ohr presste und sich schlaftrunken meldete.   
  
Ianto setzte sich ruckartig auf und rieb sich übers Gesicht. „Nein, nein, ich habe es nicht vergessen… ich bin nur eingeschlafen. Auf der Couch. Ja, er ist auch hier… ich rufe dich zurück, wenn ich nicht kommen kann, ansonsten treffen wir uns wie geplant später im Pub.“  
  
Jack sah zu, wie er das Handy zurück auf den Tisch legte und sich glättend über die Haare strich. „Du hast eine Verabredung?“, fragte er, einen Arm um Iantos Taille schlingend, so dass er ihn zurück gegen sich ziehen konnte.   
  
„Mit Rhys. Es ist Monatsanfang, schon vergessen? Wir treffen uns ein Mal im Monat.“ Ianto gähnte. „Aber vielleicht sollte ich ihm wirklich absagen.“  
  
„Nicht meinetwegen.“ Er presste einen Kuss in Iantos Nacken.  
  
Der jüngere Mann drehte den Kopf und musterte ihn eindringlich. „Bist du sicher? Wir treffen uns nur im Pub, um Rugby zu sehen.“  
  
„Das Vorhersageprogramm meint, es wird eine ruhige Nacht – zumindest was den Rift betrifft, womöglich nicht was betrunkene Rugbyfans angeht – und ich kann hierbleiben und auf Rhearn aufpassen. Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum Gwen nichts dagegen hatte, länger im Hub zu bleiben und die Bereitschaft zu übernehmen.“ Er grinste. „Und ich dachte schon, es hat etwas damit zu tun, das Andy sich ebenfalls freiwillig gemeldet hat.“  
  
„Jack!“ Ianto gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Oberschenkel. „Das muss ich mir jetzt nicht vorstellen; nicht, wenn ich gleich Rhys treffe.“   
  
Jack grinste nur und vergrub seine Nase an Iantos Hals, leckte probeweise über die Haut am Halsansatz, durch den weiten Ausschnitt freigelegt. „Hm. Du riechst gut. Vielleicht sollte ich mir Gedanken über dich und Rhys, statt über Gwen und Andy machen. Verlässt du mich und unsere Tochter für einen Rugby-Enthusiasten, Mister Jones? Ist es, weil er auf das Spiel und nicht auf die Spieler achtet?“  
  
„Ja, du hast meinen geheimen Plan durchschaut. Nur mit einer Änderung, Rhys und ich werden Rhearn mitnehmen, wenn wir durchbrennen.“ Ianto rollte mit den Augen, bevor er sich vorbeugte, um Jack zu küssen. „Idiot.“ Er presste das Gesicht gegen die Schulter seines Partners und gähnte.   
  
Da war Jacks gewohnter Geruch, aber darunter – fast verdeckt, aber er war vertraut genug damit, um es zu bemerken – noch ein anderer Duft. Parfum. Jack benutzte natürlich keines und es stammte weder von Tosh, noch von Gwen – er wusste genau, wie die beiden rochen.   
  
Ianto löste langsam Jacks Griff um seine Mitte und setzte sich auf, um sich zu strecken. „Es ist wirklich nicht von Bedeutung, wenn ich es ausfallen lasse“, meinte er vorsichtig. Er wollte auf keinen Fall als klammernd erscheinen oder als ob er wünschte, dass Jack ihn lieber hier haben wollte…  
  
„Nein, das ist schon okay. Rhearn und ich, wir kommen ein paar Stunden ohne dich zurecht. Du gehst und hast Spaß mit Rhys, und ich habe jede Absicht, es völlig skrupellos auszunutzen, solltest du ein wenig angeschwippst nach Hause kommen solltest“, entgegnete Jack und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  
Ianto sah einen Augenblick auf seine Hände, seine Enttäuschung verbergend und stand auf. Nach dem, was heute Mittag passiert war, sollte er nicht wirklich überrascht von Jacks Reaktion – so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen - sein. Eher davon, dass er nicht auf einem Dach Zuflucht gesucht hatte, sondern nach Hause gekommen war. Obwohl, da spielte vielleicht das Wetter eine Rolle…   
  
„Gut. Dann hole ich mir besser noch schnell einen Kaffee…“ Er fing Jacks bittenden Blick auf und nickte. „... und lasse dir eine Kanne voll da … bevor ich Rhys treffe.“ Ohne auf Jacks Antwort zu warten, ging er in die Küche.  
  
„Hey! Moment, heißt das jetzt etwa, ich bin eine Rugby-Witwe?“, rief ihm Jack mit gespieltem Entsetzen nach, als wäre ihm dieser Gedanke eben erst gekommen. „Wie Gwen?“  
  
  
\- - -  
  
tbc in Teil 2


	29. Überraschungen (Be my Valentine) Teil 2

Teil 2  
  
  
Ianto öffnete die Tür mit dem Ellbogen, beide Hände voll mit einem Tablett, auf dem sich ihr Frühstück befand. Zu seiner Überraschung war das Büro jedoch leer. Er schob die Papiere zusammen, um Platz zu schaffen und warf einen wachsamen Blick auf ihre Tochter.  
  
Rhearn saß in ihrem Babynest und kaute hingebungsvoll auf der Kante eines der wie Blütenblätter geformten Kissen (die verhindern sollten, dass sie heraus fiel) herum. Ianto fragte sich, ob es wirklich normal war, dass ein Baby ständig etwas in den Mund steckte. Wie sollte das erst sein, wenn sie Zähne bekam? Oder ernstlich das Laufen anfing? Sie würden sie im Hub keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen lassen dürfen… Praktisch sofort kam seine Fantasie mit einem Schreckensszenario nach dem anderen auf, bis er Panik aufsteigen fühlte.   
  
Plötzlich spuckte Rhearn alles aus und sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf. Sie stemmte sich hoch und plumpste wieder auf ihre vier Buchstaben zurück.   
  
Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, hob sie hoch und nahm sie auf den Arm, um einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn zu pressen. Mit dem Gefühl ihres warmen, kleinen Körpers gegen seinen ebbte die momentane Panik wieder ab. Sie fanden sicher auch dafür eine Lösung.  
  
Ianto holte tief Luft. „Okay, wo steckt wohl dein Daddy?“ Er warf einen Blick auf die Luke, die nach unten in den Bunker führte, doch die Abdeckung war geschlossen. Jack benutzte ihn so gut wie überhaupt nicht mehr, weder zum Schlafen, noch zu sonst etwas. „Der Kaffee wird kalt.“ Er lächelte, als Rhearn – die ihm scheinbar ernsthaft zuhörte – etwas plapperte, das vielleicht eine Antwort war. „Sollen wir ohne ihn anfangen, hm, was meinst du?“ Ianto sah zur Tür, in der Hoffnung, dass Jack dort jeden Moment auftauchte. Er hatte gedacht diese mysteriösen Verschwinde-Nummern wären allmählich vorbei. Nahm Jack wirklich an, dass es ihm nicht auffiel? Er könnte es ihm wenigstens sagen, wenn er ging, damit er den anderen Bescheid gab.  
  
„Gehen wir fragen, ob deine Tante Tosh gesehen hat, wohin er ist.“ Er setzte sie auf seine Hüfte und öffnete die Tür. „Gut, dass Gwen noch nicht da ist, sie würde nur wieder neugierig werden…“ Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln etwas Blaues und hob den Blick. Jack befand sich einen Level über ihnen, auf der Gangway, das Handy am Ohr. „Und wieder einmal komme ich mir sehr dumm vor“, murmelte Ianto.   
  
Rhearn blubberte etwas vor sich hin, dass ebenso gut Zustimmung wie Widerspruch sein konnte und gähnte.   
  
Jack wandte ihm den Rücken zu, als sie zu ihm traten und Ianto konnte am Klang seiner Stimme hören, dass er lächelte, während er sprach. „Nein… nein… das ist eine gute Idee. Ich meine das ehrlich.“ Er lachte leise, hob eine Schulter und schob die freie Hand in die Hosentasche. „Ich freue mich natürlich über deinen Besuch, das weißt du… Nein…“ Seine Schultern sanken leicht nach unten. „Nein, ich habe es ihm noch nicht gesagt. Ianto ist…“  
  
Etwas Kaltes, Schweres rollte in Iantos Magen hin und her, als er seinen Namen hörte. Er machte rasch ein paar Schritte rückwärts und räusperte sich dann, als er erneut auf Jack zutrat – dieses Mal sich Mühe gebend, Lärm auf dem Metallgitter zu erzeugen.  
  
Das Handy gegen die Schulter gedrückt, um das Mikrofon zu verdecken, wandte sich Jack zu ihm um. Er hob eine Hand und winkte ihnen zu. „Zwei Minuten, ja?“ Jack deutete mit dem Kinn auf das Handy. „Ich komme sofort nach und lass‘ Rhearn nicht an meinen Kaffee.“   
  
Ianto nickte mit einem unsicheren Lächeln, und wandte sich ab. Er hörte Jack aber nicht wieder sprechen, so lange er sich noch in Hörweite aufhielt.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Rhearn befand sich wieder in ihrem Nest und vergnügte sich damit, sich langsam auf dem Bauch um ihre eigene Achse zu drehen, indem sie mit Armen und Beinen ruderte und sich abstieß. Ianto beobachtete sie fasziniert dabei, seinen Kaffee vergessen in der Hand.  
  
Jack trat neben ihn und legte den Arm um seine Taille, ihn an seine Seite ziehend. „Tut mir leid, dass ihr warten musstet.“ Er gab vor, nicht zu bemerken, dass Ianto den Kopf weggedreht hatte und küsste ihn stattdessen in den Nacken. „Was macht sie da?“, fragte er dann.   
  
„Ich habe absolut keine Idee.“ Ianto trank aus seiner Tasse und verzog das Gesicht, als er bemerkte, dass sein Kaffee kalt war. „Aber es scheint ihr Spaß zu machen.“   
  
Er nahm Ianto den Kaffeebecher ab und trank einen Schluck. Doch das schien Ianto offenbar als Grund zu nehmen, sich von ihm zu lösen.  
  
„Ich hole uns frischen.“ Der junge Waliser wandte sich ab und sammelte die zweite Tasse vom Schreibtisch ein, bevor er fast fluchtartig das Büro verließ.   
  
Jack starrte einen Moment auf die nun leere Tasse in seiner Hand, und stellte sie mit einem Seufzen ab, bevor er zu Rhearn trat und vor ihr in die Hocke ging. Er ließ seine Finger durch die feinen Löckchen auf ihrem Kopf gleiten. Ihr Haar hellte sich immer mehr auf, je älter sie wurde – es war jetzt heller als Iantos (das die Farbe der Zartbitterschokolade für Myfanwy hatte), und er fragte sich abwesend, ob es irgendwann sandfarben sein würde, wie seines in seiner Kindheit. Während seiner Ausbildung bei der Time Agency hatte er es, einer Mode folgend, zum ersten Mal ändern lassen. Als er dem Doktor begegnete, war sein Haar schwarz gewesen – und schließlich auf diesem Planeten und in diesem Jahrtausend gestrandet, war es dabei geblieben. Die Erde war noch ein paar Jahrhunderte davon entfernt, die Methode zu finden, die Haare in einer anderen Farbe nachwachsen ließ. Immerhin war es in den vergangenen fünfzig oder sechzig Jahren heller geworden und er fragte sich, ob das ein Anzeichen war, dass er doch irgendwie alterte…   
  
Rhearn patschte auf das am Nest angebrachte Kuscheltier – eine orangefarbene Raupe – das in seinem Körper eins dieser Dinger enthielt, die ein lautes Quietschen von sich gaben, wenn man sie drückte. Das resultierende, schrille Quäken holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Jack lächelte, als er ihren fast nachdenklichen Blick auf sich gerichtet sah und küsste entschuldigend ihre Stupsnase. „Ich habe dich nicht vergessen, Prinzessin.“ Er nahm sie auf den Arm und stand auf. „Was hältst du von Frühstück, bevor ich deinem Tad etwas Wichtiges erklären muss.“  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Sie hatten kaum den ersten Schluck Kaffee getrunken, und Jack war noch dabei, auf den richtigen Moment zu warten, um mit Ianto zu sprechen, als Gwen aufgeregt in den Raum platzte.   
  
Hinter ihr war Tosh zu sehen, die einen Blick voll Anteilnahme mit Ianto wechselte und die Schultern hob.  
  
Jack seufzte unhörbar und zeichnete mit der Fingerspitze die Umrisse der Blume auf Rhearns Oberteil nach, während Gwen sich in eine lange und umständliche Erklärung darüber stürzte, warum sie unbedingt einen freien Tag brauchte und welche ‚romantischen‘ Pläne für den Valentinstag sie und Rhys hatten.   
  
Sein erster Impuls war, ihr einfach den Tag frei zu geben und die Sache damit erheblich abzukürzen – er hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet, um eben dies zu sagen, als er zu Ianto hinüber sah, der den Blick auf die Tasse in seinen Händen gesenkt hielt, ein Zug von Resignation in seiner Haltung ersichtlich.  
  
Von Tosh kam überraschend ein leises „hmh!“ und Jack drehte sich ihr unwillkürlich zu. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und strahlte unverhohlene Missbilligung aus.  
  
„Gwen.“ Nicht nur Gwen, sondern auch die beiden anderen wandten sich ihm erstaunt zu, als er sie abrupt unterbrach. Selbst Rhearn schien die Erwachsenen um sie herum genau zu mustern. „Ich schlage vor – nein, streich den Vorschlag – ich erwarte, dass du dich genau wie alle anderen zuerst mit deinen Kollegen absprichst, bevor du mit so etwas zu mir kommst. Du bist nicht die einzige, die Pläne hat. Und du bist nicht die einzige, die Anspruch darauf hat, dass man auf sie Rücksicht nimmt.“  
  
Gwen starrte ihn mit weiten Augen geschockt an. „Aber… du… niemand von euch hat doch…“  
  
„Wenn du sagen willst, was ich denke, was du sagen willst, dann denk‘ besser noch einmal genau darüber nach“, warnte Jack sie. Er sah über ihre Schulter hinweg Ianto an und bemerkte, dass der junge Waliser aufgehört hatte, seine Hände zu mustern. „Und wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich jetzt gerne in Ruhe mit meinem Partner und unserer Tochter zu Ende frühstücken, bevor mich der nächste Riftalarm wegholt.“   
  
Nach einem langen Moment verblüfften Schweigens rutschte Gwen langsam von der Kante des Schreibtisches, auf der sie ohne Rücksicht auf die kippeligen Stapel an Unterlagen und das Tablett mit ihrem Frühstück Platz genommen hatte, und verschwand mit dem Gesichtsausdruck einer Schlafwandlerin aus dem Büro. Tosh trat ihr aus dem Weg.  
  
Jack schenkte ihrer Reaktion keine Beachtung, er musterte Ianto. Von der Tür erklang kurzer, ironischer Beifall, doch als sie sich Tosh zuwandten, war die Computerexpertin bereits verschwunden.  
  
„Okay?“, fragte Jack, als er sich ihm wieder zuwandte.  
  
Ianto nickte nach einem Augenblick, sah dann rasch aber wieder auf seine Tasse.   
  
Entweder hatte Ianto mehr von seinem Gespräch mitbekommen, als er dachte und war sauer auf ihn, weil er ihm das ganze bisher verschwiegen hatte – oder irgendetwas anderes war vorgefallen, dass Ianto dazu gebracht hatte, sich so distanziert zu verhalten. Wobei er nicht wusste, was das sein könnte.  
  
Jack bekam langsam das Gefühl, dass er an die ganze Sache falsch herangegangen war. Er hätte Ianto von Anfang an in seine Pläne einweihen sollen, aber… nein, es war nicht Ianto, den er hatte beschützen wollen, wenn er ehrlich war. Er hatte sich selbst beschützt für den Fall, dass es nicht funktionierte. Wenn niemand außer ihm davon wusste, konnte er leichter so tun, als wäre es nie passiert.  
  
Er wischte einen Fleck von Rhearns Wange. „Welche Pläne habt ihr für heute Vormittag?“, fragte er dann.   
  
„Ich hatte vor, nach dem Frühstück mit Rhearn nach oben ins Tourismusbüro zu gehen, damit ich dort Ordnung schaffen kann, während sie schläft.“ Er drehte seine Tasse auf der Handfläche. „Und dann wollten wir einen Spaziergang machen. Ich dachte, ich bringe Mittagessen von dem indischen Restaurant mit, von dem uns Andy letzte Woche vorgeschwärmt hat.“   
  
Kein Wunder, dass Jack sich nach Abwechslung umsah. Wieso sollte ein Mann, der durch Zeit und Raum gereist war und Dinge gesehen hatte, die er sich nicht einmal vorstellen könnte, glücklich dabei sein, einen Kinderwagen durch Cardiff zu schieben? Das Baby war doch nur ein Unfall gewesen, und jetzt, wo der Reiz des Neuen weg war...  
  
„Wir könnten gemeinsam gehen?“, schlug Jack vor, seinen inneren Monolog durchbrechend. „Ich möchte etwas Wichtiges mit dir besprechen. Nicht unbedingt hier, wo wir ständig gestört werden könnten.“  
  
Ianto zuckte zusammen, versuchte es aber rasch zu überspielen. Seine Stimme klang neutral, als er antwortete: „Du hast um halb zwölf eine Telefonkonferenz mit UNIT und dem Premierminister, die seit Januar angesetzt ist. Und du weißt, so etwas endet nie unter zwei Stunden.“ Er stand auf und räumte das Geschirr zurück auf das Tablett. „Ich hole Rhearn ab, sobald ich hier fertig mit Aufräumen bin und nehme sie dann mit nach oben, okay?“ Er sah Jack nicht an, und wartete keine Antwort ab, bevor er aus dem Büro eilte, begleitet vom leisen Klirren von Porzellan.  
  
„Ich fürchte, wir werden deinem Tad einiges erklären müssen“, sagte Jack mit einem Seufzen. „Okay, ich habe einiges zu erklären.“ Er stand auf und hielt Rhearn hoch über sich in die Luft, was sie entzückt quietschen ließ. „Und was fangen wir beide in der Zwischenzeit an? Verrate mich nicht, aber ich habe absolut keine Lust auf den langweiligen Papierkram.“ Er rieb seine Nase gegen ihre und küsste ihre Handfläche, als sie ihm begeistert ins Gesicht patschte. „Wenigstens verstehen wir beide uns.“  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als Jack endlich doch noch die Möglichkeit fand, mit Ianto zu sprechen.   
  
Es war nicht nur die nicht enden wollende Telefonkonferenz gewesen – noch während er in seinem Büro festsaß und versuchte, nicht allzu undiplomatisch zu sein – hatte er vermehrte Betriebsamkeit im Hub bemerkt. Ianto ließ Rhearn bei ihm, da er Sorge hatte, die Hektik könnte sie erschrecken und erklärte ungerührt, dass das Team natürlich auch ohne ihn zurechtkäme und er keinen Grund habe, die Konferenz wegen eines Notfalls vorzeitig abzubrechen.   
  
Er ließ sich auch durch sein bestes Schmollen nicht erweichen und so dirigierte Jack sein rastloses auf und ab wandern zur Couch, wo er kleine Hände davon abhalten musste, nach dem Headset zu greifen, dass er für diese Gelegenheiten zu benutzen vorzog. Tatsächlich fand er, dass sich seine Laune beträchtlich verbesserte, und sogar das langweilige Herunterbeten von Budgetposten in seinem Ohr erträglicher war, wenn er dabei Rhearn zusehen konnte, die entdeckt hatte, wie man Spuckeblasen machte und ihre neuen Fähigkeiten ausgiebig praktizierte. Und als sie später schlief, hatte er einen zwingenden Grund, seine Stimme nicht allzu laut werden zu lassen. Er musste bei anderer Gelegenheit seinen Ruf als gefürchteter Gesprächspartner bei Telefonkonferenzen unbedingt wieder aufpolieren.   
  
Tosh und Andy saßen nun mit der gerade aus ihrem Nachmittagsschlaf erwachten Rhearn auf der Couch; Gwen war nicht in Sicht und Owen hatte sich nach einem Rundblick in den Hub in sein neuangelegtes Gewächshaus verzogen, um sich mit den letzten Neuankömmlingen der Pflanzen zu beschäftigen, die sie noch eine Stunde zuvor eingesammelt hatten.   
  
Sie waren wohl durch den Rift gekommen, vielleicht in der Form von Samen und ein wohlmeinender Hobbygärtner zog sie in seinem Garten heran. Er hielt sie nur für eine exotische Blumenart, die sogar im Winter blühte und bot sie mit Hinblick auf den baldigen Valentinstag auf einer Internetseite an. An sich völlig harmlos, doch das dumme war, dass sie bei einigen der Käufer schwere Allergieanfälle auslöste. Eine von Owens Quellen im Krankenhaus knipste ein Foto der Blume und schickte sie an Owen, weil sie wusste, dass er sich für alles Ungewöhnliche interessierte – und das Krankenhaus blieb erfolglos darin, die Pflanzenart zu bestimmen. Glücklicherweise hatte niemand dauerhafte Schäden davon getragen und alle Patienten sprachen gut auf die übliche Behandlung bei solchen Anfällen an.   
  
Ianto fand jedoch eine passende Beschreibung zu den Fotos in einem archivierten Bericht aus dem Jahre 1963 und alarmierte die anderen. Gwen und Andy hatten etliche Stunden damit verbracht, alle Käufer der Blumen abzuklappern und ihnen die Blüten wieder abzunehmen, eine Geschichte von illegal verwendeten Pestiziden verbreitend - nachdem Tosh sich in den Computer des Möchtegern-Cupidos gehackt hatte und eine Liste mit Adressen aufstellte. Owen erkundigte sich im Krankenhaus nach den Einzelheiten und nahm Blutproben für eigene Analysen. Tosh hielt die Augen nach weiteren Meldungen im Internet und bei den Notfalldiensten auf und schickte Warnungen an die Polizei, die Medien und alle Krankenhäuser und Ärzte, für den Fall das weitere Allergieopfer auftauchten. Das Team funktionierte wie eine geölte Maschine und als Jack sich endlich von der Telefonkonferenz loseisen konnte, war das Problem bereits so gut wie gelöst. Er zögerte nicht, sie wissen zu lassen, dass er stolz auf sie war.  
  
Es war also ein günstiger Moment und Jack nutzte ihn. Er loggte das interne CCTV auf Iantos Handysignal ein, um zu sehen, wo genau er sich befand und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach dem jungen Waliser.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Dafür, dass er seit einhundert Jahren in Torchwoods Diensten stand, gab es immer noch genug Orte im Hub, die ihm fremd vorkamen. Die Archive waren definitiv einer davon. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Geschichte und Zeit hier unten so greifbar schienen – eingefangen in Fotos und Berichten und Containern, zwischen Aktendeckel gequetscht und hinter bleiverstärkten Türen verborgen. Es jagte kalte Schauer an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang.   
  
Früher hatte er jede Gelegenheit gemieden, die beinahe wie ein Labyrinth angeordneten Gänge und Kammern zu betreten. Suzie und Tosh hatten nach dem Ende von T1 das Einlagern der geretteten Artefakte, Waffen, technischen Geräte und Aufzeichnungen vorgenommen, während er in London mit UNIT die Einebnung und Versiegelung des Platzes koordinierte. Nach seiner Rückkehr wurde der Level einfach abgeriegelt und Jack vergaß mit Vergnügen, dass er überhaupt existierte – bis ein junger Mann mit blauen, verzweifelten Augen ihm eine Tasse Kaffee unter die Nase hielt.  
  
Er trat in den kleinen, büroähnlichen Vorraum, den Ianto zum Vorsortieren von Akten und dem Einscannen von alten Berichten in ihre Datenbank nutzte. Es gab nicht viel an Einrichtung – Regale und metallene Aktenschränke; ein Gerät, das sowohl scannte, als auch kopierte und druckte; ein Computerterminal. In einer freien Ecke lag ein ordentlicher Stapel zusammengefalteter Kartons und auf dem aufgeräumten Schreibtisch warteten mehrere Ablagefächer, in die Unterlagen sortiert waren, auf ihre Bearbeitung. Seit Ianto Rhearn mit hierher nahm, fand sich außerdem eine Babywippe, eine hellgrüne Decke und eine bunte Tasche mit Windeln und anderen Notwendigkeiten. Und noch etwas war neu – an der bleigrauen Wand neben dem Monitor hing ein säuberlich gerahmtes Foto. Es war ein Schnappschuss von der Party, die ihre Freunde organisiert hatten, als Rhearn sechs Monate alt wurde. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte Martha es gemacht und Ianto später das Bild per Mail geschickt.   
  
Es war eindeutig ein Schnappschuss, sie hatten beide nicht bemerkt, dass sie fotografiert wurden… Rhearn schlafend auf der Couch, ihre kleine Faust fest um Iantos Daumen geschlossen als wolle sie ihn festhalten, während der zu Jack aufsah, als er in diesem Moment zu ihnen trat und sich über ihn beugte. Aber als er ihn jetzt betrachtete, selbst von seinem Standort im Türrahmen aus, wusste er, warum Martha gerade dieses Bild ausgewählt hatte, um es Ianto zu schicken. Es war der Ausdruck in ihren zueinander gewandten Gesichtern, das intime Lächeln...   
  
Er wandte den Blick davon ab und Ianto zu, der ihm den Rücken zuwandte, auf dem Boden vor einem Plastikcontainer kauernd. Iantos Finger steckten in weißen Stoffhandschuhen und er hielt vorsichtig, fast ehrfürchtig ein Buch in Händen. Konzentriert benutzte er ein mit Reinigungslösung getränktes Tuch, um eine Schmutzschicht vom Einband zu entfernen, der genau wie die Seiten aus einer Art Kunststoff bestand.   
  
„Denkst du, wir finden irgendwann heraus, wovon das Buch handelt?“, fragte Ianto ohne aufzusehen. „Es sieht aus, als wäre es sehr oft gelesen worden.“  
  
„Wir könnten den Doctor bitten, einen Blick drauf zu werfen, wenn er das nächste Mal zu Besuch kommt. Er oder die TARDIS sind bestimmt in der Lage zu übersetzen.“ Jack lehnte sich gegen ein Regal. „Können wir reden, Ianto?“  
  
Ianto zögerte einen Moment, dann warf er das schmutzige Tuch in einen Müllbeutel, legte das Buch vorsichtig zurück in den Container, und zog die Handschuhe aus, bevor er zu Jack aufsah. „Ja.“  
  
„Hast du noch mehr von diesen Handschuhen? Und wie kann ich dich dazu überreden, dass du sie Zuhause trägst? Nur die Handschuhe und sonst nichts.“  
  
„War das alles, was du mich fragen wolltest?“ Ianto zog eine Augenbraue hoch.   
  
Das war kein generelles ‚Nein‘ zu den Handschuhen, oder? „Der Anruf von heute Morgen...“, er beschloss es einfach zu sagen. „Wir bekommen Besuch.“  
  
„Ist das so, Sir?“, entgegnete Ianto, seine Stimme so kontrolliert, wie zuvor seine Berührungen des Buches. Er stand auf und wischte automatisch seine Hosenbeine ab. „Jemand, den ich kenne?“  
  
„Noch nicht.“ Jack löste sich vom Regal und trat zu ihm. „Aber ich hoffe, dass ihr euch verstehen werdet.“ Seine Hände fanden automatisch ihren Platz auf Iantos Hüften. „Es ist Alice.“   
  
„Alice“, wiederholte Ianto verblüfft. „Wie... Deine Tochter Alice?“  
  
„Ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht an der Zeit, dass ihr euch kennen lernt.“ Er fühlte sich ungewohnt nervös – wie immer, wenn seine Vergangenheit zur Sprache kam - während er auf die Reaktion des jüngeren Mannes wartete. „Du bist doch einverstanden, oder? Ich meine, ich kann ihr absagen, sie versteht das sicher…“  
  
Ianto zog ihn an den Hosenträgern noch näher und küsste ihn. „Natürlich bin ich einverstanden. Ich weiß, dass du sie vermisst. Es ist nur… du hast ihr doch von uns erzählt? Und was ist mit Rhearn?“  
  
„Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen und ihr alles erklärt. Und ich denke, sie hat es ziemlich gut verkraftet, dass sie eine Halbschwester hat und ich mit einem Mann zusammen lebe, der jünger ist als sie selbst. Aber sie will uns zunächst ohne Steven besuchen, damit wir ungestört über alles reden können.“ Er ging langsam rückwärts und zog Ianto mit sich, bis er wieder gegen das Regal lehnte. „Habe ich mir damit die weißen Handschuhe verdient?“  
  
„Jack.“ Ianto wehrte seine Hände ab, aber er wirkte amüsiert, nicht verärgert. „Nicht jetzt. Sie wird sicher gleich wach, und…“  
  
„Tosh kümmert sich um Rhearn“, unterbrach ihn Jack und ließ seine Hände unter Iantos Weste gleiten.   
  
„Nicht hier. Jack. Heute Abend. Wenn du willst, lasse ich dich dann auch mit einer ganzen Packung weißer Handschuhe in unserem Schlafzimmer allein…“   
  
Mit einem Seufzen presste Jack die Stirn gegen Iantos. Oh, da war ja noch etwas. „Was das betrifft. Heute Abend… Alice - sie will das Wochenende hier verbringen. Genau genommen hole ich sie in etwa fünf Stunden vom Bahnhof ab, sie nimmt den Zug von London nach Cardiff.“  
  
Ianto richtete sich ruckartig auf. „Heute Abend? Sie kommt heute? Hierher? Und du sagst es mir erst jetzt? Wir müssen einkaufen, ich kann ihr nicht die von gestern übrig gebliebene Pizza servieren. Und das Haus, ich muss aufräumen, bevor…“  
  
Er hielt den jüngeren Mann zurück, als Ianto nahezu panisch aus dem Raum flüchten wollte. „Ianto, es ist alles in Ordnung. Hey, erstens ist das Haus in perfektem Zustand. Und zweitens, selbst wenn es das nicht wäre, Alice hat auch ein Kind, sie weiß wie schwierig es ist, das alles im Griff zu behalten. Nicht, dass ich damit sagen will, dass du nicht alles im Griff hast. Ich kenne niemand, der die Dinge besser im Griff hat…“   
  
„Ich glaube, du kannst jetzt aufhören, Jack. Du hast mich überzeugt.“   
  
Jack grinste, als er hörte, dass der trockene Tonfall in Iantos Stimme zurückgekehrt war. „Gut, obwohl ich nichts dagegen habe, dich noch ein wenig mehr zu überzeugen, wenn es nötig ist.“   
  
„Einkaufen gehen müssen wir aber wirklich.“ Ianto glättete den Kragen von Jacks Hemd und rückte dann sein Jackett zurecht. „Ich frage Tosh, ob sie sich so lange um Rhearn kümmert, wir werden schneller fertig, wenn wir nicht auf ein Baby aufpassen müssen.“  
  
Jack beugte sich vor, um einen Kuss zu stehlen. „Heißt das, keine Zeit für einen Quickie?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll. „Ich verspreche, du musst dich nicht mal dazu ausziehen und ich hinterlasse auch bestimmt keine Flecken auf…“  
  
„Jack!“ Lachend wand sich Ianto aus seinem Griff und lief zum Ausgang. Er folgte ihm mit einem übertrieben leidenden Seufzen.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Jack griff nach Iantos Hand, die wieder in Richtung seiner Krawatte kroch und drückte sie nach unten. „Hier." Er reichte ihm Rhearn und sah, dass sich sein Partner sofort entspannte, als er ihre Tochter gegen seine Schulter bettete.   
  
Gut. Wenn er Ianto noch ein paar Minuten lang dabei hätte zusehen müssen, wie er alternativ an seiner Kleidung herum zupfte oder auf der Suche nach unsichtbarem Staub oder vermeintlicher Unordnung im Haus umherirrte, dann hätte er die Handschellen ausgepackt - und nun, welchen ersten Eindruck hätte das wohl auf seine andere Tochter gemacht?  
  
„Alles okay?"  
  
„Nein", zischte Ianto - leise, um Rhearn nicht zu wecken, die den größten Teil der Aufregung der Erwachsenen bisher glatt verschlief. „Ich werde gleich deine Tochter treffen. Deine erwachsene Tochter, die Mutter deines Enkelsohns. Nein, ich bin definitiv nicht 'okay'." Er holte tief Luft. „Ich  bin nervös. Und sicher zu stellen, dass alles in Ordnung ist, beruhigt mich.“  
  
„Ich kenne eine viel bessere Methode, dich zu beruhigen…“, wisperte Jack in sein Ohr, einen Arm um seine Taille schlingend, um ihn zurück gegen sich zu ziehen.  
  
„…für die wir jetzt absolut keine Zeit haben.“ Ianto schubste ihn mit der Hüfte weg. „Du musst jetzt los, Alice vom Bahnhof abholen. Ich bringe diese kleine Lady hier ins Bett und habe den Kaffee fertig, bis ihr zurück seid.“ Besorgnis zeigte sich erneut in seinen Zügen. „Sie mag doch Kaffee, oder? Soll ich lieber Tee machen?“  
  
„Möglicherweise habe ich ihr ein- oder zweimal von deiner Kaffeemagie vorgeschwärmt, ich denke, sie wäre eher enttäuscht, wenn du keinen Kaffee machst.“ Er küsste Rhearn auf die Stirn, Ianto auf den Mund, und schnappte sich seinen Mantel.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
„Ianto. Das ist meine Tochter Alice. Alice Carter. Zumindest heißt sie noch so.“  
  
„Dad!“ Die dunkelhaarige Frau, die auf den ersten Blick wenig Ähnlichkeit mit Jack aufwies, streckte ihm ohne Zögern die Hand hin.   
  
Ianto ergriff sie, weitaus zurückhaltender.   
  
„Alice. Das ist mein Ianto, von dem ich dir bereits so viel erzählt habe - Ianto Jones“, fuhr Jack fort, die Anspannung ignorierend.   
  
Er legte den Arm um Iantos Schultern, als würde das alles erklären. Nicht, dass er wirklich etwas anderes erwartet hatte, Jack mied Bezeichnungen noch immer wie der Teufel das Weihwasser.  
  
„Und unsere Tochter Rhearn, die du ja von den Fotos kennst, schläft schon. Ihr könnt‘ euch dann beim Frühstück kennen lernen.“  
  
„Fotos?“, wiederholte Ianto erstaunt.  
  
„Ja, Jack hat einen ganzen Stapel Bilder bei seinem letzten Besuch mitgebracht – eigentlich hat er über nichts anderes geredet.“ Alice‘ Ton verriet wenig davon, was sie darüber dachte, sie klang jedoch eher amüsiert.   
  
„Jack, warum zeigst du Mrs. Carter nicht das Gästezimmer? Vielleicht möchten Sie sich nach der Fahrt ein wenig frisch machen. Ich habe Kaffee für uns fertig“, schlug Ianto vor.  
  
„Gerne.“ Alice wandte sich ihrem Vater zu und Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe, bevor er sich von ihm löste und mit ihr nach oben ging.   
  
Ianto war noch keine zwei Minuten in der Küche, als Jack – wenig überraschend – hinter ihm auftauchte. „Okay?“, fragte er, als er die Arme um Iantos Taille schlang, um ihn auf den Nacken zu küssen.   
  
„Sie scheint nett zu sein“, meinte der jüngere Mann vorsichtig.   
  
„Aber?“  
  
„Kein aber.“ Ianto wandte sich zu ihm um, die Hände an einem Papierküchentuch abwischend. „Gib‘ mir einfach noch einen Moment Zeit, ja?“  
  
„Du bist doch wütend darüber, dass ich dir nicht früher Bescheid gesagt habe.“  
  
„Das bin ich nicht. Zumindest bin ich nicht über dich verärgert.“ Er drückte Jack eine Schüssel in die Hände. „Stellst du das bitte auf den Tisch?“  
  
„Warte.“ Jack stellte die Schüssel zurück. „Ich gebe zu, es war nicht unbedingt meine beste Idee, nichts davon zu sagen, dass ich wieder mit Alice Kontakt suche. Aber wenn es nicht geklappt hätte…“ Er hob die Schultern. „Wenn niemand außer mir davon wusste, war auch niemand außer mir enttäuscht.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid.“ Ianto sah auf den Boden.  
  
„Es ist okay, Ianto. Ich denke, es hat geholfen, dass Alice endlich bereit war, sich meine Seite der Geschichte anzuhören. Lucia war nicht unbedingt mein Fan und als ich Alice zuletzt gesehen habe, war sie kaum mehr als ein Teenager. Sie weiß inzwischen aus eigener Erfahrung, dass zu einer Beziehung mehr gehört, als ein gemeinsames Kind und das es das Beste war, ihre Mutter mit ihr weggehen zu lassen, als sie das wollte...“  
  
„Das ist es nicht.“ Eine feine Röte breitete sich über Iantos Nacken aus. „Jedes Mal, wenn du weg warst, ohne zu sagen, wohin du gehst…“  
  
„…habe ich Alice besucht“, beendete er den Satz. „Aber du dachtest, ich hätte jemand anderes.“ Jack beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. „Darüber sprechen wir später. Können wir jetzt essen?“   
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Das Abendessen verlief überraschend harmonisch. Nun, es war nicht, als ob er einen Vergleich ziehen konnte, aber er nahm an, dass es etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass sie das Thema Torchwood mieden. Jack bestritt das Gespräch zum größten Teil alleine und es drehte sich um Rhearn und Steven, der das Wochenenden bei einem Freund verbringen durfte; die gelegentliche Bemerkung über Alice’ Kindheit eingeflochten.   
  
Auch wenn er mehr als einmal ihren fragenden Blick auf sich spürte, Alice schien sich nicht (sichtlich) daran zu stören, dass ihr Vater eine Beziehung mit einem Mann – und darüber hinaus mit einem wesentlich jüngeren Mann – hatte. Andererseits hatte sie mehr Gelegenheit, sich auf diesen Besuch vorzubereiten.   
  
Ianto versuchte sich, ein ähnliches Abendessen mit seiner Schwester und ihrem Mann vorzustellen – Jacks Andeutungen, dass es vielleicht an der Zeit war, seiner Familie reinen Wein einzuschenken, wurden schon seit einer Weile zunehmend unsubtiler – und unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Im besten – oder war das der schlimmste? - Fall würde Rhiannon Dinge über seine Kindheit und Jugend ausplaudern, die er wirklich lieber vergessen lassen wollte und Johnny womöglich Schwulenwitze reißen. Ob er Jack bitten konnte, ihm im Anschluss daran Retcon zu verpassen? Er hatte so schon wenig genug gemein mit seiner Schwester.   
  
Er stocherte appetitlos in seinem Essen herum - obwohl es aus einem ihrer Lieblingsrestaurants stammte - und sah erst auf, als Jacks Finger nach seinen griffen. Unwillkürlich stieg Hitze in seine Wangen und er zog reflexartig seine Hand (wie er hoffte unauffällig) weg.   
  
Jack musterte ihn einen Moment, eine unausgesprochene Frage in den Augen. „Ich habe gerade gesagt, dass Gwen immer noch von dem Wochenende in Paris redet, dass sie und Rhys verbracht haben. Ich dachte, wir könnten das gleiche tun. Nicht am Valentinstag selbst, da wimmelt es ohnehin nur so von Touristen, aber das Wochenende darauf sieht gut aus?“   
  
Wie lange genau hatte er nicht zugehört? Ianto blinzelte, dann stand er auf und deutete vage in Richtung Küche. „Jack, kann ich mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen? Entschuldigen Sie uns bitte einen Moment, Alice.“ Er war sich bewusst, dass es wie eine Flucht aussah, als er vom Tisch wegtrat.   
  
Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel mit seiner Tochter folgte Jack ihm.   
  
„Okay, habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?“, fragte Jack, sich gegen die Küchentür lehnend. „Ist es gegen die Tischetikette, beim Abendessen seinem Partner ein Geschenk zu machen?“  
  
„Ich... nein, natürlich nicht. Es ist nur, du hast mich überrascht.“ Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
  
„Es sollte auch eine Überraschung sein. Drei Tage, Ianto, ein verlängertes Wochenende. Toshs Vorhersagen sind gut. Andy entwickelt sich langsam zu einem echten Experten für Weevil, egal wie Owen das wurmt. Martha bleibt in Kontakt, im Notfall kann sie innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten Verstärkung von UNIT anfordern, wozu haben sie ihre Hubschrauber.“ Jack plapperte fast so nervös weiter, wie damals nach seiner Rückkehr, als er ihm ein richtiges Date vorschlug. „Und Alice hat sich bereit erklärt, so lange herzukommen und sich um Rhearn zu kümmern.“  
  
„Was? Kannst du den letzten Satz noch einmal wiederholen?“  
  
„Alice wird sich um Rhearn kümmern, und so lange in unserem Haus wohnen.“  
  
„Ich habe deine Tochter erst vor ein paar Stunden zum ersten Mal getroffen...“  
  
„Deshalb ist sie hier. Ihr habt zwei Tage Zeit, euch kennen zu lernen. Und außerdem sie  ist selbst Mutter, Ianto, sie weiß, wie man sich um ein Kleinkind kümmert, besser als jeder andere Babysitter, den wir finden könnten.“  
  
„Das meinte ich nicht. Ich bin sicher, sie ist eine wunderbare Mutter. Aber ihr hattet so lange keinen Kontakt mehr miteinander, und du sagtest immer, das Verhältnis zwischen euch wäre angespannt, und dass sie wegen Torchwood nichts mit dir zu tun haben will. Und dann willst du sie gleich dazu überreden, dass sie hierher kommt und unsere Tochter sittet, damit wir ein Wochenende alleine verbringen können?“  
  
„Es war Alice’ Vorschlag. Wir haben uns wirklich über alles ausgesprochen. Sie ist nach wie vor dagegen, dass Steven die Wahrheit über mich erfährt - zumindest bis er älter ist und es ihm ohnehin auffallen wird, dass ich nicht altere, bleibe ich Onkel Jack für ihn. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir uns nicht trotzdem wie eine normale Familie benehmen können.“   
  
„Und wenn du sagst, du hast ihr von Rhearn erzählt, meinst du...?“  
  
„Die Wahrheit. Dass sie unser leibliches Kind ist, nicht adoptiert oder von einer Leihmutter. Alice ist die Tochter zweier Torchwood-Agenten, Ianto, und ich glaube, sie hat es besser aufgefasst, dass ich schwanger war, als sie mit meiner Unsterblichkeit zurechtkommt.“  
  
Jack musterte ihn, stieß sich dann von der Tür ab und drängte Ianto gegen die Küchenzeile. Die Arme links und rechts von ihm aufgestützt, klemmte er ihn förmlich zwischen sich und dem Schrank ein. „Ich dachte, du freust dich. Was ist mit dir, Ianto? Du gehst seit Wochen auf Distanz.“  
  
„Müssen wir das jetzt besprechen? Es ist unhöflich, Alice so lange warten zu lassen“, entgegnete er ausweichend.   
  
Jack ignorierte seinen Einwand. „Bist du unglücklich mit uns?“, fragte er. „Ist es das? Ich weiß, dass ist nicht das Leben, auf das du dich eingelassen hast, als wir uns begegnet sind, aber ich dachte, wir wären über diesen Punkt hinweg.“  
  
„Ich dachte das gleiche von dir.“  
  
„Was?“ Jack tippte sein Kinn an, bis Ianto den Blick hob. „Was dachtest du?“  
  
„Dass du dich langweilst. Du könntest überall sein, wo immer und mit wem immer du sein willst. Welchen Reiz hat es für dich, einen Kinderwagen durch Cardiff zu schieben?“  
  
„Und ich dachte, es wäre klar, dass ich nirgendwo anders sein will, als hier – mit dir und Rhearn und dem Team und Torchwood.“  
  
„Ist es das? Klar?“ Er wandte den Blick ab. „Du lässt mich außen vor, du triffst alle Entscheidungen alleine. Das ist völlig dein Recht, so lange wir bei der Arbeit sind und du mein Boss bist. Aber ich dachte, das betrifft nicht unser Privatleben.“  
  
Er musterte den jüngeren Mann und fragte sich, ob Ianto auf irgendeine Art die Wahrheit über seine Schwangerschaft herausgefunden hatte... Sicherlich nicht von Martha, oder? Und abgesehen von ihr wusste niemand davon. „Ich habe dir erklärt, warum ich nicht über meine Besuche bei Alice gesprochen habe.“   
  
„Um mich vor der Enttäuschung zu schützen? Oder dich? Das ist genau, was ich meine.“   
  
„Ianto?“ Jack presste seine Stirn gegen Iantos. „Streiten wir?“, fragte er leise.   
  
„Ich... bin mir nicht sicher.“ Ianto stieß ein etwas zittrig klingendes Lachen aus und schloss die Augen, während seine Finger aus eigenem Antrieb Jacks Hosenträger fest umschlossen, als hätte er Sorge, Jack könnte einfach weggehen.  
  
„Ich will nicht mit dir streiten. Können wir uns darauf einigen, dass wir... an unserer Beziehung arbeiten?“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „War das übrigens ein Nein zu meinem Valentinstagsgeschenk?“, fragte er im Bemühen, die Stimmung aufzuhellen. Oh, es gab zweifellos einiges, über das sie sich unterhalten mussten. Aber er würde vorziehen, das nicht zu tun, so lange seine ältere Tochter vor einem inzwischen wohl kalt gewordenen Abendessen saß.  
  
„Jack, du weißt, ich erwarte kein Valentinstagsgeschenk von dir. Der wurde von Leuten erfunden, die kitschige Karten und Blumen verkaufen wollen. Das hat nichts mit uns zu tun.“ Ianto sah ihn an. Er nickte, akzeptierte den Themenwechsel.   
  
„Es ist ein Geschenk, ja. Für uns beide. Es ist nur zufällig Valentinstag. Und ich bin auch nicht auf einen bestimmten Ort festgelegt, wenn du woanders hin möchtest. Hauptsache es ist ein Land ohne Rift.“   
  
„Wie lange hast du das geplant?“, fragte Ianto vorsichtig.  
  
„Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, allein und ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass uns der Rift stört? Seit Rhearn auf der Welt ist. Aber es war eigentlich Gwens Auftritt heute Morgen, der...“  
  
Ianto unterbrach ihn mit einem Kuss auf den Mund. „Ich verbringe gerne ein Wochenende mit dir, Jack.“ Er schlüpfte zwischen Jack und der Küchenzeile hervor. „Wir sollten Alice wirklich nicht länger warten lassen. Wieso holst du nicht das Dessert aus dem Kühlschrank, während ich den Kaffee fertig mache?“  
  
Es war vielleicht nicht alles geklärt, aber eine ernste Krise schien abgewendet. Jack beobachtete Ianto einen Moment lang. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich zuletzt so darum bemüht hatte, eine Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten. Kind oder nicht – Alice war das beste Beispiel dafür – es hatte ihn nie zuvor gehindert, zu gehen. Hatte er sich wirklich so geändert? Oder war es einfach nur, dass er etwas... jemand... gefunden hatte, für den er alles tun würde.  
  
Ianto warf ihm über die Schulter einen fragenden Blick zu und er lächelte, und holte die Glasschale mit dem Dessert aus dem Kühlschrank.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
„Er ist einverstanden“, verkündete Jack, als sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer kamen. Er legte den freien Arm um Iantos Schultern und stieß ihm dabei fast das Tablett aus den Händen. Kaffee schwappte über Tassenränder.  
  
„Jack!“, zischte Ianto.   
  
„Ups. Sorry“, meinte er. „Schade um den Kaffee. Iantos ist der Beste der Welt.“   
  
Er nahm neben Alice Platz, während Ianto das Tablett absetzte und die Tassen abwischte, bevor er sie verteilte. Das Leben mit einem Baby hatte ihn gelehrt, dass man nie ohne Papiertücher in der Tasche sein sollte. Es gab immer etwas abzutrocknen, aufzuwischen oder Flecken daran zu hindern, sich irgendwo fest zu setzen. Und das galt nicht nur für Rhearns, sondern auch für Jacks Aktivitäten... obwohl das möglicherweise nicht der richtige Moment war, daran zu denken.   
  
„Ich war in den Dreißigern und Fünfzigern schon einmal eine Weile in Frankreich“, sagte Jack gerade, die Unterhaltung mühelos dort aufnehmend, wo sie sie vor ihrem Abstecher in die Küche unterbrochen hatten.  
  
„Neunzehnhundertdreißig und Neunzehnhundertfünfzig, nehme ich an?“, bemerkte Ianto trocken.   
  
Alice sah ihn an und lächelte - plötzlich konnte er ganz deutlich Jacks vertraute Züge in ihrem Gesicht entdecken – und als er als Antwort nur mit einem Ausdruck von „man kann das bei ihm ja nie wissen“ eine Schulter hob, lachte sie. Nach einem Augenblick stimmte Ianto mit ein.  
  
„Was?“, fragte Jack und sah verständnislos von Ianto zu seiner Tochter und wieder zurück zu dem jungen Waliser. Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hatte, das die Spannung zwischen ihnen plötzlich gebrochen schien – ganz im Gegenteil – aber er wollte schon gerne wissen, was an seinen Worten so komisch gewesen war...   
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Mini-Epilog   
(Valentinstag, morgens - denn natürlich hat Ianto ein Geschenk für Jack...)  
  
Jack erwachte in einem leeren Bett. Wo steckte Ianto? Es war zu früh für Rhearn um wach und hungrig zu sein – und er hörte auch kein Geräusch aus dem Badezimmer, das darauf schließen ließe, dass Ianto dort war.   
  
Gwen hatte freiwillig den Abend und die Nacht im Hub verbracht, um früher zu Rhys nach Hause zu gehen und einen ungestörten Valentinstag verbringen zu können. Andy und Owen übernahmen die Rufbereitschaft. Tosh bot ihnen an, Rhearn zu sitten, was ihnen die Gelegenheit gab, den Abend miteinander zu verbringen.   
  
Es gelang ihm, kurzfristig eine Reservierung in einem neuen, französischen Restaurant am anderen Ende der Stadt zu bekommen (wenn auch erst nach einigen frustrierenden Minuten, in denen er der Person am anderen Ende der Telefonverbindung klar machte, dass er ja, tatsächlich für den 13. Februar und nicht für den 14. einen Tisch wollte). Und er war überzeugt, dass sie einiges von dem ausgeräumt hatten, was während Alice’ Besuch bei ihrem nicht-Streit in der Küche zur Sprache gekommen war.   
  
Also gab es nicht wirklich einen Grund, dass Ianto das Bett im Morgengrauen verlassen hatte. Seine wandernde Hand stieß gegen eine scharfe Kante und Jack öffnete ein Auge, um einen weißen Umschlag auf Iantos Kopfkissen zu finden. Er zog ihn zu sich herüber und sah, dass sein Name darauf stand.   
  
Jack setzte sich auf und zog eine Karte aus dem Umschlag. Es musste die schlichteste Valentinskarte sein, die sich finden ließ. Außer der geprägten Aufschrift „Be My Valentine?“ (zumindest hatte das Fragezeichen ein Herz als Punkt) fand sich nichts auf der Vorderseite, und als er sie aufklappte, fiel ein Foto heraus, verpackt in eine Seidenpapierhülle, wie es seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr üblich war. Die Worte „Für deine Erinnerungsbox“, geschrieben in Iantos säuberlicher Handschrift, standen auf der Innenseite der Karte. Vorsichtig zog er das Foto aus seiner Schutzhülle.   
  
Die Aufnahme war aus den CCTV kopiert, und es gab keinen Zweifel daran, wann sie entstanden war. Unwillkürlich berührte er das Bild, strich den Umriss eines kleinen, zerknautschten, roten Gesichts nach; den noch mit Blut befleckten Körper, notdürftig gesäubert und in ein Tuch gewickelt – aber sicher in Iantos Händen gehalten.   
  
Auf die Rückseite hatte Ianto das Datum von Rhearns Geburt geschrieben.  
  
  
Ende

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

[X](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d49b84f000067500651b96b/29/Tupperwood-Storysammlung-#void)

 

 


	30. I kissed a girl

Titel: I kissed a girl  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Rating: pg  
  
  
  
...I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it...  
  
Die eher unerwarteten Töne von Jack im Duett mit Katy Perry singend, begrüßten Owen als er die Tür zu Jacks Büro aufstieß. Er blieb stehen und klatschte, langsam und ironisch. „Was ist das?“, fragte der Arzt. „Frühkindliche Musikerziehung oder erzählst du ihr aus deinem Leben? Falls es letzteres ist, hoffe ich, du verwendest die zensierte Fassung – um ihret- und meinetwillen...“  
  
„Owen, wie nett, dass du dich auch schon blicken lässt.“   
  
Jack drehte sich zu ihm um, seine Tochter auf dem Arm und brachte Katy... beziehungsweise den iPod (war das nicht Teaboys iPod? Hah, sollte er etwa überrascht sein, girly-Lieder in seiner Playlist zu finden?)... zum Schweigen.  
  
„Ich dachte schon, ich müsste Andy auf die Suche nach dir losschicken.“   
  
Gwens ehemaliger Streifenpartner, obwohl Owen nicht grundsätzlich etwas dagegen hatte, das Team zu vergrößern – vor allem, da Teaboy wohl auf unbestimmte Dauer unter Hausarrest stand – war nicht unbedingt sein Traumkollege. Der trockene Sarkasmus des blonden Constable drohte ihm Konkurrenz zu machen. Und dann waren da die bewundernden Blicke, die er in Toshs Richtung warf... Aber es bestand ja immer noch die Hoffnung, dass der Neuling Mist baute und Jack ihm Retcon verpasste.  
  
Der Londoner ignorierte die Anspielung auf seine Verspätung. „Störe ich etwa bei deinem Versuch, sie aufzuklären? Weil das, Harkness, ist sogar für einen deiner Ableger ein wenig zu früh.“  
  
„Ignorier ihn, Prinzessin“, wandte sich Jack an seine Tochter. „Er ist nur eingeschnappt, weil ich Gwen und Tosh zusammen los geschickt habe, und er sich Sorgen macht, dass sie über ihn reden.“  
  
Owen quittierte das nur mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben. Als wäre da etwas, über das er sich Sorgen machen müsste...  
  
„Du hilfst mir wunderbar bei diesem langweiligen Papierkram, nicht wahr, baban?“, meinte er, als er seine Nase an der seiner Tochter rieb.   
  
Der Arzt warf einen Blick auf Jacks ungewöhnlich aufgeräumten Schreibtisch. Seine Augen weiteten sich - er hatte das Ablagefach mit dem UNERLEDIGTEN (sehr wohl, in Großbuchstaben) Papierkram noch nie leer gesehen, nicht in all den Jahren in denen er für Torchwood arbeitete. „Wieso wundert mich das nicht?“, gab er sarkastisch zurück. „Immerhin ist sie Teaboys Lenden entsprungen. Wann darf sie an die Kaffeemaschine?“  
  
„Dein komödiantisches Talent ist wirklich in einem medizinischen Beruf verschwendet, Owen. Wenn du es wirklich wissen musst, sie ist seit gestern Abend ein wenig quenglig. So wie es aussieht, bricht ihr erster Zahn bald durch. Sie hat ihren Tad die halbe Nacht wach gehalten, während ich Andy zu seiner ersten offiziellen Weeviljagd mitgenommen habe...“ Er ignorierte Owens anzügliches Grinsen. „...und ich sitze eh nur hier herum und warte auf einen Anruf aus Whitehall. Außerdem mag sie es, wenn man ihr vorsingt.“  
  
„Dann sollte ich mir bei ihrer nächsten Untersuchung ganz dringend ihre Ohren ansehen.“  
  
„Obwohl sie es noch lieber hat, wenn ihr Tad walisisch mit ihr spricht – ganz meine Tochter eben...“ Jacks Augen nahmen einen träumerischen Glanz an.  
  
„Oi! Harkness, es ist ein Kleinkind im Raum, behalte deine Fantasien gefälligst für dich, ja?“ Der Arzt schüttelte sich in gespieltem Entsetzen.  
  
„Bist du eigentlich nur hier um deine miese Laune zu verbreiten, Owen?“  
  
„Nein. Wir haben eine Meldung über etwas, das sich nach einem verirrten Hoix in einem Tesco-Lagerhaus in Penarth anhört. Ich dachte mir, nur Constable Grünschnabel kann ich schlecht mitnehmen, aber wenn du heute einen Mutter-Tag einlegst, werde ich Teaboy holen...“  
  
Sofort verschwand jede Spur von Amüsement aus Jacks Gesicht und seiner Stimme. „Nein. Ianto bleibt hier... er hat genug zu tun. Wir beide kümmern uns darum, Andy kann mitkommen und zusehen.“ Jack grinste. „Hmh, ich dachte nicht, dass ich genau diese Worte irgendwann zu dir sage.“ Er tippte das Comm. in seinem Ohr an. „Ianto? Ich brauche dich hier oben. Wir müssen nach Penarth.“  
  
Interessiert beobachtete Owen, dass Rhearn das Gesicht verzog, als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen. Reagierte sie nur auf Jacks plötzlich ernsten Tonfall – oder hatte sie das abrupte Umschlagen der Stimmung gespürt? Vielleicht machte sie auch nur gerade eine Windel voll. Als er damals das halbjährige Praktikum auf der Säuglingsstation zugunsten einer Runde in der Chirurgie ablehnte, konnte er ja nicht ahnen, dass er mal einen Boss mit Vermehrungsabsichten haben würde...  
  
„Nur keine Hektik“, meinte er sarkastisch. „Es ist außer einer Art von Nachtwächter niemand dort und die Polizei hat ihm schon gesagt, er solle alle Türen geschlossen halten und draußen bleiben, bis wir ankommen. Sogar ein ausgehungerter Hoix sollte mit einem Lagerhaus voller Lebensmittel eine Weile beschäftigt sein und sie können es ja ihrer Versicherung melden...“  
  
„Nicht mal in Cardiff werden Versicherungen gegen gefräßige Alien angeboten, Owen.“ Ianto tauchte hinter ihnen auf, manövrierte um den Arzt herum und hielt Jack den Mantel hin, um ihn gegen Rhearn einzutauschen. „Andy ist schon auf dem Weg zum SUV, ich dachte mir, du würdest ihn mitnehmen wollen?“ Er wartete, bis Jack nickte. „Gut. Ich fange dann besser schon einmal an, einen Bericht für die Versicherung zu schreiben, der ohne die Worte außerirdischer Allesfresser auskommt. Vielleicht versucht ihr beide dieses Mal weniger Schaden anzurichten als der Hoix.“  
  
„Hey!“  
  
„Oi, Teaboy!“   
  
Ianto lächelte über den Protest, der fast gleichzeitig von Jack und Owen kam und sah zu, wie Jack seine Webley aus der Schublade holte und checkte, bevor er sie ins Holster schob. „Und Owen, du kannst nicht das Aufräumen vermeiden und einfach wieder die Sprinkleranlage auslösen, damit das Ganze als Wasserrohrbruch deklariert wird. Wir haben dieses Szenario so oft benutzt, dass die Statistik aussieht, als wäre Cardiff von Überflutungen biblischen Ausmaßes heimgesucht worden und müsste eigentlich drei Meilen unter Wasser liegen.“  
  
Der Arzt schnaubte verächtlich. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Sehe ich vielleicht aus wie ein Versicherungsmakler?“, meinte er wegwerfend.  
  
„Jetzt wo du es erwähnst, ich denke, ich erkenne da eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit“, flachste Jack, während er Rhearns Faust aus ihrem Mund zog, sie kaute hingebungsvoll auf ihren Fingern herum. „Muss deine einnehmende Persönlichkeit sein.“  
  
„Jack? Ist das mein iPod?“, fragte Ianto plötzlich, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, als er das Gerät auf dem Schreibtisch entdeckte. „Du hast nicht wieder Musik heruntergeladen und meine Playlists durcheinander gebracht, oder?“ Er schaltete den Player ein und zuckte zusammen, als Katy erklang. I kissed a gi... wurde mitten im Wort abgewürgt und ein strafender Blick traf Jack, der seinerseits eine völlig unschuldige Miene zur Schau trug.   
  
Owen warf in gespielter Verzweiflung die Hände in die Luft und murmelte etwas davon, dass er besser seine Arzttasche hole, wenn das in einen Ehestreit ausartete, bevor er aus dem Büro eilte.  
  
Jack grinste. „Ich dachte schon, er geht nie.“ Er beugte sich vor, um Ianto zu küssen, doch eine Handfläche seines Partners gegen seine Brust gepresst, stoppte ihn.  
  
„Mein iPod. Meine Musik. Sir.“ Ianto unterstrich jedes Wort mit einem Tippen gegen Jacks Brust. „Verstanden?“   
  
„Sonst passiert was?“ Jetzt war es Jack, der interessiert die Augenbrauen hob.  
  
„Sonst werde ich deiner nächsten Tasse Kaffee unaussprechliche Dinge antun.“ Ianto manövrierte Rhearn auf seine andere Hüfte und packte Jacks Reverse, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen. „Und das ist nur der Anfang meiner Rache.“  
  
„Aber das wäre unglaublich grausam, Mister Jones.“ Jack grinste und lehnte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Dieses Mal stoppte Ianto ihn nicht.  
  
„Harkness!“, bellte Owen von draußen. „Hör’ auf Teaboy zu befummeln und schwing’ deinen Arsch hierher, Arbeit wartet auf uns.“   
  
„Wer hat Owen eigentlich zum Boss gemacht?“ Jack presste einen Kuss auf Rhearns Köpfchen und verschwand aus dem Büro, ganz schwingender Mantel und strahlendes Grinsen.   
  
Ianto wandte sich mit einem Seufzen an seine Tochter, die mit weiten, runden Augen zu ihm aufsah. „Sieht so aus, als hätten wir den Hub jetzt für uns alleine. Nur gut, das ich das Büro oben heute noch gar nicht aufgemacht habe...“   
  
Er sah sich um, und beschloss, dass er genauso gut von Jacks Schreibtisch aus an dem Bericht arbeiten konnte, der auch ins Polizeisystem eingeschleust werden musste. Torchwoods Autorisierung hin oder her, nichts lief ohne entsprechende Datenspur.   
  
„Und was fange ich so lange mit dir an, anwylyd? Kann ich dich dazu überreden, dass du endlich ein bisschen schläfst?“ Hoffentlich war das eine Phase, aus der sie bald heraus wuchs.   
  
Ehrlich gesagt, hätte er gegen ein Nickerchen auch nichts einzuwenden... Aber seine eigene Müdigkeit musste warten. Mit Gwen und Tosh in Swansea, wo bei einer Internetauktion etwas aufgetaucht war, dass Jack für eine futuristische Version eines PDAs hielt, hatte er zu viel Arbeit, um müde zu werden. Die beiden würden erst am späten Nachmittag zurückkommen, denn Gwen konnte der Versuchung, einen kurzen Abstecher zu ihren Eltern zu machen, nicht widerstehen und es würde außerdem Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, den Verkäufer zu überzeugen, ihnen das Fundstück zu überlassen - was möglicherweise den Einsatz von Retcon erforderte - und dann alle Spuren der Auktion von seinem Computer und den Servern der Auktionsplattform zu entfernen.  
  
Angesichts ihrer etwas... komplizierten... Hintergrundgeschichte hatte er nie ernsthaft einen Babysitter in Betracht gezogen – doch wenn Rhearn älter und mobiler wurde und es einfach zu gefährlich für ein Kleinkind im Hub sein würde, mussten sie das vielleicht noch einmal überdenken. Diesen Gedanken vorerst zur Seite schiebend, setzte er sie mit ihren Kuscheltieren auf die Couch, wo er sie im Auge behalten konnte – und machte sich an die Arbeit.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Jack lachte, als er ein paar Stunden später zurückkam, seiner Tochter einen Kuss gab, den Mantel an seinen Platz hing und sich auf die Schreibtischkante fallen ließ. „Sag’ mir bitte, dass wir CCTV aus dem Lagerhaus haben?“, meinte er als erstes.  
  
Ianto setzte sich auf und rieb sich über die brennenden Augen. „Das wollte ich als nächstes überprüfen, wieso?“, fragte er, während er einen Blick zu Rhearn hinüber warf. Sie war glücklicherweise noch immer mit ihren Spielsachen beschäftigt, und kaute mit Begeisterung auf allem herum, was ihr in die Hände geriet.   
  
„Der Hoix war entweder sehr klein für seine Spezies, oder ein Halbwüchsiger, das soll Owen herausfinden, wenn er ihn untersucht“, erklärte Jack grinsend. „Nun, Andy und ich sind beide größer als Owen, also sah er ihn wohl als die geringere Gefahr an und versuchte, ihn über den Haufen zu rennen. Owen hat ihn zwar mit dem Betäubungspfeil getroffen, aber er wurde trotzdem gerammt und landete in einem Stapel Spülmittelflaschen. Einige gingen kaputt und Owen flutschte auf dem Boden herum wie ein Fisch an Land. Bis er endlich auf die Beine kam und vor Wut praktisch Seifenblasen spuckte, hatten wir den Hoix bereits sicher im Kofferraum verstaut.“  
  
„Heißt das, die Sitze des SUV sind voll Spülmittel? Sie werden wochenlang schmierig sein.“ Ianto war im Begriff auf zu springen und nach zu sehen, doch Jack war schneller und drückte ihn zurück.   
  
„Mach’ dir keine Sorgen um die Sitze. Ich habe ihn nicht in den Wagen gelassen, bevor er sich nicht ausgezogen hatte.“  
  
Endlich lächelte auch Ianto. „Das klingt bekannt, Sir.“ Er lehnte sich in Jacks Hände auf seinen Schultern zurück. „Ganz so unterhaltsam war es hier nicht. Tosh hat angerufen, sie sind auf dem Rückweg. Mit dem Artefakt. Sie denkt, dass es bei der Reise durch den Rift beschädigt wurde.“   
  
„Müde?“ Jack presste die Handballen in Iantos Schultermuskeln und entlockte ihm ein Aufstöhnen.   
  
„Nur eine schlaflose Nacht“, winkte der jüngere Mann ab. „Nichts was frischer Kaffee nicht beheben kann.“  
  
„Dein Nacken fühlt sich nach einem Jahr schlafloser Nächte an.“   
  
„Eine Phase, durch die jeder mit einem Baby durch muss, richtig?“, murmelte Ianto und senkte den Kopf, um Jacks massierenden Händen mehr Raum zu bieten. „So, Owen nackt im SUV, ja? Auf dem Rücksitz?“   
  
„Nun nicht völlig nackt. Er hatte einen Laborkittel in seiner Tasche und seine Shorts waren noch seifenfrei. Andy wusste nicht, ob er lachen sollte, oder lieber weglaufen, so lange er noch die Gelegenheit dazu hat.“ Jack presste die Daumen gegen Iantos Haaransatz.   
  
„Wir müssen das CCTV der Überwachungskameras in der Lagerhalle und dem Gelände ohnehin komplett sichten, wer weiß, wie lange der Hoix sich dort herumgetrieben hat, bevor es jemand gemerkt hat.“ Ianto war in Gedanken bereits damit beschäftigt, eine Aufgabenliste zu erstellen. „Ich kümmere mich darum. Die Schadensmeldung kann raus, und der Bericht für die Polizei ist im System. Es hat etwas länger gedauert, sie haben die Passwörter wieder einmal geändert.“   
  
„Wir könnten das lustigste Torchwood-Pannen-Video küren“, schlug Jack vor. „Ich denke, es gäbe ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen zwischen Owen heute und Gwen damals, als sie auf der Baustelle in dieser Schleimpfütze landete. Und ich weiß wo Tosh das Video davon vor ihr versteckt hat.“  
  
Er seufzte und lehnte sich zurück, als Jack seine Massage auf den Rücken ausdehnte. „Wenn du so weitermachst, schlafe ich gleich ein.“  
  
„Warum gehst du dann nicht nach unten und ruhst dich ein paar Stunden aus. Ich kümmere mich um Rhearn und das CCTV. Andy kann mir helfen, er braucht die Übung.“  
  
Ianto wandte das Gesicht, um ihn anzusehen. „Denkst du, er ist wirklich für den Job geeignet?“  
  
„Er ist... brauchbar“, gab Jack zu. „Mehr, als ich einem Polizisten zugetraut habe. Er hat letzte Nacht einen klaren Kopf behalten und er ist gewohnt, Anweisungen zu folgen – übrigens besser, als sonst einer von euch. Er ist cleverer als er sich gibt und er kennt sich verdammt gut in Cardiff aus. Er braucht noch ein bisschen Training in den Besonderheiten Torchwoods und mit unseren Waffen, aber wer auf regelmäßiger Basis nach einem von England gewonnenen Spiel mit betrunkenen Rugby-Fans fertig wird, kommt auch mit Weevil klar. Wenn er jetzt noch unter Beweis stellen kann, dass er in einem Notfall und unvorbereitet die Nerven behält, denke ich dass nichts dagegen spricht, dass er im Team bleibt. Und mit deinem Kaffee kurieren wir ihn im Handumdrehen von seiner Vorliebe für Tee.“  
  
„Ich denke, du musst dir mehr Sorgen darum machen, dass Owen ihn an Myfanwy verfüttert. Hast du die Blicke nicht gesehen, die Andy Toshiko zuwirft? Ich schätze, wir können sagen, dass er endgültig von seiner Schwärmerei für Gwen geheilt ist.“ Ianto lächelte, als Jack die Stirn runzelte.  
  
„Tosh und Owen?“, fragte er dann ungläubig. „Seit wann?“  
  
„Es ist nichts... Definitives. Sie sind ein paar Mal ausgegangen. Seit Copley Owen fast erschossen hätte, hat er sich verändert.“ Ianto zwinkerte ihm zu. „Aber ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass Andy keine Chance bei Tosh hat.“  
  
„Oh ja?“ Jack drehte Ianto samt Stuhl zu sich herum. „Ich finde übrigens nicht, dass Owen sich in irgendeiner Weise verändert hat. Du hättest hören sollen, was er über meine Kate Perry-Imitation zu sagen hatte, bevor er mit der Meldung über den Hoix rausrückte.“ Er rieb Iantos Arme. „Also, was meinst du zu meinem Vorschlag, schlaf unten im Bunker. Du bist in einer Minute hier, wenn wir dich brauchen. Und ich komm vielleicht später sogar zu dir.“  
  
„Du kannst nicht ständig Ausnahmen für mich machen.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. „Außerdem habe ich den Eindruck, ich schlafe bis übermorgen, wenn ich mich jetzt hinlege“, fuhr er fort, bevor Jack Einwände erheben konnte. „Ich hole uns Kaffee und wenn wir die Aufnahmen zwischen uns Dreien aufteilen, sind wir schneller fertig, okay?“ Er sah auf und lächelte. „Und wenn Tosh zurück ist und sich um Rhearn kümmert – ich denke nach einem halben Tag mit Gwen weiß sie die Gesellschaft zu schätzen - haben wir vielleicht ein wenig Zeit für I kissed a boy, ungestört unten in meinem Büro im Archiv?“  
  
Jack lachte leise und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich nehme dich beim Wort, Ianto.“  
  
  
Ende

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

[X](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d49b84f000067500651b96b/30/Tupperwood-Storysammlung-#void)

 

 


	31. Snapshots 3

Titel: Snapshots 3  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Rating: pg  
  
A/N: Kennt ihr die Skoda-Werbung aus dem Fernsehen? Ja? Nun, dann wisst ihr, wer für die Existenz des ersten Schnappschusses verantwortlich ist…  
  
  
  
  
  
I.  
  
“Teaboy?” Vorsichtig öffnete Owen die Tür zu Jacks Büro, die Hand vor die Augen haltend. Erfahrung machte klug. „Jones - ich will gar nicht erst wissen, was Jack jetzt wieder tut, um dich von der Arbeit abzuhalten. Rück‘ einfach meinen Kaffee raus und wir sind quitt.“ Der Arzt sah zwischen den Fingern hindurch und ließ dann die Hand sinken, als sich der Raum als leer entpuppte.   
  
Nun doch nicht ganz verlassen, wie er auf den zweiten Blick feststellte. Große, runde, blaue Augen musterten ihn und dann wurde ihm ein - noch weitestgehend zahnloses - Lächeln geschenkt, oder eher ein Grinsen, dass Owen stark an ihren Vater erinnerte.   
  
Rhearn saß in ihrer Spielecke und sah neugierig zu ihm auf.   
  
Der Arzt näherte sich ihr vorsichtig, weit vorsichtiger als einem Weevil. „Okay, du bist hier, dann kann Teaboy… ich meine deinen Tad… ja nicht weit sein.“ Er ging vor dem kleinen Mädchen in die Hocke. „Er lässt dich doch sonst nicht aus den Augen.“   
  
Rhearn plapperte eine Antwort.   
  
„Oookay, was auch immer. Vielleicht sollte Tosh an einem Übersetzer für dich arbeiten, du Kaulquappe.“ Owen schüttelte den Kopf. „Hey, ich verstehe dich wirklich nicht“, sagte er, als Rhearn auf ihn zu krabbelte und ihm mit einem erwartungsvollen „Gad-da“ ihren Plüschsaurier unter die Nase hielt. „Uh, nett von dir, mir das zu zeigen. Hübsch, du hast deinen eigenen Saurier, natürlich, was sonst... Ein Wunder, dass sie dich noch keine Rundreisen auf der fliegenden Ratte unternehmen lassen.“   
  
Rhearn hieb ihm mit dem Stofftier gegen das Schienbein, offensichtlich entsprach seine Reaktion nicht ihren Erwartungen. „Pah, pah ta.“   
  
Das klang wie der auf klingonisch besprochene Anrufbeantworter dieses Trekkies mit dem scharfen Minirockkostüm im Schrank, mit der er mal für zwei Wochen ausgegangen war. „Ich hoffe, das ist kein Geschenk.“ Owen nahm mit spitzen Fingern das Kuscheltier entgegen und hielt es hoch, um es kritisch zu mustern. „Was zum Kuckuck fangen sie die ganze Zeit mit dir an? Du kannst nicht reden – zumindest nicht in einer verständlichen Sprache. Du pupst. Du sabberst. Du versuchst offensichtlich deine Spielsachen zu essen… Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was Leute an Babys finden.“   
  
Rhearn verzog das Gesicht und Owen hielt ihr hastig den Plüschsaurier hin. „Hier. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen, okay? Babys sind sicher ganz toll.“   
  
Aber seine Worte hatten offenbar genau den gegenteiligen Effekt. Rhearn ignorierte das Spielzeug, plumpste auf ihre vier Buchstaben zurück und begann lauthals zu schreien.   
  
Owen fuhr erschrocken zurück und tat es ihr fast gleich (das Hinsetzen, nicht das Schreien, obwohl er davon auch nicht mehr weit entfernt schien). Er ruderte wild mit den Armen, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. „Oh, bitte. Das kannst du doch nicht machen. Wenn Harkness dich hört, gibt er mir die Schuld, und ich will wirklich nicht wissen, was er dann mit mir anstellt.“   
  
Er sah ratlos auf das schreiende Kleinkind, und dann um sich. „Hallo? Ein bisschen Hilfe hier drin?“ Plötzlich rümpfte er die Nase und hielt sich den Ärmel vors Gesicht. „Oh, nein. Nein, das hast du nicht… das wagst du nicht, du kleine Stinkbombe… Was geben sie dir bloß zu essen!“ Owen eilte zur Tür und riss sie auf. „Hallo? Jack? Ianto? Irgendwer? Kommt schon, das ist nicht witzig. Ihr habt da drin ein kleines Problem… was sage ich, ein… ein gewaltiges... Windelproblem.“ Er wich hastig zur Seite, als Ianto abrupt wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte und an ihm vorbei in den Raum stürmte, um Rhearn hochzuheben. Die kleine Verräterin hörte auf der Stelle auf zu weinen.   
  
Ianto warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und Owen hob beide Hände. „Ich habe überhaupt nichts gemacht, ehrlich.“ Der Arzt trat lieber hastig den Rückzug an. Teaboy im Mama Bär Modus war fürchterlich.   
  
###  
  
„Ianto?“ Jack kletterte lachend die Leiter in sein Quartier hinunter. „Hast du gesehen, wie Owen gerade an mir vorbei gerannt ist? Als wäre ein ganzes Nest Weevil hinter ihm her. Und er war ziemlich grün um die Nase.“   
  
Er lehnte sich gegen die Metallsprossen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um sich einen Moment der Nostalgie zu gönnen – es hatte Zeiten gegeben, zu der sein Bett hier unten zu mehr als zum Wickeln eines Babys benutzt worden wäre, wenn sie sich beide gleichzeitig im Bunker aufhielten. Jack grinste. Was nicht mehr war, konnte wieder werden. Andererseits beschränkten sich ihre Aktivitäten ja ohnehin nicht nur auf Betten...  
  
„Das war nicht witzig, Jack.“   
  
Oh-okay. Ianto klang nicht amüsiert. „Aber...“  
  
Ianto holte eine frische Windel aus der Packung und entfernte Rhearns Fuß aus der Tasche seines Jacketts. Wie zum... wie hatte sie es geschafft, ihn da rein zu bekommen? Er hatte nur eine Sekunde lang nicht hingesehen. „Sehen wir, wie Owen sich mit ihr anstellt. Vielleicht haben ja er und Tosh auch irgendwann ein Kind“, gab er in einer passablen Imitation von Jacks Akzent von sich. Er hätte sich nie zu diesem Experiment überreden lassen sollen. Owen mit seinem Baby alleine lassen und das ganze über das CCTV auf dem Bildschirm in der Kaffeenische beobachten, auf so etwas konnte ja nur Jack kommen. „Weißt du was? Ich liebe Tosh. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass diese Beziehung überhaupt nicht erst anfängt. Ich will auf keinen Fall, dass sie irgendwann mit Owen ein Kind bekommt und er sich dann so damit anstellt.“ Er schloss die frische Windel, wischte sich die Hände sauber und zog Rhearn wieder an.   
  
Jack trat näher, und beobachtete stolz, wie Rhearn sich auf die Seite rollte und „unauffällig“ in Richtung Wickeltasche robbte. Sie würden alle Hände voll mit ihr zu tun haben, wenn sie erst älter und mobiler war.   
  
Er versuchte die Arme um Iantos Taille zu legen - es verfehlte in der Regel nie seine beruhigende Wirkung auf den jüngeren Mann - doch seine Hände wurden weggeschlagen und Ianto wirbelte mit empörter Miene zu ihm herum.   
  
Statt mit seinem attraktiven Waliser endete Captain Jack mit einem Armvoll Müllbeutel – einem Müllbeutel voll gebrauchter Windeln. Das erklärte dann wohl auch Owens Gesichtsfarbe...  
  
Sein Partner verschränkte betont die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Da Erfahrung auch Jack Harkness ein wenig klüger gemacht hatte, trat er vorerst und  ohne Protest den Rückzug an. Außerdem musste er diese Windeln wirklich schnellstmöglich aus dem Hub schaffen.  
  
Rhearn achtete nicht auf das, was zwischen ihren Eltern vorging. Sie räumte mit hochkonzentrierter Miene die Wickeltasche aus und fand eine Plastiktube, auf der man herrlich herumkauen konnte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
II.  
  
Es gab selten Tage, an denen Owen sich fragte, warum er unbedingt den Arztberuf wählen musste. Der heutige versprach so einer zu werden.  
  
Das hatte wenig bis nichts mit seiner Patientin zu tun, die - allem Anschein nach, wenn er so auf die zusammengesteckten Köpfe sah - mit Tosh und Gwen gerade den modischen Aspekt ihres mit bunten Kaninchen bedruckten Knieverbandes diskutierte. Hey, er hatte das Zeug ja nicht etwa extra gekauft, als Jack und Ianto beschlossen, den Hub in eine Kindertagesstätte zu verwandeln. Sie waren irgendeine Gratiszugabe zu einer medizinischen Lieferung gewesen. Huh. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Gwen fließend in Babysprache war. Und im Übrigen hätte es für die Schramme auch ein simples Pflaster getan, wenn überhaupt.   
  
Es hatte viel mit ihren sogenannten Eltern zu tun, die in einer Ecke der Medbay standen und stritten - auf diese höfliche, falsches-Lächeln-aber-wir-streiten-doch-nicht-Liebling-Art, die er bis zum Erbrechen aus seiner eigenen Kindheit kannte.   
  
Okay, so hatte Jack sie für eine Minute alleine gelassen um sein Handy zu holen, das klingelte. Und genau diesen einen Moment hatte die kleine Motte genutzt, sich zu verletzen. Und jetzt steigerte sich Mama Bär aka Teaboy in alle möglichen was-wenn's hinein und machte aus einem aufgeschrammten Knie einen Elefanten. Er mochte gar nicht daran denken, was passieren sollte, wenn sie wirklich krank werden würde. Bisher hatten sie damit großes Glück gehabt. Zwischen Iantos Fürsorge und dem, was sie offenbar von Jacks höher entwickeltem Immunsystem geerbt hatte, waren ihnen bis auf eine kleine Erkältung bisher noch sämtliche Kinderkrankheiten erspart geblieben. Er war nicht abergläubisch, aber wo war Holz, wenn man darauf klopfen wollte?  
  
Und… die Diskussion war zu Ende. Oh-oh. Teaboys Miene nach hätte er seinen letzten Kaffee nicht so schnell trinken sollen, sah so aus als gäbe es heute keinen Nachschub mehr.  
  
Ianto nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm. „Ich bringe sie jetzt besser nach Hause“, sagte er zu niemand im Speziellen.   
  
Jack sah ihnen nach, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Hat hier niemand etwas zu tun?“, fragte er schließlich, und verzog sich in sein Büro.  
  
###  
  
Ianto seufzte, als er seine schlafende Tochter betrachtete. Sie hatte offenbar die ganze Aufregung besser verkraftet, als sonst einer von ihnen.   
  
Und er war ehrlich genug, sich einzugestehen, dass er sich nicht eben mit Ruhm bekleckert hatte.   
  
Aber eine schreiende Rhearn, alleine auf dem Boden vor der Couch sitzen zu sehen, das Blut von ihrem aufgeschrammten Knie, das offenbar davon kam, dass sie von der Couch gefallen war… okay, er hatte vielleicht einen Moment die Fassung verloren.  
  
Es war gewesen, als wären plötzlich all seine Befürchtungen wahr geworden.   
  
Er dachte an David, der mit einem blauen Auge vom Sport gekommen war, als er das letzte Mal seine Schwester besucht hatte und an Rhis Horrorstory, wie einige Kinder auf dem Spielplatz versuchten, Micas Zopf anzuzünden. Und er hatte sich geschworen, seine Tochter würde später einmal ein nettes, sicheres Hobby haben - so etwas wie Briefmarken sammeln. Und wirklich, sie konnte in der Schule ihre Freunde sehen, Spielplätze waren heutzutage ohnehin mehr von Drogensüchtigen und Perversen besucht, als von Kindern.   
  
Aber er war realistisch genug, um zu wissen, dass er sie nicht in Watte packen und vor allem schützen konnte. Das gleiche redete er schließlich Jack in Bezug auf sich selbst seit Jahren aus.  
  
Und Jack Vorwürfe zu machen war definitiv ein Fehler gewesen. Er hatte schließlich kaum vorhersehen können, dass Rhearn ihr Kuscheltier auf den Boden warf und auf der Suche danach hinterher kullerte.   
  
Ianto streichelte ihr über die Haare und küsste sie auf die Stirn, als er hörte, wie hinter ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde.  
  
„Ist sie okay?“, fragte Jack leise.  
  
Wortlos winkte Ianto ihm, näher zu kommen und als Jack neben ihn trat, schlang er den Arm um die Mitte seines Partners.   
  
Jack lehnte die Stirn gegen Iantos Schläfe. „Es tut mir leid.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte Ianto zurück. „Ich habe überreagiert.“   
  
„Können wir uns darauf einigen, dass wir uns gegenseitig vergeben?“ Jack rieb über Iantos Krawatte.  
  
Ianto nickte, hakte den Arm um Jacks Nacken und zog ihn nach vorne, um ihn zu küssen. „Und das war erst ihre erste Schramme, wie stehen wir nur den Rest durch?“  
  
Jack lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Zusammen.“  
  
  
  
Ende


	32. Sonntag zu Dritt

Titel: Sonntag zu Dritt (Mai 2011)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Muttertag-Special  
  
  
Ein Friedhof war so nicht der Ort, an dem sich Jack an einem Sonntag, im Mai, im Morgengrauen, befinden wollte. Und es war nicht einmal Arbeit, die sie hergeführt hatte.  
  
Sie hatten die Apfelstücke gegessen, die Ianto als Proviant einpackte. Rhearn benutzte ihn eine Zeitlang als Klettergerüst und als ihr das wohl zu langweilig wurde, kroch sie unter seinen Mantel, wo sie eine Weile: „Wo ist Rhearn?“ spielten und Jack vorgab, sie nicht finden zu können, bis er sie dann „entdeckte“ und kitzelte. Jetzt schlief sie, in seine Armbeuge genestelt, den Kopf auf seinen Brustkorb gelegt.   
  
Jack streckte die Beine vor sich aus, kreuzte die Knöchel und hoffte, dass Ianto bald zurück war. Nicht wegen der Atmosphäre des Friedhofs - ruhig und friedlich war okay, wenn man das mochte – sondern wegen der unbequemen Bank, auf der er kaum still sitzen konnte und der kühlen, feuchten Luft. Sie waren so früh aufgestanden, dass die Sonne gerade erst durch den Morgendunst schimmerte, als sie losfuhren.   
  
Er legte den Kopf zurück. Natürlich hatte Ianto völlig recht, dass es besser war, früh her zu kommen, da er auf jeden Fall vermeiden wollte, seiner Schwester am Grab seiner Eltern über den Weg zu laufen. Und dass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass Rhiannon ihre Kinder im Morgengrauen weckte, um sie an das Grab von Großeltern zu bugsieren, die sie nie kennen gelernt hatten.   
  
Aber schon um halb sieben nach Newport zu fahren war  vielleicht ein wenig zu vorsichtig. Nicht, dass er das gesagt hatte. Angesichts seiner eigenen Familienverhältnisse und der eher zaghaften Bande, die sich zwischen ihm und seiner Tochter nach mehr als zwanzig Jahren Schweigen erst wieder entwickelten, war er wohl kaum der Richtige, um darüber zu urteilen, wie Ianto mit seiner Schwester und ihrer Familie Kontakt hielt. Und er wollte ungern darüber spekulieren, ob es die Tatsache war, dass er in einer Beziehung mit einem Mann lebte, oder dass sie ein Kind hatten, die Ianto davon abhielten, seiner Schwester die Wahrheit zu sagen – oder etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit. Was seine eigene Kindheit betraf, war sein junger Liebhaber so verschlossen wie eine Auster. Sie waren sich sehr ähnlich in dieser Beziehung.  
  
Immerhin… er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr… aufgrund ihres Ausflugs hatte Ianto es mit den anderen so arrangiert, dass sie erst mittags im Hub eintrafen. Zeit genug für ein spätes, ausgiebiges Frühstück zu Dritt – und was immer Ianto und ihm danach noch so alles einfiel.  
  
Bis dahin hielten Andy und Owen die Stellung. Tosh und Gwen hatten den ganzen Sonntag frei, dafür würden sie an anderen Tagen einspringen. Iantos Bereitschaftsplan war das reinste Kunstwerk, das niemand bevorzugte oder benachteiligte, was freie Zeit betraf. Leider konnten sie weder den Rift, noch die Weevil dazu bringen, sich ebenfalls an ihn zu halten.   
  
Toshiko besuchte ihre Familie, sie hatte den Besuch ohnehin längst geplant. Owen verwandelte sich in eine bizarre Mischung aus Godzilla und Grinch, sollte man ihn auf seine Mutter ansprechen. Andy dagegen fieberte schon die ganze Woche auf den Besuch bei seiner Mam hin, die hocherfreut schien, dass ihr Sohn den gefährlichen Beruf des Polizisten aufgegeben hatte – was nicht ohne eine gewisse Ironie war. Gwen schwankte zwischen Hektik und Panik, denn sie musste die Besuche bei ihrer eigenen Mutter und bei ihrer Schwiegermutter in einen Nachmittag quetschen, um zu verhindern, dass sich eine davon vernachlässigt fühlte (und es ihr den Rest des Jahres vorhielt) und das, wo die Straßen mit Feiertagsverkehr verstopft sein würden. Iantos Mutter starb, als er zwölf war, und seine Art, diesen Tag zu begehen, bestand darin, persönlich Blumen auf ihr Grab zu legen, anstatt wie sonst über einen Grabpflegeservice. Und was ihn selbst betraf… nun, seine Mutter war 3000 Jahre entfernt und manchmal fiel es ihm schwer, sich daran zu erinnern, wie ihr Name war und wie sie aussah. Er konnte sich nicht einmal besinnen, ob es auf Boeshane einen Tag wie diesen gegeben hatte – und er fand es typisch menschlich-unsinnig, einen Feiertag zu erfinden, an dem man seine Mutter ehren sollte, denn was bedeutete das dann für die anderen Tage des Jahres?   
  
Kies knirschte und er wandte den Kopf, musterte seinen Partner. Ianto hatte auf einen Anzug verzichtet, schaffte es aber trotzdem, in seiner dunklen Hose, einem weißen Hemd und einem dunkelblauen kurzen Mantel förmlich zu wirken. Seine Schultern waren hochgezogen, die Hände in den Taschen versteckt und er zögerte eine Sekunde, bevor er neben ihm Platz nahm.   
  
„Okay?“, fragte Jack.  
  
Ianto nickte. „Ich war seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr hier. Nicht seit der Beerdigung meines Vaters. Rhi wollte mich immer zwingen, mit ihr zu kommen, wir hatten furchtbare Streits deswegen, als ich ein Teenager war. Ich verstand nie, was ich hier sollte.“ Er zog eine Hand aus der Tasche, schob sie unter Jacks Mantel, um mit den Fingerspitzen über Rhearns Wange zu streicheln. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie mein Vater reagiert hätte, wenn er uns sehen könnte. Aber meine Mam… ich frage mich plötzlich, ob sie Rhearn – und uns – akzeptiert hätte oder wäre sie vielleicht enttäuscht gewesen? Sie hat sich sicher ein ganz anderes Leben für mich vorgestellt.“  
  
Jack zog seine Hand an den Mund und küsste Iantos Fingerspitzen. „Auch auf die Gefahr hin, wie eine Grußkarte zu klingen… aber deine Mam hat sich doch sicher vor allem vorgestellt, dass du jemand findest, mit dem du gerne zusammen bist.“  
  
„Ich bin nicht gerne mit dir zusammen.“ Ianto hielt Jacks Hand fest, zog ihn näher zu sich; dicht genug, dass sich ihre Lippen fast berührten. „Ich bin mit dir zusammen, weil ich dich liebe.“ Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen Jacks. „Habe ich dir je gesagt, wie froh ich bin, dass du mich damals, nach allem mit Lisa, nicht aufgegeben hast?“  
  
„So froh wie ich, dass du mich nicht aufgegeben hast, nachdem ich mit dem Doctor weggelaufen bin“, entgegnete Jack leise.  
  
Und dann kickte Rhearn Jack im Schlaf in die Seite und der Moment löste sich in Lachen auf, als Jack überrascht fluchte und Ianto ihm instinktiv die Hand auf den Mund presste. Jack grinste und nippte an Iantos Fingern, bevor Jack seine Tochter fest hielt, damit er aufstehen konnte. Ianto packte die Plastikdose, in der die Apfelschnitze gewesen waren, zurück in die Tasche mit den Babysachen, warf das Einwickelpapier des Blumenstraußes, den er mitgebracht hatte, weg und sie gingen zum Wagen, um nach Hause zu fahren.   
  
  
\- * - * -  
  
  
Rhearn war putzmunter, als Jack den Wagen vor ihrem Haus parkte und offenbar sehr hungrig. Sie schmiedeten Pläne fürs Frühstück – doch noch bevor Ianto auch nur die Kaffeemaschine anstellen konnte, klingelte Jacks Handy.   
  
Mit einer Grimasse sah Jack aufs Display. „UNIT“, meinte er mit einem Stöhnen. „Jetzt?“  
  
„Soll ich rangehen und sagen, dass du keine Zeit hast?“ Ianto setzte Rhearn in ihren Hochstuhl und wandte sich ihm zu.  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gebe ihnen fünf Minuten. Ansonsten werden wir sie den ganzen Tag nicht los.“ Er trat aus der Küche, das Handy am Ohr.   
  
Eine Viertelstunde später stellte Ianto ihm einen großen Becher extrastarken Kaffees hin und wurde mit einem abwesenden Kuss auf die Seite des Kinns belohnt.  
  
Eine weitere halbe Stunde später war Rhearn satt und zum zweiten Mal umgezogen, nachdem sie es fertiggebracht hatte, sich einen halben Becher Milch über ihr Oberteil zu kippen. Ianto nahm sie mit ins Wohnzimmer, weit genug weg von Jack, der nach oben gegangen war, damit sie die laute Stimme nicht beunruhigte.  
  
„So, was fangen wir beide an, bis dein Daddy fertig damit ist, jemand bei UNIT anzubrüllen?“ Sein Blick fiel auf einen Stapel Decken, die frisch gewaschen und zusammengefaltet darauf warteten, für die wärmere Jahreszeit weggepackt zu werden. Und eine halb vergessene Erinnerung an ein langes, verregnetes Herbstwochenende und daran, wie seine Mam eine Fantasiewelt für Rhi und ihn geschaffen hatte… Er lächelte, und schob den Kaffeetisch zur Seite, um ihn durch zwei Stühle aus der Küche zu ersetzen.  
  
  
\- * - * -  
  
  
Jack starrte das Handy voll Abscheu an, bevor er es weglegte. Nun, das war eine gigantische Verschwendung von Zeit gewesen. „Ianto?“ Er warf einen Blick in die Küche, doch nicht mal gebrauchtes Geschirr stand dort herum. Wie lange hatte er telefoniert?  
  
Als er ins Wohnzimmer trat, blieb er einen Moment überrascht in der Tür stehen. Dort, wo sonst ihr Sofa stand, befand sich jetzt eine Art… Zelt, gebaut aus der Couch, zwei Küchenstühlen und ein paar Decken.   
  
Grinsend ging er vor dem Gebilde in die Hocke. „Klopf, klopf.“  
  
Von drinnen kam gedämpftes Lachen und Rhearns entzücktes Quietschen und dann wurde der vordere Teil der Decke hochgeklappt und Ianto sah ihn an. Sein Haar war zerzaust, seine Wangen gerötet und seine Augen hatten das Funkeln zurück, das heute Morgen so auffallend abwesend gewesen war.   
  
„Ist da drinnen noch Platz für einen mehr?“, fragte Jack.   
  
„Hmmmm… könnte knapp werden“, erwiderte Ianto mit gespielt nachdenklicher Miene.   
  
„Bitte, bitte?“ Jack setzte seinen besten bittenden Blick auf, und als Rhearn aus dem improvisierten Zelt krabbelte, um sein Bein zu umklammern, war die Sache klar. „Ich denke, ich bin soeben eingeladen worden“, meinte er triumphierend.   
  
  
\- * - * -  
  
  
Rhearn hatte sich müde getobt, sie war nicht einmal wachgeworden, als Jack sie ins Bett brachte und auszog. Er kam zurück und fand Ianto im Begriff, die Decken abzunehmen und Ordnung wiederherzustellen.  
  
„Wir haben noch zwei Stunden, bis wir im Hub sein müssen“, meinte er, als er Ianto von hinten umarmte. „Hast du eine Idee, was wir bis dahin machen könnten?“  
  
„Frühstücken?“, entgegnete Ianto mit einem Lächeln und wandte den Kopf, um ihn zu küssen.   
  
Statt einer Antwort beugte Jack sich vor, und schlug die Decke zurück, die den „Eingang“ markierte. „Es ist Platz genug“, sagte er.   
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf – und löste sich dann von ihm, um in das Deckenzelt zu verschwinden. Er sah über die Schulter zurück. „Worauf wartest du?“, meinte er, sein Hemd aufknöpfend.   
  
Jack brauchte keine zweite Einladung.   
  
Oh, er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Es war tatsächlich Platz genug für zwei – zumindest so lange, bis ein verirrter Fuß versehentlich einen der Stühle wegkickte und alles über ihnen zusammen sackte. Sie rollten einfach lachend ein wenig zur Seite, schoben ein paar Decken aus dem Weg und ließen sich nicht weiter davon beirren.  
  
  
Ende


	33. Familie... ist so

Titel: Familie… ist  so  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
  
  
  
  
„So?“, fragte Rhiannon ungeduldig.  
  
„Was?“, entgegnete Ianto.  
  
„Nun lass’ dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen.“ Rhi verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
  
Oh, sie wusste genau, dass ihr kleiner Bruder mit irgendetwas hinterm Berg hielt. Und so wie er sich wand, musste es etwas großes sein. Gott, sie hoffte, er ging nicht nach London zurück. Sie sah ihn ja jetzt schon so gut wie nie, wo er praktisch um die Ecke lebte, aber wenn er wieder nach London versetzt wurde, dann würde sie erneut jahrelang nichts von ihm zu hören oder zu sehen bekommen.   
  
Oder vielleicht hatte es auch etwas mit dem zu tun, was Susan ihr vor ein paar Tagen völlig aufgeregt am Telefon erzählt hatte?  
  
„Was hast du an deinem Geburtstag gemacht?“, fragte sie, als Ianto in seine Tasse starrte, die er bisher nicht angerührt hatte. „Hattest du einen netten Abend mit einer besonderen Freundin?“ Sie beobachtete ihn ganz genau – und bemerkte nur deshalb, dass er zusammenzuckte und sich eine feine Röte auf seinen Wangen ausbreitete. Plötzlich hätte er auch wieder fünfzehn sein können und dabei, ihr zu beichten, dass er erwischt wurde, wie er eine DVD gestohlen hatte.   
  
„Rhi...“ Er sah flüchtig auf und senkte dann wieder den Blick. „Ich habe keine Freundin.“   
  
Ianto begann mit dem Band seiner Uhr zu spielen – ein billiges, ein wenig albernes Plastikding mit Kaffeebohnen auf dem Ziffernblatt und Kaffeetassen auf dem Armband. Es passte absolut nicht zu seinem Anzug und seiner sonstigen Art, sich zu kleiden.   
  
Rhi beugte sich vor. „Ianto! Wenn du nicht endlich den Mund aufmachst, kippe ich dir den Kaffee über den Kopf, du trinkst ihn ja eh nicht.“ Er sollte aus Erfahrung wissen, dass das keine leere Drohung war.   
  
Nun, das brachte zumindest eine Reaktion. Ianto setzte sich auf und sah sich um. „Das kannst du nicht machen. Ich bin keine fünf mehr – und wir sind in einem Café. Damit kannst du mir nicht drohen.“ Er schob trotzdem seine Tasse weg, als wollte er sie außer Reichweite bugsieren. „Wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst, meine Kollegen haben eine kleine Party für mich veranstaltet. Es war nett, wir haben Kuchen gegessen, den der Mann einer meiner Kolleginnen gebacken hat und mein Boss hat ein Mini-Buffet organisiert. Können wir jetzt das Thema wechseln? Arbeitet Johnny immer noch am Wochenende schwarz?“  
  
Aber sie ließ sich nicht abbringen. „Haben sie dir die Uhr geschenkt? Deine Kollegen?“   
  
Unwillkürlich spielte ein Lächeln um Iantos Lippen, dass sie fast als liebevoll bezeichnet hätte. „Nein.“ Ianto zog den Ärmel seines Jacketts über die Uhr. „Die ist von meinem Chef. Wegen der Kaffeebohnen und Tassen, verstehst du? Es war ein Scherz. Jack ist süchtig nach Kaffee.“   
  
Hah. Da war er wieder, dieser Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Oh, ihr kleiner Bruder war verliebt! Susan hatte doch recht gehabt! Rhiannon beugte sich noch ein wenig weiter über den Tisch. „Und als er dich schick zum Essen ausgeführt hat... in dieses teure, französische Restaurant, in das man nur nach wochenlanger Reservierung kommt... war das dann sein richtiges Geschenk für dich?“  
  
Unter anderen Umständen hätte es sie köstlich amüsiert, wie Ianto die Farbe wechselte – von weiß zu rot, zurück zu weiß – doch so war sie verständlicherweise mehr an seiner Antwort interessiert. „Rhi...“, sagte er gepresst.  
  
„Ein intimes Abendessen... in einem teuren Restaurant... mit einem Mann“, wiederholte sie langsam, als Ianto die Lippen zu schmalen Strichen zusammenpresste und so aussah, als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er bleiben oder lieber wegrennen wollte.   
  
„Okay, gut. Es war mein Boss. Jack. Und ja, er hat mich eingeladen, weil ich Geburtstag hatte. Du gehst doch auch die ganze Zeit mit deinen Freundinnen essen, oder? Du hast mir erst vor ein paar Minuten erzählt, dass du Samstag mit Tina aus warst.“ Ianto lehnte sich zurück, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, seine Miene so düster als hätte sie ihn eines Verbrechens beschuldigt.   
  
Meine Güte, was dachte Ianto eigentlich von ihr? „Fisch und Chips oder Kebab, ja. Aber nicht in der Stadt, nicht in so ein Restaurant.“ Sie beobachtete ihn lauernd. „Susan hat euch gesehen. Dich und deinen Jack. Es ist doch der gleiche Jack, von dem du immer sprichst, hm, wenn du dich mal zu einem Anruf bei mir aufraffst?“  
  
„Wir sind eben Kollegen und Freunde.“ Ianto schloss die Augen mit so etwas wie Resignation. Er wusste, dass Susan ihre beste Freundin seit einer Ewigkeit war und Rhi ihr jedes Wort glaubte; es einfach nur abzuleugnen oder zu behaupteten, dass Susan sich geirrt hatte, würde nicht funktionieren.  
  
„Sie war mit ihrem Mann dort. Er hat sie mit der Verabredung zu ihrem zehnten Hochzeitstag überrascht und er hat den Tisch nur bekommen, weil seine Firma einen Teil der Küchen-Ausstattung geliefert hat.“  
  
Ianto rutschte tiefer in seinen Stuhl, als könne er sich so vor ihr verstecken. „Jack hat... Kontakte“, meinte er vage.   
  
Rhiannon fuhr gnadenlos fort. „Sie sagt, dass er umwerfend gut aussieht. Ich glaube, sie beschrieb es als: wie ein Filmstar... oder wie ein professioneller Begleiter, du weißt schon, was ich meine, ein Escort – wie bei Pretty Woman, nur umgekehrt.“  
  
„Oh.Mein.Gott, Rhi!“ Ianto rieb sich die Schläfen, das Gesicht schmerzlich verzogen. „Bin ich froh, dass Jack dich nicht hören kann.“  
  
„Wieso?“, fragte sie unschuldig. „Ich bin sicher, sie meinte es als Kompliment.“  
  
„Und genauso hätte er es vermutlich auch aufgefasst“, murmelte Ianto düster. „Rhi, lass es bitte gut sein. Ich will nicht darüber reden.“  
  
„Nein.“ Sie konnte so stur sein wie er. Das hatten sie schon als Kinder ausgetragen. „Ich denke, du hast mir etwas zu sagen, Ianto Jones. Und ich lasse es nicht gut sein, bis du mit der Wahrheit raus rückst.“ Sie wartete einen Moment, doch er schwieg. „Also du hast bereits zugegeben, dass es ein Abendessen war. Ein sehr intimes Abendessen. Und Susan schwört, dass sie gesehen hat, wie er deine Hand hielt und überhaupt wirkte das Ganze nicht wie ein erstes Date auf sie.“  
  
„Rhi...“, flüsterte Ianto. „Bitte!“  
  
„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass du in London mit einem Mädchen verlobt warst, aber Susan meinte, es hätte nicht so ausgesehen, als hätte irgendeine Frau irgendwann einmal an eurem Tisch Platz gehabt...“ Wieder stoppte sie und bot ihm die Möglichkeit einer Antwort. Und wieder presste er nur die Lippen zusammen und seine Finger rieben über diese Uhr, als wäre sie eine Art Talisman. „Seit wann hast du etwas mit deinem Boss? Und wieso denkst du verdammter Idiot, dass du mir nichts davon sagen kannst? Musst du wirklich um alles ein Geheimnis machen? Ich kann mich damit abfinden, dass du über deinen Job nicht reden darfst, aber über dein Privatleben zu sprechen verletzt bestimmt keine Staatsgeheimnisse!“ Sie holte tief Luft und senkte ihre Stimme, als Ianto zusammenzuckte und hektische Blicke in die Runde warf. „Himmel, Ianto, wir leben nicht mehr im Mittelalter, denkst du wirklich, es interessiert irgendjemand, wenn du mit einem Mann schläfst?“  
  
„Liest du gelegentlich die Zeitung? Oder siehst ab und zu mal die Nachrichten?“, gab er überraschend scharf zurück. „Es gibt genug Leute, die sich daran stören.“ Und vielleicht noch mehr, die sich daran störten, wenn zwei Männer ein Kind aufzogen.   
  
„Nun, jedenfalls stört es mich nicht“, erwiderte sie genauso heftig und warf ihr Haar kampflustig zurück. „Erinnerst du dich an Sian, Micas beste Freundin seit dem Kindergarten? Sie hat zwei Mams. Ich habe ihnen letzten Sommer geholfen, ihre Hochzeit zu organisieren. Wenn du häufiger als zweimal im Jahr Zeit finden würdest, uns zu besuchen und das für mehr als fünf Minuten, dann wüsstest du so etwas.“  
  
„Eingetragene Lebenspartnerschaft, heißt das“, korrigierte Ianto sie prompt – und wurde ebenso prompt wieder knallrot.   
  
„Wie auch immer.“ Rhi rollte mit den Augen. „Also was ist jetzt mit dir und Jack? Experimentierst du nur ein bisschen herum, oder war Lisa das Experiment und es ist was Ernstes mit ihm?“  
  
„D-du hast kein Problem damit?“  
  
„Muss ich dir das erst schriftlich geben, twypsyn? Rück’ endlich mit der Sprache raus.“   
  
Ein beinahe schüchternes Lächeln hellte Iantos Züge für einen Moment auf. „Er ist wirklich sehr attraktiv. Aber das ist es nicht. Es ist... seltsam.“  
  
„Seltsam?“, hakte Rhiannon sofort nach. „Was meinst du damit? Weil er dein Boss ist? Bist du nicht gern mit ihm zusammen?“  
  
„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich... liebe ihn.“ Er starrte auf die Tischplatte, als würde er von dort ablesen können, was er sagen wollte. „Ich liebe ihn wirklich. Aber ich bin nicht... ich meine nicht generell... an Männern interessiert. Es ist nur er. Nur Jack. Er ist... Rhi... er ist etwas ganz besonderes – ich kann es dir nicht besser erklären. Ich habe vor ihm nie so empfunden. Nicht einmal mit Lisa. Ohne ihn...“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Als sie gestorben ist, nach der Sache in London... hat Jack mir das Leben gerettet, auf mehr als eine Weise. Aber ich war nicht aus Dankbarkeit mit ihm zusammen. Wir wollten beide am Anfang keine echte Beziehung, nur... es war eher...“ Wieder zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Nichts wirklich Ernstes, nichts über das wir gesprochen hätten. Aber dann musste er für eine Weile weg, beruflich, und er hat eine schlimme Zeit erlebt und als er zurückkam... und ich hatte ihn so vermisst, mehr als ich geglaubt hatte... seither sind wir... fest zusammen.“   
  
„Und er? Jack. Liebt er dich auch?“, fragte sie nach einem Moment angespannt.  
  
Ianto zögerte so lange, dass sie fast noch einmal gefragt hatte. Sie sah, wie er ein paar Mal den Mund öffnete und wieder schloss, ohne jedoch etwas zu sagen. Dann schien er zu einem Entschluss zu kommen.  
  
Er sah sie an. „Ja. Ja, er liebt uns.“  
  
„Uns?“ Rhiannon fühlte ihre Augen weit werden. „Oh, mein Gott, ich wusste es. Deine ganzen Anrufe damals, die drehten sich nicht um ein Baby, dass eine deiner Kolleginnen bekam? Ianto? Richtig?“  
  
Ianto schien wieder bereit, ohne Antwort aufzuspringen und aus dem Café zu flüchten. Dann nickte er. „Wir haben ein Kind zusammen. Jack und ich.“  
  
Sie lachte. „Du nimmst mich auf den Arm? Mein kleiner Bruder ist wirklich ein Daddy?“, rief sie begeistert und scherte sich nicht um die neugierigen Blicke, die sie trafen. „Seit wann? Wie alt? Ist es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge? War es eine Adoption? Oder eine Leihmutter, wie bei Elton John und seinem Mann?“ Rhiannon fragte sich, ob es die Erwähnung des Musikers oder der Vergleich im Allgemeinen war, der Ianto zusammen zucken ließ.   
  
„Es ist... das ist... es ist kompliziert, Rhi. Sie ist Jacks leibliche Tochter, und es… es gibt keine Mam, deshalb lebt sie mit uns.“   
  
Rhi zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Keine Mam? Es lag ihr auf der Zunge, weiter zu fragen. Waren Ianto und Jack schon in dieser wie-immer-sie-es-auch-nennen-wollten-Beziehung gewesen? Hatte Jack ihren kleinen Bruder mit einer Frau betrogen? Stammte sie aus einer früheren Beziehung Jacks? Aber irgendwas sagte ihr, dass das vielleicht nicht der richtige Moment war. „Ein Mädchen also. Wie heißt sie? Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Wann kann ich sie sehen?“  
  
Ianto wurde wieder blass. „Sehen?“  
  
„Denkst du, du kommst mir einfach so davon, ohne dass ich deinen Jack und eure Tochter kennen lerne? Ich will alles wissen. Wir werden ein ordentliches Familientreffen abhalten“, entgegnete Rhi bestimmt.  
  
„Muss das sein? Ich kann mir vorstellen, was dein Mann dazu sagt.“  
  
Sie wischte den Einwand mit einer Handbewegung weg. „Mach’ dir keine Gedanken wegen Johnny. Ich will Jack kennen lernen. Ich will von ihm selbst hören, dass er es ernst mit dir meint. Oder schämst du dich vielleicht für deine Familie? Sind wir nicht fein genug, so wie für deine Londoner Freunde damals?“  
  
„Rhi...“, murmelte Ianto gequält.   
  
„Du wirst doch wenigstens ein Foto von ihr haben?“  
  
Noch immer zögernd griff er in die Tasche und zog seine Brieftasche hervor. Meine Güte, er tat so, als würden nicht Millionen Menschen Fotos ihrer Familie mit sich herumtragen! Sie hatte ein kleines Fotoalbum in ihrer Handtasche. Schließlich schob er ihr ein Bild über den Tisch zu. „Das ist Rhearn.“  
  
Das Foto zeigte ein Baby inmitten von zerfetztem Geschenkpapier. Und es versetzte ihr einen unwillkürlichen Stich, dass ihr kleiner Bruder mit seiner eigenen Familie Weihnachten gefeiert hatte und sie – ahnungslos wie sie war -  sich Gedanken darüber machte, dass er die Feiertage vielleicht alleine verbringen musste. „Ianto, sie ist zum Anbeißen. Wie kommst du mit ihr zurecht? Was ist, wenn du arbeitest? Hast du einen Babysitter? Du hast nie darüber gesprochen, dass du Kinder haben willst.“  
  
„Ich kann sie mit ins Büro nehmen, zumindest so lange sie noch so klein ist.“ Ianto seufzte. „Das Thema kam vorher einfach nicht zur Sprache, Rhi.“   
  
Ein zweites Foto. Das gleiche Kind, ein wenig älter, in einem weißen Strampelanzug mit der Aufschrift „Pirat“ und einem Totenkopf-Bunny. Rhearn sah mit großen, hellblauen Augen in die Kamera, feine braune Löckchen auf dem Kopf – hätte Rhi es nicht besser gewusst, sie hätte geschworen, dass Ianto ihr Vater war. Da musste noch irgendwo ein Album mit Babyfotos sein, auf denen er genau so aussah... Sie saß auf dem Schoß eines zweiten Mannes, von dem man jedoch nicht sehr viel mehr sehen konnte, als die Hände, die sie sicher um die Mitte hielten – und wenn Ianto nicht plötzlich eine Vorliebe für das Tragen von Hosenträgern entwickelt hatte, musste es Jack sein.   
  
„Ist das dein Jack?“   
  
Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse, als hätte sie etwas gesagt, dass er nicht gerne hörte, schob aber ein drittes Foto über den Tisch. Rhi pfiff leise durch die Zähne. Susan hatte keineswegs übertrieben, als sie sagte, er sehe aus wie ein Filmstar. Aber was ihre Aufmerksamkeit mehr anzog als die blauen Augen und der offenbar perfekt gebaute Körper in den seltsam altmodischen Klamotten – war das ein Militärmantel? – war der Blick, mit dem er ihren kleinen Bruder ansah. Es war... sie wusste nicht, wie sie es beschreiben sollte – als wäre, was immer Jack für Ianto empfand, so stark, dass es wehtat, aber er würde es um nichts in der Welt wieder hergeben wollen.   
  
Die beiden standen nebeneinander und Ianto schien gerade etwas zu ihm zu sagen, ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht und seine Hand wie beiläufig auf Jacks Arm.   
  
Rhiannon spürte einen Knoten im Hals. „Wow. Du hast recht. Er ist wirklich anders.“ Sie sah auf und bemerkte gerade noch, wie Iantos Gesicht einen verschlossenen Ausdruck annahm. „Ich meine das nicht negativ. Er wirkt nur irgendwie… nicht echt, weißt du. Du stehst nicht neben so jemand im Tescos an der Kasse. Du siehst ihn vielleicht im Fernsehen. Ich habe mir dich jedenfalls nicht mit so jemand vorgestellt.“  
  
„Ich mich auch nicht, Rhi, aber Jack… er ist so viel mehr als nur sein gutes Aussehen. Er ist…“ Ianto streckte die Hand aus und berührte das Foto, das ihn mit Jack zeigte. „Er ist…“ Das Piepen eines Handys unterbrach ihn und er legte das Foto weg, um in seine Tasche zu greifen.  
  
„Ist er das?“, fragte Rhi, als Ianto aufs Display sah und lächelte, als eine Bildnachricht mit einem Foto von Rhearn in seinem Stuhl hinter dem Tresen der Touristeninformation eingeblendet wurde. Sie umklammerte den Plüschdrachen, der eigentlich als Dekoration diente (er hoffte, Jack hatte ihn abgestaubt, bevor er ihn ihr gab) und strahlte in die Handykamera. Gefolgt von Jacks Nachricht, ob sie kommen und ihn retten mussten.  
  
„Er will wissen, wie das Treffen mit dir läuft. Ich sollte ihn anrufen - wenn er weg muss, braucht er mich im… Büro… damit ich mich um Rhearn kümmere“, meinte er, als er das Handy zurück in die Tasche schob.   
  
Rhiannon winkte ab. „Schon gut. Du kannst an deine Arbeit gehen. Aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst, dass ich nicht wieder ein Jahr warten muss, bis wir uns sehen. Und dass du uns mit Jack und Rhearn besuchen kommst.“  
  
„Rhi, ich muss das zuerst mit Jack besprechen.“ Ianto verstaute die Fotos wieder in seiner Brieftasche und zog stattdessen eine Kreditkarte heraus.  
  
Doch Rhiannon schob die Karte weg und drückte seine Hand. „Ich arbeite vielleicht nicht für eine Regierungsorganisation, aber ich kann meinem kleinen Bruder wohl einen Kaffee ausgeben.“ Sie warf einen Blick auf die Tasse. „Auch wenn du sie nicht angerührt hast.“ Rhi stand auf, um ihn zu umarmen. „Ruf‘ mich an, hörst du? Bald.“  
  
„Ich verspreche es. Und Rhi… Danke. Für alles.“ Er drückte sie kurz, ließ sie dann los.  
  
Rhiannon sah ihrem Bruder nach, als er das Café verließ – und zog ihr eigenes Handy aus ihrer Handtasche. Sie wählte, wartete einen Moment. „Susan? Du wirst nicht glauben, was gerade passiert ist. Du. Hattest. Mit. Allem. Recht!!!“  
  
  
Ende


	34. Lange Schatten

Titel: Lange Schatten*)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
  
  
„Wenn das nicht Captain Harkness, Cardiffs ureigenster weißer Ritter und sein getreuer Sidekick Eyecandy sind.“  
  
Als die spöttische Stimme hinter ihnen erklang, wirbelte Jack herum, die Webley im Anschlag.  
  
Ianto flüsterte ein hastiges „Nicht hier!“ und drückte Jacks Arm mit dem Revolver nach unten, während er – wie er hoffte – beschwichtigende Blicke in die Runde warf.   
  
Nicht, dass sie nicht auch schon so genug Publikum anzogen, Jack in seinem Mantel und John Hart in als-was-auch-immer er seinen Aufzug bezeichnen mochte. Eine Schießerei vor den Augen einiger Dutzend Spaziergänger und Touristen in Mermaid Quay fehlte gerade noch. Aber wieso war John gerade hier aufgetaucht? Er hätte Jack sicherlich irgendwo hin bestellen können, wo er seinen Spaß mit ihm haben konnte – oder was er dafür hielt.   
  
Trotzdem glitt Iantos Hand zu der Stungun, die ein beruhigendes Gewicht an seinem Gürtel war, als er sich neben den Buggy kauerte und Rhearns Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. Sie kickte mit den Beinen und umklammerte seinen Zeigefinger mit ihrer kleinen Hand, als er ihr Jäckchen glatt strich. „Fünf Minuten, fy anwylyd…“, flüsterte er ihr zu. „…dann mache ich wie geplant für deinen Dad Kaffee und wir essen die Welsh Cakes, die er für uns gekauft hat. Und wir vergessen alles über dieses unangenehme kleine Treffen. Es gibt absolut keinen Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Leider fand er seine eigenen Worte so gar nicht beruhigend. Soweit er hatte sehen können - bevor Jack direkt zwischen ihn und den anderen Time Agent getreten war - hielt Hart keine offen sichtbaren Waffen in den Händen, aber das musste bei ihm nichts heißen.   
  
„Was kann ich für dich tun?“, fragte Jack mit einem breiten und völlig unaufrichtigen Lächeln.   
  
„Ich wollte nur mal sehen wie’s läuft. Du kannst einem alten Freund doch nicht verdenken, wenn er wissen will, wie es dir so geht.“ John machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um besseren Blick auf den Kinderwagen zu haben – und Jack folgte sofort seinem Beispiel, positionierte sich wieder direkt zwischen ihnen. „Aber ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du inzwischen hier einen auf glückliche Familie machst. Wessen kleiner Ausrutscher ist das denn? Hast du die heiße Brünette mit der Zahnlücke flachgelegt, wie war noch ihr Name… Gwen? Es war kaum zu übersehen, wie ihr euch gegenseitig abgeschnüffelt habt.“ Er versuchte wieder, um Jack herum zu sehen. „Aber dann würdest du bestimmt mit ihr und nicht mit Eyecandy herumspazieren. Oder hat sie schon eins dieser Weeveli-Dinger erwischt? Was für ein Verlust.“ Dieses Mal trat Hart zur anderen Seite, aber Jack blockierte wieder rasch sein Blickfeld. „Andererseits kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass du Eyecandy behalten hättest, wenn er dir mit einem Balg ankäme. Und ich habe euch schon eine Weile beobachtet – ein geradezu übelkeitserregendes Bild der Harmonie. Du bist schrecklich altmodisch geworden, seit du auf diesem rückständigen Felsbrocken festsitzt, du wolltest ihn mich ja nicht mal ausprobieren lassen.“ John legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Also was haben wir hier…? Du hast ihn in diesem erbärmlichen Jahrhundert wohl kaum selbst geschwängert…“  
  
Ianto sah mit einiger Erleichterung wie Gwen und Owen, gefolgt von Andy (der als einziger das Ganze mit unverhohlener Neugier beobachtete – aber er begegnete John auch zum ersten Mal), mit grimmigen Mienen hinter dem Wahrnehmungsfilter an der Wasserskulptur hervor traten.   
  
„Und trotzdem… Nein, das ist definitiv deines, das sehe ich doch von hier. Oh, du hast nicht…“ Johns Augen weiteten sich auf fast komische Weise. „Mit ihm!?!“, rief er, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt. „Als ich es dir vorgeschlagen habe, waren deine Worte – wenn ich mich recht erinnere – dass du dir mit mir nicht einmal einen Bandwurm zulegen würdest.“   
  
„Du warst high, als du auf die Idee gekommen bist und hast dich darüber beklagt, wie langweilig dir wäre. Das ist wohl kaum ein Grund, ein Kind zu bekommen.“ Jack hielt seine Stimme gesenkt, den Ton ruhig – sie zogen auch so immer noch genug neugierige Blicke an. Und er hoffte wirklich, dass noch niemand die Polizei gerufen hatte. Mit Ianto und Rhearn in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe und den anderen Leuten auf dem Plass konnte er absolut nichts riskieren.   
  
„Was ist es mit ihm?“, fragte John fassungslos. „Was findest du nur an ihm?“   
  
Jack trat langsam auf ihn zu. „Müssen wir das hier besprechen?“ Er legte die Hand auf Johns Arm, rieb ihn suggestiv, während er ein Lächeln fabrizierte. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir einen Drink kaufe, irgendwo wo wir ungestörter sind.“ Seine Stimme senkte sich. „Ohne den lästigen Anhang.“  
  
Hart grinste, als sein Blick kurz zu Ianto glitt. „Ah, das klingt mehr nach dem Mann, den ich kenne.“ Er beugte sich vor, um ihn aggressiv auf den Mund zu küssen.   
  
„Gib‘ mir nur eine Minute um ihn loszuwerden“, murmelte Jack. „Bleib‘ einfach genau hier stehen und ich schick sie weg, okay? Dann sind wir ungestört.“   
  
Seine Fäuste juckten, John das selbstzufriedene Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen und ihm einfach Retcon in den Hals zu stecken, bevor er ihn zurückschickte wo auch immer er hergekommen war. Aber dann würden sie ewig damit beschäftigt sein, Zeugen ausfindig zu machen und mit Retcon und Coverup-Stories zu versorgen und das CCTV zu löschen – ganz zu schweigen davon, sollte die Polizei auftauchen. Zeit, die er lieber mit Ianto und ihrer Tochter verbrachte, bevor der Rift das nächste Mal etwas ausspuckte.  
  
Er wandte sich ab und trat zu Ianto. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich Gwen anschickte, auf sie zuzueilen – doch Owen stoppte sie, als Jack zu ihnen hinüber blickte und warnend den Kopf schüttelte. Er tippte das Comm. in seinem Ohr an und hoffte, dass die anderen ihres auch trugen. „Gwen, Owen, es ist alles in Ordnung. Geht zurück in den Hub, ich kümmere mich um ihn.“ Er hoffte, Gwen würde nicht wie üblich erst mit ihm diskutieren – und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie sich aus Owens Griff befreite, auf dem Absatz herumwirbelte und hinter den Perception-Filter verschwand. Owen folgte ihr, offenbar von Andy mit Fragen bestürmt.  
  
Ianto blickte zu ihm hoch, als er sich ihm zuwandte. Er kauerte neben dem Buggy, einen Arm schützend über Rhearn gelegt, die sofort die kleinen Ärmchen ausstreckte, als er näher kam. Sie reagierte zweifellos auf die Anspannung, die er spürte. Er hätte sie gerne aus dem Sportwagen und auf den Arm genommen, aber eine Verzögerung würde John nur misstrauisch machen.   
  
„Ianto? Ist alles ok…?“  
  
„Kannst du ihn einfach nur von hier wegschaffen?“, unterbrach ihn Ianto. „Es gibt schon genug, um das wir uns Sorgen machen müssen – ich will nicht auch noch bei jedem Spaziergang mit Rhearn, oder beim Einkaufen, ständig über die Schulter sehen müssen, ob dein Ex auftaucht. Ich gehe mit ihr nach Hause, ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich dringend eine Dusche brauche.“   
  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stand er auf und schob den Buggy weg von ihnen, zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Rhearn begann ihrem Unmut lautstark Luft zu machen – und Jack verstand sie nur zu gut…   
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
John lümmelte sich zurück und sah sich um, sichtlich enttäuscht vom Mangel an anderen Gästen und der damit verbundenen Abwesenheit von Unterhaltung.   
  
Abgesehen von einem älteren Pärchen in einer entfernten Ecke, die offenbar einen frühen Lunch einnahmen, hatten sie den Pub für sich allein.   
  
„Wirklich, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du es hier aushältst.“ Er griff nach dem Drink, den Jack vor ihn stellte - und tauschte ihn gegen den anderen aus.   
  
„Glaubst du, ich versuche einen so alten Trick.“ Jack grinste, nahm das Glas und leerte es in einem Zug. Dann das andere.   
  
„Hey, ich hänge nicht immer noch herum, weil ich unvorsichtig bin.“ John nahm das leere Glas und roch daran. „Okay. Aber ist das Zeug für Kinder?“, beschwerte er sich grinsend. „Hol‘ besser gleich eine Flasche.“  
  
Jack nickte und ging zur Bar.   
  
\---  
  
Er füllte Johns – und sein eigenes – Glas nach, bis die erste Flasche leer war, während Hart mit Eroberungen und Beutezügen prahlte, die er seit seinem letzten Besuch gemacht hatte. Der Pub füllte sich langsam, als die ersten Gäste für einen raschen Drink und ihren Lunch kamen, bevor es zurück ins Büro ging.   
  
Die zweite Flasche war halb leer und John versuchte ein verschrecktes Pärchen am Nebentisch zu einem Vierer zu überreden – als Jack erneut die Gläser nachfüllte. Und dieses Mal landete auch eine kleine, weiße Pille mit in Harts Glas.   
  
John wandte sich ihm wieder grinsend zu, griff nach seinem Drink und leerte ihn in einem Zug. „Warum verschwinden wir nicht von hier? Dieser Planet ist noch Jahrhunderte von ordentlichem Fusel entfernt.“ Er leckte sich über die Lippen und streckte sich. „Lass uns irgendwo hingehen, wo ich dich ficken kann.“   
  
Jack lächelte und trank langsam. Er drehte den Verschluss der Flasche zwischen den Fingern, als er sich vorbeugte. „Du hast gefragt, warum Ianto. Er ist alles, was du niemals sein konntest“, sagte er. „Deshalb wollte ich dieses Kind mit ihm. Deshalb liebe ich ihn. Und ich werde alles tun, um die beiden zu schützen.“   
  
„Oh wie rührend“, höhnte Hart. „Du bist plötzlich ein Familienmann. Hast du mich nur hierher geschleppt, damit ich nichts vor Eyecandy darüber ausplaudere, wie du wirklich bist? Weiß er wie oft du getötet hast? Oder welchen Spaß es dir machte? Wie wir uns durch Raum und Zeit gefickt haben und du nie genug bekommen hast? Jeder konnte dich haben. Oder dass du dich, wenn du betrunken oder high genug warst, dass die bösen Monster kamen, in eine Ecke verkrochen und um deinen kleinen, verlorenen Bruder Gray geheult hast?“  
  
„Nimm‘ seinen Namen nicht in den Mund“, entgegnete Jack gefährlich leise. „Ich will dich nie wieder auf diesem Planeten sehen – das nächste Mal werde ich mehr tun, als dir nur ein paar Stunden Kopfschmerzen zu verpassen.“  
  
„Dann wirst du nie erfahren, was mit Gray passiert ist. Ich habe nämlich geschafft, was dir nie gelungen ist – ich habe ihn gefunden. Und er lebt.“   
  
„Das ist eine Lüge.“ Jack weigerte sich, ihm zu glauben. Er hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Selbst der Doctor hatte ihm nicht dabei helfen können, seinen Bruder zu finden. „Wieso sollte dich Gray interessieren?“  
  
„Idiot. Deinetwegen natürlich.“ John versuchte aufzustehen, doch seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach. Das dem Retcon beigefügte Sedativ tat seine Wirkung. „Ich dachte, wenn ich ihn dir bringe, kommst du freiwillig zu mir zurück.“ Etwas blitzte in Johns Augen auf und er öffnete den Mund. „Was war in dem letzten Dri…?“ Mehr brachte er nicht heraus, als sein Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallte.   
  
Sein leeres Glas rollte davon und taumelte über den Tischrand – doch Jack fing es, bevor es auf dem Boden zersprang. Er blinzelte und starrte auf Harts Hinterkopf, ohne ihn zu sehen. Was, wenn John ein Mal in seinem Leben die Wahrheit sagte? Dann hatte er eben die womöglich letzte Chance verloren, etwas über das Schicksal seines Bruders zu erfahren. Aber was er vor sich sah, war Iantos maskenhaftes Gesicht und sein beschützender Griff um Rhearn, die zu weinen angefangen hatte.   
  
„Sir? Ist alles in Ordnung?“   
  
Eine fremde Stimme ließ Jack auf sehen. „Ja, bestens“, erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln, als er den Barkeeper an seinem Tisch stehen sah. „Mein… Freund hat nur ein bisschen zu viel getrunken.“   
  
„Ich meinte auch Ihre Finger.“ Der Mann deutete in Richtung seiner Hand. „Ich denke hinter der Bar sind irgendwo Pflaster.“ Er hielt ihm ein nicht ganz sauberes Tuch hin.   
  
Jack betrachtete emotionslos die Schnittwunden an der Innenseite seiner Finger. Als er sie bewegte, fiel ein letzter Splitter des zerdrückten Glases auf den Tisch. Die Wunden hatten bereits begonnen zu heilen, trotzdem bildete sich eine kleine Blutlache auf dem Tisch. Etwas davon war in seinen Ärmel gelaufen und er wusste jetzt schon, was Ianto dazu sagen würde, wenn er die Flecken entfernen musste. „Nicht nötig.“ Er wischte das Blut ab und griff in die Tasche seines Mantels, um einige Geldscheine heraus zu ziehen, die er dem Barkeeper in die Hand drückte. „Für die Drinks und das kaputte Glas. Und die… Unordnung.“   
  
„Ich kann ein Taxi bestellen.“ Der Mann zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als er die Scheine zählte.   
  
John murmelte etwas, als Jack den Arm unter seine Achsel schob und ihn auf die Beine hievte. Er sackte schwer gegen ihn.   
  
„Wir haben es nicht weit und ich denke, ein bisschen frische Luft tut ihm jetzt ganz gut“, entgegnete Jack mit einem Lächeln, obwohl sich seine Lippen taub anfühlten.   
  
Glücklicherweise lenkten andere Gäste, die sich über mangelnde Bedienung beschwerten, den wohlmeinenden Barkeeper ab und Jack manövrierte Hart aus dem Pub. John – nicht völlig betäubt, aber auch alles andere als wach – taumelte neben ihm her.   
  
Sie gingen nicht weit, nur um die Ecke in eine Seitengasse, wo Jack Hart unsanft auf den Boden gleiten ließ und ihn mit dem Rücken gegen einen Zaun lehnte. Er schob Johns Ärmel hoch und öffnete seinen Wriststrap. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich erinnerte, welche Tasten er in welcher Reihenfolge drücken musste, dann tauchten die Koordinaten auf dem winzigen Display auf, von denen John auf die Erde gekommen war. Jack prägte sie sich ein – nur für alle Fälle, er würde mit dem Doctor bei seinem nächsten Besuch darüber sprechen – dann programmierte er den Vortexmanipulator darauf, John dorthin zurück zu transportieren und startete die Programmsequenz. Wenn John aufwachte, würde er seinen Erinnerungsverlust und die Orientierungslosigkeit nach einem Transport ohne richtig bei Bewusstsein zu sein, hoffentlich auf den Alkohol schieben.   
  
Jack trat einen Schritt weg und sah zu, wie der Vortexmanipulator Riftenergie anzapfte und einen winzigen Riss öffnete, der dann John förmlich verschluckte.   
  
Er lehnte sich einen Moment an die gegenüberliegende Wand und rieb sich mit der unverletzten Hand übers Gesicht. Hatte er einen Fehler gemacht? Hätte er John zwingen müssen, ihm alles über Gray zu sagen, bevor er ihm das Retcon gab? Und wenn es doch nur eine Lüge gewesen war…   
  
Es war jetzt ohnehin zu spät. Jack richtete sich auf, fuhr sich durch die Haare und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Er fühlte sich nicht betrunken, aber eine vage Übelkeit blieb, die nichts mit dem Alkohol in seinem Körper zu tun hatte.   
  
Er musste in den Hub, sein Team besänftigen und ihnen versichern, dass John weg war. Und dann wollte er nach seinem Partner und ihrer Tochter sehen.  
  
\---  
  
Es hatte einiges benötigt, Gwen – und überraschenderweise auch eine sichtlich rachelüsterne Tosh – davon zu überzeugen, dass Hart wirklich weg war. Er schickte Andy los, um für alle Pizza zu holen und  versprach, dass er in zwei Stunden zurück sein würde.  
  
Dann fuhr er nach Hause.   
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Rhearn klammerte sich an den Rand des Sofas und stand schwankend, aber aufrecht da. Jack beobachtete sie fasziniert von der Tür aus.  
  
„Sie wird bald anfangen zu laufen.“ Ianto beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und hob sie hoch. „Das hast du großartig gemacht, anwylyd“, lobte er sie. Erst dann sah er Jack an. „Alles erledigt?“  
  
„Ja. Er ist weg. Ich habe ihn zurückgeschickt von woher auch immer er gekommen ist und ihm genug Retcon gegeben, dass er sich an den vergangenen Monat nicht mehr erinnern sollte.“ Er trat näher und als Ianto nicht auf Abstand ging, legte er den Arm um seine Schultern, um ihn enger an sich zu ziehen. Rhearn sah zu ihm auf, machte mit dem Mund Plopplaute und giggelte, als er sie unter dem Kinn kitzelte. Sie hatte ihm bereits verziehen, ohne eine Entschuldigung oder eine Erklärung zu benötigen und es verschlug ihm für einen Moment den Atem wie einfach es war, und wie weh es tat, sie zu lieben – aber es war ein so guter Schmerz. Er umschloss ihren Hinterkopf mit einer Hand und küsste sie auf die Wange.   
  
„Bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte Ianto leise. Seine Finger fanden Jacks blutbefleckten Ärmel und hielten ihn hoch.   
  
„Mir ist nichts passiert.“ Er löste die Finger des jüngeren Mannes von seinem Ärmel und umschloss sie mit seinen. „Es hat nichts zu bedeuten. Er war nur hier, um Unfrieden zu stiften. Lass‘ uns nicht mehr darüber reden, es ist vorbei.“   
  
Als er sich vorbeugte, um Ianto zu küssen, stoppte der ihn, eine Hand flach gegen seine Brust gepresst. „Du solltest diesen Ärmel in kaltem Wasser einweichen, bevor das Blut völlig trocken ist“, sagte Ianto tonlos und trat nun doch einen Schritt weg. „Sonst wird es wirklich schwer, es später ganz auszuwaschen.“  
  
„Ianto…“  
  
„Bitte. Vielleicht… solltest du etwas anderes anziehen, oder duschen. Ich kann ihn an dir riechen.“  
  
„Ich war nur in einem Pub mit ihm, um ihm das Retcon unauffällig zu verpassen. Noch einmal lasse ich ihn nicht in den Hub oder irgendwo in eure Nähe. Sonst ist nichts passiert.“ Er hob die Hände. „Okay, okay. Ich verstehe.“ Jack trat den Rückzug an.   
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Als er zwanzig Minuten später zurückkam, fand er Ianto in der Küche. Auf dem Tisch standen zwei Tassen Kaffee; Rhearn spielte auf dem Krabbelteppich in der Ecke mit ihren Kuscheltieren und Ianto räumte die Spülmaschine aus.  
  
„Ich habe den anderen gesagt, dass wir um zwei wieder im Hub sind.“  
  
Ianto stellte den Teller ab den er gerade in der Hand hielt und knallte die Tür des Geschirrspülers mit der Hüfte zu. Er stützte sich gegen den Küchenschrank. „Was er gesagt hat. Über dich und ihn und dass er ein Kind wollte...“  
  
„Es war genauso, wie ich es gesagt habe. Wir waren in dieser Zeitschleife gefangen und er war high, wir waren beide high und da kam er plötzlich auf die Idee, dass wir ein Kind haben sollten. Oder ein Haustier.“ Er sah in die Kaffeetasse. „Er hat das nur gesagt, um dich zu verletzen, das weißt du doch?“  
  
„Offenbar kennt er dich besser als du denkst.“ Der junge Waliser drehte sich nicht zu ihm um. „Als du das erste Mal schwanger warst… war er etwa…?“  
  
„Nein. Nein, Ianto, nein. Ich kannte ihn damals noch gar nicht. Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß nicht, wer es war.“ Jack schob die Tasse von sich, der Kaffee schmeckte plötzlich bitter.  
  
„Du meinst, du weißt es nicht mehr? Weil es so lange her ist.“  
  
„Nein. Ich wusste es nie. Ianto…“, er holte tief Luft. „…ich war damals neu in der Agency, es gab eine Menge neuer Spezies zu entdecken – eine Menge mehr Möglichkeiten und nicht unbedingt diese Festlegung auf nur zwei Geschlechter, wie hier und jetzt…“  
  
„Und du hast nie versucht, es heraus zu finden – du wolltest es nicht wissen?“ Ianto wandte sich ihm zu. Er hob die Hand, bevor Jack die Chance zu einer Antwort hatte. „Weißt du was, beantworte diese Frage nicht. Ich glaube, ich verzichte besser auf die Details.“   
  
„Es war nicht genau... mein... Kind.“  
  
„Was  - genau - meinst du damit?“  
  
„Du erinnerst dich an den Nostrovite, der Gwen geschwängert hat. Es gibt noch ein paar andere Spezies, die sich so ähnlich vermehren, indem sie ein Ei an einen Wirt weitergeben. Und als sie mir gesagt haben, dass ich schwanger gewesen sei, war ich ziemlich sicher, dass jemand versucht hat, mich als einen Wirt zu benutzen.“ Das war so lange her…   
  
„Weil du…?“  
  
„Weil ich es bemerkt hätte, wenn ich mich der Prozedur unterzogen hätte, die nötig ist, um…“ Er brach einen Moment zu spät ab. Wieso hatte er John nicht einfach in die Bay geworfen, bevor der seinen Mund hatte öffnen können. Martha hatte ihn davor gewarnt, aber es war so lange gutgegangen, und er hatte so gut wie vergessen, dass Ianto die Wahrheit nicht kannte.  
  
„Um?“, hakte der junge Mann nach. „Um schwanger zu werden, nicht wahr?“, fuhr er leise fort. „Ich bin nicht dumm, Jack – ich wusste von Anfang an, dass es nicht so simpel sein kann, wie du es uns weiß machen wolltest.“  
  
„Ianto…“   
  
„Nein, nein, ist okay.“ Ianto wandte sich ab und hob Rhearn trotz ihrer Proteste hoch. „Ich erwarte jetzt keine Erklärung von dir. Vielleicht erzählst du es ihr irgendwann.“ Er trat zur Tür. „Wir haben jetzt ohnehin keine Zeit für so was. Ich ziehe sie um, dann können wir in den Hub fahren.“  
  
Jack sah ihm beunruhigt nach. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Ianto auf die Wahrheit reagieren würde.  
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
*) Von dem Sprichwort: Alte Sünden werfen lange Schatten.


	35. The waiting game

Titel: The waiting game  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
  
  
  
„Wenn du Iantos Kaffeemaschine auch nur ansiehst, wird er dich umbringen.“ Toshs Hand flog zu ihrem Mund, als sie ihre eigenen Worte hörte. Sie sah verlegen zu Owen auf und schob ihm dann ihren eigenen Kaffeebecher zu. Gwen hatte eine Thermoskanne voll von Zuhause mitgebracht, doch sie war mehr oder weniger unberührt geblieben. „Hier, nimm‘ den.“  
  
Der Arzt küsste sie auf die Schläfe, bevor er sich neben sie setzte und Zucker in die Tasse schaufelte. „Danke, du bist ein Engel“, sagte er, nachdem er einen tiefen Schluck genommen und eine Grimasse geschnitten hatte. „Denkst du, wir sollten Martha anrufen? Sie waren ziemlich eng während der Schwangerschaft. Vielleicht kann sie mit ihm reden.“  
  
„Sie ist noch immer für UNIT in New York.“ Tosh schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nur… all die Diskussionen, die wir hatten, wie wir unsere Arbeit sicherer machen können – und dann geschieht ihm gerade dort etwas.“   
  
„Weißt du, an was mich das erinnert?“, fragte Owen düster. „An die Sache mit Abaddon. Dieses….“  
  
„Sag‘ so etwas nicht!“, unterbrach ihn die Computerspezialistin aufgebracht. „Jack war damals tot, aber Ianto ist es nicht.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid, okay?“ Der Arzt legte den Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie in seine Seite. „Das meinte ich damit nicht. Es ist dieses hilflose Herumsitzen und darauf warten, dass er aufwacht.“  
  
„Er wird es doch, oder?“, fragte Tosh, ihre Stimme unsicher. „Ich meine, er wird bald aufwachen?“  
  
„Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum er es nicht tun sollte. Denkst du, er läge sonst bequem in seinem eigenen Bett anstatt im nächsten Krankenhaus?“ Er presste einen Kuss auf ihr Haar. „Und glaub‘ mir, ich habe mir das gut überlegt. Wer weiß, was in diesem Bett schon alles passiert ist. Oder auf diesem Küchentisch, wenn wir schon beim Thema sind.“ Er grinste, als Tosh leise lachte und dann die Hand vor den Mund schlug. „Teaboy ist einfach zu lange mit Captain Flash zusammen. Er denkt, nur weil wir Jack immer mit dem großen Drama durchkommen lassen, muss er es jetzt auch einmal versuchen. Glaub‘ mir, sein Schönheitsschläfchen wird ihm bald langweilig werden und dann wacht er von ganz alleine auf. Mit seinem Dickschädel hat er schon ganz andere Dinge überstanden.“   
  
„Ich hoffe wirklich, du hast recht.“ Tosh setzte sich mit einem Seufzen auf und strich sich das Haar zurück. „Was machen wir jetzt?“  
  
„Bleibst du hier und hast ein Auge auf sie?“, fragte er schließlich. „Du kommst mit der Kleinen besser zurecht, sie mag dich. Ich muss zurück in den Hub, Gwen und Andy brauchen vielleicht Unterstützung, und es ist nicht so, als könnte ich hier im Moment irgendetwas tun. Die Sensoren überwachen ihn, und du weißt, ich kann wie der Blitz hier sein, wenn etwas ist.“ Mit nicht geringem Widerwillen ließ er Tosh los, leerte seine Tasse und stand auf.   
  
Toshiko begleitete ihn zur Tür, dann drehte sie sich um und ging die Treppe hoch, um einen Blick ins Schlafzimmer zu werfen.   
  
Jack saß genau dort, wo sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte – auf der freien Seite des Bettes, den Rücken gegen das Kopfende gelehnt, die Knie hochgezogen, so dass er den Kopf darauf stützen konnte. Sein Blick war unverwandt auf Ianto gerichtet. Rhearn krabbelte zwischen den beiden auf dem Bett herum, ihren Plüschsaurier mit sich zerrend und gab leise Gluckslaute von sich. Sie hielt sich an Jacks Bein fest und zog sich daran hoch. Doch als es ihr nicht gelang, die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Dads oder ihres Tads auf sich zu lenken, plumpste sie schließlich auf ihre vier Buchstaben zurück und verzog prompt das Gesicht.   
  
Tosh bemerkte es und nahm sie auf den Arm, bevor sie zu weinen anfing. „Soll ich mit ihr nicht besser in ihr Zimmer oder nach unten gehen?“, sagte sie, die Stimme unwillkürlich gesenkt, als hätte sie Sorge Ianto sonst zu wecken. Wenn es doch so einfach wäre…  
  
Endlich sah Jack zu ihr auf und es tat weh, die Angst in seinen Augen zu sehen. Jack war sonst der Starke, der sich um sie alle kümmerte, sie beruhigte oder tröstete und ihnen Mut machte. Jack war der, der sie normalerweise auffing – jetzt brauchte er Halt, aber die einzige Person, die ihm den geben konnte, lag bewusstlos neben ihm.   
  
„Owen ist zurück in den Hub, damit Gwen und Andy nicht alleine sind.“ Sie war sich nicht sicher, welche Reaktion sie erwartete, doch Jack nickte nur. „Gwen hat von Zuhause Kaffee mitgebracht, möchtest du eine Tasse?“  
  
Ein flüchtiges Lächeln glitt um Jacks Lippen. „Denkst du, es ist einen Versuch wert? Es könnte Ianto genug entsetzen, dass er wach wird.“  
  
Sie nahm neben ihm auf der Bettkante Platz und rieb seinen Arm. „Das wird er auch ohne dass wir zu so drastischen Maßnahmen greifen. Owen sagt, mit seinem Kopf ist alles in Ordnung, und er ist nur zu stur, um aufzuwachen.“   
  
„Ich denke, er ist wütend auf mich und lässt mich deshalb warten.“ Jack streckte die Hand aus und rieb mit der Fläche des Daumens über Iantos unverletzte Wange.   
  
„Es war nicht deine Schuld, dass du erst nach drei Stunden gemerkt hast, dass etwas passiert ist. Es gibt ja nicht einmal eine Kamera in dem Raum, in dem er war, als das Regal umfiel.“   
  
„Das ist es nicht.“ Jack zögerte einen Moment. „Vor ein paar Wochen, als John hier auftauchte… da hat Ianto mir eine Frage gestellt. Ich habe sie ihm nicht sofort beantwortet und er dachte gleich, dass ich nicht darüber sprechen will, und... du weißt, wie er ist. Er hat sofort den Rückzug angetreten, bevor ich irgendetwas erklären konnte. Wir hatten keinen Streit, nichts in der Art. Er ist nicht distanziert, nur ab und zu still und da ist… manchmal dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen, wenn er denkt, ich bemerke es nicht, und ich weiß einfach, dass er daran denkt, und dass ich ihn enttäuscht habe.“  
  
„Warum hast du ihm dann nicht geantwortet? Ist es ein so großes Geheimnis?“, fragte Tosh sanft. Sie wussten alle, dass Jack Geheimnisse hatte – aber Ianto schien immer derjenige gewesen zu sein, dem er mit ihnen vertraute. Das hatte schließlich sogar Gwen eingesehen.   
  
„Nein, es ist nicht wirklich ein Geheimnis. Ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Thema auf diese Weise zur Sprache kommt und ich wusste nicht, wie ich es ihm erklären sollte. Wenn er heute… wäre er heute…“, er brach ab.  
  
Doch Toshiko hatte ihn auch so verstanden. „Das ist er nicht.“ Sie reichte Rhearn an Jack zurück. „Das wird er nicht“, wiederholte sie mit Überzeugung. „Nicht so lange er weiß, dass ihr beide hier auf ihn wartet.“ Sie stand auf. „Und deshalb gehe ich jetzt und koche ihm seine Lieblingssuppe. Er wird hungrig sein, wenn er aufwacht.“ Sie stand auf und verließ das Schlafzimmer, ohne auf Jacks Antwort zu warten. Draußen wischte sie sich über die Augen und ging nach unten, um zu sehen, was sich im Kühlschrank befand.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Jack wandte den Blick wieder Ianto zu und versuchte seinen Zustand so sachlich zu sehen, wie Owen ihn geschildert hatte.   
  
Sein linker Arm war gebrochen, aber es war ein glatter Bruch, der ohne Komplikationen verheilen sollte. Er war leicht unterkühlt als sie ihn fanden, die Temperatur in den Archiven lag niedrig – es wäre jedoch schlimmer gekommen, wäre Ianto nicht dementsprechend angezogen gewesen. Zusätzlich hatten ihn die noch gefalteten Kartons auf die er fiel, vor der Kälte des Fußbodens geschützt. Seine Rippen waren gequetscht und geprellt, eine schmerzhafte und langwierige Angelegenheit und Ianto würde sie eine Weile bei jeder Bewegung spüren - aber es war nichts gebrochen. Eine hässliche, sich bereits dunkel verfärbende  Prellung breitete sich über seine linke Schläfe bis zum Wangenknochen aus, dort hatte ihn die Kante des Regals getroffen, aber es war nur oberflächlich. Owens Scans zeigten eine Gehirnerschütterung, doch keine weiteren Verletzungen, die erklärten, warum Ianto noch nicht aufgewacht war.   
  
Was Unfälle betraf, war dieser relativ glimpflich abgegangen, doch das war kein Trost.  
  
Rhearn wand sich aus seinem Griff und versuchte auf Iantos Brustkorb zu klettern, eine Hand neugierig nach den Sensorpads ausgestreckt, die Owen an Iantos Schläfen befestigt hatte und mit denen seine Daten zurück an den Hub kommuniziert wurden. Sie dachte bestimmt, dass sie ein Spiel mit ihr spielten. Jack nahm sie rasch wieder hoch, setzte sie in seinen Schoß zurück. „Nicht, baban. Dein Tad hat sich die Rippen gequetscht. Er wird in nächster Zeit ein wenig vorsichtig sein müssen, wenn er dich hochhebt. Du bist jetzt schon ein richtig großes Mädchen.“ Er rieb seine Nase gegen ihre und hörte sie begeistert giggeln. „Ja, das bist du.“  
  
„Pwah, mwah, pah“, sagte sie und patschte ihn auf die Wange. „Ugh da.“   
  
„Genau, Peanut.“ Er küsste sie auf die Schläfe und setzte sie zurück aufs Bett. „Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung.“  
  
Rhearn griff besänftigt nach ihrem Lieblingsplüschtier und untersuchte es so konzentriert, als wäre es brandneu und sie sehe es zum ersten Mal. Jack konnte erkennen, wo Ianto zum wiederholten Male aufgebrochene Nähte ausgebessert hatte, wo der Plüsch abgewetzt war und wo er die Farbe vom Waschen verloren hatte. Vor einiger Zeit hatten sie einen identischen Flugsaurier gefunden und versucht, das Kuscheltier auszutauschen – doch sie ließ das neue Spielzeug einfach links liegen. Man konnte ihr nichts vormachen.   
  
Er hatte erwartet, dass sie auf seine Anspannung reagierte, unruhig und verängstigt sein würde. Doch abgesehen davon, dass sie sich nicht mal von ihrer Tante Toshiko von ihnen trennen lassen wollte, wirkte sie völlig zufrieden. Vielleicht hatte er der Verbindung zwischen ihnen zu viel Bedeutung zugeschrieben… vielleicht war es ganz normal, dass sie abnahm, je älter sie wurde – und wenn sie begann, richtig sprechen zu lernen, würde sie vermutlich ganz von selbst verschwinden, weil sie auf andere Weise kommunizieren konnten.   
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Jack betrachtete seine schlafende Tochter mit einem Anflug von Neid. Sie war praktisch im Sitzen weggenickt und dann einfach vornüber gekippt. Er hatte vorsichtig den Plüschsaurier unter ihr hervorgezogen und sie zugedeckt. Jetzt schlief sie friedlich auf dem Kissen neben Ianto, den Daumen im Mund, ihr kleines Gesicht ihm zugewandt. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er den Anblick genossen… doch er konnte nicht an den Prellungen in Iantos Gesicht vorbeisehen; oder daran, wie flach er wegen seiner gequetschten Rippen atmete.  
  
Eine Weile ging er auf und ab, blieb schließlich am Fenster stehen und starrte nach draußen. Der Raum war plötzlich so klein, so eng. Normalerweise hätte er sich ein Dach gesucht, und dort einige Zeit verbracht, bis die Dinge wieder in die richtige Perspektive rückten. Doch selbst wenn er Tosh nicht zurück zu den anderen in den Hub geschickt hätte und sie an seiner Stelle auf Rhearn aufpassen würde, er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Ianto aufwachte und er nicht da war. Wann immer er getötet wurde und es ihm möglich war, harrte Ianto geduldig an seiner Seite aus, bis er ins Leben zurückkam. Vielleicht machte er sich etwas vor; vielleicht lag es nur daran, dass er nun sicher wusste, dass sein „Zustand“ permanent war… aber es war ihm leichter gefallen zurück zu kommen, seit er wusste, dass Ianto auf ihn wartete.  
  
Er sah auf die Uhr und stellte überrascht fest, dass es erst früher Abend war. Was sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit angefühlt hatte, waren in Wirklichkeit nur ein paar Stunden gewesen.  
  
„Sieh‘ sie nicht so böse an“, erklang eine heisere Stimme hinter ihm. „Sie kann nichts dafür.“  
  
„Ianto?“ Jack drehte sich um und war einen Moment später neben dem Bett, beide Hände auf Iantos Schultern, um ihn daran zu hindern, sich aufzusetzen. „Bleib ganz ruhig liegen, deine Rippen sind gequetscht. Ich rufe sofort Owen an, jetzt wo du wach bist kann er dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben.“   
  
Er beugte sich vor, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und war aus dem Schlafzimmer verschwunden, bevor Ianto protestieren konnte. Die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss ziehend, lehnte er sich dagegen und die Erleichterung fühlte sich fast an wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen. Nach einem Moment holte er tief Luft und nahm das Handy aus der Tasche, um Owen anzurufen.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Er erwischte Ianto mit einem Bein bereits über der Bettkante und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, als er wieder in den Raum trat.   
  
„Ich wollte doch nur einen Schluck Wasser“, murmelte Ianto, als Jack ihn zurückscheuchte und ein zweites Kissen in seinen Rücken schob, so dass er ein wenig aufrechter saß, ohne dabei seine Rippen zu sehr zu belasten.  
  
„Ich kann dir welches holen.“ Jacks Fingerspitzen rieben wie aus eigenen Antrieb über die Innenseite seines unverletzten Armes. „Owen ist schon auf dem Weg. Wie schlimm sind die Schmerzen?“  
  
Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich fühle mich, als wäre ein Regal auf mich gefallen“, flachste er. „Zu früh?“, setzte er hinzu, als Jack unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte.   
  
„Ungefähr hundert Jahre zu früh“, gestand er. „Du… du wolltest einfach nicht aufwachen. Und ich hatte… ich hatte Angst, dass…“  
  
Genau diesen Moment wählte Rhearn, um ihren Eltern mitzuteilen, dass sie wach war und ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit einforderte. Sie krabbelte unter ihrer Decke hervor und zu Ianto, um sich an seinem Arm hochzuziehen. Leider war es der gebrochene Arm und dem jungen Mann gelang es nicht völlig, einen Schmerzenslaut zu unterdrücken, als sie ihn mit ihrem vollen – wenn auch noch relativ geringen – Gewicht belastete.   
  
Jack griff nach ihr und löste hastig ihre kleinen Finger. Er hob sie hoch, setzte sie auf Iantos unverletzte Seite, so dass er den Arm um sie legen und sie an sich drücken konnte, um sie auf die Stirn zu küssen.   
  
„Gah. Bah-bu. Da“, erklärte sie und strahlte ihn an. „Guh.“  
  
„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, anwylyd.“ Er sah auf, um etwas zu sagen, doch bevor er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, glitt Jacks Hand in seinen Nacken, seinen Kopf leicht stützend, während er ihn küsste.   
  
“Oi! Es ist ein Kind anwesend“, ertönte es hinter ihnen. Owen wählte gerade diesen Moment, um in den Raum zu platzen. „Hat sie davon nicht schon genug gesehen bevor wir sie aus dir rausgeholt haben? Und das klang jetzt eben sehr viel schlimmer laut ausgesprochen als gedacht.“  
  
„Danke, Owen“, entgegnete Jack trocken. „Du kannst sicher sein, dass wir für das nächste Kind wieder deine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen.“ Er verengte den Griff um Ianto unwillkürlich, als der zusammenzuckte und wurde sich überdeutlich des Elefanten im Raum bewusst.   
  
„Raus hier, Harkness. Ich will meinen Patienten untersuchen ohne ständig deine Pfoten von ihm entfernen zu müssen“, erwiderte der Arzt.   
  
„Schon gut.“ Jack nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm. “Ich gebe Rhearn ihr Abendessen und bringe sie ins Bett. Das war ein aufregender Tag.“   
  
Ianto stemmte sich hoch, um sie auf die Schläfe zu küssen, als Jack sie ihm hinhielt. „Nos da, baban.“  
  
„Wenn sie im Bett ist, sehe ich nach, ob Tosh das mit der Suppe, die sie kochen wollte, ernst gemeint hat.“ Jack sah Owen an, der dabei war, Iantos Rippen vorsichtig abzutasten. „Irgendwelche Einwände dagegen, Doktor Harper?“  
  
Owen schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist sogar besser, wenn er etwas isst, damit ihm die Schmerzmittel nicht auf den Magen schlagen.“   
  
„Ich hoffe es ist das gute Zeug, Owen“, murmelte Ianto zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.   
  
„Gut genug für Teaboys“, entgegnete der Arzt ungerührt. Er zog den Bekaran-Scanner aus seiner Tasche. „Harkness, ich meinte das ernst, raus hier. Wir benötigen keinen Anstandswauwau. Ich überlasse die sexuellen Belästigungen ausschließlich dir, keine Sorge.“   
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf und wechselte einen Blick mit Ianto, bevor er ihn Owens Händen überließ.   
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Tosh war so gut wie ihr Wort. Er fand in der Küche einen abgedeckten Topf auf dem Herd und auf dem Küchentisch ein Tablett mit Tellern, Löffeln und einer Packung Crackern gerichtet. Tassen mit Teebeuteln und die Zuckerdose standen bereit neben dem Wasserkessel.   
  
„Danke, Tosh“, sagte Jack leise, als er Rhearn in ihrem Hochstuhl setzte und sich an die Arbeit machte.   
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Ianto konnte nicht schlafen. Eigentlich hätten ihn Owens Schmerzmittel wie ein Baby schlummern lassen sollen, aber das Engegefühl um seinen Brustkorb und das ungewohnt flache Atmen, zu dem er sich gezwungen sah, machten es ihm unmöglich, sich wirklich zu entspannen. Außerdem hatte Owen darauf bestanden, dass er mit mehreren Kissen im Rücken schlief und die ungewohnte Haltung störte ihn.   
  
Und nun machten sich auch noch die Suppe und die zwei Tassen Tee, die ihm Jack aufgenötigt hatte, bemerkbar. Er musste wirklich dringend ins Bad.  
  
Jacks Arm lag quer über seine Hüfte, zwar in sicherer Entfernung von seinen geprellten Rippen, aber er würde auf keinen Fall aufstehen können, ohne ihn dabei zu wecken. Nicht mal mit heilen Rippen und zwei funktionstüchtigen Armen zur Verfügung hätte er sich unbemerkt wegstehlen können.   
  
Leider interessierte das seine Blase nicht. Das Beste war, es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen und Jacks Ärger später auf sich zu nehmen.  
  
Er schob den rechten Ellbogen unter sich, um die Kissen weg zu schieben – so konnte er sich hoffentlich auf seine unverletzte Seite drehen und von dort aus dem Bett und in eine aufrechte Haltung manövrieren. Weiter war er in seinen Planungen noch nicht gekommen, als Jacks Hand über seinen Bauch rieb.   
  
„Bleib liegen“, murmelte Jack. „Bleib liegen oder ich binde dich fest. Ich lasse dich nicht mehr so schnell aus diesem Bett.“  
  
„So verführerisch das klingt, ich muss wirklich auf die Toilette. Jetzt sofort oder ich bin nicht dafür verantwortlich, was passiert.“   
  
„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ich in einem nassen Fleck schlafe.“  
  
„Jack! Nicht witzig!“  
  
Jacks Arm verschwand, und er rollte sich von ihm weg, stand auf. Einen Moment später tauchte er auf Iantos anderer Seite wieder auf und hakte den Arm unter seine Achsel, um ihn beinahe mühelos auf die Beine zu stellen. Sein ganzes Gewicht auf Jack verlagernd, schafften sie es ohne größere Schwierigkeiten ins Bad, und Ianto scheuchte Jack mit dem Auftrag, ihm eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen, aus dem Raum.   
  
Aufatmend ließ er sich auf die Toilette sinken, seine Knie weich.  
  
Er verstand wirklich, warum Jack ihn kaum aus den Augen ließ und wie ein rohes Ei behandelte. Wenn das komplette Regal auf ihn gefallen wäre und nicht nur die obersten beiden Streben, oder etwas Schweres dort untergebracht gewesen wäre, hätte er vermutlich schlimmere Verletzungen davongetragen. Und nicht zu vergessen, dass es im Archiv passiert war – genau an dem Ort, an den Jack ihn verbannt hatte, um ihn von der Feldarbeit und deren Gefahren fernzuhalten.   
  
Und er verstand besser als ihm lieb war, dass es Jack beunruhigt hatte, neben ihm zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass er wach wurde.   
  
Aber er sah seinen Unfall als das, was es war – ein dummer Unfall.   
  
Kein Grund, ihn in Watte zu packen, und ihn nur noch sichere Arbeit erledigen zu lassen. Was war das nächste, was ihm Jack verbot? Das Kaffeekochen, wenn er sich verbrühte, weil die Maschine im Hub gelegentlich unkontrolliert heißen Dampf ausspuckte? Die Arbeit im Tourismusbüro, wenn er sich an einem Prospekt den Finger anritzte?   
  
Gut, vielleicht spielte er das ganze eben etwas hoch. Er stand unter dem Einfluss von Schmerzmitteln und litt definitiv an ernstem Koffeinentzug, das entschuldigte vieles.    
  
Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, damit klar zu kommen, dass er sicher im Hub blieb und sich um ein Kind kümmerte, während sich seine Freunde und sein Partner in Gefahr begaben. Schließlich war das der Kompromiss, den sie nach Rhearns Geburt geschlossen hatten.  
  
Ein Klopfen an die Tür schreckte ihn aus seinen Grübeleien hoch. „Alles okay?“, fragte Jack.  
  
„Alles okay. Gib‘ mir noch einen Moment“, rief er zurück.   
  
Im Moment konnte er an der Situation nichts ändern. Und dabei würde es bleiben, bis seine Verletzungen heilten, und die Erinnerung daran ein wenig verblasst war. Dann konnte er anfangen, einen Weg zu finden, um Jack zu beweisen, dass beides möglich war: die Arbeit für Torchwood und seine Tochter aufwachsen zu sehen.  
  
Wenn er eines war, dann stur – und Ianto Jones hatte jede Absicht, die Statistik zu schlagen.  
  
  
Ende


	36. Dabble me a Drabble

Dabble me a Drabble: Tupperwood  
  
  
  
  
„Jack! Du kannst ihr doch keinen Kaffee geben!“ Ianto schien einen Moment unentschlossen ob er das Tablett oder seine Tochter aus Jacks Reichweite entfernen sollte – und nahm Rhearn auf den Arm, um ihr den Mund abzuwischen.  
  
Jack putzte seine Hand unauffällig an der Hose. „Es war kein Kaffee, wirklich. Nur ein bisschen Milchschaum.“ Er und Rhearn tauschten einen zufriedenen Blick und ein identisches Grinsen.   
  
„Du warst mit deinen Fingern in Gwens Cappuccino?“, meinte Ianto mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
  
„Du musst es ihr ja nicht erzählen...“  
  
Ianto deutete in Richtung von Jacks Büro. „Ich mache ihr frischen. Und zweimal Chococino – koffeinfreien Kakao.“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Ianto irritiert. Jack starrte Löcher in seinen Rücken.   
  
„Wieso bekommt Rhearn Pudding zum Frühstück und ich Cornflakes?“  
  
„Jack - Küche. Küche - Jack. Nachdem ich euch einander vorgestellt habe, könntest du dir selbst etwas zu essen holen?“ Ianto seufzte, als Jack sich nicht von der Tür wegbewegte, ein Schmollen fest im Gesicht. „Im Kühlschrank ist noch mehr Pudding.“   
  
Jacks Miene hellte sich beträchtlich auf.  
  
Etwas später warf er Jack ein Papiertuch zu, als der versuchte, verkleckerten Pudding unauffällig von seinem Hemd zu kratzen. „Jetzt habe ich zwei Kinder hier... ich hätte es wissen müssen...“, murmelte Ianto.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Drei hatten gerade so Platz auf der Couch.   
  
Jack auf seine linke Seite gerollt, den Rücken gegen die Sofalehne, einen Ellbogen unter sich um den Kopf in die Handfläche zu stützen. Ianto flach auf dem Rücken daneben, die Beine leicht angewinkelt, einen Fuß um Jacks Knöchel gehakt.   
  
Das Papier, in dem sich ihre Geburtstagsgeschenke befunden hatten, verlor jedes Interesse für Rhearn, als sie sich alleine fand. Bevor Tränen kullern konnten, holte Ianto sie zu ihnen auf die Couch. Sie lag jetzt auf seinem Bauch, und genoss sichtlich die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Eltern.  
  
Lächelnd schloss Alice die Tür zum Wohnzimmer wieder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sein Blick glitt über die leere Eispackung, zu dem in einer Pfütze geschmolzenen Eis liegenden Löffel, zu Jack der den letzten Rest aus einer Schale leckte.  
  
„Eis zum Frühstück?“, murmelte Ianto lächelnd, bevor er sich über ihn beugte und ihn küsste. Eine kalte Zunge glitt in seinen Mund und eine Mischung aus Jack und Schokolade explodierte über seine Zunge. „Als du das letzte Mal so was gemacht hast, warst du mit Rhearn schwanger.“   
  
„Ich war auf der Suche nach etwas Süßem“, gestand Jack, packte ihn an den Hüften und zog Ianto in seinen Schoß. „Und jetzt, wo du wach bist…“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
„Was meinst du?“  
  
Jacks stolzem Gesichtsausdruck nach musste man annehmen, er wäre der Schöpfer des Kunstwerks, das Ianto in den Händen hielt. „Das hast du toll gemacht, anwylyd“, sagte er und küsste Rhearns Haar, das einzig farbfreie an ihr. „Aber musstest du sie für ein paar Handabdruckbilder gleich von Kopf bis Fuß in Farbe tauchen?“ Er musterte seinen mit Farbe bekleckerten Partner. „Welche Entschuldigung hast du?“  
  
Jack hob seine Tochter hoch. „Komm, Prinzessin. Wir nehmen ein Bad“, meinte er. „Und suchen einen schönen Platz für dein Bild.“ Außerdem war er besser nicht hier, wenn Ianto den Zustand des Wohnzimmers entdeckte…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack lehnte sich zurück, angelte hinter Iantos Rücken nach der Keksdose und fischte zwei Kekse heraus.   
  
Mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen reichte er einen an Rhearn weiter, die ihn mit großen Augen beobachtet hatte und nun begeistert nach der süßen (und zwischendurch von Tad verbotenen) Leckerei griff. Er legte den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen, bevor er seinen Keks mit einem Happs verschlang. Rhearn nuckelte daran herum, Krümel über ihr Oberteil streuend.   
  
Ianto fiel auf, dass die Aufmerksamkeit des Teams nicht auf seine Hinweise zum korrekten Archivieren von Berichten und Artefakten gerichtet war. Er drehte sich zu lauter verdächtig unschuldigen Mienen um.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Die Signallichter am Torchwood-SUV blinkten und Owen – auf dem Beifahrersitz – klammerte sich am Armaturenbrett fest, als Jack eine Kurve viel zu steil nahm. Harkness setzte wirklich auf seinen ohnehin halsbrecherischen Fahrstil noch einen drauf.  
  
Mit quietschenden Bremsen erreichten sie ihr Ziel. Jack riss die Tür auf, sprang aus dem Wagen.  
  
Owen folgte ihm langsamer.   
  
Ianto öffnete die Tür, Rhearn auf dem Arm.  
  
„Wie geht es ihr?“, fragte Jack und küsste sie auf eine tränenüberströmte Wange.   
  
Owen winkte mit einem Achselzucken.  
  
„Es ist nur eine leichte Ohrinfektion, Jack. Es hätte gereicht, wenn du die Ohrtropfen für sie aus der Apotheke holst.“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack runzelte die Stirn. „Nein. Ich verstehe den Witz wirklich nicht.“  
  
Martha lachte und stieß Gwen an. „Erklär‘ du es ihm.“  
  
Gwen hielt den Strampelanzug hoch und deutete auf das Muster. „Es ist ein Alien aus einer Cartoonserie. Ein Marsmännchen. Das ist doch witzig, oder?“ Sie klang allmählich leicht verunsichert.  
  
„Es gibt keine Marsmännchen. Nicht im Moment. Da lebt gerade niemand. Vielleicht sollte ich mir vor dem großen Boom ein Grundstück zulegen. Für ein Ferienhaus.“ Jack nahm den Strampelanzug. „Danke, ihr beide.“  
  
Die beiden Frauen sahen ihm nach, als er ging - unsicher, ob er nur einen Witz gemacht hatte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ohne das Licht einzuschalten trat Jack so leise wie möglich in Schlafzimmer. Er warf seine Kleidung auf den Stuhl neben der Tür – der genau zu diesem Zweck hier stand – und glitt vorsichtig auf das Bett.   
  
Als er nach Ianto griff, stießen seine Finger gegen etwas das bei seiner Berührung giggelte und zappelte. Jack knipste das Licht an. „Hallo, Baban.“ Er nahm sie hoch und setzte sie auf seinen Bauch. „Du leistest deinem Taddy wohl Gesellschaft, während Daddy arbeitet? Mein cleveres Mädchen.“  
  
„Jack? Ist sie wieder wach?“  
  
„Schlaf weiter, alles okay.“ Jack küsste Iantos Schulter. „Und wie war dein Tag, Prinzessin?“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Das Meeting zog sich endlos hin. Zwischen endlosen Forderungen nach Budgeteinsparungen und eher persönlichen Sticheleien, die auch auf einen Schulhof gepasst hätten, war Jack fast so weit, auf eine Invasion zu hoffen. Nun, zumindest auf eine kleine…  
  
Das Vibrieren seines Handys war eine willkommene Ablenkung, auch wenn es ihm mehrere böse Blicke einbrachte. Und der Absender brachte das erste ehrliche Lächeln des Tages auf seine Lippen.  
  
An einer Textnachricht hing ein Videofile.   
  
Rhearns erste, noch ein wenig unsichere Schritte, ohne sich irgendwo festzuhalten. Ihr strahlendes Gesicht füllte den ganzen Bildschirm aus.  
  
Und der Tag war nicht mehr ganz so trostlos…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
„Hast du noch Kleingeld?“ Ianto streckte die Hand aus.  
  
Jack begann automatisch seine Taschen abzuklopfen und zog ein paar Münzen hervor. „Also wenn du über eine Gehaltserhöhung verhandeln willst, schlage ich vor, wir treffen uns nach der Arbeit in meinem Büro. Allein. Ich bin gespannt darauf, deine... Argumente... zu sehen.“ Er hob suggestiv die Augenbrauen.  
  
„Ich habe gerade eine halbe Stunde lang Münzen in Dumbo, den fliegenden Elefanten, beim Supermarkt gesteckt. Ich wurde vom Zusehen fast seekrank, aber sie konnte nicht genug davon bekommen.“  
  
„Nicht die Rakete?“, fragte Jack enttäuscht.  
  
„Nope. Dumbo. Disney ist in dem Alter nicht zu schlagen.“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
„Welches Halloweenkostüm hast du für Rhearn gekauft?“  
  
„Gwen, wir sind in Wales, nicht in Amerika. Überhaupt ist sie noch viel zu klein dafür“, entgegnete Ianto.  
  
„Tosh, ich brauche deine Hilfe.“ Gwen zog ihre Kollegin beiseite.  
  
-#-#-  
  
„Oh, sie sieht zum Anbeißen aus“, giggelte Gwen.  
  
„Ich will Fotos davon.“ Jacks Lachen lockte Ianto an.  
  
Zuerst dachte er, Gwen hätte irgendwo einen Miniaturanzug gefunden, doch dann sah er, dass es eine Art Overall war, täuschend echt bedruckt mit einem Nadelstreifenanzug – komplett mit roter Krawatte.   
  
Rhearn – auf Gwens Schoß sitzend – sah die Erwachsenen verwundert an, als Ianto mit einem Seufzen den Kopf schüttelte.


	37. Unverhofft kommt oft

Titel: Unverhofft kommt oft  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
  
  
  
  
  
„Okay.“ Owen warf einen strengen Blick in die Runde, als alle Platz genommen hatten. „Hat mir vielleicht irgendjemand irgendetwas zu sagen? Letzte Chance für freiwillige Meldungen.“  
  
Fragende Blicke kamen zurück.  
  
„Warten wir mit der Besprechung nicht auf Ianto?“, fragte Gwen.  
  
„Teaboy ist entschuldigt – und das gilt nicht automatisch für dich mit, Harkness“, winkte der Arzt ab, als Jack seinen Stuhl zurückschob, um aufzustehen. „Weißt du, er kann auch fünf Minuten ohne dich existieren.“ Seit Iantos Unfall im Archiv war Jack überübervorsichtig – verständlich, aber trotzdem nervtötend. „Setz‘ dich wieder hin, er füttert nur euren Ableger und macht Kaffee für den Rest von uns. Zumindest ich brauche bald welchen.“  
  
Jack lehnte sich widerstrebend in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Also bitte, dann fang endlich an. Ich bin sicher, ich habe noch irgendwo irgendetwas anderes zu tun.“ Er wippte auf den Stuhlbeinen.  
  
Owen warf einen kleinen, länglichen Karton auf den Tisch. „Und das ist nicht meiner, bevor einer fragt.“  
  
Tosh griff als erste stirnrunzelnd nach der Packung und Owens Augen weiteten sich. Sie las die Aufschrift, schüttelte die Packung und checkte das Siegel. „Ein Schwangerschaftstest. Und wieso regst du dich darüber so auf?“, meinte sie. „Er ist ja noch unbenutzt.“  
  
„Natürlich ist er unbenutzt“, erwiderte Owen. „Ich habe ihn vorhin erst gekauft.“  
  
„Vielleicht weihst du uns endlich ein, um was es überhaupt geht?“ fragte Jack irritiert.  
  
Der Arzt wandte sich ihm zu. „Wenn wieder du das mit dem Braten im Rohr bist, Harkness, kündige ich und ziehe mich die nächsten neun Monate in ein tibetanisches Kloster zurück.“  
  
Jack grinste. „Du weißt, dass sie da keinen Alkohol haben?“ Er lehnte sich zurück. „Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, ich bin sicher, nicht schwanger zu sein.“  
  
„Ich auch.“ Toshs Miene forderte ihn geradezu heraus, eine Bemerkung darüber zu machen.  
  
„Und ich nehme sowieso die Pille.“ Gwen schob den Schwangerschaftstest mit spitzen Fingern von sich. „Ich meine, Rhys hätte schon gerne Kinder, vor allem wenn wir Rhearn sitten, aber... wir können noch in ein paar Jahren ein Baby haben. Ich will nicht wie Ianto im Hub eingesperrt werden.“  
  
Jack richtete sich ruckartig auf. „Jetzt warte mal einen Moment! Ich sperre ihn nicht ein. Wir haben ein...“  
  
„Ruhe!“ Das kam überraschenderweise von Tosh, die sonst so gut wie nie die Stimme erhob. „Jetzt hört schon auf, euch wie Fünfjährige zu kabbeln.“   
  
Owen griff in seine Tasche und warf zwei weitere Tests auf den Tisch. „Genau. Was sie gesagt hat. Und jetzt geht ihr hübsch alle auf die Toilette und pinkelt auf ein Stäbchen.“  
  
„Ich bin nicht schwanger, Owen.“ Jack begann wieder mit dem Stuhl zu kippeln.  
  
„Und ich bin hier der Arzt, ich kann euch befehlen, einen Kopfstand zu machen und mit den Zehen zu wackeln, wenn ich es für nötig halte, um euren Gesundheitszustand zu checken.“  
  
„Und ich bin dein Boss“, entgegnete Jack.  
  
„Das kann ich ändern, wenn ich dich für „in medizinischer Hinsicht für die Arbeit unfit“ erkläre.“ Der Arzt verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
  
„Viel Glück damit, das zu begründen. Ich werde niemals krank, Owen, schon vergessen?“   
  
„Viel Glück damit, jedem in Whitehall zu erklären, warum das so ist, Captain Incredible“, gab Owen zurück.  
  
„Ist das wirklich alles notwendig?“, fragte Tosh. „Wieso kommst du überhaupt auf die Idee?“  
  
„Teaboy schleicht seit drei Tagen morgens grün um die Nase durch den Hub.“  
  
Jack sah überrascht auf. Er hatte davon nichts bemerkt. Gut, Ianto hatte die letzten Tage nicht besonders viel beim Frühstück gegessen, aber das war nicht so ungewöhnlich. Sie hatten nicht immer die Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern, dass ihre Tochter ordentlich versorgt war und selbst etwas zu essen. Rhearns Morgenroutine hatte auf jeden Fall Vorrang. Und er war ziemlich sicher, dass Ianto nicht mehr lange vor ihm verbergen könnte, wenn er wieder in alte Gewohnheiten zurückfiel und aus Stress nicht aß.   
  
„Er hat keinen Kater und er ist nicht krank“, zählte Owen an den Fingern ab. „Und bevor du fragst…“ - sagte er zu Gwen, die bereits den Mund geöffnet hatte – „…nein, er ist auch nicht schwanger. Ich habe einen Bluttest gemacht, um sicher zu stellen, dass er nichts hat mit dem er die Sprotte anstecken kann und das vorsichtshalber gleich mit getestet. Und das letzte Mal, als Jonesy auf Morgenübelkeit gemacht hat, war er in engem Kontakt mit einer gewissen schwangeren Person.“ Owen richtete den Blick anklagend auf Jack.  
  
Der hob die Hände. „Wenn es dich glücklich macht“, murrte er. „Aber ich würde auf das Ergebnis nicht wetten.“ Damit griff er einen der Tests und verschwand in Richtung seines Büros und des Bunkers.  
  
„Und versuch nicht, mich zu beschwindeln!“, rief ihm Owen hinterher. „Wenn es nötig ist, mache ich eine DNA-Analyse um sicher zu stellen, dass du es auch selbst warst. Kein Windel-dippen.“ Er schob die beiden anderen Packungen den beiden Frauen zu. „Ladies.“  
  
„Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass ich das nur Ianto zuliebe mache“, sagte Tosh reichlich kühl, als sie eine der Packungen nahm und aufstand, um aus dem Besprechungszimmer zu eilen.  
  
„Das ist wirklich albern.“ Gwen nahm den letzten Test und stand widerwillig auf.  
  
„Das habe ich auch gesagt, als unser allseits geschätzter Captain damit ankam, dass ich einen Schwangerschaftstest bei ihm machen soll“, meinte Owen gnadenlos. „Und jetzt spielen wir hier glückliche Familie. Hopp-hopp. Tut auch nicht weh. Ich hoffe nur, du zielst nicht auch wie ein Mädchen.“  
  
„Owen, du kannst so froh sein, dass du nicht mein Freund bist“, meinte Gwen, als sie den Raum verließ. „Ich würde dich ein Jahr lang auf der Couch schlafen lassen.“  
  
Der Arzt seufzte. Als wüsste er nicht selbst, dass Tosh ihm das nicht so schnell vergeben würde. Das leise Klirren von Porzellan ließ ihn hoffnungsvoll aufsehen. „Meine Rettung!“  
  
„Wo sind alle?“, fragte Ianto, als er mit einem Tablett voller Kaffeetassen und Gebäck im Arm und Rhearn auf der anderen Hüfte sitzend, in der Tür auftauchte. „Ist die  Besprechung schon vorbei?“    
  
Mit der Jonglier-Nummer konnte er glatt im Zirkus auftreten. Würde es ihn umbringen zu versuchen, einmal nicht so verdammt perfekt zu sein? Sollte Harkness gefälligst ihren Sprössling herumschleppen, Ianto hatte etwas weitaus Wichtigeres zu tun – nämlich ihm endlich seinen Kaffee zu servieren.   
  
Es entging Owen nicht, wie der andere Mann zusammenzuckte, als er sich und das Tablett durch die Türöffnung manövrierte. „Was habe ich gesagt? Du sollst sie nicht ständig mit dir herumschleppen, wenn es vermeidbar ist. Wozu bringst du der kleinen Klette denn sonst das Laufen bei.“ Rhearn streckte die Arme nach ihm aus, als hätte sie verstanden, was er sagte – und erwarte, dass er sie ihrem Dad abnahm - und der Arzt trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück. So sehr war er dann doch nicht um Iantos Rippen besorgt. Er hatte seit einer Ewigkeit diese entsetzliche Vision, wie ihm das kleine Mädchen aus den Händen rutschte und was Jack dann mit ihm machen würde... Großzügig nahm er Ianto das Tablett ab und stellte es auf den Tisch – wobei es mehr ein Fallenlassen war, dem Klappern von Porzellan und Metall nach zu urteilen.   
  
„Glaubst du wirklich, ich lasse sie hier einfach so herum laufen? Sie kann in unserem Haus üben. Und so schwer ist sie noch nicht.“   
  
„Im Moment ist sie zu schwer für dich, selbst wenn sie nur mit Federn, Luft und Liebe gefüllt wäre. Dann binde sie eben irgendwo an. Ich bin sicher, Jack stellt seine Expertise zur Verfügung...“  
  
„Ich glaube ja nicht, dass du das gerade gesagt hast!“  
  
Owen nahm eine Tasse und trank einen tiefen Schluck, nur um danach sofort nach Luft zu ringen.  
  
„Zu heiß?“, erkundigte sich Ianto mit falschem Mitgefühl.  
  
„Was ist da drin? Lava?“, japste der Arzt. „Flüssiger Teer? Warum verwenden wir das Zeug nicht zur Weevil-Jagd?“  
  
„Oi, keine Beleidigung meines Kaffees. Was nimmst du auch einfach Jacks Tasse. Bei Meetings mache ich ihn immer ein wenig stärker für ihn.“ Seine Tochter in einem freien Stuhl platzierend, schob er dem Arzt einen anderen Becher hin. „Warum denkst du, dass jeder von euch eine eigene Tasse hat? Hier, der ist für dich.“  
  
Owen ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen und betastete vorsichtig seine Zunge. „Verdammt, tut das weh.“ Natürlich klang es eher wie: „‘dam ut s eh“, so lange er seine Finger im Mund hatte.  
  
„Apropos Meeting?“  
  
Rhearn murrte, weil sich niemand um sie kümmerte und versuchte prompt nach einer Tasse zu greifen. Ianto lenkte sie mit einem auseinander gebrochenen Donut ab und lächelte, als sie begeistert darauf herum kaute. Sofort bedeckte Puderzucker ihr ganzes Gesicht. Sie strahlte ihn an, zog aber die Nase hoch, als er versuchte, den klebrigen Zucker von ihrem Kinn zu wischen. Wirklich, sie hatte trotz all seiner Bemühungen Jacks Tischmanieren übernommen.  
  
„Ich habe sie alle losgeschickt, damit sie auf ein Test-Stäbchen pinkeln.“  
  
Iantos Kopf ruckte hoch und er warf fast die letzte Tasse um, anstatt sie auf den Tisch zu stellen. „Was? Ich habe dir das mit der Übelkeit im Vertrauen gesagt und um sicher zu sein, dass ich nicht krank bin. Hat dir schon mal einer von der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht erzählt?“  
  
„Du leidest an Morgenübelkeit“, erwiderte Owen ungerührt. „Ergo, einer von denen muss schwanger sein.“  
  
„Bist du schon einmal auf die Idee gekommen, dass du dich irrst? Vielleicht habe ich mir nur einfach den Magen verdorben. Nur weil ich ein Mal...“  
  
„Drei Mal. Meine Testergebnisse sind eindeutig, du bist völlig gesund – abgesehen von deinen lädierten Rippen, natürlich. Nicht mal die kleinste Geschlechtskrankheit. Jack muss vorsichtiger geworden sein. Apropos Risiko - ich gehe lieber kein Risiko ein, in ungefähr neun Monaten schon wieder das Trippel-Trappel kleiner Füßchen zu hören.“  
  
„Ich denke, dir zuzuhören ist, was meine Übelkeit verursacht“, erwiderte Ianto trocken und starrte auf die Papierserviette, die er Rhearn als Lätzchen umgebunden hatte und die nun zu Boden segelte. Sich danach zu bücken stand außer Frage. Schon gar nicht unter Owens Blick.   
  
Der Arzt grinste breit und zuckte dann zusammen, als er in eins der Gebäckstücke biss, die Ianto mitgebracht hatte und seine verbrannte Zunge schmerzte. „Außerdem hättest du ihre Gesichter sehen sollen, als ich sie mit den Tests losgeschickt habe.“  
  
„Jack ist bestimmt nicht...“  
  
„Nicht schwanger“, ertönte es hinter ihm. Jack schwenkte das Teströhrchen triumphierend. „Was habe ich gesagt? Zufrieden, Dr. Harper?“  
  
„Jack!“ Ianto hielte eine Hand hoch. „Wenn das ist, was ich denke was es ist, kommst du mir damit nicht in den Raum und schon gar nicht an den Tisch. Ich habe Kaffee und etwas zu Essen hier.“ Er kramte in der Tasche und zog einen der Plastikbeutel heraus, in die harmlose Artefakte gepackt wurden und warf ihn Jack zu. „Da rein und in den Müll, und dann geh bitte und wasch dir noch einmal gründlich die Hände.“  
  
Owen gurgelte vor sich hin, den Mund voll mit Gebäck, das ihn daran hinderte laut zu lachen. Schließlich schluckte er angestrengt und krächzte: „Verdammt Harkness, die Missus hat dich wirklich bei den Eiern.“  
  
Mit einer Grimasse nahm Jack den Beutel und verschwand aus dem Besprechungsraum, nicht ohne dem Arzt einen giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen.  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Owen.“ Das kam eisig von Tosh, die gerade eintrat. „Negativ, genau wie ich gesagt habe.“ Sie nahm Platz und lächelte Ianto dankbar zu, als sie nach ihrer Tasse griff. Den Arzt ignorierend, wandte sie sich Rhearn zu, die hingebungsvoll Puderzucker und Geleefüllung von ihren Fingern lutschte und bückte sich lachend nach der Serviette, um sie ihr abzuwischen.   
  
Jack kam zurück und präsentierte wie ein Fünfjähriger seine sauberen Hände, wofür er mit Kaffee und Donuts belohnt wurde, über die er sich ähnlich enthusiastisch wie seine Tochter hermachte.   
  
Tosh und Ianto sahen sich an und brachen in Lachen aus, als sich ihnen zwei puderzuckerverschmierte Gesichter zuwandten...   
  
Nur Gwen ließ auf sich warten.  
  
„Okay, was ist? Hat sie sich auf dem Rückweg verirrt?“, murrte Owen schließlich.  
  
Tosh stellte ihre Tasse weg. „Vielleicht sollte ich nachsehen gehen.“  
  
Aber bevor sie aufstand, kam Gwen herein und nahm wortlos Platz.  
  
„Und?“ Der Arzt lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, als hätte er schon eine Antwort, wenn er Gwen so ansah – aber er wollte es aus ihrem eigenen Mund hören.  
  
Gwen hob schließlich den Blick, die Augen weit und ein wenig blasser als zuvor. „Positiv“, flüsterte sie. „Aber mir war morgens doch überhaupt nicht übel.“  
  
„Ich dachte, du nimmst die Pille“, warf Jack ein. Er hatte ihre Bemerkung über Ianto noch nicht vergessen.   
  
„Es ist eben manchmal hektisch, dann habe ich sie halt einmal vergessen..“  
  
„Das reicht ja wohl.“ Owen sah von ihr zu Ianto. „Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum Ianto auf dich reagiert. Bei Jack – okay, Jack klebt ja auch ständig an ihm. Aber gibt es irgendetwas, dass ich zwischen euch beiden nicht mitbekommen habe?“  
  
„Vielleicht hat es auch nur damit zu tun, dass Gwen mir die ganze letzte Woche jeden Nachmittag im Archiv geholfen hat“, entgegnete Ianto eisig. „Möglicherweise habe ich da ihre Hormone abbekommen?“  
  
Jack zuckte zusammen, er erkannte den Tonfall wieder. Ianto hatte definitiv nicht mit seiner Meinung über diese Anweisung zurückgehalten, aber auf keinen Fall ließ er ihn alleine da unten. Vielleicht hätte er doch besser Tosh darum bitten sollen, gegen ihre Anwesenheit in den Archiven hatte Ianto nie etwas einzuwenden. Andererseits dachte er, Gwen würde so vielleicht endlich lernen, dass Ianto nicht nur da war, um hinter ihr herzuräumen...   
  
„Wir sollten Teaboy gegen Gebühr ausstellen, er ist ein menschlicher Schwangerschaftsdetektor.“ Unternehmungslustig stellte Owen seine leere Tasse weg und stand auf.  
  
Mit einem Aufstöhnen vergrub Ianto das Gesicht gegen Jacks Schulter.   
  
„Keine Angst. Ich denke, dieses Mal ist es nicht so schlimm wie mit Jack. Du bist sicher schneller über die Morgenübelkeit hinweg als Mrs. Cooper-Williams, hier.“ Owen wies zur Tür. „Gwen, du hast einen Termin bei mir, für einen Bluttest. Rhys wird sich freuen – vermutlich nicht darüber, dass wir vor ihm Bescheid wussten, aber das musst du ihm ja auch nicht auf die Nase binden - und genieß den Kaffee, das wird der letzte für eine Weile sein.“ Owen war halb aus der Tür, als er sich noch einmal umwandte, um eine finale Bemerkung loszuwerden. „Wer ist außer mir noch dafür, dass wir die Alienjagd aufgeben und eine Kindertagesstätte gründen?“  
  
  
Ende


	38. Dabble me a Drabble 2

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
„Wer hat ihr die Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt, ich wäre Tierarzt?“ Owen sah Ianto an, der den Blick zur Decke hob und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
  
„Ich denke… es hat etwas damit zu tun… dass du ihr aufgeschrammtes Knie verbunden hast. Offenbar hält sie dich für einen Arzt“, kam es trocken zurück.  
  
Große, tränenfeuchte Augen und eine zitternde Unterlippe… Verdammt, Rhearn griff genau wie ihr Vater zu unfairen Mitteln – und Owen nach dem ihm hingehaltenen Plüschtier. „In Ordnung. Ich sehe was ich mit dem abgerissenen Flügel anfangen kann, okay? Wozu habe ich in der Chirurgie nähen gelernt…“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
„Ähem…“ Ianto hielt mit spitzen Fingern einen Teddy hoch, den er eben aus der unteren Schublade des Geschirrspülers gefischt hatte. „Habe ich etwas verpasst?“  
  
Jack sah auf, damit beschäftigt seine Schnürsenkel zu binden. „Ich war’s nicht.“  
  
„Ich auch nicht.“ Ianto blickte Rhearn an, die sich in ihrer Ecke mit einem Spielzeugauto beschäftigte. Tosh hatte den Teddy mit dem eingestickten „I love Wales“ Schriftzug von einem Einsatz in Cardiff Castle mitgebracht. Die Entfernung zwischen Rhearn und der Spülmaschine… natürlich ging sie ein paar Schritte, aber bisher nur wenn einer von ihnen sie an der Hand hielt… Konnte es sein, dass sie…?  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack schloss die Klappe an seinem Vortex-Manipulator, nachdem er mit der Kamera Ianto und Rhearn – schlafend, wie er sie auf dem großen Bett in ihrem Schlafzimmer gefunden hatte, als er nach Hause kam – aufgenommen hatte. Der Minicomputer in seinem Wriststrap konnte daraus ein dreidimensionales Bild errechnen. Mit der entsprechenden Hardware konnte er sie sich als Hologramm ansehen. Später. Irgendwann. Nicht jetzt.   
  
Jetzt hatte er sie hier, bei sich.   
  
Er streifte Schuhe und Mantel ab, glitt vorsichtig – ohne sie zu wecken – auf die freie Seite des Bettes. Jack stützte den Ellbogen auf und legte die Wange in die Handfläche, sie beobachtend.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack blieb im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete sie lächelnd.   
  
Rhearn saß auf Iantos Arm und umklammerte mit beiden Händen den Kragen seinen T-Shirts. Aus den Lautsprechern kam ein Kinderlied und Ianto sang mit, während er mit ihr durch das Zimmer tanzte.   
  
"Ich hoffe, du reservierst mir den nächsten Tanz."  
  
Ianto wirbelte herum, zwei rote Flecken zeigten sich auf seinen Wangen. "Stehst du schon lange da?"  
  
"Lange genug." Jack trat zu ihnen, als Rhearn mit einem Begrüßungsquietschen die Arme nach ihm ausstreckte und küsste sie auf die Nase. "Hi, mein Schatz. So, mit wem von euch beiden ist mein erster Tanz?"  
  
  
  
  
„Okay… wie wäre es, wenn wir einen Deal machen, Prinzessin? Du und ich, hm?“ Jack hatte offenbar Schwierigkeiten, ihre Tochter zum Essen zu bewegen. „Sobald deine Banane aufgegessen ist, überrede ich Tad, dass wir vor der Arbeit noch einen Ausflug machen.“  
  
Ianto warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Eigentlich hatten sie dazu keine Zeit… Er zog sein Jackett über und ging in die Küche.   
  
„Ist das nicht Rhearns Frühstück?“, fragte er, als er sah, dass Rhearn Jack eine Bananenscheibe hinhielt. Offenbar hatte sie beschlossen, die Rollen umzukehren.   
  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, sie hat mich ganz genau verstanden...“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
„Nein, Jack! Auf keinen Fall.“ Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, seine Miene entschlossen. „Und es ist mir egal, wie viel Mühe du hattest, welche zu finden.“   
  
„Aber… stell‘ dir doch mal vor, wie süß sie damit aussehen würde.“ Jack versuchte es mit Bitte-Bitte-Blick und schlang die Arme um die Taille seines Partners. „Rhearn und ich im Partnerlook... Wir finden sicher auch ein hübsches Paar für dich…. Mmmmn, wir alle drei mit…“  
  
„Nein, Jack. Bei aller Liebe nicht.“ Er küsste seinen enttäuschten Captain und machte sich von ihm los.   
  
Wirklich. Wer kam nur auf solche Ideen? Hosenträger für Kleinkinder!   
  
  
  
  
  
„Kuckuck! Wo ist das Baby?“ Gwen sah durch ihre gespreizten Finger, die sie vors Gesicht hielt und versuchte Rhearn zumindest ein Lächeln abzuringen. „Wo ist Rhearn? Kuckuck!“  
  
Keine Reaktion. Rhearn saß in ihrem Nest und kaute wieder einmal auf ihrem Kuscheltier herum. Gwens Bemühungen schienen sie völlig kalt zu lassen.  
  
„Brauchst du Hilfe?“, fragte Tosh hinter ihr und versuchte sich ein Lächeln nicht anmerken zu lassen.   
  
„Oh. Nein. Danke“, entgegnete Gwen sofort und strich Rhearn übers Haar. „Wir kommen prächtig miteinander zurecht.   
  
Wie aufs Stichwort begann Rhearn zu weinen, bis Tosh sie auf den Arm nahm.   
  
Gwen war sichtlich sprachlos.  
  
  
  
  
  
„Ich habe dir Pfefferminztee gemacht.“ Ianto platzierte seine Tochter auf Jacks Schoß und eine Tasse vor Gwen.   
  
Er hatte nun lange genug mit angesehen, wie Gwen Jack in Anspruch nahm.   
  
„War das bei dir auch so?“ oder „Wie hat sich das bei dir angefühlt?“ Als wäre Jack plötzlich der Experte für Schwangerschaften. Als wäre sie die erste schwangere Frau der Menschheitsgeschichte. Hatte sie keine Freundinnen, denen sie mit diesen Fragen auf die Nerven gehen konnte?  
  
Jack nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zu sich herab, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Wenn du mich wirklich liebst, Rette. Mich. Vor. Ihr.“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
„Dieses kleine Schweinchen ging zum Markt…“ Ianto tippte Rhearns Daumen an. “Ein Finger - un: das heißt eins.”   
  
Er tippte den Zeigefinger an. “Dieses kleine Schweinchen blieb daheim. Dau: zwei.”   
  
Doch Rhearns Aufmerksamkeit war auf Jack gerichtet, der zu ihnen trat.  
  
„Mmmmh, walisisch. Ist sie nicht noch ein wenig zu jung um damit anzufangen?“ Er küsste seine Tochter auf die Schläfe. „Nicht, dass ich grundsätzlich etwas dagegen habe, bestimmt nicht.“  
  
„Wir lernen nicht, wir spielen nur.“  
  
Jack stützte das Kinn auf Iantos Schulter. „Sie hat doch bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn du mit das mir weiterspielst… sobald sie im Bett ist?“   
  
  
  
  
  
„Was hältst du davon?“ Jack hielt ein Mini-Rugby-Outfit hoch.   
  
„Wir kommen darauf zurück, wenn sie alt genug ist, zu Laufen ohne auf die Nase zu fallen“, erwiderte Ianto, abgelenkt einen Stapel winziger T-Shirts durchsehend.  
  
„Wieso kaufen wir eigentlich schon wieder Kinderkleidung?“ Jack musterte kritisch Mini-Jeans.   
  
„Ähem… ich weiß nicht? Vielleicht weil deine Tochter ständig wächst? Wie jedes Kind?“ Ianto sah auf. „Wo steckt sie, Jack?“, fragte er, einen Hauch Panik in der Stimme.   
  
Jack holte eine giggelnde Rhearn unter einem Kleiderständer hervor und nahm sie auf den Arm. „Er ist immer so grummelig, wenn wir einkaufen“, flüsterte er ihr zu.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
„Zwei Stunden Einkaufen. Ich bin geschaffter als nach der Weevil-Jagd.“ Ianto ließ sich aufstöhnend auf die Sitzbank fallen und nahm den Kaffeebecher den Jack ihm reichte.  
  
Ein verdächtiger Schokoladenfleck zierte Jacks Hemd, der vor seinem Ausflug in den Coffeeshop nicht dort gewesen war. Er beschloss, es durchgehen zu lassen. Rhearn schlief, in Jacks Mantel gekuschelt und Ianto beobachtete sie neidisch. Jack gab ein gutes Kissen ab.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich noch, was wir gewöhnlich nach der Weeviljagd machen?“ Jack zog suggestiv die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
„Teilweise Amnesie“, erklärte Ianto trocken. „Es reicht, dass wir bereits ein Mal aus dem Einkaufszentrum komplimentiert wurden…“  
  
  
  
  
  
„Owen! Sieh‘ dir an, was ich gekauft habe.“ Jack zog ein kleines T-Shirt aus einer Einkaufstüte und hielt es dem Arzt vor die Nase.  
  
„Hübsch“, entgegnete der Arzt ironisch. „Ich würde dir aber dringend empfehlen, noch ein paar Kilo abzunehmen, wenn du da reinpassen willst.“  
  
„HaHa, Owen. Manchmal wundere ich mich, dass du deinen Abschluss nicht auf dem Clownscollege gemacht hast.“ Jack deutete auf den Cartoonwurm auf der Vorderseite.  
  
„Und?“  
  
„Und?“, wiederholte Jack. „Ich bin sicher, wir haben ein Bild von etwas sehr Ähnlichem in unserer Datenbank.“  
  
„Ich hatte als Kind ein Shirt mit Daffy Duck, den gab‘s trotzdem nicht…“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PS: es gibt ein Bild von mir als Dreikäsehoch mit Hosenträgern – mit Motiven aus Biene Maia bedruckt… die Idee zu Drabble Nr. 6 entspringt also nicht nur meiner Fantasie :o) zumindest in den 80zigern war das durchaus IN.


	39. The Lunch Date

Titel: The Lunch-Date  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
  
  
Ianto blinzelte, als sie das Tourismusbüro verließen; es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich seine Augen wieder an das helle Tageslicht gewöhnten. Sie verbrachten wirklich zu viel Zeit im Hub.   
  
Ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seiner Seite erinnerte ihn daran, langsam neben Rhearn in die Hocke zu gehen, statt sich einfach rasch zu ihr hinunter zu beugen, als er ihre Kleidung überprüfte.   
  
Seine Tochter war eindeutig nicht glücklich darüber, heute in den Buggy geschnallt zu sein, sie rutschte unruhig herum. Seit sie das Laufen lernte, war sie manchmal kaum zu bändigen. Und das war okay für eine Runde über den Plass, doch der Trip zu ihrer Verabredung war ein wenig weiter und ohne Buggy bedeutete das, sie zu tragen sobald sie müde wurde. Normalerweise kein Problem, doch seine geprellten Rippen würden es ihm alles andere als danken, selbst wenn er sie nur mit Rhearns geringem Gewicht belastete.   
  
Die Arme über die Schultern hochzunehmen war noch immer besonders unangenehm, wie er ein paar Tage zuvor festgestellt hatte, als Jack ihm beim Ausziehen behilflich sein wollte und ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog. Der Schmerz war so überraschend aufgeflackert, dass er die Reaktion nicht verbergen konnte – und was so vielversprechend angefangen hatte, endete damit, dass er nur mit Mühe Jack davon abhalten konnte, ihn in den Hub zurück zu schleifen, und Owen anzurufen, damit er seine Rippen scannte. Es gelang ihm, Jack zu überzeugen, dass es sich nur um verspannte Muskeln handelte und eine heiße Dusche sehr viel hilfreicher wäre, als Owens schlechte Laune, weil er von einem Date weg- oder aus dem Bett (oder gar beides) geholt wurde. Dieser Kompromiss führte leider dazu, dass Jack ihn nur noch anfasste wie ein rohes Ei - nun damit konnte er eine Weile leben. Und damit, darauf zu verzichten, Oberbekleidung zu tragen, die nicht vorne zu knöpfen war.   
  
Die hässlichen, oberflächlichen Quetschungen waren zwar verheilt, doch die tiefer liegenden, unsichtbaren Schädigungen von Muskeln und Gewebe würden noch länger benötigen. Aber er hatte Übung darin, Schmerzen zu verbergen – wenn es nötig war, auch vor Jack. Besonders vor Jack.  
  
...Und so wie sie versuchte, den Kopf weg zu ziehen, gefiel ihr auch nicht, dass sie eine Mütze zum Schutz vor den Sonnenstrahlen tragen sollte. „Keine Diskussionen, baban“, meinte er lächelnd. „Dein Daddy hat recht, dass es ein zu schöner Tag ist, um die ganze Zeit im Büro zu sitzen. Aber wir beide werden leider nicht knackig braun wie er werden, sondern wie gekochter Hummer aussehen, wenn wir nicht aufpassen. Auch wenn du die Mütze nicht magst, cariad bychan.“ Er küsste sie auf die Nase und presste eine Hand flach gegen seine Seite, als er sich aufrichtete.   
  
Es war erstaunlich leicht gewesen, Owen davon zu überzeugen, dass sie es zwischen sich behielten, wie empfindlich die geprellten Rippen noch immer waren. Im Gegenzug ließ er den Arzt Scans vornehmen und schluckte klaglos Muskelentspanner, Entzündungshemmer und nur gelegentlich Schmerzmittel (sie machten ihn immer benommen und schläfrig), was immer ihm Owen vorsetzte. Aber langsam hatte er die Nase voll davon, mit dieser Einschränkung zu leben.   
  
Es war nicht sehr weit bis zu dem Café, in dem sie Jack zum Lunch treffen wollten. Ein vielleicht fünfzehnminütiger Spaziergang, den sie damit verkürzten, dass Ianto Rhearn Dinge und Menschen zeigte und benannte. Noch plapperte sie nur in ihrer Babysprache zurück, auch wenn er das eine oder andere verständliche Wort darin zu entdecken glaubte. Aber es gab keinen Grund, sich darüber schon Sorgen zu machen. Er hatte mit Martha und Tom telefoniert und sie meinten beide, dass Rhearn anfangen würde zu sprechen, sobald sie dazu bereit war und nicht, weil sie ein Alter erreicht hatte, in dem die meisten Kinder damit anfingen. Tom riet, sich viel mit ihr zu unterhalten, was dazu führte, dass er gelegentlich Jack bremsen musste, wenn seine Anekdoten ein wenig ins nicht mehr ganz jugendfreie abdrifteten. Es schien ihr egal zu sein, ob Jack von Planeten erzählte, die er während seiner Zeit als Time Agent gesehen hatte oder ob Ianto ihr aus einem Bilderbuch vorlas, sie war immer ein hingerissenes Publikum.  
  
Gwen und Owen hatten Jack an diesem Café… abgesetzt... wenn man es so nennen mochte, bevor sie in den Hub zurückkehrten. Offenbar hatte Jack plötzlich gebremst; Gwen zugerufen, dass sie Ianto ausrichten solle, wo er war und dass sie sich dort treffen würden – und war einfach ausgestiegen, das Hupen hinter ihnen ignorierend. Owen kletterte schließlich fluchend nach vorne auf den Fahrersitz und fuhr weiter, damit sie nicht länger den Verkehr blockierten.   
  
Gwen war überzeugt davon, dass er jemand gesehen hatte, den er kannte. Ianto hatte nur mit Mühe widerstanden, mit den Augen zu rollen. Das schränkte es ja erheblich ein…  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Jack war wie üblich nicht zu übersehen, als sie das Café erreichten. Selbst mit dem Mantel über den Stuhl an seiner Seite gelegt, statt um seine Schultern, stach er aus der Menge der im Freien sitzenden Gäste hervor. Ihm gegenüber saß ein Mann, von dem Ianto nicht mehr als den Hinterkopf sehen konnte.   
  
Er zögerte ein wenig, Jack schien in die Unterhaltung vertieft und hatte sie offenbar noch nicht bemerkt. Doch bevor er sich entschieden hatte, ob er Jack eine Textnachricht schicken (er hatte sein Comm. im Hub gelassen) oder einfach zu ihm hinüber gehen sollte, stand der andere Mann auf. Jack tat es ihm gleich, sie schüttelten sich die Hände und Jack drückte seine Schulter, bevor er ging. Ianto erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf sein Gesicht, er war etwa in Jacks Alter – wenn Jack so alt wäre, wie er aussah – und ein absoluter Fremder für ihn.   
  
Jack sah ihm nach und entdeckte sie dabei. Er winkte, und Ianto legte die letzten paar Meter zurück. Jack hakte den Arm um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn über den Kinderwagen hinweg. Dann bückte er sich nach Rhearn und befreite sie aus dem Buggy, um sie auf seinen Arm zu setzen. „Hey, Prinzessin.“ Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Hast du aufgepasst, dass dein Tad sich nicht überanstrengt?“  
  
„Ich bin nicht krank, Jack“, erwiderte Ianto milde, den Buggy zur Seite schiebend, nachdem eine Frau, die sich offenbar davon behindert fühlte, einen unfreundlichen Blick in seine Richtung schoss. „Und wie Owen festgestellt hat, bin ich definitiv nicht schwanger, also gibt es keinen Grund, mich zu schonen…“  
  
Rhearn schien nichts dagegen zu haben, auf dem Schoß ihres Daddys zu sitzen, aber Ianto bemerkte, dass ihre Mütze inzwischen so weit nach hinten gerutscht war, dass sie kaum noch ihren Hinterkopf bedeckte.   
  
„Ein Regal ist auf dich gefallen.“ Jack presste die Wange gegen die feinen Locken auf ihrem Köpfchen und sah seinen Partner an. „Du warst stundenlang ohne Bewusstsein. Ich weiß, Owen hat gesagt du kannst wieder arbeiten, aber… tu mir einfach den Gefallen, okay? Zumindest noch für ein paar Tage.“  
  
„Es war nur der Teil eines Regals.“ Ianto hob die Hände, als Jack ihm einen Blick zuwarf, der deutlich machte, dass er das nicht witzig fand. „Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis du Gwen von der aktiven Feldarbeit abziehst, ein paar Monate noch und dann musst du mich ohnehin wieder mehr einsetzen.“ Er hatte nicht direkt geplant, dass zu sagen – aber es war sein erster Gedanke gewesen, als fest stand, dass Gwen schwanger war.   
  
Jack sah weg und beschäftigte sich angelegentlich mit Rhearns Mützchen.   
  
„In der Tasche am Buggy ist Sunblocker. Für ihr Gesicht.“ Er schob den Sportwagen mit den Fuß näher zu Jack. „Hier gibt es kaum Schatten.“  
  
„Wir haben Andy“, erwiderte Jack, nachdem er den Stift mit dem Sunblocker herausgenommen hatte und ihn auf Rhearns Nase, Stirn und Wangen verteilte, Grimassen für seine Tochter schneidend.   
  
„Damit ist das Team immer noch um mindestens eine Person zu klein.“ Er griff nach Jacks Wasserglas und trank einen Schluck. „Was wiederum darauf hinausläuft, dass du jede Minute im Hub verbringst, dort schläfst, mehr Risiken eingehst, öfter stirbst…“ Die letzten beiden Worte sagte er sehr, sehr leise. „Ich dachte, du wolltest etwas ändern.“  
  
„Auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen Akten mit Informationen über zwei mögliche neue Teammitglieder.“ Jack sah ihn nicht an, sondern hielt Rhearn davon ab, ihre Finger in den Sunblocker zu bohren, bevor er den Stift verschloss und wieder verstaute. „Tosh überprüft gerade ihren Hintergrund.“  
  
Ianto lehnte sich zurück. „Warum hast du…“, begann er überrascht, unterbrach sich dann aber selbst. Es war Jacks Entscheidung als der Leiter von Torchwood und er war ganz sicher nicht verpflichtet, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. „War das einer von ihnen? Mit dem du gesprochen hast, als wir gekommen sind“, setzte er hinzu, als Jack fragend aufsah. Zeit, das Thema zu wechseln.   
  
„Nein. Oh, nein. James hat keine Ahnung von Torchwood.“ Jack starrte einen Moment in die Ferne. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass er gerne für mich arbeiten wollen würde.“ Er lächelte, als Rhearn versuchte auf den Tisch zu klettern, offenbar gelangweilt von ihrer Unterhaltung. „Hiergeblieben, mein Schatz. James ist ein alter Freund, er lebt seit Jahren nicht mehr in Wales, sondern in Spanien. Er unterrichtet Englisch an einer Internationalen Schule und war nur in Cardiff, um den Nachlass eines Onkels zu regeln, der vor einer Weile gestorben ist. Ich war wirklich überrascht, ihn zu sehen. Er hatte es leider eilig, sonst hätte ich euch einander vorgestellt.“  
  
„Warum hast du ihn nicht zu uns eingeladen?“  
  
„Er verlässt Cardiff heute Nachmittag, er war praktisch schon auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof.“ Jack sah ihn an. „Keine Sorge, er ist nur ein alter Freund, kein Ex. Was? Denkst du wirklich, ich habe mit jedem geschlafen, dem ich je begegnet bin?“, spottete er sanft.  
  
„Vielleicht nicht mit jedem, aber ich erinnere mich, dass du einmal zu Gwen gesagt hast, dass alle deine Ex-Lover zu finden dauern würde, bis die Sonne explodiert.“  
  
„Okay, vielleicht habe ich etwas übertrieben.“ Jack grinste. „Gwen hat es geschluckt.“  
  
„Gwen hat damals vieles geschluckt. Sie kannte dich noch nicht.“  
  
„Soll das etwa heißen, mein Charme verliert an Wirkung, wenn man mich kennt?“ Jack schmollte.  
  
Ianto beugte sich vor. „Ich fürchte, das heißt es, Sir“, entgegnete er trocken. „Ich scheine schon gänzlich immun zu sein.“  
  
„Können wir jetzt etwas zu essen bestellen oder willst du mich lieber noch ein wenig beleidigen?“ Jack rettete sein Glas vor Rhearns Händen. „Siehst du, dein Tad ist nicht nett zu mir“, flüsterte er ihr laut zu.   
  
„Du findest es beleidigend, wenn ich hinter die hübsche Fassade sehe?“ Ianto zog die Augenbrauen hoch.   
  
„Awww, du denkst, ich bin hübsch? Und nur, damit du es weißt, es ist das Mysterium, das neunzig Prozent meines Charmes ausmacht.“ Jack warf einen dramatischen Augenaufschlag in seine Richtung.   
  
„Ouch. Ich hoffe, du hast den Satz nicht vorher geprobt, das war einfach nur furchtbar, Jack.“ Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse. „Wenn es dich beruhigt, ich glaube, du hast noch genug Geheimnisse, um sehr lange interessant zu blei... Tischdecke!“ Ohne an seine Rippen zu denken, griff Ianto hastig nach der Tischdecke, die auf Jacks Seite zu rutschen drohte – und mit ihr alles, was darauf stand. Er unterdrückte ein Zusammenzucken, als dumpfer Schmerz durch seine Seite schoss und rückte alles an seinen Platz zurück.  
  
„Komm’ her, du kleines Äffchen.“ Jack löste grinsend die Tischdecke aus Rhearns Klammergriff und hob sie hoch über sich in die Luft, ihr Strampeln, begeistertes Quietschen und entzücktes Kreischen lenkte die Blicke mehrere Gäste auf sie. „Hey, hey, was ist das für ein Benehmen, hm? Willst du dass dein Tad böse mit uns wird? Du weißt, was er macht, wenn er böse mit mir ist, er bringt Daddy keinen Kaffee und ich bekomme keinen Kuss. Und kein Kaffee und kein Kuss von Tad macht Daddy sehr traurig. Und das wollen wir doch nicht, hm?“  
  
Sie lachte und quiekte, als Jack das Gesicht unter ihr T-Shirt schob, gegen ihren Bauch pustete, alle kitzligen Stellen findend, bis sie sich in seinem Griff wand – und prompt Schluckauf bekam.   
  
Ianto lehnte sich zurück und ignorierte das Zerren in seiner Seite, als er mit ihr lachte. Er wusste, dass Jack absichtlich ein Spektakel veranstaltete, und er wusste genau warum – er versuchte den Schatten zu vertreiben, den die Erwähnung seines Unfalls hervor gerufen hatte. So brachte er es nicht über sich, etwas zu sagen.   
  
Die Reaktionen der anderen Gäste waren sichtlich gemischt – eine Menge Leute lächelten oder lachten und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die beiden Frauen am Ecktisch schräg gegenüber eben Fotos mit ihren Handys gemacht hatten. Der eine oder andere irritierte Blick fand ebenfalls den Weg in ihre Richtung und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sich das Paar am Tisch neben ihnen mehr von Rhearns Lautstärke oder der Tatsache, dass sie zwei Väter hatte, gestört fühlte. Er sah sie an und lächelte ihnen betont höflich nichtssagend zu, bevor er die Aufmerksamkeit einer Bedienung erregte und endlich etwas zu essen bestellen konnte.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Jack übernahm es, Rhearn zu füttern und er war froh darüber, denn ohne einen Hochstuhl oder Kindersitz hätte er sie gleichzeitig in seinem Schoß halten müssen, was wiederum seinen Rippen missfallen hätte.  
  
Es gelang ihm sogar, ein paar geflüsterte: „Ah“ und „Oh“ und „Ist das nicht süß?“ von Nebentischen zu ignorieren. Jack zog immer eine gewisse Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, ungeachtet wo er war und was er tat – das war völlig normal und Ianto hatte sich vor langer Zeit daran gewöhnt. Er wusste noch nicht ganz, was er davon halten sollte, dass es ihm gelang, noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, wenn er Rhearn auf dem Arm hielt.   
  
Sein eigenes Essen mehr oder weniger ignorierend, schob er die Krusten zusammen, die Jack von seinem Sandwich abgeschnitten hatte, bevor er es in kleinen Stücken Rhearn gab.  
  
„Hey, alles okay?“   
  
Ianto hob den Blick von Jacks Hand, die auf seiner lag. Er dachte daran, wie er noch vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit seine Hand weggezogen und sich umgesehen hätte, peinlich berührt und in Sorge, was die anderen Gäste dachten. „Alles bestens“, meinte Ianto lächelnd und drehte Jacks Finger in seinen, um einen Kuss in seine Handfläche zu pressen. „Könnte gar nicht besser sein.“  
  
Er lehnte sich dann zurück, um den Sonnenschein und die Zeit mit seiner Familie zu genießen.  
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
*) Jack Harkness: “Tosh was right though, she went for the ex-boyfriend. Lucky she's young. Work your way through my back catalogue, we'll be here till the sun explodes.” (1.02 Day One)  
  
  
  
„baban“ (Kosewort: Baby)  
"cariad bychan" (Kosewort, in etwa: kleiner Schatz)


	40. Snapshots 4

Titel: Snapshots 4  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
  
  
  
I.  
  
"Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf..." Ianto reichte Andy einen Eispack und ein Handtuch. "Jack kämpft nicht fair. Wenn du erwartest, dass er fair kämpft, passiert so etwas." Er setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch. "Er tut das, um uns zu beschützen und um uns beizubringen, wie wir uns selbst beschützen können. Faire Kämpfe gibt es nämlich nur auf dem Sportkanal."  
  
Andy stöhnte, als er den Eispack gegen sein Kinn und die anschwellende Unterlippe presste. "Ich habe Selbstverteidigung gelernt, als ich zur Polizei ging", lispelte er. (Er hatte sich offenbar auch auf die Zunge gebissen.) "Aber... oh verdammt, der Captain ist schnell. Ich kam mir so geschickt vor wie eure Kleine, als sie das Laufen lernte. Uh, ich meine das nicht als Beleidigung, also..."  
  
"Ich verstehe schon." Ianto winkte ab. "Es ging mir anfangs nicht besser, als ich mit Jack trainierte. Er hat uns mehr als einhundert Jahre Erfahrung voraus." Er überlegte einen Moment. "Hat Gwen dir davon erzählt, was wir in den Breacon Becons erlebt haben? Mit den Kannibalen?"  
  
"Ja, ein wenig. Als sie mir gezeigt hat, wie die Berichte im System abgelegt werden. Ganz am Anfang, als noch nicht sicher war, ob ich bleibe." Andy betastete seinen Kiefer und Ianto griff hinüber, um den Eispack sanft wieder auf seinem Gesicht zu platzieren. "Ich schätze, weil es nicht mit Alien zu tun hatte."  
  
"Ich bin damals ziemlich heftig verprügelt worden und sagen wir, mein Selbstbewusstsein bewegte sich bei Null. Ich dachte, ich hätte endgültig bewiesen, dass ich mich nicht zum Feldagenten eigne. Jack musste mich praktisch aus dem Archiv zerren. Wir haben an ruhigen Abenden trainiert und auch wenn ich mich manchmal wie ein einziger, blauer Fleck fühlte, wenn ich nach Hause ging, es hat mir geholfen. Wenn dein Kinn wieder in Ordnung ist, zeige ich dir ein paar seiner Tricks." Ianto lächelte, als Andys Ohren rot wurden. "Keine Sorge. Meine Lehrmethoden unterscheiden sich von Jacks." Er stand auf. "Ich würde das noch ein paar Minuten kühlen."   
  
Er hatte gerade eine frische Packung mit Kaffeebohnen geöffnet, als Schritte hinter ihm erklangen. Dann schlang sich ein Paar Arme um seine Mitte und Jack küsste ihn aufs Ohr.   
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." Ianto wandte den Kopf. "Du bist ein paar Minuten zu früh für den Kaffee."  
  
"So wie ich das sehe, bin ich gerade rechtzeitig gekommen." Jack stützte das Kinn auf Iantos Schulter. "Ich liebe es, dir dabei zuzusehen, wie du Kaffee machst."  
  
"Heute Morgen hast du das noch über meinen Toast gesagt", erwiderte Ianto amüsiert. „Ich denke, der Toaster ist jetzt beleidigt. Aber die Kaffeemaschine wird sich freuen.“  
  
"Es gilt für beides." Jack lockerte widerwillig seinen Griff, um ihm mehr Bewegungsspielraum zu lassen, als Ianto nach den Tassen griff. "Wo ist unsere wundervolle Tochter?"  
  
"Mit Tosh und Gwen unterwegs, um unser Mittagessen zu holen."  
  
"Und Owen?"  
  
"Im Krankenhaus. Etwas überprüfen."  
  
"Heißt das, wir sind ganz alleine im Hub...?", fragte Jack.  
  
Ianto drehte sich zu ihm um. "Fast. Andy sitzt auf der Couch und kühlt sein Kinn."  
  
Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. „Er muss noch daran arbeiten, sich rechtzeitig zu ducken.“  
  
„Es hat rein gar nichts mit deinen ablenkenden Lehrmethoden zu tun?“  
  
„Was soll das heißen?“   
  
„Ich habe Erfahrung aus erster Hand damit.“ Ianto beugte sich vor, um ihn auf die Nase zu küssen, bevor er sich wieder der Kaffeemaschine zuwandte.  
  
„Ja? Dann muss ich dir mitteilen, dass ich sehr wohl Unterschiede mache.“   
  
„Gut.“ Ianto drückte ihm eine Tasse in die Hand. „Ich auch.“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
II.  
  
  
<<<<Pancakes is not just breakfast. It's an edible way of saying: Thank you so much for last night.>>>>  Castle ep. 2x17  
  
  
  
"Jack?" Ianto räusperte sich und versuchte nicht zusammen zu zucken, als das Messer in der Styroporverpackung quietschte.   
  
Rhearn ignorierte die Kindergabel mit den stumpfen Zinken zugunsten ihrer Finger und grabschte nach den Pancake, den Jack für sie in Stücke schnitt. Ihre Hände und ihr Kinn waren bereits mit Himbeersirup und Puderzucker verschmiert.  
  
Genauso wenig benötigte Jack seine Gabel. Nur dass er sich nicht die Mühe machte, seine Pancakes vorher zu zerschneiden, sondern gleich ganz in den Mund stopfte. "Ja, ich weiß. Nicht mit den Fingern. Aber so macht es mehr Spaß."   
  
„Das meinte ich nicht.“   
  
„Habe ich was am Kinn? Auf dem Hemd?“ Jack schob den Teller mit den Pancake-Stücken näher zu seiner Tochter und grinste, als sie ihn anstrahlte. Er wischte Puderzucker von ihrer Nase und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.  
  
Ianto legte seine Serviette weg. „Ich habe seit letztem Monat ein Kilo zugenommen.“  
  
„Keine Sorge, Baby. Du kannst dir das leisten.“ Jack sah auf, als Ianto ihm mit dem Kaffeelöffel auf die Stirn klopfte. „Whoops. Was war jetzt wieder falsch?“  
  
„Das ist das dritte Mal, dass du diese Woche Frühstück mitgebracht hast. Wir waren jeden zweiten Tag zum Lunch und du hast Abendessen für uns gekocht. Muss ich dich in den Hub schleifen und deinen Kopf scannen?“  
  
„Du weißt doch, du kannst mich überall hin schleifen“, entgegnete Jack mit einem übertriebenen Augenaufschlag.   
  
Aber Ianto ging nicht darauf ein. „Jack? Woher kommt dieser plötzliche Drang, uns zu füttern? Oder betrifft das nur mich?“  
  
Jack drehte seine Kaffeetasse. „Du isst nicht. Und wenn du nicht isst, bedeutet das, es geht dir nicht gut und du bist unglücklich. Es war so nach Lisa. Nach den… Breacons. Nachdem ich zurückgekommen bin.“  
  
„Wie… kommst du auf die absurde Idee, ich würde nicht essen?“, fragte Ianto verblüfft. „Ich habe dir gerade erzählt, dass ich mehr Bewegung brauche, wenn ich nicht anfangen will, Kleidung in einer anderen Größe zu kaufen.“  
  
„Wie sollte ich etwas anderes denken, wenn du so gut wie nie mehr mit mir und dem Team isst?“, verteidigte sich sein Partner.  
  
„Du hättest mich einfach fragen können. Seit Rhearn feste Nahrung bekommt, esse ich normalerweise mit ihr, um sie an geregelte Essenszeiten zu gewöhnen und nicht an diese Zwischendurch-aus-der-Hand-Esserei, wie sie bei uns üblich ist. Wir können damit nicht erst anfangen, wenn sie alt genug ist, um in die Schule zu gehen.“  
  
„Aber... wenn wir zusammen essen, dann isst du auch kaum etwas.“ Jack sah auf Iantos kaum angerührten Teller.  
  
Ianto seufzte. „Weil mir - seit ich ein Kind ernähre - aufgefallen ist, wie ungesund wir eigentlich essen. Und wie gesagt, so viel Bewegung bekomme ich auch nicht mehr, seit du es vorziehst, mit Andy Weevil jagen zu gehen.“  
  
Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. „Das klingt nicht witzig, wie du das sagst.“  
  
„Ich weiß, du dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst, aber ich bin okay. Ich weiß keinen Grund, warum ich unglücklich sein sollte.“ Ianto griff über den Tisch nach Jacks Hand, doch exakt diesen Moment nutzte Rhearn um ihren Teller auf den Boden zu werfen – und brach darüber in Tränen aus. Es benötigte die Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung beider ihrer Eltern um sie zu beruhigen.   
  
  
Ende


	41. Guter Rat ist nicht teuer

Titel: Guter Rat ist nicht teuer  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
  
  
  
Ianto war gegangen, um Rhearn vor Gwen zu retten - irgendetwas über neu gekaufte Babyhandschuhe und den Widerwillen ihrer Tochter ihre Hände in Wolle zwängen zu lassen. Völlig verständlich, fand Jack, wo es doch überall so viele interessante Dinge anzufassen gab. Vor allem, da es noch überhaupt nicht kalt war und er aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, wie furchtbar Wollhandschuhe auf der Haut juckten. Oh, er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an eine Zeit, zu der es nur dieses kratzige Zeug gab. Handschuhe, Socken, Schals, Mützen – alles fühlte sich an, als säße man mit Zuckerwasser getränkt auf einem Ameisenhaufen.  
  
Eine Krise, die Gwen offenbar sofort an ihrer eigenen Befähigung zur Mutterschaft zweifeln ließ. Das musste so ein… weibliches… Schwangerschafts-Hormon-Ding sein, dachte Jack. Er konnte sich unmöglich während seiner Schwangerschaft auch so aufgeführt haben.   
  
Er musste Ianto fragen, ob sie es wirklich weiter verantworten konnten, dass Gwen ihre Tochter als Übungskind hernahm, um sich auf ihr eigenes vorzubereiten…   
  
Allerdings bot es ihm eine gute Gelegenheit, noch einmal zu versuchen, Martha zu erreichen.   
  
Dieses Mal hatte er Glück. Statt der Mailbox meldete sich Martha nach dem vierten Klingeln mit einem knappen. „Jones.“  
  
„Nightingale.“  
  
"Okay, was ist der Notfall, Jack?", fragte sie amüsiert. „Du hast mir sieben sehr rätselhafte Nachrichten hinterlassen, auf die ich aber nicht zurückrufen sollte. Ich bin gerade nach Hause gekommen, und da du nicht im Büro angerufen hast, gehe ich davon aus, dass es nichts mit Torchwood zu tun hat?“  
  
Er hörte Papierrascheln im Hintergrund, dann das Schließen einer Tür. "Wenn das kein guter Zeitpunkt ist..."  
  
"Nein. Nein, das war nur Tom, der ein paar Unterlagen geholt hat. Er bereitet einen Vortrag vor. Was ist los?"  
  
"Erinnerst du dich noch, was ich dir erzählt habe - wie ich schwanger wurde?", begann er.  
  
"Ja, natürlich.“ Martha klang überrascht. „Und du hast nie gesagt, wie Ianto reag...“ Sie unterbrach sich selbst. „Okay. Weiß er es überhaupt?"  
  
Oh, sie war gut. "In gewisser Weise."  
  
"Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt, nicht wahr? Hat er es etwa selbst herausgefunden?"  
  
Sie war sehr gut. "In gewisser Weise."  
  
"Jack!"   
  
Mit einer Grimasse hielt er den Hörer ein Stück von seinem Ohr weg.  
  
„Meinst du das etwa ernst?“   
  
So aufgebracht, wie Martha klang, war es vielleicht ganz gut, dass sie in New York saß…   
  
„Und wie genau hat er nun davon erfahren, Jack?“  
  
"Mein... Ex-Partner aus der Time Agency... ist aufgetaucht und er hat ein paar Bemerkungen gemacht, die Ianto... Irgendwie kamen wir auf das Thema meiner ersten Schwangerschaft und ich... also aus meiner Antwort hat er darauf geschlossen, dass ich diesesMalnichtganzdieWahrheitgesagthabe..."  
  
„Das ist es milde ausgedrückt.“ Martha seufzte. "Und was jetzt? Ihr hattet Streit?"  
  
"Nein. Er hat mir keine Gelegenheit gelassen, es ihm zu erklären. Wir sprechen nicht darüber, wir tun so als hätte ich nie etwas gesagt, aber..."  
  
"...aber es ist trotzdem immer da? Warum hast du nicht später noch einmal versucht, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen?"  
  
"Nightingale, wenn Ianto über etwas nicht reden will, dann..."  
  
"Jack, Liebling, du bist manchmal so ein Holzkopf. Ich bin überzeugt, dass er darüber reden will. Aber es ist nicht gerade etwas, das man so nebenbei besprechen kann - könntest du mir eine Kopie hiervon machen und ach ja, ich habe eine Maschine aus der Zukunft benutzt, um ein Kind aus unserem Genmaterial zu zeugen, und hast du noch eine Tasse Kaffee übrig?"   
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Ich weiß, es ist schwierig, jetzt wo Gwen schwanger ist und auch bald ausfällt, aber könnt‘ ihr euch nicht einen Nachmittag frei machen? Nehmt die Kleine mit und fahrt irgendwo hin, wo ihr euch ungestört unterhalten könnt. Erzähl ihm, was du mir erzählt hast, beantworte seine Fragen und stell sicher, dass es dir leid tut, dass du ihm nicht gleich die Wahrheit gesagt hast."  
  
"Was macht dich so weise, Martha?"  
  
„Ach, Jack.“ Sie seufzte erneut. „Es ist einfacher, die Probleme anderer zu lösen, weil man Distanz hat.“  
  
„Das klingt, als hättest du selbst Probleme. Mit Tom?“  
  
„Das klingt, als versuchst du abzulenken. Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung mit Tom. Ich habe nur manchmal Heimweh nach London. Weißt du bereits, dass wir uns entschieden haben, hier zu heiraten? Meine Mutter war nicht begeistert, aber dann hat sie die Vorbereitungen trotzdem an sich gerissen.“  
  
„Ich glaube ja immer noch nicht, dass du lieber für UNIT in New York arbeitest, als für mich hier in Cardiff.“ Jack lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück.   
  
„Du weißt, wieso. Er hat mich gebeten, ein Auge auf sie zu halten.“   
  
Er hörte im Hintergrund wieder die Tür und Toms Stimme.   
  
„Jack, du weißt, ich plaudere liebend gerne mit dir, aber Tom und ich sind bei Freunden zum Essen eingeladen und er hat mich gerade daran erinnert“, meinte Martha. „Ruf mich am Wochenende an, ja? Und sag mir, wie es mit dem Gespräch geklappt hat.“  
  
„Natürlich. Viel Spaß.“ Jack warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er hatte die Zeitverschiebung vergessen.   
  
„Gib Ianto und Rhearn einen Kuss von mir. Bis bald, Jack.“  
  
  
###  
  
  
Er fand Ianto und ihre Tochter in der Touristeninformation. Und offensichtlich sehr beschäftigt. Mit einem Puzzle.  
  
Jack spähte Ianto über die Schulter – und schob ein Puzzleteil von der rechten Tischseite in die Mitte, näher zu den anderen. Rhearn beobachtete ihn konzentriert und patschte dann mit der Handfläche auf das Puzzleteil. Sie lachte ihn an.   
  
„Genau, das nehmen wir als nächstes.“ Ianto schob das Teil an seinen Platz. „Gut gemacht, mein Schatz.“ Er küsste sie auf die Schläfe. „Jetzt kann man auch schon erkennen, was es ist. Siehst du - ein Kätzchen.“  
  
„Was ist mit mir?“, fragte Jack. „Ohne meine Vorarbeit…“  
  
„Gratuliere, Jack. Du hast bewiesen, dass du in der Lage bist, ein zehnteiliges Puzzle der Altersgruppe ‚bis 36 Monate‘ zu lösen“, entgegnete Ianto trocken.   
  
Jack beugte sich vor, küsste Rhearn auf die Stirn und dann seinen Partner auf den Mund. Lang genug, dass es Rhearn zu langweilig wurde und sie das Puzzle vom Tisch wischte, und versuchte, von Iantos Schoß auf die Tischplatte zu klettern.  
  
„Moment, du Früchtchen.“ Jack versuchte sich an einer strengen Stimme, doch sein stolzes Grinsen verriet ihn. „Wo willst du hin?“ Er nahm sie auf den Arm und rieb ihre Nasen aneinander.  
  
Ianto tat so, als fächele er sich Luft zu. „Wofür war das?“, fragte er.  
  
„Martha lässt grüßen. Sie hat gesagt, ich soll euch beiden einen Kuss von ihr geben.“  
  
„Martha würde mich so küssen?“, meinte Ianto mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Wow.“  
  
„Die Idee war von ihr, der Rest von mir. Komm‘ mir nicht auf Ideen, Mister.“ Jack drehte Iantos Stuhl herum, damit er ihn ansah. „Wo ist Gwen abgeblieben? War sie nicht bei euch hier oben?“  
  
„Losgegangen, um sich ein Eis zu kaufen.“ Ianto lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie musste unbedingt sofort eines haben. Und ich habe inzwischen gelernt, wie unklug es ist, sich Schwangeren in den Weg zu stellen, wenn sie etwas unbedingt wollen.“ Er erwartete amüsierten Protest von Jack über seine Andeutung, doch sein Partner sah ihn nachdenklich an - Rhearn ignorierend, die plappernd an seinen Haaren zog.   
  
„Ja, das wäre, worüber ich mit dir sprechen müsste“, meinte Jack.   
  
„Über Gwens Schwangerschaft?“ Er stand auf und begann die Puzzleteile von Boden aufzulesen. Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf… wo war der Rest hingefallen?  
  
„Nein. Über meine.“   
  
„Jack…“ Ianto wirkte unschlüssig. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob wir jetzt…“  
  
„Was hältst du von einem Ausflug?“, unterbrach ihn Jack.  
  
„Einem Ausflug?“  
  
„Ja, du und ich und...“ Jack zuckte zusammen, als Rhearn eine Haarsträhne besonders kräftig zu fassen bekam. „Unsere entzückende Tochter. Wir drei.“   
  
„Wieso?“ Ianto fand das letzte Puzzleteil und ließ sie zurück in die Schachtel fallen, die auf den Schreibtisch stand.  
  
„Ich dachte, damit wir in Ruhe und ungestört miteinander sprechen können.“  
  
Ianto drehte sich zu ihm um. „Gut.“  
  
„Gut?“ Jack setzte Rhearn auf die andere Hüfte.   
  
„Ja. Warum siehst du nicht, ob Tosh uns in ihrem Vorhersageprogramm einen Tag findet, an dem wir uns für ein paar Stunden freinehmen können?“   
  
„Klar. Natürlich.“ Eigentlich hatte er mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet. Martha hatte Recht. Ianto wollte wirklich mit ihm darüber sprechen.  
  
„Und vergiss nicht unsere Abwesenheit mit Gwen abzuklären.“  
  
Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. Gwen hatte es zum Teil ihrer Pflichten ernannt, den Dienstplan zu führen. „Muss ich wirklich?“ Sie würde versuchen, jedes Detail aus ihm heraus zu quetschen.   
  
„Tut mir leid.“ Ianto nahm Rhearn entgegen und löste ein paar von Jacks Haaren aus ihrer Faust. „Da musst du leider durch.“ Er deutete zur Tür, wo Gwen gerade mit einem enormen Eisbecher und einer Tüte, aus der es nach Speck roch, eintrat. „Es ist Zeit für Rhearns Essen.“  
  
„Was gibt’s?“, fragte Gwen neugierig, Jacks wenig enthusiastische Miene bemerkend.  
  
  
Ende


	42. Jagd auf den rosa Elefanten

Titel: Jagd auf den Rosa Elefanten  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
  
  
  
Owen war spät dran – nicht unüblich – und nach einem Weckruf von Gwen fand er nicht einmal Gelegenheit zu Frühstücken. Tosh zeigte ihm nach einer unglücklichen Bemerkung die kalte Schulter – überhaupt war sie gerade auf einem Müsli-am-Morgen-Trip. Und er freute sich wirklich nicht darauf, den ganzen Tag im Hub zuzusehen, wie Jack mit Teaboy dem Familienglück frönte oder Gwen ihren schwangeren Bauch wie eine Trophäe durch die Gegend trug. Millionen Frauen waren in diesem Moment auf diesem Planeten (und wer weiß auf wie vielen anderen) schwanger und wenn jede davon die gleiche Sonderbehandlung erwartete… Und an wem blieb wieder die ganze Arbeit hängen, hä?   
  
Kurz gesagt, es hob Owens Laune nicht, Gwen statt Ianto hinter dem Schreibtisch in der Touristeninfo sitzen zu sehen, umgeben von den Resten eines – wie es aussah – sehr ausgiebigen Frühstücks. Ein Stapel Tupperdosen verriet ihm, dass es sich eher um Rhys Werk als um Takeout aus einem der Cafés in der Nähe handelte. Owens Magen knurrte lautstark und er schluckte, als ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen lief.   
  
Gwen schlug seine Hand weg, als er nach einem Rosinenmuffin greifen wollte, der offensichtlich dem Massaker an seinen Artgenossen irgendwie entkommen war.   
  
Owen begann zu überlegen, ob er nicht damals einen Fehler begangen hatte mit Gwen statt mit Rhys anzubändeln. Der Mann konnte offenbar kochen, kümmerte sich - und hieß es nicht eh immer, Liebe ging durch den Magen?   
  
„Weißt du, dass Schwangere für Zwei essen müssen, ist nur so Redensart. Tatsächlich sind die meisten Frauen nach der Geburt nur deshalb fett, weil sie vorher viel zu viel… Aua.“ Owen rieb sich mit schmerzlich verzogenem Gesicht das Schienbein, wo ihn ein Absatz getroffen hatte. „Wofür war das? Ich habe das nicht erfunden, willst du die medizinischen Studien sehen?“   
  
Gwen lächelte unschuldig und hielt ihm eine Liste hin. „Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Das ist dein Aufgabenplan für heute.“  
  
Der Arzt warf einen misstrauischen Blick darauf. Ein täglicher Aufgabenplan? Noch so eine von Gwens Verbesserungsideen? Wie kam sie nur darauf, dass sich Weevil und der Rift nach Gwen Cooper richteten… Er gab es ungerne zu, aber es hatte ihm besser gefallen, als Ianto noch die Pläne machte. Wenigstens wurde Teaboy nicht von Hormonen getrieben. „Wieso soll ich Janets Zelle sauber machen? Wo ist Jones? Was hat Jack wieder mit ihm angestellt? Ich bin Arzt, kein Zoowärter.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wo sie sind. Jack sagte etwas von einer… Haushaltssache, die sie erledigen müssen.“  
  
„Nennen sie das jetzt so, ja?“ Owen schnappte sich den einen Moment lang unbewacht da liegenden Muffin und wich Gwen aus, gleichzeitig den Knopf für die Wandvertäfelung drückend.   
  
„Red‘ keinen Unsinn. Sie sind heute Nachmittag wieder da. Tosh und du, ihr beide könnt dafür am Sonntag frei haben.“ Gwen warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, als die Tür zum Hub aufglitt.  
  
Der Arzt schnitt eine Grimasse. „Und so scheiden meine Chancen einen Besuch bei Toshs Mutter zu vermeiden, dahin.“  
  
„Du bist einfach unmöglich, Owen. Geh‘ zur H…“ Den Rest schnitt die Tür ab.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Eine Runde Verstecken-Spielen unter dem Tisch (ihre Vorliebe dafür ließ Jack noch immer breit grinsen und er konnte sich nicht verkneifen, mehrfach darauf hinzuweisen) und vier Wiederhol-Vorlesungen des „Die kleine Raupe Nimmersatt“-Bilderbuches später war Rhearn müde genug, um praktisch im Stehen einzuschlafen.   
  
Ianto verfrachtete sie zurück in den Buggy, parkte ihn im Schatten, dicht genug neben seiner Sitzbank, dass er ohne sich nach vorn zu beugen nach ihr greifen konnte. Dann wandte er sich Jack zu, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Bank Platz nahm und mit einer Wasserflasche spielte. „Okay.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Das ist deine Show, Jack. Du wolltest mit mir sprechen.“  
  
Jack lehnte sich zurück. „Unsere Tochter… war kein Unfall. Ich habe die Schwangerschaft quasi im Voraus geplant und es gibt in Glasgow ein Artefakt, das aus kombinierten Proben deiner und meiner DNA ein…“ Vielleicht, wenn er es so rasch wie möglich loswurde.  
  
„Warte.“ Ianto hob eine Hand. „Zwei Dinge. Erstens: Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie kein Unfall war und auch nicht vom Storch gebracht wurde, das kannst du voraussetzen. Und da wir von Voraussetzungen sprechen, kommen wir gleich zu Nummer Zwei - Du bist manchmal wirklich so ein Idiot.“  
  
Jack spürte seinen Unterkiefer nach unten klappen. „Was?“ Wirklich nicht die Antwort, mit der er gerechnet hatte.  
  
„Ich arbeite für Torchwood, seit ich achtzehn bin. Denkst du, es gibt in den Archiven keine Aufzeichnungen über Schwangerschaften bei Männern? Zugegeben, es war kein Mensch dabei. Aber ich kann dir ohne im Computer nachzusehen, mindestens zehn dokumentierte Fälle bei gestrandeten Alien aufzählen.“ Ianto legte beide Hände auf die Tischplatte. „Es gab einen eigenen Paragraph darüber in den Schulungsunterlagen, die jeder neue Angestellte lesen musste. Für Artefakte, die im Verdacht standen, irgendetwas damit zu tun zu haben, gab es spezielle Vorschriften. Das einzig funktionierende Gerät, das je gefunden wurde, war in einem Wrack von etwas, das möglicherweise ein fliegendes Hospital gewesen sein mochte. Es wurde nach Glasgow geschickt, damit keine Kontaminierung der Zeitlinie möglich war, als sich herausstellte, dass es sich um Technik aus der Zukunft handeln muss. Außerdem fand Mrs. Hartmann offenbar, dass sich kein Nutzen für das Empire daraus gewinnen ließe.“ Er drehte die Handflächen nach oben. „Mir war nie das WIE wichtig, Jack. Okay, nicht so wichtig, ich denke, es wäre dir aufgefallen, wenn wir aus Sorge vor einer weiteren „überraschenden“ Schwangerschaft nur noch SaferSex praktiziert hätten.“ Ianto unterbrach sich selbst. „Ich möchte das WARUM kennen, Jack. Warum gerade hier und jetzt, wo wir dich verstecken mussten, damit du kein Aufsehen erregst und wir fast immer ein Geheimnis daraus machen werden müssen, dass sie wirklich unser beider leibliche Tochter ist? Ich kann mir nicht helfen, als mir diese Fragen zu stellen. Warum mit mir? Ist das wirklich das erste Mal gewesen? Hast du außer Alice und Rhearn vielleicht noch andere Kinder, die sich womöglich fragen, wo ihr Vater abgeblieben ist?“  
  
„Keine… lebenden.“ Jack holte tief Luft. „Und keine in den letzten fünfzig oder so Jahren.“ Er sah einen Moment weg. „Alice war eine Überraschung für ihre Mutter und für mich. Rhearn ist wirklich die einzige, die ich selbst…“ Er deutete auf seinen Bauch.  
  
Ianto drehte sich halb auf der Bank, um einen prüfenden Blick auf ihre Tochter zu werfen und ihr über die Wange zu streichen, bevor er sich wieder Jack zuwandte. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht… warum? Bevor du mit dem Doctor weg bist… war nicht wirklich etwas zwischen uns. Ich meine, nichts Festes. Und dann kommst du zurück und willst ein Kind. Mit mir. Vielleicht denke ich da ein wenig altmodisch, aber ein gemeinsames Kind ist eine Verantwortung, eine Verpflichtung. Und ich glaube nicht, dass unsere Beziehung an einem Punkt war, an dem man so eine Verpflichtung eingeht.“   
  
„Ich denke – nein, ich bin sicher da war mehr, als wir beide zugeben wollten.“ Er griff über den Tisch, zog mit den Fingerspitzen eine Linie über Iantos Handfläche. „Und wir haben uns beide eingeredet, es könnte nicht mehr sein. Ich… mit meinem…“ Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „…Zustand… dachte, ich könnte mir keine emotionalen Bindungen leisten, wenn ich doch nur alle, die ich liebe, überlebe. Nicht ohne irgendwann den Verstand zu verlieren. Und du…“  
  
„Lisa. Die Schuldgefühle, Canary Wharf überlebt zu haben, wenn so viele andere gestorben sind. Mich in meinen Boss zu verlieben. Ich hatte beschlossen, zu akzeptieren was ich haben konnte und nicht mehr zu verlangen. Und dann warst du plötzlich mit Tosh in der Vergangenheit verschwunden, dann tot, dann nicht mehr, dann wieder – und noch bevor wir wussten, was passiert ist – warst du mit dem Doctor weg.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Ich weiß. Es war keine gute Idee, euch nicht darauf vorzubereiten, dass der Doctor kommt. Aber ich hatte auch nie die Absicht, einfach so mit ihm zu verschwinden und nicht zurück zu kommen. Nicht mehr, Ianto. Ich wollte nur wissen, was mit mir passiert ist; warum ich so bin, wie ich bin.“ Er schloss die Finger um Iantos Handgelenk und zog leicht daran.  
  
Ianto verstand den stummen Hinweis und drückte seine Hand. „Ich verstehe das. Du hast so lange auf ihn gewartet. Aber was hat er damit zu tun, dass wir eine Tochter haben?“  
  
„Die Zeit, in der ich weg war, hat vieles für mich in eine neue Perspektive gerückt. Ich wusste nun, dass sich nicht ändern lässt, wie ich bin. Der Doctor war ziemlich deutlich in diesem Punkt. Ein Jahr lang… habe ich zugesehen, wie die Welt…“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Als ich zurück war, wollte ich mit nichts mehr warten. Und ich wollte meine zweite Chance mit dir.“  
  
„Warum ich, Jack?“, fragte Ianto leise. „Du bist so vielen Menschen begegnet. Warum ich?“ Es war eine Frage, die er sich schon seit langer Zeit stellte. Jack wurde von so vielen Menschen geliebt, von interessanteren, weltgewandteren, gebildeteren, ganz zu schweigen von Hart, der aus Jacks eigener Zeit kam und mit dem er an jedem Ort und in jeder Zeit leben konnte.   
  
„Ianto, du bist nicht einfach jemand in einer langen Reihe. Du hast… Du bist… Du hast mein Leben verändert – mich verändert. Einen großen Teil der Jahre, die ich damit verbracht habe, auf dem Doctor zu warten, hatte ich das Gefühl, für etwas zu büßen. Vielleicht für meine Vergangenheit. Und meine Buße war, zu verlieren, was ich liebte. Also hörte ich auf… mich zu kümmern, mehr zu empfinden… zu lieben. Und dann bist du zu uns gekommen, zu mir, und du warst so hartnäckig…“   
  
„…oder so verzweifelt…“, murmelte Ianto.  
  
„…so entschlossen, dass ich mich beschämt fühlte. Du hattest so viel verloren, aber du gabst nicht auf. Es geht nicht darum, wie groß der Verlust ist, sondern wie man damit umgeht, richtig?“ Jack griff über den Tisch, um Iantos Hand in beide seiner zu nehmen, als befürchte er, Ianto könnte aufstehen und gehen, bevor er fertig war. Sie hatten nie über all dies gesprochen. Als wären manche Worte zu gefährlich, sie laut auszusprechen. „Am Anfang war alles so unkompliziert. Du wolltest keine neue Beziehung egal welcher Art, weil du Lisa noch immer liebtest; weil dachtest, du würdest deine Liebe zu ihr verraten, wenn du Gefühle für jemand anderen entwickelst. Und das war okay für mich, es bedeutete nicht, dass nicht wir nicht völlig unverbindlich ein wenig Spaß miteinander haben konnten.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Dann war endlich der Doctor zurück und er… er sagte, es ließe sich nichts daran ändern, wie ich wäre. Dass ich für immer bin. Er konnte mich kaum ansehen. Weil ich so… falsch… bin. Weil ich nicht existieren sollte.“ Jack lachte humorlos. „Als er hier auftauchte, während ich mit Rhearn schwanger war, hatte ich solche Angst, dass er ihretwegen hier war; dass er sagen würde, wir dürften sie nicht haben.“   
  
Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Rhearn, die weiter ruhig schlief, stand Ianto auf und umrundete den Tisch, um sich neben Jack zu setzen. „Ich hätte ihn dafür liebend gerne in den Rift geworfen. Es ist mir egal, wer er ist, oder was er getan hat, er hatte kein Recht, dich so zu behandeln.“  
  
Jack lehnte sich vor, um seine Stirn gegen Iantos zu legen. „Und du fragst mich wirklich, warum ich dich liebe?“, sagte er leise. Ianto küsste ihn.  
  
„Und dann kam Saxon und ich verbrachte sehr viel Zeit damit, mir eine zweite Chance zu wünschen. Eine Chance nach Hause zu kommen und dieses Mal alles richtig zu machen. Eine Chance, das meiste aus der Zeit zu machen, die wir haben. Archie und die Fahrt nach Glasgow kamen zum richtigen Moment. Er hatte mir eine Liste mit Dingen geschickt, die ich für ihn überprüfen sollte – und der DNA-Splicer war darunter.“  
  
„Artefakt Nummer DN-37-EXE?“, murmelte Ianto verblüfft.  
  
„Woher weißt du davon?“  
  
„Ich wusste es nicht.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Da ist nur eine Bemerkung, die Tosh gemacht hat.“ Da gab es vielleicht noch ein Gespräch, das er führen sollte… Sie musste es bei ihrem Routinecheck der Logs gesehen und später ihre eigenen Schlüsse daraus gezogen haben. Ohne je ein Wort zu ihm zu sagen? „Wieso hast mich nicht gefragt? Dachtest du, ich würde nein sagen, kein Kind mit dir wollen?“  
  
„Hättest du ja gesagt?“, fragte Jack.  
  
„Ich… ich weiß es nicht“, erwiderte Ianto. „Ich meine, ich hatte keine Chance, darüber nach zu denken. Du hast gesagt, du bist schwanger und damit war es hinfällig, zu überlegen, ob ich mir eine Zukunft mit Kindern vorstellen kann oder nicht. Vielleicht hätte ich es damals nicht gekonnt. Sie hat so vieles für uns verändert. Hat uns verändert. Sogar Torchwood ändert sich für sie. Wir vergrößern tatsächlich das Team und du gehst weniger Risiken ein.“ Er sah auf und bemerkte das spekulative Glitzern in Jacks Augen. Es war besser, als der Ausdruck von Bitterkeit zuvor, als er über den Doctor sprach – aber: „Oh nein, denk nicht einmal daran.“  
  
„Aber es wäre kein so großer Aufwand, jetzt gleich ein zweites Kind zu haben. Und Rhearn hätte immer jemand zum spielen.“  
  
„Sie kann doch mit Gwens Baby spielen“, schlug Ianto vor.  
  
„Das ist nicht das gleiche.“  
  
„Jack. Ich meine das ernst. Du wirst schwanger und ich sorge dafür, dass du für den Rest deines Lebens nur noch entkoffeinierten Instantkaffee zu trinken bekommst. Ich finde einen Weg, das verspreche ich dir.“ Ianto senkte hastig seine Stimme, als eine Frau mit einem Hund in ihrer Nähe vorbeiging und neugierige Blicke in ihre Richtung warf.  
  
„Klingt fair.“   
  
„Was?“ Ianto musterte seinen Partner fassungslos. „Okay. Ich spreche mit Owen, damit er deinen Kopf untersucht, sobald wir wieder im Hub sind. Ich denke, ein Alien hat von dir Besitz ergriffen.“  
  
„Ianto. Ich gebe zu, es ist vielleicht kein so guter Zeitpunkt, mit all den Änderungen, die wir planen. Aber wir können doch darüber nachdenken. Und darüber reden.“  
  
„In ein paar Jahren. Wie wäre es, wenn wir an Rhearns fünften Geburtstag wieder darüber reden?“  
  
„Wie wäre es mit ihrem dritten?“, versuchte Jack sofort zu verhandeln.  
  
„Fünften.“  
  
„Dir ist klar, dass ich in der Zwischenzeit versuchen werde, deine Meinung zu ändern“, sagte Jack.  
  
„Natürlich.“ Er stand auf und küsste Jack, als der schmollte. „Und jetzt lass uns nach Hause gehen. Bevor wir uns um Kinder in Zukunft Gedanken machen, haben wir erst einmal dieses hier zu füttern. Es ist über ihre normale Essenszeit hinaus.“  
  
„Du weißt, dass das kein Nein war.“  
  
„Ich weiß, dass das kein Nein war. Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich nein sagen würde, richtig?“ Ianto warf ihm über die Schulter einen amüsierten Blick zu, bevor er sich zu Rhearn bückte, um seine Tochter zu wecken.  
  
„Hey. Es war gut, oder? Ich meine, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben?“, fragte Jack, als er zu ihm trat.  
  
„Ja. Das war es.“   
  
  
  
  
  
                           
  
  
  
                                                             * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
  
Einige Wochen später:  
  
Ianto fand den Umschlag mit seinem Namen auf dem Küchentisch, als er nach Hause kam. Es war selten der Fall, dass Jack vor ihm hier war, aber er hatte sich einen freien Nachmittag einplanen lassen. Und da er Rhearn mitnahm, bot sich Ianto Gelegenheit, ein paar liegengebliebene Dinge aufzuarbeiten, ohne entweder von Jack oder ihrer Tochter weg gerufen zu werden.        
  
"Jack?" Er folgte dem Lachen und dem Geräusch nach plätscherndem Wasser ins Bad, wo sein Partner Rhearn badete. "Was ist das?"  
  
"Öffne es einfach." Der ältere Mann hielt den Blick auf ihre Tochter gerichtet. Er saß vor der Wanne auf dem Boden, und ließ eine Hand müßig durchs Wasser gleiten. Trotz des hochgekrempelten Ärmels zeigten seine Schulter und die Vorderseite seines Hemdes feuchte Flecken  
  
Rhearn saß in der halb gefüllten Wanne und rammte einen Schwamm in Tintenfischform gegen Jacks Unterarm, während am anderen Ende der Wanne eine Schar Plastikentchen auf einen Schaumberg zusteuerten. Sie lachte zu ihm hoch, als er sich neben Jack kauerte, so dass er mit ihr auf Augenhöhe war. Am Hinterkopf standen ihre Haare wie Stacheln ab und Ianto fragte sich abwesend, ob Jack versucht hatte, ihr eine Frisur zu verpassen, wie er sie selbst trug. Er wischte eine Schaumflocke von ihrer Wange und küsste sie auf die Stirn, bevor er sich aufrichtete und auf der geschlossenen Toilette Platz nahm.  
  
Als er den Finger unter die zugeklebte Lasche schob, um sie aufzutrennen, war er sich bewusst, dass Jack ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. Er zog mehrere mit einem amtlich aussehenden Siegel versehene Dokumente hervor. "Was ist das, Jack?" Er sah einen Moment verständnislos darauf, las die Worte, die aber keinen wirklichen Sinn für ihn machten. "Jack, diese Unterlagen erklären mich offiziell zu Rhearns Vater." So hatte er das nicht gemeint, als er fragte, ob sie auch wirklich seine Tochter sei. „Was soll ich damit?“  
  
"Es ist nichts... nur Bürokratie", meinte Jack wegwerfend. "Sie braucht die Unterlagen ja ohnehin irgendwann einmal, spätestens wenn wir eine Schule für sie finden müssen. Ich habe ein paar Gefallen eingefordert, damit sie eine Geburtsurkunde bekommt. Um zu beweisen, dass sie deine Tochter ist, genügt natürlich ein simpler DNA-Test, aber ich denke, das macht es ein wenig einfacher." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, während er die Entchen anstupste, die ins Trudeln gerieten. „Ich habe auch gleich ein paar finanzielle Dinge geregelt. Für euch beide.“   
  
Rhearn patschte begeistert mit beiden Händen ins Wasser, schickte Spritzer, Schaum und Plastikentchen überall hin und lachte. "Da da guuh", erklärte sie, offenbar unberührt von der Unterhaltung zwischen ihren Eltern. "Mwah."  
  
"Die Papiere erfüllen ihre Zweck, okay?", fuhr Jack leise fort. Er sah Ianto nicht an. "Sie geben dir das Recht... ganz legal... mit ihr von mir weg zu gehen, wenn du das willst, wann immer du das willst. Ich... ich kann nur hoffen..." Er brach ab.  
  
Ianto stopfte die Unterlagen ohne Rücksicht zurück in den Umschlag und ließ ihn ins Waschbecken fallen. Er ging neben Jack in die Hocke und drehte sein Gesicht zu ihm herum, bis er ihn ansah. "Egal, was zwischen uns passiert, Jack, ich bin nicht Lucia, okay? Auch ohne diesen Wisch würde ich nie auf die Idee kommen, dir deine Tochter weg zu nehmen. Und überhaupt habe ich nicht vor, irgendwohin zu gehen. Du wirst mich nicht so einfach los."  
  
„Es ist... es könnte irgendwann notwendig sein, Ianto. Lucia hatte Recht, dass ich gefährlich bin, dass es gefährlich sein kann, in meiner Nähe zu sein. Und John Hart ist nicht der einzige da draußen, der denkt, dass er noch eine Rechnung mit mir offen hat. Dann musst du irgendwo mit ihr hingehen, wo ihr beide sicher seid.“   
  
„Kennst du mich so schlecht, dass du denkst, ich würde einfach gehen und dich im Stich lassen, wenn so etwas passiert?“, fragte Ianto.   
  
„Du musst es. Für Rhearn. Ich kann von allem zurückkommen, das weißt du. Was immer passiert, ich werde okay sein.“ Jack legte beide Hände auf Iantos Schultern. „Aber ich bin nicht bereit, irgendeine Art von Risiko mit euch beiden einzugehen.“  
  
„Hatten wir nicht erst ein Gespräch darüber, dass du nicht mehr alleine bist? Wir sind ein Team und wir sind deine Familie. Und wenn irgendwann so etwas passieren sollte, dann hoffe ich, dass du zu uns kommst.“   
  
Der Tintenfisch-Schwamm traf Jacks Schulter, bevor er auch nur den Mund zu einer Antwort öffnen konnte.  
  
Rhearn hatte sich am Wannenrand hochgezogen und blickte nun von einem zum anderen.  
  
„Ich denke, jemand ist fertig mit seinem Bad.“ Jack stand auf, griff nach einem Handtuch und wickelte sie hinein, bevor er sie aus der Wanne hob. „Du entschuldigst uns?“, meinte er, als er mit Rhearn das Bad verließ.  
  
Ianto folgte seinem Beispiel. „Dann kümmere ich mich wohl schon mal ums Abendessen“, sagte er und sah sich um. „Nachdem ich hier saubergemacht habe.“ Er hob ein Handtuch auf und begann die Entchen aus ihrer Seenot zu retten. Als er sich aufrichtete, fiel sein Blick auf den Umschlag. Jack hatte ihn damit überrascht.   
  
„Ianto? Wo ist dieses Schlaf-Krabbel-wieauchimmer-Ding, dass du ihr abends anziehst?“, kam Jacks Stimme aus dem Kinderzimmer.  
  
Er lächelte. Ah, es gab anscheinend doch noch einige Dinge, die Captain Jack Harkness nicht alleine regeln konnte… „Unterste Schublade links. Nimm‘ das Grüne, das trägt sie am liebsten.“  
  
  
  
Ende


	43. Business as usual

Titel: Business as usual  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
  
  
  
Sie verließen den Hub nur für eine halbe Stunde, nur um für alle etwas zu Essen zu holen, doch das schien offenbar schon genug zu sein, ihr Glück heraus zu fordern. Obwohl Ianto telefonisch bestellt hatte, stand Jack noch in der Schlange vor dem Pizzaplatz, und schnitt für Rhearn Grimassen, als Gwens Stimme aus dem Comm. klang.  
  
„Ianto, sag‘ mir bitte, dass ihr schon auf dem Rückweg seid?“  
  
Er warf einen Blick zu Jack, der sich zu ihm umdrehte und winkte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er mithörte. „Es sind noch drei Leute vor Jack in der Schlange. Ich denke, einer der Öfen ist kaputt, und es dauert doppelt so lange. Wenn du Hunger hast, in der Küche ist noch Obst…“  
  
„Was soll eigentlich diese ständige Stichelei übers Essen? Ihr tut gerade so, als würde ich mich mit allem vollstopfen, das nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist.“   
  
Gwens Stimme war so schrill, dass Ianto zusammen zuckte und automatisch nach dem Earpiece griff.  Jack schnitt eine schmerzliche Grimasse und fuhr sich mit dem Finger über die Kehle, bevor er grinsend auf Ianto deutete. Ianto hob die Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich kann mich sehr gut daran erinnern, wie du alles stehen und liegen lassen hast, und nach Hause gelaufen bist, nur weil Jack Lust auf Curry hatte.“  
  
„Okay. Es tut mir leid, es war nicht so gemeint.” Ianto strich sich die Haare zurück. „Ist das alles, warum du angerufen hast?“  
  
„Was… Nein. Oh Gott, nein. Ich habe eine Meldung über etwas, das ein Weevil sein könnte. Oder vielleicht auch zwei. Oder nur zwei Sichtungen des gleichen Weevils.“  
  
„Und wir sind näher dran? Gwen, wir haben Rhearn bei uns…“ Ianto war deutlich nicht begeistert von der Aussicht.  
  
„Tosh und Owen sind noch nicht zurück. Andy ist auf dem Weg zu euch, aber er steckt irgendwo im Verkehr fest. Ich habe die Polizei informiert, dass wir das übernehmen, aber vor einer Minute ist noch ein Notruf reingekommen.“  
  
„Schon gut, Gwen.“ Jack mischte sich zum ersten Mal ein. Er gab seinen Platz in der Schlange auf und kehrte zum Wagen zurück. „Ich kümmere mich darum. Schick‘ mir die Adresse aufs SatNav und sag‘ Andy er darf das Blaulicht benutzen, vielleicht kommt er dann schneller voran.“ Bedauernd reichte er seine Tochter an Ianto weiter. „Ich hole euch so rasch wie möglich ab“, meinte Jack, als er Rhearn über die Wange strich und auf den Kopf küsste. „Und lass‘ sie nicht meine Pizza essen.“  
  
„Nein, Jack.“ Ianto packte ihn am Reverse und hielt ihn fest, als Jack die Wagentür öffnete. “Wir kommen mit. Ich lasse dich nicht alleine mit möglicherweise mehr als einem Weevil.”  
  
„Ich bin nicht alleine. Andy ist auf dem Weg.“ Ianto sah ihn nur an und mit einem Seufzen ließ Jack die Schultern sinken. „Okay. Aber du bleibst bei ihr im Auto. Versprich’ es mir.”  
  
Ianto ließ ihn los und kletterte mit Rhearn auf die Rückbank, um sie in ihren Kindersitz zu schnallen. „Worauf wartest du noch?“  
  
Jack unterdrückte einen Fluch, als er auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nahm und den SUV startete.  Er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass Ianto nicht geantwortet hatte…  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Gwen war sich immer noch nicht sicher, mit wie vielen Weevil sie es zu tun hatten, als sie ein paar Minuten später ankamen. Jack holte den mobilen Riftalarmtracker und scannte die Gegend. „Ich bekomme zwei gleiche Signale.“ Frustriert schüttelte er das Gerät. „Das kann nicht richtig sein. Gwen, kannst du es nicht eingrenzen?“  
  
“Ich versuche es ja!” Gwen klang den Tränen nahe. „Tosh ist einfach besser in so was. Und ich kann kein CCTV finden.“  
  
„Okay.“ Jack reichte den Tracker nach hinten zu Ianto, der über die integrierte Arbeitsstation versuchte, sich einen besseren Überblick zu verschaffen. „Dann versuchen wir es auf die gute, altmodische Art.“ Er presste seinen Daumen auf das biometrische Schloss des Waffensafes und entnahm ihm die Webley, um ihre Ladung zu überprüfen. „Ich gehe nachsehen.“ Er tippte einen Befehl in seinen Wriststrap.   
  
„Gib‘ mir nur noch einen Moment…“ Ianto deutete auf den Bildschirm. „Ich denke, ich kann herausfinden, warum das Signal gespiegelt wird. Scheint eine defekte Satellitenschüssel zu sein, die irgendwie auf unserer Frequenz…“ Er sah auf – und sah Jack hinter einem Weevil in eine Seitengasse verschwinden.   
  
Sein Blick fiel auf das Weevil-Spray, das noch auf dem Beifahrersitz lag. Natürlich konnte Jack eine Dose in seinem Mantel haben… Mit einem leisen Fluch presste er seinen Daumen auf das biometrische Feld des Waffensafes und entnahm eine Automatic. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, mein Schatz“, sagte er zu seiner Tochter, die alles mit großen, staunenden Augen beobachtet hatte, griff das Spray und kletterte aus dem SUV. Er verriegelte die Türen. Zum Glück war es kein allzu warmer Tag, und die Klimaanlage lief. Rhearn hatte ihr Kuscheltier zur Gesellschaft und einen tropfsicheren Kinderbecher mit Tee, trotzdem meldete sich sein schlechtes Gewissen, als er Jack folgte.   
  
Eine Frau, die aus dem Haus trat um eine Mülltüte in eine Tonne zu werfen, sah ihm neugierig nach und schrie dann gellend auf, als sie Jack und den Weevil am Ende der Gasse entdeckte. Ianto fluchte, und informierte Gwen, alle Anrufe aus dem Haus zu blockieren, als die Frau auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und zurück ins Gebäude flüchtete. Sie brauchten nicht noch mehr Polizei. Ein Weevil mitten am Tag in einem Wohnviertel, das bedeutete schon genug Aufräumarbeit. Hoffentlich war Andy bald da.  
  
Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, seine erzwungene Pause wegen der Rippen wäre nicht so lange gewesen, dass sie eine Auswirkung auf seine Kondition hätte. Vielleicht lag es ja auch daran, dass man mit einem Kind an der Hand generell ein wesentlich langsameres Tempo anschlug.    
  
Das Seitenstechen begann, als er feststellte, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wohin Jack und der Weevil verschwunden waren. Er hatte weder einen der PDAs, noch den Tracker bei sich. Jack hatte seinen Kanal des Comms geschlossen. Wäre er im Hub oder wäre Tosh dort, hätten sie einfach das GPS in Jacks Handy angepeilt und den halben Meter genau sagen können, wo er sich aufhielt - doch Gwen hatte bereits mit der Lokalisierung des Weevils überfordert geklungen. Sie mussten unbedingt ihr Training erweitern. Gwen hatte sich wirklich immer nur als Feldagentin gesehen.   
  
Ianto drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. „Jack, Jack, Jack, wo steckst du?“, murmelte er vor sich hin. „Ich bringe dich um, wenn du noch einmal in so einer Situation dein Comm. abschaltest.“ Nervös drehte er das Spray zwischen den Fingern. „Gwen, könntest du…“ Sein Blick fiel auf einen Blutschmierer an der Mauer eines Gebäudes der zu rot war, um alt zu sein. „Nicht mehr nötig.“  
  
Ianto vergaß Seitenstechen und Atemlosigkeit, als er in einen mit Mülltonnen und Schutt vollgestelltem Hinterhof trat und Jack in einer sich beständig vergrößernden Blutlache auf dem Boden liegen sah. Der Weevil kauerte in einer Ecke, und schien nach einem Ausweg zu suchen. Den es nicht gab. Der einzige Zugang war der, durch den Ianto eben gekommen war.  
  
Offenbar bemerkten sie das beide im gleichen Moment. Ianto hob das Spray, was der Weevil als Aufforderung zum Angriff zu verstehen schien. Er konnte ihm zwar ausweichen, doch das Spray wurde ihm aus der Hand geschlagen und rollte davon, um zwischen den Mülltonnen zu verschwinden.  
  
Für einen Moment wirkte es fast so, als würde der Weevil triumphierend grinsend. Ianto presste die Lippen zusammen, hob seine Waffe und feuerte in rascher Folge drei Kugeln in die Brust des Alien, und eine in seine Stirn. All das Waffentraining, zu dem er in den vergangenen Monaten mehr als ausreichend Zeit gefunden hatte, zahlte sich wirklich aus. Einen Augenblick stand der Weevil wie erstarrt da, dann sackte er hintenüber.   
  
So viel zu seinem ersten aktiven Feldeinsatz seit Rhearns Geburt. Ianto wäre auch mit einem Kuchen und Luftballons zufrieden gewesen.  
  
Er kniete neben Jack in den Schmutz und versuchte das Gefühl des noch warmen Blutes zu ignorieren, dass durch seine Hosenbeine sickerte, als er nach einem Puls tastete. Vergeblich natürlich. Mit einem Seufzen bettete er Jacks Kopf in den Schoss und strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn zurück. „Komm‘ schon, komm‘ zurück“, murmelte er. „Deine Tochter wartet auf dich, und ich wette, sie ist langsam ganz schön hungrig. Und wer weiß, was Gwen in ihrem hyperhormonalen Zustand im Hub anstellt, während du hier herumliegst.“  
  
Schritte ertönten hinter ihnen und dann fluchte eine bekannte Stimme. Ianto sah über die Schulter zu Andy. „Gib‘ uns einen Moment, ja? Du kannst schon mal eine Plane und etwas von dem Bindemittel aus dem Wagen holen, wir müssen einiges hier aufräumen. Und sag‘ Gwen, wir haben mindestens eine Zeugin.“  
  
„Okay.“ Andy trat zögernd einen Schritt vorwärts. “Ist Jack…?”  
  
“Ja. Er ist sicher gleich wieder bei uns.” Er richtete den Blick auf Jacks Gesicht und wischte einen Blutspritzer von seiner Wange. „Und nein. Man gewöhnt sich nie daran. Zumindest habe ich es in all den Jahren, in denen ich ihn kenne, nicht geschafft, mich daran zu gewöhnen.” Ein Zucken lief durch Jack und er schnappte nach Luft. Ianto griff nach seinen Armen und hielt ihn ruhig, sprach leise auf ihn ein, während sich sein Partner ins Leben zurückkämpfte.   
  
„Ianto?“  
  
„Alles okay, ich bin hier.“ Er schob einen Arm unter Jacks Achsel und half ihm, ein Stück zur Seite zu rutschen, so dass er nicht mehr direkt in der Blutlache saß.   
  
Jack blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann wurde sein Blick klar. „Was machst du hier?“, fragte er scharf. „Ich habe gesagt, du sollst im Wagen bleiben. Wo ist Rhearn? Hast du sie ganz alleine gelassen?”  
  
“Sie ist sicher im Auto.” Ianto stand auf und vermied es, seine Hose anzusehen. „Ihr geht es gut, was man von dir nicht sagen kann.“  
  
Jack schnitt eine Grimasse als er das Blut auf seinem Mantel sah, dann fiel sein Blick auf den toten Weevil. „Du musstest ihn deswegen nicht gleich erschießen.“   
  
Andy tauchte schwerbeladen auf. Er ließ einen Sack mit Bindemittel auf den Boden plumpsen, musterte zuerst Jack, dann Iantos stürmische Miene und die Blutflecken auf der Kleidung der beiden Männer. „Ich schätze den Anzug kannst du wegwerfen.“  
  
Ianto verzog die Lippen zu einem humorlosen Lächeln und sah Jack nach, der aus dem Hinterhof verschwand, dem toten Weevil einen frustrierten Tritt verpassend, als er an ihm vorbei ging. „Es ist nicht das erste Mal, Andy. Berufsrisiko.“  
  
Der Ex-Polizist nickte und begann Bindemittel auf die Blutlache zu kippen. „Weißt du, ich habe nie verstanden, dass du sie zur Arbeit trägst. Ich habe aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele Sachen ich mir ruiniert habe, seit ich bei Torchwood arbeite. Irgendwie scheinen wir immer in einer dunklen Gasse zu enden und müssen uns irgendwelches widerliche Zeug aus dem Gesicht wischen.“ Ihm schien bewusst zu werden, was das „widerliche Zeug“ dieses Mal war und verstummte betreten.   
  
Ianto rieb sich mit einem Seufzen die Stirn. „Ich habe damit angefangen, als ich Jack zu… zu verführen versucht habe. Um den Job zu bekommen. Es hat ihm gefallen.“ Er sah einen Moment nachdenklich auf die Waffe in seiner Hand. Da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, heute eine zu benutzen, trug er kein Holster, um sie zu verstauen.   
  
Andy pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Und jetzt?“  
  
Iantos Lächeln wurde sanfter. „Es gefällt ihm noch immer.” Er seufzte. „Kommst du einen Moment hier alleine klar?“, fragte er dann. „Ich will nach Jack sehen.“  
  
„Klar, ich… ich warte bis das Zeug hier seine Sache macht.“ Andy stöberte zwischen den Mülltonnen herum. Manchmal nahm Ianto an, dass ihn in erster Linie seine unerschütterliche Neugier bei Torchwood hielt. Und ein robuster Magen.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Andy hatte die Einfahrt mit Absperrband versehen und seinen Wagen schräg davor geparkt. Auf dem Weg zurück lauschte Ianto auf seine Unterhaltung mit Gwen, steuerte aber keine weitere Erklärungen bei.   
  
Jack war dabei, seinen Mantel in einen Müllsack zu stopfen, während er sich durch die offene Wagentür mit Rhearn unterhielt.   
  
„Ich bin nicht aus Glas, Jack.“ Er zupfte mit spitzen Fingern an seinem Knie herum, wo der Stoff der Hose anzukleben begann.   
  
„Ich weiß.“ Jack seufzte.  
  
„Und ich verstehe, dass du wütend bist, weil ich dir gefolgt bin.“ Ianto legte eine Hand auf Jacks Schulter und wartete, bis er sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Aber ich arbeite nach wie vor für Torchwood. Und so lange ich nicht gefeuert bin, musst du mir erlauben, meine Arbeit zu machen.“  
  
„Ich war nicht wütend.“ Jack zog ihn näher zu sich und presste seine Stirn gegen Iantos. “Ich hatte Angst. Okay, wütend war ich auch. Es war nicht wegen des Weevils, auch wenn ich es nicht mag, wenn wir sie töten müssen. Ich wusste, wenn du mir folgst… Verstehst du, ich hatte Angst, ich wache auf und der Weevil hat dich erwischt.“ Er ließ ihn los und wandte sich ab, um seine Webley wieder im Safe zu verstauen. Seit Rhearns Geburt trug er sie nur noch, wenn er den Hub verließ.   
  
Ianto tat es ihm gleich. Er blieb neben dem Auto stehen und sah zu, wie Jack mit den Feuchttüchern aus der Babytasche Blut von seinem Gesicht wischte. Rhearn gähnte und quengelte ein wenig, doch beruhigte sich, als Jack mit ihr sprach.   
  
„Ich… helfe Andy mit dem Weevil“, sagte er und trat um den Wagen herum, um Besen, Schaufel und mehr Müllsäcke für das Bindemittel zu holen.   
  
„Ianto, warte.“ Jack folgte ihm. “Du hast recht. Du hast nur deine Arbeit getan. Und es wäre kein Spaß gewesen, aufzuwachen und heraus zu finden, dass mich der Weevil als Kauknochen verwendet. Können wir uns wenigstens darauf einigen, dass du vorsichtig bist? Ich will Rhearn nicht eines Tages erklären müssen, dass ich zugelassen habe, dass ihrem Tad etwas zugestoßen ist.“  
  
„Ich bin immer vorsichtig.“ Ianto beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. „Und jetzt komm‘, wir müssen aufräumen; etwas zu essen holen und unsere Tochter hat sicher auch schon genug davon, an den Kindersitz gefesselt zu sein. Sie kann so wenig stillsitzen, wie du.“ Er wandte sich ab, bevor Jack mehr sagen konnte. Ianto hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er Jack fast auf eine Idee gebracht hatte, als er sagte: so lange er nicht gefeuert wäre…  
  
  
Ende


	44. Snapshots 5

Titel: Snapshots 5  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
  
  
  
  
1.  
  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass die Tourismusbehörde in Wales so fortschrittlich ist. Ich meine, ich habe über so was im Internet gelesen. Es gibt gerade mal eine Handvoll Behörden und große Firmen, die einen Firmenkindergarten oder eine Firmenkrippe unterhalten und die meisten davon sind in den USA und Schweden, der Schweiz und Deutschland. Es stört wirklich niemanden, wenn Sie Ihre Tochter mit zur Arbeit bringen?“, fragte Linda und strich sich eine feuchte Haarsträhne zurück.   
  
Eigentlich war sie nur in das eher schäbig anmutende Informationsbüro geflüchtet, um dem unangenehm kalten Regenschauer zu entkommen und vielleicht ein paar kostenlose Aufkleber und Broschüren für ihre Kollegen in Manchester mitzunehmen. Die wenigsten beneideten sie darum, zu einem Managementkurs ausgerechnet nach Wales geschickt zu werden.   
  
Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dort einen höflichen - und attraktiven – jungen Mann im Anzug vorzufinden, der auch noch gerade dabei war, Jogurt aus dem Gesicht eines zappelnden Kleinkindes mit kurzen, dunklen Locken zu wischen.   
Er nahm ihr die Jacke ab, um sie über einen antiken, ominös ratternden Heizkörper zu hängen und verschwand durch einen Perlenvorhang in einen Nebenraum, um gleich darauf mit einem Handtuch und einer Tasse Tee zurück zu kommen.   
  
"Ich fürchte, wir sind nicht gerade eine typische Einrichtung. Es gibt vier dieser Büros im näheren Umkreis und da wir ziemlich versteckt liegen, finden nicht so viele Touristen zu uns. Deshalb öffnen wir auch an den meisten Tagen nur stundenweise." Ianto wischte sich die Hände an einem Tuch ab und sah kopfschüttelnd zu, wie Rhearn einen weiteren Löffel voll Jogurt über ihr Kinn und die Wangen verschmierte. Aber sie bestand darauf, selbst zu essen. Sobald er versuchte, ihr zu helfen, verweigerte sie das Essen. Er lächelte, als er Lindas amüsierte Miene bemerkte. "Die Tischmanieren hat sie von ihrem Vater. Mein Boss ist Rhearns Vater", setzte er hinzu. "Ich fürchte, wir können wirklich nicht als positives Beispiel für die Tourismusbehörde gelten, denn es ist ein rein privates Abkommen, dass ich meine Tochter während der Arbeitszeit bei mir habe."   
  
"Oh."   
  
Es lag eine gewisse Enttäuschung in dem einen Wort, und Ianto war sich nicht sicher, ob es sich auf seine Partnerschaft bezog oder darauf, dass ihre Vorstellung, dass die Walisische Tourismusbehörde Betriebskindergärten unterhielt sich als Seifenblase entpuppte.  
  
"Ich verstehe."  
  
Er hatte keine Gelegenheit, etwas darauf zu antworten, denn in der gleichen Minute kam Jack durch die Vordertür.   
  
"Hallo. Jack Harkness." Er hielt der überraschten Frau die Hand hin, die sie automatisch ergriff.  
  
Hinter ihrem Rücken schüttelte Ianto den Kopf. Natürlich hatte Jack mal wieder die internen Kameras dazu benutzt, einen Blick auf sie zu werfen - und das, obwohl (oder gerade deswegen) Ianto sehr wohl wusste, dass er ein langer Bericht von UNIT auf seinem Tisch lag - und nun hatte ihn die Neugier hergetrieben. Immerhin hatte er den langen Weg über einen der anderen Ausgänge benutzt und war nicht einfach durch die versteckte Tür hinter ihm gekommen. Das wäre unter Umständen etwas schwieriger erklären zu gewesen als Rhearns Spielecke.  
  
Rhearn verlor das Interesse an ihrem langweiligen Jogurt und ließ den Löffel fallen. Sie krabbelte über ihre Spielsachen hinweg, zog sich an einem Broschürenständer auf die Beine und machte die beiden Schritte auf Jack zu, um ihr verschmiertes Gesicht an seinem Hosenbein abzuwischen. "Dada."   
  
Lachend nahm Jack sie hoch und küsste sie auf die Nase. "Dir auch Hallo, Prinzessin." Er setzte sie auf die Hüfte, für Rhearn hatte er fast völlig aufgehört den Gürtelholster zu tragen, wenn er ihn nicht benötigte.   
  
Mit Jogurt verschmierte Finger hinterließen Abdrücke auf Jacks Hemd. Er blickte an sich herunter und schnitt eine Grimasse. „Jetzt rieche ich wie Essen“, verkündete er. „Was mache ich nur, wenn jemand vorbei kommt und hungrig ist, und ich rieche wie ein Snack?“   
  
Rhearn hörte auf zu lachen und sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.   
  
Linda schien ähnlich von Jacks Grimassen fasziniert. Ianto schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich zurück, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er war nicht sicher, wozu diese Show diente, aber er hatte das Gefühl, wäre Jack ein Pfau, würde er gerade mit gespreiztem Gefieder auf und ab marschieren, um sein Revier abzustecken. Oder möglicherweise einen Balztanz aufführen…   
  
„Aber…“ Jack schnüffelte lautstark in einer Art, die Ianto an einen hungrigen Hoix erinnerte. „…hier riecht noch jemand wie Essen.“ Er vergrub das Gesicht in Rhearns T-Shirt und sie stieß ein schrilles, entzücktes Kreischen aus. „Und ich bin plötzlich sehr hungrig.“ Er zuckte zusammen, als sie sich an seinen Haaren festhielt und widerstand der Versuchung, nachzusehen, wie viele sie ihm ausgerissen hatte. Sollte er kahl werden, blieben ihm wenigstens graue Haare erspart, richtig?   
  
Jack klemmte sich seine giggelnde Tochter unter den Arm und wandte sich zu Ianto um. „Ich mache sie sauber und stecke sie in frische Kleidung. Und mich am besten auch. Kommst du später nachsehen, ob wir uns auch hinter den Ohren gewaschen haben?“   
  
Ianto nickte. „Natürlich. Gwen übernimmt nach ihrer Mittagspause für mich.“   
  
Auf dem Weg zur Tür winkte Jack Linda zu.   
  
„Und kein Jogurt mehr für dich, junge Dame, oder wir haben bald ein Problem, weil ich nicht mehr weiß, was ich dir anziehen soll...“ Hörten sie ihn sagen, als er mit Rhearn durch die Tür trat.   
  
„Ist er immer so?“, fragte Linda nach einem Moment verblüfft.  
  
„Um Himmels willen, nein. Nicht immer. Aber ich denke, ein Kind zu haben, hat Jacks inneren Fünfjährigen wieder zum Vorschein gebracht.“   
  
„Das ist…“ Linda warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Oh mein Gott, ich komme zu spät zu meinem Workshop.“   
  
Ianto stand auf, um ihre Jacke zu holen und hielt sie ihr galant hin, damit sie hinein schlüpfen konnte.   
  
Sie griff nach ihrer Handtasche. „Ich werde definitiv noch einmal vorbei kommen, bevor ich nach Manchester zurück fahre. Auf Wiedersehen, Ianto – und danke dass ich mich hier trocknen konnte“, sagte sie, bevor sie davon eilte.  
  
  
\- * - * -  
  
  
Ianto war noch dabei, Rhearns Spielsachen aufzusammeln und den Jogurt aufzuwischen, als Gwen kam, um ihn abzulösen. Sie hatte einen Stapel Zeitschriften für werdende Eltern unter dem Arm. Nun, damit war sie wenigstens beschäftigt. Er stellte ihr die Thermoskanne mit Tee hin, bevor er durch die Tür und in den Lift trat, der ihn nach unten in den Hub brachte.  
  
Er fand Jack unten in seinem Bunker, wo er offensichtlich Schwierigkeiten hatte, Rhearn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sich wieder anziehen musste. Sie saß auf der Pritsche und schüttelte jedes Mal den Kopf, wenn Jack ihr mit einem Kleidungsstück zu nahe kam.   
  
„Das hat sie eindeutig von dir“, meinte Ianto amüsiert und lehnte sich gegen die Leiter zurück. „Du hast zu viele Geschichten erzählt, die die Worte „und dann war ich nackt“ enthielten, als dass es anders sein könnte.“  
  
„Wir könnten uns alle drei ausziehen…“  
  
„Vergiss‘ es, Jack. Wir sind bei der Arbeit.“ Ianto schob Jack mit einem Seufzen beiseite und hatte Rhearn in Sekunden angezogen. Als er ihr die Haare zurückkämmte, warf er Jack einen Blick zu. „Jack? Was sollte das eben?“  
  
„Oh, ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass niemand denkt, einer von euch beiden wäre ein Souvenir.“ Jack trat hinter ihn und schlang die Arme um seine Taille, das Kinn auf Iantos Schulter stützend.   
  
Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Immerhin sind wir beide „Made in Wales“, richtig?“   
  
Rhearn sah zu ihm hoch und schien einen ernsthaften Versuch zu unternehmen, ihre Faust zu essen.   
  
„Strenggenommen ist Rhearn „Made in Scotland“, Ianto…“  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2.  
  
  
Gwen versuchte nicht schuldbewusst drein zu sehen, als Ianto in die Kaffeenische trat und die Stirn runzelte, als er die geöffneten Schubladen und Schranktüren sah. Jack hatte sie auf die Idee gebracht, mit seiner Geschichte darüber, wie ihm das Riechen an Kaffeebohnen ein wenig gegen den Kaffeeentzug half. Nun, Rhys hatte in einem Anflug von Solidarität allen Kaffee aus ihrer Wohnung verbannt (nicht aus seinem Büro, wo Ruth nur zu glücklich schien, ihren Boss koffeiniert zu halten…), so war ihre einzige Chance hier im Hub.   
  
Allerdings wirkte er abgelenkt und das schien viel mit Rhearn zu tun zu haben, die schnüffelte und wimmerte, das Gesicht gegen Iantos Schulter gepresst.   
  
„Was hat sie denn?“, fragte Gwen, als Ianto sie auf die Kante des Spülbeckens setzte und nach einem frischen Handtuch griff.   
  
„So wie es aussieht…“, meinte Ianto, während er mit einer Hand Rhearn festhielt, mit der anderen das Tuch anfeuchtete. „…kommen endlich die beiden Zähne, die ihr unten noch fehlen. Ich denke, sie hat sogar ein wenig Fieber.“ Leise mit ihr sprechend, begann er seiner Tochter das Gesicht mit dem feuchten Tuch abzutupfen. „Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich sie nach Hause bringe. Ist Jack zurück?“  
  
„Ja, er und Owen sind vor ein paar Minuten gekommen.“ Gwen rieb Rhearns Rücken. „Oh, die Ärmste. Gib ihr doch eins der Wassereis aus dem Gefrierfach zum daran herum nuckeln. Meine Mutter meint, das hilft am besten. Sie hat das bei mir auch so gemacht.“  
  
„Du willst, dass ich ihr etwas gebe das praktisch Zucker - gefrorener Zucker, mit einer Unmenge Farbstoffe - ist, damit sie leichter Zähne bekommt. Zähne, für die wohlgemerkt Zucker bekanntermaßen schlecht ist?“ Ianto sah sie ungläubig an.   
  
„Ich wollte ja nur helfen“, gab Gwen ein wenig schnippisch zurück.   
  
Ianto hatte keine Absicht, Gwens Mutter als Koryphäe der Kinderzahnheilkunde anzuerkennen, vor allem weil sie ihr erlaubt hatte, mit dieser Zahnlücke aufzuwachsen.  
  
„Es ist nichts persönliches“, mischte sich Jack ein, der plötzlich hinter ihnen auftauchte. Er ließ Rhearn unter seinen Mantel kuscheln und küsste ihren Kopf. „Ianto hat ein Problem mit dieser Sorte Eis.“  
  
„Nur weil du sie nicht wie ein normaler Mensch essen kannst“, murmelte Ianto. „Außerdem sind sie ungesund.“  
  
„Kann ich wohl. Ich habe sie schon als Kind so gegessen.“  
  
Ianto zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Es gab Wassereis da, wo du herkommst?“  
  
„Wirklich. Na gut. Es war kein Wassereis, und auch nicht direkt aus Zucker, aber in meinem Mund war es oft, und...“  
  
Ianto hielt ihm den Mund zu. Gwen lachte und verließ die Küchennische, als ihr Handy klingelte.  
  
„Das war völlig unnötig, weißt du“, meinte Jack, als sie weg war.   
  
„Wirklich?“ Ianto warf einen Blick auf Rhearn, die in Jacks Seite gekuschelt eingeschlafen war.  
  
„Was ich sagen wollte, war dass es keine Pflanzen gab, aus denen man Zucker gemacht hat, wie es ihn hier gibt, aber meine Mutter hat eine Art von Eiscreme aus süßen Beeren hergestellt und wir haben das oft gegessen.“ Jack sah sehr zufrieden mit sich drein.  
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf und schien zum ersten Mal das Chaos zu bemerken, dass eindeutig nicht gewesen war, als er vor ein paar Stunden Kaffee gemacht hatte. „Da du geschafft hast, sie zum Einschlafen zu bringen, kümmerst du dich um sie? Ich schaffe hier erst einmal Ordnung.“  
  
„Nein, das wirst du nicht.“ Jack löste eine von Rhearns Fäusten, die seinen Hosenträger umklammerte. „Gwen hat die Unordnung verursacht, sie kann sie auch aufräumen. Ich brauche deine Hilfe bei den Plänen für die Umorganisation des Archivs in Glasgow, die mir Archie geschickt hat.“  
  
„Du meinst, du kannst seine Handschrift wieder einmal nicht entziffern?“, erwiderte Ianto lächelnd.  
  
Jack schob die Unterlippe vor, eine Geste die sehr stark an seine Tochter erinnerte. „Es wäre sicher einfacher, wenn er nicht immer wieder gälische Begriffe verwenden würde.“  
  
„Ich finde es erstaunlich, dass du mehrere außerirdische Sprachen sprichst, aber es fast hundertfünfzig Jahren auf der Erde und hundert Jahren in Torchwoods Diensten nicht gelernt hast, zumindest ein paar Worte in Gälisch oder in Walisisch aufzupicken, obwohl du so viel Zeit hier verbracht hast.“  
  
„Ich...“ Jack beugte sich vor. „…kenne sehr wohl eine ganze Reihe Worte in Walisisch und Gälisch. Aber die sind alle nicht jugendfrei oder Arbeitsplatzgeeignet. Ich gebe dir gerne später eine Privatvorstellung, wenn Rhearn in ihrem Bett ist.“   
  
„Ich werde dich daran erinnern“, versprach Ianto. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du schon mal vorgehst, und ich uns noch schnell einen Kaffee zu Archies Plänen mache?“  
  
„Du liest meine Gedanken, Ianto Jones.“ Jack winkte ihm zu, als er sich mit Rhearn auf den Weg in sein Büro machte.   
  
„In zehn Minuten bin ich bei euch.“ Ianto betrachtete die durchsuchten Küchenschränke. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, Gwen ebenfalls mit seinem System vertraut zu machen. Er hatte immerhin sogar Owen soweit trainiert, das er keinen leeren Milchtüten wieder in den Kühlschrank zurück stellte…  
  
  
Ende


	45. Glow-in-the-dark

Titel: Glow-in-the-dark  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
  
  
  
  
„Sieh dir das an. Das ist Leuchtfarbe.“ Jack hielt eines der kleinen Plastikfarbtöpfchen hoch, die Ianto auf der Fensterbank zwischengelagert hatte.   
  
„Ich weiß.“ Ianto verkniff sich die Bemerkung, dass er das Etikett ebenfalls gelesen hatte, vielen Dank. „Die anderen drei auch, das war ein Teil eines Farbsets, das ich gestern für Rhearn gekauft habe.“  
  
Seine Tochter sah zu ihm auf, als sie ihren Namen hörte und er bemerkte einen Schmutzfleck auf ihrer Nase. Wie zum Kuckuck... Seine Küche war sauber! Gab es eine genetische Veranlagung dazu, wirklich überall Schmutz zu finden? Falls ja, wusste er, dass sie ihr Talent dazu von Jack geerbt hatte...  
  
„Sie interessiert sich im Moment vor allem für die Wachsstifte, mit denen man offensichtlich unseren Küchentisch so hervorragend bemalen konnte.“   
  
Jack lachte. „Vielleicht wird sie später eine berühmte Künstlerin. Das ist ein netter, sicherer Beruf, findest du nicht?“   
  
So lange es sie von Torchwood fernhielt… „Wir haben beschlossen, heute Abend ein paar Sterne an die Wand in ihrem Zimmer zu zeichnen. Du bist herzlich eingeladen, uns zu helfen.“  
  
Rhearn rümpfte die Nase, als Ianto ein Tuch anfeuchtete, um sie sauber zu machen und duckte sich aus seinem Griff. Sie giggelte und patschte ihn mit der flachen Hand auf seine Nase, als er sie an den Trägern ihres Overalls erwischte und auf den Tisch setzte, um sie sauber zu machen.   
  
Niemand hatte ihn gewarnt, dass ein Kleinkind so rasch mobil wurde. Eben noch hatte sie die ersten wackeligen Schritte an seiner oder Jacks Hand unternommen, jetzt begab sie sich schon auf eigenständige Entdeckungstouren in ihrem Haus, dem Tourismusbüro oder Jacks Büro. Sie hatten hart daran gearbeitet, diese drei Orte kindersicher zu machen und es waren die einzigen, in denen sie sich frei bewegen durfte. Zumindest bis sie alt genug war, um zu verstehen, vor was sie sich in Acht zu nehmen hatte.  
  
Ianto zog es vor, damit zu warten, sie alleine im Hub unterwegs sein zu lassen, bis sie alt genug war, um im Pub Drinks zu bekommen...  
  
„Taadd. Taadd?“ Rhearn strahlte ihn an, als sie seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Sie rutschte auf der Tischkante herum, offensichtlich begierig darauf, wieder auf die Beine gestellt zu werden.   
  
Es war natürlich Jacks Schuld. Er hatte schon während der Schwangerschaft angefangen, Ianto „Tad“ zu nennen, und auch wenn sein Captain eine halbe Woche lang schmollte, „Tad“ (oder wie sie es aussprach „Taadd“) war dann auch eins von den ersten verständlichen Worten gewesen, die aus Rhearns Mund kamen.   
  
„Schon gut. Du bist wieder sauber.“ Ianto lachte, als er einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange bekam, als er sie hoch hob und auf den Boden stellte.   
  
Das war ihre neueste Angewohnheit. Gwen, Tosh und Andy nahmen es mit Humor, mit einem Kuss auf die Wange begrüßt zu werden, wenn sie Rhearn auf den Arm nahmen. Owen schnitt verdrießliche Grimassen, gab sich schockiert und grummelte über ihre Erziehungsmethoden und Jacks Einfluss auf unschuldige Kleinkinder, doch Ianto kannte ihn gut genug, um zu sehen, dass er sich insgeheim darüber freute.   
  
Er sah ihr nach, als sie unter den Küchentisch kroch, wandte aber den Kopf, als zwei Arme ihn zurück gegen Jacks Körper zogen.   
  
„Und was ist mit mir?“, schmollte Jack direkt an seinem Ohr. „Wer küsst mich?“  
  
Mit einem übertrieben leidenden Seufzen drehte sich Ianto in seinem Griff um, und küsste ihn auf die Wange, genau wie Rhearn es machte.   
  
„Ist das all...“, bevor Jack den Satz beendet hatte, verschloss ihm Ianto den Mund.   
  
  
\+ - + - + - +   
  
  
Mit erheblicher Mühe befreite sich Ianto aus Jacks Griff. So gerne er fortsetzen würde, was sie da eben begonnen hatten, ihre Mittagspause neigte sich dem Ende zu.   
  
Jack hatte spontan beschlossen, der Pizza im Hub zu widerstehen, und nach Hause zu kommen - was dazu führte, dass Rhearn sich sehr viel mehr für ihren Vater als für das Gemüse auf ihrem Teller interessierte.   
  
Sie quengelte so lange, bis Jack sie aus ihrem Hochstuhl nahm und auf seinen Schoß setzte, während er von seinem Treffen mit Kathy Swanson erzählte, die wissen wollte, ob Jack vorhatte, der Polizei in Cardiff noch mehr Personal abzuwerben. Worauf er ihr spontan einen Job anbot. Und zu seiner Überraschung hatte sie nicht sofort abgelehnt.   
  
Nun, Jack war nicht der einzige, den Kathy Swanson damit überraschte. Sicher, seit dem Suzie-Zwischenfall hatte sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihr und Torchwood verbessert - was möglicherweise auch daran lag, dass Jack sich nicht mehr wie der sprichwörtliche Elefant im Porzellanladen aufführte, wenn sich ihre Wege kreuzten.   
  
Ianto war Kathy ein paar Mal begegnet, auf Spaziergängen oder beim Einkaufen mit Rhearn - schließlich verließ er dieser Tage eher selten den Hub aus anderen Gründen - und sie hatte ihn einmal sogar darauf angesprochen, ihn nach dem Geheimnis gefragt, mit dem er Captain Jack Harkness zähmte. Eine Frage, die er sich wiederholt selbst stellte. Er versuchte es damit zu erklären, dass es das Alter war, das Jack milderte – bis er ihn mit Rhearn durchs Kinderzimmer toben sah…  
  
Jack war zu den Farbtöpfchen zurück gewandert, während Ianto den letzten Teller in die Spülmaschine stellte.   
  
„Sie ist durchsichtig“, bemerkte er hinter ihm, eines der Farbdöschen öffnend.  
  
Ianto warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Es war schwer genug gewesen, die Wachskreide vom Holz zu bekommen, er wollte nicht auch noch im Dunkeln Leuchtfarbe von den Fliesen schrubben. „So lange es hell ist.“ Er lachte. „Ich schätze, das bedeutet, wir müssen das Licht ausmachen, um damit zu malen.“   
  
Ein ominöses Poltern kam aus dem Flur, in den Rhearn offenbar gewandert war, als sich die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Eltern auf etwas anderes richtete.   
  
Ianto folgte dem Geräusch und entdeckte, dass sie einen von Jacks schweren Schuhen an den Schnürsenkeln hinter sich herzog.   
  
„Was hat sie damit vor?“, fragte Jack fasziniert, als er zu ihm trat.   
  
„Ich denke... kann es sein, dass sie deinen Schuh verstecken will? Sie hat mich wirklich verstanden, als ich neulich diese Diskussion mit ihr darüber hatte, ob oder ob man nicht ohne Schuhe nach draußen gehen kann.“ Es machte Sinn - zumindest für ein zweiundzwanzig Monate altes Kind. Ohne Schuhe konnte Jack nicht nach draußen, also konnte er den Nachmittag damit verbringen, mit ihr zu spielen. Es machte sogar perfekten Sinn.   
  
„Mein cleveres Mädchen.“ Jack hob sie lachend hoch und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich würde gerne noch länger bleiben, wirklich.“ Er gab sie an ihren Tad weiter und bückte sich, um seine Schuhe anzuziehen.   
  
„Wir kommen in einer halben Stunde nach“, erwiderte Ianto, als er sie auf die andere Hüfte setzte. „Ich kümmere mich zusammen mit Andy um die Sektion, in dem das Wasser durch die Wand kommt, wenn es regnet. Nachdem ich mich versichert habe, dass Gwen keine größere Unordnung in der Touristeninformation hinterlassen hat.“   
  
Jack sah zu ihm hoch, bevor er sich unnötig lange mit seinen Schnürsenkeln beschäftigte. „Wieso kümmerst du dich nicht nur um die Touristeninfo? Ich bin sicher, es gibt eine Menge neuer Broschüren und Flyer, oh und diese kleinen Sticker mit den roten Drachen drauf, die du ordern kannst. Online. Und... du könntest dieses Ding mit der Kaffeemaschine machen, du weißt schon, wo du sie auseinander nimmst und alles sauber machst und entkalkst? Andy und ich kümmern uns um das Umlagern im Archiv, wenn Owen und ich von dem Besuch bei Henry Parker zurück sind.“  
  
„Jack... Alles was wir tun werden, ist Kartons zu füllen, sie auf Paletten zu stellen, und die dann in einen frei geräumten Bereich des darüber liegenden Levels zu bringen, wo wir sie trocknen und sehen können, was zu retten ist.“ Ianto starrte auf den Rücken seines Captains.   
  
Er wusste genau, warum Jack ihn nicht dort haben wollte - sie räumten genau in dem Bereich auf, wo vor zwei Monaten ein Teil eines Regals auf ihn gefallen war. So? Ein Ort mehr mit dem er schlechte Erinnerungen verband, genau wie er für andere gute Erinnerungen hegte. Aber er wusste auch, dass Jack etliche Stunden dort unten damit verbracht hatte, alles genauestens zu überprüfen. Gwen war unabsichtlich herausgerutscht, dass Jack sogar so weit gegangen war, einen Spezialisten zur Beurteilung von Wänden und Böden in den Hub zu holen (und ihm hinterher Retcon gab, was Gwen empörte) um sicher zu sein, dass nichts an der viktorianischen Bausubstanz beschädigt war.  
  
„Es macht mir nichts aus, dort wieder zu arbeiten, Jack. Ich werde mich nicht alleine aufhalten und Tosh hat sämtliche toten Winkel der Kameras ausgemerzt. Ich denke, wir haben jetzt besseres CCTV unter der Erde, als oben auf dem Plas. Und wenn ich dort arbeiten kann, denkst du nicht, dass du mich dann auch wieder dort arbeiten lassen kannst?“, sagte er, als Jack sich aufrichtete und nach seinem Mantel griff.    
  
Jack trat zu ihm. „Versprichst du mir, dass du vorsichtig bist?“  
  
„Natürlich.“ Das war ein Versprechen, das Ianto gerne gab.  
  
„Und du nimmst sie nicht mit nach unten?“ Jack spielte mit dem Kragen von Rhearns T-Shirt.  
  
„Nein, selbstverständlich nicht.“ Ianto legte die Hand über Jacks Finger, stoppte ihn.  „Tosh wird sich um sie kümmern, sie können zusammen malen. Es wird Tosh gut tun, mal eine Weile von ihren Bildschirmen weg zu kommen.“ Er glättete Jacks rechten Hosenträger. „Es ist okay, Jack. Lass Owen nicht warten. Du weißt genau, was er denkt, was wir tun, wenn du zu spät bist.“  
  
„Hmmm, das was du heute Morgen in der Dusche mit mir gemacht hast“, murmelte Jack in sein Ohr. „Da sind wir auch zu spät gekommen.“  
  
„Schieb‘ nicht mir dafür die Schuld zu.“ Ianto fing Jacks wandernde Hand ein. „Du warst sehr daran beteiligt. Und jetzt geh.“  
  
„Rhearn, ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du ein Auge auf deinen Tad hast. Keine Besuche von fremden Männern, während ich weg bin.“ Er küsste sie auf die Schläfe, bevor er sich von Ianto zur Tür dirigieren ließ. Nicht, ohne noch einen Kuss von ihm zu stehlen. Henry Parker war ein alter Langweiler und er brauchte schließlich ein wenig Ermutigung, die Fahrt mit einem immer noch miesgelaunten Owen zu überstehen.   
  
Ianto stellte Rhearn auf die Beine, als sie zappelte und sah ihr hinterher, wie sie ins Wohnzimmer ging, vermutlich um eins ihrer Kuscheltiere für den Trip in den Hub zu holen.   
  
Als er in die Küche zurückkehrte, um einen Snack für sie einzupacken, fiel ihm auf, dass nur noch zwei Töpfchen mit Leuchtfarbe auf dem Fensterbrett standen.  
  
  
###  ~~~ ###  
  
  
  
„Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?“, fragte Ianto stirnrunzelnd, als er ins Schlafzimmer kam und Jack bis zum Hals zugedeckt im Bett fand.   
  
Nachdem sie Rhearn ins Bett gebracht hatten, war Jack ins Bad verschwunden und dann sofort unter die Decke. Und das war nun wirklich untypisch. Normalerweise fand er ihn nackt und so viel Platz wie möglich einnehmend auf der Matratze lungernd.   
  
Jack schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.   
  
„Hast du ohne mich angefangen?“ Ianto nahm an, es war ein neues Spiel.   
  
Wieder schüttelte Jack den Kopf. „Mach das Licht aus“, erwiderte er.  
  
Okay, ein vielversprechender Anfang… Ianto knipste das Licht aus und hörte Stoff rascheln.   
  
Er konnte gerade so die Umrisse von Jacks Körper ausmachen. Einen Moment später tauchten blassgelbe Kreise und ein Pfeil im Dunkeln auf.   
  
Das… erklärte, was mit der verschwundenen Leuchtfarbe passiert war.   
  
„Sehr… subtil“, meinte er, als er neben Jack aufs Bett glitt. „Der Pfeil erleichtert mir das Suchen im Dunkeln wirklich enorm.“  
  
„Wieso folgst du ihm dann nicht und siehst, was ich mit dem Rest der Farbe angefangen habe?“ Jack zog ihn zu sich herunter und Ianto begann seine Suche.   
  
Es war durchaus wert, am nächsten Morgen heraus zu finden, dass sich Leuchtfarbe extrem schwer wieder aus den Laken waschen ließ…  
  
Ende


	46. Timelords bearing gifts Teil 1

Titel: Timelords Bearing Gifts  
Fandom: Tupperwood   
  
  
"Denkst du, das ist echt? Nicht Man-in-Black-echt, natürlich. Es ist keine Galaxie drin, oder? Nicht so wirklich das Spielzeug für ein noch nicht mal zwei Jahre altes Kind..." Jack sah ihn fragend an und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er plapperte. Vielleicht war der Doctor ansteckend. "Richtig. Vergiss es. Anspielungen auf SciFi Filme sind verschwendet an dich." Ianto berührte eine der Kugeln, die auf ihrem Küchentisch lagen und das rotgoldene Schimmern in ihrem Inneren verstärkte sich. "Ist es eine Art von Glas?"  
  
"Eher ein Kristall, denke ich. Er reagiert auf deine Hautwärme. Sieh nur." Jack berührte einen der anderen Kristalle und er schimmerte ebenfalls auf, allerdings in einer anderen Farbe, einem tiefen, satten Grün. Er nahm Iantos Hand und hielt sie so, dass sie beide gleichzeitig eine der schimmernden Kugeln berührten und erzeugte im Inneren von beiden eine Miniexplosion aus grünen Funken in einem Meer aus Rot. "Es ist ein Spielzeug." Er warf die Kugel in die Luft.  
  
"Was machst..." Bevor Ianto den Satz beenden konnte, sah er, dass die anderen Kristalle ihr sofort folgten, einen Kreis bildeten und das ganze Konstrukt unterhalb der Decke schwebte.  
  
"Energiefeld, zur Neutralisierung der Schwerkraft", meinte Jack. "Es bezieht die Energie aus der Umgebungswärme. Die Batterien sollen einige Jahrzehnte halten." Er lachte. „Du hast recht, nicht unbedingt ein Spielzeug für Rhearn. Aber ich vermute, es ist eher als Raumdekoration gedacht.“  
  
Ianto hielt den Blick auf die schwebenden, schimmernden Kugeln gerichtet. „Weißt du, warum er jetzt hier ist?“, fragte er, die Stimme sorgfältig neutral.   
  
Jack mochte ihn mit seinem Misstrauen aufziehen, so viel er wollte, er würde immer ein gewisses Unbehagen in der Gegenwart des Timelords spüren. Vor allem, wenn er unerwartet und ohne Companions auftauchte und behauptete, zufällig in der Gegend gewesen zu sein. Ianto wusste genug über den Doctor, dass es im Zusammenhang mit ihm keine Zufälle gab. Das letzte Mal, als er „zufällig in der Nähe“ gewesen war, einige Monate zuvor, wurden gerade die Erde und 26 andere Planeten von den Dalek zur Medusa Cascade verschleppt...   
  
Er spürte einen unwillkürlichen, kalten Schauder entlang seiner Wirbelsäule bei der Erinnerung.   
  
_Natürlich wusste er damals, dass Jack zurückkommen würde; dass er überhaupt nur ging, um sie – und damit meinte er die ganze Erde – zu beschützen. Dann versuchten die Dalek in den Hub einzudringen und während er und Gwen nach den schwersten Waffen griffen, die sie bedienen konnten (in den Archiven gab es andere, möglicherweise effektivere Waffen außerirdischen Ursprungs, doch die meisten benötigten überzählige Gliedmaßen oder Energiequellen oder etwas anderes, dass sie nicht besaßen) hörte er Rhearns unterdrücktes Wimmern über seinen Ohrhörer und Toshs leises Murmeln von Beruhigungen. Die beiden waren – sicher, so hoffte er – im Bunker. Tosh über ihr Laptop gebeugt, in Kontakt mit Mainframe; Rhearn mit ihrer Kollektion an Lieblingskuscheltieren auf dem Bett. Und er konnte nicht anders, als zu denken, dass sie nicht hier sein sollte, nicht in dieser Gefahr und wie wohl die Chancen standen, dass er und Jack noch eine ihrer „Diskussionen“ über die Weisheit ein weiteres Kind zu bekommen führen würden oder er Rhearns ersten Schultag erlebte._  
  
 _Das hier war nicht das übliche Risiko, dass er jeden Tag einging, den er für Torchwood arbeitete._  
  
 _Es war mit dem Gedanken an seine Tochter, und daran, was es Jack antun würde, in den Hub zurück zu kommen und seine (das Team eingeschlossen) Familie... mit dem er auf den Dalek zu feuern begann, tief im Inneren hoffnungslos, dass ihre Kugeln etwas gegen die Panzerung des Alien ausrichten konnten._  
  
 _Und dann fror plötzlich die Zeit und in der Stille die folgte, hörte er Owen fluchen, während er Andys Bein verband und das Knistern der Luft um ihn herum; Gwens erstaunte Frage ob es vorbei war und Toshs erleichtertes Aufatmen, das es ihr gelungen war, den Timelock zu initiieren. Er ließ seine Waffe fallen, lief in Jacks Büro und löste die Versiegelung an der Luke. Rhearn balancierte am Rand der Pritsche und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus, als er die Leiter hinab eilte und sie hoch nahm, um sie an sich zu drücken. Er ließ sie danach keinen Moment mehr aus den Augen, bis die Erde zurück an ihrem angestammten Platz war._ __  
  
„Ich bin sicher er hat es gut gemeint, aber wenn sie dich stören, hole ich sie runter und wir lagern sie im Archiv ein.“ Jacks Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Sie sind wirklich harmlos.“  
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. Es ging nicht um die schwebenden Kristalle und Jack wusste das.   
  
Jack seufzte und öffnete den Kühlschrank, um darin herum zu kramen. „Du erinnerst dich an John Harts Auftauchen?“  
  
Ianto nahm an, dass es eine rhetorische Frage war und sparte sich eine Antwort. Stattdessen durchquerte er die Küche und lehnte sich neben Jack gegen einen Küchenschrank, so dass der ältere Mann ihn ansehen musste.   
  
„John... behauptete zu wissen, wo sich mein Bruder aufhält. Er sagte, er hätte ihn gefunden.“ Da war ein deutliches Zögern in Jacks Stimme.  
  
„Aber er hat nicht gesagt, wo?“  
  
Eine Flasche Wasser in der Hand, schubste Jack die Kühlschranktür zu und lehnte sich dagegen, Schulter an Schulter mit Ianto. „Er hatte keine Gelegenheit, ich hatte ihm schon das Retcon gegeben und er war kurz davor, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.“ Jack starrte auf die Flasche als hätte er keine Ahnung, was er damit anfangen wollte. „Falls es nicht einfach nur eine Lüge war.“  
  
„Und das hat was genau mit dem Auftauchen des Doctors zu tun?“   
  
„Ich habe ihm die Koordinaten gegeben, die ich in Harts Wriststrap gefunden habe und ihn gebeten, es nach zu prüfen.“ Jack wandte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihn anzusehen.  
  
„Du denkst, er ist hier, weil er etwas herausgefunden hat.“ Es war keine Frage.   
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass er hier ist, um ein Geschenk für Rhearn vorbei zu bringen oder um Martha bei den Vorbereitungen für ihre Hochzeit zu helfen.“  
  
Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse beim Gedanken daran, dass der Timelord sich als Weddingplaner versuchen könnte.   
  
Er war nicht im Hub gewesen, als der Doctor und die Tardis auftauchten, und anstatt ihn einfach anzurufen, hatte Jack es vorgezogen, nach Hause zu kommen und ihm die Neuigkeit persönlich beizubringen.   
  
„Er hat gesagt, er will mit mir reden. In der Tardis, damit wir ungestört sind.“ Anspannung zeigte sich in den feinen Fältchen, die plötzlich rund um Jacks Augen und Mund auftauchten. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Im Moment zeigen ihm Tosh und Andy das Wrack des Halit-Schiffes, dass wir letztes Jahr gefunden haben. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er warten muss, bis Rhearn ihren Mittagsschlaf beendet hat und du zurück im Hub bist, weil ich will, dass du bei diesem Gespräch dabei bist.“ Jack zuckte mit den Achseln. „Keine unnötigen Geheimnisse mehr, richtig?“  
  
Es entging Ianto nicht, wie Jack es vermied, den Namen seines Bruders zu nennen. Er nickte und beugte sich vor, um ihn auf den Mundwinkel zu küssen.    
  
  
\+ - + - +  
  
  
Ianto warf dem Doctor einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und folgte Jack, der wortlos aufgestanden war und die Tardis verlassen hatte.  
  
Er musste ihn nicht lange suchen. Jack stand auf einer der höheren Gangways, von der aus man das ganze Zentrum des Hubs überblicken konnte. Im Moment war dort unten niemand – Owen, Tosh und Andy waren unterwegs, um etwas zu überprüfen; Gwen übte mit Rhearn im Touristeninformationsbüro das Babysitten. Über ihnen spähte Myfanwy neugierig über den Rand ihres Nestes zu ihnen hinunter, vielleicht in der Hoffnung auf einen Leckerbissen. Er hörte ihre Schwingen rascheln, als er sich abwandte und mit dem Rücken zum Hub neben Jack gegen die Reling lehnte.  
  
„Ich denke, es hätten schlechtere Nachrichten sein können“, meinte er leise.  
  
„Hart wurde mit jemand gesehen, der möglicherweise mein Bruder sein könnte.“ Jack sah ihn nicht an. „Das besagt überhaupt nichts. Er war mit einem jungen Mann unterwegs, der etwa so alt ist wie du. Es könnte ein „Geschäfts“-Partner sein, oder sein neuester Bettwärmer.“   
  
„Oder dein Bruder.“  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist zu vage.“   
  
„Es ist mehr, als du bisher gewusst hast.“ Ianto studierte stirnrunzelnd einen Fleck an seinem Ärmel, der heute Morgen noch nicht da gewesen war. „Es gab keinen Grund, zu glauben, dass er dieses Mal die Wahrheit gesagt hat.“  
  
„Wieso sollte der Doctor lügen?“  
  
Ianto war klar, dass ihn der andere Mann bewusst missverstanden hatte. „Hart.“ Er wandte sich ihm zu. „Ihm das Retcon zu geben, war nicht falsch.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Jack sah ihn an. „Aber vielleicht hätte ich damit noch ein wenig warten können. Er wollte es los werden, damit prahlen. Ich wollte nur, dass er verschwindet.“ Er schob die Hände in die Tasche, und zog sie wieder hervor, um verwundert auf drei von Rhearns Wachsstiften zu sehen, die irgendwie ihren Weg dorthin gefunden hatten. Er packte sie zurück. „Es könnte lange dauern. Selbst mit der Hilfe des Doctors und der Tardis. Es geht nicht nur darum, den Ort zu finden, sondern auch zur richtigen Zeit dort anzukommen.“  
  
Er nickte, und sah einen Moment lang auf die Wand. Vielleicht wusste Jack es selbst noch nicht – oder wollte es nicht wahrhaben - aber Ianto war davon überzeugt, dass er sich bereits entschieden hatte. „Jack, ich bin sicher, wir verstehen alle, wenn du mit ihm gehst. Es ist dein Bruder. Und du hast so lange auf diese Chance gewartet.“  
  
„Ich rede nicht von Wochen oder Monaten, Ianto. Die Spur ist so vage, dass es Jahre dauern könnte.“ Jack schlug frustriert mit den Handflächen auf die Reling.   
  
„Versuchst du mich zu überzeugen, dass du nicht gehen kannst, oder vielleicht doch dich selbst?“, entgegnete Ianto ruhig. „Hast du wirklich Angst, wir könnten hier für eine Weile nicht ohne dich zurechtkommen? Du weißt, dass wir das können. Wir haben es schon einmal getan.“  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Gwen ist schwanger und fällt bald aus. Wir haben all diese Veränderungen geplant, für das Team…“  
  
„Du hast Angst davor, was du findest“, unterbrach ihn Ianto leise. „Du hast Angst, dass er nicht mehr der ist, an den du dich erinnerst. Jack, du bist auch nicht mehr der, an den er sich erinnert. Ihr wart beide noch Kinder.“  
  
„Was ist, wenn er mich hasst? Was immer mit ihm passiert ist, war meine Schuld, ich habe seine Hand losgelassen.“   
  
Ianto seufzte. „Jack, hast du deinen kleinen Bruder nicht gemocht? Wolltest du ihn los werden?“  
  
„Was?“, fragte der ältere Mann scharf. „Natürlich nicht.“  
  
„Hast du seine Hand mit Absicht losgelassen?“ Er löste den Blick von der Wand und musterte seinen Partner.   
  
„Nein, ich… Seine Finger sind einfach aus meinen gerutscht. Und dann war er weg. Er war einfach weg und ich konnte ihn nirgendwo finden.“ Jack schloss die Augen und ließ sich müde gegen die Reling sacken.  
  
„Ich kann nicht sehen, wieso es dann deine Schuld sein sollte.“ Er trat vor ihn, hakte einen Arm lose um Jacks Nacken. „Hey. Du musst dich nicht jetzt sofort und in diesem Moment entscheiden, oder? Wir können Gwen von Rhearn erlösen und ein Stück am Kai entlang gehen. Sie ist zur Zeit völlig auf Schiffe fixiert.“  
  
Jack beugte sich vor, um seine Stirn gegen Iantos zu legen. „Vielleicht sollten wir… wenn das hier alles vorbei ist… unsere Tochter dann mit der Sea Queen bekannt machen. Steht nicht ohnehin die vierteljährliche Inspektion an? Wozu haben wir ein Schiff.“ Er grinste.  
  
Ianto verdrehte die Augen. „Ich freue mich schon auf deine Reaktion, wenn sie anfängt, sich für Pferde zu interessieren. Richten wir dann eine Koppel in unserem Hintergarten ein?“ Er klopfte ihn mit den Knöcheln auf den Arm. „Wage es nicht, darauf zu antworten, Jack Harkness.“  
  
„Sie wächst so schnell. Ihre Interessen ändern sich so schnell wie sie aus ihren Kleidern herauswächst. Ich will nichts verpassen, Ianto. Nicht da zu sein hat mich fast schon einmal meine Tochter gekostet.“   
  
„Der Doctor kann dich doch sicher zu einem Zeitpunkt zurückbringen, dass du nicht allzu lange weg warst.  Du wirst nichts verpassen.“  
  
„Es ist nicht das gleiche.“   
  
„Wir finden eine Lösung“, beharrte Ianto.  
  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du damit anfängst, mir bis zum Ende zuzuhören?“ Der Doctor tauchte plötzlich hinter ihnen auf und Jacks Arm glitt um Iantos Taille, um ihn an seiner Seite zu halten. „Ich hatte noch keine Chance zu erwähnen, dass es uns gelungen ist, das Signal von Harts Vortexmanipulator zu orten. Wir können Hart finden, und so lange dein Bruder… oder wer immer es ist… bei ihm bleibt, finden wir auch ihn. Es wird sicher nicht schnell gehen, aber bestimmt auch keine Jahre dauern.“ Mit sichtlichem Stolz glättete der Timelord seine Hosenträger, schob einen Daumen darunter und ließ sie mit einem Grinsen zurückschnallen.  
  
Ianto rollte erneut mit den Augen und schlug Jacks Hand weg, die unwillkürlich das gleiche tun wollte. Klarer Fall von: Monkey see. Monkey do. „Doctor, ich habe Jack gerade vorgeschlagen, dass wir mit Rhearn ein wenig an die frische Luft gehen. Vielleicht können wir uns dabei weiter unterhalten?“  
  
„Ah, frische Luft.“ Der Timelord schnalzte begeistert mit den Lippen. „Sehr wichtig für kleine Kinder, habe ich gehört.“ Er wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und eilte den Laufsteg entlang. „Erinnert mich an die Sache mit ATMOS. Jack, hat dir Martha eigentlich davon erzählt, dass sie geklont wurde…“  
  
Als Jack ihn ansah, nickte Ianto und gab ihm einen kleinen Stoß vorwärts. „Geh‘ mit ihm und pass auf, dass er nicht aus Versehen den Hub zerstört. Ich hole Rhearn und wir treffen uns draußen.“ Sein Lächeln verschwand, als Jack dem Timelord folgte. Er glaubte an das, was er zu ihm gesagt hatte, aber er konnte gleichzeitig ein sinkendes Gefühl in der Magengrube nicht verhindern.  
  
  
\+ - + - +  
  
  
„Mach Winke-Winke für Daddy und den Doctor.“ Gwen verlagerte Rhearn auf den anderen Arm – sie wurde langsam schwer und irgendwie war ihr Bauch immer im Weg – und winkte mit ihrer Hand.   
  
Andy, Tosh und Owen hatten sich schon verabschiedet. Sie hatte nicht ganz verstanden, warum Ianto so vehement dagegen war, dass Rhearn in die Nähe der Tardis kam. Da gab es keine gefährliche Strahlung oder so etwas, sonst hätte eines von Tosh Instrumenten längst Alarm geschlagen. Aber sie hatte sie ohne zu fragen übernommen, als Jack sie an sie weiterreichte, anstatt sie Ianto zu geben.   
  
Der Doctor war bereits in die blaue Policebox verschwunden, und sie fragte sich, was die beiden da machten. Jack hatte eine Hand auf die Tür gelegt, die andere auf Iantos Schulter und es sah so aus, als unterhielten die beiden sich mit den… Paneelen?  
  
Nach einem Moment ließ Jack die Hand sinken und küsste Ianto auf die Schläfe, bevor er ins Innere des Schiffes trat. Einen Augenblick später war die Tardis verschwunden.  
  
„Danke, Gwen.“ Ianto nahm seine Tochter entgegen. „Wieso machst du nicht für heute Feierabend? Ich bin sicher, Rhys wartet auf euch.“ Er nickte in Richtung ihres Bauches. „Glaub mir, ihr solltet die Zeit genießen, so lange es geht.“ Ohne auf Gwens Antwort zu warten, ging er mit seiner Tochter in Jacks Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er holte tief Luft, als er sich dagegen lehnte.   
  
Rhearn wimmerte leise und legte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter. „Hey, baban, nicht traurig sein. Er ist bald zurück. Er hat es versprochen“, sagte er leise, einen Kuss auf Rhearns Haar pressend. „Und die Tardis hat es mir auch versprochen.“   
  
  
tbc


	47. Timelords bearing gifts Teil 2

Timelords bearing Gifts / 2  
  
  
Ianto warf einen Blick auf Rhearn, die endlich eingeschlafen war. Sie nuckelte an ihrem Daumen und er zog ihr vorsichtig den Finger aus dem Mund, bevor er sich auf den Rücken rollte und das Kissen unter seinem Kopf zurecht boxte.   
  
Über ihnen drehten sich an der Decke langsam die schimmernden Kristalle, die der Doctor Rhearn geschenkt hatte.  
  
Er hatte seine Tochter zu sich ins Schlafzimmer geholt, als Rhearn sich zu weigern begann, in ihrem Kinderzimmer zu schlafen. Nicht einmal das Bett für „große Mädchen“, das sie eigentlich erst in einem Monat zu ihrem zweiten Geburtstag bekommen sollte, und das er nun schon aufbaute, konnte sie dazu bringen, dort zu bleiben.  
  
Und konnte sie nicht stur sein? Niemand hatte ihm gesagt, dass ein Kind in dem Alter schon so stur sein konnte. War das schon die berüchtigte Trotzphase? Und wie sollten sie dann erst ihre Teenagerjahre überstehen…  
  
Nachdem sie es ein paar Mal fertig gebracht hatte, im Sitzen in ihrer Spielecke einzuschlafen, gab er nach und ließ sie jede Nacht zu sich ins Bett krabbeln. Sollte sich Jack mit ihrer dickköpfigen Tochter herumschlagen, wenn er erst wieder da war.  
  
Aber vermutlich würde sich das Problem dann ohnehin von selbst erledigen. Er war sicherlich kein Kinderpsychologe, aber Ianto wusste trotzdem, dass sie sehr wohl verstanden hatte, dass ihr Daddy im Moment nicht da war – und das ‚nicht da‘ mehr umfasste als die übliche arbeitsbedingte Abwesenheit oder ein Trip nach London. So reagierte sie auf die einzige Weise, auf die sie protestieren konnte.   
  
Der Schlaf kam nicht, also rollte er sich nach einer Weile auf die Seite zurück und griff nach seinem Handy. Wenn er schon wach war, konnte er ebenso gut an der Liste seiner Besorgungen für Rhearns Geburtstagsparty weiter arbeiten; die Displaybeleuchtung war hell genug, ihm zu erlauben zu lesen was er tippte, aber nicht so hell, dass sie Rhearn weckte.  
  
Er brütete über der Liste der Personen, die er einladen wollte. Es war praktischer, im Hub zu feiern, dann musste niemand dort zurückbleiben, um die Monitore zu überwachen. Damit beschränkte es sich auf das Team und Martha, die es sich nicht nehmen ließ, zu kommen (zumal sie ohnehin zu einer Konferenz in London war). Seine Schwester... obwohl sie seit Monaten auf ein gemeinsames Treffen zwischen ihr, ihm, Jack und Rhearn drängelte, hatte er es immer wieder hinausgeschoben. Rhiannon und Torchwood, das waren zwei Welten, die er nicht kollidieren sehen konnte/wollte.   
  
Vielleicht sollte er Alice anrufen und fragen? Stephen verbrachte einen Teil der Schulferien bei seinem Vater und sie hatte in ihrer letzten eMail erwähnt, dass es ihr manchmal zu ruhig war, so allein in ihrem Haus.  
  
Er hatte ihr eine Nachricht geschrieben und ihr erklärt, dass Jack nicht da war, und ihr wöchentliches Gespräch mit ihrem Vater darum ausfiel. Alice hatte ihn kurz darauf angerufen, um sich besorgt zu erkundigen, ob er und Rhearn in Ordnung waren. Ianto ging gedanklich noch einmal über das, was er geschrieben hatte, und ihm wurde klar, dass es ohne Hintergrundwissen so klang, als wäre Jack wieder einmal einfach mit dem Doctor davon gelaufen. Schließlich erzählte er ihr die ganze Geschichte, was dazu führte, dass nun sie einige Male in der Woche miteinander zu telefonieren begannen.   
  
Hinter ihren Namen kam ein Fragezeichen.  
  
Ianto drehte sich automatisch auf die andere Seite, um Jack zu fragen, wen er noch einladen wolle… und erinnerte sich daran, dass Jack nicht da war.   
  
Er streckte die Hand aus und  zog den Plüschsaurier, Rhearns ältestes und liebstes Kuscheltier, von ihrem Gesicht weg, so dass sie freier atmen konnte. In den vergangenen Wochen war der pinkfarbene Plüschsaurier mehr und mehr durch ein Nilpferd ersetzt worden, das unflätige Geräusche von sich gab, wenn man es drückte (dafür „schuldete“ er Tosh und Owen noch etwas), doch seit Jacks Abreise war sie zu ihrem vertrauten Trostspender zurück gekehrt.   
  
Vorsichtig zog Ianto ihre Hand nach unten und ließ seine Finger über ihrem Arm liegen. Er musste plötzlich heftig gähnen. Vielleicht… Bevor er den Gedanken beendet hatte, schlief er ein.  
  
Als der Wecker klingelte, klebte das Handydisplay an seiner Wange, er hatte das Kuscheltier im Arm und seine Tochter saß in ihrem Entchen-Schlafanzug auf dem Boden, um fröhlich die unterste Schublade einer Kommode aus zu räumen.  
  
  
#########  
  
  
Als er erwachte, musterte ihn Jack. „Du bist vorsichtig, während ich nicht da bin, okay? Keine solchen Sachen wie mit dem Regal.“   
  
Es war kein Regal, über das Jack sprach und sie gaben beide vor, dass es nichts Riskanteres in ihrem Leben gab. „Natürlich.“   
  
Eine rastlose Energie schien Jack zu erfüllen und trieb ihn vom ihm weg, bevor Ianto nach ihm greifen konnte.   
  
  
#########  
  
  
Ein lautes Klappern schreckte ihn auf. Ianto hörte Owen fluchen und sah sich automatisch nach Rhearn um. Sie saß, wo er sie gesehen hatte, bevor er weggenickt war (und das war ihm kaum mehr passiert, seit Rhearn entdeckt hatte, dass man die Nacht durchschlafen konnte) – in dem Plastikstuhl an dem kleinen Tisch mit der verstellbaren Tischplatte und malte mit ihren Wachsstiften in einem Malbuch voll Disneyfiguren, das Gwen ihr mitgebracht hatte. Natürlich konnte sie das Büro nicht alleine verlassen, der spezielle Türgriff, den sie angebracht hatten, so bald sie die ersten Schritte unternahm, hatte innen einen kleinen Riegel, der sich weit außerhalb ihrer Reichweite befand.   
  
Es klopfte kurz, dann streckte Tosh den Kopf in den Raum. „Was Owen eigentlich sagen wollte, ist dass es ihm leid tut“, meinte sie trocken. „Keine Angst, ich habe ihm gezeigt, wo er Putzmittel und einen Schrubber findet.“ Ianto stand alarmiert auf um zu sehen was passiert war, doch die Computerspezialistin winkte ab. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, er ist nur gestolpert und hat den Eimer mit Myfanwys Abendessen fallen lassen.“  
  
Mit einem Aufstöhnen ließ sich Ianto zurück sinken. „Der ganze Hub wird bis ans Ende aller Tage nach Fisch stinken“, verkündete er dumpf, die Handflächen gegen die Schläfen gepresst. „Das fehlte noch.“  
  
„Unsinn.“ Tosh ging neben Rhearn in die Hocke und warf einen Blick auf die Seite, auf der die Kleine malte. Überrascht sah sie, dass Rhearn fast überall das Papier zwischen den schwarzen Umrissen ausgemalt hatte, anstatt die Figuren selbst. Interessante Technik. „Ich passe auf, dass er wirklich jede Ecke sauber macht.“ Sie lächelte, als sie zu Ianto hochsah und zwinkerte. „Ich habe meine Methoden.“  
  
Ianto hob eine Hand. „Keine weitere Erklärung nötig.“ Er lockerte seine Krawatte und nahm sie dann ab. „Wieso mache ich mir eigentlich die Mühe“, murmelte er. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich uns einen Kaffee mache und wir uns dann einen guten Platz suchen, von dem aus wir Owen beim Putzen zusehen können? Wer weiß, wann das wieder vorkommt.“  
  
„Das ist eine wunderbare Idee“, entgegnete Tosh. „Ich kümmere mich so lange um unsere kleine Künstlerin hier.“  
  
Ianto nickte und glättete den Abdruck, den sein Ellbogen auf einem Stapel Unterlagen hinterlassen hatte. Er liebte seine Tochter über alles, sie bedeutete ihm mehr als sein eigenes Leben, aber er brauchte wirklich, unbedingt, fünf Minuten für sich alleine. Nur fünf Minuten. Auch wenn die anderen ihn unterstützten, trug er doch zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Geburt ganz alleine die Verantwortung für ihr Kind. Und er musste ihre Bedürfnisse mit den Anforderungen Torchwoods balancieren.   
  
„Danke, Tosh“, sagte er, als er zur Tür ging.  
  
Sie winkte vage in seine Richtung, offenbar völlig damit beschäftigt, einen Wachsstift auszusuchen. „Lass‘ dir ruhig Zeit. Der Kaffee hat keine Eile, Owen wird noch eine ganze Weile mit Saubermachen beschäftigt sein.“ Sie lachte leise. „Und ich habe schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gemalt. Wir kommen wunderbar zurecht, nicht wahr, Rhearn?“  
  
„Tosh. Ja.“ Rhearn nickte und strahlte ihre Tante Toshiko an. „Wir malen.“  
  
„Ich sehe schon, ich bin hier überflüssig.“ Ianto lächelte, als er Jacks Büro verließ.  
  
  
######  
  
  
Ianto öffnete eine neue Tüte mit Kaffeebohnen.   
  
Er hasste es, hier zu sitzen, an Jacks Platz und so zu tun, als wäre der nur mal eben für zwei Tage in London, wo er in irgendwelchen Konferenzen über ihr Budget verhandelte, und völlig unangebracht mit der Queen zu flirten versuchte. Jack konnte irgendwann und irgendwo sein.   
  
Trotzdem antwortete er immer mit dem gleichen Satz – auf Toshs wortlose Nachfrage, wenn sie ihm Kaffee brachte; auf Gwens Angebot am Ende ihrer inzwischen nur noch Halbtags-Arbeitstage Rhearn mit zu sich zu nehmen, damit er ungehindert arbeiten konnte und auf Owens mürrische Bemerkungen über seine rekordverdächtigen Augenringe – „Es ist alles in Ordnung“. Sicher, wenn er es nur oft genug wiederholte, würde es auch so irgendwann sein.  
  
Jack schleppte so viele Schatten und Geister mit sich herum. Wenn es ihm gelang, seinen Bruder zu finden, würde zumindest einer davon zur Ruhe gelegt werden. Hoffte er.   
  
  
######  
  
  
Die vordere Wand des Raumes bestand aus etwas, das wie blaues Glas aussah. Er wusste, dass es nur von außen durchsichtig war. Von innen schien es eine völlig normale Wand zu sein. Er hatte einen Monat lang auf sie gestarrt, während er am Bett seines Bruders saß.  
  
„Jack?“  
  
Das Glas reflektierte die Umrisse des Doctors und auch ohne sich umzudrehen, konnte er sehen, wie der Timelord auf den Fersen wippte. Hatte er es so eilig, New Earth wieder hinter sich zu lassen? Wieso hatte er sie dann hierher gebracht?   
  
Er fragte nicht, wo sich der Doctor in der vergangenen Zeit herumgetrieben hatte, aber konnte sich denken, warum er nun zurück gekommen war.   
  
„Wenn ich jetzt gehe, lasse ich ihn wieder im Stich.“ Er presste die Handfläche gegen die blaue Glaswand. Drinnen im Raum tauchte eine Schwester auf und hing einen Beutel mit blassrosa Flüssigkeit an einen Infusionsständer. Er befand sich Millionen von Jahren in der Zukunft, aber manche Dinge hatten sich nicht verändert. Ein Krankenhaus sah noch immer aus wie ein Krankenhaus. Unter dem langen Ordensgewand blitzte ihr Schwanz hervor, ein langsames fast hypnotisches Pendeln, von dem er sich fragte, ob es dazu beitrug, die Patienten zu besänftigen.  
  
„Du hast ihn nie im Stich gelassen.“ Der Doctor trat neben ihn, den Kopf schräg gelegt wie ein neugieriger Vogel, während er in den Raum blickte und auf Gray, der noch nicht aufgewacht war. „Er wurde dir und deiner Familie weggenommen. Hier ist er sicher. Die Schwestern werden sich gut um ihn kümmern.“ Er zupfte an seinem Jackett. „Niemand weiß, wann er aufwachen wird, Jack. Es könnte noch Monate dauern, den Schaden an seinem Körper zu reparieren – und Jahre, bis sein Geist sich erholt.“  
  
„Ich muss ihm doch irgendwie helfen.“ Er lehnte sich vor, bis er die Stirn gegen das kalte Glas pressen konnte.  
  
„Das hast du. Du bist zu mir gekommen und du hast ihn gefunden.“ Der Timelord legte die Hand auf seine Schulter und wartete, bis Jack ihn ansah. „Was ist mit deinem jungen Mann und eurer Tochter? Deine Familie und deine Freunde warten bestimmt auf dich.“  
  
„Ich weiß das.“ Als würde er nicht jeden Moment an Ianto und Rhearn denken. Er hatte Gray von ihnen erzählt, hatte die Stille in dem Raum mit Worten gefüllt, bis er begann heiser zu werden. „Aber ich bin für ihn verantwortlich, ich bin sein Bruder. Ich bin alles, was er an Familie noch hat.“  
  
„Er weiß im Moment nicht, wer du bist. Er weiß nicht einmal, wer er selbst ist. Vielleicht wird er es eines Tages wieder.“   
  
„Und bis dahin… was? Lasse ich ihn einfach alleine?“  
  
„Er wird nicht alleine sein. Die Schwestern sorgen für ihn. Und jetzt, da wir wissen, wo er ist, kannst du ihn besuchen. Du rufst mich einfach an und wir bringen dich hierher.“ Der Doctor wippte wieder auf den Fußballen. „Es ist Zeit, los zu lassen, Jack und dich nach Hause zu bringen.“   
  
Jack schwieg einen Moment, dann nickte er. „Okay. Kann ich noch ein paar Minuten... mit ihm alleine...?“  
  
„Natürlich.“ Der Doctor nestelte unbehaglich an seiner Fliege. „Die Mutter Oberin hat mich eingeladen, Tee mit ihr zu trinken, bevor wir abreisen“, murmelte er, als er den Korridor entlang eilte.  
  
Entgegen seiner Worte zögerte Jack in das Krankenzimmer zurück zu kehren. Er dachte an die Ereignisse vor gut einem Monat.   
  
John war überrascht gewesen, als sie ihn auftrieben. Er hatte sofort versucht, mit ihm zu flirten. Zumindest verriet es, dass das Retcon wirkte und er sich nicht an seinen Trip zur Erde und an Ianto und Rhearn erinnerte.   
  
Gray war bei ihm, an Bord des kleinen Spacehoppers, der sich in Johns Besitz befand. Hart erklärte, er wäre noch auf der Suche nach ihm gewesen, hatte sein Signal eben erst angepeilt. Gray befand sich hinter einer weißen Energiebarriere in einer leeren Kammer, die zuvor eine Ein-Mann-Rettungskapsel enthalten hatte, und John verteidigte sich damit dass es nötig gewesen wäre. Er hatte Gray auf einem Sklavenmarkt gefunden, wo er als wildes Tier angeboten wurde. Der Händler sagte, er hätte ihn auf einem verlassenen Planeten in den Ruinen einer Stadt entdeckt. Mit anderen Menschen, so verwildert und gewalttätig, dass die meisten sofort an Ort und Stelle von ihnen getötet wurden. Die Überlebenden hatte er mitgenommen und sie auf Planeten, auf denen Menschen als Haustiere oder Arbeiter gekauft wurden, verkauft.   
  
Ein für ihn völlig normales Geschäft, auch wenn die Augen des Timelords so wütend leuchteten, wie Jack es nie zuvor gesehen hatte und der Doctor schwor, jeden einzelnen von ihnen zu finden und dafür zu sorgen, dass man ihnen half, wie Gray Hilfe bekommen würde. Er besänftigte Johns Gekränktheit darüber, dass sein "Geschenk" nicht den gewünschten Erfolgt hatte, mit Geld und als John sich mit seinem Spacehopper aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, konferierte der Doctor mit der Tardis, bevor sie beschlossen, ihn nach New Earth in das Hospital der Sisters of Plenitude zu bringen.   
  
Er hatte versucht mit Gray zu sprechen, ihm zu sagen, dass er nun in Sicherheit war und ihm nichts mehr passieren konnte, doch alles, was er bewirkte, war das Gray sich in einer Ecke des Kontrollraumes zusammenkauerte und ihn in einer Sprache wütend anzischte, die er nicht verstand, und die ihm die Tardis nicht übersetzte. Er versuchte es in Boeshane-Slang, auch wenn es so lange her war, dass er seine Muttersprache verwendet hatte, dass es ihm schwer fiel, genug Worte zu finden, um sich verständlich zu machen. Doch auch das schien sein Bruder nicht zu verstehen. Am Ende mussten sie ihn betäuben, bevor Jack ihn in die Krankenstation brachte.  
  
  
Jack holte tief Luft, stieß sich von der Wand ab und trat in den Raum.  
  
  
######  
  
  
Ianto lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist wirklich Zeit, schlafen zu gehen. Komm‘ mein Spatz, wir spielen morgen weiter.“ Er wartete, bis Rhearn schmollend hinter dem Sofa hervor krabbelte und nahm sie hoch. „Tad hat noch zu arbeiten“, meinte er mit dem Gedanken an die Mappen auf dem Küchentisch. Er kitzelte sie, bis sie sich giggelnd in seinen Armen wand. Mit einem übertriebenen, angestrengten Stöhnen ‚wuchtete‘ er sie über seine Schulter und trug sie die Treppe nach oben ins Bad.  
  
Ein Bad, zwei Geschichten und eine Runde ausgiebiges Kuscheln später, schloss Ianto leise die Tür. Bevor sie eingeschlafen war, hatte Rhearn wieder nach ihrem DaDa gefragt und er hatte ihr versprochen, dass Jack bald wieder da sein würde. Ianto hoffte, dass es keine Lüge war.   
  
Auf dem Weg in die Küche kämmte er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und seufzte, als er die Schultern bewegte, versuchte die Anspannung des Tages los zu werden. Nachdem er das Babyphon und seinen Laptop eingeschaltet hatte, holte er Eiswürfel, Milch und kalten Espresso aus dem Kühlschrank, um ein großes Glas Eiskaffee zu mixen, das er mit an den Tisch nahm.  
  
  
######  
  
  
Es war Nacht, als die Tardis in der Nähe des Wasserturms landete. Der Doctor tänzelte um die Konsole herum und folgte ihm zur Tür.   
  
„Wir können ihn jederzeit besuchen, Jack“, erinnerte er ihn. „Hey, du rufst mich einfach an, okay?“  
  
Jack nickte. „Danke, Doktor.“ Er drehte sich nicht noch einmal um, als er die Tardis verließ und rasch den Plass überquerte. Der Hub konnte warten.   
  
Ianto hob den Kopf, als er das Piepen des Keypads hörte. Ein Mausklick rief das Sicherheitssystem des Hauses auf und ein Pop-up-Fenster informierte ihn, dass jemand den falschen Sicherheitscode eingegeben hatte. Er aktivierte den Livefeed der Kamera über der Tür und sah Jack mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Tasten starren, bevor er einen neuen Code eingab. Das Licht wechselte von rot zu grün.   
  
Auf dem Bildschirm konnte Ianto sehen, wie Jack die Tür öffnete und stand auf, um ihm entgegen zu gehen.   
  
Jack kickte die Schuhe in eine Ecke des Flurs und hing seinen Mantel auf, als er Ianto entdeckte, der im Türrahmen lehnte und ihn mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck musterte.  
  
„Ist das nur ein Besuch, oder bist du zurück“, fragte der jüngere Mann leise.   
  
Die Tardis hatte sich nicht in der Zeit vertan, oder? Jack trat auf ihn zu. „Ich bin zurück.“  
  
Ianto löste sich vom Türrahmen. „Dann hast du deinen Bruder gefunden?“  
  
Jack nickte nur, aber Ianto schien sich damit als Antwort zufrieden zu geben. Er hakte den Arm um Jacks Nacken und zog ihn in einen Kuss. Nach einem Moment nahm er den Kopf zurück, um das Gesicht seines Partners zu mustern. Der Jack, der zu ihm zurück gekommen war, wirkte älter und müder und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie viel Zeit inzwischen für ihn vergangen war. Da war etwas Abwesendes in seinen Augen.   
  
Er legte beide Handflächen auf Jacks Schultern und sah dankbar, dass sich Jacks Blick auf ihn fokussierte. „Warum gehst du nicht und siehst nach deiner Tochter? Du findest sie in unserem Bett, sie boykottiert schon die ganze Zeit ihr eigenes“, sagte er, seinen Tonfall bewusst amüsiert und leicht haltend. „Und ich gehe rasch in die Küche und mache mehr Eiskaffee, es ist zu heiß für alles andere. Okay?“  
  
Als er sich abwandte, griff Jack nach seinem Arm. „Willst du nicht wissen, was passiert ist?“  
  
Ianto zog Jack näher zu sich, um ihn zu küssen. „Ich kann warten, bis du dazu bereit bist, darüber zu sprechen. Es war nicht gut, oder?“  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war schlimmer, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Er…“  
  
Ein lautes „DaDa“, unterbrach sie und bevor Jack sich ganz umdreht hatte, prallte Rhearn wie ein Gummigeschoss gegen seine Beine. „Dada!“ Sie sah strahlend zu ihm hoch und er hob sie auf die Arme, drückte sie wortlos an sich. Die warme, weiche Berührung ihres kleinen Körpers; der Geruch nach Apfelshampoo und dem Weichspüler, den Ianto für ihre Kleidung verwendete, und er hatte zum ersten Mal seit er dem Doctor in die Tardis gefolgt war, das Gefühl wieder atmen zu können. Er lehnte sich zurück in Iantos Umarmung.   
  
Er war wirklich zurück… er war Zuhause.   
  
  
######  
  
  
Rhearn hatte ihr Frühstück verzehrt und beschäftigte sich jetzt wieder zufrieden mit ihrem Malbuch. Unter dem Tisch baumelte sie mit den Beinen und kickte ihre Fersen in die Knie ihres Daddys. Jack schnitt eine Grimasse und legte einen Arm um ihre Mitte, damit sie bei ihrer Zappelei nicht von seinem Schoß plumpste.  
  
Ianto füllte seine Tasse nach. „Ich habe den anderen gesagt, dass du wieder da bist und wir deshalb ein wenig später kommen.“ Er setzte sich und fischte mit einem Stirnrunzeln einen Buntstift aus seiner Kaffeetasse. „Ich wollte ohnehin heute Vormittag die letzten Einkäufe für Rhearns Party machen. Wir könnten das zusammen erledigen, ja?“  
  
Jack nickte. Sein Blick schweifte aus dem Fenster. „Es ist immer noch Sommer.“  
  
„Du warst nur drei Wochen weg.“ Ianto beobachtete ihn, und auch Rhearn hörte auf zu malen und rutschte stattdessen ungeduldig hin und her, bis Jack sie auf den Boden stellte. „Aber wie lange war es für dich?“  
  
„Fünf Monate, so in etwa. Denke ich.“ Jack griff nach seiner Tasse, hielt sie in beiden Händen. „Es ist schwierig, wir sind durch einige Zeiten gereist. Der Doctor…“   
  
Ianto beschäftigte sich plötzlich angelegentlich mit ein paar Toastkrümeln.   
  
„Ich weiß, du bist immer noch kein großer Fan von ihm. Aber er hat mir wirklich geholfen. Er und die Tardis haben mich fast die ganze Zeit begleitet.“  
  
„Nur fast?“ Ianto sah auf.   
  
Jack griff über den Tisch nach seiner Hand. „Er… musste etwas erledigen. Etwas im Zusammenhang mit… Gray war nicht der einzige, der verschleppt wurde. Es gibt immer jemand, der seine Hilfe braucht, weißt du.“  
  
„Ja. So viel habe ich aus dem, was du mir von... von deiner Zeit mit ihm... erzählt hast, gelernt.“   
  
„Er ist jetzt für mich... für uns... da, ist das nicht wichtiger als die Vergangenheit?“ Jack rieb mit dem Daumen Kreise in Iantos Handfläche.  
  
„Hat er das denn?“, fragte Ianto. „Hat er dir geholfen?“  
  
„Ja.“ Da war kein Zweifel in Jacks Stimme.   
  
„Gut.“ Ianto löste seine Hand aus Jacks und stand auf. „Dann räume ich das Geschirr weg und du…“ Er grinste. „Du erklärst unserer Tochter noch einmal, dass sie die Wände nicht zum Malen benutzen soll.“ Er lehnte sich gegen den Küchentresen und sah dabei zu, wie Jack eine lachende Rhearn aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer scheuchte.   
  
Jack würde über seinen Bruder sprechen, wenn er so weit war. Bis dahin hatten sie sich um Rhearns Geburtstag zu kümmern.  
  
  
Ende


	48. Cake and Confessions

Cake and Confessions  
  
  
  
  
Ianto holte sich etwas zu Trinken aus dem Kühlschrank in der Kaffeenische; lehnte sich dann gegen die Reling und sah nach unten auf ihre kleine Party.  
  
  
Der Doctor war am frühen Nachmittag - und ohne Begleitung – erschienen, nur um mit Jack in dessen Büro zu verschwinden, und hinter geschlossenen Türen zu sprechen. Er ging davon aus, dass es etwas mit Jacks Bruder zu tun hatte.   
  
Jetzt redete der Timelord wild gestikulierend auf Kathy Swanson ein. Er konnte ihren skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck bis hierher sehen. Wenn das sie nicht abschreckte, sprach bestimmt nichts dagegen, dass Torchwood und die Polizei in Zukunft enger zusammen arbeiteten. Ein paar ausgebildete Polizisten würden das Team beträchtlich erweitern, ohne dass Jacks Befürchtungen, dass sie wie London außer Kontrolle geraten könnten, wahr wurden. Und möglicherweise trug es dazu bei, dass diese Generation an Torchwood-Agenten die Statistik besiegte.   
  
Rhys und Andy hatten sich an einen der Monitore verkrümelt und googleten nach einem Rugby-Spiel, das sie am Abend zuvor gesehen hatten, um etwas zu klären, über das sie die letzte Viertelstunde diskutiert hatten.  
  
Owen schlief auf der Couch. In Erwartung einer alkoholfreien (sie waren schließlich alle bei der Arbeit, mitten am Tag) Kindergeburtstagsparty (und seines anschließendem freien Abends) hatte er sich an seinem Schreibtisch einen Drink gemixt – und zum Umrühren einen Löffel benutzt, mit dem er am Tag zuvor Weevil-Betäubungsmittel dosierte. Ianto konnte es kaum erwarten, bis der Arzt aufwachte, damit er ihm seine Schlampigkeit unter die Nase reiben konnte. Es sollte Owen für eine Weile von den spöttischen Bemerkungen über seine Reinlichkeit abhalten.  
  
Gwen hatte Martha in eine Ecke gedrängt, um sie über den Stand der Hochzeitsvorbereitungen zu verhören und Anekdoten über ihre eigene Hochzeit zu liefern. Martha wiederum hatte beherzt nach Tosh gegriffen, um ihr nicht alleine ausgeliefert zu sein.  
  
Von der Geburtstagstorte war kaum mehr als die beiden Kerzen übriggeblieben – die Rhearn mit ein klein wenig Hilfe von Jack ausgepustet hatte, aufgeregt auf seinem Schoß auf und ab hüpfend. Es war übrigens die zweite Torte. Die erste war in Form eines Gummientchens gewesen, Rhearns immer noch anhaltender Besessenheit mit Enten jeglicher Art folgend. Eigentlich hatten sie eine vierwöchige Wartefrist für neue Aufträge, aber sie hätten wirklich ein wenig mehr Mühe auf ihre Firewall verwenden können. Ein Zehnjähriger mit einem Smartphone konnte sich in ihre Dateien hacken und jemand auf die Auftragsliste setzen. Ehrlich, bei diesen Preisen war mehr zu erwarten. Natürlich bestand die Gefahr, dass es jemand auffiel… Aber es ging alles glatt. Er bekam eine eMail, die ihm das Datum zum Abholen (der Morgen an Rhearns Geburtstag) und die Abbuchung eines kleinen Vermögens von seiner Kreditkarte bestätigte. So, während Tosh die ehrenvolle Aufgabe erhielt, das Geburtstagskind zu beschäftigen, machte Ianto sich auf, die Torte abzuholen. Die Worte Bäckerei fielen und Jack klemmte sich hinters Steuer in der Hoffnung, bei der Gelegenheit ein zweites Frühstück abzustauben.  
  
Die Torte war die Schröpfkur seiner Kreditkarte wert, und auch wenn er sich etwas albern vorkam, er machte ein Foto davon mit dem Handy, bevor er den Karton schloss und sie damit von den gierigen Fingern seines Partners in Sicherheit brachte. Leider half der Karton nicht dabei, dass die Torte eins von Jacks Vollbrems-Totalstopp-Dreh-Manövern überstand, als sie auf dem Rückweg von der Bäckerei einen Riftalarm auffingen, der sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung führte.   
  
Ianto hielt sich am Armaturenbrett fest, als der Sicherheitsgurt ihm die Luft abschnürte und der Karton mit der Torte, den Jack einfach auf den Rücksitz gestellt hatte, nach vorne segelte, um gegen die Windschutzscheibe zu klatschen. Natürlich öffnete sie sich dabei und Ianto verbrachte eine halbe Stunde damit, die Vordersitze und den Fußraum – nicht zu vergessen, sämtliche Lüftungsschlitze – von gelbem und blauem Zuckerguss und der klebrigen, süßen Füllung zu reinigen, während Jack mit den beiden WPC flirtete, die dem Notruf vor ihnen gefolgt waren.   
  
Er ignorierte das Lachen der beiden Frauen, die an Jacks Lippen zu hängen schienen, während er über das Headset mit der Bäckerei um die Ecke vom Hub telefonierte und eine neue Torte bestellte. Er fühlte sich, als spreche er für die Hauptrolle in „Mister Mom“ vor. Natürlich war keine Zeit mehr für ein zweites Kunstwerk, also war sie nur rund und weiß und mit bunten Zuckerpunkten übersät. Es machte für Rhearn keinen Unterschied. Sie genoss die Aufmerksamkeit aller und das Zerfetzen des bunten Papiers, um an ihre Geschenke zu kommen.   
  
  
Jetzt saß sie auf Jacks Hüfte und er konnte daran, wie sie den Kopf gegen seine Schulter legte, erkennen das die Aufregung des Tages sie langsam einholte und sie überreif für ein Nickerchen war. Jack sah nach oben und bemerkte, dass er sie beobachtete. Er flüsterte ihr etwas zu und winkte mit Rhearns Hand.  
  
Ianto ging zu ihnen nach unten und nahm seine schläfrige Tochter entgegen. „Ich denke die Party ist eindeutig zu Ende, wenn das Geburtstagskind einschläft“, meinte er amüsiert, als Rhearn gähnte und die Nase gegen seinen Hals presste. Ihr Gesicht und ihre Finger waren klebrig.   
  
Jack nutzte die Gelegenheit, seine Hände auf Iantos Hüften und sein Kinn auf der Schulter seines Partners zu platzieren, als er die beiden zurück an sich zog. „Wir können uns doch bestimmt eine halbe Stunde von hier wegstehlen, sie nach Hause und ins Bett bringen… und ausnutzen, dass unseres wieder uns gehört. Immerhin habe ich die ganze Arbeit geleistet, um sie auf die Welt zu bringen.“  
  
„Du meinst Owen und Martha“, spottete Ianto amüsiert. „Eigentlich dachte ich, ich lasse sie hier schlafen. Dann sparen wir uns das hin- und zurück fahren.“ Rhearns altes Kinderbett stand jetzt unten in Jacks Bunker. Wenn es nicht benutzt wurde, fand es Platz unter der Pritsche. „Wir können heute Abend Pizza bestellen und – wenn kein Alarm dazwischen kommt – ein oder zwei Runden nackt Verstecken spielen, sobald unser Geburtstagskind fest schläft.“  
  
„Soooo… heißt das, du bist nicht mehr sauer, weil ich mit den beiden Polizistinnen geflirtet habe?“, fragte Jack, sein Mund dicht an Iantos Ohr.  
  
„Hey, ich war nie sauer wegen des Flirtens. Das bist du. Aber wenn wir beide Seiten des Autos gleichzeitig gereinigt hätten, wären wir doppelt so schnell fertig gewesen.“ Ianto hielt seine Stimme leise, um Rhearn nicht zu wecken, die döste. „Und wir hatten einen engen Zeitplan.“  
  
„Hmm. Schade um die Torte. Denkst du, wir könnten…“   
  
Jack wurde unterbrochen, als Kathy und der Doctor in den Hauptraum zurückkamen.   
  
„Ich weiß ja das du eine Zeitlang weg warst, Jack“, meinte der Doctor amüsiert. „Aber ich denke, du kannst deinen jungen Mann einen Moment loslassen.“  
  
„Die Konkurrenz schläft nicht und am Ende schnappt mir noch jemand die beiden weg.“ Da war ein unerwartet ernster Unterton in Jacks Antwort.  
  
„Apropos… Detective Swanson hat eine Frage, die ich nicht beantworten kann“, meinte der Timelord mit einem Grinsen. Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und wippte erwartungsvoll auf den Fersen. „Sie wollte wissen, wer die Mutter eurer kleinen Tochter ist.“  
  
Kathy warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, der jedoch am Doctor abprallte. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint, ich…“  
  
Ianto nutzte die Gelegenheit aus dem Griff seines Partners zu schlüpfen. „Jack, warum übernimmst du das nicht? Ich bring erst mal das Geburtstagskind ins Bett.“ Er ging mit ihr in Richtung Büro. Jack konnte ihm ja später erzählen, wie er sich da raus gewunden hatte.   
  
  
#######  
  
  
Ianto verstaute den Pizzakarton mit den Resten im Kühlschrank, und überlegte, ob er Kaffee machen sollte, während er auf Jack wartete. Nachdem sie nachmittags geschlafen hatte, dauerte es eine Weile, Rhearn davon zu überzeugen, dass es wirklich wieder Zeit fürs Bett war. Auch wenn der Hub für sie ebenso vertraut war, wie ihr eigenes Haus, war es manchmal schwieriger, sie hier zum Einschlafen zu bringen. Jack hatte diese Aufgabe übernommen.  
  
Und eigentlich sollte er längst zurück sein – ohne Kleidung und mit Stoppuhr, um ihn an das versprochene nackt-Versteckenspiel zu erinnern.  
  
Er schob den Kaffee auf und ging in Jacks Büro, um an der offenen Luke zum Bunker inne zu halten und zu lauschen. Von unten drangen keine Stimmen an sein Ohr, und auch das Licht war gelöscht, bis auf das mattgoldene Glühen einer Kindernachtlampe, die es ermöglichte, in dem engen Bunker zu manövrieren ohne sich irgendwo blaue Flecken zu holen. Er wartete einen Moment länger und stieg dann leise die Eisenleiter hinunter.  
  
Rhearn war nicht in ihrem Bettchen, sondern auf der Pritsche. Jack lag hinter ihr, mit dem Rücken zur Wand, so dass sie sich in die Krümmung seines Körpers schmiegte, ihr Kopf unter seinem Kinn.   
  
  
Ianto sah, dass seine Augen offen waren, also ging er in die Hocke, verschränkte die Arme auf der Matratze und stützte das Kinn auf die Arme.   
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, streckte Jack die Hand aus, die Handfläche nach oben und Ianto ergriff sie, hielt sie fest.  
  
Und dann, endlich, begann Jack über Gray zu sprechen und in welchem Zustand sie ihn gefunden hatten.  
  
„Wo ist er jetzt?“, fragte Ianto leise – nicht, dass ihre geflüsterte Unterhaltung Rhearn zu stören schien - nachdem es eine Weile still gewesen war.   
  
„In einem Krankenhaus in der Zukunft.“ Jack löste seine Hand aus Iantos, um sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen zu reiben.   
  
„Und dort können sie ihm helfen?“   
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht können sie es. Es gibt Möglichkeiten... ihm seine Erinnerungen zu nehmen. Oder zu manipulieren.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich musste es tun… Es wäre nicht sicher gewesen, ihn mit hierher zu bringen. In diese Zeit. Er hat mich nicht einmal erkannt.“  
  
„Hey. Du hast alles getan, was du für ihn tun konntest. Du hast ihn gefunden und du hast ihn in Sicherheit gebracht.“ Ianto beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. „Wieso bleibst du nicht noch hier und gibst mir einen Vorsprung, um mich zu verstecken? Du findest mich auch bestimmt nicht hinter Owens Lieblingspalme…“   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ende


	49. Die Rhiannon-Verschwörung

Die Rhiannon-Verschwörung  
  
  
  
„Oh gut“, bemerkte Ianto trocken, als er in die Küche trat. „Ich war schon in Sorge ein Einbrecher würde diesen Lärm veranstalten“. Er küsste Rhearn auf den Kopf, ihr Haar das einzige an ihr, das nicht mit Toastkrümeln und roten Schmierern bedeckt zu sein schien. „Haben wir kein Brot mehr, dass wir…“ Er kostete. „…Himbeerkonfitüre auf unsere Tochter schmieren müssen?“  
  
„Kein Naschen.“ Sein Partner warf ihm quer über den Raum einen überdramatischen Luftkuss zu und hob grüßend einen tropfenden Schneebesen. „Dein Timing ist fast perfekt. In fünf Minuten können wir auch frühstücken. Rhearn konnte nicht warten.“  
  
Ianto schnupperte, während er Eierschalen, verkleckstes Eigelb, Krümel und verklebte Schüsseln in Augenschein nahm. „French Toast? Du machst French Toast? Im Morgengrauen. Was ist passiert? Du bist doch nicht wieder schwanger?“  
  
Jack schickte ein sehr vertrautes Augenrollen in seine Richtung. „Du wirst mir das noch mit unseren Urenkeln in den Armen vorhalten, richtig?“ Er kippte schwungvoll den Inhalt der Pfanne auf zwei Teller und balancierte sie zum Tisch. Als er einen Teller vor Ianto stellte, schlang der einen Arm um seine Mitte und küsste ihn. Jack grinste. „Bedeutet das, ich muss Owen nicht in Panik versetzen, weil ich ihn um einen Test bitte?“  
  
„Du würdest ihn allein dadurch in Panik versetzen, dass du ihn um etwas bittest“, antwortete Ianto und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Das sieht übrigens perfekt aus.“ Er sah zu Jack hoch. „Und das war absolut kein Vorwu…“ Der Rest seiner Worte wurde von einem Kuss abgeschnitten.   
  
„Du musst nicht so tun, als würde ich nie Frühstück machen“, sagte Jack, als er ebenfalls Platz nahm und sich zufrieden seinem Toast widmete. „Und ich wollte dir nur ein wenig Arbeit abnehmen, weil ich weiß wie aufgeregt du wegen des Treffens mit deiner Schwester bist.“  
  
Ianto sah sich in dem Schlachtfeld um, das einmal ihre Küche gewesen war. „Richtig. Arbeit ab-nehmen“, murmelte er, die zweite Bemerkung ignorierend.  
  
„Es ist nicht so schlimm, dass du mich an den nächsten Weevil verfütterst, oder?“ Jack schnitt eine übertrieben erschrockene Miene, die Rhearn dazu brachte, ihn mit großen Augen anzustarren, bevor Jack ihr zuzwinkerte und grinste.   
  
„Oh, ich werde es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen. Das ist doch mein Job“, entgegnete Ianto ruhig.  
  
„Keine Sorge“, erklärte Jack leichthin. „Ich räume auf. Und ich habe mir schon die Unterstützung einer erstklassigen Küchenhilfe gesichert.“   
  
„Du meinst die…“ Ianto beugte sich vor, um mit einem Papiertuch Rhearns Gesicht abzuwischen. „…Küchenhilfe, die dringend ein Bad benötigt?“  
  
Rhearn rümpfte die Nase  und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein.“ Sie griff mit klebrigen Fingern nach ihm, um seine Hand wegzuschieben. „Nein.“  
  
„Oh doch, junge Lady, du wirst gewaschen. Und ich denke, ich überlasse das auch deinem Vater, nachdem er so großzügig angeboten hat, die ganze Arbeit zu erledigen.“ Ianto warf Jack die Rolle mit Papiertüchern zu und bot seiner Tochter ein Stück Toast an, den sie begeistert zwischen den Fingern zerdrückte, als sie ihn sich in den Mund stopfte.   
  
„Deine Schwester hat übrigens inzwischen fünf eMails geschickt und drei Anrufe auf dem Anrufbeantworter hinterlassen, die einen gewissen drohenden Unterton haben“, meinte Jack um einen großen Bissen herum.   
  
Konnte jemand daran zweifeln, woher Rhearn die Tischmanieren hatte?  
  
„Das könnte etwas damit zu tun haben, weil ich ihr gestern Abend eine SMS geschickt habe, dass mir etwas dazwischen gekommen ist und ich sie nicht treffen kann“, entgegnete Ianto in beiläufigem Tonfall. Er aß das letzte Stück Toast auf seinem Teller, wischte seine Hände an einem Tuch ab und stand auf, um sich der Kaffeemaschine zu widmen.  
  
„Weißt du etwas, das ich nicht weiß?“, fragte Jack überrascht. „Du hast das seit drei Wochen in deinem Kalender stehen.“   
  
„Ich habe umdisponiert.“ Das Geräusch der mahlenden Bohnen überdeckte für einen Moment Jacks Antwort, was ihm nicht völlig ungelegen kam. „Eine Minute, Jack, dann ist der Kaffee fertig“, meinte er, als – nicht völlig unerwartet – der andere Mann hinter ihm auftauchte und ihn mehr oder weniger zwischen sich und der Kaffeemaschine einklemmte.   
  
„Du weißt, dass du unersetzlich bist, und ich dich jede einzelne Sekunde fürchterlich vermissen werde – wir werden dich vermissen.“ Jack seufzte übertrieben leidend, lehnte sich gegen ihn und pustete in seinen Nacken.  
  
Ianto drehte sich zu ihm um. „Lass‘ den Unsinn. Solange du eine Thermoskanne Kaffee und den Bestellzettel für den Pizzadienst hast, wirst du gar nicht merken, dass ich weg bin.“  
  
„Aber…“ Und jetzt klang Jack ernst. „…du kannst deine Familie nicht so vernachlässigen. Deine Schwester klingt wirklich verletzt.“  
  
„Ich halte mit ihr Kontakt. Ich schreibe ihr jede Woche eine eMail. Als ich in London war, habe ich monatelang nicht mit ihr gesprochen“, verteidigte sich Ianto. „Sie hat sich nie darüber beklagt.“  
  
Jack strich mit den Fingern an der Knopfleiste seines Hemdes entlang. „Aber das war in London. Und jetzt bist du hier, in Cardiff, ganz in ihrer Nähe. Natürlich will sie dich dann auch sehen. Es ist über ein halbes Jahr her, dass du sie das letzte Mal getroffen hast.“  
  
„Sie will nicht mich sehen… sie ist neugierig auf… auf dich und auf unsere Tochter.“ Ianto sah über die Schulter. „Kaffee ist fertig.“  
  
„Du versuchst abzulenken. Ich denke, sie ist gekränkt, weil du ihr so lange vorenthalten hast, dass du Vater bist. Und warum sträubst du dich so sehr dagegen? Sie ist deine Schwester, Ianto, deine Familie. Wieso lädst du sie nicht hierher ein, und stellst Rhearn ihrer Tante vor? Du sagst ihr einfach, ich wäre bei der Arbeit aufgehalten worden, wenn du es vorziehst, sie alleine zu treffen.“ Er griff um ihn herum nach der Tasse und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
„Jack, warte!“ Ianto fuhr sich angespannt durch die Haare und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, bevor ihm klar wurde, wie lächerlich er damit aussah – wie eine keifende Ehefrau in einer Soap – er ließ die Hände sinken, und begann stattdessen mit einer der bereitgestellten Tassen zu spielen. Jack wandte sich zu ihm um. „Es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich nicht will, dass Rhi dich kennen lernt. Oder Rhearn. Aber ich kenne meine Schwester. Sie wird nicht mit den Erklärungen, die ich ihr geben kann, zufrieden sein. Es ist eine Sache, sie am Telefon oder in einer eMail zu belügen… Ich kann das nicht.“  
  
Jack schürzte die Lippen. „Du hast mich sehr überzeugend belogen“, erinnerte er ihn leise – ohne Vorwurf, aber trotzdem zuckte Ianto zusammen.  
  
„Du kanntest mich nicht, Jack“, erwiderte Ianto den Blick auf die Tasse gerichtet. „Sie kennt mich mein ganzes Leben lang, auch wenn wir uns in den letzten zehn Jahren nur selten gesehen haben. Rhi kannte mich, bevor ich lernte, Masken aufzusetzen und jemand anderer zu sein. Jemand, der an seine eigenen Lügen glaubt…“ Er seufzte und schob die Erinnerung an Lisa beiseite. „Rhiannon ist nicht wie Alice, Jack. Alice weiß von Torchwood, und sie kennt die Wahrheit über dich.“  
  
„Rhiannon könnte sie auch kennen“, warf Jack ein. „Selbst wenn sie zuerst denkt, du bist verrückt – und wenn sie auch nur im Geringsten wie du ist, wird sie zumindest skeptisch sein – wir haben CCTV-Videos von meiner Schwangerschaft und Owens 3-D-Ultraschallbilder; ich bin sicher es finden sich auch mehr als ausreichend Aufnahmen von einem meiner Tode.“  
  
„Ich werde meiner Schwester garantiert nicht zeigen, wie du stirbst!“, entgegnete Ianto heftig. Er holte tief Luft. „Ich habe Rhi gesagt, dass Rhearn deine leibliche Tochter ist, dass ihre Mutter sie dir überlassen hat und dass wir sie gemeinsam großziehen. Alles andere… führt einfach zu weit.“  
  
„Du hast Angst davor, was sie über deine Arbeit für Torchwood denken könnte“, stellte Jack fest.   
  
„Ich habe Angst davor, dass sie erfährt, dass es Torchwood gibt und aus welchem Grund.“ Ianto wandte sich ab, stellte die Tasse in den Wärmer zurück und stützte sich mit beiden Handflächen auf dem Küchenschrank auf, auf dem die Maschine stand. „Sie soll sich um Davids Schulnoten kümmern und darum, wie schnell Mica aus ihren Kleidern wächst oder sich darüber sorgen, ob es Johnny schafft, sich endlich wie ein vernünftiger Familienvater zu benehmen und einen Job länger als sechs Monate behält, auch wenn er ihm nicht gefällt. Sie soll nicht darüber nachdenken, ob… ob die Feuerübung in Davids Schule auch wirklich eine war, oder ob wir im Heizungskeller einen Außerirdischen eingesammelt haben. Oder ob ihr Mann zu spät ist und nicht an sein Handy geht, weil er mit ein paar Kumpels im Pub sitzt – oder ob ihn der Rift aufgesaugt und irgendwo, irgendwann ausgespuckt hat. Ich will nicht, dass meine Schwester die Dinge weiß, sieht… denkt, die ich weiß, sehe und denke. Ich will das nicht.“  
  
Er hörte Rhearn „Taddy traurig?“, sagen und Jacks beruhigende Worte. Dann lagen Jacks Arme um seine Mitte und er wurde gegen den anderen Mann zurück gezogen. Dieses Mal wehrte er sich nicht dagegen.   
  
„Okay. Okay, ich verstehe dich“, sagte Jack leise in sein Ohr. „Aber sie hat bisher akzeptiert, wenn du ihr sagtest, du darfst nicht über deine Arbeit reden; es gibt keinen Grund, zu denken, sie wird es nicht weiterhin tun. Und Rhearn braucht ohnehin eine offizielle Biographie, spätestens wenn sie in die Schule kommt – wir können das an deiner Schwester üben. Und ich sage nicht, dass du nicht recht hast. Es gibt so viele Dinge und so viel Wissen, vor denen ich auch die schützen will, die ich liebe. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du sie völlig aus deinem Leben ausgrenzen musst. Wir treffen sie zusammen, okay? Und wenn du deine Schwester nicht anlügen willst, dann überlässt du das Antworten einfach mir.“  
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wird nicht so einfach sein.“  
  
„Wir werden sehen. Warum schreibst du ihr nicht eine SMS, und sagst ihr, dass wir – du und ich und Rhearn - uns morgen mit ihr zum Mittagessen treffen? Ein Restaurant oder Café sollte sie doch bestimmt zügeln, zu viele Fragen auf einmal zu stellen“, schlug Jack vor.   
  
„Du kennst meine Schwester nicht. Sie hat sich noch nie darum gekümmert, an einem öffentlichen Ort zu sein, wenn sie mich einem Kreuzverhör unterzieht“, entgegnete Ianto düster.  
  
„Ist das ein ja, Mister Jones?“ Jack lockerte seinen Griff, damit er sich umdrehen konnte. „Wenn der Rift weiterhin ruhig ist, können wir uns heute Nachmittag zurechtlegen, was wir ihr sagen.“  
  
„Du suchst nur nach einem Grund, das Budget für den nächsten Monat nicht erstellen zu müssen.“   
  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alles hat auch seine guten Seiten“, meinte er leichthin und küsste Iantos Mundwinkel, wo sich ein zögerliches Lächeln einfand. „Ich habe mehr als eine Familie verloren und ich will nicht, dass du den gleichen Fehler wie ich machst.“  
  
Er wusste nicht, ob Jack über Gray oder über Alice und Lucia sprach, aber er wollte nicht nachfragen. Stattdessen nickte er. „Okay. Aber wir treffen sie nur kurz. Ich könnte Tosh bitten, dass sie auf ein Signal hin dich oder mich anruft, damit wir einen Grund haben, zu gehen, bevor Rhi ihre Drohung wahrmacht und eine Tasse über meinen Kopf ausleert.“  
  
„Das hat sie gesagt?“, fragte Jack grinsend.   
  
„Sie sagt so etwas nicht nur“, warnte Ianto.   
  
„Ich kann es wirklich kaum erwarten, sie kennen zu lernen.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe und ließ seinen Partner dann widerwillig los. „Du gehst deine Schwester besänftigen, während ich aufräume und das Toastkrümelmonster das wir Tochter nennen wieder in den ursprünglichen Zustand versetze, bevor die Pflicht ruft.“   
  
  
###  
  
  
Rhearn kam ihm entgegen und wollte für nun saubere Hände und ein ordentlich gewaschenes Gesicht gelobt werden, als er das Handy wieder in der Tasche verstaute. Ianto setzte sie auf seine Hüfte und glättete die am Hinterkopf wie kleine Hörner widerspenstig hochstehenden Haare.   
  
„Und?“, fragte Jack, der ihr folgte, die Ärmel seines Hemdes herab krempelnd und die Manschetten schließend. „Was sagt sie?“  
  
„Rhi hat morgen keine Zeit.“ Ianto sah ihn an. „Wirklich. Sie hat irgendein Eltern-Ding in Davids Schule.“   
  
Jack lachte. „Hey, kannst du es auch nicht erwarten, bis wir ein Eltern-Ding in Rhearns Schule haben?“ Er küsste seine Tochter auf die Schläfe und duckte weg, als sie nach seinen Hosenträgern grabschte.   
  
„Ich kann warten.“ Er fürchtete, dass das alte Sprichwort: Kleine Kinder, kleine Sorgen – große Kinder, große Sorgen, wahr werden könnte. Es lag noch nicht sehr lange zurück, dass er in einem Traum in die Schule beordert wurde, um zu erklären, wieso seine Tochter darauf bestand, dass sie einen längst ausgestorbenen Flugsaurier als Haustier hielten… „Rhi meinte, wir könnten uns übermorgen zum Mittagessen treffen, wenn wir es einplanen können“, lenkte er das Thema zurück.   
  
„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass in meinem Kalender etwas von Katastrophen, Invasionen oder Weltuntergängen steht…“  
  
„Oh, ja, ich kann sehen wie ernst du das Thema nimmst“, warf Ianto trocken ein.  
  
Jack gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem rechten Schuh. „…also spricht nichts dagegen.“   
  
„Abgesehen davon, dass ich kein gutes Gefühl dabei habe“, murmelte Ianto.   
  
Dann begann Rhearn zu jammern, dass sie ihr Plüschtier wolle und Jack rief aus dem Flur, ob sie irgendwo Ersatzschnürsenkel hätten, und Ianto schob seufzend seine Sorge über das Treffen mit seiner Schwester beiseite, um sich… dringenderen… Problemen zu widmen.  
  
  
Ende


	50. Meine Schwester, Jack und Ich  (Between a Sister and a hard place)

Titel: Meine Schwester, Jack und Ich   
(Between a Sister and a hard place)  
  
  
  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich das ist eine gute Idee, jetzt so mit ihr herum zu toben?“ Ianto wandte sich vom Kleiderschrank ab und dem Bett zu, wo Jack mit Rhearn unter der Decke Verstecken spielte. „Sie ist entweder völlig aufgedreht, wenn wir meine Schwester treffen und ich werde ihr nicht durch das halbe Restaurant nachrobben.“ Er hob die Stimme, damit er über das Toben und Rhearns begeistertes Quietschen zu hören war. „Oder sie schläft ein. Obwohl das vielleicht auch eine gute Idee wäre…“ Der letzte Satz war eher für ihn selbst bestimmt. Es würde den Besuch sehr verkürzen.  
  
Jack tauchte zwischen den wild herumgeworfenen Laken, Decken und Kissen auf. Er trug nach wie vor nur Shorts (und nicht etwa seine eigenen - Rhearn war in einem wirklich unpassenden Moment aufgeregt plappernd in ihr Schlafzimmer gekommen und zwischen sie aufs Bett geklettert), obwohl er längst angezogen sein sollte.   
  
„Irgendwie muss ich ja die ganze Energie loswerden, nachdem wir nicht weitermachen können. Hier ist übrigens Platz für einen mehr“, meinte Jack grinsend. „Rhearn, lassen wir deinen Tad mitspielen?“, rief er in Richtung der wandernden Beule unter der Decke, die im Moment ihre Tochter in sich barg.  
  
Abwehrend hob Ianto die Hände. „Ich bin schon fast fertig angezogen. Und ihr beide solltet das langsam auch tun. Du weißt, ich habe Tosh versprochen, im Hub zu sein, weil sie und Owen später kommen.“ Er wandte sich wieder dem Schrank zu und starrte unschlüssig auf die sorgfältig aufgereihten Krawatten. So viel zu tun und er wusste nicht, womit er anfangen sollte. Jacks Hilfe war keine Hilfe.   
  
„Bis dahin ist noch vieeeeeel Zeit“, sang Jack hinter ihm. „Zeit genug für ein bisschen Erwachsenen-Vergnügen.“ Arme schlangen sich um seine Taille, zogen ihn zurück gegen Jacks Körper. „Ich verspreche auch, du musst dich dazu nicht mal ausziehen. Nope, ich nehme dich sogar bevorzugt angezogen. Schult meine Reflexe...“  
  
Iantos Finger schlossen sich um Jacks Handgelenke, stoppten die wandernden Hände. „Du bist absolut keine Hilfe“, sagte er mit einem halb resignierten, halb frustrierten Seufzen. Wirklich, er war nicht aus Stein, und nicht immun dagegen, wenn Jack sich – Pheromone und bettwarme Haut und verwuschelte Haare, das alles – um ihn wickelte wie ein liebeskranker Krake. Er hatte schließlich heute Morgen auch keinen Sex bekommen.  
  
„Ich könnte sogar sehr hilfreich sein.“ Jack blies warmen Atem in seinen Nacken. „Aber du lässt mich ja nicht.“  
  
Ianto seufzte erneut. „Bitte, Jack“, murmelte er. „Du kannst mir helfen, in dem du Rhearn fertig machst und sie fütterst. Dann gehe ich schon mal vor in den Hub.“  
  
„Du bist viel zu unentspannt.“ Jack küsste ihn hinters Ohr, wo sich bei Ianto ein besonders empfindlicher Punkt befand und wurde mit einem entrüsteten Kieksen belohnt, das auch aus dem Mund ihrer Tochter hätte stammen können. Zufrieden griff er um seinen Partner herum und zupfte eine der Krawatten von ihrer Aufhängung. „Da. Erledigt“, verkündete er stolz und legte sie über Iantos Schulter, um sie im Spiegel an der Innenseite der Schranktür zu bewundern. „Wir treffen deine Schwester. Nicht die Queen.“  
  
„Wir haben die Queen getroffen. Sie war sehr nett und hat keine peinlichen Fragen gestellt“, protestierte Ianto. „Meine Schwester – meine ältere Schwester - ist nicht so zurückhaltend.“  
  
„Sie hat gefragt, ob du der Grund dafür bist, dass sie weniger Beschwerden über mich bekommt.“ Jack stützte das Kinn auf Iantos Schulter.   
  
Da Torchwood direkt der Krone unterstand, hatte seit Queen Victoria der oder die jeweilige Throninhaber/-in einige Male im Jahr das Recht, direkt informiert zu werden. Selbst bevor er die Leitung von TW Drei übernahm, war Jack zu diesen Konferenzen gerufen worden, um besondere Missionen zu erhalten. Welche das waren, darüber schwieg er sich in der Regel gründlich aus. Nur so viel hatte Jack verraten, dass er etliche Male gegenüber außerirdischen Besuchern als Botschafter für das Königreich eingesetzt wurde. Es machte irgendwie Sinn.   
  
„Du hast mit meiner Schwester gesprochen?“, entgegnete Ianto trocken.  
  
„Witzbold.“ Jack gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Nur damit du es weißt, ich habe vor dir noch nie jemand zur Queen mitgenommen.“  
  
Ianto drehte sich um und musterte ihn. „Wirklich?“  
  
„Absolut wirklich.“ Er küsste seinen Liebhaber auf die misstrauisch gekräuselte Nase. „Das sieht niedlich aus, wenn du die Nase hochziehst, mach das nochmal.“ Jack lachte, als sich stattdessen Iantos Augenbrauen zusammenzogen und er ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf.   
  
Niedlich waren Rhearns Versuche, alles nachzuplappern was sie aufschnappte. Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor Brust. Sie hatten keine Zeit für so was.  
  
„Im Ernst. Ich habe zu ihr gesagt, dass du aus mir einen besseren Mann gemacht hast.“  
  
Verblüfft starrte Ianto ihm nach, als Jack zum Bett zurückkehrte, aus dessen Richtung schon seit geraumer Zeit ein protestierendes „Dada“ kam.   
  
„Zeit fürs Frühstück, Prinzessin“, meinte Jack besänftigend, als er eine schmollende – da zu lange nicht beachtete – Rhearn aus den Decken wickelte. „Hey, bist du nicht hungrig? Als ich so alt war wie du, liebte ich die Pfannkuchen meiner Mutter über alles. Naja, sie hießen anders und sahen auch anders aus, aber ich wette ich bekomme etwas ähnlich Gutes hin...“  
  
„Jack.“ Als er sich zu ihm umwandte, hakte Ianto einen Arm um seinen Nacken und zog ihn nach vorn in einen Kuss der das sagte, wofür er keine Worte fand.   
  
Besagter Besuch bei der Queen hatte kurz nach Jacks Rückkehr stattgefunden, als alles zwischen ihnen noch roh und unsicher gewesen war. Das schlechte Gewissen, sich an der Meuterei gegen Jack beteiligt und Abbadon in die Welt entlassen zu haben, nagte an ihm. Die Zweifel welchen Platz er in Jacks Leben haben konnte (anders als sein persönlicher Assistent, Leibdiener, gelegentlicher emotionaler Fußabtreter und Bettwärmer) und welchen Platz Jack neben ihrer beruflichen Beziehung in seinem Leben haben konnte. Und es kam – milde ausgedrückt - überraschend, als Jack Gwens Idee als seine (selbsternannte) Stellvertreterin mit nach London zu fahren, kurzerhand ablehnte und Ianto anwies, seinen sexy Nadelstreifenanzug einzupacken.   
  
Rhearn wurde das offensichtlich rasch zu langweilig. Sie gluckste wie eine missbilligende Anstandsdame und als das nicht wirkte, zog sie am Ohr ihres Tads.   
  
Lachend löste sich Ianto von Jack und rieb sein Ohr. „Unsere Tochter hat eine Neigung zur Gewalttätigkeit.“   
  
„Kein Wunder, ich habe ihr Frühstück versprochen.“ Jack wandte sich seiner Tochter zu. „Was hältst du davon, wenn Tad uns Kaffee macht, bevor er zur Arbeit geht?“  
  
Rhearn nickte. „Taddy macht Kaffee“, wiederholte sie strahlend. Dann verzog sie das Gesicht und streckte die Zunge heraus. „Schmeckt bäh.“  
  
„Das kommt davon, weil du mich während der Schwangerschaft keinen hast trinken lassen“, feixte Jack.   
  
„Du hast keinen Kaffee bekommen, weil du erklärt hast, dass Bluthochdruck besonders bei Schwangerschaften bei Männern häufig auftritt und wir kein Risiko eingehen wollten, das noch zusätzlich mit den Unmengen an Koffein anzuheizen, die du normalerweise zu dir nimmst.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Okay, dein... bäh-schmeckender... Kaffee wartet auf dich, wenn sie angezogen ist.“  
  
Jack warf ihm einen Blick zu und winkte, schulterte seine begeistert quietschende Tochter und verschwand mit ihr in Richtung Kinderzimmer.  
  
Ianto band seine Krawatte auf dem Weg in die Küche. Er lächelte, als er den Sitz des Knotens in der spiegelnden Oberfläche der Kaffeemaschine prüfte. Es war genau die gleiche, die er auch selbst ausgesucht hätte...  
  
  
######  
  
  
„Morgen, Andy. Ist heute Nacht irgendetwas passiert, das ich wissen müsste?“ Jack hob Rhearn von der Liftplattform und sie lief sofort auf „Unka Andy“ zu, um ihn zu begrüßen.  
  
Andy hatte einen leichten Sonnenbrand, der seine Sommersprossen fast überdeckte und versuchte erfolglos ein Zusammenzucken zu verbergen, als Rhearn ihn auf die Wange küsste, nachdem er sie hochhob. „Hi, Jack. Dir auch guten Morgen, squid“, meinte er amüsiert. „Wow, wir sind heute guter Laune.“  
  
Jack schnitt eine Schmollmiene als Ianto zu ihnen trat. „Wieso darf sie eigentlich mein Team küssen, wann sie will und mir wird mit dem Amputieren von Gliedmaßen gedroht, wenn ich das gleiche versuche?“, beklagte er sich.  
  
„Vielleicht hast du mehr Glück, wenn du es nicht gerade bei Owen versuchst“, entgegnete Ianto amüsiert und akzeptierte einen Begrüßungskuss, der angesichts der nur kurzen Zeitspanne, die sie getrennt gewesen waren, vielleicht etwas zu ausgiebig ausfiel. Oh, er wusste genau, dass Jack bemüht war, seine Gedanken von dem bevorstehenden Treffen mit seiner Schwester abzulenken.  
  
„Hey! Boss? Ianto? Ich will ja wirklich nicht stören, aber könnt ihr zwei vielleicht eine kurze Pause einlegen? Dann kann ich den Bericht von heute Nacht loswerden und mich endlich aufs Ohr legen“, kam es trocken von Andy.   
  
Jack warf dramatisch die Arme in die Luft, als Ianto ihm einen Schubs von sich weg gab. „Immer diese Störungen.“ Er seufzte übertrieben. „Okay, Andy. Lass’ hören.“   
  
„Ich bringe sie ins Büro.“ Ianto nahm seinem Kollegen Rhearn ab und sie winkte über seine Schulter hinweg. Seit Andy sich vor einigen Monaten das Bein gebrochen hatte und als Babysitter einsprang, so dass Ianto mit Jack und den anderen ins Feld ging, hatte sich zwischen den beiden eine handfeste Freundschaft entwickelt.   
  
Andy winkte zurück und wandte sich dann seinem Boss zu. „Okay. Heute Nacht kamen zwei Weevil-Sichtungen rein, eine kurz vor Mitternacht, eine gegen drei Uhr morgens. Die beiden Polizisten, die um Mitternacht nachsehen gingen, Doyle und Jordan, haben nur ein paar umgekippte Mülltonnen gefunden. Zeugen gab’s keine. O’Reilly und Smith konnten bei dem späteren Notruf eine Dreiergruppe zurück in die Kanalisation treiben. Es war eine gute Idee, sie mit Hilfe von Janet an den Anblick von Weevil zu gewöhnen. Außerdem haben sie etwas aufgesammelt und hergebracht, dass sie für außerirdische Technologie halten. Ich habe es gescannt, es sind schwache Riftenergie-Spuren vorhanden, aber ich wette, inzwischen findet man die bei allem und jedem in Cardiff. Es liegt in einem Container verpackt für Tosh bereit, ich weiß, sie liebt solche Dinge. Das war alles.“ Er betastete vorsichtig seine Nase, wo sich die Haut bereits abzuschälen begann. „Ne’ ruhige Nacht, wenn man davon absieht, dass Myfanwy sich angewöhnt hat, regelmäßig aufzutauchen und um Futter zu betteln. Letzte Nacht haben wir uns gemeinsam ‚Wir kaufen einen Zoo’ angesehen und wenn sie mir noch näher kommt, muss ich sie demnächst meiner Mutter vorstellen.“  
  
Jack lachte. „Ihr ist langweilig. Bevor wir Rhearn hatten, verbrachten Ianto und ich die meisten Nächte im Hub und sie hielt sich auch oft in unserer Nähe auf. Als wir sie ganz neu hatten, kaute sie zur Abwechslung auf jedem Kabel herum, das sie finden konnte. Ich denke, Tosh war ganz knapp davor, auf sie zu schießen, als sie eines Nachts beim Kabelklauen zwei Monitore mit auf den Boden zerrte. Ianto hat Tosh schließlich davon überzeugt, dass er es ihr abgewöhnen kann, da sie noch ein junger und übermütiger Pteranodon und lernfähig ist. Und er hat es geschafft.“  
  
Andy holte seine Jacke, und fischte sein Handy hinter dem Kissen auf der Couch hervor. „Sie ist übrigens ganz verrückt nach diesen kleinen Sardinen aus der Büchse. Und man sagt nicht so leicht Nein zu einem Pteranodon mit einem eineinhalb Meter langen Schnabel.“  
  
„Oh, das erklärt, warum sie mir in letzter Zeit ein wenig runder vorkommt. Lass‘ dich von Ianto nicht erwischen, er hat sie auf einer genau ausbalancierten Diät.“ Jack klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Gut gemacht, Andy. Du kannst nach Hause gehen. Und danke, dass du außer der Reihe eine zweite Nachtschicht alleine übernommen hast.“   
  
„Schon okay... ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich etwas anderes vor“, murmelte Andy, als er Richtung Lift ging. „Oder als würde ein Ehemann samt Tochter auf mich warten, wenn ich nach Hause komme.“  
  
„Hey, soll das heißen, du siehst mich als die Frau in meiner Beziehung mit Ianto?“, rief Jack ihm hinterher.  
  
Andy deutete grinsend einen Babybauch an, als die Liftplattform nach oben glitt.  
  
„Aber Ianto ist der… der mütterliche Typ!“  
  
„Ist das so?“  
  
Jack wirbelte herum und grinste, als er Ianto hinter sich stehen sah. „Du weißt schon was ich meine… du kümmerst dich um alles… um uns…“ Er hakte die Daumen in die Hosenträger und ließ sie zurückschnallen. „Ich bin der Mann... der Boss, richtig?“  
  
„Was immer du sagst.“ Ianto tätschelte ihm die Schulter. „Mam.“  
  
Jack jagte ihn einmal quer durch den Hub und drohte ihm an, ihn übers Knie zu legen, sollte er ihn erwischen.  
  
  
######  
  
  
„Nur ein paar Grundregeln“, sagte Ianto, während er Rhearn routiniert in ihrem Kindersitz verstaute – zum zweiten Mal, nahm sie Unterricht bei einem Entfesselungskünstler oder wie hatte sie es geschafft, da raus zu schlüpfen? „Du behältst deine Finger nicht bei dir, und wir sehen, wie viel Schaden ich mit einer Gabel anrichten kann ohne dass wir rausgeworfen werden. Du flirtest mit meiner Schwester und ich...“  
  
Jack grinste und hob die Hand wie ein eifriger Schüler. „Warte, die Antwort kenne ich. Das Ding mit der Gabel?“  
  
„Du nimmst mich nicht ernst“, beschwerte sich Ianto lächelnd.  
  
„Ich kenne dich zu gut, um dich nicht ernst zu nehmen.“ Jack hielt einladend die Beifahrertür auf. „Nur das beste Benehmen, versprochen.“  
  
Ein paar Minuten später waren sie unterwegs und Jack bemerkte, dass Ianto nervös hin und her rutschte, mit dem Fuß wippte, und Jagd nach Staubflocken auf dem makellosen Armaturenbrett des SUVs machte.  
  
„So, als was hast du mich deiner Schwester gegenüber vorgestellt? Als deinen Freund? Lebenspartner? Verlobter?“, fragte er leichthin. „Nicht, dass ich etwas Falsches sage.“  
  
„Verlobter?“ Iantos Stimme kletterte eine Oktave höher.  
  
„Hey, wir haben immerhin ein Kind zusammen.“ Er warf einen Blick zu ihm hinüber, um seine Reaktion zu sehen.  
  
„Für einen Mann aus der Zukunft hast du manchmal ziemliche altmodische Vorstellungen.“ Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
  
„Ich nehme an, das ist eine höfliche Umschreibung für "Danke, nein, danke"?“  
  
Sie wurden vom Klingeln des Handys unterbrochen bevor Ianto eine Antwort darauf finden musste.  
  
  
######  
  
  
„Ianto! Hierher! Hier bin ich!“ Rhiannon winkte ihm von einem Tisch im hinteren Teil des Cafés zu, kaum dass er durch die Tür trat.   
  
Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Jack machte aus dem Auto heraus grinsend eine „vorwärts, vorwärts“-Geste mit beiden Händen. Ianto seufzte. Aber Jack war praktisch schon weg. Eigentlich sollte sein Partner jetzt an seiner Seite stehen. Dann kam dieser Anruf und nun durfte Ianto sich alleine mit seiner Schwester zum Essen treffen. Nun, zumindest war er nicht ganz alleine. Rhearn zappelte auf seiner Hüfte, offenbar ungeduldig über die Verzögerung und darüber, dass sie nicht auf den Boden durfte. Seufzend strich er ihr die am Hinterkopf hochstehenden Haare glatt und machte sich auf dem Weg zu seiner Schwester.   
  
„Entschuldige, ich bin spät dran.“  
  
Rhiannon eilte auf halben Weg auf sie zu und Ianto stählte sich innerlich für eine Umarmung, doch stattdessen nahm sie ihm Rhearn ab und knuddelte sie. „Ianto, sie ist in echt ja noch süßer als auf den Fotos“, meinte sie, seine Entschuldigung ignorierend.   
  
Ganz und gar nicht scheu strahlte Rhearn sie an und griff sofort nach den Haaren ihrer Tante.   
  
„Oh, das ist so ein Tick von ihr. Warte, ich nehme sie wieder.“ Ianto beugte sich vor, doch seine Schwester wehrte ihn lachend ab.   
  
„Lass sie nur. Meine Haare haben schon meine beiden Rabauken überstanden.“ Rhi nahm wieder Platz und setzte Rhearn in ihrem Schoß zurecht. „Wie konntest du sie mir so lange vorenthalten? Ianto, sie ist entzückend. Und so hübsch. Ich finde, sie sieht dir sehr ähnlich.“  
  
„Rhi, alle Kleinkinder sehen aus wie jemand, den man kennt“, erwiderte Ianto. „Als David ein Baby war, bestand deine Nachbarin darauf, er würde ihrem Großonkel ähnlich sehen.“  
  
„Sie ist zwei Jahre alt, richtig? Das kann man vielleicht bei Babys sagen, aber nicht mehr in diesem Alter.“   
  
„Das ist nur weil sie die gleiche Augen- und Haarfarbe hat, wie du und ich.“ Ianto streichelte entschuldigend den Arm seiner Tochter, und er war sehr froh, dass sie noch nicht alt genug war, um zu verstehen, dass er sie eben verleugnete.   
  
Aber Rhiannon die Wahrheit zu sagen, so wie Jacks Tochter, das stand außer Frage. Alice wusste bereits von Torchwood und Alien und von den „Besonderheiten“ ihres Vaters. Sie hatte begonnen seine neue Familie zu akzeptieren, auch wenn sie es vorzog, Rhearn nicht als ihre kleine Halbschwester zu betrachten, sondern eher als eine… Nichte.   
  
Wie sollte er seiner Schwester – mit ihrer abgebrochenen Schulausbildung, ihren beiden Kindern und einem Mann, der von Gelegenheitsjobs lebte – erklären, dass er praktisch… in einem SciFi-made-for-TV-Film lebte? Dass er ein Kind – nicht Jacks Kind mit irgendeiner Frau, sondern ihr beider leibliches Kind – hatte, weil Jack ein unsterblicher Zeitreisender aus dem 51. Jahrhundert war, wo es der medizinische Fortschritt auch Männern erlaubte, schwanger zu werden.   
  
Richtig. Sie würde zuerst lachen, und dann, wenn sie erkannte, dass er keine Witze machte, anfangen sich zu sorgen, dass er mehr von ihrer Mam geerbt hatte, als ihre blauen Augen und die widerspenstigen Locken, wegen denen er seine Haare immer so extrem kurz schnitt.  
  
Rhiannon schüttelte den Kopf. „Du vergisst, dass ich selbst zwei kleine Jones-Babys habe. Soll ich dir ein Foto von Mica in diesem Alter zeigen? Abgesehen davon dass sie hellere Haare hat, könnten die beiden fast Geschwister sein.“ Offenbar bemerkte sie sein Unbehagen und wechselte das Thema. „Sucht dein Jack noch nach einem Parkplatz, oder wo…?“  
  
„Heute Morgen ging alles ein wenig anders als geplant. Ich musste früher zur Arbeit und Rhearn war eher zum Spielen aufgelegt. Jack hat sie dann versorgt und kam mit ihr später nach. Jemand war furchtbar quengelig.“  
  
„Was? Dieser kleine Engel?“ Seine Schwester warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Sie ist so viel braver als meine. Ich werde sie dir wegstehlen, wenn du mir nicht verrätst, wie du das anstellst.“  
  
„Rhearn war eher zu munter.“ Ianto grinste. „Sie hat uns in einem… nennen wir es einen… delikaten Moment… gestört. Die Tür war nur angelehnt. Wir gewöhnen uns erst daran, wie mobil sie jetzt ist. Und ich hatte Mühe, Jack im Büro zu überreden, dass ich keine Pause nehmen und mich mit ihm im Archiv treffen kann, um fortzusetzen, was wir angefangen haben. Mehrere Male.“   
  
„Ianto Jones“, tadelte Rhi mit gespielter Empörung. „Was hat dieser Mann mit  meinem zurückhaltenden kleinen Bruder gemacht? Du wirst nicht einmal mehr rot.“  
  
„Er hat mich wachgeküsst?“, schlug er mit einem Schulterzucken vor. „Die Idee würde ihm gefallen.“  
  
„Also, wo steckt dieser Wundermann?“ Rhi sah um ihn herum, als erwarte sie, dass Jack plötzlich hinter ihm auftauche. „Wenn ich ihn nicht endlich zu Gesicht bekomme, fange ich noch an zu glauben, du hast ihn erfunden.“     
  
„Er musste überraschend weg. Es ist ein… Arbeitsding.“ Ianto spielte mit einem Löffel.   
  
„Du willst nicht, dass ich ihn treffe? Was ist los, Ianto? Oder ist er es, dein Jack? Will er deine Familie nicht kennen lernen?“ Sie musterte ihren Bruder, dann Rhearn, die am Flügel ihres Plüschtieres nuckelte und offenbar ganz in die Betrachtung ihrer Halskette vertieft war.   
  
„Nein. Nein, ich schwöre, so ist es nicht.“ Ianto wünschte, jemand würde auftauchen, um danach zu fragen, ob sie bereits gewählt hatten. Ob er damit durchkam, wenn er in Rhis Tasse ein wenig Retcon tat? „Jack kann es wirklich kaum erwarten, dich zu treffen. Aber du musst das verstehen, er ist praktisch ständig in Rufbereitschaft und so etwas passiert eben.“   
  
„Und was ist mit dir? Ist dein Job genauso? Ich dachte du kümmerst dich um die Kleine.“  
  
„Nein. Manchmal. Einfach gesagt ist Jack... eher im Außendienst und ich bin die meiste Zeit über im Büro.“  
  
„Dada“, mischte sich Rhearn in ihre Unterhaltung ein. Sie zupfte Rhi am Ärmel und beide Erwachsenen wandten sich ihr zu – Ianto mit einem profunden Gefühl der Erleichterung.   
  
„Daddy ist bei der Arbeit, mein Schatz.“  
  
Rhearn schüttelte den Kopf, stellte sich hin und deutete über Rhis Schulter. „Dada!“, verkündete sie strahlend.   
  
„Hey. Ich hoffe es ist noch Platz für mich?“ Jack tauchte plötzlich hinter Rhiannon auf. Es war ein warmer Tag, also hatte er den Mantel im Wagen gelassen; in Hemd und Weste passte er gut in die Masse der anderen Lunchgäste, die nun aus den Büros und in das Café strömten. Rhearn streckte die Arme nach ihm aus und er nahm sie hoch, rieb seine Nase an ihrer.  
  
„Jack? Was ist… Ist etwas passiert?“, fragte Ianto besorgt. „Brauchst du mich?“  
  
„Es scheint mehr ein… technisches Problem zu sein. Tosh hat alles im Griff.“ Jack winkte ab. „Es ist alles okay, hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen. Andy ist bei ihr und wir haben Hilfe von Kathy.“  
  
„Kathy? Etwa Det… Kathy Swanson?“   
  
„Ich sagte dir, sie meint es ernst mit einem Job.“ Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Willst du mich nicht endlich vorstellen? Wir sind unhöflich.“  
  
„Rhi. Das ist Jack. Jack. Meine Schwester Rhiannon Davies.“ Seine Schwester war untypisch still geblieben, was Ianto besorgte.  
  
„Ich sehe woher Ianto sein gutes Aussehen hat, es liegt offensichtlich in der Familie“, meinte Jack galant, als er sich ihr zuwandte.  
  
Ianto verdrehte die Augen, da Rhi doch tatsächlich rot wurde und kicherte, als Jack ihre Hand küsste, bevor er neben ihm Platz nahm.   
  
  
######  
  
  
Mit der Begrüßung aus dem Weg, kehrte einen Moment Schweigen ein. Jack und Rhi musterten sich über den Tisch hinweg. Ianto überlegte, ob er einen Anruf faken und die beiden alleine lassen sollte. Tosh würde ihn vor Jacks Rache beschützen, richtig?  
  
„Dada“, sagte Rhearn plötzlich und wies auf Jack. „Daddy.“   
  
„Genau, mein cleveres Mädchen.“ Jack küsste sie mit einem stolzen Lächeln auf die Schläfe.  
  
„Fanny.“ Sie legte ihr Plüschtier auf den Tisch. „Tad...“ Sie zeigte auf Ianto.   
  
„Sehr gut, mein Schatz. Jetzt haben wir uns alle miteinander bekannt gemacht“, lobte sie auch Ianto. „Ich... uh... sehe mal, ob ich für uns Menükarten oder so etwas auftreiben kann.“ Er brauchte einen Moment für sich alleine, um seine zerfransten Nerven aufzusammeln.  
  
„So... müssen wir für ein ernstes Gespräch über meinen kleinen Bruder vor die Tür gehen?“, fragte Rhiannon herausfordernd. „In Cardiff erzählt man sich interessante Dinge über Captain Harkness. Ich habe mich ein wenig umgehört, seit ich weiß, mit wem Ianto zusammen ist.“  
  
„Ich denke, wir sind ein wenig mehr als nur zusammen.“ Jack sah sie einen Moment ernst an. „Ich gebe zu, meine Vergangenheit ist kompliziert und mein Ruf...“ Er hob die Hand, die Handfläche nach oben gedreht. „Ich behaupte nicht, dass alles unwahr ist, was man über mich sagen mag, aber es ist nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Ianto ist das Beste, was mir begegnet ist. Ohne ihn wäre ich vermutlich nicht mehr hier und ganz sicher gäbe es sie nicht.“ Er küsste Rhearn auf den Kopf, die daraufhin zu ihm hochsah, als würde sie jedes Wort verstehen. „Die beiden bedeuten mir alles.“  
  
„Aber...“, begann Rhi und unterbrach sich dann abrupt wieder.   
  
„Worüber habt ihr geredet?“, fragte Ianto, der mit drei Menükarten und einer Babytrinktasse zurückkam.   
  
„Über Salat“, erwiderte Rhiannon ohne zu Zögern.  
  
Jack nahm die Tasse entgegen und hielt sie seiner Tochter hin. „Ja, ich überlege, ob ich einen Salat esse.“  
  
„Salat? Du?“ Ianto musterte ihn misstrauisch, als er sich setzte und die Menükarten auf den Tisch legte.   
  
„Was? Ein Mann in meinem Alter muss auf seine Figur achten.“   
  
Diese Bemerkung führte prompt dazu, dass Rhi sich in ihrem Stuhl zurücklehnte und ihn ausgiebigst von oben bis unten musterte – bis Ianto ihr sehr unsubtil einen Klaps auf den Arm gab. „Meiner.“  
  
„Können wir ihn uns nicht teilen? Oder willst du mir erzählen, dass er kein Interesse an Frauen hat...“  
  
„Ich werde deinem Mann verraten, dass du das gesagt hast.“   
  
„Wieso soll er außen vor bleiben? Also mein Motto lautet, je mehr desto bes… Aua.“ Jack rieb sich das Schienbein, gegen das ihn Ianto getreten hatte.  
  
„Vielleicht solltest du ihn dir als Vorbild nehmen, kleiner Bruder. Mam und ich, wir haben immer versucht, dich dazu zu bringen, dein Gemüse zu essen“, gab Rhi spöttisch zurück.   
  
„Jack betrachtet Salat als eine außerirdische Lebensform“, korrigierte Ianto sie trocken. „Ich sorge dafür, dass unsere Tochter noch andere Nahrungsgruppen als Pizza und Chinesisches Takeout kennen lernt. Er tut das jetzt nur, weil ich ihm gesagt habe, er soll wenigstens versuchen einen guten Eindruck bei dir zu hinterlassen.“  
  
„Hey, er kann gerne jede Form von Eindruck bei mir hi...“  
  
„Rhi!“, unterbrach Ianto sie.   
  
„Heißt das, ich muss keinen Salat essen?“ Jack sah grinsend in die Runde.  
  
Ianto widerstand mit Mühe dem Impuls, seinen Kopf gegen die Tischplatte knallen zu lassen. Das war schlimmer als alles, was er sich ausgemalt hatte. Seine Schwester und sein Partner versuchten sich gegenseitig mit Zweideutigkeiten zu übertrumpfen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Er seufzte, während Jack und Rhi die Köpfe über der Speisekarte zusammensteckten und das Menü diskutierten. Rhearn streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, er ließ sie ihre kleinen Finger um seinen Zeigefinger wickeln, um einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken zu pressen. „Wenigstens du bist immer noch auf meiner Seite, cariad, richtig?“  
  
  
######  
  
  
Sie hatten das Essen glücklich hinter sich gebracht. Wenn auch nicht ohne peinliche Momente, die Ianto den Appetit verdarben. Er ließ die Hälfte seiner Sandwiches auf dem Teller und kümmerte sich darum, Rhearn mit Suppe zu füttern, ohne dass alles voll gekleckert wurde.   
  
Jack hingegen aß seine und Iantos Portion und melkte nebenbei Rhi erbarmungslos nach Details aus Iantos Kindheit – die dieser wohlweißlich verschwiegen halten wollte – und seine Schwester – natürlich – teilte nicht etwa seine schulischen Erfolge oder die Auszeichnung, die er für einen Mathetest erhalten hatte, sondern sprach davon, wie er im reifen Alter von drei Jahren im Garten ihrer Großeltern einen Schmetterling verschluckt hatte und panisch durch das Haus gerannt war. Auch zwanzig Jahre später war das immer noch nicht witzig – nicht, dass die beiden seine Meinung teilten.   
  
Also durchlitt Ianto schweigend unangenehme Erinnerungen an einen Sturz in eine Torte (sein fünfter Geburtstag), an den Tag an dem er sich verlaufen hatte und zufällig von einer Nachbarin weinend an einer Tankstelle gefunden wurde. Davon wie krank er mit zehn nach der ersten gestohlenen Zigarette geworden war und dass in seinem Bett ein alter Teddy lag, bis er von Zuhause wegging.   
  
„Ich glaube, du machst jetzt langsam Schluss“, unterbrach Ianto sie. „Jack muss ja inzwischen denken, dass ich als Kind ein kompletter Trottel war.“  
  
„Ich finde, du warst als Kind hinreißend.“ Jack beugte sich vor, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich damals schon gekannt.“ Als Ianto unter dem Tisch seine freie Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legte, hielt Jack lächelnd seine Gabel hoch.  
  
Rhearn grabschte nach den Keksen, die sie mit dem Kaffee bestellt hatten und zwang sie auseinander.   
  
Jack gab ihr einen – und nahm sich selbst zwei auf einmal. „Was? Ich mag Kekse“, kam es undeutlich aus seinem vollen Mund, als Ianto resigniert den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Ich weiß. Aber das ist kein Grund, sie in deinen Mund zu stopfen, als gäbe es morgen keine mehr.“  
  
Ein paar entkommene Krümel von seiner Weste wischend, erwiderte der Captain: „Bietest du mir etwas anderes an, dass ich in meinen Mun...“  
  
„Jack!!“, zischte Ianto. „Wir sind nicht alleine!“  
  
„Oh bitte. Meinetwegen müsst ihr nicht aufhören.“  
  
Zwei Augenpaare richteten sich auf eine lachende Rhiannon, die sich mit einer Serviette Luft zufächelte. Ihre Wangen brannten und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Lachtränen. „Habt ihr beide überhaupt eine Vorstellung, wie süß ihr seid?“  
  
„Rhi, bitte nicht dieses Wort. Du hast es versprochen“, sagte Ianto gequält.  
  
„Ich kann nicht anders.“ Sie lehnte sich atemlos zurück. „Jack – Willkommen in der Familie.“  
  
  
######  
  
  
Der Zeitpunkt, zu dem sie in den Hub zurückkehren wollten, war bereits überschritten und Ianto drängte zum Aufbruch.  
  
Jack verschwand um ihre Rechnung zu bezahlen und Rhi nahm eine schläfrige Rhearn auf den Arm, als sie neben ihrem Bruder langsam zum Ausgang trat. Sie wollten sich am Wagen mit Jack treffen.   
  
Rhiannon sah auf die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk. „Ich würde sie am liebsten behalten“, meinte sie seufzend. „In dem Alter sind sie so süß.“  
  
„Kommt Mica heute nicht früher aus der Schule?“ Ianto entriegelte die Autotüren und deaktivierte die Alarmanlage und Diebstahlssicherung.   
  
Er war froh, dass sie ihren privaten Wagen weniger offensichtlich mit Technik ausgestattet hatten. Rhi hätte sich bestimmt gewundert, wieso auf der Rückbank ein voll funktionstüchtiger Computer eingebaut war. Der Waffensafe für Jacks Webley und seine Automatic war glücklicherweise nicht von einer normalen Krimskrams-Box zu unterscheiden. Der Kofferraum barg in einem falschen Boden weitere Waffen, Weevilspray, Fesseln und anderes, das sie tagtäglich gebrauchten.  
  
„Ja, aber sie ist mit einer Freundin nach Hause gegangen und ich hole sie erst heute Abend dort ab. Sie ist schon in dem Alter, in dem man anfängt, seine Mommy weniger und weniger zu vermissen.“ Sie sah Rhearn an. „Aber du... vermisst du wohl deine Mommy?“  
  
„Mommy?“, wiederholte Rhearn unsicher. Sie wandte den Kopf zu Ianto.  
  
„Rhi.“ Ianto nahm ihr seine Tochter ab. „Sie hatte nie eine Mommy. Ich meine... sie ist seit dem Tag ihrer Geburt bei uns, sie weiß nicht, von was du sprichst.“   
  
Er wechselte einen Blick mit Jack, der in diesem Moment mit einer Papiertüte unter dem Arm und Rhearns Plüschsaurier in der Hand zu ihnen trat.   
  
„Aber irgendwann wird sie alt genug sein, um nach ihrer Mutter zu fragen, und was...“  
  
„Das ist wirklich ein sehr schwieriges Thema“, unterbrach sie Jack ruhig. „Und ehrlich gesagt, ist es auch sehr privat und Ianto ist der einzige, mit dem ich es diskutieren werde. Aber ich bin sicher, dass sie nichts vermisst. Weder jetzt noch in der Zukunft.“  
  
Ianto sah weg. Genau diese Art von Bemerkungen und Fragen hatte er befürchtet.   
  
Ein Moment herrschte betretenes Schweigen, bei dem sich keiner der drei Erwachsenen rührte.  
  
Dann beugte sich Ianto in den Wagen und begann von neuem mit der komplexen Angelegenheit, seine Tochter in den Kindersitz zu schnallen.   
  
Rhi und Jack sahen sich ein paar Sekunden lang abschätzend an. Dann nickte Jack und Rhiannon senkte den Blick.   
  
„Es hat mich gefreut, dass wir uns endlich kennen gelernt haben“, brach Jack das Schweigen.   
  
Rhiannon schwang den Riemen ihrer Handtasche über die Schulter. „Ich habe mich auch darüber gefreut. Und ich hoffe, dass Ianto sich nicht wieder ein halbes Jahr lang windet, bevor wir uns das nächste Mal treffen -  und dann will ich Babyfotos meiner Nichte sehen, ist das klar?“ Rhis Stimme enthielt einen gewissen drohenden Unterton. „Wenigstens das schuldet ihr beide mir, nachdem ihr sie mir so lange vorenthalten habt.“  
  
„Das sollte kein Problem sein. Wir haben jede Menge Fotos von ihr. Von ihrem ersten Atemzug an“, versicherte Jack.  
  
„Das hat Ianto nicht erwähnt. Hast du denn Kontakt zu ihrer Mutter?“  
  
Im Wageninneren unterdrückte Ianto ein gequältes Aufstöhnen. Wieso konnte sie nicht davon ablassen? Selbst nachdem Jack unmissverständlich klargemacht hatte, dass es kein Thema war, über das er reden wollte.  
  
„Nein. Wir… haben Rhearn sofort nach der Geburt zu uns geholt. Sie ist unsere Tochter in jeder Hinsicht.“  
  
„Rhi, ich dachte wir wollten nicht mehr darüber sprechen?“ Ianto sah seine Schwester an.  
  
„Okay. Mein Bruder und seine Geheimnisse. Du hast mir noch nicht einmal erklärt, was dich dazu gebracht hat, deine Meinung über Kinder zu ändern.“  
  
„Ich glaube, es gibt vieles, über das ich eine andere Meinung hatte, als ich dreizehn war. Du weißt nicht, was ich danach gedacht habe, weil du dann mit Johnny durchgebrannt bist und mich alleine bei Dad gelassen hast.“ Ianto tauchte aus dem Wagen auf um Rhearn ihr Kuscheltier in die Hand zu drücken.   
  
„Wir haben jede Menge Fotos von Rhearn“, wechselte Jack das Thema, bevor sich das ganze zu einem Geschwisterzwist auswachsen konnte. „Ianto hat all diese netten, ordentlichen Alben angelegt. Und fünf Kopien von jedem gemacht.“  
  
„Das von einem Mann, der jahrelang seine wertvollen Fotos und Briefe in einer gewöhnlichen Blechdose aufbewahrt hat“, murmelte der jüngere Mann. „Ich kann dir ein Album mitbringen, wenn ich dich das nächste Mal besuche.“  
  
„Anderer Vorschlag, deine Schwester kann uns besuchen kommen.“ Jack sah ihn an, die Augenbrauen fragend erhoben.  
  
„Jack, ich...“  
  
„Jack, das ist eine wunderbare Idee. Ich bin sehr gespannt auf euer Haus.“  
  
Erneut resignierte Ianto – er würde eben doppelt sicherstellen müssen, dass nichts bei ihnen Zuhause zu entdecken war, dass das Interesse seiner Schwester erregen konnte. Das schloss eine Reihe harmloser Alien-Artefakte ein. Vielleicht würde das elarische Wandbild, das aus lebendigen Moosen bestand und in immer wieder neuen Mustern und Farbtönen wuchs und das im Badezimmer wunderbar gedieh, als moderne Kunst durchgehen. Und Jacks Tardiskoralle könnte ein Souvenir von einem Strandausflug oder aus dem Urlaub sein.   
  
„Er findet die Idee auch wunderbar“, meinte Jack grinsend und bevor Ianto sich versah, hatte Jack ihn gegen die Wagentür gedrückt und küsste ihn. Falls das ein Friedensangebot war, funktionierte es nicht.   
  
Ianto griff nach Jacks Schultern, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren.  
  
„Ehrlich. Wenn Ianto eine Frau wäre, würde ich sagen, ihr arbeitet schon an Kind Nummer Zwei.“  
  
Jack und Ianto sahen sich an und brachen in Gelächter aus.   
  
Rhi schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich mit einem Winken in Rhearns Richtung auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle. Als sie um die Ecke bog, breitete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht aus. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr kleiner Bruder trotz all der Geheimnisse und Ausflüchte glücklicher war als sie ihn je zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie würde einfach weiterbohren müssen, bis er mit der Wahrheit herausrückte. Dazu waren große Schwestern schließlich da, oder?  
  
  
Ende


	51. Walisisch für Anfänger

Walisisch für Anfänger  
  
  
  
Es regnete. Nun, das war an sich weder eine Sensation, noch hätte es besonderes Aufsehen erregt (vielleicht bei den wenigen Optimisten, die am Morgen ohne Regenschirm aufgebrochen waren) – wäre das Wasser nicht grün gewesen.  
  
Das Lokalradio verbreitete als erstes die Meldung einer grünen Regenwolke, die über die Innenstadt zog und Andy Davidson, gerade auf dem Weg zur Arbeit, schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf über die Theorien der aufgeregt anrufenden Passanten, bevor er selbst zum Handy griff.  
  
Jack und Rhearn waren damit beschäftigt, aus Toaststreifen einen Turm zu bauen, anstatt dieselben etwa zu essen. (Und sie kamen damit durch, weil Ianto noch unter der Dusche stand.) Er gab ihr ein Stück Banane, während sie darauf warteten, dass der nächste Satz frisch getoastete Brotscheiben so weit abkühlte, dass sie Kinderfinger nicht verbrannten.   
  
Rhearn plauderte munter vor sich hin und schmierte Banane auf ihr T-Shirt, völlig unbekümmert damit, dass ihr Daddy nur jedes zehnte Wort verstand. Aber hey, sie redete und wenn sie weiter so schnell lernte, konnten sie bald eine richtige Unterhaltung mit ihr führen. Als sein Handy klingelte, warf Jack seufzend einen Blick auf die Uhr, küsste Rhearn entschuldigend auf die Stirn und griff nach dem Mobiltelefon in der Ladestation neben der Kaffeemaschine.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Andy.“ Er klemmte das Handy zwischen Schulter und Ohr und begann eine der abgekühlten Toastscheiben in Streifen zu schneiden, obwohl ein Anruf um diese Uhrzeit wohl bedeutete, dass die Zeit zum Spielen vorbei war. „Eine grüne Wolke?“ Er hörte Ianto die Treppe herunter kommen und winkte seinen Partner näher.   
  
„Bore da, Baban.“ Ianto küsste seine Tochter auf die Wange, zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als er den unvollendeten Toast-Turm sah und trat neben Jack. „Was ist los?“, fragte er.  
  
„Andy sagt es regnet. Nicht hier, aber über dem Einkaufszentrum. Grüner Regen“, setzte Jack hinzu und schaltete das Handy auf Lautsprecher. Er legte es auf die Arbeitsfläche und die nun freien Hände auf Iantos Hüften, um ihn zu einem Guten-Morgen-Kuss an sich zu ziehen.   
  
„Etwas zu spät für den Saint Patrick’s Day“, bemerkte Ianto trocken. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen, die Stirn in Konzentration gerunzelt. „Es gibt mehrere Berichte über farbiges Wasser in der Datenbank, an die ich mich erinnern kann - in jedem bisher bekannten Fall war es harmlos. Eine Wolke, die in den Rift gesogen wurde, und die er bei uns ausgespuckt hat. Es waren immer Mineralien oder Bakterien, die das Wasser verfärbten.“  
  
Jack küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Und das vor der ersten Tasse Kaffee? Ich bin wieder einmal völlig beeindruckt von deinem Gedächtnis.“  
  
„Könnt’ ihr beide einen Moment mit dem Süßholzgeraspel aufhören?“, kam es leicht genervt von Andy. Vermutlich hatte er auch noch nicht genug Koffein intus. „Soll ich den Rest des Teams anrufen? Oder gleich hinfahren?“   
  
„Okay, kein Grund biestig zu werden. Andy, du fährst ganz normal weiter in den Hub, ich schicke dir Ianto nach, er kommt am schnellsten an die Berichte. Du könntest dich schon mal mit Constable Haines in Verbindung setzen, damit die Polizei die Schaulustigen zerstreut. Und sie sollen alle Handys, Kameras, etc. einsammeln, ich will keine Videos von grünen Wolken im Internet.“ Jack sah Ianto an, der zustimmend nickte. „Falls es dafür zu spät ist, darf Tosh wieder einmal YouTube hacken.“  
  
„Und es ist nicht einmal ihr Geburtstag. Du verwöhnst sie.“ Ianto gab Jack einen Klaps auf den Arm, damit der ihn – wenn auch widerwillig - losließ. Er konnte sich nicht an die Arbeit machen, während sein Partner an ihm klebte wie eine Nacktschnecke an einem Glastisch. Ianto runzelte die Stirn. Woher kam nur der Vergleich?   
  
„So bald du die genaue Ortsangabe hast, schick sie mir, Tosh und Owen. Die beiden sollen mich dort treffen.“  
  
Andy klang leicht beleidigt, dass er nicht mit an den Ort des Geschehens durfte, als er Jacks Anweisung bestätigte und auflegte.   
  
Jack verschwand, um sich anzuziehen. Es würde möglicherweise nicht mit den Schaulustigen helfen, wenn er nur mit einer dünnen Stoffhose und nacktem Oberkörper dort erschien. Andererseits, wer würde dann noch auf merkwürdige Wolken achten, richtig?   
  
Ianto trat zu Rhearn, die mangels anderer Unterhaltung den halbfertigen Turm umgeworfen hatte und die Toaststreifen in kleine Stückchen zupfte. „Entchen?“, fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.   
  
Er lächelte. „Vielleicht heute Nachmittag, mein Schatz.“ Er holte die Tüte mit den trockenen Brotresten zum Füttern der Enten aus dem Schrank und hielt sie auf, so dass Rhearn ihre Toaststückchen mit beiden Händen hinein schieben konnte. „Aber nur, wenn du jetzt brav bist und machst, was ich sage, wir müssen ganz schnell in den Hub.“ Die Krümel, die überall herumlagen, konnten warten. „Hat sie überhaupt schon was gegessen oder habt ihr die ganze nur Zeit gespielt?“, fragte er Jack, als der fertig angezogen in die Küche zurückkam.   
  
„Eine Scheibe Toast, denke ich. Vermutlich ein bisschen mehr, wir mussten das Fundament zweimal bauen.“ Jack schnürte seine Schuhe. „Und ein Stück Banane.“ Er sah auf und grinste. „Vielleicht wird sie mal Architektin.“  
  
„Eher Entenzüchterin. Okay, ich gebe ihr etwas Ordentliches zu essen, sobald wir die Sache im Griff haben.“ Ianto hob sie aus ihrem Stuhl und Rhearn verschwand sofort in den Flur, hoffentlich um ihre Schuhe zu holen. „Wenigstens hast du sie angezogen.“   
  
„Hey.“ Jack küsste ihn. „Ich bin nicht völlig nutzlos“, rief er auf dem Weg nach draußen über die Schulter zurück. Er stoppte um Rhearn aufs Haar zu küssen, die im Flur saß und alle  Schuhe aus ihrem ureigenen Schuhregal räumte.   
  
Ianto seufzte und hob sie hoch, um sie auf die Kommode zu setzen. Er ignorierte ihre Protestschnute, zog ohne langes Suchen ihr Lieblingspaar aus dem Schuhberg und streifte sie ihr über. Er nahm sein Jackett und die Tasche mit den Kindersachen - die für hektische Aufbrüche wie diesen immer fertig gepackt im Flur stand - setzte sich Rhearn auf die Hüfte und verließ das Haus. Die Alarmanlage piepste mahnend und er schaffte es, sie zu aktivieren; glücklicherweise ohne Autoschlüssel, Tasche oder Kind fallen zu lassen.  
  
Normalerweise gingen sie an schönen Tagen zu Fuß zum Hub, aber das übliche gemächliche Tempo, das er mit einer Zweijährigen an der Hand anschlagen konnte, war heute ein wenig zu langsam. Glücklicherweise machte sie ihm keine Schwierigkeiten, sondern ließ sich willig in den Kindersitz schnallen.   
  
Zehn Minuten später parkte er in der Torchwood-Garage neben Toshs Auto. Owens Wagen war nicht an seinem angestammten Platz. Hmh. Er nahm sich vor, später Tosh beiläufig zu fragen ob sie wieder  mit Owen zur Arbeit gefahren war...   
  
Rhearn quetschte sich an ihm vorbei, so bald er den Gurt des Kindersitzes gelöst hatte und kletterte rückwärts aus dem Auto, während er die Tasche holte. Sie plumpste auf den Boden und endete fast auf dem Hintern, doch es gelang ihr rechtzeitig die Balance zu finden.   
  
„Stopp, junge Dame.“ Er erwischte sie noch an einem Träger ihrer Latzhose. Die Garage mit ihrem unebenen, von Spalten durchzogenen und schmutzverkrusteten Betonboden und versenkten Ablauf-/ Abluftgittern gehörte zu den verbotenen Gebieten.   
  
Obwohl sie inzwischen sehr sicher auf den Beinen stand, (wenn auch manchmal ein wenig wackelig), hatte sie hier zumindest an der Hand eines Erwachsenen zu gehen.   
  
Ianto nahm sie hoch auf den Arm, so dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte, während er in Richtung Tür ging. „Ich weiß, wir haben deine Routine nicht eingehalten, aber ich brauche dich heute als mein braves und großes Mädchen. Daddy muss arbeiten. Tad auch.“  
  
„Unka Andy?“, fragte sie.  
  
Rhearn hatte offenbar verstanden, dass sie mit Andy telefoniert hatten. „Es tut mir leid, cariad, er hat auch keine Zeit für dich. Nicht im Moment.“ Ianto verlagerte sie auf die andere Seite, als Rhearn sich an ihn kuschelte. Er brauchte eine freie Hand, um die Tür zu öffnen. Jeder Eingang zum Hub wies inzwischen DNA-Scanner auf, die Tosh und Jack aus Technik in den Archiven gebaut hatten, das ersparte ihnen das ständige Wechseln der Zugangcodes.   
  
Es war kühl im Hub; kalt im Vergleich zur Sommerhitze draußen. „Hi, Andy.“ Ianto trat neben Davidson, der an Toshs Arbeitsstation saß und mit fast so etwas wie Ehrfurcht die Bildschirme betrachtete.   
  
„Ianto. Morgen.“ Er deutete auf die verschiedenen Ansichten und hob die Hände, um anzudeuten, dass er nichts gemacht hatte. „Tosh schickt Bilder von diversen CCTV-Kameras. Sie steuert ihren Computer über Remote aus dem Auto.“ Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Erinnere mich daran, mich nie schlecht mit ihr zu stellen. Sie ist eine Göttin am Computer.“  
  
Ianto zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte gedacht, Andy wäre über seine Schwärmerei für Tosh hinweg...   
  
Rhearn quengelte und er drückte sie dem überraschten Unka Andy in die Arme.   
  
Begrüßung beendet, kletterte sie von Andys Schoß weiter auf den Kinderstuhl der einen permanenten Platz neben Toshs gefunden hatte – sicher auf einem kleinen Podest befestigt, so dass Rhearn auf den Bildschirm sehen konnte, wenn ihre Tante Tosh sie hütete.  
  
„Ich schätze, du hast keine Zeit, Kaffee zu machen?“, fragte Andy sehnsüchtig, als Ianto die zweite Tastatur heraus schwenkte und begann, verschiedene Eingabefenster aufzurufen und mit Befehlen zu füllen. Seine eigene Station war noch heruntergefahren und er war vertraut genug mit Toshs, um an ihr arbeiten zu können.  
  
„Vielleicht in ein paar Minuten“, vertröstete Ianto ihn. „Sobald wir wissen, um was es sich überhaupt handelt.“ Er zog seinen Ohrhörer aus der Tasche und befestigte ihn.   
  
Einen Augenblick später hörte er Toshs Stimme. „Guten Morgen, Ianto.“ Sie klang amüsiert, obwohl im Hintergrund Reifen quietschten und Owen eine sarkastische Bemerkung machte, dass Fußgänger auch unter die Kategorie Lebewesen fielen. „Ich kann euch sehen.“ Ihr Gesicht erschien auf einem der kleineren Bildschirme an der Seite und sie winkte. „Hey, Rhearn.“  
  
Rhearn schnappte nach Luft und quietschte dann begeistert. „Tante Tosh!“, rief sie und winkte zurück.   
  
„Ich habe dir eine Zusammenfassung meiner Datenbanksuche geschickt, Tosh“, informierte Ianto sie. Er griff mit der freien Hand nach Rhearn und hielt sie an den Trägern fest, als sie sich auf den Stuhl stellte, um Tosh besser sehen zu können. (Vielleicht war es gar keine so schlechte Idee, ihr Hosenträger zu verpassen. Praktisch waren sie allemal.) „Lass’ mich wissen, mit was ihr es zu tun habt, ja?“  
  
Tosh nickte. „Wir sind da. Andy, ich zeige dir ein anderes Mal, wie man die rohen Daten der Scanner bearbeitet, okay? Überlass das einfach Ianto.“ Ihr Gesicht verschwand und über die offene Verbindung hörte man das Knallen von Autotüren und Owens unterdrückten Fluch. Er hasste es, nass zu werden.  
  
Ianto öffnete ein weiteres Eingabefenster für die Daten, die Tosh übertragen würde, um damit Mainframe zu füttern. Dann klickte er auf einen Laufwerksorder. Textbausteine erschienen. „Was hältst du davon?“, fragte er Andy.   
  
„Wir haben Pressemeldungen für farbige Wolken?“, fragte Andy, als er die Texte las.   
  
„Das überrascht dich noch?“ Ianto lachte. „Wie wäre es mit der?“ Er brauchte Andys Input nicht, aber er wollte nicht, dass Davidson sich außen vorgelassen fühlte. Er war inzwischen ein recht passabler Feldagent und hatte eigenverantwortlich das Weevil-Training mit der Polizei durchgeführt, doch er brauchte noch weit mehr Einarbeitung in die innere Technik und Computer des Hubs und die Feinheiten der Manipulation der Öffentlichkeit.   
  
„Eine Regenwolke, die oxidierten Kupferstaub aufgenommen hat und deshalb grünes Wasser regnet?“ Andy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich es glauben.“  
  
„Gut. Warum schickst du sie nicht gleich per Mail raus? Die Adressen sind in einer Mailgruppe festgelegt. Und dann kannst du nachsehen, was Toshs Suchprogramme im Internet aufschnappen.“ Ianto beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, während er sich zurücklehnte, eine Hand weiterhin an Rhearns Rücken. Er wählte einen anderen Kanal des Bluetooth-Geräts und lauschte einen Moment. Jack sprach offenbar gerade mit einem der Polizisten, der die Schaulustigen zu zerstreuen hatte.   
  
„Tad?“ Seine Aufmerksamkeit kehrte zu Rhearn zurück, die ihm die Hände hinhielt. „Kalt.“  
  
Er umschloss ihre kleinen Finger mit seinen und strich dann ihre Arme hoch. Sie trug zwar ein langärmeliges T-Shirt, doch der Stoff war zu dünn für die kühle Luft in ihrer unterirdischen Basis. „Wir suchen dir gleich etwas Wärmeres zum Anziehen“, meinte er,  und begann sein Jackett abzustreifen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du so lange in meiner Jacke Verstecken spielst?“ Er legte ihr das Jackett wie eine Decke um die Schultern und sie versank sofort darin. „Wir lassen dich so besser nicht von deinem Daddy sehen. Das bringt ihn nur auf Ideen“, murmelte Ianto, als er sich wieder dem Bildschirm zuwandte, auf dem mehrere Symbole zu blinken begannen.   
  
  
######  
  
  
Tosh klappte ihr Laptop zu und strich sich eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Als sie die Wolke endlich erreicht hatten, war die fast zu einem dünnen, grünlichen Schimmer geschrumpft. Sie hatten noch ein paar Tropfen abbekommen, aber die Sonne begann bereits, die verbliebene Feuchtigkeit aufzusaugen.   
  
Owen hatte bei dem Versuch, von einem der Flachdächer der umstehenden Häuser eine Wasserprobe zu nehmen, eine Dusche von einer lecken Dachrinne erhalten und es nicht sehr gnädig aufgenommen, als Jack ihn fragte, ob ihm die Reagenzgläser ausgegangen wären und er nun seine Kleidung zum Transportieren von Proben hernähme.  
  
Sie hatten ein gutes Dutzend Proben von verschiedenen Stellen genommen und ihre Geräte hatten alles aufgezeichnet, was es da möglicherweise aufzuzeichnen gab, aber nichts deutete darauf hin, dass die Regenwolke etwas Schädliches enthalten hatte.   
  
Es war das Beste aller möglichen Szenarien und leider passierte so etwas viel zu selten.   
  
Ein Handtuch um die Schulter, stieß Owen zu ihr, und reichte ihr noch zwei Phiolen mit grünlichem Wasser, die sie in ihrem Metallkoffer verstaute.   
  
Constable Haines winkte in ihre Richtung und hielt sein Klemmbrett hoch. Gut, er kümmerte sich um die Adressen derjenigen, die etwas von dem Wasser abbekommen hatten und den Passanten, die grummelnd ihre Kameras und Handys abgaben. So konnten sie sie finden.   
  
Er hatte diesen Teil ihrer Arbeit immer gehasst. War keine schlechte Idee gewesen, die Polizei mit einzubeziehen, gab Owen im Stillen zu, auch wenn er so skeptisch wie Jack über ihre „Erweiterung“ gewesen war. Aber Torchwood war eh das am schlechtesten gehütete Geheimnis in Cardiff. Er wandte sich Tosh zu. „Komm’, ich lade dich auf einen Kaffee ein, als Entschädigung für das ausgefallene Frühstück.“  
  
„Ich denke du schuldest mir mehr als einen Kaffee.“ Tosh lächelte. „Wir sind sehr rüde unterbrochen worden – und nicht beim Essen.“   
  
Owen grinste. „Fangen wir mit Kaffee an, okay? Captain Don Juan nimmt das Privileg für sich und Teaboy heraus, im Hub Spaß zu haben, aber das gilt für uns Normalsterbliche nicht.“   
  
Tosh stieß ihn in die Rippen und drückte ihm ein frisches Abstrichset in die Hand. „Wieso nimmst du nicht zuerst noch eine Probe vom Dach des Streifenwagens und unserem Auto, bevor du mich zu einem Kaffee einlädst“, meinte sie.   
  
Während Owen besänftigt in Richtung Streifenwagen ging, packte sie den Rest ihrer Sachen in den Kofferraum.   
  
„...wir sind gerade am Aufräumen, Ianto.“ Jack war offenbar gerade mitten in einem Update, als er zu ihr trat. „Okay, sag’ ihr Daddy bringt ein Geschenk mit, wenn sie brav war. Hör mal, ich kann meine Tochter verwöhnen wann ich will, Mister Jones.“ Aber er lachte bei diesen Worten und sie wusste, dass er Ianto nur aufzog.   
  
Zwischen ihr und Owen wuchs etwas langsam heran, etwas mehr als zwei Freunde und Kollegen und einer gelegentlichen, gemeinsamen Nacht. Und manchmal fragte sie sich, ob es nicht doch nur ein bequemer Ausweg war, geboren aus ihrer lange währenden Schwärmerei für den Arzt und Owens Gedanke, dass sie eine „sichere“ Frau war. Sie würde nicht einfach verschwinden um sich selbst zu verwirklichen, wie Diana. Er musste sich keine Ausreden einfallen lassen; musste sich nicht die Mühe machen, etwas zu erklären, da sie zusammen arbeiten.  
  
Sie würde vielleicht nie dieses tiefe, fast sichtbare, emotionale Band mit jemandem erleben, wie es zwischen Jack und Ianto existierte. Und sie dachte nicht, dass es etwas mit dem Baby zu tun hatte. Es war zuvor da gewesen, egal wie die beiden es leugneten. Sie dachte unwillkürlich daran, was sie in Jacks Gesicht gesehen hatte, als damals das Regal auf Ianto fiel und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das gleiche...  
  
„Ist alles okay?“, unterbrach Jacks Stimme ihre Gedanken.   
  
Tosh wandte sich ihm zu und lächelte. „Hey. Ja, alles in Ordnung. Wir sind fertig.“ Sie strich sich wieder eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und rückte ihre Brille zurecht. „Du bist nicht der einzige, der Abbitte leisten muss...“  
  
„Ich habe diese blöde Wolke ja schließlich nicht bestellt“, warf Jack mit schmollendem Unterton ein.  
  
„...also gehen Owen und ich jetzt frühstücken.“ Tosh deutete auf eine Buchhandlung, die sich an eine Ecke des Einkaufszentrums schmiegte. „Ich habe gehört, dass du ein Versprechen zu erfüllen hast – und ich bin sicher, Rhearn würde sich über ein neues Bilderbuch freuen.“  
  
„Sehr subtil, dieser Versuch mich los zu werden.“ Jack grinste und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Reicht eine halbe Stunde? Gwen kommt heute nicht und wir können Ianto und Andy nicht alles alleine machen lassen, während wir uns hier amüsieren.“  
  
„Perfekt“, bestätigte die Computerspezialistin und schloss den Kofferraum. „Bis dahin hat Constable Haines sicherlich auch alle Adressen aufgeschrieben und wir können die Liste und die eingesammelten Kameras und Handys mitnehmen. Andy kann damit üben alles auszuwerten.“  
  
„Okay, okay.“ Jack hob die Hände. „Ich sehe, ich bin hier überflüssig.“  
  
„Nur für den Augenblick.“ Sie stellte sich spontan auf die Zehenspitzen um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen.   
  
Owens Kopf schnappte zu ihnen herum und Jack machte eine Show daraus, ihm zu winken und zuzuzwinkern, bevor er in Richtung Buchhandlung schlenderte.  
  
Aus der Nähe wirkte sie nicht besonders vielversprechend. Die Schaufenster waren staubblind und die Bücher dahinter sahen aus, als hätten sie bereits viele Jahre in der Auslage verbracht. Ein altmodischer Schriftzug verkündete, dass antiquarische Bücher geführt würden.   
  
Er öffnete die Tür und das leise Klingeln einer Glocke über seinem Kopf versetzte ihn für einen Moment in eine andere Zeit zurück, als es keine Supermärkte und Einkaufszentren oder automatisch zurückgleitende Türen gab.   
  
Das Geschäft war nicht besonders groß – und es schien nur aus Regalen voll Büchern zu bestehen. Das hier war sicherlich nicht wie eine der modernen Buchhandlungen, in denen Sofas und Sessel standen und man Kaffee trinken konnte. Regale zogen sich an den Wänden entlang und in Reihen quer durch den Raum. Es kam nur wenig Licht in den Raum und zwischen den Regalen tummelten sich Schatten wie Lebewesen, die sich nur bewegten, wenn man ihnen den Rücken zuwandte.   
  
In eine Ecke war eine Art Theke gequetscht. Der Computer mit seinem modernen Flachbildschirm und dem daneben blinkenden Drucker waren ein Anachronismus in diesem scheinbar durch die Zeit gefallenen Laden. Jack kannte das Gefühl.  
  
Er sah sich ein wenig unsicher um, las ein paar Titel die ihm nichts sagten, aber die Bücher sahen alt aus.   
  
„Ja?“  
  
Jack drehte sich um, wo plötzlich hinter dem antiken, abgewetzten Schreibtisch ein Mann aufgetaucht war, der älter als alle Bücher zusammen aussah. Sein Gesicht bestand nur aus Falten, die sich wie die Schatten zwischen den Regalen zu bewegen schienen, sobald man sie aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete. Sein Kopf war kahl und die Haut rosa und schimmernd wie bei einem Neugeborenen. Er war hager und in Grau gekleidet, so dass er fast zwischen den Schatten verschwand. Jack fragte sich, ob der Effekt beabsichtigt war, oder ob er einfach so lange hier arbeitete, dass er sich seiner Umgebung angepasst hatte.   
  
Ungewöhnlich gelbe Augen musterten ihn misstrauisch und Jack wunderte sich, wie der Mann überhaupt Kunden gewann. Vielleicht sollte er ihn scannen um sicher zu stellen, dass es sich um einen Menschen handelte? Hey, das war Cardiff.   
  
„Guten Tag“, erwiderte er betont höflich. „Ich suche nach einem Bilderbuch.“  
  
Etwas zuckte um den Mund des alten Mannes, bevor er eine Hand auf den Schreibtisch stützte. Er deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Einkaufszentrum. „Ich bin sicher, Sie finden was Passenderes in dem neuen Laden, in den all die anderen Touristen gehen.“  
  
Es klang, als wäre das Einkaufszentrum erst gestern eröffnet worden und stände nicht seit Jahren dort. „Ich bin kein Tourist“, erwiderte Jack wider Willen amüsiert. „Ich lebe sogar schon sehr lange hier.“  
  
Ein Murmeln, ein Schulterzucken – und erneut ein langer, prüfender Blick.   
  
Irgendetwas an der kritischen Musterung machte ihn froh, dass es zu warm war, den Mantel zu tragen. Und dass seine Webley im Waffensafe des SUVs war.   
  
Das ganze schien nicht besonders vielversprechend, aber er hatte noch ein wenig Zeit zu verschwenden.   
  
Geduld, cariad? Du? Wer bist du und was hast du mit dem echten Jack gemacht?,   hörte er in Gedanken Ianto amüsiert bemerken. Ah, cariad. Das brachte ihn auf eine Idee. „Sie führen nicht zufällig Bücher in walisischer Sprache?“, fragte er.   
  
Der Buchhändler rieb sich das Kinn. Seine Finger sahen aus wie trockene Zweige, krumm und dürr. „Für Kinder?“  
  
„Für ein ganz besonderes, kleines Mädchen. Sie ist gerade zwei Jahre alt geworden und wir wollen sie mit ihrer Muttersprache bekannt machen.“   
  
„Die Mutter von hier?“ Der Alte rieb sich noch immer das Kinn und seine pergamentähnliche Haut gab ein leises, trockenes Wispern von sich, bei dem sich die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken aufrichteten.   
  
„Ihr Vater ist Waliser. Er hat die Sprache als Kind von seiner Großmutter gelernt.“   
  
Der alte Mann murmelte etwas und unterzog ihn nochmals einer gründlichen Musterung. Dann zog er die Schultern hoch und verschwand wortlos durch eine Tür, die Jack zuvor nicht aufgefallen war.   
  
War das eine Aufforderung gewesen, zu verschwinden und sein Glück im Einkaufszentrum zu versuchen oder sollte er warten und seine Neugier befriedigen? Er entschloss sich für Letzteres. Jack stöberte durch die Regale, bis der alte Mann nach einer Weile mit einem staubigen Karton zurückkam.   
  
Er wischte mit dem Ärmel darüber und sah Jack auffordernd an. „Ist aber teuer.“  
  
„Wenn es ist, was ich suche, bin ich bereit einen angemessenen Preis dafür zu bezahlen.“ Nun, er hatte ohnehin weder Talent noch Geduld zum Schnäppchenjäger.   
  
Der Buchhändler nahm ein Buch aus dem Karton, das für Jack aussah als gehöre es in ein Museum.   
  
„Fibel“, erklärte er in seinem abgehakten Sprachstil. „Ein Schulbuch. Zum Lernen des Alphabets. Wurde irgendwann Anfang des letzten Jahrhunderts gedruckt und bald wieder abgeschafft, weil die Kinder nur noch englisch in den Schulen lernten. Walisisch sprechen war nur noch fein genug für Schafbauern.“ Er schlug die Seiten auf. Alltägliche Gegenstände – Tiere, Pflanzen, ein Tisch, ein Apfel, ein Schaf - waren abgebildet, darunter stand die Bezeichnung in Englisch und in Walisisch.   
  
Der alte Mann blätterte ein paar Seiten um, damit er mehr sehen konnte.  
  
Apfel ~ afal  
Baum ~ coed  
Schaf ~ dafad  
  
Vielleicht sollte er sich aufraffen und endlich ein paar Worte mehr lernen als die – eher für ein Kleinkind ungeeigneten – Begriffe und Wendungen, die er über die Jahre von einheimischen Teammitgliedern und Liebhabern aufgeschnappt hatte. Er plante schließlich noch eine ganze Weile hier zu bleiben. „Perfekt. Ich nehme es.“  
  
„50 Pfund“, schnarrte der alte Mann.  
  
De-fin-it-iv der Touristenpreis. Jack zuckte nicht mit der Wimper. „Einverstanden.“  
  
Der alte Mann starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an - offenbar hatte er erwartet, dass Jack den Preis verhandeln würde wollen oder glatt ablehnte, so viel zu bezahlen. Schließlich hob er wieder die Schultern. "Keine Schecks. Keine Kreditkarten." Er wies auf das angegilbte Schild neben der Kasse, das das gleiche besagte.  
  
„In Ordnung.“ Jack zog seine Brieftasche hervor und legte einen brandneuen 50-Pfund-Schein auf den Tresen.   
  
Der Buchhändler sah ihn sich genau an, rieb den Schein zwischen den Fingern - es fehlte nur noch, dass er auf seine Kante biss, um die Echtheit zu prüfen, dachte Jack amüsiert. „Können Sie es mir einpacken?“  
  
Der alte Mann - gerade dabei das Geld in der Kasse zu verstauen und dabei misstrauisch über die Schulter blickend, als erwarte er, Jack würde die Gelegenheit nutzen, die Kasse auszurauben (nicht, dass es da viel zu holen gab) – erstarrte förmlich. „Einpacken?“, wiederholte er, als wäre ihm das Wort fremd. „Als Geschenk?“  
  
„Nein. Nur in Packpapier oder so etwas. Damit es nicht schmutzig wird, bis ich nach Hause komme.“ Er wies zur Tür und nach draußen. „Es hat hier heute schon geregnet.“  
  
Der Alte kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte durch das Schaufenster. "Hmmh", machte er, als wäre Jack für den Regen verantwortlich gewesen und das auch nur um ihm  persönlich mehr Mühe zu bereiten. Vermutlich hatte er von dem Wirbel um die grüne Wolke überhaupt nichts mitbekommen. „Ich sehe nach was ich hinten habe.“  
  
Er überbrückte die Wartezeit damit, durch das Buch zu blättern. Es war in erstaunlich gutem Zustand. Ein wenig vergilbt an den Schnittkanten, ein wenig locker um die Bindung und eine Ecke des Einbandes war eingedrückt. Die Zeichnungen waren schlicht, kindgerecht und in lebensechten Farben gehalten. Nicht zu vergleichen mit den grellbunten und manchmal fast abstrakten Figuren, die er im Kinderprogramm im Fernsehen gesehen hatte.  
  
Hund ~ ci  
Vogel ~ aderyn  
Mädchen ~ merch  
Regen ~ glaw  
Haus ~ ty  
Buch ~ llyfr  
  
Er würde nicht einmal versuchen, das auszusprechen. Doppellaute waren nie seine Stärke gewesen.   
  
Der Buchhändler kam zurück und sah missfällig auf seine Finger. Jack unterdrückte den Drang, darauf hin zu weisen, dass es jetzt sein Buch war und er das Recht hatte, es anzufassen und zog die Hand zurück. Der alte Mann packte das Lesebuch umständlich in steifes, braunes Packpapier, dass er anschließend mit Bindfaden umwickelte, bevor er das Paket beinahe widerwillig zu ihm schob.  
  
Es war eine Ewigkeit her, dass er etwas so verpackt in den Händen gehalten hatte. Möglicherweise nicht mehr seit den Fünfzigern. Jack lächelte den Alten an, der keine Miene verzog und bedankte sich, bevor er zufrieden die Buchhandlung verließ.   
  
Die halbe Stunde war bereits um. Er hoffte, Tosh und Owen hatten ihm wenigstens Kaffee für die Rückfahrt mitgebracht.  
  
  
#######  
  
  
Ianto beugte sich mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln über das Buch. „Ich denke, sie ist noch zu klein dafür“, meinte er. „Sie wird die Seiten eher als Malbuch betrachten. Und dazu ist es zu schade.“ Er sah auf. Von dem Sessel in der Ecke, in dem er saß, ein Bein untergeschlagen, hatte man einen ausgezeichneten Ausblick aufs Bett.   
  
Jack lag dort, die Arme hinter dem Nacken verschränkt und versuchte ihn offenbar mittels Hypnose dazu zu bringen, das Buch beiseite zu legen und zu ihm zu kommen.  
  
Nun. In einer Minute. Ianto blätterte eine weitere Seite um und lächelte. Seine Großmutter hatte ein ähnliches Buch benutzt, um mit ihm das Lesen zu üben.   
  
„Wie alt warst du, als du walisisch gelernt hast?“, fragte Jack und rollte sich auf die Seite, das Gesicht ihm zugewandt.   
  
„Neunzehn.“  
  
„Ich dachte, du warst ein Kind?“   
  
Ianto ließ das Buch sinken. „Mamgu – meine Großmutter - hat mir beigebracht walisisch zu sprechen als ich fünf war, aber ich lernte es nur ihr und taid – meinem Großvater – zuliebe. Mam hatte es auch als Kind gelernt, aber mein Vater war nur englisch erzogen worden und es wurde bei uns Zuhause kaum gesprochen.“ Er legte das Buch beiseite und stand auf, um sein Hemd auszuziehen. „Als ich in London zu arbeiten begann, gab es ein paar, die sich über meinen Akzent lustig machten. Sie waren der Meinung, er wäre provinziell... und nein, das war nicht das Wort, das sie verwendeten.“ Er hängte es ordentlich über den Sesselrücken und öffnete den Gürtel, er war bereits barfuß.   
  
Jack stützte den Kopf in die Handfläche, den Ellbogen unter sich angewinkelt. „Ignoranten“, meinte er. Sein Blick glitt wie eine Berührung über jeden Zentimeter Haut, den Ianto entblößte.   
  
„Ich revanchierte mich damit, dass ich völlig zusammenhanglose Worte und Satzfetzen, an die ich mich erinnerte, zu ihnen sagte und das mit der freundlichsten Miene der Welt. Es war sehr amüsant zuzusehen, wie sie versuchten dahinter zu kommen, was ich zu ihnen gesagt hatte, ohne zuzugeben, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, ob sie beleidigt worden waren.“ Ianto nahm auf der Bettkante Platz und Jack rollte gehorsam zurück in die Mitte.   
  
„Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was ihnen entging.“ Jack hakte den Arm um seine Mitte und Ianto folgte der stummen Aufforderung, streckte sich neben ihm, das Gesicht seinem Partner zugewandt.   
  
„Es war Lisa“, fuhr Ianto leise fort. Es tat immer noch ein wenig weh, ihren Namen laut auszusprechen – die Traurigkeit begleitet von Dankbarkeit für die guten Erinnerungen.  
  
„Lisa“, wiederholte Jack, und seine Hand glitt von Iantos Oberarm über seine Schulter und die Wange, um seine Lippenkontur nachzuzeichnen. „Erzähl’ weiter.“  
  
„Wir kannten uns damals noch nicht. Das heißt, ich wusste wer sie war, und ich hegte eine ziemliche Schuljungen-Schwärmerei für sie. Nur von weitem, natürlich. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich explodieren, als sie eines Tages eine solche Szene mitbekam und einen der anderen – nein, ich werde dir keine Namen nennen, das spielt ohnehin längst keine Rolle mehr – kühl musterte. Sie meinte, sie würde einen Mann mit Akzent ziemlich sexy finden. Es sind ein paar Kinnladen nach unten geklappt, wie du dir denken kannst. Meiner eingeschlossen.“  
  
Enttäuschung spiegelte sich auf Jacks Gesicht wieder. „Ich dachte, ich wäre der Erste gewesen, der das zu dir gesagt hat“, klagte er, nur halb im Scherz.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, cariad. Aber das ist die Wahrheit.“ Ianto beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Sie schlug vor, dass wir einen Kaffee trinken sollten, und fragte mich danach worum es überhaupt ging. Ich stotterte irgendwie eine Erklärung zusammen und dachte, dass es das gewesen war und ich sie nie wieder sprechen würde. Ein paar Tage später kam sie mit einer Broschüre in das Büro, in dem die Junior-Researcher arbeiteten, und fragte, ob ich Lust hätte, sie später auf einen Drink zu treffen.“ Er lachte leise. „Ich denke ich war so rot wie ein Feuermelder. Ein Wunder, dass ich nicht vor Verlegenheit im Boden versunken bin.“   
  
„Ich mag es, wenn du rot wirst.“ Jack beugte sich vor, um die Worte direkt in sein Ohr zu sprechen. „Es ist sexy.“ Er zog mit der Zungenspitze eine Line von Iantos Ohr zu seinem Kinn.   
  
„Du bist voreingenommen.“ Ianto zupfte an seinem Ärmel. „Und immer noch angezogen, im Gegensatz zu mir. Hast du vor, noch irgendwohin zu gehen?“  
  
„Du weißt doch, ich verlasse dieses Bett nur, wenn ich dazu gezwungen werde.“ Jack nahm seine vorherige Position ein, das Gesicht in die angewinkelte Hand gestützt, die andere auf Iantos Hüfte. „Hast du sie getroffen? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du sie irgendwann getroffen hast... aber damals?“   
  
„Ja. Ich weiß nicht, woher ich den Mut nahm, aber ich habe es getan. Es war hauptsächlich wegen der Broschüre, die sie mir gebracht hatte – ein Uni-Fernkurs für Walisisch und sie hatte einen Zettel daran befestigt, dass Torchwood die Kosten dafür übernimmt, wenn ich mich zu einem Kurs entscheide. Weil es eine Niederlassung in Cardiff gibt und sie mich vielleicht eines Tages dorthin versetzen würden.“ Er zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Ich hätte sie fast weggeworfen. Damals dachte ich, dass mich nichts und niemand jemals wieder zurück nach Wales bringt.“  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass du deine Meinung geändert hast.“ Jack rieb Kreise in seine Haut.   
  
„Hmmmh. Ich auch.“ Ianto schüttelte seinen Arm ab und setzte sich auf. „Ich habe den Kurs belegt. Lisa hat mit mir gepaukt und... dabei sind wir uns näher gekommen. Ende der Geschichte.“  
  
Es war einen Moment still. Dann sah Jack zu ihm auf. „Wirst du es Rhearn beibringen? Ich weiß, dass du es ab und zu mit ihr sprichst und jetzt wird es ihr wie ein Spiel vorkommen, es zu lernen. Sie hat ihre Wurzeln hier.“ Sein Blick wurde abwesend. „Ich kann mich kaum noch an die Stimme meiner Mutter erinnern oder die Sprache, in der sie mit mir gesprochen hat. Es ist so lange her.“  
  
Iantos Hand an seiner Wange, die seinen Kopf herum drehte, brachte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. „Sie hat auch Wurzeln auf Boeshane. Und vielleicht können wir sie mit beidem bekannt machen – Wales und Boeshane. Lass’ mich darüber nachdenken.“  
  
„Jetzt?“ Jack sah zu ihm auf, offensichtlich bereit, das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
„Nope. Wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit, sie ist noch so jung.“ Ianto kniete sich über die Beine des älteren Mannes. „Aber dir ist hoffentlich jetzt schon klar, dass du vollkommen verloren sein wirst, sobald sie hinter deine Schwäche kommt? Sie wickelt dich jetzt schon um den kleinen Finger.“ Er beugte sich vor, küsste ihn aufs Kinn, und ließ seinen Akzent mit jedem Wort stärker hervortreten. „Sie wird es hemmungslos ausnutzen, um nach mehr Taschengeld zu fragen.“ Er knöpfte Jacks Hemd auf.   
  
„Mmmmh... Alles wird teurer“, murmelte Jack als Ianto seinen Mund über warme, glatte Haut streifen ließ.   
  
„Und danach fragen, länger aufbleiben zu dürfen.“ Er setzte sich auf die Fersen zurück, Jacks Protest ignorierend und öffnete seinen Gürtel.  
  
„...nicht an Schultagen, natürlich“, versprach Jack.   
  
„Und schließlich wird sie jemand mit nach Hause bringen wollen...“  
  
Jack saß so abrupt aufrecht, dass er ihn fast abwarf. „Erinnere mich daran, dass ich morgen früh als erstes eine Kamera in ihrem Zimmer installiere.“  
  
Ianto lachte und drückte ihn zurück. Jacks Hose landete auf dem Fußboden. „Sie ist zwei Jahre alt, ich denke wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit, uns darauf vorzubereiten.“  
  
„Schon.“ Jack zog ihn zurück auf sich. „Aber wenn sie in der Beziehung nach mir gerät...“  
  
„Sie ist auch meine Tochter.“ Ianto beugte sich vor und flüsterte: "Dwi'n dy garu di, Jack" sein Mund dicht an Jacks Ohr, so wie er es zum ersten Mal gesagt hatte – zu verlegen, zu unsicher, um diese Worte in einer Sprache zu sagen, in der Jack sie verstehen würde. Er lächelte, als Jack sie herum rollte und ihn in die Matratze presste.   
  
Es waren nur Worte und so viel sie bedeuteten, sie traten hinter dem zurück, das er in den Augen des älteren Mannes sah und dem, was er in jeder Berührung spürte.   
  
  
########  
  
  
Einige Tage später...   
  
  
Jack war überrascht, die Tardis neben der Wassersäule stehen zu sehen. Der Doctor hatte seinen Besuch nicht angekündigt. Er checkte seinen Vortex-Manipulator, doch der hatte weder Alarm geschlagen, noch hatte Ianto angerufen.  
  
Er stieg aus und überließ es Owen, den SUV in die Garage zu steuern, während er selbst den Plas überquerte, um das lebendige Schiff des Timelords zu begrüßen. Sie versicherte ihm, dass es nur ein Besuch war und kein Notfall und nahm ihm das Versprechen ab, später mit Rhearn und Ianto an Bord zu kommen. Welches kleine Mädchen auf diesem Planeten konnte noch von sich sagen, so eine Patentante zu haben?  
  
Der Doctor saß neben Ianto in der neu gestalteten Pausenecke, die endlich eine richtige Couch, Stühle und Tische aufwies, und sie tranken offenbar… Tee. Ianto hatte sogar das „gute“ Teegeschirr ausgepackt. Er und der Timelord steckten die Köpfe zusammen und schienen über etwas zu diskutieren.   
  
Als er näher kam, sah Jack, wie der Doctor ablehnend den Kopf schüttelte, worauf Ianto erneut etwas zu ihm sagte.   
  
Der Timelord zog die Augenbrauen hoch und brach dann in ein breites, begeistertes Grinsen aus. Er tätschelte Iantos Arm und stieß dabei fast seine Tasse vom Tisch. „Das ist eine großartige Idee.“  
  
Okay, das war genug. Schon einmal hatte der Timelord versucht, Ianto dazu zu überreden, ihn eine Zeitlang zu begleiten. Er verbat sich weitere Versuche, Companions aus seinem Team – seiner Familie  – zu rekrutieren. Jack durchquerte den Raum und stellte sich demonstrativ hinter Iantos Stuhl. „Hallo, Doctor.“  
  
Erstaunt über Jacks ein bisschen kühl ausfallenden Ton lächelte der Timelord. „Hallo, Jack. Wir haben gerade über dich gesprochen. Dein junger Mann hat eine wunderbare Idee. Aaaaaaber es ist eine Überraschung.“ Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Oh, ich hätte das jetzt vielleicht besser nicht verraten sollen, hm?“  
  
„Das ist so üblich bei einer Überraschung, ja“, entgegnete Ianto trocken. Er nahm seine Tasse und hielt sie hoch. „Jack wird einfach so tun, als hätte er nichts gehört. Richtig, Jack?“  
  
Jack schnitt eine Grimasse – was aber möglicherweise damit zu tun hatte, dass die Tasse nur Earl Grey enthielt – und beschloss darauf lieber nicht zu antworten. „Ich hoffe die Kaffeemaschine ist nicht kaputt.“   
  
Iantos blankpolierter Schuh machte schmerzlichen Kontakt mit seinem Schienbein. „Sei nicht albern“, tadelte er.   
  
Der Doctor sah zwischen ihnen hin und her – und stand auf. „Ich... um... sehe lieber mal nach meinem Patenkind. Wo ist sie?“  
  
„In Jacks Büro“, erwiderte Ianto. „Andy liest ihr etwas vor.“  
  
„Ich habe ein Geschenk für sie.“ Der Timelord trank seine Tasse aus, zog einen Ball aus der Tasche (Der Ball war so groß wie eine Grapefruit, wie hatte er ihn nur in seiner Tasche verstaut? War seine Hose innen auch größer als außen, wie die Tardis?) und ließ ihn auf die Tischplatte fallen. Er hüpfte sofort zurück in seine Hand – und wechselte die Farbe, als der Doctor ihn wie einen Hund, der ein Kunststück vorgeführt hatte, streichelte. „Keine Angst, es ist perfekt sicher. Man kann ihn nie verlieren, weil er von selbst zurückkommt. Sehr praktisch.“ Den Ball auf den Fingerspitzen balancierend verschwand er in Jacks Büro.  
  
„Ich gebe ihm drei Minuten“, meinte Ianto. Er wandte den Kopf, um Jack anzusehen. „Was ist los?“  
  
„Er versucht nicht wieder, dich als Companion anzuheuern, oder? Ich habe ihm gesagt...“ Iantos Mund verschloss seinen und stoppte den Rest der Worte.  
  
„Und ich habe dir – und ihm – das letzte Mal gesagt, dass mich nichts von hier weg bringt, twpsyn.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wirklich, Jack. Okay, es hätte eine Überraschung sein sollen, aber ich habe den Doctor gefragt, ob es möglich wäre, Bücher aus Boeshane zu bekommen. Du hast einmal gesagt ihr hattet Bücher, aber nicht aus Papier, richtig? Zuerst war er skeptisch, aber ich habe ihm erklärt, dass wir möchten, dass Rhearn etwas über den Planeten erfährt, von dem ihr Vater stammt und er sagte, er würde sich danach umsehen. Und ganz nebenbei hat es vielleicht den Effekt, dass deine Erinnerungen klarer werden.“  
  
„Oh.“   
  
„Ja. Oh.“ Ianto stand auf und nahm Jacks Hand. „Und sieh’ nicht so geknickt drein. Muss ich mir eben etwas Neues einfallen lassen, um dich zu überraschen. Aber jetzt gehen wir erst einmal unsere Tochter vor dem Doctor retten. Und dann mache ich dir Kaffee.“  
  
Jack zog ihn an sich, küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Dwi'n dy garu di.“ Er hoffte, dass er die Aussprache richtig hinbekam, er hatte lange daran geübt. Und das Aufleuchten in Iantos Augen versicherte ihm, dass die Mühe nicht umsonst gewesen war.   
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
  
(Alle walisischen Übersetzungen stammen von [http://mymemory.translated.net](http://mymemory.translated.net/) oder Google)  
  
Dwi'n dy garu di = Ich liebe dich  
Twpsyn = (liebevoll gemeint) Idiot, Dummchen  
Cariad = Kosewort (vgl. Liebling, Liebster/Liebes, etc.)


	52. Snapshots 6

Titel: Snapshots   
  
  
  
1\. Chit-Chat und Date-Nights  
  
  
Ianto sah irritiert auf, als Jacks Handy schon wieder die ersten fünf Takte von "The Juvenile" (...Sarkasmus kam in vielen Tönen und ließ sich sogar downloaden - und wie er feststellte, hatte Jack den Klingelton bisher auch noch nicht gewechselt...) spielte und damit verkündete, dass eine neue Textnachricht angekommen war.   
  
Das war mindestens die vierte in den letzten zwanzig Minuten. Okay, es waren bisher genau fünf gewesen, er hatte mitgezählt.  
  
Und wie zuvor ließ Jack Budget Budget sein und griff eifrig nach seinem Mobiltelefon. Er starrte auf das Display, grinste und tippte eine Antwort.  
  
Yup, definitiv Teenager.  "Etwas wichtiges?", fragte Ianto beiläufig, ein neues Spreadsheet öffnend.  
  
"Neugierig?", gab Jack zurück. Er schob das Handy außer Reichweite, als erwarte er, dass sein Partner sich jeden Moment darauf stürzen würde.   
  
"Nur auf deine nächste Ausrede, das hier weiter aufzuschieben." Ianto korrigierte eine Angabe.  
  
„Ich bin zutiefst verwundet, dass du mir unterstellst, faul zu sein.“ Jack griff sich dramatisch an die Brust.  
  
„Ich bin zutiefst verwundet, dass du mir unterstellst, unbewiesene Unterstellungen zu machen“, antwortete Ianto trocken.  
  
Jack grinste und angelte unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß nach seinem Knöchel.   
  
Ianto kam sich vor als wäre er wieder zwölf und versuchte, sich in der Schulbibliothek auf die Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, während Ella Bennet aus der Parallelklasse seine Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken versuchte. Sie hätte noch ein bisschen warten müssen, er war damals ein Spätstarter.   
  
Er sah gerade rechtzeitig vom Bildschirm weg, um Jack eine Schmollmiene aufsetzen zu sehen, die ihrer Tochter großartig zu Gesicht gestanden hätte. Zumindest passte sie besser zu ihrem Alter.   
  
Seufzend griff er über den Tisch und zog Jack an seinem Hemd zu sich herüber, nicht darauf achtend, ob er Unordnung in die zwischen ihnen verstreuten Unterlagen brachte, und küsste ihn. „Besser?“, fragte er dann.  
  
„Für den Anfang.“ Jack warf einen Stift nach ihm, als Ianto ihn weg schob, einen weiteren Kuss verweigernd.   
  
Der Anfang vom Ende, wenn sie nicht gleich und sofort stoppten, dachte Ianto.   
  
Wieder eine Textnachricht und Jacks Miene hellte sich sofort auf.   
  
Ianto sah gerade noch einen vertrauten Namen auf dem Display erscheinen. „Rhiannon?  Das sind übrigens zwei „n“ in ihrem Namen. Du textest wie ein Teenager mit meiner Schwester?“  
  
„Ich habe ihr nur ein paar der Fotos geschickt, die ich von ihr und Rhearn gemacht habe.“ Jack tippte auf seinen Vortex-Manipulator.  
  
Richtig. Keine profanen Handy-Schnappschüsse für Captain Harkness, mit seiner Ausrüstung aus dem 51sten Jahrhundert. Er hatte es nicht einmal mitbekommen, bis Jack ihm die Bilder vorführte. „Ich nehme an, dein Wunderding kann nicht unser Budget planen?“  
  
Jack tätschelte seinen Wriststrap als hätten Iantos Worte das Gerät irgendwie beleidigt. „Ich hätte damals die Ausführung mit eingebautem Buchhalter nehmen sollen“, meinte er mit einem dramatischen, leidenden Seufzen. „Aber das Modell aus dem 20sten Jahrhundert kommt in einer viel interessanteren Verpackung.“  
  
„Da wir schon die Vergrößerung des Teams planen – wie wäre es, wenn du jemand findest, der einen Teil meines Jobs übernimmt“, meinte Ianto, ohne auf Jacks Kommentar einzugehen. Wenn er es recht betrachtete, war er nicht eben beleidigt worden? „Und das hier...“ Er wies auf die vor ihnen ausgebreiteten Listen, Notizzettel und Owens schwer entzifferbare Bestandstabellen. „...würde sich gar nicht erst ansammeln, wenn sich jemand jeden Tag darum kümmern könnte. Mit mehr Personal könnten wir das Büro oben während der regulären Öffnungszeiten besetzen, und nicht nur dann, wenn ich Zeit oder Gwen Lust hat. Oder das Tourismusgeschäft ganz aufgeben und eine Art Anlaufstelle gründen, für Leute, die etwas gesehen haben.“ Es war eine Idee, die er schon seit einiger Zeit in seinem Kopf hin und her wälzte. „Wir müssten nicht darauf warten, bis eine Meldung bei der Polizei eingeht oder schlimmer noch in den Nachrichten oder im Internet auftaucht. Sicherlich würden auch ein Menge Witzbolde und Spinner und gelangweilte alte Omas auftauchen, die denken, ihre Katze wäre ein Alien und beobachte sie, um die Invasion der Erde vorzubereiten.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir schon so weit sind, Torchwood ein öffentliches Gesicht zu geben.“ Jacks Zweifel waren offensichtlich. „Aber du hast recht, dass wir uns über mehr als nur neue Feldagenten Gedanken machen müssen. Es ist nur das kleinere Problem.“ Jack lehnte sich zurück und kämmte sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. „Martha hat bei UNIT ein paar interessierte Kandidaten rekrutiert. Ich hoffe, sie bringen ihre roten Mützen zum Vorstellungsgespräch mit...“   
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf und sah nach oben, als erwarte er Hilfe von dort. „Es würde das Training erleichtern – wenn sie von UNIT kommen“, setzte er hinzu, als Jacks Grinsen aufblitzte. „Und keine roten Mützen. Ich bezweifle, dass sie diese Art von Training brauchen, die du im Sinn hast.“  
  
„Oh, und du weißt so genau, was ich im Sinn habe, Mister Jones?“, neckte ihn Jack sofort.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass es nicht das Budget für das nächste Quartal ist und du auch nicht überlegst, wo wir eine geeignete Verwaltungsfachkraft abwerben können.“ Ianto dehnte die Schultern. Wie lange saßen sie schon hier? Vielleicht sollten sie zuerst neue Möbel beschaffen, sein Hintern wurde langsam taub.  
  
„Ich überlege, wie ich dich dazu bringe, den Papierkram liegen zu lassen und mit mir essen zu gehen“, meinte Jack nach einem Moment. „Rhearn ist noch ein paar Stunden gut bei ihrem Babysitter aufgehoben. Das sollten wir ausnützen.“  
  
„Wir sollten das wirklich heute fertig machen.“ Aber Ianto spürte bereits, wie sein Widerstand schmolz.   
  
„Bitte?“ Jack legte die Handflächen aneinander. „Wir hatten schon eine ganze Weile kein Date mehr. Ich verspreche auch, dass du pünktlich ins Bett kommst.“  
  
„Ja, aber werde ich dort schlafen?“ Ianto speicherte die Datei, an der sie gearbeitet hatten, ab. Draußen war ein lauer Sommerabend, der eigentlich zu schade war, um ihn unter der Erde zu verbringen.   
  
„Nicht sofort. Nicht, wenn ich etwas zu sagen habe.“ Jack klappte seinen Vortex Manipulator auf und tippte einen Befehl ein. „Owen wird ohnehin bald hier sein, um die Nachtschicht zu übernehmen. Und sollte etwas in der Zwischenzeit sein, wird der Alarm zu uns umgeleitet.“  
  
Ianto stand auf und nahm sein Jackett. Er hielt Jack die Hand hin. „Worauf warten wir noch?“  
  
„Deine Schwester hat übrigens versprochen, mir im Gegenzug Babyfotos von dir zu schicken...“  
  
  
  
  
  
********************  
  
*The Juvenile ist ein Song von Ace of Base  
(juvenile bedeutet Teenager, Jugendlicher, aber auch sich kindisch zu benehmen…)  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2\. Haustier oder nicht?  
  
  
Owen war auf der Suche nach Kaffee und etwas zu Essen aus der MedBay gekommen – und stolperte fast über Rhearn, die ein bemaltes Blatt Papier – größer als sie selbst - hinter sich herzog. Der Tisch in der Pausenecke war mit Bunt- und Wachsstiften in allen erdenklichen Farben übersät.   
  
Tosh saß auf der Couch, die Beine vor sich ausgestreckt, den Laptop im Schoß. „Du musst dir das Bild ansehen“, empfahl sie, ohne den Bildschirm aus dem Blick zu lassen.   
  
„Bin ich ein Babysitter?“, fragte der Arzt. „Lässt du sie etwa hier einfach so herum wandern?“ Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und nahm sie vorsichtig um die Taille hoch, trug sie in die Pausenecke zurück. „Wo steckt Mama Bär?“  
  
„Ianto telefoniert. Und ich hatte sie die ganze Zeit im Blick. Bis du die Treppe hochgekommen bist, hat sie sich nicht vom Tisch weg bewegt.“   
  
„Musste ja natürlich meine Schuld sein“, murrte Owen – wenn auch sehr leise. Tosh zeigte ihm seit einer Weile die kalte Schulter und er hatte keine Ahnung, wieso. Alles schien so gut zwischen ihnen zu laufen.   
  
Nicht einmal die Arbeit bot viel Abwechslung. Seit dieser grünen Regenwolke war der Rift seit zwei Wochen ungewöhnlich ruhig. Sie hatten einen Negativspike aufgezeichnet, doch nicht herausgefunden, welche Auswirkungen er hatte – jedoch führte er dazu, dass Jack einen Besuch auf Flat Holm machte und Owen mitnahm. Und hätte er nicht darauf verzichten können... Seit die alte Kirche abgerissen worden war, schienen sich sogar die Weevil in alle Winde verstreut zu haben und kamen nur noch selten zum Vorschein. Es würde sich natürlich rasch genug wieder ändern, aber in der Zwischenzeit...  
  
Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Jack war mit Andy unterwegs, um irgendetwas nach zu prüfen. Ianto war... irgendwo. Aber Gwen musste sich oben in der Touristeninfo furchtbar langweilen, vielleicht konnte er sich mit ihr unterhalten. Andererseits würde es seine Laune nicht bessern, ihr zuzuhören, wie sie über das Baby sprach. Baby hier, Baby da... Er wünschte fast, Jack würde sich mit der Erweiterung des Teams beeilen. Dann hätte er wenigstens den einen oder anderen Neuling zu ärgern.  
  
„Owah“, sagte Rhearn und strahlte ihn an, mit diesen winzigen Händen vergeblich versuchend, ihre Zeichnung wieder glatt zu streichen.   
  
Owen konnte nicht entscheiden, ob sie damit ihr Gemälde meinte, oder sie seinen Namen so aussprach. In einer Ecke fanden sich zwei braune Farbkleckse, ein großer und ein kleiner, die übereinander schwebten. Aus dem kleinen Klecks wuchsen zwei... hm... Spitzen? Erhebungen? Aus dem Großen vier, in die andere Richtung. „Hübsche... ähem... Zeichnung...“ Was zum Kuckuck sollte das darstellen?  
  
Rhearn sah erwartungsvoll zu ihm hoch. „Unka Owah.“ Die bunten Lichter im Absatz ihrer Turnschuhe blinkten, als sie auf und ab hopste, scheinbar völlig unfähig, einen Moment ruhig zu stehen. Ohne jeden Zweifel Jacks Tochter.   
  
„Ähem...“  
  
„Onkel Owah \- “ Der Bastard musste das auch noch betonen. „ – gefällt deine Zeichnung sehr, Schatz.“  
  
Der Arzt wandte sich zu Ianto um, und hätte ihn fast (wirklich nur fast) umarmt, als der ihm eine Tasse reichte.   
  
„Und was genau soll das nun sein?“, fragte Owen nach dem ersten Schluck mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Oder handelt es sich um abstrakte Kunst?“  
  
„Bist du jetzt nebenberuflicher Kunstkritiker?“, fragte Tosh lachend.  
  
„Das ist ein Hund“, erklärte Ianto nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Zeichnung und nahm einen Kindersaftbecher von seinem Tablett, den er neben die Farbstifte stellte. Tosh dankte ihm für die Tasse, die er ihr reichte.   
  
Ein Hund? Außerirdisch vermutlich.  „Woran erkennst du das?“  
  
„Wir haben gestern einen gesehen, er war vor der Bäckerei angeleint. Sie konnte sich kaum wieder von ihm trennen. Ich hoffe nur, sie ist noch zu klein für die ganze "Kann ich ein Haustier haben"-Diskussion.“ Ianto strich seiner Tochter über die Haare und sie duckte sich weg, ganz in ihre Malerei vertieft.  
  
Nur nicht bei der Arbeit stören. Owen grinste. Ganz Iantos Tochter.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Als das Rolltor sich träge zur Seite bewegt hatte, sah er sie sofort.   
  
Rhearn saß auf Jacks Schultern und streckte ungeduldig die kleine Händchen nach Myfanwy aus, die für seinen Geschmack viel zu nahe auf einem Geländer in der Nähe von Jacks Büro balancierte.  
  
Er sagte sich, dass ihr nichts passieren konnte, schon gar nicht, wenn Jack bei ihr war. Trotzdem schlug sein Herz schneller und Panik hob ihr hässliches Gesicht für einen Moment.   
  
Was er vor Augen hatte, waren nicht die Monate die sie darauf verwendeten ihrem neuen, prähistorischen Haustier abzugewöhnen, aus Langeweile an Kabeln zu knabbern und dadurch Kurzschlüsse zu verursachen oder sie im Gegenzug an das Sendehalsband zu gewöhnen, mit dem sie ständig geortet werden konnte. Er sah die CCTV-Aufnahmen vor sich, auf denen sie Lisa attackierte. Es war ein Akt der Grausamkeit gewesen, der ihn lange beschäftigte, später als alles vorbei und alles gesagt worden war. Ausgerechnet den Pteranodon – praktisch der Beginn seiner Beziehung mit T3 und Jack – als Waffe einzusetzen...  
  
Ianto holte tief Luft und schüttelte das Bild ab.   
  
Er trat vorsichtig näher, um Myfanwy nicht zu erschrecken, aber da sie sein Erscheinen natürlich mit Futter in Verbindung brachte, spreizte sie die ledernen Schwingen und gab ein heiseres Begrüßungskrächzen von sich.   
  
Rhearn schien sich nicht zu ängstigen, im Gegenteil sie lachte und schlug mit den Armen als wären es Flügel.   
  
„Au!“ Jack zuckte sichtlich zusammen, als eine ihrer Fersen sein Brustbein traf. „Spielt dein Neffe nicht Fußball? Vielleicht sollten wir uns erkundigen, ab welchem Alter man da jemand anmelden kann. Sie tritt wie ein Profi.“  
  
„Meine Tochter spielt nicht Fußball. Sie ist Waliserin. Wenigstens zur Hälfte.“ Ianto spürte einen Kloß in der Kehle, als der lange Schnabel in Richtung Rhearn schwenkte. Es befand sich sicherlich ein halber Meter Abstand zwischen ihnen, aber... Jacks Hände hielten Rhearns Beine fest, er würde nicht schnell genug reagieren können, sollte es sich die Flugechse anders überlegen. Sie mochte zweimal überlegen, einen Erwachsenen unter normalen Umständen anzugreifen, doch ein Kleinkind war eine andere Sache. So leicht mit Beute zu verwechseln. Deshalb blieb Myfanwy für gewöhnlich in ihrem Nest eingeschlossen, so lange Rhearn sich irgendwo im Hub aufhielt.   
  
Jack sah zu ihr hoch. „Was hältst du von Rugby“, fragte er mit ernster Stimme und zwinkerte ihr zu.   
  
„Ich dachte wir warten, bis Rhearn älter ist, um sie mit ihr bekannt zu machen.“ Er rieb über eine der ledrigen Schwingen und der Flugsaurier schubste ihn mit dem Kopf an, vermutlich enttäuscht, weil er keinen Fisch mitgebracht hatte. Und überhaupt sollte Rhearn um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich auf der Couch in Jacks Büro schlafen.   
  
„Es war die Idee deiner Tochter. Das Nest war offen und Myfanwy kam runter um zu sehen, was wir machen. Rhearn gab keine Ruhe, bis ich sie mit nach draußen nahm. Sie würde ihr nie etwas tun.“ Jack stieß ihn an. „Keine Panik. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich es zugelassen hätte, wenn ich denken würde, dass es gefährlich ist.“  
  
Ianto seufzte. „Es ist wegen dem Hund, richtig? Seit sie den Hund gesehen hat, ist sie ganz wild auf ein Haustier.“  
  
„Vielleicht könnten wir ihr einen...“  
  
„Untersteh dich, diesen Satz zu beenden“, unterbrach ihn Ianto. „Darf ich dich an die Katastrophe erinnern, als wir versuchten, diese Katze im Hub zu halten?“ Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die ganze Arbeit damit natürlich in seine Hände fallen würde.   
  
„Owen hat sie angelockt.“ Jack unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Puska von der Liftplattform gesprungen war – um direkt in Iantos Gesicht zu landen. Hätte sie ihm nicht die Wange zerkratzt, wäre es eine sehr amüsante Anekdote gewesen.   
  
„Und du hast ihm erlaubt mit dem Alien-Gedankenkontroller zu spielen, der im Archiv aufgetaucht ist.“ Nun, Owen würde so bald nicht in die Haustierortungsbranche einsteigen – abgesehen von dieser einen Katze fanden sich die Haustiere Cardiffs nicht in Scharen um die Wasserskulptur ein. Allerdings hatte das Gerät einen abschreckenden Einfluss auf Weevil, den Owen zu kopieren hoffte, um damit eine neue, nicht-tödliche Waffe zu bestücken, die präziser als das Spray einzusetzen sein würde.   
  
Da das erhoffte Futter ausblieb, zog sich Myfanwy zu Rhearns Enttäuschung nach oben in ihr Nest zurück.   
  
Jack wandte sich ihm zu. Da war ein Funkeln in den Augen seines Partners, das bei Ianto eine Alarmglocke schellen ließ. „Hey, Ianto“, meinte Jack. „Was machen wir wenn sie alt genug ist, um sich ein Pony zu wünschen?“  
  
  
  
  
3\. Alpträume  
  
  
„Es ist okay. Jack, hörst du mich? Alles in Ordnung. Du bist hier. Du bist sicher. Wir sind alle sicher. Er ist tot.“ Ianto unterbrach seine geflüsterten Beruhigungen und wich ein wenig zurück, als Jack die Augen öffnete. „Hey. Bist du wach?“  
  
Er wartete, bis Jack benommen nickte und griff dann nach einer Flasche Wasser auf dem Schränkchen neben dem Bett, die er ihm reichte. „Hier, trink das. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Sobald sich Rhearn beruhigt hat.“ Er stand auf.  
  
Jack war endlich wach genug, um das leise Weinen seiner Tochter zu hören, das aus dem Babyphon kam. „Ich sollte...“, murmelte er, doch Ianto drückte ihn zurück, als er aufstehen wollte.  
  
„Ich mache das.“  
  
„Ianto?“  
  
Er stoppte, sah zurück.   
  
„Wieso hast du gesagt - er ist tot? Wer?“ Jack rieb sich mit den Handflächen übers Gesicht.  
  
„Saxon. Du hast seinen Namen gerufen. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?“ Ianto musterte ihn eindringlich.   
  
Von seinem Alptraum waren nur ein paar Fragmente übrig - und ein Geräusch, dass er gerne vergessen würde. Saxons Lachen. Er presste die Plastikflasche - lauwarm - gegen seine Stirn, als könne er damit die Erinnerungen zurückhalten. Als er den Kopf hob, war Ianto nicht mehr da.  
  
Er trank das Wasser automatisch und ließ die leere Flasche achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Jack rollte sich auf die freie Hälfte des Bettes, das Laken noch warm, wo Ianto gelegen hatte. Er drehte das Babyphon lauter, ließ sich in das Kissen zurückfallen und vom beruhigenden Gemurmel seines Partners in unruhigen, erschöpften Halbschlaf lullen.   
  
Eine Weile später senkte sich die Matratze leicht, als Ianto in ihr Bett zurückkehrte. Seine Haut war angenehm kühl, als er an ihn glitt und einen Arm locker über seine Mitte legte.   
  
Jack drehte den Kopf und presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Oberarm.   
  
"Sie schläft wieder", murmelte Ianto. „Was meinst du, kannst du auch einschlafen? Wir haben noch ein paar Stunden bis der Wecker klingelt.“ Manchmal redete Jack über seine Träume; manchmal stand er auf und verschwand für ein paar Stunden, um mit Entschuldigungen und Frühstück zurück zu kommen. Der letzte Alptraum, der so schlimm gewesen war, dass der ältere Mann Mühe hatte, daraus zu erwachen, war lange her. Er streckte die Hand aus, rieb mit der Fläche des Daumens über Jacks Wange.   
  
„Mach damit weiter und ich schlafe wie ein Baby.“   
  
„Gut.“ Ianto behielt die ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Berührungen bei, bis Jack die Augen nicht mehr länger offenhalten konnte. „Nos da, cariad.“ Er küsste Jack auf die Schläfe und sah erleichtert das leichte Lächeln, das um die Lippen des anderen Mannes erschien.  
  
Als er sicher war, dass Jack schlief, drehte er sich auf die andere Seite, weg von ihm und presste den Handrücken gegen den Mund, während er mit der anderen Hand seine Rippen betastete. Schmerz pulsierte dort, wo vor Jahren die Kannibalen seine Rippen angeknackst hatten. Es tat weh, aber unter dem Druck seiner Finger bewegte sich glücklicherweise nichts. Wenn es morgen früh nicht besser war, würde er in den sauren Apfel beißen und Owen bitten müssen, ihn zu untersuchen. Ianto rollte sich zurück auf den Rücken, lauschte auf Jacks Atem und wartete darauf, dass die Schmerzpillen zu wirken begannen, die er vor seiner Rückkehr ins Schlafzimmer geschluckt hatte.  
  
  
########  
  
  
Jack schlüpfte hinter Ianto in die Duschkabine und hakte einen Arm um seine Mitte. "Unsere Tochter schläft noch", murmelte er, sein Mund an Iantos Nacken. „Es tut mir leid, was heute Nacht passiert ist.“   
  
Ianto drehte sich zu ihm herum. „Da gibt es nichts zu ent…“, er brach ab und sog Luft zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein, als Jacks Hand seine Flanke entlang glitt.   
  
Er sah nach unten und entdeckte eine wütend rote Prellung, die sich über den untersten Rippenbogen zog. Sie war so groß wie sein Handteller. „Ich bin das gewesen.“ Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.  
  
„Du hast geträumt“, meinte Ianto wegwerfend. „Ich habe den Fehler gemacht, zu versuchen, dich zu wecken, und ich sollte es inzwischen wirklich besser wissen. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht mit Absicht gemacht hast, okay? Es ist nichts... Nichts Schlimmes“, setzte er hinzu, als er Jacks Blick bemerkte. „Ich hatte wirklich schon schlimmere blaue Flecken. Aus weitaus schlechteren Gründen.“ Er packte Jacks Kinn. „Willst du nicht weitermachen, was wir angefangen haben - bevor Rhearn wach wird?“  
  
Jack stützte die Hände links und rechts von Iantos Schultern gegen die Fliesen. So berührten sich ihre Körper nur fast.   
  
Das war der erste Alptraum dieses Ausmaßes gewesen seit... seit der Schwangerschaft, seit er Rhearns erste Bewegungen spürte. Als hätte sogar sein Unterbewusstsein beschlossen, dieses neue Leben vor dem alten Grauen zu schützen. Wieso tauchten sie ausgerechnet jetzt wieder auf?  
  
„Verzeih mir“, flüsterte er gegen Iantos Haut.   
  
Der jüngere Mann hakte einen Arm um seinen Nacken. „Es ist okay, es war nicht deine Schuld.“ Er griff mit der freien Hand nach dem Wasserhahn und drehte ihn weiter auf. „Lass‘ mich dich auf andere Gedanken bringen.“  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht bevor Owen sich das angesehen hat. Du könntest eine angeknackste Rippe haben, du weißt, das sie seit den Kann…“   
  
Ianto verschloss ihm den Mund mit dem Zeigefinger und drückte ihm das Shampoo in die Hand.“   
  
  
###########  
  
  
„Vielleicht sollte ich eine Weile im Gästezimmer schlafen“, meinte Jack später, und ließ das Handtuch, mit dem er seine Haare trocken gerieben hatte, um die Schultern fallen.    
  
„Was bringt dich auf die Idee, dass ich besser schlafe, wenn ich weiß, dass du in einem anderen Raum schlecht träumst?“, entgegnete Ianto ruhig. „Und Rhearn wird so oder so aufwachen, weil sie deine Unruhe spürt. Und spätestens dann werde ich auch wach werden.“  
  
Es war das erste Mal, dass es einer von ihnen laut und - da es sich um Ianto handelte – völlig sachlich aussprach.   
  
„Sie ist noch zu klein, um es zu verstehen“, erwiderte Jack. „Sie spürt nur, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist und es macht ihr Angst.“   
  
Ianto knöpfte sein Hemd zu und zuckte zusammen, als er mit dem Ellbogen die schmerzende Stelle an seiner Flanke streifte. „Ist es ein… 51stes-Jahrhundert-Ding?“  
  
„Eher ein Familien-Ding.“ Jack suchte seinen Blick im Spiegel, denn Ianto wandte ihm den Rücken zu. „Irgendwo in meiner genetischen Linie gibt es einen Empathen. Es ist nicht viel davon übriggeblieben, nur eine etwas engere Eltern-Kind-Bindung. Ich konnte meistens sagen, ob sie hungrig ist, oder eine frische Windel braucht, wenn sie weinte. Aber nicht viel mehr.“ Er hob die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht wirklich viel darüber, oder wie es funktioniert. Und es spielt nicht wirklich eine Rolle. Nur ein genetisches Übrigbleibsel.“   
  
„Außer wenn du stirbst. Oder verletzt bist.“ Ianto wandte sich zu ihm um. „Es gibt keine Möglichkeit zu verhindern, dass sie das mitbekommt, oder?“   
  
„Nein. Vielleicht wenn sie älter ist. Man kann lernen, Dinge… Empfindungen… auszublenden.“ Jack drehte seinen nach innen umgeknickten Kragen, bis er wieder ordentlich saß und strich mit den Fingerspitzen an Iantos Knopfleiste entlang. „Es macht mir keinen Spaß zu sterben, Ianto. Aber wenn es auf die Wahl zwischen mir und einem von euch oder jemand anderem hinausläuft, dann… dann trifft es besser mich. Ich komme zurück. Aber wenn dir etwas geschieht…“ Seine Finger spielten mit den Manschetten.  
  
„Ich weiß“, entgegnete Ianto widerstrebend. „Aber um deinet- und um ihretwillen wird es hoffentlich nicht zu oft passieren.“  
  
„Ich habe es dir versprochen.“ Jack hob Iantos Arm am Ärmel hoch und küsste den Pulspunkt an seinem Handgelenk.   
  
  
Ende


	53. Rate, wer zu Abendessen kommt

Rate, wer zu Abendessen kommt  
Fortsetzung zu: Meine Schwester, Jack und Ich  
  
  
  
„Warum baust du die Küche um?“, fragte Jack amüsiert, als er sich umsah. „Brauchen wir mehr Platz? Sagtest du nicht, dass nur deine Schwester zum Abendessen kommt?“  
  
„Kein! Wort!“, drohte Ianto, der halb in einem Küchenunterschrank verschwand. „Hilf mir lieber diesen Topf zu suchen.“  
  
„Ich nehme an, du meinst keinen von denen, die bereits hier stehen?“   
  
Was war das, die Invasion der Haushaltsutensilien? Sie mussten sich im Dunkeln der Schränke ungehindert vermehrt haben, denn Jack konnte sich nicht entsinnen, wann sie all die Töpfe, Schalen, Schüsseln, Teller und wie-auch-immer-der-Rest-hieß gekauft hatten.  
  
Iantos Antwort war schwer verständlich, der Ton jedoch deutlich. Ein Zupfen an seiner Hose ließ ihn nach unten sehen, wo Rhearn ihn mit einem strengen „Dada. Hoch, hoch.“ daran erinnerte, dass er bisher unverzeihlicherweise versäumt hatte, ihre Anwesenheit zu bemerken. Sie musste in den Raum gewandert sein, seit er hier war. „Hey, Baban.“ Jack hob sie hoch und küsste sie auf die Wange. “Ich fürchte, wir sind deinem Tad im Weg”, flüsterte er ihr zu. „Er dreht gerade ein bisschen durch, weil heute deine Tante Rhi zum Abendessen zu uns kommt.“   
  
„Tante Rhi.“ Rhearn blinzelte ihn ein wenig verschlafen an und nestelte sich dann gegen seine Schulter.   
  
Ihr Pyjama war mit merkwürdig aussehenden, breit lächelnden Ponys in allen Farben des Regenbogens bedruckt. Jack warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sie machte um diese Zeit normalerweise ein Nickerchen. Vielleicht hatte sie das Rumoren in der Küche geweckt. „Genau. Tads große Schwester. Er hat Angst vor ihr. Aber psssscht, nicht weiter sagen.“  
  
„Psssschh...“, wiederholte Rhearn giggelnd. „Pssschhh.“ Es schien ihr zu gefallen.   
  
„Ich kann euch hören“, kam es gedämpft von seinem Partner. Ianto verschwand immer noch halb im Schrank, wie die lebensmüde Heroine in einem alten Schwarzweiß-Drama, die den Kopf in den Gasherd steckte.   
  
Mit einem Lächeln presste Jack sein Gesicht einen Moment gegen ihre Haare. Seine Tochter roch warm und süß, nach ihrem Lieblingsshampoo und nach dem Weichspüler, den Ianto für ihre Kleidung verwendete – und darunter war ihr ganz eigener, persönlicher Geruch. Ihr Körper produzierte genau wie seiner seit der Geburt Pheromone, als eine Art Sicherheitsmechanismus der Natur. Anders als bei Erwachsenen, wo sie eher der Fortpflanzung dienen sollten, verstärkten diese Art Botenstoffe den Schutz-Instinkt, den Babys und Kinder ohnehin in den meisten Lebewesen hervorriefen. Es war Teil des genetischen Erbes, das er ihr mitgegeben hatte. Bei Alice war es auch so gewesen, zumindest bis sie vier oder fünf Jahre alt wurde. Danach hatte er sie zu selten gesehen, aber er glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass diese Besonderheit aus dem 51sten Jahrhundert bei ihr nur schwach ausgeprägt war. Er fragte sich, ob es sich während ihrer Pubertät wieder verstärkt hatte... Hmh. Möglicherweise nicht etwas, das er seine ältere Tochter nach all den Jahren noch fragen sollte.   
  
Rhearn war anders als ihre große Schwester. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Alice auf herkömmlichen Weg gezeugt wurde und Rhearns genetische Mixtur aus dem Splicer stammte. Martha hatte sich auf das Gerät gestürzt und ihm mehr als einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, dass es ein Wunder sei, dass sie ein gesundes und offenbar vollständig normales Kind... gut, mit ein paar klitzekleinen Extras wie die Empathie... bekommen hatten, wenn man bedachte, dass er praktisch blind mit dem Splicer herumgespielt hatte. (Ihre Worte.) Offenbar korrigierte das Gerät auch genetische Mängel wie Erbkrankheiten und eliminierte sie, wobei es sich auf das Erbgut des Elternteils konzentrierte, das es als besser analysierte. Und 3000 Jahre Evolution und medizinisch-genetische Errungenschaften schlugen in dieser Hinsicht leider Iantos walisische, irdische, durch ein paar Generationen an Umweltverschmutzung und Strahlung beeinträchtigte DNA. Die durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung seiner Generation (abgesehen von Invasionen) hatte auf Boeshane bei mindestens 200 Jahren gelegen und er hoffte selbstsüchtig, dass es bedeutete, dass er zumindest mit ihr mehr Zeit haben konnte.   
  
Es würde immer noch zu wenig sein... Jack schloss die Augen und holte noch einmal tief Luft, prägte sich ihren Geruch ein, das Gefühl der warmen Kurve ihres Körpers gegen seine Schulter.  
  
„Sie sollte längst schlafen. Warum bringst du sie nicht in ihr Bett?“, fragte Ianto leise. „Oder zurück auf die Couch. Vielleicht hast du mehr Glück. Ich fürchte, ich halte sie nur wach.“  
  
„Gleich.“ Jack wandte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Sie ist noch nicht so schwer, dass ich sie nicht eine Weile tragen kann.“ Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Hast du deinen Topf gefunden?“  
  
Ianto machte eine vage Bewegung mit der Hand. „Ich bin nicht mehr sicher, nach was ich eigentlich genau gesucht habe.“  
  
„Ich dachte du wärst über deine Nervosität hinweg. Rhi hat offenbar kein größeres Problem mit unserer Beziehung oder damit, dass wir ein Baby haben. Sie ist begeistert von Rhearn und unsere Tochter mag ihre Tante. Das Haus sieht aus wie aus einem Möbelprospekt und wir haben alles weggeräumt, was irgendwie zu Fragen führen konnte. Hoffentlich lässt mich Owen das elarische Wandbild wieder aus dem Gewächshaus holen; mir gefällt, wie es morgens die Farben wechselt, wenn ich aus der Dusche komme.“ Er grinste. „Erinnert mich an dich, zu Anfang unserer Beziehung.“  
  
„Ich hoffe, es hat einen anderen Grund die Farbe zu wechseln als ich, ansonsten bleibt es im Gewächshaus im Hub.“   
  
„Eifersüchtig auf ein bisschen Moos, Mister Jones?“, spottete Jack sanft.  
  
„Nur besorgt, dass es auf die Idee kommen könnte, über den Rahmen hinaus zu wachsen, Sir. Aber angesichts deines Alters sollte es dich wohl kaum überraschen, eines Morgens aufzuwachen und mit Moos bewachsen zu sein.“  
  
Jack versuchte vergeblich, eine beleidigte Miene aufzusetzen und lachte dann, begleitet von Rhearns schläfrigem Protestmurmeln, als das Schaukeln sie wacher werden ließ. Er küsste sie entschuldigend auf die Schläfe. „Das klingt schon eher nach meinem Ianto.“  
  
Ianto schloss die Schranktür und strich seine Hosenbeine entlang - nicht das sich dort Falten oder gar Staub fanden, aber die Geste verriet seine Nervosität. „Ich will nur, dass alles glatt läuft.“  
  
„Hey.“ Jack streckte die Hand aus und winkte ihm, näher zu treten. Ianto lehnte sich neben ihn und streichelte Rhearns Wange, die ihre Unterhaltung nicht weiter zu stören schien. Jack drehte den Kopf zu ihm. „Was ist wirklich das Problem?“  
  
„Es ist kein Problem. Es ist… ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.“ Ianto ließ den Kopf gegen die Wand fallen, und schloss die Augen. „Was ist, wenn ich sie enttäusche? Wenn sie enttäuscht von dem ist, wer ich jetzt bin. Rhi wird mich immer als ihren kleinen Bruder ansehen.“  
  
„Welchen Grund hätte sie, enttäuscht zu sein.“ Jack legte den Arm um seine Taille, zog ihn an sich, so dass sich Rhearn zwischen ihnen befand. „Du arbeitest hart, und in einem wirklich wichtigen Job. Du kümmerst dich um deine Familie und deine Freunde. Du bist unserer Tochter ein wundervoller Vater. Und wenn ich alles aufzähle, was du für mich bist, dann werden wir damit nicht fertig, bis deine Schwester kommt.“ Er ließ seine freie Hand in Iantos Nacken wandern, massierte die angespannten Muskeln. „Auch wenn du ihr das eine oder andere nicht erzählen kannst, es gibt nichts auf das du nicht stolz sein darfst.“   
  
„Was ist, wenn ich denke, dass du unglaublich voreingenommen bist?“, fragte Ianto mit einem Lächeln.  
  
„Hhmmh, dann denke ich, dass ich überzeugender werden muss.“ Jack zog seinen Kopf nach vorne um ihn zu küssen. „Ist es so besser?“  
  
„Ich bin noch nicht völlig überzeugt…“ Den Rest seiner Worte schnitt Jacks Mund ab.   
  
Rhearn quengelte. Und als sie ihre Eltern nicht sofort beachteten, packte sie Jacks Kragen und zog daran.   
  
Jack, der darauf natürlich nicht vorbereitet gewesen war, knallte mit der Stirn unsanft gegen Iantos Schläfe.  
  
Lachend trat Ianto einen Schritt zurück und nahm sie Jack ab. „Danke, mein Schatz“, sagte er lachend und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Daddy und ich haben nämlich jetzt keine Zeit zum… Spielen.“ Er strich ihr die Haare glatt und da es nicht so aussah, als würde sie sich brav ins Bett bringen lassen, setzte er sie in ihren Hochstuhl am Tisch.   
  
Hinter ihm räusperte sich Jack nachdrücklich. „Ich glaube, ich muss da etwas von vorhin korrigieren…“, begann er mit gespieltem Schmollen.  
  
„Darf ich ein Wort zu meiner Verteidigung vorbringen?“ Ianto hob besänftigend die Hände und wartete, bis Jack nickte. „Pudding.“  
  
Sofort hellte sich die Miene des Captains auf. „Ich nehme alles zurück.“   
  
„Jack?“, sagte Ianto warnend, während er eine Banane aus dem Obstkorb nahm, sie schälte und auf einen mit Enten bedruckten Plastikteller legte.   
  
„Hmmmh?“  
  
„Ich meinte nicht jetzt.“ Er stellte Rhearn den Teller hin und deutete auf sie. „Hör’ auf, daran zu denken. Nicht vor unserer Tochter.“  
  
„Sie weiß noch überhaupt nicht, von was wir sprechen.“ Jack kam grinsend näher.  
  
„Und dabei bleibt es auch“, meinte Ianto streng, als er sich wieder der Küchenzeile zuwandte und eine Schublade aufzog.   
  
„Nicht mehr lange.“ Jack nutzte Iantos von ihm abgewandte Position und küsste ihn in den Nacken. „In ein paar Jahren müssen wir sie aufklären.“  
  
Das war kein Thema, mit dem er sich heute und jetzt beschäftigen konnte. Ianto schloss die Schublade mit ein wenig mehr Nachdruck als nötig und nahm ein Schneidbrett vom Regal.  
  
Jack beäugte das große Messer, das sein Partner bereit gelegt hatte und fragte sich, ob er das als Hinweis deuten sollte, das Thema zu wechseln. „Du weißt, dass wir auch einfach etwas zu Essen bestellen und uns den Stress sparen können, richtig?“  
  
Wir? Uns? Oh ja, Jack sah von diesem Besuch sehr gestresst aus. „Es ist… eine alte Familientradition. Wenn man Gäste bekommt, wird das Essen selbst gekocht.“ Ianto sah auf das Rezept, das er an die Schranktür geklebt hatte. (Natürlich mit diesen Klebekissen, die sich ohne Rückstände wieder entfernen ließen und nicht mit Klebeband.) Es war nicht so, dass er zum ersten Mal kochte (als sie mit dem Sichten der Unterlagen im Abattoir fertig gewesen waren und erkannten, dass über Monate das Fleisch des unglücklicherweise auf der Erde gestrandeten Weltraumwals in zahllosen Produkten verarbeitet worden war, hatte er sämtliche Fertiggerichte aus ihrem Gefrierfach in die Tonne geworfen und einen Onlinekurs belegt) nicht einmal dieses spezielle Gericht, aber er fragte sich, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, Rhi in ein Restaurant einzuladen. Das wäre doch sicherlich auch eine schöne Abwechslung für sie gewesen.   
  
Der Kompromiss seiner großen Schwester war gewesen, ihren Mann zum Kinderhüten zu Hause zu lassen, so dass Ianto sich die schlechten Witze seines Schwagers an einem anderen Tag anhören konnte.   
  
„Was machst du?“, fragte Jack neugierig und riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien.   
  
„Hähnchen Tikka Madras. Mit Reis.“  
  
„Curry.“ Jack schnalzte zustimmend mit der Zunge und aß die halbe Banane, die Rhearn übrig gelassen und an den Rand des Tischchens geschoben hatte. Dafür bekam er einen klebrigen Kuss auf die Wange und wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel ab. „Vielleicht sollten wir deine Schwester häufiger zum Essen einladen.“  
  
Iantos Augen verengten sich. „Versuch es und du wirst sehen, was passiert.“ Er warf seinem Partner einen misstrauischen Blick zu, doch Jack hatte seine unschuldigste Miene aufgesetzt und schien völlig damit beschäftigt zu sein, einen Fleck von seinem Ärmel zu entfernen. „Wieso bist du eigentlich hergekommen? Offenbar nicht, um beim Kochen zu helfen.“  
  
„Oh, richtig. Das hätte ich fast vergessen. Owen hat eine Liste medizinischer Berichte, die er unbedingt heute noch braucht und nicht finden kann. Er behauptet, du hast ihm zwar aufgeschrieben, wo sie sind, aber ich denke, er hat nicht einmal den Raum gefunden.“  
  
Ianto seufzte. „Wieso hat er dann nicht einfach angerufen?“  
  
Jack schob einen Stapel säuberlich gefalteter Geschirrtücher zur Seite und Iantos Handy tauchte darunter auf. „Das wären dann nur die vier verpassten Anrufe, die drei Nachrichten auf deiner Mailbox von Owen und meine beiden Textnachrichten, die hier angezeigt werden“, meinte er trocken, als er es in die Höhe hielt.   
  
„Okay. Meine Schuld. Ich habe den Klingelton abgestellt, als Rhearn eingeschlafen ist und habe das Vibrieren dann nicht bemerkt.“ Ianto warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Rhiannon würde erst in ein paar Stunden kommen. „Wenn du hier bleiben kannst, und ein Auge auf sie hast, laufe ich schnell in den Hub und hole die Unterlagen für Owen selbst.“  
  
„Kein Problem.“ Jack öffnete den Kühlschrank, als Ianto nach seinem Jackett griff – hmm, in Kombination mit den Jeans... yup, er sollte ihn häufiger so zur Arbeit schicken. „Ich habe heute noch kein besseres Angebot für meine Mittagspause bekommen.“  
  
Ianto küsste Rhearn im Vorbeigehen auf die Schläfe. „Tut mir leid, Baban. Du kannst jetzt nicht mitkommen“, meinte er, als sie ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. „Aber ich bin gleich wieder da. Und Jack...“ Er hob die Stimme. „Nimm die Flossen von allem, was ich für heute Abend vorbereitet habe.“  
  
„Okay“, kam nach einer verdächtig langen Pause eine verdächtig undeutlich klingende Antwort. Jack tauchte heftig kauend und schluckend aus dem Kühlschrank auf. „Ich mache mir nur ein Sandwich.“  
  
Ianto sah ihn zweifelnd an und ging durch die Küchentür nach draußen.  
  
Unternehmungslustig rieb sich Jack die Hände und wandte sich an seine Tochter. „Wollen wir sehen, wie viel Unfug wir in einer halben Stunde anstellen können?“  
  
„Spielen?“, fragte Rhearn hoffnungsvoll und zappelte ungeduldig in ihrem Sitz hin und her.  
  
„Spielen“, bestätigte Jack und hob sie hoch – um mitten in der Bewegung zu erstarren, als Iantos Stimme aus dem Flur kam.  
  
„Und übrigens... Wenn ich irgendwelche Unordnung finde, Harkness, muss ich meiner Schwester leider mitteilen, dass du nicht mit uns essen kannst, weil ich deine Einzelteile im Garten vergraben habe. Sie ist verheiratet, sie wird vollstes Verständnis für mich aufbringen.“  
  
„Das klingt schmerzhaft, findest du nicht?“, flüsterte Jack seiner Tochter zu, die jedoch mehr an den Stofftieren in ihrer Spielecke interessiert war, als an den Drohungen, die gegen ihren Vater gerichtet wurden.  
  
  
##############  
  
  
Rhiannon sah sich vage neidvoll im Wohnzimmer um, in das ihr Bruder sie durch gewunken hatte. Er klebte an seinem Handy als sie kam, murmelte eine Begrüßung und etwas von einer Krise. War ihr nur recht, so konnte sie sich in Ruhe umsehen, wie er so lebte.  
  
Wie schaffte es Ianto trotz Beruf und Kind, alles so perfekt aufgeräumt und sauber aussehen zu lassen? Es lagen nicht mal Spielsachen herum. Sie entdeckte eine rechteckige Kiste, neben einer mit einer bunten Landschaft bedeckten Spieldecke, auf der Rhearns Name stand. Entweder hatte er die Kleine von Geburt an auf Ordnung gedrillt, oder er hatte ihr den Putzzwang vererbt. Nein, sie war ja Jacks Tochter, also war das ausgeschlossen.  
  
Trotz der Ordnung und des Mangels an selbst der kleinsten, sichtbaren Staubflocke, der Raum wirkte nicht steril und unbewohnt. Bunte Kissen und ein Überwurf, der sie an die Decken erinnerte, die ihre Großmutter noch selbst gestrickt hatte, lagen auf einer Couch, die hell genug war, dass ihre Rabauken längst Fußabdrücke und Essensspuren darauf hinterlassen hätten. Sie wurde von passenden Sesseln flankiert. Ein spiegelnd polierter Kaffeetisch aus Glas und Metall stand davor.   
  
Gegenüber der Couch befanden sich ein großer Flachbildschirmfernseher und genug chromglitzernde und LED-blinkende Technik, dass Johnny sie mit Freude verlassen würde, um hier einzuziehen, sollte er je einen Blick darauf erhaschen. Ianto verdiente entweder nicht schlecht, oder er hatte sich mit Jack eine reiche Partie geangelt.   
  
Die Wand zu ihrer Rechten war von zwei großen Fenstern dominiert, die den Blick auf einen... etwas verwilderten... (also war auch ihr Bruder nicht perfekt, wie Rhi mit Genugtuung feststellte) Garten freigaben. Die gegenüberliegende war mit Regalen versehen und sie trat dorthin, um die Titel der Bücher, CDs und DVDs zu lesen, die sich auf der einen Hälfte davon befanden. Alles war säuberlich nach dem Alphabet und möglicherweise auch nach dem Genre sortiert und sie musste kein Genie sein, um zu sehen, dass hier ihr Bruder seine Hand im Spiel hatte.  
  
Dann gehörte Jack wohl die andere Hälfte. Hier herrschte definitiv keine Ordnung. Schien so als wäre er eine Art… hm, Sammler? Oder zumindest jemand, der gerne auf Flohmärkten einkaufte. Zerfledderte Taschenbücher neben gebunden Ausgaben in verblassten Einbänden, teils mit Titeln in anderen Sprachen. Und Schallplatten? Wer unter Sechzig kannte die Dinger überhaupt noch? Sie schlug eines der Bücher auf, der Titel war in goldfarbenen Buchstaben in den Einband geprägt und… in Französisch, wenn sie sich nicht irrte. Auf der ersten Seite war eine Inschrift, mit ausgeblichener blauer Tinte in schwungvoller, zierlicher Handschrift, von der sie nur das Wort Jack lesen konnte. Sie stellte es zurück an seinen Platz. Da war eine von einem Kind gemalte Weihnachtskarte mit der Aufschrift „für Onkel Jack“, neben einem Holzkästchen mit Glaseinsatz, durch den man auf einem ausgeblichenen, blauen Samtkissen mehrere alt wirkende Orden sehen konnte. Captain J. Harkness war in den Deckel graviert. Bestimmt ein Familienerbstück – ein Großvater oder Großonkel, nachdem Jack benannt wurde. Auf den oberen Regalbrettern, vermutlich in sicherer Entfernung von neugierigen Kinderhänden, lagen ein paar Dinge, die wie Reisesouvenirs aussahen: ein Stück von einer Koralle, ein silberner Würfel neben einem abgegriffenen, winzigen Teddy – nicht aus Plüsch, sondern altmodisch aus Wolle gestrickt, und etwas das wie ein Windspiel aus irisierenden blauen Glasperlen aussah. Jack schien ganz schön herumgekommen zu sein.  
  
Der freie Platz dazwischen war offensichtlich für Fotos in schlichten Bilderrahmen reserviert.   
  
Sie entdeckte eines mit Jack und Ianto inmitten einer Gruppe von Leuten – vermutlich ihren Arbeitskollegen – vor der Wasserskulptur in Mermaid Quay gruppiert.   
  
Da waren Fotos von Rhearn in allen Altersabschnitten und Lebenslagen:   
  
Als winziges Baby, in eine Decke gewickelt - offenbar kurz nach der Geburt, ihrem runzligen Gesicht nach zu schließen - in Jacks Armen, der mit ihr auf einer Art von Arztliege saß. Ianto saß neben ihm, Jack und dem Baby zugewandt, so dass sie den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nicht deutlich erkennen konnte. Aber sie konnte erahnen, wie er sich gefühlt hatte: irgendwo zwischen himmelhochjauchzend und der Panik nahe - vermutlich nicht viel anders, als sie selbst bei der Geburt ihrer Kinder. Im Hintergrund, einige Schritte entfernt, und damit gerade noch so im Bild, standen eine dunkelhäutige Frau und ein mürrisch wirkender Mann, die weiße Arztkittel trugen. Außer einem weißgefliesten Boden war nichts von dem Raum zu erkennen, aber könnte das Foto in einem Krankenhaus aufgenommen worden sein? Sie fragte sich wieder, was wohl das große Geheimnis um Rhearns Mutter sein mochte... und was sie dazu veranlasst haben konnte, ihr Baby Jack zu überlassen. Selbst wenn er der Vater war. Gott, sie hoffte, Jack hatte sie nicht irgendwie dazu gezwungen... Aber darauf hätte sich Ianto doch nicht eingelassen, oder? Vielleicht war sie aus irgendeinem Grund nicht in der Lage, sich um ein Baby zu kümmern; war krank oder drogensüchtig... Man las doch so oft über solche Dinge in Magazinen.   
  
Rhi runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich dem nächsten Bild zu, das Rhearn in einer Babywippe zeigte, umgeben von den gleichen Leuten wie auf dem Gruppenfoto, nur das eine Frau mit dunklen, langen Locken den Arm um die Taille eines Mannes gelegt hatte, der auf dem anderen Foto nicht zu sehen war.   
  
Dann war da eines von einer ein wenig älteren Rhearn auf dem Schoss einer jungen, asiatischen Frau, die in dem Moment in dem auf den Auslöser gedrückt worden war, zu Ianto hoch sah, der neben ihr stand. Die beiden lachten und schienen zu bemerken, dass sie fotografiert wurden.  
  
Das nächste war von Jack und Ianto ohne Baby – möglicherweise auf einer Hochzeit aufgenommen, sie sah am Bildrand etwas, das stark nach Brautkleid aussah und hatte Ianto nicht einmal beiläufig erwähnt, dass eine seiner Kolleginnen heiraten wollte? – miteinander tanzend. Sie wirkten als würden sie ihre Umgebung überhaupt nicht wahrnehmen, völlig in einander vertieft. Jack schien Ianto etwas zuzuflüstern und ihr Bruder lächelte. Seine Hand lag flach auf Jacks Brust, die Finger des älteren Mannes über seinen, als wollte er sie dort festhalten.   
  
Sie gab zu, dass es noch immer ein wenig befremdlich war, sich ihren Bruder so intim mit einem anderen Mann vorzustellen, auch wenn sie sehen konnte wie gut sie zusammenpassten.   
  
Noch eine Aufnahme, dieses Mal Ianto ohne Jack und ohne Kind. Er saß auf einer Art Klippe, im Freien, hinter ihm konnte sie Meer und graublauen Himmel erkennen, um ihn herum Gras und graue Felsen. Der Wind zerzauste seine Haare und zerrte an seinem Mantel, er hatte die Schultern wie zum Schutz hochgezogen. Er sah nicht in die Kamera, sondern irgendwo in die Ferne. Seine Augen hatten die gleiche Farbe wie der stürmische Himmel.  
  
„Das ist eines meiner Lieblingsbilder“, sagte Jack plötzlich hinter ihr und Rhiannon wirbelte erschrocken herum. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe.“ Er lächelte und berührte das Bild mit den Fingerspitzen. „Ich konnte den Moment nicht vorbei gehen lassen, ohne ihn fest zu halten.“  
  
„Hallo, Jack“, entgegnete Rhi. „Ihr beide habt eine Vorliebe für Fotos.“   
  
„Ich sicherlich.“ Jack wandte sich ihr zu. „Mit der Zeit wird es so schwer, sich an Details zu erinnern, wenn man keine Hilfe von Fotos hat.“  
  
Rhi nickte, unsicher von was er sprach. Ihr Blick glitt weiter über die Fotos – und blieb an einem hängen, das sie kannte. Vor ein paar Jahren hatte Ianto ihr einen Abzug davon geschickt. Es zeigte ihren Bruder mit seiner Verlobten Lisa bei einem Picknick im Park. Sie hatte ihn so lange gedrängt, bis er es ihr schickte – oder vielleicht war es auch Lisa gewesen – und sie hatten zaghafte Pläne geschmiedet, dass sie sich irgendwann einmal trafen, damit Lisa seine Familie kennen lernen konnte. Aber dazu war es nie gekommen. „Oh, das muss... schwierig sein“, murmelte sie, mehr für sich selbst.  
  
Jack war ihrem Blick gefolgt. „Weil Ianto sie liebt?“, fragte er und Rhi bemerkte erstaunt, dass er die Gegenwartsform benutzte. „Lisa ist ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit, und ich weiß, dass sie immer einen Platz in seinem Herzen und seinen Erinnerungen haben wird.“ Er schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Ich habe darauf bestanden, dass er das Bild nicht in einer Schublade versteckt. Weil ich ihr immer dankbar sein werde, dass sie Ianto zu mir gebracht hat.“   
  
Rhi musterte ein weiteres Bild. Es zeigte Jack neben einer Frau in etwa ihrem Alter, einen lachenden, blonden, vielleicht zehnjährigen Jungen über die Schulter geworfen. „Und wer ist das?“, fragte sie, ihrer Neugier freien Lauf lassend, da Jack nicht abgeneigt schien, zu antworten.  
  
„Meine...“ Jack stockte eine Sekunde. „Meine Schwester und ihr Sohn. Sie leben in London.“  
  
„Sie sieht dir ähnlich.“  
  
„Rhi, bist du fertig, Jack mit Fragen zu grillen? Dann könnten wir nämlich essen.“ Ianto tauchte hinter ihnen im Türrahmen auf.   
  
„Aber ich habe noch nicht mehr als das Wohnzimmer gesehen“, protestierte Rhiannon.  
  
„Wir können die große Besichtigungstour nach dem Abendessen machen.“ Iantos Blick glitt zwischen seiner Schwester und Jack hin und her. „Oder störe ich etwa?“  
  
„Nein“, entgegnete Jack und bot Rhi den Arm an. „Nein, wir sind schon fertig. Darf ich bitten?“   
  
Lachend hängte Rhiannon sich bei ihm ein und ließ sich von ihm in die Küche führen.  
  
  
###########  
  
  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass du so gut kochen kannst. Aber du hast auch genug Zeit mit Mam in der Küche verbracht.“ Rhi trank einen Schluck aus ihrer Bierflasche und lehnte sich zurück. Sie winkte Rhearn zu, die mit einem Löffel Reis von einer Seite des Tellers zur anderen schob. Ihr Kinderstuhl stand zwischen Jacks und Iantos Stuhl, so dass ihr immer einer der beiden beim Essen helfen konnte. Da war eine Eingespieltheit in ihren Bewegungen, die verriet, dass sie häufiger so miteinander aßen.   
  
„Es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als es zu lernen. Ein Baby lässt sich nicht mit Pizza und indischem Take-out großziehen.“ Ianto wischte sich mit einer Serviette den Mund ab.   
  
„Hey, ich kann auch kochen“, protestierte Jack, der nur Wasser trank. „Ich habe Ianto erst vor kurzem Frühstück gemacht. Und Rhearn liebt, was ich für sie koche, richtig Prinzessin?“  
  
„Dada macht mamps“, erklärte Rhearn strahlend.   
  
„Sie meint, mmmmh, wie in lecker.“ Jack schmollte, als die beiden anderen lachten.  
  
„Ja, genau wie damals, als du ihr statt Zucker Knoblauchgranulat auf die Cornflakes gestreut hast“, neckte ihn Ianto.  
  
„Hey, ich hatte die ganze Nacht gearbeitet.“  
  
„Und das von einem Mann, der immer behauptet hat, dass er keinen Schlaf brauche.“ Ianto beugte sich zu seiner Schwester und flüsterte in deutlich hörbarem, verschwörerischem Ton: „Es ist vermutlich das Alter.“    
  
Jack versuchte ihn unter dem Tisch zu treten, doch Ianto wich ihm lachend aus.   
  
„Jetzt bin ich neugierig. Wie viele Jahre bist du eigentlich älter als mein kleiner Bruder?“, fragte Rhi.   
  
„Fünf“, sagte Jack.  
  
„Zehn“, sagte Ianto.  
  
„Zehn?“, wiederholte Jack indigniert. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“ Er stand auf und begutachtete seine Reflektion in der Tür der Mikrowelle. „Zehn“, murmelte er. „So alt sehe ich niemals aus.“  
  
Ianto hielt eine Hand seitlich an seinen Mund und wisperte Rhi zu: „Er ist in dem delikaten Alter in dem es zu delikat ist, nach dem richtigen Alter zu fragen.“ Dann drehte er sich zu Jack um. „Ich hoffe das Angebot, dass ich mir einen jüngeren Liebhaber suchen darf, gilt noch.“  
  
„Okay, das war das letzte Bier für dich, Mister.“ Jack schob die Flasche aus Iantos Reichweite.  
  
„Hey, ich bin nicht betrunken. Es war ein scharfes Curry.“ Ianto trank den Rest aus Jacks Wasserglas und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. Das Abendessen war besser verlaufen, als er sich erhofft hatte. Rhiannon hatte nicht allzu viele peinliche Geschichten aus seiner Kindheit erzählt. Und Jack ein paar Zweideutigkeiten-freie Anekdoten über einen Aufenthalt in Indien beigesteuert, die so klangen als wäre er erst vor einigen Jahren dort gewesen – und nicht, wie Ianto sehr wohl wusste, in den 1920iger Jahren.  
  
Ianto machte Kaffee. Sie aßen Trifle aus Schokoladenkuchen und in Rum eingelegten Kirschen – Rhearn bekam natürlich eine alkoholfreie Variante – und dann bestand Rhi darauf, den Rest des Hauses zu sehen. Sie setzte sich Rhearn auf die Hüfte, die natürlich nicht zurückbleiben wollte und Ianto machte sich seufzend an die große Tour.  
  
Rhearn zeigte ihrer Tante ihr Zimmer in allen Details, während Jack es sich nicht nehmen ließ, alle Vorzüge ihres Schlafzimmers zu preisen.   
  
Schließlich kehrten sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück und als Rhiannon sie neben sich auf die Couch setzen wollte, wich das kleine Mädchen ihr aus, versteckte sich hinter Iantos Beinen und verzog das Gesicht, als ob sie gleich zu weinen anfangen wollte.   
  
"Sie ist sicher übermüdet, sie hat heute ihren Mittagsschlaf verpasst." Ianto hob sie hoch und küsste sie auf die Stirn, als Rhearn sich an ihn kuschelte. "Okay, Baban, ich denke dein Daddy übernimmt es heute, dich ins Bett zu bringen." Er wechselte einen auffordernden Blick mit Jack, der aufstand und sie übernahm.   
  
"Ich habe ohnehin noch eine Geschichte zu Ende zu erzählen“, verkündete er. „Sag‘ Gute Nacht zu deiner Tante, mein Schatz.“ Er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.   
  
Rhearn schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann sagte sie strahlend: „Nos da.“  
  
Jack küsste sie auf die Wange. „Perfekt“, lobte er sie. „Das hast du sehr gut gemacht.“  
  
„Gute Nacht.“ Rhi winkte ihr zu, bevor sie sich an ihren Bruder wandte. „Du bringst ihr walisisch bei?“  
  
„Wir halten es für eine gute Idee.“ Ianto sah sie an, nachdem Jack mit ihrer Tochter das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte. „Was ist daran so schlimm? Überall auf der Welt wachsen Kinder zweisprachig auf.“   
  
„Okay“, gab Rhi zu. „Aber die lernen dann Chinesisch oder irgend so etwas. Eine nützliche Sprache, nicht eine, die kaum mehr jemand kann. Ich erinnere mich, dass du ein paar Worte aufgeschnappt hast, als wir in den Ferien bei Oma und Opa waren und du dann von Jean und Marco Prügel bezogen hast, weil sie dachten, du machst dich über sie lustig, als du ihnen auf walisisch geantwortet hast.“  
  
„Die Prügel habe ich bezogen, weil ich mich über sie lustig gemacht habe. Sie haben es nur nicht verstanden, dass ich sie als Schwachköpfe bezeichnete.“ Ianto stand auf. „Ich habe später einen Fernsprachkurs gemacht. Während ich in London war.“  
  
„Wirklich, weißt du wie typisch das für dich ist?“, sagte Rhi. „Da bist du in London und du steckst wieder nur die Nase in ein Buch.“  
  
„Möchtest du auch noch einen Kaffee?“, erwiderte Ianto, ohne auf ihre Worte einzugehen. Und ohne auf Antwort zu warten, verschwand er in die Küche.  
  
Sie folgte ihm.   
  
Ianto machte sich demonstrativ daran, den Tisch abzuräumen.  
  
„Hey, es war nicht so gemeint, wie es vielleicht klang. Wahrscheinlich bin ich nur neidisch. Ich habe auch einmal geträumt, etwas zu sein. Dann kam Johnny, und bevor ich mich versah, war ich mit David schwanger. Mit zwei Kindern und nur einem einfachen Schulabschluss reicht es nur zu gelegentlichen Heimjobs, wie das Kuvertieren von Flyern.“ Sie trat neben ihn und sah Ianto an. „Aber ich liebe meine Kinder, und ich bin zufrieden mit meinem Leben – und ich bin wahnsinnig stolz auf meinen kleinen Bruder, dass er es geschafft hat, aus Newport heraus zu kommen.“  
  
Ianto umarmte sie impulsiv. „Danke“, sagte er leise. Dann machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit, Teller in die Spülmaschine zu stapeln.  
  
Rhiannon sammelte die Kaffeetassen ein und stellte sie zurück auf das Serviertablett. "Ihr seid wirklich ein eingespieltes Team. David und Mica ins Bett zu bringen ist an den meisten Abenden ein richtiger Kampf."  
  
„Ich bin sicher, das wird sich ändern, wenn sie erst einmal älter ist.“ Ianto schien über den Themenwechsel erleichtert. „Rhearn ist jetzt schon sehr... nennen wir es willensstark. Und wir haben von Anfang an versucht, sie an einen bestimmten Rhythmus zu gewöhnen. Ich kann sie ja nicht für immer zur Arbeit mitnehmen.“   
  
„Du meinst, sie hat deinen Dickkopf?“, entgegnete Rhiannon. „Ich erinnere mich an einen sehr entschlossenen kleinen Jungen, der eines Tages loszog, um seinen Goldfisch wieder zu finden, den er in die Toilettenschüssel gesetzt hatte, während er das Goldfischglas sauber machte - und Dad spülte ihn aus Versehen runter.“  
  
„Ich war fünf. Und ich verbiete dir, das jemals meiner Tochter zu erzählen. Du setzt ihr nur Flausen in den Kopf. Oder Jack. Du hast schon genug ausgeplaudert.“  
  
„Er scheint nichts dagegen zu haben.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Ianto trocknete sich die Hände ab. „Setz dich doch wieder. Es ist noch Kaffee in der Kanne und du bist nicht hier, um mir bei der Hausarbeit zu helfen. Ich gehe nur rasch und sage Rhearn Gute Nacht.“  
  
„Oh, warte, ich komme mit.“ Rhi folgte ihm die Treppe nach oben, bevor er reagieren konnte.   
  
„...Und da war dann dieser Farn, der versuchte deine Tante Gwen zu essen. Aber dein Tad erinnerte sich, dass...“ Ein Räuspern unterbrach ihn. Jack wandte sich um und sah Rhiannon neben Ianto in der Tür stehen.   
  
Ianto warf Jack hinter ihrem Rücken einen irritierten Blick zu. Sicher, Rhi hatte nichts gehört, was sich nicht als Teil eines Märchens abtun ließ, aber das war für seinen Geschmack etwas zu knapp gewesen.  
  
  
########  
  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später befanden sich die beiden Geschwister wieder in der Küche, nachdem Rhearn eingeschlafen war und Jack sich abgeseilt hatte, dem Klingeln seines Handys folgend.  
  
Rhi stieß ihren Bruder in die Seite und Ianto ließ fast das Glas fallen, das er gerade weg stellen wollte. "ER bringt freiwillig den Müll raus?", fragte sie ungläubig.  
  
"Aua, spinnst du?", beschwerte sich Ianto und rieb seine Seite. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du von uns denkst."   
  
Er wusste hingegen genau, dass Jack nur "den Müll rausbrachte" um ungestört mit dem Hub zu telefonieren. Okay, er war von Natur aus ordentlich und Jack nicht so unordentlich, wie er tat ("um" laut Owen "nicht als stubenrein" angesehen zu werden - er hatte den Verdacht, der Arzt brachte seine Metaphern durcheinander), aber mit der Hauptlast der Verantwortung für Torchwood, blieben solche Dinge in ihrem Privatleben eben ihm. Nicht, dass er das seiner Schwester gegenüber zugeben würde. Es fehlte noch, dass sie auch auf die brillante Idee kam, ihn als die Frau in der Beziehung anzusehen. Sie hatten gelernt alles gut zu organisieren und wechselten sich ab, wann immer es ging. Ianto konnte vieles mit seinen Aufgaben für Torchwood kombinieren - z.B.  Gänge zur Wäscherei oder zum Einkaufen. Ein Mal in der Woche engagierten sie einen Reinigungsservice für Dinge wie Fensterputzen, oder ähnliches. Er wusste, dass das ein Luxus war, den Rhi sich nie leisten könnte.   
  
"Dass zwei Männer ohne Frau in Chaos und Schmutz leben? Oder das Jack sich bedienen lässt? Wir sind Partner in jeder Hinsicht."   
  
„Aber er ist doch auch dein Boss. Ist das nicht... kompliziert?“   
  
„Hier in unserem Haus ist Jack nicht mein Boss.  Es war immer klar, dass es in unserer Beziehung eine Trennung in privates und berufliches geben wird, anders hätte es nie funktioniert mit uns."   
  
"Bedeutet das, ihr benehmt euch bei der Arbeit völlig professionell?"  
  
Ianto rollte mit den Augen. "Du hast Jack zweimal getroffen, denkst du er kann das?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und wurde wieder ernst. "Nicht in den kleinen Dingen, nein. Wir benehmen uns nicht als wären wir nur flüchtige Bekannte, das nicht. Aber er bevorzugt mich nicht - jeder von uns hat seine eigene Rolle zu erfüllen - und ich würde nie eine Anweisung anzweifeln, die er gibt, weil ich weiß, dass er das Beste für uns tut, das er tun kann, und noch mehr."  
  
Rhiannon sah ihn an. „Du liebst ihn wirklich sehr.“  
  
„Mehr als ich Worte dafür finden kann, Rhi. Es ist nicht immer einfach zwischen Jack und mir, das war es nie, aber ich würde es um nichts ändern. Und Rhearn... sie in unserem Leben haben zu dürfen ist einfach unglaublich.“   
  
„Aber was ist mit...“  
  
Jacks Rückkehr unterbrach Rhiannons Frage. Er kam schnurstracks zu ihm, um ihn in den Nacken zu küssen.   
  
Ianto drehte sich zu ihm um. "Wie viel hast du gehört?"  
  
"Das Wichtigste." Jack küsste ihn erneut, bis Rhi sich hinter ihnen amüsiert räusperte.   
  
"Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass ich nach Hause gehe. Der nächste Bus kommt in zwanzig Minuten."  
  
"Du fährst um diese Zeit nicht mit dem Bus. Da du mich dich nicht nach Hause fahren lässt, rufe ich dir ein Taxi, keine Widerrede", sagte ihr jüngerer Bruder streng. Er verschwand nach nebenan.  
  
Jack lehnte sich gegen den Küchenschrank und musterte Rhiannon.   
  
Sie musterte ihn seelenruhig zurück.   
  
"Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich ihm nie weh tun werde", sagte er. "Niemand kann das versprechen. Aber ich werde alles tun, um ihn zu beschützen und dafür zu sorgen, dass er und unser kleines Mädchen glücklich sind."  
  
"Gut."   
  
"Gut?", meinte Jack nach einer Weile, als kein weiterer Kommentar von Rhi kam.  
  
"Ja." Sie sah ihn an. "Ich dachte, ich würde meinen kleinen Bruder kennen - wissen, was er braucht, wer er ist. Aber er hat sich sehr verändert."  
  
"Ich glaube, er hat sich weniger verändert, als das er zu der Person geworden ist, die er immer hätte sein sollen.“ Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Er ist viel stärker, als er scheint, Rhi. Bevor ich Ianto begegnet bin, habe ich mich nur treiben lassen. Bin nie eine Verpflichtung eingegangen, die über einen One-Night-Stand hinausging. Und dann kam Ianto und er schien das absolute Gegenteil von mir zu sein. Ich brauchte Monate, um ihn alleine dazu zu bringen, mich mit meinem Vornamen anzusprechen.“  
  
„Aber er hat nie…“ Sie zögerte, suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Er hat sich doch vorher nie für Männer interessiert, oder? Mit Lisa und allem…“  
  
„Ich habe ihn nicht… wie sagt man hier so schön… umgedreht.“ Jack lächelte und wurde dann wieder ernst. „So einfach war das nicht. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, sich einzugestehen, dass er sich zu mir hingezogen fühlt. Es war nicht immer so zwischen uns, wie jetzt. Aber dann hat Ianto mir über eine schlimme Zeit hinweg geholfen, und irgendwann habe ich ihn angesehen und mir wurde klar, dass er mir mehr bedeutet als jede andere Person zuvor.“  
  
Ianto kam in die Küche zurück und blickte misstrauisch von seiner Schwester zu Jack und zurück. "Ihr habt über mich gesprochen."  
  
Jack legte die Arme um seine Mitte und zog ihn gegen seinen Körper zurück, küsste ihn in den Nacken. "Nur gutes, Baby." Das Baby brachte ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm ein, aber Ianto entspannte sich gegen ihn, als er das Kinn auf seine Schulter stützte.   
  
"Wenn man sich euch so ansieht, könnte man denken, ihr seid in den Flitterwochen", bemerkte Rhi. "So wie ihr die Finger nicht voneinander lassen könnt." Zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte keiner der beiden Männer.   
  
Ianto wandte sich um und sah Jack an. "Wir haben nur... zu oft erlebt, wie kurz... wie schnell alles enden kann." Er legte die Hand an die Wange des älteren Mannes, als der gequälte Ausdruck in Jacks Augen auftauchte, den er immer dann sah, wenn Iantos Sterblichkeit zur Sprache kam.   
  
Jack antwortete nichts, drehte nur den Kopf um seine Handfläche zu küssen.  
  
Rhiannon war sich nicht sicher, was zwischen den beiden vorging, nur das es etwas Ernstes sein musste. Vor allem angesichts dessen, was Jack zuvor zu ihr gesagt hatte. Bevor sie eine Möglichkeit finden konnte, zu fragen, begann der Bildschirm neben der Tür zu blinken und zu piepsen, bevor das Gesicht eines Mannes zu sehen war. "Oh. Ich dachte das wäre ein Fernseher", entfuhr es Rhi.  
  
"Ein Teil der Alarmanlage", meinte Ianto. "Das wird das Taxi sein." Er verließ die Küche.  
  
"Wir können damit auch fernsehen. Aber Ianto lässt mich nicht 'The naked chef' sehen."   
  
Ianto kam mit Rhis Jacke und Handtasche zurück. "Nur weil du jedes Mal wieder erwartest, dass sich jemand auszieht und ich einfach nicht mit ansehen kann, wie du jedes Mal wieder enttäuscht wirst." Er wandte sich seiner Schwester zu. "Du solltest ihn erleben, wenn er mit Rhearn Cartoons sieht", sagte er in einem sehr lauten Flüstern. "Es ist, als hätte ich plötzlich zwei Kinder."  
  
Jack verabschiedete sich von ihr und sagte, er habe noch einen Anruf zu machen, aber eigentlich wollte er nur den beiden Geschwistern noch einen Moment alleine geben.  
  
Ianto begleitete sie nach draußen.   
  
Rhi wandte sich ihm zu, umarmte ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Mein kleiner Bruder ist also jetzt erwachsen.“   
  
„Ich… es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gewartet habe, Rhi. Dir Jack und Rhearn vorzustellen, meine ich.“  
  
„Es ist okay, Ianto.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe heute Abend eine Menge über dich gelernt, Bruderherz. Pass gut auf deine Familie auf.“ Sie drückte ihn noch einmal an sich, bevor sie auf das am Straßenrand wartende Taxi zuging. „Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du um einen Besuch bei meiner Familie herum kommst. Johnny hat auch versprochen, sich zu benehmen. Ich rufe dich an.“  
  
„Wir werden sehen.“ Ianto wartete, bis das Taxi abfuhr. Als er sich schließlich umwandte, lehnte Jack gegen den Türrahmen, eine Hand hinter dem Rücken versteckt. Als Ianto ihn fragend ansah, zog er zwei Plastikbecher Schokoladenpudding hervor. „Wie wäre es mit Nachtisch im Bett, Mister Jones?“ meinte er.  
  
Einen Arm um Jacks Nacken hakend, küsste er ihn und seufzte dramatisch. „Mein Held. Ich stehe vollkommen zu Ihrer Verfügung, Captain Harkness.“  
  
Jack grinste. „Ich habe den ganzen Abend auf diese Worte gewartet.“ Er zog ihn ins Haus und dachte im letzten Moment daran, nicht die Tür zuzuknallen, um Rhearn nicht zu wecken.   
  
Der Abend hatte der Familie gehört – aber die Nacht, die war für sie beide.   
  
Ende


	54. Snaphots 7

Snapshot  
  
  
„Schmeckt es dir nicht?“   
  
Ianto stocherte nur auf seinem Teller herum, arrangierte einen Teil des Essens auf dem Tellerrand und erweckte generell den Eindruck, als hätte ihm jemand etwas völlig Ungenießbares vorgesetzt.   
  
Jack beäugte den Teller. Sah alles normal aus.  
  
„Ich habe Nudeln bestellt. Keine Erbsen“, erwiderte Ianto schließlich düster.  
  
„Was hast du gegen Erbsen? Sind die nicht britisches Nationalgemüse?“ Ups. Iantos Blick drohte das Wasser in seinem Glas gefrieren zu lassen. Jack-Fettnäpfchen, Fettnäpfchen-Jack. Man sollte glauben, nach all der Zeit in Wales wisse er es besser...   
  
„Erbsen sind eklig.“   
  
Ianto klang so sehr wie ein Fünfjähriger, den man zwang, das verhasste Gemüse zu essen, dass Jack sein Grinsen hastig hinter der Hand versteckte und vorgab, Tomatensoße von seinem Kinn zu wischen. Dem amüsierten Zucken um Iantos Mundwinkel nach, war es ihm jedoch nicht entgangen.  
  
„Und du kannst mich nicht zwingen, mein Gemüse zu essen.“ Ianto streckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
  
Mit einem grotesk überzogenen Ausdruck an Entsetzen hielt Jack Rhearn – die den Albernheiten ihrer Eltern ohnehin keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte (sie hatte eine Ameise entdeckt, die auf ihren Teller zu krabbelte und schielte fast vor Konzentration darauf sie im Blick zu behalten) – die Ohren zu. „Mister Jones! Was ist aus dem ganzen Gerede darüber, wie wir ein Vorbild für sie sein müssen, geworden?“, fragte er schockiert – bis sein Grinsen den Effekt zerstörte. Er verwuschelte die Haare seiner Tochter, als sie ihn fragend ansah, die Nase in einer Art und Weise hochgezogen, wie er es auch bei seinem Partner gelegentlich beobachten konnte.  
  
„Sie hat kein Problem mit Gemüse“, erwiderte Ianto gelassen. „Und es war ihr immer völlig gleichgültig, was sie dir aufs Hemd spuckte, oder?“  
  
„Flecken auf dem Hemd, nun das vermissen wir nicht, was, Prinzessin?“ Jack lachte, als Rhearn sich von ihm weg duckte und protestierend den Kopf schüttelte, dass ihre Locken nur so flogen. „Zumindest nicht diese Art.“   
  
„Dada. Käfer.“ Sie deutete auf die Ameise. „Meines?“  
  
„Die Frage überlasse ich deinem Tad.“ Jack sah Ianto auffordernd an.  
  
„Und deshalb ziehe ich es vor, in geschlossenen Räumen zu essen“, bemerkte Ianto trocken. Er nahm seine Serviette und beförderte den abenteuerlustigen Krabbler trotz Rhearns enttäuschter Miene zurück auf den Boden. „Das ist eine Ameise. Und wir können sie leider nicht mit nach Hause nehmen, anwylyd. Sie lebt hier im Freien.“ Er warf Jack einen warnenden Blick zu und der schloss den Mund wieder. „Mit vielen, kleinen Freunden, die hoffentlich nicht auch noch vorbei kommen und mitspielen wollen.“   
  
Jack lehnte sich grinsend in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Ich weiß nicht. Überleg mal, Ameisen sind wirklich perfekte Haustiere. Sie brauchen kaum Platz, kein spezielles Futter, man kann sie in einem Glas halten… Myfanwy würde nie auf die Idee kommen, sie zu essen.“  
  
„Ja, perfekt – bis sie entkommen und irgendwo ein Nest einrichten.“ Ianto schüttelte seine Serviette aus. „Eine Ameisenfarm ist wirklich kein Spielzeug für eine Zweijährige. Sie könnte sie aus Versehen umwerfen und sich an den Scherben verletzen. Sie könnte sie absichtlich umwerfen und sich verletzen. Sie könnte auf die Idee kommen, eine Ameise zu essen! Oder mehrere.“   
  
„Dann kaufen wir ihr eben eine Farm aus Plexiglas und füllen sie mit essbaren Ameisen. Vielleicht legen wir damit für sie den Grundstein zu einer Karriere als Ameisenforscherin im Dschungel von Borneo.“  
  
Ianto rollte die Augen und sah sich um, als erhoffe er sich Hilfe von irgendwoher. Aber abgesehen von zwei älteren Damen mit einer Unmenge Einkaufstaschen, die auf der entgegengesetzten Seite der Terrasse Kaffee tranken, war niemand in der Nähe. „Ich denke, ich bringe meiner Tochter erst einmal bei, wie man etwas Normales richtig isst, bevor wir uns an die exotischeren Dinge wagen.“ Er wischte ihr Tomatensauce vom Kinn. Rhearn zog einen Schmollmund.  
  
„Dir ist aber schon klar, dass die Gnocchi, die du ihr vorhin gegeben hast, wie fette, weiße Maden aussahen?“, feixte Jack. Sie hatten absichtlich so bestellt, dass Rhearn zuerst ihr Essen bekam. Es hatte sich gelohnt, das Restaurant vorher im Internet zu checken. Sie hatten eine Bewertung als besonders kinderfreundlich, boten Sitzstühle für Kleinkinder und spezielle Kindergerichte. Präferenzen änderten sich, kein hastig an einer Imbissbude oder in einem diesigen Pub hinuntergeschlungenes Fastfood, wenn sie mit Rhearn unterwegs waren.   
  
„Vielen Dank für diesen Vergleich, Jack.“ Ianto verzog das Gesicht. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Rhearns Hände einigermaßen sauber waren, holte er ein Bilderbuch aus der Babytasche und gab es ihr, um sie von der Ameise abzulenken.   
  
Jack rollte Nudeln auf seine Gabel. „Habe ich dir erzählt, dass es Pflanzen gibt, die wie Spaghetti aussehen?“, meinte er mit vollem Mund.  
  
„Furchtbar witzig. Das ist aus der Geschichte geklaut, die ich ihr neulich vorgelesen habe.“ Ianto stocherte wieder in seiner Pasta herum. Im Menü hatte etwas von Pasta mit Frühlingsgemüse gestanden, nichts von Erbsen.  
  
„Ehrlich?“ Unschuldig dreinblickend nahm der ältere Mann einen Schluck Wasser. „Tauschen? Meins gegen deins?“  
  
„Wir sind nicht auf dem Schulhof, Jack.“ Ianto sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Dann bestell etwas anderes... oder...“ Er schob den Teller seinem Partner zu. „Meine Spaghetti sind wirklich gut.“  
  
„Du rettest mich vor den bösen, bösen Erbsen, hm?“ Ianto grinste.  
  
„Hey, das ist, was ich tue.“ Jack hackte die Daumen in seine Hosenträger und blies dramatisch den Oberkörper auf.  
  
„Mein Held.“ Ianto beugte sich vor, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen und tauschte ihre Teller aus.  
  
„Ist das alles? Hat ein Held nicht eine größere Belohnung verdient?“ Jack schmollte.  
  
„Später. Wir wollen doch nicht schon wieder aus einem Restaurant geworfen werden, oder?“   
  
Manchmal war Jack geradezu durchsichtig in seinen Bemühungen und Ianto war sich sicher, dass  dieser Ausflug weniger mit italienischem Essen zu tun hatte, als damit, für ein paar Stunden aus dem Hub weg zu kommen.  
  
  
#########  
  
  
Sie tranken nach dem Essen Kaffee und genossen die Sonne. Rhearn döste auf Jacks Schoß vor sich hin, sie war nicht mehr länger in ihrem Kinderstuhl zu halten gewesen. Ianto hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und betrachtete das Muster aus Blättern und Schatten – man konnte hier fast vergessen, dass man mitten in der Stadt war… mal abgesehen von den Ameisen…  
  
„Was hast du für deinen Geburtstag geplant?“, fragte Jack plötzlich, mit einem losen Faden am Saum von Rhearns T-Shirt spielend.   
  
Ianto sah ihn an. „Für meinen Geburtstag?“, wiederholte er. „Es wird mehr oder weniger auf einen normalen Tag hinauslaufen, Jack. Der Rift nimmt keine Rücksicht auf so etwas und du weißt, wie es ist – wenn wir etwas planen, fordern wir es geradezu heraus, dass etwas Größeres passiert.“   
  
„Wir könnten zumindest ein Date daraus machen. Falls der Rift mitspielt. Und wir einen Babysitter für Rhearn finden.“ Jack zog erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee.“ Ianto lächelte. „Du weißt, ich mag es nicht, wenn man um mich Wirbel veranstaltet. Und hey, ich werde sechsundzwanzig. Wir können damit anfangen, meine Geburtstage zu feiern, wenn ich auf die Sechzig zusteure. Das heißt, wenn ich dann noch ein paar Haare auf dem Kopf habe und du nicht mit etwas jungem, Tentakelbewehrten durchgebrannt bist.“  
  
„Sogar wenn du völlig kahl sein solltest, werde ich dich immer noch so lieben wie jetzt“, sagte Jack zu seiner Überraschung, vollkommen ernst. Er griff über den Tisch nach seiner Hand.   
  
„Ich weiß.“ Mehr brachte er nicht um den Kloß herum, der plötzlich in seinem Hals steckte. Es war kaum drei Jahre her, da hatte er nicht erwartet auch nur noch einen neuen Tag zu erleben. Geschweige denn seinen fünfundzwanzigsten Geburtstag. Jetzt hatte er eine Familie, Freunde – ein völlig anderes Leben.   
  
Jack schien nicht mehr an einer Antwort zu erwarten. Er nickte nur und setzte Rhearn aufrechter hin. Ianto stand auf und trat neben Jacks Stuhl, um ihn zu küssen.   
  
  
###########  
  
  
Der freie Nachmittag endete – nicht unerwartet, aber trotzdem etwas enttäuschend – als ein Anruf Jack nach Flat Holm rief. Er nahm Andy mit, der Jacks Meinung nach die fünf Meilen Fahrt dazu nutzen konnte, das Steuern des Bootes zu üben. In der Einrichtung für Riftopfer selbst war Andy bisher nicht gewesen.   
  
Sie hatten eines Abends darüber gesprochen, als Ianto feststellte, dass Andy in seinem alten Beruf das Verschwinden eines Jungen namens Jonah Bevin untersucht hatte und im Verlauf dessen mit seiner Mutter Nikki häufig Kontakt aufnahm. Der Rift hatte Jonah nach Cardiff zurückgebracht – um rund vierzig Jahre gealtert, körperlich schrecklich verunstaltet und mental geschädigt, Monate bevor Andy die fluoreszierende Jacke und Mütze des Streifenpolizisten an den Nagel hängte.   
  
(Und hatte das nicht eine interessante Unterhaltung nach sich gezogen, als Andy das exakt gleiche Outfit in Jacks Spind sah? Ianto hätte es dabei belassen, dass der Ex-PC dachte, sie hätten es benutzt, damit sich ein Torchwood-Mitglied unauffällig an einem Tatort umsehen konnte. (Als ob!) Jack dagegen musste mit großen Vergnügen ausmalen, wie er Ianto dazu überredet hatte, es zu einem kleinen Rollenspiel in einer der Zellen zu tragen. Eigentlich ein Wunder, dass Andy nicht sofort die Flucht ergriffen hatte.)  
  
Er ließ Rhearn in Gwens Obhut – Tosh würde zusätzlich ein Auge auf beide haben – und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Owen, der (taub und blind für seine Umgebung, die Kopfhörer in den Ohren) mit viel zu viel Begeisterung an etwas Hellblauem, Schwammigem herum schnippelte, das bei Ebbe in einer Salzmarsch angetrieben worden war. Eigentlich viel zu weit von Cardiff entfernt, als dass es durch den Rift gekommen war – aber da niemand zuvor einen hellblauen Schwamm gesehen hatte, war es letztlich bei ihnen gelandet, nachdem UNIT es nicht haben wollte.   
  
Dann ging er in Jacks Büro und rief Helen an. Da sie sich schon nach kurzer Zeit meldete, wusste er, dass die unmittelbare Gefahr vorüber war. Während einer Krise beantwortete niemand das Telefon, dazu war zu wenig Personal in der Einrichtung.   
  
Helen klang atemlos, aber ruhig und bestätigte ihm, dass ein Kurzschluss den kompletten Hauptkomplex lahmgelegt hatte. Es gab eine kurzfristige Panik unter einigen Patienten, als die Lichter ausgingen – etliche von ihnen ertrugen es nicht, im Dunkeln zu sein – aber dann war zum Glück der Notgenerator angesprungen und sie hatten die betroffenen Patienten in die Räume verteilt, die beleuchtet werden konnten. Sie klang zwar ein wenig skeptisch, als sie meinte, Jack wolle sich den Generator persönlich ansehen, aber da es sich um den gleichen wie im Hub handelte, sollte er genug Erfahrung damit haben, um ihn wenigstens vorübergehend zum Laufen zu bringen.   
  
Ianto begann zu kalkulieren und spielte mehrere Szenarien durch: ob sie einen Fachmann für die Reparaturen brauchten, oder Ersatzteile oder gleich einen komplett neuen Generator… Es würde teuer werden. Aber er hatte gelernt, kreativ in der Buchführung zu sein und es hatte sich gelohnt, sich ausgiebig mit den aus den Trümmern Londons geretteten Unterlagen zu beschäftigten. Yvonne Hartman war ein fleißiges Bienchen gewesen und hatte einen ansehnlichen Notgroschen zur Seite gebracht. Tosh hatte wahre Wunder an den Backup-Servern vollbracht, doch selbst mit Hilfe des ausgefeiltesten Computerprogramms blieben Millionen an Dateien manuell zu durchforsten, um verschlüsselte Hinweise auf Konten und Umbuchungen zu finden. Auf diese Weise hatten sie genügend Kapital aufgetrieben um die Einrichtung auf Flat Holm zu modernisieren und auszubauen, ohne dafür ihr eigenes Budget anzugreifen. Und ihre Pläne für die Zukunft erforderten auch Geld…  
  
Aber ein Teil seines Bewusstseins beschäftigte sich mit Jack, mit seinen Worten auf der Terrasse.   
  
„Du musst gerade an etwas sehr Schönes gedacht haben.“  
  
Ianto sah von seinem Notizblock auf und bemerkte Tosh an der Tür zu Jacks Büro stehen, ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er schob die Liste beiseite und stand auf, dehnte die Schultern. „Das war es“, bestätigte er. „Etwas sehr Schönes.“   
  
„Gwen hatte Lust auf Eis, und sie hat Rhearn mitgenommen“, meinte Tosh. „Warum machst du uns nicht Kaffee, ich denke ich habe irgendwo in meinem Schreibtisch noch eine Packung von den besonders guten Nusskeksen versteckt und du erzählst mir, wie euer Lunch gelaufen ist? Ich könnte etwas Schönes hören.“   
  
Er musterte sie einen Moment, dann nickte er und umrundete den Tisch, um einen Arm um ihre Schultern zu legen. Als sie zu ihm aufsah, küsste er sie auf die Schläfe. „Alles okay mit dir?“, fragte er leise.  
  
Ihr Blick glitt in Richtung MedBay. „Mit mir schon.“ Sie knuffte ihn leicht in die Seite. „Aber lenk‘ nicht ab. Wir haben von dir gesprochen.“  
  
Ianto hielt ihr den Arm hin, damit sie sich einhaken konnte. „Ich gebe dir zwei Kekse mehr, wenn wir nicht über mich reden.“  
  
„Keine Chance.“ Tosh lachte, als sie das Büro verließen. „So gut sind sie nun auch wieder nicht.“  
  
„Okay, okay, ich gebe auf. Es hat damit angefangen, dass Rhearn eine Ameise gefunden hat…“  
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
Nur ein kleiner Übergang zum nächsten großen Thema... :)


	55. Unerwarteter Besuch (Her Father’s Daughter)

Unerwarteter Besuch (Her Father’s Daughter)  
  
  
Alice drückte erneut die Klingel und runzelte die Stirn. Vielleicht war niemand Zuhause… aber es brannte doch Licht. Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick über die Schulter. Steven schlief noch immer ganz ruhig, sie konnte seinen gegen die Scheibe gelehnten Kopf sehen, als ein Auto langsam um die Kurve fuhr und die Scheinwerfer ihren Mietwagen streiften. Das Licht ließ seine Haare aufleuchten und sie sog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, während sie sich selbst schalt, ihre Gefühle endlich in den Griff zu bekommen.  
  
Vermutlich war sie einfach paranoid… eine Folge der Jahre ihrer Kindheit, in denen sie unter falschem Namen lebten und häufig umzogen… die ewigen Warnungen ihrer Mutter vor einer gesichtslosen, formlosen – ihren Worten nach skrupellosen – Organisation namens Torchwood und vor IHM. Sie war längst erwachsen gewesen, ihr eigener Sohn noch ein Baby, als sie allmählich zu verstehen begann, dass die letzten Lebensjahre ihrer Mutter von den Schatten ihrer Vergangenheit geprägt worden waren. Vielleicht hatten sie am Ende ihre Ängste eingeholt, und nicht der Krebs. Bitterkeit, Misstrauen und Einsamkeit mussten wie Gift gewirkt und ihr das Leben vergällt haben, nachdem sie Torchwood verließ.   
  
Lange hatte sie Jack dafür – überhaupt für alles - verantwortlich gemacht. Er verließ ihre Mutter, als sie ihn ganz offensichtlich brauchte; weil für Torchwood zu arbeiten wichtiger als ein kleines Mädchen für ihn war – denn sonst wäre er ja mit ihnen weg gegangen; und später für ihre Bitterkeit, weil er äußerlich unverändert blieb, während ihre Mutter graue Haare und Falten bekam…   
  
Es war noch immer seltsam, einen Mann als ihren Vater anzusehen, der jünger wirkte als sie selbst, aber seit sie angefangen hatte, ihm zuzuhören, hatte sie auch die andere Seite der Geschichte erfahren. Beispielsweise das Torchwood ein ungesundes Interesse an ihr entwickelte, als sie erst ein paar Monate alt war – oder eher daran, ob sie die „speziellen Fähigkeiten“ ihres Vaters geerbt hatte. Die Tochter zweier Agenten war praktisch vom Moment der Empfängnis Eigentum der Organisation. Er war nicht auf die Details des Handels eingegangen, den er mit seinen Vorgesetzten geschlossen hatte, um sie davor zu beschützen, auf einem Labortisch zu landen, aber es konnte nichts Gutes für ihn bedeutet haben. Sie hatte gelernt, hin zu sehen und den gehetzten Ausdruck in seinen Augen entdeckt, wann immer er über diese Zeit sprach; darüber, wie er sie trotz aller widrigen Umstände nie ganz aus den Augen verlor, aber Lucias Wunsch entsprechend, und um ihrer beider Sicherheit willen, Abstand hielt. Und sie erfuhr auch, dass es am Ende ihre Mutter gewesen war, die ihn verließ und mit ihr abtauchte – etwas, dass sie später ihr gegenüber anders darstellte. Vielleicht hatte es sie damals in einem besseren Licht darstellen sollen, die Verlassene zu sein. Vielleicht hätte sie häufiger nach ihrem Vater gefragt, mehr Erklärungen verlangt, wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass er sie und ihre Mutter nicht loshaben wollte. Sicherlich hätte sie nicht so viel Zeit verloren, ihren Vater kennen zu lernen.  
  
Wenn sie daran dachte, dass ihr jemand Steven weg nehmen könnte und sie ihn erst als Erwachsenen wiedersehen durfte…   
  
Sie konnte sich nicht annähernd vorstellen, welche Verluste Jack in seinem langen Leben bereits erlitten hatte, wie vielen Menschen er begegnet war, wie viele er liebte, und sie auf die eine oder andere Weise verlor. Und dass er das wieder und wieder erleben würde. Es machte ihr klar, wie viel Mut es ihn kosten musste, neu anzufangen, wieder eine Familie zu gründen. Seit sie Ianto ein wenig näher kennen gelernt hatte, dachte sie, dass es etwas mit ihm zu tun haben musste. Er war ein ungewöhnlicher junger Mann.  
  
Er war vor einem Jahr nicht zu ihr gekommen, um zu versuchen, ihr Vater zu sein, dazu war zu viel Zeit vergangen - aber nun war sie hier, weil sie einen Vater brauchte.  
  
Sie hob gerade die Hand, um noch einmal zu klingeln, als die Tür geöffnet wurde.   
  
„Alice.“ Ianto Jones trug einen dicken, dunkelroten Frottee-Bademantel, wie sie ihn eher bei einer älteren Person vermutet hätte. Wasser lief aus seinen Haaren und über sein Gesicht, als er sie überrascht anblickte. Ohne Anzug sah er noch jünger aus, als er ihr ohnehin schon erschien. Wie alt war er eigentlich? Mitte Zwanzig?  
  
Sein Aufzug macht es nicht schwer, zu erraten, wobei sie ihn gestört hatte. „Oh Gott. Das tut mir so leid.“ Alice spürte Hitze in ihren Wangen. Konnte das noch peinlicher werden?  
  
Es konnte.   
  
Hinter Ianto tauchte ihr Vater auf – ebenfalls mit tropfnassen Haaren und was von seinem Körper nicht von seinem… als was bezeichnete er Ianto? Seinen Lebensgefährten?… verdeckt wurde, war offensichtlich unbekleidet. Hatten sie… oh. OH. Sie schnitt unwillkürlich eine Grimasse, als die Puzzleteilchen ineinander klickten. Wirk-lich. Sie hätte gut ohne dieses Bild in ihrem Kopf weiterleben können.  
  
„Wisch‘ dir diesen Ausdruck aus dem Gesicht, junge Dame“, kam es von ihrem Vater. „Kinder kommen offensichtlich nie aus dem Alter heraus, in dem sie in den wirklich unpassenden Momenten auftauchen.“   
  
„Dad!“  
  
„Jack!“, zischte Ianto im gleichen Augenblick und bohrte ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Benimm dich! Und zieh dir gefälligst etwas an.“  
  
Jack hob abwehrend die Hände und schüttelte die Haare wie ein nasser Hund sein Fell. „Zwei gegen einen. Das ist unfair“, beklagte er sich und verschwand zurück ins Innere des Hauses. Alice spürte ein Lachen – teils verlegen, teils amüsiert – in sich hochblubbern. Es war seltsam, aber sie fühlte sich bereits viel beruhigter.  
  
Ianto zupfte nervös an seinem Gürtel. „Rhearn schläft schon und da Jack heute die Nachtschicht übernimmt, dachten wir…“ Er brach ab, machte eine vage Handbewegung. „…wir verbringen vorher ein wenig Zeit zusammen.“ Dann weiteten sich seine Augen. „Entschuldigung, das ist fürchterlich unhöflich von uns, dich hier draußen herumstehen zu lassen.“ Röte stieg von der blassen Haut seines Halses aus, die der Bademantel freigab, in Richtung seines Gesichts, als er hastig einen Schritt zurück trat. „Komm doch rein. Ich bin sicher, Jack ist sofort fertig.“  
  
Alice blieb wo sie war. „Ich habe Steven im Auto. Er schläft“, sagte sie. „Es ist… Ich denke…“ Sie seufzte. Wie konnte sie ihr plötzliches, unangekündigtes Auftauchen nur erklären ohne dass man sie für hysterisch hielt? „Ich muss mit Jack über etwas sprechen.“ Sie zögerte und setzte dann: „Allein?“ hinzu. Es klang wie eine Frage.   
  
„Natürlich.“ Ianto wischte sich mit dem Ärmel das aus seinen Haaren tropfende Wasser aus dem Gesicht. „Ich gehe ohnehin besser und ziehe mir etwas an. Wenn du mich bitte entschuldigst.“ Er nickte ihr zu und wandte sich ab.   
  
Auf der Treppe begegnete er Jack – jetzt bekleidet - der ihn fragend ansah. „Ich denke, sie braucht ihren Vater. Bleib du hier, ich gehe in den Hub und übernehme die Nachtschicht.“   
  
„Ich mache es wieder gut.“ Jack legte den Arm um seine Taille und küsste sein Schlüsselbein. „Versprochen.“   
  
„Ich nehme dich beim Wort.“ Ianto hielt ihm den Mund zu, als Jack grinsend zu einer Bemerkung ansetzte. „Es ist genug Essen im Kühlschrank, damit du morgen früh Frühstück für alle machen kannst, aber vielleicht holst du bei Mrs. Timmons Milch, bevor Steven auf ist, sie wird nicht für mehr als den Kaffee reichen. Sie öffnet den Laden samstags schon um fünf.“   
  
Jack nippte an seinen Fingern, als er sie zurück zog. „Verstanden, Sir.“  
  
„Twpsyn.“ Ianto lächelte. „Vergiss nicht, morgen ist Wochenende und am Wochenende…“  
  
„…will Rhearn das grüne T-Shirt anziehen. Ich weiß, ich kenne meine Tochter und das hat sie eindeutig von dir.“ Er sah zur Tür. „Zumindest kenne ich eine meiner Töchter.“   
  
„Na los, geh zu ihr und ändere das.“ Ianto löste sich von ihm und nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal. „Sie wird nicht ohne Grund unangekündigt hierher kommen. Und ich habe im Hub alles im Griff. Sollte etwas sein, werde ich mit Vergnügen Owen aus dem Bett holen, er schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen.“  
  
Jack wusste es besser, als ihm zu widersprechen und darauf zu bestehen, dass Ianto ihn statt Owen anrief. Also nickte er nur und ging die restlichen Stufen nach unten, wo Alice am Ende des Flurs immer noch wie ein Bittsteller in der Tür stand.  
  
„Hey.“ Er trat zu ihr und umarmte sie. „Es tut mir leid, dass wir dich warten lassen haben.“  
  
Alice lehnte sich einen Moment gegen ihn - das hastige Packen, der überstürzte Aufbruch, die Fahrt und die unruhigen Nächte davor holten sie ein und sie fühlte sich abrupt zutiefst erschöpft – und erlaubte sich, von Jack festgehalten zu werden. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er sie als Kind hochgehoben und in die Arme genommen hatte; wie sie unter seinen Mantel kroch, um ihre kurzen Ärmchen um seinen Nacken schlingen zu können, und wie sie die Nase gegen seine Schulter drückte, um an ihm zu riechen. Für die Vierjährige roch ihr Dad wie die Abenteuergeschichten, die er ihr erzählte, auch wenn Mam ihn dafür schalt. Jetzt empfand sie seinen vertrauten Geruch als beruhigend.   
  
Beinahe widerwillig wich sie einen Schritt zurück. „Nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich hätte vorher bei euch anrufen sollen.“  
  
„Wieso kommst du nicht erst einmal herein?“, fragte Jack. Er folgte ihrem Blick zum Auto. „Ich hole Steven. Wenn er so tief schläft wie du damals, dann würde ihn ein neben ihm startendes Flugzeug nicht wecken. Okay? Du erinnerst dich sicher noch an den Weg in die Küche.“  
  
Nach einem Moment des Zögerns nickte Alice und legte den Autoschlüssel in seine Handfläche. Jack wartete, bis sie ins Haus gegangen war, dann überquerte er die Straße und spähte ins Innere des Wagens. Steven schlief auf dem Beifahrersitz. Auf dem Rücksitz lagen ein Rucksack, bedruckt mit bunten Comic-Figure, und eine große, geflochtene Handtasche. Er nahm beides und schlang sich die Riemen über eine Schulter, bevor er vorsichtig die Beifahrertür öffnete.   
  
Steven murmelte ein paar Worte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, weg von der offenen Tür, aber ohne wirklich wach zu werden – auch nicht, als Jack sich in den Wagen beugte und ihn heraushob. Er schmiegte einfach das Gesicht gegen Jacks Schulter und schlief weiter. „Hey, Soldat.“ Jack presste einen Kuss gegen zerzaustes, blondes Haar, kickte die Autotür mit dem Fuß zu und betätigte den Sender, der den Wagen verriegelte. Alice hatte die Haustür offen gelassen und er manövrierte sie beide hinein, ohne dass Stevens in Turnschuhen steckenden Füße irgendetwas streiften, oder er mit den Taschen im Türrahmen hängen blieb. Vorsichtig bettete er seinen Enkel auf die Couch und schob behutsam ein Kissen unter seinen Kopf.   
  
Ianto kam die Treppe herunter, als er das Gepäck im Flur abstellte und Jack stahl rasch einen Abschiedskuss, bevor er hinter ihm die Tür schloss und die Alarmanlage wieder anstellte.   
  
Als er in die Küche trat, betrachtete Alice gerade mit einem Lächeln Rhearns Zeichnungen, die hauptsächlich aus bunten Klecksen in verschiedenen Formen bestanden und die natürlich mit Magneten an der Kühlschranktür befestigt waren. Wie er inzwischen gelernt hatte, war das der traditionelle Platz dafür.  
  
„Ich kann uns Kaffee machen, wenn du welchen möchtest… Sieh mich nicht so ungläubig an, er erlaubt mir, die Kaffeemaschine anzufassen.“ Jack lachte. „Ich stehe wirklich nicht unter seinem Pantoffel.“  
  
„Ja? Das bemerkt man kaum“, entgegnete Alice trocken. Sie setzte sich, als Jack ihr einen Stuhl hinschob. „Ich glaube eine Tasse Tee wäre mir jetzt lieber. Wenn das okay ist.“  
  
„Kein Problem.“ Jack füllte den Wasserkocher und stellte ihn an. „Steven ist nicht einen Moment aufgewacht, als ich ihn aufs Sofa verfrachtet habe. Er muss wirklich sehr müde sein“, meinte er beiläufig, während er zwei Teebecher, Teebeutel und Löffel bereit stellte.   
  
„Wir haben am späten Nachmittag an einem Rastplatz eine Pause gemacht und er hat mit ein paar anderen Jungs in seinem Alter Fußball gespielt. Sie haben sich völlig verausgabt, sicher zur Freude ihrer Eltern. Es herrscht weniger Gequengel auf dem Rücksitz, wenn sie friedlich schlafen.“ Alice stand auf und holte sich die Zuckerdose von ihrem Platz neben der Kaffeemaschine, als der Wasserkessel brodelte und schließlich aus klickte.   
  
Jack füllte die Becher mit heißem Wasser und balancierte sie zum Tisch, schob ihr einen davon zu.  
  
Alice hielt den Blick auf den Löffel gesenkt, mit dem sie den Zucker in ihrem Tee verrührte.   
  
„Okay“, sagte Jack und griff über den Tisch, um eine Hand auf ihren Arm zu legen. „Ich freue mich sehr, euch beide zu sehen, aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass dies kein normaler Familienbesuch ist.“  
  
Sie schwieg einen langen Moment. „Ich denke, jemand beobachtet uns. Steven und mich“, sagte Alice schließlich. „Vielleicht bilde ich es mir nur ein. Vielleicht ist es nur Joe, der mir Angst einjagen will – er hat mir über seinen Anwalt Briefe schicken lassen, dass ich ihm Unterhalt zahlen soll. Er hat wieder einmal seinen Job hingeschmissen und seine gegenwärtige Freundin arbeitet wohl auch nicht. Also kommt er auf die glänzende Idee, dass ich ihm Unterhalt schulde würde. Er hat Steven angerufen und ihn darüber ausgefragt, wie viel Taschengeld er bekommt und ob ich irgendwelche neuen Dinge angeschafft habe, um ihn über meine finanziellen Verhältnisse auszuhorchen. Der Junge war völlig durcheinander. Joe hat sich seit drei Jahren nicht mehr bei uns blicken lassen, nicht einmal ein Anruf zu Stevens Geburtstag war ihm sein Sohn wert.“  
  
Jack runzelte die Stirn, als er durch ihre Worte sortierte. „Aber du denkst nicht wirklich, dass es dein Ex-Mann ist, richtig?“  
  
„Ein paar Mal parkte ein Wagen in unserer Straße – und keiner von den Nachbarn fährt einen Rover mit dunklen Scheiben. Jo kann sich so einen garantiert nicht leisten.“ Alice hob die Schultern. „Es ist nichts konkretes, eher so ein Gefühl. Manchmal finde ich die Zeitung über dem Rest der Post, obwohl sie als erstes kommt, als hätte sie jemand durchgesehen. Da wo die Hecke unseres Grundstücks an das der Nachbarn stößt, ist eine Lücke aus zerdrückten Zweigen, als wäre jemand durchgeschlüpft, aber das können natürlich auch nur ein paar Teenager auf der Suche nach einer Abkürzung gewesen sein.“ Sie senkte den Kopf, rieb sich über die Schläfen. „Wenn ich es laut ausspreche, klingt es so albern. Es könnte einfach nur ein... Zufall gewesen sein. Jetzt sind Ferien, also lag es nahe, ein paar Tage Urlaub von London zu machen. Steven hat ohnehin schon seit einer Weile nach dir gefragt, wann du uns wieder besuchen kommst.“   
  
„Albern ist nicht das Wort, das ich verwenden würde.“ Jack schob seinen Stuhl weg und stand auf, um vor ihr in die Hocke zu gehen. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine, rieb sie sanft in seinen, während er zu ihr aufsah. „Aber selbst wenn es sich als nichts herausstellen sollte, es ist gut, dass ihr hergekommen seid. Und wenn es Joe ist, sollte er sich besser nicht mehr in deiner Nähe blicken lassen, oder ich werfe ihn eigenhändig in das nächste Riftloch, das sich auftut.“  
  
„Dad“, entgegnete sie tadelnd, aber mit einem Lächeln. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Du denkst dass mehr dahinter stecken könnte?“  
  
„Ich denke im Moment noch gar nichts darüber.“ Jack drückte ihre Hände noch einmal und stand auf. „Ihr bleibt heute Nacht natürlich bei uns“, fuhr er fort. „Ich wette Ianto hat das Bett im Gästezimmer schon frisch bezogen und die Couch im Arbeitszimmer lässt sich zu einem Bett für Steven ausklappen. Morgen suchen wir euch dann eine Unterkunft – wenn du es vorziehst, nicht für eine Weile bei uns zu wohnen.“   
  
Alice ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine helfen. Sie war froh darüber, nicht noch losziehen zu müssen um sich ein Zimmer zu suchen, aber schließlich lebte ihr Vater hier nicht alleine. „Solltest du das nicht vorher mit Ianto besprechen?“  
  
„Ich bin sicher, dass er nichts dagegen hat.“ Gemeinsam holten sie Alice’ Tasche und Stevens Rucksack aus dem Flur und Jack trug Steven die Treppe hoch. Er lächelte, als er die bereits ausgeklappte Couch sah. Das Bettzeug lag über einen Stuhl gebreitet griffbereit da. Ianto dachte wirklich an alles.   
  
Jack ließ seinen Enkel sanft auf die Couch gleiten und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, während Alice ihrem Sohn Schuhe und Socken auszog. T-Shirt und Shorts waren bequem genug, um seinen Schlaf nicht weiter zu behindern. Sie legte eine dünne Decke über seine nackten Beine und schob das Kissen unter seinen Kopf – Steven rührte sich kaum, außer murmelnd sein Gesicht darin zu vergraben.  
  
„Der Rest unserer Sachen ist im Kofferraum des Wagens“, meinte Alice, als sie das Arbeitszimmer verließen.   
  
Jack klopfte auf seine Hosentasche. „Ich habe die Schlüssel noch“, meinte er. „Den Rest hole ich später und stelle es in den Flur.“ Das Gästezimmer war nur eine Tür weiter und Jack wandte sich Alice zu, als sie es erreichten. Er legte eine Hand auf die Klinke. „Ich schätze, du findest alles andere selbst.“  
  
Alice ließ den Riemen ihrer Handtasche von der Schulter rutschen und nickte. „Danke, Dad.“  
  
„Hey“, Jack zog sie in eine Umarmung und küsste sie aufs Haar. „Du bist und bleibst mein kleines Mädchen.“  
  
„Ich will wirklich keinen Unfrieden bringen. Du hast deine neue Familie, und ein Kleinkind, um das ihr euch kümm...“  
  
Er unterbrach sie. „Steven und du, ihr seid Teil dieser Familie. Alice... ich weiß, dass es nicht immer eine leichte Situation ist... Aber dass ich das Glück habe, dass Ianto und Rhearn mein Leben teilen, bedeutet nicht, dass du und Steven deshalb einen geringeren Platz darin einnehmt. Okay?“   
  
„Okay“, erwiderte sie leise.   
  
Jack strich ihr über die Wange. „Schlaf gut.“ Er sah ihr nach, bis sie die Tür des Gästezimmers hinter sich geschlossen hatte, dann ging er, um leise noch einen prüfenden Blick in Rhearns Raum zu werfen. Sie hatte offenbar nichts von allem mitbekommen.  
  
Wieder in der Küche räumte er die kaum angerührten Teetassen weg und wandte sich der Kaffeemaschine zu. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er eine lange Nacht ohne Schlaf vor sich hatte und er das Koffein gebrauchen konnte.  
  
  
#######  
  
  
„Du bist früh zurück.“  
  
„Du sitzt in einer dunklen Küche. Soll ich noch mehr Offensichtliches feststellen oder bist du erst wieder an der Reihe?“, entgegnete Ianto trocken und drückte auf den Lichtschalter. Er stellte die Plastiktüte, die er mitgebracht hatte, ab und begann sie auszuräumen. Milch und Butter kamen in den Kühlschrank. Cornflakes und Bananen blieben auf die Arbeitsfläche, sie waren für das Frühstück bestimmt. Er fischte einen Apfel heraus und stellte die Papiertüte mit den restlichen Äpfeln neben die Kaffeemaschine, die blinkend danach verlangte, dass er Bohnen nachfüllte.   
  
Jack blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis sich seine Augen an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten. „Alice schläft oben und der Kleine im Arbeitszimmer – ich wollte nicht riskieren, einen von ihnen oder Rhearn zu wecken, wenn ich etwas lauter werden sollte. Ich habe eine Reihe Anrufe gemacht...“  
  
„Ah, diese Art von Anrufen“, erwiderte Ianto und warf Jack den Apfel zu, nachdem er ihn gewaschen und mit einem Küchentuch abgerieben hatte.   
  
„Die späte Uhrzeit hat mich unter Umständen nicht gerade beliebter gemacht“, gab Jack zu, als er den Apfel auffing. Er gab seinem auf dem Tisch liegenden Handy einen Schubs, der es zum Trudeln brachte und biss in den Apfel. „Ruhige Nacht im Hub?“  
  
Ianto zog als Kommentar auf die mit vollem Mund gestellte Frage die Augenbrauen kurz hoch. „Nichts Besonderes. Zwei Weevil, die sich über Mülltonnen hergemacht haben und gegen drei Uhr morgens hatten wir einen Touristencruiser, der die Tour zu nahe an der Erde vorbei nahm. Sie haben sich entschuldigt, nachdem ich die übliche Meldung rausgeschickt habe und versprochen, die Route zu ändern. Lyle im Observatorium übernimmt die paar Amateurastronomen, die um diese Zeit noch wach waren und es bemerkt haben. Eine Mitteilung ist schon auf ihrer Website. Und ich habe die kompletten Personalakten von 1953 bis 1962 digitalisiert. Erstaunlich wie viel Arbeit ich schaffe, wenn mir nicht ständig jemand über die Schulter sieht und persönliche Kommentare und Anekdoten anbietet.“   
  
„Hast du…?“  
  
„Natürlich. Kopien von allem was ich über dich gefunden habe, sind auf deinem privaten Laufwerk.“  
  
„Dumme Frage. Entschuldige.“   
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich gegen die Spülmaschine. „Tosh kam früher in den Hub. Sie hat für heute eine Routineüberprüfung aller Systeme geplant und wollte so bald wie möglich anfangen. Ich schulde ihr eine Einladung zum Lunch.“  
  
„Schick mir die Rechnung.“ Jack zog den Stuhl neben seinem heraus und Ianto folgte der stummen Aufforderung, nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.   
  
Er lauschte kommentarlos, als Jack ihm den Grund für Alice‘ Überraschungsbesuch schilderte.   
  
„Ich habe herumtelefoniert und ein paar Gefallen eingefordert. Mein Ex-Schwiegersohn versucht wohl tatsächlich von Alice Geld zu kommen – er hat offenbar endlich herausgefunden, dass ich die beiden seit Jahren finanziell unterstütze - aber er ist nicht in London und war es auch seit Wochen nicht. Ich… denke, es hat vielleicht mit mir zu tun. Möglicherweise schnüffelt jemand in meiner Vergangenheit herum und will mich wissen lassen, dass er von meiner Tochter weiß.“  
  
„Denkst du, Alice und Steven sind in Gefahr?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Jack grub frustriert die Finger in die Haare. „Sie könnten es sein. Meinetwegen. Wenn jemand versucht, sie als Druckmittel gegen mich zu verwenden, weil sie wissen, dass die beiden in London leichtere Beute als du oder Rhearn hier sind... Das ist genau, was ihre Mutter immer befürchtet hat.“   
  
„Steven hat noch gut einen Monat Ferien, richtig?“, fragte Ianto nach einem Moment ruhig. Jacks unnötige Selbstvorwürfe brachten sie nirgendwohin. „Und Alice fängt bestimmt auch erst wieder im Herbst an zu unterrichten. Es spricht also nichts dagegen, dass sie eine Weile hier bleiben. Cardiff ist jetzt voll mit Touristen, sie fallen nicht weiter auf. Ich bin sicher, ich finde eine nette, kleine Wohnung in unserer Nähe für sie, wenn Alice nicht im Gästezimmer bleiben will. Und wenn ihr jemand gefolgt sein sollte, dann stehen die Chancen gut, dass wir ihm früher oder später über den Weg laufen. Das hier ist immerhin unsere Stadt, oder?“, setzte Ianto mit einem Lächeln hinzu.  
  
„Das gibt mir auf jeden Fall genug Zeit, heraus zu finden, was vor sich geht – und ob überhaupt etwas vor sich geht.“ Jack beugte sich vor und umschloss mit beiden Händen das Gesicht des jüngeren Mannes, um ihn zu küssen. „Du bist brillant, habe ich dir das schon gesagt?“  
  
„Heute noch nicht, Sir.“ Ianto gab ihm einen kleinen Schubs. „Wir haben das Haus nicht für uns alleine, Jack“, erinnerte er ihn nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Wieso fängst du nicht mit den Vorbereitungen für das Frühstück an, während ich Rhearn wecke und anziehe?“  
  
„Ich nehme an, das war keine Einladung, dich unter die Dusche zu begleiten? Wir haben noch etwas fortzusetzen.“ Jack griff nach ihm, doch Ianto war schneller und blockierte seine Hand mit dem Stuhl.   
  
„Nicht so lange wir Gäste haben“, beschied er. „Aber wenn du mich nett bittest, werde ich mir überlegen, die „Kein-Sex-im-Archiv“-Regel vorübergehend außer Kraft zu setzen...“ Er zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor er die Treppe hochging.  
  
  
#####  
  
  
Es verging geraume Zeit, bis er Rhearn – die bereits wach und sehr munter gewesen war, als er in ihr Zimmer kam – von ihren Spielsachen weg locken konnte, um sie zu waschen und anzuziehen. Sie forderte nachdrücklich vorgelesen zu bekommen und angesichts der bevorstehenden Änderungen in ihrer Wochenendroutine setzte er sich zu ihr auf den Boden, nahm sie in den Schoß und las ihr zwei Kapitel „Die Prinzessin und der Troll“ vor.  
  
Als Jack den Kopf ins Kinderzimmer steckte, überließ er ihm Buch und Kind, um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen.   
  
Eine halbe Stunde später betrat Ianto die Küche und fand Alice dort, den gedeckten Tisch musternd. „Guten Morgen“, begrüßte er sie.  
  
Jacks Tochter wirbelte herum, ganz offensichtlich hatte sie ihn nicht eintreten hören. „Ianto. Guten Morgen. Ich…“ Sie brach ab, fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich dachte, ich mache das Frühstück – als kleine Entschuldigung dafür, dass wir letzte Nacht so herein geplatzt sind. Aber ich bin wohl zu spät dran.“  
  
„Bitte, nimm doch Platz.“ Ianto deutete auf einen der Stühle. „Das ist wirklich nicht notwendig, du bist unser Gast. Jack ist heute an der Reihe, das Frühstück zu machen.“   
  
Alice sah ihm zu, als er die Behälter für Bohnen und Wasser der Kaffeemaschine auffüllte und Tassen aus dem Schrank holte. Als sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, hatte er einen Anzug getragen, nun waren es Jeans und eine offene Weste über einem weißen Hemd.   
  
Ianto Jones war ein schwer zu lesender Mann. Seine Bewegungen waren präzise und ökonomisch, ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Küche nach seinen Vorstellungen eingerichtet worden war. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich ihr Vater sehr dafür interessierte, ob jede Tasse ihren festen Platz hatte oder ob die Löffel links oder rechts lagen. Nichts in den Worten des jüngeren Mannes - oder seiner Miene - hatten darauf hingedeutet, was er von ihrem unangekündigten Auftauchen und der damit verbundenen Störung in seiner Routine hielt. Obwohl, letzteres war vermutlich nicht unbedingt ein Problem. Torchwood, ein Kind und das Zusammenleben mit ihrem Vater musste ein enormes Maß an Flexibilität von ihm fordern.   
  
Sie schrak aus ihren Gedanken auf, als wie aus dem Nichts eine Tasse vor ihr erschien.  
  
„Zwei Löffel Kaffeesahne, kein Zucker, richtig?“, sagte Ianto.   
  
Einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, er spreche in Code, dann wurde ihr klar, dass er den Kaffee meinte. „Ja, perfekt. Danke.“ Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihren Kaffee trank? Sie hätte selbst überlegen müssen, wenn sie jemand unvermittelt danach gefragt hätte. Es war so eine alltägliche Geste, ausgeführt ohne darüber nachzudenken.   
  
Er wandte sich wieder ab, brachte eine Schale mit in Scheiben geschnittenen Bananen und Apfelspalten und eine Cornflakes-Packung zum Tisch.   
  
„Steven wird sich freuen, das ist seine Lieblingsmarke“, sagte Alice, hauptsächlich um etwas zu sagen. Sie konnte nicht hier herumsitzen und sich von einem Mann bedienen lassen, der ihr jüngerer Bruder hätte sein können. Ihr wesentlich jüngerer Bruder.  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Ianto lehnte gegen den Küchenschrank und nippte an seiner eigenen Tasse. „Jacks auch. Obwohl er sie selten zum Frühstück isst. Es spricht einiges für geregelte Arbeitszeiten.“   
  
Wieder Schweigen.   
  
Alice fragte sich, ob er wusste, warum sie hier war. Sie konnte schlecht von ihrem Vater verlangen, dass er nicht mit seinem Lebenspartner sprach.   
  
Dann fragte sie sich, wieso sie Jack selbst in Gedanken seit ihrer Ankunft immer als ihren Vater bezeichnete, wo sie schon seit langem nur als Jack von ihm dachte. Auch um sich vor Steven nicht zu verplappern. Gott, sie brauchte mehr Kaffee.  
  
Bevor die neuerliche Stille zu bedrückend werden konnte, betrat Jack die Küche, eine vor Vergnügen kreischende Rhearn im Feuerwehrgriff über die Schulter geworfen. „Ich habe ein Monster unter dem Bett gefunden“, verkündete Jack grinsend. „Was soll ich jetzt nur damit anfangen?“ Er hob sie hoch, drehte sie und hielt sie einen Moment um die Taille, mit dem Kopf nach unten und ließ sie so in Iantos Arme gleiten.  
  
Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, warum ihr die Szene einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzte und es fiel ihr ein wenig schwer, ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, als Jack zu ihr trat.   
  
Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, küsste sie auf die Schläfe und sagte: „Guten Morgen, Missa“ genau wie er es getan hatte, als sie vier Jahre alt gewesen war. Missa – eine Ewigkeit hatte sie niemand mehr so genannt. Als sie noch Melissa geheißen hatte und zu klein gewesen war, um ihren Namen richtig auszusprechen, hatte sie sich selbst immer als Missa vorgestellt, wenn sie jemand fragte, wie sie hieß. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass er sich daran erinnerte.  
  
„Ich… ich sehe rasch nach, ob Steven schon wach und angezogen ist.“ Vielleicht war ihr Aufbruch ein wenig zu hastig, doch sie konnte jetzt nicht auch noch mit alten, ungelösten Gefühlen umgehen.   
  
Jack sah ihr nach, dann wandte er sich Ianto zu, der Rhearn in ihren Hochstuhl gesetzt und sie mit Apfelspalten und in Streifen geschnittenen Toast versorgte. „Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?“  
  
„Vielleicht war es nicht, was du gesagt hast“, antwortete Ianto nach einer kurzen Pause. „Du spielst hier mit uns glückliche Familie und erinnerst sie daran, dass ihre eigene Kindheit nicht so war.“  
  
„Ich habe mich so gut um sie gekümmert, wie es unter den Umständen damals möglich war. So weit mir Torchwood und ihre Mutter eine Wahl ließen.“ Jack stellte eine Pfanne auf den Herd und nahm den Karton mit Eiern aus dem Kühlschrank. „Und es ist kein Spiel. Ich meine wir spielen nicht nur.“  
  
„Ich weiß. Und ich habe es auch nicht so gemeint. Aber Alice ist gerade erst ein paar Stunden hier. Sie ist erschöpft, sie macht sich offensichtlich um ihren Sohn Sorgen und drängt sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch deiner neuen Familie auf. Alles was ich meine ist, du solltest ihr ein wenig mehr Zeit geben.“ Er reichte ihm einen Kaffeebecher. „Wenn Alice einverstanden ist, nehme ich Steven mit in den Park, wenn ich mit Rhearn den versprochenen Spaziergang mache. Er ist vielleicht ein wenig zu alt um Interesse am Entenfüttern zu haben, aber du kannst dann in Ruhe mit deiner Tochter darüber sprechen, was sie davon hält, eine Weile mit ihm in Cardiff zu bleiben.“   
  
„So weise Worte, Mister Jones.“ Jack beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Nase – was, wie er genau wusste, Ianto nicht besonders mochte. „Wie machst du das nur?“  
  
„Oh, das bleibt mein Geheimnis, Captain Harkness“, erwiderte Ianto mit einem Lächeln. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du das Interesse an mir verlierst.“  
  
„Niemals.“ Jack wandte sich wieder dem Herd zu und schlug Eier auf, kippte ihren Inhalt in eine Schüssel, würzte das Ganze und verquirlte alles mit einer Gabel. Er schien völlig darauf konzentriert, die schaumige Masse in die heiße Pfanne zu kippen, als er fragte: „Was ist mit dir? Bist du wirklich einverstanden damit, wenn sie bleibt?“  
  
„Es war mein Vorschlag, wenn du dich erinnerst.“ Ianto füllte Milch in Rhearns Kindertasse mit den beiden Griffen links und rechts und stellte sie ihr hin. „Es ist zugegeben ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dich mit deiner Tochter zu sehen, die einiges älter als ich ist. Reden wir nicht davon, dass du ein Großvater bist.“  
  
„Zu sehr eine Erinnerung an mein Alter?“   
  
„Ich habe keine Idee, wie alt du genau bist und – Danke – belassen wir es dabei.“ Ianto wurde wieder ernst. „Alice…. sie hat ebenso viel Anspruch auf dich, auf deine Zeit, deine Zuwendung und Hilfe, wie Rhearn und ich es haben.“  
  
„Ich frage mich immer wieder, wie ich jemanden wie dich verdient habe.“   
  
„Jemand, der dir sagt, dass du besser auf die Pfanne achtest, bevor dein Rührei Kohle ist.“ Ianto schaltete den Herd ab, während Jack mit einem unterdrückten Fluch die Pfanne zur Seite zog, und öffnete rasch ein Fenster.   
  
Jacks Handy klingelte.   
  
„Yeah, okay. Ein Anruf. Das kommt absolut unerwartet. Geh schon. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest.“ Ianto machte eine wegscheuchende Handbewegung und Jack verschwand nach draußen, das Handy schon am Ohr.   
  
Ianto füllte die geretteten Rühreier in eine Warmhalteschüssel und schloss gerade deren Deckel, als Alice mit kleinen, blonden Jungen hereinkam, der sich abwechselnd misstrauisch und neugierig umsah. Er hatte Jacks Augen und Ianto war sicher, wenn er lächelte, erkannte er auch darin seinen Partner. Alice schien mehr nach ihrer Mutter zu geraten. Jack hatte ein Foto von ihr in seiner Blechdose – eine junge, schlanke, dunkelhaarige Frau, die den Blick nicht in die Kamera, sondern auf das Baby in ihren Armen richtete, als der Auslöser gedrückt wurde. Ihre schulterlangen Haare verdeckten die Hälfte ihres Gesichts, fast als wollte sie unsichtbar sein. Er sprach so gut wie nie über Lucia Moretti, nur über Alice und Ianto nahm an, dass es sein Werk war, das es im Archiv keine Personalakten über die frühere Torchwood-Agentin gab.   
  
Natürlich hatte er Mails mit Fotos von Steven in allen möglichen Lebenslagen gesehen – Alice schickte sie regelmäßig, es schien ein unverfänglicheres Thema zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater zu sein, als ihre eigene Beziehung - und von Jack vieles über ihn gehört, aber das war die erste Begegnung zwischen ihm und... Jacks Enkelsohn. Gott, sein Partner war bereits ein Großvater. Es war einfacher, darüber zu scherzen, als sich ernstlich damit zu beschäftigen. Genau wie mit potentiellen anderen Kindern, die es in Jacks langem Leben gegeben haben mochte, und deren möglichen Nachkommen.   
  
Er spürte seine Handflächen vor Anspannung feucht werden, als der Junge – Steven – ihn neugierig musterte und wischte sich die Hände unauffällig an einem Tuch ab, bevor er eine davon Steven hinhielt. „Guten Morgen“, sagte er. „Ich hoffe, du bist hungrig.“  
  
Alice legte eine Hand auf Stevens Schulter, als der Junge zögerte. „Schatz, das ist Ianto. Er ist Onkel Jacks Lebenspartner. Das heißt, sie leben zusammen und das ist ihre kleine Tochter Rhearn, von der ich dir erzählt habe.“  
  
„Maa-maa“, unterbrach sie Steven, klar verlegen darüber, dass seine Mutter ihn wie ein Kind behandelte. Er war schließlich schon zehn. „Wir haben das in der Schule durchgenommen.“   
  
Was genau bedeutete das? „Gut. Okay.“ Alice hob die Hand. „Aber wenn du irgendwelche Fragen hast...“  
  
„Ist sie adoptiert?“, fragte Steven und sah zu Rhearn hinüber, die sich in ihrem Stuhl wand, um zu sehen, was auf der anderen Seite der Küche vor sich ging – sie war nicht gewohnt, so lange ignoriert zu werden. „Evelyn in meiner Klasse ist adoptiert, weil ihre Eltern keine eigenen Babys bekommen konnten. Und zwei Männer können ebenfalls keine eigenen Babys bekommen“, stellte er sachlich fest. „Also muss sie adoptiert sein.“  
  
Ianto sah hilfesuchend zu Alice, die amüsiert die Schultern hob. „Du kannst schon mal üben, wie es sein wird, wenn eure Tochter anfängt, diese Art von Fragen zu stellen.“  
  
„Rhearn ist nicht... adoptiert. Es gibt da noch ein paar andere Möglichkeiten. Ihre Mam ist nicht bei uns, aber dafür hat sie ja auch zwei Dads.“ Das war eine furchtbare Erklärung, aber Steven schien damit zufrieden zu sein.   
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay. Kann ich von den Cornflakes haben?“   
  
„Natürlich“, erwiderte Alice. „Setz dich schon mal an den Tisch.“ Sie sah ihm nach, dann wandte sie sich Ianto zu. „Teenager“, fügte sie leise hinzu.  
  
„Ich hatte schon ein Problem, meiner Schwester zu erklären, wie wir zu einem Kind gekommen sind, ohne die Worte Jack und Schwangerschaft zu erwähnen“, entgegnete Ianto in ebenso leiser Stimme. „Aber gerade eben war mein Kopf völlig leer, ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich sagen sollte.“  
  
Alice sah zu ihrem Sohn hinüber, der den Mangel an mütterlicher Aufsicht ausnutzte und reichlich Zucker über seine Cornflakes kippte. „Mich hat er damit auch überrascht.“  
  
Rhearn, die ihr eigenes Frühstück offensichtlich vergessen hatte, befand sich in einer Art Starr-Wettbewerb mit Steven, der sie ebenso kritisch von seinem Ende des Tisches aus musterte.   
  
Dann verzog Rhearn plötzlich das Gesicht und schon kullerten dicke Tränen über ihre Wangen.   
  
Verwirrt wandte sich Steven an seine Mutter. „Ich habe überhaupt nichts gemacht“, verteidigte er sich sofort.   
  
„Ich weiß“, beruhigte ihn Alice. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Erinnerst du dich, als du bei Kevin zum Spielen warst? Das gleiche ist mit seinem Baby-Bruder passiert. Rhearn kennt dich nur noch nicht, deshalb hat sie ein wenig Angst vor dir.“   
  
Ianto nahm sie aus ihrem Hochstuhl und Rhearn hörte sofort auf zu weinen. „Das war nicht ganz die Reaktion, die ich mir bei ihr vorgestellt hatte.“  
  
Alice lachte und fuhr ihrem Sohn durch die Haare, was der mit einem tadelnden "Mama!" und Wegducken quittierte. „Keine Sorge, Ianto. Als ich Steven seinen Cousins vorgestellt habe, gaben sie sich alle artig die Hand - und kaum waren die Erwachsenen außer Sicht, haben sie sich beinahe geprügelt. Da ist so etwas deutlich vorzuziehen. Sie ist nur ein bisschen schüchtern im Moment, das ist eine Phase die schnell vorbei geht. Steven wird das wieder nicht hören wollen, aber er war in dem Alter kein bisschen anders.“  
  
„Ich denke, es ist zum Teil auch unsere Schuld. Abgesehen von dem einen oder anderen - eher seltenen - Ausflug auf einen Spielplatz ist sie nie mit anderen Kindern zusammen, immer nur mit uns Erwachsenen.“   
  
„Torchwood ist eben kein guter Ort, um ein Kind groß zu ziehen“, sagte Alice, den Blick auf Steven gerichtet, der mit lauten "Onkel Jack"-Rufen aufsprang und auf seinen Großvater zulief.   
  
Ianto sah, wie Jack seinen Enkel hoch in die Luft schwang. Ihr beider Lachen füllte die Küche. "Wir arbeiten daran, das zu ändern, Alice. Das Team wird größer, wir haben damit angefangen, die Polizei und Feuerwehr zu schulen. Natürlich ist Torchwood immer noch eine Art Geheimnis und das wird es auch noch lange bleiben müssen. Aber es gibt kleine Dinge, die wir ändern können.“  
  
„Er macht das alles für dich, nicht wahr?“, entgegnete Alice nachdenklich. „Für dich und Rhearn.“  
  
„Alice, Jack wird es immer bedauern, dass er für dich und deine Mutter nicht auf diese Weise da sein konnte. Es war eine andere Zeit. Die Umstände waren andere. Torchwood hat ihn nicht gut behandelt, um es milde auszudrücken. Und Jack war auf der Suche nach sich selbst, nach der Antwort wieso er so ist, wie er ist.“ Ianto setzte Rhearn auf seine andere Hüfte. Sie beobachtete aus großen Augen, wie ihr Daddy mit Steven herum alberte und strampelte wild mit den Beinen, um auf den Boden gelassen zu werden. Mit einem Seufzen stellte er sie auf die Füße und Rhearn eilte sofort auf ihren Daddy zu.   
  
Jack setzte sie auf seinen Arm und küsste sie auf die Wange, während sich Steven – ganz vergessend, dass er schon zu alt für so etwas war – sich in seine Seite lehnte, während er sich in eine Erzählung über etwas, das er auf der Fahrt gesehen hatte, stürzte. Rhearn kaute auf ihrer Faust und musterte ihn misstrauisch von ihrem erhöhten Platz.   
  
Alice beobachtete, wie ihr Vater seine Aufmerksamkeit zwischen den beiden Kindern teilte. Und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben dachte sie ernsthaft darüber nach, ob sie und Rhearn Jacks einzige Kinder waren. Er war seit… 120, 130 Jahren auf der Erde, richtig? Und sie wusste, dass er Männer nicht grundsätzlich Frauen vorzog. Es schien nicht zu weit hergeholt, dass er vor Ianto, vor Lucia, schon einmal eine Familie hatte. Vielleicht mehrere. Sie könnte noch andere Halbgeschwister irgendwo da draußen haben, die sich möglicherweise wunderte, was aus ihrem Vater geworden war. Vielleicht sollte sie in einer Talkshow auftreten und eine Webseite einrichten, wie es manche Adoptivkinder in den USA taten, um ihre biologischen Eltern zu finden. Der Gedanke war... Nein, in diesem Fall war es wirklich besser, nicht alles zu wissen.   
  
Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie Ianto noch keine Antwort gegeben hatte. „Ich weiß das. Und heute kann ich vieles besser verstehen. Sonst wäre ich nicht hier, oder? Ich würde meinen Sohn so weit wie möglich von ihm fernhalten.“ Sie hob die Stimme. „Steven, Jack, ihr könnt später weiter herumalbern. Das Frühstück wartet.“  
  
Der gleiche Ausdruck von Enttäuschung zeigte sich auf Stevens und Jacks Gesicht und Ianto unterdrückte nur mit Mühe den Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen. Er war wohl nicht völlig erfolgreich damit, denn Jack presste einen entschuldigenden Kuss gegen seine Schläfe, als er ihm eine widerstrebende Rhearn reichten wollte.   
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Behalt sie bei dir. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest.“  
  
„Ich mache es wieder gut“, versprach Jack und nahm neben Alice Platz, Rhearn auf seinem Schoß zurechtsetzend, bevor er zwei Bananenscheiben auf einem gebutterten Toaststreifen zerdrückte und alles mit ein wenig Zucker bestreute – Rhearns derzeitiges Lieblingsfrühstück.  
  
Alice wechselte einen amüsierten Blick mit Ianto, als er ihre Kaffeetasse nachfüllte und deutete mit dem Kopf zu Steven hinüber, der es Jack nachmachte und seine Cornflakes sein ließ, um sich ebenfalls Bananentoast zu zubereiten. Statt Zucker gab er eine großzügige Menge Honig über die Bananen, bevor er vorsichtig kostete. Offenbar fand er das Ganze nach seinem Geschmack, denn der Toast verschwand im Handumdrehen.   
  
Ianto füllte Jacks und seinen eigenen Kaffeebecher auf und ging, um mehr Toast zu machen.   
  
„Steven, Ianto wird mit Rhearn nach dem Frühstück einen Ausflug in den Park machen“, sagte Jack, seinen Enkel ansehend. „Vielleicht möchtest du sie begleiten?“  
  
Steven sah unsicher seine Mutter an und Alice nickte ermutigend. „Okay“, meinte er, nicht sonderlich überzeugt klingend.  
  
„Mein Neffe ist ein bisschen älter als du.“ Ianto stellte seine Tasse ab. „Ich habe für ihn einen Fußball gekauft, er ist nämlich begeisterter Fußballspieler. Was hältst du davon, wenn du im Park für mich testest, ob der Ball überhaupt etwas taugt?“  
  
Die Miene des Jungen hellte sich schlagartig auf und er nickte eifrig. Das Zauberwort „Fußball“ war gefallen. Jack sah ihn über eine Gabel Ei hinweg stolz an und Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. Es hatte in der Vergangenheit mit David ebenso gut funktioniert.   
  
Alice wischte sich den Mund ab. „Habe ich dir erzählt, dass ich genau hier in Cardiff geboren wurde?“, wandte sie sich an ihren Sohn. „Und hier habe ich auch gewohnt, bis ich vier Jahre alt war. Hey, wir können später gemeinsam losziehen und nachsehen, ob das Haus in dem ich und Nana damals gewohnt haben, noch existiert. Was hältst du davon?“  
  
„Kann ich zuerst Fußball spielen?“, fragte Steven um einen Mund voll Rührei und Toast herum.   
  
„Natürlich.“ Sie ließ ihm die schlechten Manieren durchgehen, es würde ihn noch mehr verunsichern, wenn sie ihn wegen jeder Kleinigkeit tadelte.   
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf Ianto, der Steven und dann gezielt Jack ansah, und ihm etwas zuflüsterte, das sie nicht verstand, das aber ein breites Grinsen auf das Gesicht ihres Vaters brachte. „Die gleichen Gene“, murmelte Jack zurück und sein Partner schüttelte den Kopf mit einem Ausdruck gespielter Resignation, der am Ende gegen ein Lächeln verlor.   
  
Sie waren ein ungewöhnliches Paar. Und damit meinte sie nicht den Altersunterschied, oder dass Ianto ein Mann war.   
  
Ihr Vater hatte ihr erklärt, dass zu der Zeit, zu der er geboren war, die engen Grenzen dieses Jahrhunderts nicht mehr existierten, als sie von ihm wissen wollte, ob ihre Mutter ein Ausrutscher gewesen war. Die Bedeutung, die das Geschlecht einer Person hatte, trat in den Hintergrund. Beziehungen beschränkten sich nicht auf zwei Partner. Es war allgemein anerkannt, dass es möglich war, mehr als eine Person zu lieben. Und nach dem Scheitern ihrer Ehe war sie ohnehin von der Vorstellung „sie lebten glücklich miteinander bis ans Ende ihrer Tage“ geheilt.   
  
Was sie sah, war das ihr Vater sich dem so viel jüngeren Mann praktisch unterordnete und es doch eine Balance zwischen ihnen gab, die sie beide auf der gleichen Ebene hielt. Dass er Ianto selten aus den Augen ließ, als wäre der Waliser etwas ungeheuer kostbares und zerbrechliches – und dabei erwirkte Ianto doch den gegenteiligen Eindruck: sachlich, im hier und jetzt verwurzelt, nüchtern, praktisch, aber ohne dabei kalt und unnahbar zu erscheinen.   
  
Vermutlich waren sie alle so für ihren Vater... zerbrechliche, kurzlebige und ungeheuer verletzbare Wesen, die ihn unweigerlich irgendwann verließen.   
  
Sie sah die Wärme in Iantos graublauen Augen; sie bemerkte, wie er fast immer vorher zu wissen schien, was Jack brauchte, wollte, dachte, als nächstes sagen oder tun würde. Und dennoch bemutterte er ihn nicht. Sie konnte ihn gut bei der Arbeit an der Seite ihres Vaters sehen. Eine ruhige, verlässliche Präsenz unabdingbarer Loyalität, auf die Jack sich verlassen konnte.  
  
Niemand konnte die beiden ansehen und nicht erkennen, dass sie sich liebten. Und ein paar Dinge, die ihr Vater erwähnt hatte, verrieten dass sie ihre Beziehung schwer erkämpfen mussten.  
  
„Alice?“ Sie blinzelte und sah ihren Vater an, der sie fragend musterte. „Alles okay?“  
  
„Was... ich meine, ja.“ Ihr Blick fiel auf die beiden leeren Stühle. „Wo sind sie hin?“ War sie so in Gedanken verloren gewesen?  
  
„Ianto hat Steven mit nach oben genommen, damit er seine Fußballschuhe holt.“ Jack musterte sie prüfen. „Ist wirklich alles okay mit dir?“  
  
„Ja. Ich war nur in Gedanken.“   
  
Er schien sich mit ihrer Antwort zufrieden zu geben und trat vom Tisch weg, um eine Tüte mit Brotstückchen aus dem Küchenschrank zu nehmen.   
  
Rhearn klatschte auf den Tisch und begann aufgeregt „Entchen, Entchen“ zu rufen.   
  
„Sie liebt Enten“, verkündete Jack mit einem liebevollen Lächeln und küsste seine kleine Tochter auf den Kopf. „Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast.“  
  
„Rhearn ist hinreißend“, erwiderte Alice und meinte jedes Wort so. „Und ich kann sehen, dass sie einen großartigen Vater hat.“  
  
Jack starrte sie überrascht an. „Missa, ich hätte...“  
  
„Ich weiß“, unterbrach sie ihn. „Ianto hat es mir erklärt.“ Sie sah, wie er sich auf die Unterlippe biss, offenbar überlegte ob er nach mehr fragen sollte – und sich dann dagegen entschied. Vielleicht hörte er es lieber von seinem Partner. „Ich werde mich jetzt doch ein wenig nützlich machen und wenigstens dabei helfen, den Tisch abzuräumen.“  
  
Jack drückte ihre Hand, als sie an ihm vorbei ging, und zog ihre Finger dann an den Mund, um ihren Handrücken zu küssen. „Danke“, sagte er. Seine Stimme klang belegt und er räusperte sich, als einen Moment später Steven in die Küche platzte, einen nagelneuen Fußball unter dem Arm, über den er sich begeistert ausließ.  
  
Ianto folgte ihm ein weniger langsamer, weniger enthusiastisch, aber sichtlich amüsiert. Er sah Alice an, die Tassen in die Spülmaschine stapelte und dann Jack – und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, die offenbar verbliebene Anspannung spürend. Jack lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf, und stand dann auf, um eine ungeduldig hin und her rutschende Rhearn aus ihrem Stuhl zu holen. Sie steuerte sofort den Flur an. Nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns folgte Steven ihr – offenbar um ein Auge auf sie zu werfen.   
  
„Ich nehme den Buggy mit, falls sie auf dem Rückweg zu müde zum Laufen ist.“ Ianto nahm die Brottüte. „Wir sind aber nicht länger als zwei Stunden weg, und mein Handy ist immer an, wenn du mich brauchst.“ Er tätschelte die Tasche seiner Jacketts, als Jack ihn am Reverse packte und küsste. Uh.  Ianto spürte, dass er rot wurde, als er bemerkte, dass sie von Alice beobachtet wurden. Und dann wurde er noch ein wenig röter, weil er sich darüber ärgerte, rot zu werden. Schließlich schubste er Jack zurück, um Luft zu holen, und verließ nach einem entschuldigenden Blick in Alice’ Richtung die Küche.  
  
„Verabschiedet ihr euch immer so... leidenschaftlich?“, bemerkte Alice trocken, als aus dem Flur aufgeregte Kinderstimmen und Iantos ruhige Antwort und dann das Geräusch der ins Schloss fallenden Tür zu hören waren.  
  
„Ich will, dass er nicht einen Moment daran zweifeln muss, wie viel er mir bedeutet.“ Jack wandte sich ihr zu. „Und immer? Nein. Ianto ist immer noch kein großer Fan von öffentlichen Liebesbezeugungen, außer in besonderen Umständen, aber hier in unserem Haus? Ja.“  
  
Sie fragte nicht, was die besonderen Umstände wohl sein mochten – vermutlich hatte es etwas mit Torchwood zu tun und das war ein Thema, das sie nicht anrühren mochte.   
  
Jack trat neben sie und begann die benutzten Teller in die Spülmaschine zu räumen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du und Steven nicht nur ein paar Tage hier in Cardiff verbringen, sondern ihr den Rest der Ferien bleibt?“, fragte er schließlich ohne weitere Umschweife.   
  
Alice sah ihn an, die Augen weit und misstrauisch. „Du denkst, es steckt mehr dahinter, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie alarmiert. „Hat mich wirklich jemand beobachtet?“  
  
„Ich weiß nur, dass es nicht dein Ex-Mann ist.“ Jack lehnte gegen die Spülmaschine und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nachdem du schlafen gegangen bist, habe ich ein paar Telefonate geführt. Nun, ich konnte nichts Konkretes erfahren, aber… möglicherweise hat es überhaupt nichts mit dir und Steven zu tun. Es sieht eher so aus, als ob jemand in meiner Vergangenheit herumschnüffelt und dabei auf euch gestoßen ist.“ Er sah sie an. „Alice, es muss nichts bedeuten. Über die Jahre… Jahrzehnte… hinweg habe ich immer an der einen oder anderen Stelle Neugier erregt, besonders seit ich das, was von Torchwood übriggeblieben ist, unter meiner Kontrolle habe. Es gibt einige Leute da draußen, denen es nicht gefällt, dass ich so viel Macht habe. Torchwood hat sich nur gegenüber der Krone zu rechtfertigen und es gibt andere Organisationen, die gerne ein Stück davon abhaben würden. Ich… wir… werden herausfinden, wer dahinter steckt und das abstellen. Selbst wenn ich dazu bei der Queen vorstellig werden muss.“  
  
„Aber hierher zu kommen, bestätigt das nicht für wen-auch-immer das eine Beziehung zwischen uns besteht?“, wandte Alice ein. Sie kämpfte gegen den Instinkt an, Steven zu suchen, ihn in ihr Auto zu packen und so weit von hier weg zu fahren wie möglich.  
  
„Ianto hat mich daran erinnert, dass Cardiff unsere Stadt ist, hier in Wales hat Torchwood Hoheitsgewalt. Du bist hier in meiner Nähe sicherer als irgendwo sonst.“ Jack hoffte, dass es die Wahrheit war. Lucia war stets unabrückbar vom Gegenteil überzeugt gewesen.   
  
„Du hast es ihm gesagt.“ Sie kippte den aufgeweichten Rest von Stevens Cornflakes in den Müll.   
  
„Ich konnte es ihm nicht verschweigen, Alice.“ Jack trat neben sie. „Und ich dachte nicht, dass du etwas dagegen hast. Ianto ist nicht nur mein Partner, er ist auch meine rechte Hand. Vermutlich könnte er Torchwood mit einem Arm auf den Rücken gebunden besser leiten als ich. Es war sein Vorschlag, dich zu fragen, ob du bleibst. Und er hat auch angeboten, eine Ferienwohnung für euch beide zu finden, wenn du nicht im Gästezimmer wohnen willst.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, Dad. Lass mich erst einen Moment darüber nachdenken“, erwiderte sie schließlich.   
  
„Natürlich.“ Jack küsste sie auf die Schläfe, umschloss leicht ihre Oberarme. „Wir haben einen kleinen Garten hinter dem Haus – oder eigentlich eine verwilderte Grünfläche, wir haben uns nicht groß darum gekümmert, seit wir das Haus haben – aber du kannst dort in Ruhe nachdenken.“ Er löste sich von ihr und deutete auf die Hintertür. „Ich bin im Arbeitszimmer, wenn du mich brauchst. Und ich dachte, ich führe euch später alle zum Lunch aus?“  
  
„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee.“ Alice lächelte und weil es sich gut anhörte, setzte sie ein: „Dad“ hinzu.   
  
Das antwortende Lächeln auf den ewig jungen Zügen ihres Vaters brachte seine Augen zum Funkeln und für einen atemberaubenden Moment verstand sie, warum ihre Mutter sich in ihn verliebt hatte – da war etwas Unbenennbares an Jack Harkness, das über gutes Aussehen und Charme hinausging. Er war wie ein Licht – aber eines, in das man nicht zu lange sehen konnte, ohne sein Augenlicht zu riskieren.  
  
Alice nickte und wandte dem Licht den Rücken zu, als sie durch die Küche in den Garten trat.   
  
Eine Schaukel und Kinderspielzeug verrieten, dass ein Kind hier lebte und spielte; bequeme Möbel luden auf einer gefliesten Terrasse dazu ein, Platz zu nehmen. Alice setzte sich in einen der Stühle und schloss die Augen, ließ die Sonne ihr Gesicht wärmen und die überraschende Stille ihre Gedanken beruhigen.  
  
  
  
Ende

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

[X](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d49b84f000067500651b96b/55/Tupperwood-Storysammlung-#void)

 


	56. Kindermund

Kindermund  
Fortsetzung zu: Unerwartete Besucher  
  
  
Ianto bemerkte, dass Alice sich zum wiederholten Male umsah, seit sie unter der bunten Markise Platz genommen hatten. Hier waren sie vor der Mittagssonne geschützt und weniger eingezwängt als im Inneren des um diese Uhrzeit beinahe überfüllten Restaurants. Und vermutlich hätten sie ohne Reservierung nicht einmal im Freien einen Platz bekommen, wenn Jack und er nicht häufiger hier essen würden und daher als Stammkunden bevorzugt behandelt wurden.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung, Alice?“, fragte er ruhig, eine Hand auf Rhearns Rücken, die zwischen ihm und Jack saß. Das Lokal hatte keine speziellen Kinderstühle, aber es ging auch so. Zum Essen konnte sie immer noch einer der Erwachsenen auf dem Schoß nehmen, damit sie auf den Tisch reichte. Sie konnten irgendetwas Unkompliziertes bestellen. Mit einem in kleinere Stücke geschnittenen Sandwich kam Rhearn schon sehr gut ohne Hilfe klar.   
  
„Ich dachte... nur für einen Moment... jemand würde uns… du weißt schon, folgen“, erwiderte Alice, sichtlich widerwillig das Thema in Hörweite ihres Sohnes anzuschneiden. „Seit einer Weile.“  
  
Sofort drehte sich Jack in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren, um die vorbeieilenden Fußgänger, Touristen und Einkäufer intensiv zu studieren und Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal könnte man glatt denken Jack wäre neu in dem Job.   
  
Ianto wandte sich Steven zu. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir gehen und etwas zu Trinken für alle bestellen? Das geht schneller an der Theke.“ Natürlich hätten sie warten können, bis sie die Aufmerksamkeit einer der Bedienungen auf sich lenkten – das war kein Pub, bei dem man nur an der Theke bestellen konnte und seine Getränke selbst zum Tisch tragen musste – aber er dachte es wäre besser, die Kinder aus dem Weg zu haben, sollte ihnen tatsächlich jemand folgen. „Ich könnte deine Hilfe dabei gebrauchen. Was trinkst du am liebsten? Und was mag deine Mam?“   
  
Steven nickte bereitwillig und rutschte von seinem Stuhl. Offenbar hatte er bei ihrem Spaziergang beschlossen, dass Ianto ‚okay‘ war. Es konnte auch damit zu tun haben, dass Ianto ihm den Fußball geschenkt hatte – er konnte jederzeit einen neuen für David kaufen – da Stevens eigener in der Eile ihres Aufbruchs in London zurückgeblieben war. Ianto wechselte einen Blick mit Jack und nahm Rhearn hoch, die wohl die abrupte Anspannung der Erwachsenen spürte, aber zum Glück keine Schwierigkeiten machte.   
  
Alice sah ihnen nach und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Vater zu, der ihr gegenüber saß und die Leute hinter ihrem Rücken musterte. Sie konnte seine Augen hinter der Sonnenbrille nicht sehen und sein Gesicht verriet ihr nichts.   
  
Dann lachte Jack plötzlich auf und angelte nach seinem Handy. Er wählte eine eingespeicherte Nummer, sagte: „Miserabel, Owen, wirklich ganz mies“ und unterbrach die Verbindung.   
  
„Du kannst dich entspannen, Missa.“ Jack lehnte sich zurück, nachdem er sein Handy verstaut hatte und nahm die Sonnenbrille ab, um sie vor sich auf den Tisch zu legen. „Ich kenne unsere... Verfolger.“ Jack winkte und ein etwas zu kurz geratener Mann in Begleitung einer asiatischen Frau kam zögernd näher. „Diese beiden, die uns so auffällig unauffällig gefolgt sind, brauchen dringend einen Auffrischungskurs im Beschatten... Toshiko Sato und Doktor Owen Harper, Mitglieder meines Teams und Freunde von mir und Ianto.“   
  
Toshiko zischte ihrem Begleiter etwas zu und rammte ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite. Alice sah verwundert zu, wie der Arzt einknickte wie ein Streichholz und hektisch zurück flüsterte, während er seine Rippen rieb.   
  
„Tosh. Owen“, fuhr Jack fort, das Flüstern ignorierend. „Das ist Alice Carter und dort drinnen bei Ianto ist ihr Sohn Steven. Alice ist meine Tochter, aber behaltet das bitte für euch. Steven weiß davon nichts, er denkt ich wäre sein Onkel.“   
  
Er warf einen Blick in Richtung des Restaurants, von wo Ianto mit den beiden Kindern offenbar alles verfolgte. Da war ein leicht verlegener Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Partners. Ianto zuckte als Antwort mit den Schultern, schüttelte den Kopf und ließ seine bereits ungeduldig zappelnde Tochter zurück auf den Boden.   
  
Einen Moment später kam Rhearn zu ihnen. „Toshi.“ Sie umarmte die Beine ihrer heißgeliebten Tante und strahlte dann zu Owen hoch, streckte erwartungsvoll die Arme nach ihm aus. „Unka Owah...“   
  
Owen schnitt eine Grimasse, hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf den Stuhl neben Jack. Vielleicht hoffte er, dass ihre Anwesenheit seinen Boss besänftigte. „Gut, bleiben wir bei Unka Owah, bis du älter bist“, meinte er dann gutmütig und nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab, um sie ihr auf die Nase zu setzen.   
  
Natürlich rutschte die Brille sofort nach unten und Rhearn umklammerte sie mit beiden Händen, um über den Rand der Gläser zu spähen.  
  
„Sooooo“, meinte Owen gedehnt nach einem raschen Blick auf Ianto und Steven, die noch immer auf die Getränke warteten und sich daher außer Hörweite befanden. „Hat Jack Sie auch... ich meine...“ Er deutete einen enormen Babybauch an und erhielt für seine Mühe sofort erneut einen Ellbogen in die Seite. Tosh verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Jack erkannte den Blick wieder – er hatte ihn zahllose Male in seine Richtung gehen sehen, wenn er in ein Fettnäpfchen getappt war. Offenbar verbrachte sie wirklich zu viel Zeit mit Ianto, wenn er so auf sie abzufärben begann.   
  
Alice‘ Augen weiteten sich verblüfft und sie sah Jack unsicher an.   
  
„Owen weiß Bescheid. Sie waren alle dabei. Ohne die Hilfe des ganzen Teams hätten Ianto und ich die Schwangerschaft nicht hinbekommen.“  
  
„Bitte, ich musste ja wohl die meiste Arbeit leisten“, knurrte der Arzt. „Ich bin immer noch dafür, dass Teaboy das nächste Kind bekommt, er jammert weniger.“  
  
„Teaboy?“, wiederholte Alice verständnislos.  
  
„Ignorier ihn. Er versucht so zu tun als würde er Ianto nicht mögen.“ Jack pflückte die Sonnenbrille aus Rhearns Händen, bevor sie auf die Idee kam, auf dem Bügel herum zu kauen.   
  
Owen schnitt ein Gesicht als hätte er in eine besonders saure Zitrone gebissen. „So... wir waren also gerade rein zufällig in der Nähe und haben euch gesehen...“  
  
„Ianto hat uns gesagt, wo ihr hingeht“, korrigierte ihn Tosh.   
  
Das erklärte Iantos Miene, als er die beiden an ihrem Tisch stehen sah.  
  
„Nur für Notfälle. Aber wenn wir gewusst hätten, wer der geheimnisvolle Besuch ist...“ Harper zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Ianto kam mit einem Tablett mit Getränken für alle, während Steven neben ihm sein eigenes Glas in beiden Händen balancierte. „Darf ich fragen, wer arbeitet, wenn ihr beide auch hier seid?“, fragte er scharf.   
  
„Reg’ dich ab. Andy hält die Stellung während wir uns schnell einen Kaffee besorgen“, meinte Owen und holte sich seine Sonnenbrille zurück. Er klappte sie auf, sah die vielen Fingertapser auf den Gläsern und steckte sie lieber in die Tasche. „Hat Jack dir jetzt einen Nebenjob als Kellner aufgeschwatzt? Ist unser Budget schon wieder aufgebraucht?“  
  
„Sehr witzig, Owen.“ Ianto verteilte die Getränke, und holte Rhearns Trinkbecher aus der über den Stuhlrücken hängenden Tasche. „Es ist beruhigend zu wissen, dass die Sicherheit Cardiffs in deinen kompetenten Händen ruht, während wir zu Mittag essen.“  
  
„Ich denke das war unser Stichwort“, warf Tosh ein, bevor der Arzt zu einer weiteren bissigen Bemerkung ausholen konnte. Sie packte ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn mit sich. „Ihr könnt’ euch ruhig Zeit lassen, wir haben wirklich alles im Griff“, rief sie über die Schulter zurück.   
  
„Sind die beiden...?“, fragte Alice.  
  
„Nein“, sagte Jack.  
  
„Ja“, sagte Ianto.  
  
„Ich bin sicher, sie kommt jeden Moment zu Sinnen und lässt ihn fallen. Tosh verdient etwas Besseres als jemand, der sich die meiste Zeit wie ein unreifer Flegel benimmt.“ Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
  
„Es hat bei uns beiden schließlich auch funktioniert, oder, Sir?“ Ianto nahm Platz und füllte Orangensaft aus einer kleinen Flasche in Rhearns Trinkbecher um.   
  
Alice lachte über den verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Vaters. „Ist es immer so zwischen euch?“, fragte sie amüsiert.  
  
„Meistens.“ Dieses Mal hatten die beiden gleichzeitig geantwortet und was immer noch an Anspannung vorhanden war, löste sich in Gelächter auf.   
  
Jack beugte sich über Rhearn hinweg, um Ianto auf die Schläfe zu küssen. Rhearn protestierte, weil das bedeutete dass sie auf ihren Saft noch länger warten musste. Er strich seiner Tochter über den Kopf – und sah aus den Augenwinkeln an einem der anderen Tische einen Mann sitzen, der ihm vage bekannt vorkam, ohne dass ihm ein Name dazu einfiel. Das konnte Zufall sein, er lebte schließlich schon lange genug in Cardiff, dass ihm viele Gesichter bekannt vorkamen. Aber es konnte sicherlich nicht schaden, später das CCTV für diesen Bereich zu überprüfen.   
  
„Ich dachte wirklich nicht, dass sie hier auftauchen würden, als ich Tosh sagte, wohin wir gehen“, meinte Ianto entschuldigend in Alice’ Richtung. „Manchmal kennt ihre Neugier einfach keine Grenzen.“  
  
„Können wir jetzt endlich essen?“, fragte Steven, gelangweilt von den unverständlichen Unterhaltungen der Erwachsenen, und blubberte mit dem Strohhalm in seiner Cola.   
  
„Natürlich, ich bin auch halb verhungert.“ Jack wandte sich mit einem Lächeln seinem Enkel zu und schob alles andere in den Hintergrund seiner Gedanken.  
  
  
#########  
  
  
„…und dann wankte er in der Küche herum und gab diese merkwürdigen Geräusche von sich und ich habe mir fast vor Lachen in die Hose gemacht, und ein kleines bisschen hatte ich natürlich auch Angst“, schloss Alice lachend.   
  
Ianto schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, als sie langsam weiter durch den Park schlenderten. „Er hat sich in der Hinsicht nicht wirklich verändert. Mit Rhearn albert er genauso herum. Manchmal… auch ohne sie.“  
  
„Ihr beide macht ihn so glücklich.“ Sie sah hinüber zu Jack, der auf dem Rücken im Gras lag und mit Steven und Rhearn herumbalgte, so bemerkte sie Iantos überraschten Blick nicht.   
  
Ihr Sohn, der sonst von den jüngeren Geschwistern seiner Freunde nicht so sehr angetan war, schien sich plötzlich als eine Art großer Bruder für das kleine Mädchen zu fühlen und zeigte ihr gegenüber eine erstaunliche Geduld. Rhearn brauchte wohl ein bisschen länger um sich für ihn zu erwärmen, aber reagierte längst nicht mehr so eifersüchtig wie heute Morgen.   
  
Ianto rückte den Riemen der Babytasche zurecht, der über seiner Schulter lag. Es überraschte ihn selbst, wie entspannt er sich in Alice‘ Gegenwart fühlte und spürte einen Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen, dass es mit seiner eigenen Schwester nicht auch so sein konnte.   
  
„Ist irgendetwas mit ihm passiert?“ Alice wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Ich meine, er benimmt sich wie einer dieser Leute, über die man in der Zeitung liest, die ihr ganzes Leben verändern, nachdem sie einen schweren Unfall überlebt haben, oder so etwas.“  
  
„Oder so etwas… trifft es vermutlich am besten.“ Unschlüssig, was er ihr sagen konnte, oder wie viel, zögerte er einen Moment. Hatte Jack ihr etwas über den Doctor erzählt? „Er war ein paar Monate verschwunden, damals als Saxon Premierminister wurde, durchdrehte und den amerikanischen Präsidenten ermordete. Er sagt, er darf nicht darüber sprechen, was wirklich passiert ist, aber ich weiß ein wenig darüber aus seinen Alpträumen.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Und er hatte anfangs viele. Martha, eine Freundin von uns, war ebenfalls darin verwickelt und als ich sie um Rat fragte, meinte sie nur, dass Jack dabei geholfen habe, die Erde ein ganzes Jahr lang zu beschützen. Das es ohne ihn die Welt, die wir kennen, nicht mehr geben würde. Ich habe gelernt solche Dinge nicht zu hinterfragen. Natürlich habe ich das alles erst später erfahren. Damals, direkt nach seiner Rückkehr, war ich...“ Er lachte leise. „...verwirrt. Misstrauisch. Vollkommen überwältigt. Zwischen uns war alles undefiniert gewesen und plötzlich sprach Jack davon, die Dinge zwischen uns ‚richtig‘ zu machen. So lange ich ihn kannte, ließ er keine Gelegenheit aus, zu betonen, dass er sich nicht festlegen ließe. In keiner Hinsicht und auf niemanden. Und dann waren wir plötzlich in einer festen, definiert-monogamen Beziehung und nicht sehr viel später war Rhearn auf dem Weg.“  
  
Alice musterte ihn. „Die Schwangerschaft war bestimmt eine Überraschung. Ich meine... du konntest bei einem Mann ja nicht damit rechnen, oder? Und Jack hat angedeutet, dass er seine Entscheidung nicht vorher mit dir besprochen hat.“   
  
„Nein, das hat er nicht. Jack hat irgendwann einmal eine Bemerkung darüber gemacht, dass er mal schwanger gewesen wäre, aber eigentlich tat das jeder als einen Scherz ab.“ Ianto lächelte bei der Erinnerung an seine Reaktion. „Als die Überraschung abklang, setzte die Panik ein. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich ein Vater sein könnte, die Komplikationen mit Torchwood nicht eingerechnet. Aber es war kein Zweifel daran, dass Jack es ernst meinte und da ich für ihn bei der Arbeit einsprang – wir konnten kein Risiko eingehen – blieb mir eigentlich keine Zeit, mich zu fragen, was auf mich zukam. Erst nach Rhearns Geburt... Jack war so perfekt mit ihr, so ruhig, er schien immer zu wissen, was zu tun war, dass ich mir vorkam wie ein Idiot. Meine Schwester hat zwei Kinder, aber ich war immer nur ein Taschengeld-Onkel, ich hatte so überhaupt keine Erfahrung mit Kindern. Ich dachte, ich würde alles falsch machen und war so nervös, dass ich mir einredete, Rhearn würde anfangen zu schreien wenn ich sie nur ansah. Dass sie mich ablehnte.“   
  
Alice lachte. „Gott, ich erinnere mich an diese Zeit. Glaub nur nicht, dass es Frauen anders geht, nur weil wir die Kinder auf die Welt bringen. Ich dachte auch dauernd, ich würde etwas falsch machen und Stevens Vater war keine große Hilfe. Oh, Joe war während der Schwangerschaft enthusiastisch genug gewesen, aber irgendwie war die Realität mit einem Baby nicht das, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Füttern, Windeln wechseln und in den Schlaf wiegen, das fiel alles mir zu. Bald kam er mit ständig neuen Ausreden an, weil ihm das Weinen des Babys auf die Nerven ging und er sowieso lieber mit seinen Kumpeln im Pub war. Er begann sich erst richtig für Steven zu interessieren, als er größer war, laufen und ein wenig sprechen konnte. Ich verbrachte viel Zeit bei meiner Mam, die zu der Zeit krank war. Sie liebte Steven, aber es ging ihr oft zu schlecht, um ein kleines Kind um sich zu haben. Unsere Ehe war da schon am Zerbröckeln und Joe fühlte sich von mir und einem Kind eingeengt.“ Sie lächelte bitter. „Er suchte sich eine Freundin, und der Rest ist, wie man so schön sagt, Geschichte.“ Alice zuckte mit den Schultern. „Steven und ich kommen auch so zurecht. Aber zurück zu euch. Es ist sicher nicht immer einfach, Torchwood und ein Kleinkind unter einen Hut zu bringen.“  
  
Ianto akzeptierte den Themenwechsel. „Als sie ein Baby war, dachte ich, alles wird einfacher, wenn sie älter ist.“  
  
„Und jetzt stellst du fest, alles war ein wenig einfacher, als sie noch ein Baby war?“, entgegnete Alice.  
  
„So ziemlich, ja.“ Iantos Blick glitt zu seiner Tochter, die auf Jacks Brustkorb saß. Er runzelte die Stirn, versuchte sie ihn mit Gras zu füttern? Steven stocherte mit einem Ast im Boden herum. „Noch vor einem Jahr war es so viel einfacher, heraus zu finden, was sie braucht – auch wenn sie noch kein Wort sprechen konnte. Eine frische Windel, etwas zu essen, sie auf den Arm zu nehmen oder ihr Lieblingskuscheltier reichten, um sie zufrieden zu stellen. Inzwischen braucht sie so viel mehr von uns.“  
  
„Kinder lernen rasend schnell.“ Alice legte die Hand auf seinen Arm. „In jedem Alter. Es ist nie einfach, mit ihnen Schritt zu halten. Aber wenn ich euch zusammen sehe, dann denke ich, dass du das großartig machst.“ In ihren Augen funkelte es schelmisch. „Obwohl ich sicher bin, Dad überlässt dir die Erziehung und hat sich dafür zuständig erklärt, mit ihr zu spielen und ihr allerhand Unfug beizubringen, richtig?“  
  
„So ist Jack“, entgegnete Ianto. „Er muss immer schummeln. Selbst bei der Kindererziehung.“  
  
Als wäre es sein Stichwort gewesen, kam Jack zu ihnen und schlang je einen Arm um Alice' und um Iantos Taille. „Redet ihr über mich?“, fragte er neugierig.   
  
„Gibt es ein anderes Thema?“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. Er wandte den Kopf nach den Kindern. Rhearn, Steven und zwei andere Kinder - Mädchen, beide etwas älter als Rhearn, aber jünger als Steven - standen um etwas herum, das viel Aufsehen hervor zu rufen schien. "Was machen sie da?"  
  
„Ein Kätzchen streicheln.“ Er hob den Arm mit dem Wriststrap. „Keine Sorge, es ist eine ganz gewöhnliche Katze. Das da drüben ist die Mutter der beiden Mädchen, sie durften die Katze zum ersten Mal mit in den Park mitnehmen. Mach dich darauf gefasst, dass wir mit unserer Tochter in eine neue Runde der ‚Darf ich ein Haustier haben?‘-Diskussion gehen."   
  
„Ist das immer so?“, fragte Alice, einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.   
  
„Was, Missa?“  
  
Sie griff nach seiner Hand, tippte auf den Vortex-Manipulator. „Das du eine Katze... untersuchst... ob sie wirklich eine normale Katze ist.“ Sie senkte die Stimme unwillkürlich, obwohl niemand in ihrer Nähe war, um es zu hören.  
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie hat recht", entgegnete er. "Wir merken das überhaupt nicht mehr, wie wir alles und jedes scannen, nur um sicher zu sein, dass sich kein Alien dahinter verbringt."  
  
Rhearn hatte inzwischen die Schaukel entdeckt - es sah eher wie ein Korb zwischen vier Seile gespannt aus - und steuerte darauf zu. Jack stahl einen raschen Kuss von Ianto, bevor er sich von ihnen löste. „Ich kümmere mich um die beiden“, rief er über die Schulter zurück. „Und ihr beide… redet weiter über mich“, setzte er mit einem Grinsen und Augenzwinkern hinzu.   
  
Er hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, denn Steven entschied plötzlich, dass er noch lange nicht zu groß war, um wie Rhearn angeschubst zu werden – Alice und Ianto gesellten sich zu ihnen und wechselten sich ab.   
  
  
################  
  
  
"Können wir Eiscreme zum Nachtisch haben?" Es war Jack, der fragte, aber sein Gesicht zeigte den gleichen eifrigen Ausdruck wie Stevens.   
  
Alice wechselte einen amüsierten Blick mit Ianto, der nickte. "Wir haben keines im Haus, aber nicht weit von hier gibt es ein Café, das im Sommer selbstgemachtes Eis verkauft. Jack weiß, welches ich meine, wir frühstücken manchmal dort“, sagte er zu Alice. "Warum kaufst du nicht unseren drei Kindern..."  
  
"Hey!", kam es amüsiert von Jack.   
  
"...ein Eis und ich fange schon einmal an, hier Ordnung zu schaffen", schloss Ianto, ohne auf den Zwischenruf zu achten.  
  
Steven und Jack tauschten High-Fives. Rhearn versuchte es nachzuahmen, und kletterte voller Eifer fast auf den Tisch. Jack erwischte sie rechtzeitig bevor sie Teller, Gläser und Besteck herunter fegte und wirbelte sie lachend herum. Sie quietschte und grabschte nach Jacks Haaren, fest genug dass er einen schmerzvollen Ausruf ausstieß. Steven beobachtete alles mit großen Augen.   
  
"Willst du nicht mitkommen?", fragte Alice amüsiert. „Ich bin nicht sicher, dass ich sie alleine bändigen kann.“   
  
"Oh, ich bin kein großer Eiscreme-Fan und..." In diesem Moment klingelte es und Ianto wandte sich dem Monitor der Sicherheitsanlage zu, schaltete ihn ein.  
  
"Ich gehe aufmachen", verkündete Steven, erfolgreich die Aufmerksamkeit der Erwachsenen auf sich zurück lenkend und rannte aus der Küche. Alice folgte ihm rasch, um ihn zu stoppen.  
  
Auf dem Monitor sah jetzt Rhiannon ungeduldig in die Kamera hoch. "Steven, warte", rief Ianto, doch der Junge hörte ihn bereits nicht mehr. „Alice?“  
  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern, nachdem er einen Blick auf den Monitor geworfen und erkannt hatte, wer vor der Tür stand. „Zu spät“, meinte er dann. Er setzte sich Rhearn auf dem Arm zurecht und strich ihr die in alle Richtungen abstehenden Haare glatt. „Irgendwann wären sie sich vermutlich ohnehin begegnet, wenn Alice den Rest der Ferien hier verbringt.“  
  
Ianto murrte, und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür um zu retten, was zu retten war.  
  
"Oi, was ist das für eine Art, mich hier herumstehen zu las..." Rhiannon unterbrach ihre gutmütige Beschwerde, als ihr ein kleiner, blonder Junge die Tür aufmachte, anstelle ihres Bruders oder seines Partners, die sie erwartet hatte. "Hallo. Und wer bist du?", fragte sie neugierig.  
  
"Ich bin Steven. Wer sind Sie?", fragte der Junge zurück.  
  
"Steven, du kannst doch nicht einfach so die Tür aufmachen." Hinter ihm tauchte eine dunkelhaarige Frau auf und legte die Hand auf die Schulter des Kindes. Sie musterte Rhiannon interessiert – als versuche sie sich zu erinnern, ob sie sich kannten.  
  
Und Rhi wusste plötzlich, dass auch sie die Frau schon einmal gesehen hatte: auf einem der Fotos im Wohnzimmer, als sie bei Jack und Ianto zum Abendessen gewesen war. "Sie müssen Jack Schwester sein. Alice, richtig?", sagte sie. "Ich bin Rhiannon Davis. Iantos Schwester." Sie streckte die Hand aus.  
  
Die andere Frau zögerte, dann schüttelte sie Rhiannons Hand. "Alice Carter. Und dieser stürmische junge Mann ist mein Sohn Steven."  
  
"Ich weiß, er hat sich mir schon vorgestellt. Ianto hätte ruhig erwähnen können, dass..."  
  
Ianto tauchte auf und Alice nutzte die Gelegenheit, zurück ins Haus zu verschwinden, ihren Sohn fest an der Hand nehmend. "Was machst du hier?", fragte er.  
  
"Hallo, Bruderherz, ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen. Danke, Ianto, es geht mir gut", meinte Rhi sarkastisch. "Ich habe mit meinen Freundinnen einen Einkaufsbummel in Cardiff gemacht und ich dachte, es wäre nett, bei meinem Bruder vorbei zu sehen, bevor wir wieder nach Hause fahren."  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Hallo, Rhi." Er umarmte sie kurz. "Ich war nur überrascht. Du rufst normalerweise an."   
  
Es entstand eine kleine Pause.  
  
"Soooo. Jack hat also Besuch von seiner Schwester?“, meinte Rhi gedehnt.  
  
Ianto hob die Schultern. "Es sind Schulferien. Die beiden machen ein paar Tage Urlaub hier."  
  
"Hallo, Rhi. Wie geht es meiner Lieblingsschwägerin?", fragte Jack, als er neben Ianto trat und den Arm locker über die Schultern seines Partners legte.  
  
Rhiannon gab ein amüsiertes 'Hmmh' von sich. "Ich hoffe, ich bin deine einzige Schwägerin, wenn du aus meinem Bruder endlich einen ehrlichen Mann machst."   
  
Jack grinste. "Ich arbeite daran."   
  
"Rhi wollte nur kurz 'Hallo' sagen, bevor sie nach Hause fährt", sagte Ianto etwas spitz. "Wo zweifellos ihre Familie bereits sehnsüchtig auf das Abendessen wartet."  
  
"Oh, sei nicht so. Johnny hat den Kindern das Abendessen gemacht. Das heißt, er hat Pizza bestellt.“ Rhi wandte sich an Jack. „Ich sehe schon, Überraschungen sind immer noch nicht sein Ding."   
  
"Ich versuche es ihm abzugewöhnen." Jack stieß seinen Partner leicht an, als Ianto ihm warnend auf den Fuß trat. "Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber wie kommst du zurück nach Newport?"  
  
"Ich treffe mich mit meinen Freundinnen in einer halben Stunde, wir fahren gemeinsam mit dem Bus zurück nach Hause. Die nächste Haltestelle ist nur ein paar Minuten von hier.“ Rhi schwang unternehmenslustig ihre Einkaufstaschen. „So, Jack. Bleibt deine Schwester länger hier? Weißt du, das trifft sich wunderbar, wir sollten ohnehin ein Familientreffen abhalten. Mica und David wollen unbedingt ihre kleine Cousine kennen lernen, ich habe ihnen so viel von ihr erzählt.“   
  
"Wieso begleitest du nicht deine Schwester zur Bushaltestelle? Dann könnt ihr euch in Ruhe unterhalten", schlug Jack vor, an Ianto gewandt, das Thema wechselnd. "Ich gehe wie geplant mit Alice und den Kindern Eis essen. Wir bringen dir auch etwas mit."  
  
"Kein Eis. Davon bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen."  
  
"Seit wann das denn?", fragte Rhi.  
  
"Immer schon."  
  
"Unsinn. Ich erinnere mich genau, dass du ganz wild auf Eis warst als Kind. Du hast nur Kopfschmerzen bekommen, weil du das Eis immer viel zu schnell hinunter geschlungen hast", beschied sie resolut.  
  
Jack grinste. „Ich sehe schon, wir beide müssen uns bei Gelegenheit noch ein wenig ausführlicher über Iantos Kindheit unterhalten“, sagte er und schob Ianto die Stufen hinab, zu seiner Schwester hin.  
  
Rhi hakte sich  sofort bei ihm unter. „Rechne damit, Jack“, meinte sie und winkte. „Ich rufe dich an.“ Sie zog mehr oder wenig ihren widerstrebenden Bruder in Richtung Straße.   
  
„Was hast du denn?“, hörte Jack sie fragen, als sie weggingen. „Sie scheint eine sehr nette Frau zu sein…“ Er wandte sich ab und ging zurück in die Küche.   
  
Rhearn kniete auf der geöffneten Tür der Spülmaschine und schien Alice zu zeigen, wohin alles ging. Jack hob sie hoch, bevor die unter ihrem Gewicht Tür nachgab und wandte sich an seine ältere Tochter: „Die Luft ist rein. Wir können Eis essen gehen.“   
  
Stevens Miene hellte sich sichtlich auf. Offenbar war er nicht sicher gewesen, dass der Ausflug noch auf dem Plan stand. Er war alt genug, um zu merken, dass er etwas getan hatte, dass er nicht hätte tun sollen, wenn er auch nicht so recht wusste, wieso.   
  
Alice wischte sich die Hände ab. „Ich hoffe wir haben euch keine Schwierigkeiten gemacht?“, meinte sie besorgt.   
  
Jack legte den Arm um ihre Schulter und küsste sie auf die Schläfe. „Keine Sorge. Es ist nur, dass Rhiannon nichts von unserer Arbeit weiß. Oder darüber, wie wir genau zu einem Kind gekommen sind. Oder über meine… Besonderheiten. Und das belastet ein wenig das Verhältnis zu ihr“, erklärte er. „Sie möchte dich übrigens unbedingt kennen lernen.“  
  
„Das tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht…“, begann Alice.  
  
„Unsinn“, beruhigte Jack sie sofort. „Es ist alles okay. Komm jetzt, lass das Geschirr bis später stehen. Ich habe vergessen, welche Sorte Eis Steven am liebsten mag.“  
  
„Haselnuss. Und Erdbeere. Und Schokolade“, kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Steven.  
  
„Sosolade“, meinte Rhearn strahlend. „Mmmmhmm. Ich auch.“  
  
„Dann bekommst du Schokolade.“ Jack bot seiner erwachsenen Tochter den Arm an. „Darf ich bitten.“  
  
Alice hakte sich lächelnd bei ihrem Vater ein. „Ich denke, ich nehme auch… Sosolade.“  
  
  
Ende

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

[X](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d49b84f000067500651b96b/56/Tupperwood-Storysammlung-#void)

 


	57. Snapshots 8

Snapshots 8  
  
  
1\. Die Überraschung  
  
  
„Hey, ich hatte heute eine tolle Idee“, meinte Jack, als er sich neben ihm gegen den Schrank lehnte. Er stahl eine Tomatenscheibe und sie bombardierte ihn zur Strafe mit ihren glibbrigen Samenkernen, bevor er sie in den Mund stecken konnte.  
  
Ianto grinste und warf ihm ein Küchentuch zu, damit er sich das Gesicht abwischen konnte. „Noch eine?“, entgegnete er trocken und fuhr fort, Tomaten in gleichmäßige Scheiben zu schneiden. „Sei vorsichtig, damit sie dir nur nicht zu schnell ausgehen.“  
  
„Frechdachs.“ Jack beugt sich blitzschnell vor und biss ihn ins Ohrläppchen. Er lehnte sich zufrieden wieder zurück - während Ianto sein Ohr rieb und ihn böse anfunkelte - und balancierte noch ein Stück Tomate in seinen Mund. Diesmal kleckerte er auf sein Hemd. Nun ja, aller guter Dinge waren schließlich drei, richtig?   
  
„Deine tolle Idee ist hier herum zu stehen und dich in einen Komparsen aus „Angriff der Killertomaten“ zu verwandeln?“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf, als er den verständnislosen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Partners bemerkte.  
  
„Killertomaten?“ Jack musterte interessiert die Salatschüssel.  
  
„Vergiss es“, winkte der jüngere Mann ab. „Du wolltest mir irgendetwas erzählen.“  
  
„Ja.“ Jack sah sich nach weiterer Beute um. „Wieso nimmst du dir nicht morgen frei und fährst mit Rhearn an den Strand? Es soll tolles Wetter geben.“  
  
„Wieso sollte ich das tun?“, entgegnete Ianto mit gerunzelter Stirn und verschwand halb in den Kühlschrank, um mit einer Plastikdose zurück zu kommen.  
  
„Deine Schwester hat mir erzählt, dass deine Familie manchmal sonntags nach Gower Beach gefahren ist und dass du es dort liebtest.“ Jack begann mit Salz- und Pfefferstreuern zu jonglieren.  
  
„Meine Kindheitserinnerungen sind kein Grund, warum ich plötzlich mitten in der Woche einen Tag freinehmen soll, um mit Rhearn einen so weiten Ausflug zu machen.“ Ianto wusch sich die Hände und kippte den Inhalt der Plastikdose in eine Pfanne mit heißem Öl.    
  
„Swansea Bay liegt nicht gerade am anderen Ende der Welt…“ Jack hob die Stimme über das Brutzeln und Zischen.   
  
„Jack!“ Er hob drohend den Pfannwender.  
  
„Ianto!“, gab Jack im gleichen Tonfall zurück.   
  
Ianto schaltete die Temperatur herunter und packte einen Deckel auf die Pfanne. „Was hast du vor, das es nötig macht, dass ich und Rhearn die Stadt verlassen? Oder wird irgendetwas passieren, von dem du im Voraus weißt? Wie damals, als es das Erdbeben gab, die Bürgermeisterin verschwand und du uns im Hub eingeschlossen hast, weil du deinem zeitreisenden, jüngeren Ich nicht begegnen durftest?“  
  
„Hey. Dieser Mangel an Vertrauen kränkt mich wirklich. Nichts wird passieren. Alles was ich möchte, ist das du dich in deine Shorts wirfst und einen entspannten Tag mit Rhearn am Strand verbringst. Ich sehe dich gerne in Shorts. Und ich werde ganz genau nachsehen, ob du genug Sonne bekommen hast.“   
  
„Wieso kommst du nicht mit? Ich bin sicher, Rhearn wäre begeistert uns beide einen ganzen Tag für sich alleine zu haben.“ Ianto wandte sich wieder dem Kochen zu.  
  
„Wir können nicht beide gleichzeitig hier weg. Und… dann hat Alice mich zum Mittagessen eingeladen und ich muss noch...“  
  
„Stopp bitte, bevor du dich um Kopf und Kragen redest.“ Ianto warf einen Blick in einen zweiten Topf und legte den Deckel wieder auf. Dann wischte er sich die Hände ab und seufzte. „Okay, gut, Rhearn und ich machen einen Ausflug. Ein bisschen früher hätte ich es gerne gewusst, ich muss einiges vorbereiten. Ich brauche mehr Sunblocker für den Strand, weil das Wasser die Sonne reflektiert und etwas zu Essen für Rhearn und mich. Und sie hat kein Sandspielzeug, das gehört zu einem Strandausflug. Und Shorts.“  
  
Jack hob eine Hand, verschwand in den Flur und kam nach einem Moment mit einer Einkaufstüte wieder. „Da ist alles drin, was du brauchst. Außer dem Essen, das können wir morgen früh frisch besorgen.“  
  
Zweifelnd sah ihn Ianto an, dann auf die Tüte.   
  
„Okay, ich habe Alice gebeten, dass sie für mich einkauft, was man für einen Ausflug an den Strand mit einem Kind so braucht. Du vertraust doch ihrem Urteil, oder?“  
  
Ianto trat dicht an ihn heran und musterte ihn eindringlich. „Du hast irgendetwas vor, Jack Harkness“, sagte er. „Und ich hoffe, du hast eine sehr gute Erklärung für dieses Theater, wenn wir wieder Zuhause sind.“   
  
Jack hob die Augenbrauen und grinste. „In der Tasche sind auch neue Strandshorts für dich. Wie wäre es, wenn du sie gleich mal anprobierst?“  
  
„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, mit dir zu spielen. Ich muss meinen Terminplan für morgen umorganisieren. Vielleicht später“, setzte er hinzu, als sich Enttäuschung in Jacks Miene spiegelte. Er warf einen Blick in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo ihre Tochter den Geräuschen nach ein Zugunglück inszenierte. „Wenn Rhearn im Bett ist.“  
  
„Wenn der Wecker klingelt, schalte bitte die Platte unter der Pfanne ab. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Er trat von Jack weg und wandte sich an der Tür noch einmal um. „Dir ist im Übrigen klar, dass ein kleines Kind für einen Mann, ganz alleine am Strand, ein noch größerer Flirtmagnet als ein Welpe im Park ist?“ Mit einem Zwinkern ließ er Jack alleine in der Küche, um darüber nachzudenken.   
  
  
++++++++  
  
  
Ianto stellte die mit Wasser gefüllte Trinkflasche vor ihm auf den Tisch.  
  
„Oh, wow“, sagte Jack. „Du hast mir von eurem Ausflug ans Meer Wasser mitgebracht. Das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen.“  
  
„Es ist nicht das Wasser, glaub mir. Es ist was darin herum schwimmt“, entgegnete Ianto trocken.   
  
Jack hob die Flasche hoch und vor die Lampe. Zwischen dem bunten Aufdruck bewegte sich etwas. Kleine, grünlich pulsierende Lichtpunkte. Er fischte eine Lupe aus der offenen Schreibtischschublade und konnte damit kleine, quallenähnliche Geschöpfe ausmachen, nicht so ungewöhnlich, selbst wenn sie leuchteten – wenn es denn dreieckige Quallen auf der Erde gegeben hätte.   
  
„Hast du eine Vorstellung davon, wie anstrengend es ist, 32 winzige Leuchtquallen-Dinger aus dem Wasser zu schöpfen, nur mit einem mobilen Rifttracker und der Plastikverpackung meines Mittagessens ausgerüstet?“   
  
Er stellte die Flasche vorsichtig auf den Tisch. „Ich denke es…“  
  
„Während ich gleichzeitig deine Tochter davon abhalten muss, ihre Finger ins Wasser zu stecken, weil sie mir unbedingt helfen will.“  
  
Jack bemerkte die Betonung auf deine und überlegte, ob erwartet wurde, dass er sich dafür entschuldigte, dass Rhearn neugierig war. Beschloss dann aber, dass es keine gute Idee war und höchstwahrscheinlich als Sarkasmus aufgefasst werden würde. „Du hast auf einen Ausflug mit einem Kleinkind an den Strand einen Rifttracker eingepackt?“  
  
Ein ‚Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du das eben wirklich gesagt hast‘-Blick traf ihn mit der Wucht und Präzision einer Laserwaffe. Glücklicherweise weniger tödlich. Es würde Ianto vermutlich nicht gnädiger stimmen, wenn er… Unordnung… produzierte.   
  
Jack hob beide Hände und setzte ein – hoffentlich – entwaffnendes Lächeln auf. „Natürlich hast du das. Hey, das erinnert mich an unser erstes Treffen...“   
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf die Kante des Schreibtisches, seinem üblichen Platz.  
  
Nein? Okay. Er machte eine Geste als zippe er sich den Mund zu und winkte dann, um zu bedeuten, dass sein Partner weitersprechen sollte.   
  
„Ich denke, ich habe alle erwischt. Sie schwammen dicht nebeneinander, wie von einer Art Blase oder vielleicht auch Eihülle umgeben. Das heißt, bis Rhearn ihre Schaufel ins Wasser geworfen und genau diese eine Stelle getroffen hat.“ Ianto seufzte.  
  
Jack grinste stolz. Das Aufspüren von außerirdischen Lebensformen lag seiner Tochter zweifellos im Blut.   
  
Der nächste tödliche Blick traf ihn und dieser besagte: ‚Ich weiß genau, was du gerade denkst‘.  
  
„Der Strand war voll mit Kindern und ihren Eltern. Ich konnte nicht abwarten und riskieren, dass diese Quallendinger nicht harmlos sind oder sie jemand anderes entdeckt und wir in der Zeitung lesen müssen, dass eine Invasion bisher unbekannter Meeresbewohner an den Küsten von Wales bevorsteht“, fuhr Ianto fort. „Dieses Mal verklagt uns die Tourismusbehörde bestimmt wegen Rufschädigung.“   
  
„Denkst du, du hast alle erwischt?“  
  
„Zumindest alle, die sich in Reichweite des Riftenergie-Scanners tummelten. Vielleicht kann Tosh zur Sicherheit etwas über einen Satelliten deichseln, um das ganze Gebiet zu scannen, aber es scheint nur diese eine, kleine… Gruppe, Familie, was auch immer… gewesen zu sein.“ Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Wir haben ein Loch gebuddelt, es mit Wasser gefüllt und ich habe sie einzeln mit einer leeren Sandwichverpackung hinein geschöpft. Wenigstens denke ich, dass es so niemand aufgefallen ist, dass wir keine Sandburg mit Schlossteich gebaut haben. Erst kurz bevor wir nach Hause gefahren sind, habe ich sie in die Flasche umgefüllt. Sie schien stabiler als ein Plastikbeutel.“  
  
„Warum hast du nicht einen von uns angerufen, damit wir dir helfen?“  
  
„Es ist noch nicht so lange her das ich es mit größeren Dingen zu tun hatte, dass ich nicht mehr weiß, wie ich mich im Feld zu verhalten habe, Jack. Oder sollte ich herum sitzen und mir einen Sonnenbrand holen, während ich darauf warte, dass mich jemand rettet?“, meinte Ianto spitz.  
  
Autsch. Jack – Fettnäpfen, Fettnäpfchen – Jack. „Uhm… okay. Ich gebe die dann Owen, ja?“, meinte er vorsichtig. „Er kann sich heute Nacht damit beschäftigen, heraus zu finden, um was es sich handelt, anstatt Zombies zu massakrieren.“  
  
„Ich hoffe, du meinst die auf einem Computerbildschirm“, murrte Ianto auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Torchwood schuldet unserer Tochter übrigens eine neue Trinkflasche. Und ich erwarte immer noch eine Erklärung.“   
  
Jack lehnte sich seufzend in seinen Stuhl zurück, als Ianto das Büro verließ, um Tosh von Rhearn zu erlösen, die von ihrem Abenteuer erzählte.   
  
Und das nach einem Tag, an dem Gwen sich der edlen Aufgabe verschrieben hatte, der Kaffeemaschine die Geheimnisse ihrer Bedienung abzutrotzen. Natürlich hatte sie leicht reden, sie trank wegen der Schwangerschaft ja keinen Kaffee. Tosh schob Magenprobleme vor und braute demonstrativ Kamillentee, was Andy (zu höflich oder zu anspruchslos) und ihn selbst als Versuchskaninchen übrig ließ. Es war grauenhaft gewesen… allein die Erinnerung daran ließ ihn wieder körnigen Kaffeesatz zwischen den Zähnen spüren.   
  
Und das alles, weil er seinen Partner überraschen wollte. Ianto Jones war kein leicht zufrieden zu stellender Mann. Nicht, dass Jack ihn auch nur eine Spur anders haben wollte.  
  
  
+++++++  
  
  
Ianto griff nach dem Treppengeländer. „Ist das wirklich notwendig? Ich komme mir mit verbundenen Augen albern vor.“   
  
„Das macht man so bei Überraschungen.“ Jack wandte sich seiner Tochter zu, die auf seinem freien Arm saß – mit dem anderen dirigierte er Ianto die Treppe hoch. „Dein Tad ist ein Spielverderber“, flüsterte er ihr zu.  
  
„Meine Ohren funktionieren übrigens perfekt.“ Ianto räusperte sich. „Und ich weiß genau, wo wir sind. Was ich nicht weiß, ist wieso deine Erklärung das hier alles notwendig macht.“  
  
Sie hatten die Treppe hinter sich gebracht und Jack drehte ihn ein paar Mal um die eigene Achse. Rhearn giggelte und griff nach ihrem Tad, sie wollte mitspielen. Ihre Hände streiften Iantos Gesicht und verrückten die Augenbinde ein wenig nach unten, so dass Ianto einen schmalen Streifen Flur sehen konnte.   
  
„Weißt du immer noch, wo wir sind?“  
  
„Wir stehen vor dem Schlafzimmer“, entgegnete Ianto ruhig und rieb seine Nase gegen Rhearns Schulter.   
  
Jack reichte sie an ihn weiter, nahm ihn am Oberarm und führte ihn den Flur entlang. „Okay Mister Allwissend, wo sind wir jetzt?“  
  
Ianto runzelte die Stirn. Sie waren in die entgegengesetzte Richtung vom Kinderzimmer und am Schlafzimmer vorbei gegangen und mussten jetzt fast beim Arbeitszimmer sein. Ein stechender Geruch, den er mit Lack oder Farbe in Verbindung brachte, drang ihm in die Nase. „Endlich da?“  
  
„Voila.“ Jack zog ihm die Augenbinde vom Gesicht.  
  
Sie standen vor der Tür der kleinen Abstellkammer, die sich zwischen Schlaf- und Arbeitszimmer quetschte. Ursprünglich war sie wohl zum Aufbewahren von Bettwäsche, Handtüchern und so etwas gedacht gewesen. Jack stieß schwungvoll die Tür auf.  
  
Das erste, was er wahrnahm, war der überwältigende Geruch nach Lack und Leim und Holz. Rhearn rümpfte die Nase, wandte das Gesicht ab und nieste.   
  
Der vorher kahle Raum, ausgekleidet mit einer scheußlichen Bambustapete, die bessere Tage gesehen hatte, war nun mit Holzregalen und Schuhschränken und allen denkbaren Fächern und Aufhängemöglichkeiten ausgestattet.   
  
„Gefällt es dir?“ Vermutlich schwieg er zu lange. „Es ist ein begehbarer Kleiderschrank“, erklärte Jack hinter ihm, diese leichte Unsicherheit in der Stimme, die niemand außer Ianto zu hören bekam. „Ich meine, du hast gesagt, wir könnten ein klein wenig mehr Platz im Schlafzimmer brauchen und wenn die Kleiderschränke daraus verschwinden, haben wir wesentlich mehr Platz. Ich dachte zuerst, wir nutzen einen Teil des Arbeitszimmer, aber wenn es irgendwann zu einem zweiten Kinderzimmer werden soll…“  
  
„Ob es mir gefällt? Das ist eine großartige Idee.“ Ianto stellte die ungeduldig zappelnde Rhearn auf den Boden und hakte den Arm um Jacks Nacken, um ihn zu küssen. „Wie hast du das hingekriegt, ohne dass mir etwas aufgefallen ist?“  
  
„Was denkst du, warum ich dich heute an den Strand geschickt habe.“ Jack lachte leise und legte beide Hände auf Iantos Hüften. „Es war vor Wochen jemand hier, um alles abzumessen, als du im Hub warst und der Rest lief über Telefonate und eMails. Ich hatte alles so geplant, dass der Einbau einen Tag vor deinem Geburtstag stattfinden sollte. Aber dann ging etwas schief, und sie hatten den Termin doppelt belegt, so dass ich mir plötzlich den Kopf darüber zerbrechen musste, wie ich dich aus dem Weg schaffe, ohne dass du Verdacht schöpfst und die Überraschung platzt. Komm und sieh es dir an.“ Er zog ihn mit sich in den Raum, wo Rhearn bereits in ein Schuhfach geklettert war.   
  
„Was hast du dir eigentlich für den Tag ausgedacht, an dem du unsere ganzen Sachen vom Schlafzimmer hierher schaffst“, fragte Ianto unschuldig. Er lachte und küsste Jack entschuldigend, als der ihn alarmiert ansah.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2\. Noch eine Überraschung  
  
  
„Ianto?“  
  
Er sah auf. „Hallo, Tosh. Ich wollte gerade Kaffee für mich und Jack machen. Wer auch immer Sektion F als Aufbewahrungsort für Spielsachen bezeichnet hat, muss einen perversen Sinn für Humor besessen haben. Ich schwöre die Hälfte der Dinge da unten könnten ein wirklich sehr großes Loch in Wales sprengen, wenn sie noch alle ihre Bestandteile besäßen – oder funktionierende Batterien. Jacks Laune wird immer mieser und ich dachte, wir könnten eine Pause gebrauchen, bevor er stattdessen hochgeht...“ Ianto brach ab, als er sie ungeduldig auf den Fersen wippen sah. Tosh war nie ungeduldig - offensichtlich wollte sie etwas Wichtiges loswerden. „Möchtest du auch?“ Er deutet auf die Kaffeemaschine.  
  
„Nein. Nicht jetzt. Danke.“   
  
Tosh warf einen Blick über die Schulter und als er diesem folgte, entdeckte er den Rest des Teams - sehr auffällig unauffällig in der Pausenecke herumlungernd. Sollte Gwen nicht längst zu Hause und in Rhys fürsorglichen Armen sein? Und Andy war viel zu früh hier, seine Schicht begann erst in ein paar Stunden. Owen hatte bestimmt auch noch irgendetwas zu obduzieren oder zumindest Monster in einem Videospiel abzuschlachten. Stattdessen glaubte er eine gewisse erwartungsvolle Atmosphäre im Hub wahrzunehmen.   
  
Er hatte sie doch nicht etwa dabei gestört, eine Überraschungsgeburtstagsparty für ihn zu planen? Schlimm genug, dass Rhiannon etwas ausheckte und sich dazu Jacks Hilfe gesichert hatte, wenn er die Tuschelei und die abgebrochenen Telefongespräche, sobald er in den Raum trat, richtig deutete. Entweder das, oder seine Schwester hatte eine Affäre mit seinem Mann. „Was kann ich dann für dich tun?“, fragte er, als sie sich ihm wieder zuwandte.   
  
Tosh schob ihre Brille zurecht. „Gibt es vielleicht irgendetwas... über dich und Jack, das wir wissen sollten? Ich meine Owen und Gwen und ich und Andy, wir haben darüber geredet, dass...“ Sie brach ab und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.   
  
„Geredet worüber?“, hakte er nach, als sie nichts weiter sagte.   
  
„Oh... vielleicht gibt es irgendein besonderes Ereignis, das ansteht?“  
  
Sie planten also wirklich eine Party. Wusste Jack etwa davon? War er auch in diese Verschwörung verwickelt? Die wahrscheinliche Antwort auf beide Fragen war: ja. Sein Partner konnte etwas erleben, wenn er ihn ohne Vorwarnung in so etwas hineintappen ließ.   
  
Seine Vorstellung von diesem Tag lag – wenn es schon nicht ein ganz normaler Arbeitstag sein durfte – eher im Bereich von Ausschlafen, mit seiner Familie frühstücken und dann eine vom Rift ungestörte Nacht mit Jack verbringen zu dürfen. Vielleicht vorher noch ein Date, ein nettes Abendessen mal wieder zu Zweit... „Tosh, wirklich, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, von was du sprichst.“ Ianto fischte saubere Tassen aus dem Schrank über dem Spülbecken.  
  
„Gwen sagt, es war heute Nachmittag jemand von einem Blumengeschäft oben im Büro gewesen und wollte dich sprechen. Wegen der Blumenarrangements.“ Tosh wippte wieder auf den Fußballen.  
  
Ianto runzelte die Stirn. „Blumenarra... Oh. Nein, nur Pflanzen. Gwen hat etwas falsch verstanden. Es handelt sich um Pflanzen für unseren Garten. Du weißt doch, wie es dort aussieht.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und drückte die entsprechende Taste. Leise gurgelte Kaffee in eine Espressotasse. „Wir haben uns nie viel darum gekümmert, aber Alice hat die Idee, ihn umzugestalten. Es scheint ihr Spaß zu machen und ich glaube, sie hat Talent – außerdem ist es ihr Urlaub, und wenn sie ihn so verbringen will...“ Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, worauf du eigentlich hinaus willst.“  
  
„Nun. Ihr Besuch ist der nächste Punkt, über den wir gesprochen haben. Will Jack wirklich sagen, dass seine Tochter einfach so nach Wales gekommen ist? Nachdem er jahrelang alles getan hat, um sie vor uns zu verstecken.“ Tosh rückte ihre Brille zurecht.   
  
„Er hat sie nicht versteckt, Tosh. Ihr Verhältnis ist... kompliziert. Aber du musst ihn schon selbst fragen, wenn du mehr wissen willst.“ Was hatte Alice‘ Besuch mit seinem Geburtstag zu tun? Er stellte eine zweite Tasse in die Maschine.  
  
„Okay, aber...“  
  
Ianto seufzte. „Sie ist nur hergekommen um Urlaub zu machen und damit Stephen Rhearn und mich kennen lernen kann, okay?“  
  
„Aber... Du lässt dir doch einen neuen Anzug schneidern?“ Tosh klang wesentlich verunsicherter als am Anfang dieser bizarren Unterhaltung.   
  
Entschuldigung? Brauchte er so dringend Koffein, das nichts was von seiner Teamkollegin - und Freundin – kam, einen Sinn machte? „Und das weißt du woher?“  
  
„Andy hat dich neulich telefonieren und den Termin für die Anprobe verschieben hören.“  
  
Ianto blinzelte. Ganz langsam kam ihm ein Verdacht, weshalb die Gerüchteküche im Hub überbrodelte. „Tosh“, sagte er ruhig und nippte an seinem Kaffee. „Der Anzug ist Jacks Geburtstagsgeschenk an mich.“   
  
„Hast du nicht gesagt, dass er dir den begehbaren Schrank geschenkt hat?“  
  
„Laut Jacks Logik gehört zu einem neuen Schrank ein neuer Anzug, aber nicht von der Stange. Und ich werde mich bestimmt nicht darüber beklagen.“ Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern, äußerlich unbekümmert, während er sich innerlich amüsierte. „Gibt es sonst noch eine Unklarheit, die ich für dich beseitigen kann?“  
  
Tosh warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu den anderen, doch obwohl Ianto genau wusste, dass das Team sie mit Argusaugen beobachtete, taten plötzlich alle so als wäre sie unsichtbar.  
  
„Aber Jack war bei einem Juwelier“, platzte es aus Tosh heraus. „Er hat neulich etwas abgeholt, als er mit Owen aus Splott zurückkam.“   
  
Und der Arzt hatte nichts Besseres gewusst, als das brühwarm weiter zu tratschen, weshalb Ianto sich jetzt einer Befragung dritten Grades unterziehen musste. Er gab zu, es machte einen gewissen Sinn, dass sie zu diesem Schluss gekommen waren. „Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten?“, fragte er, die Stimme verschwörerisch gesenkt und beugte sich zu ihr vor. Die arme Tosh sah hin- und hergerissen aus und er wartete nicht darauf, bis sie sich zu einer Antwort durchgerungen hatte. „Es sind Ohrringe.“  
  
Tosh zuckte zurück als hätte er nach ihr geschlagen und starrte ihn aus weiten Augen an. „Ohrringe?“, wiederholte sie verständnislos. „Aber du trägst doch keine…“  
  
Sie tat ihm leid, denn Tosh war seine beste Freundin und er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Gwen und Owen als treibende Kraft hinter den ganzen Spekulationen und der Tratscherei steckten. Sie hatten nur Toshiko vorgeschickt, weil sie am ehesten eine Antwort aus ihm herausbekommen würde. „Nein, sie sind nicht für mich. Jack hat in den Dingen, die er eingelagert hatte, ein Paar Ohrringe gefunden, Alice Mutter gehört haben. Sie waren ein Geschenk von Jack und sie hat zurückgelassen, als sie wegging. Er dachte, Alice hätte sie gerne als Erinnerung an sie. Ich habe sie zum Juwelier gebracht, damit sie gereinigt werden. Und Jack hat sie abgeholt, weil er an dem Geschäft vorbei kam.“  
  
„Oh.“ Toshs Miene verriet ihr ganzes Elend. Sie war eine miserable Lügnerin und Ianto liebte sie dafür. „Wir dachten nur...“  
  
Blumenarrangements. Besuche von Verwandten. Ein neuer, maßgeschneiderter Anzug. Und ein Trip zu einem Juwelier.   
  
Ja, er verstand wirklich, wie sie auf die Idee kommen mochten, Jack und er hätten eine wichtige Ankündigung zu machen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Tosh, aber Jack und ich... planen keine... heimliche... Hoch...ähem... Hochzeit.“ Das letzte Wort ging fast in dem nicht mehr länger bezwingbaren Drang zu Lachen unter.  
  
Drei Köpfe wirbelten sehr unsubtil in ihre Richtung. Die Gesichter des Teams trugen identische, neugierige Mienen.    
  
Tosh gab ihm einen Hieb auf den Arm, der ihre zierliche Gestalt Lügen strafte. „Du Bastard“, rief sie aufgebracht. „Du wusstest die ganze Zeit, worauf ich hinaus wollte und hast mich trotzdem weiterstottern lassen?“   
  
„Es... es tut mir leid.“ Ianto hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht mehr damit aufhören konnte zu Lachen. Was hatten sie sich dabei nur gedacht? Jack und er und eine Überraschungshochzeit? „Tosh, wirklich“, rief er ihr nach, als sie auf dem Absatz herumwirbelte und wütend davon ging. „Ich wusste es nicht von Anfang an, aber als du nach dem Anzug fragtest, hatte ich so eine Ahnung. Wirklich erst dann. Du weißt doch, du bist die Erste, der ich es gesagt hätte, wenn es so wäre.“   
  
Tosh ging an den anderen vorbei und verschwand – die Fragen ihrer Teamkollegen ignorierend – in dem Korridor, der nach unten zu den Toiletten und Umkleideräumen führte.   
  
Er wischte sich über die Augen und bekam das Lachen in den Griff. Obwohl seine Beherrschung ins Schwanken geriet, als Gwen schwerfällig aufstand und - so schnell es ihr gegenwärtiger Umfang zuließ – Tosh hinterher lief. Andy und Owen starrten ihr nach, dann ihn an, als könnten sie dadurch erfahren, was er zu der Computerspezialistin gesagt hatte.   
  
Ianto konnte es nicht erwarten, Jacks Miene zu sehen, wenn er ihm davon erzählte...   
  
  
  
Ende


	58. Birthday Boy Teil 1

Birthday Boy  
  
  
Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Was hatte er übersehen? Was hätte er dagegen unternehmen müssen?  
  
Ianto hielt die Augen geschlossen, vorgebend er schliefe noch immer – obwohl er wusste, dass er Jack damit nicht täuschte und es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sein Partner sich zu langweilen begann und ihn „weckte“.   
  
Er hasste, wenn man ihn in den Mittelpunkt stellte; Wirbel um ihn machte. Das Zusammenleben mit Jack und dessen gelegentliche, überbordenden Aktionen hatten ihn gelehrt, es (meistens) mit Amüsement zu ertragen. Aber dass jetzt auch noch seine Schwester und Jacks Tochter damit anfingen – zweifellos auf das Betreiben (oder zumindest mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung)  seines Partners – war doch zu viel.   
  
Denn Rhiannon hatte sich mit Jack verschworen und der spannte offenbar skrupellos seine ältere Tochter mit ein. Und das alles nur, weil Rhi und Alice sich über den Weg laufen mussten.   
  
Sie veranstalteten eine Geburtstagsparty für ihn.   
  
  
\---  
  
  
Natürlich hätte es eine Überraschung werden sollen, doch Ianto hatte nicht verlernt, sich unsichtbar zu machen, und so sammelte er genug Informationsfetzen (Jack telefonierte immer gut hörbar), um Verdacht zu schöpfen.   
  
Und dann war er zum Gegenangriff übergegangen. Er ließ gegenüber seiner Schwester die Andeutung fallen, dass er plane, seinen Geburtstag in London zu verbringen – Rhi hatte ein wenig zu hektisch zugestimmt, dass das ein sehr guter Plan wäre, und dass er sicherlich den Tag völlig nach seinem Wunsch gestalten könnte.   
  
Er hatte sich kaum von ihr verabschiedet, als Jacks Handy lossummte (es stand neben seinem in seiner Ladestation) und Rhis Bild und Name auf dem Display erschienen. Ianto beobachtete amüsiert, wie das Gerät auf Voicemail umschaltete. Jack war oben und planschte mit Rhearn in der Wanne. Vermutlich wandte sich seine Schwester anschließend an ihre Mitverschwörerin, doch er wusste, dass Alice und Steven sich im Kino einen Film ansahen und in diesem Moment auch Alice’ Handy abgeschaltet war. Geschah ihr recht, dass sie ins Schwitzen geriet.  
  
Als Jack mit tropfenden Haaren, Wasserflecken auf dem T-Shirt und einem generell leicht schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck - der auf eine epische Wasserschlacht und der dazugehörigen Überflutung des Badezimmers hindeutete – erschien, bemerkte Ianto beiläufig, dass sein Handy geklingelt habe.   
  
„Ein Alarm?“   
  
Es besänftigte Ianto ein wenig, dass ehrliche Enttäuschung in Jacks Stimme mitschwang. Sie hatten einen der seltenen Abende erwischt, an dem sie beide Zuhause und keiner von ihnen (sprich Jack) in Bereitschaft sein würde. Der Rift behielt sein Schweigen bei, und sie nutzten die Zeit - unter Detective Swansons Koordination – Polizisten, Feuerwehrleute und Sanitäter zu schulen. Auf diese Weise würde niemand nach einer Weevil-Attacke Zeit damit verschwenden, nach verwilderten Hunden oder einem aus einem Zoo entflohenen Puma zu suchen. Und Torchwood erhielt sofort die Namen möglicher Zeugen, was ihnen ersparte, sie mühsam aufzustöbern und gegebenenfalls mit Retcon zu versorgen. Natürlich war es riskant, so viele Menschen einzuweihen, doch die Vorteile überwogen und Detective Swanson ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, daran zu erinnern, dass sie alle den „Official Secrets Act” unterzeichnet hatten und sich daher strafbar machten, wenn sie mit irgendjemanden über ihre Arbeit für Torchwood sprachen.   
  
„Nein.“ Ianto trat nahe zu ihm, und kämmte mit den Fingern durch Jacks in der Auflösung begriffene Frisur. Er presste seine Fingerspitzen mit leichtem Druck gegen Jacks Kopfhaut und wurde mit einem Laut ähnlich einem zufrieden schnurrenden Katers belohnt. „Nein. Es war meine Schwester. Und stell’ dir vor, ich hatte keine zwei Minuten vorher mit ihr gesprochen. Es muss ihr noch irgendetwas Wichtiges eingefallen sein, dass sie dir erzählen muss.“ Seine Stimme war sehr glatt, sehr seiden.   
  
Jack war zu gut, um Überraschung zu heucheln und kannte ihn zu gut, um zu tun als wisse er von nichts. Stattdessen zog er sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und hängte es an den Türgriff. „Ich werde sie später zurückrufen und fragen.“ Dann bückte er sich und hob Rhearn hoch, die neben ihm auftauchte, ihr Handtuch auf dem Boden hinter sich her schleifend. Nach einem prüfenden Blick nahm er das Handtuch und fuhr ihr damit noch einmal über die Haare, bevor er sie Ianto in den Arm drückte. „Wenn du sie anziehst, bringe ich schon mal das Bad in Ordnung, bevor es Zeit ist Gute Nacht zu sagen.“ Er verschwand zurück ins Badezimmer, Handtuch und T-Shirt mit sich nehmend.  
  
Ianto beugte sich vor, um seine Nase gegen Rhearns – seine Tochter wies im Moment sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit einer kleinen, nackten, pinkfarbenen Dörrpflaume auf - zu reiben. „Wir gehen dich erst einmal eincremen, anwylyd“, sagte er zu ihr. „Vielleicht sollte ich deinem Daddy die Stoppuhr mitgeben, wenn er dich badet. Das wäre mal eine ganz neue Verwendung dafür.“ Sie war warm und so lebendig in seinen Armen, und ihr Haar roch nach Zuckerwatte-Babyshampoo. Und sie verstand zum Glück noch nichts von Geheimnissen, und – egal wie gut gemeinten – Intrigen. Ianto drückte seine zappelnde, babysüß duftende Tochter an sich und hörte aufmerksam zu, was sie über Schaum plapperte und dass Dada die Entchen gerechnet hatte. Nein, gerettet. Nun, zumindest war es das, was er sich aus ihren nur gelegentlich verständlichen Worten zusammenreimte. Er fragte sich, ob sie mehr oder weniger gesprächig sein würde, wenn sie erst mehr Worte kannte und flüssiger sprechen konnte. Nun, vermutlich kam sie in der Hinsicht eher nicht nach ihm...  
  
Jack gesellte sich nach überraschend kurzer Zeit zu ihnen und sehr zur Begeisterung ihrer Tochter, die es sichtlich genoss, ganz allein die volle Aufmerksamkeit beider Eltern für sich zu haben, spielten sie noch eine Weile mit ihr. Schließlich – trotz ihres schläfrigen Protestgemurmels – brachte Jack sie ins Bett.   
  
Ianto sammelte Spielsachen und Kleidungsstücke auf und lauschte auf die Erzählung von einem grünen Kaninchen, das glänzende Steine sammelte, um damit seinen Bau zu schmücken. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, davon in irgendeinem Kinderbuch gelesen zu haben, also hatte Jack sie sich vielleicht ausgedacht... oder es war eine kindgerechte Fassung von etwas, das er tatsächlich gesehen hatte.   
  
Als sie schlief, knipste er bis auf das Nachtlicht alle Lichter aus (die schwebenden Deckenkristalle des Doctors spendeten von ihrem Platz unter der Raumdecke ebenfalls ein wenig Helligkeit) und Jack folgte ihm leise nach draußen. In den Flur, gegen dessen Wand Ianto sich abrupt gedrückt fand. Er wand sich lächelnd um und schüttelte Jacks Mund von seinem Nacken ab.   
  
Jacks Hände waren bereits damit beschäftigt, sein Hemd aus dem Hosenbund zu ziehen und darunter zu schlüpfen, um über Iantos Haut zu gleiten.   
  
„Wie kannst du nein dazu sagen, dass wir noch mehr so wundervolle Geschöpfe in die Welt setzen“, murmelte Jack, sein Mund dicht an Iantos Ohr. „Vergiss Torchwood und Aliens und mach mit mir genug von diesen kleinen Wundern um unseren eigenen Planeten zu bevölkern.“  
  
„Twipsin.“ Ianto lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich habe nie „nein“ gesagt, Jack, nur „später“. Im Moment haben wir mit diesem einen kleinen Wirbelwind schon genug zu tun.“  
  
Ein Schmollen erschien auf Jacks Gesicht, dass Ianto erst am Morgen zuvor gesehen hatte, als er Haferbrei statt süßer Cornflakes servierte – allerdings wesentlich altersgerechter auf dem Gesicht seiner zweijährigen Tochter.  
  
„Aber...“ Er verschränkte die Arme hinter Jacks Rücken um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen. „Wir können jederzeit so tun als ob wir es versuchen. Auf die gute, altmodische Art.“  
  
Jack grinste. „Dazu musst du mich nicht lange überreden.“   
  
Ianto hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Und vielleicht erwies er sich als ein klein wenig rachsüchtig, als er Jack kurz vor dem Orgasmus ins Ohr flüsterte, dass er von der Party wisse.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Danach war es nicht mehr besonders schwierig gewesen, auch die restlichen Details aus Jack heraus zu holen.   
  
Und deshalb lag Ianto jetzt hier und gab vor, zu schlafen, während er nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, sich aus dieser Situation heraus zu winden.   
  
Das Schlimmste war vielleicht, dass ihm keine Zeit mehr blieb, irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Denn sein Geburtstag war heute!  
  
Etwas - Jemand - atmete feucht und schwer in sein Ohr. Komisch, er hätte schwören können, dass sie noch keinen Hund hatten, als er ins Bett ging. "Pfui, Bello", murmelte er. Ianto wusste, dass ihm ein langer Tag bevorstand, was aber nicht hieß, dass er den Beginn nicht noch ein wenig hinauszögern konnte.   
  
„Du hättest mir sagen können, dass wir mit einem Rollenspiel anfangen“, beschwerte sich Jack lachend. „Bin ich Bello? Wer ist Bello überhaupt?“  
  
„Jack, lass mich schlafen.“ Er versuchte sein Gesicht im Kissen zu vergraben und war doch so erbarmungslos und unabänderlich wach. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er sehr versucht war, nach zu geben, mit Jacks warmen Körper gegen seinen Rücken gepresst.   
  
„Aber ich habe ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich.“ Wieder das Schmollen.  
  
„Ich packe es später aus.“  
  
„Es hat keine Verpackung.“ Jack blies wieder in sein Ohr und Iantos Hand zuckte instinktiv, danach zu schlagen wie nach einer penetranten Mücke.  
  
„Dann geh dich anziehen, damit ich später etwas zum Auspacken habe.“  
  
Finger gingen auf Wanderschaft über seine Schulter, glitten über seinen Brustkorb. „Du bist sauer wegen der Party.“  
  
Ianto seufzte. „Ich bin nicht sauer.“ Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und sah zu Jack hoch. „Ich dachte nur, wir wären uns einig, dass wir es dabei belassen... keinen Wirbel darum zu veranstalten. Es ist nicht einmal ein besonderer Geburtstag.“ Er sah den Schatten, der über Jacks Gesicht glitt. „Ich weiß, ihr meint es gut. Und meine Schwester brennt vor Neugier, Alice auszufragen.“  
  
„Missa kommt schon klar mit ihr.“ Jack zog eine Linie entlang von Iantos Brustbein. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte er unvermittelt.  
  
„Was tut dir leid?“ Ianto legte seine Hand über Jacks, stoppte die ziellosen Berührungen.   
  
„Es ist dein Geburtstag und ich habe mich über deinen Wunsch einfach hinweg gesetzt. Ich hätte Rhiannon nicht ermutigen sollen, eine Familienveranstaltung daraus zu machen. Oder zulassen, dass Alice darin verwickelt wird. Es ist nur...“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nachdem sie erst einmal wusste, dass Alice und Steven hier sind, war sie nicht mehr zu Halten. Ihr beide seid euch da sehr ähnlich, es ist auch sehr schwer, dich von etwas abzubringen.“  
  
„Rhi hat überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mit mir.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Und es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass dich meine Schwester einfach überrollt hat, Jack. Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du vor einer Hausfrau aus Newport Angst hast.“  
  
Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. „Natürlich nicht!“, entgegnete er indigniert. „Ich...“ Er zögerte einen Moment. „Es ist so lange her, dass ich Teil einer Familie war, Ianto. Ich möchte das alles erleben - Familienfeste, Verwandte, diese Normalität...“  
  
„Das ist okay.“ Ianto griff mit seiner freien Hand hoch und spürte die angespannten Muskeln in Jacks Nacken. „Ich verstehe.“ Er hätte es besser wissen müssen, aber im Alltag vergaß er oft, auf wie viel Jack in der Vergangenheit verzichtet hatte; wie viel er damals von sich selbst verbergen musste, selbst wenn er eine längerfristige „normale“ Beziehung einging.   
  
„Ich weiß ja, dass du es hasst, deine Schwester zu belügen“, fuhr Jack fort. „Und darüber hinaus Alice als meine Schwester auszugeben...“  
  
„Es ist notwendig. Zumindest im Moment. Ich weiß dass wir Rhi und ihrer Familie irgendwann die Wahrheit sagen müssen, vorzugsweise bevor ihnen auffällt, dass du nicht älter wirst.“ Er lächelte und presste den Zeigefinger einen Moment gegen Jacks Lippen. „Außer natürlich wir behaupten du hast dich liften lassen.“  
  
„Kein Chirurg kann so perfekt arbeiten“, entgegnete Jack mit einem Lachen, dass viel besser war als der Ausdruck des Zögerns und Grübelns zuvor.   
  
„Dann haben wir also nicht in letzter Zeit so oft Sex im Dunkeln damit du deine Falten vor mir verstecken kannst?“, spottete Ianto sanft.   
  
„Jetzt ist es hell. Warum siehst du nicht selbst nach.“ Jack kickte das dünne Laken, das Ianto im Sommer gelegentlich als Decke nutzte (hauptsächlich wenn er alleine schlief), auf den Boden.   
  
„Kann ich dabei weiterschlafen? Du weißt doch, wo alles ist...“ Ianto schloss die Augen und fakte ein gewaltiges Gähnen. Es war still. Zu still. „Was machst du?“  
  
„Nichts. Ich sehe dich nur an. Völlig ohne Hände. Ist das erlaubt?“  
  
„Als bräuchtest du die…“ Ianto rollte sich auf die andere Seite und seine Nase kollidierte unsanft mit Jacks Schulter. Er presste einen Kuss in die vage Richtung des Schlüsselbeins und setzte sich dann auf. „Lass mich nur schnell wenigstens auf die Toilette gehen und mir die Zähne putzen.“  
  
Er hatte sich kaum aufgesetzt, als über das Babyfon Rhearns aufgebrachtes Rufen nach ihrem Tad zu hören war. Sie klang, als würde sie gleich weinen. Ianto warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und griff nach etwas, dass er sich überziehen konnte. Jack hechtete quer über das Bett, um ihn zu küssen, bevor er sich über die Bettkante schwang und nach Shorts griff. „Ich mache das.“   
  
Ianto folgte ihm trotzdem, sobald er sich angezogen hatte. Sämtliche amourösen Anwandlungen hatten sich mit dem Erwachen ihrer Tochter ohnehin vorerst erledigt. Er hätte eben nicht darüber scherzen sollen, dass er lieber schlafe…  
  
Rhearn hatte offenbar beschlossen an diesem Morgen das Anziehen in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen. Tatsächlich hatte sie es auch fertig gebracht, ihren Kopf durch die Halsöffnung eines roten T-Shirts zu befördern – allerdings aus der falschen Richtung.   
  
Als sie ins Kinderzimmer kamen, saß Rhearn nur mit ihrer Windel bekleidet auf dem Boden, den langen Teil des T-Shirts wie einen Schal um Hals und Schultern geschlungen. Die ersten Frusttränen kullerten bereits über ihre Wangen, als Jack sie hochhob und durch die Luft schwang. „Nicht weinen, Baban. Ist doch nichts passiert.“ Er setzte sie auf seinen Arm und Ianto zog ihr vorsichtig das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Rhearn hörte auf zu weinen und hickste einmal, dann noch einmal. Sie schüttelte sich und sah sie an, die Augen von tränenverklebten Wimpern umrandet.   
  
„Das üben wir noch ein bisschen zusammen, bis du das alleine kannst“, versprach Ianto und zog ihr das T-Shirt richtig herum über den Kopf, geschickt ihre Arme in die Ärmelöffnungen fädelnd. „So, das ist besser, oder?“ Er küsste ihre kleine Faust und rieb mit dem Daumen die Tränen von ihrer Wange. „Nicht mehr weinen, cariad.“ Er sah Jack an. „Kommt ihr beide jetzt alleine klar? Dann gehe ich schnell unter die Dusche, bevor ich mit dem Frühstück anfange.“  
  
„Schaffen wir das?“, wandte sich Jack an seine Tochter. Rhearn zog die Nase kraus, als würde sie daran zweifeln. Sie hickste noch einmal und rieb das Gesicht an seiner nackten Schulter. „Wir schaffen das“, bestätigte Jack.  
  
Ianto rollte mit den Augen, das Zitat aus einer bekannten Kindersendung wiedererkennend. „Ihr habt zusammen fern gesehen.“ Er winkte seiner Tochter zu und ging duschen.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Das Wickeln und restliche Anziehen hatten sie mühelos geschafft, doch jetzt sah sich Jack mit unerwarteten Widrigkeiten konfrontiert.  
  
„Nun komm schon, Prinzessin. Du willst doch hübsch für die Geburtstagsparty deines Tads sein.“ Jack runzelte die Stirn. Welche Argumente brachte man einer trotzenden Zweijährigen gegenüber vor? Da war es ja noch einfacher einen Judoon davon zu überzeugen, einen Strafzettel zurück zu nehmen.   
  
„Nein.“ Rhearn schüttelte den Kopf und duckte sich weg. „Macht aua.“   
  
„Ich verspreche ich bin ganz vorsichtig, Baban, dann tut es auch nicht weh, aber wir werden deine Haare kämmen.“ Gut das ihn sein Team nicht so sehen konnte… Owen würde ihn das nie vergessen lassen.  
  
„Bääh.“ Rhearn wandte sich ab und versuchte sich in den Spalt zwischen dem Regal mit ihren Spielsachen und der Wand zu quetschen. Glücklicherweise war es mit dem obersten Regalbrett an der Mauer befestigt und konnte nicht umfallen. „Macht aua“, beharrte sie.  
  
Sich vorerst geschlagen gebend sank Jack auf die Hacken zurück und hielt in Kapitulation die Haarbürste hoch. Okay, dann brauchte er eben Hilfe. So hatte Rhearn sich aber auch noch nie benommen! „Ianto?“, rief er in Richtung der offenen Kinderzimmertür. „Ein bisschen Unterstützung hier?“  
  
Einen Moment später tauchte sein Partner an der Tür auf, warf einen Blick auf die Szene, holte eine Sprühflasche von der Wickelkommode und hielt sie Jack hin. „Das hier hilft gegen das Ziepen. Sprüh ihr ein bisschen was davon auf die Haare, dann lassen sie sich ganz leicht entwirren.“  
  
Jack musterte das Spray. „Können wir ihre Haare nicht einfach ganz kurz schneiden?“  
  
„Muss ich dich an die Szene erinnern, die sie uns gemacht hat, als ich ihr das letzte Mal die Haare schneiden wollte? Sie hat geschrien wie am Spieß. Offensichtlich will sie sie lang.“ Ianto machte kurzen Prozess und fischte Rhearn hinter dem Regal hervor – es war ihr immerhin gelungen, sich halb dahinter zu quetschen, bevor sie stecken blieb und setzte sie auf ihrem Bett ab. „Gib deinem Daddy eine zweite Chance“, flüsterte er ihr zu und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Er bemüht sich wirklich.“  
  
„Hey, ich kann dich hören“, beschwerte sich Jack lachend und gab Ianto einen Klaps auf den Hintern, als er an ihm vorbei ging.   
  
„Gut zu wissen, dass mit deinem Gehör noch alles in Ordnung ist, alter Mann.“ Ianto warf ihm über die Schulter einen Luftkuss zu, bevor er den Raum verließ.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
„Wir können es uns noch anders überlegen, weißt du“, meinte Ianto als er den Sicherheitsgurt des Kindersitzes überprüft hatte und trat vom Wagen weg. Rhearn machte ihrem Unmut über diese Freiheitsberaubung Luft indem sie einen Teddy gegen die Seitenscheibe warf und mit den Hacken gegen den Sitz trommelte.   
  
Jack legte die Hände auf Iantos Hüften. „Aber ich bin schon ganz wild darauf, noch mehr Jones' kennen zu lernen.“  
  
„Bilde dir nur nichts ein.“ Ianto gab ihm lachend einen Klaps auf den Arm. Dann verdüsterte sich seine Miene erneut. „Johnny macht seine… wie er meint… berühmten Burger. Mir zu Ehren wird er sie heute „umdrehen“. Absolut witzig.“  
  
Jack sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Er packt eine Brötchenhälfte zwischen zwei Fleischscheiben. Ja, ich weiß, es macht keinen Sinn – frag mich nicht. Nur, damit du dich darauf vorbereiten kannst, was mein Schwager für Humor hält.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Rhi sagt, dass er es nicht so meint. Aber Johnny und ich… wir haben keinen Draht zueinander. Wir sind einfach in allem anderer Meinung. Er hält mich für hochnäsig und eingebildet und denkt, dass ich mich für meine einfache Herkunft schäme. Mit meinen Anzügen und meinem hochtrabenden Job in London, über den ich nicht sprechen durfte… Lisa hat mich immer gedrängt, dass wir sie besuchen, aber ich fand jedes Mal eine Ausrede…“  
  
„Falls du versuchst, mich abzuschrecken, klappt das nicht.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Und für Notfälle haben wir Weevil-Spray und Plastikfesseln im Kofferraum.“ Er schlug die hintere Tür zu und schob Ianto in Richtung Beifahrersitz. „Wir fahren besser los, sonst sind Alice und Steven vor uns dort.“   
  
„Sag nur nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt“, murmelte Ianto düster, als er einstieg.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
tbc


	59. Birthday Boy Teil 2

\---  
  
  
Alice‘ Mietwagen parkte tatsächlich bereits am Randstein vor dem Davies-Haus, neugierig beäugt von einer Gruppe Teenager. Verstohlene – und dann weniger verstohlene – Blicke musterten den SUV, als sie ankamen.   
  
„Vergiss nicht, die Alarmanlage einzuschalten, sonst ist der Wagen weg“, warnte Ianto. Tosh hatte sich eingehend mit dem Auto beschäftigt, als sie den zweiten SUV kauften. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass sich die Karosserie unter Strom setzen ließ. Mit dieser zusätzlichen Schutzfunktion waren Waffen oder Artefakte, die sie im Wagen verwahrten, garantiert sicher. Bei der ersten Berührung war der Stromschlag nur leicht, steigerte sich aber mit jedem weiteren Versuch ohne Deaktivierung der Alarmanlage auch nur einen Türgriff zu berühren.  
  
Rhearn quengelte, als Ianto sie aus dem Sitz holte und es Jack überließ, die Tasche mit ihren Gastgeschenken (für David einen neuen Fußball, für Mica eine Puppe aus einer Serie, namens „Monster High“ – der Tipp stammte von seiner Schwester) zu nehmen. Tief Luft holend setzte Ianto seine Tochter auf seinem Arm zurecht und ging zögernd auf die Haustüre zu. Ein Bündel bunter Luftballons war daran befestigt und Rhearn griff begeistert danach, ihren Trotz – der die ganze Fahrt über angehalten hatte - vorübergehend vergessend. Vielleicht schmollte sie auch nicht, sondern spürte einfach nur die Anspannung ihres Tads und reagierte entsprechend darauf.  
  
Jack trat neben ihm und legte den Arm um seine Taille, ihn kurz in seine Seite ziehend. „Bereit?“, fragte er, für Iantos Geschmack viel zu gut gelaunt.  
  
Bevor er die Klingel drücken konnte, wurde die Tür von Mica geöffnet. Sie musterte die Neuankömmlinge mit ernster Miene. Dann drehte sie sich um, dass ihre blonden Zöpfe nur so flogen, und schrie laut: „Mama! Onkel Ianto ist da! Und…“ Sie drehte sich wieder um und sah Jack prüfend an. „Wie heißt du?“  
  
Jack grinste und spürte Ianto neben sich ahnungsvoll zusammenzucken. „Nenn mich doch einfach Onkel Jack.“  
  
Mica drehte sich wieder in den Flur. „Und ein Typ der sagt ich soll ihn Onkel Jack nennen.“   
  
Rhearn starrte Mica mit großen Augen an, und griff dann lieber wieder nach den Ballons, die unter ihren Händen ein haarsträubend quietschendes Geräusch von sich gaben, als sie aneinander rieben. Vielleicht packte sie ein wenig zu heftig zu, denn einer der Ballons platzte und Rhearn versteckte erschreckt ihr Gesicht an Iantos Schulter.   
  
„Ist sie doof?“, fragte Mica und kickte mit dem Fuß einen Fetzen Ballonhaut weg. „Jeder weiß, dass Ballons platzen, wenn man sie so drückt.“  
  
„Nein.“ Jack wischte eins der Ballonstückchen weg, das ihn an der Wange getroffen hatte. „Sie ist erst zwei Jahre alt, sie weiß das noch nicht.“  
  
„Ich bin fast acht“, verkündete Mica.   
  
Fast war etwas optimistisch. Mica feierte erst im kommenden Februar ihren achten Geburtstag.   
  
„Hast du mir was mitgebracht?“, fragte sie, neugierig die Tasche beäugend, die über Jacks Schulter hing.   
  
Bevor diese wichtige Frage ausführlicher erörtert werden konnte, tauchte Rhi auf. „Was steht ihr denn noch hier herum?“, fragte sie und schob Mica zur Seite um Ianto und dann Jack zu umarmen. „Ich frage lieber nicht, wie du es geschafft hast, dass mein kleiner Bruder nicht doch noch in letzter Sekunde gekniffen hat – vor allem nicht, wenn Handschellen darin verwickelt sind“, wandte sie sich an Jack. „Was hat Rhearn denn?“, fuhr Rhi fort. „Mica, was stehst du hier herum? Geh und sag den anderen Bescheid dass unser Ehrengast da ist.“   
  
Mica quetschte sich an ihren Beinen vorbei und verschwand im Inneren des Hauses.  
  
„Einer der Ballons ist geplatzt und sie hat sich erschreckt und was zum… Geier… hast du dir bei dem ganzen nur gedacht“, presste Ianto zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.   
  
„Oh, du wieder.“ Rhi wischte seine Bemerkung mit einer Geste weg. „Das ist eine Geburtstagsparty, keine Beerdigung also versuch es einmal mit Lächeln, Ianto.“ Sie umarmte ihn noch einmal und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Wange. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, kleiner Bruder.“ Dann hielt sie die Arme auf. „Gib mir mal das kleine Schätzchen, dann waschen wir ihr rasch das Gesicht.“  
  
Eher widerwillig überließ Ianto seine Tochter ihrer Tante. Rhearn schien weniger abgeneigt. Das Malheur mit dem Ballon schien vergessen, als sie fasziniert nach einer Glitzerhaarspange über Rhis Ohr griff. War sie schon alt genug für die „ansehen, aber nicht anfassen“-Unterhaltung? Vielleicht sollte er die Jack überlassen. Obwohl, vielleicht auch besser nicht. Jack schien mit diesem Konzept gelegentlich selbst so seine Schwierigkeiten zu haben. Ianto hatte schließlich genug blutbefleckte Kleidung entsorgt, um das zu belegen.  
  
„Deine Schwester und ihr Junge sind schon da“, meinte Rhi zu Jack und wich ins Haus zurück, damit sie eintreten konnten. “Alice hilft mir mit den Salaten und Steven ist draußen im Garten bei David.“   
  
Plötzlich wurde Ianto klar, dass seine Schwester nervös war. Und das nicht zu knapp. So, sie machte sich also auch Sorgen darüber, ob das ganze eine gute Idee gewesen war. Er hielt den Mund und ließ sie kommentarlos weiterreden.   
  
„Los, geh und sieh nach, was Johnny mit dem Grill treibt und ob er es schon geschafft hat, sich dabei selbst in Brand zu stecken.“   
  
Zur Verdeutlichung schob sie ihn in Richtung des kleinen Flecken Grases hinter dem Haus, den sie Garten nannten. Praktisch „gehörte“ er allen Parteien im Gebäude, jedoch hatte der Architekt übersehen, dass es nur durch Rhis Wohnung – oder vom Parterre des Nachbargebäudes aus – Zugang dazu gab. So konnte die Familie Davis ihn praktisch für sich selbst beanspruchen, die meisten anderen Bewohner wichen auf das Stück Rasen vor dem Haus aus, wollten sie „Natur“ genießen.   
  
„Und du hilfst mir doch sicher auch rasch in der Küche, nicht wahr, Jack?“ Offenbar musste sie sich mit seinem Partner beraten.  
  
Ianto warf Jack einen mitleidslosen „das hast du nun davon“-Blick zu und ging schulterzuckend nach draußen, wo beißender Rauch in großen, grauen Schwaden dahin trieb.  
  
„I-an-to!” Johnny hob grüßend eine Bierflasche. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch und so weiter, Kumpel. Ich würde dich ja umarmen, aber am Ende gefällt dir das noch zu sehr. Und wir wollen ja nicht, dass irgendjemand eifersüchtig wird.“ Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und grinste breit über seinen schlechten Witz.  
  
Ianto biss sich auf die Unterlippe bevor er tief Luft holte. „Hallo, Johnny. Danke für die... Rücksichtnahme“, entgegnete er sarkastisch. Er kam seit Jahren mit Owen zurecht, ohne ihn umzubringen – der eine Schuss in die Schulter des Arztes zählte nicht – also sollte es ein Leichtes sein, einen Nachmittag lang die Sprüche seines Schwagers zu ertragen. Aber Johnny machte es ihm wahrlich nicht leicht. Und dabei war er noch keine fünf Minuten hier…  
  
„Hier, das wirst du brauchen.“ Johnny fischte eine zweite Flasche aus der Kühlbox und hielt sie ihm hin. „Wo hast du den Kerl versteckt, der dich dazu gebracht hat ans andere Ufer zu ziehen? Seine Schwester ist schon hier. Die ist aber ganz normal, oder? Ich meine, sie hat ein Kind. Andererseits habt ihr auch eins, also kann man da nichts drauf geben.“   
  
Ianto dachte sehnsüchtig an die Stungun im Kofferraum. „Jack ist bei deiner Frau. In der Küche“, erwiderte er etwas spitz.  
  
Johnny lachte laut. „Na, bei den beiden brauche ich mir ja keine Sorgen zu machen“, meinte er mit einem weiteren, geradezu grotesk übertriebenen Augenzwinkern.   
  
Er verkniff sich die Antwort, dass man das bei Jack nicht so einfach sagen konnte. Doch er hatte die vage Vorstellung, der Versuch Jack zu erklären, würde seinen eher bodenständigen Schwager überfordern. Er fühlte sich gelegentlich davon überfordert. „Ich denke, Rhi ist mehr an meiner Tochter als an meinem Mann interessiert“, entgegnete Ianto trocken. Und schluckte, als ihm klar wurde, dass er Jack eben als seinen Mann bezeichnet hatte. „Bist du sicher, dass Rhi nicht an ein drittes Kind denkt? Ich denke, sie hat da so etwas angedeutet. Vielleicht hofft sie auf ein zweites Mädchen.“   
  
Johnny wechselte die Farbe und genehmigte sich mit einem großen Schluck Bier.   
  
Ah, süßer Triumph..  
  
„Hey, Ianto. Sieh mal was wir hier haben“, rief Jack hinter ihm bevor Johnny sich erholt hatte und eine Antwort darauf fand.   
  
Dafür hatte Ianto nun auch noch die Genugtuung zu sehen wie der Kinnladen seines Schwagers nach unten klappte. Aha. Offenbar hatte Rhi es versäumt ihrem Mann Fotos von Jack zu zeigen. Was hatte Johnny wohl erwartet? Eine dieser femininen Klischee-Tunten mit affektierten Gesten und Handwedeln wie sie oft im Fernsehen auftauchten und Stylingtipps gaben oder Antiquitäten bewerteten. Mit Bluejeans, einem weißen Hemd und einer offen getragenen, dunkelblauen Anzugsweste (die aus Iantos Schrankhälfte stammte) war Jack für seine Verhältnisse moderner, aber immer noch konservativ gekleidet. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, dass er zumindest gelegentlich die Vierziger kleidungstechnisch hinter sich ließ. Egal wie sexy er mit Hosenträgern aussehen mochte und ungeachtet, das Ianto eine geradezu unangemessene Beziehung zu Jacks Militärmantel hegte...  
  
Jack trug Rhearn auf dem Arm und ging einen Schritt hinter Rhiannon, die eine etwas schief geratene, aber bunt verzierte Torte mit brennenden Kerzen auf einem Tablett balancierte.   
  
Ianto unterdrückte den Drang, die Kerzen nach zu zählen. Es mussten mehr als sechsundzwanzig sein, ganz bestimmt. Und vermutlich konnte man sie vom Weltall aus sehen.   
  
Alice winkte ihm grüßend zu, sie folgte ihrem Vater mit einem zweiten Tablett, auf dem sich Teller, Besteck und Gläser befanden.   
  
Rhi stellte die Torte auf dem runden Gartentisch ab. „Die Kinder haben mir dabei geholfen, sie zu verzieren“, verkündete sie stolz. „Beeil dich und puste die Kerzen aus, bevor sie zu tropfen anfangen. Und vergiss nicht, dir was zu wünschen.“  
  
Er stellte sein unberührtes Bier weg und trat zum Tisch, um die Torte anzusehen. In der Mitte stand mit wackliger, rosafarbener Zuckerschrift sein Name geschrieben.   
  
„Beeil dich“, drängelte Rhi.   
  
Jack trat neben ihn. „Du machst es besser schnell. Ich habe mich fast in Brand gesteckt, als ich sie angezündet habe.“   
  
Ianto zog ein wenig verlegen den Kopf ein, als Rhi und Alice klatschten und jubelten, als er die Kerzen auspustete.   
  
Johnny hob prostend seine Flasche und gab ein „Happy Birthday“ von sich.   
  
Die beiden Frauen jubelten erneut, als Jack ihn küsste und seine Stirn einen Moment gegen Iantos presste. Er flüsterte ihm nur ein Wort zu: „Danke.“   
  
Dann drückte ihm Rhi ein Messer in die Hand und forderte ihn auf, die Torte anzuschneiden und zu verteilen. Als wäre es ein Aufruf gewesen, tauchten auch die Kinder auf.   
  
Rhearn lehnte sich auf Jacks Arm so weit vor wie sie konnte und stülpte die Lippen um, offenbar versuchte sie nachzumachen wie er die Kerzen ausgeblasen hatte. Ianto setzte sich, nahm sie lachend auf seinen Schoß und bewahrte ihre kleinen Finger davor, einfach in die bunte Dekoration zu greifen. Nachdem er das erste Stück abgeschnitten hatte, gab er das Messer an Rhi ab, die beide Hände frei hatte und den Kuchen an die anderen Gäste verteilte.   
  
Steven und David schienen sich rasch über ihr gemeinsames Hobby verbünden zu haben und verschwanden mit großen Tellern voll Kuchen in Davids Zimmer, wo ein Fußball-Spiel mehr lockte als Konversation mit Erwachsenen.   
  
Mica, wütend darüber dass die beiden Jungs sie ausschlossen, schien Rhearn als eine Art lebendige Puppe anzusehen. Sie setzte sich neben Ianto und versuchte sie nach Babymanier zu füttern. Rhearn war darüber gar nicht begeistert, sie wollte selbst bestimmen was wann und wie in ihrem Mund landete (ihre Eltern konnten ein Lied davon singen) und weigerte sich, den Mund zu öffnen.   
  
Wozu auch eine Gabel oder einen Löffel benutzen, wenn man zehn perfekt zum Essen geeignete Finger hatte? Und warum seufzte ihr Tad wohl, als er sah, dass sie Kuchen auf ihr Elmo-T-Shirt und die grünen Leggins geschmiert hatte? Daddy lachte und küsste sie auf den Kopf, was kitzelte.   
  
Bevor Tränen kullern konnten – Ianto war nicht sicher, auf welcher Seite zuerst – griff Rhi ein und sagte Mica sie solle aufhören, mit ihrem Essen zu spielen. Mica schmollte und Rhearn rieb ihr verschmiertes Gesicht an Iantos Hemd.  
  
Unterhaltungen liefen zögernd, bis Rhi begann, die Geburtstagsfeiern aus ihrer Kindheit zu schildern, an die sie sich noch erinnern konnte. Von peinlichen Auftritten Verwandter, misslungenen Gerichten und vom Regen weggespülte Gartenfeste. Ianto steuerte nur selten etwas bei, aber er beobachtete amüsiert, wie Jack förmlich an jedem Wort hing. Für sich selbst stellte er fest, dass ihn die Erinnerungen nicht mehr traurig und wütend machten, wie als Teenager. Er hatte das meiste davon einfach verdrängt. Jetzt, mit seiner eigenen kleinen Familie sah er vieles anders.  
  
Von der Torte waren schließlich nur noch armselige Überreste vorhanden und Ianto schlug Jack auf die Finger, als er mit denselben danach griff. Schönes Vorbild.   
  
Johnny verzog sich wieder an den Grill um die inzwischen erloschenen Kohlen wieder anzufachen. Rhi stöhnte, sie brauche ein wenig Bewegung, wenn sie heute noch irgendetwas essen sollte. Sie nahm Rhearn mit, als sie gemeinsam mit Alice zu dem mickrigen Blumenbeet ging, das die Außengrenze des winzigen Gartens beschloss. Die Blumen mussten im Schatten des Nebengebäudes wachsen, was womöglich der Grund für ihre kränkelnden Blüten waren. Oder die Angewohnheit der Leute, ihren Müll aus den Fenstern darüber zu werfen. Alice beschrieb ihre Bemühungen, den Garten ihres Vaters... Bruders... in etwas Ansehnlicheres zu verwandeln. Mica stand bei ihnen und beobachtete eifersüchtig, dass das kleine Mädchen auf dem Arm ihrer Mutter nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit abbekam.   
  
Johnny kratzte dem verkohlten Grillrost herum und schien entschlossen ganz alleine den Biervorräten den Garaus zu machen.   
  
Jack verschwand ins Haus.  
  
Was dem Geburtstagskind einen Moment Ruhe für sich alleine ließ. Ianto widerstand dem Drang Krümel aufzufegen – sie waren im Freien, sollten sich die Würmer daran gütlich tun. Er gab zu, bisher verlief die Feier wesentlich besser als es sich vorgestellt hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Alice hier war. Als praktisch Fremde schien sie einen schlichtenden Eindruck auszuüben. Sogar Johnny hielt sich mit seinen Witzen ein wenig zurück.  
  
Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss die Sonne auf dem Gesicht – und das Gefühl, nichts tun und nirgendwo hinzu gehen zu müssen.  
  
  
tbc


	60. Birthday Boy Teil 3

Nach dem Essen hielt es die Kinder nicht mehr am Tisch. Steven und David kickten einen Fußball gegen die Mauer des Nachbarhauses und unterhielten sich über ein X-Box-Spiel von dem sie hofften ihre jeweiligen Eltern dazu erweichen zu können, es zu kaufen.  
  
Mica hatte gefragt ob sie Rhearn ihr Kaninchen Brittney (benannt nach Spears, natürlich) zeigen durfte. Nun, es war eigentlich nicht wirklich ihr Haustier, sie hütete es nur während ihre Freundin im Urlaub war. Ganz weit weg in Spanien, wie Mica ihnen flüsternd anvertraute. Rhearn toddelte hinter ihr her, ihre Scheu vor Mica über das magische Wort "Haustier" vorübergehend vergessen.  
  
Ianto stand automatisch auf, um ihnen zu folgen - zugegeben, ein Besuch bei einem Kaninchen war wesentlich ungefährlicher als bei einem prähistorischen Flugsaurier, aber man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein - und fast ebenso automatisch packten ihn Jack und Rhiannon, zwischen denen er saß, links und rechts an den Armen um ihn zurück auf die Bank zu ziehen.  
  
"Entspann' dich", sagte Jack. "Wie gefährlich kann ein Kaninchen sein, das Brittney heißt und einer Siebenjährigen gehört."  
  
"Du bist so schlimm wie Mam", kam es von Rhi. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie hatte auch ständig Angst, dass uns etwas passieren könnte. Ich musste noch mit zwölf ihre Hand halten, wenn wir die Straße überquerten und sie hat uns jeden Tag persönlich in die Schule gebracht und wieder abgeholt, wir fuhren nie mit dem Bus wie die anderen."  
  
Ianto sah zu den beiden Mädchen hinüber.   
  
Der Käfig stand in einer regengeschützten Nische dicht an der Hauswand (sie sollten sich nicht von der Größe des Tieres über den Gestank hinweg täuschen lassen, bemerkte Rhi trocken) und Mica holte das Kaninchen heraus, um es aufs Gras zu setzen. Brittney war zu eingeschüchtert oder zu faul um sich zu bewegen, selbst als Rhearn sie anstupste.   
  
"Dummie", sagte Mica, aber er war nicht sicher ob sie das Kaninchen oder Rhearn meinte. Sie holte eine Bürste aus einer Plastiktüte und versuchte das wirre, verfilzte Fell glatt nach hinten zu bürsten.   
  
Es zuckte in seinen Fingern, ihnen die Bürste abzunehmen (Brittneys Besitzerin schien sich nicht sehr mit Fellpflege zu beschäftigen) und das arme Tier einmal gründlich sauber zu machen, bevor er die Kinder damit spielen ließ. Aber - abgesehen davon, dass ihn weder sein Partner noch seine Schwester aus den Augen ließen und er so kaum unauffällig lange genug mit Brittney ins Bad verschwinden konnte, um heraus zu finden, ob ihr Fell von Natur aus diesen trüben gelb-braunen Farbton hatte - war das nicht sein Haushalt und er im Übrigen hier, weil er Geburtstag hatte, nicht um seiner Schwester Putztipps zu geben. Musste er eben doppelt so wachsam sein, dass Rhearn nichts zu essen anfasste, bevor er ihr die Hände gründlich gewaschen hatte.  
  
Johnny beugte sich vor. "Hey, Ianto. Wann hast du gemerkt, dass du schwul bist?", fragte er.  
  
Ruckartig saß Ianto aufrecht und blinzelte überrascht, jeden Gedanken an Fellpflege vergessend. "Was?", wiederholte er, nicht sicher ob er seinen Schwager richtig verstanden hatte.  
  
"Seit wann du schwul bist." Johnny verschränkte die Arme und zeigte dabei eine angesengte Stelle seines T-Shirts, das zu nah an den Grill geraten war. "Als du das letzte Mal hier warst, hattest du eine Verlobte. Also warst du es damals nicht."  
  
Rhi verhielt sich verdächtig still und Ianto konnte sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass sie ihren Mann zu dieser Frage angestiftet hatte.   
  
Jack setzte zu einer Antwort an, überlegte es sich jedoch anders und hielt den Mund. Stattdessen wandte er sich Ianto zu und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
Alice war die einzige, die ihm einen sympathischen Blick zuwarf, der jedoch nicht ganz die Neugier dahinter aufwog.  
  
"Komm' schon, nur unter uns Erwachsenen", drängte Johnny. "Du hast ein Kind – und das zusammen mit einem anderen Mann, da kannst du nicht erwarten, dass wir keine Fragen stellen."   
  
Oh, eindeutig steckte Rhi hinter allem. Vermutlich hatte sie Johnny die Fragen auswendig lernen lassen.   
  
"Seit wann bist du ein warmer Bruder?"  
  
Nun, das war 100%ig Johnny.  
  
Ianto seufzte. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schwul bin", sagte er dann leise. Jack legte ihm unter dem Tisch die Hand auf den Oberschenkel. "Ich meine... ich liebe Jack. Und er ist ein Mann." Er sah seinen Partner an und fand nur Ermutigung in Jacks Augen. "Aber da war nie etwas Ernstes mit einem anderen Mann bevor ich ihn getroffen habe."  
  
Rhi riss die Augen weit auf. "Was meinst du damit, nie etwas ERNSTES mit einem anderen Mann VOR Jack?", fragte sie überrascht. "Aber da war nie... du hast nie... Du hast immer nur von Frauen gesprochen."  
  
"Wie gesagt, es war nichts Ernstes, nur... Herumexperimentieren. Wieso hätte ich mit dir darüber sprechen sollen."  
  
"Wieso? Vielleicht weil ich es wissen wollte, wenn mein kleiner Bruder..."  
  
"...ans andere Ufer wechselt", warf Johnny hilfreich ein und erhielt dieses Mal dafür einen Tritt gegens Schienbein von seiner Angetrauten.   
  
"Ich bin nirgendwo... hin gewechselt." Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. Er sah Jack wieder hilfesuchend an. "Aber ich würde jetzt gerne das Thema wechseln."  
  
"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du das so lange vor mir geheim gehalten hast." Rhi zerzupfte unglücklich eine Papierserviette in kleine Fetzen.   
  
"Es kam nicht zur Sprache." Ianto seufzte frustriert. "Was hätte ich tun sollen? Es beiläufig während eines unserer Telefonate erwähnen? Hallo, Rhi. Wie geht es der Familie? Gut? Schön", imitierte er ein Gespräch, einen imaginieren Telefonhörer ans Ohr halten. "Hat Johnny wieder einen Job? Nein? So ein Pech. Ich hatte übrigens neulich Oralsex auf der Toilette eines Pubs. Mit einem Mann. Was, ob es mir gefallen hat? Ja, das hat es. Sind Davids Koliken inzwischen besser?" Er hatte unwillkürlich die Stimme erhoben.  
  
Rhearn stoppte in ihren Bemühungen eine aufgeplusterte Brittney zum Hoppeln zu bringen und sah mit großen, runden Augen zu den Erwachsenen hinüber. Sie bemerkte kaum, dass Mica gelangweilt abgerupftes Gras auf ihren Kopf rieseln ließ.  
  
Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Johnny kratzte an dem aufgeweichten Etikett seiner Bierflasche herum.  
  
Rhi starrte auf das Häufchen Serviettenschnipsel auf ihrem Teller.  
  
Alice sah zu den Jungs hinüber, die für einen Moment innehielten um die Schmutzspuren zu bewundern, die der Ball an der grauen Wand hinterlassen hatte.  
  
Und Jack formte lautlos die Worte: "Details? Bitte?" mit den Lippen.  
  
Ianto rollte die Augen. Manchmal war das Verhalten seines Partners so vorhersehbar. Und obwohl er Jack dabei ansah, waren seine Worte an die anderen am Tisch gerichtet. "Ich liebe Jack und ich liebe ihn, weil er Jack ist und nicht weil er ein Mann ist. Ich möchte denken, dass ich das auch tun würde, wenn er eine Frau wäre."   
  
"Oh wirklich? Ich meine, wir können gerne darüber reden, wenn ich ab und zu ein Kleid für dich tragen soll", meinte Jack grinsend und legte den Arm um Iantos Taille. Er zuckte nicht einmal als ihn der jüngere Mann mit der Ferse gegens Schienbein kickte. "Und diese Beine? In Stöckelschuhen? Ich wette, das würde..."   
  
Er brach ab, als Ianto etwas weniger subtil den Ellbogen in seine Seite rammte. Wie er Jack kannte, war das kein Scherz...   
  
"Aua! Muss ich wieder die Hotline für misshandelte Ehefrauen anrufen?"  
  
"Wieder?", fragte Alice amüsiert. Sie wusste ganz genau dass ihr Vater die Stimmung aufzulockern versuchte.   
  
Sofort setzte Jack eine Oscar-verdächtige Leidensmiene auf und schlug dramatisch die Hand vor die Stirn wie eine Stummfilm-Heroine. Fehlte nur noch das gezückte Spitzentaschentuch um sich die Augen abzutupfen. "Ihr habt ja keine Vorstellung", rief er mit praktisch tränenerstickter Stimme. "...wie gemein Ianto sein kann." Er gab ein Schnüffeln von sich, das aber mehr nach Erkältung als nach Empörung klang. "Er gibt mir entkoffeinierten Kaffee zu trinken."   
  
Johnny klappte den Kinnladen wieder hoch, als ihm endlich aufging, dass Jack scherzte. Rhi blinzelte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht zu grinsen.   
  
"Er droht mir damit, dass ich im Arbeitszimmer schlafen muss. Stellt euch das vor – ich soll dort ganz alleine schlafen!" Jack seufzte abgrundtief. "Das ist emotionale Grausamkeit. Und das Schlimmste..." Jack legte erneut eine dramatische Pause ein. "Er weigert sich, einen ehrlichen Mann aus mir zu machen und mich zu heiraten", endete er mit einem ausgesprochen gut hörbaren Flüstern. "Ich habe Angst, dass er bald auch noch unsere Tochter zwingen wird, saubere Kleidung zu tragen und sich die Hände vor dem Essen zu waschen."  
  
Alice gab ein trockenes "Fürchterlich" von sich und beugte sich vor, um Jack tröstend die Schulter zu tätscheln.  
  
Johnny grinste, wenn er auch einen verunsicherten Blick mit seiner Frau wechselte.   
  
Ianto konnte ihn förmlich in Gedanken über das Wort "heiraten" in Bezug auf zwei Männer stolpern hören. Und er wusste, dass seine Wangen tiefrot waren, denn das war sicher eine Retourkutsche von Jack. Alles nur, weil er darüber gelacht hatte, dass das Team vor einer Weile - absurderweise - dachte, Jack und er würden heimlich ihre Hochzeit planen. Tosh hatte ihm noch nicht völlig für dieses (peinliche) Gespräch verziehen.   
  
Er griff nach Jacks Kinn - sein Griff vielleicht ein wenig fester als erforderlich - und drehte seinen Kopf zu sich herüber, um ihn zu küssen. Direkt auf den Mund und direkt vor den Augen aller. Jack grinste triumphierend und versuchte sofort, ihm die Zunge in den Hals zu stecken.  
  
„Ich hätte mir doch einen Hund zulegen sollen, von dem kann ich es wenigstens erwarten, dass er mich abzulecken versucht“, meinte Ianto seufzend. Er wusste sein Partner würde die Anspielung verstehen.   
  
Jack grinste und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Schläfe. „Wuff.“   
  
  
\---  
  
  
Ianto sah auf, als Jack zurückkam – er hatte nach den Jungs gesehen, die sich müde vom Toben draußen nun (unter Alice‘ Aufsicht) in Davids Zimmer eine epische Schlacht an der Spielekonsole lieferten - sich neben ihn setzte und den Arm um seine Schulter legte. Er küsste ihn bevor Jack etwas sagen konnte (oder sich noch einmal dafür entschuldigen, an der Verschwörung beteiligt gewesen zu sein).   
  
Rhi hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Rhearn in die Küche zu bringen um ihr das Gras aus den Haaren zu entfernen. Mica war ihrer Mutter vorsichtshalber gefolgt. Johnny war damit beschäftigt, die Asche aus dem Grill in einem Loch in der Ecke des Gartens zu entsorgen ohne sich die Schuhsohlen anzusengen. Somit hatten sie den Garten praktisch für sich alleine.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich muss dich nicht fragen, ob du dich inzwischen mit der ganzen Party-Sache angefreundet hast? Oder bist du einfach nur darauf aus, Johnny zu schockieren?“, scherzte Jack lachend und spielte auf Iantos übliche Reserviertheit bei „öffentlichen Zuneigungsbekundungen“ (der Begriff stammte aus dem Handbuch über „Sexuelle Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz“, mit dem sie im Büro so viel völlig unangebrachtes Vergnügen hatten) an.  
  
„Lass es dir nicht zu Kopf steigen“, erwiderte Ianto. „Ich könnte einfach nur zu viel getrunken haben.“  
  
„Dann ist es jetzt an der Zeit, dir dein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu geben.“ Jack hob suggestiv die Augenbrauen.  
  
„Nicht hier!“, zischte Ianto und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Oberschenkel. „Ich bin nicht so betrunken!  
  
„Ich meinte mein anderes Geburtstagsgeschenk.“ Jack grinste. „Und da sagt man, ich würde immer nur an das eine denken.“  
  
„Das tust du auch. Du färbst ab.“ Ianto rieb entschuldigend die Stelle, die er eben geklapst hatte, achtete aber wohlweislich darauf, seine Hand außerhalb jeglicher gefährlicher Zonen zu belassen.   
  
Jack zog eine inzwischen leicht zerknitterte Broschüre aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes und hielt sie ihm vor die Nase. Ianto nahm sie, strich sie glatt und überflog die Überschriften.   
  
„Okay“, sagte er zögernd. „Es findet eine Sonderausstellung mit Fahrzeugen aus den James-Bond-Filmen im National Motor Museum statt. In Beaulieu House, in... Hampshire. Planst du unseren nächsten Urlaub?“  
  
„Ich plane ihn vor allem für die nahe Zukunft.“ Jack drehte die Broschüre um, und zeigte auf eine angeheftete Visitenkarte mit der Adresse eines Reisebüros, das ganz in der Nähe von Mermaid Quay lag. „Genauer gesagt bin ich schon über das Planen hinaus. Die Buchungsbestätigungen sollten inzwischen auf deinem Schreibtisch liegen.“  
  
„Mein Geschenk ist ein Ausflug nach Hampshire? Du und ich und Rhearn?“ Ianto sah lächelnd von den Hochglanzfotos auf.  
  
„Zuerst dachte ich: 24 Stunden, du, ich, ein Bett und möglicherweise Roomservice, um bei Kräften zu bleiben.“   
  
„Screw-cation.“  
  
„Aber das plane ich ohnehin für uns.“ Jack grinste. „Dann hat mir Martha das gemailt.“ Er tippte auf den Prospekt. „Offenbar hat ein Kollege Tom davon erzählt, und sie planen bei ihrem nächsten Trip nach London einen Besuch dort. Sie dachte, es wäre auch etwas für uns. Für einen Urlaub für uns Drei. Jetzt wo Rhearn alt genug ist... Ein Mini-Urlaub. Vier Tage ganz für uns, ohne Torchwood,  ohne Alien, ohne Arbeit. Ich habe zuerst einen Tag in London geplant, und dann fahren wir weiter nach New Forest, wo ich uns ein Hotel mit ausgezeichnetem Nanny-Service gefunden habe - das heißt, wir können Rhearn einen Abend oder zwei ohne jedes schlechte Gewissen mit einem Babysitter im Hotel lassen und uns alleine vergnügen. Es liegen für uns zwei Tagespässe für Beaulieu House bereit, neben dem Museum haben sie auch Gärten in denen Rhearn toben kann, Parks, eine – wie ich gehört habe – sehr romantische Ruine einer Abtei, wenn wir genug davon haben, Autos anzusehen...“ Jack stoppte, als Ianto noch immer schwieg. „Das ist doch okay, oder?“, fragte er, plötzlich wieder so angespannt, fast unsicher wie damals, als er Ianto um ein erstes, offizielles Date bat. „Es gefällt dir?“  
  
„Ob es mir gefällt?“ Ianto hakte einen Arm um seinen Nacken um ihn zu küssen. „Ich denke ich laufe Gefahr gleich wie ein Mädchen loszuheulen. Es ist perfekt.“   
  
Mit einem erleichterten Lachen küsste Jack ihn auf die Nase – die Ianto prompt kraus zog – und sammelte die Broschüre auf, die zu Boden gefallen war. „Gut, einen Moment lang habe ich mir nämlich wirklich Sorgen gemacht...“  
  
„Selbst wenn wir bei Dauerregen in einer heruntergekommenen Bruchbude irgendwo im Nichts stranden würden, würde ich es lieben.“ Ianto sah auf die Broschüre in Jacks Hand. „Wie bald können wir losfahren?“  
  
„Oh, ich dachte an Montag.“  
  
„Montag! Diesen Montag?“ Ianto war auf den Beinen und ging vor Jack auf und ab, während er an den Fingern abzählte. „Aber es ist bereits Freitag, Jack. Die Zeit reicht nicht für alle Vorbereitungen! Das Team... wissen sie überhaupt, dass wir Urlaub machen? Das wir beide für volle vier Tage nicht da sind, jetzt wo Gwen auch ausfällt. Jemand muss sich um unser Haus kümmern und hast du eine Ahnung wie viele Sachen es für eine Reise mit einem Kleinkind zu organisieren und zu packen gibt...“  
  
„Holst du irgendwann auch Luft?“, unterbrach ihn Jack amüsiert. „Das Team hat mir geholfen, den Urlaub zu planen. Wir denken es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, Detective Swanson eine Trainingswoche im Hub absolvieren zu lassen, damit sie auch unsere Seite der Organisation genau kennen lernt und wenn alles schief geht, hat Martha mir versprochen, dass sie uns Hilfe von UNIT schickt. Alice und Steven wohnen so lang in unserem Haus, du musst dir also auch darüber keine Sorgen machen. Wir haben das ganze Wochenende Zeit zu packen, aber ich persönlich bin dafür, dass wir nur das Nötigste für Rhearn mitnehmen und uns alles andere vor Ort kaufen. Montagmorgen steht ein Mietwagen für die Fahrt vor unserer Tür. Es besteht kein Grund für einen Panikanfall.“  
  
„Klingt so als hättest du wirklich alles im Griff.“ Ianto fühlte sich ein wenig… nun ja, dumm… als er sich durch die Haare fuhr. „Alles ist schon organisiert?“  
  
„Sieht so aus, als würde auch das eine oder andere von dir auf mich abfärben“, neckte Jack ihn und hakte die Finger in Iantos Gürtelschlaufen. Er sah zu ihm auf. „Ich werde irgendwann eine Möglichkeit finden, den Rift entweder zu verschließen oder ihn zumindest besser zu kontrollieren. Wir werden eine Möglichkeit finden“, korrigierte er sich. „Torchwood ist nicht alles. Nicht für den Rest deines Le... für den Rest unserer Zeit.“  
  
„Ich weiß das.“ Ianto beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste Jack auf die Schläfe, als könne er damit den Gedanken auslöschen, der im Hintergrund sein hässliches Haupt hob. Torchwood oder nicht, Iantos Lebenszeit war begrenzt. Er schob ihn zur Seite, wie er es oft zuvor getan hatte. Das war nicht der richtige Moment, nicht an seinem Geburtstag, um auf seiner Sterblichkeit zu verweilen. „Und ich bin sicher wir finden eine Möglichkeit. Das müssen wir, schon alleine um Rhearn daran zu hindern, dass sie in unsere Fußstapfen treten will.“  
  
Jack lachte leise. „Sie hat Talent, nicht wahr?“, sagte er, an den Zwischenfall mit dem Ausflug an den Strand und den außerirdischen Quallen denkend.   
  
„Wage es nicht, Witze darüber zu machen, Jack Harkness!“, grollte Ianto spielerisch. „Meine Tochter wird einen ganz normalen Beruf erlernen.“  
  
„So besitzergreifend, Mister Jones. Du weißt wie mich das anmacht.“ Jack wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Du könntest mir mehr über dein Abenteuer auf der Pub-Toilette erzählen. Oder besser noch, wir suchen das Bad und du gibst mir eine Demonstration.“  
  
Ianto schlug lachend seine Hände weg, die versuchten den Saum der Jeans entlang zu wandern. „Das könnte dir so passen, aber ich bestehe in diesem Fall darauf, die Aussage zu verweigern, weil ich mich selbst belasten könnte.“ Jack schmollte. „Vielleicht ein anderes Mal.“ Ianto brachte sich rasch außer Reichweite, obwohl er wusste, dass es nur ein Scherz war. „Aber in einem Punkt hast du recht, ich denke es ist ein Ausflug ins Badezimmer fällig. Allein.“ Er lächelte. „Du kannst dich ja an die Hotline für vernachlässigte Ehefrauen wenden bis ich wieder da bin.“  
  
„Es waren misshandel... Oh! Snap. Das war ein Witz.“ Jack grinste. „Wenn du zu lange weg bist, muss ich nachsehen kommen“, rief er ihm hinterher. Er blickte sich um und überlegte ob er seine Tochter aus Rhis Fängen befreien sollte, oder doch nochmals nach den Jungs sehen? Dann bemerkte er, wie Johnny Anstalten machte, zu ihm zu treten – und beschloss, dass er ebenfalls dringend die Toilette aufsuchen musste.   
  
  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**  
  
*) Die Ausstellung „Bond in Motion“ befindet sich tatsächlich 2012 neben vielen anderen Autos im National Motor Museum in Beaulieu House, New Forest in Hampshire mit den Fahrzeugen aus den Bond-Filmen.   
  
Ich habe darüber gelesen und dachte, dass es das perfekte Geschenk wäre, was wiederum überhaupt zur Existenz dieser Story betrug.   
  
(Mehr Info hierzu findet sich auch bei Wikipedia (in englisch): <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Motor_Museum>)

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

[X](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d49b84f000067500651b96b/60/Tupperwood-Storysammlung-#void)

 

 


	61. Birthday Boy Teil 4

\---  
  
  
Ianto öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmer - und prallte fast vor Schreck zurück, als unvermittelt der Doctor vor ihm stand.  
  
„IANTO! JONES!“   
  
Er wurde gedrückt, bis ihm fast die Luft wegblieb. „Doctor“, entgegnete Ianto trocken als der Timelord ihn letztlich wieder losließ. Und ihm über die Wange leckte. Was zum...?   
  
„Oh.“ Der Doctor grinste breit. „Ich musste sicher sein, dass du es bist. Nichts besser als der Geschmackssinn, nun, zumindest bei Menschen. Es gibt ein paar Spezies, die Gift über die Haut absondern. Nicht zu empfehlen, hätte mich fast eine Regeneration gekostet. Wusstest du übrigens, dass du nach Jack schmeckst?“   
  
Der Timelord schnalzte mit den Lippen wie ein... nun, Ianto wollte lieber keinen Vergleich finden. Eher eine Flasche mit Desinfektionsmittel. Er rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über seine Wange. „Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Aber es wundert mich nicht wirklich. Wir verbringen eine Menge Zeit mit Körperkontakt.“  
  
„Ooooohh, bei Jack glaube ich das sofort. Eine wirklich große Menge Zeit, nehme ich an.“ Er zupfte an seiner Fliege. „Ich weiß, das ist eine komische Frage“, meinte der quirlige Timelord dann. „Aber wie spät ist es und bin ich möglicherweise zu spät?“ Er deutete hinter sich, wo... in... der Duschkabine, nun... eine altmodische blaue Telefonbox stand, deren Anblick Ianto inzwischen nur zu vertraut war. „Die Tardis weiß wirklich immer wo Jack ist, aber sie hat gezögert mich hierher zu bringen. Und das ohne Erklärung! Aber du bist hier, also sieht es so aus, als wäre ich richtig.“ Er wippte auf den Fußballen. „Wo ist übrigens hier?“ Er sah sich neugierig um.  
  
„Das Badezimmer meiner Schwester!“, zischte Ianto, dem abrupt einfiel, wo sie sich befanden. „Leiser, okay? Sie weiß von nichts.“  
  
„Nichts von was?“ Der Timelord blinzelte verwirrt.  
  
„Sie weiß nichts von Alien. Torchwood. Nicht mal von Timelords“, erwiderte Ianto sarkastisch.  
  
„Oh.“ Der Doctor kratzte sich unter dem Fez. Eine besondere Gelegenheit erforderte eine besondere Kopfbedeckung. „Macht nichts, ich kann schweigen.“ Er grinste ohne zu erklären, was daran so komisch war.   
  
Ein Blick auf den Timelord und seine Schwester würde ihn so lange auf kleiner Flamme über dem offenen Feuer rösten, bis sie ihre Antworten hatte. „Es tut mir leid, das geht nicht. Du musst wieder gehen. Sofort.“  
  
„Ianto? Wo bleibst du so lange?“ Jack klopfte gegen die verschlossene Tür. Fast sofort war das Zurückklicken des Riegels zu hören. „Du kannst dich hier drin nicht verstecken. Das ist immer noch deine Party.“ Er kam herein und lachte, als er den Timelord sah. "Doctor. Was soll ich nur darüber denken, dass ich dich mit meinem Mann im Badezimmer erwische."  
  
„Ich denke, dass das was du jetzt denkst, auf etlichen Planeten verboten und auf anderen anatomisch unmöglich ist“, erwiderte der Timelord und umarmte Jack grinsend und mit viel Schulterklopfen.   
  
Ianto sah, dass Jack keinem Lecktest unterzogen wurde. Er schüttelte sich. Umso besser, das war kein Bild, das er in seinem Kopf haben musste.  
  
„Genau der Captain, den ich sehen wollte“, meinte der Timelord, als er Jack losließ. „Oh, hat dich dein junger Mann endlich dazu überredet, etwas anderes zu tragen? Aber schade um die Hosenträger. Hosenträger sind praktisch. Es gibt keine andere Rasse im Universum, die so...“  
  
„Du wolltest mich sehen? Mich?“, fragte Jack, bevor Timelord der sich in einen Vortrag über die Nützlichkeit von Hosenträgern stürzen konnte. Er schlang wieder einen Arm um Iantos Taille, die Unruhe im Gesicht seines Partners bemerkend. Richtig. Sie befanden sich nicht im Hub, wo sie völlig gefahrlos ein Plauderstündchen mit dem Doctor abhalten konnten. Jeden Moment mochte eines der Kinder oder Rhiannon oder Johnny auftauchen, um zu sehen, wo sie steckten. Und er würde lieber diesen Tag nicht mit einer Dosis Retcon für alle beenden. Vielleicht könnten sie so tun, als wären sie für einen Quickie ins Bad verschwunden... Als würde Ianto mitspielen. „Du bist also nicht hier, weil Ianto Geburtstag hat?“  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment zeigte sich der Timelord verlegen, dann grinste er wieder. „Nuuuun, dafür habe ich eine Zeitmaschine. Ich komme einfach wieder. Oooooh. Und ich weiß auch schon ein tolles Geschenk. Obwohl ich denke es wird Jack genauso gut gefallen, ihr könnt beide...“  
  
So sehr diese Bemerkung auch seine Neugier reizte, sie hatten keine Zeit für lange Gespräche. „Wieso hast du mich gesucht? Ist irgendetwas passiert?“ Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. „Es findet gerade keine Invasion, oder so etwas statt? Bitte nicht. Nicht jetzt. Wir haben gerade erst gegessen. Rhi hat mir noch ein Stück Geburtstagstorte versprochen und wir wollen mit den Jungs Fußball spielen bevor es dunkel wird.“  
  
„Keine Invasion. Nein. Nun, nicht mehr. Das ist alles vorbei. Kalter Kaffee von vorgestern, so sagt man doch, oder?“  
  
Ianto machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihn zu korrigieren.   
  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest es vielleicht wissen. Du bist ihnen früher schon einmal begegnet, also Torchwood hatte mit ihnen zu tun, aber ich denke, du persönlich auch?“ Der Timelord wippte wieder auf den Fußballen, die Hände in die Taschen seines Tweedjacketts (komplett mit Lederflicken an den Ärmeln) geschoben.   
  
„Doctor, das ist eine lange Liste wenn wir aufzählen, wem ich alles in meinem Leben begegnet bin. Auch wenn wir es auf den Zusammenhang mit Torchwood einschränken.“ Jack hatte sich wieder entspannt.   
  
„Oh, sie... also eure Regierung... nennen sie hier 456 – leichter auszusprechen, als ihr richtiger Name. Schwer wenn man nur eine Zunge hat.“ Der Doctor zog zur Demonstration mit zwei Fingern seine Zunge heraus und verbog sie. Dann gab er ein Gurgeln von sich, das nach kaputtem Ausfluss klang. „So ähnlich… auf jeden Fall irgendwie ähnlich.“  
  
Ianto sah Jack an, als er spürte, wie sich sein Partner neben ihm steif aufrichtete. Jacks Griff um seine Mitte wurde fast schmerzhaft eng. „Jack?“, fragte er leise. „Was ist es, cariad?“  
  
„Was ist passiert, Doctor?“ Jacks Stimme klang merkwürdig dumpf, als käme sie aus weiter Ferne.  
  
„Sie hatten Kontakt mit jemand auf der Erde. Jemand, der mit der Regierung in Verbindung getreten ist, anstatt mit Torchwood oder UNIT.“ Der Timelord hatte aufgehört herum zu hippeln und musterte seinen alten Freund ernst. „UNIT hat… Kontakte… in Whitehall und einer dieser Kontakte fand, dass das eine Nummer zu groß für sie wäre und hat Martha angerufen.“   
  
„Martha weiß davon?“, fragte Jack scharf. „Wieso hat sie mich nicht direkt angerufen? Ich dachte wir…“ Er unterbrach sich, als Ianto die Hand auf seinen Arm legte und sah seinen Partner an.  
  
„Ich bin sicher sie hatte ihre Gründe, Jack.“ Ianto sah den Timelord an. „Demnach sind die 456 keine Freunde der Menschheit, Doctor?“ Ein sarkastischer Unterton schwang in seinen Worten mit.  
  
„Oh, sie sind eher allgemein… unbeliebt. Die Shadow Proklamation hat sie geächtet. Sie haben ein paar hundert Strafbefehle allein in diesem Sternensystem und werden in drei Galaxien gesucht. Entführung… Drogenhandel… Aussetzen von illegalen Viren in geschützte Ökosysteme. Kontakt mit verbotenen und unterentwickelten Planeten.“ Der Doctor wippte auf den Fersen. „Komischer Name – 456 – nicht? Aber wir konnten sie orten, ihr Schiff kreiste im Orbit. Die Tardis und ich hingen herum bis die Judoon ankamen. Martha lässt übrigens Grüße ausrichten und…“ Der Timelord grinste. „…ihr Jungs sollt die Hochzeit nicht vergessen. Ihre Mutter hat offenbar die Planung endgültig übernommen. Jack, erinnerst du dich, wie Francine…“  
  
Aber Jack war nicht mehr da.  
  
„Was habe ich gesagt?“, fragte der Doctor.   
  
Ianto wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Du gehst jetzt besser“, sagte er streng. „Und bitte ohne dass jemand etwas bemerkt.“ Er nickte zur Tardis. „Ich bin sicher, sie kann auch leise abheben.“ Die Tür der Tardis ging von selbst auf – lautlos – was Ianto als ihre Zustimmung deutete.  
  
Der Timelord starrte ihn an als wären ihm Hörner gewachsen oder er hätte sich grün verfärbt. Dann grinste er breit und nickte, als hätte er die Antwort auf eine vor langem gestellte Frage erhalten. „For-mi-da-bel“, er rollte das Wort über die Zunge. „Schickt mich einfach weg.“ Er lachte. „Jack ist wirklich erwachsener geworden. Zumindest, was die Auswahl seiner Partner betrifft. Der letzte war… Er hat versucht, die Tardis zu stehlen. Sie hat ihm einen netten, elektrischen Schlag verpasst.“   
  
Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. So gerne er sich auch vorstellte, wie John Hart von dem lebenden Schiff gezappt wurde, er wünschte wirklich, der Timelord würde endlich verschwinden. Er räusperte sich nachdrücklich.  
  
„Okay, okay.“ Mit einem Winken verschwand der Doctor in seinem Schiff. Die Tür poppte noch einmal auf. „Wir sehen uns – früher oder später.“ Dann schloss sich die Tür endgültig und die Tardis verschwand, das Geräusch ihrer Motoren gedämpft.  
  
Nach einem prüfenden Blick in die Runde verließ Ianto das Badezimmer – und rannte fast seine Schwester um. „Rhi!“  
  
„Hast du dieses merkwürdige Geräusch gehört?“, fragte Rhiannon. „Es klang wie damals als David seine Turnschuhe in den Trockner gesteckt hatte.“   
  
„Ich habe nichts gehört“, log Ianto. „Vielleicht war es draußen. Ähem… hast du Jack gesehen?“  
  
„Ja.“ Sofort war ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet. „Ihr habt euch nicht gestritten, oder? Ich dachte du bist okay mit der Party und…“  
  
„Nein, wir haben nicht gestritten. Ehrlich, Rhi. Ich denke, er hat einfach nur zu viel gegessen.“   
  
„Oh, dann ist er bestimmt raus um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Wart ihr deshalb so lange im Bad? Ich dachte mir, dass er ein wenig blass aussieht.“ Rhi blockierte noch immer den Weg.  
  
„Wo ist Rhearn?“, versuchte Ianto das Thema zu wechseln. „Ich werde sie in die Wanne stecken, sobald wir Zuhause sind und du solltest wirklich das gleiche mit Mica tun. Dieses Kaninchen…“  
  
„Jetzt hab dich nicht so, Ianto. Ein bisschen Schmutz hat noch keinem Kind geschadet. Sie ist bei Jacks Schwester. Denkst du übrigens, Alice könnte David Nachhilfe geben?“  
  
„Rhi, sie wird in Kürze nach London zurückfahren. Außer, du denkst an Fernunterricht…“ Ianto schob sie kurzerhand zur Seite. „Entschuldige, Rhi, aber ich will kurz nach Jack sehen, okay?“ Er wartete nicht auf ihre Antwort. Ihre Tochter war bei Alice in guten Händen, er konnte sich auf seinen Partner konzentrieren.  
  
Die Hitze des Tages war abrupt verflogen und ein Schauer lief durch Ianto als er ins Freie trat. Die herumlungernden Teenager waren verschwunden. „Jack?“ Ianto blieb in der Mitte des Rasens stehen und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, bevor sein Blick auf Jack fiel, der ein Stück von ihrem Wagen entfernt auf dem Bordstein saß.   
  
Er setzte sich neben ihn, nicht darum bekümmert, ob seine Hose schmutzig wurde. „Hey“, sagte er, als hätten sie sich nicht erst vor ein paar Minuten das letzte Mal gesehen. Jack saß vornüber gebeugt, die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen, als hätte er einen Schlag in den Magen erhalten. „Er ist wieder weg. Vorerst, denke ich.“ Seine Schulter streifte Jacks und der andere Mann lehnte sich in seine Berührung. „Hattest du tatsächlich schon einmal mit ihnen zu tun? Mit diesen 456?“, fragte Ianto schließlich, als Jack schwieg.  
  
„Ich... ich habe ihnen...“ Jack holte tief Luft. „Ich habe ihnen zwölf Kinder gegeben. Torchwood eigentlich... aber ich musste sie ihnen übergeben. Wir sind in einem Schulbus hingefahren. Es waren Waisenkinder. Es war mitten in der Nacht, damit uns niemand sieht…“ Seine Stimme verklang, als er den Erinnerungen nachhing.   
  
Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ihm jemand einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet. „Kinder?“, wiederholte Ianto ungläubig. „Wieso hat Torchwood Kinder an Aliens ausgeliefert, Jack? Menschliche Kinder? Keine, die durch den Rift gefallen sind und zurückgebracht werden sollten, oder?“ Er hoffte, er hatte Jack falsch verstanden. Ianto hatte keine Illusionen über Torchwood, aber Kinder?  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wollten die Kinder, weil sie wie eine Droge für sie sind. Es hat etwas mit Hormonen zu tun. Mehr weiß ich nicht, niemand hat sich die Mühe gemacht, es mir zu erklären und ich habe später nie mehr darüber herausgefunden. Sie wollten sie als Gegenleistung für ein Mittel gegen eine mutierte Version der Spanische Grippe. Einen Virus, den sie vorher selbst freigesetzt haben, um uns zu erpressen.“ Er sah Ianto an und sofort wieder weg. „Ich habe schon einmal die Spanische Grippe durchlebt. 1918. Es sind viele junge, ansonsten kerngesunde Menschen gestorben.“   
  
Da war etwas in seiner Stimme das Ianto verriet, dass es mehr als eine allgemeine Bemerkung war. Jack hatte damals jemand verloren, den er geliebt hatte. Wie so oft.   
  
Ianto stand auf.   
  
Jack rieb sich mit einer wütend wirkenden Geste übers Gesicht. „Es ist okay, wenn du mich jetzt eine Weile nicht sehen willst. Ich verstehe das“, meinte er, seine Stimme rau. „Du musst mich für ein Monster halten.“  
  
Doch Ianto ging nicht, er kniete nur über Jacks Beinen und umschloss das Gesicht seines Partners mit beiden Händen, es anhebend, bis er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Idiot“, wisperte er. „Ich gehe nirgendwohin.“ Jack atmete hörbar ein, als er ihn an sich zog und einen Kuss gegen seinen Kopf presste. Dann sackte er gegen seinen Partner und seine Arme umfassten Ianto fest genug, dass der seine Rippen knacken zu hören glaubte. „Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein, das zu tun“, murmelte Ianto. „Und ich kann mir nicht einmal annähernd vorstellen, wie du dich gefühlt hast.“   
  
„Sie haben mir keine Wahl gelassen.“ Jacks Stimme klang gedämpft. Sein Atem drang durch Iantos Hemd.   
  
„Oh, Jack. Ich weiß. Ich habe lange genug für London gearbeitet, um das zu wissen.“ Die harte Betonkante tat seinen Knien weh und er wusste, dass sie vermutlich ein Spektakel für Rhis Nachbarn boten, aber Ianto ignorierte es.  
  
„Es wurde alles vertuscht. Nur ein paar wenige Leute wussten Bescheid. Niemand schien die Kinder zu vermissen, sie verschwanden einfach in einem bürokratischen... Nichts. Eins von ihnen ist weggelaufen. Sie haben mich losgeschickt, es zu suchen, aber ich habe behauptet, dass ich es nicht finden konnte. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge war, aber ich habe es lange in meinen Träumen gesehen.“ Jack verstummte.   
  
Plötzlich wurde einiges klar, dass Jack während und nach der Angelegenheit mit den Feen gesagt hatte. Jasmin… ein weiteres Kind, das er hergeben musste, um die Welt zu retten. Und sein Bruder Grey - noch ein verlorenes Kind. Oh, Jack. Wie viel mehr von diesen Dingen kannst du noch mit dir herumschleppen?, dachte Ianto.   
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir deinen Geburtstag ruiniert habe.“ Jack hob den Kopf.   
  
„Vergiss es, nichts davon ist deine Schuld. Ich hätte ohnehin bald vorgeschlagen nach Hause zu gehen, es ist höchste Zeit dass unsere Tochter ins Bett kommt. Du wartest einfach hier im Auto auf uns, während ich Rhearn von meiner Schwester loseise und uns entschuldige.“ Ianto stand auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin.   
  
Jack ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine helfen, und küsste Ianto dankbar. Er nahm den Autoschlüssel, den Ianto aus seiner Tasche zog und ging zum SUV, während sein Partner nach drinnen verschwand. Er deaktivierte die Alarmanlage, nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz und lehnte sich zurück. Er fühlte sich erschöpft… erschöpfter, als nach dem Ringen mit einem Weevil oder nach einem seiner Tode. Doch es war auch Erleichterung, die seine Arme und Beine bleischwer werden ließ. Er schüttelte über seine eigene Dummheit den Kopf: zu glauben, dass Ianto sich von ihm abwenden würde – wegen etwas das zwanzig Jahre vor seiner Geburt passiert war... Er unterschätzte den jungen Waliser immer wieder.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später wurde die Tür geöffnet und bevor er fragen konnte, wie Rhi es aufgenommen hatte, saß Rhearn auf seinem Schoß und plapperte aufgeregt von einem Spiel, das sie mit Mica gespielt hatte... oder vielleicht ging es auch um einen Hund, er war nicht sicher. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, als hätte jemand auf einen Stoppschalter gedrückt, gähnte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn. Momente später schlief sie tief und fest, mit einer kleinen Faust fest in Jacks Hemd umklammernd, als wolle sie ihn daran hindern weg zu gehen.  
  
Ianto packte eine Plastiktüte auf den Rücksitz und nahm dann hinter dem Steuer Platz. „Rhiannon hat mir den Rest der Torte für dich eingepackt, wie es aussieht. Sie sagt, dass es ihr leid tut, dass es dir nicht gut geht und sie ruft dich an, um alle Einzelheiten über den Urlaub zu erfahren. Ich habe Alice eingeladen, morgen zu uns zu kommen, aber sie ruft vorher an, wann es passt. Ist das okay?“ Er warf einen Blick auf Jack, der nickte. „Soll ich sie nicht besser für die Fahrt in ihren Sitz bringen? Sie kann dort weiter schlafen.“  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass sie bei mir. Dieses eine Mal. Ich halte sie fest und ich weiß, wie vorsichtig du fährst.“  
  
  
\---  
  
  
„Wieso gehst du nicht vor und bringst sie ins Bett?“, schlug Ianto vor, als sie ins Haus traten. „Ich räume nur die Sachen weg, die Rhi mir mitgegeben hat.“   
  
Jack nickte. „Ist es okay, wenn ich sie heute Nacht bei uns schlafen lasse? Es ist nur...“ Er brach ab, hob die Schultern.   
  
„Natürlich.“ Ianto sah ihm nach, als Jack die Treppe nach oben ging, leise mit Rhearn sprechend. Er verstand auch so. Und er hatte das gleiche Gefühl, sie nicht aus den Augen lassen zu können. Nicht mit dem Gedanken an diese Kinder und ihr Schicksal. Ianto beeilte sich, alles zu erledigen. Er zog sich rasch aus, wusch sich Gesicht und Hände flüchtiger, als es sonst seine Angewohnheit war. Obwohl es noch relativ früh am Abend war, fühlte er sich plötzlich erschöpft.   
  
Anstatt auf die freie Seite des Bettes zu gehen, glitt er hinter Jack und schlang einen Arm um seine Taille, ihn gegen sich zurückziehend. Über Jack hinweg musterte er ihre schlafende Tochter und erinnerte sich, dass sie in der ersten Nacht nach Rhearns Geburt genauso dagelegen hatten.  
  
„Ich habe noch nie jemand wie dich gekannt, Ianto.“ In Jacks Stimme klang ehrliche Verwunderung mit. „Du hast eine… eine Kapazität zu vergeben, die mich immer wieder erstaunt.“  
  
„Das ist leicht, wenn es nichts zu verzeihen gibt, Jack.“ Ianto küsste ihn in den Nacken. „Hey, lass uns morgen darüber sprechen, ja? Der Doctor hat gesagt, dass es vorbei ist, dass sie weg sind, also kann es warten.“   
  
Jack nickte und lehnte den Kopf gegen Iantos Schulter zurück. „Das war nicht die Geburtstagsparty, die wir für dich geplant hatten. Zumindest nicht am Ende.“  
  
„Das ist okay, du kannst es nächstes Jahr wieder versuchen. Ich verspreche, dass ich dann auch außerordentlich überrascht sein werde“, versprach Ianto. Er schloss die Augen, sein Gesicht halb in Jacks Haaren vergraben. „Es gibt nur eines, an das du jetzt denken solltest“, sagte er leise. „Wir alle sind jetzt deine Familie. Du bist nicht allein. Okay? Vergiss das nicht.“  
  
Ende


	62. Der Morgen danach

Der Morgen danach  
  
  
  
„Hey! Wo willst du hin?“ Jack griff nach ihm, doch Ianto war schneller.  
  
Er rollte sich über die Bettkante und stand auf. „Nur ein paar Dinge fürs Frühstück einkaufen. Ich bin in zehn Minuten wieder da, du wirst gar nicht merken, dass ich weg war“, flüsterte er zurück, um Rhearn nicht zu wecken.   
  
  
_Sie waren früher ins Bett gegangen als sonst, und es war eigentlich ein kleines Wunder, dass sie immer noch schlief. Nach all dem Spielen, Toben und den neuen Erfahrungen des Nachmittags war Rhearn problemlos eingeschlafen. Nachdem sie schon im Auto eingenickt war, wurde sie nur halb wach, als Jack sie auszog und ins Bett brachte._  
  
 _Ianto hatte zu oft neben Jack geschlafen um nicht zu bemerken, dass sein Partner trotz seiner fast spürbaren Erschöpfung wach lag. Nicht, dass es ihm selbst besser ging. In seinem Kopf drehte sich noch immer, was Jack ihm erzählt hatte. Er hegte sicherlich keine Illusionen über Torchwoods Skrupellosigkeit und vielleicht wurde die Abscheulichkeit, Kinder an Alien ausgeliefert zu haben, noch durch die Tatsache vervielfältigt, dass er jetzt selbst Vater war. Und er machte es Jack wirklich nicht zum Vorwurf – er hatte genug Unterlagen und Reports im Archiv gelesen, um zu wissen, dass „freier Agent“ eine irreführende Umschreibung für „du arbeitest für uns, nach unseren Regeln, oder du siehst nie wieder Tageslicht“ war. Aber es blieb ein bitterer Nachgeschmack. Eine innere Stimme fragte immer wieder, zu was sie gezwungen gewesen wären, hätte nicht der Doctor dieses Mal eingegriffen._  
  
 _Die Leuchtziffern des Weckers zeigten nach Mitternacht an, als Jack seinen Arm vorsichtig hoch hob und darunter hervor schlüpfte. Dann war er langsam über Rhearn hinweg geklettert und hatte das Bett auf der anderen Seite verlassen. Als Jack die Tür so leise wie möglich hinter sich schloss, hatte Ianto sich auf den Rücken gerollt, um an die Decke zu starren. Er fragte sich, ob Jack los zog und sich ein Dach suchte, um dort vor sich hin zu brüten._  
  
 _Dann hörte er, wie die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer geöffnet wurde – sie gab dieses eigenartige, leise Quieken von sich, das trotz mehrmaligen Ölens nicht verschwinden wollte – und kurz darauf in der Stille der Nacht Jacks gedämpfte Stimme. Da sein Partner für gewöhnlich keine Selbstgespräche führte, nahm er an, dass Jack telefonierte. Nach einer Weile drehte er sich wieder auf die Seite, um seine schlafende Tochter zu beobachten. Es lullte ihn schließlich ebenfalls in den Schlaf. Irgendwann später wurde er halb wach, als Jack neben ihm auf die Matratze glitt. Er schlang die Arme um ihn und presste das Gesicht gegen Iantos Nacken wie Rhearn es mit einem ihrer Kuscheltiere tat._ __  
  
  
Er nahm seine Kleidung und winkte Jack zu, bevor er das Schlafzimmer verließ.  
  
Fünf Minuten später tauchte sein Partner in der Küche auf. Nicht ganz unerwartet – gerade war die erste Tasse Kaffee durchgelaufen. Jack küsste ihn in den Nacken und stützte das Kinn auf seine Schulter.   
  
„Ich muss wirklich ein paar Dinge einkaufen gehen.“ Ianto hielt ihm die Tasse hin, doch Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit den uralten Gläsern Piccalilli, die du unter der Spüle versteckst, bekomme ich deine Töchter und Steven nämlich nicht satt.“ Es war das erste, das ihm in den Sinn kam, um die Stimmung aufzuhellen.   
  
Zu seiner Erleichterung ging Jack darauf ein. „Ich verstecke sie nicht, ich bewahre sie dort sicher auf. Die wirklich guten sind heutzutage schwer zu bekommen.“ Seine Stimme klang ein wenig müde, aber nicht mehr so niedergeschlagen.   
  
„Kein Wunder. Ich kenne niemand außer dir, der das Zeug isst“, neckte ihn Ianto und lehnte sich in seine Umarmung zurück, ließ sich von ihm halten. Er trank seinen Kaffee aus und stellte die Tasse zurück in die Maschine.   
  
„Oh ja, wirklich? Mister, ich muss dich informieren, dass es eine Zeit gab, in der Piccalilli zu jeder Mahlzeit serviert wurde.“   
  
„Ah. Zu den Dinosauriern, die du angeblich auch schon gegessen hast?“, gab Ianto trocken zurück und grinste, als ihn Jack gegen den Küchenschrank presste.  
  
„Mach so weiter und ich esse Piccalilli auf dir“, flüsterte Jack in sein Ohr.   
  
Ianto schüttelte sich und nicht alles davon war gespieltes Entsetzen...  
  
  
####  
  
  
„Ianto!“ Mrs. Salim drohte ihm lächelnd mit einem hennabemalten Finger. Er erinnerte sich, dass sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie sich für die Hochzeit ihrer jüngsten Tochter die Hände bemalen ließ. „Ich dachte schon, ich hätte noch einen meiner treuesten Kunden an den Supermarkt verloren.“  
  
„Nein, Mrs. Salim. Ich hatte nur in letzter Zeit viel zu tun, aber ich werde immer gerne hierher kommen, schon allein wegen der Mokkabohnen. Sie führen die Besten von ganz Cardiff.“ Ianto holte sich eins der Drahtkörbchen, die neben der Kasse standen. „Wie war die Hochzeit?“   
  
Mrs. Salim strahlte über ihr rundes, freundliches Gesicht und stürzte sich - hocherfreut über sein Interesse - in eine ausführliche und gestenreiche Schilderung, während er die Sachen die er benötigte in seinen Korb packte.   
  
So ein netter junger Mann wie er, und hübsch dazu, sollte auch verheiratet sein, schloss sie. Besser auch für die kleine Prinzessin. Ein Kind muss wissen, wohin es gehört.   
  
„Das weiß sie, Mrs. Salim. Sie gehört zu ihrem Vater und mir.“ Ianto reichte ihr den Korb über den Tresen, damit sie die Einkäufe in ihre altmodische Registrierkasse tippen konnte. Er packte sie selbst in eine Plastiktüte.   
  
Mrs. Salim schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Ich bin nicht überzeugt, dass dieser Mann von dir sich ordentlich um euch kümmert. Nicht wie eine Frau.“  
  
Ianto lächelte, als er ihr einen Geldschein reichte. „Ich versichere Ihnen, Jack kümmert sich wundervoll um uns. Ich bin sehr glücklich, dass ich ihn habe.“   
  
Anstatt ihm einfach nur das Wechselgeld zu geben, nahm Mrs. Salim seine Hand in beide ihrer Hände und tätschelte seinen Handrücken. Die dünnen silbernen Armreifen an ihrem Handgelenk klirrten leise. „Du passt auf dich und dein kleines Mädchen auf, verstanden.“  
  
„Natürlich, Mrs. Salim“, versprach Ianto lächelnd und steckte das Wechselgeld ein. Er nahm die Tüte mit seinen Einkäufen.   
  
„Und bring dieses kleine Engelchen das nächste Mal mit. Ich bin sicher, sie ist gewachsen, seit ich sie gesehen habe.“ Ihr Blick glitt liebevoll über die Bildergalerie neben der Kasse, Fotos ihrer Enkel und Kinder, Nichten und Neffen.    
  
Ianto zögerte einen Moment, dann stellte er die Tüte ab und zog das Handy aus der Tasche. Er konnte noch fünf Minuten Zeit für sie erübrigen. „Ich habe Fotos von Rhearn bei mir, wir haben sie erst gestern gemacht, auf einer Familienfeier...“  
  
  
####  
  
  
„Etwas riecht gut. Und du hast Kaffee mitgebracht.“ Jack trat hinter ihn und küsste ihn in den Nacken. „Du hast gesagt, du bist zehn Minuten weg“, murrte er. „Das waren aber mehr als dreißig. Ich war fast so weit, das GPS in deinem Handy zu pingen.“   
  
Ianto verstaute ruhig seine Einkäufe weiter. „Mrs. Salim wollte sich offenbar mit jemandem unterhalten. Es wäre unhöflich gewesen, einfach zu gehen.“ Er wandte sich zu ihm um und legte die Arme lose um Jacks Nacken. „Ich denke sie ist einsam, jetzt wo alle ihre Kinder verheiratet sind und sie alleine im Laden sitzt.“  
  
„Es ist schlimmer als ich mir vorgestellt habe. Mrs. Salim versucht dich mir zu stehlen.“ Jack küsste seinen Mundwinkel, seine Nase, sein Ohr, seine Schläfe.  
  
Ianto wehrte ihn lachend ab. „Jack. Sie ist mehrfache Großmutter. Und sie ist die einzige, die so früh öffnet dass du nie auf deinen Kaffee warten musst, bis wir im Hub sind.“  
  
„Und ich bin - auch wenn ich verstehe, dass dir das bei meinem jugendlichen Aussehen gelegentlich entfällt - ein Großvater.“ Er hakte die Arme unter Iantos Oberschenkel und hob ihn auf die Arbeitsfläche. „Und meine Absichten sind noch eindeutiger.“  
  
„Es müssen die grauen Haare sein.“ Ianto ließ seine Finger durch Jacks Frisur gleiten.   
  
„Ich habe keine grauen Haare“, protestierte der Captain sofort.   
  
„Und diese Aura von Weisheit.“ Ianto hakte die Beine um Jacks. „Und Erfahrung.“  
  
„Damit kann ich leben. Und weißt du, was meine Erfahrung und Weisheit mir gerade sagen? Dass wir keinen Sex in der Küche hatten seit Rhearn gelernt hat, alleine zu laufen.“  
  
„Ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht für dich“, erwiderte Ianto. „Es wird auch heute nicht passieren.“   
  
„Sicher?“, hakte Jack nach.  
  
„Sicher“, erwiderte Ianto lachend. „Jack, bist du okay? Du siehst mich so merkwürdig an, habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?“  
  
Jack sah zu ihm hoch. „Ich denke, ich habe mich gerade wieder ganz neu in dich verliebt.“  
  
Ianto schluckte. „Selbst wenn wir keinen Sex in der Küche haben?“ Er beugte sich vor, nahm Jacks Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn, bevor er Gelegenheit zu einer Antwort hatte.   
  
Erst das Klingeln des Telefons riss sie auseinander.   
  
  
Ende  (tbc)


	63. Familienfrühstück

Familienfrühstück

 

„Guten Morgen.“ Ianto sah Steven amüsiert nach, der sich mit einem Murmeln an ihm vorbei drückte und in Richtung Wohnzimmer verschwand. Gleich darauf hörten sie den Fernseher.

Alice lachte. „Er ist noch nicht völlig ansprechbar.“ Sie legte eine Hand auf Iantos Arm und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Guten Morgen. Dad hat vorhin am Telefon gesagt, dass du uns die Überraschungsparty nicht nachträgst?“

„Natürlich nicht.“ Ianto schloss die Tür hinter ihr. „Und ich gebe zu, seine Wiedergutmachung war sehr überzeugend.“

„Erspar mir die Einzelheiten.“ Alices Lächeln hatte sehr viel von dem ihres Vaters. „Das hier ist meine.“ Sie hielt eine Papiertüte hoch. „Wir sind auf dem Weg hierher an einer Bäckerei vorbei gekommen.“

„Sehr gut. Ich habe den Kaffee dazu fertig.“ Ianto bedeutete ihr, vor zu gehen. „Rhearn ist auch schon wach. Jack zieht sie gerade an.“

Alice wandte sich zu ihm um, als sie in der Küche standen. „Ich will mit Steven noch zum Festival in Swansea, deshalb ist es mir ganz recht, dass wir uns so früh treffen. Oh, habt ihr Zeit? Wir könnten alle zusammen hinfahren.“

Ianto wandte sich der Kaffeemaschine zu. „Jack und ich müssen heute und morgen in den Hub, das Team hat uns gestern freigegeben, und mit dem Urlaub ab Montag…“ 

„Verstehe schon“, winkte sie ab. „Ianto… ist gestern Abend irgendetwas passiert?“ Alice sah ihn an. „Ich weiß, dass Dad nicht krank wird, also war das eine Ausrede. Hatte es mit Torchwood zu tun, dass ihr so schnell aufgebrochen seid?“

„Er war noch nie krank solange ich ihn kenne, aber das heißt nicht, dass er nicht krank werden kann.“ Ianto reichte ihr einen Kaffeebecher. „Ja, es ist etwas passiert, aber kein Notfall oder so etwas. Ein alter Freund deines Vaters hat überraschend auf der Party vorbeigesehen und für ein bisschen Wirbel gesorgt.“ 

„Wann? Ich habe nichts davon bemerkt. Rhi hat auch nichts gesagt.“

Ianto lächelte schief. „Belassen wir es dabei, dass er ungewöhnliche Fortbewegungsmethoden hat. Er ist von… weit außerhalb.“ Er goss sich selbst Kaffee nach. „Er hatte ein paar Neuigkeiten, die deinen Dad an eine nicht so gute Zeit in seinem Leben erinnert haben – lange vor deiner oder meiner Geburt. Aber mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, er ist okay.“ 

Bevor Alice mehr fragen konnte, kam Jack mit einer bockenden Rhearn auf dem Arm in die Küche. „Ich kann das grüne T-Shirt nicht finden“, erklärte er.

Ianto wandte sich Alice zu. "Samstags ist..."

"...grünes-T-Shirt-Tag, ich verstehe", beendete sie lächelnd den Satz. "Steven hat jahrelang jeden Sonntag das gleiche Fußball-Jersey getragen, obwohl es ihm irgendwann viel zu klein war. Schließlich sind die Nähte geplatzt, als er es über den Kopf ziehen wollte." 

"Du hast ein neues gekauft?" Jack versuchte Rhearn aufzumuntern, indem er Grimassen für sie schnitt. Aber das funktionierte nicht mehr so gut, wie zu den Zeiten, als sie noch ein Baby gewesen war. Rhearn strampelte mit den Beinen um auf den Boden gestellt zu werden und kickte ihn dabei mit der Ferse in die Seite.

"Exakt das gleiche und ich musste nur vier Läden abklappern, um es zu finden. Dann habe ich es fünf Mal hintereinander gewaschen, damit es gebraucht aussieht und in seinen Schrank gelegt."

"Und er hat es nicht bemerkt?" Jack beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Guten Morgen, Missa.“

"Natürlich hat er es gemerkt. Aber ich bin jetzt die Mam mit der Zauberwaschmaschine." Alice lachte.

Bockig oder nicht, Rhearn folgte dem Beispiel ihres Daddys und küsste Tante Alice auch auf die Wange. 

"Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Schätzchen." Alice nahm sie lächelnd auf den Arm und Rhearn schien plötzlich zu beschließen, dass ihr Freiheitsdrang noch einen Moment warten konnte. "Hast du dich gestern gut amüsiert? Mica hätte dich ja fast in ihrem Puppenhaus einquartiert." 

„Ja, sie scheint sie für eine Art lebendige Puppe zu halten.“ Jack nahm seiner älteren Tochter den Kaffeebecher ab, als Rhearn neugierig danach griff und ihn fast Alice über die Bluse kippte. „Wo steckt Steven?“

„Vor dem Fernseher.“ Ianto stellte die Milch auf den Tisch. „Frühstück ist fertig.“

Es mussten magische Worte gewesen sein, denn Steven tauchte unvermittelt auf. „Hi Onkel Jack. Hi Ianto. Spielen wir jetzt Fußball?“

„Zuerst frühstücken wir“, beschied Alice und strich ihm übers Haar. Offenbar war auch für seinen Kamm Wochenende. 

„Nicht Onkel Ianto?“, fragte Jack, als er sich neben seinem Partner setzte. 

„Ich mach noch schnell den Fernseher aus“, meinte Steven. 

„Ich nehme an, weil ich schon für David und Mica Onkel Ianto bin“, meinte Ianto und sah Rhearn nach, die Steven schnurstracks folgte, als Alice sie auf den Boden stellte. „Wollt ihr beide denn gar kein Frühstück?“, rief er ihnen amüsiert zu. 

„Füstik.“ Rhearn drehte sich prompt um und kam zurück zum Tisch, um ihren Tad an der Hose zu zupfen.

„Ganz der Vater“, meinte Ianto trocken und hob sie hoch, um sie in seinem Schoß zu platzieren. „Setz ihnen Essen vor die Nase und sie vergessen glatt, dass sie in Gesellschaft anderer sind.“

Jack sah vom Plündern der Gebäcktüte auf, Puderzucker auf der Nasenspitze und Geleefüllung im Mundwinkel – und verzichtete auf Protest, als er den amüsierten Blick seines Partners und Alices auf sich sah. Er grinste ertappt und ließ ein Rosinenbrötchen auf Iantos Teller plumpsen.

\---

Jack demonstrierte für die Kinder sein Geschick darin, einen Teelöffel an die Nase zu ‚kleben‘. Die Reaktionen waren unterschiedlich. Steven war ganz der gelangweilte Teenager, der sich viel zu alt für solchen Unfug hielt. Rhearn grabschte zuerst nach dem Löffel, (und krabbelte dabei fast auf den Tisch) und versuchte es dann nach zu machen, doch auf ihrer kleinen Nase wollte der Kaffeelöffel nicht halten.

„Ich bin froh, dass er das dieses Mal nur mit der Nase macht“, flüsterte Ianto Alice zu.

„Wieso, mit was...“ Alice unterbrach sich selbst, als Ianto grinste. Sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm. „Oh, du bist so schlimm wie er.“

„Wieso ich?“ Ianto rieb sich übertrieben den Arm. „Es war seine Idee.“

Lachend sprachen sie weiter über die Reise, bis es Zeit für Jack und Ianto war, in den Hub aufzubrechen.

Jack war bereits mit den Kindern draußen, als Ianto sich plötzlich an Alice wandte. „Sag mal, hast du es je bereut, dass du nur ein Kind hast?“, fragte er.

Überrascht schwieg sie einen Moment. „Bereut? Nein, ich denke nicht. Aber ich bin selbst ein Einzelkind gewesen. Und ich war die meiste Zeit von Stevens Leben alleinerziehend, das war nicht so einfach. Außerdem ist mir nicht der richtige Mann begegnet. Wieso die Frage? Sag nicht, ihr beide plant das nächste Baby?“ Sie senkte die Stimme. „Ist mein Vater etwa wieder schwanger?“

„Nein. Ich meine... noch nicht“, beeilte sich Ianto zu sagen. „Wir haben ein paar Mal darüber gesprochen, aber hauptsächlich im Scherz. Wir haben eine Vereinbarung, dass wir ernsthaft darüber sprechen wenn Rhearn fünf Jahre alt ist. Dann werden wir sehen, wo wir stehen, vor allem mit der Arbeit, aber auch mit unserer Beziehung.“ 

„Wie meinst du das? Mein Vater vergöttert dich.“ Alice musterte ihn. 

„Ich weiß, dass er uns liebt. Aber… ein Teil von mir wird sich immer fragen, ob er nicht eines Tages seine Meinung ändert. Jack hat selbst zugegeben, dass das die längste Beziehung ist, die er in den vergangenen fünfzig Jahren hatte.“ Er lächelte schief. „Du musst dir also noch keinen Termin für eine Babyparty freihalten.“ 

„Mami! Wo bleibst du?“, rief Steven ungeduldig und sie schlossen zum Rest der Familie auf.

\---

Der Rest des Tages verlief glücklicherweise ereignislos. Ianto wurde von den Frauen über die Geburtstagsparty ausgequetscht und linderte den Koffeinentzug, den seine Kollegen während des Vortages durchleiden mussten. Gwen hatte eine Kaffeetorte mitgebracht, die Rhys mit besten Wünschen sandte. 

Er fand Zeit für ein paar Dinge, die er eigentlich für die nächste Woche eingeplant hatte und arrangierte seine Planung um. Und ein paar Mal sah er auch zu Jack hoch, der in seinem Büro saß. Wenn er nicht mir Rhearn spielte (anstatt zu arbeiten) stand er da und sah zu ihnen hinunter. Ianto kannte diesen Blick - Jack wälzte Probleme, grübelte. Er kannte Phasen wie diese, hatte sie in den letzten Jahren oft genug beobachtet. Die Rastlosigkeit letzte Nacht, die von guter Laune heute Morgen abgelöst wurde, bevor jetzt wieder das Grübeln anfing. Da war nichts, das er dagegen tun konnte, außer da zu sein, wenn Jack bereit war, mit ihm zu sprechen. Dieses Mal wusste er zumindest, was dieses Verhalten bei seinem Partner auslöste und das ersparte ihm seinerseits einiges Kopfzerbrechen.

Es war früher Nachmittag, als Ianto mit Rhearn nach Hause ging. Er gab ihr etwas zu Essen und sie hatten es sich gerade im Wohnzimmer bequem gemacht, als Jack auftauchte. 

„Ich mache nur eine kleine Pause“, erklärte Jack, als er sich neben Rhearn auf die Couch setzte. „Bevor ich die ganze Nacht alleine im Hub verbringen muss. Was macht ihr da?“

„Wir lesen ‚Die Prinzessin auf der Erbse‘.“ Ianto hielt das Buch hoch, so dass das Cover sichtbar wurde. „Was sagt der Monitor?“

„Ein kleiner Ausschlag gegen Morgen.“ Jack winkte ab. „Andy weiß Bescheid. Er kommt, wenn es nötig sein sollte.“ Er lachte, als Rhearn auf seinen Schoß kletterte, beide Hände auf seine Schultern legte und die Nase an seiner rieb. „Hi, Baban. Willst du mich heute Nacht begleiten?“

„Untersteh dich, sie auf Ideen zu bringen“, bemerkte Ianto trocken. „Kann ich weiterlesen? Wir waren gerade bei dem Part mit der Erbse.“

Jack legte den Arm auf den Couchrücken hinter Iantos Kopf. „Ich dachte, du hast ein Problem mit Erbsen?“, fragte er, während Rhearn sich auf ihre fünf Buchstaben plumpsen ließ, zufrieden damit, dass sich die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer beider Elternteile auf sie konzentrierte. 

Ianto knuffte seinen Partner in die Seite. 

„Aua. Hey, welche Art von Vorbild bist du für unsere Tochter, wenn du ihren Vater schlägst?“

„Ein Gutes, hoffe ich.“ Er fuhr mit Vorlesen fort.

\---

Nach dem „Und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage…“ legte Ianto das Märchenbuch beiseite und ging in die Küche, um etwas zu Trinken zu holen. 

Rhearn saß auf dem Boden vor der Couch und studierte die Bilder im Märchenbuch. Und dabei störte es sie nicht im Geringsten, dass sie es verkehrt herum hielt, so dass die Seiten alle auf dem Kopf standen. 

Ianto lehnte sich gegen Jacks Schulter, vorgebend in sein Buch vertieft zu sein, eine Biographie die er vor einigen Wochen begonnen hatte. Aber er las nur hier und dort ein paar Worte und hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, worum es in dem Buch eigentlich gerade ging. 

Jack gab vor, durch die Kanäle des Fernsehers zu zappen. Seine Finger trommelten einen rastlosen Rhythmus auf Iantos Brustbein. Er war mit seinen Gedanken irgendwo anders, nicht beim Fernsehprogramm.

Nur Rhearn schien unbeeindruckt. Sie ließ das Märchenbuch liegen und kletterte munter auf dem Sofa und auf ihren Vätern herum. Von Jacks ausgestreckten Beinen stieg sie auf Iantos.

Ianto zuckte zusammen als sie abrutschte und ihr kleiner Fuß eine sehr empfindliche Stelle traf. 

„Vorsicht, Prinzessin“. Jack legte die Fernbedienung weg und pflückte sie aus Iantos Schoß. „Dein Tad braucht das noch“, meinte er grinsend. „Genau wie ich.“

„Nichts passiert“, versicherte Ianto seiner Tochter. Er rieb über ihre Füße. „Ich bin nur froh, dass sie gerade keine Schuhe trägt.“ Er beobachtete, wie sie auf den Boden rutschte und hinter der Couch verschwand. 

„Wir hätten nichts erfahren, wenn der Doctor nicht bei deiner Schwester aufgetaucht wäre“, sagte Jack plötzlich leise. „Ich habe alle Systeme, jedes eMail-Postfach, jede Cloud untersucht, über die uns sonst kontaktieren- alles außer Brieftauben. Alles funktioniert wie es sollte und hat es für die letzten sechs Monate. Totale Funkstille. Niemand aus Whitehall hat auch nur versucht, uns zu erreichen. Was hat Frobischer sich dabei gedacht? Dass sie sich von ihm mit Vorschriften und Richtlinien zutexten lassen? Er ist noch nie hinter seinem Schreibtisch vorgekommen und plant einen Alien-Erstkontakt?“

Darauf hatte er den ganzen Tag gewartet. „Sie haben sich an Unit gewandt“, meinte Ianto - obwohl er der gleichen Meinung wie Jack war.

Jack schnaubte verächtlich. „Ja. Und wie das funktioniert hat kann ich mir vorstellen...“ Er setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Wir können das nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen. Was, wenn so etwas wieder passiert und der Doctor kommt nicht zufällig vorbei? Ich habe mit ein paar Leuten gesprochen, die damals an der ganzen Sache mit den Kindern beteiligt gewesen sind. Sofern sie noch am Leben sind oder ich sie erreichen konnte. Fast alle hatten den Eindruck, dass sie beobachtet wurden – genau wie Alice.“

„Ich verstehe das und ich bin der gleichen Meinung, dass wir uns darum kümmern sollten“, erwiderte Ianto vorsichtig. „Willst du unsere Reise verschieben?“ Er verstand das, wirklich. Neben dem, was sie gestern erfahren hatten, wurde ein Ausflug um sich ein paar Autos anzusehen, die in Filmen verwendet worden waren, reichlich bedeutungslos.

Jack sah ihn überrascht an. „Nein. Auf keinen Fall. Das ganze lag seit 1965 auf Eis, also kann es auch noch ein paar Tage länger warten.“

Rhearn kam zurück, ihr derzeitiges zweitliebstes Kuscheltier – ein Plüschentchen – unter dem Arm. Sie kletterte neben ihren Tad auf die Couch und hielt es ihm hin.

„Ich denke sie will sich für ihren Fehltritt entschuldigen“, meinte Jack lächelnd. 

„Danke.“ Ianto nahm mit gebührendem Ernst das Plüschtier entgegen und setzte es auf seinen Oberschenkel. „Ich denke, ich habe noch ein klitzekleines bisschen Eis im Kühlschrank. Wer ist dafür, dass wir das essen, bevor es Zeit ist, ins Bett zu gehen und Daddy zurück an die Arbeit muss?“

„Ich. Ich“, kam es gleichzeitig von Jack und Rhearn.

„Okay.“ Ianto stand auf. „Dann hole ich es.“ Genaugenommen war es eigentlich schon Rhearns Schlafenszeit, und nach dem Toben mit ihrem Dad und Eis würde es noch länger dauern, sie ins Bett zu bekommen. Aber er war bereit damit zu leben und eine Ausnahme zu machen, weil sie es mit einem Lächeln fertig brachte, diese alten Schatten aus Jacks Augen zu vertreiben. 

Und ein Wochenende fern von Torchwood und Rift würde das übrige dazu tun.

 

Ende


	64. Auftritt: Kathy Swanson

Auftritt: Kathy Swanson  
  
  
  
Ianto rückte seine Krawatte zurecht, als über ihm das Schnurren und Quietschen des Mechanismus erklang, der die Luke am „unsichtbaren Lift“ schloss. Musst auch mal wieder geölt werden. Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz. Der Hub brauchte eine Generalüberholung – sollten sie irgendwann einmal die Zeit dazu finden.  
  
Natürlich hatte Jack sie bei ihren vorherigen Besuchen über den mehr spektakulären Eingang am Fuß des Wasserturms in den Hub gebracht, statt über den eher praktischen durch das Büro der Touristeninformation.   
  
Aber das war genau aus diesem Grund Teil seiner Aufgaben. Jack übernahm den Unterhaltungs- und Showteil (wobei ihn Kathys sachliche Reaktion auf Janet doch etwas enttäuschte), Ianto das Praktische. Er würde ihr die Türcodes für das Tourismusbüro und die Garage geben und ihre DNA ins System scannen.   
  
Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah nach oben, als die Liftplattform in Sicht kam.   
  
Falls Kathy Swanson aufgeregt war, ließ sie sich nichts davon anmerken. Sie stand mit einer Gelassenheit da als mache sie täglich die – zugegeben etwas ruckelnde – Fahrt aus luftiger Höhe. Natürlich war das heute auch nicht ihr erster Besuch im Hub, wenn auch der erste nicht als rein geduldeter Besucher. „Mister Jones!“, rief sie zu ihm hinab, als sie ihn erblickte.  
  
„Willkommen bei Torchwood Drei, Detective Swanson“, begrüßte Ianto sie förmlich und hielt ihr lächelnd die Hand hin, um ihr galant den letzten Schritt vom Lift auf den Boden zu helfen.   
  
„Was? Ich brauche keine Tagesparole?“, meinte Kathy lachend. „Welche Art von Supergeheimer Organisation ist das?“  
  
„So förmlich geht es hier nicht zu.“ Er sah, dass sie seinem Wunsch entsprach und keine Waffe trug. Sie war ein „Licenced Officer“, hatte also die Erlaubnis und Ausbildung zum Tragen und Benutzen einer Schusswaffe, aber Torchwood hatte seine eigenen Vorschriften und dazu gehörte, dass niemand außer einem Torchwood-Agenten im Hub bewaffnet war. Ianto hatte ihr eine ausführliche eMail geschickt, um sie auf das Probetraining vorzubereiten.   
  
„Hallo, Kathy“, begrüßte er sie warm. Über die Koordination des Trainings von Streifenbeamten und ihrer engeren Zusammenarbeit mit der Polizei mit Kathy, die als Liaison zwischen Torchwood und der Heddlu De Cymru, der  South Wales Police, diente, hatten sie sich angefreundet. Swanson hatte sich dafür extra in das Distrikthauptquartier, die Cardiff Bay Police Station versetzen lassen, um den Liaisonposten zu übernehmen. Natürlich hatte es auch nicht gerade von Anwärtern gewimmelt…   
  
Jack wurde von einem Anruf daran gehindert, sie selbst zu empfangen und eilte jetzt aus dem Büro. Er stoppte praktisch mitten im Schritt, als Swanson Ianto umarmte und ihn auf die Wange küsste. Hallo! Hatte er da etwas verpasst? "Ka... Detective Swanson“, verbesserte er sich, als ihn ein kühler Blick traf.   
  
„Das hier gibt dem Ausdruck "Man Cave" übrigens eine ganz neue Bedeutung“, meinte Kathy trocken, als sie Jacks Hand schüttelte.  
  
„Willkommen zur Testwoche.“ Jack drehte den Charme ein wenig hoch und zog ihre Hand zu einem Handkuss an die Lippen. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er nicht…  
  
Kathy zog ihre Hand weg, und verpasste ihm einen kalten Blick, aber keine Umarmung oder gar einen Begrüßungskuss wie für Ianto. „Gehen wir an die Arbeit“, sagte sie trocken. „Wenn ich schon sonntags arbeite, dann bitte ohne überflüssiges Geschwätz.“  
  
Ianto versteckte sein Lachen hinter einem Räuspern als Jack ihn irritiert ansah. „Ich denke, ich übernehme das dann ab hier, Sir?“ Er ließ es wie eine Frage klingen.   
  
„Ja, sicher.“ Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe ohnehin noch etwas Wichtiges zu tun. Es wartet Arbeit auf meinem Schreibtisch.“ Er nickte den beiden zu und ging auf sein Büro zu.   
  
Leider verdarb ihm Rhearns Auftauchen an der Tür – in ihrem Entchen-Schlafanzug und mit ihrem Lieblings-Kuscheltier unter dem Arm, verschlafen nach ihrem desertierten Daddy suchend – den dramatischen Abgang ein wenig.   
  
Kathy lachte leise, als Jack einen kleinen Spurt einlegte, um seine Tochter auf den Arm zu nehmen, bevor sie auf Erkundungstour gehen konnte. „Sie hat ihn fest um den kleinen Finger gewickelt, oder?“  
  
„Sie hat uns alle um den Finger gewickelt“, bestätigte Ianto lächelnd und winkte, als Rhearn schläfrig über Jacks Schulter in ihre Richtung spähte. „Sie sollte eigentlich noch schlafen, aber sie ist kaum zu halten, wenn ihre Neugier durchbricht. Glücklicherweise ist sie noch nicht so groß, dass sie alle Türklinken erreicht.“ Er wandte sich Kathy zu. „Wie wäre es mit einer Tasse Kaffee, bevor wir dich ins System scannen? Dann kannst du auch den normalen Eingang oben über das Büro der Touristeninformation benutzen.“ Er wies in Richtung Kaffeeküche  
  
„Oh, großartig!“ Kathy folgte ihm. „Benutzt ihr dieses Ding eigentlich um Leute abzuschrecken?“  
  
„Es hätte schlimmer sein können. Wir haben mal nachts eine Wiederholung der alten Batman-Serie gesehen und Jack überlegte, ob wir nicht auch solche Rutschstangen einbauen sollten.“ Ianto sah sie über die Schulter an und zwinkerte.  
  
„Du nimmst mich auf den Arm“, erwiderte Kathy.   
  
„Das würde ich mir niemals mit einem Mitglied der Ordnungsmacht erlauben.“ Ianto holte eine Tasse aus dem Schrank über dem Spülbecken.  
  
„Ich weiß das Torchwood… nennen wir es unkonventionell… ist. Auch abgesehen von Captain Harkness‘ Führungsstil.“ Kathy musterte die chromglänzende Kaffeemaschine, in der sich ihr Gesicht spiegelte. „Aber ehrlich, wie funktioniert das mit einem Kleinkind?“  
  
„Ehrlich?“ Ianto füllte Wasser in der Maschine nach. „Mit einer Menge Kompromisse. Einer davon ist, dass ich die meiste Zeit hier im Hub verbringe – Touristeninfo, Organisation, Archiv und das Füttern der Raubtiere schaffe ich auch mit einem Auge auf Rhearn.“ Er lächelte. „Auch wenn ich manchmal das Gefühl habe, ich muss sie dazu anbinden, seit sie laufen kann.“  
  
„Hat seine Hoheit das so bestimmt?“ Kathy deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Büro. „Das klingt nämlich nicht so richtig nach einem Kompromiss, eher danach dass du die komplette Arbeit mit ihr hast.“  
  
Ianto stoppte einen Moment mit der Kaffeezubereitung und sah sie an. „Torchwood hat… Torchwood Drei, um genau zu sein… hatte in der Vergangenheit ein hohe Sterblichkeitsrate. Und ich habe festgestellt, dass es mir wichtiger ist, meine Tochter aufwachsen zu sehen, als im Feld zu arbeiten.“ Er stellte die Tasse in die Maschine. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich nur mit Babysitten beschäftigt bin, es gibt hier im Hub wirklich mehr als genug zu tun. Aber wir teilen uns die Arbeit mit ihr, so gut es geht. Wir versuchen jede freie Minute gemeinsam mit Rhearn zu verbringen. Und wir haben versucht, alle Vorkehrungen zu treffen. In Jacks Büro und oben in der Touristeninfo darf sie sich frei bewegen, dort hat sie ihre Spielecken und einen Schlafplatz. Wenn wir wirklich beide benötigt werden, dann springt jemand aus dem Team ein und passt auf sie auf – im Extremfall auch Rhys, Gwens Mann. Er sieht es als Übung an, für ihr eigenes Kind.“  
  
„Ich bin noch nicht ganz sicher, wie ich es einen ganzen Tag in dieser Höhle aushalten soll“, murrte Kathy. „Aber ich nehme an, man gewöhnt sich daran.“ Sie nahm die Tasse, die Ianto ihr reichte. „Das bringt mich zu einer Frage, auf die mir bisher noch niemand so recht eine eindeutige Antwort gegeben hat. Ist die Kleine nun deine Tochter oder Jacks?“  
  
„Sie ist unsere Tochter.“ Ianto holte Jacks blaugestreifte Tasse (beziehungsweise ihre xte Reinkarnation) aus dem Schrank und stellte sie in die Maschine.   
  
„Ja, natürlich. Aber in biologischer Hinsicht.“ Sie lachte. „Ich weiß, es gibt seit Jahren dieses Gerücht, dass einer der forensischen Techniker Harkness an einem Tatort hat sagen hören, dass er schon mal schwanger gewesen wäre, aber das war ja wohl ein Scherz.“  
  
„Kathy – mein Kaffee ist im Allgemeinen zu gut, um mit Retcon versetzt zu werden, also würde ich diese Unterhaltung gerne auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben.“ Ianto füllte eine Kindertasse mit Milch und stellte sie in die Mikrowelle.   
  
„Das verstehe ich nicht. Ist es ein Geheimnis?“, fragte Kathy. „Oh, hatte ihre Mutter auch mit Torchwood zu tun? Oder ist sie aus dem Rift gefallen, wie die Weevil?“  
  
Ianto holte die warme Milch aus der Mikrowelle und rührte Kakaopulver hinein. „Nein, Rhearn ist nicht aus dem Rift gefallen.“ Er stellte beide Tassen auf ein Tablett und holte eine mit Blumen bedruckte Plastikdose aus dem Kühlschrank. „Es ist eine längere Geschichte wie Jack und ich zu einer Tochter gekommen sind.“ Er nahm das Tablett hoch. „Ich bringe ihr das rasch, sie ist immer hungrig wenn sie nach ihrem Mittagsschlaf aufwacht.“   
  
Kathy sah ihm nach. Okay, das war eine ausweichende Antwort gewesen, wenn sie je eine gehört hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie mehr Glück bei einem der anderen Teammitglieder. Sie sah sich unbehaglich um. Wo war der Rest des Teams? Cooper befand sich vermutlich in einer Art Mutterschutz – angesichts der Tatsache, dass er selbst ein Kind hatte, musste Harkness Regelungen dafür haben – aber sie konnte sonst niemand sehen. Die Arbeitsstationen unterhalb der Kaffeenische waren unbesetzt.   
  
Sie wandte sich um und zuckte zusammen, als sie sich unvermittelt Ianto gegenüber fand. „Ianto! Ich habe dich nicht zurückkommen hören.“   
  
„Entschuldigung. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“ Ianto hielt das leere Tablett hoch. „Jack redet auch immer davon, mir eine Glocke umzuhängen, aber ich denke es ist eher die Idee mir ein Halsband anzulegen, die ihm gefällt.“  
  
Ein wenig verlegen nippte Kathy an ihrem Kaffee. „Wow. Das ist wirklich, wirklich guter Kaffee. Wenn du den im Hauptquartier anbieten würdest, könntest du dich vor Heiratsanträgen nicht retten.“  
  
„Danke.“ Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse und trocknete sich die Hände ab. „Davon habe ich bereits alle, die ich brauche.“ Er hängte das Handtuch an seinen Haken. „Gehen wir an meinem Schreibtisch und erledigen die Formalitäten?“  
  
Kathy folgte ihm. „Tut mir leid, aber Harkness ist der letzte, bei dem ich mir vorstellen kann, dass er einen Heiratsantrag macht. So wie er mit allem flirtet, das atmet.“  
  
„Aber genau das ist der Punkt: er flirtet nur.“ Ianto zog die Tastatur zu sich herüber. „Okay, du wirst sehen, in Sachen Papierkram unterscheiden wir uns nicht so sehr. Fangen wir mit deinem vollen Namen an…“  
  
  
###  
  
  
Der Papierkram war erledigt und Ianto gab Kathy einen Überblick über die im Hub verwendeten Systeme – die genaue Einweisung würde sie von Tosh erhalten, schließlich kannte sie niemand besser als die Computerexpertin.  
  
Im Anschluss zeigte er ihr die Archive und beendete dann ihren Rundgang in der Waffenkammer.   
  
Kathy musterte gerade neugierig ein Schwert, das aussah als gehöre es in ein Museum, eine Mittelalter-Ausstellung oder aber in eine Folge von „Merlin“, als Jack im Türrahmen auftauchte.   
  
Offenbar war Rhearns Mittagsschlaf vorbei, denn statt des Schlafanzuges trug sie jetzt Minijeans, ein warmes rotes Sweatshirt gegen die Kühle im Hub und ihre pinkfarbenen Turnschuhe mit den blinkenden Absätzen.   
  
„Nun?“, fragte er. „Haben Sie schon etwas gefunden, dass Ihnen zusagt, Detective Swanson? Wenn nicht, zeige ich Ihnen gerne ein paar Stücke näher und wir...“  
  
Ianto rollte mit den Augen und trat zu Jack, um Rhearn entgegen zu nehmen, die sich zufrieden an ihn kuschelte und neugierig Kathy musterte. „Ignorieren wir einfach das Gegockel deines Vaters, cariad“, flüsterte er ihr auf walisisch zu. Umso besser, dass sie ihn nicht verstand. „Wir haben uns gerade über die Verwendung von Hartgummi-Geschosse unterhalten, Jack.“  
  
„Wozu? Weevils stoppen wir damit nicht.“ Jack befingerte eine der Laserwaffen, die martialisch aussahen, aber nur harmlose Lichtblitze abfeuerten. Der Sauerstoff in ihrer Atmosphäre machte sie praktisch nutzlos.   
  
  
_Sie hatten sie verwendet um Laser Tag zu spielen und dafür ein paar von Owens medizinischen Sensoren mit Hilfe von Jacks Wriststrap umprogrammiert, damit sie die Treffer registrierten. Der Arzt war überzeugt gewesen, seine Erfahrung mit Computerspielen garantiere ihm den Sieg und hatte mit Jack darauf gewettet. Gwen hatte sich ihnen angeschlossen und – Überraschung! – darauf gewettet, dass Jack gewann. Andy, damals noch ganz neu im Team, schloss sich unter Owens Schmähreden Gwens Meinung an. Ianto ließ sich trotz der Frotzeleien der anderen nicht zum Wetten überreden und niemand fragte Tosh, weil alle annahmen, sie würde wieder nur den Schiedsrichter spielen. Das tat sie aber nicht. Sie mischte mit und gewann haushoch. Es war ein ziemlicher Schock für alle außer Ianto, der sich mit ihr regelmäßig auf dem Schießstand maß und wusste, wie präzise sie selbst im Dunkeln schoss. (Und dass sie zu den Menschen mit ausgeprägter Nachtsichtigkeit gehörte.) Owen musste eine bittere Niederlage einstecken und feststellen, dass es nicht ausreichte, mit dem Joystick der Spielkonsole herum zu ballern. Gwen war schockiert, dass sie schlechter als Andy abschnitt, der als Streifenpolizist ebenfalls keine Waffenausbildung hatte und erst bei Torchwood unter Iantos Aufsicht (Jack machte ihn nervös) sein Waffentraining absolvierte. Ianto war mit seinem dritten Rang zufrieden – hinter Jack, der nur deshalb auf dem zweiten Rang landete weil er sich so leicht ablenken ließ. Ianto hatte tatsächlich in der dunklen Lagerhalle, in der sie spielten, mehr damit zu tun, Jacks Händen als seinem Lasertag zu entkommen. (Und musste zum Trost versprechen, dass sie das ganze nackt und in kleinerem Rahmen wiederholten – immer nur nackt Verstecken-Spielen wurde schließlich auch irgendwann langweilig…)_ __  
  
  
„Die Polizei testet sie gerade“, warf Ianto erklärend ein, der sich denken konnte, woher der abwesende Ausdruck in Jacks Augen kam. Er lächelte unverbindlich, als Jack zuerst auf die Laserwaffe, dann auf sich und auf ihn zeigte und ein Fragezeichen in die Luft malte.  
  
Jack legte sie zurück an ihren Platz, als Rhearn ungeduldig wurde und auch nach dem hübsch glitzernden Ding greifen wollte, dass ihr Daddy in den Händen hielt. Er trat zu Ianto und tippte mit der Fingerkuppe Rhearn auf die Nasenspitze. „Du, mein Schatz, bist definitiv noch zu klein für so was.“  
  
„Das will ich hoffen“, erwiderte Kathy trocken. Sie folgte den beiden nach draußen und sah zu, wie Jack die Waffenkammer abschloss. Dann räusperte sie sich. „Ist diese Abneigung gegen die Polizei eigentlich eine Torchwood-Tradition, oder eine persönliche Sache?“  
  
Jack wandte sich ihr zu und Ianto machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt vorwärts, als er sah, dass Jacks Augen den leeren Ausdruck angenommen hatten, der das Aufflackern böser Erinnerungen ankündete. „Torchwood und die Polizei haben eine lange, gemeinsame Tradition“, sagte er, seine Stimme sehr leise, fast untypisch emotionslos. „Es werden also gerade Hartgummi-Geschosse getestet, ja? Neunzehnhundertzweiundfünfzig hat die Polizei in London einen neuen Munitionstyp getestet, es wurde geplant, bewaffnete Polizeistreifen einzuführen, weil Überfälle überhandnahmen, bei denen die Verbrecher meist mit alten Waffen aus Kriegszeiten ausgestattet waren. Torchwood schickte einen Agenten zu den Tests. Nicht als Berater oder Beobachter. Als Versuchsperson.“  
  
„Jack“, warf Ianto leise ein. Rhearn begann unruhig zu werden und zerrte an seinem Jackett. „Willst du das wirklich hier und jetzt besprechen?“ Kathy Swanson wusste nichts von Jacks… Fähigkeit… und eigentlich hatten sie es ihr langsam beibringen wollen, für den Fall dass ihre Zusammenarbeit auch über diese Probezeit hinaus stattfinden würde. Natürlich gab es gewisse höhere Organe der Polizei, die über Torchwood Bescheid wussten und sicherlich gab es auch die eine oder andere streng vertrauliche Akte, die sich mit Captain Jack Harkness beschäftigte, aber als Detective würde sie keinen Zugriff darauf haben.  
  
„Was heißt, als Versuchsperson?“, fragte Kathy scharf. „Und 1952? Was hat das heute noch mit…“  
  
„Sie haben mich geschickt. Mich“, unterbrach Jack sie wütend. „Und sie haben ihre Munition an mir getestet, weil sie ein „menschenähnliches Ziel“ haben wollten. Ich habe noch mehr als genug Beispiele für die wundervolle Zusammenarbeit von Torchwood mit der Polizei, aber wenn ich die alle aufzähle, dann müssen Ianto und ich unseren Urlaub um eine Woche verschieben.“  
  
„Jack!“ Iantos Ton war scharf genug, dass ihn alle drei überrascht ansahen. Er drückte eine zappelnde Rhearn in die Arme ihres Vaters. „Ich glaube das ist genug“, setzte er ruhig hinzu. „Du machst Rhearn noch Angst.“  
  
Jack blinzelte einmal, dann küsste er seine Tochter auf die Stirn, Ianto dabei ansehend. „Entschuldige, baban.“  
  
„Wieso geht ihr beide nicht und schnappt ein wenig frische Luft; ich bin sicher, Rhearn hat schon lange nicht mehr die Möwen gefüttert.“ Ianto deutete in Richtung Rolltor. „Kathy und ich setzen unseren kleinen Rundgang fort, bis Tosh und Owen kommen.“  
  
„Okay.“ Jack zupfte Rhearns Sweatshirt zurecht. „Möchtest du Möwen füttern gehen, mein Schatz?“  
  
Die Möwen von Mermaid Quay konnten zwar den Enten im Park nicht den Rang ablaufen, aber Rhearn nickte trotzdem, verunsichert von ihrem Daddy zu Tad sehend und dann zurück zu Dada. Er war immer noch laut. Innen drin.  
  
Als Jack mit ihr wegging, wandte sich Kathy an Ianto. „Ich verstehe nicht“, sagte sie mit spröder Stimme. „Will er mir weismachen, dass er schon 1952 für Torchwood gearbeitet hat? Wie alt ist er? Vierzig?“  
  
„Er versucht nicht älter als fünfunddreißig zu sein.“ Ianto deutete auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Vielleicht setzen wir uns erst einmal und dann versuche ich das zu erklären?“ Er führte sie an seine Arbeitsstation und wartete, bis Kathy saß. Dann holte er tief Luft. „Jack arbeitet seit über einhundert Jahren für Torchwood.“ Er hob die Hand, als Kathy ihn unterbrechen wollte. „Bitte. Lass mich das zuerst erzählen, und dann versuche ich deine Fragen zu beantworten. So gut ich es kann. Jack wurde nicht auf der Erde geboren. Er kommt aus dem 51sten Jahrhundert und ist ein Zeitreisender, der 1869 hier gestrandet ist…“  
  
  
###  
  
  
Ianto blinzelte ein paar Mal bis sich seine Augen an das helle Sonnenlicht draußen gewöhnt hatten, als er eine gute Stunde später aus dem Schatten des Tourismusbüros trat. Es war Sonntag und das Pier voll mit Leuten, die das gute Wetter genossen.   
  
Er hatte Kathy mit mehr Koffein und dem inzwischen eingetroffenen Andy zur Gesellschaft zurückgelassen. Im Moment schien sie nicht sicher zu sein, was – oder ob überhaupt irgendetwas – sie von dem glaubte, was er ihr erzählt hatte. Und dabei hatte er Jacks „Unsterblichkeit“ noch ausgeklammert. Nun, so oder so war sie gezwungen alles was sie heute erfahren hatte, für sich zu behalten.   
  
Obwohl er sich in etwa vorstellen konnte, wohin Jack und Rhearn gegangen waren, brauchte er fast zehn Minuten, bis er sie fand. Wie es aussah hatten die Möwen einen guten Tag erwischt. Neben Rhearn warfen noch drei andere Kinder Brotstückchen in die Luft – einige der Imbissbuden verkauften sie inzwischen extra an Touristen. Jack unterhielt sich mit zwei Frauen, entspannt gegen die Brüstung lehnend.   
  
Rhearn sah ihn als Erste, sie ließ die Tüte mit dem Brot fallen und lief zu ihm hin, um seine Beine zu umarmen. Ianto ging vor ihr in die Hocke und zog ein Taschentuch aus seinem Jackett, um angetrocknete Eiscreme von ihrer Wange zu wischen. „Hey, habt ihr Spaß?“, fragte er lächelnd. „Sind die Möwen sehr hungrig?“  
  
Sie nickte strahlend und zog ungeduldig an seinem Ärmel. Also stand er auf, nahm ihre kleine, klebrige Hand in seine und ließ sich von ihr zu Jack ziehen, der gerade seine Worte mit weitausschweifenden Gesten untermalte. Offenbar war er bei einer Pointe angelangt, sein Publikum lachte. Dann sah er auf und sein Lächeln wurde wärmer, intimer. „Hey. Darf ich vorstellen, das ist meine bessere Hälfte, Rhearns Vater.“  
  
Ianto nickte grüßend und stellte sich neben Jack, der locker einen Arm um seine Taille legte. „Hallo. Tut mir leid zu stören, aber er wird wieder bei der Arbeit gebraucht. Wir warten auf dich.“  
  
„Ihr müsst beide an einem Sonntag arbeiten?“, fragte die eine der Frauen, sie trug eine auffallende, rote Sonnenbrille und hatte glatte, kurze schwarze Haare. Sie zeigte in einem Spaghettitop und Short sehr viel braune Haut, die genau wie ihr Akzent verriet, dass sie vermutlich nur zu Besuch in Cardiff war. Oder gerade aus dem Urlaub kam. „Wie schade.“  
  
Die andere Frau trug einen weiten geblümten Rock und ein T-Shirt. Ihre Haut war so blass wie Iantos, und sie hatte lange, rötliche Haare, die in einem dicken Zopf auf ihren Rücken fielen. „Vor allem für die Kleine.“ Sie lachte. „Ich habe noch nie ein Kind gesehen, dass so wild darauf ist, Möwen zu füttern. Sie ist sogar los und hat aufgelesen, was den anderen runtergefallen ist.“  
  
„Normalerweise sind es die Enten im Park.“ Ianto hob Rhearn hoch, die an seinem Ärmel zupfte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Ja, leider müssen wir gelegentlich auch am Sonntag arbeiten. Und wir sollten jetzt wirklich zurück.“  
  
Nach ein paar Abschiedsworten riefen die beiden Frauen ihre jeweiligen Kinder zu sich und gingen weiter.   
  
„Du hättest mich anrufen können, dann wäre ich zurückgekommen“, meinte Jack, als sie langsam zurück zum Hub schlenderten, mit halbem Ohr auf Rhearns Geplapper über Möwen und Eiscreme lauschend.  
  
„Vielleicht wollte ich auch ein wenig frische Luft schnappen?“ Ianto rieb über die Wange seiner Tochter. „Wir hätten dich besser eincremen müssen, cariad“, murmelte er. „Nicht, dass du noch einen Sonnenbrand bekommst.“  
  
„Alles okay mit Detective Swanson?“, fragte Jack, als sie die silberne Skulptur erreichten.  
  
„Ich denke sie wird es überstehen“, meinte Ianto trocken. „Obwohl ich denke, dass du ihr immer noch nicht sehr viel sympathischer bist.“ Er lächelte, als er sich Jack zuwandte. „Irgendwie funktioniert das mit deinem Charme nicht bei ihr.“  
  
Jack ging jedoch nicht darauf ein. Er nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und verstaute sie in der Brusttasche seines Hemdes. Seine Finger spielten mit den Locken in Rhearns Nacken. „Was… genau… hast du ihr erzählt?“  
  
„Das du älter bist als du aussiehst. Dass du nicht hier geboren bist und aus der Zukunft stammst – und das Torchwood dich in der Vergangenheit sehr schlecht behandelt hat. Und das du dir mehr Mühe geben wirst, sie nicht mit allen Polizisten über einen Kamm zu scheren.“  
  
„Nichts über meine…“ Jack machte eine vage Handgeste.   
  
„Ich dachte das wäre für einen Tag genug.“ Ianto sah ihn an. Er streckte die Hand aus und zeichnete eine Linie an Jacks Knopfleiste entlang. „Ich weiß, dass du sie im Grunde magst, sonst hättest du nie zugelassen, dass sie unsere Liaison mit der Polizei wird. Und deine schlechten Erfahrungen haben dich nicht davon abgehalten, Gwen oder Andy einzustellen.“  
  
„Dada?“, fragte Rhearn und griff nach Jacks Hosenträger, also gab Ianto sie zu ihm zurück. Rhearn schlang beide Arme um Jacks Nacken und presste ihr Gesicht gegen seinen Hals.   
  
„Sssch. Alles okay, Baban.“ Jack küsste sie auf die Schläfe. „Ich werde mich bei ihr entschuldigen. Später.“ Sie gingen auf das Büro zu. „Du hast recht. Es ist nicht die Polizei oder Detective Swanson“, meinte er, als Ianto den Zugangscode eingab und automatisch das schief hängende „Geschlossen“-Schild gerade rückte.   
  
„Es ist seine Schuld“, entgegnete Ianto spröde und wischte ein paar Staubflocken von der Schreibtischfläche, nachdem er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Gwen hatte Zeitschriften und die leere Verpackung eines Schokoriegels liegen lassen. „Die Schuld deines Doctors. Er taucht einfach auf, knallt uns die Neuigkeit vor den Latz dass die Erde knapp an einer kaum vorstellbaren Katastrophe vorbei geschrammt ist und weckt alle diese schlimmen Erinnerungen bei dir, nur um dann wieder zu verschwinden. Er war noch nicht wieder hier, oder?“  
  
„Vielleicht ist ihm etwas dazwischen gekommen“, meinte Jack und setzte Rhearn in ihrer Spielecke ab. Sie öffnete den Deckel der Spielzeugkiste und begann darin nach etwas zu suchen. „Das passiert oft. Es gibt so viele, die seine Hilfe brauchen.“  
  
Ianto zog einen Staubwedel aus der untersten Schublade und machte erst einmal den Staubflocken auf der Schreibfläche den Garaus. Das Saubermachen verfehlte seine übliche beruhigende Wirkung.  
  
„Hey.“ Jack trat zu ihm und legte die Arme von hinten um ihn, zog Ianto an sich zurück. „Er ist nur der Bote. Der Doctor ist hier nicht der Feind.“ Er küsste die Seite von Iantos Hals und stützte das Kinn auf seine Schulter.   
  
Ianto ließ den Staubwedel fallen, drehte sich um und legte eine Hand an die Seite von Jacks Gesicht, seine Stirn gegen die des älteren Mannes pressend. „Ich hasse das. Ich sehe, dass du immer wieder daran denkst – und du leidest darunter und ich kann nichts dagegen tun.“  
  
„Du musst nichts tun.“ Jack küsste ihn. „Du musst einfach nur weiter bei mir bleiben. Du und Rhearn. Solange ich euch beide bei mir habe, kann ich alles ertragen, okay?“ Er wartete, bis Ianto nickte, nahm die Hand des Jüngeren in seine, spielte mit seinen Fingern. „Und es sind nur Erinnerungen. Sie können mir nicht wirklich schaden.“ Er küsste Iantos Handfläche, lächelte. „Aber ich habe auch nichts dagegen, wenn du mir hilfst, neue und bessere Erinnerungen zu machen.“ Dieses Mal küsste er Ianto auf den Mund – doch der Kuss wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als Rhearn versuchte, sich zwischen sie zu drängeln.   
  
Lachend nahm Jack sie auf den Arm, so dass sie zwischen ihnen war und Rhearn hielt ihm so schwungvoll ein Kuscheltier hin, dass es ihm praktisch ins Auge schlug. Er nahm es und betrachtete den Pinguin. „Für mich?“, fragte er und Rhearn nickte eifrig. „Danke, Baban.“   
  
„Ich denke sie will dich trösten“, meinte Ianto erstaunt.  
  
Jack küsste sie auf die Stirn und sah seinen Partner an. „Manchmal ist sie mir fast unheimlich. Sie ist sicher erst zwei Jahre alt?“   
  
„Frühreif. Warum bin ich nicht überrascht“, murmelte Ianto und drückte auf den Knopf, der die Verkleidung zum Lift zurückgleiten ließ.   
  
Kathy kam auf sie zu, als sie kurz darauf aus dem Lift stiegen. Sie räusperte sich und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. „Das wird ja auch langsam Zeit, Harkness“, sagte sie trocken. „Ich hatte eben einen Anruf von einem Kollegen, die Spielzeit ist vorbei. Offenbar sind Meldungen über die Sichtung eines…“ Sie holte tief Luft. „…eines Dinosauriers… eingegangen.“  
  
„Sagten sie, ob es sich um einen kleinen oder großen Dinosaurier handelt?“, fragte Ianto sachlich, bereits halb auf dem Weg zu Jacks Büro. „Im SUV sind nur die mittleren und kleinen Dinosauriernetze.“  
  
„Bitte?“ Kathy sah ihm fassungslos nach.  
  
Ianto war keine Minute später mit Jacks Mantel, der Webley und zwei Bluethooth-Ohrhörern zurück. Er tauschte Rhearn gegen den Mantel und die Webley ein.   
  
„Hey, vielleicht ist es ein Freund für Myfanwy“, meinte Jack, während er das Holster umschnallte, bereits zurück in der Rolle des Captains.   
  
„Ein Dinosaurier“, wiederholte Kathy. „Das ist doch wohl ein Scherz.“  
  
„Oh nein! Nein, Jack. Auf keinen Fall, wir behalten ihn nicht!“ Ianto nahm sein Earpiece aus der Tasche und befestigte es in seinem Ohr. „Egal wie niedlich er aussieht, wir haben keinen Platz, verstanden?“  
  
„Spielverderber“, erwiderte Jack grinsend, und küsste Rhearn auf die Wange.   
  
„Hast du nicht was vergessen?“, kam es trocken von Ianto.  
  
Kathy schüttelte den Kopf, nahm jedoch den zweiten Ohrhörer, den Ianto ihr reichte. „Ein Dinosaurier, wirklich. Ist euch nichts eingefallen, das noch lächerlicher ist, um die Neue zu veralbern?“  
  
Jack kam zurück und küsste Ianto – der mit unschuldiger Miene den Pinguin in Jacks Manteltasche schob.   
  
„Ianto, ruf Owen und Tosh an, ob sie schon unterwegs sind. Und sag ihnen dass sie nicht erst hierher kommen sollen, sondern mich gleich dort treffen. Die Koordinaten…“  
  
„Schicke ich dir aufs SatNav“, beendete der Waliser ruhig den Satz.   
  
Kathy schien es aufgegeben zu haben, weiter zu protestieren. Sie folgte Jack einfach.  
  
Der Captain stoppte vor dem Durchgang zur Garage. „Und Ianto - wenn wir zurück sind, zeig ihr unbedingt das Torchwood-Handbuch.“ Er wandte sich um. „Nach Ihnen, Detective Swanson.“ Jack deutete eine Verbeugung an.   
  
Ianto sah Rhearn an, als die beiden im angrenzenden Korridor verschwanden. „Es war zu viel gewesen zu erwarten, dass wir einen ruhigen Nachmittag verbringen, nicht wahr?“ Er nahm sie mit an seine Arbeitsstation und setzte sie auf einen Stuhl. „Tad muss einen Moment arbeiten, mein Schatz“, sagte er zu ihr, während er die Polizeimeldungen aufrief und die Koordinaten an den Wagen schickte, damit Jack wusste, wo er hin musste. Dann zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche, um Tosh und Owen die frohe Kunde mitzuteilen.   
  
Was gab es schon besseres, als an einem sonnigen Sonntagnachmittag Dinosaurier in Cardiff zu jagen…  
  
  
  
  
Ende


	65. Wer eine Reise tut – Teil 1

Wer eine Reise tut – Teil 1  
  
  
„Hey.“ Jack steuerte schnurstracks die Kaffeemaschine an, als er in die Küche trat.   
  
„Hey.“ Ianto sah auf, er war damit beschäftigt, auf dem Küchentisch Rhearns T-Shirts zu falten. „Ruhige Nacht? Und ich meine damit nicht den Rift, sondern dich und Kathy.“  
  
Jack schnappte überrascht nach Luft, der Kaffee war wirklich heiß. Huh, und stark. Das erklärte wohl, warum Ianto um diese frühe Stunde schon so aktiv war. Er nahm vorsichtig einen weiteren Schluck. „Oh, wir kommen schon wunderbar miteinander zurecht“, entgegnete er trocken. „Ich bin sicher in fünf oder zehn Jahren erlaubt sie mir sogar, dass ich sie duze. Die gute Neuigkeit ist, außer zwei Weevil im Hinterhof eines Coffeeshops und einem – zumindest halte ich es für einen – Feuerlöscher von einem Fein-Frachter hatten wir nach der Sache mit den Dinosauriern nichts mehr zu tun. Owen, Andy und Kathy haben sich ohne mich darum gekümmert. Den Rest der Nacht habe ich meinen Papierkram aufgearbeitet. Ich hoffe, du bist stolz auf mich.“  
  
„Ich bin sogar sehr stolz auf dich“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. „Du kannst also lesen und auch schon deinen Namen schreiben. Sicher bringen wir dir als nächstes bei, nett zu den anderen Kindern zu sein und mit ihnen zu spielen, ganz ohne diese alberne Kabbelei.“  
  
Jack trat grinsend zu seinem Partner, küsste ihn. Ianto war der einzige Frühaufsteher, den er kannte, der jederzeit als Morgenmuffel durchging. „Guten Morgen, annwyl. Schläft Rhearn noch?“ Er stützte einen Arm auf Iantos Schulter und trank seinen Kaffee.  
  
„Sie sitzt vor dem Fernseher. Ich lasse sie eine Folge einer dieser Kindersendungen ansehen, bei denen Kinder was lernen sollen – nur damit sie mir nicht ständig beim Packen helfen will.“ Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Genau genommen hat sie immer wieder ausgepackt, was ich eingepackt habe.“  
  
„Oh, war sie nicht mit deiner Wahl einverstanden?“ Jack grinste.  
  
Ianto warf ihm einen „Ich bin nicht amüsiert“-Blick zu.   
  
„Soooo.“ Jack stellte die leere Tasse ab und hakte die Finger in Iantos Gürtel. „Ist das deine Reisekleidung?“  
  
Ianto stoppte mit falten und sah an sich herunter. Jeans, T-Shirt, ein Hemd und Sneakers – praktisch und bequem. „Ja“, entgegnete er mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Was ist damit nicht in Ordnung?“   
  
„Oh, nichts. Es ist nur zu früh, um angezogen zu sein.“  
  
„Jack, wir fahren in drei Stunden los. Ich habe noch einiges zu tun.“ Er versuchte seinen Partner weg zu schieben, doch Jack wich keinen Schritt zurück. „Wieso legst du dich nicht hin und schläfst noch ein oder zwei Stunden? Du warst doch die ganze Nacht wach.“  
  
„Ich bin nicht müde.“ Jack dirigierte ihn in Richtung Tür. „Ich bin nicht MÜDE“, wiederholte er. „Aber ein Bett spielt eine bedeutende Rolle bei dem, was ich jetzt vor habe.“  
  
„Wir haben wirklich keine Zeit für so was.“ Iantos Widerstand geriet ganz leicht ins Wanken, und Jack erkannte das mit der gleichen Sicherheit, mit der ein Hai Blut im Wasser witterte. „Und außerdem ist Rhearn…“  
  
„Unsere Tochter ist beschäftigt.“ Sie waren bereits am Fuß der Treppe angelangt.  
  
„Wir können sie doch nicht einfach alleine lassen…“  
  
„Warum nicht? Sie ist hier, in ihrem Zuhause, nicht auf der Straße. Und wir sind in Rufweite.“  
  
„Zehn Minuten, Jack. Die Episode dauert noch zehn Minuten und dann...“   
  
„Weißt du immer noch nicht, dass ich am besten unter Zeitdruck arbeite?“, meinte Jack und zog ihn die Treppe hoch.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Sie hatte Daddys Stimme gehört, aber er war nicht gekommen, um mit ihr zu spielen.  
  
Rhearn rutschte von der Couch und machte sich auf die Suche. Niemand in der Küche. Also kletterte sie die Treppe hoch, langsam und vorsichtig, auf allen Vieren, eine Stufe und dann die nächste Stufe und so weiter. Es war streng verboten, ohne Tad oder Daddy, die sie an der Hand hielten, die Treppe hoch zu gehen.   
  
Heil oben angekommen ging sie in ihr Zimmer - doch da war es auch langweilig. Niemand da. Gleich nebenan war das Zimmer von Tad und Daddy. Da gab es immer so viele interessante Dinge zu entdecken und außerdem hörte sie die Stimmen ihrer Eltern von dort. Sie schob die nur angelehnte Tür auf und kletterte aufs Bett, um zwischen die beiden zu krabbeln.  
  
  
###  
  
  
„Und?“, fragte Jack, sehr mit sich zufrieden. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich langsam die Zimmertür öffnete und hob den Kopf.  
  
„Acht...ein...halb Minuten.“ Ianto klang zufriedenstellend atemlos. „Ungefähr.“ Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Finger zupften an seinem Hosenbein. „Jack. Lass mich wenigstens die Hose ausziehen.“   
  
„Das bin ich nicht“, meinte Jack grinsend.  
  
Ianto öffnete die Augen und sah in das strahlende Gesicht seiner Tochter, die mit beiden Händen auf sein Bein patschte, vermutlich damit er es aus dem Weg nahm. Rhearn! Er setzte sich ruckartig auf und griff nach seinem T-Shirt, um es zuerst an die Brust und dann gegen den Schritt und seinen offenen Reißverschluss zu pressen.   
  
Dann warf er einen raschen Blick auf Jack, der Rhearn zu sich zog, damit sie wie als Baby auf seiner nackten Brust liegen konnte. Ein Glück, dass sie es nicht geschafft hatten, sich ganz auszuziehen. Oder das Rhearn nicht früher in den Raum geplatzt war...   
  
„Kein Grund zur Panik. Sie wird dich irgendwann nackt sehen, weißt du“, spottete Jack sanft, den Gesichtsausdruck seines Partners richtig deutend. „Jedes Kind tut das früher oder später, sogar in diesem Jahrhundert. Das ist völlig natürlich.“   
  
„Muss das sein?“ Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse und beobachtete Rhearn, die sich lachend festkrallte, als Jack sich wand und so tat als wolle er sie – wie ein Hund Regenwasser - von sich abschütteln.   
  
„Sie soll doch nicht mit dem Gedanken aufwachsen, dass sie sich für irgendetwas schämen muss.“  
  
„Sie soll also so werden wie du? Dann steht mir ja noch einiges bevor…“  
  
Jack wandte den Kopf und sah ihn wieder an. „Es ist nichts Falsches daran, sich in seinem Körper wohl zu fühlen.“  
  
Ianto knöpfte seine Jeans zu und stand auf, um ins Bad zu verschwinden.  
  
Als er wenig später gewaschen und angekleidet zurück kam, lag Rhearn neben ihrem Vater auf dem Bett und die beiden starrten hoch zur Decke, wohin Jack mit den Wriststrap Fotos projizierte.   
  
„Und das ist deine neue Tante Kathy bei dem Versuch, Dinosauriersche...“, sagte sein Partner gerade.  
  
„Jack!“, warnte Ianto.  
  
„…Dinosaurier Ah-ah von ihren Schuhen zu kratzen“, beendete Jack den Satz.   
  
„Du musst ihr jetzt die Bilder zeigen? Wirklich?“ Ianto öffnete den Schrank und nahm die Tasche heraus, in die er seine Sachen zu packen plante. „Ich hoffe du erklärst ihr dann auch, warum wir keinen von ihnen behalten haben“, setzte er hinzu, als Rhearn giggelte und den bunten Bildern zuwinkte, als wären es wirkliche Personen und nicht nur ihre Abbildungen.  
  
Jack grinste. „Ich bin sicher, wir hätten Platz für ein oder zwei im Garten gefunden. Komm, sie waren pastellfarben, dreißig Zentimeter hoch und harmlose Pflanzenfresser. Das schlimmste was sie einem antun können, ist wenn man in ihre Häufchen tritt wie Detective Swanson.“ Er beendete die Bildershow und küsste Rhearn auf die Nase. „Ich wette jemand vermisst irgendwo seine Haustiere. Oder eine Zoohandlung hat den Warenbestand verloren. Denkst du nur Menschen finden Dinosaurier interessant?“  
  
Ianto packte noch zwei T-Shirts und Socken in die Tasche. „Ihre Zähne sehen nicht gerade harmlos aus, auch wenn sie angeblich nur Gras fressen.“  
  
„Ich wette einer dieser japsenden kleinen Kläffer ist gefährlicher.“ Jack begann Rhearn zu kitzeln.   
  
Gefährlich oder nicht… Ianto war erleichtert, dass UNIT sie auf eine Insel bringen würde, auf der sie mit anderen gestrandeten Tieren leben konnten und von Wissenschaftlern beobachtet wurden. Sie im Hub einzuquartieren würde unweigerlich Konflikte heraus fordern, weil jeder die „süßen kleinen T-Rex“ als Haustiere ansehen würde. Außerdem hatte er bereits mehr als genug Dinosauriermist zu schaufeln, Myfanwy erfreute sich einer äußerst regen Verdauung…  
  
  
####  
  
  
Er überließ es Jack ihre Tochter abzulenken und machte sich ungehindert daran Rhearns Tasche zu packen: T-Shirts, ein Sommerkleid und Söckchen; Sweatshirts, Strumpfhose und Jeans für den Fall, dass das Wetter sich änderte oder die Hitzewelle nicht bis nach Hampshire reichte. Unterwäsche, Schuhe, eine Regenjacke. Ein paar Bücher zum Vorlesen, die Top 5 ihrer Kuscheltiere, Malstifte und Papier. Dazu die Wickeltasche, die er bereits am Vortag überprüft hatte. Der abgegriffene Plüsch-Flugsaurier kam in einen winzigen Rucksack, der mit tanzenden Mäusen bedruckt war, so dass Rhearn ihr "eigenes" Gepäck hatte.   
  
Ianto öffnete eine Schublade und zog unter einem Stapel Strampelanzüge eines der bunten Tragetücher hervor, die er benutzt hatte, um die Hände frei zu haben, während Rhearn noch ein Baby gewesen war.   
  
Er sah auf, als Jack mit ihrer Tochter eintrat. Rhearn kletterte sofort auf ihr Bett und steckte die Nase neugierig in die fertig gepackte Tasche.   
  
„Kaum mehr vorstellbar, dass sie da mal rein passte, oder?“ Ianto hielt das Tuch hoch als Jack zu ihm trat.   
  
„Ich bin sicher, das tut sie immer noch.“  
  
„Möglicherweise.“ Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse. „Und sie würde mir beim Versuch sich daraus zu befreien Tritte in die Weichteile verpassen. Nein, danke.“ Er packte das Tuch zurück.   
  
Sie konnten das bestimmt irgendwann mal wieder gebrauchen…  
  
„Sie kann es eben nicht ertragen, eingeengt zu sein.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Sie will überall selbst hin. Ganz meine Tochter.“  
  
  
####  
  
  
In der Küche stand eine Plastikkühlbox mit Getränken, Snacks und Obst für die Fahrt bereit. Selbst bei starkem Verkehr sollte die Reise nach London nicht mehr als drei, höchstens vier Stunden dauern. Sie hatten es ja nicht wirklich eilig. Mittagessen konnten sie im Hotel oder in einem Restaurant in der Nähe, nachdem sie angekommen waren und eingecheckt hatten.  
  
Die drei gepackten Taschen standen im Flur bereit. Jack hatte sich schließlich auch noch aufgerafft, ein paar Dinge in eine Sporttasche zu werfen, während Ianto Rhearn anzog – sie steckte ja noch in ihrem Pyjama, bedruckt mit den bunten Fischen.  
  
Der Kindersitz war bereits im Mietwagen (ein silberfarbener Audi, wie Iantos erstes Auto) installiert und Ianto verstaute die Taschen im Kofferraum. Jack kam mit Rhearn nach. Alice würde mit Stephen später herkommen und dort bleiben, während sie abwesend waren.  
  
Ianto besichtigte den Rücksitz, einen DVD-Player und Bildschirme, die in die Rückseite der Sitze eingebaut waren, so dass man während der Fahrt Filme sehen konnte, hatte sein Wagen nicht gehabt. „Du hast die Wahl zwischen "Der König der Löwen" und "Findet Nemo". Kamen die Disney-DVDs als Standardausstattung oder hast du sie extra bestellt?“, fragte Ianto während er Rhearn im Kindersitz verstaute und ihr ein paar DVD-Hüllen hinhielt.  
  
„Ich habe möglicherweise erwähnt, dass wir mit einem Kleinkind reisen.“ Jack packte etwas in den Kofferraum und trat dann um den Wagen herum neben ihn. „Kann ich mir das noch überlegen?“  
  
„Zu spät.“ Ianto legte eine DVD ein. „Wir sehen den Tigger-Film.“  
  
„Aber der stand nicht mal zur Auswahl“, protestierte Jack lachend. „Und was überhaupt ist ein Tigger?“  
  
„Deine Tochter hat entschieden.“ Ianto wandte sich seinem Partner zu. „Sollen wir vorher noch beim Hub vorbeifahren? Vielleicht braucht…“  
  
Jack legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund. „Ab sofort denkst du nicht mehr an den Hub. Muss ich einen Befehl draus machen, Mister Jones?“  
  
„Du bist jetzt aber nicht mein Boss.“ Ianto tat so, als wolle er Jacks Finger beißen. „Also kannst du mir auch nichts befehlen.“  
  
„Kann ich dich dann wenigstens darum bitten?“ Jack wirkte plötzlich ernst. Er spielte mit Iantos offenen Hemdkragen. „Ich möchte dass dieser Ausflug ein Erfolg wird. Du, Rhearn und ich. Kein Hub, keine Alien, kein Team und keine anderen Gedanken als an uns.“  
  
„Ich werde es versuchen, aber du musst mir vermutlich den einen oder anderen Ausrutscher verzeihen.“ Ianto beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. „Und du weißt, dass das auch für dich gilt. Der Captain bleibt hier in Cardiff.“  
  
„Einverstanden.“ Jack grinste. „Aber ich übernehme keine Verantwortung für das, was er in der Zwischenzeit anstellt.“  
  
Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Hoffen wir…“   
  
Etwas das sehr nach einem Wutschrei klang, ertönte aus dem Inneren des Wagens und die beiden fuhren herum, um nach ihrer Tochter zu sehen.   
  
Irgendwie hatte Rhearn es geschafft, sich einen Schuh auszuziehen und ihn in den Fensterschlitz zu stopfen, wo er mit der Ferse stecken blieb, da das Fenster nicht weit genug heruntergelassen war, damit er ganz hindurch passte. Schmutzige Sohlenabdrücke auf der Scheibe verrieten, womit sie sich zuvor die Zeit vertrieben hatte.  
  
„Sie hasst den Kindersitz wirklich“, stellte Jack amüsiert fest.  
  
„Wie ist sie überhaupt so weit hoch gekommen, obwohl sie angeschnallt ist?“, fragte Ianto verblüfft. „Sie muss doch aufrecht stehen, um zu… Sollte sie nicht… Weißt du was, ich will nicht darüber nachdenken.“ Er schob den Schuh zurück ins Wageninnere und lächelte seiner Tochter zu. „Sie wird die Fahrt auch mit nur einem Schuh überleben. Autoschlüssel.“  
  
Jack händigte ihn automatisch über – und protestierte erst dann, dass er nicht fahren durfte.   
  
„Ich würde gerne in einem Stück ankommen“, sagte Ianto als er auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nahm. „Wieso sitzt du nicht hinten und tust was für deine Bildung? Tigger wird dir gefallen. Alle Kinder lieben Tigger…“ Er wartete, bis er das Zuschlagen der Tür hörte und Rhearn, die bettelte auf Daddys Schoß statt im Kindersitz sitzen zu dürfen und startete den Wagen.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ende  (tbc)


	66. Wer eine Reise tut – Teil 2

Wer eine Reise tut – Teil 2  
  
  
  
Die Fahrt verlief – glücklicherweise – völlig ereignislos.   
  
  
  
Montagvormittag - das bedeutete, dass die Straßen voll waren: doch sie hatten es nicht eilig, und zwischen Jack, Rhearn und Disney konnte Ianto sich wahrlich nicht über einen Mangel an Unterhaltung beklagen.   
  
Sie stoppten nach etwa der halben Strecke an einem Rastplatz, weil Rhearn - wie Jack vom Rücksitz lachend rief – jetzt ihren Auslauf brauche.   
  
Ianto lehnte sich gegen den Wagen zurück und trank aus einer Wasserflasche, amüsiert beobachtend wie sein Partner hinter ihrer Tochter hereilte. Selbst Disney hatte nicht die Magie, eine energiegeladene Zweijährige länger als ein paar Stunden in einem Kindersitz zu halten. Jack hatte den Gurt kaum gelöst, als sie unter seinem Arm hindurch schlüpfte und aus dem Wagen kletterte. Er zückte das Handy und fotografierte wie Rhearn mit ausgebreiteten Armen über den Grasstreifen lief und Brumm-Geräusche von sich gab. Er war nicht sicher, was sie darstellte – ob ein Auto oder eine Biene – aber sie hatte offensichtlich viel Spaß dabei. Jack fing sie ein und schwang sie durch die Luft. Rhearn kreischte entzückt, ein hohes, schrilles Kreischen, dass die Härchen in seinem Nacken dazu brachte, sich aufzustellen.   
  
Es war ein so perfekter Moment, dass er sich unwillkürlich umsah – bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass sie Cardiff und Wales bereits hinter sich gelassen hatten. Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse, als er sich selbst ermahnte, daran zu denken, dass sie Urlaub hatten. Richtigen Urlaub. Selbst wenn Alien die Autobahn in eine Rodelbahn verwandeln sollten, war es nicht ihr Job, sich darum zu kümmern. Nach der Zerstörung des Torchwood-Hauptquartiers in London hatte UNIT die Kontrolle über England übernommen. „Hey, wollt ihr beide nicht auch etwas trinken?“, rief er den beiden zu.  
  
Jack klemmte sich Rhearn unter den Arm und kehrte mit ihr zum Auto zurück. „Haben wir auch etwas anderes als Wasser?“, fragte er, den kickenden Füßen seiner Tochter ausweichend, die wieder auf den Boden gestellt werden wollte.   
  
„Ich habe zuckerfreien Eistee.“ Ianto holte eine Flasche aus der Kühlbox und reichte sie ihm. Dafür nahm er seine Tochter entgegen und setzte sie auf der Hüfte zurecht. Lächelnd küsste er Rhearn auf die Schläfe. „Amüsierst du dich gut, annwyl?“, fragte er. „Wie gefällt dir deine erste große Reise, hmh?“ Er hielt ihr die Flasche hin, damit sie trinken konnte. „Weißt du auch, wohin wir fahren?“, fragte er.   
  
Rhearn nahm die Wasserflasche mit beiden Händen und zog sie ruckartig zu sich her, wobei sie es schaffte, sich etwas davon übers T-Shirt zu schütten, bevor Ianto helfend eingriff. „Wo?“, wiederholte sie.  
  
„Wir fahren nach London, Schatz.“ Jack lehnte neben ihn gegen das Auto und wischte lächelnd einen Schmutzfleck von ihrer Wange. „Das ist eine große, alte Stadt. Es wird dir dort gefallen. Und das Beste ist, weder Tad noch ich müssen arbeiten. Wir können den ganzen Tag spielen.“ Er zwinkerte Ianto zu. „Und die ganze Nacht.“  
  
Ianto rollte mit den Augen.  
  
Rhearn zog die Nase kraus und nieste. „Spieln!“, forderte sie und strampelte mit den Füßen.   
  
„Nicht jetzt gleich, cariad. Wir müssen zuerst noch ein bisschen weiter fahren.“ Ianto stellte die Flasche ab und fischte ein Papiertuch aus der Tasche, um Rhearn die Nase zu putzen. Die enttäuschte Schnute seiner Tochter bemerkend, setzte er hinzu: „Was hältst du von einem kleinen Snack? Das Frühstück ist schon ein paar Stunden her und wie ich dich kenne, ist dieses kleine Bäuchlein inzwischen ganz schön leer.“ Er presste sein Gesicht gegen ihren Bauch und Rhearn giggelte, griff in sein Haar und zerrte daran. Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse. „Dein Daddy kann dich füttern während ihr euch noch einen Film anseht. Und dann sind wir in London, bevor du es merkst.“  
  
„Ich kann übrigens auch fahren, wenn du dich erinnerst“, warf Jack amüsiert ein. Er legte die Handflächen zusammen. „Rette mich vor Disney“, flüsterte er dramatisch. „Bitte.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid.“ Ianto küsste ihn tröstend auf die Wange, als er ihm Rhearn in die Arme drückte. „Aber diese Schönheit fahre ich.“ Er tätschelte das Dach des Wagens. „Ich glaube die junge Dame hier braucht eine frische Windel bevor wir uns wieder auf den Weg machen.“  
  
„Oh, das Auto ist wichtiger als ich, ja?“ Jack runzelte übertrieben die Stirn als er Rhearn auf den Rücksitz beförderte und nach der Windeltasche griff. „Muss ich mir Gedanken darüber machen, was zwischen dir und unserem SUV läuft, wenn ich nicht da bin?“  
  
Ianto tätschelte Jacks Hintern, als er an ihm vorbei ging. „Du weißt doch, dass du der einzige Mann in meinem Leben bist.“  
  
„Ja, MANN“, rief Jack ihm lachend hinterher. „Aber wir reden hier von Autos.“  
  
Ianto machte nur eine vage Geste mit der Hand.   
  
Ein paar Minuten später fuhren sie weiter. Rhearn krümelte die Hälfte ihres Sandwiches über sich und den Rücksitz und schmierte Apfel auf Jacks Hose.   
  
Nach dem Essen bemerkte Jack, dass ihre Tochter mit schweren Augenlidern zu kämpfen hatte. Irgendwann drehte sie sich einfach auf die Seite, kuschelte sich in den Sitz, und schlief ein. Er schaltete die DVD ab und wischte ihre klebrigen Finger einigermaßen sauber. Sie griff im Schlaf nach seinem Ärmel und Jack ließ ihre kleine Hand wo sie war.   
  
Ianto bemerkte die auffällige Stille auf dem Rücksitz und lächelte, als er sah, dass beide eingeschlafen waren. Jack konnte nach all den schlaflosen und schlafarmen Nächten der letzten Tage sicherlich auch ein kleines Nickerchen gebrauchen.   
  
  
  
###  
  
  
(Hotel London)  
  
Wie sich herausstellte, gab es auch einen Nachteil des Schläfchens im Auto – als sie im Hotel eincheckten, war Rhearn geradezu hyperaktiv und entwischte Iantos Griff im Foyer, noch bevor sie die Rezeption erreichten. Er überließ Jack die Formalitäten – er hatte ohnehin gebucht – und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihr. Einige konsternierte Blicke anderer Gäste später fand er seine Tochter hinter einem eleganten Pflanzenarrangement, das sie halb verdeckte. Sie quetschte sich die Nase an einer Glassäule platt, in der exotische Fische schwammen.   
  
Die strenge Miene einer älteren Dame, die in der Nähe in einem Sessel saß und sie missbilligend über den Rand einer Brille mit halben Gläsern beobachtet hatte, wurde milder als Rhearn aufsah und sie anstrahlte.   
  
Plötzlich kam sich Ianto in Jeans und Hemd einigermaßen deplatziert vor. Ein Blick durch den Raum zeigte ihm, dass es hier genug schicke Anzüge und Krawatten gab, um Jack in Ekstase zu versetzen. Und obwohl es erst Mittag war, glänzte und blinkte der Schmuck der anwesenden Damen um die Wette.   
  
„In diesem Alter sind sie kaum zu bändigen, nicht wahr?“, sagte die Frau freundlich und winkte Rhearn zu.   
  
„Sie hat im Auto geschlafen. Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung.“ Ianto schnappte sich seine Tochter und setzte sie auf seinem Arm zurecht, bevor er mit ihr zurück an die Rezeption ging, wo Jack auf sie wartete.   
  
„Hey. Gut, du hast es geschafft, sie einzufangen. Unser Gepäck ist schon auf dem Zimmer“, informierte ihn Jack, lässig gegen den Tresen lehnend. Irgendwie schaffte er es, so zu wirken, als passe er trotz der legeren Kleidung genau in diese luxuriöse Umgebung. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir unsere ungehorsame Tochter in den Schrank sperren und zu Mittag essen?“, meinte er mit einem Zwinkern.   
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wird sich ab jetzt benehmen, nicht wahr, Baban?“ Sein Blick glitt über die elegante, wenn auch uniformähnliche Kleidung der Hotelangestellten. Jetzt kam er sich wirklich schlecht angezogen vor. Ein Wunder, dass man sie überhaupt die Hotelhalle hatte betreten lassen...   
  
Die Frau hinter dem Tresen war zu gut geschult um auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, während sie einen Umschlag zu Jack schob. Sie tat so als hätte sie nichts gehört. Doch die beiden anderen Hotelangestellten sahen neugierig zu ihnen hinüber. „Ihre beiden Schlüsselkarten für die Wintermore-Suite und den Lift, Sir“, sagte sie. Ihre Betonung auf dem Wort ‚Suite’ legte allerdings nahe, dass sie Jacks beiläufige Bezeichnung ‚Zimmer’ als persönlichen Affront ansah. „Ich hoffe, Sie und Ihre Familie haben einen guten Aufenthalt in unserem Hotel, Captain Harkness. Falls Sie Fragen oder Wünsche haben, können Sie sich jederzeit an mich wenden.“   
  
Ianto nahm den Umschlag, den Jack an ihn weitergab und wartete darauf, dass Jack sich mit einer flirtenden oder zweideutigen Bemerkung von ihr verabschiedete, aber sein Partner nickte nur und bedankte sich, dann nahm er Iantos Ellbogen und dirigierte ihn in Richtung Fahrstuhl.   
  
Rhearn, gelangweilt von den Formalitäten der Erwachsenen, flitzte vor ihnen in die Fahrstuhlkabine, sobald sich die Türen öffneten. Sie stoppte mitten in der Kabine und drehte sich um die eigene Achse, betrachtete staunend ihr dreifaches Spiegelbild auf den verspiegelten Wänden. „Dada“, rief sie begeistert und zeigte auf Jacks Reflektion, die hinter ihrer auftauchte, als Jack ihr folgte.   
  
„Hey, denkst du was ich denke?“, fragte Jack und drehte sich grinsend zu Ianto um, als der zu ihnen aufschloss, froh darüber dass niemand außer ihnen in diesem Moment den Lift benutzte. „Wir sollten die Wände unseres Schlafzimmers verspiegeln.“  
  
Ianto spürte Blut in seine Wangen schießen, obwohl sich die Türen bereits hinter ihm geschlossen hatten. „Nicht, wenn du willst das ich je wieder auch nur einen Fuß hinein setze“, warnte er und beobachtete, wie Rhearn Handabdrücke auf dem Glas hinterließ. Er schob die Zimmerkarte in den dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz und die Kabine setzte sich in Bewegung. „Wie hast du so kurzfristig hier Reservierungen bekommen?“, fragte er, zu einem unverfänglicheren Thema wechselnd. „Für die meisten Hotels dieser Klasse muss man Monate im Voraus buchen.“  
  
Mit einem melodischen „Ping“ stoppte der Aufzug und sie traten in einen Korridor. Ianto reichte die Zimmerkarte an Jack weiter und nahm Rhearn vorsichtshalber an der Hand, nicht dass sie noch auf die Idee kam, wieder ohne sie auf Entdeckungstour zu gehen.   
  
„Es könnte sein, dass Tosh mir dabei ein wenig geholfen hat und dass jemand eine eMail bekam, dass aufgrund eines Rohrbruches seine Reservierung gecancelt werden muss.“ Jack warf einen Blick auf den Plan, der auf den Umschlag mit der Schlüsselkarte gedruckt war und deutete nach rechts. „Da lang. Sieh mich nicht so an. Das Hotel hat ihnen einen Gutschein geschickt und eine Reservierung in einem anderen, gleichwertigen Hotel gemacht. Es ist erstaunlich, was man mit ein paar Mouse-Klicks bewirken kann.“ Er stoppte vor einer Tür und steckte die Schlüsselkarte in den Öffner.   
  
Ianto erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf ein Schild neben der Tür: „Wintermore-Suite“ und auf eine kleinere, zweite Inschrift, bevor Jack ihn in den Raum schob. „Und was hast du Tosh dafür versprochen?“, fragte er, die Augen misstrauisch zusammen gekniffen. Bevor er sich überhaupt in dem Raum umsehen konnte, musste er wissen, ob seine Freundin in Schwierigkeiten war.  
  
„Hmmm... Eine Amnestie.“ Jacks Miene war ein Abbild reiner Unschuld.  
  
„Amnestie? Wofür?“ Abgelenkt ließ Ianto Rhearns Hand aus seiner gleiten und sie verschwand in den angrenzenden Raum.   
  
„Keine Idee. Sie meinte, es wäre besser, ich wüsste nichts davon. Und sie wollte Urlaub, damit sie im Februar zu einer Konferenz nach Mailand kann.“ Jack legte den Arm um seine Taille und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, du kennst doch Tosh.“  
  
„Eben“, entgegnete Ianto trocken, als Jack ihn in den angrenzenden Raum manövrierte. „Das erklärt wohl auch, warum sie Italienisch lernt...“ Er brach ab.   
  
Das erste, auf das sein Blick fiel, war ein großes Bett, das das Zentrum des Zimmers darstellte. Ihr Gepäck stand tatsächlich bereits da, offenbar gab es eine direkte Verbindung aus der Tiefgarage, in die der Parkservice ihren Wagen gebracht hatte, denn mehr als fünf Minuten hatten sie nicht in der Lobby verbracht.   
  
Er blinzelte, als er zum ersten Mal richtig das Dekor des Raumes in Augenschein nahm – ein Rosen-Bouquet auf der Kommode, Rosenblütenblätter über die Tagesdecke des Bettes gestreut, eine Flasche Champagner in einem silbernen Kühler neben zwei Gläsern auf einem runden Glastischchen – mit einem Wort: traditionell romantisch. Er erinnerte sich abrupt an das Schild. „Ähem... Jack ist  das... ist das vielleicht rein zufällig die Flitterwochen- oder Hochzeitssuite, die du für uns gebucht hast? Für eine einzelne Übernachtung?“  
  
Der Captain zuckte mit den Schultern und verfolgte Rhearns Weg zu den großen Fenstern.   
  
„Du hast Glück dass ich nicht so masochistisch bin, dich auf die Couch zu verfrachten“, meinte Ianto schließlich, mit Trockenheit maskierend, dass ihn die Mühe, die Jack sich gemacht hatte, berührte.   
  
„Das wäre sadistisch, Mister Jones.“ Jack sah ihn an und grinste. „Awww, du willst das wissen, damit ich dich über die Schwelle trage, richtig.“  
  
„Nein, Jack. Wage es nicht.“ Ianto wich zurück, als Jack nach ihm griff. „Jack. Ich warne dich. Jack!“ Er packte Jacks Schultern um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, als sein Partner ihn im Brautstil hochzuheben versuchte. „Lass mich auf der Stelle los...“   
  
Sie landeten lachend, in einem Knäuel aus Gliedmaßen, auf dem breiten Bett. Der Geruch der Blütenblätter um sie herum war fast betäubend.   
  
Ianto sah zu Jack hoch. „Idiot“, meinte er liebevoll und hakte den Arm um Jacks Nacken, um ihn zu sich herunter und in einen Kuss zu ziehen.   
  
Rhearn hielt sich an der Tagesdecke fest und kletterte zu ihnen, um nicht vom Kuscheln ausgeschlossen zu werden. Sie drängelte sich zwischen sie und Jack rollte ein Stückchen von Ianto weg. „Hey Baban“, flüsterte er seiner Tochter zu. „Frag deinen Tad ob er zugenommen hat.“   
  
„Das habe ich gehört. Couch.“ Ianto hob abwehrend die Hände, als sich Jack zu ihm beugte und ihn zu kitzeln begann. „Couch. Ich meine es ernst... Couch“, presste er lachend hervor. Rhearn krabbelte auf seine Brust und patschte begeistert auf seine Nase, seinen Mund, und erwischte sein Ohr in ihrem Eifer mitspielen zu wollen. Ihr Knie bohrte sich schmerzhaft in seine Rippen als sie abrutschte und Iantos Gelächter ging in einen leisen, atemlosen Schmerzenslaut über.   
  
Jack reagierte sofort und hob sie von Iantos Brustkorb. „Alles okay?“ Er setzte sie zwischen sich und legte den Arm um sie, um Rhearn fest zu halten, die wieder auf ihren Tad zu krabbeln wollte. „Was ist passiert?“  
  
Ianto presste eine Hand seitlich gegen seine Rippen. Er hatte fast vergessen, dass er sich dort vor ein paar Monaten verletzt hatte. „Alles okay“, entgegnete er. „Mir ist nur die Luft ausgegangen.“ Er setzte sich auf, lehnte sich gegen das Kopfende des Bettes. „Siehst du, das passiert, wenn man Geburtstage feiert“, sagte er. „Sofort fängt man an, sich alt zu fühlen.“   
  
„Du...“ Jack legte die Hand an seine Wange und drehte sein Gesicht zu sich. „...bist alles andere...“ Er küsste ihn. „...als alt.“ Sein Mund wanderte weiter zu Iantos Ohr. „Ich liebe dich so sehr“, flüsterte er. „Werd’ niemals alt.“  Bevor Ianto etwas sagen konnte, stand Jack auf und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen. Ein Lächeln maskierte den Ausdruck der Verletzlichkeit in seinen Augen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir den Rest der Suite besichtigen, bevor wir irgendwo zu Mittag essen? Ich habe Hunger.“  
  
  
###  
  
  
Als Ianto aus dem Badezimmer zurück kam, sah er Jack am Fenster stehen, die Hände in den Taschen seiner Hose, offenbar tief in Gedanken versunken, denn er reagierte nicht auf seine Gegenwart.   
  
Rhearn hatte ihr Kuscheltier aus dem Rucksack befreit und schien ihm das Zimmer zu zeigen. Gerade inspizierten die beiden das Bett und Rhearn war eifrig damit beschäftigt, Blütenblätter aufzusammeln und ihren Plüschflugsaurier damit zu füttern.   
  
Ianto trat neben ihn und fischte ein hängengebliebenes Rosenblatt von Jacks Hemdkragen. Er zerrieb es gedankenlos zwischen den Fingern. Der schwere blumigbittere Duft, der davon aufstieg, rief Erinnerungen an die Faeries und Jasmin hervor und er fragte sich, ob es das war, woran Jack gerade dachte. Er schob die Erinnerungen beiseite, sie waren vergangen und unabänderlich. Ihm blieb die Ironie, dass gerade etwas so Romantisches und allgemein beliebtes wie Rosen so hässliche Bilder hervorrief, nicht verborgen.   
  
Nach einer Weile legte er die Hand auf Jacks Arm und wartete, bis sein Partner ihn ansah. Er deutete zum Bett, wo Rhearn die Tagesdecke ein Stück herunter gezerrt hatte, und so noch mehr Rosenblätter auf den Boden beförderte. „Gehen wir Mittagessen bevor unsere Tochter beschließt, die ganze Dekoration an Myfanwy zu verfüttern“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Er strich am Reverse des Jacketts entlang, das Jack statt seines Mantels trug. Sie hatten sich beide umgezogen. „Und habe ich schon erwähnt, wie sehr mir dieses Outfit gefällt?“, setzte er hinzu, die Stimme gesenkt, sein Akzent verdeutlicht.   
  
Jacks Blick verlor das Abwesende und auch er lächelte, als er Iantos Hand einfing und einen Kuss auf seine Fingerknöchel presste. „Mach so weiter und das Mittagessen findet hier statt“, entgegnete er. „Du bist gerade auf Platz eins der Speisekarte gerückt.“ Er musterte Ianto von Kopf bis Fuß und dann noch einmal in entgegen gesetzter Richtung. „Streich das. Du bist das nicht-auf-der-Karte-stehende Spezialmenü für ausgesuchte VIPs.“  
  
„Sehr ausgesucht, hoffe ich“, entgegnete Ianto trocken. Er beugte sich vor, küsste Jack – kurz aber intensiv – und zog ihn dann mit sich zu Rhearn, die offenbar gerade ihren Plüschsaurier auf einem herunter gefallenen Kissen ein Verdauungsschläfchen machen ließ.  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	67. Süßes oder es gibt Saures (Hallowe’en im Hub)

Süßes oder es gibt Saures (Hallowe’en im Hub)  
  
  
  
„Aber letztes Jahr hat sie sich doch so wunderbar dabei amüsiert.“ Jack musterte über die Spitzen seiner Schuhe hinweg Ianto, dessen Blick gezielt auf eben jenen Schuhen ruhte. Seine Chancen ihn zu überzeugen standen… hm… ungewiss? Er nahm die Füße vom Schreibtisch bevor sein Partner ihn wieder einmal darauf hinweisen konnte, wo sich seine Sohlen den ganzen Tag lang herumgetrieben hatten und hoffte, damit Pluspunkte zu sammeln. „Und es ist ein Feiertag für Kinder.“  
  
„Seit wann ist es ein Feiertag? Und letztes Jahr war sie erst 14 Monate alt und hat überhaupt nichts davon mitbekommen. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, nicht auf die Nase zu fallen.“ Ianto lehnte gegen einen Aktenschrank und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ihr hat einfach nur die ganze Aufmerksamkeit gefallen, die sie von uns allen bekommen hat. Und das hat sie übrigens eindeutig von dir. Mir kannst du nicht vorwerfen, dass ich ständig im Rampenlicht stehen muss“, schloss er trocken.  
  
„Oh, richtig. Du bist eher die graue Eminenz. Die unsichtbare Macht hinter dem Thron. Und du wechselst das Thema.“ Jack lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, die Arme im Nacken verschränkt. Der Stuhl sackte gefährlich weit nach hinten und quietschte gequält auf. Immerhin konnte er aus dieser Position sehen, dass sich unter dem Schreibtisch zwei von Rhearns Kuscheltieren in einer eindeutig zweideutigen Haltung befanden. Hey, vielleicht war es ja doch wie in diesem Film, den sie neulich mit ihrer Tochter gesehen hatten und Spielzeuge wurden nachts manchmal lebendig… Es wäre nicht das erste Mal bei Torchwood.  
  
Ianto räusperte sich. „Hast du dich gerade mit einem König gleichgesetzt?“  
  
„Wem die Krone passt...“ Jack grinste und rappelte sich hoch. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, über neues Büro-Mobiliar nachzudenken. Andererseits hingen an diesem Stuhl schon eine Menge Erinnerungen… hm, ein paar davon erklärten dann wohl auch, wieso das Ding so mitgenommen war… Vielleicht reichte es, ein paar strategische Stellen frisch zu ölen. Jack grinste erneut. Das war ohnehin immer ein guter Rat…  
  
„Um zum Thema zurück zu kommen- “, schnitt Iantos Stimme durch seine inneren Betrachtungen. „Ich bleibe bei Nein. Außerdem ist es ein amerikanischer Brauch und hat nichts mit uns zu tun.“  
  
„Ianto, sei nicht so ein...“ Er hätte um ein Haar ‚Spielverderber‘ gesagt, doch er wusste, dass sein junger Partner das nicht witzig fand und er wollte nicht wieder damit gedroht bekommen, dass er auf der Couch schlafen musste. „Snob. Es wird für alle ein Riesenspaß sein.“  
  
„Darf ich dich erinnern, dass wir in dieser Nacht arbeiten müssen? Und zwar alle? Es wird wie immer in puren Stress ausarten und niemand wird sich amüsieren, auch ohne dass wir ein Auge auf eine Zweijährige im Zuckerrausch haben müssen.“   
  
Ianto mochte Halloween wirklich nicht. Das eine Mal, das ihn seine Mutter – nach zig Ermahnungen, auf was er achten musste – mit seiner Schwester losziehen ließ, um in der Nachbarschaft „Süßes oder es gibt Saures“ zu rufen, setzte sich Rhi ab, nachdem sie auf Freunde stieß. Sie luden sie auf eine Party ein, und Rhi – hin und her gerissen zwischen geschwisterlicher Pflicht und ihren Freunden - fragte eine Frau aus der Nachbarschaft, die bereits mit mehreren Kindern unterwegs war, ob sich Ianto ihrer Gruppe anschließen konnte. Nach einer Weile machte es ihm sogar Spaß, wenn er auch fand, dass ihm viel zu oft durch die Haare gewuschelt wurde. Der höfliche Siebenjährige, der sich artig bedankte, in seinem niedlichen Piratenkostüm mit dem Pappschwert und dem Kajal-Schnurrbart, kam gut bei den Erwachsenen an. Bei seinen Altersgenossen weniger. Und das bekam Ianto dann auch auf dem Rückweg zu spüren, als er den Anschluss an die Gruppe verloren hatte – er half einer alten Dame, deren Katze ausgebüxt war, als sie Süßigkeiten an die Kinder verteilte, sie wieder einzufangen – und alleine auf dem Gehweg stand. Die drei Jungs waren drei, vier Jahre älter als er und sie trugen Plastiktüten mit Eiern und Toilettenpapier bei sich. Sie schubsten ihn zwischen sich herum, schmierten ihm ein Ei ins Haar, zerrissen das von seiner Mutter so liebevoll selbstgenähte Kostüm, stopften ihm regennasses Laub in die Hose und stahlen seine Süßigkeiten, bevor sie lachend davon rannten und ihn weinend und frierend auf dem Gehweg sitzen ließen. Als er schließlich nach Hause kam, zeigte sich seine Mutter entsetzt über seinen Zustand. Sie steckte ihn umgehend zum Aufwärmen in die Wanne, wusch ihm Eigelb aus den Haaren und brachte ihm süßen Tee, als er in seinem Lieblingspyjama im Bett lag. Und sie las ihm vor, was sie nicht mehr getan hatte, seit er selbst zu lesen gelernt hatte. Doch sie ließ ihn nie wieder an Halloween aus dem Haus. Rhi bekam einen Monat Hausarrest und musste ihm von ihrem Taschengeld ein paar der verlorenen Süßigkeiten ersetzen. Das Verhältnis zu seiner Schwester hatte das nicht unbedingt verbessert.   
  
Er hoffte, dass Rhiannon nicht irgendwo noch Fotos von ihm im Piratenkostüm versteckte. Sein Vater hatte es zwar für Unfug befunden, aber trotzdem auf Drängen seiner Mutter die Kamera geholt und ein paar Bilder geknipst, bevor sie auf Tour gingen. Wenn sie Jack in die Hände fallen sollten…  
  
Oh, er wusste natürlich, dass seine Tochter eine solche Erfahrung nie würde machen müssen. Weder er noch Jack ließen sie alleine auf die Straße bevor sie alt genug war, um in einem Pub Alkohol zu bestellen.   
  
Trotzdem. Man musste nicht alles mitmachen.  
  
„Rhearn wird es lieben.“ Jacks Stimme katapultierte ihn nahtlos aus seinen Kindheitserinnerungen und zurück in die Gegenwart.   
  
„Du willst wirklich argumentieren, dass es nötig ist Halloween zu feiern, weil es einer Zweijährigen gefallen könnte?“, entgegnete er.   
  
Jack grinste. „Willst du etwa sagen, das ist kein gültiges Argument?“  
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht hasst sie es. Rhearn könnte sich furchtbar erschrecken und einen Schock fürs Leben davon tragen.“  
  
„Ianto. Sie ist unsere Tochter. Es wird wesentlich mehr benötigen, um sie zu schockieren als ein paar Spinnweben aus der Sprühdose, Plastikspinnen und eine Papp-Hexe.“ Jack stand auf und trat zu ihm.  
  
„Das klingt furchtbar, wie du das sagst.“ Ianto seufzte.   
  
„Ich fürchte, ich werde dich für deine Schwester verlassen. Sie erlaubt ihren Kindern, Halloween zu feiern.“ Grinsend rieb Jack die Knöchel über Iantos Krawatte.   
  
„Viel Glück. Rhi ist Teetrinkerin, ihr Kaffee ist pures Gift“, erwiderte der junge Waliser kühl.  
  
Jack zuckte leicht. Das hatte gesessen. „Sie lässt aber Mica und David auf „Süßes oder es gibt Saures“-Tour gehen.“  
  
„Mica und David sind auch wesentlich älter als unsere Tochter. Sie basteln in der Schule Halloween-Dekorationen im  Unterricht. Sie hat keine Chance, es ihnen zu verbieten. Und die beiden ziehen gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden los. Sicherheit in der Gruppe, richtig?“  
  
„Ich wollte ja nicht vorschlagen, dass wir sie alleine auf die Straße lassen.“ Jack seufzte. „Okay, ich gebe auf.“ Er breitete die Hände aus. „Du hast gewonnen.“  
  
„Wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiss?“, meinte Ianto nach einem Moment. „Sie bekommt ein Kostüm. Wir hängen Zuhause Halloween-Dekorationen auf. Ein paar zumindest. Und sie kann im Hub "Süßes oder es gibt Saures" spielen und von Schreibtisch zu Schreibtisch gehen. Unsere Freunde geben ihr Süßigkeiten. Wenn sie müde ist, bringe ich sie nach unten in ihr Bett, so kann sie schlafen und wir sind trotzdem beide vor Ort, für den Fall, dass es etwas zu tun gibt. Hoffen wir, dass keine Alien auftauchen und wir es nur mit betrunkenen, kostümierten Partygängern zu tun bekommen.“  
  
„Können wir gleich gehen und ein Kostüm für sie kaufen?“, fragte Jack eifrig, seine Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf. „Und einen Kürbis. Einen dieser riesigen, die wir neben die Haustür stellen können. Ich weiß schon genau, wie er aussehen wird, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin. Es gibt da diese Kuajs, deren Gesichter grusliger als jede Kürbislat...“  
  
„Du willst das selbst machen?“, unterbrach ihn Ianto entsetzt. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie die Küche hinterher aussehen wird?“  
  
„Dann mache ich es auf der Terrasse.“  
  
„Du hast das schon richtig gut durchdacht, oder?“, fragte Ianto mit einem gewissen, misstrauischen Unterton.  
  
Jack hielt ein Buch hoch, das unter einer Aktenmappe versteckt gewesen war. „Rhi hat mir das geliehen. Da steht alles drin was man machen muss.“  
  
Ianto seufzte, als er den vielsagenden Titel las – Das grusligste und lustigste Halloween aller Zeiten für Ihr Kind.  „Lass uns heute Nachmittag einkaufen gehen, okay? Im Einkaufszentrum finden wir sicher alles, was wir brauchen. Aber ich muss vorher noch ein paar Dinge erledigen. Und du hast auch noch ein wenig Arbeit vor dir.“  
  
„Du wirst sehen…“ Jack hakte den Arm um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. „…es wird wunderbar. Kostüme und Süßigkeiten und leuchtende Kürbisse und der ganze Spaß. Was kann da schief gehen.“  
  
„Musstest du das jetzt so sagen…“  
  
  
####  
  
  
Rhearn hatte sich zweifellos vom Enthusiasmus ihres Vaters anstecken lassen. Sie war kaum zu bändigen, konnte nicht still halten und fragte tausendmal ob es schon Zeit wäre.  Jack hatte mit ihr stundenlang geübt „Süßes oder es gibt Saures“ zu sagen, aber ihre Zunge stolperte über die vielen „s“ und Ianto hatte ihr versichert, dass das nicht so schlimm war. Zum Trost schrieb er es in großen, schwarzen Blockbuchstaben auf die Papiertüte zum Süßigkeiten sammeln, so konnte sie es einfach vorzeigen.   
  
Toshiko hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt und beobachtete alles belustigt. „Also ich finde ihr Kostüm hinreißend.“ Sie musterte das kleine Mädchen von Kopf bis Fuß. Dunkelgrüne Gummistiefel – sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass es die auch in so winzig gab – und eine dunkelgrüne Strumpfhose bildeten den Unterteil von Rhearns Kostüm. Ihr Oberkörper und ihre Arme steckten in einem Ballon-ähnlichem, leuchtendorangen Kürbis aus Plüsch. Natürlich komplett mit dreieckigen Augen und einem breiten, zahnlückigem Grinsen. Es überraschte sie nicht, dass Ianto es geschafft hatte, ein Kostüm zu finden, dass zugleich einigermaßen warm und nicht nur dekorativ war. Auf ihrem Kopf saß, mit einem Gummiband unter dem Kinn befestigt, eine Mütze, die wie ein Kürbislaternendeckel samt Blatt mit Stil geformt war. Rasch schoss sie noch ein paar Fotos mit ihrem Handy.  
  
„Kannst du damit nicht warten, bis ich fertig bin?“, beschwerte sich Ianto, seine Stimme amüsiert, nicht tatsächlich ärgerlich.   
  
„Aber sie sieht einfach hinreißend aus. Ich bin so knapp davor, sie dir einfach zu stehlen.“ Tosh steckte das Handy in die Tasche und nahm sich vor, sich an die CCTV-Aufnahmen des Hub-Sicherheitssystems zu halten. Daraus ließ sich sicherlich ein netter kleiner Film machen. „Ich wünschte solche Kostüme hätte es gegeben, als ich klein war. Oh, diese furchtbaren Masken, die wir in der Schule für den Halloweenball unserer Klasse gebastelt haben. Ich wusste nie, was ich hinterher dargestellt habe.“  
  
Mit orangefarbener Schminke malte Ianto Rhearn breite Ovale auf die Wangen und zeichnete mit Toshs schwarzem Kajalstift Augen und einen grinsenden Mund darauf. „Mir hat ja das Pandakostüm besser gefallen, das wir uns auch angesehen haben. Es war aus einem Stück und sie wäre von Kopf bis Fuß warm verpackt gewesen. Ich hätte nur noch ein Auge schwarz anmalen müssen und sie wäre fertig geschminkt gewesen. Aber Jack wollte den Kürbis. Und Rhearn hat sich sofort auf seine Seite geschlagen.“ Er tippte seiner Tochter mit dem Schminkstift auf die Nase und sie lachte begeistert, griff danach und schmierte Farbe über ihre Hand. Ianto fing blitzschnell ihre Finger ein, bevor sie wiederum die Farbe über sein Hemd verteilen konnte. Die Schminke war auf Fettbasis. Die hinterließ fiese Flecken.   
  
„So. Fertig.“ Ianto stellte seine ungeduldig zappelnde Tochter auf die Beine, nachdem er ihre Hand sauber gemacht hatte. Sie eilte sofort über den Gittersteg und auf Andy und Owen zu, die gerade in der Freizeitecke die restliche Pizza vom Abendessen vertilgten, um ihr Kostüm vorzuführen. Er wandte sich Tosh zu. „Dein Kostüm ist aber auch nicht von schlechten Eltern. Sehr sexy.“  
  
Rote Flecken erschienen auf Toshs Wangenknochen. „Es ist nicht gerade mein üblicher Stil“, meinte sie und strich fast ein wenig verlegen über das glatte, enge, gelbe Leder.   
  
„Es sieht fantastisch aus“, versicherte Ianto und meinte es auch so. Toshiko hatte sich für den schwarz-gelben Lederanzug der mordenden Braut aus „Kill Bill“ und eine blonde Perücke entschieden. Inklusive einer Schwertattrappe, die sie auf den Rücken geschnallt trug. Zumindest nahm er an, dass es eine Attrappe war. Owen bekam den Mund gar nicht mehr zu, als er sie zum ersten Mal in dem hautengen Kostüm sah. Er hätte beinahe begonnen zu hyperventilieren.   
  
„Als was wird Jack sich verkleiden?“, fragte sie, von sich ablenkend.  
  
„Glaubst du mir, dass ich es nicht weiß?“ Ianto räumte die Schminkstifte zurück in ihre Plastikschachtel und wischte sich die Finger mit einem feuchten Tuch ab. „Er hat es tatsächlich geschafft, die letzten drei Tage kein einziges Wort darüber zu verlieren. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass er gestern für ein paar Stunden verschwunden ist und einen großen Karton unter dem Arm hatte, als er zurückkam. Er hat ihn sofort in den Safe gesteckt.“  
  
Sie lachte. „Er nimmt das wirklich ernst, wenn er nicht einmal dir verrät, was es ist.“  
  
Ianto seufzte. „Nach allem, was er bisher in Erwägung gezogen hat, befürchte ich das Schlimmste. Wenigstens kann ich davon ausgehen, dass er den Plan, als „Adam“ verkleidet zu kommen, aufgegeben hat. Der Karton war zu groß, um nur ein Feigenblatt zu beinhalten.“ Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an dieses Gespräch.  
  
„Was hältst du davon...“ Jack stützte das Kinn auf Iantos Schulter und schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen seines Partners. „…wenn ich mich als Pirat verkleide. Von Captain Jack zu Captain Jack.“   
  
„Warum versuchst du es nicht lieber mit der Krake“, entgegnete Ianto trocken und wand sich aus Jacks Klammergriff. „Ich sehe da gewisse Ähnlichkeiten.“ Er drehte sich um, jetzt wieder ernst. „Wir müssen arbeiten, und auch wenn eine Menge Leute in Kostümen unterwegs sein werden, willst du wirklich als Pirat verkleidet hinter einem Weevil herlaufen müssen? Vielleicht...“, er griff Jacks Hosenträger mit beiden Händen. „Vielleicht solltest du dir ein etwas praktischeres Kostüm ausdenken.“ Jack grinste und Ianto legte sofort die Hand auf seinen Mund. „Denk nicht einmal daran, vorzuschlagen, dass du im Adamskostüm gehst!“  
  
Jack küsste neckend seine Handfläche. „Aber das wäre wirklich praktisch.“  
  
„Und nass und kalt. Denk nur wie du rundum einschrumpeln und schrumpfen würdest. Äußerst unattraktiv.“   
  
„Wirklich? Das geht natürlich nicht. Dann werde ich wohl angezogen bleiben müssen.“   
  
Tosh lachte. „Glaubst du wirklich, er würde ein Feigenblatt tragen?“  
  
Er seufzte erneut. „Wir werden uns in Geduld fassen und warten müssen, bis er sich zeigt. Gott bewahre wir stehlen Jack seinen großen Auftritt.“ Die Sichtschutz-Jalousien waren schon seit fast einer halben Stunde geschlossen. Wieso brauchte Jack so lange um sich umzuziehen? Ianto bot Tosh seinen Arm an und sie hakte sich bei ihm ein.   
  
Sie zupfte an seinem Ärmel. „Aber weißt du, Mühe hast du dir mit deinem Kostüm nicht gemacht. Selbst Löcher in ein Bettlaken zu schneiden wäre besser gewesen.“  
  
Ianto sah sie mit gespieltem Entsetzen an. „Du willst, dass ich Löcher in meine Bettlaken schneide?“ Er schüttelte sich. „Wenn du Jack in diesem Kostümladen gesehen hättest… wie ein Kind am Weihnachtsmorgen… ich bin nur mit knapper Not einem Cowgirl-Kostüm entkommen. Oder war es Wonderwoman? Es gehörten auf jeden Fall ein Lasso und hochhackige Stiefel dazu.“  
  
Tosh lachte. „Das sieht ihm ähnlich. Aber wie nennst du das, was du da trägst?“  
  
„Ich kann dir sagen, wie Jack es nennt – Spielverderber.“ Ianto strich seine Krawatte glatt. Sie war schwarz wie der Rest seiner Kleidung, sein Kompromiss zu seiner Weigerung, ein Kostüm zu tragen. Wobei manche Leute ja einen Anzug an sich schon als Kostüm betrachteten… „Es tut mir leid, ich kann mich mit dieser Sache nicht anfreunden.“  
  
„Hey, ist okay. Wieso kramst du nicht einfach deine Sonnenbrille heraus und wir sagen, du gehst als einer der „Man in Black“? Ein wandelndes Wortspiel, sozusagen.“ Tosh küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Du siehst wenigstens perfekt in dem aus, was du trägst. Hast du Owen gesehen? Er hat einen alten Laborkittel angezogen, sich sein Stethoskop um den Hals gehängt und einen Aufkleber „Hallo, mein Name ist Dr. Frankenstein“ an den Kittel gemacht.“  
  
„Vermutlich sollten wir dankbar sein, dass er sich nicht in ein paar Bandagen eingewickelt hat und als Mumie geht.“ Ianto lächelte und führte sie durch den Hub, zu den beiden anderen Teammitgliedern. „Aber Andy hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben.“  
  
Andy hatte sich selbst übertroffen. Er erschien in einem schwarzen, bodenlangen, wallenden Kleid, komplett mit dunklem Umhang, Besen, aufgeklebter krummer Nase mit einer gigantischen Warze, einem aufgeklebten krummen Kinn, dass sich der Nase entgegen neigte – und natürlich einem großen, spitzzulaufenden Hut, der auf einer Perücke aus langen, wirren grauen Haaren saß. Seine Haut schimmerte grünlich, wobei das großzügig aufgekleisterte Makeup seine Gesichtszüge noch weiter verfremdete. Und er ertrug Owens beißenden Spott mit bewundernswertem Gleichmut.   
  
Rhearn jedenfalls war eindeutig fasziniert von Andys Kostüm. Sie saß auf seinem Schoss und sah mit großen, runden Augen zu ihm hoch, ab und zu den Versuch unternehmend, nach seinem Kinn zu greifen.   
  
Owen lümmelte sich auf dem Sofa und studierte die Pizzaflecken auf seinem Laborkittel. Zumindest hoffte Ianto, dass es sich nur um Tomatensoße handelte.   
  
„Hey, Teaboy. Hast du uns nicht ein Buffet versprochen?“, rief Owen. Aber er war nur halb bei der Sache. Sein Blick klebte wieder an Toshs Kostüm.  
  
Toshiko schenkte ihm hingegen kaum Beachtung. Sie beobachtete lächelnd Rhearn  
  
„Du hattest gerade Pizza.“ Ianto nahm seinen kleinen Kürbis von Andys Schoß und erhielt für seine Bemühungen einen Kick mit dem Gummistiefel gegen den Oberschenkel. „Dada?“, forderte sie ungehalten und sah zu ihm hoch.   
  
„Ich bin sicher er kommt gleich, Schatz.“ Ianto nickte Andy zu. „Großartiges Kostüm übrigens, Andy. Du hast dir ja richtig viel Mühe gegeben.“  
  
Davidson strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Danke. Du… ähem… siehst auch cool aus.“  
  
„Yeah, Jones. Was stellst du eigentlich dar?”, hakte jetzt auch Owen nach. „Butler ohne Handschuhe? Nein, dann würdest du ja nur dich selbst spielen. Ist das ein Beerdigungsanzug? Ich hab‘s. Totengräber?“  
  
Tosh, die neben ihm Platz genommen hatte, stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Halt einfach die Klappe, Owen“, sagte sie. „Ianto kann tragen, was er will.“  
  
„Danke, Tosh.“ Ianto deutete mit dem Kopf auf eine Schale mit Süßigkeiten, die etwas abseits stand. „Da drin sind die Süßigkeiten, die wir beim „Süßes oder es gibt Saures“ an Rhearn verteilen können. Natürlich nicht alle. Ich dachte, wir verteilen uns ein bisschen im Hub, damit sie hin und her laufen und etwas einsammeln kann, wie die Kinder draußen.“   
  
Owen murmelte etwas über verwöhnte Bälger, wurde aber von einem zweiten Stoß in die Rippen zum Verstummen gebracht.   
  
Andy sprang pflichteifrig auf und Rhearn quietschte begeistert, die Arme nach ihm ausstreckend. „Hek-se. Hek-se. Will mit.“   
  
Seufzend reichte Ianto seine strampelnde Tochter an seinen Kollegen weiter. Wie es aussah, konnte er einfach nicht mit dem Hexenkostüm konkurrieren. „Gwen und Rhys sollten auch gleich kommen und dann warten wir nur noch auf Jack. Danach kann sie ihre Süßigkeiten haben…“ Er sah Owen an. „…und wenn wir das hinter uns haben, gibt es Kaffee und eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen.“ Er schnitt eine Grimasse, als Rhearn Andys Hexenkinn packte und kräftig daran zerrte. Doch das hielt zu seiner Überraschung fest.  
  
Andy bemerkte seinen Blick und lächelte, geschwärzte Zähne entblößend. „Ich habe eine Freundin, die am Theater arbeitet. Sie hat mir das Zeug besorgt und angeklebt. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt jemals wieder abgeht, aber es sollte einen Abend mit dieser kleinen Maus leicht überstehen. Das Kostüm ist auch von ihr.“ Er kitzelte Rhearn, die sich lachend wand und heftig genug mit den Beinen strampelte um einen Stiefel zu verlieren.  
  
Ianto zog ihr den Stiefel gerade wieder an, als die rote Alarmleuchte über dem Rolltor anging. Das weiße Pappskelett, das daran hing, wedelte wild hin und her, als das Tor aufging und ein Bär durch die Tür spazierte. Eine Prinzessin in einem leuchtendgelben Regenumhang folgte ihm. Gwens Bauch wurde von mehreren Lagen duftigen rosafarbenen Stoffes umhüllt, der sich zu einem recht freizügig ausgeschnittenen (das Gummiband im Ausschnitt leistete Schwerstarbeit, Gwens durch die Schwangerschaft angewachsenen Brüste zu halten und Tosh bemerkte amüsiert, dass die ganze Zeit über alle anwesenden Männer Mühe hatten, ihren Blick davon wieder zu lösen) Prinzessinnenkostüm formte. Die Auswahl an Kostümen für Schwangere war recht begrenzt und Gwen hatte sich erst spät darum gekümmert. Und sie weigerte sich, als Frau Bär zu gehen, was an diesem windigen, regnerischen Abend sicherlich wärmer gewesen wäre. Aber Gwen war fest entschlossen die verbleibende Zeit bis das Baby kam, dazu zu nutzen, sich zu amüsieren wie alle anderen auch.  
  
Rhys rundes, freundliches Gesicht grinste ihnen aus einer Umrandung braunen Plüsches entgegen. „Wow, Andy. Tolles Kostüm.“ Er schüttelte Andys Hand, die in seiner Tatze verschwand. „Dann kannst du ja heute Nacht Rundflüge über Cardiff machen und nach Aliens Ausschau halten.“ Er lachte über seinen eigenen Scherz. „Hey, Ianto, Kumpel, hast du mir etwas zu trinken? Ich verdunste in diesem Ding.“  
  
Gwen trat zur Couch und ließ sich neben Owen plumpsen. „Meine Füße sind die reinsten Eisklumpen“, beschwerte sie sich. „Rhys lässt mich nicht mehr ans Steuer und er kann in dem Kostüm nicht fahren. Wir sind zu Fuß gekommen.“ Sie schälte sich aus dem Regenumhang und enthüllte viel rosa Tüll.   
  
„Natürlich.“ Ianto musterte Rhys Kostüm. „Gwen hat mir erzählt, dass ihr zu einer Party eingeladen seid. Übrigens ein sehr… kuscheliges… Kostüm.“  
  
„Ja, wir wollen die Zeit ausnutzen, die uns bleibt, bis das Baby da ist.“ Rhys lachte. „Schade dass ihr alle arbeiten müsst. Mein Kumpel Bananaboat veranstaltet legendäre Partys.“  
  
Er erinnerte sich an Bananaboat von Gwens Hochzeit. „Ich hole dir rasch etwas zu trinken. Jack sollte auch gleich…“ Im selben Moment hörte er hinter sich Schritte auf dem Gittersteg und drehte sich um.   
  
„Dada. Dada.“ Rhearn ließ von Andys Hexennase ab und lief auf Jack zu, sobald sie auf den Beinen stand.   
  
Jack trug braune Hosen, ein lindgrünes Hemd, eine dunkelbraune Lederpilotenjacke mit hochgestelltem Kragen, aus der eine Krawatte hervor lugte und die dazu gehörige Pilotenmütze mit goldenem Abzeichen. „Hey mein kleiner Kürbis.“ Er hob Rhearn hoch und wirbelte sie durch die Luft, bevor er sie an sich drückte. „Und bist du nicht der allerhübscheste Kürbis der ganzen Welt.“   
  
„Süss-ses.“ Rhearn lachte und zog den Kopf weg, als Jack ihre Mütze zurechtrücken wollte.  
  
„Oder es gibt Saures“, ergänzte Jack lachend. „Ganz richtig. Nur noch einen kleinen Moment Geduld, Baban.“ Er sah zu den anderen hinüber.   
  
Ianto kam gerade mit einer Flasche Limonade für Rhys zurück, der eben vorführte, wie sich die Bärentatzen über die Finger ziehen ließen und von einem Gummiband gehalten zurück schnellten. Gwen steckte in einem rosa Kleid mit Volants und trug eine goldene Krone auf dem Kopf. Toshs Lederkostüm war… mit einem Wort… heiß. Owen hatte sich keine besondere Mühe gegeben, und verhehlte seine Verachtung für das Ganze auch nicht. Andy schien hingegen mit dem gleichen Enthusiasmus, den er für die meisten Dinge an den Tag legte, an sein Kostüm gegangen zu sein. Er war eine beeindruckende Hexe. Die Kürbislaternengirlande, die sie über der Couch an der Wand befestigt hatten und die Pappskelette, die an diversen Haken und Vorsprüngen hingen, fügten sich wunderbar in die viktorianische Kulisse ein. Rhearns Zeichnung einer schwarzen Katze hatte einen Ehrenplatz – auch wenn Owen behauptete, es wäre deutlich erkennbar ein Biber und keine Katze. Der Hub mit seinen Schatten, Echos und dem Hall tropfenden Wassers war wie gemacht für diese Gruselnacht.  
  
„Das ist es. Du siehst aus wie Colonel Hogan“, bemerkte Owen trocken und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf ihn. „Aus dieser amerikanischen Fernsehserie.“  
  
Jack rückte seine Mütze zurecht. „Die Uniform ist ein… war ein Souvenir“, antwortete er ausweichend. Er stellte Rhearn auf die Beine, die unruhig auf seinem Arm hin und her rutschte.   
  
Das kleine Mädchen eilte auf Rhys zu, der breit lächelte und die Arme ausbreitete. Lachend ließ sie sich von ihm hochheben – und rieb ihr Gesicht an dem weichen Plüschpelz, der Rhys Schulter bedeckte.   
  
„Ich finde die Uniform schick.“ Gwen warf seufzend einen gezielten Seitenblick auf das Teddybärenkostüm ihres Ehemanns, das offensichtlich bei ihr nicht den gleichen Anklang fand, wie bei Rhearn. Sie stemmte sich von der Couch hoch und trat zu Jack, als er sich zu ihnen gesellte, um neugierig die Uniform aus der Nähe zu mustern.  
  
Ianto erstarrte, als er die orangefarbenen Schmierer sah, die Rhearns Wangen hinterlassen hatten. Doch Rhys lachte nur gutmütig und meinte, das Kostüm würde noch weit mehr Flecken abbekommen, bevor die Nacht zu Ende sei.   
  
„Kisselt“, verkündete Rhearn aus den Plüschtiefen von Rhys Armen. „Ris kisselt.“ Sie streckte sich hoch und küsste ihn auf die Wange, noch etwas von der orangefarbenen Schminke in Rhys Gesicht verteilend.   
  
„Kitzelt? Ich gebe dir gleich, ein kitzelt, ich bin der große, böse Bär und werde dich zum Abendessen verspeisen.“ Rhys hielt sie hoch und gab ein Bärengrollen von sich, während er so tat als würde er sie fressen wollen. Rhearn kreischte entzückt und lachte, wild mit den Beinen strampelnd.  
  
Jack legte einen Arm quer über Gwens Rücken und drückte sie an sich, als er ihre Augen feucht schimmern sah, die beiden beobachtend.   
  
„Er wird ein großartiger Vater für unser Baby sein, nicht wahr?“, flüsterte Gwen ein wenig erstickt, als Rhys sich Rhearn über die Schulter warf und mit ihr davon stapfte. Der Bär schleppte seine Beute in die Höhle. (Oder in diesem Fall die Kaffeenische.)  
  
„Ohne jeden Zweifel“, bestätigte Jack. „Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?“ Gwen hatte die letzten drei Tage mit Schnupfen Zuhause verbracht. „Ihr beide seid doch okay, oder? Du bist nicht krank?“  
  
„Nein, es geht mir und dem Baby gut. Aber ich langweile mich furchtbar, wenn ich den ganzen Tag auf der Couch sitze und mir Talkshows ansehe. Kann ich nicht wenigstens wieder halbtags arbeiten? Ich bin erst im fünften Monat schwanger, wenn das noch vier Monate so geht, bin ich schon ein nervliches Wrack bevor das Baby da ist.“ Gwen sah ihn durch falsche Wimpern flehentlich an.   
  
„Du weißt, dass ich dich nur im Touristenbüro oder für Papierkram einsetzen kann, richtig?“, entgegnete Jack ernst.   
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Aber das ist besser als Vormittagstalkshows und Kochsendungen.“ Gwen drückte seinen Arm. „Dann darf ich morgen wieder zur Arbeit kommen?“  
  
„Wenn du dich wohl genug fühlst.“ Jack tätschelte ihre Hand und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Entschuldige. Rhearn wartet darauf, dass wir endlich „Süßes oder es gibt Saures“ mit ihr spielen. Und du und Rhys wollt sicher auch bald weg, auf eure Party.“  
  
Gwen verzog das Gesicht. „Du hättest es nicht eilig, wenn du Rhys bescheuerten Kumpel kennen würdest“, murmelte sie.   
  
Ianto warf einen Blick auf Rhearn, die sich bei Rhys ausgesprochen wohl zu fühlen schien und dann auf Jack, der sich eben von Gwen löste und nun auf ihn zukam.  
  
Jack breitete die Arme aus, drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und sah ihn dann erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Das ist aber kein Kostüm, oder?“, fragte Ianto leise. Er rieb den Kragen der Lederjacke zwischen den Fingern. „Die ist original.“  
  
„Ich habe sie zwischen meinen eingelagerten Dingen gefunden. Du weißt, dass ich das komplette 20. Jahrhundert auf der Erde durchgemacht habe. Auch die Kriege. Torchwood hat mich... ich wurde als amerikanischer Freiwilliger in die RAF eingeschleust, und habe als Pilot gedient. Es war eine politische Sache, eine lange Geschichte und ehrlich gesagt eine, an die ich mich nicht unbedingt erinnern will.“  
  
„Wie der 'echte' Captain Jack Harkness?“ Ianto bewies wieder einmal, dass er seinen Partner verstand.   
  
Jack nickte. „Du denkst, es war ein Fehler? Vielleicht hätte ich doch besser das Jack Sparrow Kostüm genommen, das wir im Einkaufszentrum gesehen haben.“  
  
„Nein.“ Er beugte sich vor, küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund. „Es gefällt mir. Es ist sehr… du. Und ich denke, ich habe eine Schwäche für Männer in Uniform, Flyboy.“  
  
Es zuckte um Jacks Mundwinkel, dann grinste er. „Lügner“, murmelte er und gab Ianto einen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Zu meinem Glück. Ansonsten muss ich mir schwer überlegen, ob ich dich nächsten Monat eine ganze Woche lang mit Polizisten üben lasse. Die Versuchung könnte zu groß für dich werden.“  
  
„Allein, dich mit einer Krawatte zu sehen… Korrektur: dich mit einer Krawatte um den Hals zu sehen, ist es wert.“ Ianto schnappte sich die Mütze und setzte sie auf seinen eigenen Kopf. „Ich denke, du, ich, diese Mütze und diese Krawatte haben in absehbarer Zeit ein Doppeldate.“   
  
In Jacks Augen blitzte es auf. „Nicht die ganze Uniform?“  
  
„Nope.“ Ianto nahm die Mütze wieder ab und setzte sie zurück auf Jacks Kopf. „Nur wir vier.“  
  
„Versprochen?“  
  
„Versprochen.“ Ianto hielt Jack den Arm hin. „Gehen wir mit Rhearn „Süßes oder es gibt Saures“ spielen. Sie muss schließlich irgendwann auch ins Bett.“  
  
„Ich hoffe, du hast für mich auch etwas Süßes.“ Jack hakte sich bei seinem Partner ein.  
  
„Wir werden sehen.“ Ianto lächelte. „Wenn du ein braver Junge warst.“  
  
„Hey“, protestierte Jack. „Das ist nur die Bedingung für Weihnachtsgeschenke.“  
  
  
###  
  
  
Ianto musste zugeben, dass Jack recht hatte. Rhearn amüsierte sich großartig. Und ihre Begeisterung steckte alle an. Selbst Owen machte sich die Mühe, in der MedBay alle Lichter zu löschen und ihnen nur mit Plastikkürbislaternen den Weg zu weisen. Er und Jack hielten ihre Hände, als sie die Stufen hinab kletterten, aber die restlichen Schritte ging sie allein, stolz ihre Papiertüte mit den bereits von Tosh, Andy, Gwen und Rhys erhaltenen Süßigkeiten tragend.   
  
Nun saß Rhearn auf der Couch, ihre Schätze neben sich ausgekippt und zählte sie mit Toshs Hilfe. (Nun gut. Tosh zählte und Rhearn plapperte die Zahlen nach.)  
  
Gwen und Rhys hatten sich verabschiedet. Jedoch nicht, bevor sie noch ein paar Fotos von Rhearn und Rhys gemacht hatten. Das Bärenkostüm hatte kurzfristig sogar Andys Hexe in den Schatten gestellt.   
  
Nach einem Blick auf die Monitore ging Ianto Kaffee kochen. Die Nacht hatte schließlich gerade erst angefangen.   
  
Nicht völlig unerwartet tauchte Jack auf, noch bevor er den Wassertank der Kaffeemaschine aufgefüllt hatte. Er küsste ihn in den Nacken und griff um Ianto herum, um nach der Papiertüte mit dem Aufdruck einer Bäckerei zu fassen.  
  
Ianto schubste ihn mit der Hüfte weg. „Fünf Minuten, Jack. Du wirst doch wohl noch warten können, bis wir alle etwas essen.“  
  
„Ich wollte nur helfen.“ Jack verschränkte brav die Arme vor der Brust.   
  
„Du kannst den Kürbiskuchen aus dem Kühlschrank holen. Der Karton steht auf dem obersten Regal“, erklärte er. „Und ich werde es sehen, sollte auf dem Weg zwischen hier und dem Couchtisch etwas davon verloren gehen. Kein Schwund.“  
  
Jack grinste. „Ich verspreche nichts.“ Er balancierte den Kuchenkarton, ein Messer und einen Stapel Papierteller und Servietten, als er die Küchennische verließ.  
  
Kaffeearoma stieg auf und Ianto gönnte sich einen Moment Pause, bevor er kürbisförmige, orangefarben glasierte Kekse auf einen großen Teller kippte. Auf einen zweiten kamen Kürbismuffins – in der Bäckerei versicherte ihm die Verkäuferin, dass Kürbis keinen besonders hervortretenden Geschmack hatte – die ebenfalls mit oranger Glasur und kleinen Zuckergespenstern, Marzipankürbissen und Schokoladenhexen verziert waren. Als er damit fertig war, hatte auch die Kaffeemaschine ihren Dienst getan. Ianto stellte alles auf ein großes Tablett, füllte den Kaffee in eine Warmhaltekanne und holte einen Karton alkoholfreien Fruchtpunsch (ebenfalls mit Kürbissaft, eine Halloween-Sonderedition) aus dem Kühlschrank. Für die Tassen, Gläser, Löffel, Zucker und Milch musste er wiederkommen.   
  
Jack war gerade dabei Rhearn Schokolade vom Kinn zu wischen, als Ianto mit seinem Tablett ankam. Er fragte sich, wie er sie je ins Bett bekommen sollte, so aufgedreht wie sie vom Zucker und den Aufregungen des Abends war.   
  
Tosh stand auf, half ihm alles auf dem Tisch zu arrangieren, und verteilte schon einmal Kuchen, während Ianto zurückging, um die restlichen Dinge zu holen. Er wollte sich gerade wieder auf den Weg machen, als der Bildschirm in der Ecke aufblinkte. Oben im Tourismusbüro wurde die Tür mit einem gültigen Code geöffnet. Ianto lächelte. Er erkannte den Code und stellte noch eine Tasse auf sein Tablett.  
  
Einen Moment später trat Kathy Swanson aus dem Lift. Sie trug kein Kostüm – es sei denn sie hatte sich als Detective Swanson verkleidet. Ianto winkte ihr zu und sie trat lächelnd zu ihm, gab ihm zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Wange.   
  
„Hallo Ianto. Bin ich etwa zu spät zur Party?“, meinte sie mit Blick auf das Tablett, dass Ianto hielt.   
  
„Du kommst genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, wir gehen gerade zum gemütlichen Teil über.“ Ianto deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Rest des Teams. „Aber ich schlage vor, du beeilst dich, bevor die Heuschrecken über alles herfallen.“   
  
Kathy folgte ihm durch den Hauptraum. „Leider kann ich nicht lange bleiben. Mit all den Halloweenpartys und was sonst so vor sich geht, ist heute Nacht jeder im Dienst.“   
  
„Für eine Tasse Kaffee hast du doch bestimmt Zeit?“ Ianto sah sie fragend an.   
  
„Von deinem Kaffee? Immer“, erwiderte Kathy mit einem Lächeln – von dem Ianto fast geschworen hätte, dass es flirtend war… Sie wandte sich mit einem Zwinkern von ihm ab und begrüßte die anderen. Yep. Sie flirtete mit ihm.  
  
Rhearn rutschte von der Couch um ihre Süßigkeitentüte zu präsentieren. Kathy ging vor ihr in die Hocke und bewunderte ausgiebig das Kostüm, bevor sie einen Schokoriegel aus der Tasche zog und in die Tüte warf. Sie nahm die Tasse, die Ianto ihr reichte und einen Muffin mit einem Zuckergeist.   
  
Nachdem alle mit Kaffee oder Saft – für Rhearn in einem auslaufsicheren Kinderbecher mit zwei Henkeln – Kuchen oder Muffins versorgt waren, zog Jack Ianto auf seinen Schoß. Die Couch und die beiden Sessel waren schließlich besetzt.   
  
Owen beäugte misstrauisch seine Tasse. „Hast du da auch Kürbisstücken reingeworfen?“  
  
Ianto warf... einen bitterbösen Blick nämlich. Als würde er ein solches Sakrileg begehen.   
  
Der Kürbispunch war ein geteilter Erfolg, er schmeckte Jack und Rhearn, der Rest hielt sich lieber an Kaffee. Und der Kuchen war bereits fast  aufgegessen bevor Kathy einen Blick auf die Uhr warf und sich verabschiedete. Sie hatte einen orangefarbenen Schmierer orangefarbener Schminke, übertragen von Rhearns Gesicht bei der Abschiedsumarmung des kleinen Mädchens, auf der Wange als sie ging und störte sich nicht im geringsten daran.  
  
Ianto hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit mit seinem „Sitzplatz“ abgefunden und lehnte sich gegen Jacks Brust zurück, um seinen Kaffee zu trinken.   
  
Andy und Owen stritten über das beste Zombiespiel. Tosh schien intelligentere Gesellschaft vorzuziehen und beschäftigte sich lieber mit Rhearn. Ianto wandte den Kopf zu Jack, der verdächtig ruhig war. Ein Blick auf das Gesicht seines Partners und das glückliche Leuchten in seinen Augen beruhigte Ianto jedoch sofort und er legte die freie Hand auf Jacks, die seine Taille umfasste, drückte sie leicht. Jack antwortete mit einem Kuss auf die Seite seines Halses.  
  
Aber leider war das dann auch schon alles an Entspannung, die der Rift ihnen gönnte.   
  
Ein Alarmsignal rief Tosh an ihre Arbeitsstation. Andy folgte ihr, um über ihre Schulter zu sehen. Owen verschwand nach unten, um Stethoskop und Kittel abzulegen. Jack entließ Ianto mit einem übertrieben leidenden Seufzen aus seinem Griff, um ebenfalls nachzusehen was es gab und er machte sich schon mal ans Aufräumen, ein Auge auf Rhearn haltend, die ihr Kuscheltier knuddelte und ihm von ihren Erlebnissen zu berichten schien. Er packte die übriggebliebenen Kekse und Muffins auf einen Teller, und nahm den Rest des Kuchens mit zurück in die Küche, um ihn kalt zu stellen. Als er von seinem zweiten Trip in die Küche – Teller, Tassen, Gläser und Kuchengabeln – zurückkam, hatte seine Tochter sich auf der Couch zusammengerollt und war eingeschlafen. Ein Wunder, dass sie das trotz des Kostüms schaffte. An die Geräuschkulisse des Hubs war sie ja schon ihr ganzes Leben lang gewöhnt, so dass der Lärm sie nicht störte.  
  
Ianto nahm neben ihr Platz und zog ihr die Gummistiefel aus, dann rieb er ihren Rücken. Rhearn blinzelte zu ihm hoch und gähnte. „Hey, Baban. Es ist höchste Zeit, dass du ins Bett kommst.“  
  
„Nein.“ Rhearn schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, was ihr aber wegen des Kürbiskostüms nicht gelang. Ianto half ihr hoch. „Nein. Bitte, Tad.“  
  
„Gut. Noch ein paar Minuten. Aber danach müssen wir dich waschen und umziehen.“ Ianto rieb mit dem Daumen über die verschmierte Schminke auf ihren Wangen. „Und dann geht es ins Bett. Ich lese dir auch noch eine Geschichte vor.“  
  
„Dada auch?“ Rhearn zog ungeduldig den Kopf weg.   
  
„Wir werden sehen, ob dein Daddy Zeit dafür hat.“ Ianto warf einen Blick in Richtung Toshs Arbeitsstation, wo seine Kollegen die Köpfe zusammensteckten. Große Hoffnung hegte er nicht.  
  
Und leider behielt er recht. Noch während er damit beschäftigt war die Schminke aus Rhearns Gesicht zu entfernen – Toshs Tipp, es mit Feuchtigkeitscreme zu versuchen wirkte Wunder – verschwand Jack in sein Büro, um seinen Mantel, die Webley und den Autoschlüssel zu holen.   
  
Tosh befestigte ihr Earpiece und rief Owen nach oben, er sollte sie zu einem Fundort eines unbekannten Gegenstands in Stadtzentrum begleiten. Offenbar hatten eine Reihe von Passanten versucht, den Würfel aufzusammeln und waren in Ohnmacht gefallen. Die Polizei hatte den Fundort inzwischen abgesperrt und alle Betroffenen wurden vorsorglich in ein Krankenhaus gebracht. Owen würde sich dorthin begeben. Andy übernahm Toshs Arbeitsstation und koordinierte die anderen, bereits mit einem seiner ehemaligen Kollegen über Handy Informationen austauschend. Er hätte ohnehin zu lange gebraucht, sich aus seinem Kostüm zu befreien. So konnte sich Ianto weiter ganz um ihre Tochter kümmern, bis man ihn brauchte. Eine Datenbankabfrage lief bereits, um heraus zu finden, ob so etwas oder etwas ähnliches schon einmal vorgekommen war. Tosh hatte die Fotos des Würfels in den Computer eingespeist, der nach Designübereinstimmungen mit Gegenständen und Unterlagen in ihrem Archiv suchte.  
  
Rhearn quengelte zwar ein bisschen, bis er sie endlich in ihren Pyjama gepackt und im Bett verstaut hatte, aber er wusste, dass sie einfach nur übermüdet und überreizt war. Sie hatte einen aufregenden Tag hinter sich. Mitten in der vorgelesenen Geschichte schlief sie dann auch ein und Ianto deckte sie zu, knipste das Nachtlicht und das Babyphon (verbunden mit seinem Earpiece) an, bevor er die - mit einer im Dunkeln matt weiß glühenden Gespenstergirlande geschmückte - Eisenleiter nach oben kletterte.   
  
Er würde es Jack überlassen, ihr morgen zu erklären, das Halloween nur einmal pro Jahr stattfand und sie nicht morgen ihr Kostüm wieder tragen durfte…  
  
  
####  
  
  
Die Datenbankabfrage lief noch immer, also nutzte Ianto die Zeit, frischen Kaffee zu machen. Andy kam großartig ohne seine Hilfe zurecht.   
  
Fast zwei Stunden später kam der Rest des Teams zurück. Der Würfel steckte in einem abgeschirmten Container und konnte damit keinen Schaden mehr anrichten. Tosh würde sich später damit beschäftigen. Einer ersten Analyse vor Ort nach sandte das Ding offenbar einen nicht hörbaren Ton aus, der zu einer Art Kurzschluss im menschlichen Nervensystem führte. Owen kam ein paar Minuten später und verkündete, dass sich alle Betroffenen erholen würden und soweit er feststellen konnte, außer Kopfschmerzen keine bleibenden Schäden davontrugen.  
  
Er schmiss sich auf die Couch, legte die Beine auf den Tisch und griff gierig in die große Schüssel mit Popcorn, die Ianto in der Mikrowelle gemacht hatte. Ianto brachte den Kaffee und kickte Owens Füße vom Tisch.   
  
Jack bedankte sich mit einem Kuss für seine Tasse und grinste, als Ianto einen Stapel DVDs auf den Tisch legte. Hey, was wäre so ein Halloween ohne ein paar Gruselfilme. rief Tosh und Andy zu ihnen, zog Ianto neben sich auf die Couch. Jack stützte den Kopf gegen Iantos Schulter und machte es sich bequem. Nun, zumindest so lange, bis der nächste Alarm kam...   
  
  
####  
  
  
Es war immer noch dunkel draußen, als Ianto Rhearn in ihren Anorak packte und nach Hause ging.   
  
Sie war bereits putzmunter, hatte – ausnahmsweise – den Rest des Kuchens zum Frühstück verputzen dürfen (Jack bekam ein kleines Häppchen ab, als er sich zu ihnen gesellte) und wollte dann wieder ihr Kostüm anziehen. Es kullerten Tränen, als sie ihr zu erklären versuchten, dass Halloween vorbei war und Jack war fast so weit, ihr nach zu geben. Ianto seufzte, fragte sich wieder einmal, wieso eigentlich er immer der strenge Elternteil sein musste und gab Jack einen Ellbogenstoß in die Rippen, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass sie eine Front vor ihr vertreten mussten.   
  
Schließlich ließ sich Rhearn damit trösten, dass Daddy ihr eine Geschichte erzählte – die Geschichte des tapferen kleinen Kürbis, der sich auf den Weg in den Schokoriegelwald machte, wo alle nur erdenklichen Süßigkeiten wuchsen.  
  
Einige Stunden später schien auch der Rift eine Atempause einzulegen und Jack schickte sein Team nach Hause, damit sie sich ein paar Stunden ausruhten. Gwen übernahm das Touristeninfobüro (da sie keinen Alkohol trinken durfte, hatte sie auch keinen Kater – und war nur zu froh, Rhys seinem Elend überlassen zu können) und hielt die Monitore im Auge.  
  
Rhearn hatte ihr zweites Frühstück intus und spielte im Wohnzimmer mit ihren Kuscheltiere – natürlich „Süßes oder es gibt Saures“ und verteilte statt Süßigkeiten Bauklötzchen an den auf dem Sofa versammelten Zoo.   
  
Jack hatte die Uniform im Hub gelassen – mit Ausnahme der Mütze und der Krawatte, die er in einer Plastiktüte mitbrachte. Er gedachte, Ianto an sein Versprechen zu erinnern. Bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit.   
  
Er ließ die Tasche im Flur bei seinem Mantel und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Partner. Rhearn war zu beschäftigt, um ihm mehr als ein Winken zu gönnen, also trat er aus dem Wohnzimmer den Rückzug in die Küche an.   
  
Ianto war mit den Vorbereitungen fürs Mittagessen beschäftigt, nebenbei erstellte er am Laptop Abrechnungen. Er begrüßte Jack mit einem Kuss und deutete wortlos auf die Kaffeemaschine. Auf dem Küchentisch blinkte eine Plastikkürbislaterne und grinste freundlich.  
  
Jack hatte sich kaum mit seinem Kaffeebecher an den Tisch gesetzt, als Ianto einen kleinen Teller mit dem letzten Muffin vor ihn stellte. Der Zuckerguss war schon ein wenig geschmolzen und der kleine Deko-Marzipankürbis hing schief, aber Jack grinste, als er zu ihm hoch sah. „Süßes oder es gibt Saures?“, sagte er leise. „Ich habe die Mütze und die Krawatte mitgebracht.“  
  
„Definitiv Süßes, cariad“, sagte Ianto und beugte sich vor, um ihn erneut zu küssen.  
  
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
Hier gibt sind die Vorlagen zu den Kostümen: <http://ladycharena.livejournal.com/475279.html>

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

[X](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d49b84f000067500651b96b/67/Tupperwood-Storysammlung-#void)

 

     


	68. Familienzuwachs (The Story of Percy)

Keine Sorge, der Rest der Reise ist in Arbeit und wird auch hier gepostet. Es dauert nur noch ein wenig, das „richtige Leben“, Stress im Job und der Versuch, den Story-Adventskalender zu füllen, verzögert gerade alles ein wenig. Bis dahin gibt’s jetzt erst einmal eine etwas ältere Story, die hoffentlich das Warten noch ein wenig versüßt.  
  
############  
  
  
  
  
  
Familienzuwachs (The Story of Percy)  
  
  
I.  
  
Jack sah auf, als die Tür zu seinem Büro geöffnet wurde und lächelte, als er erkannte, dass es Ianto mit ihrer Tochter war. Auf den zweiten Blick sah er, dass Rhearns Haar nass an ihrem Kopf klebte und sie in Iantos Jackett gewickelt war. Er musterte rasch seinen Partner. Ianto Kleidung war teilweise trocken, jedoch waren seine Hose bis zu den Knien und sein blaues Sweatshirt bis zu den Ellbogen dunkel mit aufgesogener Feuchtigkeit. Und war das trocknender Schlamm an seinen Hosenaufschlägen und Rhearns Beinen? „Was ist passiert?“, fragte Jack neugierig. „Regnet es?“  
  
„Eine der Enten hat Nachwuchs“, erklärte Ianto mit einem Seufzen. „Sie hat versucht eines der Küken zu fangen und ist in den Teich gefallen.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und begann seine Tochter aus dem Jackett zu schälen. „Na komm, wir müssen dich in trockene Kleidung stecken.“ Er hob den Blick und sah gerade noch Jacks Reaktion. „Nein“, sagte er mahnend, als es amüsiert um Jacks Mundwinkel zuckte. “Das war nicht lustig. Das war alles andere als lustig. Ich habe ihr schon gesagt, dass wir böse mit ihr sind.“  
  
Rhearn, die bisher auf den Boden gestarrt hatte, unübersehbar schmollend, zog ihre Hand aus Iantos und lief zu ihrem Daddy, um sich an seine Beine zu schmiegen. Jack hob sie hoch und verzog kurz das Gesicht, als ihre durchnässte Kleidung seine eigene feucht werden ließ. „Schon gut, mein Schatz“, meinte er, als sie sich an ihn kuschelte und presste einen Kuss auf ihre nassen Locken. „Wir finden dir ein anderes Küken.“  
  
Ianto schüttelte resigniert den Kopf - und ging sich umziehen. „Sorg bitte einfach nur dafür, dass sie in trockene Klamotten kommt. Ich brauche einen Kaffee zur Beruhigung. Und frische Socken.“ Vielleicht zog er die Tür hinter sich ein wenig heftiger ins Schloss, als nötig gewesen wäre.  
  
Jack setzte seine Tochter auf der Couch ab und kletterte rasch nach unten in den Bunker, um trockene Kleidung für sie zu holen.   
  
###  
  
Er nippte an seinem zweiten Espresso, als Jack zu ihm kam und von hinten die Arme um ihn legte. „Ich habe ihr etwas Trockenes angezogen und ihre Haare geföhnt. Jetzt sitzt sie mit Tosh in meinem Büro und malt. Alles okay mit dir?“  
  
Iantos Tasse klirrte gegen die Untertasse, als er sie abstellte. „Ich bin so erschrocken als sie plötzlich im Wasser saß. Einen Moment stand sie da, nach vorne gebeugt, um den Enten Brot zuzuwerfen – und im nächsten…“ Er holte tief Luft. „…im nächsten…. Sie muss abgerutscht sein. Ich habe sie nur für eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen weil mein Handy klingelte und ich eine SMS bekam. Wir haben das schon so oft gemacht und sie ist nie ins Wasser gelaufen. Sie ist immer am Ufer stehen geblieben.“ Ianto zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Sie ist noch so klein, Jack - sie könnte sogar im flachen Wasser am Ufer ertrinken.“  
  
„Aber du warst da und es ist ihr nichts passiert. Sie ist nass geworden, und vermutlich bekommt sie nicht einmal eine Erkältung, es ist ein warmer Tag“, sagte Jack besänftigend. „Du sagst es selbst, sie ist noch so klein. Sie versteht nicht, was gefährlich ist und was nicht. Das müssen wir für sie tun. Und es ist alles gutgegangen“, wiederholte er. „Du warst bei ihr und es ist ihr nichts passiert.“ Er küsste Ianto auf die Schläfe. „Es ist alles gut.“  
  
###  
  
Ianto war noch unter der Dusche als Jack seinen Mantel nahm. Die Sommernacht war zwar nur unmerklich kühler als der Tag, aber in gewisser Weise war es, als würde er in eine Uniform schlüpfen, wenn er ihn anzog. Komplett wurde diese Uniform mit dem Umschnallen des Waffenholsters und dem Herausholen der Webley aus dem Waffensafe im Flur.  
  
Aber das musste noch einen Moment warten, auf keinen Fall nahm er die Waffe mit ins Zimmer seiner Tochter.   
  
Rhearn schlief friedlich in ihrem kleinen Bett, umgeben von einem Zoo an Plüschtieren. Ihr unfreiwilliges Bad schien ihr nicht geschadet zu haben. Ianto hatte sie den ganzen Nachmittag nicht aus den Augen gelassen – sie spielte mit Andy, malte mit Tosh, ging neugierig hinter Owen her, als er sich blicken ließ und hielt ihr Mittagsschläfchen, alles wie immer – und er beobachtete die beiden. Jack wusste, dass Ianto dachte, er hätte das Ganze zu leichthin abgetan. Aber es war ein Reflex gewesen, wenn auch einer von dem er gedacht hatte, er hätte ihn abgelegt. Er hatte den Schreck mit einem Scherz überspielt und unterdrückt.  
  
Jack ging neben dem Bett in die Hocke und streichelte ihren Arm, bevor er die Decke um ihre Schultern zog. „Du hast deinem Tad heute einen furchtbaren Schreck eingejagt. Und mir auch. Versprich mir, dass du so was nie wieder machst, hm? Okay? Gut, abgemacht. Und keine Angst, Prinzessin. Wir haben dich beide lieb und wir sind auch nicht böse auf dich.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
  
Hinter ihm räusperte sich Ianto leise und Jack stand auf, trat zu ihm. Wortlos legte er den Arm um Ianto und zog ihn in seine Seite. „Es ist alles gut.“ Die Worte galten so viel Ianto wie ihm selbst.  
  
  
  
II.  
  
Ianto parkte den Wagen in der Torchwood-Garage und löste den Sicherheitsgurt, um sich umzudrehen. Zur Abwechslung saß seine Tochter völlig ruhig in ihrem Sitz und wartete geduldig darauf, dass er sie aus dem Gurtsystem befreite. Kein Quengeln und sich Winden oder der Versuch, nach unten heraus zu rutschen. Offenbar hatte sie verstanden, als er ihr sagte, dass sie heute brav sein müsse – nun, es war zweifelhaft wie lange dieses gute Betragen noch anhielt.  
  
Er stieg aus und öffnete die hintere Tür, beugte sich hinein um den Gurt auf zu klicken. „Dann bringen wir deinem Daddy mal die gute Nachricht bei“, meinte er, als er Rhearn aus dem Sitz hob und auf den Boden stellte, sie am Arm festhaltend.   
  
Rhearn giggelte und drückte einen kleinen Karton gegen ihre Brust. „Perfy.“   
  
„Percy“, korrigierte Ianto automatisch. „Vielleicht sollten wir einen einfacheren Namen finden… Warum nennst du ihn nicht Donald? Das ist immerhin die berühmteste Ente der Welt.“  
  
„Perfy“, beharrte Rhearn und schüttelte den Kopf das ihre Locken flogen.  
  
„Gut. Perfy… Percy… ist es.“ Ianto stieß die Autotür zu und nahm Rhearn an der Hand, um sie zum Eingang zu führen.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Jack lächelte, als er seinen Partner und ihre Tochter in sein Büro treten sah und schob einen Stapel Unterlagen zur Seite, den er eigentlich hätte bearbeiten sollen. „Hey. Sag mir bitte, dass ihr gekommen seid, um mich vor der bürokratischen Hölle zu retten? Alternativ wäre ich auch mit Mittagessen einverstanden.“  
  
„Es ist erst halb elf, Jack. Zu früh fürs Mittagessen“, erwiderte Ianto, Rhearn nach wie vor an der Hand haltend. Er holte tief Luft. „Allerdings haben wir eine Neuigkeit. Wir sind ab heute einer mehr.“  
  
„Einer mehr?“, wiederholte Jack verständnislos. „Einer mehr von was?“  
  
Ianto beugte sich zu Rhearn hinunter. „Na dann geh mal, cariad und zeig Daddy, was du da hast.“  
  
Neugierig stand Jack auf und trat um den Schreibtisch herum. Rhearn hielt einen Happy-Meal-Karton fest in beiden Händen, doch dem Geräusch nach, das daraus hervor drang, enthielt er nichts zu essen. Jack ging vor ihr in die Hocke, nahm ihr den Karton ab und zog vorsichtig die beiden Hälften auseinander. Auf einer Schicht aus zerrissenem Zeitungspapier saß ein flauschiges, gelb-braunes Etwas mit einem breiten Schnabel und schwarzen Knopfaugen. "Du solltest dich beschweren, das hier ist ja noch roh“, flachste Jack und versuchte ernst zu bleiben. „Stammt die aus dem Park oder wo hast du in Cardiff eine lebende Babyente gefunden?“  
  
„Das ist ein Küken. Kein Baby.“ Ianto seufzte. „Wenn du dich erinnern möchtest, war ich heute Morgen in Cardiff Market zum Einkaufen. Und da hatten sie einen Stand, an dem Enten verkauft wurden.“  
  
„Lebende?“, warf Jack ein und gab den Karton zurück, als Rhearn an seinem Hemd zupfte. „Hier mein Schatz.“   
  
Sie drückte ihn wieder an sich und lief damit nach draußen.   
  
„Nein, t-o-t-e, zum größten Teil“, erwiderte Ianto und drehte sich um, damit er sie im Auge behalten konnte. Doch Rhearn ging nicht weit. Sie ließ sich ein paar Schritte von der Tür entfernt auf den Boden plumpsen und stellte den Karton vor sich, sich angeregt mit „Perfy“ unterhaltend. Vielleicht beschrieb sie ihm sein neues Zuhause.  
  
„Die hier sieht aber nicht sehr t-o-t aus“, erwiderte Jack, als er neben ihn trat.   
  
„Es waren zwei lebende Enten und eine Schar Küken in einem Käfig. Vermutlich um mehr Leute anzulocken. Nackt sehen Enten nicht mehr besonders attraktiv aus.“  
  
„Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Lebensformen…“, murmelte Jack an seinem Ohr und schob eine Hand in die Gesäßtasche der Jeans, die Ianto zum Einkaufen angezogen hatte. „Wobei ich bereit wäre, im Fall dieser Jeans eine Ausnahme zu machen. Du kannst sie anbehalten. Vorerst.“  
  
„Jack!“ Ianto packte ihn am Kinn. „Danke für dein Interesse an meiner Garderobe. Können wir uns jetzt wieder darüber unterhalten, wie unsere Tochter zu einem neuen Haustier gekommen ist?“  
  
„Okay.“ Jack beließ seine Hand jedoch wo sie war. „Du hast es ihr gekauft, oder? Sie hat es nicht geklaut?“  
  
„Sie ist knapp über zwei Jahre alt, sie kann nichts stehlen weil sie keine Ahnung davon hat, was Geld oder Besitz ist“, verteidigte Ianto seine Tochter. „Und nein, es war kein… duck…napping.“  
  
„Gut, sie könnte nämlich in dieser Hinsicht eventuell leicht erblich vorbelastet sein.“ Jack wischte sich das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht, als er den wenig amüsierten Blick seines Partners sah. „Aber erzähl‘ weiter.“  
  
„Ich hatte schon die meisten Besorgungen erledigt, also standen wir eine Weile dort und haben die Entchen beobachtet. Und als ich weitergehen wollte, hat sich Rhearn geweigert mit zu kommen.“ Iantos Stimme wurde immer trockener. „Sie hat sich nicht nur einfach geweigert, sie hat sich auf den Boden geworfen und einen erstklassigen Trotzanfall bekommen – schreien, weinen, mit den Beinen strampeln, mit den Fäusten auf den Boden trommeln.“  
  
„Das ist neu. Sonst ist sie nicht so… rabiat.“ Jack musterte interessiert seine Tochter, die mit der unschuldigsten Miene der Welt dasaß und Zeitungsschnipsel auf das Küken und den Boden rieseln ließ.   
  
„Ich stand auch etwas belämmert da. Und als ich versucht habe, sie einfach hoch zu heben, hat sie mich sogar in die Hand gebissen.“ Ianto deutete auf den Zwischenraum zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. „Hier. Und dann die Blicke, die mir die Leute zugeworfen haben! Am erträglichsten waren die, die wenigstens mitleidig drein sahen. Aber ein paar schienen kurz davor, die Polizei oder die Kinderfürsorge anzurufen. Der Enten-Verkäufer, der mitbekommen hatte, worum es ging, wollte ihr sofort eines der Küken schenken. Er hat das da – “ Ianto wies in Richtung Rhearn und Küken. „ - aus dem Käfig geholt und es ihr gegeben. Und natürlich hat sie sofort mit dem Spektakel aufgehört. Von dem Moment an konnte ich wirklich nichts mehr machen. Wenn ich sie gezwungen hätte, es dort zu lassen, wäre alles wieder von vorne losgegangen. Am Schluss habe ich fünf Pfund für das Küken bezahlt, den leere Happy-Meal-Karton aus dem Müll gefischt und es da rein gepackt, damit sie es besser tragen kann.“   
  
„Das wäre bei Tesko nicht passiert“, ertönte trocken Owens Stimme.   
  
Die beiden drehten sich zu dem Arzt um, der bei Rhearn stand.   
  
„Owen, hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, wie unhöflich es ist, die privaten Gespräche anderer zu belauschen?“, entgegnete Ianto ein wenig spitz.  
  
Der Arzt zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und warf einen Blick in den Karton. „Wenigstens könnt ihr das im Gegensatz zu der geflügelten Ratte essen, wenn Rhearn das Interesse daran verliert.“  
  
„Bist du verrückt geworden?“ Iantos Antwort war so heftig, dass Rhearn verwundert zu ihm hochsah. „Sag solche Dinge nicht vor meiner Tochter. Sie ist noch jung genug nichts über die... kulinarische... Verwendung von Enten zu wissen. Und dabei belassen wir es auch besser, bis sie über diese Phase hinaus ist.“  
  
„Dein Glück, dass sie keine Ahnung hat, was kulinarisch bedeutet“, spottete Owen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging zurück an die Arbeit.  
  
„Heißt das eigentlich, dass wir jetzt im Garten einen Teich anlegen müssen?“, lenkte Jack seinen Partner ab. Angesichts Rhearns Beinahe-Unfall im Park vor einiger Zeit war eine eigene Ente vielleicht eine gute Idee.  
  
„Eins dieser aufblasbaren Planschbecken sollte ausreichen. Ich denke im Lager ist so etwas.“ Ianto verzog das Gesicht. „Notfalls müssen wir Percy eben vorerst in der Badewanne schwimmen lassen, obwohl ich darauf lieber verzichten möchte.“  
  
„Ich werde nachsehen, ob wir ein Planschbecken haben oder eins kaufen“, versprach Jack. „Wieso nur habe ich plötzlich Heißhunger auf Ente süß-sauer?“  
  
„Du bist so unmöglich wie Owen, wirklich Jack.“ Ianto seufzte. „Ich auch. Vielleicht sollten wir das Mittagessen vorziehen. Was ist dir lieber? "Golden Wok" oder "Panda Express"? Beide Restaurants liefern hierher.“   
  
„Oh, bitte.“ Jacks Miene hellte sich auf. „Nimm den „Golden Wok“. Die haben gebackene Bananen zum Nachtisch.“   
  
„Gut.“ Ianto befreite sich aus seinem Griff. „Ich frage die anderen was sie wollen und bestelle - und du hilfst Rhearn, Percy in einem Schuhkarton mit geschreddertem Papier unterzubringen, die Happy-Meal-Box ist auf Dauer zu klein. Und nur damit das klar ist, wir sind schreckliche Eltern, wenn wir uns gleich vor ihren Augen die Bäuche mit Ente süßsauer vollschlagen.“  
  
Jack schlang erneut den Arm um Iantos Hüfte und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Nein, das sind wir nicht. Nur menschlich. Und natürlich hungrig.“  
  
  
###  
  
  
Ianto strich Rhearn übers Haar, als er an ihr vorbei ging. Er wusste, dass Jack sie (und kam das seinem Partner nicht gelegen, so entging er noch eine Weile länger dem Papierkram auf seinem Schreibtisch) und Percy im Auge behalten würde.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er über ihnen ein bekanntes Geräusch. Ianto sah alarmiert auf. „Jack! Ist das…“, rief er über die Schulter zurück.    
  
Jacks Kopf ruckte hoch, seine Augen weiteten sich. „Oh, verdammt. Ich habe das Nest nicht geschlossen, nachdem ich sie gefüttert habe. Wir wollten sie frei fliegen lassen, solange Rhearn nicht da ist…“   
  
Bevor er das letzte Wort ausgesprochen hatte, landete Myfanwy zwei Schritte von Rhearn entfernt, die noch immer seelenruhig auf dem Boden saß und mit Percy spielte, der aus seinem Karton entkommen war, über den Beton watschelte und nach Staubflocken schnäbelte. Dann entdeckte Rhearn das Hub-Maskottchen und winkte ihr strahlend zu. „Fanwy mit-spieln.“  
  
Flugsaurier und Kleinkind wandten sich neugierig Jack zu, der auf sie zu kam – bewusst langsam, um Myfanwy nicht zu erschrecken. Er beugte sich zu Rhearn hinunter und hob sie auf seinen Arm. „Hey, baban. Ich glaube dein Tad braucht deine Hilfe. Du kannst ein anderes Mal mit Myfanwy spielen.“  
  
„Perfy!“ Rhearn verzog das Gesicht und streckte die Arme an Jack vorbei nach ihrem neuen Haustier aus.   
  
„Schon okay, keine Sorge, ich hole ihn gleich.“ Jack reichte Rhearn an ihren Vater weiter und näherte sich wieder dem Pteranodon, der alles interessiert, aber passiv beobachtete. Sie schien das Entenküken nicht zu beachten. Doch das änderte sich, als Jack Percy zu greifen versuchte und die Ente quakend die Flucht ergriff.  Myfanwys Kopf schwang herum und sie visierte das Küken an. Sie drängte sich an Jack vorbei – was ihn gegen die Reling presste – und stupste Percy mit der Schnabelspitze von hinten an. Das Küken stolperte und überschlug sich mit wild schlagenden Flügeln.   
  
Ianto drehte Rhearns Gesicht in seine Schulter und Jack hielt den Atem an, doch zu ihrer aller Überraschung machte der Pteranodon keine Anstalten das Entenküken zu fressen. Natürlich war ihre bevorzugte Beute Fisch, aber wenn Percy ihr praktisch vor… oder genauer gesagt, schon beinahe in den Schnabel watschelte…  
  
Die Flugechse gab ein Krächzen von sich, ging weiter zu einer Stelle von der sie abheben konnte und verschwand nach oben zu ihrem Nest.  
  
Jack atmete auf und sammelte rasch das Küken ein, um es in seinem Karton zu verstauen. „Percy, ich glaube du ziehst hier besser nicht ein.“   
  
Percy schüttelte sich und Jack beschloss das als Zustimmung zu deuten.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Jacks Schuh gab ein Geräusch von sich und kippte um. Von selbst. Instinktiv griff er nach seinem Holster, bevor er sich erinnerte, wo er war und wieso er gerade keine Waffe trug. Vorsichtig stupste er mit seinem besockten Fuß den Schuh an, bis der sich wieder aufrichtete. Mehr Protestgeräusche kamen aus dem Inneren.  
  
„Ianto? Kann es sein das unsere Tochter etwas verloren hat?“  
  
Sein Partner erschien am Durchgang, die Kaffeetasse in der Hand, ungekämmt und erst bis zur Taille bekleidet. „Wa?“, fragte er schlaftrunken.  
  
Jack widerstand der Versuchung, kehrt zu machen, Ianto zurück ins Bett zu zerren und den Gang zur Arbeit noch ein wenig hinaus zu zögern. Es war ein nur sehr knapper Sieg für sein Pflichtbewusstsein. „Mein Schuh lebt“, verkündete er dramatisch.  
  
Iantos Blick wurde klar genug um ihn skeptisch zu mustern. Dann kletterte eine kritisch geschwungene Augenbraue zur Stirn hoch. „Bist du dir da ganz sicher?“  
  
Anstatt einer Antwort stieß Jack den Schuh erneut leicht an – und wieder kamen diese quakenden Laute aus ihm.  
  
Ianto kippte den Rest seines Kaffees – wie Medizin oder Schnaps - auf einmal hinunter, dann presste er seine Tasse in Jacks Hand und kniete sich auf den Boden. Vorsichtig befreite er ein protestierend quakendes Federnbündel aus dem Schuh. „Das erklärt was Rhearn vorhin unter der Couch gesucht hat“, meinte er und klopfte automatisch Staub von seinen Hosenbeinen, als er aufstand und einen leicht zerzaust wirkenden Percy hoch hob.   
  
Das Entenküken warf Jack einen abfälligen Blick zu, als hätte er absichtlich seinen Schuh als hinterhältige Entenfalle verwendet.   
  
Okay, zumindest kam Jack das so vor. Vor ihm ergriff Percy in der Regel flügelschlagend und federsträubend die Flucht, während er Rhearn nachfolgte als hätte sie sein Ei selbst ausgebrütet und sich ohne jeden Zweifel an seinen Mann ranschmiss. Okay, Ianto war in der Regel für das Füttern zuständig, das machte viel aus, aber wie Percy sich jetzt zutraulich in seine Handflächen schmiegte, das war doch schamlos übertrieben! Diese Ente hatte mehr Schauspieltalent als Donald Duck.  
  
„Du bildest dir schon wieder ein, dass Percy dich nicht mag, richtig?“ Ianto lachte und küsste seinen Partner auf den Mundwinkel. „Ich sage dir zum hundertsten Mal, dass es sich um ein ganz normales Entenküken handelt, und es sicher nicht irgendwelche finsteren Absichten verfolgt – außer zu fressen und auf den Teppich zu kacken.“  
  
„Das ist deine Meinung“, verteidigte sich Jack. Er sah Rhearn hinter ihnen auftauchen. „Hey, Baban. Ich hatte noch keinen Abschiedskuss.“   
  
Doch anstatt zu ihm, eilte seine Tochter auf Ianto zu und nahm das Entenküken aus seinen Händen, um Percy an ihre Brust zu drücken. Percy kuschelte sich gegen Rhearn und gab ein zufriedenes Quaken von sich.   
  
Ja, eindeutig verfolgte das kleine Biest keine finsteren Absichten – außer ihn von seiner Tochter zu entfremden und ihn zu einer Witzfigur in den Augen seines Partners zu machen.   
  
„Füstick“, sagte Rhearn und hielt Percy in Richtung ihres Daddys.   
  
„Frühstück?“, wiederholte Jack. „Was meint sie damit? Dass ich Percys Frühstück bin oder ist er meines?“  
  
„Sei nicht albern.“ Ianto nahm Tochter und Ente auf den Arm. „Wieso kümmere ich mich nicht um das Füttern dieser beiden Schnäbel und du gehst die Welt retten?“  
  
Jack setzte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf und gab ein Brummen von sich. „Ich denke, das lässt sich machen.“   
  
„Gut. Dann ist das ja geklärt.“ Ianto beugte sich vor und küsste Jack, was natürlich dazu führte, dass er auch einen Abschiedskuss von Rhearn einforderte. Percy beobachtete alles mit schwarzen Knopfaugen und spreizte die Flügel, um sich ausgiebig zu schütteln.   
  
Jack grübelte auf dem Weg zum Hub darüber nach wie alt so eine Ente wohl werden mochte...  
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
Inspiriert von diesem wunderhübschen Entchen-Bild, das sich als Beispiel auf meinem e-Reader fand...  
  
  
<http://ladycharena.livejournal.com/476165.html>  
  
  
  
PS: Weitere Storys mit Percy (und weitere Tupper-Fics) finden sich inzwischen auch im Torchwood-Adventskalender hier bei FanFiktion.de

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

[X](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d49b84f000067500651b96b/68/Tupperwood-Storysammlung-#void)

 

 


	69. Das Weihnachtsgeschenk

Titel: Das Weihnachtsgeschenk  
Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember 2012)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1642  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg  
  
Summe: Ianto hat ein besonderes Weihnachtsgeschenk für Jack.   
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
Ianto fragte sich, ob es wohl so weit war, dass er zumindest damit anfangen konnte, sich zu entspannen. Nur ein klein wenig…  
  
  
###  
  
  
Sie hatten den obligatorischen Feiertagsbesuch bei seiner Schwester überstanden. Rhiannon beklagte sich, dass sie nur so kurz bleiben konnten (er und Jack übernahmen die Schicht ab Mitternacht am 24sten und nachmittags gab es noch eine kleine Team-Weihnachtsfeier); tadelte ihn, dass er so viel Geld für Geschenke ausgegeben hatte (konnte sie durch das Geschenkpapier sehen?) und freute sich darüber, dass sie alle drei gekommen waren – und das noch bevor er ganz im Haus stand.   
  
Jack hob nur amüsiert die Schultern und winkte Johnny zu, der mit seinen Kindern vor dem Fernseher saß. Mica und David rissen sich lang genug von den Cartoons los, um sich auf das Drängen ihrer Mutter hin für die Geschenke zu bedanken, und ihrer kleinen Cousine Hallo zu sagen. David verdrehte die Augen auf eine Art und Weise, die sehr an seinen Onkel erinnerte, als wäre ihm peinlich, wie seine Mutter sich benahm. Mica wirkte eher eifersüchtig auf die Aufmerksamkeit, die Rhearn zuteil wurde und kletterte demonstrativ auf den Schoß ihres Vaters, der nur insoweit reagierte, als er die Fernbedienung ein Stück zur Seite schob. Ianto fragte sich, ob seine Schwester trotz der frühen Stunde schon ein wenig zu tief in ein Eggnog-Glas geblickt hatte…   
  
Als sie dann um den Tisch in der Küche saßen, präsentierte Mica die Kekse, die sie als spezielles Projekt in der Schule gestaltet hatten. Ihr ganzer Stolz war ein Weihnachtsmann mit pinkfarbenem Mantel und silbernen Zuckerperlen als Augen. Sie hielt ihn Rhearn hin, die auf Jacks Schoß saß – eine Geste, die Rhearn offensichtlich falsch verstand. Sie griff danach und köpfte dabei versehentlich den Weihnachtsmann. Mica riss den Rest ihres Meisterwerks weg und drückte es beschützend an ihre Brust, wobei jedoch auch der Körper in Stücke brach, die auf den Boden rieselten.   
  
„Blöde Kuh!“ rief Mica aufgebracht und stapfte zornig mit dem Fuß auf. „Du hast ihn kaputt gemacht!“  
  
Rhearn, die sich den Weihnachtsmannkopf in den Mund gesteckt hatte, verzog das Gesicht und spuckte ihn wieder aus. Mica heulte wütend auf, doppelt beleidigt und Rhearn klammerte sich schluchzend an Jacks Hemd.   
  
Die Erwachsenen sahen sich über den Tisch hinweg teils amüsiert, teils resigniert an.   
  
Nach diesem Zwischenfall verlief der Rest des Besuches ohne weitere Eklats, sah man davon ab, dass Ianto unauffällig seine Tasse ein Stückchen wegschob. Rhi hatte extra ihretwegen Kaffee gemacht. Jack kickte ihm unter dem Tisch gegen den Knöchel und wurde dafür mit einem bösen Blick bedacht.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Nach der Rückkehr aus Newport hatten sie Rhearns Mittagsschlaf dazu verwendet, den Baum zu schmücken. Ganz in Rot. Das verlief bis auf eine kleine Begebenheit - eine singende Weihnachtskugel, die anzüglich umgetextete Weihnachtslieder sang (Jack behauptete, dass praktisch jeder den Chip umprogrammieren hätte können, denn das Ding lag ja schon jahrzehntelang einfach so rum und wieso überhaupt geriet er immer in Verdacht) – glatt. Aber am Ende waren sie beide mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden.  
  
Rhearn wollte sich überhaupt nicht mehr vom Baum trennen, als es an der Zeit war, in den Hub zu gehen.   
  
Sie tranken im Hub zusammen Kaffee, aßen Weihnachtsgebäck und tauschten kleine Wichtelgeschenke, die zwei Wochen zuvor ausgelost worden waren.   
  
Ianto hatte Andys Namen gezogen und Andy freute sich über die Movie-Box, die eine DVD und eine kleine Green-Lantern-Figur enthielt, die Ianto für ihn besorgt hatte. Gwen hatte Toshs Namen gezogen und schenkte ihr einen Schal. Im Gegenzug erhielt Gwen von Jack einen überraschend geschmackvollen Schlüsselanhänger in Form eines silbernen Schnullers. (Der ganz offensichtlich die vereinbarte Obergrenze von 15 Pfund pro Wichtelgeschenk überschritt.) Tosh stellte sich als Iantos Wichtel heraus und überreichte ihm eine Flasche italienischen Kaffeelikör. Owen, der das Ganze als Kinderei abtat, schnitt eine Grimasse als ihm Andy einen Kaktus gab, und sparte nicht mit sarkastischen Bemerkungen. Der Arzt selbst hatte Jack als Wichtelpartner gezogen und warf ihm einen nachlässig in Zeitungspapier gewickelten Gegenstand zu. Darin befand sich eine Tube medizinisches Gleitgel aus den Beständen der Hub-Krankenstation. Damit Rhys, der nicht auf der Wichtelliste gestanden hatte, aber Gwen begleitete, da er Urlaub hatte, nicht leer ausging, zauberte Ianto scheinbar aus dem Nichts eine Eintrittskarte für ein Rugby-Spiel hervor. (Er hatte sie von Johnny bekommen.)  
  
Und natürlich hatte jeder entgegen der Absprache ein kleines Geschenk für Rhearn dabei, die strahlend fragte, ob wieder Halloween wäre und sie ihr Kürbiskostüm jetzt anziehen dürfe. Sie war sehr enttäuscht, als es weder ein Kostüm gab, noch sie die Geschenke sofort auspacken durfte, sondern bis morgen warten musste. Sie fragte immer wieder, ob es denn schon morgen wäre.  
  
Während er sie badete und umzog, erklärte ihr Ianto, das morgen schneller kommen würde, wenn sie schlief und plötzlich war es überhaupt kein Problem mehr, sie dazu zu bringen, ins Bett zu gehen.   
  
###  
  
Die Nacht verlief ohne einen einzigen Alarm und Ianto, der ohne es zu beabsichtigen, auf der Couch in Jacks Büro einschlief, griff stöhnend in seinen verspannten Nacken, als Jack ihn mit einem Kuss und der Hand unter seinem Hemd weckte.   
  
Als sie nach einem kleinen Zwischenstopp unter der Dusche – sozusagen das erste Geschenk, dass Jack am Weihnachtsmorgen auspackte – die Eisenleiter nach unten in den Bunker kletterten, war Rhearn hellwach. Sie saß auf dem Bett, umgeben von bunten Geschenkpapierschnipseln und spielte mit ihren neuen Plüschtieren. Ein bunte Menagerie tummelte sich da auf der rosa Mein-Pony-Bettwäsche: ein Wurm oder (war es eine Schlange?) in allen Farben des Regenbogens geringelt; ein roter Frosch mit „echten“ Saugnäpfen an den Zehen; ein erstaunlich realistisches Schimpansenbaby, das sich am Ausschnitt von Rhearns blau-gelbem Entchenschlafanzug festklammern ließ und eine Eisbärmutter mit Kind, das mittels Klettband an ihren Bauch geheftet werden konnte.   
  
„Fällt dir etwas auf?“, bemerkte Jack trocken. „Sie findet inzwischen das Geschenkpapier nicht mehr interessanter als die Geschenke.“ Noch ein Jahr zuvor war Rhearn zwischen dem knisternden Papier herum gekrabbelt und hatte Verstecken gespielt.   
  
###  
  
Nachdem Andy zur Morgenschicht eingetroffen war, gingen sie nach Hause, um zu frühstücken und dann durfte Rhearn ein zweites Mal Geschenke auspacken.  
  
Nun - eine frische Tasse Kaffee in der Hand - betrachtete Ianto amüsiert, wie Jack mit Rhearn auf dem Boden saß und ihr half, die Tiere des Zoos, den sie von ihren Eltern bekommen hatte, aus ihren Verpackungen zu befreien. Die einzelnen Figuren waren jeweils fast so groß wie Iantos Faust und aus Holz, bemalt mit unrealistischen, aber dafür ungiftigen Farben. Ihre Größe war ideal für kleine Kinderhände und verhinderte außerdem, dass sie eines davon verschluckte, wenn sie auf die Idee kam, einen Löwen in den Mund zu stecken. (Andererseits gaben sie nicht zu unterschätzende Wurfgeschosse ab, wie Ianto bei anderer Gelegenheit noch feststellen sollte…)  
  
„Wenn ich nur geahnt hätte, dass dir der Zoo so gut gefällt, hätte ich dir auch einen geschenkt“, bemerkte Ianto trocken.   
  
Jack sah zu ihm hoch, ein Zebra in der Hand. Rhearn platzierte einen Elefanten im Pinguingehege und setzte einen Pinguin auf seinen Rücken. „Bisher habe ich überhaupt noch kein Geschenk von dir bekommen“, erwiderte er.   
  
„Oh, ich habe ein Geschenk für dich.“ Ianto stellte die Tasse ab und kam näher. „Aber es passt nicht ins Wohnzimmer, deshalb kann ich es nicht unter den Baum legen. Es ist eine Überraschung.“  
  
Jack grinste. „Du hast die enge, schwarze Lederhose gekauft, die wir neulich gesehen haben und trägst sie ab jetzt zur Arbeit.“  
  
„Und du wirst noch häufiger als so schon gekillt, weil du deine Augen ständig woanders hast? Nein, Danke.“ Ianto ging neben Jack in die Hocke und reichte ihm ein in buntes Papier verpacktes Geschenk, dass er bisher hinter dem Rücken versteckt gehalten hatte.  
  
Sein Partner drehte es in der Hand. „Ich dachte, du hast gesagt, es passt nicht ins Wohnzimmer.“  
  
Ianto akzeptierte mit einem Lächeln das Känguru, das ihm Rhearn feierlich reichte. „Oh, das hier ist nur so eine Art… Gutschein für das richtige Geschenk.“  
  
„Jetzt bin ich wirklich neugierig!“ Jack riss das Papier auf und betrachtete verwundert den Fliegerschal und die Aviator-Sonnenbrille, die er vorfand. „Wir spielen Pilot und Stewart wenn Rhearn im Bett ist?“  
  
„Nicht ganz.“ Ianto setzte das Känguru neben einen Strauß und wandte sich Jack zu. „Ich habe Flugstunden für dich organisiert. Helikopterflugstunden. RAF Valley, die Air Force Base auf Anglesey - ich kenne da jemand, der jemand kennt…“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn Jack hatte ihn auf die Beine gezogen und umarmte ihn. „Ich weiß, es ist nicht gerade ein Raumschiff... Du hast von deinem Chula-Schiff erzählt. Und von deiner Zeit als Pilot. Und dass du das Fliegen vermisst. Du warst so enttäuscht, als wir neulich dieses Wrack aus der Bucht geborgen haben und es einfach nicht mehr flugtüchtig war. Natürlich ist ein Helikopter kein UFO, aber du solltest trotzdem viel Spaß damit haben…“ Er spielte mit dem Kragen  von Jacks Hemd. „Ich dachte daran, dir auch eine dieser Ledermützen zu besorgen, aber das wäre vielleicht zu viel des Guten gewesen“, meinte er lachend. „Ein Captain Andrews wird dich begleiten. Und er ist nicht im Preis inbegriffen, verstanden? Hmmpfh...“ Jacks Umarmung holte ihn fast von den Beinen.  
  
„Danke. Ianto, das ist…“ Er küsste Ianto. „…ein großartiges Geschenk. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Du…“   
  
„Dada! Taddy“, kam es streng von Rhearn. Sie hielt einen Eisbären hoch. „Spieln!“  
  
„Du hast unsere Tochter gehört.“ Ianto küsste Jack aufs Kinn und löste sich aus seinem Griff. „Na komm, spielen wir ein bisschen mit ihr, bevor wir frühstücken.“ Er nahm auf dem Fußboden Platz und nahm den Eisbär entgegen. Jack kniete neben ihn presste einen Kuss in seinen Nacken, bevor er die Kuh nahm, die Rhearn ihm reichte.   
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
PS: Weitere Tupper-Storys finden sich auch im Torchwood-Adventskalender 2012.

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

[X](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d49b84f000067500651b96b/69/Tupperwood-Storysammlung-#void)

 

 


	70. Wer eine Reise tut – Teil 3

Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, das war nicht beabsichtigt - aber jetzt geht’s erst mal weiter mit dem Ausflug unserer kleinen Familie nach London… (zur Erinnerung, in der Story ist immer noch Mitte August, auch wenn ein Blick aus dem Fenster gerade anderes besagt… ‘g‘)  
  
  
* * *  **********************  * * *  
  
  
  
Wer eine Reise tut – Teil 3  
  
  
  
(Tag 1 - London)  
  
  
Sehr zu Jacks Belustigung ließ sich Rhearn nur mit dem Versprechen auf Eiscreme auch wieder aus dem Lift heraus locken. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, würden sie wohl den Rest des Tages damit verbringen, auf und ab zu fahren… Frische (kleine und große) Hand- und Gesichtsabdrücke zierten die verspiegelten Flächen, an denen sie sich erneut die Nase platt gedrückt hatte. Es sah so nach Spaß aus, dass Jack nicht widerstehen konnte und eigene Spuren hinterließ. Es war so das Verdrehen von Iantos Augen wert, das er in der spiegelnden Wandverkleidung reflektiert sah.  
  
Obwohl der Lift wie alles im Hotel peinlich sauber wirkte, griff Ianto - noch bevor sie die Lobby verließen - instinktiv nach der Packung mit den Feuchttüchern, die er immer in der Windeltasche bei sich trug.   
  
Seine Tochter war auch nicht gerade begeistert von der Aussicht, sich schon wieder waschen zu müssen und klammerte sich trotzig an die  Beine ihres Vaters, das Gesicht gegen die Jeans ihres Dadas drückend.   
  
Jack zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und hob sie auf den Arm, um zu vermeiden, dass sie noch mehr Aufsehen erregten als sie ohnehin schon gewöhnt waren. Rhearn versteckte erneut ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mag nicht.“  
  
„Ich denke es ist okay“, meinte er. „Dieses eine Mal.“  
  
„Gut, nicht nötig ein Drama draus zu machen.“ Widerwillig verstaute Ianto die Tücher wieder in der Tasche. Das hatte sie eindeutig von Jack! Er konnte fast Rhis Stimme hören, wie sie ihm sagte, er solle lockerer werden, übertriebene Sauberkeit schade Kindern mehr als es sie schütze. Und Rhearn hatte anscheinend das weiterentwickelte Immunsystem ihres Vaters geerbt. Außerdem hatte Owen sie gegen alles Erdenkliche geimpft. Sie konnten ihre Tochter schließlich nicht in einer Plastikblase aufwachsen lassen, auch wenn er manchmal ernstlich versucht war, es auszuprobieren...  
  
Als sie das Hotel verließen, schien Rhearn ihren Trotz bereits wieder vergessen zu haben. Sie nahm das Gesicht von Jacks Schulter und sah sich neugierig um.   
  
Offenbar hatten sie einen günstigen Moment für ihren Aufbruch erwischt, die Sonne kam wieder hinter den Wolken hervor und es war, als begrüße sie sie persönlich in London.   
  
Ianto setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf und wandte das Gesicht den Sonnenstrahlen zu. Er hatte nichts zu Jack darüber gesagt, aber der Gedanke an eine Rückkehr nach London - selbst für so kurze Zeit - erfüllte ihn jedes Mal mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen. Natürlich war er in den Jahren, die seit der Katastrophe von Canary Wharf vergangen waren, einige Male hier gewesen – zusammen mit Jack, und ohne ihn, als er ihn während der Schwangerschaft bei UNIT vertrat. Aber zum ersten Mal hatte er das Gefühl, dass er auch hier war, um los zu lassen.   
  
Die Zeit war gekommen, einen endgültigen Schlussstrich unter die Vergangenheit und unter die ganzen was-wäre-gewesen-wenn‘s zu ziehen und neue Erinnerungen zu machen. Was zählte war die Gegenwart – und seine Zukunft, die auf dem Arm ihres Vaters saß und übermütig lachend voll Mut einen der steinernen Löwen, die am Fuß der Treppe gleichmütig Wache hielten, auf die weit aufgerissene Schnauze patschte.  
  
  
####  
  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später hatten sie sich für ein Café in der Nähe entschieden, um ein verspätetes Mittagessen einzunehmen, bevor sie zu einem ausgedehnten Bummel durch die Innenstadt aufbrachen.   
  
Ianto beobachtete amüsiert wie Jack und Rhearn über der bebilderten Menükarte die Köpfe zusammensteckten und ließ sie entscheiden, was sie essen wollten.   
  
Da die übliche Lunch-Stunde bereits vorbei und die Touristenmassen weitergezogen waren, wurden sie zügig bedient. Der junge Mann mit der Schürze, der ihnen Eiswasser und Orangensaft brachte, lieferte unaufgefordert eine Platzmatte aus Papier und ein paar Buntstifte mit, so dass Rhearn malen konnte, während sie auf das Essen warteten.   
  
Es war zu warm für ein richtiges Menü, also bestellten sie Roastbeef-Sandwiches. Ianto legte ein Veto gegen Pommes ein und orderte stattdessen einen gemischten Salat, der nahezu identische enttäuschte Gesichter bei seinen Liebsten hervorrief.   
  
Rhearn sah von dem grünen Klecks auf, den sie eifrig über die aufgedruckten Umrisse der Sonne auf dem Platzset malte. „Puddin, Tad?“  
  
„Nicht heute, Schatz.“ Jack schnappte sich einen der Buntstifte und begann eine Wolke lila auszumalen. „Tad hat uns Eis zum Nachtisch versprochen, erinnerst du dich?“  
  
Sichtlich unbeeindruckt von den Malkünsten ihres Daddys schob Rhearn seinen Stift beiseite, was dazu führte, dass die Spitze einen Riss im Papier hinterließ. „Meins“, sagte sie bestimmt. „Dada, nein. Meins.“  
  
„Verzeihung.“ Jack legte den Stift weg und hob die Hände. „Ich störe“, flüsterte er seinem Partner zu.  
  
„Ich habe ihr das Eis versprochen?“, entgegnete Ianto amüsiert. „Das hast du uns eingebrockt. Du löffelst es aus. Ich mag Eis schließlich nicht sonderlich.“  
  
„Gut, mehr Eis für mich.“ Jack rieb sich mit einem wohligen Seufzen den Bauch. „Ah… Leckeres Eis und alles ganz für mich alleine.“  
  
Rhearn ließ den Stift sinken und sah ihn an. „Eis“, wiederholte sie. „Will ich auch.“  
  
„Okay.“ Jack tippte ihre Nase an. „Ich gebe dir etwas ab. Aber nur weil du meine kleine Prinzessin bist.“  
  
„Pinzesin. O-kay.“ Sie wandte sich wieder dem Malen zu und wählte einen gelben Stift, um konzentriert einen Baum auszumalen. Nun, genauer genommen malte sie ihn nicht nur aus, sondern auch einfach über die Linien drüber.  
  
„Manchmal denke ich fast, sie ist farbenblind“, bemerkte Ianto und fischte einen Limettenspalt aus seinem Wasserglas, bevor er daraus trank. „Sie weiß ganz genau wie ein Baum aussieht und trotzdem malt sie alles in den falschen Farben aus. Die Sonne ist grün und der Baum gelb.“  
  
„Nope. Ihre Fantasie ist einfach nicht an diese albernen Grenzen gebunden, die man Realität nennt.“ Jack strich liebevoll eine Strähne hinter Rhearns Ohr zurück. „Übrigens gibt es grüne Sonnen. Irgendwo. Und ich habe einmal einen ganzen Wald voll mit wunderschönen, blauen Bäume gesehen und bin mobilen, intelligenten Bäumen begegnet – übrigens ausgezeichnete Gesprächspartner und hochangesehene Diplomaten – ich bin sicher, irgendwo gibt es auch gelbe Bäume.“ Er sah über den Kopf seiner Tochter hinweg einen Moment lang in die Ferne, seine Augen plötzlich abwesend. „Und hey, wer weiß was zu sehen sie die Chance hat. Eines Tages. Viel interessantere Dinge als gelbe Bäume. Ich könnte ihr so vieles zeigen.“  Sein Blick kehrte zu Ianto zurück und er lächelte. „Darüber müssen wir uns aber noch keine Sorgen machen.“  
  
„Wenn du ihr weiterhin deine ‚wahren‘ Gute-Nacht-Geschichten erzählst, müssen wir in ein paar Jahren regelmäßig ihren Schrank checken, nicht dass sie da Reisegepäck verstaut. Oder uns am Ende noch mit dem Doctor durchbrennt.“ Ianto griff über den Tisch und rieb mit den Fingerspitzen über Jacks Handrücken. „Wir haben noch sehr viel Zeit mit ihr, bevor sie uns nicht mehr braucht, cariad. Und wir werden immer bei dir sein.“  
  
Jack drehte seine Hand unter Iantos und drückte seine Finger. Er nahm seine Hand auch dann nicht weg, als der Kellner Salat und Sandwiches brachte und ihre Hände eigentlich im Weg waren.   
  
Rhearn zerpflückte das in kleine Stücke geschnittene Sandwich, das Ianto vor sie stellte, aß Brot und Füllung getrennt und fand heraus, dass man die Cherrytomaten, die im Salat waren, auch wunderbar als Murmel-Ersatz verwenden konnte. Eine davon landete am Ende in Jacks Schoß, eine andere in Iantos Wasserglas.   
  
Es war ein wundervolles, entspanntes Familienessen, etwas das sie trotz aller guten Vorsätze und Vorkehrungen nicht immer auf die Reihe bekamen. Oft genug aß Ianto mit seiner Tochter alleine, wenn das Team unterwegs war, Zuhause oder im Hub. Zumindest frühstückten sie gemeinsam, wann immer es möglich war. Selbst wenn Jack die ganze Nachtschicht im Hub verbracht hatte, kam er wenigstens für die erste Tasse Kaffee nach Hause.   
  
Sie zankten sich lachend über die Rechnung – Ianto gewann und bezahlte, ein großzügiges Trinkgeld für den Kellner hinterlassend, der die Zweckentfremdung gewisser Salatbestandteile zwar beobachtet, aber nicht kommentiert hatte, obwohl er vermutlich die Bescherung aufräumen durfte – und verließen gestärkt und gutgelaunt das Café.  
  
Lange mussten sie nicht suchen, bis sie eine Eisdiele fanden (wo sie sich durch einen lärmenden Wust an Schulkindern vorbei zur Theke vorarbeiten mussten) und Jack entdeckte, dass es Espresso-Eiscreme gab, die er unbedingt probieren wollte. Rhearn balancierte stolz eine Waffeltüte mit einer Kugel Himbeereis in beiden Händen und bekleckerte sich nicht allzu sehr damit, während Jack so lange einen Löffel voll Espresso-Eis unter Iantos Nase hielt, bis der nachgab und den Mund öffnete. Am Ende aß Ianto es fast komplett alleine auf – obwohl er Eis doch im Grunde gar nicht mochte - und Jack konnte sich nur ein paar Bissen zurückholen indem er ihn küsste.  
  
  
####  
  
  
Das Eis war aufgegessen und Rhearn in einen einigermaßen sauberen und nicht-klebrigen Zustand zurück versetzt, als Jack eines der typischen schwarzen Taxis heranwinkte und dem Fahrer eine Adresse nannte, die Ianto sofort wiedererkannte.   
  
Sie fuhren zum „Café bombón“, das entgegen seines Namens kein Café war, sondern ein Geschäft, dass sich auf alles spezialisiert hatte, das nach Kaffee riechen oder schmecken konnte – angefangen vom Duschgel über Kerzen bis hin zu Brotaufstrichen und Bonbons. Ianto hatte es entdeckt, als er mit Gwen in London war, um Jack zu vertreten. Und er hatte ihm eine große Tüte voll kaffeeduftender Geschenke mitgebracht, um die Entzugserscheinungen seines Partners zumindest ein wenig zu lindern, so lange Jack wegen der Schwangerschaft und den damit einhergehenden Blutdruckproblemen keinen echten Kaffee trinken durfte. Er bestellte ab und zu etwas online und ließ es sich nach Hause liefern, doch der Laden selbst war eine wahre Fundgrube an wohlriechenden und -schmeckenden Dingen.   
  
Jack hatte Rhearn auf den Arm genommen und zeigte ihr begeistert verschiedene Dinge, die flirtenden Blicke der Verkäuferin völlig ignorierend.   
  
Ianto nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich nach ein paar Mitbringseln und Geschenken für Freunde und Familie umzusehen. Es war zumindest ein kleines Dankeschön dafür, dass sie ihnen diesen Urlaub ermöglicht hatten.   
  
Er fand einen kleinen Teddy, angezogen wie ein Beefeater (mit der typischen Uniform der Palastwache und einem kleinen, schwarzen Fellhelm), gefüllt mit intensiv duftenden Kaffeebohnen. Das perfekte Geschenk für Gwen, die zur Zeit zwar inhalieren aber nicht schlucken durfte. Ein paar Schritte weiter entdeckte er ein Buch mit 365 Cookie- und Plätzchenrezepten. Das hatte zwar nur indirekt mit Kaffee zu tun, aber Rhys würde sich sicherlich über neue Anregungen freuen. Seit Gwens Göttergatte entdeckt hatte, dass Backen gegen den vorgeburtlichen Stress half, versorgte er nicht nur seine Frau, sondern auch den Hub regelmäßig mit Selbstgebackenem. Er war gar nicht mal schlecht. Ebenfalls im Buchregal fand Ianto einen schmalen Band mit Kaffeerezepten aus aller Welt, dass er für sich selbst in den Korb packte. Ein wenig Fortbildung konnte schließlich nie schaden...   
  
Jack tauchte unvermittelt hinter ihm auf. „Rate, was ich gesehen habe“, flüsterte er in Iantos Ohr. „Ein Kaffee-Kamasutra.“ Rhearn beugte sich neugierig vor und kippte um ein Haar vom Arm ihres Vaters, als sie versuchte, nach einem Buch zu greifen. Jack fing sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auf und schwang sie sich lachend über die Schulter. „Oh, du kleines Äffchen, was machen wir nur mit dir.“ Er ignorierte Iantos skeptischen Blick und deutete auf ein kleines Plakat an der Wand neben dem Regal, dass den Erscheinungstermin für das „Kaffee-Kamasutra“ für Oktober ankündigte. „Denkst du, wir können es heute schon vorbestellen?“  
  
„Jack, sag mir bitte, dass du kein geheimes Doppelleben als Schriftsteller führst.“ Ianto wandte den Blick demonstrativ auf das nächste Display, das völlig harmlose Duftkerzen in den unterschiedlichsten Varianten anbot.   
  
„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt“, lachte Jack und ging mit Rhearn weiter, die zappelte und sich wand, um wieder auf den Boden gestellt zu werden und all die Schätze auf eigene Faust zu entdecken.  
  
„Das wäre das erste Mal“, murrte Ianto. Sein Blick glitt zurück zu dem Poster. Es handelte sich bestimmt um eine Art Witz. Vielleicht war das Kunst. Wie sollte ein Kaffee-Kamasutra überhaupt funktionieren? Wurde während des Sex Kaffee getrunken? Nun, er konnte sich die eine oder andere Stellung ausmalen, in der das klappte… Er räusperte sich und rief sich selbst zur Ordnung.   
  
Ein Rosenduft-Set, das wäre doch etwas für seine Schwester. Und für Tosh ein Aromatherapie-Paket, das auf der Verpackung tiefste Entspannung versprach…   
  
Mit einem wortlosen Fluch wandte sich Ianto wieder dem Plakat zu, um es sich genauer anzusehen. Auf dem Buchcover war eine Tasse gezeichnet, aus der statt Dampf die Silhouetten zweier ineinander verschlungener Körper stiegen. Und er las mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung… und ein wenig Enttäuschung, um ehrlich zu sein… dass es sich um einen Liebesroman handelte. Jack würde sich darüber nicht freuen.   
  
Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, machte er sich wieder ans Stöbern. Vielleicht fand er ja einen Weg, bei Gelegenheit mal Kaffee in ihre Liebesspiele einzubringen… Mit diesem Gedanken packte er Espressotrüffel in seinen Korb und einen Beutel mit schokoladenumhüllten Mokkabohnen als kleine Aufmerksamkeit für Kathy Swanson.   
  
Dann schloss er zu Jack und ihrer Tochter auf. Sein Partner hielt Rhearn gerade eine kaffeeduftende Seife unter die Nase – welche dieselbe prompt rümpfte und die Seife für „doppel-bäh stinki“ erklärte.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Sie bezahlte ihre Einkäufe – Jack hatte seine in einer extra Plastiktüte, die er geheimnistuerisch hinter seinem Rücken versteckte, als Ianto neben ihn trat – und überlegten, ob sie zuerst ins Hotel zurückkehren sollten, um die Sachen dort zu verstauen.   
  
Die Verkäuferin, die diesen Teil ihrer Unterhaltung mitgehört hatte, bot ihnen an, die Artikel ins Hotel liefern zu lassen, da ihre Kundennummer verraten hatte, dass es sich um Stammkunden handelte. Ein Angebot, dass sie gerne annahmen und damit von Plastiktüten unbelastet weiter auf Sightseeing-Tour gehen konnten.  
  
Eine Weile fuhren sie mit einem der berühmten roten Busse, doch bei dem schönen Wetter war alles mit Touristen vollgepackt und sie stiegen schließlich aus. Ianto hatte den Verdacht, dass Jack wohl häufiger fotografiert wurde, als die „echten“ Sehenswürdigkeiten…  
  
Jack ließ Rhearn auf seinen Schultern reiten, damit sie nicht angerempelt oder eingequetscht wurde, was ihr natürlich ausgesprochen gut gefiel. Er musste ihre Beine festhalten, so aufgeregt rutschte sie hin und her und sie plapperte wild drauf los, ihre kleinen Finger schmerzlich in seine Haare gekrallt. Ianto hakte locker die Finger in eine Gürtelschlaufe an Jacks Hose, ganz selbstverständlich, und ohne lange darüber nach zu denken, den Arm um seine Taille gelegt. Man sah auf den ersten Blick, dass sie zusammen waren – und es interessierte sie nicht im Geringsten, was andere darüber denken mochten.   
  
Später gingen sie aus der Sonne und verbrachten eine amüsante Stunde in einem Spielzeuggeschäft, in das Rhearn auf der Stelle umziehen wollte. Ianto musste seinen Partner mit sanfter Gewalt daran hindern das halbe Geschäft aufzukaufen - wenn sie alles erworben hätten, das Rhearn (oder Jack) gefiel und haben wollte, hätten sie für die Weiterfahrt nach Southampton einen LKW anmieten müssen…   
  
Ianto entdeckte ein Kinder-Bobby-Spielset, bestehend aus dem typischen Helm britischer Polizisten in Kindergröße, Handschellen und Dienstmarke (alles aus Plastik) und sie entschieden lachend, es Andy als Souvenir mitzubringen. Für Owen fanden sie einen Teddy in einer Krankenschwesternuniform, komplett mit Stethoskop und Ianto konnte sich jetzt schon vorstellen, was der Arzt wohl dazu sagen würde.   
  
Rhearn durfte sich noch ein paar T-Shirts aussuchen – in dieser Hinsicht unterschied sie sich sehr von ihren Vätern, sie wählte die grellsten Farben und wildesten Muster, die sie finden konnte – bevor sie das klimatisierte Geschäft wieder verließen.   
  
Bepackt mit Papier- und Plastiktüten stürzten sie sich wieder in das Getümmel. Bald begann Rhearn zu quengeln. Sie hatte keinen Mittagsschlaf gehalten und wurde wohl langsam nach all der Aufregung müde. Da sie nicht mehr auf Jacks Schultern sitzen wollte, wechselten sie sich ab, sie zu tragen, bis Ianto ein Taxi heranwinkte und sie ins Hotel zurückfuhren.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche zum Abkühlen krabbelte Rhearn widerspruchslos, nur mit einer frischen Windel bekleidet, aufs Bett und kuschelte sich mit ihrem Flugsaurier im Arm in die Mitte. Jack streckte sich neben ihr aus, rollte sich auf den Bauch und las ihr aus dem ebenfalls neu gekauften Paddington-der-Bär-Buch vor, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Ianto sichtete ihre Einkäufe und lauschte der Geschichte, bevor er eine Dusche nahm und sich umzog.  
  
Als er aus dem Badezimmer zurückkam, stand Jack auf und hakte den Arm um seinen Nacken, um ihn wortlos näher zu sich und in einen langen, zärtlichen und ungehetzten Kuss zu ziehen. „Danke“, flüsterte er schließlich, als sie den Kuss abbrachen um Luft zu holen und legte seine Stirn gegen Iantos. Der jüngere Mann lächelte nur, legte beide Hände um Jacks Gesicht und küsste ihn wieder.  
  
Da Rhearn auf dem Bett schlief (von dem in der Zwischenzeit von einem hilfreichen Geist die zerdrückten Rosenblätter entfernt worden waren) landeten sie schließlich auf einem sehr bequemen, sehr breiten Sofa und knutschten wie ein frischverliebtes Teenagerpärchen, kichernd, flüsternd, und mit überall hin wandernden Händen.   
  
Ianto stützte das Kinn auf Jacks Brustbein und sah zu ihm hoch. „Ich habe entschieden, diese Reise zu nutzen, um neue, gute Erinnerungen an London zu machen“, sagte er leise.   
  
Verstehen leuchtete in Jacks Augen auf. „Und wie klappt das bisher?“  
  
„Absolut perfekt.“ Er beugte sich vor und stahl einen kurzen Kuss. „Sag mal, kann es sein, dass ich vorhin eine sehr schicke, kleine, italienische Kaffeemaschine in dieser Suite gesehen habe?“  
  
Jack akzeptierte den Themenwechsel ohne Kommentar. „Nun, Mister Jones, das ist die Flitterwochensuite. Ich bin sicher, ein bisschen Koffein hier und da kann nicht schaden, wenn man auf Hochzeitsreise ist. Und den Kaffee immer beim Zimmerservice zu bestellen, das nervt doch mit der Zeit.“ Er kämmte mit den Fingern durch Iantos Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstanden, und lachte. „Du bist ganz wild darauf, sie auszuprobieren, oder?“  
  
„Nun, es wäre doch eine Schande, so eine Gelegenheit nicht zu nutzen.“ Ianto drehte den Kopf in seine Berührung.   
  
„Und was habe ich davon?“, erwiderte Jack. „Immerhin bedeutet das, ich muss dich aufstehen lassen. Und…“ Seine andere Hand wanderte über Iantos Rücken. „…ich finde das hier ausgesprochen bequem.“  
  
„Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir die erste Tasse Espresso abgebe?“ Ianto zupfte am Saum des T-Shirts, das sein Partner heute trug. Der Stoff war dünn, er spürte Jacks Körperwärme und seinen Herzschlag an seiner Handfläche und für einen Moment fühlte er sich versucht, das Ohr gegen Jacks Brust zu legen, um ihn auch zu hören. Er verstand vollkommen, warum Rhearn so gerne mit dem Kopf auf der Brust ihres Vaters schlief. Es hatte etwas unglaublich beruhigendes an sich.   
  
„Hmmmh, dann kann ich es unter Umständen und möglicherweise verkraften.“ Jack grinste, als Ianto ihn dafür leicht in die Seite knuffte. „Kann die Kaffeemaschine vielleicht noch fünf Minuten auf dich warten?“  
  
„Wieso, was hast du vor?“, fragte Ianto mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln.   
  
Jack verzichtete auf Worte und zeigte es ihm lieber, manövrierte sie herum, bis Ianto unter ihm lag und küsste ihn.   
  
Geraume Zeit später saßen sie entspannt auf der Couch, Iantos Beine lagen quer über Jacks, und tranken ausgezeichneten, starken Espresso aus eleganten, aber winzigen Tassen – die Ruhe genießend, bis Rhearn aufwachte und unbedingt mit-kuscheln wollte.   
  
  
###  
  
  
So geräumig und elegant die Suite auch war, und trotz der neuen Spielsachen, es war viel zu schön, um drinnen zu bleiben. Also packten sie ihre Tochter ein und stürzten sich wieder in das bunte Getümmel draußen.   
  
Jack stöberte an einem Stand mit Modeschmuck nach einem Geschenk für Alice, während Ianto ein paar Schritte weiterwanderte, wo eine junge indische Frau in einem leuchtenden Sari in bunten Edelsteinfarben Kinderkleidung anbot. Nun, eigentlich hatten sie bereits eingekauft (und es war ja nicht so, dass es Rhearn an Kleidung mangelte), aber da sah Ianto einen kleinen, blauen Sonnenhut, der auf der Vorderseite mit einem gelben Badeentchen bestickt war. Der wäre bei diesem Wetter vielleicht gar nicht verkehrt. Er wechselte Rhearn auf den anderen Arm und griff danach, doch seine Tochter drehte sich neugierig um und blockierte ihn.   
  
Die Verkäuferin sah sein Interesse und trat zu ihm. Sie lächelte freundlich und holte den Hut für ihn. „Das wird ihr ausgezeichnet stehen. Die Farbe passt zu ihren wunderbaren blauen Augen.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und rückte den Hut auf Rhearns Kopf zurecht. „Und zu Ihren.“   
  
Ein kleiner Diamant funkelte an ihrem Nasenflügel und ihre Lippen leuchteten dunkelrot. Sie stand so dicht neben ihm, dass er ihr blumiges Parfüm trotz Abgasen und dem Geruch nach Frittierfett vom Fish&Chips-Stand nebenan riechen konnte. Ianto fehlten für einen Moment die Worte. Entweder wollte sie um jeden Preis etwas verkaufen oder sie flirtete mit ihm. Oder beides. Er spürte eine diffuse Hitze im Nacken, die eventuell nicht  von der Nachmittagssonne stammte. Oder nicht nur.  
  
Die Frau lachte, als Rhearn sie mit weiten Augen musterte, dann die Hand ausstreckte und sanft den roten Punkt in der Mitte ihrer Stirn berührte.  
  
„Entschuldigung“, sagte Ianto verlegen. „Das meint sie nicht böse. Sie ist nur sehr neugierig.“  
  
„Oh, das macht doch nichts.“ Sie nahm Rhearns Hand in ihre und rieb sanft über ihren Handrücken. „Na, du bist ja ein sehr freundliches kleines Mädchen.“ Sie lächelte und stupste Rhearns Nasenspitze an. „Ich habe zwei kleine Jungs Zuhause, die sind genauso niedlich wie du. Und sie müssen auch alles anfassen, das sie sehen.“  
  
„Hey, schicker Hut.“ Jack trat zu ihnen und bewunderte seine Tochter. Er legte den Arm lose um Iantos Taille, in der freien Hand eine kleine Papiertüte. „Bist du hier fertig? Ich habe Hunger.“  
  
Die Standinhaberin musterte sie beide, lächelte, strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn zurück und kehrte auf ihren Platz hinter dem Verkaufstisch zurück.   
  
„Ja, einen Moment. Ich muss noch bezahlen.“ Ianto lächelte der Verkäuferin zu und reichte ihr einen Fünfpfundschein.   
  
Die Inderin nickte und erwiderte sein Lächeln, als sie das Geld nahm. „Einen schönen Tag noch“, meinte sie freundlich, Rhearn zuwinkend.   
  
Nun hatte Rhearn wohl endgültig genug davon, herum getragen zu werden. Sie zappelte bis Ianto sie auf den Boden stellte und Jack nahm rasch ihre Hand, bevor sie davon flitzen konnte und möglicherweise zwischen den Ständen verloren ging. „Das ist wirklich ein toller Hut“, bemerkte er amüsiert und beugte sich zu Ianto hinüber. „Sie hat mit dir geflirtet“, flüsterte er seinem Partner ins Ohr.  
  
„Danke, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. „Vielleicht war sie aber auch nur freundlich, weil sie mir etwas verkaufen wollte.“  
  
„Hey, genieß es ruhig.“ Jack fischte seine Sonnenbrille aus der Hemdtasche und setzte sie auf. „Kein Grund, verlegen zu werden.“ Er grinste breit. „Ich war ja da, um dich rechtzeitig zu retten.“  
  
„Danke, mein Held.“ Hatte er den Sarkasmus vielleicht ein wenig überdosiert? „Und zu deiner Information: Ich war nicht verlegen, mir war… mir war nur heiß. Wir stehen in der prallen Sonne“, leugnete Ianto sofort. „Hast du nicht gesagt, du willst etwas essen? Sollen wir irgendwo unterwegs etwas essen oder lieber in ein Restaurant gehen?“  
  
Jack lachte und ließ ihn das Thema wechseln, ohne ihn weiter aufzuziehen. „Wie wäre es mit dem Stand gleich da drüben? Baban, haben wir dich schon ausreichend mit Fastfood bekannt gemacht?“  
  
Sie aßen Hot Dogs und kleckerten sich mit Relish, Senf und Ketchup voll (nun, Rhearn und Jack kleckerten – was laut seinem Partner angeblich dazu gehörte  - Ianto wischte sich nur ein paar Krümel von seinem Hemd, als sie fertig waren). Und weil es so heiß war und Jack behauptete, das letzte Mal zu kurz gekommen zu sein, gönnten sie sich noch einmal Eis zum Nachtisch, das sie an einem schattigen Plätzchen unter einer Markise genossen. Ianto schüttete sich dann doch noch fast Rhearns Limonade über die Hose, als Jack schmutzige Kommentare in sein Ohr flüsterte, die anderen Gäste beobachtend.  
  
Es dämmerte langsam, der schwüle Sommertag in eine ebenso schwüle Sommernacht übergehend, als sie Covent Garden erreichten. Natürlich war auch hier das Gedränge groß, aber es gab jede Menge zu entdecken.   
  
Rhearn beobachtete mit großen Augen eine Gruppe Jongleure, die mit im Dämmerlicht leuchtenden Kugeln jonglierten. Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, sie blieben alle drei gebannt stehen, bis die Vorstellung zu Ende war und die Zuschauer sich zerstreuten. Rhearn hatte  von Jacks Schultern aus wieder den besten Blick und Ianto erhob keine Einwände, als Jack den Arm um seine Mitte schlang, um ihn gegen seine Seite zu ziehen. Er legte einfach den Arm um Jacks Taille und hakte wieder die Finger in seinen Gürtel.   
  
Sie kauften eine Packung Kekse mit grellbunten Zuckerstreuseln und klebrig-süßer Füllung, die sich beide gleichermaßen hinterher auf Rhearns und Jacks Gesichtern und Kleidung wiederfanden, bevor sie mit einem Taxi ins Hotel zurückfuhren.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Rhearns Bettzeit war bereits überschritten und so war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, als sie bereits im Taxi einschlief. Jack trug sie und lachte leise, als Ianto mit einer Verbeugung schwungvoll die Tür zu ihrer Suite aufhielt und trocken anmerkte, dass er so nun doch noch dazu käme, jemand über die Schwelle zu tragen.   
  
Sie wurde ein klein wenig wach, während die beiden Hand in Hand arbeiteten, um sie sauber zu machen und umzuziehen, und verlangte nach ihrem Kuscheltier. Doch noch bevor Ianto sie in das Kinderbett legte, dass in der Zwischenzeit im Wohnzimmer aufgestellt war, schlief sie bereits wieder tief und fest.   
  
Ianto blickte vom Fenster im Schlafzimmer aus auf die vielen Lichter, die die Nacht erhellten. Cardiff war ebenfalls eine Großstadt und doch fühlte sich London zu groß an. So als könne man leichter in ihr verloren gehen. Er war einst mit dieser Absicht als Teenager hierhergekommen. Aber nicht nur war er in London untergegangen, er war sich selbst verloren gegangen.  
  
Er hörte Jacks Schritte, spürte seine Körperwärme gegen seinen Rücken, eine Sekunde bevor der andere Mann die Arme um seine Mitte legte und ihn gegen sich zurückzog. Ianto lächelte und ließ den Kopf nach hinten sinken, legte ihn an Jacks Schulter. Nein, er war nicht länger verloren…  
  
„Bereit für den finalen Teil des Tages?“, fragte Jack leise, sein Atem warm an der Seite von Iantos Gesicht.  
  
„Wir haben Pläne?“ Ianto drehte den Kopf, um ihn überrascht anzusehen.   
  
„Wir haben Pläne“, bestätigte sein Partner. „Ein romantisches Dinner für Zwei. Ein echtes Date.“  
  
„Jack, das klingt wunderbar, aber wir können Rhearn nicht alleine lassen“, wandte er ein. „Sie könnte aufwachen oder schlecht träumen und dann ist sie hier in einer fremden Umgebung…“  
  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken“, unterbrach ihn Jack. „Ich hab an alles gedacht. Wir essen hier. Im Schlafzimmer.“ Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Der Zimmerservice sollte in ein paar Minuten hier sein. Besser?“  
  
Ianto drehte sich um. „Perfekt.“ Er hakte die Arme um Jacks Nacken. „Wir haben noch ein paar Minuten Zeit, hast du gesagt?“ Damit beugte er sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Bestimmt war das der Einfluss ihrer Umgebung, schließlich befanden sie sich in der Flitterwochensuite…  
  
  
###  
  
  
Der Zimmerkellner – der eine so schicke Uniform trug, dass Ianto wieder den Drang verspürte, sich umzuziehen – übersah höflich Iantos offenes Hemd und gelösten Gürtel, während er einen Tisch, der bisher unauffällig an der Wand gestanden hatte, in einen Dinnertisch für zwei verwandelte.   
  
Jack lungerte ungeniert halbnackt auf dem Bett – bis dorthin hatten sie es eben geschafft, als ihr Abendessen kam. Ianto hob (wie er hoffte unauffällig) Jacks T-Shirt und Socken vom Boden auf und warf ihm beides zu, bevor er dem Kellner ein großzügiges Trinkgeld gab.  
  
Der Tisch in der Mitte des Schlafzimmers hätte auch in jedem Restaurant stehen können. Weiße Tischdecke, edles Porzellan, silbernes Besteck und feine Kristallgläser, die im Kerzenlicht schimmerten. Und er fühlte sich viel zu entspannt, um es kitschig zu finden. Stattdessen wartete Ianto bis Jack sich aufraffte und das Bett verließ – er weigerte sich kategorisch das Essen kalt werden zu lassen oder dort zu essen und weiter zu machen, wobei sie unterbrochen worden waren – und nahm dann Platz.  
  
Ein weiterer, definitiver Vorteil gegenüber einem Restaurantbesuch, bestand sicherlich darin, dass Jack sich nicht anzog, bevor er an den Tisch kam. Ianto lehnte sich bequem in seinen Stuhl zurück und genoss die Aussicht. „Wie viele verborgene Talente hast du noch?“, fragte er amüsiert, als Jack gekonnt eine Champagnerflasche entkorkte und zwei Gläser füllte.   
  
„Verrate ich nicht.“ Jack lächelte, als er ihm eins der Gläser reichte. „Wo bliebe da der Spaß für dich, sie zu finden.“   
  
„Du trinkst mit?“ Ianto spielte mit der kunstvoll zu einer Blüte gefalteten Stoffserviette.   
  
„Wir sind im Urlaub. Und gehört Champagner nicht traditionell zu einem romantischen Dinner?“   
  
Statt einer Antwort beugte sich Ianto vor und klickte ihre Gläser sanft zusammen. Dabei entdeckte er eine Karte unter seinem mit einer silbernen Warmhaltehaube versehenen Teller. Die verschnörkelte Schrift war im Kerzenlicht schwer zu lesen, aber schließlich entzifferte Ianto das darauf verzeichnete Menü. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck und sah Jack an. „Ein erotisches Menü? Mit aphrodisierenden Zutaten?“, meinte er amüsiert.   
  
„Sieh mich nicht so an. Das kam mit dem Zimmer“, erwiderte Jack unschuldig. „Es war im Preis enthalten. Spezieller Service des Hotels für Verliebte.“ Seine Augen reflektierten das Kerzenlicht und funkelten schelmisch.  
  
„Und du meinst nicht, dass es eine… Verschwendung ist, wenn unsere Tochter nebenan schläft?“, entgegnete Ianto ebenso unschuldig.   
  
„Das Stichwort ist nebenan.“ Jacks Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Wir können versuchen, leise zu sein. Interessiert an einer kleinen Herausforderung, Mister Jones?“  
  
„Vorsichtig, was du dir wünschst, Captain Harkness, Sir.“ Ianto lachte leise und fragte sich, ob das bereits die Wirkung des Champagners war. Um sicher zu sein, nahm er noch einen Schluck und hielt Jack das Glas hin, damit er es auffüllen konnte. „Was machen wir, wenn es nicht wirkt? Das Menü, meine ich.“  
  
„Seit wann brauchen wir Hilfe?“ Jack füllte sein eigenes Glas nach und deckte seinen Teller mit der Vorspeise auf. „Ein Versuch kann bestimmt nicht schaden.“  
  
„Ich nehme dich beim Wort.“ Ianto deckte seinen eigenen Teller ab und griff nach dem Besteck.  
  
„Darauf verlasse ich mich.“   
  
  
###  
  
  
„Hat dir schon mal jemand von diesem neuen Konzept namens Schlaf erzählt?“, sagte Ianto neben ihm im Dunkeln. „Ich bin sicher, das gab es in deiner Jugend noch nicht, aber heute ist es der allerletzte Schrei.“  
  
Jack grinste und schlug die Augen auf. Wenn Ianto noch genügend Energie hatte, um sich zu unterhalten, musste er wohl nachlassen. Unnötig zu sagen, das aphrodisierende Menü war ein voller Erfolg gewesen, ob die Zutaten nun etwas damit zu tun hatten, oder nicht… „Ich habe im Auto geschlafen. Zählt das nicht?“  
  
„Knapp 37 Minuten und fünf Sekunden.“  
  
„Du hast es getimt? Natürlich hast du es getimt. Ich schwöre du liebst diese Stoppuhr mehr als mich.“ Er küsste Ianto auf die Schläfe, legte den Arm über seine Mitte. „Schlaf du. Vielleicht brauche ich mehr Anschauungsmaterial.“  
  
„Es ist okay, Jack, wir sind hier sicher. Rhearn schläft nur ein paar Meter entfernt ganz ruhig“, murmelte Ianto dicht an seinem Ohr. „Es ist okay, für eine Nacht los zu lassen.“  
  
Jack lauschte eine lange Zeit Iantos ruhigen Atemzügen, bevor er selbst endlich schlief.  
  
  
  
  
Ende (tbc)


	71. Die „Baby im Bauch“-Frage

Die „Baby im Bauch“-Frage  
(Tupperwood, September 2012)  
  
  
„Okay, mein Schatz. Genug jetzt mit der Planscherei.“ Jack schlang sich ein Handtuch über die Schulter und fischte seine zappelnde Tochter aus der Wanne, ihren Protest ignorierend. „In einer halben Stunde kommt dein Tad nach Hause und dann sind wir besser beide wieder trocken und sauber. Oder ich werde eine Menge erklären müssen.“  
  
„Will spiln“, forderte Rhearn, unter dem Handtuch hindurch tauchend, schon halb auf dem Weg zur Tür, bevor Jack sie wieder einfing.   
  
„Was hältst du davon? Jetzt ziehen wir dich an und später fragen wir Tad, ob er mit uns spielen will.“ Jack hob sie hoch und küsste sie auf den Bauch, pustete Luft gegen ihre feuchte Haut, bis sie sich giggelnd wand. Rhearn war interessanterweise an fast den gleichen Stellen kitzlig wie Ianto – was er selbstverständlich ausgiebig getestet hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf als er sie wieder auf die Beine stellte und das Handtuch fest um sie wickelte. „Aber zuerst gibt es etwas zu Essen. Ich denke ich bin so hungrig, ich könnte dich glatt auffressen.“ Rhearn kreischte entzückt, als er sie durch die Luft schwang und so tat, als versuche er, sie zu verschlingen. Jack setzte sie auf seinem Arm zurecht, und rubbelte ihre Haare trocken. „Hast du einen bestimmten Wunsch zum Abendessen, Baban?“, fragte er.  
  
„Glibber!“, rief Rhearn strahlend.  
  
„Den kann man nicht essen, du Äffchen.“ Jack wurde abrupt ernst. „Du hast doch nichts von dem Glibber gegessen, oder?“ Wieso hatte er nicht früher daran gedacht? Sie steckte alles in den Mund, wenn man nicht auf sie aufpasste.   
  
Rhearn schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Wirklich nicht?“ Jack sah sie an. „Ich bin nicht böse, wenn du es getan hast, baban, aber ich muss es wissen.“ Sein Handy lag unten in der Küche. Owen konnte in ein paar Minuten hier sein und sie untersuchen.  
  
„Nein. Nein.“ Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Macht bäh hier.“ Sie patschte mit der Handfläche auf ihre Nasenspitze.  
  
„Das ist sehr gut“, lobte er sie erleichtert. „Was außer Glibber könnten wir noch zum Abendessen haben?“  
  
„Pissa.“   
  
„Pizza hatten wir schon heute Mittag.“ Jack warf das Handtuch ins Waschbecken und sah sich um. Ein paar Schaumflocken trieben noch auf dem Badewasser und es zeichnete sich ein schwach bläulicher Rand an der Wanne ab. Das sollte er vielleicht sauber machen bevor Ianto es sah und sich wunderte. „Tante Rhi hat erzählt, als dein Tad so alt wie du war, mochte er am liebsten Tomatensuppe. Wegen der schönen Farbe. Was hältst du von Tomatensuppe und Käsetoast? Du musst wissen, dein Daddy macht den besten Käsetoast von ganz Wales.“  
  
„Und Puddin?“  
  
„Wenn wir welchen da haben, auch Pudding.“ Jack grinste. Pudding machte nicht nur seine Tochter glücklich...  
  
Er roch an ihrem Haar, als er sie ins Kinderzimmer trug. Gut. Sie roch wieder normal – duftete nach Erdbeerseife und Apfelshampoo; nach frischgewaschenem Kleinkind und nach süßlichen Babypheromonen.   
  
Und dabei war er sich so sicher gewesen, dass man Seifenblasen bekam, wenn man die beiden Chemikalien mischte. Er hatte wirklich nicht ahnen können, dass er Glibber produzieren würde und dass der tatsächlich über den Eimer hinaus quoll. Oder das Rhearn versuchen würde, sich in den Eimer zu setzen und dabei von Kopf bis Fuß mit blaugrünlichem Glibber beschmiert enden würde. Nie wieder griff er in Owens Chemiebaukasten. Na gut - zumindest nicht in nächster Zeit...  
  
Er setzte sie auf dem Bett ab und holte frische Kleidung.   
  
„Geschichte! Geschichte!“, forderte Rhearn und hopste ungeduldig auf dem Bett auf und ab.  
  
„Jetzt?“ Jack hielt ihr ein Windelhöschen hin und sie hielt sich an seinem Hemd fest, während sie, ein Bein nach dem anderen, hinein stieg. „Aber Geschichten sind doch für später, wenn es Zeit ist zu schlafen.“ Rasch zog er ihr ein T-Shirt und buntbedruckte Leggins über, bevor er sich daran machte, ihre Haare zu entwirren.  
  
„Ges-si-chich-te.“ Rhearn zog einen Schmollmund.   
  
„Okay“, gab Jack nach. „Eine Geschichte… Da war diese riesige Schnecke. Sie ist auf einer Baustelle gelandet. Damals warst du noch ganz, ganz klein und in meinem Bauch.“   
  
„Da.“ Rhearn patschte bei jedem „da“ mit den Handflächen auf seinen Bauch. „Da! Da. Da. Da. Im Bauch“, sang sie.    
  
„Exakt.“ Jack küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Cleveres Mädchen. Genau wie jetzt in Tante Gwennies Bauch ein Baby ist.“ Er stellte sie auf die Beine und nahm sie an der Hand. „Und damit dir nichts passiert, bin ich immer im Hub geblieben, während Tad, Onkel Owen und Tante Gwennie sich die Schnecke ansahen. Weißt du, was eine Schnecke ist?“, fragte er, als sie langsam die Treppe nach unten stiegen.  
  
„Sneka.“ Rhearn nickte. „Im Garten. Mit Allis.“    
  
„Genau. Tante Alice hat sie dir dort gezeigt.“ Er nahm sie wieder auf den Arm, und sie gingen in die Küche. Dort verfrachtete er Rhearn sicherheitshalber in ihren Hochstuhl und fand noch ein paar blaue Glibberspuren am Küchenschrank, die er beim ersten Putzen übersehen hatte. „Sag Schnecke, baban.“ Sie konnte eine ganze Menge Worte bereits richtig aussprechen, aber das zählte offenbar noch nicht dazu.   
  
„Schne-ka“, wiederholte sie und kaute dann auf dem Halsausschnitt ihres T-Shirts herum.  
  
„Nein, Schatz. –ke.“ Jack holte zwei Dosen Tomatensuppe aus dem Schrank und Toast aus dem Brotfach.   
  
„-ke?“  
  
„Schneck-ke.“ Butter und Käse fand er im Kühlschrank – und einen Sixpack Pudding. Schokolade. Oh ja.  
  
„Schneck-ke“, wiederholte Rhearn mit vor Konzentration nach oben gezogener Nase.  
  
„Genau, so ist es richtig. Schnecke“, lobte er sie. „Gut, zurück zur Geschichte. Plötzlich hat es angefangen zu regnen. Leider war das gar nicht gut für die Schnecke, weil sie von einem Planeten kam, auf dem es ganz anderes Wasser gibt als hier. Sie ist leider… geplatzt. Eigentlich ist sie explodiert.“ Schwungvoll kippte er Suppe in einen Topf. Das Video befand sich immer noch auf seiner Festplatte, egal wie oft Ianto versuchte, es zu löschen.   
  
Rhearn riss begeistert die Augen auf. "BUMM!", rief sie laut. „BUMM. BUMM. Sneka.“   
  
„Du hast recht. Eine Explosion macht BUMM.“ Jack grinste. „Und dein Tad und Onkel Owen und Tante Gwennie waren ganz voll mit Glibber. Ganz viel ekligem Glibber. Das war lustig. Aber dein Tad mag Glibber nicht besonders.“ Er tippte ihre Nasenspitze an. „Wir beide, nun wir mögen Glibber. Aber damit dein Tad nicht böse auf uns wird, erzählen wir ihm nicht, dass wir heute im Glibber gespielt haben und du deshalb schon so früh dein Bad hattest, okay? Das ist unser Geheimnis.“  
  
„Ge-heim-nis“, wiederholte Rhearn ernst nickend. "Spielt Tad?"  
  
„So lange es nicht im Glibber ist, natürlich.“ Das Sicherheitssystem gab ein Piepen von sich, als der Türcode eingegeben wurde. „Und da ist dein Tad auch schon.“ Er hob Rhearn aus dem Hochstuhl bevor sie ihn - in ihrem Bemühen heraus zu klettern – noch zum Umkippen brachte.   
  
Rhearn verschwand im Flur und gleich darauf hörte er die Stimme seines Partners, der sie begrüßte.   
  
Er wandte sich der Tür zu, als Ianto in den Raum trat. „Hey. Rhearn und ich machen Abendessen“, verkündete er stolz.   
  
„Großartig.“ Es war nur ein Hauch Sarkasmus in Iantos Stimme, während er gezielt auf die Dosen sah. Er küsste Jack, als Rhearn sich zwischen sie drängelte. „Mag Glibber. Tad“, verkündete sie.   
  
Ianto sah von ihr zu seinem Partner. „Jack?“  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, von was sie redet.“ Er musste wirklich dringend die Suppe umrühren, damit sie nicht anbrannte.    
  
  
  
###  
  
  
  
Nach dem Essen bestand Rhearn darauf, dass Ianto mit ihr spielte. Sie saßen auf dem Boden und stapelten Bauklötzchen. Jack, dem noch ein wenig Zeit blieb, bevor er für die Nachtschicht in den Hub ging, streckte sich auf der anderen Seite aus und sah ihnen zu.   
  
Nach einer Weile krabbelte Rhearn zu ihrem Tad, und warf dabei mit den Füßen den Turm um, den sie gerade gebaut hatte. Sie stützte die Hände auf seine Oberschenkel – Ianto saß mit untergeschlagenen Beinen da – und presste das Gesicht gegen seinen Bauch. „Baby hörn.“  
  
„Was?“ Iantos Stimme kletterte unwillkürlich eine Oktave höher und er räusperte sich, Jack einen irritierten Blick zuwerfend.   
  
„Ich glaube, sie will wissen, ob du auch ein Baby in deinem Bauch hast“, meinte Jack unschuldig. „Wie Tante Gwennie.“  
  
„Und wie kommt sie auf diese Idee?“, fragte Ianto misstrauisch. „Was hast du ihr gesagt?“  
  
„Nur, dass sie mal in meinem Bauch gewesen ist.“ Jack stützte den Kopf in die Handfläche. „Es kam zufällig zur Sprache.“  
  
„Dann möchte ich wirklich wissen, über was ihr euch so unterhaltet wenn ich nicht dabei bin. Ist sie nicht noch ein wenig zu jung für solche Themen?“ Ianto wandte sich seiner Tochter zu. „Cariad, ich habe kein Baby in meinem Bauch.“   
  
Rhearn setzte sich auf ihre fünf Buchstaben und sah zu ihm hoch. „Warum?“  
  
„Nicht alle Erwachsenen haben Babys in ihren Bäuchen.“ Ianto griff nach zwei Bauklötzchen, um sie abzulenken. Er hatte wirklich gehofft, dass sie noch lange Zeit für dieses Gespräch hatten.  
  
„Warum?“  
  
„Egal was dein Vater behauptet hat, da ist kein Baby drin“, murmelte Ianto durch zusammengebissene Zähne und warf Jack einen Blick zu.  
  
„Warum?“, fragte Rhearn wieder.  
  
„Weil…“ Ianto machte eine auffordernde Geste in Jacks Richtung, doch der grinste nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Weil in meinem Bauch kein Platz ist“, meinte er schließlich. Ianto klopfte sich selbst auf die Körpermitte. „Siehst du? Ganz flach. Da passt kein Baby rein.“   
  
„Oh? Heißt das bei mir passt eins rein weil ich fetter bin?“, kam es grinsend von Jack. „Und warte nur, bis ich Gwen von deiner Theorie erzähle. Sie ist gerade sehr empfindlich was ihr Gewicht betrifft.“  
  
„Jack!“, zischte Ianto und deutete auf Rhearn, die aufmerksam jedem Wort folgte. „Können wir jetzt das Thema wechseln?“  
  
„Ach was, jetzt beruhige dich“, winkte Jack ab. „In einer halben Stunde hat sie alles vergessen.“ Er zog seine Tochter zu sich herüber. „Was denkst du, haben wir noch Zeit für eine weitere Geschichte, bevor Daddy arbeiten gehen muss?“  
  
  
####  
  
  
Nun, in einem Punkt irrte sich Jack gewaltig – Rhearn vergaß nichts. Sie verbrachte den ganzen nächsten Tag damit, jeden im Hub danach zu befragen, ob er (oder sie) vielleicht auch ein Baby im Bauch habe, sehr zur Irritation seines Teams.  
  
  
  
  
Ende


	72. Der Fehltritt

Für R! Mit den besten Wünschen, damit du schnell wieder gesund wirst.  
  
  
  
Titel: Der Fehltritt  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: --  
Wörter: 1880  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: slash, pg, Humor  
Beta: T‘Len  
  
Summe: Jack hat sich einen Fehltritt erlaubt. Ianto ist nicht amüsiert.   
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
Hinter Ianto knallte die Tür des Tourismus-Büros ins Schloss, hart genug dass das Holz vibrierte. Er stoppte nur kurz, wechselte die beiden Einkaufstüten aus der linken in die rechte Hand und beugte sich über den Schreibtisch, um die nun freie Hand auf den unter der Theke versteckten DNA-Scanner zu pressen. Bevor die Wandverkleidung sich zur Seite bewegt und den Eingang zum Hub freigegeben hatte, öffnete sich die Tür nach draußen erneut.  
  
Jack ergriff Iantos Handgelenk bevor der in den Lift treten konnte. „Warte einen Moment.“  
  
Ianto schüttelte seine Hand ab und wirbelte zu seinem Partner herum. „Ehrlich, wie konntest du nur?“, fragte er aufgebracht.   
  
„Ianto...“  
  
„Direkt vor meinen Augen!“, unterbrach ihn der junge Waliser.  
  
„Du wolltest ja nicht“, verteidigte sich der Captain, die Unterlippe trotzig vorschiebend.   
  
„Natürlich nicht!“ Ianto rollte mit den Augen über diesen Versuch, ihre Tochter zu imitieren. Natürlich kam sie auch nicht damit durch. Nun gut, fast nie… „Wir waren nur noch zehn Minuten vom Hub entfernt, so lange hättest du mühelos warten können.“  
  
Jack versuchte es mit Charme. „Gib zu, du hättest ihm auch nicht widerstanden...“  
  
Eine Handbewegung seines Partners schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Und dann auf einer öffentlichen Toilette? Wirklich? Manchmal denke ich, ich kenne dich überhaupt nicht.“  
  
„Das war eine Notlösung“, der Captain gab sich ein wenig zerknirscht. „Ich wusste ja schließlich nicht, dass du so schnell zurückkommen würdest. Normalerweise bist du mindestens zehn Minuten weg, bei der langen Liste...“  
  
„Entschuldige, dass ich mich beeilt habe, damit wir pünktlich bei unserer Tochter sind“, unterbrach ihn Ianto erneut, nicht mit Sarkasmus sparend. „Wenn du dich im Supermarkt benehmen könntest, müsste ich dich nicht wie einen Hund vor der Tür stehen lassen.“   
  
„Du kannst mich ja das nächste Mal anbinden.“ Jack grinste. „Macht man doch so mit Hunden…“  
  
„Das ist nicht witzig, Jack.“ Nein, Ianto klang nicht sehr amüsiert.  
  
„Ich weiß. Aber ich konnte ihn schließlich nicht irgendwo stehen lassen und er war zu heiß um ihn einfach schnell...“ Noch bevor Jack den Satz beenden konnte, hatte Ianto erneut den Türöffner betätigt, sich seine Tüten geschnappt und war in den Lift getreten, kaum dass der Spalt, den die zurückgleitende Wandverkleidung freigab, dazu groß genug gewesen war.   
  
Die Geheimtür schloss sich vor seiner Nase. Und öffnete sich auch nicht wieder, als Jack zum Schreibtisch trat und seinerseits den Türöffner betätigte. „Ianto?“ Er hatte das Surren des Lifts noch nicht gehört.   
  
Und aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass die Wandverkleidung nicht schalldicht war. Sie hatten sich schon einmal im Lift versteckt, und den verdutzten Rufen einer Touristin gelauscht, die sich nicht erklären konnte, wohin die beiden Männer, die unmittelbar vor ihr das Gebäude betreten hatten, verschwunden waren.   
  
„Komm schon, du blockierst die Tür. Lass mich rein“ Er machte eine Pause und wartete auf eine Antwort. „Ich werde mich auch entschuldigen.“  
  
„Putz dir lieber auch gleich die Zähne“, warnte Ianto. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig dumpf, war aber deutlich zu verstehen – das bedeutete, er stand unmittelbar auf der anderen Seite der Verkleidung und nicht etwa abfahrbereit in der Liftkabine.  
  
„Zähneputzen, Mundwasser - wenn du willst, schneide ich mir auch die Zunge raus...“, bot Jack grinsend an.  
  
„Danke, ich verzichte auf derart extreme Maßnahmen“, erwiderte sein Partner trocken.  
  
„Und danach könnten wir beide doch...“  
  
„Vergiss es. Komm mir lieber nicht so bald unter die Augen.“ Iantos Worten folgte ein raues Kratzen – Metall das über Stein schabte und dann das Surren, mit dem sich der Lift in Bewegung setzte.   
  
Manchmal übertrieb Ianto wirklich, wegen so eines kleinen Fehltritts... Jack starrte das Codeschloss an und versuchte sich an die Zahlenkombination zu erinnern, mit dem er die Tür dazu brachte, sich wieder zu öffnen. Ianto hatte den Mechanismus von der anderen Seite aus gesperrt. Wenn man den Notausschalter betätigte, funktionierte der DNA-Scanner nicht und riegelte damit den Zugang zum Hub ab. Vermutlich stand der Code in seinem Notizbuch... welches wiederrum unerreichbar in seinem Schreibtisch lag. Aber musste er jetzt wirklich den ganzen Weg bis zum nächsten Eingang laufen? Außerdem wimmelte es auf dem Plas von Menschen, wenn er den Lift an der Wasserskulptur benutzte, könnte jemand beobachten, wie er sich hinter dem Wahrnehmungsfilter „in Luft auflöste“.   
  
Bevor Jack versuchen konnte, mit seinem Wriststrap den Mechanismus zu übersteuern, ging die Türverkleidung auf. Ah, er hatte es doch geahnt, Ianto ließ ihn nicht lange hier oben allein ausharren...  
  
Doch anstatt von Ianto stand ihm Tosh gegenüber. Jack lächelte. "Hey. War Rhearn brav? Wir..." Klatsch. Eine schallende Ohrfeige unterbrach ihn. Verdattert starrte Jack die Computertechnikerin an. Seine Wange brannte, er wusste bereits, dass Tosh nicht so zerbrechlich war, wie sie aussehen mochte – und jetzt konnte er es auch spüren. "Wofür war das?", fragte er verwundert. Toshikos Augen funkelten - vor Wut und... Moment, waren das etwa Tränen? "Ist etwas passiert?"  
  
„Wie konntest du das Ianto antun?“, fauchte Tosh ihn an. „Ich dachte du liebst ihn? Und dann verschwindest du mit einem Typen für eine schnelle Nummer auf eine öffentliche Toilette? Ich könnte dich umbringen, du dämlicher Idiot.“ Sie holte erneut aus.  
  
„Tosh!“ Er fing ihre Hände ein, hielt sie fest. „Ich weiß nicht, was du gerade von mir denkst, aber das ist ein Missverständnis.“  
  
"Willst du behaupten, dass du Ianto nicht betrogen hast?" Tosh befreite sich ruckartig aus seinem Griff. "Ich habe es mit eigenen Ohren gehört. Und gesehen. Ich meine, ich habe euch beide übers CCTV beobachtet! Hier, in diesem Raum."  
  
Plötzlich begann Jack zu lachen. Und er stoppte nur, um zur Kamera hoch zu sehen und zu sagen: „Ianto, wenn du mich hören kannst, bitte klär Tosh auf bevor sie mich erwürgt um deine Ehre zu retten.“  
  
„Ist das vielleicht ein Witz für dich?“, fragte Tosh leicht verunsichert - aber immer noch sichtlich sauer.  
  
Jack winkte ab, er lachte wieder, lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch und hielt sich die Seiten.   
  
Kaum zwei Minuten später kam Ianto eilig aus dem Lift und sah von ihr zu dem immer noch grienenden Jack und dann wieder zurück zu Tosh. „Was geht hier vor sich?“  
  
Tosh trat zu ihm, legte die Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ianto, ich habe euren Streit mit angehört, über das CCTV. Ich arbeite doch gerade an der Verbesserung des Systems... wir haben jetzt auch Ton und Farbe...“ Sie brach ab, als Ianto sie verwundert ansah.   
  
Jack bekam sich endlich wieder in den Griff. „Sie denkt... sie denkt...“, meinte er atemlos. „…ich hätte dich betrogen. In einer öffentlichen Toilette. Mit einem anderen Mann. Sie glaubt, darüber hätten wir gesprochen!“  
  
Ianto zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und wandte sich seiner Freundin zu. "Das ist ein Missverständnis."  
  
"Genau das habe ich auch gesagt." Zufrieden grinsend verschränkte Jack die Arme vor der Brust.   
  
„Ein Missverständnis“, wiederholte Tosh sarkastisch. „Inwiefern? Hat er ihn mit dir verwechselt und es ist ihm erst aufgefallen, als es vorbei war?“  
  
„Tosh...“ Ianto schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Das war kein richtiger Streit", fuhr er sanft fort. „Ich bin nicht wirklich sauer auf Jack, nur weil er sich bei Starbucks einen dieser zu Tode aromatisierten Kaffees geholt hat, während ich einkaufen war. Obwohl ich es immer noch ein klein wenig kindisch und vor allem widerlich finde, dass er sich in einer der öffentlichen Toiletten versteckt hat, um ihn zu trinken, ohne dass ich es sehe.“  
  
„Es war eine wirklich saubere Toilette", mischte sich Jack ein. „Wir sollten das der Tourismusbehörde mitteilen, ich meine, wenn wir schon vorgeben, für sie zu arbeiten." Die beiden ignorierten ihn und er beschloss weise, vorerst den Mund zu halten.  
  
„Sag mal habt ihr beide noch alle Tassen im Schrank?“, kam es gefährlich leise von Tosh. Sie gab Ianto einen Schubs, der jedoch wesentlich sanfter ausfiel, als die Ohrfeige für Jack.   
  
Unfair!  
  
„Tosh, wir haben uns wirklich nur zum Spaß gestritten“, wiederholte Ianto. „Und wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du uns hörst, dann wären wir nie so weit gegangen.“  
  
„Du hast bestimmt schon gehört, dass das Schönste am Streiten die Versöhnung danach ist“, warf Jack ein. „Als nächstes hätte ich Ianto zu Versöhnungssex im Archiv überredet.“  
  
Sie wandte sich um und funkelte Jack böse an. „Du… Du! Argh!“, sagte sie, offenbar um Worte verlegen. „Oh ihr beide verdient euch wirklich gegenseitig. Ich bin nur froh, dass Rhearn noch so klein ist und nicht verstanden hat, was ihre Väter für Idioten sind.“ Tosh schlug mit etwas mehr Wucht auf den Türöffner als nötig war, um das Gerät zu aktivieren. Die Wandverkleidung glitt vor ihr auf und sie verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort – aber nicht ohne ihnen noch einen entrüsteten Blick zuzuwerfen.   
  
Jack wandte sich grinsend seinem Partner zu. „Fangen wir jetzt mit dem Versöhnen-Teil an?“, fragte er eifrig.  
  
„Stopp!“ Ianto streckte die Hand aus und legte sie flach auf Jacks Brust, ihn auf Abstand haltend. „Nicht so schnell. Das mit dem Zähneputzen habe ich ernst gemeint. Wer trinkt denn bitte Kaffee mit Pfefferminz-, Karamell-, Vanille- und Schokoladensirup, ganz zu schweigen von einer doppelten Portion Sahne oben drauf.“  
  
„Und ein paar Zimtsprenkel“, ergänzte Jack mit wehmütigem Unterton. Das schmeckte wirklich besser als es Ianto klingen ließ…  
  
„Da war genug Zucker drin um einen Elefanten zu lähmen.“ Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
  
Jack legte die Arme um seinen Nacken. „Und wenn ich verspreche, mich von fremdem Kaffee fern zu halten?", flüsterte er seinem Partner ins Ohr. "Ich weiß, du bist eher Purist und du machst ja auch den besten Kaffee in dieser und den nächsten drei Galaxien, aber ab und zu ein kleines bisschen Abwechslung kann doch nicht schaden?"   
  
Ianto rollte mit den Augen, und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Twipsin. Gut, vielleicht können wir uns ein oder zwei Flaschen von diesem Sirup zulegen - aber versprich mir, dass du die Dosierung ein bisschen runter schraubst, ich bin sicher das Zeug macht abhängig." Er schüttelte sich in gespieltem Entsetzen. "Und keine so absurden Kombinationen mehr."  
  
„Versprochen.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Wange.   
  
Ianto lehnte sich zurück und drückte auf den Türöffner. „Und entschuldige dich bei Tosh.“  
  
„Wieso muss ich mich entschuldigen?“ Jack sah ihn indigniert an, als er ihm in den Lift folgte. „Sie hat das Schlimmste von mir gedacht. Und sie hat mir eine Ohrfeige verpasst, die ich noch eine Weile spüren werde.“  
  
„Du Armer“, entgegnete Ianto trocken, beugte sich aber vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Besser?“  
  
„Ein Anfang.“ Jack legte den Arm um die Taille seines Partners, während sie in die Tiefe glitten. „Wow, das hätte ich wirklich nicht von ihr erwartet. Was sie wohl mit mir machen würde, wenn ich dich wirklich betrüge?“  
  
„Ich hoffe, du planst nicht, das heraus zu finden.“  
  
„Nicht in absehbarer Zeit. Hey, Ianto? Was würdest du eigentlich tun?“, fragte Jack, als der Lift mit einem leichten Ruckeln anhielt.  
  
„Das willst du garantiert nicht wissen, cariad.“ Ianto warf ihm über die Schulter ein Lächeln zu, bevor er den Aufzug verließ.   
  
Zufrieden grinsend folgte ihm Jack. Das Sprichwort hatte recht, die Versöhnung war wirklich das Schönste am Streit. Und er wusste, dass Ianto ihm seinen Fehltritt längst verziehen hatte…  
  
Ende


	73. Wer eine Reise tut – Part 4

Wer eine Reise tut – Part 4  
  
(Tag 2 – London / Weiterfahrt nach New Forest, Hampshire)  
  
  
  
Jack hob den Kopf und lauschte. Durch einen nicht völlig geschlossenen Vorhang vor den Fenstern fiel schon etwas gräuliches Morgenlicht in den Raum, doch es war definitiv noch zu früh zum Aufstehen. Aber da war das Geräusch wieder. Eine Art… Tappen. Als klopfe jemand - oder etwas - ganz leicht gegen Holz oder eine Wand. Sollte er wirklich aufstehen und nachsehen? Sie befanden sich in einem Luxushotel im Herzen Londons, was Gefährliches sollte da schon sein? Das Geräusch konnte von einem anderen Gast stammen, der früh aufbrach oder von einem Hotelangestellten, der eine Besorgung machte…  
  
Vorsichtig löste er Iantos Arm um seine Mitte und schlüpfte darunter hervor, ohne seinen Partner zu wecken. Der junge Waliser murmelte etwas, das nach: „Fünf Minuten Pause, Jack… okay… nicht aufhören…“ klang und ein breites Grinsen auf Jacks Lippen zauberte. Ianto presste das Gesicht ins Kissen und zog seinen nun freien Arm dicht an die Brust. Jack blieb einen Moment neben ihm knien und sah ihn einfach nur an, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. Ein weiteres, leises, fernes Pochen ertönte und Jack verließ das Bett, bevor er doch noch beschloss, dass es ihm egal war und er lieber neben Ianto liegen blieb.  
  
Er knipste kein Licht an, sondern bewegte sich im Halbdunkel durch den Raum. Eine Schiebetür trennte Wohn- von Schlafbereich und Jack schob sie leise auf. Er wollte vermeiden, dass Rhearn wach wurde.   
  
Eine völlig unbegründete Sorge, und wie sich gleich darauf zeigte, auch überflüssige Sorgfalt. Seine Tochter war nicht nur offensichtlich bereits hellwach, sie turnte auch noch nackt durchs Zimmer. Das Pochen und Tappen, das er gehört hatte, kam von ihren bloßen Füßen auf dem weichen Teppich. Oh, er musste sich korrigieren. Rhearn hatte zwar ihren Sommerpyjama mit den lachenden Orangen (sie trugen Sonnenbrille und tranken Orangensaft mit einem Strohhalm aus Gläsern mit bunten Schirmchen, wer kam nur auf solche Muster?) und ihr Windelhöschen ausgezogen, aber sie trug dafür den Sonnenhut, den Ianto ihr am Vortag auf dem Markt gekauft hatte. Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran, wie die Standbesitzerin mit Ianto geflirtet hatte und wie verlegen sein Partner noch immer darauf reagierte.   
  
Dann entdeckte ihn Rhearn und stoppte einen Moment, wie um abzuschätzen, ob sie denn jetzt  in Schwierigkeiten war. Sie verstand sehr wohl, dass dunkel bedeutete, im Bett zu sein und brav zu schlafen.   
  
Jack ging in die Hocke und breitete die Arme aus. „Guten Morgen, baban“, sagte er, als sie in seine Umarmung rannte und erhielt einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss auf den Mund. Er wunderte sich, dass sie nicht zu ihnen ins Bett gekrochen war – doch das lag vermutlich an der Schiebetür, die sie nicht hatte öffnen können.   
  
Offenbar amüsierte sie sich jedoch auch ohne ihre Eltern gut. Überall lagen auf dem Boden die Einkäufe vom Vortag verstreut – Rhearn hatte die Plastiktüten ausgeräumt, die sie nach ihrer Shoppingtour einfach in einer Ecke hatten stehen lassen. „Du warst heute aber schon fleißig“, meinte er lachend, als er sie auf den Arm nahm und aufstand. „Oh, das wird deinem Tad gefallen.“ Er war fast versucht, Ianto zu wecken, allein um sein Gesicht zu sehen…  
  
„Rhearn helfn“, verkündete die Zweijährige stolz.   
  
„Absolut“, entgegnete Jack und drückte sie an sich. „Du bist wirklich eine riesige Hilfe.“   
  
Er navigierte um verstreute Kleidung und Spielsachen herum, und stellte Rhearn auf dem vom Hotel bereitgestellten Kinderbett ab. Nach dem aufregenden Tag gestern hätte man eigentlich annehmen sollen, dass sie nicht im Morgengrauen schon wieder auf den Beinen war, aber wie es aussah, hatte seine Tochter auch seine Ruhelosigkeit geerbt. „Aber wir müssen sehr leise sein“, sagte er zu ihr, als sie auf und ab hopste. „Dein Tad braucht noch ein bisschen Schlaf.“  
  
Rhearn sah zu ihm auf. „Kein spieln, Dada?“, fragte sie enttäuscht.   
  
„Natürlich können wir spielen, nur irgendetwas das keinen Lärm verursacht.“ Jack versuchte ihre widerspenstigen Locken zu glätten. Er sah sich um. Für gewöhnlich beinhaltete Spielen mit ihrer Tochter immer eine Menge Lärm, aber vielleicht reichte es ja auch, wenn er ihr vorlas. Mit ein bisschen Glück schlief sie darüber wieder ein und er konnte zurück zu Ianto ins Bett. So standen auch die Chancen besser, dass sie zu einem kleinen… Nachschlag… ihres romantischen Dinners kamen, bevor sie mit Rhearn zusammen frühstückten.   
  
Jack fischte das Paddington-Buch unter Rhearns Sneakers hervor, wischte es ab und nahm damit auf der Couch Platz. Rhearn kletterte eilig von ihrem Bett herunter, folgte ihm und kuschelte sich in seine Seite.   
  
Vier Kapitel später schlief Rhearn… immer noch nicht, aber das Buch war zu Ende und ihr Magen knurrte. Und Jack könnte eigentlich auch einen kleinen Imbiss vertragen, wenn er es recht betrachtete… Er überlegte, ob er beim Zimmerservice Frühstück für sie bestellten sollte, aber dann entdeckte er den Servierwagen mit den Überresten ihres Dinners neben der Tür. Eine kleine Obstschale war mit dem Dessert serviert worden und die hatten sie nicht angerührt. Da waren Trauben, die noch recht frisch aussahen.   
  
Rhearn kleckerte sich mit Traubensaft voll und Jack bröselte sich übriggebliebenes Baguette über die Brust. Sie rundeten ihr improvisiertes Picknick mit Mineralwasser, Orangensaft und einem Schokoriegel aus der dezent in einem Schrank versteckten Minibar ab.   
  
Seine Tochter sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, als er sich wieder neben sie auf die Couch setzte. „Tad, wo?“  
  
„Tad schläft immer noch, Prinzessin.“ Jack zog sie auf seinen Schoß und sie kuschelte sich zufrieden an seine Brust. „Ich erzähl dir noch eine Geschichte, eine die du noch nicht kennst, wie klingt das?“ Er lächelte, als Rhearn begeistert nickte und presste einen Kuss auf ihre Locken. „Gut. Diese Geschichte handelt davon, wie dein Tad Myfanwy gefunden hat und wie dein Daddy fast den größten Fehler seines Lebens machte…“  
  
  
###  
  
  
Jack zog eine leichte Decke um Rhearns Schultern hoch und lachte leise, als sie die sogar im Schlaf sofort wieder abschüttelte. Nun, es war auch noch warm genug um nackt zu schlafen und eventuelle „Unfälle“ landeten eh auf der Rechnung. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf seine Tochter, die ihren Plüschsaurier fest an sich drückte, ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
Amüsiert sah er, dass Ianto sich in der Zwischenzeit von seiner Hälfte des Bettes hinüber auf die andere gerollt hatte. Er lag halb auf dem Bauch, halb auf der Seite – und umarmte lose eins von Jacks Kissen.   
  
Vorsichtig zog Jack das Kissen aus dem Griff des jüngeren Mannes und manövrierte sich selbst an dessen Stelle.  
  
Er schlief wohl doch wieder ein, denn als Jack das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, war es wesentlich heller in ihrem Zimmer. Auch der Grund, auf zu wachen, war merklich angenehmer – statt ominöse Geräusche aus dem Nebenraum zu hören, wanderte nun ein Mund über seinen Nacken zu seinem Ohr.   
  
„Jack?“, fragte Ianto schläfrig, seine Stimme ein wenig rau.   
  
„Hmh?“  
  
„Wir sind in einem riesigen Bett, nicht wahr?“, murmelte sein Partner dicht an seinem Ohr.  
  
„Oh ja.“ Jack drehte sich auf den Rücken, um Ianto ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er lächelte, als er sah, dass der junge Waliser die Augen geschlossen hielt.   
  
„Wieso sind wir dann aneinander gequetscht wie auf der Pritsche in deinem Bunker?“  
  
Jack zog mit der Fingerspitze eine Linie an der Seite von Iantos Gesicht entlang, über sein Kinn. „Nostalgische Anwandlungen?“, erwiderte er leichthin.   
  
Graublaue Augen blinzelten ihn schläfrig an. „Bist du deshalb auch mitten in der Nacht verschwunden?“  
  
„Nope.“ Jack lächelte. „Unsere Tochter war wach und wollte unterhalten werden. Ich hab ihr den Rest des Paddington-Buches vorgelesen und noch eine Geschichte erzählt.“  
  
„Und jetzt?“ Ianto senkte den Kopf und presste einen Kuss gegen Jacks Schlüsselbein.   
  
„Sie schläft tief und fest.“ Jacks Hände wanderten über den Rücken seines Partners. „Und das bestimmt noch ein Weilchen…“   
  
„Das klingt herrlich, aber…“ Iantos Mund wanderte über Jacks Brust. „…noch einmal Sex heute, und musst du mich nach New Forrest tragen.“   
  
„Wir könnten es noch einmal mit dem erotischen Menü versuchen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst“, schlug Jack grinsend vor.  
  
„Bilde dir bloß nichts ein.“ Ianto biss ihn leicht in die Schulter und küsste die Stelle dann. „Das viele Shoppen und das ganze Sightseeing gestern hat mich total ausgepowert, nicht du, alter Mann. Ich denke, ich habe einen mordsmäßigen Muskelkater.“  
  
„Rede du dir das nur ein.“ Jack hob den Kopf seines Partners an und küsste ihn. „Warum gehst du nicht, duschst kurz und heiß und dann habe ich eine Überraschung für dich, die dich bestimmt ganz schnell wieder munter macht.“  
  
„Sicher, dass ich zuerst duschen soll? Und ganz alleine?“ Iantos Hand glitt über Jacks Bauch nach unten.   
  
„Noch bin ich sicher, aber wenn du so weiter machst, ändere ich meine Meinung.“ Jack küsste ihn erneut und gab ihm dann einen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Los. Sonst komme ich mit unter die Dusche und dann haben deine Muskeln wirklich Grund zu klagen.“ Hah, wenn ihn jetzt die Leute sehen könnten, die immer behaupteten, er hätte keine Selbstkontrolle wenn es um Sex ginge...   
  
Ianto kletterte über ihn hinweg, mit so viel absichtlichem Körperkontakt wie nur irgend möglich, und verschwand ins Badezimmer, nicht ohne sich noch einmal ausgiebig und nachdrücklich zu strecken, bevor sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.  
  
Jack sah ihm einen Moment nach, dann stand er auf und wühlte in seiner Reisetasche. Er zog die Tüte mit seinen Einkäufen im „Café bombón“, heraus und entnahm ihr eine kleine Plastikflasche, die er mit zum Bett trug.   
  
Ein paar Minuten später kam Ianto zurück, das nasse Haar eng um seinen Kopf geglättet, und zweifelsohne wacher.   
  
„Leg dich hin“, dirigierte Jack. „Auf den Bauch, das Gesicht auf die verschränkten Arme.“  
  
„Wenn das die Überraschung ist, mir gefällt dein Tonfall nicht“, murrte Ianto, kam aber den Anweisungen nach.   
  
Jack kippte etwas aus der Plastikflasche in seine Hand, verschloss sie wieder und stellte sie ab. Langsam ließ er etwas von dem so leicht angewärmten Öl auf Iantos Rücken träufeln.   
  
„Ich rieche Kaffee – bin ich so schwach, dass ich schon halluziniere?“, kam es gedämpft von Ianto.  
  
„Das ist meine Überraschung.“ Jack verteilte das Kaffee-Massageöl auf Iantos Rücken und begann, seine angespannten Muskeln zu massieren.  
  
Ob äußerlich angewandtes Koffein die gleiche Wirkung wie bei innerlicher Anwendung hatte, klärten sie zwar nicht, aber Iantos schmerzende Muskeln waren bald vergessen.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass nach dieser morgendlichen... sportlichen Betätigung... eine zweite Dusche vonnöten war. Und die Duschkabine war locker groß genug um zwei – oder mehr – Personen mühelos zu beherbergen.  
  
Allerdings wurden sie unterbrochen bevor die Dinge nicht nur wegen des heißen Wassers so richtig an Temperatur gewannen. Jack hatte die Schiebetür einen Spalt weit aufgelassen – weit genug jedoch für Rhearn, um sich hindurch zu quetschen. Und so stand sie dann schließlich vor dem Badezimmer, nach ihren Eltern rufend.   
  
Ein gespielt-strenger Blick von Ianto und Jack setzte sich in Bewegung, um nach ihr zu sehen. Ianto drehte das Wasser ab, griff etwas hektisch nach einem Handtuch und wand es um seine Hüften, als Jack mit ihrer Tochter ins Bad kam – ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er noch mehr als halb mit Schaum bedeckt war.   
  
Jack grinste, als er das Handtuch sah, sparte sich aber eine Bemerkung, als Rhearn ungebremst die Dusche stürmte, um sich von ihrem Tad einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss zu holen. Jack folgte ihr und drehte kurzerhand das Wasser wieder auf.   
  
Beim gemeinsamen Plantschen mit ihren beiden Vätern störte Rhearn nicht mal die sonst so verhasste Haarwäsche, bei der es immer ziepte und zupfte und nicht selten Tränen gab.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Eine Spur aus feuchten Handtüchern hinterlassend, verschwanden Jack und Rhearn schließlich in Richtung Schlafzimmer.   
  
Ianto warf sein eigenes, klatschnasses Handtuch ins Waschbecken und spülte rasch noch ein paar Shampooreste ab, bevor er endlich selbst aus der Dusche trat und seine eingeschrumpelten Fingerkuppen betrachtete.   
  
Es widersprach ihm zutiefst, das Badezimmer – vor allem, da es sich nicht um sein eigenes handelte – in diesem Zustand zu hinterlassen und er verbrachte deshalb noch ein paar Minuten damit, die Handtücher zumindest auf einen Haufen zu werfen und leere Shampoo- und Duschgelfläschchen im Mülleimer zu entsorgen, bevor er nach dem Bademantel griff und sich darin einwickelte.  
  
Selbstverständlich war er so wieder nur die einzig bekleidete Person im Zimmer.   
  
Er fand seinen Partner und seine Tochter auf dem Bett und Jack amüsierte Rhearn damit, dass er Gummibärchen in die Luft warf, um sie wieder mit dem Mund auf zu fangen. Ab und zu warf er auch Rhearn eins zu, die versuchte, es ihm nach zu machen, aber erfolglos blieb. Gummibärchen landeten auf ihren Schultern, ihrem Bauch und verschwanden zwischen Kissen und Bettlaken. Gut, dass einmal nicht ER die klebrigen Dinger aus den Laken puhlen musste.  
  
„Weißt du, wenn du einen dressierten Seehund zum Spielen haben wolltest, hätten wir uns die neun Monate Schwangerschaft auch sparen und uns in einem Zirkus nach einem umsehen können“, bemerkte Ianto trocken, während er saubere Unterwäsche aus seiner Tasche nahm.   
  
Jack grinste, schob Rhearn Gummibärchen in den aufgerissenen Mund und "oink, oink"-te ein paar Mal, die Hände zusammenschlagend, wie sie es bei dressierten Seelöwen im Fernsehen gesehen hatten. "Willst du sehen, was ich alles auf der Nase balancieren kann?"  
  
„Danke, ich verzichte.“ Er bückte sich nach einem weiteren Paar von Rhearns Schuhen, die aus irgendeinem Grund in seiner Reisetasche gelandet waren und die zusammengeknüllte Gummibärchentüte traf seinen Hintern. Als er sich umdrehte, zeigte Jacks Miene nur die reinste Unschuld und Rhearn versteckte sich unter der Decke...  
  
  
###  
  
  
Die Aussicht auf Frühstück war es schließlich, die auch Jack und Rhearn dazu brachte, endlich auf zu stehen und sich anzuziehen.   
  
Jack griff wahllos nach ein paar Kleidungsstücke und warf sie über – und schaffte es trotzdem, gut darin auszusehen, das musste genetisch bedingt sein – klemmte sich Rhearn unter den Arm und machte sich daran, sie trotz ihres Protests zu wickeln, anzuziehen und zu kämmen.  
  
Ianto packte ihre Sachen und arrangierte, dass ihr Gepäck in einer Viertelstunde abgeholt und in den Wagen gebracht werden würde. Dann trat er ins Wohnzimmer, sah zum ersten Mal das Chaos, dass die von Rhearn überall verstreuten Einkäufe hinterlassen hatten und rief noch einmal an, um die Abholung um eine weitere halbe Stunde zu verschieben.  
  
Zu zweit – dieses Mal ohne die Hilfe ihrer Tochter – packten sie alles wieder ein und verließen schließlich die Suite, um vor der Abreise unten im Hotelrestaurant zu frühstücken. An der Tür zögerte Ianto und warf einen Blick zurück. Sie hatten nicht sehr viel Zeit hier verbracht, aber sie war umso kostbarer gewesen, weil es ungestört verbrachte Zeit gewesen war, nur für ihre kleine Familie. Vielleicht war es möglich, so etwas das eine oder andere Mal zu wiederholen. London war nur etwas über zwei Stunden Fahrt von Cardiff entfernt und doch in einer anderen Welt, in der sie ganz normale Menschen sein konnten...   
  
Nun, in gewisser Weise.   
  
Ianto schloss die Tür, als Jack ungeduldig seinen Namen rief und gesellte sich mit einem Lächeln zu seinem Partner.   
  
Jack legte einen Arm um seine Mitte und küsste ihn auf den Hals. „Nun, wie steht es um deine Erinnerungen?“, fragte er, ein Auge auf Rhearn haltend, die einen üppigen Blumenstrauß neben dem Fahrstuhl bewunderte. Die Blumen in der Vase waren einen Kopf größer als sie.   
  
„Nur die Besten“, erwiderte Ianto und küsste ihn zurück.   
  
Das leise, melodische „Ding“ des Fahrstuhls, begleitet von einem Jubelschrei, mit dem ihre Tochter ihn betrat, ließ sie auseinanderfahren und rasch Rhearn folgen, bevor die sich wieder einmal ohne sie auf Entdeckungstour begab. Zeit fürs Frühstück und dann wartete ein neues Ziel auf sie.   
  
  
  
###  
  
  
  
(Fahrt nach New Forest)  
  
Vom Rücksitz erklang Colonel Hathis Marsch und Ianto lächelte, als er die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben laut mitsingen hörte. Auf „Ein Menschenkind! Ein Menschenkind!“ folgte schallendes Gelächter, als die Stelle mit der Elefantenkarambolage kam. Definitiv eine Lieblingsstelle. Nun, eine davon.    
  
Ende (tbc)  
  
Mein Motto für dieses Jahr: Kürzere Kapitel, aber dafür häufigeres Posten (wenn die Musen gnädig sind).  
  
PS:  
Falls jemand Colonel Hathis Marsch nicht kennt oder sich nicht mehr so genau erinnert… <http://youtu.be/O-16SeZoD4E>  :)  Die Karambolage ist und bleibt meine Lieblingsszene. Und nicht vergessen, denn ein Elefant vergisst nie etwas! „Das nächste Mal Rüsselspray nehmen“ und immer schön „die Kiste hoch!“ :)


	74. The Great Puzzle (Verloren und Gefunden)

Titel: The Great Puzzle (Verloren und Gefunden)  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 3288  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash  
  
Summe: Ianto hat eine Verabredung am frühen Morgen und Jack genießt so lange die Zeit mit seiner Tochter.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
“Who in the world am I? Ah, that's the great puzzle.”   
― Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland  
  
  
  
  
Jack hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und wollte eben fragen, was Ianto sich eigentlich dabei dachte, so einfach aus dem Bett zu schleichen... als die erfreute Stimme seiner Tochter ertönte.  
  
"Dada!"  
  
"Pssscht", machte Ianto. "Wir wollen Daddy doch nicht wecken. Du kannst mit ins Bett, aber du bist mein großes, braves Mädchen und lässt Daddy noch ein wenig schlafen, okay? Er hat die ganze Nacht gearbeitet."  
  
"Im Hu-hu-bub."   
  
"Genau, im Hub. Mit Onkel Andy und Tante Tosh."  
  
"Spieln Tante Toshi und Dada?"  
  
Jack hätte sich fast durch lautes Lachen verraten. Oh, zu gern würde er jetzt Iantos Gesicht sehen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sein Partner die Augenbrauen hochzog.   
  
Ianto räusperte sich. "Erwachsene verbringen nicht so viel Zeit mit Spielen, Schatz", sagte er leise.   
  
Die Matratze bewegte sich ein bisschen, zuerst weiter weg und dann dicht neben ihm. Ein kleines Knie bohrte sich in seine Seite, bevor ihm ins Gesicht gepustet wurde. Es kitzelte, doch Jack verzog keine Miene. Rhearn roch süß und nach Apfel und dem Kirschshampoo, dass sie in dieser Woche bevorzugte.   
  
"Nicht, cariad. Lass Daddy schlafen."   
  
Er spürte die Erschütterungen, als Rhearn neben ihn auf die Matratze plumpste. Glaubte Ianto wirklich, dass er noch schlief? Hmh, vielleicht plante sein Partner eine Überraschung. Sie hatten schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr zusammen im Bett gefrühstückt und da sie beide bis Mittag frei hatten (außer das Ende der Welt stand wieder einmal bevor) blieb auch genug Zeit dafür. Neugierig geworden, atmete Jack weiterhin tief und regelmäßig und rührte sich auch nicht, als Rhearn eine Hand unter seinen Arm bohrte und den Kopf auf seinen Oberarm legte, sich an ihn kuschelnd.   
  
"So ist es gut. Du bleibst schön hier bei Dada, okay? Ich bin bald wieder da - und wenn du brav warst, bringe ich auch etwas mit", flüsterte Ianto.   
  
"Gesenk?"   
  
"Ja, ein Geschenk. Aber nur wenn du ganz brav bist. Wenn nicht, wird Daddy es mir verraten."  
  
Geschenk. Ähnlich wie bei einem träumenden Hund zuckte Rhearns Bein beim Hören eines ihrer Lieblingswörter - was Jack nicht entgehen konnte, denn ihre Ferse bohrte sich in seine Kniekehle. Aber wohin wollte Ianto? Vielleicht ging er nur einkaufen...  
  
"Bis gleich. Byebye, baban."  
  
"Byebye, Tad."  
  
Die Tür wurde leise ins Schloss gezogen. Jack zählte bis zehn, dann drehte er den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. "Hey Prinzessin", sagte er lächelnd.   
  
"Dada!" Entzückt rappelte sich Rhearn hoch und warf sich auf seinen Brustkorb, eine enthusiastische Umarmung, die ihm für einen Moment fast die Luft nahm. Nein, sein kleines Mädchen war eindeutig kein Fliegengewicht mehr.   
  
"Guten Morgen, mein Liebling." Jack zog sie zu sich herüber, damit sie ganz auf seiner Brust liegen konnte und wurde mit einem Schmatz auf den Mund belohnt. "Du bist heute aber früh wach."  
  
Abrupt lag Rhearn ganz still und er konnte sehen, wie sie die Stirn in Falten zog (vermutlich unbewusst ihren Tad imitierend). "Uh-uh. Upsi", sagte sie. Vermutlich war ihr eingefallen, dass sie ihn nicht hätte wecken sollen.  
  
"Keine Bange, du hast mich nicht geweckt. Wir verraten Tad nicht, dass ich schon lange wach war, okay?" Jack hielt die Hand hoch und Rhearn patschte dagegen.  
  
"O-kay", bestätigte sie und rieb ihre Nase gegen seine Brust. "Tad‘s weg."  
  
"Das habe ich gehört. Hat Tad dir auch gesagt, wohin er geht?" Jack strich ihre Arme entlang.   
  
Rhearn schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Locken kitzelten seine Haut.  
  
Er rieb ihren Rücken - und seine Finger stießen an etwas... dass sich nicht wie ein normaler Teil von Kinderkleidung anfühlte. Jack hob den Kopf und lachte, als er den Notizzettel entdeckte, den Ianto sorgfältig mit einer Sicherheitsnadel am T-Shirt ihrer Tochter befestigt hatte. "Lass dich mal von hinten ansehen." Er hob sie hoch und drehte sie kurzerhand um. Rhearn wand sich sofort und versuchte neugierig über ihre Schulter nach hinten zu sehen. Jack löste die Nadel und legte sie auf die Ablage neben dem Bett, bevor er den Zettel las. Rhearn krabbelte herum, bis sie auf seinem Bauch saß und starrte neugierig auf die Notiz.  
  
"Dein Tad trifft sich mit Tante Rhi", meinte Jack überrascht. Warum hatte Ianto nicht erwähnt, dass er seine Schwester besuchen wollte? Sie hätten alle zusammen frühstücken können. Schließlich musste er noch ein wenig vorfühlen, was Rhiannon davon halten würde, seine Schwägerin zu werden. Hatte sie seine Worte bei Iantos Geburtstagsfeier ernst genommen oder nur für einen Scherz gehalten, dass er ihre Beziehung offiziell machen wollte? Oh, er musste doch nicht etwa bei ihr um Iantos Hand anhalten, oder? Natürlich immer vorausgesetzt, er bekam es irgendwann hin, Ianto einen Antrag zu machen, den dieser auch annahm. Auf jeden Fall musste er irgendwann mit ihr reden. Sie war Iantos Schwester, vielleicht hatte sie einen Tipp für ihn. Und möglicherweise sollte er auch Alice ins Vertrauen ziehen, seine Tochter war eine kluge Frau und...   
  
"Dada. Daaa-daaa!", quengelte Rhearn, die bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr länger die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vaters besaß. "Wo's Tante Rhi?"  
  
"Ich denke dein Vater trifft sie irgendwo in der Stadt, sie kommt heute wohl nicht zu uns, Schatz. Er schreibt hier aber, dass er schon in einer Stunde wieder da ist." Jack setzte sich auf und setzte seine Tochter auf seinem Schoß zurecht, die sofort die Arme um ihn legte und sich an ihn kuschelte. "Aber wir besuchen Tante Rhi bald, mein kleines Äffchen, versprochen."  
  
"O-kay." Zufrieden summte Rhearn ein wenig vor sich hin.   
  
"Und womit beschäftige ich dich jetzt eine ganze Stunde lang… Sag mal, hat dich dein Tad eigentlich gefüttert bevor er gegangen ist?", fragte Jack und kitzelte ihren Bauch. "Oh-oh-oh, habe ich nicht gerade etwas knurren hören? Steckt da vielleicht ein kleines Monster drin?"   
  
Rhearn wand sich kichernd in seinen Armen und erwischte mit ihrer kleinen Faust seine Nase. Das hatte weh getan! Vielleicht war es eine gute Sache, dass er so schnell heilte, er fragte sich, wie er sonst überleben sollte, wenn sie erst in die Pubertät kam... Ganz Ellbogen und Knie, das hatte sie aber nicht von ihm, das kam klar von ihrem Vater. Ianto war nicht immer der geschmeidige Ninja-Butler gewesen, der er heute war, das hatte ihm Rhi verraten. In den ersten paar Jahren seines Lebens trug er den – möglicherweise wenig schmeichelhaften, aber doch sehr aussagekräftigen – Spitznamen „Stolperchen“, etwas das sich erst mit dem Ende eines Wachstumsschubs und dem Ausbilden von Muskeln in der Pubertät legte. "Na komm mit, du kleines Monster. Sehen wir, was wir dir zum Frühstück servieren." Er setzte sie auf dem Bett ab und stand auf, um sich anzuziehen.  
  
"Banane", sagte Rhearn bestimmt und begann auf dem Bett zu hüpfen. "Auf Totstscht."  
  
"Bananentoast? Gute Idee." Jack zog sich ein T-Shirt über den Kopf und drehte sich zu ihr um, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie sie sich mit dem Fuß in der Decke verhedderte und auf ihren fünf Buchstaben landete. Yep. Stolperchen Version 2.0 in einem roten Elmo-T-Shirt. Jack grinste. Er sollte diesen Gedanken möglicherweise besser für sich behalten. Ianto konnte gelegentlich ein wenig empfindlich sein, wenn er ihn auf etwas ansprach, was der jüngere Mann als Schwäche ansah. "Hast du dir wehgetan?", fragte er, als er sie auswickelte und hochhob.  
  
Seine Tochter sah ihn verdattert an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.   
  
"Kein Aua?" Jack rieb tröstend seine Nase gegen ihre.  
  
Wieder verneinte Rhearn energisch. "Kein Aua."  
  
"Genau was ich hören wollte." Jack setzte sie zurück und zog sich rasch fertig an. Dann nahm er ihre Hand, als sie vom Bett hüpfte und sie verließen das Schlafzimmer.   
  
"Wir habn Perfy füttert", erklärte Rhearn, als sie langsam die Treppe nach unten gingen.  
  
"Noch eine gute Nachricht." Ihr entging natürlich der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme, aber Jack war froh, dass er sich nicht auch noch um den Erpel kümmern musste. Die Erleichterung war sicherlich gegenseitig. "Und dein Tad hat dir wirklich nichts zu essen gegeben? Vielleicht gleich nach dem Aufstehen?" Das sah Ianto eigentlich nicht ähnlich und Rhearn war morgens immer hungrig.   
  
"Banane", erklärte Rhearn geduldig und sah zu ihm hoch. "Auf Totstscht."  
  
"Das hat dir dein Taddy heute nach dem Aufstehen zu essen gegeben?", versicherte sich Jack.   
  
Rhearn nickte eifrig und löste ihre Hand aus seiner, um voraus und in die Küche zu laufen. Sie zerrte gerade an ihrem Stuhl, um ihn vom Tisch wegzuziehen. Jack half ihr und setzte sie in den Hochstuhl. Bald war sie zu groß dafür und würde auf einem richtigen Stuhl sitzen wollen.   
  
"Aber wenn du heute schon Bananentoast gegessen hast, willst du dann wirklich nochmal das gleiche? Ich kann dir auch etwas anderes machen." Er öffnete den Kühlschrank. "Wie wäre es mit Rührei? Hey, wir haben sogar Kirschtomaten und Pilze. Ich könnte uns auch ein Omelette machen, das gesünder aussieht als es schmeckt. Dein Tad erzieht uns doch noch zu gesundem Essen." Jack steckte sich eine Minitomate in den Mund und sah kauend über die Schulter. "Also, was hältst du davon?"  
  
Doch seine Tochter schüttelte den Kopf. "Banane auf Totstscht. Und mit Zuk-ker", verlangte sie.  
  
"Okay, okay. Du bekommst ja deinen Bananentoast. Und mit Zuk-ker. Ich denke, ich bleibe bei Rührei. Mit Speck-kek." Jack klemmte sich den Eierkarton unter den Arm, nahm den in Papier gewickelten Frühstücksspeck und die Butter heraus. Das Toastbrot lag noch neben dem Toaster, offenbar hatte Ianto vergessen, es wegzuräumen.  
  
Als die Brotscheiben bräunten, stellte Jack die Pfanne auf den Herd und schaltete den CD-Player auf der Fensterbank an. Während das Frühstück für sie beide langsam Form annahm, sang und summte Rhearn mit den Kinderliedern mit oder trommelte den Rhythmus mit den Händen auf der Ablage an ihrem Sitz. Und Jack sang mit ihr, einen Kochlöffel als Mikrophon benutzend, hier und da einen kleinen Tanzschritt einlegend. Außer Rhearn sah ja niemand zu und sie war stets ein gnädiger und begeisterter Kritiker.   
  
Sie bekam ihren Bananentoast und kleckerte zufrieden geschmolzene Butter über ihr T-Shirt und den Teller, als Jack sich mit seinem eigenen Frühstück zu ihr setzte. Natürlich hatte er noch keine zwei Bissen seines Rühreis gegessen, als Rhearn sein Essen auch probieren wollte und den Mund wie ein hungriges Vogelbaby aufsperrte, bis er einen Bissen hinein schob.   
  
Sie spülten das Frühstück mit Milch - beziehungsweise Kaffee - hinunter, als das Alarmsystem piepste und der Monitor sich erhellte. Jack wandte den Kopf und sah Ianto auf dem Bildschirm, der soeben die Haustür öffnete.   
  
Ein paar Minuten später trat sein Partner in die Küche und wirkte nicht wirklich erstaunt, sie hier zu sehen. Ianto küsste Rhearn auf die Stirn und vermied geschickt ihre klebrigen Finger. "Guten Morgen." Sein Kuss für Jack war auf den Mund und fiel entsprechend länger aus. Rhearn nuckelte an ihren nach Banane schmeckenden Fingern und beobachtete sie interessiert – zunächst. Nach einer Weile fing sie an, mit den Lippen zu schnalzen, wie eine missbilligende Anstandsdame.   
  
Ianto lächelte und zog Jacks Hand weg, die sein Bein hoch wanderte. "Wie lange hat sie dich schlafen lassen, nachdem ich weg war? Zwei Minuten?"  
  
"Nicht ihre Schuld. Ich bin in dem Moment wach geworden als du aus dem Bett verschwunden bist." Jack hielt ihm seinen Kaffeebecher hin und Ianto zog einen Stuhl näher, setzte sich neben ihn. "Wie geht es Rhi? Alles in Ordnung mit der Familie."  
  
Der jüngere Mann nippte am Kaffee und nickte zustimmend. "Der ist richtig gut." Ianto stellte den Becher auf den Tisch und Jack stand auf, um ihn aufzufüllen. "Alle sind wohlauf. Rhi lässt schöne Grüße ausrichten. An euch beide."   
  
"Geschnekt", ermahnte ihn Rhearn. Yup, sie war alt genug, um sich an solche Dinge sehr wohl zu erinnern.   
  
"Ich habe dich nicht vergessen, baban." Ianto zog zwei Holzfiguren aus der Hosentasche und reichte sie an Jack weiter, der sie vor ihre erwartungsvoll herum hippelnde Tochter stellte.   
  
Rhearn begutachtete die beiden Tierfiguren kritisch von allen Seiten. "Ein Huhn. Zwei Huhns", erklärte sie dann strahlend.  
  
"Genau. Zwei Huhns. Zwei Hühner, meine ich. Für deinen Zoo." Ianto lehnte sich zurück und trank mehr Kaffee, während Jack seine zappelige Tochter aus dem Hochstuhl hob und auf den Boden stellte. Rhearn verschwand ohne weitere Umstände ins Wohnzimmer, um die Neuankömmlinge lautstark mit dem Rest ihrer Zootiere bekannt zu machen. Sie war für die nächste Zeit wohl beschäftigt.  
  
"Und wo hast du heute Morgen ganz zufällig zwei Hühner gefunden?", fragte Jack, als er wieder neben seinem Partner Platz nahm. "Beim Einkaufen?" Er war ziemlich sicher, dass Ianto nicht mit seiner Schwester beim Shoppen gewesen war, außer die Einkaufstüten lagen noch im Auto.   
  
"Nein. Das Bauernhof-Ergänzungsset zum Zoo habe ich schon lange gekauft. Sie bekommt die Figuren nur nicht alle auf einmal, dann habe ich immer eine Überraschung für besondere Gelegenheiten in petto." Ianto ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken, als Jack den Arm auf die Lehne seines Stuhls legte und mit den Fingern an seinem Kragen entlang strich. „Ich war nicht einkaufen.“   
  
„Du kannst deine Schwester treffen, wann immer du willst. Und so lange es nicht während der Arbeitszeit ist, musst du mich nicht mal extra informieren“, erinnerte ihn Jack. Neugierig war er allerdings schon. Es zeigten sich feine Stressfalten um Iantos Mund und seine Augen, für die er eigentlich noch viel zu jung war – und das sprach nicht dafür, dass der Besuch mit Rhiannon gut verlaufen war.  
  
Ianto wandte ihm das Gesicht zu. „Es war nicht einfach nur ein Besuch.“ Er lächelte schief. „Und ehrlich gesagt weiß ich überhaupt nicht, warum ich so ein Geheimnis darum gemacht habe.“  
  
„Willst du vor deinem großen Geständnis etwas essen? Du kannst es als Henkersfrühstück ansehen, wenn du willst.“ Es war vielleicht kein allzu origineller Versuch, die Stimmung etwas aufzuhellen, aber Jack gefiel der matte Unterton in der Stimme seines Partners nicht.  
  
Die CD mit Kinderliedern hatte gestoppt und in der Stille war Rhearns munteres Geplapper aus dem Wohnzimmer deutlich zu hören.   
  
„Später. Im Moment reicht mir der Kaffee.“ Ianto stupste mit der Wange Jacks Handrücken an, als die Finger seines Partners an der Seite seines Gesichts ankamen. „Es ist nichts Schlimmes, Jack.“ Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck und stellte den Becher auf den Tisch zurück. „Heute ist der Todestag meiner Mutter. Unserer Mutter. Rhi hat gestern Abend angerufen, als du bereits zur Nachtschicht im Hub warst. Sie wollte, dass wir uns gemeinsam um ihr Grab kümmern - also nicht, dass sich sonst niemand darum kümmert, das ist arrangiert - aber sie meinte..." Er brach ab, beendete den Satz mit einer Geste.  
  
„Ich verstehe schon was du meinst. So war es persönlicher, als es von einem Gärtner machen zu lassen.“ Jack beugte sich vor, ließ seine Hand aber auf Iantos Schulter. „Ich wäre mitgekommen, weißt du, Nachtschicht oder nicht, ich brauche schließlich den Schlaf nicht so dringend.“  
  
„Ich weiß… aber es war etwas, was wir beide – Rhi und ich als Geschwister – allein tun mussten.“ Ianto lächelte und näherte sich ihm. „Außerdem machte der Gedanke, hinterher zu euch beiden nach Hause zu kommen, das ganze einfacher. Aber ich muss sagen, ich bin…“ Seine Lippen streiften Jacks. „…ein klein wenig enttäuscht, dass du nicht mehr im Bett und schon angezogen bist.“  
  
„Hast du wirklich etwas anderes erwartet, nachdem du mir unsere äußerst lebhafte und ungeduldige Tochter ins Bett gesetzt hast? Aber das lässt sich ganz schnell wieder rückgängig machen, weißt du, dauert keine Minute“, erwiderte Jack grinsend und küsste ihn zurück. „Was denkst du, wie lange sie mit ihrem Zoo beschäftigt ist?“  
  
Lachend legte Ianto die Hand auf Jacks Brustkorb und schob ihn ein wenig von sich weg. „Nicht lange genug, fürchte ich.“ Seine Fingerspitze malte Kreise über Jacks Brust. „Andererseits denke ich, ist sie lange genug abgelenkt, dass wir…“ Er stand von seinem eigenen Stuhl auf und setzte sich auf Jacks Schoß, die Arme um seinen Nacken legend. „…wie Teenager wild rummachen können.“  
  
„Hmmm, du als Teenager, hier mit mir allein in der Küche - das ist eine Vorstellung, die garantiert auf einigen Planeten illegal ist.“ Jacks Finger glitten Iantos Rücken entlang und schoben sich unter den Bund seiner Hose. Er küsste seinen Partner und legte dann für einen Moment die Stirn gegen Iantos. „Aber du bist okay, oder?“   
  
„Es geht mir gut.“ Ianto nahm den Kopf ein wenig zurück, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Wirklich.“ Fast gedankenverloren glitten seine Hände nach vorn, umschlossen das Gesicht seines Partners. „Vielleicht… wollte ich nicht, dass du mitkommst, weil ich nicht wollte, dass du mich so siehst.“ Er legte den Finger über Jacks Lippen, als der etwas sagen wollte. „Ich wollte mich selbst nicht so sehen. Als meine Mutter starb… ich war so wütend. Ich habe sie furchtbar vermisst. Ich war so alleine. Aber in erster Linie war ich unglaublich zornig dass sie mich verlassen hatte. Mein Vater ertränkte seinen Kummer im Pub. Rhi hatte nur noch Augen für ihren neuesten Freund. Es war… als wäre ich für sie, für alle, unsichtbar geworden. Sogar wenn Rhi mit mir nach Cardiff fuhr, wenn wir neue Kleidung für mich einkauften oder Pizza aßen; oder mein Vater ein Wochenende lang nüchtern blieb und wir ins Kino gingen oder zu einem Rugby-Spiel… Ich hatte das Gefühl als würden sie mich gar nicht mehr als Person wahrnehmen, sondern einfach nur etwas mit mir unternehmen, weil wir das zuvor auch getan hatten. Aus reiner Gewohnheit.“ Er hielt einen Moment inne, strich mit der Fingerspitze die Kontur von Jacks Mund nach. „Ich fühlte mich so verloren. Auch als ich älter wurde und verstand, dass sie uns nicht absichtlich verlassen hat… das sie keine Wahl hatte. Dass sie nicht ging, sondern uns weggenommen wurde… Aber irgendwo ganz tief drinnen, habe ich nie aufgehört, mich alleine zu fühlen. Und egal wie sehr ich es versuchte, die Wut verschwand nicht.“  
  
Jack sah zu ihm auf. „Und jetzt bist du nicht mehr wütend.“ Es war eher eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.   
  
„Nein.“ Ianto holte tief Luft, schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hat mich selbst überrascht. Aber ich heute Morgen an ihrem Grab stand, war ich nicht mehr wütend, weil ich nicht mehr alleine bin. Ich bin nicht mehr verloren. Es war, als würde ein Gewicht von mir genommen, von dem ich vergessen hatte, dass ich es mit mir herum schleppe. Deinetwegen. Du und unsere kleine Zoodirektorin…“ Er lächelte und strich mit den Flächen der Daumen über Jacks Wangenknochen. „Du und unsere Tochter, ihr beide habt mich gelehrt wer ich bin und wohin ich gehöre.“  
  
Jack zog ihn zu sich her und küsste ihn, dann presste er seine Stirn gegen die seines Partners. „Ich liebe dich, Ianto Jones.“ Er konnte sich nichts anderes oder besseres denken, dass er auf Iantos Worte antworten wollte. „Gilt das übrigens mit dem Rummachen noch?“  
  
Ianto lachte. „Oh ja, absolut. Aber ich sollte mir einen anderen Platz suchen, bevor ich dir die Beine abquetsche.“   
  
„Das ist kein Problem. Ob es allerdings der Stuhl aushält, werden wir sehen…“ Jack zog ihn wieder zu sich her und küsste ihn, bis nichts mehr existierte als sie beide.  
  
Nun, zumindest so lange, bis es Rhearn zu langweilig wurde, alleine zu spielen und – getarnt als ein furchteinflößender Löwe, wie der aus ihrem Zoo – mit Gebrüll in die Küche stürmte.   
  
Der Stuhl überlebte ihr simultanes Zusammenzucken bei dieser rüden Unterbrechung. Aber Jack würde Ianto niemals vergessen lassen, dass er ihn vor Schreck in die Unterlippe biss…  
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
“I know who I WAS when I got up this morning, but I think I must have been changed several times since then.”   
  
― Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland  
  
  
  
Mein kleiner, romantischer Beitrag zum Valentinstag.

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

[X](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d49b84f000067500651b96b/74/Tupperwood-Storysammlung-#void)

 

 


	75. Snapshots 9

Snapshots  
  
(Die Story stammt schon aus dem letzten Mai und ich habe glatt übersehen, sie zu posten!)  
  
  
  
1.  
  
„…und jetzt kuck ganz genau hin. Siehst du das, siehst du, wie es die Farbe wechselt? Ist das nicht toll?“ Owen ließ die Kugel mit ihrem schillerenden Inhalt sinken, als er bemerkte, welche Reaktion er seinem Publikum entlockte. „Du findest das also zum Gähnen, was? Hat dir schon mal einer gesagt, dass du eine undankbare kleine Laus bist?“ Gut, es war nur eine Art aufgemotzter Briefbeschwerer, aber von einem Kleinkind hätte er doch mehr Erstaunen erwartet. Er legte die Kugel weg und hob Rhearn ein wenig zimperlich auf seinen Arm hoch. Seine Nichten und Neffen, die er höchstens einmal im Jahr sah, ließen sich viel leichter amüsieren. In der Regel reichte es, ihnen die Fernbedienung in die Hand zu drücken.   
  
„Unka Owah.“ Die Zweijährige strahlte ihn an und beugte sich vor, um einen feuchten Kuss auf seine Wange zu drücken. Aha, da konnte man klar Harkness‘ Gene bei der Arbeit sehen…  
  
Pfui Gei… Ach, was sollte das. Es war niemand außer ihnen beiden hier, da musste er nicht so tun als wäre es eine ungeheuere Mühe, sich mit der Kleinen zu beschäftigen.   
  
Abe was nun? Ihm waren eigentlich schon vor fünf Minuten die Ideen ausgegangen, wie er sie bei Laune halten sollte. Der Briefbeschwerer war die letzte Inspiration gewesen, da Rhearn zweifellos Farben mochte – wieso sonst würde sie grüne Schuhe, ein rotes T-Shirt, einen blauen Blümchen-Pullover und darüber eine gelbe Stoffjacke tragen?   
  
Owen entfernte kleine, neugierige Finger von dem Stethoskop um seinen Hals. Wo zum Kuckuck steckte Teaboy so lange? Ließ ihn hier mit der Kleinen alleine, nur um ans Telefon zu gehen. Überhaupt war er kein Kinderarzt. Und nachdem es nicht so aussah, als würden ihr plötzlich Flügel oder ein drittes Auge wachsen, sprach auch nichts dagegen, die Plage einem Arzt aufzuhalsen, der sich tatsächlich freiwillig dafür entschieden hatte, mit Kindern zu arbeiten.   
  
Er kitzelte sie unter dem Kinn und Rhearn lachte, zerrte am Kragen seines Laborkittels.   
Sie plapperte munter vor sich hin und alles was er verstand, war 'Daddy' und 'Fanny' - der Name ihres Kuscheltiers... oder sprach sie von der überdimensionierten Taube im Dach des Hubs? Was hatte Jack getan? Sie auf einen Rundflug mit ihr geschickt?  
  
Obwohl er sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen würde, als es gegenüber ihren Eltern laut auszusprechen, gab er zu, dass Rhearn ein außergewöhnlich aufgewecktes Kind war. Er hielt es für ein glattes Wunder, dass Jack und Ianto es schafften, sie in dieser fensterlosen Höhle, zwischen außerirdischen Artefakten, Waffen und unfreundlich gesinnten Alien zu einem so fröhlichen und unbeschwerten Kind zu erziehen.   
  
Katie hatte... sie hatte oft davon gesprochen, Kinder zu haben. Bevor sie krank wurde. Sie hatte sich alles genau ausgemalt. Sie wollte die Pille absetzen und sofort schwanger werden und anfangen, von Zuhause aus zu arbeiten. Das einzige, was sie noch nicht genau geplant hatte, war wie viele Kinder sie bekommen sollten.   
  
Gedankenverloren setzte er sie auf den Tisch, um Rhearns Arme und Beine abzutasten. Natürlich würde er sie später mit dem Scanner untersuchen, um genau fest zu stellen, ob sie normal wuchs, aber Owen verließ sich gerne auf seine Hände. Außerdem war es ihm lieber, Teaboy war dabei, bevor er den Scanner auspackte. Ein zappelndes Kleinkind zu untersuchen war eine Sache. Ein zappelndes Kleinkind zu untersuchen das außerdem Zeter und Mordio schrie, weil es sich erschreckt hatte, war eine ganze andere.  
  
Er setzte sie auf den Untersuchungstisch und strich ihr das Haar aus der Stirn zurück.  
  
Owen war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kinder für ihn mit Katie gestorben waren. Inzwischen war er sich nicht einmal mehr wirklich sicher, ob es nur ihr Wunsch gewesen war, oder wirklich ihr gemeinsamer. Vielleicht wäre es mit ihr anders gewesen. Seine Beziehung mit Tosh war... zu oberflächlich. Und das würde sie wohl auch bleiben. Die Distanz zwischen ihnen war offensichtlich. Tosh kannte ihn zu gut, kannte seine Fehler und Schwächen viel zu genau, um sich nicht zu schützen, um nicht einen gewissen emotionalen Abstand zu wahren.   
  
Manchmal, wenn er sie mit Ianto sah... Er könnte schwören, dass sie jemand wie den Waliser - nein, streich das - dass sie sich nach Ianto sehnte. Als Harkness spurlos verschwand, steckten die beiden ständig zusammen. Wäre Jack nicht von seiner Tour mit dem Doctor zurückgekommen oder hätte nicht begonnen, ernsthaft an einer Beziehung mit dem Waliser zu arbeiten, wer weiß, ob sie nicht ein Paar geworden wären.   
  
Der verdammte Teaboy hatte sie alle um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. Selbst Gwen hatte ihre Eifersucht begraben und aufgehört mit ihm um Jacks Aufmerksamkeit zu buhlen. Er sollte Jones klonen und sich eine goldene Nase mit einer Partnervermittlung verdienen.   
  
"Ist hier alles okay?", fragte Ianto misstrauisch und blickte von seiner Tochter zu Owen und zurück. Als er die Treppe herunter gekommen war, stand Harper da und starrte Rhearn an, als hätte er sie nie zuvor gesehen. Sein Kollege schien ihn erst zu bemerken als Rhearn „Tad“ rief und auf den Untersuchungstisch hin und her rutschte.   
  
„Natürlich. Was denkst du eigentlich von mir?“, entgegnete der Arzt scharf. „Dass ich sie in dem Moment an Janet verfütterte in dem du mir den Rücken zuwendest?“  
  
„Unka Owah draurik.“ Rhearn ignorierte die erstaunten Blicke, die ihr die beiden Erwachsenen zuwarfen und griff mit beiden Händen nach der Kugel mit dem schillernden Inhalt, um sie zu drehen und den Farbwechsel auszulösen. Sie schüttelte sie heftiger und lachte vergnügt.   
  
„Hat sie recht?“, fragte Ianto und legte die Hand auf ihren Rücken. Rhearn sah kurz zu ihm hoch und schüttelte dann weiter begeistert die Kugel.   
  
Jetzt interessierte sie sich also dafür?  „Spinnst du? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie da vor sich hin plappert.“ Owens Stimme fehlte die rechte Überzeugungskraft, aber beide Männer taten so, als hätten sie das nicht gehört.  
  
„Owen, ich frage nicht, weil ich neugierig bin oder mich für deinen emotionalen Zustand interessiere“, entgegnete Ianto. „Aber das passt zu etwas, über das Jack und ich vor einer Weile gesprochen haben. Martha hat die Standardtests auf ESP durchgeführt, als sie ein Jahr alt war, aber das Ergebnis war unklar. Sie ist einfach noch zu jung. Aber sie kann bis zu einem gewissen Grad Jacks Emotionen spüren... zum Beispiel wenn er... du weißt schon was.“   
  
„Den Löffel abgibt.“  
  
„Danke, Owen. Genau nach dieser Umschreibung habe ich gesucht“, entgegnete Ianto trocken. Er drehte sich zur Seite und fischte Rhearns wandernde Hand aus der Tasche seine Jacketts. Sie hielt einen seiner Schlüssel in den Fingern, aber der komplette Schlüsselbund war zu schwer um ihn heraus zu heben. Die Kugel lag neben ihr auf dem Tisch, offenbar hatte sie daran bereits das Interesse verloren. "Das ist nichts für dich zum Spielen, du kleine Elster", sagte er, bemüht um Strenge, doch Rhearn strahlte ihn nur an, und strafte damit seinen Tonfall Lügen. Lachend nahm er sie auf den Arm und sie kuschelte sich an ihn, ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schulter gepresst. „Ich wette, dein Daddy bringt dir alle seine Tricks bei.“  
  
Owen hatte das Ganze mit frischer Aufmerksamkeit beobachtet. Jetzt verengten sich seine Augen. „Offenbar klappt dieser nette kleine Trick nicht nur bei Jack. Willst du sagen, sie hat gespürt, dass dir das Thema unangenehm ist, und jetzt was... versucht sie dich zu trösten, indem sie mit dir kuschelt. Zweifellos Jacks Einfluss.“ Er wandte sich abrupt ab. „Und jetzt stell sie gefälligst auf den Boden, damit ich messen kann, wie viel sie seit dem letzten Mal gewachsen ist.“  
  
Ianto stellte seine Tochter auf den Boden und ermunterte sie leise, einen Moment lang still zu stehen. Vielleicht besprach er das Thema lieber mit Martha und Tom. Er strich Rhearn die Haare glatt. Aber wenn sie tatsächlich auch die emotionalen Schwingungen von anderen Personen – abgesehen von Jack und ihm – spüren konnte, war es an der Zeit, dass sie aufhörten, das Thema zu ignorieren.   
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
  
2.  
  
  
  
Ein hektischer Vormittag ging in einen geschäftigen Mittag über… bis dann plötzlich am frühen Nachmittag die Flut an Alarmmeldungen abrupt abriss. Nach und nach trudelten die Mitglieder des Teams wieder im Hub ein.   
  
Vorsichtig optimistisch (und mit hörbar knurrendem Magen) erklärte sich Andy freiwillig bereit, für alle etwas zu Essen zu holen. In Rekordzeit kam er mit in fettiges Zeitungspapier eingeschlagenen Fish 'n' Chips zurück und verteilte sie unter seinen hungrigen Kollegen.   
  
Rhearn – die es sich angewöhnt hatte, immer dann etwas zu essen zu wollen, wenn die anderen aßen, ungeachtet dass sie ihr Mittagessen bereits bekommen hatte - ließ das Sandwich, das ihr ihr Vater gegeben hatte, links liegen. Das Essen für sie brachte Ianto ja jeden Tag mit in den Hub. Sie kletterte von der Couch und verlangte, auf Jacks Schoß gehoben zu werden. Dort angekommen quetschte sie sich unter dem Arm ihres Dadas durch und angelte nach einer Fritte, die vom Papier auf den Tisch gerollt war. Sichtlich stolz über ihr Manöver – offenbar glaubte sie, niemand hätte es gesehen - schob sie sich das Kartoffelstäbchen in den Mund.   
  
Jack grinste und stupste eine weitere Fritte in Richtung kleiner, fettig glänzender Finger. Ianto räusperte sich hörbar. Sie hatten die klare Abmachung, dass Fastfood für Rhearn die Ausnahme bleiben sollte.  
  
„Aber es ist nicht sehr nett, oder?“, meinte Jack kauend. „Wir essen alle die guten Sachen, direkt vor ihrer Nase, und sie bekommt nur das gesunde Zeug.“  
  
Ianto zog eine Augenbraue über diese Definition hoch. „Wenn du meinst, dass es fairer ist, wenn du das gleiche isst wie sie...“ Er zog Jacks Portion zu sich herüber und hielt ihm dafür einen Apfel hin. „Du darfst gerne mit ihr tauschen.“   
  
„Andererseits...“, meinte Jack gedehnt und holte sich sein Fastfood zurück. „…sind wir die Erwachsenen und dürfen das.“ Er beugte sich zu Rhearn hinunter. „Tut mir leid, meine Süße, aber du hast deinen Tad gehört.“  
  
Ianto rollte mit den Augen. Natürlich war er wieder einmal der Böse. „Sie kann ein paar Pommes haben“, gab er nach. „Aber ohne Essig. Im Kühlschrank ist noch Ketchup.“   
  
Jack deutete auf das Kind auf seinem Schoß und Ianto ging in die Küchenecke, um es selbst zu holen. Auf dem Weg dorthin kam er an Andy, Tosh und Owen vorbei, die an und um Andys Schreibtisch saßen und ihr eigenes Essen vertilgten. „Amüsiert ihr euch gut?“, fragte er trocken.  
  
„Was steht als nächstes auf dem Stundenplan?“, erwiderte Owen grinsend. „Ich meine, nach der Ernährungskunde. Sportunterricht? Mathe? Biologie? Lass es mich rechtzeitig wissen, wenn ihr mit dem Aufklärungsunterricht anfangt, das will ich auf keinen Fall verpassen.“  
  
Ianto zeigte ihm die V-Finger.  
  
Als er an den Tisch zurückkehrte, hatte Jack inzwischen ein kleines Häufchen  Pommes in Rhearns Reichweite geschoben. Er bot ihr auch ein Stückchen Fisch an, doch darüber rümpfte sie die Nase.   
  
Ianto zog Jack die Ketchupflasche aus der Hand, bevor auch die letzte Pomfritte in einem roten See unterging. „Nicht übertreiben. Das ist zu viel Zucker. Ich bin nicht dafür, dass wir unserer Tochter die gleichen schlechten Essensgewohnheiten beibringen müssen, die wir haben.“  
  
„Dir ist klar, dass sie trotzdem jede Menge unserer schlechten Angewohnheiten übernehmen wird?“, meinte Jack, grinsend einen Ketchupfleck von Rhearns Wange wischend.   
  
„Du meinst wohl deine“, entgegnete Ianto trocken und schob ihm eine Papierserviette zu.   
  
  
  
Ende


	76. Muh-Kuh für Zwei

Titel: Muh-Kuh für Zwei  
Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1514  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Rhearn, Ianto Jones  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, Humor  
  
Summe:  Jack hat zum Mittagessen chinesisches Essen mitgebracht und gerät gegenüber seiner Tochter in überraschende Erklärungsnöte.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
„So, bitte sehr die Dame“, sagte Jack, als er verschiedene Kartons aus einer Papiertüte holte und auf den bereits mit Tellern und  Besteck gedeckten Tisch stellte. „Mittagessen ist fertig.“ Er zwinkerte Rhearn zu, die schon auf einem Stuhl kniete, ein Kissen unter sich, damit sie nicht mit dem Kinn auf der Tischkante saß. Seit ein paar Tagen weigerte sie sich, in ihrem Hochstuhl zu sitzen. Es führte zu Strampeln und Schmollen und Trotz, wenn man sie trotzdem dorthin verfrachtete. Sie hatten ein spezielles Kinder-Stuhlkissen für sie besorgt und Rhearn thronte nun stolz am Tisch. „Und wo steckt jetzt dein Tad? Er war doch eben noch hier um mir die Tür aufzumachen.“ Seine Tochter schüttelte den Kopf, nach den Stäbchen grabschend, die aus der umgekippten Tüte gefallen waren. „Ianto?“, rief Jack laut.  
  
„Ich komme gleich“, antwortete sein Partner aus einem anderen Teil des Hauses. „Fangt schon mal an zu essen und lasst mir einfach etwas übrig.“  
  
„Vielleicht“, gab Jack grinsend zurück. „Gut…“, wandte er sich wieder an seine Tochter. „Womit fangen wir an? Magst du gebratenen Reis mit Shitake-Pilzen?“  
  
Rhearn kicherte.   
  
Und irgendwie hatte sie Recht, Shitake war ein witziges Wort. Es klang fast wie eines der bösen Worte, die Onkel Owen manchmal über die Lippen kamen.   
  
„Oder lieber Moo Shoo Pork?“  
  
Die Unterarme auf den Tisch gestützt, so dass sie sich vorbeugen und genau sehen konnte, was er tat, beobachtete Rhearn mit konzentriert gerunzelter Stirn, wie ihr Vater einen Karton öffnete und ihn zu ihr schob.   
  
„Wo’s Muh-Kuh?“, fragte Rhearn nach einem Blick in den Karton enttäuscht. „Wo‘s Eula?“  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor Jack ein Licht aufging und er verstand, von was sie sprach.  
  
„Oh, da ist keine Muh-Kuh drin, baban“, sagte er mit einem Lachen. „Und hoffentlich auch keine Eule. Hmmh, ob Eulen wohl wie Hühnchen schmecken?“ Flügel waren schließlich Flügel, richtig?   
  
Er wusste jetzt auch, wie sie auf die Idee kam. Eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher war immer schon ein Tierstimmenbuch gewesen. Man drückte auf das Bild und die entsprechende Tierstimme erklang. Sie konnte sich stundenlang damit beschäftigen.  
  
Muh macht die Kuh. Und Schuu macht die Eule.   
  
Moo Shoo klang genauso. Sie war ein cleveres Mädchen! Und hatte zweifelsohne das gute Gedächtnis ihres Vaters geerbt.  
  
„Wieso?“, fragte Rhearn enttäuscht.   
  
„Oh… das ist chinesisches Essen, Schatz, das hat andere Namen und die klingen manchmal so ähnlich wie Dinge, die wir kennen.“ Eine gute Erklärung fand Jack. So völlig ohne Vorbereitungszeit, aus dem Stegreif, musste man da erst mal drauf kommen. Er schob ihr eine Papierserviette zu. Wo blieb Ianto?  
  
„Wieso?“, kam es erneut von seiner Tochter. Sie benutzte ein Stäbchen um nach einem der kleinen, fischförmigen Plastikbehälter mit extra Sojasauce zu fischen.   
  
„Das weiß ich auch nicht, Prinzessin“, gab Jack zu und löffelte Gemüse und Reis auf einen Teller. Wirklich, wo steckte Ianto? Sein Partner war der Mann-der-alles-wusste.  
  
„O-kay.“ Rhearn ließ sich auf ihre fünf Buchstaben zurück plumpsen, nachdem sie sich erfolgreich ihren Saucenfisch geangelt hatte. „Wieso?“  
  
„Leider wissen auch Daddys nicht alles.“ Jack grinste. „Aber dafür gibt es Tads.“ Er stellte den Teller vor sie und hielt ihr einen Löffel hin. „Hier, probier das mal.“ Reis und Gemüse waren ohnehin viel gesünder für ein kleines Kind als die gebratenen Shrimps-Nudeln im anderen Karton. Es hatte rein gar nichts damit zu tun, dass er die am liebsten aß und eine Portion speziell für sich selbst mitgebracht hatte... Das Moo Shoo, eine Mischung aus Fleisch- und Omelettestreifen mit kleinen Pilzen war eine Empfehlung des Restaurants gewesen. Nun, zumindest war es unterhaltsam.   
  
Rhearn stieß mit gerümpfter Nase ein großes Brokkoliröschen an den Tellerrand (das hatte sie von ihrem Tad!) – das ging prima mit dem Stäbchen, das somit von der Angel zum Spieß umfunktioniert wurde. „Mag Muh-Kuh“, verkündete sie, offenbar noch nicht bereit, das Thema fallen zu lassen. Misstrauisch betrachtete sie eine blütenförmig geschnittene Möhrenscheibe, bevor sie sie in den Mund stopfte. Dann leckte sie Sauce von einem Stück Baby-Maiskolben und legte das Gemüse ebenfalls auf den Tellerrand.   
  
Jack balancierte ein Fleischstückchen zwischen seinen Stäbchen und zum Mund. „Ich glaube es ist wirklich nur Schwein“, verkündete er kauend. Schade, keine Eule.   
  
Rhearn ließ von ihrem Gemüse ab und riss die Augen und den Mund auf. „Pigi?“, fragte sie entrüstet.  
  
Jack kaute schneller und schluckte hastig. Ehrlich, wo steckte Ianto? Er war wirklich besser bei so was. „Nicht deine Pigi“, sagte er schließlich, als ihm klar wurde, dass Rhearn keinen Bissen essen würde, bevor sie eine Antwort bekam. Mit Pigi war ein Plüsch-Schwein gemeint, dass Rhi ihr zu Neujahr geschenkt hatte und dass in den Augen ihrer Tochter zum Inbegriff aller Schweine geworden war. Alles was rosa war und einen Ringelschwanz trug, war Pigi.  
  
Sie schob die Unterlippe vor. „Kein spiln Pigi?“  
  
„Genau“, stimmte Jack erleichtert zu. „Keine Spielzeug Pigi.“ Okay, das hatte er doch nicht schlecht hingekriegt. „Ianto, das Essen wird kalt!“, rief er laut.  
  
„Gleich“, kam es von seinem Partner zurück. „Steck es in die Mikrowelle, wenn es nötig ist.“  
  
So nötig war es dann doch noch nicht. Jack wischte sich eine flüchtige Nudel vom Kinn – und pflückte grinsend ein Stück Sojabohnensprosse aus der Nähe von Rhearns Ohr. Dann balancierte er ein Stückchen gebackenen Fischs mit den Stäbchen zu ihr. Ianto hatte sich den speziell gewünscht, aber sicher nichts dagegen, ein wenig davon mit ihrer Tochter zu teilen. „Probier das mal, baban. Das schmeckt lecker.“  
  
Rhearn hob zunächst abwehrend ihr Stäbchen – wie ein Ritter bei einem Turnier eine Lanze – öffnete dann aber bereitwillig den Mund. Sie kaute den Bissen und strahlte.  
  
„Gut?“, fragte Jack lachend. Es war so einfach mit Kindern, man sah ihnen sofort an ob sie etwas mochten. Im umgekehrten Fall auch. Sie hätte es sonst längst auf den Tisch gespuckt. Er schob ihr ein weiteres Stück Fisch zwischen die Kiemen – niemand da um seinen Wortwitz zu bewundern – Ianto war schließlich selbst schuld. Was hatte er auch Wichtigeres zu tun, als mit ihnen zu Mittag zu essen.  
  
Rhearn pickte in ihrem Reis mit den Fingern herum, doch Jack zwang sie nicht, den Löffel zu benutzen. Sie hatte noch ein ganzes Leben lang Zeit, die Benutzung von Besteck zu üben; sollte sie ihren Spaß haben, so lange sie noch so klein war und man es ihr durchgehen lassen konnte. Überhaupt gab es viele Kulturen auf der Erde, in denen man mit den Fingern aß. Er hatte das selbst während seines Aufenthalts in Indien getan. Das machte Spaß und niemand störte sich daran, wenn hinterher ein Reiskorn an der Nase klebte.   
  
Daran musste er denken, wenn sie das nächste Mal Curry aßen. Allerdings konnte er sich jetzt schon vorstellen, wie Ianto reagierte, wenn vorschlug, das Besteck in der Schublade zu lassen…  
  
Rhearn öffnete den Mund um zu zeigen, dass sie alles hinunter geschluckt hatte und auf eine weitere Ladung Fisch wartete.  
  
Ein Wunsch, den er ihr sofort erfüllte.   
  
„Kein Pigi?“, erkundigte sie sich mit der Ernsthaftigkeit eines Restaurantkritikers.  
  
„Nope.“ Jack fütterte sich selbst und flüchtende Nudeln zogen eine Spur über den Tisch zum Mund. Er wischte rasch die Bescherung mit dem Ärmel weg. „Das ist Fisch, wie die glitschigen Dinger, die Myfanwy isst.“  
  
„Oh…“ Erstaunt riss Rhearn die Augen auf. „Rhearn auch Fanny.“ Sie flatterte mit den Armen wie mit Flügeln und gab ein Geräusch von sich, das zugegebenermaßen eher wie ein strangulierter Kanari als wie der Flugsaurier klang.   
  
Jack grinste. Er liebte wie sie dachte. Myfanwy aß Fisch. Rhearn aß Fisch. Ergo war Rhearn auch eine prähistorische, fliegende Eidechse. Was machte das aus ihm, mit seinem Schweinefleischgericht?  
  
„Ihr amüsiert euch ja prächtig ohne mich“, bemerkte Ianto als er Platz nahm und einen Blick in die Kartons warf. „Was ist das?“  
  
Rhearn setzte sich auf. „Kein Muh-Kuh“, verkündete sie. „Kein Eula.“  
  
„Okay.“ Ianto sah seinen Partner erklärungsheißend an. Irgendetwas hatte er verpasst.  
  
Jack grinste. Er hatte diese Diskussion schon hinter sich.   
  
„Dada is Pigi“, fuhr die Kleine fort, ihrem Tad den Brokkoli wie ein Geschenk hinüber reichend.  
  
„Dass dein Vater ein Schwein ist… Pardon, ich meinte natürlich, wie ein Schwein isst, weiß ich bereits, cariad. Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst“, bemerkte Ianto und rieb ihr mit einer Serviette übers Kinn.   
  
Jack verschluckte sich lachend an einem Stück Moo Shoo Pork und griff mit tränenden Augen hustend nach seinem Wasserglas, um es hinunter zu spülen.   
  
Rhearn gab wieder ihre Version von Flugsaurierlauten von sich.   
  
Kopfschüttelnd, das Brokkoliröschen nach wie vor in der Hand, sah Ianto von seiner Tochter zu seinem Partner und wieder zurück. Dann beschloss er lieber nicht nachzufragen, um was es hier eigentlich ging und stand stattdessen auf, um den Reiskarton in der Mikrowelle aufzuwärmen. Der Brokkoli wurde diskret in der Spüle entsorgt, um später im Müll zu verschwinden.  
  
Selbst ein simples Mittagessen verlief bei ihnen nie langweilig…  
  
  
  
Ende


	77. Wer eine Reise tut – Part 5

Wer eine Reise tut – Part 5  
  
(Tag 2 – New Forest, Hampshire)  
  
P.S.: Das Hotel und die Umgebung sind ans Tupperuniversum angepasst und daher frei erfunden – einzig der Ortsname und die Idee entstammen der Realität.   
  
  
  
Sie kamen glücklicherweise zügig voran, obwohl Dank der Filme die Zeit auch bei einer längeren Reise rasch verflogen wäre. Trotz Ferienzeit waren die Straßen an einem Dienstag um die Lunchzeit nicht gerade übervölkerte. Einzig das Wetter spielte nicht so ganz mit, es änderte sich abrupt. Graue Wolken zogen auf und kurz nach der Grafschaftsgrenze begann es dann auch schon in Strömen zu regnen.   
  
Rhearn quetschte sich die Nase an der Fensterscheibe platt als sie durch ein Waldstück fuhren. Klar kannte sie Bäume aus dem Park und von Ausflügen, aber hier gab es sehr viele Bäume - mehr sogar als ein Daddy zählen konnte, wie Jack lachend zugab, als sie danach fragte.  
  
Insgeheim war Ianto froh über die Schönwetterunterbrechung, die dem Sonnenbrand in seinem Nacken ebenfalls eine kleine Pause gönnte. Vielleicht lag es an der langen Dusche, oder das Shampoo hatte seine Haut gereizt, auf jeden Fall begann das unangenehme Jucken in seinem Nacken als sie die Hoteltiefgarage in London verließen. Er würde niemals braun werden, nur zwischen rot und weiß wechseln. Noch stand noch nicht fest, wie sich Rhearn entwickelte. Sie war ein rosafarbenes Baby gewesen, dann aber blasser geworden, bis sie fast so helle Haut hatte wie er, was in diesem ungewöhnlich langen und heißen Sommer bedeutete, dass sie nie ohne Sonnencreme draußen spielen durfte. Inzwischen eiferte sie mit ihrer Sonnenbräune schon eher ihrem Vater nach.  
  
Das Hotel, das sein Partner für den zweiten Teil ihrer Reise gebucht hatte, lag in einer fast schon kitschig-grünen Parklandschaft, die wie aus einem Historienfilm wirkte. Dass Hotel selbst sah aus wie überdimensioniertes Herrenhaus, definitiv einem anderen Jahrtausend entsprungen. Als sie einem weißen Kiesweg folgten, beugte Jack sich zu ihm vor und flüsterte ihm ein paar ausgesprochen unangebrachte Bemerkungen über die größtenteils unbekleideten griechischen Statuen, die die Front des Gebäudes schmückten.  
  
Ein uniformierter Hotelangestellter kam mit einem Golfschirm auf sie zu, kaum dass Ianto angehalten hatte. Er nahm den Wagenschlüssel entgegen und versicherte ihnen, dass ihr Gepäck umgehend aufs Zimmer geliefert werden würde.   
  
Jack befreite seine ungeduldig zappelnde Tochter aus dem Gurtkonstrukt des Kindersitzes und nahm sie vorsichtshalber auf den Arm, damit sie nicht wieder entwischen konnte, dann duckte er sich mit ihr unter den Schirm, den Ianto hochhielt. Lachend schüttelte Jack Regen aus den Haaren und folgte seinem Partner eine elegant geschwungene Treppe hoch. Rhearn nuckelte an ihren Fingerknöcheln und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um nach oben in den grauen Himmel zu sehen.   
  
Ein Hotelportier in einer dunkelgrünen Uniform die auch einem General nicht übel angestanden hätte, nahm ihnen den Schirm ab und hielt dabei die Tür auf, so dass sie ins Trockene treten konnten.   
  
Das Foyer war weniger offen luxuriös wie die des Hotels in London, aber nicht weniger gut besucht. Besetzte Sessel und erhobene Zeitungen deuteten an, womit sich einige der Gäste die Wartezeit auf das Ende des Regens vertrieben. Dazwischen eilten Hotelangestellte in dunkelgrünen Uniformen mit Tabletts hin und her und servierten Tee und Kaffee aus silbernen Kannen zum Aufwärmen oder kühle Drinks in beschlagenen Gläsern - je nachdem, wie man das Klima vertrug.   
  
Ianto warf einen Blick auf eine große Uhr mit ausgefallen verzierten Zeigern und fragte sich, ob Jack auch diesen Nachmittag bereits verplant hatte. An einem normalen Tag würde Rhearn jetzt ihren Mittagsschlaf halten, aber sie hatten wegen des späten und reichlichen Frühstücks auf ein Mittagessen unterwegs verzichtet. Doch wie er seine Tochter – und seinen Partner – kannte, würden bald ein Paar Mägen lautstark knurren. Ihm selbst käme eine Tasse Kaffee (oder mehrere davon) aus einer der Silberkannen auch nicht gänzlich ungelegen. Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Die letzte Nacht gehörte eindeutig zu den besten, aber er hatte auch ebenso zweifellos zu wenig geschlafen. Außerdem war es wohl an der Zeit, sich ein Fitnessprogramm zuzulegen, dass nicht nur aus Spaziergängen im Park mit Rhearn und Supermarktbesuchen bestand, wenn der Muskelkater nach ihrer Sightseeing-/ Marathonshoppingtour in London ein Anzeichen dafür war, dass sich seine Kondition steil auf dem Abwärtstrend befand.   
  
An der Rezeption empfing sie ein würdevoll aussehender Herr, dessen höfliche Begrüßungsmiene in ein weniger professionelles Lächeln überging, als Rhearn bei dem Versuch, die – sicherlich nur zu rein dekorativen Zwecken aufgestellten – Tischglocke neugierig näher zu betrachten, beinahe von Jacks Arm purzelte. Ianto griff geistesgegenwärtig nach ihrem Shirt und richtete sie wieder auf.   
  
Den Rest der Formalitäten brachten sie danach rasch und ohne weitere Komplikationen hinter sich und erhielten ihre Schlüsselkarten. Eine kurze Fahrt mit dem Lift – dieses Mal waren die Wände nicht mit Spiegeln, sondern mit einer Holzvertäfelung versehen – und sie standen vor einer Zimmertür, auf der in Messingbuchstaben „Sommerset-Suite“ stand.  
  
„Keine Hochzeitssuite dieses Mal?“, fragte Ianto trocken, als er die Schlüsselkarte aus Jacks Fingern nahm und sie in den dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz steckte. Mit leisem Klicken öffnete sich das Schloss. „Eine Nacht und schon ist es mit der Romantik vorbei?“  
  
„Glaub es oder nicht, sie haben keine, sonst hätte ich sie gebucht.“ Jack stellte eine ungeduldig zappelnde Rhearn auf den Boden und sie flitzte ohne zu Zögern durch den Türspalt in die Suite.   
  
„Du hast mir übrigens bisher noch nicht verraten, wann du das alles organisiert hast“, sagte Ianto. Eigentlich meinte er, wie Jack geschafft hatte, dass alles zu organisieren ohne sich zu verplappern oder von ihm erwischt zu werden.   
  
„Nicht jede Nachtschicht war viel zu tun, vor allem, seit du den größten Teil meines Papierkrams auf papierlosen Kram umgestellt hast.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und hielt ihm mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung die Tür auf. „Und Tosh hatte ein paar wirklich gute Vorschläge.“  
  
Ianto machte sich eine mentale Notiz seiner Freundin dafür zu danken, bevor er die Suite betrat.  
  
Keine Spur ihrer Tochter. Wohin konnte sie in einer halben Minute verschwunden sein? Ianto sah sich im Wohnbereich um, ohne viel vom Dekor wahrzunehmen, außer dass das Design etwas weniger modern als das ihrer letzten Unterkunft war.   
  
„Hast du unter dem Sofa nachgesehen?“, fragte Jack amüsiert.   
  
„Sie krabbelt nicht mehr unter Sofas, seit sie das letzte Mal mit der Hose und dem T-Shirt an den Sprungfedern  hängen geblieben ist“, entgegnete Ianto und öffnete die Tür in ein großzügig geschnittenes Bad – in dem eine dieser altmodischen, freistehenden Wannen mit Klauenfüßen stand. Sie war groß genug für eine kleine Familie… Rhearn war allerdings nicht hier.   
  
„Ich habe sie gefunden“, rief Jack von nebenan und Ianto folgte seiner Stimme ins Schlafzimmer und von dort aus weiter auf eine Art Balkon, der jedoch wie ein Wintergarten auf allen Seiten mit Glas verkleidet war, so dass man im ersten Moment das Gefühl hatte, über der Erde zu schweben. Die Mitte des Raumes nahm ein ovales Becken wie ein Minipool ein. Fliesen mit in einer matten Glasur eingeschlossenen Goldsprenkeln, Bambusmatten, Kerzen, eine Holzschale mit Kieseln auf einem Regal voll aufgerollter Handtücher, gaben dem ganzen einen Badehaus-Look, der im Gegensatz zum Rest des Gebäudes geradezu exotisch schien.   
  
Ihre Tochter stand auf Zehenspitzen, die Nase gegen das Glas gepresst und spähte neugierig nach unten.   
  
„Okay, da wir wieder komplett sind, warum sehen wir uns nicht erst mal in Ruhe um“, schlug Jack vor und bot Ianto seinen Arm an. „Und wie wäre es danach mit Mittagessen? Ich könnte einen ganzen Berg Pizza essen.“  
  
„Keine Pizza, die kann ich auch Zuhause haben“, legte Ianto sofort sein Veto ein.  
  
„Curry? Kebab? Fish ‘n‘ Chips?“, neckte ihn Jack und rieb sich übertrieben wehleidig den Arm, auf den ihm Ianto einen Klaps gab.   
  
„Wir essen heute kein Fastfood.“  
  
Rhearn hörte „Essen“ - eins der magischen Worte - und löste sich endlich von der Glasscheibe. „Mich auch.“ Sie rümpfte die Nase und drängelte sich zwischen ihre beiden Eltern.   
  
Lachend löste sich Ianto von Jack und nahm sie hoch. „Dich Süße haben wir ohnehin schon zum Fressen gern, aber Danke für die Einladung.“ Er rieb seine Nasenspitze gegen ihre.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Sie einigten sich darauf, den Zimmerservice zu nutzen und kein Restaurant zu besuchen. Rhearn tobte aufgekratzt durch den Raum und erkundete alle Ecken. Es war schwer genug sie zumindest dazu zu bekommen, sich für ein paar Minuten hinzusetzen und ein paar Bissen zu essen. Auch so schaffte sie es, überall Pastetenkrümel zu verteilen und sich die Hähnchen in die Haare zu schmieren, nachdem ihre Tochter eine plötzliche Abneigung gegen Pise – Pilze, sie meinte die Champignons in der Hähnchenpastete – verkündete. Das Hemd ihres Daddys sah nicht viel besser aus, es war über und über mit Saucenflecken bedeckt.   
  
Jack packte sie nach dem Mittagessen kurzerhand in die Wanne und duschte sie ab. Er wickelte sie von Kopf bis Fuß in ein dickes, flauschiges Badetuch und trug sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ianto mit frischer Windel und einem Sommerschlafanzug wartete. Eine Geschichte später schlief sie tief und fest zwischen die Kissen auf der Couch gekuschelt.  
  
„Und was fangen wir jetzt an?“, fragte Jack, die Tür zum Schlafzimmer hinter ihnen bis auf einen Spalt schließend.   
  
„Ich schlage vor, du bringst mich auch ins Bett.“ Ianto gähnte. „Ich verzichte auf die Geschichte, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, und fange gleich mit dem Schlafen an. Nur für eine Stunde.“  
  
Jack legte die Hände auf seine Hüften, als er ihn rückwärts zum Bett dirigierte. Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Heißt das, ich darf dich auch ausziehen?“  
  
„Schaffst du das, ohne mich zu wecken?“ Ianto nahm auf der Bettkante Platz und kickte die Schuhe von den Füßen.   
  
„Oh, ich kann es versuchen.“ Jack schubste seine Schulter an und als Ianto sich zurückfallen ließ, öffnete er mit zwei raschen Griffen die Jeans seines Partners, packte die Hosenbeine und zog sie samt der Shorts mit einem Ruck nach unten. Iantos T-Shirt und Socken folgten, und dann rollte sich Ianto auf den Bauch und vergrub mit einem wohligen Seufzen das Gesicht in die Kissen.  
  
Lächelnd entledigte sich Jack ebenfalls seiner Kleidung und glitt neben Ianto aufs Bett. Den Arm lose über die Taille des Walisers gelegt, presste er einen Kuss in den Nacken seines Partners und lauschte seinen ruhigen Atemzügen.  
  
Irgendwann zwischen Iantos Atmen und dem leisen Rauschen des Regens draußen schlief Jack ebenfalls ein.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Ein hartnäckiges Summen bohrte sich schließlich in sein Bewusstsein und Ianto streckte schlaftrunken die Hand aus, um nach seinem Handy zu tasten. Seine Finger stießen stattdessen gegen etwas glattes, rundes, folgten einer Wölbung, die sein verschlafenes Gehirn erst mit einiger Verzögerung als Jacks Schulter identifizierte.   
  
„Ah-ah. Kein Telefon, Mister Jones.“ Jacks Finger schoben sich zwischen seine, zogen seine Hand nach unten auf das Kissen. „Wenn ich nicht im Hub anrufen darf, dann gilt das auch für dich.“  
  
Ianto blinzelte den Schlaf weg und sah auf ihre ineinandergeschobenen Finger. „Ich wollte niemand anrufen“, korrigierte er mit einem Lächeln. „Ich wollte nur kurz nachsehen wer mich angerufen hat.“  
  
„Jaaaaa, das sagst du jetzt.“ Jack zog einen Schmollmund. „Wenn ich dich erst mal ans Handy lasse, liege ich hier ruck zuck ganz alleine im Bett, nackt und willig, während du Owen erklärst, wo er den Zucker findet.“  
  
„Oh, wirklich? Das denkst du also von mir?“ Ianto setzte sich auf und über Jacks Mitte. Mit einer Hand beide Handgelenke seines Partners umfassend, drückte er Jacks Arme über den Kopf nach oben. „Wieso…“, sagte er, die Stimme gesenkt, so dass sein Akzent stärker zum Vorschein kam. „…zeigst du mir nicht…“ Ianto presste einen Kuss auf Jacks Kehle, dann sein Schlüsselbein. …wo der Zucker ist?“  
  
„Ich denke, ich habe irgendwo da unten noch eine große Zuckerstange für dich.“ Jack begann zu lachen, als Ianto mit einem gequälten Aufstöhnen die Stirn gegen seine Brust legte. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich warte seit Weihnachten auf eine Gelegenheit, den Spruch wieder zu bringen.“  
  
Ianto verpasste ihm mit der flachen Hand einen Klaps auf die Hüfte und richtete sich auf. „Okay, Mister. Zur Strafe für diesen miesen Spruch gehe ich jetzt und sehe nach, wer angerufen hat.“ Er machte Anstalten von ihm zu klettern, doch Jack packte ihn um die Taille und bevor er sich versah, landete Ianto mit dem Kopf am Fußende des Bettes und unter seinem Captain.  
  
„Du rührst dich keinen Schritt aus diesem Bett bevor ich Gelegenheit hatte, mich für den Spruch zu entschuldigen“, erklärte Jack grinsend. „Und ich werde mich sehr, sehr ausgiebig entschuldigen…“   
  
„Jack!“, unterbrach ihn Ianto und hakte einen Arm um seinen Nacken. „Weniger Worte, mehr Taten.“   
  
  
###  
  
  
Das Handy summte erneut. Ianto gab seinem Partner einen Stoß und Jack rollte sich mit einem widerwilligen Brummen zur Seite, ließ ihn los. Der Waliser presste einen Kuss auf Jacks Schulter und setzte sich auf. Teile seiner Haut klebten an anderen Teilen seiner Haut. Okay. Das war leicht widerlich. Er musste unbedingt duschen. Jack drehte sich auf die Seite, um ihm nach zu pfeifen.  
  
Ianto sammelte seine Hose auf und fischte das Handy aus der Tasche. Er lachte. „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich habe hier tatsächlich eine Textnachricht von Owen.“  
  
Jack hob den Kopf. „Sag mir nur nicht, er will wirklich wissen, wo der Zucker ist.“  
  
„Nein. Er hat wieder einmal den Zugangscode für die Waffenkammer vergessen und Tosh weigert sich, ihm zu helfen“, meinte Ianto während er rasch eine Antwort an den Arzt tippte.   
  
„Schreibt er auch, wozu er in die Waffenkammer muss?“ Jack hatte aufgehört, sich auf dem Bett zu lümmeln und sah ihn gespannt an. „Was ist passiert?“  
  
„Darüber steht hier nichts.“ Ianto warf über die Schulter einen Blick zu ihm. „Es klingt nicht so, als würden sie nicht ohne uns klar kommen. Wir sind im Urlaub, richtig?“  
  
„So lange ich dich nicht überreden kann, nackt zu arbeiten, müssen wir wohl im Urlaub sein.“ Jack stand auf und streckte sich ausgiebig. Er trat hinter Ianto und legte das Kinn auf seine Schulter, um auf das Handydisplay zu sehen. Seine Finger zeichneten Kreise auf Iantos Hüfte. „Von wem war der zweite Anruf?“  
  
„Noch eine Textnachricht.“ Ianto hielt das Handy so, dass Jack die Nachricht sehen konnte. „Rhi will wissen wie uns der Urlaub gefällt und ob alles gut läuft.“ Er drehte den Kopf und presste einen Kuss auf Jacks Wange. „Wieso antwortest du ihr nicht? Ihre beide seid ja in letzter Zeit so gute Freunde. Ich werde jetzt diese riesige Wanne mit den Klauenfüßen ausprobieren.“ Er drückte seinem Partner das Mobiltelefon in die Hand und ging in Richtung Badezimmer.  
  
„Warte! Ohne mich?“, fragte Jack enttäuscht.  
  
„Das Ding ist riesig…“, begann Ianto.   
  
„Oh, das bekomme ich oft zu hören“, unterbrach ihn der Captain mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
  
Ianto sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. „Das Ding ist riesig“, wiederholte er. „Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis die Wanne voll ist. Du hast Zeit genug, meiner Schwester zu schreiben, dass wir heil angekommen sind und viel Spaß haben.“  
  
„Ist es okay, wenn ich ihr auch ein paar Fotos schicke? Das von Rhearn vor der Löwenstatue, vielleicht“, fragte Jack.  
  
„Schick ihr was du willst, so lange ich auf keinem der Fotos nackt bin.“ Ianto öffnete die Tür zum Bad.  
  
„Oh, heißt das, ich kann ihr Nacktfotos von mir schicken?“  
  
„Willst du heute Nacht in der Wanne schlafen?“, gab Ianto ungerührt zurück.  
  
„Gutes Argument.“  
  
Ianto zog die Badezimmertür hinter sich ins Schloss, trat zur Wanne und drehte beide Hähne voll auf. Es gab eine ansehnliche Auswahl an Badezusätzen und Badesalzen und noch bevor er an allen gerochen hatte, um eines auszusuchen, tauchte Jack hinter ihm auf und verkündete, dass er fertig war.  
  
Er hatte sich nicht geirrt, dachte Ianto, als er sich langsam in das heiße, nach Orangen und irgendetwas harzigem duftende Badewasser sinken ließ, während Jack hinter ihm ein gutes Kissen abgab – die Wanne war groß genug, dass zwei Personen sich bequem darin ausstrecken konnten und noch Raum übrig blieb. Ihr eigenes Badezimmer hatte nur eine Wanne in Standardgröße, in der sie zwar auch beide Platz fanden, aber das war eine wesentlich engere und unkomfortablere Sache. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit für eine kleine Renovierung. Aber war es den Lärm und den Schmutz wert?   
  
Jacks Finger, die müßig Kreise auf seinen Bauch gezeichnet hatten, stoppten und sein Partner beugte den Kopf vor, bis sein Mund an Iantos Ohr lag. „Du denkst an Arbeit“, flüsterte Jack. „Hör sofort auf damit!“   
  
Ianto drehte sich leicht zur Seite, um ihn anzusehen. „Gibt es vielleicht etwas, dass du mir sagen willst?“, erwiderte er trocken.   
  
Jack drehte seinen Kopf zurück und Ianto spürte seine Lippen an einer Stelle an der seine Schulter in den Hals überging. „Du hast hier im Nacken einen Muskel, der immer zuckt, wenn du an etwas denkst, dass mit Arbeit zu tun hat.“   
  
„Ich dachte nur daran, dass wir in unserem Badezimmer auch so eine große Wanne haben sollten.“ Ianto lehnte sich wieder gegen seinen Partner zurück.   
  
„Ich denke, das ist eine großartige Idee.“ Jacks Grinsen war deutlich zu hören. „Stell dir die epischen Seeschlachten vor, die Rhearn und ich ausfechten könnten.“  
  
„Das versuche ich mir eben gerade nicht vorzustellen“, entgegnete der Waliser trocken. „Vor allem die epische Überschwemmung, die damit einhergeht.“ Er sah zur Decke hoch, wo eine Designerlampe aus vielen einzelnen, frei drehenden Glasscheiben hing. Der Lichteffekt war im Dunkeln sicherlich umwerfend, und er machte eine mentale Notiz, sie unbedingt am Abend auszuprobieren. „Aber ich dachte in erster Linie daran, dass wir beide in so einer Wanne viel Spaß haben könnten – wenn vielleicht auch nicht mit dem Nachspielen von Seeschlachten“, setzte er mit gefaktem Bedauern hinzu.   
  
„Und ich hatte mich schon so darauf gefreut, dir zu zeigen, wie der Schwammkrake all die armen Badeentchen in sein unterirdisches Reich entführt“, entgegnete Jack lachend.   
  
„Unsere Tochter weiß das sicher mehr zu schätzen.“ Ianto wischte mit dem Ellbogen eine Schaumflocke von seiner Nase, die Jack dort platziert hatte. „Kindskopf.“ Zur Strafe presste er ein klein wenig zurück und hörte seinen Partner scharf Atem holen. Nun gut, der... enthusiastischen... Reaktion nach, die er gegen seine Rückseite spürte, war es nicht gerade eine Strafe... Außer dass er sich viel zu entspannt und faul fühlte, um sich im Moment zu bewegen. „Mich schreckt ab, dass wir vermutlich mit so einer Aktion das halbe Haus in eine Baustelle verwandeln und tagelang nur das Gästebad benutzen können.“  
  
„Wir können Leute bezahlen, die sich darüber für uns den Kopf zerbrechen“, murmelte Jack, sein Mund damit beschäftigt, ganz wundervolle Dinge mit Iantos Nacken anzustellen. „Hat mit dem neuen Schrank doch auch geklappt.“ Er tastete mit einer Hand nach dem Heißwasserhahn und ließ mehr heißes Wasser in die Wanne laufen. Seine freie Hand wanderte über Iantos Bauch und zielstrebig nach unten.   
  
Ianto drehte sich wieder zur Seite, um ihn zu küssen. „Wir können unmöglich schon wieder Sex haben.“   
  
„Wieso nicht?“ Jack hob den Kopf einen Moment, küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Ich kann dir versichern, es nutzt sich nichts ab.“ Dafür bekam er Wasser ins Gesicht, das Ianto mit der hohlen Hand schöpfte.   
  
„Twipsin. Du kannst schon mal den Kran besorgen, der mich hinterher aus der Wanne hievt. Meine Muskeln fühlen sich jetzt schon wie Pudding an.“ Ianto hielt eine Hand hoch und betrachtete kritisch seine schrumpeligen Finger. „Natürlich nur falls ich mich nicht vorher auflöse.“  
  
„Oh... Pudding“, wiederholte Jack träumerisch. Dann biss er seinen Partner ins Ohr. „Erinnere mich, haben wir vor ein paar Tagen deinen sechzigsten Geburtstag gefeiert oder doch erst deinen sechsundzwanzigsten?“ Er schlang die Arme um Ianto, um ihn enger an sich zu ziehen – die Hände brav oberhalb der Gürtellinie haltend – und presste sein Gesicht gegen das nasse Haar des jungen Walisers.   
  
Hätte ihm vor fünfzig oder auch dreißig Jahren jemand gesagt, dass er mehr als drei Jahre mit der gleichen Person zusammen sein könnte und immer den gleichen Hunger spüren würde, wie beim ersten Anblick dieses schlanken, blassen Mannes in seinem sexy Anzug... Er hätte gelacht und abgestritten, dass so etwas möglich war. Der ganze Reiz lag doch im Neuen, im Unbekannten, und wenn man erst einmal jemand kannte, verlor sich die Attraktivität, vor allem wenn es emotionale Verstrickungen geben sollte. An Bekanntem rieb man sich wund, weil man zu nahe aneinander kam. Mit Ianto war es genau umgekehrt. Je mehr er von ihm wusste, je besser er ihn kennenlernte, desto mehr ging ihm der junge Waliser unter die Haut. Desto mehr liebte er ihn.   
  
„So habe ich mir immer meine Flitterwochen vorgestellt“, murmelte Ianto, die Augen schließend. „Vielleicht nicht gerade mit Kind...“ Er fand blindlings Jacks Hand, verflocht wieder ihre Finger ineinander. „Aber das hier ist viel besser. Wir sparen uns den ganzen Stress mit einer Hochzeit und kommen gleich zum guten Teil.“  
  
„Sollte nicht die Hochzeit der gute Teil sein?“, fragte Jack.   
  
Leicht überrascht runzelte Ianto die Stirn. „Du hast bei Gwens Trauung klar gemacht, dass du kein Fan vom Heiraten bist. Es ist etwas Altmodisches über das man Witze reißt, oder? Es sind ohnehin nur Worte auf einem Stück Papier.“  
  
„Ich könnte meine Meinung geändert haben“, murmelte Jack.   
  
„Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte Ianto, die Augen öffnend.   
  
Feigheit war der bessere Teil der Tapferkeit, oder so ähnlich. „Ich denke wir sind nicht alleine“, wechselte er das Thema und deutete zur Tür.  
  
„Natürlich sind wir nicht alleine in einem Hotel...“ Ianto unterbrach sich selbst, als er den Kopf wandte und sah, dass der kalte Windzug von der nun ganz offen stehenden Badezimmertür kam. In seiner Position versperrte ihm der hohe Rand der Wanne die Sicht auf mehr. „Oh. Dann ist ihr Mittagsschlaf wohl vorbei.“ Ianto richtete sich auf und winkte seiner Tochter zu, die neugierig zu ihnen hersah. „Hey, Baban. Wir sind hier, mein Schatz.“  
  
Während ihre Väter in der Badewanne plantschen, war Rhearn nämlich aufgewacht. Ein wenig verwundert dass sie allein in einer fremden Umgebung war, blieb sie zunächst einfach zwischen die Kissen gekuschelt liegen, ihren Plüschflugsaurier fest im Arm. Doch bald siegte die Neugier und sie setzte sich auf, kletterte rückwärts von der Couch und landete auf ihren fünf Buchstaben, weil das Sofa nicht wirklich so hoch war, wie es von oben drauf aussah.  
  
Von da an war es wirklich nicht mehr schwer, durch die angelehnte Tür ins Schlafzimmer zu schlüpfen und sich nach ihren Daddys umzusehen. Da war zwar auch niemand, aber sie konnte Tad lachen hören und dann war es wirklich nicht mehr schwer, die angelehnte Tür zum Bad aufzustoßen.  
  
Stolz darüber, ihre Eltern gefunden zu haben, machte Rhearn prompt Anstalten, in die Wanne zu klettern. Komplett angezogen, mit Windel und Plüschtier.   
  
Während Ianto sich auf die andere Seite der Wanne setzte, stand Jack auf und half Rhearn sich auszuziehen, bevor er sie zwischen sich ins Wasser setzte. „Ich denke, ich verstehe den Flitterwochen-ohne-Kinder-Teil...“, meinte er augenzwinkernd. Er ließ mehr warmes Wasser nachlaufen und kippte eine großzügige Dosis des Badezusatzes direkt in den Wasserstrahl - was zu Rhearns Entzücken einen Berg knisternden und duftenden Schaum erzeugte.   
  
Ianto zog die Knie an und ließ sich nach hinten sinken, bis er den kompletten Kopf unter Wasser tauchte. Prustend kam er wieder hoch und schüttelte Wasser und Schaum aus dem Gesicht. Er betrachtete seine Tochter, die eben Schaum auf den Kopf ihres Daddys schaufelte. „Kannst du dir vorstellen wie sie reagierte, wenn wir Zuhause versuchen würden, sie dreimal an ein- und demselben Tag zu baden? Und hier kommt sie freiwillig in die Wanne.“  
  
Jack grinste unter seiner Schaumkrone hervor, einen dünnen Schaumstreifen ignorierend, der an seiner Nase entlang lief. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach immer zusammen baden. Das macht so viel Spaß, nicht wahr, Prinzessin?“  
  
Rhearn war zu beschäftigt, auch auf seine Schultern eifrig Schaum zu häufeln, um sich darum zu kümmern, was ihr Dada von sich gab.   
  
„Dann solltest du besser gleich anfangen zu üben wie du deine Hände – und andere Körperteile – zukünftig bei dir behältst“, bemerkte Ianto trocken als Jacks Fuß seine Wade entlang wanderte. Er lehnte sich zufrieden und entspannt zurück, als die Miene seines Partners nachdenklich wurde.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Schließlich löste sich der meiste Schaum auf und Rhearn ließ sich von ihrem Tad aus dem langsam kälter werdenden Wasser locken.   
  
Nachdem es immer noch regnete, beschlossen sie, dem Motormuseum einen ersten Besuch abzustatten. Es würde nur ein relativ kurzer Ausflug dorthin werden, denn Jack hatte im Foyer ein Plakat gesehen, das einen traditionellen Fünf-Uhr-Tee ankündigte und sofort einen Tisch für sie reserviert. Offenbar verbrauchte Baden eine Menge Energie, denn auch Ianto fühlte eine leise Reaktion in der Magengegend, als er an Scones und Sandwiches und Kaffeekuchen dachte.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Rhearn gähnte. Die Autos interessierten sie herzlich wenig. Schließlich waren es nur Metalldinger, die weder blinkten noch Geräusche von sich gaben oder sonst irgendetwas machten. Sie liebte Autos die man herum rasen lassen konnte, und zusammenknallen, die hier machten gar nichts und man durfte sie nicht mal richtig anfassen. Sie lehnte den Kopf gegen die Schulter ihres Tads, ließ sich von seinem Lachen in den Schlaf wiegen.   
  
„Gib sie mir“, meinte Jack lächelnd, als er sah, dass Rhearn eingeschlafen war. „Ich nehm sie eine Weile.“   
  
Ianto reichte seine Tochter weiter, als sie zu einem Ausstellungsteil kamen, wo man in einem Aston Martin wie dem aus „Quantum of Solace“ probe sitzen konnte.  
  
Jacks Pupillen weiteten sich, als er den Blick sah, mit dem sein Partner das Auto bewunderte. „Hättest du so einen gerne?“, fragte er, Rhearn auf den anderen Arm wechselnd.   
  
„Denkst du schon darüber nach, was du mir zu Weihnachten schenkst?“ Ianto lachte über die Grimasse, die Jack schnitt. „Ein wirklich schönes Auto, aber es ist ein wenig unpraktisch um damit ein Kind... oder Kinder... zur Schule zu fahren, findest du nicht?“ Mit einer Liebkosung der geschwungenen Motorhaube trat Ianto von dem Wagen weg und zu seiner Familie.   
  
„Wenn du es so formulierst...“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe.  
  
Sie schlenderten zurück zum Hotel, um nicht zum Tee zu spät zu kommen. Immerhin waren sie noch einen vollen Tag hier und hatten Zeit genug, sich die Ausstellung noch einmal gründlicher anzusehen.   
  
Der Tee wurde in einem Salon seitlich zum Foyer liegend serviert, der direkt wie aus der viktorianischen Ära importiert schien. Gemälde von Segelschiffen und Landschaften wechselten sich zwischen den schweren Vorhängen und Stofftapeten mit Portraits von größtenteils gelangweilt drein sehenden Persönlichkeiten ab. Das einzig moderne war wohl ein unauffälliges Portrait von Königin Elizabeth auf einer wuchtigen Kommode. Die Sessel und niedrigen Tischchen hatten spitzenbesetzte Läufer und überall waren gehäkelte Sesselschoner zu sehen. Wuchtige Lüster hingen von der Decke und ließen Porzellan, Kristallgläser und Silberbesteck aufblitzen. Der Effekt war schlichtweg... überwältigend.   
  
Rhearn wurde wieder munter, als ein Kellner eine dieser großen silbernen Teekannen vor sie auf einen üppig gedeckten Tisch stellte. Sie kniete auf einem Sessel, der so dicht wie möglich an die Tischkante geschoben worden war. Wegen der niedrigen Tischhöhe benötigten sie keinen Kinderstuhl und Rhearn verweigerte klar, auf dem Schoß ihres Tads oder ihres Daddys zu essen. Sie war jetzt immerhin ein großes Mädchen. Statt Tee bekam sie Fruchtsaft, den der Kellner in einem Kinderbecher servierte, ohne dass sie es extra so bestellen mussten.   
  
Alle drei machten sich heißhungrig über das Essen her. Winzige Gurken-, Ei- und Lachssandwiches wechselten sich auf einer Etagere mit noch warmen, buttrigen Scones, serviert mit süßer Erdbeerkonfitüre und Clotted Cream, ab. Da war Kaffeekuchen mit unzähligen Rosinen und feinem Whiskeyaroma; Kaffeekuchen mit einer dicken Schicht Zuckerstreuseln, an den sich Ianto von Besuchen in der Kindheit bei seiner Großmutter erinnerte und bunte kleine Obsttörtchen, die Rhearn gerade zu magisch anzogen. Sie ließen sich auch von kleinen Kinderhänden problemlos zerpflücken und in den Mund befördern.   
  
Da der Regen während des Tees stoppte, packte Ianto Rhearn in ihre Regenjacke und Gummistiefel und sie unternahmen einen langen Spaziergang im Freien.  
  
Nicht nur Rhearn fiel danach mehr als bereitwillig ins Bett.   
  
  
tbc  
  



	78. Schönheit… liegt im Auge des Betrachters

Titel: Schönheit… liegt im Auge des Betrachters  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: --  
Wörter: 2009  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Gwen Cooper-Williams  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: slash, pg  
Beta: T‘Len  
  
Summe: Rhearn betätigt sich künstlerisch, doch leider ist Gwen nicht so wirklich begeistert von ihrem (Kunst-)Werk.   
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
  
„JACK HARKNESS! KOMM SOFORT HER UND KÜMMERE DICH AUF DER STELLE UM DEINE UNGEZOGENE TOCHTER!“  
  
Jack war gerade im Begriff gewesen mit Ianto über den Tagesplan zu gehen - ein Teil ihrer Arbeit war und blieb natürlich unplanbar, aber es gab auch jede Menge regelmäßiger Routineaufgaben in und außerhalb des Hubs - und sah seinen Partner an, als Gwens Stimme aus dem InterComm schallte. „Fällt dir auf, dass sie schon wieder nur mich verantwortlich macht? Wieso denkt sie Rhearn hat das von mir? Du versteckst deine ungezogene Seite einfach viel zu gut“, beschwerte er sich lachend. „Wie lange hat es eigentlich dieses Mal gedauert bis sie aufgibt?"  
  
Ianto warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Keine ganze Stunde“, erwiderte er mit einem Seufzen. „Was hat Rhearn wohl jetzt wieder angestellt? Und wie will Gwen das schaffen, wenn erst ihr eigenes Baby da ist?“  
  
„Es ist etwas anderes mit einem eigenen Kind, man hat da immer viel mehr Geduld. Sieh mal, so gern ich David und Mica habe, ich bin jedes Mal ein klein wenig erleichtert, wenn wir sie wieder bei ihren eigenen Eltern abliefern können, nachdem wir mit ihnen unterwegs waren. Aber mit Rhearn könnte ich tagelang spielen“, meinte Jack, als sie sich in Richtung Lift begaben. „Mit den eigenen Kindern hat man immer mehr Geduld als mit den Kindern von anderen, egal ob sie deine Familie sind oder nicht.“  
  
„Ich sehe, du nimmst Steven davon aus“, erwiderte Ianto trocken, als sich die Liftkabine schloss und sie nach oben ins Tourismusbüro beförderte. „Oder gilt diese Regel nur für Kinder, aber nicht für Enkel?“  
  
„Ich habe ihn zugegeben nur selten gesehen, während er aufgewachsen ist, aber trotzdem ist er irgendwie auch..." Jack brach ab als der Lift stoppte und sie durch die zurückgleitende Wandvertäfelung in den angrenzenden Raum sehen konnten. Auf den ersten Blick schien alles ruhig. Keine Anzeichen der Katastrophe, die Gwens Hilferuf herauf beschworen hatte.  
  
Ianto trat vor ihm in den Raum - und blieb ruckartig stehen, als er sich ETWAS gegenüber fand, dass möglicherweise seine Tochter sein konnte. Oder eben auch nicht.   
  
„Endlich, warum hat das so lange gedauert?“, beschwerte sich Gwen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit ihr anfangen soll. Wieso macht sie so was?“ Sie verzog beleidigt den Mund, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr die beiden Männer keine besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, sondern nur auf das kleine Mädchen fokussiert waren.   
  
Rhearn kniete in ihrer Spielecke, wie üblich umgeben von Spielzeug und Kuscheltieren. Allerdings sah sie aus als hätte sie ein betrunkener - oder farbenblinder - Clown geschminkt. Grüner Lidschatten und rosa Lippenstift bedeckten ihre Wangen, sie hatte schwarze Striche auf der Stirn und um ihren Mund herum war eine dicke Schicht dunkelroter Lippenstift zu einem grotesken Kussmund verschmiert. Ihre Haare sahen aus als hätte sie sich mit Mehl… nun, mit leicht rosa gefärbtem Mehl… bestäubt. Benebelnder Parfümduft lag in der Luft.   
  
Jack lachte begeistert. „Hey, Prinzessin. Hast du dich für mich so hübsch gemacht?“  
  
Strahlend rappelte Rhearn sich auf und lief auf ihren Daddy zu, um zu allererst seine Beine zu umarmen. "Sön macht, nicht, Dada?", sagte sie stolz und sah zu ihm hoch.   
  
„Wunderschön“, stimmte Jack grinsend zu und ging vor ihr in die Hocke, um sie aufs Ohr zu küssen, offenbar die einzig farbfreie Stelle an ihrem Kopf. „Mein wunder-wunder-schönes Mädchen. Die Schönste auf der ganzen Welt.“  
  
Rhearn giggelte. „Kisselt, Dada.“  
  
Ianto betrachtete inzwischen kopfschüttelnd die Bescherung. Ein Handspiegel und verschiedene Kosmetikartikel lagen über die Spieldecke verstreut. Eine Puppe trug Gwens Schlüsselbund als Kette um den Hals. Zwei hüllenlose Lippenstifte lagen da – und wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, waren die normalerweise nicht so stumpf - und aus einem halbleeren Lidschattendöschen, das umgekippt war, bröselte grünes, schimmerndes Pulver auf die Decke. Im Puder zeigten sich unmissverständliche Spuren von kleinen Fingern, die tief hineingebohrt worden waren. Eine halb ausgequetschte Tube Make-up hatte bräunliche Cremewürmer hinterlassen, die sich über ein Kissen ringelten.   
  
Und zu allem Überfluss hatte Rhearn nicht nur sich selbst verschönert; auch ein Teddy und die Wand waren mit Lippenstift bemalt. „Naja, wenigstens können wir sagen, sie ist umweltbewusst und verzichtet darauf Papier zu verschwenden.“  
  
Das Rätsel, woher ihre Tochter die Sachen hatte, lüftete Ianto, als er sich bückte und eine Handtasche zwischen Kissen, Decken und Plüschtieren hervor zog. „Vermisst du die vielleicht?“, fragte er unschuldig und hielt die Handtasche hoch.  
  
Gwen stand hinter dem Schreibtisch, die Arme vor dem wogenden Busen verschränkt, ihre Miene grimmig. „Witzbold“, sagte sie schneidend. „Ich habe nur eine Minute nicht hingesehen und diese kleine…. Also sie ist wohl unter den Schreibtisch gekrabbelt und hat meine Tasche geklaut.“   
  
Sich die gesamte Bescherung näher ansehend, zog Ianto eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich denke es war ein bisschen länger als eine Minute, wenn du von all dem hier nichts mitbekommen hast“, entgegnete er milde.   
  
„Na und? Meine Mutter hat angerufen. Wir hatten eine Menge zu besprechen und hier war nichts los, wer ist denn schon bei dem Regen unterwegs", entgegnete Gwen spitz. „Sie ist ja kein Baby mehr, das man jede Sekunde im Auge behalten muss, oder? Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was das gekostet hat? Ich musste mir gerade erst alles neu kaufen, weil meine Haut durch die Schwangerschaft so empfindlich geworden ist und ich von meinem normalen Make-up Pickel bekomme.“  
  
Jack hatte Rhearn inzwischen auf den Arm genommen und bewunderte ausgiebig ihre... nun, man konnte es vielleicht Kriegsbemalung nennen. Make-up Spuren zeigten sich auf seinem vormals weißen Hemd und da war ein dunkelroter Lippenstift-Schmierer auf seinem Kinn.   
  
Ianto fühlte sich versucht, das Handy zu zücken und ein Bild von den beiden zu schießen. Nun, vielleicht besser später, wenn sie außer Sichtweite von Gwen waren. Besser kein Öl in ihr Feuer gießen…  
  
Er sammelte die Kosmetika ein (das umgekippte Parfümfläschchen, das seinen Inhalt auf die Spieldecke entleert hatte, war wohl ein verlorener Fall und er prägte sich den Namen ein, um Ersatz für Gwen zu kaufen... und am besten auch gleich eine neue Spieldecke, den Gestank bekam er ja nie wieder raus...) und packte alles zurück in die Tasche, die er vor Gwen auf den Tisch stellte. "Sie hat das nicht mit Absicht gemacht, Gwen", erinnerte er seine Kollegin. "Bestimmt hat sie dir schon mal beim Schminken zugesehen und gedacht, dass das so eine Art Spielzeug ist. Warum setzt du dich nicht wieder und ich bringe dir in zwei Minuten eine schöne Tasse Tee zum Beruhigen. Und du nimmst dir den Nachmittag frei und gehst einkaufen, besorgst dir neue Kosmetika. Auf Jacks Rechnung.“  
  
„Hey! Wieso muss ich dafür bezahlen?“, protestierte Jack, Rhearn davon abhaltend, mit ihren puder- und lippenstiftbeschmierten Fingern über seine Haare zu streichen. Offenbar fand sie, ihr Daddy könne ruhig noch ein bisschen mehr Farbe abbekommen.   
  
„Okay“. Etwas besänftigt nahm Gwen wieder hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Mir ist wirklich ein bisschen flau. Kannst du mir auch etwas zum Essen besorgen? Mein Blutzuckerspiegel muss im Keller sein.“ Ihre Lippen formten ein „O“ und sie zuckte leicht zusammen. „Oh, ich denke, jemand hat mich gerade getreten“, meinte sie ein wenig atemlos.  
  
„Ich kenne das Gefühl“, murmelte Jack, dem Ianto auf den Fuß getreten war, damit er den Mund hielt. „Ich meinte, von meiner Schwangerschaft. Das Baby merkt wie aufgebracht du bist.“ Er rieb Rhearn über die Wange. „Vielleicht solltest du besser nicht alleine einkaufen gehen. Ruf doch Rhys an und frag ihn, ob er früher Feierabend machen kann.“  
  
Gwen schüttelte den Kopf. „Er arbeitet heute länger. Einer seiner Fahrer ist ausgefallen und er hat kurzfristig keinen Ersatz bekommen, also fährt er selbst.“ Ihre Miene hellte sich auf. „Jack, könntest du nicht mitkommen? Ich wollte dich ohnehin noch ein paar Dinge fragen, wir können uns wunderbar unterhalten während ich einkaufe.“  
  
Ianto sah seinen Partner von der Seite an. War Jack eben ein wenig blass um die Nase geworden? Nein, sicher nur ein Trick des Lichts, denn sicherlich konnte die Aussicht auf einen Einkaufsbummel mit Gwen Cooper-Williams den großen Captain Harkness nicht erschüttern. Oder? Er für seinen Teil war sehr erleichtert, dass Gwen nicht auf seine Begleitung bestand.   
  
Er räusperte sich. „Wir machen sie besser sauber“, sagte er mit Blick auf ihre Tochter, die übers ganze Gesicht strahlte, sich keinerlei Delikts bewusst. Für sie war es nur ein wundervolles Spiel gewesen. Ianto tastete in der Jackettasche nach dem Handy. Ob das Licht im Lift für ein gutes Foto ausreichte? „Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass es ihr sehr schadet, wenn sie ein wenig Lippenstift isst, aber sie sieht aus wie ein Clown, der sich im Dunkeln geschminkt hat.“  
  
„Das sollte sie definitiv noch üben – aber wie sollte sie auch wissen, wie man sich schminkt, nicht wahr, bei zwei Vätern“, bemerkte Gwen besänftigt. „Oder benutzt einer von euch beiden heimlich Make-up?“ Sie lächelte, um den Worten jeden eventuellen Stachel zu nehmen.   
  
Jack grinste. „Das erinnert mich an eine Nacht im Vegas-System, als John und ich…“  
  
Ianto rollte mit den Augen, packte seinen Partner am Arm und dirigierte ihn in Richtung Lift, bevor Jack sich wieder in eine seiner haarsträubenden Geschichten stürzte. Er hatte Tee zu machen, etwas zu Essen für Gwen aufzutreiben und eine giggelnde Zweieinhalbjährige zu säubern, die wie eine Kosmetikreklame nach einem Verkehrsunfall während eines tropischen Sturms aussah. Ganz zu schweigen davon, wie er den Lippenstift und das Make-up von der Wand, der Decke und aus den Kissen bekommen sollte. Immer vorausgesetzt, er fiel nicht in Ohnmacht von den penetranten Parfümdüften…  
  
„Halt mal einen Moment still, mein Schatz“, sagte Ianto, als sie im Lift standen. „Ich möchte nur rasch ein Foto von dir und deinem Daddy machen…“ Oh ja, Schönheit lag wirklich im Auge des Betrachters.  
  
  
####  
  
  
Später, am Abend…  
  
„Was sagst du dazu?“   
  
Jack stellte einen Plastikbehälter auf den Küchentisch und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Nie wieder ging er mit Gwen einkaufen. Sie hatte ihn durch ein halbes Dutzend Geschäfte geschleift und ständig geredet und erst die giftigen Blicke, als er sich seinen extra-großen, extra-starken Kaffee holte und sie an fadem Kräutertee nippen musste. Außerdem hatte er an so vielen Parfümproben riechen müssen, dass seine Nase immer noch tot war und seine Augen schon bei der Erinnerung daran wieder tränten. Wer immer die Farbbezeichnungen für Lippenstifte und Nagellacke und Lidschatten erfunden hatte, musste verrückt gewesen sein. Was für eine Farbbezeichnung war z.B. „Candyshop“?   
  
„120 Wachsfarbstifte. Also ich habe noch nie so viele Farben auf einmal gesehen. Damit wird sie sich nie wieder an Gwens Schminksachen vergreifen wollen.“   
  
„Wunderbar, aber vielleicht ein bisschen spät“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. Er nahm neben ihm Platz. „Aber du hast eine Farbe vergessen.“  
  
„Welche?“, fragte Jack mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
  
„Die Wandfarbe, die wir eimerweise brauchen werden, um alles neu zu streichen, nachdem Rhearn sie als Leinwand benutzt hat.“ Ianto beugte sich vor, um einen Lippenstiftschmierer an Jacks Kragen näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Es war der Abdruck sehr schmaler, kleiner Lippen. Rhearns, nicht Gwens.   
  
„Nun, es heißt ja auch Lein-WAND“, flachste Jack und nutzte Iantos Nähe, um ihn zu küssen. „Wenn du mich nochmal mit Gwen einkaufen schickst, sind wir geschiedene Leute“, drohte er lächelnd.  
  
„Hmmm, sieht so aus, als wäre Rhearn heute nicht als einzige ungezogen gewesen…“, erwiderte Ianto. „Du wirst mich wohl bestrafen müssen.“ Er stand auf und streckte seinem Partner die Hand entgegen.  
  
„Schläft Rhearn?“, fragte Jack und ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen. „Ich glaube, ich brauche eine Dusche. Ich rieche als hätte ich ein Erdbeben in einem Parfümladen überlebt.“  
  
„Das stimmt allerdings.“ Ianto rümpfte die Nase. „Sie schläft tief und fest. Soll ich dir beim Rückenwaschen helfen?“  
  
„Oh, das wirst du. Und nicht nur dabei…“ Lachend zog Jack Ianto die Treppe hoch in Richtung Bad. Er hatte sich jetzt wirklich ein wenig Ianto-Zeit verdient!  
  
  
  
Ende


	79. Wer eine Reise tut – Part 6

Wer eine Reise tut – Part 6  
  
(Tag 3 – New Forest, Hampshire)  
  
  
  
„Und? Was hast für heute geplant?“, fragte Ianto über Rhearns Kopf hinweg.   
  
Ihre Tochter war – nicht gänzlich unerwartet – früh wach geworden und zu ihren schlafenden Eltern ins Bett gekrabbelt, um sich zwischen sie zu kuscheln und dann prompt wieder eingeschlafen. Inzwischen war ihre Kleine jedoch wieder putzmunter und sichtlich unzufrieden damit, dass Tad und Dada nicht merkten, dass sie Verstecken unter der Bettdecke spielen wollte. Egal wie oft sie darunter krabbelte, niemand kam hinterher und suchte sie.   
  
„Nichts.“ Jack streckte sich und bewegte sich dabei unmerklich näher an Rhearn, um eine Überraschungs-Kitzel-Attacke zu starten, als sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte. „Das heißt, bis auf das Dinner heute Abend für uns beide.“   
  
„Noch ein romantisches Abendessen? Wenn ich misstrauisch wäre, müsste ich fast denken, du versuchst irgendetwas gutzumachen.“    
  
„Dann ist es gut, dass du nicht misstrauisch bist.“ Er grinste als Rhearn vor lauter Kichern Schluckauf bekam und sich wieder zu ihrem Tad flüchtete. „Hey, wir könnten wieder ein gemeinsames Bad nehmen! Das hat Spaß gemacht.“  
  
Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Ich dachte nicht, dass ich das jemals sagen würde“, meinte er trocken und legte die Hände auf die Ohren seiner Tochter. „Aber ich denke zu viel Baden ist ungesund.“  
  
Rhearn drehte den Kopf und sah neugierig zu ihm. Das war lustig. Und kitzelte. Tads Mund bewegte sich aber sie konnte nichts hören. Es machte sie den Schluckauf ganz vergessen. Dafür kam ihr eine andere Idee. „Fühstick!“, verkündete Rhearn. „Jetzt.“ Sie patschte mit der flachen Hand aufs Kissen.   
  
„Frühstück?“, wiederholte Ianto, die Hände von ihren Ohren nehmend. „Das klingt nach einer guten Idee. Aber zuerst müssen wir aufstehen und uns anziehen, cariad.“  
  
„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Wir können auch im Bett frühstücken und dazu müssen wir uns überhaupt nicht anziehen“, schlug Jack lachend vor. „Angst, dass das Hotel uns die Krümel zwischen den Laken extra berechnet?“, neckte er seinen Partner.   
  
„Wenn wir für alles was wir zwischen den Laken hinterlassen extra bezahlen müssten...“, entgegnete Ianto trocken und angelte nach dem Telefon auf der Ablage neben dem Bett. „Dann würde dich diese Reise noch ein kleines Vermögen kosten.“ Er presste die Taste für den Zimmerservice. „Okay, wer will was zum Frühstück? Und keiner sagt hier Pizza“, setzte er gespielt streng hinzu.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Die Sonne hatte es noch nicht ganz durch den Morgennebel geschafft, als sie nach dem Frühstück aufbrachen. Aber es regnete nicht mehr und es war definitiv kein Tag um ihn im Hotelzimmer zu verbringen.   
  
Zuerst schlenderten sie noch einmal durch die Ausstellung der Bond-Autos und entdeckten eine Kinderecke, die sie bei ihrem ersten Besuch übersehen hatten. Hier gab es Tretautos in allen erdenklichen Formen – von Mini-Baustellenfahrzeugen bis hin zu Mini-Sportwagen. Obwohl es noch früh war, tobten bereits eine ganze Menge Kinder mit den Fahrzeugen durch die Gegend. Ihre Eltern nutzten wohl die Möglichkeit, sich ungestört umzusehen oder an einem nicht allzu weit entfernten Erfrischungsstand Kaffee zu trinken.   
  
Die Kinder waren natürlich nicht ohne Aufsicht. Zwei junge Frauen in der hoteleigenen Uniform griffen schlichtend ein, wenn sich zwei der Kleinen um das gleiche Tretauto stritten oder mit ihren Fahrzeugen zusammen stießen – was bei einem geschätzten Durchschnittsalter von zwei bis drei Jahren regelmäßig in bitteren Tränen endete.   
  
Rhearn war nicht zu halten. Sie wollte unbedingt so ein Auto haben. Ianto ließ sie gehen, als sie ihre kleine Hand aus seiner zog und schnurstracks auf ein froschförmiges Gefährt zusteuerte, das eben von einem anderen kleinen Mädchen verlassen wurde. Wider Erwarten benahm sich ihre Tochter überhaupt nicht schüchtern. Bei ihren seltenen Spielplatzbesuchen, bei denen andere Kinder anwesend waren, brauchte Rhearn normalerweise eine gewisse Eingewöhnungszeit, bis sie sich an die anderen annäherte. Das nicht Vorhandensein fester Arbeitszeiten führte dazu, dass Rhearn meistens nur mit ihrem Tad oder einem der anderen Erwachsenen spielen konnte, anstatt Altersgenossen zu treffen.  
  
Heute war das anders. Das Lenkrad fest mit den kleinen Händen umklammernd, benötigte es nur ein paar Mal kräftiges Anschupsen mit den Beinen und – RUMMS - der Frosch rammte das Hinterteil eines Mini-Ferraris. Rhearn schien sich nicht erschreckt zu haben. Sie lachte und drückte auf die Hupe in der Mitte des Lenkrads. Der Junge, der den Tret-Ferrari steuerte, drehte sich zu ihr um und streckte ihr die Zunge heraus.  
  
Jack legte den Arm um Iantos Taille und hakte die Finger in die Gürtelschlaufen seines Partners. „Eins ist klar“, meinte er lachend. „Unsere Tochter hat das Fahrtalent eindeutig von mir. Nur das Flirten muss sie noch ein bisschen üben.“  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir bis nach ihrer Einschulung warten, bevor wir uns Gedanken über einen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn machen“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. Er schoss ein paar Schnappschüsse von Rhearn, als die den Frosch stehen ließ und zu einem Trettraktor wechselte, der durch seine Größe etwas schwieriger zu erklimmen war. Doch schließlich saß Rhearn strahlend auf dem Sitz und sah stolz auf ihre Spielkameraden hinab.   
  
„Oder eine Schwiegertochter.“ Jack winkte seiner Tochter zu, die ihn jedoch nicht beachtete. Rhearns Beine waren zu kurz, um an die Pedale zu reichen, doch sie weigerte sich, für eines der anderen Kinder Platz zu machen und baumelte mit den Füßen, ruckelte hin und her, das Lenkrad wild drehend als brettere sie mit Vollgas über die Straße.   
  
„Oder beides. Was immer sie will.“ Ianto ließ die Kamera sinken. „Du hast recht, den Fahrstil hat sie sich von dir abgeschaut. Wenn das so bleibt, braucht sie einen Dauerauftrag für die Strafzettel, die sie bekommen wir.“  
  
„Warum lassen wir sie nicht in Ruhe spielen?“, schlug Jack vor. „Ich will noch ein paar Fotos von dir machen und ich denke, du würdest auf der Motorhaube dieses Aston Martins, den wir gestern gesehen haben, großartig aussehen.“  
  
„Ich bin überzeugt, dass es nicht erlaubt ist, hier auf irgendwelchen Motorhauben herum zu liegen.“ Ianto versuchte nicht einmal, seine offensichtliche Erleichterung zu verbergen, sich darauf berufen zu können, um seine späte Karriere als Fotomodel zu verhindern. Rhearn rutschte vom Trettraktor und nahm den inzwischen von seinem Fahrer verlassenen Ferrari in Beschlag. „Außerdem glaube ich, dass sie noch nicht mit allen Fahrzeugen durch ist.“  
  
„Die anderen Eltern habe ihre Kinder auch hier gelassen. Sie sind unter Aufsicht“, sagte Jack, unternehmungslustig auf den Fersen wippend.   
  
Ianto wandte sich zu ihm um. „Ich soll sie hier alleine lassen? Was ist, wenn sie sich weh tut? Wenn sie hinfällt? Wenn sie Angst bekommt?“  
  
„Rhearn amüsiert sich. Und diese beiden jungen Frauen scheinen alles im Griff zu haben.“ Jack stieß Ianto mit der Hüfte an. „Wir gehen nur ein paar Schritte weit, bis da drüben.“ Er deutete auf einen Pappaufsteller von James-Bond-Darsteller Daniel Craig. „Ich möchte eine Fantasie erfüllen und euch beide auf einem Foto sehen. Das ist mein neues Hobby.“  
  
„Mich gedanklich mit Film-Charakteren zu verkuppeln?“ Ianto sah über die Schulter, als Jack ihn in Richtung des Pappaufstellers zog. Doch Rhearn schuppste noch immer zufrieden den Ferrari im Kreis herum und schrammte haarscharf an einem anderen Kind vorbei, das nun den Frosch-Treter übernommen hatte. Glücklicherweise hatten sie noch ein wenig Zeit, bevor ihre Tochter begann den Straßenverkehr unsicher zu machen – und Jack würde ihr dann definitiv keine Fahrstunden geben...   
  
„Das ist ein altes Hobby“, erwiderte Jack lachend. „Ich meinte fotografieren.“  
  
„Wirklich?“, wiederholte sein Partner skeptisch und stellte sich resigniert neben Craig, der gelassen lächelte. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht einfach rumlaufen und Leute fragen willst, ob sie für dich Model stehen?“  
  
„War das deine offizielle Erlaubnis?“, fragte der Captain grinsend und drückte auf den Auslöser, bevor Ianto bemerkte, dass es aus diesem Winkel so aussah, als würde der Papp-James-Bond seinen Hintern betatschen. „Lächeln, Liebling“, forderte er ihn mit gekünstelter Stimme auf.  
  
Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse – die Jack ebenfalls rasch festhielt – und zwang sich dann mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu einem gequälten Lächeln. Dann trat er hastig einen Schritt von Daniel Craig weg, denn ein Paar mit identischen Skyfall-Werbe-T-Shirts richtete ebenfalls seine Kameras auf ihn. „Du brauchst neuerdings meine Erlaubnis um Leute anzusprechen?“  
  
Jack trat zu ihm und schlang den Arm um seine Taille, um ihn auf die Schläfe zu küssen. „Nein. Ich dachte an deine Erlaubnis, dich als mein Model zu benutzen.“   
  
„Dir ist klar, dass ich nicht nackt posiere“, warnte Ianto und zog Jack ein paar Schritte zur Seite, als das Partnerlook-Pärchen weiter in ihre Richtung knipste.   
  
Einige Fotos später – ganz ohne irgendwelches Geräkel auf Motorhauben – dirigierte Ianto seinen Partner zurück zur Spielecke. Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig um ihre Tochter dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich mit dem verhinderten Ferrari-Fahrer ein Duell lieferte, wer wohl die Zunge weiter heraus strecken konnte. Beide schielten – entweder vor Anstrengung oder weil sie versuchten, ihre eigene Zungenspitze im Blick zu behalten.   
  
„Awwww.“ Jack machte rasch ein Foto von den beiden Kontrahenten. „Ich denke sie hat ihren ersten Verehrer.“  
  
Als Rhearn die Stimme ihres Vaters hörte, ließ sie das Duell sausen und lief zu ihren Eltern. „Brumm brrmmm. Mag haben“, verkündete sie aufgekratzt.  
  
Jack hob seine Tochter hoch und küsste sie auf die Nase. „Ferrari, Frosch oder Traktor?“, fragte er lachend.  
  
Rhearn schien einen Moment zu überlegen. Dann strahlte sie. „Alles.“  
  
„Ich fürchte so viel Platz haben wir nicht.“ Ianto strich seiner Tochter über die Haare. „Aber wir könnten vielleicht über ein Dreirad reden, wenn wir wieder Zuhause sind.“  
  
„Hey, ist das ein Angebot, du kleine Rennmaus.“ Jack schwang sie durch die Luft. „Was machen wir als nächstes, hm?“  
  
„Mehr fahrn.“ Rhearn strampelte mit den Beinen als Zeichen, dass sie auf eigenen Füßen stehen wollte.   
  
Lachend ließ Jack sie runter und Rhearn mischte sich wieder unter die anderen Kinder, dieses Mal mit einem anderen kleinen Mädchen um ein Gefährt konkurrierend, das wie Spongebob Schwammkopfs Haustier aussah.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Nach einem frühen Lunch und einem halbstündigen Mittagsschlaf für Rhearn (länger hielt es sie nicht auf der Couch), lockte sie der strahlende Sonnenschein wieder nach draußen. Der Tag war wie aus dem Bilderbuch. England machte seinem Ruf als nebliger, verregneter Ort in diesem Sommerdefinitiv keine Ehre…  
  
Hinter dem Museum erstreckte sich ein weitläufiger Park. Es gab noch mehr Statuen, kunstvoll angelegte Beete voll Blumen, sogar ein Labyrinth aus immergrünen Stauden. Es war fast surreal, etwas so total Normales zu tun, ohne hinter dem nächsten Busch eine Überraschung des Rifts zu vermuten. Sie schlenderten einfach einen gepflegten Kiesweg entlang und genossen die Aussicht, während Rhearn sie wie ein Satellit umrundete, immer in Bewegung. Mal kam sie mit einem glitzernden Stein an, dann mit einem Blatt und schließlich voller Stolz mit einem leeren Schneckenhaus, dass Ianto pflichtschuldig in ein Papiertuch einwickelte und in der Windeltasche verstaute, um es als Souvenir mit nach Hause zu nehmen.  
  
Jack hielt den Arm locker um seine Taille gelegt – Händchenhalten war einfach nicht so wirklich Iantos Ding – und sie unterhielten sich entspannt, ohne tiefgründige Themen zu berühren. Dieser kleine Urlaub vom Alltag war für sie als Familie; über das, was im Badezimmer seiner Schwester mit dem Doctor geschehen war, konnten sie nach ihrer Rückkehr sprechen.   
  
Sie dachten nur einmal bewusst an das Team und an ihre Familien in Cardiff, als sie einen antiken Postkartenautomaten entdeckten. Die schwarz-weiß-Postkarten zeigten viktorianische Gärten und Jack fischte eine Handvoll Münzen aus seiner Tasche, um einige davon zu ziehen. Was für ein Zufall - gab es doch gleich nebenan einen Briefkasten und einen Briefmarkenautomaten und sie schrieben lachend ein paar Karten und warfen sie ein. Rhearn hinterließ schmutzige Fingerabdrücke statt einer Unterschrift. Natürlich würden sie vor den Karten in Cardiff eintreffen, aber das war einfach etwas, das zum Urlaub dazu gehörte, selbst wenn mit dem Handy gestaltete, virtuelle Fotopostkarten und Facebook-Einträge heute eher die moderne Regel schienen.   
  
„Hey, hat noch irgendjemand Durst?“, fragte Jack als Rhearn ihm feierlich eine Kleeblüte überreichte. „Danke, mein Schatz.“ Er sah seinen Partner an. „Ich habe da vorne ein Schild für einen Pausenplatz gesehen. Da gibt es sicher etwas zu Trinken.“  
  
„Gute Idee.“ Ianto bekam zwei Kleeblüten überreicht und belohnte seine Tochter mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. „Dann kümmern wir beiden Hübschen uns um eine frische Windel und waschen ein Paar Grabschehändchen, durch die inzwischen der halbe Park gewandert sein muss.“  
  
„Wieso bekommst du eigentlich zwei Blumen?“, beschwerte sich Jack scherzend. Dann wandte er sich an seine Tochter. „Du behältst deinen Tad im Auge während ich etwas zu Trinken besorge, okay? Pass gut auf, dass er sich nicht von fremden Männern ansprechen lässt.“   
  
Rhearn zog die Nase kraus und sah ihn fragend an. Das war eindeutig zu hoch für sie.  
  
Jack lachte und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare. „Tad spielt mit dir.“  
  
Das verstand seine Tochter definitiv. Sie sah strahlend zu Ianto hoch. „Spiln.“   
  
Ianto nahm ihre Hand. „Nachdem wir dich frischgemacht haben, okay, cariad.“ Er zog den Reißverschluss ihres Mini-Rucksacks zu, der offenstand. Da war nur ihr Kuscheltier drin, aber sie wollten nicht riskieren, dass Fanny verloren ging. „Keine Sorge“, wandte er sich an Jack. „Ich schicke dir eine Postkarte, sollte mich doch der Drang überwältigen, mich in den paar Minuten deiner Abwesenheit unsterblich zu verlieben und durch zu brennen.“  
  
Lachend ging Jack in die Richtung in die das Schild mit der Aufschrift „Erfrischungen“ zeigte und Ianto in die andere, wo eine weitere Tafel den Weg zu den Toiletten wies.  
  
Ianto stand nun schon geraume Zeit mit Rhearn in der Schlange auf dem schmalen Weg vor der Toilette an - er war heilfroh darüber, dass es einen extra-Wickelraum (eine Nische abgetrennt von der Behindertentoilette, die offenbar unisex war) gab, so dass ihm das Dilemma erspart blieb, zu entscheiden, ob er mit ihr in die Damentoilette gehen konnte, ohne Ärger zu bekommen. Auf keinen Fall nahm er sie mit in die Herrentoilette. Abgesehen mal davon, dass es dort garantiert keine Wickelmöglichkeit gab - er dachte schon mit Grauen an die Zeit nach der Windel und nach abgeschlossenem Töpfchentraining. Wieso gab es eigentlich keine Eltern-Kind-Toiletten, in die man als Erwachsener mit Kind gehen konnte ohne Blicke auf sich zu ziehen, weil man das "falsche" Geschlecht hatte? Hatten alle Männer die mit Kindern unterwegs waren, Frauen bei sich, die sie mit den Mädchen auf die Damentoilette schicken konnten, sofern diese noch zu klein waren, um alleine zurecht zu kommen? Dachte überhaupt irgendjemand über solche wichtigen Dinge nach? Aber vielleicht gab es ja deshalb diesen kleinen Trampelpfad, der hinter die Hütte mit den Toiletten führte...  
  
In Gedanken versunken bemerkte er kaum, dass vor ihm ein paar der Kinder angefangen hatten, sich gegenseitig zu hänseln, weil sie das Anstehen langweilte oder die Blase drückte und das schnell gemein machen konnte - auf jeden Fall weinte jemand und kleine Fäuste flogen und es wurde an Haaren gerissen und Kuscheltiere in den Dreck getrampelt... Mütterhände griffen ein und versuchten die kleinen Streithähne voneinander zu trennen und unvermittelt fand sich Ianto im Weg. Jemand rempelte ihn an und er verlor das Gleichgewicht, landete auf den Knien auf dem Boden und Ianto fand sich von Beinen umringt, hinter denen Rhearn verschwand. Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, bis er wieder auf eigenen Füßen stand und mitfühlende Hände, Entschuldigungen und irritierte Blicke über seine Ungeschicklichkeit abschütteln konnte. Rhearn war weg!  
  
Okay. Weit konnte sie nicht sein. Rhearn war einfach nur zur Seite gedrängelt worden. Er hatte ihr eine Jeans-Latzhose (mit einem großen Teddybären auf dem Latz) und ein knallrot-weiß-gestreiftes T-Shirt angezogen. Damit sollte sie eigentlich gut sichtbar sein - aber das war sie nicht!  
  
Ianto trat aus der sich neu formenden Schlange der Wartenden heraus, drehte sich um die eigene Achse und versuchte nicht in blanke Panik zu verfallen. Sie war eben noch neben ihm gewesen, hatte seine Hand gehalten. Er griff nach seinem Handy. Wo blieb Jack? Es konnte doch nicht so lange dauern, etwas zu trinken zu holen.   
  
"Okay", erklang genau in diesem Moment Jacks Stimme hinter ihm. "Die Schlange am Kiosk war noch länger als die hier, ich frage mich, ob das zusammen hängt. Ich habe Traubensaft und Apfelsaft. Wer will was?" Jack hielt zwei Getränkepäckchen hoch und blickte seinen Partner an, dann hinter ihn. „Hey, Baban, versteckst du dich?“  
  
"Jack! Hast du sie gesehen, als du hergekommen bist?“, fragte Ianto. „Ich kann Rhearn nicht finden."   
  
"Nein. Was ist passiert?" Jack sah über seine Schulter – da waren nur eine Menge Menschen, die entweder in Richtung Toiletten oder Kiosk strömten.   
  
"Ich weiß es nicht!" Ianto fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, packte sie als könne er die Antworten so aus seinem Gehirn zwingen. "Sie war hier. Dann hat mich jemand angerempelt und ich bin hingefallen. Und dann war Rhearn weg."  
  
"Sie muss hier sein." Jack nahm den Arm seines Partners und zog ihn zur Seite, weg von der Schlange der Wartenden. Sie waren nicht in Cardiff. Hier gab es keinen Rift, der Menschen spurlos verschwinden ließ. "Ianto... sie trägt doch die Pandaschuhe?"  
  
Ianto wandte sich ihm zu. "Ja, natürlich."  
  
„Halt das.“ Er drückte seinem Partner die Getränkepäckchen in die Hand. „Keine Angst, okay? Wir haben sie gleich wieder.“   
  
Ohne auf die neugierigen Blicke zu achten, die sie auf sich zogen, öffnete Jack seinen Wriststrap und schaltete den Scanner des Miniaturcomputers ein. Rhearns Pandaschuhe sandten ein GPS-Signal aus. Die winzigen Pandafiguren, die an den Schuhbändern von Rhearns Turnschuhen befestigt waren, stellten kein Spielzeug dar, sie bargen noch winzigere Sender in sich. Sie stammten aus Japan und waren speziell für Kinder entwickelt worden, deren Eltern Entführungen fürchteten. Tosh hatte daran herumgebastelt, und die Batterien durch futuristische Energiezellen ersetzt, wie sie sie auch in ihren Handys nutzten und die wesentlich länger hielten als das was es zur Zeit auf der Erde gab. Sie waren mit seinem Wriststrap synchronisiert, so dass es nur ein paar Sekunden dauerte, bis er sie gefunden hatte.   
  
Rhearn war nicht weit von ihnen entfernt, kaum zehn Meter, doch eine Hecke und ein Brunnen schnitten die Sicht auf sie ab.   
  
Ein paar Sekunden später drückte Ianto seine weinende Tochter an sich, Beruhigungen murmelnd und Jack schloss sie erleichtert beide in die Arme, presste einen Kuss auf Rhearns Stirn.  
  
Schließlich kamen sie dahinter warum Rhearn so untröstlich war – sie hatte ihr Kuscheltier verloren. Und offenbar die Gelegenheit genutzt, sich auf die Suche danach zu machen. Außer Sichtweite ihres Tads ging ihr aber ganz schnell den Mut verloren und von der Masse weitergedrängt, fand sie sich plötzlich alleine hinter der Hecke wieder.   
  
„Ihr beide bleibt genau auf diesem Fleck stehen, okay?“ Jack ging zurück und sammelte die Getränkepackungen auf, die Ianto hatte fallen lassen. „Hier, gib ihr etwas zu trinken“, meinte er, und reichte ihm den Apfelsaft. „Ich hole Fanny. Sie hatte sie vorhin noch, als wir an der Bank mit der Löwenstatue vorbeigekommen sind, als ich das Foto von ihr gemacht habe.“ Er strich Rhearn übers Haar und machte sich auf die Suche.   
  
Ianto holte ein Tuch aus der Tasche und begann ihr das tränenverschmierte Gesicht abzuwischen. „Dein Daddy findet Fanny, versprochen.“ Er nahm den Strohhalm ab und steckte ihn in das Getränkepäckchen, bevor er es ihr so hinhielt, dass sie trinken konnte.   
  
„Hier hast du deinen Liebling wieder.“ Jack kam nur ein paar Minuten später zurück, hielt ihr das Kuscheltier hin und nahm Rhearn auf den Arm, seine Wange gegen ihre reibend. „Ist doch alles wieder gut, Baban.“   
  
„Lass uns zurück ins Hotel gehen.“ Ianto schulterte die Tasche. „Ich glaube das war genug für heute.“  
  
  
###  
  
  
Ianto warf sich aufs Bett, mit dem Gesicht nach unten. Er war nicht zu müde für ihr romantisches Dinner... Er war nicht zu müde für ihr romantisches Dinner zu Zweit...  Er brauchte Koffein. Am besten intravenös. Und eine Dusche um den Angstschweiß abzuspülen.   
  
Rhearn war keine fünf Minuten aus seiner Sichtweite verschwunden, aber es hatte sich wie fünf Stunden angefühlt.  
  
Er wusste, dass so etwas mit Kindern passierte. Mica war mal eine halbe Stunde weg gewesen, als Rhi mit David in die Umkleidekabine in einem Outlet-Zentrum eine Jeans probieren ging. Sie hatte einfach trotzig beschlossen, schon einmal auf eigene Faust die Schuhe aussuchen zu gehen, die ihr fürs Brav-sein versprochen worden waren.   
  
Jack setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. „Alles okay?“, fragte er amüsiert. „Oder planst du bereits, unsere Tochter gegen einen Hamster einzutauschen?“  
  
Ianto rollte sich mit einem Seufzen auf den Rücken. „Jack, das ist ungefähr eine Million Jahre zu früh, um Witze darüber zu reißen. Und Käfighaltung klingt im Moment sehr vernünftig.“ Er starrte zur Decke hoch. „Ich weiß, es ist nichts passiert. Wir haben sie unbeschadet zurück. Und das war vermutlich nicht das letzte Mal, dass sie ausreißt.“  
  
„Ich liebe dich.“ Jack beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn.  
  
„Obwohl ich mir so viele Sorgen mache?“ Ianto sah zu ihm auf und hakte den Arm um seinen Nacken.  
  
„Gerade weil du dir so viele Sorgen um uns machst.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich etwas gegen deine Anspannung unternehme? Es ist noch jede Menge Kaffee-Massageöl da und Rhearn sitzt zufrieden vor dem Fernseher und sieht sich eine DVD mit singenden Zwergen an.“   
  
Bevor Ianto antworten konnte, klingelte das Telefon. Keines ihrer Handys, sondern der Apparat neben dem Bett. Jack streckte sich danach und nahm den schnurlosen Hörer ab. Er lauschte einen Moment und sagte dann, an seinen Partner gewandt: „Das ist die Bestätigung für unser Dinner und die Nanny. Wenn du willst, sage ich ab und wir verbringen den Abend hier.“  
  
„Nicht meinetwegen.“ Ianto verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Vorausgesetzt, ich bekomme endlich diese versprochene Massage.“  
  
„Keine Änderungen. Vielen Dank“, sagte Jack zu der Person am anderen Ende der Leitung und legte auf. Er warf den Hörer eher zurück, als dass er ihn legte und wandte sich seinem Partner zu. „Wieso bist du dann noch nicht ausgezogen?“  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
PS: Fanny erhielt für ihren „unerlaubten Ausflug“ vorübergehend Zimmerarrest und wurde in eine Schublade gesteckt.


	80. Lesen bildet

Titel: Lesen bildet  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1800  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper-Williams  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys  
Rating: pg, slash  
  
Summe: Jack wollte nur helfen. Völlig ohne Hintergedanken. Ganz ehrlich.   
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
„…wirklich, wenn du nicht endlich damit aufhörst, dem Kellner Komplimente zu machen, bekommen wir nie wieder eine Reservierung. Und ich mag die hausgemachten Tagliatelle, die sie dort servieren“, sagte Ianto, als er ins Tourismusbüro trat.   
  
Jack grinste und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern, als er ihm folgte. „Ich denke ihm gefällt es und er tut nur so spröde.“  
  
„Seiner Frau gefällt es weniger, und sie kocht das Essen schließlich“, wandte der jüngere Mann ein.  
  
„Eigentlich versuche ich ja dich eifersüchtig zu machen, nicht sie.“ Jack strich sich glättend über die Haare, es wehte ein unangenehm kalter Wind, der Müll, Staub und sogar das eine oder andere Blatt vor sich her trieb. Einmal alle zwei Wochen, zumindest wenn es die Arbeit zuließ – gönnten sie sich ein gemeinsames und vor allem Kind-freies Mittagessen. Eine Art… Mini-Date. Tosh oder Andy sprangen gerne so lange als Babysitter ein und sie bemühten sich, nie länger als eine Stunde dem Hub fernzubleiben. Das Wetter war besser gewesen, als sie aufbrachen, weshalb ihn Ianto überredet hatte, zu Fuß zu einem ihrer in der Nähe liegenden Lieblingsrestaurants zu gehen.   
  
„Nun…“ Ianto drehte sich um und sah ihn mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln an. „…ihm machst du Komplimente, aber das, was du da unter dem Tisch gestreichelt hast, das war mein Bein.“  
  
„Ich kann dir nichts vormachen, oder?“ Jack packte Ianto am Reverse, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn.   
  
Hinter ihnen räusperte sich jemand nachdrücklich.  
  
Ianto gab Jack einen kleinen Schubs von sich weg und drehte sich um. „Hallo, Gwen“, begrüßte er seine Kollegin, die eine Zeitschrift sinken ließ, in der sie bei ihrem Eintreten gelesen hatte. „Ich dachte, du kommst heute erst später?“  
  
„Gwen! Sag ihm, dass es nicht nett ist, dass ihm seine Nudeln wichtiger sind als mit mir…“ Weiter kam Jack nicht, denn Gwen war inzwischen aufgestanden und zu ihnen getreten. Und schlug mit der Zeitschrift – zum Glück war sie nicht zusammengerollt, das hätte erheblich mehr Schaden angerichtet – nach seinem Kopf.   
  
„Aua!“ Jack duckte sich, wenn auch ein wenig zu spät. „Hey, was soll das? Sind das wieder die Schwangerschaftshormone?“ Also ehrlich, er hätte sich mal so aufführen sollen, als er schwanger gewesen war. „Hätten wir dir etwas zu essen mitbringen sollen?“  
  
„Du! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, meinem Mann einen Sex-Ratgeber zu schenken?“ Gwen funkelte ihn wütend an.  
  
Ianto sah seinen Partner über Gwens Schulter hinweg fragend an.  
  
„Es ist ein legitimes Buch.“ Jack hob abwehrend die Arme vor den Kopf, als Gwen wieder mit der Zeitschrift ausholte. „Man kann es in einer Buchhandlung kaufen. Oder zumindest in einer Online-Buchhandlung.“   
  
„Wir brauchen kein... keine solchen... dieses Buch!“ Sie legte die gemeingefährliche Zeitschrift endlich weg, schnappte sich ihre Handtasche, die auf dem Schreibtisch stand, zog ein Buch daraus hervor und wedelte damit drohend vor Jacks Gesicht herum.   
  
Ianto griff um sie herum und nahm es ihr ab, bevor sie damit jemand (sprich: Jack) ernstlich verletzen konnte - Schwangerschaftshormone waren etwas Fürchterliches, er konnte da ein Lied von singen - und sah sich den Titel an. Es handelte sich tatsächlich um einen Ratgeber, geschrieben von jemand mit mehreren Doktortiteln und sollte frischgebackenen Eltern helfen, zwischen Windeln und Koliken Zeit zu finden, ihr Liebesleben nach der Geburt wieder aufzunehmen. Hmh, er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, dass Jack und er damals in dieser Hinsicht Schwierigkeiten hatten...   
  
„Ehrlich, Gwen, ich wollte nur helfen.“ Jack schlug einen Bogen um seine erboste Kollegin und trat den geordneten Rückzug - denn ein Captain Harkness floh nicht etwa - in Richtung des Lifts an. Doch bevor er weit kam, trat Gwen ihm in den Weg. Und er konnte ja schließlich schlecht eine Schwangere zur Seite schubsen um in die schützende Liftkabine zu hechten.   
  
Ianto legte das Buch auf dem Schreibtisch ab. „Ah, ich bin sicher, er hat es wirklich nicht in böser Absicht gekauft. Vielleicht ist es ja ganz hilfreich“, versuchte er sie zu besänftigen.   
  
Gwen griff ohne hinzusehen nach einer Waffe, fand ihre Handtasche und hob sie drohend. Ianto trat hastig zwei Schritte zurück und prallte mit Jack zusammen.   
  
„Fang du jetzt nicht auch noch damit an“, fauchte sie. „Und wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen müsst, Rhys und ich haben überhaupt kein Problem in unserem Sexualleben...“  
  
„Das wollte ich garantiert nicht wissen“, murmelte Ianto und entfernte Jacks Finger von seinem Hintern. Jetzt? Wirklich? Ehrlich, dieser Mann hatte Nerven…  
  
„Und so wird es auch nach der Geburt unseres Babys bleiben, ohne blöde besserwisserische Ratgeber.“ Gwen ließ sich in ihren Stuhl fallen und streckte stöhnend die Füße aus. Sie rieb ihren Bauch. „Gott, wenn es doch endlich so weit wäre, ich bin eine Tonne. Wie soll ich das noch drei Monate lang aushalten?“  
  
„Denkst du, das heißt, wir dürfen gehen?“, flüsterte Jack in Iantos Ohr. Er stand sicherheitshalber weiter hinter seinem Partner.   
  
Ianto räusperte sich. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir eine Tasse Tee bringe? Ich habe noch ein paar Beutel von diesem Minztee da, der hat dir beim letzten Mal doch geschmeckt. Und es ist sicher noch eine Packung Schokoladenkekse im Schrank.“ Er bewegte sich vorsichtig auf den Durchgang zu, als habe er Sorge, eine hastige Bewegung könnte Gwens Unmut erneut aufflackern lassen. „Du.. ah... solltest dich vielleicht beruhigen. Des Babys wegen.“  
  
„Ich will keinen blöden Tee. Und schon gar keine Kekse. Ich bin fett genug.“ Unvermittelt brach Gwen in Tränen aus.   
  
Jack stand etwas weiter von der Tür entfernt als Ianto – und deshalb war sein Partner ein klein wenig schneller, den Rückzug in den Lift anzutreten. Ianto warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu, als sich die Lifttüren schlossen.   
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Jack trat neben Gwen und streichelte ihr, mangels Alternativen, über den Rücken. Das wirkte bei Rhearn auch immer.   
  
Schniefend sah Gwen zu ihm auf. „Rhys und ich hatten einen dummen Streit“, sagte sie schließlich, sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen reibend – verschmiertes Make-up verwandelte ihr Gesicht in eine bizarre Maske. „Ich will, was du hast - du und Ianto“, sagte sie fast trotzig. „Ihr streitet nie. Ihr benehmt euch ständig wie ein Pärchen in den Flitterwochen. Ihr habt dieses wundervolle, wunderschöne, perfekte Kind miteinander und ihr wisst immer, was ihr mit Rhearn tun müsst.“ Frische Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen und sie schniefte noch ein wenig mehr.   
  
Jack atmete auf. Das klang nicht allzu schlimm, nur nach den ganz normalen Zweifeln. Gefühlt war es erst vorgestern gewesen, dass Ianto und er nächtelang über das gleiche diskutierten. „Gwen, es gibt absolut keinen Grund zur Sorge. Du hast eine wunderbare Beziehung mit Rhys und in ein paar Monaten werdet ihr euer eigenes wundervolles Baby haben. Rhys liebt dich über alles, und ich habe ihn oft genug mit Rhearn beobachtet, um sicher zu sein, dass er ein großartiger Vater sein wird.“ Tatsächlich hatte er Rhys sehr genau im Auge behalten – sie verstand sich für seinen Geschmack ein bisschen zu gut mit Gwen Ehemann, egal ob Ianto dachte, er wäre paranoid und solle es mit der Eifersucht nicht übertreiben. Hey, er war vorher noch nie eifersüchtig gewesen…  
  
„Glaubst du das wirklich?“ Gwen sah ihn aus rotgeränderten Augen an und Jack konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Unterhaltung mit ihr. Schwarze Mascaraspuren zogen sich in bizarren Mustern über ihre Wangen.   
  
„Würde ich es sonst sagen?“ Jack lehnte sich neben sie gegen den Schreibtisch. „Gwen… Ianto und ich streiten sehr wohl, wir halten das nur nach Möglichkeit aus dem Hub heraus. Und wir streiten auch über völlig normale Dinge... darüber das ich immer das Licht im Bad anlasse oder darüber wer den letzten Schluck Milch getrunken hat und nichts davon auf dem Einkaufszettel notierte. Aber das passiert eben nicht dann, wenn wir bei der Arbeit sind. Diese Trennung zwischen Arbeit und Privat war von Anfang an Teil unserer Beziehung.“  
  
Gwen griff wieder nach ihrer Handtasche, aber dieses Mal nur, um eine Packung Taschentücher daraus hervor zu ziehen. Sie schnäuzte sich und wischte sich die Wangen ab – wobei es ihr gelang, das Make-up nur noch weiter zu verschmieren.   
  
„Hey, alles was du jetzt fühlst, geht vorüber, ich verspreche es.“ Jack beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Und das mit dem Buch war wirklich nicht böse gemeint. Alice hat mir einen Link zu einem Kinderbuch für Rhearn geschickt und es wurde unten auf der gleichen Seite empfohlen. Das war alles. Rhys schien sich darüber zu freuen.“  
  
„Vielleicht habe ich ein bisschen überreagiert“, murmelte Gwen. „Es ist nur… ständig mischt sich jemand in unser Leben ein. Seit Rhys Mutter von der Schwangerschaft weiß, ruft sie ihn fast jeden Tag an, um sich danach zu erkundigen, ob ich auch genug esse und ausreichend schlafe – immer ihn, nie fragt sie mich direkt – und um ihn dazu zu drängen, dass ich doch endlich aufhören soll zu arbeiten. Heute Vormittag auch wieder – Rhys und ich wollten eigentlich zusammen zum Einkaufen gehen, Sachen für das Baby, aber er hing ewig am Telefon mit Mami.“ Sie schnüffelte wieder. „Dann habe ich das Buch gesehen und es war irgendwie der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte, als Rhys sagte, es wäre ein Geschenk von dir.“  
  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das „Geschlossen“-Schild an die Tür hängen und du mit nach unten gehst? Ianto hat bestimmt deinen Tee fertig“, schlug Jack vor. „Und dann kommt ihr beide an Iantos und meinem nächsten freien Abend einfach zu uns zum Essen. Wir können über alles reden, über die Schwangerschaft und wie es weitergeht, wenn das Baby da ist. Teilt Rhys die Meinung seiner Mutter? Will er auch, dass du aufhörst zu arbeiten?“  
  
Gwen schüttelte den Kopf. „Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Er sagt, er weiß, dass ich vorsichtig bin. Und dass du auf uns alle aufpasst.“ Sie knüllte das benutzte Taschentuch zusammen und warf es in Richtung Mülleimer. „Tee wäre jetzt super, ich habe einen ganz trockenen Hals“, sagte sie und ließ sich von Jack auf die Beine helfen. Sie umarmte ihn. „Danke“, murmelte sie. „Ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde. Und ohne Ianto. Ihr seid tolle Freunde. Danke.“  
  
„Immer gerne.“ Jack grinste. „Ich habe nur eine Bitte – komm mir nie wieder mit einer Zeitschrift oder einer Handtasche zu nahe.“ Er duckte sich, als Gwen so tat als greife sie nach der Tasche und legte den Schalter um, der die Vordertür verriegelte. Dann bot er ihr den Arm an und führte sie zum Lift.  
  
„Abgemacht“, sagte Gwen und schniefte ein letztes Mal.   
  
Als sich der Lift in Bewegung setzte, überlegte Jack, was Ianto wohl zu seiner impromptu-Einladung sagen würde…  
  
  
Ende


	81. Snapshots 10

Titel: Snapshots 10  
Autor: Lady Charena (März 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: --  
Wörter: 1875 (gesamt)  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: slash, pg, Humor  
Beta: T‘Len  
  
Summe: Mehr Mini-Storys rund um Jack, Ianto und Rhearn.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
1\.  Kochkünste  (694 Worte)  
  
Jack musterte neugierig den mit Zeitungspapier ordentlich ausgelegten Küchentisch, der mit Tüten, Verpackungskartons und Plastikdosen übersät war. Nüsse. Rosinen. Und waren das Haferflocken? Aß man Müsli jetzt nicht mehr nur zum Frühstück?  
  
Rhearn stand auf ihrem Sitzkissen und rührte konzentriert mit einem Holzlöffel in einer großen Plastikschüssel, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand. Sie trug eine mit Kirschen bedruckte Kinderschürze und hielt den Kochlöffel fest in beiden Händen.   
  
„Nicht so wild, Schatz“, meinte Ianto, der die Schüssel hielt. „Es fällt sonst alles auf den Tisch.“  
  
Denn wenn Rhearn rührte, dann rührte sie mit vollem Körpereinsatz. Es sah fast so aus, als führe sie einen kleinen Tanz auf.   
  
„Was macht ihr da schönes? Wird das unser Abendessen?“, fragte Jack und trat zu seiner Tochter, wuschelte ihr durch die Haare.  
  
Rhearn duckte sich weg. „Dada! Nein“, rief sie empört. „Störsts.“  
  
„Oh, Entschuldigung.“ Jack hob die Hände und holte sich bei Ianto einen Kuss ab. Sein Partner schien sich offenbar weniger gestört zu fühlen.   
  
„Frühstück, Mittag- und Abendessen in einem“, erklärte Ianto. „Für das neue Vogelhäuschen vor dem Küchenfenster.“  
  
„Wieso nehmt ihr dazu meine Cornflakes? Soll mir das irgendetwas mitteilen? Steht vielleicht mein Umzug nach draußen an?“ Jack beugte sich über seinen Partner hinweg und griff sich eine Handvoll aus der Tüte. „Ich gebe zu, es ist eher eine Vogelvilla als ein ordinäres Vogelhaus, aber ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass ich da reinpasse.“  
  
„Lass den Quatsch, du schräger Vogel.“ Ianto fischte die Finger von Jacks freier Hand aus seinem Hemdskragen. Manchmal hatte er ganz deutlich das Gefühl dass Jack mehr als die üblichen zwei Hände aufwies… „Und übrigens sind das nicht deine Cornflakes. Die hier habe ich extra gekauft, Bio, ganz ohne Zucker und andere Zusätze. Ein Tipp aus dem Internet für selbstgemachtes Futter für Vögel und für das eine oder andere Eichhörnchen, dass sich in unseren Garten verirren könnte.“  
  
„So schmecken sie auch“, murmelte Jack mit vollem Mund und trat zur Spüle, um sie zu entsorgen. Bläh, da hatte er ja schon Rinde gegessen, die besser war. „Die Vögel tun mir jetzt schon leid.“ Er schenkte sich Kaffee ein, um den Geschmack damit hinunter zu spülen. „Eine Frage? Wieso kaufst du nicht einfach das fertige Vogelfutter an der Tankstelle wie alle anderen auch?“  
  
„Weil unsere Tochter ganz genau wissen wollte, was Vögel so alles essen.“ Ianto deutete auf Rhearn, die mit der Hand in die Schüssel griff und etwas heraus pickte um es sich in den eigenen Mund zu stecken. „Und deshalb.“  
  
„Jetzt ist mir auch klar, warum das Vogelhäuschen so hoch oben hängt“, erwiderte Jack lachend. „Wir haben eine Naschkatze im Haus.“ Er knuddelte Rhearn mit einem Arm um ihre Mitte an sich und bekam für seine Mühe fast mit dem Kochlöffel ein Auge ausgestochen, als seine Tochter sich ihm ruckartig zuwandte. „Whoa! Vorsichtig mit dem Ding, Baban. Ich schätze, alle Meisterköche haben mal klein angefangen.“ Er nahm ihr das Rührgerät ab und küsste Rhearn auf die Nase. „Die Vögel, die sich in unseren Garten verirren, haben vielleicht ein Glück. So eine gute Verpflegung gibt es in ganz Cardiff garantiert nicht noch einmal.“ Er sah seinen Partner an. „Apropos Verpflegung? Ich habe auch Hunger.“  
  
„Da.“ Rhearn griff wieder in die Schüssel mit dem Vogelfutter und hielt ihm eine Hand voll davon hin. „Dada essen. Von mir“, setzte sie stolz hinzu. „Gut.“  
  
Ianto lachte über die Grimasse, die sein Partner schnitt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte dein Daddy hätte gerne etwas anderes zu essen, cariad.“ Er schob ihr eine Pergamentpapiertüte zu. „Du hast die Hauptzutat vergessen. Unsere selbstgeernteten und getrockneten Sonnenblumenkerne.“ Erst dann wandte er sich wieder an Jack. „Wieso siehst du nicht einfach in der Mikrowelle nach? Ich habe diese gefrorenen Steak-and-Kidney-Pies gefunden, von denen du gesprochen hast. Du musst dir nur noch eine aufwärmen.“ Er lächelte. „Aber wenn du lieber das Vogelfutter kosten willst…“ Amüsiert beobachtete Ianto, wie Jack sich eiligst an der Mikrowelle zu schaffen machte.   
  
Natürlich hätte er auch einfach fertiges Vogelfutter kaufen können und sich damit eine Menge Zeit und Staubsaugen erspart – solange sie damit die Vögel füttern durfte, wäre es Rhearn egal gewesen - aber das hier machte doch so viel mehr Spaß.  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2\.  Jagdfieber  (626 Worte)  
  
„Hey, mein Schatz. Komm einen Moment zu mir, okay?“ Wie argumentierte man am besten mit einem Kleinkind? Natürlich hätte er auch einfach zu ihr gehen, sie sich unter den Arm klemmen und sie nach drinnen tragen können. Aber das würde zu Tränen und Trotzanfällen und generell schlechter Laune bei ihnen beiden für den Rest des Nachmittags führen. Also versuchte Ianto es zunächst mit Worten bei seiner Tochter. „Ich bin sicher, Percy ist mit seinem Futter völlig zufrieden.“ Ianto schauderte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er hätte auch für sich an eine Jacke denken sollen. „Willst du nicht langsam wieder reinkommen? Es ist kalt. Ich mache dir auch Kakao mit Mini-Marshmellows. Und du kannst ein paar der Kekse dazu haben, die Tante Rhi mitgebracht hat.“ Bei Jack funktionierte Bestechung schließlich auch immer.  
  
Rhearn kauerte im Gras, konzentriert den Boden absuchend. Als sie die Stimme ihres Tads hörte, sah sie kurz über die Schulter zu ihm und verlor fast das Gleichgewicht. Kakao und Kekse waren offensichtlich eine verlockende Aussicht, doch sie bohrte ihre Finger lieber wieder in den feuchten Rasen.  
  
Ianto seufzte. Und sie war auch genauso dickköpfig wie ihr Vater! „Okay, noch zwei Minuten, dann ist wirklich Schluss. Der Regen wird stärker.“  
  
Gut, sie war passend angezogen - unter dem leuchtendroten Regenumhang (bedruckt mit gelben Enten, die weiß gepunktete, blaue Regenschirme über sich aufspannten - klar, wer die Entscheidung zum Kauf getroffen hatte), dessen Kapuze ihr ständig ins Gesicht rutschte - wie zahllose Dreckspuren ihrer Finger verrieten - trug sie ein dickes Sweatshirt. Eine Strumpfhose unter den Mini-Jeans hielt ihre Beine warm.   
  
Mit ihren quietschgelben Gummistiefeln stapfte Rhearn über den Rasen, offenbar wild entschlossen, in die obersten Ränge der Cardiffer Regenwurmfänger aufzusteigen. (Falls es so etwas gab.) Obwohl sie schon ein paar Minuten suchte, war das sauber ausgespülte Marmeladenglas, das sie an die Brust drückte, noch leer. Das Glück befand sich heute offensichtlich auf Seite der Kriechtiere. Seit sie ihr ein Buch über Enten gekauft hatten, das zeigte wie eines der Federviecher Schnecken und Würmer verschlang, war Rhearn nicht davon abzubringen, dass sie Percy wie eine "richtige Mama Ente" auch mit echten Schnecken und Würmern füttern musste, nicht nur mit dem Futter aus der Zoohandlung.   
  
Bei aller Liebe, Ianto weigerte sich, glitschige Würmer aus dem Boden zu puhlen oder schleimige Schnecken einzusammeln, nur um den Erpel damit zu füttern. Als würde Percy einen Unterschied bemerken, wenn er statt Würmern Spaghetti serviert bekam.   
  
„Tad!“ Rhearn schlidderte beinahe auf dem nassen Rasen in Richtung Terrasse. Sie glühte förmlich vor Aufregung als sie ihm das Marmeladenglas entgegen hielt. „Guck mal.“  
  
Auf dem Boden des Glases ringelte sich ein stattlicher Regenwurm. Obwohl… Ianto sah näher hin. Irgendwie ringelte sich da gar nichts mehr, die Bewegungen kamen wohl nur davon, dass Rhearn das Glas schüttelte. Yup, der Wurm sah schon ziemlich tot aus. Gut für ihn… „Hübsch“, bemerkte er trocken. „Wirklich. So einen tollen Wurm habe ich ja noch nie gesehen.“  
  
Rhearn war zu jung, um den Sarkasmus in seinen Worten zu verstehen. Sie lachte begeistert. „Percy futtert.“  
  
„Oh, ich bin sicher, das wird ihm… besonders gut… schmecken“, murmelte Ianto, ein vages Ekelgefühl unterdrückend. Das war nur ein stinknormaler Wurm, da hatte er schließlich schon ganz andere Dinge gesehen. Trotzdem!  
  
Seine Tochter dagegen stocherte mit Vergnügen im Glas herum.   
  
„Weißt du was, das reicht bestimmt für Percy. Er ist ja noch eine so kleine Ente, da wird er von so einem großen Wurm locker satt.“ Das war zwar gelogen, aber Ianto kümmerten so kleine Notlügen im Moment auch nicht. „Wieso fütterst du ihn nicht und dann bekommst du deinen Kakao?“  
  
Rhearn nickte und flitzte an ihm vorbei ins Haus.   
  
„Warte! Zuerst die Stiefel…“ Aber da war es schon zu spät. Seufzend folgte Ianto den schmutzigen Schuhabdrücken, die sich quer über den vormals blitzblanken Küchenfußboden zogen…  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
  
3\.  Delikatessen  (477 Worte)  
  
Rhearn giggelte begeistert und hämmerte mit ihren kleinen Fingern auf das Bilderbuch. „Meins, meins, meins“, sagte sie, auf einen Käfer, eine Ameise und eine Schnecke deutend. „Taddy. Meins?“  
  
„Tut mir leid. Nichts davon kann man als Haustier halten“, erwiderte Ianto vollkommen unaufrichtig. „Du hast doch jetzt Percy. Und erinnerst du dich, was Enten noch gerne essen? Abgesehen von Entenfutter.“  
  
„Schneka“. Rhearn zog die Nase hoch. „Schmeckt bäh.“   
  
Er fühlte sich versucht, zu fragen ob sie das aus eigener Erfahrung wusste oder... nein, er wollte es wirklich nicht wissen.  Womöglich waren Schnecken ja auch gesund. Es gab immerhin Länder, in denen sie als Delikatesse galten.   
  
Manchmal hasste Ianto sein mit Trivialem vollgestopftes Gehirn.   
  
„Nun, Enten mögen eben andere Dinge als Menschen“, wandte er sich an Rhearn, die wissbegierig zu ihm hoch sah. Es ging um ihre geliebte Ente, da war sie ganz Ohr. „Bestimmt isst du auch das eine oder andere, das Percy nicht mag.“  
  
Wobei sie das erst herausfinden müssten. Obwohl er ihr zu erklären versuchte, dass das nicht so gut für die Ente war, gab ihm Rhearn immer wieder Bissen ihres Essens ab.   
  
Bisher schlang der Erpel auch alles hinunter, ohne Rücksicht darauf, dass es auch für Federvieh geeignet war - wie er erfahren wusste, als er beim Aufwischen eines Enten-Häufchens einen der kleinen Knöpfe von seinem Hemdärmel fand. Vermutlich hatte Percy ihn bei einem seiner Streifzüge gefunden und gefressen, denn er versuchte Rhearn zumindest beizubringen, dem Erpel nichts zu geben, dass sie nicht auch selbst aß. Keine Tierversuche in ihrem Haus. Wenn es nach ihrer Tochter ging, würde Percy glatt noch auf dem Tisch neben ihrem Teller sitzen dürfen. Aber hier hatte er Unterstützung von Jack bekommen, was ihn einmal von der Verantwortung, immer der Erwachsene sein zu müssen, entlastete. Percy bekam sein Futter nun erst, wenn er in der mit einem alten Handtuch ausgepolsterten Obstkiste saß, die in einer Ecke der Küche stand und die sein Nest außerhalb des Käfigs darstellen sollte.   
  
Plötzlich hielt ihm jemand von hinten die Augen zu und Jack flüsterte in seine Ohr: "Meins?"  
  
Ianto lachte, als er zu ihm hochsah. „Schnecke, Ameise oder Käfer?“  
  
„Ich dachte eher an jung, sexy und Waliser.“ Jack nahm neben ihm auf der Couch Platz und legte den Arm über die Schultern seines Partners. „Hey, Prinzessin.“  
  
Rhearn hielt ihm das Buch unter die Nase. „Lesen, Dada.“  
  
„Gute Idee.“ Ianto beförderte seine Tochter von seinem Schoß auf den ihres Vaters. „Erklär du ihr wieso wir keine Ameisen, Käfer oder Schnecken im Haus halten können. Ich habe noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen. Wichtige Dinge. Und nicht hier im Wohnzimmer.“ Er würde mit einem Kaffee anfangen. Rhearn an einem verregneten Nachmittag zu beschäftigen war definitiv ein Zwei-Mann-Job. Ihre wissbegierige Tochter konnte zur Abwechslung mal eine Weile Jack mit ihren Fragen bombardieren. Ianto lächelte, als Rhearn wissen wollte, wo Käfer schlafen…  
  
  
Ende


	82. Snapshots 11

Titel: Snapshots  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: --  
Wörter: 1306 (gesamt)  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Team  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: slash, pg, Humor  
Beta: T‘Len  
  
Summe: Mehr Mini-Storys rund um Jack, Ianto und Rhearn.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
1\. Doktor Jack - bitte in den OP! (603 Worte)  
  
„Schraubendreher, den kleinsten den du finden kannst“, sagte Jack und streckte auffordernd die Hand aus. „Das hier erfordert äußerste Präzision.“  
  
Ianto verdrehte spöttisch die Augen über seinen Tonfall, erwiderte aber nichts und legte nach kurzem Suchen das geforderte Werkzeug auf Jacks Handfläche. Er beobachtete, wie sein Partner eine winzige Schraube entfernte und sorgfältig zur Seite legte.   
  
„Zange, sie klemmt fest“, kam es als nächstes vom Captain.  
  
Ohne lange suchen zu müssen, wählte Ianto eine schmale Zange aus dem Werkzeugkasten und reichte sie an Jack weiter.  
  
„Tupfer, Schwester! Ich schwitze.“  
  
„Ich bin keine OP-Schwester, Jack und du im Übrigen auch kein Arzt in einer Fernsehserie.“ Statt eines Tupfers erhielt Jack von ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.  
  
Jack grinste. „Das war aber kein generelles Nein zu Doktorspielen, oder?“, fragte er. „Batterien.“  
  
„Es würde dich nicht umbringen, ein Mal “bitte“ zu sagen.“ Ianto fummelte die Batterien aus ihrer atombombensicheren Plastikverpackung und reichte sie weiter.  
  
Nachdem die Batterien an ihrem Platz waren, wandte sich Jack vom Tisch ab und sank vor seinem Partner auf die Knie, die Arme dramatisch ausgebreitet. „Bitte lass uns Doktorspiele machen.“  
  
„Jack“, zischte Ianto verlegen, als sich die Blicke ihrer Kollegen auf sie richteten. „Lass den Quatsch und bau das Ding endlich zusammen.“   
  
„Sir, Yes, Sir.“ Jack stand auf und wandte sich wieder dem Modelflugzeug zu, das auf dem Tisch lag. Er schraubte das Batteriefach zu und stellte es auf die Räder. „Operation gelungen, Patient lebt“, verkündete er stolz. „Wir können einen Probeflug machen.“  
  
„Harkness“, kam es lakonisch von Owen. „Mische ich mich in deine... wie immer du das nennst, was du hier machst... also mische ich mich etwa in deine Arbeit ein?“  
  
„Nur… ständig“, erwiderte Ianto trocken.  
  
„Dann mach hier nicht einen auf Arzt, dazu braucht es mehr Talent.“ Owen schnappte sich die Fernsteuerung. „Und ich bin als Erster dran.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, Owen, ich denke du lässt es nur schwerer aussehen“, meinte Jack lässig, einen Arm um Iantos Taille legend - eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, denn sein Partner hielt sich an seiner Seite so steif wie ein Brett. Owens Sticheleien hatten in letzter Zeit ein wenig an Biss verloren, aber Ianto schien sie sich mehr zu Herzen zu nehmen als früher. „Und ich bin der Boss, ich darf als Erster fliegen.“  
  
Grummelnd hängte der Arzt die Fernsteuerung an ihn aus.   
  
Doch Jacks Freude währte nicht allzu lange, Ianto nahm sie ihm nämlich sofort wieder weg. „Wenn du spielen willst, kauf dir dein eigenes Flugzeug. Das ist Rhearns.“   
  
„Hey! Ich habe schon Flugzeuge geflogen, als du noch Bauklötzchen nach Farben sortiert hast“, protestierte der Captain.  
  
„Heute Morgen, also?“ Ianto löste sich aus dem Griff seines Partners, nahm das Flugzeug vom Tisch und ging damit in Richtung des Pausenbereichs, wo ihre Tochter ungeduldig auf das wieder einsatzfähige Spielzeug wartete.   
  
Doch nach zwei Schritten drehte er um und kehrte zu Jack zurück, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen. „Danke, Doktor Jack“, meinte er mit einem Lächeln und beugte sich dann vor um in Jacks Ohr zu flüsterten: „Ich glaube, ich brauche dringend einen Gesundheitscheck, Herr Doktor. Mein Herz fängt immer manchmal ganz überraschend an zu rasen, jetzt gerade zum Beispiel. Wie wäre es mit heute Abend, wenn Rhearn schläft und wir beide ganz alleine sind?“  
  
„Das muss ich mir unbedingt ansehen, Mister Jones – Anordnung des Doktors.“ Jack grinste und gab Ianto einen Klaps auf den Hintern, als der sich zum Gehen wandte.  
  
Ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt gab Owen kindische Würgelaute von sich und trat den Rückzug in sein Labor an. Die beiden verlagerten ihre Doktorspielchen besser nicht in seinen Untersuchungsraum!  
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
  
2\. Machismo – extra light (283 Worte)  
  
Ianto stellte mit einer perfekten Butler-Verbeugung einen Plastikteller vor Rhearn auf den Tisch. „Drei große Löffel Schokoladeneis für Mylady. Wie bestellt."  
  
„Sag: Danke, Tad“, soufflierte Jack von der anderen Seite des Küchentisches aus.  
  
Rhearn sah strahlend zu ihm hoch, bereits Eiscreme übers Kinn geschmiert. „Mehr, Tad. Schololade, mmmhmm.“ Sie bohrte enthusiastisch den Löffel ins Eis.   
  
Ianto wechselte einen amüsierten Blick mit Jack und strich ihr über die Haare. „Darüber reden wir, wenn du diese Portion aufgegessen hast.“ Ihre Augen waren oft größer als ihr Magen.  
  
Jack räusperte sich und sah gezielt zu der Eispackung neben dem Herd.  
  
„Hast du etwas auf dem Herzen?“, fragte Ianto trocken.  
  
„Wann bekomme ich mein Eis?“, fragte Jack erwartungsvoll.   
  
„Soweit ich weiß verfügst du über zwei gesunde Beine und zwei perfekt funktionierende Hände.“ Ianto nahm neben Rhearn Platz und wischte verkleckertes Eis von ihrem Ärmel. „Hol es dir selbst.“  
  
„Ich sehe schon, die Romantik ist aus unserer Beziehung raus“, meinte Jack mit Grabesstimme und kramte lautstark nach einem Löffel in einer der Schubladen; ließ die Schranktür ein wenig zuknallen, als er sich eine Dessertschale holte.   
  
„Es ist romantisch, wenn du den Pascha spielst und ich dich bediene, ja?“ Ianto zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als Jack mit einer sehr großzügigen Eisportion zurück an den Küchentisch kam. „Wieso hast du nicht gleich die ganze Packung genommen? Viel kann da nicht mehr drin sein.“  
  
„Ich wollte nicht gierig aussehen“, verteidigte sich sein Partner um einen Mund voll rasch schmelzender Eiscreme herum.   
  
„Tja, ich muss dir leider verraten, dass dir das nicht gelungen ist.“ Ianto warf ihm die Papiertuchrolle zu und Jack fing sie gerade noch, bevor sie seine Schulter traf.  
  
Jack lachte. „Schololade. Mmmmh…“  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
  
3\. Ententainment (349 Worte)  
  
„Was macht sie da eigentlich?“, fragte Jack und lehnte sich vor, um über Iantos Schulter zu sehen.   
  
Ianto wandte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen, dann blickte er wieder auf seine Tochter, die auf dem Teppich kniete. „Ich denke sie versucht Percy beizubringen mit dem Ball zu spielen.“  
  
Kritisch verglich Jack die Größe des Fußballs mit der des Erpels. „Vielleicht wenn sie einen Ball nimmt, der nicht doppelt so groß ist wie der Federwisch... Wenn das schief geht, ist er platt.“  
  
Ianto senkte die Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern, obwohl Rhearn ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Sie war viel zu vertieft in die „Erziehung“ ihres Haustiers. „Das Problem ist, Percy interessiert sich nicht mehr für den Ball seit er heraus gefunden hat, dass man ihn nicht fressen kann.“  
  
Die beiden beobachteten amüsiert, wie der Erpel herumstolzierte und nach Teppichflusen schnäbelte, Rhearns Bemühungen seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen, ignorierend. Er schüttelte sich - und ergriff wild flügelschlagend und aufgeregt schnatternd die Flucht, als Rhearn den Ball in seine Richtung schubste. Percy verschwand unter die Couch.   
  
„Was machen wir mit ihm, wenn sie die Lust verliert, mit ihm zu spielen?“, fragte Ianto, während er sich darauf vorbereitete, eingreifen zu müssen. Rhearn hatte als Baby einmal versucht, sich unter die Couch zu quetschen – sie hatte gerade gelernt, sich durch Robben vorwärts zu bewegen – und war stecken geblieben. Nach dieser schlechten Erfahrung mochte sie das böse „outch“ nicht mehr. So blieb es an ihren Eltern hängen, darunter verschwundene Spielsachen oder Kleidungsstücke (erstaunlich was dort alles landete) zu suchen. „Wir können ihn nicht im Park bei den anderen Enten lassen, der hält sich inzwischen doch glatt für einen Menschen.“  
  
„Dann entscheiden wir uns also doch noch zwischen Reis oder Nudeln als Beilage?“, meinte Jack grinsend.  
  
Ianto gab ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen. „Denk nicht einmal dran“, warnte er.   
  
„Süßsauer oder Honig-Soja-Glasur?“, flüsterte Jack in sein Ohr. „Mit extra-krosser Haut und diesen kleinen Pfannkuchen als Beilage…“  
  
„Weiche von mir, Satan!“ Ianto schubste ihn mit der Hüfte weg und ging zur Couch, um Percy und ihre Tochter vor der gemeinen Outch zu retten.  
  
  
Ende


	83. Wer eine Reise tut – Part 7

Wer eine Reise tut – Part 7  
  
(Tag 3/Abend – New Forest, Hampshire)  
  
  
  
„Wir waaaaaarten. Warten. Warten-warten-warten-warten.“ Jack wandte sich an seine Tochter und hob sie auf den Arm. „Du musst deinem Dada unbedingt helfen, Prinzessin.“   
  
Rhearn schob die Unterlippe vor. „Dada?“, wiederholte sie fragend.   
  
„Schau mal.“ Jack deutete auf die Tür zum Badezimmer. „Dein Tad ist schon eine ganze halbe Stunde da drin und macht sich hübsch für unser Abendessen. Wir müssen ihn jetzt irgendwie raus locken.“  
  
Irgendwie schien das Rhearn nicht sehr zu interessieren. Sie nuckelte am Halsausschnitt ihres T-Shirts und kuschelte sich an ihren Vater. „Tad da“, wiederholte sie.  
  
„Genau, Tad ist da. Und ich denke jemand ist müde.“ Jack presste einen Kuss gegen ihr Haar. „Das war auch ein aufregender Tag, Baban.“ Und trotz der paar Schreckminuten, als Rhearn plötzlich verschwand, war es ein wunderschöner Tag gewesen.   
  
Wie war es nur gekommen, dass er vergessen hatte, wie es war, so zu leben? Ohne Torchwood. Ohne Tod. Ohne die ewigen Schatten, die immer an ihm zu kleben schienen... Nicht alleine. Nicht distanziert von allem um ihn herum, von den Menschen, selbst wenn er mitten unter ihnen stand.   
  
Und wie lange war es her, dass er zuletzt mit jemandem längere Zeit zusammen gewesen war, ohne dass ein Teil von ihm bereits auf der Suche nach etwas anderem war?  
  
Er wiegte Rhearn hin und her und summte leise, wie als Baby, wenn sie nur einschlief wenn er oder Ianto sie im Arm hielten. „Warte noch ein bisschen mit dem Großwerden, mein Schatz, okay?“  
  
„Also ich weiß nicht…“ Iantos amüsierte Stimme ließ Jack aufblicken. „Zuerst drängelst du so und jetzt siehst du nicht einmal in meine Richtung.“  
  
„Tut mir leid.“ Jack trat zu ihm. „Aber das war nicht meine Schuld. Eine wunderschöne junge Dame hat mich abgelenkt.“  
  
„Warum bin ich nicht überrascht.“ Ianto küsste Rhearn auf die Schläfe. „Soll ich dir etwas zu Trinken holen, cariad? Bist du durstig?“  
  
Rhearn schüttelte den Kopf. „Geschichte?“, fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.  
  
„Ich denke das lässt sich machen.“ Ianto warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Ich lese dir eine Geschichte vor, und dein Daddy zieht sich in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls um.“ Er musterte Jack von Kopf bis Fuß. „Oder willst du so zum Dinner gehen?“   
  
Jack sah grinsend an sich hinab. Er hatte nach dem Duschen das angezogen, was er am liebsten trug. Nichts. „Was ist damit nicht in Ordnung?“, fragte er, Rhearn auf den Boden setzend, die - nun wieder sehr munter - nach nebenan flitzte, um das Paddington-Buch zu suchen.   
  
Ianto schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken „Oh, mich stört es nicht, aber ich kann nicht für die anderen Gäste sprechen.“  
  
„Ich kenne ein paar tolle Restaurants, in denen man nackt essen geht.“ Jack lehnte die Stirn gegen die seines Partners.  
  
„Aber ich nehme nicht an, dass es welche hier in der Nähe gibt, oder?“, erkundigte sich Ianto lächelnd.  
  
„Nicht direkt“, gab der Captain zu. „Und im Moment fällt es mir ohnehin schwer zu sagen, ob ich dich lieber angezogen oder nackt sehe.“ Oh ja, dieser neue Anzug war jedes einzelne Pfund wert gewesen. Selbst, dass Ianto ihn nur unter der Bedingung, ständig mindestens einen Meter Abstand zu halten, zum Maßnehmen und den Anproben mitkommen ließ. Aber das war okay gewesen. Er bekam seine Belohnung gleich nach dem Termin im Parkhaus, denn ihre Tochter war mit Tosh und Andy im Hub geblieben. Zu den klassischen Nadelstreifen – Jacks Lieblingsmuster - trug Ianto ein neues, weinrotes Hemd, eine passende Weste und eine um einige Schattierungen dunklere Krawatte. Eigentlich an und für sich kein außergewöhnliches Outfit, aber so wie Ianto darin strahlte, würde er heute Abend mehr als nur ein paar Köpfe verdrehen.   
  
„Du bist der einzige Mensch mit einem Anzug-Fetisch, weißt du das?“, neckte ihn sein Partner liebevoll.   
  
„Der einzige, den du kennst“, korrigierte Jack lachend. „Mein Glück dann, dass ich genau den Mann gefunden habe, der so perfekt darin aussieht.“  
  
„Ist das nicht eher mein Glück?“  
  
„Einigen wir uns darauf, dass wir beide Glück haben“, flüsterte Jack in sein Ohr und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
  
Dann war Rhearn zurück und verlangte die versprochene Geschichte vorgelesen zu bekommen. Ianto setzte sie neben sich aufs Bett und Jack machte sich brav auf die Suche nach der Kleidung, die er speziell für diesen Anlass eingepackt hatte. Ianto war schließlich nicht der einzige, der sich in Schale werfen konnte.   
  
  
###  
  
  
„Jack! Beeil dich“, rief er in Richtung Bad, als es an der Tür klopfte. Wirklich, sein Partner brauchte für seine Frisur ja länger als man dem weiblichen Geschlecht nachsagte.   
  
Ianto ließ Rhearn auf dem Bett sitzen und ging um zu Öffnen. Er sah die junge Frau fragend an, die ihm freundlich entgegen lächelte.  
  
„Guten Abend, Sir. Ich bin Jenna, vom Nanny-Service.“  
  
Okay, das musste ein Irrtum sein. Erstens: Sie war viel zu jung, praktisch noch ein Teenager. Und zweitens: sie trug nicht die Uniform der anderen Hotelangestellten, sondern enge Jeans, pinkfarbene Turnschuhe, eine Handtasche und ein Blümchen-T-Shirt. Ihr blondes Haar war im Nacken mit einer pinkfarbenen Schleife zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Sie sah aus wie ein Babysitter in einem amerikanischen Teenie-Film - und sie wussten alle wie das für gewöhnlich endete.  
  
„Bin ich zu früh?“, fragte Jenna, als sie sein Zögern bemerkte. „An der Rezeption hat man mir gesagt, Sie haben eine Reservierung um acht Uhr, Mr. Harkness. Und ich komme gerne etwas früher, damit genug Zeit bleibt, dass ich mich mit dem Kind im Beisein der Eltern bekannt mache und für alle Fragen, die sie vielleicht noch haben, zur Verfügung stehe.“  
  
„Er ist leider immer noch Mister Jones", antwortete Jack an seiner Stelle. Er tauchte unvermittelt an Iantos Seite auf und zog ihn sanft von der Tür weg - erst dann fiel Ianto auf, dass er den Eingang blockierte - so dass der Babysitter… pardon, die Nanny… eintreten konnte.   
  
Vermutlich hatte die Rezeption sie „vorgewarnt“, denn sie zuckte nicht mit der Wimper, dass sie ein Kind mit zwei Vätern sitten sollte.   
  
„Er ist ein wenig nervös, wir machen das zum ersten Mal. Hallo, ich bin Jack Harkness.“ Er schüttelte Jennas Hand. „Da entlang, bitte. Rhearn wartet schon.“  
  
„Sie trägt ganz normale Kleidung“, flüsterte Jack in Iantos Ohr, als sie Jenna folgten.   
  
„Was hast du erwartet? Mary Poppins mit Hut und Schirm, ein Lied auf den Lippen?“, gab der junge Waliser genauso leise zurück, obwohl er genau das gleiche gedacht hatte, als er die Tür öffnete.  
  
Jenna nahm einen Ausweis aus der Tasche. „Das verstehe ich völlig“, entgegnete sie. „Die meisten Eltern sind ein wenig nervös, wenn sie ihr Kind das erste Mal mit einer fremden Person alleine lassen. Sie können gerne noch einmal die Rezeption anrufen um sich zu vergewissern, dass ich tatsächlich bin, wer ich behaupte zu sein“, setzte sie mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln hinzu.   
  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein“, versicherte ihr Jack - schließlich hatte das Tosh von Zuhause aus bereits getan. Oh ja, er scheute nicht davor zurück, Torchwoods Ressourcen auch für so etwas zu benutzen. „Vielleicht können wir kurz noch einmal den Ablauf klären?“ Er sah Ianto an, während er erklärte: „Diese Reise war ein Überraschungsgeschenk für meinen Mann, deshalb kennt er die Einzelheiten nicht.“  
  
„Natürlich, Sir, kein Problem“, erwiderte die Nanny. „Sie haben für Ihre Tochter eine Einzelbetreuung mit Übernachtung gebucht. Wir haben speziell eingerichtete Kinderzimmer, in denen sie spielen kann und schlafen wird. Ich werde die ganze Nacht über bei ihr bleiben, sie ist also nie alleine, sollte sie aufwachen und sich in der fremden Umgebung fürchten. Ich sorge auch dafür, dass sie ihr Abendessen bekommt - ihre Vorlieben, mögliche Allergien und Unverträglichkeiten haben Sie ja bei der Anmeldung angegeben - und Rhearn hat ja auch keine speziellen medizinischen Anforderungen. Ich bin sicher wir werden uns gut miteinander verstehen.“ Sie lächelte. „Was mich selbst betrifft, ich habe zwei jüngere und zwei ältere Geschwister – ich bin also nicht völlig unerfahren mit Kindern – außerdem eine abgeschlossene Ausbildung als Erzieherin und ich nehme regelmäßig am Erste-Hilfe-Training teil. Ich arbeite seit drei Jahren hier im Hotel als Nanny.“ Sie musterte die beiden. „Gibt es noch Fragen auf Ihrer Seite, die ich Ihnen beantworten kann, bevor ich mich mit Rhearn bekannt mache?“  
  
Ianto wechselte einen Blick mit Jack, der leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich denke im Moment ist alles klar. Rhearn ist im Schlafzimmer, sie ist mit ihrem neuen Bilderbuch beschäftigt. Ich hole sie.“  
  
Jenna hob die Hand. „Wenn Sie gestatten, Sir, dann mache ich das besser zuerst alleine. Dann kann ich sie besser einschätzen.“   
  
„Sehr gut“, mischte sich Jack ein, bevor Ianto Einwände vorbringen konnte. „Dann kannst du mir in der Zwischenzeit mit diesem Folterinstrument helfen.“   
  
Ianto sah Jenna einen Moment hinterher, dann wandte er sich Jack und der Krawatte zu, die ihm sein Partner entgegen hielt. „Dieses Mal hast du das Restaurant selbst ausgesucht, also beklag dich nicht bei mir, dass es Krawattenzwang gibt.“ Geschickt schlang er den Knoten - er wusste sehr wohl, dass Jack das alleine konnte und er ihn nur daran hindernd wollte, sich in das erste Aufeinandertreffen von Rhearn und Jenna einzumischen.   
  
Natürlich war Jack kaum weniger neugierig, wie ihre Tochter auf die Nanny reagierte, aber es klang vernünftig, dass der jungen Frau zu überlassen. Es war immerhin ihr Job und nach allem was sie herausgefunden hatten, war sie sehr gut darin. Ihre Referenzen waren erstklassig und es war nicht leicht gewesen, sie so kurzfristig zu buchen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ihre Dienste kosteten fast so viel wie die Suite.   
  
Ianto zupfte die Krawatte gerade. „Und wer sagt übrigens, dass ich ein Mister Harkness sein wollte?“, murmelte er, auf Jacks Bemerkung an der Tür zurückkommend. „Wie gefiele es dir denn, ein Mister Jones zu sein?“  
  
„Ist das ein Antrag?“, Jack grinste. „Hm, Jack Jones. Das hat einen gewissen Klang.“  
  
„Fertig.“ Ianto gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Brust und wandte sich ab. Er sah in Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Ich frage mich, was sie da drin machen.“  
  
Jack legte die Arme um seine Taille und zog ihn an sich zurück. „Moment mal. Wir sind noch lange nicht miteinander fertig, Mister“, flüsterte er in Iantos Ohr. „Ich habe mich in einen Anzug und eine Krawatte geworfen, ich bin fest entschlossen einen schönen Abend mit dir alleine zu verbringen und ich bin sicher, dass unsere Tochter währenddessen in guten Händen ist.“   
  
„Das will ich ja auch. Aber können wir nicht trotzdem einen Blick ins Schlafzimmer werfen? Nur einen kurzen?“, erwiderte Ianto.  
  
„Ich dachte, du fragst nie.“ Jack zog ihn zur Tür und schob sie ein Stück weiter auf.   
  
Rhearn hopste auf dem Bett auf und ab und griff begeistert lachend nach den Seifenblasen, die Jenna für sie produzierte.   
  
Die Nanny wandte sich ihnen lächelnd zu und winkte ihnen, ganz in den Raum zu treten. „Rhearn ist ein sehr aufgewecktes kleines Mädchen. Wir kommen schon wundervoll zurecht.“ Sie bückte sich nach einem herunter gefallenen Kissen.   
  
Und Ianto erwartete fast einen Kommentar über enge Jeans zu hören, aber Jack war völlig damit beschäftigt, Rhearn zu winken.   
  
Jack wurde davon überrascht, dass Ianto ihn vor den Augen einer quasi-Fremden küsste, dachte aber nicht dran, sich zu beschweren. Er würde ihn später fragen, wieso.  
  
Jenna platzierte das Kissen auf dem Bett und streckte die Hand aus. Nach kurzem Zögern kam Rhearn zu ihr, neugierig nach dem Röhrchen mit der Seifenblasenlauge greifend. „Ist sie denn schon einmal mit jemand anderem über Nacht geblieben?“, fragte die Nanny, das kleine Mädchen auf den Arm nehmend, als sie sich mit ihr zu ihren Eltern umwandte.   
  
„Manchmal kümmern sich Freunde von uns für ein paar Stunden um sie, und als Baby hat sie mal zwei Tage mit meiner Schwester verbracht“, erwiderte Jack, den Arm locker über Iantos Schultern legend. „Sie versteht sich aber sehr gut mit den meisten Erwachsenen.“   
  
„Nun, sie liebt offenbar Seifenblasen.“ Jenna lachte, als Rhearn wieder nach dem Seifenblasenbehälter griff.  
  
„Sie liebt auch Enten und Dinosaurier.“ Ianto legte das unverzichtbare Kuscheltier auf die bereitgestellte Tasche mit Rhearns Kleidung für die Nacht und den nächsten Morgen. Es würde ja nicht ganz dem Sinn des Services entsprechen, wenn die Nanny zurückkommen müsste und eventuell störte. „Und sie malt gerne.“   
  
„Das ist wunderbar, ich habe viele neue Malbücher, die wir gemeinsam ausmalen können.“ Jenna überließ Rhearn die Seifenblasendose und hob Fanny hoch. „Wir nehmen die Kleidung und ihr Lieblingskuscheltier mit, das reicht. Alles andere haben wir im Spielzimmer. So, mein Schatz, sag jetzt schön bye-bye zu deinen Daddys.“  
  
„Jetzt schon?“, fragte Ianto. „Wir haben noch Zeit bis zu unserer Reservierung.“  
  
„Es ist besser, wenn wir das Ganze nicht zu sehr in die Länge ziehen.“ Die Nanny reichte das Kuscheltier weiter und Rhearn gab dafür auf, die Seifenblasen zu schütteln. „Aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir deinen Daddys das Zimmer zeigen, in dem du heute Nacht schlafen wirst?“ Sie lächelte. „Es liegt auf dem Weg zum Restaurant.“  
  
„Oh, sie ist gut“, flüsterte Jack Ianto zu, als sie der Babysitterin folgten. „Sie brauchte keine zehn Minuten um unsere Tochter um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln.“   
  
„Bist du ganz sicher, dass sie kein Alien ist?“, flüsterte Ianto zurück. „Rhearn hat sich nicht mal mit meiner Schwester so schnell angefreundet.“  
  
Sie hatten den Fahrstuhl erreicht, so blieb Jack keine Gelegenheit, zu antworten.   
  
„Mit dem Lift fahren gehört auch zu ihren Lieblingsbeschäftigungen“, sagte Ianto um ihr plötzliches Schweigen zu überbrücken.   
  
„Das mögen sehr viele Kinder.“ Jenna lachte. „Vor allem in einem dieser Fahrstühle mit den schicken verspiegelten Wänden. Da kann man so wundervoll Handabdrücke hinterlassen.“ Da sie beide Hände voll hatte, drückte sie den Stockwerkknopf mit dem Ellbogen, bevor einer der beiden Männer die Chance dazu hatte. Sie hatte abgelehnt, dass sie ihr entweder das Mädchen oder die Tasche abnahmen.  
  
Jack und Ianto wechselten einen amüsierten Blick – genau das hatte Rhearn schließlich im Hotel in London gemacht. Lautlos formte Ianto mit den Lippen das Wort „Alien“ und Jack grinste.   
  
„Bume“, sagte Rhearn und deutete auf die Blümchen auf Jennas T-Shirt.  
  
„Genau, das sind Blumen. Sehr gut“, lobte die Nanny. „Kennst du noch andere Worte?“  
  
Rhearn schien einen Moment zu überlegen. Dann hob sie einen Fuß. „Shuh.“ Sie strahlte über Jennas Schulter hinweg ihren Vater an. “Dada.” Sie deutete auf Jack. „Tad.“ Dieses Mal zeigte sie auf Ianto.   
  
„Na du bist ein cleveres Mädchen.“ Jenna sah Ianto an. „Darf ich fragen, warum sie Sie Tad nennt?“  
  
„Wir kommen aus Wales“, erklärte Ianto als sie den Lift verließen und Jenna sie einen Korridor entlang führte, der seitlich vom Foyer abging. „Ich bin Waliser. Sie kann uns ja nicht beide Daddy rufen, also hat Jack angefangen, mich als ihren Tad - das ist die walisische Form von Papa – zu bezeichnen, und sie hat das schnell aufgeschnappt.“ Er hörte sich selbst in das verfallen, was Jack scherzend seinen „Plappermodus“ nannte und nestelte an seiner Krawatte herum.   
  
Jack griff nach seiner Hand und zog sie weg, bevor seine Finger die Seidenkrawatte strangulierten. „Ihr Wortschatz wird jeden Tag größer und wir müssen wirklich aufpassen, über was wir in ihrer Gegenwart reden. Für ein so kleines Mädchen hat sie bemerkenswert große Ohren.“ Er zwinkerte Rhearn zu. „Sie plappert alles nach, was sie hört. Wir müssen nur noch an ihrer Aussprache arbeiten.“  
  
„Sie spricht schon sehr gut für ihr Alter.“ Jenna stellte die Tasche ab, zog ihren Ausweis durch einen Kartenleser und öffnete eine Tür. „Wichtig ist, dass das Sprechen ihr Freude macht, die richtige Aussprache lernt sie ganz von alleine. So, hier sind wir.“  
  
Es war zweifellos ein Kinderzimmer, in das sie traten. Disney- und andere Zeichentrickfiguren zierten die Wände. Ein flauschiger Teppich bedeckte den Boden, über den man wunderbar krabbeln oder darauf sitzen konnte, um zu spielen. Puppen, Kuscheltiere und Bücher lagen auf einem Regal bereit. Auf einem Miniatur-Tisch stapelten sich Malbücher neben einer Plastikbox mit Stiften. Zwei passende Stühle sahen aus, als kämen sie direkt aus dem Haus der Sieben Zwerge. Und eine große Kiste mit Bauklötzen wartete auf angehende Architekten und künftige Baumeister. Aber der Hit war sicherlich das Bett – Kopf- und Fußende zierte das Konterfei von Winnie Pooh, der sich über einen enormen Honigtopf hermachte. Jenna deutete auf eine von einem Vorhang abgetrennte Nische, direkt neben dem Bett. „Und dort schlafe ich.“ Sie stellte Rhearn auf den Boden.   
  
Nach kurzem Zögern strebte das kleine Mädchen auf eine der Spielzeugkisten zu und spähte neugierig hinein, weit über den Rand der Kiste gebeugt.   
  
„Wir werden sie nie wieder aus diesem Raum bekommen.“ Jack lachte. „Oh, ich überlege gerade selbst, hier einzuziehen.“   
  
„Und damit hast du dein Geheimnis verraten“, entgegnete Ianto mit einem gespielt-leidenden Seufzen. „Du bist in Wirklichkeit auch nur ein großes Kind.“  
  
Die Nanny stellte die Tasche auf einer Kommode ab und trat zu Rhearn, eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legend. „Hey, mein Schatz. Bist du hungrig? Auf dem Tisch liegt ein Buch mit Bildern von Essen. Warum siehst du es dir nicht einmal an, ob du etwas davon möchtest.“   
  
Rhearn trennte sich sichtlich widerwillig von der Spielzeugkiste und ließ sich von Jenna an den Tisch führen.   
  
Dann trat Jenna zu Jack und Ianto, die das Ganze mit Interesse beobachtet hatten. „Ich denke, Sie können jetzt unbesorgt Ihren Abend genießen. Rhearn erscheint mir ein sehr ruhiges und ausgeglichenes Kind zu sein. Und ihre Reaktion auf die fremde Umgebung ist sehr vielversprechend. Vielleicht wird sich das ändern, wenn Sie gehen, aber ich finde schon einen Weg, sie abzulenken.“  
  
„Okay, ich denke wir haben den dezenten Hinweis verstanden, dass wir jetzt besser gehen.“ Jack bot Ianto den Arm an. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Zeit bis zu unserer Reservierung an der Bar überbrücken?“  
  
„Wieso ausgerechnet an der Bar?“, wiederholte Ianto verwundert.   
  
„Ich habe gehör, sie servieren dort Martinis.“ Jack gelang es, eine perfekt unschuldige Miene beizubehalten.   
  
Der junge Waliser rollte mit den Augen. „Wieso musste ich auch fragen.“ Er beugte sich leicht zu Jack vor. „Dir ist klar, dass du mich nicht erst betrunken machen musst, oder?“  
  
„Glasklar“, erwiderte Jack. „Dürfen wir uns von Rhearn verabschieden?“, wandte er sich dann an die Nanny.  
  
„Natürlich“, antwortete Jenna. „Aber aus Erfahrung weiß ich, dass es besser ist, die Verabschiedung nicht zu lange auszudehnen.“  
  
„Das verstehen wir.“ Ianto folgte Jack zu Rhearn, die an dem Minitisch saß und angestrengt das Bilderbuch studierte, das Jenna ihr gegeben hatte. Es schien sie nicht zu stören, dass sie es verkehrt herum hielt.  
  
Rhearn sah auf, als ihr Tad neben ihr in die Hocke ging. „Dada und ich gehen jetzt, Cariad“, sagte Ianto und küsste sie auf die Wange, strich ihr eine Haarsträhne zurück. „Miss Jenna wird auf dich aufpassen. Du bist mein braves, großes Mädchen, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Keine wilden Partys, verstanden junge Dame?“, meinte Jack grinsend und gab Rhearn einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Wir haben dich lieb, Baban.“ Er stand auf und streckte Ianto die Hand entgegen, um ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen.   
  
Ianto stand langsam auf, ohne Jacks Hand zu nehmen, und klopfte sich abwesend die Hosenbeine ab, obwohl das kaum notwendig war. Der ganze Raum war perfekt sauber. „Wir essen im Hotelrestaurant“, sagte er, während er widerstrebend zu Jack trat.   
  
Die Nanny kam wieder näher. „Bitte machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich habe Ihre Handynummern für einen Notfall. Wir beide…“ Sie setzte sich neben Rhearn auf den Teppich. „…machen uns einen schönen Abend, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Natürlich. Wir sehen uns dann zum Frühstück, Miss… Jenna.“ Ianto kannte ihren Nachnamen nicht.  
  
„Okay?“, sagte Jack, als sie gemeinsam zur Tür gingen.   
  
„Okay.“ Ianto warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück.   
  
Das war offenbar der Moment, in dem Rhearn verstand, dass sie hier bleiben sollte und ihre Daddys weggingen. Ohne sie! Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihre Unterlippe begann zu zittern, aber Jenna hob sie auf ihren Arm, bevor Jack oder Ianto umdrehen und sie trösten konnten und bevor Tränen kullerten. Die Nanny zauberte die Seifenblasen wie aus dem Nichts hervor und noch bevor sich die Tür zwischen ihnen schloss, war Rhearn bereits abgelenkt und sah nicht mehr in ihre Richtung.   
  
  
###  
  
  
„Hast du das gesehen?“, bemerkte Jack, als sie an der Bar an der Längsseite des Restaurants Platz nahmen. Sie waren von einer Hostess begrüßt worden, die ihnen mitteilte, dass ihr Tisch in einer Viertelstunde frei sein würde und ihnen für die Wartezeit die Bar empfahl. „Rhearn hat sich kaum mehr von uns verabschieden wollen. Wenn wir sie morgen früh abholen, wird sie Jenna behalten wollen.“  
  
Jack bestellte zwei Dirty Martinis – er konnte dem Namen nicht widerstehen – aber entlockte Ianto damit nur ein mattes Lächeln.   
  
Ianto wartete, bis der Barkeeper das langstielige Glas vor ihn stellte. „Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt eher mit Schreien und Tränen gerechnet. Aber Jenna scheint mir kompetent und sehr freundlich zu sein. Unser Baby ist in guten Händen.“ Er drehte den Glasstiel zwischen den Fingern, nippte dann an seinem Drink. „Weißt du was, das sieht in den Filmen cooler aus als es tatsächlich schmeckt.“   
  
Jack lachte leise. „Ich werde auch kein Fan davon werden. Aber es gehört dazu, wenn wir hier sind, oder?“ Er schob sein Glas zurück und bestellte zwei Glenmorangie. Sein Partner musterte die auf Hochglanz polierte Theke als suche er nach einem Mangel um sich zu beschweren. „Ianto? Wenn du das hier nicht willst, dann ordern wir Zimmerservice, holen Rhearn ab und essen zusammen mit ihr. Und wenn sie schläft, überrede ich dich dazu, mit mir total nackt im Whirlpool in unserem Zimmer zu baden.“  
  
„Nein, du hast Recht.“ Ianto nahm einen Schluck des Whiskeys und schüttelte den Kopf. „Rhi hatte Recht mit dem, was sie auf meiner Geburtstagsfeier gesagt hat. Ich verwandle mich in meine Mutter und mache mir ständig viel zu viele Sorgen.“  
  
Jack legte die Hand über seine, rieb mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. „Es ist nichts Falsches daran, sich um die zu sorgen, die man liebt. Außer du tust dir damit selbst weh.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Ianto drehte seine Hand um, ergriff Jacks. „Ich verspreche mir heute Nacht keine Sorgen mehr zu machen.“ Er lächelte. „Habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, wie großartig du aussiehst? Ich liebe den Mantel und den ganzen, sexy Captain-Jack-Look, aber in diesem Anzug… Bond kann meiner Meinung nach die Koffer packen.“  
  
„Mister Jones, ich glaube das war ein Kompliment.“ Jack lachte und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. „Hungrig?“, fragte er dann.  
  
„Wie ein Bär.“ Ianto leerte sein Glas. „Und behalte den Pool im Hinterkopf.“  
  
Glücklicherweise kam kurz darauf die Hostess und führte sie an ihren Tisch.  
  
  
###  
  
tbc


	84. Snapshots 12

Titel: Snapshots 12  
Autor: Lady Charena (April 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: --  
Wörter: 1358 (gesamt)  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: slash, pg, Humor  
Beta: T‘Len  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
1\.  Gefallen  (583 Worte)  
  
Owen war in einen hochkomplizierten Eingriff vertieft. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - er spielte nämlich „Operation“ und wie man deutlich hören konnte, hatte er nicht viel Glück mit dem elektronischen Kinderspiel. Ein misstönender Alarm nach dem anderen ertönte, untermalt von den nicht-jugendfreien Flüchen des Arztes. Da sich das Spiel im Lager mit den medizinischen Vorräten befunden hatte, war er vermutlich nicht der erste Profi, der daran sein Fingerspitzengefühl erprobte…   
  
„Klingt so, als bräuchtest du bald neue Batterien dafür“, sagte Ianto, als er nach einem freien Platz für den Kaffeebecher suchte, den er mitgebracht hatte. „Drei AA-Batterien, richtig? Ich habe welche in der Schublade meines Schreibtisches, die bringe ich dir bei der nächsten Kaffeerunde mit.“  
  
Sein Teamkollege starrte ihn mit misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Okay. Wer bist du und was hast du mit dem echten Teaboy angestellt?“  
  
„Nicht witzig, Owen.“ Die Tasse sicher in den Händen des Arztes deponiert, verschränkte Ianto die Arme vor der Brust. Gut, das war möglicherweise ein so passender Moment wie jeder andere. „Owen, ich habe eine Frage. Könntest du uns beiden Zeit sparen und sie ohne Beleidigungen und Beschwerden und ohne die Verwendung des Wortes "Metzger" beantworten?“  
  
Der Arzt blickte milde interessiert drein. Ianto hatte den guten Kaffee ausgepackt, es musste etwas Wichtiges sein. Und er konnte sich immer noch später über Jones lustig machen. „Okay.“ Er nippte an seiner Tasse. Oh, es musste ein großer Gefallen sein. Teaboy hatte Jacks Privatreserve ausgepackt. Die bekam auch der Captain nur bei besonderen Gelegenheiten.  
  
„Würdest du...“ Ianto seufzte. „…bitte Rhearns Haustier untersuchen?“  
  
„Ich bin kein Tierarzt“, schnarrte Owen. Es war schließlich doch nur Kaffee.   
  
„Aber du hast schon eine Menge Tiere untersucht. Meistens nicht-irdische, dann sollte so ein Routinecheck einer normalen Ente doch kein Problem für dich darstellen.“ Ianto behielt seinen besten diplomatischen Tonfall bei, gewöhnlich dafür reserviert, aufgebrachte Bürokraten zu beschwichtigen, nachdem sie mit Jack telefoniert hatten. „Ich will nur sicher sein, dass Percy keine... was-weiß-ich Milben oder Würmer oder so was hat.“ Vielleicht hätte er sich einfach den Nachmittag freinehmen sollen, und einen echten Tierarzt finden…  
  
„Erstens fressen meines Wissens nach Enten Würmer und halten sie nicht als Haustiere“, entgegnete Owen schnippisch. „Zweitens kann dir auch ein Zoohändler weiterhelfen. Und drittens...“ Er legte eine Kunstpause ein.  
  
„Und drittens?“, hakte Ianto resigniert nach.   
  
„Drittens kann ich mir das Ding ja mal vornehmen, vorausgesetzt... du tust mir auch einen Gefallen?“  
  
„Welchen?“, fragte Ianto mit einer skeptisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Owen fragte für gewöhnlich nicht nach Gefallen. Owen forderte einfach.   
  
„Überrede Tosh, dass sie an unserem nächsten freien Abend mit mir ausgeht. Sie hört auf dich.“  
  
Das war nicht womit Ianto gerechnet hatte. Oder damit, dass der Arzt so... geknickt klingen konnte. Es war nichts Ernstes zwischen ihm und Tosh, oder? Aber natürlich, unter diesen Vorzeichen hatte es mit ihm und Jack schließlich auch angefangen. Tosh sprach nicht darüber und Ianto stellte keine Fragen. Es benötigte keiner Worte zwischen ihnen, um klar zu stellen, dass er immer für sie da war und vice versa. Dazu kannten sie einander zu gut. "Ich... kann sie fragen. Aber ich werde nicht versuchen, sie zu etwas zu überreden."  
  
„Ja, ja, schon gut.“ Owen schlüpfte nahtlos zurück in sein Grinch-Ich und leerte seine Kaffeetasse. „Schaff das Federvieh her. Aber ohne deinen Ableger. Ich arbeite nicht vor Publikum.“  
  
Sich auf die Zunge beißend, um eine weit sarkastischere Antwort darüber wie oft Owen überhaupt arbeite - Publikum oder nicht - zurück zu halten, dankte ihm Ianto knapp und überließ den Arzt wieder seinem Spiel.   
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
2\.  Kompromisse  (712 Worte)  *  
  
*) Eine Art Fortsetzung zur Adventskalenderstory „Illegale Untermieter“ (Kalender 2012, Türchen 17)   
  
„Also… für die Zukunft“, meinte Ianto, sich die Hände an der Jeans abwischend. „Es macht mir nichts aus, die großen Spinnen zu fangen. Aber um die kleinen könntest du dich echt selbst kümmern.“  
  
„Gut, dann kümmere ich mich das nächste Mal auch nur um die großen Mäuse und die kleinen übernimmst du“, entgegnete Jack, misstrauisch die Decke seines Büros musternd. Es war viel zu dunkel da oben, um etwas zu erkennen, dass kleiner als ein Fußball war. Die Invasion war still und leise vor sich gegangen. Er fragte sich, was sie fraßen, denn der Hub litt nicht unter einer Insektenplage. Nun. Noch nicht. Vielleicht waren die Spinnen nur die Vorhut… Tosh bastelte bereits an etwas, dass die Krabbler vertreiben sollte.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, woher du die fixe Idee hast, dass ich Angst vor Mäusen hätte – das habe ich nicht - ich will sie nur nicht tot in meinem Trockner finden.“ Der junge Waliser lehnte gegen den Schreibtisch, die Arme lässig vor der Brust verschränkt.    
  
„Bist du sicher?“ Jack sah grinsend zu ihm hinüber. „Ich habe das anders in Erinnerung.“  
  
„Ich habe nicht gekreischt wie ein kleines Mädchen, als ich die letzte Maus gesehen habe“, entgegnete sein Partner ruhig.  
  
„Das war kein Kreischen.“ Jack klang beleidigt. „Es war ein... ein Rufen. Ein lautes Rufen. Ein Warnausruf. Ein männlicher Warnausruf. Und ich habe die Spinne nicht einfach nur gesehen. Sie hat sich im Dunkeln heimtückisch auf mich geworfen und ist in meinen Kragen gekrochen!“  
  
„Was immer du sagst, cariad.“ Ianto lächelte unverbindlich.   
  
„Und davor war sie in meinen Haaren!“  
  
„Dann solltest du vorsichtshalber das Haargel wechseln“, schlug sein Partner ungerührt vor. „Das hier scheint mit seinem Geruch Ungeziefer anzulocken.“  
  
„Willst du damit sagen, dir gefällt nicht, wie es riecht?“, fragte Jack eingeschnappt.  
  
„Ich will damit sagen, dass offenbar den Spinnen gefällt, wie es riecht“, entgegnete Ianto. „Vor allem wenn ich sehe, dass sich eben schon wieder eine auf deine Schulter abseilt.“  
  
Jack machte unwillkürlich einen Satz zur Seite und wischte hektisch an seiner Schulter.  „Ist sie weg?“   
  
„Weit weg. Ich denke du hast sie in eine flache Erdumlaufbahn befördert“, spottete der junge Waliser.   
  
„Wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiss?“, schlug Jack vor, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass keine weiteren Krabbeltiere auf seiner Kleidung gelandet waren.  
  
„Ich höre.“  
  
„Wir tun als wäre das hier nie passiert“, sagte der Captain.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht…“, erwiderte Ianto gedehnt. „Ich finde das Team sollte wissen, dass es dich beschützen muss, wenn dich eine itzybitzykleine böse Spinne angreift. Ich kann nicht immer in deiner Nähe sein.“  
  
„Dann muss ich den anderen aber auch sagen, dass du Angst vor den Verwandten von Mickey Mouse hast“, gab Jack zurück.  
  
„Das kannst du gerne versuchen“, entgegnete Ianto trocken.  
  
„Weißt du, wann wir wirklich in Schwierigkeiten geraten? Wenn Spinnen und Mäuse anfangen, miteinander Babys zu haben.“ Jack grinste. „Aber hey, wozu haben wir eine furchtlose Tochter? Sie kann dann uns beide beschützen.“  
  
„Von wegen. Rhearn wird alle behalten wollen und in ihrem Zimmer unterbringen.“ Ianto lachte. „Glücklicherweise halte ich es für sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass wir uns vor Spinnmäusen oder Mausspinnen in Acht nehmen müssen. Aber bis dahin... müssen wir uns eben weiter gegenseitig retten, okay?“  
  
„Absolut.“ Jack kam näher und legte die Hände auf die Hüften seines Partners. „Was hältst du jetzt von einer Belohnung?“  
  
„Für dich oder für mich?“ Ianto hakte die Arme um den Nacken seines Captains.  
  
„Ich denke, wir haben uns beide eine verdient...“ Jack küsste den jüngeren Mann.  
  
„Nicht hier. Nicht im Büro.“ Ianto gab ihm mitleidslos einen kleinen Schubs. „Nicht mitten am Tag. In deinen Träumen vielleicht, Harkness.“  
  
„In meinen Träumen sagst du immer ja.“ Jack setzte seinen besten Bettelblick auf. „Ist das jetzt Vorspiegelung falscher Traum-Tatsachen?“  
  
„Unter diesen Umständen kann ich natürlich nur ein einziges Wort sagen…“, begann Ianto.  
  
„Ja?“, fragte Jack hoffnungsvoll.  
  
„Spinne.“ Ianto deutete auf Jacks Schulter.  
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
Anmerkung 1: Inspiriert von einer ähnlichen Szene in „The Big Bang Theory“ – wo eine starke Frau ein paar Männer vor gefährlichen Krabblern retten muss – Go Penny!  
  
Anmerkung 2: Selbstverständlich ist diese Story nur ein Scherz: Ich stelle hiermit klar, dass natürlich weder Jack Angst vor Spinnen hat, noch Ianto Abscheu vor Mäusen hegt. (Sie zwingen mich, das zu schreiben! ‘bg‘)


	85. Snapshots 13

Titel: Snapshots 13  
Autor: Lady Charena (April 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: --  
Wörter: 1434 (gesamt)  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: slash, pg, Humor  
Beta: T‘Len  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
1\.  Rettungsaktionen  (698 Worte)  
  
Der Rückweg zum Hub gestaltete sich etwas langwieriger. Ein paar Meter von ihrem Haus entfernt entdeckte Rhearn nämlich zwei Schnecken und einen Regenwurm, die dringendst vom Gehweg gerettet werden mussten, bevor noch jemand auf sie trat...   
  
  
Ianto teilte nicht ganz die Meinung seiner Tochter, aber wie es aussah, interessierte sich dafür niemand - die Kriechtiere eingeschlossen. Der Regen am Morgen hatte sie offenbar aus einem der schmalen Vorgärten und auf den Asphalt getrieben. Und da hieß es immer, in der Stadt gäbe es keine Natur mehr.   
  
Ohne viele Umstände bückte sich Rhearn und packte eine der kleinen Schnecken an ihrem Haus (kleine Gnaden, es handelte sich um Schnecken mit Haus) um sie hoch zu heben. "Tad. Guck."   
  
"Hübsch", erwiderte Ianto trocken. Oh-oh. Dieses begeisterte Leuchten auf ihrem Gesicht kannte er von Jack. Es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. "Aber setz die Schnecke besser wieder dorthin, wo du sie hergeholt hast, okay? Das ist ein lebendiges Tier, kein Spielzeug."  
  
"Tut kaputt." So wie Rhearn die Schnecke schüttelte, machte sie sich aber wohl trotz dieser Erkenntnis keine großen Sorgen um die Zerbrechlichkeit des Tiers. Konnten Schnecken ein Schütteltrauma erleiden? Vielleicht bewahrte sie das Haus, in das sie sich verkrochen hatte, vor Verletzungen.  
  
"Genau. Sie könnte kaputt gehen. Darum solltest du sie besser wieder auf den Boden setzen, damit sie weiter tun kann... was Schnecken so den ganzen Tag über tun. Futter suchen. Mit ihren kleinen Schnecken-Freunden spielen..." Ianto gratulierte sich bereits innerlich, als Rhearn das Kriechtier auf den Boden setzte.   
  
"Tut kaputt", wiederholte Rhearn und trat mit ihrem Gummistiefel mit voller Wucht auf die Schnecke.    
  
"Was zum... was machst du?", fragte Ianto überrascht.  
  
Rhearn trat einen Schritt weg und die unversehrte Schnecke kam zum Vorschein. Sie hatte daneben getreten. "Tut kaputt", beharrte sie. "Da! Tut kaputt."  
  
„Geht kaputt, nicht tut kaputt.“ Endlich fiel der Groschen bei ihrem Vater. "Du meinst, jemand könnte drauf treten und sie..." zermatschen, aber das sprach er vielleicht besser nicht so deutlich aus. Ianto sah sich um. "Warum setzen wir sie nicht da drüben auf den Grasstreifen, okay? Da sind sie bestimmt in Sicherheit."  
  
Seine Tochter nickte begeistert und hob die erste Schnecke, die sich noch nicht wieder aus ihrem Gehäuse getraut hatte (vermutlich stand sie unter Schock) auf - um sie vorsichtig auf den Grasstreifen zu befördern. Ianto sah amüsiert dabei zu. Rhearn hatte wirklich ein Faible für Tiere, aber das war vermutlich bei allen Kindern in diesem Alter so. Die andere Schnecke, die währenddessen unbeirrt ihren Weg fortgesetzt hatte - ohne zu ahnen in welcher Gefahr sie sich befand - kam auch zu ihrem überraschenden Freiflug ins Gras. Dann kauerte sich Rhearn vor den Wurm, der sich auf zu ringeln versuchte, als sie ihn mit der Fingerspitze antippte.   
  
"Warte." Ianto griff in seine Taschen. "Du willst ihn doch nicht aus Versehen zerdrücken." Er fand eine Visitenkarte, die er irgendwo bekommen und in die Jackentasche gesteckt hatte, seufzte und ging neben seiner Tochter in die Hocke. Die Karte unter den Wurm schiebend, gelang es ihm nach nur drei Fehlschlägen, das Tier damit anzuheben und es schnellstmöglich ins Gras zu befördern. "Okay. können wir jetzt zu deinem Daddy gehen oder gibt es noch ein paar Tiere zu retten?" Ianto steckte widerwillig die nun schmuddelige Visitenkarte zurück in die Tasche - er konnte sie schlecht auf den Boden werfen, oder? Und einen Abfallkorb sah er hier nicht.   
  
Bei der Erwähnung ihres Vaters leuchtete Rhearns Gesicht wieder auf. "Mag Dada Schneka?"  
  
"Das kannst du ihn selbst fragen, wenn wir ihn gleich sehen, anwylyd." Ianto hielt ihr die Hand hin. "Soll ich dich ein Stück tragen?"  
  
"Neeeeinnnn." Mit einem Kopfschütteln stürmte Rhearn los, den Gehsteig entlang - und pflügte mit Vollgas durch jede einzelne Pfütze, die sie finden konnte.   
  
Nach einem bedauernden Gedanken an seine Schuhe - vielleicht hätte er auch für sich an Gummistiefel denken sollen - folgte Ianto lächelnd seiner Tochter. Er hatte plötzlich große Lust auch einmal in eine Pfütze zu hüpfen. Das hatte er schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gemacht. Und er liebte Rhearn noch ein kleines bisschen mehr (falls das überhaupt möglich war) weil sie ihn daran erinnerte wie es war, wieder so unbeschwert wie ein Kind zu sein.  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
2\.  Über Geschmack soll man nicht streiten…  (675 Worte)    
  
"Was ist los?", fragte Jack neugierig. "Die Kaffeemaschine hat nicht wieder diese merkwürdige Fehlfunktion wo sie zu viele Bohnen mahlt? Ich meine... oder was immer das damals war...", setzte er rasch hinzu.  
  
Eine mysteriöse Fehlfunktion, die davon herrührte, dass er eines Nachts auf die Idee gekommen war, dass mehr Bohnen auch mehr Koffein bedeuten müssten und er ein wenig mit den Einstellungen des Mahlwerks experimentierte. Das Ergebnis war geschmacklich eher in Richtung Straßenbelag gegangen, und irgendwie hatte er sich auch nicht mehr an die ursprünglichen, von Ianto pedantisch ausgetüftelten Einstellungen erinnert. Also stellte er alles auf gut‘ Glück ein, fabrizierte vorsichtshalber ein Alibi und verwischte seine Spuren. Nicht, dass er wirklich geglaubt hatte, dass Ianto es schlucken würde - notfalls hätte er gebeichtet und seine sicherlich harte Strafe wie ein Mann akzeptiert - aber sein Partner murmelte mit gerunzelter Stirn etwas von einer Stromschwankung und einem Ausfall der Elektronik. Und so sah Jack keinen Anlass, das ganze durch ein Geständnis unnötig zu dramatisieren. Zumal Ianto die Kaffeemaschine in kürzester Zeit wieder zum Laufen brachte und kein wirklicher Schaden entstand.    
Sah man davon ab, dass sein Partner in seinem unter-koffeinierten Zustand einen Teller aus dem Schrank nahm und ihn fallen ließ, der daraufhin in zwei Hälften zerbrach und Salz statt Zucker verwendete.   
  
„Nein“, erwiderte Ianto, immer noch eine steile Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen. „Wie kommst du gerade jetzt ausgerechnet darauf?“  
  
„Oh, kein bestimmter Grund“, winkte Jack ab. „Du siehst nur drein als verursache dir etwas Magenschmerzen.“  
  
„Magenschmerzen trifft den Nagel auf den Kopf.“ Ianto seufzte. „Der Geschmackssinn unserer Tochter“, sagte er dann. „Oder ihr Mangel daran.“  
  
Jack sah zu Rhearn, die - die Gabel fest in der Faust und damit zustechend wie mit einer Harpune oder einem Speer - brav ihr Frühstück aß. „Was ist mit ihr?“ Er sah amüsiert, wie sie ein paar Bröckchen Rührei unter dem Tellerrand versteckte. Vermutlich um später Pervy damit zu füttern. Fraßen Enten denn überhaupt Rührei? Und war das nicht eine Art von Kannibalismus?  
  
„Siehst du das rote Zeug auf ihrem Rührei?“, holte ihn Iantos Stimme in die Gegenwart zurück.   
  
„Ketchup?“, riet Jack. „Nein, warte - ich hab‘s: Tabasco?“ Vor kurzem hatte Rhearn mit der Tabasco-Flasche gespielt und fast daraus getrunken. Seither war sie aus dem Kühlschrank auf das oberste Küchenregal verbannt.   
  
„Knapp daneben.“ Ianto seufzte erneut. „Kirschkonfitüre“, erwiderte er mit Grabesstimme.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, dann blinzelte Jack überrascht und begann dann zu lachen. „Das ist... hmmm... kreativ, aber keine Katastrophe. Sie experimentiert nur ein bisschen. Und so lange es ihr trotzdem schmeckt.“  
  
„Wundert mich überhaupt nicht, dass du auf ihrer Seite bist. Vermutlich hat sie das Rezept sogar von dir.“  
  
„Mister Jones.“ Jack beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Höre ich da eine leise Kritik an meinem Geschmack heraus?“  
  
„Gratuliere, deine Ohren funktionieren ausgezeichnet“, erwiderte der jüngere Mann trocken.  
  
„Alles an mir funktioniert ausgezeichnet.“ Jack wackelte mit den Augenbrauen – was seine Wirkung auf Ianto verfehlte, Rhearn aber dazu brachte, zu lachen und ihr Frühstück zu unterbrechen.   
  
„Dada macht Quetsch“, verkündete sie feierlich.  
  
„Du hast völlig recht“, bestätigte Ianto. „Dein Daddy macht Quatsch. Iss weiter, bevor es ganz kalt ist, okay?“ Er griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse und stockte dann. „Um noch einmal auf die Kaffeemaschine zurück zu kommen...“, wandte er sich an Jack. „Ich frage mich immer noch, wie es kam, dass diese Einstellungen verändert wurden. Gestern ist die Antwort auf meine Mail an den Hersteller gekommen, es kann nicht an der Elektronik liegen.“  
  
Uh-oh. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, Ianto zuvor zu kommen und ein Geständnis ab zu legen. Es könnte sich günstig auf das Strafmaß auswirken. „Hast du noch ein bisschen was von dem Rührei?“, fragte er stattdessen. „Und der Kirschkonfitüre? Ich möchte Rhearns Version ausprobieren.“  
  
Ianto warf ihm einen Blick zu, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass sie das Thema noch einmal ansprechen würden und stand auf, um das restliche Rührei in der Mikrowelle aufzuwärmen.   
  
Rhearn strahlte ihren Dada an, einen roten Fleck auf der Nase. Na wenigstens ihr Appetit war ungetrübt…  
  
  
Ende


	86. Wer eine Reise tut – Part 8

Wer eine Reise tut – Part 8  
  
(Tag 3 Abend/Nacht – New Forest, Hampshire)  
  
  
  
  
Das Bilderbuch hatte seine Wirkung entfaltet. Zwar kam es zu einer kleineren Krise, als das Essen gebracht wurde und Rhearn schnurstracks zur Tür marschierte – wohl in der Erwartung, dass jetzt ihre Eltern zurückkämen, um sie abzuholen. Enttäuscht setzte sich das kleine Mädchen direkt neben der Tür auf ihre vier Buchstaben und ließ sich nicht mit dem Essen locken. Die Knie hochgezogen, verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust, und schmollte.   
  
Jenna griff auf einen wohlerprobten Trick zurück. Sie begann das Essen klein zu schneiden und tat so, als würde sie Rhearns Plüschsaurier, der nun an ihrer Stelle auf dem Mini-Stuhl saß, damit füttern. Zuerst passierte gar nichts. Dann sah Jenna aus den Augenwinkeln wie Rhearn neugierig ein Stückchen näher rutschte. Schließlich ließ sie sich nach vorne kippen und krabbelte auf allen Vieren zum Tisch. Gleich darauf tauchte eine kleine Hand auf und fischte nach einer Nudel. Mit einem Lächeln schob die Nanny den Teller, der vor dem Kuscheltier stand, näher an den Tischrand und tat so, als könne sie Rhearn nicht sehen.   
  
Nach einer Weile stand Rhearn auf, tauschte die Plätze mit Fanny und aß die restlichen Nudeln auf ihrem Stuhl sitzend, ab und zu ihrem Plüschtier einen Bissen anbietend.   
  
Als alle satt waren, und Rhearn wieder saubere Hände hatte, begann sie sich näher mit einem Puppenhaus zu befassen. Statt mit den Puppen bevölkerte sie es jedoch mit einem Teddy und einem Plastikdelfin, die offenbar erst einmal ein Frühstück bekamen.   
  
Das nächste Mal drohte die Stimmung zu kippen, als Rhearn gewaschen und mit einer frischen Windel versehen ausbüxte, bevor Jenna sie in ihren Pyjama stecken konnte. Sie kletterte aufs Bett und blieb dort sitzen, selbst als die Nanny ihr die Entchen auf dem Schlafanzug zeigte. Aber Geduld und ein weiteres Bilderbuch, aus dem Jenna eine Geschichte vorzulesen versprach, lösten auch dieses Problem.  
  
Eineinhalb Geschichten später kuschelte sich Rhearn unter die Decke, ihren Plüschsaurier an den Bauch gepresst und schlief ein. Jenna strich ihr lächelnd über die Haare, knipste das Nachtlicht an und die Raumbeleuchtung aus. Man spürte, dass sie aus einem liebevollen Zuhause kam. Ein wirklich liebes und pflegeleichtes Kind, das seinen Daddys sicher viel Freude machte, aber sie auch kräftig auf Trab hielt, dachte Jenna, als sie in das kleine Bad trat, das an das Spielzimmer angrenzte.   
  
  
###  
  
  
In einem anderen Teil des Hotels traf Jack unerwarteterweise ebenfalls auf Widerstand.   
  
Es gab allerdings keine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Essen...   
  
Allein die Tatsache, dass Ianto es weder einkaufen, bestellen, abholen, aufwärmen oder selbst kochen musste (und kein Abwasch anfiel) machte das Dinner perfekt.   
  
Sie alberten während der Suppe, von der Jack behauptete, sie schmecke genau wie eine obskure Wurzel, die er irgendwann einmal irgendwo auf seinen Reisen für die Agency gegessen hatte und der (was sonst) eine aphrodisierende Wirkung nachgesagt wurde. Über Spinatsalat mit warmem Bacon-Dressing – eine durchaus akzeptable Form von Salat, wie Ianto fand – spekulierten sie ob Jacks Wunderwurzel vielleicht ein Nachkomme banalen irdischen Suppengemüses war, dem ja teilweise auch anregende Wirkung nachgesagt wurde. Als der Hauptgang (Beef Wellington, Kartoffelbrei und Brokkoli, der später ein einsames Dasein auf den ansonsten geleerten Tellern fristete) serviert wurde, wechselten sie wenige Worte. Ianto bemerkte das zärtliche Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Partners, als der ein Brokkoliröschen betrachtete und wusste, dass Jack an ihre Tochter dachte – die ohne Zweifel die „Brokkoliallergie“ ihres Tads geerbt hatte.   
  
Es war definitiv ein Date, nicht einfach nur ein Essen für Zwei. Und das Dessert - weiße Schokoladenmousse mit frischen Himbeeren - kam in einer Schale mit zwei Löffeln.   
  
Das Problem war auch nicht ein eventuelles Ausziehen. Das war für einen späteren Part des Abends ohnehin geplant…   
  
Aber als sie nach dem Essen das Restaurant verließen, entdeckte Jack, dass neben dem Salon in dem sie Tee getrunken hatten, getanzt wurde. Ein romantischer Abend wie aus dem Bilderbuch.  
  
„Ich habe viel zu viel gegessen, um mich so viel zu bewegen“, protestierte Ianto, noch bevor Jack ein Wort sagen konnte.  
  
„Du hast auf Gwens Hochzeit mit mir getanzt. Und es hat dir gefallen.“ Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie mitten im Korridor standen, zog ihn Jack an sich und drehte sie einmal um die Achse.   
  
„Alle starren uns an, Jack.“ Doch Iantos Protest klang schon eher nur noch proforma...  
  
Der Captain dirigierte ihn unbeirrt in Richtung Tanzsaal. „Das ist der blanke Neid“, flüsterte Jack in sein Ohr. „Was glaubst du, wie viele von denen sofort mit mir tauschen würden...“  
  
  
###  
  
  
Ein Klappern weckte Jenna. Sie stand auf und griff nach der bereitliegenden Taschenlampe. Das Bett in dem ihr Schützling schlafen sollte, war leer. Doch sie musste nicht lange nach Rhearn suchen. Allerdings war das kleine Mädchen nicht – wie halb vermutet – wieder auf der Suche nach ihren Daddys in Richtung Tür gewandert, sondern saß vor dem Puppenhaus, das es ihr besonders angetan zu haben schien. Das Klappern war wohl von einer umgekippten Kiste mit Bauklötzchen gekommen. Rhearn sah auf, als die Nanny die Taschenlampe aus- und das Licht an der Decke anknipste. Sie hatte eines der „Zimmer“ im Puppenhaus leer geräumt um ihre Fanny darin unterzubringen, aber schob die Plastikmöbel eher lustlos umher.   
  
„Ich weiß, es ist schwer in einer fremden Umgebung zu schlafen“, sagte Jenna, als sie sich neben die Zweijährige auf den Boden kniete. „Aber wenn du nicht schläfst, dann bist du ja ganz müde, wenn deine Daddys morgen früh kommen, um dich ab zu holen. Du willst doch bestimmt auch mit deinem Tad und deinem Dada spielen.“  
  
„Dada“, wiederholte Rhearn und zupfte an ihrer Unterlippe.  
  
„Genau. Und Tad.“ Jenna griff nach den nackten Füßen des kleinen Mädchens und rieb sie leicht zwischen den Handflächen, um sie aufzuwärmen. „Sie vermissen dich bestimmt auch. Aber manchmal verbringen Erwachsene Zeit alleine.“ Die Nanny zupfte den Pyjama zurecht. „Dein Tad und dein Dada können bestimmt nicht immer bei dir sein. Sie müssen doch arbeiten.“  
  
„Hub“, sagte Rhearn gewichtig.   
  
„Hub?“, wiederholte Jenna mit einem Lächeln. „Was ist das?“  
  
„Tad Hub. Dada Hub.“ Rhearn schob einen Plastikstuhl aus dem Puppenhaus zur Seite. „Und Tante Wennie. Und Andy. Und Unka Owan.“ So viel auf einmal hatte sie den ganzen Abend nicht gesprochen. „Und Toshi.“ Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.   
  
Das waren wohl Verwandte, Freunde oder Kollegen ihrer Väter. Hub schien mit der Arbeit ihrer Eltern zu tun zu haben. Oder vielleicht war es nur ein Begriff, den die Kleine irgendwo aufgeschnappt hatte und den sie jetzt damit in Verbindung brachte. Aber es sah definitiv so aus, als gäbe es eine Familie, in der Rhearn groß werden durfte, nicht nur ihre Väter.   
  
„Und Fanny“, beendete Rhearn ihre Aufzählung und schüttelte den Plüschsaurier. „Fliegt so. Im Hub.“  
  
Jenna lachte. Offenbar war sie mit einer lebhaften Fantasie ausgestattet. Es gab also einen fliegenden Plüschsaurier da wo ihre Eltern arbeiteten? „Und es ist doch bestimmt immer toll, wenn sie fertig sind mit der Arbeit und mit dir spielen?“  
  
Rhearn nickte zögerlich. Sie verstand noch nicht alles, was Jenna zu ihr sagte.   
  
„Und genauso toll wird es sein, wenn sie dich morgen früh abholen. Das ist gar nicht mehr lange.“  
  
„Jetzt?“, fragte die Zweijährige hoffnungsvoll.  
  
„Nicht jetzt. Bald. Aber zuerst musst du noch eine Weile die Augen zu machen und schlafen.“ Die Nanny lächelte, als Rhearn auf ihren Schoß kletterte und sich vertrauensvoll an sie kuschelte. Sie stand auf, ihren kleinen Schützling im Arm und brachte sie zurück ins Bett.   
  
Fünf Minuten später schlief Rhearn wieder und Jenna knipste zufrieden das Licht aus.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Ianto lockerte seinen Krawattenknoten und öffnete den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes. „Das ist besser. Es war heiß da drin“, erklärte er aufatmend.  
  
Jack hakte lachend den Arm um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Und ich dachte, ich hätte dafür gesorgt, dass dir heiß wird.“  
  
„Vielleicht ein klitze-kleines bisschen.“ Ianto wandte sich seinem Partner zu. Er strich mit der Fingerspitze über die dunkelblaue Krawatte, die Jack zu diesem besonderen Anlass trug. „Die darfst du übrigens jetzt ausziehen, wenn du willst.“  
  
Das ließ sich Jack nicht zweimal sagen. In Rekordtempo hatte er die Krawatte abgenommen und verstaute sie in der Tasche seiner Jacke. „Was ist mit dem Rest?“, fragte er dann grinsend.  
  
„Nicht so lange wir im Park sind.“ Ianto nahm Jacks Hand. „Aber sobald wir in der Suite sind, helfe ich dir sogar mit dem Ausziehen.“  
  
„Dauert das noch lange?“ Der eifrige Tonfall in Jacks Stimme hätte auch zu einem Fünfjährigen gepasst, dem ein Eis versprochen worden war, wenn er schön brav wäre.  
  
„Haben wir es eilig?“ Ianto deutete auf einen Weg, der sich zwischen Sträuchern und Rabatten schlängelte. „Hier können wir wenigstens sicher sein, dass kein Weevil hinter den Büschen wartet.“  
  
„Ich könnte dich in die Büsche zerren, wenn du es vermisst“, schlug sein Captain lachend vor.  
  
Der junge Waliser gab ein übertriebenes Schaudern von sich. „Wirklich nicht.“  
  
  
###  
  
  
„Diese Reise ist das zweitschönste Geburtstagsgeschenk meines Lebens“, sagte Ianto sehr viel später. Er zeichnete Kreise auf Jacks Schulter.  
  
„Nur das Zweit-Schönste?“, fragte Jack amüsiert und zog ihn enger an sich.  
  
„Das Schönste war Rhearn.“ Sie hatten es nicht so geplant, dass Rhearn weniger als drei Wochen vor seinem Geburtstag auf die Welt kam, aber er betrachtete sie so oder so als Geschenk.  
  
„Und war das nicht clever von mir?“, flüsterte Jack in sein Ohr. „Ich finde nur Geschenke für dich, die du nicht umtauschen kannst.“  
  
„Absolut clever“, bestätigte Ianto und rollte sie herum, bis Jack unter ihm lag. „Und jetzt fällt dir hoffentlich noch etwas Cleveres ein, für das du deinen Mund benutzen kannst… außer um zu reden…“  
  
  
###  
  
  
  
(Tag 4 Morgens)  
  
  
„Jack? Bist du noch nicht fertig?“, rief Ianto ungeduldig, den letzten Knopf seines Hemdes schließend. Sie hatten keinen festen Zeitpunkt ausgemacht, um Rhearn ab zu holen, aber auch wenn sein Partner die große Badewanne mit den antiken Klauenfüßen sehr kreativ zu nutzen wusste, die Sehnsucht nach ihrer Tochter drängelte sich immer mehr in den Vordergrund seines Bewusstseins.   
  
„Ich bin hier.“ Jack kam aus dem Bad, ein T-Shirt über den Kopf ziehend. „Du könntest wenigstens lächeln, so denken die Leute am Ende noch, du hattest eine schreckliche Nacht hinter dir.“  
  
„Ich habe eine wundervolle Nacht hinter mir.“ Ianto küsste ihn kurz. „Aber jetzt möchte ich gerne mit unserer Tochter frühstücken gehen. Und packen. Und dann müssen wir zurück nach Cardiff fahren…“   
  
„Hey, langsam. Wir haben für all das mehr als genug Zeit.“ Jack schlang den Arm um die Taille seines Partners. „Und ich vermisse Rhearn wie verrückt.“ Er presste einen Kuss auf die Seite von Iantos Hals, dicht neben einen Knutschfleck, den der junge Waliser offensichtlich noch nicht entdeckt hatte. „Aber sobald wir zurück in Cardiff sind, muss ich dich wieder mit allen teilen, also beeil dich nicht zu sehr von hier weg zu gehen, okay?“  
  
„Wir finden immer Zeit für uns, auch nach diesem Urlaub, versprochen.“ Ianto beugte sich vor, und kämmte mit den Fingern durch Jacks Haare, die bisher weder Kamm noch Haargel gesehen hatten. „Und jetzt lass uns gehen und Rhearn abholen. Ich bin so gespannt, wie sie sich bei der Nanny benommen hat. Hoffentlich hat sie uns überhaupt vermisst.“  
  
Wie es aussah, hatte er sich da umsonst Sorgen gemacht. Jenna öffnete die Tür und Rhearn, die auf dem Boden gesessen und ein Buch mit ausklappbaren Figuren angesehen hatte, sprang auf. Sie stolperte in ihrer Hast fast darüber und fiel praktisch in Iantos Arme, der in die Hocke gegangen war.  
  
„Bore da, cariad.“ Ianto küsste seine Tochter auf die Wange und drückte sie an sich. „Du bist heute Morgen aber schick.“ Er stand mit ihr auf und reichte sie an ihren Vater weiter. Rhearn hatte eine Kette aus Löwenzahnblüten auf dem Kopf.   
  
„Sie war sehr früh wach“, erklärte die Nanny. „Und ich wollte sie nicht dazu zwingen, im Bett zu bleiben, also haben wir einen Spaziergang gemacht und draußen vor dem Hotel Löwenzahn gepflückt.“  
  
„Warst du brav, Baban?“, fragte Jack lachend und setzte Rhearn auf der Hüfte zurecht. „Es ist okay, wenn nicht“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.   
  
„Sie war wundervoll“, bestätigte Jenna. „Ein wenig unruhig während der Nacht, aber das ist nicht ungewöhnlich in dieser Situation. Wir haben uns sehr gut verstanden, nicht wahr, Rhearn?“ Sie lächelte und winkte dem kleinen Mädchen zu, das nach kurzem Zögern eine Hand vom T-Shirt ihres Daddys nahm und zurück winkte.   
  
Ianto schlang den Riemen der Tasche mit Rhearns Sachen über seine Schulter. „Das Konzept, dass die Nacht zum Schlafen da ist, ist ihr noch nicht ganz geläufig. Aber ihr Vater hat das gleiche Problem.“ Er nahm Fanny entgegen, die Jenna vom Boden aufsammelte, wo Rhearn sie in der Eile ihre Daddys zu begrüßen, vergessen hatte.  
  
Sie verabschiedeten sich von der Nanny und verließen den Raum. Rhearn erzählte von einem Vogel, den sie gesehen hatte und zupfte an der Blütenkette auf ihrem Kopf, die natürlich prompt kaputt ging. Also machten sie zuerst einen Abstecher in die Suite, wo Ianto Blütenstaub aus ihren Haaren kämmte und Jack darüber spekulierte, ob sie Jenna dem Nannyservice abwerben und sie mit nach Cardiff nehmen sollten.  
  
Ianto bemerkte trocken, dass Nannys nicht unter Reisesouvenirs fielen und bewunderte die Zeichnung, die Rhearn für sie gemacht hatte und die in der Tasche mit ihren Sachen steckte, bevor sie frühstücken gingen.  
  
  
  
tbc


	87. Alles für die Katz‘

Titel: Alles für die Katz‘  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 4195  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Team  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, humor  
  
Summe: Jack hat ein Geschenk für Ianto, das ungeahnte Konsequenzen nach sich zieht... (Eine Fortsetzung zur Adventskalender-Tupperwoodstory: Türchen 17 „Illegale Untermieter“)  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
Der SUV hatte sich kaum - unter dem verständnislosen Gehupe und wütenden Drohgebärden missgeleiteter anderer Autofahrer – in den fließenden Verkehr eingefädelt, als Owens Stimme vom Rücksitz tönte. „Harkness, tret sofort in die Eisen, wir haben einen ungebetenen Gast an Bord.“  
  
Jack wechselte einen Blick mit Tosh, die Ianto würdig mit einem Augenrollen vertrat, das selbst der junge Waliser nicht besser hin bekommen hätte. „Du sollst aufhören, Andy zu ärgern, Owen“, erwiderte er in seinem besten, väterlichen Tonfall. „Finde dich damit ab, er gehört jetzt auch zum Team.“  
  
„Ich kann Constable Grünschnabel von einer Katze unterscheiden, vielen Dank“, gab der Arzt säuerlich zurück.   
  
Auch Andy meldete sich jetzt zu Wort. „Er hat Recht, da ist eine Katze in unserem Wagen. Sie hat sich unter dem Sitz versteckt, bis Owen sie getreten hat. Hallo, Kätzchen. Was machst du Süße denn hier?“  
  
Jack schloss messerscharf, dass die letzten beiden Sätze nicht an ihn gerichtet worden waren.  
  
„Unabsichtlich. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass sie da unten rumhängt. Und jetzt nimm sie auf der Stelle von mir runter oder ich schmeiße sie aus dem Fenster“, drohte Owen.  
  
Vom Rücksitz erklang kurzes, heftiges Fauchen und dann eindeutig protestierendes Miauen, das aber unter Andy Davidsons beruhigendem Murmeln bald verstummte.  
  
„Jack?“, wandte sich Tosh trocken an ihn. „Warum ist eine Katze auf unserem Rücksitz? Und sag nicht, sie hat um eine Mitfahrgelegenheit gebeten.“  
  
Der Captain lachte. „Du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit Ianto“, neckte er sie grinsend. „Du klingst schon wie er.“  
  
„Dann denk nur nicht, du kannst dir auch so viel bei mir herausnehmen, wie bei ihm“, gab Tosh mit völlig ernster Stimme zurück, obwohl es in ihren Augen schelmisch funkelte.   
  
„Könntet ihr vielleicht mit dem Flirten aufhören“, kam es angewidert von Owen. „Und mir erklären, warum dieses Katzenvieh Haare auf meiner neuen Jeans hinterlassen hat?“  
  
Plötzlich schien Jack dem Verkehr sehr viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Er hielt sogar an einer roten Ampel, anstatt einfach durch zu fahren und entgegenkommende Autofahrer fast zu Tode zu erschrecken. Hey, er arbeitete hier schließlich und fuhr nicht zu seinem Vergnügen durch die Gegend, dafür musste man ihm schon ein paar Dinge gutschreiben…   
  
(Und Ianto musste sein ganzes diplomatisches Geschick aufwenden und einige Gefallen einfordern, damit Jacks Strafzettel nur Geldbußen einbrachten. So wenig es Jack schaden würde, wegen seiner Manöver im Straßenverkehr gelegentlich gesiebte Luft zu atmen - bedauerlicherweise keine unvertraute Situation für seinen Captain - so wenig zuträglich war es Torchwoods Ansehen, wenn ihr Leiter wegen Rowdytum auf der Straße verhaftet wurde.)  
  
„Oh, das ist nur ein Geschenk“, meinte er schließlich leichthin.  
  
„Für wen?“, fragte Andy, ein wenig enttäuscht klingend. Er schloss schnell Freundschaften und dem wohligen Schnurren nach, dass von hinten erklang, hatte Davidson die Katze bereits gezähmt.  
  
„Für Ianto. Wir hatten da neulich eine Maus im Keller“, erwiderte Jack, die Unschuld in Person.  
  
Owen schnaubte amüsiert. „Mäuse in seinem perfekten Haus. Das muss Teaboy ja gewaltig auf die Palme bringen. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht hoffst, sie macht dem Federwisch, den euer Ableger immer mit sich rumschleppt, den Garaus?“  
  
Tosh schnappte empört nach Luft. „Das ist nicht wahr, oder? Jack! Dieses harmlose kleine Entchen! Es würde Rhearn das Herz brechen.“  
  
Oh-ho. Sie war also auch unter dem Bann von Pervy-der-Ente geraten! Kein Wunder. Tosh hatte den Erpel gescannt und untersucht, nachdem Owen mit dem Hinweis darauf, dass er kein Tierarzt wäre und Jack sich im Übrigen nicht so anstellen sollte, jeden Handstreich verweigerte. Rhearn war natürlich auch dabei gewesen, um über ihr Haustier zu wachen, und Pervy wusste sich sehr wohl einzuschleimen. Ein bisschen Geschnatter, strategisches Federnschütteln, unschuldige schwarze Knopfaugen - und alle schmolzen dahin und taten so, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, eine bissige, schnürsenkelstehlende Ente als Haustier zu halten. (Das es in ihrem Leben und mit Torchwood weitaus befremdlichere Dinge gab, die als völlig normal angesehen wurden, ignorierte Jack in diesem Zusammenhang.)  
  
„Es ist eine Katze, kein Tiger. Vermutlich frisst sie nicht mal Mäuse, aber es ist einen Versuch wert“, verteidigte sich Jack. „Wie sollte ich sie denn dazu bringen, eine Ente zu fressen? Und wieso eigentlich glaubt ihr, dass ich meiner Tochter so etwas antun würde?“ Er legte eine Kunstpause ein. „Natürlich würde ich ihr in diesem unwahrscheinlichen Fall sagen, dass Per-ver-cy Sehnsucht nach Mama Ente und Papa Ente hatte und zurück auf die Farm ist. Und dann kaufen wir ihr so viele Plüschenten und Badeenten und Entchenpyjamas wie in ihr Zimmer passen und warten darauf, dass diese Phase endlich vorbeigeht und sie sich für eine andere Tierart interessiert. Sie kann ja immer noch die Enten im Park füttern.“  
  
„Das ist echt... also Harkness, ich habe ja schon eine gewaltige Menge Mist aus deinem Mund kommen hören, aber das war wirklich gut.“ Owen klatschte, seine Stimme triefte förmlich mit Sarkasmus. „Du planst einen Mord, engagierst einen Killer…“ - er deutete auf die in Andys Schoß zufrieden schnurrende Katze – „…und hast sogar schon die Verteidigung parat. Und nur, weil eine Zweijährige eine Ente lieber mag als ihren Daddy.“  
  
„Jetzt hör mal, Rhearn mag diesen schrägen Vogel nicht lieber als mich!“ Jack schlug mit der flachen Hand aufs Lenkrad. Er nahm einem anderen Auto die Vorfahrt und merkte es nicht einmal, den Kopf während seiner Unterhaltung mit dem Arzt ständig nach hinten gedreht. „Und sie ist inzwischen zweieinhalb.“  
  
Tosh schluckte und checkte instinktiv den Sitz ihres Sicherheitsgurtes. „Könnt ihr beide endlich aufhören, euch wie zwei Idioten zu benehmen? Jack, sieh gefälligst nach vorne, bevor du Ianto erklären musst, warum du uns alle umgebracht hast.“ Ihre Stimme wurde noch ein paar Grad eisiger. „Und du hältst endlich die Klappe, Owen. Wenn du Angst vor einer Katze hast, dann überlass sie einfach Andy.“   
  
„Hey! Ich hatte noch nie Angst vor einer Pussy!“, protestierte der Arzt empört.  
  
„Er hat aber damit angefangen!“, kam es patzig von Jack - der aber immerhin die Augen wieder geradeaus richtete, rechtzeitig genug, um eine sehr unhöfliche Geste eines anderen Autofahrers in seine Richtung zu sehen. Er antwortete mit einer entsprechend beleidigenden Geste, die den Blutdruck jedes Rotherianers in gewaltige Höhen getrieben hätte (was übrigens ihren dekorativen Brustschild in fantastischen Farben leuchten ließ), bei dem Mann in dem anderen Auto jedoch nur blanke Verständnislosigkeit hervorrief.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Ianto fragte sich, was auf der Rückfahrt vorgefallen sein mochte, als Owen wortlos an ihm vorbei stürmte und durch die Tür ins Innere des Hubs verschwand. Tosh schüttelte den Kopf und machte eine Frag-lieber-nicht-Geste, als sie ihm folgte, wenn auch in normalem Schritttempo. Andy murmelte etwas davon, dass er mit dem Bericht anfangen würde. Jack kramte im Kofferraum herum.  
  
„Ich freue mich auch, euch alle wohlbehalten wiederzusehen. Nein, es gab keine Probleme im Hub, während ihr weg wart. Wie wäre es mit einem Kaffee?“, meinte Ianto trocken, während er zum Wagen trat, um die hintere Tür zu schließen, die Owen einfach hatte offenstehen lassen.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung erhob sich eine hübsch getigerte Katze vom Rücksitz, sprang elegant auf den Boden der Garage und streckte sich. Dann sah sie sich um, die Ohren aufgestellt und den Schwanz erhoben.   
  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Ianto, als sein Captain das Herumwühlen im Kofferraum aufgab und um den Wagen herum trat. Die Katze stellte sich neben ihn.  
  
„Eine Katze“, erwiderte Jack fröhlich.  
  
„Das sehe ich auch. Was macht sie hier?“ In Iantos Magen breitete sich das flaue Gefühl einer unguten Vorahnung aus.  
  
Jack musterte die Katze. Die Katze musterte Jack. „Keine Ahnung. Ich verstehe nichts von Katzen.“  
  
Ianto seufzte mit einem gewissen Maß an Resignation. „Ist sie ein Alien?“  
  
„Nein. Obwohl so ganz sicher kann man sich natürlich nie...“, begann Jack, überlegend ob er das Tier vielleicht vorsichtshalber scannen sollte. Immerhin hatte er sie am Fundort eines Alien-Artefakts angetroffen.  
  
„War sie eine Zeugin von irgendetwas, dass unsere Arbeit betrifft?“, unterbrach ihn der junge Waliser.   
  
„Ähem… Ich denke nicht, dass sie irgendjemand verrät, was sie gesehen hat. Außer vielleicht ihren besten Katzen-Kumpels.“  
  
Offensichtlich fand Ianto das nicht amüsant. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen. „Wieso hast du sie dann mitgenommen?“ Er vermied knapp das Wort „gestohlen“.   
  
„Ich dachte wegen der Maus im Keller. Oder der möglichen Mäuseinvasion, die du befürchtest“, verteidigte Jack seinen Einfall.   
  
Ianto seufzte. „Ich dachte eher an eine Mausefalle, die wir - du weißt schon - vielleicht neben die andere, große Mausefalle stellen, in der ich normalerweise die Wäsche trockne. Natürlich nur, wenn keine toten Tiere drin liegen.“ Er musterte die Katze, die unbeeindruckt zurück starrte und mit den Ohren zuckte. „Wo hast du sie überhaupt her? Aus einer Tierhandlung?“  
  
„Sie ging da so die Straße lang und dann hat sie angehalten und uns bei der Arbeit zugesehen. Ich denke, sie wollte mit.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern als wolle er andeuten, dass dies eine rein logische Schlussfolgerung war.   
  
„Und was? Du hast sie einfach gestohlen?“ Der Tonfall in Iantos Worten machte deutlich, dass er eher dazu neigte, es als reinen Schwachsinn anzusehen.  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass sie jemandem gehört. Sie hing vorher bei den Mülltonnen rum. Und irgendwie kam sie mir hungrig vor.“  
  
Ianto machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt von dem Tier weg, als er das Wort „Mülltonne“ hörte. „Sie sieht nicht unbedingt wie ein Streuner aus. Sie hat schönes, glänzendes Fell und keine Wunden oder Narben von Kämpfen mit anderen Katzen.“  
  
„Und kein Halsband. Ich habe nachgesehen. Es ist übrigens eine weibliche Katze.“ Jack lehnte gegen den Wagen. Die Katze strich ihm einmal wachsam um die Beine, bevor sie sich auf halben Weg zwischen ihm und Ianto niederließ, den Schwanz züchtig um ihre Tatzen geringelt.   
  
„Ach, dort hast du auch nachgesehen?“, entgegnete sein Partner trocken.  
  
„Nicht nötig, das weiß ich einfach.“ Jack grinste.  
  
„Natürlich weißt du das“, murmelte Ianto sarkastisch. „Und übrigens ist das mit Halsband eher eine Sache von Hunden. Katzen hassen Halsbänder.“   
  
Jack stieß sich vom Wagen ab. „Also behalten wir sie?“  
  
„Nein. Auf keinen Fall. Du bringst sie dorthin zurück, wo du sie herhast. Und dann findet sie schon alleine wieder nach Hause.“ Er halste sich doch nicht die Arbeit für noch ein Haustier auf. Ianto hatte jetzt schon alle Hände voll mit den bereits ansässigen Enten, Flugsauriern und Weevil zu tun.   
  
„Kann ich das nicht morgen machen? Es ist doch schon spät.“ Jack gab sich alle Mühe, völlig erschöpft und verausgabt zu wirken. Wenn sich Ianto erst an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte… Sie mussten die Katze nur ein paar Tage behalten, und dann würde sein Partner schon einknicken. Vor allem, wenn Rhearn erst einmal Freundschaft mit ihr schloss…  
  
„Und wo soll sie so lange bleiben? Komm nicht auf den Gedanken, sie mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Ich lasse dieses Vieh erst nach einem Flohbad und einer Entwurmungskur und nach einem Besuch beim Tierarzt in die Nähe meiner Tochter“, warnte ihn Ianto.  
  
„Andy hatte sie während der kompletten Rückfahrt auf dem Arm und er lebt noch“, warf Jack ein.  
  
Ianto verschränkte wortlos die Arme vor der Brust und hob eine Augenbraue. Was sollte das bitte beweisen? Andy kam auch jeden Tag mit weißen Sportsocken zur Arbeit.   
  
„Wir können sie aber auch nicht einfach im Hub lassen. Die fremde Umgebung. Sie könnte nach unten in die Archive gelangen und sich verlaufen, dann müssen wir vielleicht tagelang nach ihr suchen. Denk nur, was sie mit deinen Akten anstellen könnte, sie als Kratzbaum verwenden oder als Katzentoilette...“, fuhr der Captain fort.  
  
„Okay, schon gut, ich habe verstanden“, winkte Ianto resigniert ab. „Steck sie in einen Karton und wir nehmen sie mit nach Hause. Sie kann für eine Nacht im Keller schlafen, auf keinen Fall länger. Aber Rhearn erfährt nichts davon, verstanden? Sobald sie sie sieht, wird sie die Katze behalten wollen.“  
  
Nun, darauf zählte Jack, also schwieg er wohlweißlich. Vielleicht ließ er – völlig aus Versehen natürlich – morgen früh die Kellertür auf, nachdem er die Katze gefüttert hatte und bevor Rhearn zum Frühstücken nach unten kam…  
  
„Und bestimmt suchen ihre Besitzer schon nach ihr.“ Kopfschüttelnd ging Ianto zurück in den Hub und ließ Jack und die Katze in der Garage stehen.  
  
Jack sah das Tier ratsuchend an. Wo nahm er jetzt einen Karton her?  
  
  
###  
  
  
Das Gute war, er heilte schnell. Das schlechte, dass die Kratzer zwar höllisch brannten, aber kaum als lebensbedrohliche Verletzung galten und Jack daher eine unangenehme Viertelstunde mit Warten verbrachte, bevor er das Blut von seinen Händen waschen konnte, ohne die Wunden erneut zu öffnen. In einer halben Stunde würde davon zwar nichts mehr zu sehen sein, aber bis dahin blieb diese blöde Katze im Karton, ob es ihr gefiel oder nicht.  
  
Jack war nicht mehr so ganz von seiner Idee überzeugt. Zumal er die Katze erst in den Karton gebracht hatte, nachdem er ihr mit Weevilspray aus dem Kofferraum ins Gesicht sprühte. Es wirkte zwar bei ihr nicht und betäubte sie auch nicht, verblüffte sie jedoch lange genug, dass Jack das lose Fell im Nacken zu fassen bekam, sie rasch hochhob und in den Karton steckte. Who-ha. Es war sehr viel einfacher gewesen, sie in den SUV zu locken. Er hatte nur die Tür offen gelassen und sie war von selbst auf den Sitz gehüpft.  
  
Und hörte er da nicht das Kratzen scharfer Krallen, die sich durch Kartonwände gruben?  
  
Vielleicht war das doch ein zu gefährliches Haustier für seine kleine Prinzessin...   
  
  
###  
  
  
Am nächsten Vormittag:  
  
„Ianto? Owen hat mir gesagt, ich solle dir das hier sofort bringen, aber nicht wieso? Ist etwas passiert? Ist Rhearn krank?“, rief Jack, sobald er die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen hatte. Die ominösen Andeutungen des Arztes hatten ihn einen neuen Geschwindigkeitsrekord nach Hause aufstellen lassen. Sein Herz hämmerte in der Brust, so schnell war er gerannt. Wieso hatte Ianto nicht ihn angerufen?  
  
„Jack. Endlich. Schwing deinen Hintern hier rauf. Wir sind im Kinderzimmer.“   
  
Okay, Ianto klang nicht sehr erfreut, aber auch nicht so, als wären er oder Rhearn in direkter Gefahr.   
  
Jack nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal. Die Tür zum Kinderzimmer stand offen und er stoppte kurz auf der Schwelle, um die Situation in Augenschein zu nehmen.   
  
Rhearn thronte, nur mit einer Schlafanzughose bekleidet, auf dem Kissen auf ihrem Bett. Ianto murmelte leise, besänftigend, in Walisisch zu ihr, während er ihr das Gesicht mit einem Waschlappen abtupfte. Sein Partner sah ebenfalls so aus, als wäre er eben erst aus dem Bett gekrabbelt, er trug eine dünne Stoffhose und Socken, aber kein T-Shirt. Sie hatten zusammen gefrühstückt, bevor er in den Hub ging und Ianto wollte mittags nachkommen, warum sollte er sich noch einmal schlafen gelegt haben?   
  
Er warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den Käfig in der Ecke, doch Percy hatte sich unter einem Berg Zeitungsschnipsel versteckt. Gut so. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er nach einem tiefen Atemzug.  
  
Ianto streckte wortlos die Hand aus. Jack trat zu ihm, ließ die Papiertüte hinein fallen, die ihm Owen mitgegeben hatte (natürlich steckte er seine Nase hinein, aber sie enthielt nur eine Plastikdose mit scheußlich riechender Creme und einen unbeschrifteten Blisterstreifen mit kleinen runden Tabletten) und beugte sich zu seiner Tochter, um sie mit einem Kuss zu begrüßen. Er stoppte abrupt, als Ianto den Waschlappen sinken ließ und die kleinen, roten Punkte auf Rhearns Gesicht zu sehen waren. „Was ist das?“ Entsetzt starrte er auf den Ausschlag, der sich auch über Rhearns Schultern und Oberkörper ausbreitete.   
  
„Das ist eine wirklich gute Frage“, erwiderte Ianto sarkastisch. „Könnte es vielleicht sein, dass du gestern diese K-A-T-Z-E angeschleppt hast und wie es aussieht, reagieren sowohl Rhearn als auch ich allergisch?“  
  
„Bist du sicher?“, wandte Jack ein. „Vielleicht ist es ein neues Waschmittel…“  
  
„Das einzig NEUE in diesem Haus sitzt unten im Keller und verdaut gerade zwei Dosen Tunfisch im eigenen Saft, die ich ihr zum Frühstück serviert habe“, zischte Ianto aufgebracht – und kratzte sich an der Schulter.   
  
Jack nahm auf der anderen Seite des Bettes Platz und sah sich den Arm an, den ihm Rhearn zur Begutachtung hinhielt. „Dada. Aua, tut doll aua“, sagte sie. „Wie Tad auch.“  
  
„Das tut mir leid mein Schatz, dass du krank bist.“ Jack musterte Ianto, der das Gesicht verzog, als er an der Creme roch. Sein Partner sah nicht viel besser als ihre Tochter aus. Auch bei ihm zogen sich über Oberkörper und Arme rote Punkte. „Ianto, ich…“  
  
„Ich weiß, du hast es gut gemeint“, unterbrach ihn der jüngere Mann. Er reichte ihm die Cremedose. „Du bist hoffentlich sicher, dass sie nicht aus den Rift gefallen ist und wir uns hier irgendwelche… außerirdischen Masern, oder was auch immer… eingefangen habe.“  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war keine Spur von Riftenergie an ihr“, versicherte er.   
  
„Hier, fang schon mal an, sie einzucremen. Ich muss eine der Tabletten in Wasser auflösen, so kann Rhearn sie nicht schlucken.“   
  
„Warte.“ Er hielt Iantos Arm fest. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du unter Allergien leidest. Das hast du nie erwähnt.“  
  
„Genauso wenig wusste ich es. Vielleicht ließ mich meine Mutter deshalb nie mit den K-A-T-Z-E-N in unserer Nachbarschaft spielen.“ Der junge Waliser seufzte. „Ich habe sie kaum angefasst, lediglich ein wenig sauber gemacht und gefüttert. Sie ist mir einmal um die Beine gestrichen, das war alles. Dann bin ich wieder nach oben, habe mir die Hände gewaschen und Rhearn geweckt, sie angezogen und ihr Frühstück gemacht. Nach dem Essen fing sie an zu schniefen und ihre Augen tränten, und das gleiche passierte bei mir auch. Dann begann alles zu jucken und der Ausschlag kam. Also habe ich Owen angerufen und der sagte, ich solle die Haut mit Wasser kühlen, bis er dich mit einer Creme und ein paar Allergietabletten nach Hause schicken kann. Den Rest der Story kennst du.“ Ianto zog seine Hand aus Jacks Griff und verschwand mit den Tabletten nach nebenan ins Bad, wo gleich darauf Wasser rauschte.   
  
Jack löste den Waschlappen aus Rhearns Griff und legte ihn zur Seite. Dann öffnete er die Cremedose. „Ah, Ianto?“, rief er, laut genug dass ihn der andere Mann hören konnte. „Hat Owen etwas davon gesagt, wie die Creme verwendet werden soll? Ich meine, muss jeder einzelne Punkt betupft werden, wie bei Windpocken, oder soll ich sie einfach komplett von Kopf bis Fuß eincremen?“  
  
„Überall da, wo sie Ausschlag hat, aber nicht jeden Punkt einzeln“, antwortete Ianto aus dem Bad. „Ich gehe rasch unter die Dusche, bevor ich mir die Haut von den Armen kratze.“  
  
„Okay“, wandte sich Jack an seine Tochter. „Nur einen kleinen Moment stillsitzen, Baban. Das haben wir gleich.“ Er tauchte einen Finger in die Creme, die sich kühl anfühlte, besser als sie roch, und tupfte ein Smiley auf Rhearns Bauch. Sie giggelte begeistert und wollte auch in den Cremetopf greifen, doch Jack war schneller. „Wir können später spielen. Zuerst müssen wir dich eincremen, sonst wird dein Tad böse mit mir.“ Rhearns Finger immer wieder abwehrend, die das Ganze als Spiel betrachtete, verteilte er die Creme über ihre Arme und Brust, cremte ihr Gesicht ein und fand dann zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein paar einzelne Punkte auf ihrem Rücken, die behandelt werden mussten. „So, ist das nicht besser?“, fragte Jack, als er ihr das Schlafanzugoberteil überstreifte. Je einen Kuss auf eine kleine Hand pressend, setzte er sie auf seinen Schoß. „Ups. Rhearn ist stinki“, meinte er, als sie sich an ihn kuschelte und verlangte, dass er ihr eine Geschichte erzählte. „Aber das ist gar nicht schlimm. Hey, ich kenne eine Geschichte über eine stinkige kleine Prinzessin, mit der niemand spielen wollte und die deshalb in ihrem Schloss saß und sich langweilte…“   
  
Ein paar Minuten später kam Ianto ins Zimmer zurück, ein Wasserglas und einen Löffel in der Hand, und nahm wieder auf der entgegengesetzten Seite des Bettes Platz. Er tauchte den Löffel ins Wasser und ließ dann eine der kleinen Tabletten darin zerfallen.   
  
Jack unterbrach seine Erzählung über einen Fluss, den die Prinzessin gerade bewunderte, denn er floss einmal alle zwölf Stunden rückwärts und in dem fliegenden Fische wohnten – irgendwann musste Ianto ihn wirklich danach fragen, ob das alles nur erfunden war, oder ob es so etwas tatsächlich gab – und überredete Rhearn dazu, den Mund aufzumachen und den Löffel voll Medizin zu schlucken, den ihr Tad ihr gab.  
  
Sie verzog wegen des bitteren Geschmacks natürlich das Gesicht, und Ianto hielt ihr das Glas hin, damit sie ein wenig Wasser nachtrinken konnte. Ein paar Minuten später, Jack war inzwischen bei einem Wald voll singender Bäume angelangt, schlief sie ein.  
  
„Owen hat gesagt, dass die Tabletten müde machen“, erklärte Ianto leise, als Jack seine Tochter aufs Bett legte und das Kissen unter ihr zurecht schob. Rhearn rollte sich zusammen wie ein Igel.  
  
„Soll ich dich eincremen?“, erwiderte Jack. „Wenigstens den Rücken?“ Wenn Ianto sauer war, würde er ablehnen…  
  
„Auf dem Rücken ist es auch?“ Ianto seufzte und stand schwerfällig auf. „Okay. Nicht hier. Ich will nicht, dass wir sie unnötig wecken. Je mehr sie davon verschläft, desto besser.“ Nachdem er eine dünne Decke über sie gebreitet und ihr das Haar aus der Stirn gestrichen hatte, verließ Ianto das Zimmer. Jack folgte ihm nach einem Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf Rhearns Schläfe rasch.  
  
In ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer angekommen, nahm Ianto auf der Bettkante Platz. Jack kniete sich hinter ihm aufs Bett – natürlich nachdem er die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte – und begann, die Creme auf dem Ausschlag auf Iantos Rücken zu verteilen. Langsam lockerten sich auch die angespannten Muskeln in den Schultern des jüngeren Mannes und als er die Hand an Iantos Arm entlang gleiten ließ, um auch seine Brust einzucremen, lehnte sich sein Partner mit einem Seufzen gegen ihn. Einer der roten Punkte befand sich auf Iantos Nase und er blickte direkt in Iantos Augen, während seine Finger über die Haut seines Geliebten glitten.   
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich vorhin so angefaucht habe. Ich hasse es, krank zu sein und mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als säße ein Elefant drauf. Niemand konnte ahnen, dass das passiert.“ Ianto zog die Nase hoch. „Und nicht nur, dass ich wie ein Streuselkuchen aussehe, ich rieche auch noch scheußlich. Was hat Owen in die Creme gemischt, seine ungewaschenen Socken?“  
  
„Ich finde du siehst großartig aus, wie immer.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Augenlider, die Seite des Kinns und auf die Lippen – scheinbar die einzigen Stellen in Iantos Gesicht, die vom Ausschlag verschont worden waren. „Warum schläfst du nicht auch ein wenig, bis das Schlimmste vorbei ist? Oder soll ich Owen anrufen, damit er her kommt und euch beide gründlicher untersucht?“   
  
„Oh bitte nicht, ich will mir nicht sein Geknurre und seine dummen Sprüche anhören, dann explodiert mein Kopf ganz sicher.“ Ianto sah wieder zu ihm hoch. „Geh zurück in den Hub, ich behalte Rhearn im Auge und wenn es schlimmer wird, rufe ich an.“  
  
„Wieso nimmst du nicht erst einmal brav die Medizin, die der grummelige Onkel Doktor dir verschrieben hat und legst dich hin?“, schlug Jack eine Alternative vor. „Ich hole Rhearn aus ihrem Zimmer in unser Bett. Ich kenne dich, sollte sie wach werden, bist du es auch. Und dann gehe ich in den Hub, aber nur, um zu sehen, was die Monitore sagen und ob die anderen ein paar Stunden ohne mich zurechtkommen. Dann bleibe ich nämlich hier und habe ein Auge auf euch beide. Ich habe mich schon fast an dein Aussehen und den Geruch gewöhnt.“   
  
Ianto boxte ihn dafür mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite, aber nur sanft, und schluckte dann widerstandslos zwei der kleinen, runden Pillen, bevor er sich auf dem Bett ausstreckte. „Aber nur ein paar Stunden“, murmelte er, das Gesicht ins Kissen vergraben. „Bis heute Abend bin ich wieder fit.“  
  
„Das sehen wir heute Abend.“ Jack ging hinüber ins Kinderzimmer und warf in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Mitgefühl eine Handvoll Körnerfutter in Percys Futternapf und gab ein Salatblatt hintendrein. (Sah ihn der Federwisch etwa triumphierend an, bevor er den Inhalt seines Napfes inspizierte?) Bevor er dann Rhearn vorsichtig hochhob und auf den Arm nahm. Sie schlief so fest, dass sie nur den Kopf an seine Schulter legte, einen seiner Hosenträger packte und auf sein Hemd sabberte. Er liebte dieses unglaubliche kleine Geschöpf und konnte kaum glauben, dass er Teil daran hatte, dass es auf der Welt war. Jack wusste, dass er wie ein Idiot grinste, als er sie ins Schlafzimmer trug. Er hatte mehr Glück, als er verdiente.  
  
Ianto schlief ebenfalls, als Jack Rhearn neben ihm ablegte. Er zog seine Schuhe an, und nach je einem Kuss auf creme- und ausschlagfreie Stellen – Iantos Mund, Rhearns Schläfe – verließ er leise das Zimmer, die Tür halb hinter sich zuziehend. Je schneller er im Hub war, desto schneller konnte er zurückkommen und sich um die beiden kümmern.   
  
Jack zog das Handy aus der Hosentasche, als er nach unten ging. Andy konnte die Katze für ihn wieder dort abliefern, wo er sie gefunden hatte. Ein klein wenig witzig war die Situation allerdings schon, auch wenn Ianto den Humor erst in einer Weile sehen würde. Sie machten sich ständig Sorgen, dass es eine außerirdische Gefahr für ihre Tochter geben könnte. An eine Katzenallergie hatte niemand gedacht.  
  
Und von nun an besser keine Experimente mit Haustieren mehr...  
  
  
Ende


	88. Monogamie für Liebhaber

Titel: Monogamie für Liebhaber  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1428  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn [Team, Rhys, Kathy Swanson erwähnt]  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash  
  
Summe: Eine hingeworfene Bemerkung führt zu einer grundlegenden Antwort.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
Ianto wanderte mit halb geschlossenen Augen aus dem Bad ins Schlafzimmer…   
  
  
Eine anstrengende Woche lag hinter ihnen.   
  
Offenbar hatte der Rift entschlossen, sich für die lange Zeit der geringen Aktivität revanchieren zu müssen, indem er sie mit Arbeit überschüttete. Seit der Freisetzung Abbadons vor einigen Jahren waren nicht mehr so viele Ereignisse gleichzeitig aufgetreten.   
  
Toshs Programme entdeckten etwas, dass sie als Mikrorisse bezeichnete – wie bei einem Loch in einer Fensterscheibe, von dem immer enger und schmaler werdende Risse zu den Rändern hin ausliefen. Und durch diese Risse purzelten Gegenstände, Pflanzen, Tiere – und Personen unterschiedlichster Herkunft. Nicht alle überlebten die Reise.   
  
Ein Smaragdfarbenes, elegantes, wie eine zerbrechliche Statue aussehendes Geschöpf landete mitten in der Nacht auf einer Hauptstraße und wurde von einem LKW erfasst, der ihm nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Zwei Erzcontainer schlugen in den Dachstuhl eines Einfamilienhauses ein und es war pures Glück, dass die Familie, die dort wohnte, ein Stockwerk tiefer schlief. Ein Rudel Reh-ähnlicher Wesen tauchte in einem Supermarkt auf – die zierlichen Tiere, deren langen Hälse entfernt an Giraffen erinnerten, brachen sich in wilder Panik die Beine (und leider auch die Hälse) an Regalen und Wänden oder liefen gegen Glaswände. Owen setzte mit grimmiger Miene einen Tierarzt auf die Liste des noch zu schulenden Personals. UNIT entsandte ein Team an Xeno-Spezialisten nach Wales und kümmerte sich um die Unterbringung von Überlebenden.   
  
Das Schlimmste war jedoch das Auffinden eines jungen Mädchens gewesen, noch mehr Kind als Teenager, das plötzlich durch die Stadt wanderte. Ihre altertümliche Kleidung weckte das Interesse der Passanten, die das ganze zunächst für eine Werbeaktion für eine Mittelaltermesse oder etwas Ähnliches hielten. Sie versuchte sich in einer unbekannten Sprache zu verständigen. Schließlich rief eine amerikanische Touristin die Polizei, weil sie dachte, das Mädchen wäre krank oder stände unter Drogen. Jack kümmerte sich selbst darum, obwohl er eben erst durchnässt und frierend von einer Fahrt mit der Seaqueen von der Bergung einer Art von Wüstenfahrzeug aus der Bucht zurück gekommen war.   
  
Kathy rief später Ianto an, und sie war zutiefst beeindruckt davon, wie rasch es Jack gelungen war, das Mädchen zu beruhigen, so dass sie sie ohne weiteres Aufsehen wegbringen konnten. Ianto hatte den Anruf in Jacks Büro entgegen genommen und sah zur Couch hinüber, wo Jack inzwischen erschöpft eingeschlafen war – Rhearn sicher im Arm.   
  
Es wäre schlicht unmöglich gewesen sich um alles zu kümmern, hätten sie nicht seit einiger Zeit Polizei, Notärzte und Feuerwehr für genau diese Situationen geschult. Torchwood alleine hätte das nie geschafft, selbst wenn ihr Team dreimal so groß gewesen wäre. Kathy Swanson organisierte mit Iantos Unterstützung Teams, so dass sich immer ein Torchwood-Agent mit Polizisten und anderem Notfallpersonal um die einzelnen Vorfälle kümmerte. Auf diese Weise konnten sie auch mehrere Situationen gleichzeitig abdecken. Selbst Jack, der sich am längsten dagegen gesperrt hatte, die seit Jahrhunderten bestehenden Regeln zu ändern, war froh über die Unterstützung. Gwen musste natürlich im Hub bleiben und von dort die Kommunikation aufrecht erhalten. Natürlich unter Rhys wachsamen Augen, der kurzerhand Urlaub nahm und dafür sorgte, dass immer frischer Kaffee und etwas zu Essen bereit stand – und mit Begeisterung für seine künftige Vaterrolle übte, indem er auf Rhearn aufpasste.   
  
###  
  
Nun lag der letzte gemeldete Vorfall bereits ganze vierzehn Stunden zurück; Toshs Monitore schwiegen und sie hatten die Teams vorerst aufgelöst, alle blieben jedoch in Rufbereitschaft.   
  
Jack hatte seinen Partner und ihre bereits tief und fest schlafende Tochter nach Hause gebracht. Andy und Owen, die den Vormittag in ihrem neu eingerichteten Bereitschaftsraum damit verbracht hatten, Schlaf nachzuholen, blieben als Nachtschicht im Hub. Tosh und Detective Swanson planten zusammen essen zu gehen, um den Tag ausklingen zu lassen, bevor sie nach Hause gingen, um ebenfalls ihre wohlverdiente Pause zu bekommen.   
  
Während Jack Rhearn ins Bett brachte, steckte Ianto zwei tiefgefrorene Fertiggerichte in die Mikrowelle und sie aßen in erschöpftem Schweigen, ohne wirklich zu schmecken, was da in ihre Mägen wanderte.   
  
Nach dem Essen ging Ianto unter die Dusche und als er jetzt zurückkam, lag Jack bereits im Bett.  
  
Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen kroch der junge Waliser unter die Decke und streckte sich aus. „Du hast das Bett vorgewärmt“, murmelte er, näher an Jack rollend. „Habe ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe? Oh und bitte mach das Licht aus.“  
  
„Warum zeigst du es mir nicht einfach?“ Unter der Decke wanderten Finger zielsicher über Iantos Oberschenkel.  
  
„Ich bin müde. Total erledigt. Kaputt.“ Ianto gähnte und rollte auf die Seite. „Warte bis morgen früh oder such dir bis dahin einen Liebhaber.“  
  
„Heißt das, du hättest nichts dagegen, wenn ich mit jemand anderem schlafe?“ Jack presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Schulter.  
  
Der junge Waliser zögerte merklich. Er rollte zurück auf den Rücken und sah zu Jack hoch, die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne gesogen.  
  
„Hey, das war keine Fangfrage.“ Jack beugte sich zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn, fühlte mit der Zungenspitze die Abdrücke, die Iantos Zähne in seiner Unterlippe hinterlassen hatte. „Das war ein Scherz. Nichts, nicht einmal Sex ist so wichtig, dass ich riskiere, dir weh zu tun. Und ich weiß, du bist ein... ein-Mann-Mann. Daran ist nichts falsch.“  
  
„Aber du bist das nicht, richtig? Das hast du oft genug gesagt. Monogamie ist nicht die Regel, da wo du herkommst.“ Trotz seiner Müdigkeit konnte Ianto die Frage nicht einfach so beiseite schieben.  
  
„Das heißt nicht, dass es sie nicht gibt. Es ist eine Entscheidung, keine Vorschrift. Und ich habe mich entschieden.“ Jack lächelte. „Natürlich, wenn du irgendwann...“  
  
„Ein-Mann-Mann, erinnerst du dich?“, unterbrach ihn der Waliser rasch.  
  
„Mein Glück. Aber du bist jung, du bist das erste Mal in einer Beziehung mit einem Mann... du musst manchmal neugierig sein, wie es mit einem anderen Mann wäre. Oder mit einer anderen Frau.“ Jack musterte im weichen Licht das Gesicht seines Partners.   
  
„Vielleicht bin ich manchmal neugierig... aber abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht denke, dass ich bei jemand anderem etwas finden könnte, dass ich nicht mit dir erleben kann... fehlt diesen anderen etwas Entscheidendes“, sagte Ianto schließlich leise.  
  
„Mein unwiderstehlicher, einzigartiger Charme?“ Jack schlug in gespielter Bescheidenheit die Augen nieder.  
  
„Ich liebe dich. Und auch wenn mich das altmodisch macht, ich denke, es macht einen Unterschied.“  
  
„Es macht den Unterschied“, erwiderte Jack leise und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Und du bist nicht altmodisch. Du lebst mit einem Mann zusammen, der ein Baby bekommen hat. Wie viele andere können das in diesem Jahrtausend schon von sich sagen.“  
  
„Wenn du es so formulierst...“ Ianto schlang einen Arm um Jacks Taille. „Dann ist es okay, wenn ich jetzt schlafe?“ Er gähnte wieder.   
  
„Absolut.“ Jack streckte sich neben ihm aus und zog Iantos Kissen weit genug zu sich herüber, dass sein Kopf ebenfalls darauf Platz fand. Er küsste den jüngeren Mann auf die Nase. „Und nur für den Fall, dass ich es dir nicht oft genug sage: Ich liebe dich, Ianto Jones.“  
  
Ianto lächelte, als er die Augen schloss und sich wieder enger gegen ihn rollte.   
  
Er hatte zuvor in dauerhaften, monogamen Beziehungen gelebt, wenn auch eigentlich erst seit er sich auf der Erde aufhielt – und auch noch nie so lange wie mit Ianto. Aber es war auch das erste Mal, dass er sich keine Sorgen darüber machen musste, dass jemand bemerkte, dass er nicht alterte oder sein anderes Geheimnis ans Licht kam.  
  
Und er hatte das große Glück, dass der junge Mann, der friedlich neben ihm schlief, verstand, dass zu Flirten für ihn wie zu Atmen war - es aber nicht automatisch bedeutete, dass er weiter ging. Selbst wenn er Ianto gelegentlich daran erinnern musste, dass er es ernst meinte. Vielleicht hätte er auch in seinen Geschichten ein paar Ex-Freundinnen da, Boyfriends hier und Liebhaber dort weniger in den Raum werfen können. Es war ihm nur nie leicht gefallen, auch über die Menschen zu sprechen, deren Verlust sich anfühlte, als würde er in Stücke gerissen.   
  
Jack rieb mit den Fingerkuppen über Iantos Schulter und lächelte, als der junge Waliser unwillkürlich eine Art empörtes Schnüffeln von sich gab und das Gesicht tiefer ins Kissen vergrub. Er hoffte, dass er diese Beziehung nicht ruinierte. Er hoffte, dass Ianto es nicht zu ließ, dass er es tat. Jacks Finger zeichneten noch eine Weile unsichtbare Muster auf seinen Rücken, bevor auch er einschlief.   
  
  
Ende


	89. Wer eine Reise tut – Part 9

Wer eine Reise tut – Part 9  
  
Tag 4 (Donnerstag) – Abreise aus New Forest, Heimkehr nach Cardiff  
  
  
Ianto zog den Reißverschluss der Anzughülle, in der sein und Jacks Anzug die Rückreise knitter- und schmutzfrei überstehen würde, zu. Sein Partner hatte ihm eine anzügliche (im doppelten Sinne des Wortes!) Bemerkung darüber, was die beiden Kleidungsstücke da drin wohl miteinander anstellten, ins Ohr geflüstert, bevor er sich mit Rhearn auf die Suche nach ihrem verschwundenen Schuh machte.   
  
Er sah sich prüfend in der Suite um. Das war es dann wohl mit ihrem Urlaub.   
  
Nach dem Frühstück hatte er angefangen, ihre Sachen zu packen, während Jack mit ihrer (nach einer deutlichen Zuckerüberdosis hyperaktiven) Tochter Verstecken spielte. Es war seinem Partner zwar gelungen, Rhearn aufzustöbern, aber dabei ihren rechten Schuh zu verlieren.   
  
So sehr er sich zunächst innerlich gegen einen derart kurzfristig startenden, überraschenden Urlaub gesperrt hatte (trotz Jacks fantastischer Planung hielt sich Iantos Spontanität manchmal sehr in Grenzen) – diese Tage waren perfekt gewesen. Tage, so entspannt wie lange nicht mehr. Jack hatte sein Versprechen gehalten, und den Captain in Cardiff zurück gelassen. Soweit er wusste, hatte Jack nicht ein einziges Mal im Hub angerufen, um zu hören, wie das Team ohne sie zurechtkam.   
  
In gewisser Weise fürchtete er die Rückkehr nach Cardiff. Dort wartete die Erinnerung an den ebenfalls überraschenden Besuch des Doctors und vor allem an die Neuigkeiten, die er mit sich brachte. Jacks Verzweiflung –seine Scham – über die Dinge, die er in der Vergangenheit gezwungen war zu tun, war echt gewesen. Trotz der langen Zeit hatte sich sein Partner offensichtlich selbst nicht verziehen.   
  
„Wir haben ihn!“ Jack hielt triumphierend den Kinderschuh hoch und riss Ianto damit aus seinen Grübeleien. „Bin ich gut oder bin ich etwa großartig?“  
  
Rhearn gab sich an den Prahlereien ihres Vaters eher uninteressiert; sie kletterte schnurstracks aufs Bett und begann voller Hingabe darauf herum zu hüpfen. Vielleicht sollten sie ihr ein Trampolin kaufen, sobald sie Zuhause waren…  
  
„Und darüber hinaus die Bescheidenheit in Person“, spottete Ianto. „Hast du schon einmal den Spruch gehört, dass Eigenlob stinkt?“   
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn hier etwas stinkt, dann die Windel dieser kleinen Stinkmorchel da drüben.“   
  
Oh, das war es definitiv nicht. Ianto legte die Anzüge – die er immer noch in der Hand hielt, wie ihm verspätet auffiel – über einen Sesselrücken und sah auf seine Uhr. „Wir werden es wohl nicht vor dem Beginn des Mittagsverkehrs nach London schaffen. Nach dem ausgiebigen Frühstück brauchen wir aber zumindest keine Mittagspause vor der Fahrt einlegen. Im Auto sind noch ein paar Snacks, und Zuhause können wir…“ Er sah auf und stoppte mitten im Satz. „Jack?“, fragte Ianto mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Warum ziehst du dich aus?“  
  
Vielleicht war es der Tonfall seiner Stimme, oder aber das Hüpfen war ihr langweilig geworden - Rhearn stoppte und starrte ihre Eltern neugierig an.  
  
„Ich habe den Mini-Pool nebenan noch nicht ausprobiert“, entgegnete Jack in aller Seelenruhe und warf seine Jeans auf den Boden.   
  
„Wirklich? Jetzt? Müssen wir nicht das Zimmer räumen?“ Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete Ianto wie Rhearn ihren Vater sofort nachahmte, und beim Versuch das T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, das Gleichgewicht verlor. Sie landete jedoch weich auf ihren fünf Buchstaben und sah verdutzt drein.   
  
„Ich habe für den ganzen Tag bezahlt, wir haben noch stundenlang Zeit. Und ich gehe nicht, bevor ich nicht diesen Indoor-Pool ausprobiert habe. Wenn wir das Bad renovieren, legen wir uns dann auch einen zu?“, fragte Jack und knöpfte sein Hemd auf.   
  
Moment, sie hatten Pläne das Bad zu renovieren? Davon wusste er überhaupt nichts. Wozu überhaupt? Der vorherige Besitzer ihres Hauses hatte es erst vor wenigen Jahren renoviert. Es war in perfektem Zustand. Ianto schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
Jack schien das als seine Antwort aufzufassen. „Ich lasse mit mir reden. Wir können den Pool auch anderswo einbauen.“ Er trat zum Bett und half Rhearn ihr T-Shirt auszuziehen.   
  
„Und wo, oh großer Meisterarchitekt?“, fragte Ianto skeptisch, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend. „Im Garten? Er kommt mir nicht ins Wohnzimmer.“  
  
Jack grinste. „Du hast nur Angst, dass ich dich dazu bringe, nackt darin zu baden und DU splitterfasernackt in unserem Wohnzimmer, whooo-hooo.“ Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Rhearn giggelte über seine Albernheiten und patschte ihrem Dada ins Gesicht.   
  
„Ich war in unserem Wohnzimmer schon nackt. Falls du dich nicht mehr erinnerst, kannst du gerne die Couch fragen…“ Ianto hob Rhearns T-Shirt auf und faltete es automatisch zusammen.   
  
„Oh ja. Ich erinnere mich.“ Jack rieb seine Nase gegen Rhearns, die überhaupt nichts Merkwürdiges dabei fand, sich mitten am Tag auszuziehen. „Aber vielleicht könnten wir ja anbauen... einen Wintergarten vielleicht, mit Pflanzen und einem Pool...“ Er sah seine Tochter an. „Würde dir das gefallen, Prinzessin? Du kannst immer planschen, wann immer du willst.“  
  
Rhearn nickte. Aber sie hätte auch genickt, wenn Jack angekündigt hätte, einen Pool voller Eiscreme anzulegen oder einen Spielplatz auf dem Mond zu bauen.   
  
„Wir warten auf dich im Pool.“ Jack winkte ihm zu und verschwand mit Rhearn nach nebenan.  
  
Ianto sah seinen Zeitplan bereits im Abfluss kreisen und darin verschwinden. Seufzend legte er das T-Shirt seiner Tochter weg und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.   
  
Einer Spur aus Kinderkleidung folgend, trat Ianto ein paar Minuten später den Raum mit dem Pool.   
  
Es sah ja durchaus einladend aus… Obwohl durch die Fenster heller Sonnenschein drang, hatte Jack die elektrischen (aber täuschend echt aussehenden) Kerzen angeknipst. Sie spiegelten sich in den glänzenden Fliesen auf dem Boden.   
  
„Ianto, komm jetzt. Das ist unser privater Pool und nur wir beide sehen dich“, ließ sich sein Partner vernehmen.  
  
Rhearn dümpelte in einem Schwimmring wie eine Seerose auf der Wasseroberfläche.  
  
Jack lehnt sich gegen den Rand zurück, die Ellbogen aufgestützt. „Wie bekommen wir denen Tad zu uns hier rein, hm Prinzessin?“, flüsterte er ihrer Tochter zu.   
  
„Ich stehe direkt hier und kann dich hören, weißt du?“, sagte Ianto trocken.   
  
Mit einer übertrieben überraschten Miene wandte sich Jack ihm zu. Und pfiff laut genug, dass Rhearn interessiert aufsah, als Ianto das hastig gegriffene Handtuch von seinen Hüften fallen ließ.  
  
Der junge Waliser lachte, als er über den Rand stieg und sich langsam neben seinem Partner ins heiße Wasser sinken ließ. Okay, das wurde definitiv immer besser…  
  
„Siehst du? Halb so schlimm.“ Jack zwinkerte seiner Tochter zu.   
  
Rhearn strampelte munter mit den Beinen. Ihr Schwimmring stammte aus dem Hotelshop, er war mit dem Hotellogo bedruckt – das war also keine spontane Idee von Jack gewesen. Sie konnte darin sitzen wie in einem aufblasbaren Kindersitz und mit Armen und Beinen paddeln ohne dass Gefahr bestand, unter zu gehen.  
  
Ianto lehnte sich zurück, den Kontrast zwischen kühlen Fliesen und heißem Wasser an seiner Haut genießend. Vielleicht war das gar keine so schlechte Idee, sich so etwas anzuschaffen… Er lachte, als Jack mit dem Bein nach seinem angelte und den Fuß um seinen Knöchel hakte.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Doch schließlich war endgültig Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen. Es war weit nach Mittag als sie auscheckten und Ianto sich hinter das Steuer ihres Mietwagens setzte.   
  
Die Rückfahrt ging schneller vorbei, als er gedacht hatte. Rhearn schlief – völlig erledigt nach dem Toben im Wasser und der offenbar etwas schlaflosen Nacht in der Obhut der Nanny - in ihrem Kindersitz, ihr Lieblingskuscheltier fest im Griff. Jack war auf den Beifahrersitz gewechselt - sein Angebot, das Fahren zu übernehmen war sanft aber bestimmt abgelehnt worden - und amüsierte sich mit den Fotos, die sie gemacht hatten.   
  
Er telefonierte auch kurz mit Alice, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie sich auf dem Rückweg befanden und wann sie ungefähr eintreffen würden.   
  
„Willst du nicht im Hub Bescheid sagen?“, meinte Ianto als er sah, dass sein Partner nach dem Gespräch mit seiner Tochter das Handy in der Tasche verstaute.  
  
„Das hat Zeit bis morgen früh.“ Jack hielt ihm die Kamera hin, zeigte ihm den Schnappschuss, den er von Rhearn auf dem Rand eines Brunnens gemacht hatte. Ihre Tochter stand auf den Zehenspitzen, um eine steinerne Fischfigur zu umarmen. „Wir sind noch bis Mitternacht offiziell im Urlaub - und Tosh hat gemeint, es ist okay, wenn wir erst um acht in den Hub kommen, sofern wir Frühstück mitbringen.“ Jack grinste. „Und ich habe ihr versprochen, dass sie deinen ersten Kaffee bekommt.“  
  
  
###  
  
  
Sie erreichten Cardiff am frühen Abend bei leichtem Nieselregen. Ianto war fast versucht, erleichtert auf zu atmen – so viel strahlendes Sommerwetter war einfach zu ungewohnt.   
  
Er parkte den Mietwagen auf der Straße vor ihrem Haus und drehte sich nach hinten um, sobald er den Sicherheitsgurt gelöst hatte. Rhearn kickte einmal mit dem Fuß aus, dann gähnte sie und öffnete die Augen. „Wir sind Zuhause, cariad. Ein kleiner Moment noch und du darfst aus dem Kindersitz raus.“ Dann stupste er Jack an, der vor einer Weile ebenfalls weggeschlummert war. „Jack? Wir sind da“, wiederholte er. „Wenn du alter Mann natürlich so geschafft bist, dass du zuerst noch ein Nickerchen im Auto halten musst, dann…“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn Jack hatte sich plötzlich vorgebeugt, sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfasst um ihn still zu halten und schnitt ihm das Wort mit einem Kuss ab.  
  
„Wer als Letzter bei der Haustür ist, ist der alte Mann“, forderte Jack ihn grinsend heraus, als er Ianto losgelassen hatte, um nach dem Gurtöffner zu greifen. Er stieß die Wagentür auf und stand auf dem Gehweg bevor Ianto ein Wort dazu sagen konnte.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd sah der junge Waliser ihm zu. Er machte keine Anstalten, seinem Partner hinterher zu laufen, nur um diese dumme Wette zu gewinnen. Stattdessen stieg er aus, umrundete den Wagen und öffnete die hintere Tür, um seine Tochter aus dem Gurtsystem des Kindersitzes zu befreien. Er hob Rhearn auf dem Arm und klickte den Funksender, um die Türen des Audis zu verriegeln. Rhearn hielt ihren Plüschsaurier in der Hand, das restliche Gepäck konnte ruhig noch eine Weile im Wagen bleiben.   
  
Als sie sich dem Haus näherten, wo Jack bereits grinsend am Treppengeländer lehnte, öffnete sich die Tür. Alice, die zu Ianto sah und deshalb nicht bemerkte, dass ihr Vater beinahe direkt neben ihr stand, gab einen kleinen, überraschten Aufschrei von sich, als Jack sie plötzlich mit einer Umarmung von den Beinen holte.  
  
Alice gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Stirn, als Jack sie nach einem Schmatzer auf die Wange zurück auf den Boden stellte. Sie wandte sich dann Ianto und Rhearn zu, die inzwischen ebenfalls die Eingangstür erreicht hatten. „Willkommen Zuhause“, sagte sie lachend. „Täusche ich mich oder war der Urlaub ein Erfolg?“  
  
Ianto setzte Rhearn ab, damit sie zu Jack laufen konnte, bevor er sich seiner… bevor er sich Alice zuwandte. Sie hatte sein kurzes Zögern nicht bemerkt, und umarmte ihn herzlich.   
  
„Alice!“ Lachend gesellte sich Jack zu ihnen. „Das reicht. Wieso suchst du dir nicht deinen eigenen Waliser?“, fragte er scherzend. „Wales ist voll davon.“  
  
Den beiden blieb erspart, eine Antwort darauf zu finden, denn nun tauchte auch Steven auf, der nachsehen kam, was der ganze Trubel sollte. „Wieso steht ihr hier draußen im Regen rum?“, meinte er mit der ganzen Verständnislosigkeit für die Eigenheiten Erwachsener, wie sie nur ein Teenager aufbringen konnte.   
  
„Hey mein Großer.“ Jack wuschelte seinem Enkel durch die Haare, der auf dem Absatz kehrt machte, und in die Küche eilte. „Habt ihr euch auch ohne uns gut amüsiert?“   
  
„Es war okay“, erwiderte Steven, wieder in seinen Gameboy vertieft. Er hatte Ianto und Rhearn nur einen kurzen Blick gegönnt. „Ich habe mit David Fußball gespielt. Und Mam hatte ein Date.“  
  
Jack sah seine Tochter an, die ihrem Sohn gefolgt war - und Alice lief prompt rot an. „Es war kein Date. Es war ein... Mittagessen. Ich habe einen früheren Studienkollegen getroffen, der jetzt hier in Cardiff arbeitet. Wie sich rausstellte, ist er einer von Davids Lehrern und wir haben David abgeholt, damit die beiden spielen können, das war so mit Rhi abgesprochen und auf dem Parkplatz bin ich Dylan dann über den Weg gelaufen.“ Sie holte Atem, nachdem sie die Worte auf einmal heraus gesprudelt hatte und räusperte sich.   
  
Ianto hob seine Tochter auf einen Stuhl. Rhearn kaute schläfrig auf dem Flügel ihres Plüschsauriers herum. Zeit, dass sie etwas zu Essen bekam, und dann steckte er sie wohl besser ins Bett.  
  
„Missa, du musst mir nichts erklären“, erwiderte Jack amüsiert und umarmte sie. „Hey, ich freue mich für dich, wenn du jemand kennen gelernt hast“, setzte er leiser hinzu.   
  
„Es war wirklich nur ein Mittagessen. Wir haben unsere eMail-Adressen getauscht und über alte Zeiten geredet.“   
  
„Ist er Single?“, fragte Jack neugierig weiter. „Wie hast du gesagt, heißt er? Dylan, richtig? Warte, wir könnten in fünf Minuten alles über ihn herausfinden, lass mich nur rasch an einen Computer...“  
  
„Du wirst ihn nicht überprüfen.“ Alice warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Ianto, doch der deutete mit einem Kopfschütteln an, dass sie auf sich alleine gestellt war. Er wusste, dass sich Jack schwer stoppen ließ, wenn er erst mal in Fahrt kam. „Ich bin alt genug mir meine Freunde selbst auszusuchen. Und ja, er ist Single. Er ist genau genommen geschieden und hat keine Kinder. Seine Frau ist zurück nach London gezogen, es hat ihr in Cardiff nicht gefallen, sie haben sich auseinander gelebt und schließlich getrennt. Bist du jetzt zufrieden oder willst du auch noch seine Schuhgröße wissen und was er zum Nachtisch gegessen hat?“  
  
Ianto rollte mit den Augen und öffnete die Kühlschranktür. Ob Rhearn etwas gegen Sandwiches zum Abendessen hatte? Es war trotz des Regens viel zu warm um lange am Herd zu stehen. Oder sie orderten Pizza. Steven würde sich bestimmt auch darüber freuen. Jungs in dem Alter waren immer hungrig und Fastfood stand ganz oben auf ihrem Menüplan.   
  
„Apropos, Nachtisch“, hörte er seinen Partner hinter sich. „Habt ihr...“  
  
Alice trat ihrem Vater kräftig auf den Fuß. „Jack!“  
  
„Ianto! Alice misshandelt mich.“  
  
„Tut mir leid, ich bin beschäftigt.“ Ianto hielt eine Flasche Orangensaft hoch, um zu zeigen, dass er wirklich keine Zeit hatte. „Du musst schon selbst mit ihr fertig werden.“  
  
„Boah, ihr benehmt euch ja alle wie blöde Babys“, verkündete Steven. „Ich gehe fernsehen.“ Er ignorierte das Lachen der Erwachsenen, als er ins Wohnzimmer verschwand.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Eine Stunde später waren alle satt. Ianto verstaute die Reste der dritten Pizza im Kühlschrank und den letzten Teller in der Spülmaschine.  
  
Rhearn war Steven neugierig zurück ins Wohnzimmer gefolgt. Sie schien ihre Scheu vor ihm vollständig abgelegt zu haben. Oder sie wollte sicher stellen, dass er nicht mit ihren Spielsachen spielte.  
  
Alice saß neben ihrem Vater am Küchentisch und er führte ihr ein paar Fotos vor, als Ianto neben ihm Platz nahm. Jack hakte den Arm um die Taille seines Partners und legte die Kamera weg.   
  
„Oh! In der ganzen Aufregung haben wir etwas vergessen.“ Sie stand auf und verschwand für einen Moment aus der Küche. Ianto hörte eine Tür von der er dachte, dass sie die der Gästetoilette sein musste.   
  
Alice kam mit einer halb in Packpapier gewickelten Pflanze zurück, die sie mitten auf den Küchentisch stellte. „Das ist unser Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich, Ianto“, sagte sie. „Eine Kaffeepflanze“, setzte sie erklärend hinzu. „Es ist zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass sie Früchte trägt, dazu ist es in Wales zu kalt, aber es ist eine interessante Zimmerpflanze, findet ihr nicht?“  
  
Ianto betrachtete die Pflanze von allen Seiten und dankte ihr.   
  
„Ich möchte auch einen Geburtstag haben“, schmollte Jack neben ihm.   
  
„In deinen Unterlagen im Hub gibt es etwa 50 verschiedene Geburtsdaten“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. „Entscheide dich für einen Tag, und dann sehen wir wie dir die Überraschungsparty gefällt - oh, richtig. Sie wird dir gefallen.“  
  
Alice‘ Augen rundeten sich leicht als sie die Begeisterung im Gesicht ihres Vaters aufleuchten sah. Manchmal war er wie ein Kind. Sie wechselte einen Blick mit Ianto. Hmmmh, es stand wohl bald eine weitere Geburtstagsfeier an. Nun, inzwischen hatten sie ja Übung darin…  
  
  
Ende


	90. Der kleine Unterschied

Titel: Der kleine Unterschied  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1168  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Tosh  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, Humor  
  
Summe: Jack und der kleine Unterschied der Geschlechter  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
„Du musst nur einen winzigen Moment still halten, mein Schatz. Einfach ganz ruhig stehen bleiben und gegen die Wand lehnen.“ Ianto legte eine Hand auf Rhearns Bauch und drückte sie sanft ein wenig zurück, bis sie aufrecht stand. Er zeichnete einen Strich auf das Papierlineal an der Kinderzimmerwand. Das war offenbar auch schon das Maximum der Zeit, die ihre quirlige Tochter stillhalten konnte. Rhearn duckte sich unter seinem Arm weg und kletterte auf seinen Schoß, um neugierig zu beobachten, wie er das Datum daneben schrieb. „Siehst du das?“, meinte er und zeigte auf die Markierung. „So groß bist du schon. Ein richtig großes Mädchen.“  
  
„Soooo… gross.“ Rhearn lachte und hielt die Hand über ihren Kopf. „Grosser als Tad.“  
  
Ianto lachte ebenfalls und küsste sie auf die Wange. Sie hatte das ganz richtig erkannt. Da er auf dem Boden saß und Rhearn auf seinen Oberschenkeln stand, war sie jetzt tatsächlich größer als er. „Das stimmt. Und weil du so ein großes und so ein cleveres Mädchen bist, zeigst du deinem Tad jetzt auch den Weg zu Daddy?“  
  
„Dada sehn!“ Begeistert kletterte Rhearn von seinem Schoß und umschloss seine Hand mit ihren beiden, als versuche sie ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen.   
  
„Okay, okay.“ Ianto stand auf. „Du musst nicht gleich drängeln. Wir müssen ohnehin erst einen kleinen Umweg machen, und Frühstück mit in den Hub bringen.“ Lächelnd folgte er seiner Tochter.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Gute zwanzig Minuten später trat Ianto in den Hub, und Rhearn zog ihre kleinen Finger aus seiner Hand, um zu ihrer Tante Toshi zu laufen, und sie zu begrüßen. Tosh und Jack hatten die Nachtschicht übernommen. Der Rest des Teams würde in Kürze eintrudeln.  
  
Ianto winkte seiner Freundin zu und schaffte seine Einkäufe in die Kaffeeküche. Wie er Jack kannte, war dessen Koffeinspiegel allmählich auf dem Tiefpunkt.   
  
Tosh und Rhearn schienen in ein ernsthaftes Gespräch vertieft zu sein, sie hatten die Köpfe über einem Bilderbuch zusammengesteckt, also ging Ianto alleine in Richtung Büro, um nach seinem Partner zu sehen. Er war überrascht, dass Jack sich noch nicht hatte blicken lassen…  
  
Ianto lächelte, als er durch die Glastür sah. Das erklärte wohl, warum Jack sie nicht begrüßte… Captain Harkness schlief, den Kopf auf der Schreibtischplatte, ein Stapel Berichte wie ein Kopfkissen unter der Wange. Leise öffnete er die Tür.  
  
„Lass mich raten...“   
  
Jack hob ruckartig den Kopf, als Iantos trockene Stimme aus Richtung der Tür an sein Ohr drang. Irgendwann würde es Ianto nicht mehr gelingen, sich immer so an ihn anzuschleichen. Mit einem Stöhnen drückte er den Rücken durch, der nicht so begeistert von seinem Nickerchen war und mit seiner Meinung auch nicht hinter dem Berg hielt. Sein Nacken fühlte sich an, als hätte ihm jemand einen Schlag mit einem Baseballschläger verpasst.   
  
"...es war eine sehr ereignislose, um nicht zu sagen, langweilige Nachtschicht?", fuhr Ianto fort, als er in Jacks Blickfeld erschien.   
  
Der Morgen wurde von Minute zu Minute besser.  
  
"Wie kommst du auf diese Idee?" Jacks Miene hellte sich noch ein wenig mehr auf, als sein Blick auf den blaugestreiften Kaffeebecher fiel, den sein Partner in der Hand hielt. "Und du hast frischen Kaffee gemacht. Das ist gut, ich dachte schon, ich müsse Andy los schicken, damit er uns welchen holt."  
  
"Dir auch einen Guten Morgen, Jack", meinte Ianto mit übertrieben zuckersüßer Stimme und händigte den Kaffee aus, bevor sein Partner sich zu Gewaltandrohungen hinreißen ließ.  
  
Jack grinste und stand auf, um ihn zu küssen. „Guten Morgen, Schatz.“ Er trank einen Schluck Kaffee und seufzte wieder, dieses Mal aus Zufriedenheit, während Ianto mit den Augen rollte.   
  
„So. Und da dein Gehirn jetzt wach ist, erklärst du mir, wieso du mit den Barbiepuppen unserer Tochter spielst?“, fragte der junge Waliser trocken, den Blick auf den Schreibtisch gerichtet, wo sich Barbie und Ken in all ihrer plastikperfekten Nacktheit tummelten.   
  
„Wir müssen endlich größere Tassen kaufen.“ Jack schwenkte den Rest in seinem Kaffeebecher und leckte einen Tropfen aus dem Mundwinkel. „Oh, das. Ich wollte nur mal nachsehen, ob sie eigentlich anatomisch korrekt sind. Hey, sag nicht, dass du dich noch nie gefragt hast, was sich unter Kens Hose befindet.“  
  
„Ich habe eine ältere Schwester, die eine Menge Puppen hatte. Und Freundinnen, die mit ihren Puppen zum Spielen zu uns kamen. Sie tauschten ihre Puppenkleider untereinander. Ich denke, so wurde ich schon mit drei Jahren über den kleinen Unterschied zwischen Mädchen und Jungs aufgeklärt. Vermutlich habe ich mehr nackte Puppen gesehen, als du... Weißt du was, ich nehme den letzten Satz besser zurück.“  
  
Jack lachte, stellte seinen leeren Kaffeebecher ab und legte beide Hände auf die Hüften seines Partners. "Und du hast nie mit den Puppen deiner Schwester gespielt? Auch nicht heimlich?"  
  
„Ich verweigere die Aussage, Sir.“ Ianto hakte die Arme um Jacks Nacken. „Und du kannst mich auch nicht dazu zwingen. Oder überreden.“   
  
„Kann ich es versuchen? Nur ein klitzekleines bisschen?“ Jack küsste den Pulspunkt an Iantos Hals, sein Kinn und seine Nasenspitze. „Oder soll ich gleich deine Schwester anrufen?“  
  
Ianto gab ihm einen Stups gegens Brustbein. „Wage es nicht Rhi in die Sache zu verwickeln.“ Sie erinnerte sich doch sicherlich nicht mehr daran, wie er alle ihre Puppen aufgereiht hatte, um ihnen die Haare zu schneiden, oder? Das war nur so eine Phase gewesen, die er ein paar Wochen später hinter sich ließ…  
  
„Oder?“, fragte Jack herausfordernd.  
  
„Oder ich serviere Kaffee nur noch in Espressotassen.“ Hatte er nicht einmal einer von Rhis Puppen – eine Billigversion der Barbie - den Kopf abgenommen und den hohlen Körper mit Senf gefüllt?   
  
„Das ist grausam, Mister Jones.“   
  
„Du hast angefangen, Mister Harkness.“ Diese Dinge sollte besser niemand wissen.  
  
Jack zog ihn wieder an sich. „Captain Harkness“, korrigierte er, sein Mund dicht an Iantos. „So viel Zeit muss sein.“ Er erstickte Iantos Lachen mit einem Kuss. Und noch einem. Und bevor es so weit führte, dass sie nach unten in den Bunker kletterten, stürmte Rhearn das Büro, gefolgt von einer amüsierten Tosh. Mit einem theatralischen Seufzen ließ Jack seinen Partner los und nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm, um sie zu begrüßen. „Hey, Prinzessin. Hast du gut geschlafen?“  
  
Rhearn verlangte abwechselnd nach „Fühstick“ und der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit ihres Dadas und Ianto sammelte mit einem Lächeln den leeren Kaffeebecher ein, um Nachschub zu holen.   
  
Er hakte sich bei Tosh unter. "Frühstückst du noch mit uns, bevor du nach Hause gehst?", fragte er seine Freundin. "Ich war in der Bäckerei um die Ecke."  
  
"Wie könnte ich bei dem Angebot nein sagen." Tosh drückte seinen Arm. "Waren das nicht eben Rhearns Puppen auf Jacks Schreibtisch?"  
  
Ianto lachte. "Komm mit, ich erzähle dir über einer frischen Tasse Kaffee von Jacks Experimenten."   
  
„Gibt es davon eine jugendfreie Variante…?“  
  
  
  
  
Ende


	91. Ente gut. Alles gut.

Ente gut. Alles gut  
  
  
Rhiannon lachte immer noch vor sich hin, als ihr Bruder mit einem Glas Orangensaft für sie zurückkam. „Echt, eine Ente als Haustier?“, fragte sie amüsiert. „Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen, aber ich glaube es immer noch nicht. Mica und David haben sich wenigstens noch mit Hamstern und Meerschweinchen zufrieden gegeben und die machten schon Arbeit und Dreck genug.“  
  
„Schön, dass es dich belustigt“, erwiderte Ianto trocken.   
  
Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Rhearns Mittagsschlaf war fast vorbei. Sie hielt ihn heute auf der Couch in Jacks Büro, deshalb nahm er seine Schwester mit ins Kinderzimmer, um ihr das neueste Mitglied des Jones-Harkness Haushaltes vorzustellen. Rhiannon hatte sich unter dem Vorwand, sich endlich die Bilder von ihrer Reise nach New Forest im August ansehen zu müssen, einfach mal eben selbst eingeladen und er war früh nach Hause gegangen, um seine Schwester zu treffen.   
  
Diesen Heiterkeitsausbruch hatte er jedoch nicht erwartet. Rhi schüttete sich förmlich aus vor Lachen, als er ihr den Käfig zeigte. Percy streckte den Kopf nur kurz aus seinem mit Zeitungsschnipsel gepolsterten Versteck (ein kleiner Karton, in den sie ein Loch geschnitten hatten) und verkroch sich dann wieder darin. Bis auf ein paar Federn und einen Entenhintern konnte man nichts mehr von ihm sehen. Das war nicht so schlimm, denn er besaß Unmengen an Fotos und Videos, die Rhearn beim Spielen mit ihrem neuen Haustier zeigten. Oder sollte er sagen, beim Experimentieren mit ihrem neuen Haustier? Percy eine Leine aus Zahnseide anzulegen, um ihn quasi Gassi zu führen, wie sie es von Hunden kannte, fiel das eigentlich schon unter versuchte Tierquälerei? Er hatte es zum Glück bemerkt bevor der Erpel zu Schaden kam. Natürlich war es zweifelhaft, wie viel Rhearn davon verstanden hatte, als er ihr zu erklären versuchte, dass sie dem Küken damit weh tun konnte, also behielt er die beiden künftig beim Spielen besser ganz genau im Auge.   
  
Rhi trank einen Schluck und räusperte sich. „Was machst du, wenn er muss… müssen tut… ich meine, Enten machen doch auch irgendwo ihr Geschäft.“ Sie begann schon wieder zu kichern.   
  
Ianto verkniff sich, seiner Schwester mitzuteilen, dass sie sich gerade wie eine ziemlich alberne Gans verhielt. Das passte zwar zu ihrem „beflügelten“ Gesprächsthema, würde sie dann aber bestimmt nicht mehr so lustig finden.  
  
„Ich versuche es immer noch erfolglos mit Enten-Töpfchentraining, wenn du es so genau wissen musst. Wir haben ihm ein Katzenklo besorgt, aber ich denke nicht, dass er versteht, was ich von ihm will. Ich schwöre er kuckt ganz verwirrt, wenn ich ihn da hinein setze.“ Er sah zur Decke, als dies einen frischen Heiterkeitsausbruch bei Rhi hervorrief. Was sollte er wohl sonst tun, wenn er nicht ständig Entenhäufchen aufwischen wollte? Dem Erpel eine Windel anziehen? „Wenigstens ist er jetzt in den Hamsterkäfig umgezogen“, fuhr Ianto trocken fort. „Bisher wohnte er nämlich in einem Schuhkarton und aus dem konnte er viel zu leicht Ausbüchsen. Das war weniger ideal. Er muss zu Hause bleiben, wenn ich Rhearn mit zur Arbeit nehme, ich habe zu viel zu tun, um auch noch auf eine Ente zu achten.“ Ianto nahm neben seiner Schwester Platz.   
  
„Es verblüfft mich immer noch, dass du ihr tatsächlich eine lebendige Ente gekauft hast.“ Rhi lächelte. „Ich weiß dieses kleine Mädchen liebt ihr Geflügel, aber ist das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben? Was ist, wenn sie sich in ein paar Monaten für Elefanten interessiert? Kaufst du ihr dann Dumbo?“  
  
„Ich denke, dann kann ich damit argumentieren, dass wir zu wenig Platz haben.“ Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse. „Rhearn hat ohne jeden Zweifel Jacks Dickkopf geerbt. Wenn sie etwas will, dann will sie es. Und der erstklassige Trotzanfall, den sie mitten im Cardiff Market hingelegt hat, hat mir die Entscheidung enorm erleichtert.“ Er schüttelte ein Kissen zurecht. „Ich gebe zu, so eine Ente ist unterhaltsamer als ich dachte und er folgt Rhearn, als hätte sie sein Ei persönlich ausgebrütet. Zumindest so lange, bis sie ihn gefüttert hat und er bemerkt, dass es nichts mehr gibt. Dann sucht er sich ein gemütliches Eckchen und schläft.“   
  
„Bist du wirklich sicher, dass es nur eine Ente ist?“, scherzte Rhi lachend. Sie stellte ihr Glas auf den Tisch, neben das den Laptop, auf dem sie sich die Fotos angesehen hatten.  
  
„Fang bitte nicht du auch noch damit an.“ Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Jack ist überzeugt, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmt und dass Percy ihn hasst. Er hat eine Vorliebe für Jacks Schnürsenkel entwickelt und außerdem behauptet Jack, er wäre gebissen worden. Von einem Entenküken. Einem Federknäuel, das so gut wie nichts wiegt - und ich konnte beim besten Willen keine Reißzähne an ihm finden.“  
  
Rhiannon grinste. „Vielleicht ist es eine Wer-Ente und die Reißzähne kommen nur bei Vollmond zum Vorschein?“  
  
„Rhi, bitte“, entgegnete Ianto mit einem tiefen Seufzen. „Lass Jack das bloß nicht hören. Er glaubt es am Ende noch. Und bist du nicht eigentlich hergekommen, um dir die Fotos von unserem Urlaub an zu sehen?“  
  
Rhi ignorierte den Einwand einfach. „Was wird er tun? Percy in einen Eimer mit Weihwasser werfen? Kann er übrigens schon schwimmen oder bringt ihr ihm das später in der Badewanne bei?“  
  
„Ich glaube Weihwasser wirkt nur bei Vampiren.“ Wie war er nur in diese bizarre Unterhaltung geraten? „Entenküken müssen auch erst schwimmen lernen.“ Ianto warf einen Blick auf sein Handy, das auf dem Kaffeetisch neben dem Laptop lag. Wieso gab es nie einen Notfall, wenn man einen brauchen konnte, um aus einem Gespräch mit seiner Schwester zu entkommen? „Und du fängst auch schon damit an. Du redest von ihm als wäre er ein Mensch. Es ist eine Ente, ein Tier, und er macht bestimmt nichts mit finsteren Hintergedanken.“   
  
„Er ist aber auch ein süßer kleiner Fratz“, neckte Rhi ihren Bruder. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du…“  
  
„Süß? Okay. Aber nichts ist klein an mir“, ertönte es hinter ihnen. Jack umarmte Rhi zur Begrüßung, während Rhearn schnurstracks zu ihrem Tad lief und auf seinen Schoß kletterte. „Ich gehe doch davon aus, dass ihr von mir sprecht.“  
  
„Und das Universum dreht sich wieder einmal um Jack Harkness“, bemerkte Ianto trocken. Er küsste Rhearn auf die Wange. „Hey, mein Schatz. Hast du gut geschlafen? Wir sprechen übrigens von Percy“, setzte er hinzu.  
  
Jack schnitt eine Grimasse, bevor er seinem Partner einen Begrüßungskuss auf die Schläfe gab. „Oh, du meinst Pervy.“  
  
Rhi lachte. „Ich habe schon gehört, dass du so deine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Entchen hast“, spottete sie.  
  
„Ich habe Schwierigkeiten mit ihm? Wohl eher er mit mir“, wiederholte Jack entrüstet. „Er kriecht in meine Schuhe und hinterlässt seine Häufchen dort. Er stielt meine Schnürsenkel und verschleppt sie in irgendwelche Ecken. Und eines Morgens wache ich völlig ahnungslos auf und er ist unter der Decke, und versucht mich zu fressen!“  
  
„Nun, Enten fressen Würmer.“ Rhi kämpfte sichtlich mit Lachtränen. „Vielleicht hat er da was ver-ver-wewechselt...“ Das letzte Wort ging in haltlosem Giggeln unter.   
  
Ianto überlegte, ob er Rhearn nicht besser die Ohren zuhalten sollte. Sie war eindeutig zu jung für diese Art von Gespräch. Aber wer hielt dann ihm selbst die Ohren zu?  
  
„Oh, die Gefahr einer Verwechslung besteht definitiv nicht.“ Jack grinste stolz. „Ich wäre ja bereit, es zu beweisen, aber Ianto hat mir verboten, tagsüber meine Hose auszuziehen.“  
  
Rhi wischte sich Lachtränen von den Wangen und fächelte sich Luft zu.  
  
Ianto hielt den Blick gequält an die Decke gerichtet und fragte sich, ob er wohl in die Sofaritzen versinken konnte... „Warum sagst du nicht Hallo zu deiner Tante Rhi“, flüsterte er Rhearn zu, die die Erwachsenen verwundert ansah.  
  
„Das erinnert mich an etwas.“ Rhi kramte in ihrer Handtasche und hielt ein Plüschkaninchen hoch. „Ich habe gehört, jemand hier mag Kuscheltiere.“   
  
„Ooooh.“ Rhearns Gesicht strahlte auf. „Meins?“ Sie krabbelte vom Schoß ihres Vaters zu Rhiannon.  
  
„Das ist deins. Ich weiß doch, wie gut dir Micas Pflegekaninchen Brittney gefallen hat. Und nun hast du dein ganz eigenes“, erklärte Rhi. Sie lächelte Ianto zu, während Rhearn sofort das Plüschtier näher zu untersuchen begann, es an den Ohren zog und begeistert lachte, als sie den Puschel entdeckte. „Ich dachte, die Kuscheltiervariante wäre dir lieber als ein echtes. Und da ich jetzt von Percy weiß, bin ich doppelt froh.“  
  
Rhearn drückte strahlend das Kuscheltier an sich - und Ianto war froh, dass sich seine Schwester für die Plüschvariante entschieden hatte. Einem echten Hoppler wäre wohl gerade die Luft ausgegangen...  
  
Jack quetschte sich auf die freie Hälfte des Sofas, neben Ianto. „Können wir noch einmal darüber reden?“, warf er ein. „Ich tausche Pervy auf der Stelle gegen ein Kaninchen ein.“  
  
Ianto gab ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen. „Rhearn will eine Ente, finde dich damit ab.“ Wenigstens knabberten Enten keine Stromkabel an.  
  
Rhi strich Rhearn über die Haare. „Ente gut, alles gut“, flachste sie.   
  
Rhearn ließ ihr neues Kaninchen übers Sofa hoppeln und ignorierte das Gelächter der Erwachsenen.   
  
  
  
Ende


	92. Schlaflos

Titel: Schlaflos  
Autor: Lady Charena (Mai 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 2528  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash  
  
Summe: Jack erhält Neuigkeiten von Gray. (Kleine Fortsetzung zu „Timelords bearing gifts“ 1+2 siehe Kapitel 46-48.)  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
Es war wohl die unterbewusst gespürte Abwesenheit seines Partners, die ihn weckte, denn er war heute Nacht nicht alleine schlafen gegangen. Und eigentlich gab es auch keinen Grund, dass Jacks Hälfte des Bettes leer war.   
  
Nachdem sie Rhearn gemeinsam ins Bett gebracht hatten – was seltsamerweise immer doppelt so lange dauerte, wenn ihre Tochter sich die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer beider Eltern versichern konnte – die endgültig letzte Geschichte vorgelesen, das Kissen aufgeschüttelt und nach einem abhanden geratenen Stofftier gefahndet worden war, saßen sie eine Weile in der Küche über den Plänen für einen Umbau des Hubs.   
  
Erst nach Mitternacht schob Ianto den Laptop weg und meinte, dass es genug Arbeit für eine Nacht wäre. Er streckte sich und verkündete, dass er unbedingt eine ausgiebige und heiße Dusche brauche, um seine - vom langen, über den Tisch gebeugten Sitzen - verspannten Muskeln zu entkrampfen. Natürlich erbot sich Jack sofort galant ihm beim Rückenwaschen behilflich zu sein.   
  
Das Rückenwaschen führte erwartungsgemäß zu anderen Aktivitäten und nach einer zweiten Dusche fielen sie müde und zufrieden ins Bett.   
  
Ianto erinnerte sich genau, dass Jack hinter ihm lag, die Haut des anderen Mannes warm gegen seinen Rücken; der Arm seines Partners lose über seine Hüfte geworfen und sein Atem überraschend kühl gegen Iantos noch immer leicht feuchten Nacken. Er war eingeschlafen, bevor er sich beschweren konnte, dass es kitzelte, wenn Jack so gegen seinen Haaransatz pustete und er den Kopf ein Stückchen wegdrehen sollte.  
  
Ianto wälzte sich auf die andere Seite und blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis sich seine Augen an das Halbdunkel gewöhnt hatten. Ein breiter Streifen Licht fiel durch die geöffnete Tür aus dem Flur ins Schlafzimmer. Sollte Jack sich nicht unter dem Bett oder bei den frischen Laken im Eckschrank verstecken, war er offensichtlich nicht mehr im Raum.  
  
Vielleicht ein Anruf und Jack war nach draußen gegangen, um ihn nicht zu stören? Aber nach Jahren der mehr oder weniger ständigen Alarmbereitschaft (obwohl sich das inzwischen ein wenig geändert hatte, seit Torchwood nicht mehr für jeden Weevil aus dem Bett geklingelt wurde), die ihr Beruf forderte und dem unbewussten Lauschen auf das Babyphon, genügte normalerweise selbst das Vibrieren des Handys, um ihn ebenfalls zu wecken - und außerdem lag Jacks Handy auf seinem gewohnten Platz, zum Laden an die Steckdose angeschlossen. Aus dem Babyphon kam ebenfalls kein Laut, also war es vermutlich auch nicht so, dass Rhearn schlecht geträumt hatte und Jack bei ihr war, um sie zurück in den Schlaf zu bringen.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen er immer wacher wurde, anstatt wieder einzuschlafen, stand Ianto schließlich auf und zog Shorts und ein T-Shirt über. Es war so still, dass das Tappen seiner bloßen Füße auf dem Teppich ein leises Echo zu erzeugen schien.   
  
Die Tür zu Rhearns Zimmer war einen Spalt breit offen, wie immer, und Ianto spähte zur Sicherheit in den Raum. Seine Tochter schlief tief und ruhig, umgeben von ihrer Menagerie an Plüschtieren. Sie hatte die Decke zur Seite gestrampelt und presste ihre Faust gegens Kinn, als posiere sie für eine neue, kindliche Version von Rodins Denker. Es war eine warme Nacht und die Wärme würde sich bis zum Morgen im Zimmer halten, also zog er die Sommerdecke mit ihrem Muster aus Sonne, Mond und Sternen nur über ihre Beine hoch. Rhearn schnüffelte im Schlaf und ihre Lippen bewegten sich, als wollte sie etwas sagen, doch sie wurde nicht wach. Ianto strich mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Wange entlang und bewegte Fanny ein Stück weg, das Plüschtier wie üblich in unmittelbarer Nähe ihrer Tochter, fast in ihrem Gesicht.  
  
Er gähnte als er das Kinderzimmer verließ, fuhr sich durch die Haare und ging leise weiter die Treppe nach unten.   
  
Die Räume im Erdgeschoss waren leer und dunkel. Vielleicht war Jack in den Hub gefahren und hatte vergessen, eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen - oder Ianto hatte sie im Dunkeln übersehen. Oder er dachte, er würde nicht lange genug weg sein, dass seine Abwesenheit auffiel und hatte deshalb keinen Zettel hingelegt. Aber in dem Fall hätte Jack doch wohl sein Handy mitgenommen... Und so wie es im Flur aussah, fehlten auch weder seine Schuhe noch der Mantel. Auch im Sommer nahm ihn Jack normalweise mit, denn im Hub selbst war es immer kühl.   
  
Nun, wenn er schon einmal hier stand, konnte er auch einen Schluck trinken, sein Hals war trocken... Ianto betrat die Küche und sah sofort die offene Tür zum Garten. Die Lampe auf der Terrasse war an. Sein nächster Blick ging zum Monitor des Sicherheitssystems, der sich eingeschaltet hatte. Doch das Display zeigte, dass die Verriegelung der Hintertür manuell deaktiviert worden war und dies ohne Alarm auszulösen – und zwar von Jack selbst. Sein Code blinkte hinter der Uhrzeitangabe träge in oranger Farbe.  
  
Ianto trat durch die Tür und auf die Terrasse. Hier draußen gab es eine leichte, kaum merkliche Brise und er blieb einen Moment stehen, ließ die kühle Luft wie eine Berührung über seine Haut streifen. Die Kinderhängematte, die sie aufgestellt hatten, und die zu Rhearns neuem Lieblingsplatz geworden war – sie würde darin schlafen, wenn sie es ihr erlaubten – schaukelte ein klein wenig und wiegte die darin vergessenen Kuscheltiere in den Schlaf.  
  
Jack saß, nur mit einer Jeans bekleidet, am Rand des Lichtkegels, vorübergebeugt in einem der Stühle, mit denen sie die Terrasse möbliert hatten. Er hielt einen der neuen Tablet-PCs, die Tosh im Hub eingeführt hatte, in den Händen. Die Tablets waren handlicher als Laptops, um sie als mobile Rifttracker und Überwachungsmonitore für die Hubeinrichtungen zu verwenden. Aber das musste das Tablet für ihren Privatgebrauch sein, denn Ianto hatte das andere in der Küche auf dem Tisch liegen sehen, wo sie es vergessen hatten. Aber das war weniger schlimm, der Computer im Hub schickte im Fall eines Alarms auch Signale an ihre Handys und an Jacks Wriststrap. Irgendeines der Geräte befand sich immer nahe genug, um gehört zu werden, egal wo im Haus sie sich gerade aufhielten.   
  
Der Bildschirm warf buntes Licht und Schatten über sein Gesicht. Kein Ton. Ianto hörte nichts als das Rascheln von Blättern, das Knarren von Ästen und das Knacken abkühlender Mauern und vielleicht das Summen des einen oder anderen Insekts, das vom Licht angezogen wurde.  
  
„Also weißt du…“ Ianto schlug bewusst einem leichten Ton an. „…du musst nicht hier im Garten sitzen, um dir Filme im Internet anzusehen. Wir sind beide erwachsen und ich weiß, du hast gewisse Bedürfnisse.“  
  
Jack sah hoch und über die Schulter und lachte leise. Er streckte Ianto auffordernd die Hand entgegen. „Es ist nicht diese Art von Film. Sonst hätte ich dich geweckt, damit du ihn dir mit mir ansiehst. Es könnte dich auf Ideen bringen.“  
  
„Wie immer.“ Ianto zog einen zweiten Stuhl neben den seines Partners und setzte sich. „Kannst du wieder einmal nicht schlafen?“, fragte er, die Stimme nun ernster. Stresslinien, die normalerweise nicht zu sehen waren, zeigten sich um Jacks Augen und seinen Mund. Das harte Licht der Terrassenbeleuchtung half auch nicht gerade.   
  
Jack schwieg einen Moment, dann reichte er Ianto das Tablet wortlos weiter.  
  
Das Bild sagte ihm im ersten Moment nichts. In einem Playerrahmen lief ein Video. Es zeigte einen jungen Mann mit blonden Haaren in einem hellen, spärlich eingerichteten Raum, der nur teilweise zu sehen war. Er war über einen Zeichenblock gebeugt und sah plötzlich auf, direkt in die Kamera. Sein Gesicht trug fast den gleichen konzentrierten Ausdruck, den auch Rhearns Gesicht hatte, wenn sie malte. Doch die großen blauen Augen darin wirkten leer… hart und dabei gleichzeitig spröde. Als wären sie lebensechte Attrappen, aus bemaltem Porzellan gemacht und in seine Augenhöhlen eingesetzt worden. Obwohl auf seinen Lippen das arglose Lächeln eines Kindes lag, wirkte er auf Ianto verstörend unheimlich und der Waliser war unwillkürlich erleichtert, als der junge Mann den Blick von der Kamera abwandte. Über den Tisch waren Stifte verstreut. Und was man auf seinem Block sehen konnte, ähnelte stark den abstrakten, bunten Zeichnungen ihrer zweijährigen Tochter.  
  
„Die Tardis hat mir das geschickt, es kam vor einer knappen halben Stunde auf meinem Wriststrap an“, sagte Jack leise. „Du erinnerst dich an den Anrufbeantworter? Das Signal einer neu eingetroffenen Nachricht ist kaputt und lässt sich nicht mehr ab- oder auf lautlos stellen, es hat mich geweckt. Ich wollte nicht, dass du auch noch davon wach wirst, also bin ich damit nach unten in die Küche.“   
  
Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse und sah einen Moment vom Bildschirm hoch und in die Dunkelheit ihres Gartens. Oh ja. Er erinnerte sich gut an den Anrufbeantworter und noch besser an die letzte Nachricht, die Jack damit empfangen hatte – und an die sich direkt John Harts dramatischer Auftritt und die irre Suche nach angeblichen Bomben anschloss. Jack war damals gerade erst zu ihnen zurückgekommen, angeschlagen, voller Geheimnisse, von Alpträumen geplagt und seltsam fremd, obwohl er nur wenige Monate verschwunden gewesen war.   
  
„Es sind mehrere Videos“, setzte Jack hinzu, seine Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart holend. „Das ist Gray. Mein kleiner Bruder Gray.“ Er berührte das Display mit den Fingerspitzen, als könne ein Zweifel daran bestehen, wen er meinte.   
  
Ianto hatte sich das bereits gedacht, denn wer sonst hätte es sein können als Jacks Bruder, den er zusammen mit dem Doctor vor einigen Wochen gerettet hatte. „Es sieht so aus als ging es ihm besser“, bemerkte er zögernd. Er konnte jedoch den Ausdruck in Grays Augen nicht vergessen und ein Teil von ihm war froh, dass Jack ihn nicht mit auf die Erde gebracht hatte.   
  
Möglicherweise würden sie nie erfahren, was Gray zugestoßen war und wie er all die Jahre überlebt hatte oder was wirklich hinter der Fassade steckte, in der Jack seinen kleinen Bruder wieder zu erkennen glaubte. Und das machte Ianto Sorgen. Aber er sprach nichts davon aus, denn mit Hilfe des Doctors hatte Jack endlich einen der alten Geister zur Ruhe gebettet, die ihn schon so lange heimsuchten und dafür war Ianto unendlich dankbar. Auch wenn der Zustand seines Bruders Jack frische Pein brachte, wusste er wenigstens jetzt wo Gray sich befand und dass man sich gut um ihn kümmerte.  
  
Ein neues Video startete automatisch als das erste endete und Ianto sah wieder auf den Monitor. Diese Aufnahme zeigte wie Gray langsam und mühevoll mit einem Löffel an grünlichen Kartoffelbrei erinnerndes Essen in seinen Mund beförderte. Er hielt den Löffel ungeschickt in der Faust. Wieder fühlte Ianto sich an seine Tochter erinnert, an ihre ersten eigenen Essversuche, so voll Eifer. Genau wie bei Rhearn damals landete ein guter Teil des Essens auf Grays Oberteil anstatt in seinem Magen. Dieses Mal sah Gray nicht auf, sondern hielt seinen Porzellanblick auf den Teller gerichtet und Ianto spürte eine neuerliche, unwillkürliche, Welle von Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen.   
  
„Es ist sein Gehirn…“, erklärte Jack leise. „Der Schaden an seinem Gehirn ist sehr groß… Er muss wie ein Baby alles von vorne lernen. Als wir ihn gefunden haben, stopfte er das Essen mit den Händen in sich hinein. Aber sein Erinnerungsvermögen ist noch minimal. Er vergisst nach einer Weile was er gelernt hat und muss dann wieder neu anfangen. Er war immer so ein cleverer kleiner Kerl.“ Jack blinzelte und eine Träne lief über seine Wange. „Er war so gut in der Schule, dass ich neidisch auf ihn war, obwohl ich der Ältere bin…“  
  
Ein weiteres Video startete. Eine Frau… oder eine Art aufrecht gehender Katze in einem Kleid mit Nonnenschleier, bei näherer Betrachtung… befand sich nun im Raum. Als sie sich vorbeugte und einen Ball aufhob, um ihn Gray zuzuwerfen, tauchte für einen Moment aus den Falten ihrer Kleidung ein Katzenschwanz auf.   
  
Ianto stoppte den Player und der Bildschirm wurde dunkel. Er legte das Tablet auf den hinter seinem Stuhl befindlichen Gartentisch und stand auf, um vor Jack zu treten. Sein Partner sah zu ihm hoch und Ianto streckte die Hand aus, wischte mit den Fingerspitzen die Tränen von seiner Haut. Eine Reihe von Floskeln glitten durch seinen Kopf – „es geht ihm dort gut“, oder „das sieht doch alles sehr hoffnungsvoll aus“ oder schlimmer noch: „es wird alles in Ordnung kommen“ und ähnliches – aber er sprach keine davon aus. Jack sah so deutlich wie er, dass sein kleiner Bruder nie wieder „in Ordnung“ sein würde. Die Wahrheit stand in Grays blauen Porzellanaugen geschrieben.   
  
Stattdessen hielt er Jack die Hand entgegen und sein Partner ergriff sie, ließ sich von ihm hoch ziehen. Ianto legte die Arme auf Jacks Schultern und verschränkte die Finger lose in seinem Nacken.   
  
Jack sah ihn an, lächelte und streifte Iantos Lippen mit seinen, bevor er die Stirn gegen die seines Partners legte.   
  
Sie standen eine Weile so da, wortlos, aber nicht schweigend. Jacks Arme fanden ihren Weg um Iantos Mitte und zogen ihn enger an sich.   
  
Ein Insekt, das gegen die Lampe flatterte und Schatten über sie flackern ließ, brach den Bann.  
  
„Komm mit in die Küche“, sagte Ianto. „Ich spendiere dir einen Drink.“  
  
Jack lächelte. „Das klingt großartig.“ Er löste einen Arm von Ianto und griff nach dem Tablet, bevor er ihn in Richtung Küchentür zog.   
  
Drinnen knipste Ianto das Licht an und Jack schloss die Tür, das Sicherheitssystem wieder aktivierend. Als er sich vom Monitor abwandte, öffnete Ianto gerade den Kühlschrank.  
  
Jack setzte sich an den Küchentisch und legte das Tablet neben den Riftmonitor, der glücklicherweise stumm geblieben war. „Wieso bist du eigentlich wach?“, fragte er. „Ich war extra leise und vorsichtig. Hat Rhearn dich geweckt?“ Das war der eigentliche Grund gewesen, dass er die Videos von seinem Wriststrap auf das Tablet geladen und das Haus verlassen hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass seine emphatische Tochter seinen emotionalen Aufruhr spürte und wach wurde.   
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Bevor ich nach unten gekommen bin, habe ich nach ihr gesehen, sie schläft tief und fest.“ Er füllte einen kleinen Topf mit der Milch, die er aus dem Kühlschrank geholt hatte. „Und mich kannst du jederzeit wecken, das weißt du doch.“ Er stellte die Milch zum Aufwärmen in die Mikrowelle.  
  
„Warme Milch?“, fragte Jack. „Du hast etwas von einem Drink gesagt.“  
  
Ianto wandte sich um, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt – und lächelte. „Ich habe gelogen. Es ist viel zu früh für Alkohol. Und für Kaffee.“ Die Mikrowelle piepste und Ianto holte mit einem Handtuch den Topf heraus.  
  
„Es ist nie zu früh für Kaffee. Aber ich beuge mich deinem Urteil.“ Jack trat neben ihm und holte zwei Kaffeebecher aus dem Schrank. „Mir ist nicht nach alleine trinken“, meinte er mit einem Lächeln, als Ianto ihn ansah.   
  
Der Waliser teilte die Milch auf die Becher auf und reichte einen davon an seinen Partner weiter. „Deshalb hast du uns“, sagte er leise und hakte den Zeigefinger der freien Hand in Jacks Gürtelschlaufe. „Damit du nichts alleine tun musst.“  
  
Jack nahm ihm seinen Kaffeebecher ab, und stellte ihn mit seinem eigenen auf der Arbeitsfläche hinter Ianto ab. Dort blieb die Milch stehen und wurde wieder kalt, als er seinen Partner an sich zog und küsste.  
  
  
Ende


	93. Good Morning, Sunshine

Titel: Good Morning, Sunshine  
Autor: Lady Charena (Juli 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 822  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash  
  
Summe: Das hier ist kein richtiges Kapitel. Es ist nur eine Ergänzung zum vorhergehenden.   
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
Ianto öffnete die Augen, blinzelte ein paar Mal. Kaffeegeruch stieg in seine Nase und kitzelte ihn noch ein wenig wacher. Er hatte den Wecker überhaupt nicht gehört… Und irgendwie war es schon ganz schön hell.   
  
Jack hielt die Tasse ein wenig zur Seite – es würde nicht ganz dem Sinn entsprechen, wenn er seinem Partner den heißen Kaffee über die Brust kippte – als Ianto mit einem undeutlichen Murmeln die Lider öffnete. „Was war das? Könntest du das noch einmal wiederholen?“, fragte er amüsiert.  
  
„Der Wecker?“ Ianto streckte gierig die Hand nach dem belebenden Heißgetränk aus, während er sich hochrappelte. „Ich habe den Wecker nicht gehört. Haben wir verschlafen?“  
  
„Wir haben nicht verschlafen. Ich habe ganz alleine den Wecker ausgeschaltet und im Hub Bescheid gesagt, dass wir zwei Stunden später kommen.“ Nun, da Ianto bedeutend wacher wirkte, überreichte er ihm den Kaffee. „Es war eine kurze Nacht.“  
  
„Danke.“ Ianto inhalierte den aus seiner Tasse aufsteigenden Dampf. „Wir hatten kürzere“, erwiderte er vorsichtig, seinen Partner dabei beobachtend. Jack wirkte ruhig und entspannt.   
  
„Nicht seit unsere Tochter gelernt hat, wie man durchschläft.“ Jack setzte sich auf die Bettkante und Ianto rückte ein Stück zur Seite, damit er nicht gleich wieder auf dem Boden landete. Er schaffte es dabei, weder sich noch das Bettzeug voll zu kleckern. „Trink den Kaffee bevor er kalt ist.“  
  
Ianto warf einen Blick in die unergründlichen Tiefen seines Bechers. „Wieso?“, fragte er mit gespieltem Misstrauen. „Ist da etwas drin, von dem ich wissen sollte?“  
  
Jack lachte. „Zwei Stück Zucker, für den Fall, dass er mir wieder zu bitter geworden ist. Aber wenn du ihn nicht willst…“ Er tat so als wolle er ihm den Becher abnehmen und Ianto brachte ihn rasch in Sicherheit.   
  
„Ah-ah. Zu spät. Ich habe ihn gesehen. Ich habe ihn gerochen. Ich trinke ihn“, verkündete Ianto und nahm einen Schluck des inzwischen auf Trinktemperatur abgekühlten Kaffees. „Mmmmmh. Perfekt.“  
  
„Du musst nicht so überrascht klingen“, entgegnete Jack grinsend. „Ich höre zu, wenn du mir erklärst, wie man guten Kaffee macht.“  
  
„Manchmal.“ Ianto nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Er beugte sich zu ihm, küsste ihn. „Und deshalb teile ich jetzt auch mit dir.“ Er reichte den halb leeren Becher an seinen Partner zurück.   
  
„Ein Mann ganz nach meinem Herzen.“ Jack schob seine freie Hand auf Iantos Oberschenkel.  
  
„Du bist okay. Wegen letzter Nacht, meine ich.“ Ianto legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zu ihm auf.   
  
„Ist das eine Frage?“, entgegnete der ältere Mann.  
  
„Nein.“  
  
Jack wandte sich ihm zu. „Es tut weh, Gray so zu sehen, aber… was man ihm angetan hat, ist nicht passiert, weil ich damals seine Hand los gelassen habe. Ich denke, das habe ich endlich verstanden. Und akzeptiert. Ohne dich…“   
  
„Dada!“, kam es  in diesem Moment entrüstet aus Richtung Tür. Rhearn krabbelte - noch in ihrem Schlafshirt - aufs Bett und schob sich zwischen sie.  
  
„Oh-oh, die Aufpasserin ist da.“ Jack zwinkerte seinem Partner zu. „Guten Morgen Baban“, sagte er und rieb seine Nase gegen ihre.   
  
„Und was ist mit mir?“, fragte Ianto amüsiert. Seine Tochter verstand das offenbar als Aufforderung, ihm auf die Oberschenkel zu steigen, die Arme um seinen Nacken zu schlingen und ihn auf den Mund zu küssen.   
  
„Bäh.“ Rhearn zog die Nase kraus. „Tad stinki.“  
  
„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, du bezauberndes Geschöpf“, entgegnete Ianto trocken, als Rhearn zu ihrem Vater wechselte und den Kopf an Jacks Schulter legte. „Behauptest du nicht immer, sie hätte den Charme von dir?“, setzte er hinzu, als sich sein Partner schier vor Lachen ausschüttete.  
  
„Du bist nur beleidigt weil sie keinen Kaffee mag.“ Jack knuddelte seine Tochter, die offensichtlich keine Ahnung hatte, dass sie ihren Tad gerade gekränkt hatte. „Noch nicht, richtig, Prinzessin? Wenn du alt genug bist, bringen wir dich schon auf den Geschmack.“  
  
Rhearn machte gelangweilt Plopplaute mit dem Mund. Und schüttelte reuelos den Kopf.   
  
„Okay, das reicht.“ Ianto drückte Jack die Tasse in die Hand, rollte sich übers Bett und stand auf. „Ich gehe jetzt ins Bad und unternehme etwas gegen meine Stinkigkeit“, meinte er mit gespielter Strenge, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Und wenn ich ent-stinkt bin, erwarte ich euch beide gewaschen und angezogen am Frühstückstisch zu finden. Sonst kommen wir nämlich wirklich zu spät.“  
  
„Aye, aye, Sir!“ Jack salutierte zackig, schulterte seine Tochter – mit dem Kopf nach unten, was entzücktes Kreischen bei Rhearn auslöste – und trug sie in Richtung Tür.  
  
Ianto sah ihnen lächelnd nach. Er hatte letzte Nacht nicht gewusst, was er Jack sagen sollte, um ihn zu trösten – aber Rhearn schaffte das ganz ohne Worte…  
  
  
Ende


	94. Der kleine Wanderer  1+2

Der kleine Wanderer  1  
  
  
„Hallo, wen haben wir denn hier?“, fragte Andy überrascht. Er schnappte sich eine sehr entschlossen den Gittersteg entlang marschierende Rhearn und setzte sie auf seinen Arm. „Wo willst du denn hin? Oder bist du heute etwa dafür zuständig, das Mittagessen zu holen?“, setzte er grinsend hinzu. Er sah sich um. Weder Jack noch Ianto ließen die Kleine normalerweise lang genug aus den Augen, damit sie auf Wanderschaft gehen konnte.   
  
Der Hub ließ sich nicht kindersicher machen - er war auch für Erwachsene nicht ganz ungefährlich - aber die Bereiche davon, in denen sich Rhearn üblicherweise aufhielt, waren gesichert. Jacks Büro. Das Tourismusbüro oben. Die Küchenecke und der Aufenthalts-/ Bereitschaftsraum, der die durchgesessene Couch und den angeschlagenen Tisch in einer Ecke des Hubs ersetzt hatte. Sie hatten Wochen damit verbracht, potentielle Gefahrenquellen aufzustöbern und zu entfernen, als Rhearn anfing, die ersten Gehversuche zu machen.   
  
Strenggenommen gehörte ein Kleinkind – oder ein Kind überhaupt – eigentlich gar nicht hierher. Aber Andy verstand, warum Jack und Ianto die Kleine nicht in eine Kinderkrippe gaben oder eine Nanny engagierten. Rhearn brachte so viel Licht in diesen dunklen Bau mit seiner grausamen Geschichte. Er hatte sie inzwischen so sehr ins Herz geschlossen wie seine Nichten und Neffen und spielte gerne den Babysitter, wenn ihre Eltern mal ein bisschen Zeit für sich haben wollten.  
  
Die Zweieinhalbjährige war nicht so begeistert davon, dass Unca Andy ihren Bewegungsdrang derart drastisch einschränkte.   
  
„Dada!“ Rhearn wand sich in seinem Griff zur Seite, um hinter sich zu zeigen – in die Richtung in die sie unterwegs gewesen war. „Da. Guck mal.“  
  
Andy drehte sich ebenfalls um. Richtig, jemand war in der Waffenkammer, das kleine Licht neben der Tür zeigte es an. „Tut mir leid, Schatz, aber du wirst warten müssen, bis Jack fertig ist. Wenn ich dich da rein lasse, nagelt dein Tad meine Ohren an die Wand.“  
  
Obwohl Rhearn eine Schmollmiene aufsetzte, ging Andy mit ihr zurück zu Jacks Büro. Die Tür stand offen, aber der Raum war leer. Auf dem Boden vor der Couch lag Rhearns Plüschsaurier und die bunte Decke, unter der sie üblicherweise ihren Mittagsschlaf hielt, wenn sie um diese Zeit im Hub war.   
  
„Andy, hast du...“  
  
Er drehte sich um, als hinter ihm Gwens Stimme erklang.   
  
„Hey, wow, ein Glück, du hast sie schon gefunden. Sie ist mir entwischt. Gott, sie ist so schnell! Die Kindersicherung an der Tür ist kaputt und sie ging einfach raus. Ianto hat mich gebeten ein Auge auf sie zu haben, während er unser Mittagessen holt“, sprudelte es erleichtert aus Gwen hervor.   
  
„Nichts passiert. Sie ist nur ein paar Schritte weit gegangen, war wohl auf der Suche nach Jack“, beruhigte Andy sie. „Ich habe sie gefunden. Hier.“ Er reichte Rhearn an Gwen weiter. „Kümmer du dich um die kleine Ausreißerin und ich sehe mir die Kindersicherung an der Tür an.“   
  
„Danke, Andy. Denkst du, sie lässt sich mit Saft und Keksen bestechen, nichts davon Ianto zu erzählen?“, fragte Gwen, der bockigen Rhearn übers Haar streichend. „Ianto wird sauer sein, dass sie mir entwischt ist.“  
  
Andy berührte den kleinen Riegel an der Innenseite der Tür, den man gleichzeitig mit der Klinke herunterdrücken musste, um die Tür zu öffnen. Ein simples Prinzip und es würde noch ein paar Jahre dauern, bis Rhearn groß genug war, um ohne Leiter da dran zu kommen. Offenbar war eine der beiden kleinen Schrauben, die den Riegel festhielten, herausgefallen, deshalb hing er schräg und verriegelte die Tür nicht mehr. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie schon versteht, was du von ihr willst. Sie wollte einfach nur zu ihrem Dada.“ Er drückte die Klinke ein paar Mal. Alles was er brauchte, war ein Schraubendreher und eine passende Schraube. Dank Iantos Organisation und der Tatsache, dass Andy bereits zweimal Inventur mit ihm machen… durfte… wusste er genau, wo er beides fand.   
  
Er wandte sich Gwen zu. „Ich kann die Kindersicherung in zwei Minuten reparieren, ich muss nur Werkzeug und eine Schraube holen. Es ist ja nichts passiert. Und wenn Rhearn etwas erzählt, dann erklären wir eben den beiden, was los war. Das hätte auch passieren können, wenn Jack oder Ianto mit ihr da drin gewesen wären.“  
  
„Okay.“ Seine Teamkollegin sah noch etwas zweifelnd drein. Gwen setzte Rhearn auf den Boden – mit ihrem Babybauch war es nicht so einfach, ein Kind auf der Hüfte zu balancieren – hielt sie aber fest an der Hand. „Du bist der Beste, Andy. Danke.“  
  
Rhearn sah zu ihr hoch. „Mag Saft.“ Das hatte sie offenbar sehr wohl verstanden. „Und Kekksa.“  
  
„Nur einen Keks“, beschied Gwen. „Dein Tad ist bald mit dem Mittagessen da.“ Sie machte sich mit dem kleinen Mädchen auf den Weg in die Küchennische.   
  
„Viele Kekksa.“ Rhearn hatte auch da wohl andere Vorstellungen.  
  
Andy lachte, als er die Gangway entlang lief, um das benötigte Material für die Reparatur zu holen. Vielleicht sollte er die Tür auch gleich ölen. Er dachte plötzlich zurück an die Zeit bevor er sich dem Team anschloss. Damals hatte er gedacht, dass nur ein Verrückter für Torchwood arbeiten könnte. Aber inzwischen verstand er, warum Jack und Ianto und die anderen – und er selbst inzwischen auch – das alles auf sich nahmen. Damit kleine Mädchen wie Rhearn unbeschwert aufwachsen konnten. Und das war ein echt gutes Gefühl.   
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
  
Der kleine Wanderer 2  
  
  
Owen lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und schwang die Beine auf den Schreibtisch. Er hatte sich definitiv eine Pause verdient, nachdem er den ganzen Vormittag in der Pathologie des Krankenhauses verbracht hatte, um das Personal dort zu schulen. Das wäre interessanter gewesen, wäre dieses Mal wieder die niedliche Rothaarige mit den eindrucksvollen... dem eindrucksvollen Lebenslauf dabei gewesen wäre. Aber heute hatte er es mit einem Arzt und zwei Assistenten zu tun gehabt, alle durchwegs männlich und er war nicht so verzweifelt auf ein Date aus. Noch nicht. Deshalb hatte er das Angebot, sich auf Drinks zu treffen und weiter zu fachsimplen auch abgelehnt. Er hatte es - so nahm er zumindest an - in den Hub geschafft, ohne dass ihn jemand gesehen hatte und so sollte er noch für eine Weile seine Ruhe haben. Notfälle hatte es offenbar während seiner Abwesenheit nicht gegeben. Obwohl, einer von Iantos Kaffees wäre jetzt nicht schlecht...  
  
„Hallo?“  
  
Owen schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als ihn plötzlich aus dem Nichts eine Stimme ansprach. Er schaffte es gerade noch, die Balance zu wahren, bevor er mit dem Stuhl rückwärts auf den Boden knallte und sprang auf. „Hallo? Wer ist hier?“  
  
„Hallohallo“, echote es.   
  
„Was zum...“ Owen sah sich verblüfft um. Das war doch eine Kinderstimme. Plötzlich tauchte eine winzige Hand auf, die hinter einem rollbaren Instrumentenschrank hervor winkte. Entweder hatte sich ein Zwerg in den Hub geschlichen... Owen durchquerte den Raum und beugte sich über das Schränkchen, die Hände auf die Oberfläche gestemmt. „Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte er verblüfft.  
  
Rhearn sah zu ihm hoch und lächelte strahlend. „Unca Owah.“ Sie winkte wieder. „Värstekt. Pssscht.“  
  
„Was machst du hier unten?“, fragte Owen und sah sich um. „Und wo stecken deine Erzeuger?“ Die beiden würden sie doch nie so einfach hier unten herumlaufen lassen, oder? Sein Arbeitsplatz war definitiv keine Kindertagesstätte. Er fasst die Kleine um die Taille und hob sie über den Schrank. Als er sie wieder auf die Füße stellte, ergriff Rhearn sofort seine Hand, so als planten sie gleich zu einem Spaziergang aufzubrechen.   
  
„Spieln verstäkken?“, fragte das kleine Mädchen hoffnungsvoll und sah ihn an.  
  
„Du bist soooo Jacks Tochter“, murmelte Owen, während er sie auf den Arm hob. „Und Ianto füttert dich offenbar mit Steinen.“  
  
„Nö.“ Rhearn schüttelte den Kopf. „Sandwitsches“, erklärte sie ernst. „Mit Ketzschap.“  
  
Owen grinste. Sie hatte ihn genau verstanden. Clever. Das hatte sie dann wohl von Teaboy. „Aha, mit Ketchup.“ Sein eigener Magen grummelte. „Hey, du weißt nicht zufällig ob noch Sandwiches da sind, hm?“   
  
„Nö.“ Rhearn griff neugierig in die Brusttasche an Owens Lederjacke, deren Reißverschluss offen stand. „Nix. Alle futsch“, meinte sie fröhlich.  
  
„Alle futsch. Typisch“, murrte Owen. „Ich bin ein paar Stunden außer Haus und schon haben mich alle vergessen.“ Er sah Rhearn an. „Apropos. Vermisst dich keiner? Sollte dein Tad nicht den Hub absuchen, einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe? Vielleicht sollten wir dir einen dieser Chips implantieren, bei Haustieren und Rennpferden klappt das ja schließlich auch wunderbar. Dann kann Tosh den Computer so programmieren, dass er ständig kontrolliert wo du bist und Alarm schlägt, wenn du dich irgendwo rumtreibst, wo du nichts zu suchen hast. Wie hier.“  
  
„Dada's arbeit.“ Rhearn nickte mit großer Bedeutung. Zumindest sah es so aus. Owen war sich sicher, sie imitierte Teaboy. „Tad's…“ Sie überlegte und hielt dann eine Hand ans Ohr.  
  
„Ianto schläft?“, fragte der Arzt ungläubig. „Mitten am Tag, so dass du unbeaufsichtigt rumlaufen kannst?"   
  
Nicht möglich. Wenn Teaboy mit einem Recht hatte, dann dass der Hub kein Spielplatz für ein Kleinkind war.  Und das hämmerte er auch jedem anderen ein. Also, wenn Jones nicht hier war, musste jemand anderes babysitten.   
  
Gwen hatte frei, sie war mit ihrer Mutter einkaufen - irgendetwas für das Kinderzimmer. Schwangerschaftsteilzeitarbeit. Hier musste man schwanger sein, um einen freien Tag zu bekommen. Oder mit dem Boss schlafen. (Nicht, dass er wusste, was er mit einem  freien Tag im Moment anfangen sollte, außer einen ausgedehnten Pubcrawl zu unternehmen und zu hoffen, dass er am nächsten Morgen nicht nur verkatert, sondern auch nicht alleine aufwachte. Aber auch das wurde allmählich langweilig. Er verwandelte sich langsam aber sicher in einen dieser Typen, der als einziger alleine bleibt, während seine Freunde um ihn herum heirateten, Familien gründeten und Kinder großzogen. Umso schlimmer, dass er mit diesen Leuten auch noch jeden Tag arbeiten musste, und das doppelte Familienglück ständig unter die Nase gerieben bekam.)  
  
„Nö.“ Rhearn schüttelte den Kopf und Owen verhinderte nur durch rasches Zurücknehmen des Kopfes, dass ihm ihre Haare direkt ins Auge schlugen. „Tad's... fonsonieren."  
  
„Telefonieren?“, riet der Arzt. Er zog mit der freien Hand sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und hielt es hoch. „Mit so etwas?“  
  
Die Kleine nickte strahlend und griff nach dem Handy.  
  
„Dafür bist du noch zu klein.“ Owen legte das Telefon auf das Rollschränkchen, anstatt es mühsam zurück in seine Tasche zu fummeln. Er hatte seine Jacke gar nicht erst ausgezogen. Es war kalt hier unten.   
  
Okay, langsam kamen sie voran. Ianto telefonierte. Jack arbeitete - was möglicherweise bedeutete, dass entweder Tosh oder Andy oder beide ihn begleitet hatten. Er hatte nicht darauf geachtet, wie viele Fahrzeuge in der Garage standen, als er zurückkam.   
  
Das würde erklären, warum die kleine Kröte offenbar Iantos Argusaugen entwischen konnte und sie niemand daran hinderte, bis nach hier unten zu kommen. Ehrlich, es sollte gesetzlich vorgeschrieben sein, dass man Kinder anband, bis sie 18 oder so waren und man sie sich selbst überlassen konnte.  
  
Wow. Er klang wie seine Mutter.  
  
Owen fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob sie noch lebte. Wie es ihr wohl ging? Was würde sie von ihm halten? Er war Arzt, aber weder ein glamouröser Chirurg, noch ein hochdekorierter Wissenschaftler. Stattdessen schnippelte er in einem unterirdischen Geheimlabor an Leichen herum, verarztete die aufgeschürften Knie der Tochter seines Bosses, spielte Videospiele und brachte Ratten zum Explodieren.   
  
Oh ja, er hatte eindeutig seinen Traumjob gefunden.   
  
Chirurgie war reines Handwerk und wenn auch die wenigsten seiner Experimente und Forschungsergebnisse je das Licht der Fachwelt erblickten, hatte er damit schon viele Leben gerettet. Und wer wusste, vieleicht würde in der Zukunft ja Owen Harpers Anatomiebuch über Alien Grey's Anatomy in den Universitäten ablösen.  
  
Owen wechselte Rhearn auf den anderen Arm. Ihr Gewicht war völlig normal für ihr Alter und ihre Größe, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass es Spaß machte, sie mit sich herum zu schleppen. Wozu hatte sie schließlich laufen gelernt. Andererseits... war es doch auch sehr angenehm, wie sich Rhearn vertrauensvoll an ihn kuschelte, den Kopf an seine Schulter gebettet und auf ihren Fingern herum kaute. Moment. Seit wann hatte sie silberne Finger? Hatte sie irgendetwas auf dem Boden gefunden und aufgesammelt?  
  
Der Arzt griff nach Rhearns kleiner Faust und öffnete sie sanft. Er räusperte sich, als er das viereckige, silberne Folienpäckchen darin sah. „Also dafür bist du definitiv zu jung", meinte er und nahm ihr die Kondompackung ab. „Woher hast du das?“ Wieso war er überrascht? Sie war Jacks Tochter.   
  
Rhearn wirkte enttäuscht, dass er ihr das neue "Spielzeug" wegnahm. Aber sie beantwortete Owens Frage, indem sie einfach nochmal in seine Brusttasche griff und ein zweites Kondom heraus fischte.   
  
"Oh, du hast nicht..." Hastig nahm er ihr auch das ab, stopfte beide zurück in die Tasche und machte den Reißverschluss zu. "Das ist nie passiert, verstehen wir uns?" Jones würde ihn bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug damit verspotten, dass ihn ein Kleinkind unbemerkt bestohlen hatte. Oder ihm den Kopf abreißen, weil er seine kostbare Prinzessin mit Verhütungsmitteln spielen ließ.   
  
Owen trat mit Rhearn zum Fuß der Treppe, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, damit er nach oben sehen konnte und rief: „Jones! Sag die Panik ab. Sie ist hier unten bei mir“. Seine Stimme hallte von den Wänden wider und Rhearn gab ein überraschtes "Och" von sich.    
Ein paar Momente später tauchte Ianto oben an der Treppe auf. "Was soll das Geschrei, Owen?“, begann er, bevor er Rhearn sah. Unwillkürlich blickte er über seine Schulter in die Richtung, in der er seine Tochter eigentlich vermutete. „Was macht sie hier?“ fragte Ianto, als er rasch die Stufen nach unten lief. "Was machst du mit ihr?“ Er riss Rhearn beinahe von Owens Arm. „Ist ihr etwas passiert?“  
  
„Frag sie das“, erwiderte der Arzt gekränkt. Jones musste nicht gleich so tun, als hätte er die Kleine entführt. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und deutete mit dem Kinn auf die Ecke hinter dem rollbaren Instrumentenschrank. „Sie saß da hinten als ich zurückgekommen bin. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte“. Er ging um Ianto herum und die Treppe hoch. „Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit zum Mittagessen“. Er verschwand um die Ecke.  
  
Ianto seufzte und musterte seine Tochter. „Was hat der denn? Und wie bist du hierhergekommen, cariad? Ich hatte dich doch sicher im Büro deines Vaters verstaut.“ Die Kindersicherung an der Tür musste wieder kaputt sein. „Deine Tante Tosh hat dir doch hoffentlich noch nicht beigebracht, wie man Schlösser knackt.“  
  
Rhearn zog es vor, sich darüber aus zu schweigen. Stattdessen quetschte sie ihre Hand in die Brusttasche von Iantos Jackett.  
  
„Suchst du etwas bestimmtes?“, fragte Ianto trocken.   
  
“So Dings.“ Rhearn rümpfte enttäuscht die Nase als sie nichts fand. „Schöne Dings.“  
  
„Tut mir leid, keine... Dings, Liebling.“ Was immer sie auch damit meinte. Ianto küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Komm, wir gehen Onkel Owen einen Kaffee machen, als Dankeschön dass er auf dich aufgepasst hat“. Und danach würde er sich sofort um die Kindersicherung an der Tür kümmern…  
  
  
Ende


	95. Der Ausflug

Der Ausflug  
  
Ianto war gerade damit beschäftigt, das Abendessen zuzubereiten, als sein Handy klingelte. Ein Blick aufs Display verriet ihm, dass seine Schwester anrief und er nahm das Gespräch an. „Rhi?“  
  
„Hallo Bruderherz“, kam es fröhlich von Rhiannon. „Wie geht es meinem kleinen Schatz und deiner heißen besseren Hälfte?“  
  
„Bestens, allen beiden“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. „Mir übrigens auch. Danke der Nachfrage.“  
  
„Jetzt sei nicht gleich eingeschnappt“, tadelte ihn seine große Schwester. „Wenn es dir nicht gut ginge, hätte ich das ja wohl beim ersten Wort festgestellt.“  
  
Mehr hatte Ianto ja auch nicht zu ihr gesagt, aber er unterließ es, sie darauf hinzuweisen. Ansonsten dauerte dieser Anruf sehr lang. Oder je nachdem endete er auch sehr schnell… „Was kann ich sonst noch für dich tun, außer über den Gesundheitszustand meiner Familie zu berichten? Wettervorhersage? Zeitansage? Willst du wissen, was „Auf Wiedersehen“ auf Japanisch heißt?“  
  
„Twipsin.“ Rhi lachte. „Jack hat Recht, du bist gerade ein bisschen schnippisch.“  
  
Ianto blieb erst mal die Luft weg. Und so erhielt er auch keine Gelegenheit zur Antwort auf diese infame Lüge, denn Rhiannon plauderte schon munter weiter.  
  
„Also, ich dachte ich gehe am Donnerstag mit David und Mica ins Cardiff Castle. Sie veranstalten da so einen Kindertag mit kostenlosem Eintritt und speziellen Führungen. Ist wohl Teil des Sommerferienprogrammes der Stadt. Und ich dachte mir, Rhearn würde vielleicht gerne mitkommen. Ich weiß, du musst vermutlich arbeiten und kannst nicht daran teilnehmen. Aber es wäre doch eine schöne Abwechslung für sie.“  
  
„Du willst sie zu einer Schlossbesichtigung mitnehmen?“, erwiderte Ianto skeptisch. „Ist sie dazu nicht noch ein wenig jung?“  
  
„Ihr habt sie doch auch in das Automuseum mitgenommen“, hielt seine Schwester dagegen. „Das Ganze beginnt um elf. Ich liefere Mica und David bei einer der Führungen ab. Das dauert eine Stunde oder eineinhalb. So lange mache ich mit meiner bezaubernden Nichte eine kleine Besichtigungstour. Anschließend gehen wir noch ein Eis essen und danach bringe ich Rhearn nachmittags wohlbehalten nach Hause. Wie klingt das?“  
  
„Lass mich mit Jack darüber sprechen“, entgegnete Ianto zögernd.  
  
„Worüber müssen wir sprechen?“, echote hinter ihm Jack, der eben in die Küche trat. „Ich habe ein reines Gewissen.“  
  
Ianto hielt das Handy vom Gesicht weg. „Rhi geht mit den Kindern ins Cardiff Castle und will wissen, ob sie Rhearn mitnehmen kann.“  
  
„Wann?“, fragte Jack, in den Kochtopf schielend, wobei er sich die Finger am heißen Dampf verbrannte.   
  
„Donnerstag. Mittags“, gab Ianto weiter, ein Augenrollen an die Decke schickend.  
  
„Das ist doch nett von ihr. Hey…“ Jack grinste. „…dieser Donnerstag ist unser Date-Tag. Wir könnten uns eine verlängerte Mittagspause gönnen und die sturmfreie Bude ausnutzen…“  
  
Da war nicht viel, das er dagegen sagen konnte. Jack war an der Reihe, auszusuchen wohin sie gingen und was sie taten. Die Date-Day-Regeln besagten, dass der andere Partner ein Veto nur mit begründeten Einwänden erheben konnte. (Worauf er selbst bestanden hatte…) Und die fand er im Moment nicht. Ianto räusperte sich. „Rhi, wir…“  
  
„Ich habe alles gehört.“ Rhiannon lachte. „Sag Jack schöne Grüße und viel Spaß mit was auch immer er mit dir vor hat. Ich hole Rhearn Donnerstag um halb elf bei euch ab.“ Damit unterbrach sie die Verbindung.  
  
Irritiert starrte Ianto noch einen Moment das Gerät an. Er fühlte sich leicht überrumpelt, sowohl von seiner Schwester als auch von seinem Partner. Jacks Motive kannte er. Rhiannons hingegen… Vielleicht war sie eifersüchtig darauf, dass sie in den letzten Wochen mehr Zeit mit Jacks Seite der Familie verbracht hatten. Aber jetzt waren Alice und Steven nach London zurückgekehrt. Vermutlich sollte er mit häufigeren Besuchen seiner Schwester rechnen.  
  
Jack pustete über seine verbrühten Finger und grinste ihn vielsagend an. „Schöne Grüße von Rhi“, murmelte Ianto und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Statt um halb elf tauchte Rhi um zehn vor elf auf und riss ihm Rhearn förmlich ohne richtige Begrüßung oder Abschied aus den Armen. Mica und David blieben im Auto. Seine Nichte winkte ihm flüchtig zu, das Gesicht an die Seitenscheibe gepresst um vorbeifahrenden Wagen Grimmassen zu schneiden – ihrer gelangweilten Miene nach teilte sie den Enthusiasmus ihrer Mutter über den Ausflug nicht. Da auf der Rückbank Platz für den Kindersitz gemacht worden war, saß David auf dem Beifahrersitz. Von ihm war nicht mehr als ein Haarschopf zu sehen, während er eifrig auf seinem Handy herum tippte.   
  
„Vergiss nicht, dass du sie nicht behalten darfst, ich will meine Tochter heute Nachmittag zurück“, rief ihr Ianto nach.   
  
Rhi – damit beschäftigt, Rhearn in den Kindersitz zu schnallen – antwortete mit einer sehr unhöflichen Geste, die hoffentlich keines der Kinder gesehen hatte.   
  
„Und fahr vorsichtig!“  
  
„Das ist nicht mein erster Ausflug mit Kindern, Ianto“, rief seine Schwester zurück und schlug nachdrücklich die Autotür zu.   
  
Ianto zuckte zusammen und schloss die Augen, als Rhi mit quietschenden Reifen los fuhr.   
  
„Wo steckst du, Ianto? Ich habe alles vorbereitet – es fehlt nur noch die Hauptperson.“   
  
Als Jacks Stimme von oben erklang – er hatte sich bereits von Rhearn verabschiedet und war dann unter geheimnisvollen Andeutungen ins Schlafzimmer verschwunden – zuckte Ianto erneut zusammen, seufzte und öffnete dann die Augen. „Ich komme gleich!“, rief er zurück und schloss die Haustür hinter sich.  
  
„Darauf hoffe ich.“ Jack stand auf der obersten Stufe und sah ungeduldig zu ihm herunter. „Und wieso bist du noch angezogen?“  
  
„Gib mir eine Minute.“ Ianto begann widerstrebend sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.   
  
Jack grinste breit. „Braver Junge.“  
  
  
###  
  
  
Rhiannon öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer – und schloss sie hastig wieder. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal und blickte Rhearn an, die sie auf dem Arm hielt. „Hast du gesehen, was ich eben gesehen habe?“ Ihre Nichte kaute auf dem Saum ihres T-Shirts herum und schwieg. „Was frage ich, du siehst das vermutlich ständig.“  
  
Aus dem Raum drangen murmelnde Stimmen, etwas polterte zu Boden. Jemand fluchte unterdrückt.  
  
Einen Moment später kam Ianto aus dem Wohnzimmer, hastig seinen Bademantel schließend. „Ihr seid aber sehr früh zurück.“ Seine Wangen glühten vor Verlegenheit. „Es ist noch nicht einmal zwölf.“  
  
„Es gab ein paar Schwierigkeiten...“ Die Situation war einfach zu absurd. Rhi begann zu lachen. „Wenn ich jedoch gewusst hätte...“  
  
„Es ist nicht das, nach was es aussieht... wir haben nicht... Jacks neues Hobby ist das Fotografieren“, verteidigte sich ihr Bruder und geriet dabei fast ins Stottern. „Seit unserem Urlaub in New Forest.“  
  
„Wirklich? Davon hat er noch nichts erzählt. Wann zeigt er uns die ersten Fotos?“, fragte Rhiannon, das Unbehagen ihres kleinen Bruders schamlos genießend.   
  
Rhearn wollte auf den Boden und Rhi stellte sie auf die Füße. Das kleine Mädchen quetschte sich um die Beine ihres Vaters herum, und verschwand im Wohnzimmer. Rhi versuchte durch die nur einen Spalt breit geöffnete Tür zu sehen, aber ihr Bruder blockierte ihre Sicht.   
  
„Er... übt noch.“ Ianto räusperte sich. „Welchen Schwierigkeiten?“  
  
„Und du stellst dich netterweise als Model zur Verfügung“, fuhr Rhi fort, ohne ihn zu beachten. „Jetzt tut es mir wirklich leid, dass wir gestört haben.“  
  
„Rhiannon Margreth Davies!“ Ianto sprach lauter. „Welche Schwierigkeiten meinst du?“  
  
„Oh, reg dich ab. Das Übliche bei Ausflügen mit Kindern. Mica hat sich auf die Schuhe eines anderen Kindes übergeben, ich habe sie gewarnt, dass sie nichts essen soll, dass sie unter dem Rücksitz gefunden hat – aber hört jemand auf mich?“ Rhi strich sich die Haare zurück. „Und David hat versucht ein Schwert aus einer Wandhalterung zu entfernen und dabei natürlich den Alarm ausgelöst. Sie haben mich über Lautsprecher ausgerufen und wir wurden gebeten, zu gehen. Ich hätte gute Lust, die beiden bei dir zu lassen, und Rhearn an ihrer Stelle mitzunehmen. Du leistest offenbar einen viel besseren Job bei der Kindererziehung.“  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass Mica nicht krank ist? Was ist, wenn sie Rhearn angesteckt hat?“, fragte Ianto besorgt.  
  
„Sie hat sich den Magen verdorben. Seit alles raus ist, geht es ihr wieder prächtig.“ Rhiannon musterte ihren Bruder. „Mach dir nicht immer so viele Sorgen. Ich muss gehen. David hat Hausarrest bis nächste Woche, und ich muss die Mütter seiner Freunde anrufen, damit sie sich nicht heimlich irgendwo zum Spielen treffen. Und Mica bekommt erst einmal Kamillentee.“ Sie grinste. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass wir euch den Date-Day verdorben haben.“  
  
„Jack hat wirklich nur Fotos gemacht“, beharrte Ianto. Weiter waren sie ja nicht gekommen mit ihrem kleinen Rollenspiel…  
  
„Ja, natürlich.“ Rhi tätschelte ihrem Bruder den Arm und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich rufe dich an.“  
  
Ianto sah ihr seufzend nach, den Saum seines Bademantels umklammernd. Er musste sich schleunigst anziehen und Jack davon überzeugen, das gleiche zu tun. Rhearn hatte bei all der Aufregung sicher noch kein Mittagessen bekommen.   
  
Und das nächste Mal – sollte es ein nächstes Mal geben – begleitete er seine Tochter besser auf einen Ausflug mit seiner Schwester.   
  
  
Ende


	96. Wer den Koch nicht ehrt…

Titel: Wer den Koch nicht ehrt…  
Autor: Lady Charena (August 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1626  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Rhiannon und Johnny Davies  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash  
  
Summe: Jack und Ianto sind bei Familie Davies zum Abendessen eingeladen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
„Die Kinder übernachten heute bei ihren Freunden“, erklärte Rhi, als sie mit zwei Wassergläsern an den Tisch zurückkam. „Sie waren zwar sehr enttäuscht Onkel Ianto und Onkel Jack zu verpassen, aber so sind wir ungestörter.“  
  
Ianto wechselte einen Blick mit Jack, der den Kopf schüttelte. Offenbar hatte er auch nichts davon gewusst. Seine Schwester hatte nur gesagt, dass sie unbedingt mal wieder zusammen essen müssten und wann sie Zeit hätten. Von „kinderfrei“ erwähnte sie nichts. „Wir hätten für Rhearn einen Babysitter besorgt, wenn du...“   
  
„Oh nein, das tust du nicht“, unterbrach ihn seine Schwester. „Ich sollte immer noch böse mit euch sein, dass ihr mir meine Nichte so lange vorenthalten habt. Ianto müsste mich nämlich besser kennen.“ Rhi strich Rhearn liebevoll übers Haar.   
  
Das kleine Mädchen saß in Micas altem Hochstuhl und schien gar nicht begeistert davon, so in ihrem Bewegungs- und Freiheitsdrang eingeschränkt zu sein. Immerhin hatte sie es gerade ihren Eltern abgewöhnt…   
  
„Sie ist ja noch so klein, in dem Alter stören sie kaum.“  
  
Wie jeder bestätigen konnte, der einmal in einem Theater oder im Kino oder in einem Restaurant neben Eltern mit einem plärrenden Kleinkind saß…  
  
Rhiannon verschwand wieder hinter die Schrankreihe, die den Essbereich von der Küche abtrennte. Sie hatte ein großes Geheimnis darum gemacht, was sie servieren würde – was die schlimmsten Befürchtungen bei ihrem Bruder hervorrief.  
  
Ianto sah überrascht auf den Teller, der einen Moment später vor ihn gestellt wurde.   
  
Er war sich nicht sicher, was er von einem Abendessen mit seiner Schwester erwartet hatte - vielleicht Steak und fettige Fritten oder ihren berüchtigten Hackbraten, den er schon als Kind nicht anrührte, während sie das Lob ihrer Eltern einheimste. Es war Rhis eigene Schuld – einem Sechsjährigen erzählte man einfach nicht, dass das Fleisch dafür von Mäusen stammte. Natürlich hatte er ihr geglaubt, sie war seine große Schwester!   
  
Aber vor ihm lag auf einem Bett aus rohen Spinatblättern ein appetitlich glänzendes, gegrilltes Thunfischsteak. Dazu gab es mattgelben Dip, der nach Senf roch und Baguettescheiben. „Das hast wirklich du gekocht?“, fragte er ungläubig.  
  
Jack gab ein amüsiertes Glucksen von sich - er versuchte offenbar ein Lachen zu unterdrücken - und wandte sich rasch Rhearn zu, die wohl beschlossen hatte, auf gute Manieren und Besteck zu verzichten und sich lieber ihr Essen mit den Fingern in den Mund zu stopfen. Das ging auch viel schneller.  
  
Johnny zwinkerte ihm von der anderen Seite des Tisches aus zu und klopfte seinem Schwager dann auf die Schulter - heftig genug, dass Ianto, der nicht darauf gefasst gewesen war, die Gabel fallen ließ. "Alter, man merkt wirklich, dass du nicht mit einer Frau verheiratet bist", verkündete er feierlich.   
  
„Oh, er weiß es besser als meine Kochkunst zu kritisieren, wenn er nicht im Gästezimmer schlafen will.“ Jack probierte den Fisch, nachdem er Rhearns Kinn abgewischt hatte. „Das ist gut. Ich meine, echt gut.“  
  
„Da käme ich wenigstens endlich mal zum Schlafen“, murrte Ianto. „Vollkommen ungestört, herrlich.“  
  
Rhi stellte eine große Salatschüssel in die Tischmitte, nachdem sie auch Johnny und sich selbst einen Teller gebracht hatte.   
  
Ihr Ehemann betrachtete den Fisch so misstrauisch als befürchte er, es könne zu neuem Leben erwachen und ihn attackieren. Dann starrte er neidisch auf Rhearn, die ihre Makkaroni ungeniert mit den Händen in den Mund stopfte. Vermutlich hoffte er auf einen Tellertausch.   
  
Rhiannon schenkte ihrem Schwager-in-Spe ein Lächeln und nahm Platz. „Danke, Jack. Das hier ist das Abschlussessen meines Kochkurses. Ich habe zweiundneunzig Punkte dafür bekommen und war damit Zweitbeste“, verkündete sie stolz.  
  
„Du hast einen Kochkurs gemacht?“ Ianto starrte seine Schwester an und plötzlich fielen ihm auch andere Dinge auf. Ihre Haare waren anders, genau wie ihr Makeup. Und sie hatte sich definitiv mehr herausgeputzt als ein Essen mit ihrem Bruder erforderte. Johnnys T-Shirt hingegen trug Spuren seines Mittagessens. Oder dem von Mittwoch letzter Woche. Irgendetwas hatte er nicht mitbekommen.  
  
„Wow, gratuliere“. Jack stahl eine unbewacht daliegende Scheibe Baguette vom Teller seines Partners und schob sie am Stück in den Mund.  
  
Oh ja, ihm war hier definitiv etwas entgangen. Ianto sah Jack an, dann seine Schwester. „Von welchem Kochkurs reden wir?“  
  
„Jack hat mir doch seinen Gutschein überlassen. Für den Kochkurs im St. Davis. Bei einem echten Profikoch“, erklärte Rhi und gab unter dem Tisch ihrem Mann einen Tritt ans Schienbein, als Johnny fragte, ob noch jemand Lust auf eine Portion Pommes habe.  
  
Jack war plötzlich sehr damit beschäftigt, mehr Drei-Bohnen-Salat auf seinen Teller zu löffeln - und das, wo er doch sonst Bohnen so verabscheute.  
  
Ianto tauchte die Zinken seiner Gabel in den Dip und kostete. Scharfer Senf und irgendetwas Süßes, Honig vielleicht. Wesentlich besser als ihr Spinatdip, der aussah wie etwas über das man bei Tisch nicht sprach. „Oh, dieser Gutschein“, wiederholte er sarkastisch.  
  
„Es könnte sein, dass ich vergessen habe, das Ianto gegenüber zu erwähnen“, gab Jack zu.  
  
Rhearn hatte den Mangel an elterlicher Aufsicht dazu genutzt, neugierig in den Dip ihres Dada zu greifen und leckte sich die Finger ab. Sie verzog das Gesicht und begann zu wimmern, als der scharfe Senf auf ihrer Zunge brannte.  
  
Bis diverse Hausmittel zur Linderung zum Einsatz gekommen waren und Rhearn sich beruhigt hatte, war das Thema Kochkurs vorübergehend vergessen. Die Unterhaltung drehte sich um unverfänglichere Themen.   
  
Der Nachtisch bestand aus gekauftem Obstkuchen mit aromatisierter Sahne aus der Sprühdose, was Ianto sehr beruhigte. Der Rift hatte ihn also nicht in ein Paralleluniversum versetzt, in dem seine Schwester eine perfekte Köchin war.   
  
Nach dem Essen verdrückte sich Johnny rasch vor den Fernseher. Rhi nahm Rhearn mit ins Bad, um ihr ein paar Flecken vom T-Shirt zu waschen. Ianto, der das eigentlich lieber selbst gemacht hätte – traute sie ihm eigentlich nicht zu, für seine Tochter zu sorgen? - beschloss sich als perfekter Gast zu erweisen und begann die Spülmaschine einzuräumen. Jack war ihm wie zu erwarten in die Küche gefolgt und lehnte gegen die Küchenzeile, wo er die Sprühsahne entdeckte.   
  
"So", meinte Ianto und wandte sich um, damit er Jack ansehen konnte. "Du hattest also zufällig einen Gutschein für einen Kochkurs... und weil du keine Zeit hattest daran teilzunehmen, hast du ihn meiner Schwester geschenkt?"  
  
Jack schluckte hastig einen Mundvoll Sahne hinunter, die er sich eben in den Rachen gesprüht hatte und leckte sich die Oberlippe sauber. Unter anderen Umständen bot sich hier der verheißungsvolle Beginn eines sehr angenehmen Abends zu Zweit, doch Iantos Tonfall ließ nicht darauf schließen, dass der Vorschlag in diesem Moment gut ankam. Vor allem nicht in der Küche seiner Schwester. „Wir hatten doch vor ein paar Monaten im St. Davids ein Date.“  
  
Natürlich erinnerte er sich daran. Tosh hatte das Babysitten übernommen und sie gaben vor, sich auf ihrem ersten Date zu befinden. „Es war ein sehr schöner Abend gewesen. Was hat das damit zu tun?“  
  
„Bei der Buchung unseres Tisches habe ich den Hinweis auf den Kochkurs auf der Website gesehen.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und das ist mir wieder eingefallen, als Rhi mir erzählt hat, dass David sich nach einem Mittagessen bei einem Freund darüber beklagt hat, warum seine Mama nicht so gut kochen würde. Das hat sie wirklich gekränkt.“  
  
„Und ihr einen Kochkurs vorzuschlagen war weniger kränkend?“, fragte Ianto skeptisch.  
  
„Ein bisschen subtiler war ich schon. Ich habe sie ein paar Tage später angerufen und ihr erzählt, ich hätte einen Kochkurs im St. Davids bei einer Verlosung gewonnen, aber keine Zeit und keine Lust da hin zu gehen. Und dann habe ich sie gefragt, ob sie jemand kennt, der Interesse hätte. Natürlich wollte sie ihn. Ich glaube, sie wäre mir um den Hals gefallen, wenn wir nicht telefoniert hätten.   
  
„Sie hat dir die Nummer mit dem Preisausschreiben abgenommen?“ Ianto schubste die Spülmaschinentür zu und trat zu Jack. „Wie viel kostet denn so ein Kurs bei einem Profikoch?“  
  
„Drei-... vier-... okay, fünfhundert Pfund. Es ist schließlich ein Sternekoch.“ Jack legte die Hände auf Iantos Hüften. „Ich mag deine Schwester. Sehr. Und das war ein besonderes Erlebnis für sie, viel mehr als ein Kochkurs an der Hauswirtschaftsschule. Sie hätte sich so etwas nicht leisten können, und sie hätte es nicht angenommen, wenn ich es für sie bezahlt hätte - aber ein Gratisgeschenk war unwiderstehlich.“   
  
„Keine Rechtfertigung nötig.“ Ianto hakte die Arme um den Nacken seines Partners. „Das war eine wundervolle Idee. Du hättest mich nur einweihen können, damit ich mich nicht verplappere.“  
  
Jack lachte leise. „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich habe es tatsächlich vergessen. Ich muss wohl immer an jemand anderen denken.“   
  
„Romantiker.“ Ianto küsste ihn. „Habe ich heute schon erwähnt, dass ich dich liebe?“  
  
„Ich kann es nicht oft genug hören.“  
  
Hinter ihnen wurde übertrieben laut geräuspert. „Wieso nur erwische ich euch in letzter Zeit immer zum falschen Moment? Sagt es, wenn wir stören.“   
  
Jack blickte über die Schulter seines Partners zur Tür. Rhi stand dort, Rhearn auf dem Arm und beobachtete sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. „Oh ja. Habe ich dir eigentlich schon die Fotos gezeigt, die ich von Ian… autsch.“   
  
Ianto sah ihn warnend an, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen gedrückt und zog die Hand zurück, mit der er den anderen Mann in den Oberarm gezwickt hatte. „Das wirst du nicht“, wisperte er und trat von Jack weg.  
  
Sein Partner zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zu Rhi, um seine Tochter entgegen zu nehmen. Rhearn kuschelte sich schläfrig an ihn. Definitiv Zeit, sie ins Bett zu stecken. „Später. Ruf mich an“, flüsterte Jack seiner beinahe-Schwägerin zu.   
  
  
Ende

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

[X](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d49b84f000067500651b96b/96/Tupperwood-Storysammlung-#void)

 

 


	97. Von Töchtern und Liebhabern

Titel: Von Töchtern und Liebhabern  
Autor: Lady Charena (August 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 2424  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Alice & Steven Carter  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash  
  
Summe: Es ist für Alice und Steven an der Zeit nach Hause zu fahren.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
Ianto ging in die Hocke und versuchte die Schnürsenkel seiner ungeduldig zappelnden Tochter zu binden.   
  
Jack – der gerade rechtzeitig von der Nachtschicht im Hub nach Hause gekommen war, um mit seinen Lieben noch zu frühstücken – beobachtete den ungleichen Kampf amüsiert. Er fing Rhearn auf, als die sich mit nur einem geschürten Schuh zu ihm flüchtete und das Gesicht gegen sein Bein presste. Jack nahm sie auf dem Arm und gab Ianto damit die Gelegenheit, ihre Tochter fertig anzuziehen - während Rhearn sich trotzig an ihren Vater klammerte. „Noch etwas, bei dem ich dir vielleicht helfen kann?“, fragte er unschuldig.  
  
Sein Partner warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. „Es wäre hilfreich, wenn du nicht immer noch hier herum stehen würdest. Jetzt will sie natürlich lieber zu Hause bleiben und mit ihrem Dada spielen, anstatt mit mir zur Arbeit zu gehen.“  
  
„Dann lass sie doch einfach bei mir“, schlug Jack vor, seiner Tochter über den Rücken streichelnd. „Ich bringe sie später mit und du kannst solange in aller Ruhe arbeiten. Wir kommen schon zurecht, nicht wahr, baban?“ Er rieb seine Nase gegen Rhearns und brachte sie damit zum Kichern.   
  
„Nein.“ Ianto nahm seine Tochter entgegen und stellte sie auf ihre eigenen Beine zurück, ihre Hand sicher in seiner haltend, für den Fall, dass Rhearn wieder die Flucht ergriff. „Du hast zwei Nachtschichten hintereinander gemacht und den Tag dazwischen auch noch gearbeitet. Das waren mehr als vierunddreißig Stunden ohne Schlaf. Ich weiß…“  
  
„Aber ich bin überhaupt nicht müde“, warf Jack ein – und musste natürlich prompt gähnen, was seine Worte Lügen strafte. „Und ich habe ein paar Minuten geschlafen. Hier und da.“  
  
„Ich weiß…“, fuhr Ianto unbeirrt fort. „…dass du jedem erzählst, du brauchst keinen Schlaf, aber darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich seit mehr als vier Jahren in einem Bett mit dir schlafe. Und….“  
  
„Natürlich schlafe ich nicht, wenn du mit mir schläfst“, flocht Jack grinsend ein. „Das wäre sehr unhöflich und bekanntermaßen bin ich ja schließlich ein Gentleman.“  
  
Ianto rollte die Augen in Richtung Decke. Okay, er war frontal und ungebremst in diese Zweideutigkeit gelaufen. „Und fünf Minuten mit geschlossenen Augen an deinem Schreibtisch zu sitzen bedeutet nicht, sich auszuruhen“, fuhr er fort. „Geh duschen, geh ins Bett und ich lasse euch mittags so lange miteinander spielen, wie ihr wollt.“  
  
„Wow. Du bist heute wirklich streng.“ Jack streichelte Rhearn über die Haare, die nun trotzig auf dem Flügel ihres Plüschsauriers herum kaute.   
  
„Einer muss es ja sein“, murmelte Ianto, strich Rhearns hochgekrempeltes Hosenbein glatt und sah dabei angestrengt auf seine Hand. Er hasste es, Jack so zu… bemuttern. Aber Jack verdiente es genauso wie jeder andere, dass man sich um ihn kümmerte.   
  
„Nun…“ Jacks Finger wanderten seinen Arm hoch und tippten sein Kinn an. „…es ist ja schließlich auch dein Job, dafür zu sorgen, dass der Boss fit ist, um seinen Job zu machen.“ Er zog mit den Fingerspitzen eine Linie über Iantos Nase zu seiner Stirn, als der jüngere Mann aufsah. „Aber ich weiß, dass du dich aus Liebe um mich sorgst.“  
  
„Heißt das, du hörst zur Abwechslung auf mich?“, fragte Ianto.   
  
„Das hängt davon ab, ob ich jetzt einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss bekomme, oder nicht?“    
  
Ianto beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Ich sehe dich dann in frühestens fünf Stunden im Hub.“  
  
„Aye, Sir.“ Jack salutierte und warf Rhearn – die an der Hand ihres Vaters unruhig quengelte – eine Kusshand zu. „Kann ich sonst noch etwas tun? Soll ich das Mittagessen mitbringen, Pizza oder so?“  
  
„Du könntest den Rift fragen, ob er mir eine Stunde frei gibt“, meinte Ianto im Gehen.   
  
„Solltest du das nicht mich fragen? Ich meine, ich bin immer noch dein Boss, richtig?“  
  
„Oh, ich weiß, dass du damit einverstanden bist.“ Ianto öffnete die Tür und sah ihn an. „Ich muss einkaufen für unser Dinner mit Alice und Steven heute Abend.“   
  
„Aber alleine schlafen ist langweilig.“  
  
Ianto deutete streng auf die Treppe. „Das hat alles Zeit bis später. Schwing deinen Hintern ins Bett, Harkness.“  
  
„Also das erinnert mich jetzt schon mehr an den Anfang unserer Beziehung, Schatz“, rief ihm Jack grinsend hinterher.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Rhearn stolperte fast vor lauter Eifer über die eigenen Füße, als sie Steven folgte, der ins Haus ging, um sich etwas zu Trinken zu holen. Und vermutlich um zu sehen, ob Ianto nicht doch noch ein Stück Kuchen auftreiben konnte. Dass das Abendessen erst eine knappe halbe Stunde zurücklag, war kein Hindernis für einen heranwachsenden Jungen.   
  
Jack, der instinktiv einen Schritt vorwärts gemacht hatte, um seine Tochter aufzufangen (obwohl er dazu natürlich zu weit entfernt war), entspannte sich wieder und beobachtete, wie Steven an der Küchentür stoppte und geduldig darauf wartete, bis das kleine Mädchen zu ihm aufholte. Dann nahm er sie fürsorglich an der Hand und die beiden Kinder verschwanden im Haus.   
  
„Ich werde nie leid, ihnen zuzusehen“, bemerkte Jack nachdenklich. „In den letzten beiden Jahren ist mir erst richtig klar geworden, wie viel ich von deinem Leben verpasst habe.“  
  
„Wärst du damals wirklich bereit gewesen... nennen wir es... sesshaft zu werden?“, fragte Alice und hakte sich bei ihm unter.  
  
„Vielleicht. Ich hätte es zumindest versuchen müssen, um deinetwillen.“   
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass ich mit einem Vater glücklicher gewesen wäre, der ständig unter einem schlechten Gewissen leidet, weil er das Gefühl hat, meinetwegen seine Pflicht zu vernachlässigen“, entgegnete Alice vorsichtig. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht immer gerne getan hast, was du tun musstest, aber du hast es immer als deine Pflicht angesehen, oder?“  
  
„Aber ich war damals schließlich nicht der einzige, der für Torchwood gearbeitet hat. Es gab damals schon hunderte Wissenschaftler und Soldaten und anderes Personal, über die ganze Welt verstreut, bevor sie einen Teil der internationalen Verantwortung an UNIT abgeben mussten.“ Heute sah Jack so vieles mit anderen Augen. Überzeugt davon, dass er nichts als Unheil in das Leben seiner Tochter bringen würde, hatte er Lucia mit ihr gehen lassen.   
  
„Mams Worten nach musst du aber der einzig wichtige Torchwoodagent gewesen sein“, entgegnete Alice mit einem leicht scherzenden Tonfall.   
  
Bitterkeit brach in Jacks Stimme durch. „Unentbehrlich für die Dreckarbeit, ja, das sicher. Lucia hat das nie wirklich verstanden. Deine Mutter hat nie wirklich verstanden, dass es mir keinen Spaß machte, was ich tun musste.“ Jack suchte nach der richtigen Erklärung. „Sie war brillant, weißt du. Sie arbeitete als Datenanalystin, eine der ersten richtigen Computerexpertinnen, die Torchwood hatte. Deshalb gelang es ihr auch, fast alles über euch beide aus den Datenbanken zu entfernen, was mir einen Hinweis auf euren Aufenthaltsort gegeben hätte, als sie mit dir weg ging. Sie hat nur selten an Feldeinsätzen teilgenommen. Wenn ich mit Blut an den Händen zu ihr zurückkam hat es sie angewidert. Und sie wollte nicht, dass du davon berührt wirst. Vielleicht hatte sie sogar recht.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Ich hoffe nur, wir machen mit Rhearn keinen Fehler. Sie wächst inmitten von Torchwood auf.“  
  
„Dad… jeder Vater, jede Mutter, hat Angst Fehler zu machen. Und jeder Vater und jedes Mutter machen Fehler. Denkst du, ich habe nie Fehler mit Steven gemacht? Um ein Haar hätte ich meinen Sohn so gegen seinen Vater aufgehetzt, wie es Mam mit mir gemacht hat. Aber ich habe nie, nicht eine Sekunde lang, aufgehört ihn zu lieben und ihn zu beschützen und für ihn da zu sein. Und der einzig wirklich bedeutende Fehler wäre, das alles nicht für Rhearn zu tun. Wie du es für mich gemacht hast, so gut es dir eben damals möglich war.“  
  
Jack zog seine Tochter an sich und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Das hast du von deiner Mutter, weißt du das? Ich war nie so weise.“  
  
Alice lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Ich wusste doch schon immer, dass ich von dir nur das gute Aussehen habe“, neckte sie ihren Vater und schlang wieder den Arm durch seinen.   
  
„Du willst wirklich schon nach London zurück?“, wechselte Jack das Thema. „Die Ferien dauern doch noch eine Weile. Und ich... wir beide... haben euch wirklich gerne hier. Rhearn hat Steven schon fast adoptiert. Sie folgt ihm überall hin.“  
  
Alice lachte. „Ich fürchte er wird sie mitnehmen wollen und seinen Freunden wie ein abgerichtetes Hündchen vorführen wollen.“ Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Es ist langsam an der Zeit, Dad. Wir haben uns jetzt fast vier Wochen hier in Wales verkrochen, nein, verkrochen ist das falsche Wort. Wir hatten einen tollen Urlaub hier. Es war wundervoll, dich zu sehen und ich liebe Ianto und Rhearn.“ Sie drückte seine Hand. „Und ich bin dankbar, dass wir beide so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten. Aber wir müssen zu unserem eigenen Leben zurück. Die meisten von Stevens Freunden sind auch wieder Zuhause und brennen darauf, ihre Urlaubserlebnisse auszutauschen. Ich muss bald mit den Vorbereitungen für das neue Schuljahr anfangen und dann dauert es nicht mehr lange, bis die ersten Abstimmungskonferenzen stattfinden.“ Alice umarmte ihren Vater. „Wir können in einem Sommer schließlich nicht alles nachholen, sagte sie leise. „Außerdem ist es nur eine zweistündige Fahrt von London nach Cardiff. Nichts spricht dagegen, dass wir euch an dem einen oder anderen Wochenende besuchen kommen. Ianto und ich sprechen uns einfach wegen des Termins ab.“  
  
„Aha, so ist das.“ Jack sah seine Tochter gespielt entrüstet an. „Muss ich mir eigentlich Gedanken darüber machen, wie gut du dich mit meinem Mann verstehst?“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu.  
  
„Du solltest nicht von dir auf andere schließen, Dad“, neckte ihn Alice lachend. „Er gehört ganz dir.“  
  
„Könntest du ihm das auch sagen? Als ich das erste Mal vom Heiraten gesprochen habe, hielt er es für einen Witz und meinte er nur, ich solle auf meine alten Tage nicht komisch werden.“ Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. „Da fällt mir ein… was ist mit diesem alten Studienkollegen, den du hier getroffen hast, hm? Wie war noch sein Name… Dylan?“, fragte Jack schlau. „Hast du dich schon von ihm verabschiedet?“  
  
Alice gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm. „Das geht dich nun wieder rein gar nichts an.“ Sie lächelte, um den Worten den Stachel zu nehmen, als sie ihm mit dem Zeigefinger drohte. „Du versuchst hoffentlich nicht, mich zu verkuppeln.“  
  
„Ich weiß, du bist erwachsen.“ Schade fand es Jack trotzdem. Er dachte, dass da etwas war, wenn sie ihren alten Bekannten erwähnte. Ein Funke Interesse. Jetzt, da er selbst wieder eine Familie hatte, wünschte er sich das gleiche für seine Tochter. Alice verdiente einen Neuanfang. und Steven war noch nicht zu sehr Teenager, um sich nicht wieder mit einer Vaterfigur in seinem Leben anfreunden zu können.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Ianto ließ die beiden Kinder mit Malbüchern, Stiften, Schokomilch und Keksen am Küchentisch zurück und trat nach draußen, um nach seinem Partner und Alice zu sehen. Rhearn hatte Steven so lange ein Malbuch hingeschoben, bis der nachgab und begann, Mickey Mouse Bilder auszumalen – etwas, für das er sich eigentlich schon zu erwachsen ansah.   
  
Er zögerte, da die beiden in ein ernsthaftes Gespräch vertieft zu sein schienen. Ianto wusste, die beiden hatten vor Alice Rückkehr noch einiges zu besprechen. Jack war frustriert darüber, dass er nichts darüber herausfinden konnte, ob Alice tatsächlich beobachtet worden war. Er hatte Quellen in London, Bekanntschaften die weiter zurückreichten, als Ianto auf der Welt war, aber das half ihm nicht viel, wenn er nur mit dem vagen Eindruck seiner Tochter aufkommen konnte. Tosh war mit Alice nach London gefahren, um das Haus zu überprüfen, ein paar Sicherheitssystem anzubringen und Kleidung für sich und Steven zu holen. Sie konnte nichts Verdächtiges erkennen. Und Alice war es inzwischen peinlich, sie war an und für sich keine ängstliche Frau und neigte nicht zu hysterischen Reaktionen.   
  
Nach ein paar Telefonaten stand zumindest fest, dass ihr Ex-Mann tatsächlich nichts damit zu tun hatte. Joe Carter – von diversen finanziellen Verpflichtungen heimgesucht – hatte inzwischen den Nachnamen seiner derzeitigen Lebensgefährtin angenommen und versteckte sich vor seinen Gläubigern auf einer heruntergekommenen, ehemaligen Farm in der Grafschaft Yorkshire, wo er von Gelegenheitsjobs und dem Einkommen seiner Freundin lebte, die das Haus von Verwandten geerbt hatte. Er wollte nichts mehr mit seiner Ex-Frau und seinem Sohn zu tun haben, seit Alice sich geweigert hatte, ihm Geld zu leihen (das sie sehr wahrscheinlich nie mehr wiedergesehen hätte). Was eindeutig auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.   
  
Ianto wusste, dass das Thema Jack noch eine Weile beschäftigen würde. Und damit auch ihn. Alice und er hatten sich schon darüber unterhalten und würden regelmäßigen Kontakt aufrecht erhalten. Sie waren beide sehr organisiert – etwas, dass Alice wohl eher von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte – und konnten eMails tauschen und miteinander telefonieren. Ihr Verhältnis war in den letzten Wochen überraschend eng geworden, die Verlegenheit zwischen ihnen weitestgehend geschwunden – was wohl hauptsächlich an den Kindern lag. Sie hatten das gemein, genau wie die Liebe zu und die Sorge um Jack.   
  
Sein Blick glitt über die Blumenrabatten, die Alice angelegt hatte. Vielleicht mit dem Hintergedanken, ihren Vater an ihre Existenz zu erinnern, wenn sie zurück in London war. Trotz des ungewöhnlich heißen Wetters waren die Pflanzen gut angewachsen und Ianto erkannte neidlos an, dass der Garten schon sehr viel gepflegter aussah. Vermutlich würde es aber nicht dabei bleiben, außer Alice kam regelmäßig vorbei und kümmerte sich darum. Hmmh, das war ein Gedanke…   
  
Jack sah zu ihm hinüber und winkte ihm lächelnd zu. „Ianto, komm zu uns.“ Er legte den freien Arm um die Taille seines Partners, als Ianto zu ihnen trat. „Hilf mir meine Tochter zu überzeugen, noch ein wenig zu bleiben. Sag etwas, dass sie dazu bringt, die Heimfahrt aufzuschieben.“  
  
„Der Kaffee ist fertig“, entgegnete Ianto trocken.   
  
„Guter Versuch“, flachste Jack. „Reicht das?“, wandte er sich an Alice.  
  
Seine Tochter lächelte und wechselte einen Blick mit Ianto. „So verlockend Iantos Kaffee auch ist, wir müssen trotzdem morgen früh zurück nach London.“ Sie küsste ihren Vater tröstend auf die Wange, als Jack eine Schmollmiene zog. Ianto tat das gleiche auf der anderen Wange.   
  
„Also daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen“, meinte Jack grinsend.   
  
Ianto rollte mit den Augen, während Alice lachte. „Gehen wir nach drinnen, okay?“, schlug er vor. „Wie ich Rhearn kenne, bemalt sie inzwischen den Tisch oder die Wand.“ Er löste sich von Jack und ging voran.   
  
Alice sah ihren Vater von der Seite an, als der seinem Partner nachblickte, während sie Ianto folgten. Irgendwie war sie sich sehr sicher, dass sie bald nach Cardiff zurück kommen würde.  
  
  
  
Ende


	98. Snapshots 14

Titel: Snapshots 14  
Autor: Lady Charena (August 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1273  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, humor  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
       
1\. Sportlich  (222 Worte)  
  
„Und dann... Bamm!“ Jack hielt seine Tochter sicher um die Taille und schwenkte sie vor sich durch die Luft. „Bamm! Bamm! Platz da, hier kommt der Kick des Todes.“   
  
Rhearn lachte voll Begeisterung und strampelte wild mit beiden Beinen. Ihr linker Sneaker klatschte dumpf gegen den Türrahmen und Jack konnte gerade noch vermeiden, dass ihm die Klinke der zurückfedernden Tür in die Nieren schlug.   
  
Ianto, der hinter ihnen in die Küche kam, konnte gerade noch ausweichen und vermeiden, dass Rhearn ihn in den Bauch kickte. „Bringst du ihr etwa schon Selbstverteidigung bei?“, bemerkte er trocken. „Ist sie dafür nicht noch ein wenig zu jung?“  
  
„Nein, wir spielen Fußball, genauso wie wir es im Fernsehen gesehen haben.“ Jack stellte seine Tochter auf den Boden. „Wir tun was für unsere Allgemeinbildung und sehen uns verschiedene Sportarten an.“  
  
Sein Partner registrierte das „wir“ und schüttelte den Kopf. Allgemeinbildung, richtig. Jack spielte gerne mit dem Satellitenanschluss und den 500 Kanälen, die sie empfingen, seit Tosh „ein paar kleine Verbesserungen“ vorgenommen hatte. „Wir sind in Wales, vielleicht solltest du mit Rugby anfangen.“  
  
Rhearn plumpste atemlos auf ihre fünf Buchstaben und zog sich das T-Shirt übers Gesicht.  
  
Ihr Vater musterte sie mit kritisch erhobenen Augenbrauen, bevor er seinen Partner fragend ansah. „Hat sie das auch aus dem Fernseher?“  
  
„Zeit für den Trikotwechsel“, erwiderte Jack grinsend.  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
2\. Sauberkeit (678 Worte)  
  
„Also, man hat mir gesagt, dass man mit einer Tochter im Haus das Badezimmer besser drei Tage vor Benutzung schriftlich reserviert“, meinte Jack grinsend, und lehnte mit verschränkten Armen im Türdurchgang. „Aber ich dachte, wir hätten Zeit bis sie die Pubertät erreicht.“  
  
„Sehr witzig.“ Ianto klang leicht frustriert, seine Kleidung war mit dunklen Wasserflecken übersät.   
  
So musste Jack kein Genie sein, um zu sehen, dass das abendliche Bad ihrer Tochter nicht so glatt vor sich ging, wie sonst. Rhearn war von Beginn an eine regelrechte Wasserratte gewesen und in diesem Raum hatten bereits epische Seeschlachten stattgefunden, die in der Ausrottung einer ganzen Dynastie an Schwammkraken (Krakenschwämmen?) gipfelten.  
  
„Wir haben uns gerade darüber unterhalten, dass einfach nur in der Wanne im Wasser zu sitzen und zu spielen, nicht als sich zu waschen zählt“, erklärte sein Partner und strich sich geistesabwesend mit schaumigen Händen durchs Haar.   
  
„Hat sie etwa plötzlich was gegen Seife?“ Jack zwinkerte seiner Tochter verschwörerisch zu. Das ging auf Iantos Kappe. Irgendwann musste sich seine extensive Schrubberei eben rächen.   
  
Rhearn stülpte sich – wieso auch immer – gerade einen Waschlappen auf den Kopf und schmierte unbemerkt Schaum auf Iantos Ärmel.   
  
Ianto nickte und seufzte, als er sich aufrichtete und seinen schmerzenden Rücken durchbog. Wie lange kauerte er schon vor der Wanne? Rhearn musste sich bald auflösen, so lange saß sie im Wasser. „Sie behauptet, die wäre stinki. Ich wasche sie mit dieser Seife seit sie auf der Welt ist und plötzlich soll sie stinken.“ Der junge Waliser klang beinahe fassungslos.  
  
„Okay, warum lässt du es mich nicht mal versuchen.“ Jack krempelte die Ärmel hoch. „Geh doch in der Zwischenzeit einen Kaffee trinken und entspann dich ein bisschen, okay Schatz? Ich mach das schon.“ Mit einem Kuss auf die Seite seines Kinns schob Jack seinen Partner zur Seite und kauerte sich selbst vor die Wanne.  
  
Ianto blinzelte überrascht und klappte – nur bildlich gesprochen – sein Kinn hoch. Hatte Jack ihn gerade mit gönnerhaftem Unterton in die Küche geschickt? Und er wusste genau, dass Ianto es hasste, Schatz genannt zu werden. Das war eine Bezeichnung für kleine Kinder oder kam von alten Tanten. „Wie du meinst, Schatz“, erwiderte er sarkastisch und ging, um sich tatsächlich einen Kaffee zu machen. Und zwar mit den neuen Espressobohnen mit der Schokoladennote, die er für eine besondere Gelegenheit aufgehoben hatte.  
  
Jack setzte Rhearn eine Schaumflocke auf die Nase und nahm den Waschlappen von ihrem Kopf. Er beugte sich vor und angelte Iantos Duschgel von der Ablage am Fußende der Wanne. „Was hältst du kleiner Rabauke davon, wie dein Tad zu riechen?“ Er ließ den Deckel aufschnappen und hielt seiner Tochter die Flasche unter die Nase. „Gut oder stinki?“  
  
Rhearn nickte. „Guuuut.“ Und versuchte prompt, die Schaumflocke von ihrer Nasenspitze zu lecken.   
  
„Problem gelöst“, stellte Jack zufrieden fest.  
  
###  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später flitzte eine quietschsaubere Rhearn in die Küche und versuchte auf den Schoß ihres Vaters zu klettern. Ianto stellte seine Tasse beiseite und hob sie hoch. Als Rhearn sich schläfrig an ihn kuschelte, roch er ein vertrautes Aroma. „Du hast sie mit meinem Duschgel gebadet?“, fragte er, als Jack sich zu ihnen gesellte.  
  
„Hat funktioniert.“ Jack nutzte die günstige Gelegenheit, da Ianto die Hände voll hatte, und schnappte sich die Tasse seines Partners, um den letzten Schluck zu trinken. „Hey, das schmeckt gut. Bekomme ich auch so einen? Eine kleine Belohnung? Ich habe sie immerhin dazu gebracht, sich waschen zu lassen.“  
  
„Und wie?“ Ianto musterte ihn über Rhearns Kopf hinweg kritisch.   
  
„Oh, ich habe sie einfach gefragt, ob Tad stinki ist.“ Jack hielt die Tasse verkehrt herum und streckte die Zunge heraus, um auch den letzten Tropfen zu erwischen. „Als sie nein sagte, hatte ich sie festgenagelt.“  
  
Ianto rollte mit den Augen über das kindische Verhalten seines Partners. „Schon gut, bevor du die Tasse noch auswringst, ich mache dir gleich auch einen Espresso.“ Er stand auf und platzierte Rhearn auf seiner Hüfte, als er zur Kaffeemaschine trat. „Und meinen Glückwunsch, dass du auf dem Level einer Dreijährigen logisch argumentieren kannst. Ich bin hingerissen.“  
  
Jacks Antwort ging im Mahlgeräusch der Bohnen unter.  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
  
3\. Monsterpatrouille (103 Worte)  
  
Jack sah im Schrank nach. Und hinter den Entenkäfig -  was Percy dazu brachte, vorsichtshalber in Deckung zu gehen. Schließlich suchte er auch unter dem Bett. Nur ein paar Staubflocken, die Iantos Besen entkommen waren. „Uh-oh“, verkündete er dann. „Hier ist das Monster!“  
  
„Was fürn Monster?“, fragte Rhearn gespannt.  
  
„Oh, es ist ganz haarig und lila und hat soooo große Zähne.“ Jack deutete einen ungefähren Abstand von 30 cm mit den Händen an.  
  
Doch anstatt sich zu fürchten, strahlte Rhearn. „Das is meins. Zum Spieln.“  
  
Also irgendwie hatte ihre Tochter das mit dem Monster unter dem Bett wohl falsch verstanden...  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
  
7\. Monsterpatrouille, die Zweite (207 Worte)  
  
„Ich werde dich fressen, mit Haut und Haar, ganz und gar“, verkündete das fürchterliche Monster mit rauer Stimme und bleckte seine Zähne.  
  
Ianto sah an die Decke und verkniff sich die Bemerkung, dass es ihn bei diesen Reimen schüttelte.  
  
Rhearn kreischte in begeistertem Entsetzen, holte aus und platzierte ihre kleine Faust direkt auf der Nase des eigentlich nicht so fürchterlichen Monsters.  
  
Das nun ganz und gar nicht mehr fürchterliche Monster gab einen Schmerzenslaut von sich, verlor überrascht das Gleichgewicht und kippte nach hinten, wo es unsanft auf seinen vier Buchstaben landete.   
  
Jack hielt schützend eine Hand über seine pochende Nase. Noch keine drei Jahre alt, aber bereits ein Schlag wie ihr Vater. Worauf hatte er sich nur eingelassen.   
  
Rhearn musterte ihn interessiert, aber keinesfalls schuldbewusst.   
  
Jack grinste und sah zu seinem alles andere als hilfreichen Partner hoch, der sich vor Lachen die Seiten hielt, dann zurück zu seiner Tochter. „Ich habe verstanden“, meinte er leicht näselnd, vorsichtig den Nasenrücken betastend. „Du willst das Monster spielen.“  
  
"Grrrr", machte seine Tochter und bleckte ihre Mäusezähnchen, die Finger zu furchterregenden Krallen gekrümmt.  
  
„Vielleicht…“ Ianto bekam seinen Lachanfall langsam in den Griff. „…sollten wir uns nach Boxkursen für Kleinkinder erkundigen. Ich denke sie hat echtes Talent.“  
  
Ende

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

[X](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d49b84f000067500651b96b/98/Tupperwood-Storysammlung-#void)

 

     


	99. Snapshots 15

Das habt ihr nun davon, dass ihr mich so sehr gelobt habt. * zwinker * Mehr Snapshots :)   
  
  
  
Titel: Snapshots 15  
Autor: Lady Charena (August 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1807  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, humor  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
1\. Cookie (258 Worte)  
  
„Komm zu Daddy, du Köstlichkeit. Ich habe Huuuuunger.“ Jacks Finger glitten wie magnetisch angezogen zu dem einzelnen Rosinenkeks auf einem Teller, kunstvoll umrandet von Apfelschnitzen und Bananenscheiben.  
  
Der Teller verschwand blitzartig außer Reichweite. „Das ist nicht für dich“, meinte Ianto.  
  
Jack schmollte. „Wieso bekomme ich keinen so hübsch angerichteten Teller?“  
  
„Weil du erwachsen bist, und schon wissen solltest das Obst gesund ist.“ Ianto warf ihm einen Apfel zu. „Aber wenn du den gegessen hast, sehe ich nach, ob ich noch einen Keks für dich finde.“  
  
Jack rieb den Apfel gegen sein Hemd und versuchte dann, sich darin zu spiegeln wie er es einmal in einer Werbung gesehen hatte. Klappte natürlich nicht. „Keine Deko?“, fragte er amüsiert.  
  
„Die… Deko… dient einem Zweck. Der Keks ist die Belohnung dafür, dass sie das Obst isst und wie bei ihren Bauklötzchen macht sie das ein Häppchen nach dem anderen.“  
  
Möglicherweise machte das ja für ihre Tochter Sinn, Jack war sich da nicht ganz sicher… „Vielleicht sollte ich das mit dir und Gemüse auch mal versuchen“, meinte er um einen großen Bissen Apfel herum.  
  
„Ich esse mein Gemüse immer“, erwiderte Ianto pikiert und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als Apfelstückchen auf Jacks Hemd rieselten. Er beendete das Gespräch, indem er den Teller nahm und Rhearn in die Küche rief.  
  
###  
  
Natürlich sollte Ianto nicht mehr so leicht zu überraschen sein, doch als er am Abend in ihr Schlafzimmer kam und seinen Partner im Bett vorfand – den Oberkörper mit Möhrenstiften, Gurkenscheiben und einer zum Pfeil nach unten geschnitzten Selleriestange vorfand – war er vorübergehend sprachlos…  
  
Die nächste Lektion handelte wohl besser davon, dass man nicht mit Essen spielte. Vielleicht.  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
2\. Schmetterling (370 Worte)  
  
„Hey, hier steckt ihr beide also. Was spielt ihr Schönes?“ Jack schlang von hinten die Arme um seinen Partner.  
  
„Rhearn spielt“, erwiderte Ianto nach dem Begrüßungskuss. „Ich sehe ihr nur dabei zu.“  
  
„Und was spielt dieses bezaubernde Wesen, das wir Tochter nennen“, murmelte Jack, das Kinn auf Iantos Schulter stützend.   
  
„Sie ist eine Blume“, erwiderte der jüngere Mann als würde das alles erklären.  
  
Jack runzelte die Stirn. „Und das macht ihr Spaß?“  
  
Ianto zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Nun, sie denkt, wenn sie ganz still steht und so tut als wäre sie eine Blume, dann würde vielleicht einer der Schmetterlinge auf ihr landen. Sie will unbedingt einen aus der Nähe sehen, aber keiner ist bisher lange genug irgendwo sitzen geblieben, damit sie es kann“, erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln.   
  
„Und funktioniert das?“ Jack dachte, dass ihm schon beim Zuschauen langweilig wurde.   
  
„Nope. Sie schafft es keine fünf Sekunden lang still zu halten.“ Ianto lachte leise, als Rhearn den Kopf wandte, um einem vorbeifliegenden Spatz nachzusehen und dabei einen Schmetterling verscheuchte, der es tatsächlich gewagt hatte, in ihre Nähe zu flattern. Sie gab ihren Beobachtungsposten auf um dem Spatz zu folgen, der auf einen Artgenossen gestoßen war und nun mit dem um etwas stritt, dass nach einem gelben Stofffetzen aussah.  
  
„Hey, sieh dir das an.“ Jack deutete vorsichtig auf Iantos Ärmel, auf dem sich tatsächlich ein Schmetterling niedergelassen hatte. Nur ein paar Herzschläge lang, dann flatterte er wieder davon.  
  
„Und welche Sorte Blume bist du?“, fragte Jack grinsend.   
  
„Die Sorte, die ganz schnell die Dornen ausfährt, wenn du das jemals irgendjemand anderem erzählst“, warnte ihn Ianto, den Blick auf Rhearn gerichtet, die unabsichtlich die Spatzen verscheuchte, als sie versuchte, sich ihnen zu nähern.  
  
„Uh-ho, erzähl mir mehr von deinem Dorn, Blümchen“, flüsterte Jack in sein Ohr.   
  
„Perversling“, murmelte Ianto und trat ihm nicht so subtil auf den Fuß. „Und nenn mich nie wieder so.“  
  
„Oder?“, neckte ihn Jack. „Was machst du dann mit mir?“  
  
„Das willst du gar nicht wissen.“ Ianto löste sich aus seinem Griff und ging in die Hocke, um eine enttäuschte Rhearn in den Arm zu nehmen, die nach erfolgloser Schmetterlings- und Spatzenjagd auf ihre Eltern zulief. „Glaub mir, das willst du definitiv nicht wissen.“  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
3\. Erwartungen (481 Worte)  
  
„Was treibt sie da eigentlich?“, fragte Jack neugierig und musterte seine Tochter. Rhearn – ihnen den Rücken zuwendend – hockte warm eingepackt auf einer Plastiktüte im Gras und schien völlig davon eingenommen, in eine Plastikbox zu starren. Die, soweit er sehen konnte, mit säuberlich geharkter Blumenerde gefüllt war, in der seltsamerweise Federn steckten.  
  
„Sie wartet darauf, dass etwas schlüpft“, entgegnete Ianto mit völlig ernster Stimme und drehte sich halb zu seinem Partner um.  
  
Jack wurde urplötzlich von der Horrorvision einer Entenschar heimgesucht, die über ihr Leben herfiel... seine Tochter umringt von schnatterndem Federvieh, das ihn attackierte wenn er versuchte, zu ihr zu gehen… Ianto, der ihn verließ weil er es satt hatte, Würmer zu servieren und Entenhäufchen von der Couch zu entfernen… War Percy am Ende gar eine Percine und hatte heimlich Eier gelegt?  
  
„Die Blumen, die wir gesät haben.“ Ianto sah die weitgeöffneten Augen seines Partners und verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als er hinzu setzte: „Deshalb die Federn. Sie sollen die Vögel daran hindern, den Samen gleich wieder aus dem Boden zu picken. Wir haben die Wanne gefüllt, damit Rhearn ihr erstes kleines Beet mit ins Haus nehmen kann. Da kann sie jeden Tag nachsehen, ob schon etwas wächst.“   
  
„Okay.“ Erleichtert atmete Jack auf, dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Aber das heißt bei Pflanzen doch nicht schlüpfen.“  
  
Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Diesen kleinen Unterschied darfst gerne du ihr auseinandersetzen. Ich gehe jetzt nämlich rein, mir ist es zu kalt zum Herumstehen. Am besten überredest du sie dabei auch gleich, dass sie endlich nach drinnen kommt, die Pflanzen werden heute nicht mehr wachsen. Ich setze schon mal Milch für heiße Schokolade auf.“  
  
Jack zog ihn zurück, gegen sich und rieb über seine Oberarme. „Soll ich dich nicht besser aufwärmen?“, flüsterte er direkt ins Ohr des jüngeren Mannes.  
  
„Deine Methoden sind nicht jugendfrei“, entgegnete Ianto – nicht gänzlich ohne Bedauern und löste sich aus Jacks Griff. „Ich fürchte, ich muss bei heißer Schokolade und einer Jacke bleiben... Zumindest bis Rhearn im Bett ist.“ Mit diesem Versprechen trat er zurück ins Haus.  
  
Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln trat Jack zu seiner Tochter und ging neben ihr in die Hocke. Als sie ihn ansah, strich er ihr übers Haar, in dem – wie er erst jetzt sah – eine weitere Feder steckte. Hatten die beiden ein Kissen geschlachtet? Die Federn waren zu groß und zu gleichförmig, um von dem Erpel seiner Albträume zu stammen. „Hey, baban. Wie es aussieht, erwartet dein Tad von mir, dass wir beide ein ernsthaftes Gespräch führen.“  
  
Rhearn lachte und überreichte ihm feierlich eine weitere Feder.  
  
„Auch gut.“ Grinsend steckte Jack sich die Feder hinters Ohr – bei seiner Frisur die einzige Möglichkeit – und setzte sich neben Rhearn, sorgfältig seinen Mantel unterschlagend, als Schutz gegen das feuchte Gras. „Warten wir einfach noch, bis dein Tad die heiße Schokolade fertig hat.“ Und vielleicht, wenn sie ganz genau hinsahen, wuchs ja vielleicht doch etwas.  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
4\. Lärm (130 Worte)  
  
Ianto presste die Handflächen auf seine armen, gequälten Ohren, um den infernalischen Lärm zumindest einen Moment zu dämpfen. Es half nichts. Schrille Töne drangen weiterhin wie Nadeln in seinen Kopf und pochten dumpf hinter seinen Schläfen.   
  
Seufzend setzte er sich neben den kleinen Krachmacher auf den Boden und versuchte noch einmal an die Vernunft seiner Tochter zu appellieren.   
  
Doch Rhearn zeigte sich natürlich vollkommen unbeeindruckt von seinen Worten. Selbst der verzweifelte Versuch einer Bestechung oder eines Tauschhandels – Lutscher gegen Spielzeug – scheiterte und führte nur zu einem Trotzanfall und einer wahren Flut an Tränen, bis er resignierte und es ihr zurück gab.  
  
Er liebte Tosh von Herzen, aber er würde ihr leider dafür, dass sie Rhearn diese Pfeife als Geschenk mitgebracht hatte, den Kragen umdrehen müssen.   
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
5\. Agent Rhearn (485 Worte)  
  
  
Mit einem leisen Platsch landete die Tomate auf dem Boden und rollte unter den Küchentisch.   
  
„Üh-oh. Üh-oh. Üh-oh“ .Beide Hände zu einem Trichter vor dem Mund geformt, imitierte Jack eine Sirene. „An alle Agents. Wir haben einen Flüchtling.“ Er wandte sich seiner Tochter zu. „Agent Rhearn. Für diese Mission brauche ich meinen besten Mann... oder meine allerbeste Tochter, in diesem Fall.“   
  
Rhearn sah skeptisch drein und blieb auf dem Hocker sitzen.  
  
Fehlte nur noch, dass sie mit den Augen rollte und sie wäre das perfekte Abbild ihres Vaters. Jack grinste. „Willst du mir nicht helfen, die große böse Tomate zu fangen, baban?“  
  
Das kleine Mädchen rümpfte die Nase. „Momate“, erklärte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mag nicht. Sind bäh.“   
  
„Agents müssen auch Dinge finden, die sie nicht mögen, Prinzessin“, erwiderte Jack amüsiert. „Wie wäre es mit Bezahlung in Form eines Apfels, Miss Agent Rhearn?“   
  
„Mich agent?“, fragte Rhearn. Nur dass sie es in etwa ei-tschent aussprach.  
  
„Natürlich. Agent Rhearn Harkness-Jones. Nun, das ist ein Name.“ Er schüttelte sich mit einem gespielten wohligen Schauder. „Ich bin sicher, du wirst ein toller Agent.“  
  
Seine Tochter sah nachdenklich drein. "Mich ist wie Tad", verkündete sie aus dem Nichts heraus und kletterte rückwärts von ihrem Hocker. Dann verschwand sie unter den Küchentisch.  
  
Jack war sich nicht sicher, ob er beleidigt sein sollte, dass seine Tochter Ianto ihm vorzog, oder nicht.   
  
Ein paar Augenblicke später krabbelte Rhearn unter dem Tisch hervor, in einer Hand die leicht lädierte Tomate. Sie legte sie wieder auf den Boden und schubste sie wie einen Ball an.  
  
„Yeah, so wird sie garantiert nie lernen, dass man mit Essen nicht spielt“, kam Iantos trockene Stimme aus Richtung des Durchgangs zum Flur.  
  
„Wir spielen nicht mit Essen.“ Jack schnappte sich die Tomate und legte sie auf den Tisch zu ihren Artgenossen. „Wir spielen Agent.“ Er gab Rhearn den versprochenen Apfel, und Rhearn warf ihn unter den Tisch, um ihm dann mit einem wilden Kampfschrei hinterher zu krabbeln.  
  
„Das kann man nicht übersehen.“ Ianto nahm sich ebenfalls einen Apfel und biss hinein. So wie es im Moment aussah, dauerte es noch eine Weile, bis das Essen fertig war.  
  
„Und weißt du, was sie gesagt hat, als ich meinte, sie würde einen tollen Agent abgeben?“  
  
Ianto schluckte. „Nein, hoffe ich.“  
  
„Sie sagte: Mich ist wie Tad“, erzählte Jack stolz. „Ungelogen. Was meinst du dazu?“  
  
Sein Partner verschluckte sich fast am nächsten Bissen. Zum Glück blieb ihm eine Antwort erspart, denn Rhearn kam mit ihrer Beute unter dem Tisch hervor und tanzte damit durch die Küche.   
  
„Meins. Meins. Rhearn ei-tschent“, sang sie und natürlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis ihr Vater in den Siegesgesang und -tanz mit einstimmte.  
  
Ianto schloss die Augen. „Es ist nur eine Phase“, murmelte er vor sich hin. Eine Phase, die sich auswächst. Und falls nicht, musste er eben alleine seine Tochter davon überzeugen, dass es andere Berufe als die ihrer Eltern gab.   
  
Ende


	100. Fee gut. Alles gut.

Titel: Fee gut. Alles gut.   
Autor: Lady Charena (Juni 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 2781  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Tosh, OMC  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, Humor  
  
Summe: Jack und Ianto machen bei einem Spaziergang mit Rhearn im Park eine… ähem interessante… Bekanntschaft.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
„Ich glaube, ich träume.“ Abrupt blieb Ianto stehen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um in das Geäst des Baumes zu starren, unter dem sie gerade hindurch gingen.  
  
„Soll ich dich zwicken?“, fragte Jack grinsend – und vielleicht eine Spur zu eifrig.  
  
„Danke, nicht nöt... AUA!“ Empört rieb sich Ianto den Hosenboden. „Spinnst du? Außerdem ist das die falsche Stelle.“  
  
„Ich wollte nur helfen. Und das kann nie die falsche Stelle sein.“ Jack beugte sich zu Rhearn hinunter, die mit den Fingern im Dreck am Wegesrand herumstocherte. „Dein Tad hat miese Laune“, flüsterte er ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Bäh.“  
  
Rhearn sah auf, eine pinkfarbene Zungenspitze zeigte sich zwischen ihren Lippen, und ihre Wangen waren vom Wühlen gerötet. „Dada?“, fragte sie mit zweifelndem Unterton.  
  
„Nope.“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht meine Schuld.“ Er deutete in Richtung Himmel über ihnen. „Dein Tad mag plötzlich keine Bäume mehr.“  
  
Rhearn zog die Nase kraus. Das ging über ihr Verständnis. „Söne Baums.“ Sie tätschelte die Erde, in der sie gegraben hatte. „Sönen Steine.“ Sie hielt ihrem Vater ein Stück eines Quarzsteins hin, der wie ein Schatz funkelte und glitzerte. Er bewunderte das Fundstück ausgiebig und verstaute es dann sicher in der Hosentasche.  
  
„Jack!“   
  
Der unerwartet scharfe Tonfall in der Stimme seines Partners ließ Jack alarmiert aufsehen. Er trat instinktiv näher zu Rhearn, bevor er fragte: „Was ist los?“  
  
„Da oben sitzt jemand im Baum.“ Ianto kniff die Augen zusammen, offenbar um nicht von der Sonne geblendet zu werden, während er angestrengt nach oben starrte.   
  
Jack nahm Rhearn auf den Arm, die gar nicht glücklich darüber war, dass sie ihre Schatzsuche und weitere „sönen Steine“ zu finden, aufgeben sollte und stellte sich dicht neben Ianto, um nun ebenfalls mit den Augen das Blätterdach abzusuchen. „Ich sehe nichts.“ Weevil kletterten nicht auf Bäume, oder? Sie konnten ja auch nicht schwimmen...  
  
„Dort.“ Ianto deutete mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle mit besonders dichtem Geäst. „Ich kann da deutlich einen kleinen Mann sitzen sehen.“ Er schnitte eine Grimasse. „Und zwar einen Mann in einem pinkfarbenen... Tütü.“  
  
Jetzt definitiv interessiert, musterte Jack die Astreihen angestrengt. Und stieß letztlich auf ein Paar haariger Beine, die knapp an der Grenze seines Sichtfeldes teilweise mit pinkfarbenem Tüll bedeckt waren. Er platzte mit einem Lachen heraus, dass Rhearn dazu bewegte, ihn verwundert anzusehen. „Ianto, was ein Mann trägt... oder nicht... ist seine Privatsache“, brachte er schließlich heraus.  
  
„Nicht in einem öffentlichen Park, das ist es nicht“, erwiderte sein Partner alles andere als amüsiert. „Nicht in der Nähe von spielenden Kindern. Hast du noch nie von diesen Perversen gehört, die sich in Parks herumtreiben?“  
  
Jack zog es vor, sich darüber auszuschweigen. Schließlich trieben sich nicht nur Perverse in Parks herum... obwohl das in seinem Fall schon ein paar Jahrzehnte zurücklag. Und Iantos finstere Miene legte nahe, dass er auch nicht an ihre gemeinsamen Abenteuer beim Weevil-Jagen in freier Natur erinnert werden wollte... nun gut, nicht im Moment.   
  
„Hey! Ich bin ein ziemlich toleranter Mensch was Kleidung betrifft“, rief Jack nach oben. „Ich zum Beispiel trage Hosenträger und jemand in meiner näheren Umgebung hat einen ausgeprägten Mantelfetisch...“ Ein eindringliches Räuspern und ein Ellbogen in seiner Seite erinnerten ihn daran, dass es nicht um den Vergleich modischer Vorlieben ging. „Aber mein bessere Hälfte hier denkt, Sie könnten vielleicht ein paar Kindern Angst machen. Also schlage ich vor, Sie kommen da runter, bevor ich hochklettern muss. Oder auf Sie schießen.“   
  
„Wir könnten auch einfach die Polizei rufen“, fügte Ianto hinzu.   
  
Natürlich hatte Jack seine Webley im Hub gelassen, als sie spontan beschlossen, die Regenpause zu einem Lunchspaziergang zu nutzen. Rhearn ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Kaum war das Wort „Park“ ausgesprochen, zerrte sie auch schon ihre Gummistiefel unter Iantos Schreibtisch hervor und marschierte damit zur Tür – gleich so, ohne sie erst vorher anzuziehen.   
  
Sie waren bisher nur ein paar wetterfest verpackten Nordic Walkern mit energisch schwingenden Walkingstöcken, einem Jogger der trotz der Kälte Shorts trug und einer kleinen Gruppe Mütter mit Kinderwägen begegnet. Trotzdem sah sich Ianto prüfend nach etwaigen Zuschauern um. Doch im Moment waren sie alleine.  
  
Eine kurze Pause folgte, dann kam es von oben in einem furchtbar falschen, schrillen Falsetto: „Nicht schießen! Ich bin eine... ähem... Gute Fee (eingetragenes Markenzeichen).“  
  
„Auf einem Baum in einem Park mitten in Cardiff“, kam es sarkastisch von dem jungen Waliser.   
  
„Ich lege nur eine Verschnaufpause ein. Meine Flügel sind auch nicht mehr was sie mal waren. Und ich bin in einen merkwürdigen Sturm geraten. Der hat mein Navi gekillt.“   
  
Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Am liebsten würde ich Kathy anrufen, aber sie hat heute frei“, sagte er zu seinem Partner.  
  
Jack zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte ihn. „So, WIR kennen also schon den Dienstplan von Detective Swanson auswendig?“  
  
„Sie hat es zufällig erwähnt und müssen wir das wirklich jetzt und hier diskutieren?“, entgegnete Ianto irritiert.  
  
„Genau. Ich kann Ehestreitigkeiten nicht ab“, kam es aus dem Geäst über ihnen. „Erinnert mich immer an meine Ex, die alte Hexe.“  
  
„Wir sind nicht verheiratet.“ Ianto starrte hoch. Wären die Stimme und die behaarten Beine nicht gewesen, hätte er gedacht es handle sich um ein Kind, das einen Scherz mit ihnen trieb. Vielleicht ein Schulschwänzer, der hoffte ein paar alte Damen zu erschrecken. Aber welcher Rabauke ließ sich in einem Tütü sehen?  
  
„Was nicht an mir liegt“, murmelte Jack neben ihm.   
  
„Hätte mich glatt täuschen können“, brummte es über ihnen. Das Falsetto war verschwunden. „Ihr habt den Ton voll drauf.“  
  
„Dada“, quengelte Rhearn, der das Rumstehen und Reden zu langweilig wurde. „Will runter. Runter. Und söne Steine graben.“ Zur Verdeutlichung kickte sie ungeduldig Jack ihre Gummistiefel in die Oberschenkel. „Jetzt!“  
  
Jack löste das Problem indem er seine Tochter einfach an ihren Vater weiterreichte. Ianto warf ihm dafür einen missbilligenden Blick zu und fischte erst mal ein Papiertuch aus der Tasche, um Rhearn die Nase zu putzen.   
  
Meckerndes Lachen kam aus dem Laubwerk. „Oh-ho-ho. Ich sehe, wer hier das Sagen hat.“ Gefolgt von grauen Rauchwolken und einem geradezu besorgniserregenden Husten. „Verdammte Glimmstängel.“  
  
Eine Zigarre fiel aus der Baumkrone und verfehlte Jacks Haare nur knapp. Etwas verspätet machte der Captain einen Satz zur Seite und wischte graue Ascheflocken von seiner Schulter. „Hey, aufpassen da oben! Das hätte mir fast die Frisur ruiniert.“  
  
„Sei ein Kumpel und schmeiß sie mir wieder rauf, ja?“, kam es ein wenig heiser von oben. „Die Dinger sind schweineteuer und als angestellte Gute Fee (eingetragenes Markenzeichen) mit einer 3-C-Besoldung wird man nicht besonders toll bezahlt.“  
  
Ianto hatte genug. Er setzte Rhearn auf seiner Hüfte zurecht und trat kopfschüttelnd mit ihr vom Baum weg. „Diese Stadt ist wirklich voller Verrückter.“  
  
„Muss ich immer noch runterkommen?“, fragte die Gute Fee (eingetragenes Markenzeichen) hämisch.   
  
Jack sah zu, wie Ianto mit ihrer Tochter um eine Kurve des Weges verschwand und außer Sicht geriet, dann trat er mit dem Absatz die glimmende Zigarre aus. „Ich will heute Nacht nicht auf der Couch schlafen, also ja. Bitte“, setzte er sarkastisch hinzu.  
  
Es raschelte. Angestrengtes Grunzen und Ächzen war zu hören, dann plumpste ein untersetzter Mann vor Jack auf den Boden.   
  
Obwohl er nicht ganz sicher war, ob es sich wirklich um einen Mann handelte.   
  
Plump, und nur gerade so groß, dass sich seine Nase auf Augenhöhe mit Jacks Knie befand, richtete sich das Geschöpf zu seiner vollen… ähem… Größe auf. Räusperte sich, rieb sich mit einer kleinen, molligen Hand über die stark behaarte Brust und spuckte aus, während es wehmütig auf die zertreten Zigarre starrte, den mit schütterem dunklem Haar bedeckten Kopf schüttelnd.   
  
„Ich sollte ohnehin besser mit den verfluchten Sargnägeln aufhören.“ Der plumpe Körper wirkte grotesk in einem engen pinkfarbenen Tüll-Tütü. Die im Verhältnis dazu extrem kleinen Füße steckten in passenden rosafarbenen Ballerinas.   
  
Um den Nacken des Wesens – Jack war sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass er es nicht mit einem Menschen zu tun hatte – hing eine abgewetzte, graue Kuriertasche mit einer verschnörkelten pinkfarbenen Aufschrift, die jedoch halb von den molligen, mit dichtem hellbraunen Haaren besetzten und davor verschränkten Armen verdeckt wurde.   
  
„Ich schätze, Sie haben sich verirrt“, meinte der Captain. „Mein Name ist Jack Harkness, und ich arbeite für Torchwood. Ich kann Ihnen helfen, wenn…“  
  
„Torchwood? Heilige Scheiße, jetzt stecke ich wirklich in der Tinte“, entfuhr es der Guten Fee (eingetragenes Markenzeichen). Runde, weit aufgerissene Augen sahen sich erschreckt um, suchten vielleicht nach der Waffe, mit der Jack zuvor gedroht hatte. Das Geschöpf machte ein paar Schritte nach hinten, weg vom Captain.  
  
„Okay, okay.“ Jack hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie über Torchwood gehört haben…“  
  
„Zuerst schießen und dann fragen, das habe ich gehört.“ Misstrauisch beobachtete die Gute Fee (eingetragenes Markenzeichen) jede seiner Bewegungen. „Ist das eine neue Masche? Machen Torchwood-Agenten jetzt auf Familie um uns nachzuspionieren? Wo ist die Marke, heh, Mister Torchwood? Ich dachte die müsst ihr immer gut sichtbar tragen.“  
  
Okay, inzwischen war auch Jack klar, dass diese „Fee“ nicht gerade hier aus der Gegend kam. Wie es aussah hatte der Rift eine weitere Parallelwelt angezapft – in der es interessanterweise auch ein Torchwood gab - und dieses putzige Kerlchen hier abgesetzt.   
  
Die Gute Fee (eingetragenes Markenzeichen) spähte über seine eigene Schulter und Jack entdeckte zum ersten Mal die Flügel auf seinem Rücken. Die Federn und ihre Form erinnerten an eine Taube. Aber wie konnte ein derart übergewichtiger Körper mit so kleinen Flügeln abheben? Andererseits flogen ja auch Hummeln…  
  
„Ich fürchte das hier ist nicht der Planet auf dem Sie sonst… rumflattern.“ Jack gelang es, das fast ohne Grinsen zu sagen. Immerhin sollte er Mitleid mit der gestrandeten „Fee“ empfinden, richtig?   
  
Das Geschöpf starrte mit misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen zu ihm hoch und gab dann ein seelentiefes Stöhnen von sich. „Scheiße, Toto, wir sind so was von nicht mehr in Kansas“, röchelte er, eine Hand theatralisch gegen die Brust gepresst.  
  
Besser hätte Jack es selbst nicht ausdrücken können. Na gut, möglicherweise hätte er die Flüche weggelassen. Die Gegenwart eines Kleinkindes mit Radarohren brachte das so mit sich.   
  
Die „Fee“ holte ein kleines Kästchen aus einer Falte des Tütüs, hielt es an sein Ohr und schüttelte es, bevor er auf das Display sah. „Das erklärt wieso mein Navi behauptet, ich säß in der Badewanne meiner Großmutter. Billiges Mistding. Das war auch kein Gewitter, das mich vom Kurs abgebracht hat, oder?“  
  
„Ein Zeit-Raum-Riss. Sie sind praktisch durchgefallen und hier gelandet“, versuchte Jack zu erklären, was passiert war.   
  
„Bockmist“, brummte die „Fee“ und zündete sich eine Beruhigungszigarre an, die er aus der Kuriertasche holte.   
  
Jetzt konnte Jack auch die Aufschrift lesen „Gute Fee Inc.“ Klang nach einer Firma. War das Tütü dann vielleicht so eine Art Dienstuniform? „Hier auf diesem Planeten ist Torchwood bemüht… ähem… Leuten zu helfen, denen so etwas passiert.“ Jack fischte sein Handy aus der Tasche um Ianto anzurufen – überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders und wählte stattdessen Tosh an.   
  
Nach einem Moment meldete sich die Computerexpertin, die im Hub die Stellung hielt und Jack erklärte ihr die Situation. Noch bevor er damit fertig war, hatte Tosh bereits über das GPS in seinem Handy seinen Standort bestimmt und die Umgebung gescannt.   
  
Er konnte förmlich ihre Finger über die Tastatur fliegen sehen, während er der mürrisch vor sich hin paffenden, unruhig auf und ab gehenden und einen gelegentlichen Fluch murmelnden „Fee“ ein beruhigendes Lächeln schenkte. „Meine Computerspezialistin sucht nach der Öffnung des Rifts, durch die Sie hier gelandet sind. Wenn wir Glück haben, ist sie noch nicht ganz geschlossen und Sie können auf dem gleichen Weg zurück auf Ihren eigenen Planeten.“  
  
Die „Fee“ stoppte und musterte ihn kritisch. „Das könnt ihr?“  
  
„Manchmal. Gelegentlich bleiben die Öffnungen für eine Weile stabil, ein paar Minuten oder ein paar Stunden.“ Oh, Jack hoffte, dass es dieses Mal auch der Fall war. Ianto würde nicht begeistert sein, für eine kettenrauchende, mürrisch-fluchende „Fee“ ein neues Zuhause finden zu müssen.   
  
Tosh meldete sich wieder und dirigierte ihn ein paar Meter weiter, wo sich am wolkenbedeckten Himmel ein elliptisches Schimmern zeigte. Jemand, der nicht wusste, um was es ging, hielt es möglicherweise für eine Luftspiegelung, falls er überhaupt darüber nachdachte. Aber die Messgeräte im Hub zeigten es auf Toshs Monitoren deutlich als Riftöffnung an.   
  
Die „Fee“ kniff die Augen zusammen. „Da soll ich hinein fliegen?“, fragte er und hämmerte mit einer plumpen Fingerspitze auf dem Navi herum. „Laut den Daten in dem Ding könnte ich ebenso gut in einen aktiven Vulkan fliegen.“  
  
Langsam war Jack das Gejammere echt leid. Diese Gute Fee (eingetragenes Markenzeichen) hatte absolut keine Ähnlichkeiten mit den Feen aus den Märchenbüchern, aus denen sie abends Rhearn vorlasen. Und welche mit haarigen Stummelbeinen und einem Hang zu legalen Drogen wurden da auch nicht erwähnt. „Der Rift produziert ein elektrisches Signal das die meisten elektronischen Geräte lahm legen kann. Aber unsere Geräte sind darauf abgestimmt, und diese Koordinaten stimmen mit den Aufzeichnungen über Ihre… Ankunft… überein. Wir haben das sogar auf Video.“   
  
Tosh, die das Gespräch über die offene Verbindung mithörte, drängte ihn dazu, ihren Gast zu verabschieden. Die Riftöffnung begann sich bereits wieder zu schließen.  
  
„Auf Video?“, quäkte die „Fee“ entsetzt. „Wehe es tauchen Nacktaufnahmen von mir im Internet auf!“  
  
„Ich… verspreche, es wird nicht so weit kommen.“ Jack deutete auf den Himmel. „Meine Mitarbeiterin sagt mir, dass wir uns beeilen müssen.“  
  
„Okay.“ Die „Fee“ stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften und machte ein paar Kniebeugen. „War mir kein Vergnügen, Mister Torchwood. Grüße an die Missus und den Nachwuchs.“ Ein Surren ertönte, und dann schoss das Geschöpf plötzlich wie von einer Rakete angetrieben schnurstracks in den Himmel und verschwand in der schimmernden Ellipse.   
  
Jack wartete zur Sicherheit noch ein paar Minuten, dann bat er Tosh, die Umgebung noch einmal zu scannen – nur um sicher zu sein, dass nicht noch ein paar Überraschungen auf sie warteten – doch sie entdeckte keine weiteren Signale. Er versprach ihr alles genau zu erklären, wenn sie wieder im Hub waren und beendete das Gespräch.  
  
Das Handy in die Tasche schiebend, machte er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Partner und seiner Tochter.  
  
Er fand die beiden genau dort, wo er sie vermutete hatte – auf dem Spielplatz.   
  
Rhearn turnte unter Iantos wachsamen Blick eifrig auf einem Kletternetz aus dicken Tauen herum. Vielleicht übte sie für eine künftige Karriere als Spiderman. Oder Spiderwoman. Sie richtete sich auf wackligen Beinen auf und winkte ihm zu, als sie ihren Dada entdeckte.   
  
„Sei vorsichtig, cariad“, mahnte Ianto. „Du musst dich immer schön festhalten.“ Er ließ sie auch nicht aus den Augen, als Jack neben ihn trat und den Arm um seine Taille legte. „Wo ist der Typ geblieben, der sich für eine Fee hält?“, fragte er.  
  
„Oh…“ Jack lächelte freundlich einer Frau mit Zwillingen in einem Buggy zu, die am Spielplatz vorbei ging. Auf der anderen Seite des Spielplatzes saß ein älteres Pärchen. Sie hatten ihre Walkingstöcke gegen die Bank gelehnt und waren damit beschäftigt, Tee aus einer Thermoskanne zu trinken. Die Frau holte eben eine Keksdose aus ihrem Rucksack. Das erinnerte Jack daran, dass er auch schon wieder essen könnte. „Das hat sich erledigt. Er hat sich meiner Argumentation gebeugt, sich entschuldigt und ist friedlich nach Hause geflattert.“  
  
Ianto sah ihn einen Moment mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Wovon redest du?“  
  
„Das machst du großartig, baban.“ Jack zog ihn enger in seine Seite und nickte Rhearn ermutigend zu, die sich noch ein Stückchen höher wagte und lachend an den Seilen rüttelte. „Weißt du was, das erzähle ich dir ganz genau, wenn wir wieder im Hub sind, okay?“ Er küsste seinen Partner auf die Schläfe. „Lass uns die Zeit bis zum nächsten Regenguss genießen.“   
  
„Sag mir wenigstens, dass es keine echte Fee gewesen ist.“ Ianto ließ seine klammen Finger in Jacks gleiten, um sie aufzuwärmen.  
  
„Du wirst so eine Fee garantiert in keinem Märchenbuch finden“, entgegnete Jack grinsend. „Aber wie heißt es so schön? Fee gut, alles gut.“  
  
Iantos leidendes Seufzen über diesen Kalauer ging in Jacks Lachen unter. Rhearn drehte sich zu ihnen um und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Sie rutschte ab und landete unbeschadet im Netz, fing jedoch vor Schreck zu weinen an. Das reichte völlig aus, um die ungewöhnliche Begegnung für eine Weile aus dem Bewusstsein beider Männer zu verdrängen, denn Rhearn wollte ausgiebig getröstet werden.  
  
Zurück blieben nur ein Hauch Zigarrenrauch, der in Jacks Kleidung festhing und eine Visitenkarte mit der schwungvollen Aufschrift „Gute Fee Inc. - Wir erfüllen noch echte Wünsche“, die zwischen zwei Zweigen steckengeblieben war, und beim nächsten Sturm auf Nimmerwiedersehen davon geweht wurde.   
  
  
Ende


	101. Jailbird

Titel: Jailbird  
Autor: Lady Charena (September 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 2162  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, humor  
  
Summe: Jack steckt mal wieder bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten und Ianto ist nicht amüsiert.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
Jack grinste, als er aus dem Revier trat und Rhearn sofort begann, sich ungeduldig im Griff ihres Vaters zu winden. Seufzend ließ Ianto seine ungestüme Tochter los und Rhearn stürmte über den Gehweg und auf Jack zu, so rasch ihre kleinen Füße sie zu tragen vermochten.   
  
Er ging in die Hocke und fing seine Tochter ein, die ihm wie ein Pfeil entgegen schoss und ihm einen reichlich feuchten Begrüßungskuss auf den Mund gab. „Oh, da hat mich aber jemand vermisst“, sagte er, seine Nase gegen Rhearns reibend, als er mit ihr auf dem Arm aufstand. „Du hast mir auch gefehlt, Baban.“  
  
„Dada machts Quatsch“, stellte das kleine Mädchen fest, ihn mit großen Augen ansehen. „Uh-oh. Tads…“ Sie runzelte die Stirn und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, in einer ziemlich überzeugenden Imitation des Gesichtsausdrucks ihres Vaters.   
  
„Dada steckt bis hier in ah-ah“, entgegnete er und küsste Rhearn auf die Stirn. „Keine Angst, Prinzessin. Er ist nur auf mich böse.“ Jack sah zu Ianto hinüber, der ein paar Schritte entfernt ungeduldig am Straßenrand wartete, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, eine steile Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen.   
  
„Seid ihr mit der rührenden Wiedersehensszene bald durch?“, sagte der junge Waliser und in seiner Stimme schwang ein unerwartet scharfer Unterton mit, als er Jacks Blick auffing. „Du warst schließlich nur vier Stunden da drin, kein halbes Jahr.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und das waren im Übrigen drei Stunden länger als notwendig, weil offenbar die Hälfte aller Polizisten aus Cardiff an deiner Zelle vorbei spazieren musste, nachdem die Meldung über Twitter raus war. Offensichtlich bist du jetzt ein… Promi....“, setzte er sarkastisch hinzu. Ianto deutete in Richtung Polizeirevier, sich durchaus bewusst, dass sie nun schon wieder ein Publikum anzogen. Gab es in Cardiff keine Verbrechen mehr, oder warum hatten die alle Zeit, hier am Fenster herum zu lungern und sie anzustarren? Unbehaglich straffte er die Schultern und räusperte sich. „Willst du vielleicht zuerst noch Autogramme verteilen, oder können wir endlich gehen? Hast du dich wenigstens bei Kathy bedankt, dass sie sich um das Ganze so schnell gekümmert hat?“  
  
„Sie weiß, dass ich Immunität haben sollte. Und ich habe mich bei ihr bedankt.“ Widerwilligst. Kathy hatte die ganze Angelegenheit eindeutig zu sehr amüsiert. Er entschied sich dagegen, Ianto zu erzählen, dass Detective Swanson ebenfalls vorschlug, den Zellentrakt im Andenken an seinen Aufenthalt nach ihm zu benennen. Ianto war einerseits bereits sauer genug, andererseits war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie es vielleicht nicht doch ernst gemeint hatte... In dem Fall zog er es vor, dass sein Partner das eher später als früher erfuhr. Oder vorzugsweise nie. Allerdings hegte er da keine große Hoffnung, so wie sich die Freundschaft zwischen seinem Mann und Swanson entwickelte. „Ich habe dir schon am Telefon gesagt, es handelt sich nur um ein winziges Missverständnis. Kaum der Rede wert.“ Jack sah seine Tochter hilfesuchend an, die seine Schulter offenbar gerade als Taschentuch benutzte. „Okay, schlechte Manieren. Denkst du, das ist schon das Trauma, weil sie ihren Vater im Knast gesehen hat?“  
  
„Sie hat dich zum Glück noch nicht hinter Gittern gesehen“, entgegnete Ianto trocken. „Obwohl ich sicher bin, sie hat in der Zukunft noch reichlich Gelegenheit dazu. Hoffentlich verkaufen wir dich ihr dann einfach nur als schlechtes Beispiel.“  
  
„So negativ.“ Lachend trat Jack neben seinen Partner. Er wusste besser, als zu versuchen, von Ianto ebenfalls einen Begrüßungskuss zu bekommen. „Es ist wirklich nur ein Missverständnis“, erklärte er. „Ich bin immer noch sicher, dass sie sich bewegt hat. Man kann nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Genauso hat es nämlich Weihnachten 2005 in London bei der großen Mannequin-Invasion auch angefangen.“  
  
„Na dann ist ja alles gut.“ Ianto sparte nicht mit Sarkasmus, hob resigniert die Hände, wandte sich von ihm ab und ging auf ihr ausnahmsweise mal ordnungsgemäß geparktes Auto zu. „Und anstatt nochmal genauer und in Ruhe hinzusehen, zerschießt du eine Fensterscheibe und attackierst eine total unschuldige Schaufensterpuppe.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Du hast solches Glück, dass der Besitzer des Modegeschäfts dich nur für einen Spinner und einen Perversen hält. Er sieht von einer Anzeige ab, wenn wir den Schaden bezahlen. Kathy hat alles auf ein Missverständnis heruntergespielt.“   
  
„Sage ich doch die ganze Zeit. Und ich habe nur meine Arbeit gemacht.“ Jack setzte Rhearn in den Kindersitz, nachdem Ianto die hintere Tür für sie geöffnet hatte und schnallte seine Tochter trotz ihres energischen Protests fest. „Die Sicherheitsleute des Einkaufszentrums hätten mich wirklich nicht gleich verhaften müssen, nur weil ich meinen Ausweis vergessen hatte und sie angeblich Torchwood nicht kannten. Das ist eine blanke Lüge, das musst du doch zugeben! So oft, wie wir dort schon zu tun hatten. Die wollten sich nur wichtigmachen… weil es ein mieser Job ist, Ladendiebe zu fangen und Teenager zu verwarnen, die Müll herum werfen...“  
  
„Dada. Mit“, forderte Rhearn, seine Verteidigungsrede unterbrechend. „Nicht gehn.“ Ihre kleine Faust packte fest seinen Ärmel. „Neinnein.“  
  
Jack löste seinen Ärmel aus Rhearns Klammergriff und beugte sich kurz zu ihr hinunter. „Okay, Baban. Eine Minute noch.“ Er wandte sich wieder an seinen Partner. „Ich setze mich zu ihr auf den Rücksitz. Jetzt kuck nicht so grimmig. Es ist dumm gelaufen, das gebe ich zu. Aber siehst du nicht die witzige Seite?“  
  
„Welche? Die, bei der Kathy dich aus einer Zelle holen muss? Oder die, bei der du voreilig und ohne nachzudenken in einem Einkaufszentrum auf eine Fensterscheibe schießt? In einem Einkaufszentrum voller Menschen!“ Ianto sah ihn über das Dach des Wagens hinweg an. „Weißt du, das ist was mir seit deinem Anruf nicht in den Kopf will. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Wieso hast du das gemacht? Es war total verantwortungslos. Da waren Leute um dich herum, mit Kindern. Glassplitter sind durch die Gegend geflogen. Jemand hätte verletzt werden können und eigentlich ist es ein Wunder, dass niemandem – dich eingeschlossen – etwas passiert ist.  Jack, so kenne ich dich einfach nicht.“  
  
„Okay. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht, das gebe ich zu. Aber es ist doch nichts passiert. Der Arm und der Kopf der Puppe lassen sich bestimmt wieder ankleben und ein Fenster kann man problemlos ersetzen. Und ich habe darauf geachtet, dass niemand in der Nähe der Scheibe war.“ Jack war nicht bereit, irgendeine Schuld einzugestehen. Er war doch schließlich im Recht. Oder?  
  
Ianto seufzte. „Lass uns in den Hub fahren und das nicht hier draußen diskutieren. Wir sollten übrigens gleich für die anderen etwas zu essen mitbringen.“ Er öffnete die Fahrertür. „Oh. Und nur damit du es weißt – Kathy hat uns die Aufzeichnungen der Überwachungskameras von deinem… Abenteuer… und der Verhaftung gemailt. Sie hat sie beschlagnahmt, damit die nicht auch noch rein zufällig bei Youtube landen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass dir der Ruhm zu Kopf steigt. Du schuldest ihr dafür übrigens noch etwas.“ Er stieg ein, was die Diskussion effektiv beendete.   
  
Jack beeilte sich, den Wagen zu umrunden und auf der anderen Seite auf den Rücksitz zu klettern. Er hatte kaum den Sicherheitsgurt geschlossen – nicht der Zeitpunkt, sich mit Ianto anzulegen – als sein Partner losfuhr. Jack sah seine Tochter an und schnitt eine Grimasse. Er beugte sich vor. „Dein Daddy hat sich mal wieder wie ein Idiot benommen“, sagte er leise zu ihr und strich ihr über die Haare. „Du liebst mich trotzdem, nicht wahr, Baban?“ Rhearn kuschelte die Wange in seine Handfläche und Jack nahm das als Antwort.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Jack steckte vorsichtig den Kopf in die Küche. Keine UFW's – Unidentifizierte Fliegende Wurfgeschosse (Gut, bisher hatte Ianto erst einmal etwas nach ihm geworfen und das waren Kissen gewesen; im Gegensatz zu Lucia, die tatsächlich einmal die Hälfte ihres Geschirrs nach ihm geworfen hatte und auch traf…) – in Sicht, also wagte er sich in den Raum. Ianto war gerade dabei, Toast zu machen und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.   
  
Der Tisch war für eine Person gedeckt und Jack schloss haarscharf daraus, dass sein Partner und ihre Tochter nicht mit dem Abendessen auf ihn gewartet hatten. Es beunruhigte ihn etwas, dass Ianto den ganzen restlichen Tag nichts mehr zu der Sache im Einkaufszentrum gesagt hatte. Ihre Kollegen waren selbstverständlich nicht so zurückhaltend gewesen und hatten auch nicht mit Spott gespart. Langsam wünschte er, es wäre vertretbar, ihnen allen eine Runde Retcon zu spendieren…  
  
„Rhearn ist gewaschen, die Zähne sind geputzt und sie wartet jetzt im Bett auf ihren Gute-Nacht-Kuss von ihrem Tad“, verkündete er. „Und lass dich nicht von ihr anschwindeln, ich habe ihr schon zwei Geschichten vorgelesen.“  
  
„Gut“, erwiderte sein Partner neutral. „Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig. Dein Abendessen ist fertig.“ Ianto fischte eine gebräunte Brotscheibe aus dem Toaster und legte sie neben eine zweite auf den Teller.  
  
Oh ja. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Trotzdem wagte Jack es, am Tisch Platz zu nehmen. Metall klapperte gegen Porzellan und einen Augenblick später stellte Ianto einen Teller vor ihn. Toast. Darüber ein Berg gebackene Bohnen. Uh-oh. Er war in Schwierigkeiten. In wirklichen, ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten.  
  
„Irgendetwas mit dem Essen nicht in Ordnung?“, fragte Ianto unschuldig. „Ich hatte heute keine Zeit, mich darum zu kümmern. Ich musste jemand aus dem Gefängnis holen wie du weißt. Außerdem habe ich gehört, sie servieren das auch oft und du scheinst ja so scharf darauf zu sein…“  
  
„Alles in Ordnung“, beeilte Jack sich, ihm zu versichern. „Das sieht... das sieht sehr... also wirklich köstlich aus.“ Mit sichtlichem Widerwillen stach er mit der Gabel in den Bohnenhaufen. Er hasste gebackene Bohnen! Aber offensichtlich war das seine Strafe und es wurde von ihm erwartet, dass er sie wie ein Mann trug. Sicher konnte er ein paar Bissen runter würgen - er hatte schon Schlimmeres gegessen, wenn ihm im Moment auch nichts einfallen wollte - und dann sagen, er wäre satt.  
  
Tapfer hob er die Gabel zum Mund und stoppte, als Ianto - der an der Küchenzeile lehnte und ihm zusah – zu lachen begann.   
  
„Okay, du kannst aufhören, du Knastvogel. In der Mikrowelle wartet dein wirkliches Abendessen. Rhys hat uns seine berühmte Lasagne vorbeigebracht. Als kleines Dankeschön fürs Ausleihen der Babybücher“, sagte der junge Waliser.   
  
Erleichtert schob Jack den Teller von sich und stand auf. „Ich liebe dich.“  
  
Ianto war sich nicht völlig sicher, ob er damit gemeint war, denn Jack stand bereits vor der Mikrowelle und betrachtete liebevoll den Teller mit Lasagne. Er schloss schwungvoll die Tür, schaltete ein, wandte sich ab und gab Ianto einen Kuss auf die Nase.  
  
„Und wenn du fertig bist, pack das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und begrab die Bohnen am besten irgendwo im Garten“, sagte Ianto, bereits halb aus der Tür. „Sobald Rhearn schläft, kannst du mir alles über deine sicherlich höchst spannende Zeit im Knast erzählen.“ Er hörte hinter sich die Mikrowelle piepsen und Jack fluchen – der hatte wohl wieder mal vergessen, dass das Gerät dazu benutzt wurde, Dinge zu erhitzen.  
  
Jack schluckte rasch einen großen Bissen glühendheiße Lasagne hinunter. „Spielen wir Zellengenossen?“, rief er seinem Partner grinsend nach. Das klang sehr danach als hätte Ianto ihm verziehen. Tosh hatte Recht – er besaß wirklich mehr Glück als Verstand…   
  
„Sehen wir mal, ob du dich gut führst“, kam es aus dem Flur zurück.  
  
Als Iantos Schritte auf der Treppe verklungen waren, angelte Jack nach seinem Mantel und zog eine Sonnenbrille aus der Tasche. Nach kurzem Überlegen öffnete er einen der Küchenschränke und legte sie auf das oberste Regalbrett, eine Packung Nudeln davor platzierend. So sah es aus, als wäre sie aus Versehen mit den Einkäufen da drinnen gelandet und nur von ihnen zufällig verdeckt worden. Zufrieden schloss er den Schrank wieder und machte sich über die Lasagne her, die inzwischen auf essbare Temperatur abgekühlt war.   
  
Über all die Aufregung hatte sein Partner glatt vergessen, zu fragen, was Jack eigentlich im Einkaufszentrum gesucht hatte.  
  
Nun… er war eigentlich mehr oder weniger zufällig dort vorbei gekommen, auf dem Rückweg von einer Runde um die bekannten Weevilnester zu kontrollieren. Und beim Anblick des Einkaufszentrums fiel ihm siedend heiß ein, dass er sich vor kurzem – natürlich absolut versehentlich – auf Iantos Lieblingssonnenbrille gesetzt hatte.  Was ihr alles andere als gut bekam. Die Fassung war total verbogen und als er sie zurecht biegen wollte, brach auch noch ein Bügel ab.   
  
Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, aber er fand tatsächlich ein identisches Modell (Ianto ahnte nichts vom Schicksal seiner Sonnenbrille, er ärgerte sich immer noch darüber, sie verlegt zu haben.) und auf dem Weg zum Ausgang entdeckte er dann das Alien-Mannequin oder was er dafür hielt… Der Rest war, wie man so schön sagte: Geschichte. Vielleicht war es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, auch noch diese Verfehlung zu beichten.   
  
Jack kratzte die kalten und zu einer zähen Masse erstarrten Bohnen und den durchweichten Toast in einen Müllbeutel und stellte das gebrauchte Geschirr in die Spülmaschine. Das nächste Mal orderte er einfach online, wie alle anderen auch. Das war sicherer…  
  
  
Ende


	102. Snapshots 16

Hier wären noch ein paar… (Oh ja, Owen muss wieder mal als Babysitter ran…)  
  
  
Titel: Snapshots 16  
Autor: Lady Charena (Oktober 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1866  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Owen Harper  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, humor  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
1\. Auf der Jagd (660 Worte)  
  
  
„Da! Tad, da! Taub-be!“ Aufgeregt deutete Rhearn auf einen beeindruckenden Schwarm Tauben, die sich über etwas hermachten, das nach der Papiertüte einer Fastfoodkette aussah. „Taub-be-ben, Dada. Spieln die?“  
  
„Ich glaube sie essen gerade, cariad.“ Ianto sah amüsiert zu, wie eine Taube sich mit einer Fritte aus dem Staub machte. Fastfood schien selbst im Tierreich äußerst beliebt zu sein. Zwischen zwei anderen Vögeln brach offensichtlich Streit über ein Stück aus, dass sie einem Brötchen abgemüht hatten.   
  
Jack lachte. „Also weißt du, ich könnte auch schon wieder etwas essen. Was meinst du, sollen wir die Tauben nach einer Empfehlung fragen? Es scheint ihnen zu schmecken.“   
  
Rhearn zappelte ungeduldig herum, dann löste sie sich plötzlich aus dem Griff ihrer Eltern - sie war bisher sehr zufrieden zwischen Jack und Ianto gegangen, je eine Hand ihrer Väter haltend - und stürmte davon.  
  
Ein, zwei Schritte vor den Tauben bremste sie abrupt. Aber da war es schon zu spät. Die Vögel stoben erschreckt auf, sehr zu Rhearns Enttäuschung, die ihnen doch so gerne beim Essen zugesehen hätte.  
  
„Das Anschleichen muss sie aber noch ein bisschen üben“, bemerkte Jack grinsend. „Oh, wenn du dich als Übungsobjekt zur Verfügung stellst, habe ich auch schon eine Idee, wie ich es ihr beibringe...“  
  
„Die Vogelwelt Cardiffs wird es dir nicht danken, Jack“, entgegnete Ianto trocken. „Genauso wenig wie ich. Gewöhn dich schon mal dran, den Wagen immer schön drinnen zu parken.“  
  
„Du hast doch wohl keine Angst vor so ein paar Piepmätzen.“ Jack sah ihn fragend an... es dauerte einen Moment, bevor der Groschen fiel. Dann lachte er. „Fällt die Pflege unseres Fuhrparks nicht auch in deinen Aufgabenbereich?"  
  
„Eben deshalb“, erwiderte Ianto als sie sich Rhearn näherten, die - in der Hoffnung, die Vögel würden zurückkommen - die Fastfoodtüte untersuchte. Die Tauben hatten es bereits geschafft, den angebissenen Burger teilweise zu zerlegen, die Pommes waren in alle Richtungen verstreut und angepickt.   
  
„Komm her, du kleiner Taubenterror.“ Jack hob seine schmollende Tochter auf den Arm. „Weißt du, was jetzt passiert? Die Tauben werden Steckbriefe mit deinem Gesicht darauf verteilen, und in Zukunft alle Vögel im Park vor dir warnen.“ Er rieb seine Nase gegen ihre und Rhearn giggelte, ihre Enttäuschung vergessend. „Bist du auch hungrig?“  
  
Rhearn sog die Unterlippe in den Mund und schien über seine Worte nachzudenken. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nö.“  
  
„Wirklich nicht? Ich habe vor, deinen Tad dazu zu überreden, mir zu verraten, wo er den Zitronenkuchen kauft, der so gut schmeckt“, flüsterte Jack seiner Tochter ins Ohr.  
  
Nicht so leise, dass Ianto es nicht gehört hätte. „Wir haben vor einer halben Stunde zu Mittag gegessen. Und es ist langsam an der Zeit, dass jemand sein Schläfchen hält.“ Der Mittagsschlaf für kleine Kinder war eine brillante Erfindung. Er hoffte er konnte das beibehalten bis sie alt genug war, um in die Schule zu gehen. „Wir sollten uns bald auf den Heimweg machen.“   
  
Zwei gleichermaßen enttäuscht aussehende Gesichter wandten sich ihm zu. Ianto seufzte. „Okay, noch zehn Minuten, aber dann drehen wir um. Daddy hat zu arbeiten, ich auch und wenn du ausgeschlafen bist, dann kannst du mir mit den Akten helfen. Was sagst du dazu?“  
  
„Also ich biete ihr Kuchen und du willst sie zum Aktenlurch ma...“ Jack brach abrupt ab, als ihn ein eisiger Blick seines Partners traf. Uh-oh-upsi, um seine Tochter zu zitieren. Da hatte er jetzt aber ein ganz böses Wort benutzt. „Lass mich raten? Kein Kuchen.“  
  
„Kein Kuchen“, bestätigte Ianto streng.   
  
Rhearn beachtete sie überhaupt nicht. Sie sah über Jacks Schulter hinweg zu den Tauben, die sich hinter ihnen langsam und misstrauisch wieder den verlockenden Fastfoodresten näherten und beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich die Vögel erneut um das Futter zu streiten begannen.   
  
Sie runzelte ihre kleine Stirn, als sich ihr Dada mit ihr von den Tauben weg bewegte. „Nein. Nein. Vogels sehn“, protestierte sie, doch leider vergeblich. „Mag Vogels sehn!“   
  
Jack seufzte. Na großartig. Jetzt konnte er sich überlegen, wie er seinen verstimmten Partner UND seine schmollende Tochter besänftigte...  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
  
2\. Früh übt sich… (800 Worte)  
  
  
„Jones! Beweg deinen… duweißtschonwas… auf der Stelle hierher!“  
  
Ianto erstarrte, als er Owens Brüllen hörte. Er hatte gewusst, dass es ein Fehler war, den Arzt zu bitten, einen Moment auf Rhearn aufzupassen. Wirklich nicht lange. Nur bis er eine Kiste mit in dieser Woche eingesammelten Artefakten ins Archiv geschafft und einsortiert hatte. Das Archiv war kein Ort für ein neugieriges kleines Mädchen, das seine Finger überall hatte und schnell wie der Wind war. Danach wollte er sofort seine Tochter einpacken und sie nach Hause bringen. Und da Jack mit Tosh und Andy unterwegs war, um einen Bericht zu überprüfen und Gwen sich schon Zuhause befand, blieb eigentlich nur Owen als Babysitter übrig.   
  
Vermutlich stellte er bei seinem Spurt durch den Hub einen neuen Geschwindigkeitsrekord auf und so musste er erst mal tief Atem holen, als er bei Owen und seiner Tochter ankam. Ein prüfender Blick verriet ihm, dass Rhearn wohlauf und völlig darin vertieft war, mit Leuchtmarkern auf einem Formular herum zu kritzeln. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte Ianto irritiert.   
  
Owen stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. Seine Haare standen wild vom Kopf ab, als wären selbst sie auf Krawall gebürstet. „Deine… dein… Ableger hat das Ladekabel meines Handys gelocht!“  
  
Was?, dachte Ianto verständnislos und wiederholte gleich darauf laut: „Was?“  
  
Der Arzt fischte ein Stück Kabel aus dem Chaos auf seinem Tisch und hielt es anklagend hoch. „Sie hat es gelocht. Mit dem Locher. Es ist durch. Total kaputt!“, ereiferte er sich.  
  
Und deshalb machte er so einen Aufstand? Die Dinger gingen ständig kaputt. Sie hatten im Laufe der Jahre genug davon verbraucht, um eine Hängebrücke über die Bucht daraus zu basteln. „Warum machst du nicht einfach einen Knoten rein? Oder kleb ein Pflaster drauf, du bist doch Arzt. Ich kann dir auch Nadel und Faden besorgen…“  
  
„Sehr witzig, Teaboy. Was soll ich jetzt mit dem Ding anfangen?“ Owen schüttelte das Kabel als würde das helfen.   
  
„Wozu brauchst du das Ladekabel überhaupt?“, fragte Ianto. „Da drüben ist deine Schnellladestation, du musst dein Handy nur reinstellen.“  
  
„Ich weiß, wie das funktioniert“, giftete Owen. „Es gehört zu meinem privaten Handy.“  
  
Ianto streichelte Rhearn über die Haare, die neugierig den Kopf hob, als der Arzt die Stimme erhob. „Alles in Ordnung, cariad. Mal ruhig weiter.“ Dann wandte er sich an Owen. „Okay, reg dich ab. Gib mir die genaue Typbezeichnung und die Gerätenummer deines Handys, ich besorge ein neues Kabel für dich.“  
  
„Die… was für ne Nummer willst du?“ Der Arzt sah ihn an als vermute er, Ianto nehme ihn auf den Arm. „Wo soll ich die denn herbekommen?“  
  
„Auf dem Label unter dem Akku steht eine Identifikationsnummer...“ Falls möglich, sah Owen noch verständnisloser drein. Ianto seufzte. „Gib mir einfach dein Handy, okay? Ich kümmere mich selbst darum.“  
  
Der Arzt zog das Gerät aus der Hosentasche und legte es zögernd in Iantos Hand. „Aber kein Herumstöbern in meinen Anruflisten und meinem Adressbuch, verstanden. Und wenn du dir die Fotos ansiehst, die ich gespeichert habe, dann kippe ich dir etwas in den Kaffee, dass du die nächsten zwei Wochen blauer als Papa Schlumpf durch den Hub läufst.“  
  
Whoa. Die Reaktion war ja wohl leicht übertrieben. Ianto beschloss definitiv nicht den Fotospeicher zu checken. Das würde er Jack überlassen. „Als würde ich mich dafür interessieren, wen du anrufst. Es werden ohnehin meist kostenpflichtige Rufnummern sein.“ Ianto steckte das Handy in die Tasche und hob Rhearn auf den Arm, die nur widerwillig ihre Zeichnung zurückließ.   
  
Sie nuckelte an einem Textmarker wie an einem Lolli. Owen grinste, als er die Farbspuren in ihrem Gesicht sah – Teaboy würde ausrasten, obwohl die Stifte natürlich ungiftig waren.   
  
Ianto wandte sich zum Gehen. „Und das nächste Mal pass ein bisschen besser auf, wenn Rhearn bei dir ist. Ich will nicht, dass sie als nächstes mit deinen Skalpellen spielt und möglicherweise an dir herum schnippelt. Es dürfte etwas schwerer werden, dir neue Finger zu besorgen.“  
  
„Du kannst ja unter meinem Akku nach meiner Dingsda-Nummer suchen.“ Grinsend flegelte sich Owen in seinen Stuhl, der ganz hoch eingestellt war, damit Rhearn auf den Tisch gereicht hatte. Zufrieden verschränkte er die Arme im Nacken. Er bekam ein neues Kabel – das er übrigens schon gestern aus Versehen selbst in den Locher gesteckt hatte – und er hatte bei Teaboy das letzte Wort behalten. Was selten vorkam. Seit Jones den Boss geschwängert hatte, war sein Selbstbewusstsein deutlich über das des grauen, zurückhaltenden Büromäuschens hinaus gewachsen, das er am Anfang gewesen war. Owen starrte auf die bunte Kinderkritzelei. Sah fast wie eine giftgrüne Leber aus, was Rhearn da auf seinen Inventurlisten hinterlassen hatte… Die Kleine hatte echt Talent.  
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf, als er mit seiner Tochter die Treppe hoch ging. Von allen Eigenschaften, die sie von ihrem Vater hätte erben können, musste es unbedingt Jacks Fetisch für Büros und Büroartikel sein?  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3\. Früh übt sich… 2   (329 Worte)  
  
„Jack?“ Ianto öffnete die Bürotür. „Wir haben wieder einen Gremlin in der Leitung.“ Er stoppte, als er sah, dass der Raum verlassen war. Ein Blick zur leeren Couch verriet ihm, dass Rhearn offenbar ihren Mittagsschlaf vorzeitig beendet hatte. Aber wo steckten die beiden? Ianto trat zum Schreibtisch. Er würde nur rasch Jacks Telefon auf die gleiche Störung wie bei seinem Apparat oben im Tourismusbüro überprüfen, und dann sehen, welchen Unfug seine Tochter und ihr Vater schon wieder trieben.   
  
Er griff nach dem Hörer - und ins… Nichts? Ianto folgte der straff gespannten Telefonschnur dorthin, wo sie unter den Schreibtisch verschwand.   
  
Rhearn hielt den altmodischen, schweren Bakelit-Telefonhörer in beiden Händen und lachte vergnügt zu ihm hoch, als sie ihren Tad sah.   
  
„Sag mir nur nicht, dass dein Vater dich jetzt schon dazu bringt, seine Telefonanrufe entgegen zu nehmen“, bemerkte Ianto trocken. Gut, dass er auch da unten regelmäßig sauber machte. „Sieht so aus als hätte ich meinen kleinen Leitungsgremlin gefunden.“   
  
„Da.“ Rhearn hielt ihm auffordernd den Hörer hin, wenn auch mit dem „falschen“ Ende voran. „Te-le-son“, verkündete sie stolz.   
  
„Telefon“, verbesserte er sie. „Für mich?“ Ianto setzte sich neben seine Tochter auf den Boden und nahm den Hörer entgegen. „Danke, mein Schatz.“ Er tat so als lausche er gespannt dem Freizeichen - so lange, bis Rhearn auf seinen Schoß kletterte und den Hörer neugierig wieder aus seiner Hand nahm, um ihr Ohr dagegen zu pressen.   
  
„Keiner da. Nur tuut. Und tuut“, verkündete sie. „Mach!“ Rhearn schüttelte den Hörer und Ianto küsste sie lachend auf die Schläfe. „Wir warten bis dein Dada kommt, dann kann er dich anrufen, okay? Was hältst du davon?“   
  
Rhearn schien damit einverstanden zu sein. Sie presste den Hörer gegen seine Brust und ließ ihn dann fallen, als sie aufstand und zur Tür lief. Um ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr ihres Vaters zu warten.  
  
Ianto sah ihr liebevoll nach. Wie lange es wohl noch dauerte, bis sie ein Handy haben wollte?  
  
Ende


	103. Snapshots 17

Titel: Snapshots 17  
Autor: Lady Charena (Oktober 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 2079  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, humor  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
1\. Reine Geschmackssache (325 Worte)  
  
  
Rhearn kurvte wild mit einem Spielzeugauto durch die Gegend. Eine Runde um den Kaffeetisch vor der Couch nahm das Fahrzeug sogar auf nur einem einzigen Rad. Das war ein Kunststück! Beim Einparken rammte Rhearn jedoch mit der Schulter eines der Tischbeine und es klirrte über ihr.   
  
Das Auto für den Moment beiseite legend setzte Rhearn sich auf und sah nach oben. Sich mit den Unterarmen an der Kante des Tisches abstützend, zog sie sich auf die Beine. Da stand eine Tasse und sie machte das lustige Geräusch, wenn man am Tisch rüttelte.   
  
Nach einem Moment des Überlegens streckte das kleine Mädchen die Hand aus und tauchte einen Finger in die Tasse, um ihn danach abzulecken.  
  
„Bäh.“ Sie schüttelte sich und zog dann den T-Shirt Ausschnitt hoch, um die Zunge daran abzuwischen. Und widmete sich wieder ihrem Spielzeug, das nun mit lautem Brummen über die Couch sauste.   
  
„Und das…“, wandte sich Jack an seinen Partner. „…haben wir nun davon, dass ich während der Schwangerschaft keinen Kaffee trinken durfte.“   
  
Rhearn war so vertieft in ihr Spiel, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass ihre Väter in der Tür standen und sie beobachteten.  
  
„Ich schätze sie kommt noch früh genug auf den Geschmack“, erwiderte Ianto gelassen. „Du hast nur Sorge, dass dir niemand mehr deinen Kaffee macht, sollte ich mal nicht da sein.“  
  
„Oh je, jetzt hast du herausgefunden, warum ich unbedingt ein Kind mit dir haben wollte.“ Jack zeigte angemessen gespielte Reue. „Du drohst mir immer damit, mich auf Entzug zu setzen. Ich brauche eine ganze Armee an willigen Kaffeelieferanten.“   
  
„Dir ist schon klar, dass es kein Jones‘sches Kaffee-Gen zu vererben gibt? Du hast Rhis Gebräu probiert. Sie macht ihn aus INSTANTPULVER. In der MIKROWELLE.“  
  
Jack gab ein übertriebenes Schaudern von sich – und grinste dann. Er hakte den Arm um Iantos Nacken. „Dann müssen wir halt einfach so viele Kinder bekommen, bis eins davon das Talent seines Vaters erbt…“, flüsterte er in Iantos Ohr.   
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
  
2\. Katastrophen (700 Worte)  
  
Tosh hatte Ianto die letzten fünf Minuten unauffällig beobachtet. Ihr Freund war in die Küchenecke verschwunden und hatte sich seither nicht mehr gerührt. Sie konnte seine Schultern und seinen Hinterkopf sehen, und entweder hatte er eine Methode gefunden, die Kaffeemaschine per Telekinese zu steuern oder er war im Stehen eingeschlafen. Aber da Rhearn längst durchschlief und Ianto die Nacht nicht gearbeitet hatte, sollte es eigentlich keinen Grund geben, dass er so übermüdet wäre. Andererseits… Jack hatte ebenfalls die Nacht frei gehabt, vielleicht lag es daran?   
  
Sie unterdrückte ein Grinsen und schob die Tastatur beiseite, ihre Brille zurechtrückend. Vielleicht sah sie besser mal nach ihm. Und falls Ianto da oben nur über Kaffeebohnen meditierte, konnte sie immer noch vorgeben, sich nur etwas zu Trinken holen zu wollen.  
  
Ianto starrte auf das blankpolierte Gehäuse der Kaffeemaschine und hatte eine steile Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen. Tosh verriet das sofort, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen sein musste, dass ihn beschäftigte.   
  
„Hey“, sagte sie – leise genug, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, sollte er so gedankenverloren sein, dass er ihre Schritte auf dem Metallgittern nicht gehört hatte und laut genug, dass er sie über dem Surren der Entlüftungsanlage über ihnen verstehen konnte – als sie zu ihm trat.   
  
Der Waliser drehte sich zu ihr um. „Tosh, hey. Brauchst du etwas?“, fragte er, sein Gesicht hastig von jedem Ausdruck glättend.   
  
Die Computerexpertin beschloss nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. Dazu kannten sie sich zu gut. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie geradeheraus. „Geht es dir nicht gut? Ist was mit Rhearn?“ Tosh warf einen Blick auf das kleine Mädchen, doch das saß zufrieden auf Andys Schoß und lauschte gebannt seinen Worten. Owen und Jack waren unterwegs. Sie hatten also Zeit für einen kleinen Kaffeeplausch.  
  
„Rhearn geht es großartig“, erwiderte Ianto seufzend. „Ich denke, ich stehe noch unter Schock.“  
  
Der Sarkasmus, der in seiner Stimme mitschwang, beruhigte Tosh sofort. Sie lehnte sich gegen den Kühlschrank zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was ist denn passiert?“  
  
Ein weiteres, tiefes Seufzen. „Percy hat etwas gefressen, das ihm offenbar nicht gut bekommen ist“, erwiderte Ianto mit Grabesstimme. „Er bekam Durchfall. Und Rhearn hat ihn trotz meines ausdrücklichen Verbotes zum Spielen aus dem Käfig geholt, während ich das Mittagessen gemacht habe. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie das Kinderzimmer aussah – es war ein Katastrophengebiet.“  
  
Tosh verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht, obwohl sie dachte, dass Ianto ein wenig übertrieb. Es war eine kleine Ente, wie viel Dreck konnte sie schon machen? „Rhearn hat es sicher nicht böse gemeint. Geht es dem Kleinen denn wieder besser? Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen.“  
  
„Percy geht es inzwischen wieder prächtig. Er hat sich sofort den Bauch vollgeschlagen, als ich ihn getrocknet hatte und in den Käfig steckte.“ Ianto schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen.  
  
„Wieso musstest du ihn trocknen?“ Tosh hatte das Gefühl, dass ein Teil der Geschichte fehlte.   
  
„Rhearn hat versucht, ihn zu waschen“, erklärte Ianto düster. „In der Toilette.“ Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Als ich dazu kam, trudelte Percy in der Kloschüssel und Rhearn stand auf ihrem Elefantenhocker, mit beiden Händen auf der Spültaste. Vermutlich dachte sie, das wäre wie eine Dusche für ihn.“  
  
Tosh quietschte, ein Lachen unterdrückend. Aber die Vorstellung... „Entschuldige“, sagte sie und versteckte ihr Grinsen hinter der Hand. „Das ist natürlich alles gar nicht lustig.“  
  
„Absolut nicht lustig. Ich habe den halben Tag geputzt“, bestätigte Ianto ernst - und grinste dann ebenfalls. „Stell dir vor, sie hätte ihn wirklich runter gespült.“  
  
„Jack wäre begeistert gewesen.“ Die Computerexpertin schüttelte den Kopf. „Denkst du, er wäre ertrunken oder in der Kanalisation gelandet und zu einer riesigen Monsterente heran gewachsen?“, scherzte Tosh.  
  
„Hast du wieder die halbe Nacht Monsterfilme gesehen?“ Ianto musterte sie mit gespieltem Misstrauen.   
  
Tosh zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war eine ruhige Nacht.“ Sie beugte sich vor, und flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Andy hat sich ziemlich gegruselt, so wie er sich an sein Kissen geklammert hat, ist es ein Wunder, dass es nicht kaputt ging. Ich dachte, er verschwindet jeden Moment hinter der Couch, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.“  
  
Ianto holte lächelnd eine zweite Espressotasse aus dem Regal, seine schlechte Laune wie weggeblasen. Wie gut es doch war, so gute Freunde zu haben.  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
  
3\. Lesen bildet (369 Worte)  
  
  
„Du solltest dich wirklich schämen, Owen. Ich bin sprachlos!“   
  
Eine zusammengerollte Zeitschrift klatschte vor dem Arzt auf den Schreibtisch und Owen kippte in seinem Stuhl zurück, landete fast auf dem Boden. Zum Teufel, er hatte Teaboy wieder mal nicht kommen hören.   
  
„So klingt das also wenn du sprachlos bist?“, spottete er. Erst dann warf er einen Blick auf das, was Ianto vor ihn auf den Tisch geworfen hatte. Uh-oh.   
  
„Musstest du das in den Papierkorb oben in der Teeküche werfen?“, fauchte der Waliser aufgebracht. „Rhearn hat sie gefunden. Zu deinem Glück ist sie noch zu klein, um zu verstehen, was das ist. Sie hielt die nackten Ladies für Puppen und hat angefangen ihnen Kleidung drauf zu malen, damit sie nicht frieren.“  
  
„Sie ist ein Mädchen. Irgendwann wird sie die Dinger ohnehin im Spiegel sehen. Wer sagt überhaupt, dass das von mir ist?“, verteidigte sich Owen. „Ich arbeite nicht als einziger hier.“  
  
Ianto drehte die Zeitschrift um. Ein Name, eine Adresse und eine Uhrzeit waren auf die Rückseite gekritzelt. „Das ist deine Schrift.“  
  
„Na gut, ich habe meinen Schreibtisch ausgeräumt. Du liegst uns doch ständig in den Ohren, das alte Zeug weg zu schmeißen. Das Ding lag da schon Ewigkeiten rum.“ Er verstand echt nicht, warum Jones so einen Wirbel darum machte.    
  
„Es ist die Ausgabe vom letzten Monat, Owen.“   
  
„So genau hast du hingesehen?“  
  
„Das Datum steht auf der Titelseite.“ Mit diesem Hinweis drehte sich Ianto auf dem Absatz um und ließ den Arzt wie einen begossenen Pudel sitzen.   
  
Verdammt er war wütend gewesen, als er die Zeitschrift in der Schublade fand. Nicht wegen ihr, sondern wegen dem geplatzten Date, an das sie ihn erinnerte. Halbwegs durch das Essen bekam die Braut Skrupel, gestand ihm, dass sie verheiratet war und ließ ihn sitzen. Er war in den Hub zurückgekehrt und hatte die Zeitschrift in der Küchenecke in den Papierkorb gepfeffert, als er gegen Morgen nach Wasser für seinen Brummschädel suchte.   
  
Jones musste sich nicht aufführen wie King Tut. Kinder sahen die ganze Zeit über nackte Brüste und wer weiß was noch alles im Fernsehen. Owen pfefferte das anstößige Magazin in den nächsten Papierkorb und platzierte die Füße wieder auf dem Schreibtisch. Er seufzte. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren zurück.  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
  
4\. Findelkind (613 Worte)  
  
Ianto hatte einige Schwierigkeiten damit, Sinn aus den heraussprudelnden Worten seiner aufgeregt auf und ab hopsenden Tochter zu machen. Bisher hatte er "Tad", "Vogels" und "Baby" und "gucken" herausgefiltert.   
  
Also schob er den Laptop weg, stand vom Küchentisch auf – wo er an einigen Bilanzen gearbeitet hatte - und ließ sich von Rhearn an die Hand nehmen. Ungeduldig führte sie ihn in den Garten.   
  
Direkt dort wo die Terrassenfliesen ins Gras übergingen, bewegte sich etwas. Ianto trat langsam näher und hielt Rhearn vorsichtshalber auf Abstand. Man konnte nie wissen…  
  
Aber es handelte sich nur um einen winzigen Vogel. Ein Sperling. Der Größe nach musste es ein Jungtier sein, das gerade erst fliegen gelernt haben mochte. Aber wieso flog er dann nicht einfach weg? Es sah aus, als versuchte der Vogel stattdessen weg zu robben, drehte sich aber nur hilflos im Kreis. Vielleicht war er aus einem Nest gefallen? Aber so nahe am Haus befanden sich kein Baum und kein Strauch. Und ein Nest in der Regenrinne hätte er längst bemerkt. Bis von der Hecke aus hätte es das Tier wohl kaum bis hierher geschafft, nicht aus eigener Kraft.   
  
Rhearn plumpste neben dem Spatz ins Gras. "Tad. Guckst!"  
  
„Ja, cariad. Ich sehe ihn.“ Ianto kauerte sich neben seine Tochter.   
  
Rhearn hob die Hand, einen Finger ausgestreckt, als wolle sie den Spatz an schubsen und Ianto fing sie rasch auf. „Du darfst ihn nicht anfassen, Rhearn.“ Er erinnerte sich daran, so etwas gelesen zu haben. Oder galt das nur für Vierbeiner? Auf jeden Fall hoffte er, Rhearn hatte den Vogel bisher nicht berührt. „Bestimmt sucht ihn seine Mami.“ Ianto sah sich um, doch nirgendwo waren aufgeregte Spatzen zu entdecken.   
  
„Nicht meins?“, fragte Rhearn sichtlich enttäuscht, die sich offenbar schon Hoffnungen gemacht hatte. „Nicht spieln?“  
  
„Nein, Liebling.“ Ianto strich ihr tröstend über die Haare. „Der ist noch viel zu klein zum Spielen.“ Er beugte sich über das Tier, musterte es genauer. Vielleicht war es doch mehr als nur ein Vogel, der noch nicht richtig fliegen gelernt hatte. Ein Flügel war seltsam abgeknickt. Er konnte Owens spitze Bemerkungen jetzt schon hören, aber nachdem Rhearn den Vogel gesehen hatte, gab es keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihn mit in den Hub zu nehmen und den grummeligen Arzt zu bitten, das Tier zu untersuchen. Ianto seufzte resigniert. Es blieb ihm wohl nichts übrig, als den Vogel selbst anzufassen.   
  
„Nicht ‘fassn!“, protestierte Rhearn sofort, als er vorsichtig den Spatz aufsammelte.   
  
„Ich weiß, das habe ich gesagt.“ Ianto stand langsam auf. „Aber das ist eine Ausnahme, der Vogel ist krank. Hier siehst du?“ Er hielt ihn ihr hin. „Sein Flügel ist krank.“  
  
Rhearn zog nachdenklich die Nase hoch. „Heil machen. Wie Fanny.“   
  
Leider war es hier nicht mit Nadel und Faden getan, wie bei ihrem geliebten Kuscheltier. Hektischer Herzschlag pulsierte gegen Iantos Handfläche, als er vorsichtig die Finger um den Vogel schloss. Das Tier hielt völlig still - entweder war es starr vor Angst oder zu erschöpft, um sich noch zu wehren. „Geh nach drinnen und zieh deine Jacke und deine Schuhe an“, wies Ianto seine Tochter an. „Wir bringen den Vogel zu Onkel Owen. Der macht es heil.“  
  
Wie ein geölter Blitz verschwand Rhearn im Haus, ausnahmsweise völlig ohne Diskussion über Kleidungsfragen. Ianto folgte ihr langsam und versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob er noch irgendwo einen kleinen Karton hatte, in dem er den Vogel für die Reise in den Hub verstauen konnte. Vorsichtig pustete er ein wenig warme Luft durch die Finger, wo er den Vogel heftig zittern spürte. „Keine Sorge, Piepmatz. Wir bekommen dich schon wieder hin.“ Das größere Problem sah er darin, Rhearn zu überzeugen, den Spatz später frei zu lassen und nicht als Haustier zu behalten…  
  
Ende


	104. Von Kürbissen und guten Hexen

Titel: Von Kürbissen und guten Hexen  
Autor: Lady Charena (Oktober 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 5256  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Rhiannon Davies, Mica & David, Toshiko Sato, Andy Davidson, OC  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, humor  
  
  
Summe: Es ist Halloween und alle Kinder – groß und klein und unsterblich – freuen sich auf Spuk, Süßigkeiten und Kostüme.   
  
Anmerkung: Ich habe letztes Jahr bereits eine Halloween-Story geschrieben, die chronologisch gesehen, „jetzt“ im Tupperverse spielen würde. Das war, als ich inmitten einer heftigen Schreibblockade steckte und ich schließlich zu anderen Themen wechselte, um darüber hinweg zu kommen. Tut einfach so, als gäbe es die andere nicht. Zumindest so lange ihr diese hier lest. (Hoffentlich verklagt mich Gwen nicht. Sie ist jetzt doch schon gut eineinhalb Jahre schwanger…)  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
Als die ersten Plastikkürbisse in den Supermärkten Einzug hielten, und Jacks Augen bei jedem herab segelnden Blatt einen verträumten Ausdruck annahmen, wusste Ianto was die Stunde geschlagen hatte. Dieses Mal würde er seinem Partner zuvor kommen und damit die Kontrolle über die Ereignisse behalten.   
  
So, eines Abends Anfang Oktober, als Jack zur Nachtschicht in den Hub gegangen war und Rhearn, umringt von ihrem Kuscheltierzoo, in ihrem Bett von neuen Abenteuern mit Percy träumte, schaltete Ianto den Laptop ein und machte sich an die Arbeit.   
  
Drei Stunden und eine Kanne Kaffee (und der daraufhin notwendigen Pause, um auf die Toilette zu gehen) später, hatte Ianto wunde Finger und brennende Augen von zahllosen Seiten, die Google ihm vorschlug. Und einen grob umrissenen Plan. Er schaltete den Computer ab, schickte seiner Schwester eine Textnachricht, ob sie sich am nächsten Tag mit ihm treffen könnte, und ging zufrieden mit seinem Tageswerk zu Bett.  
  
\---  
  
„So, okay.“ Rhiannon nahm am Küchentisch Platz und sah ihren Bruder erwartungsvoll an. „Wenn ich nicht hier bin, um mit meiner Nichte zu spielen, wieso bin ich dann hier?“  
  
„Ich habe dich absichtlich eingeladen, während sie ihren Mittagsschlaf hält.“ Ianto stellte einen Becher mit Tee vor seiner Schwester auf den Tisch und nahm selbst Platz. „Wir können uns in Ruhe unterhalten und Rhearn ist ausgeschlafen, und putzmunter um später mit ihrer Tante zu spielen.“  
  
„Gut.“ Rhi probierte ihren Tee und gab dann einen Löffel Zucker und einen Schuss Milch hinein. Ianto mochte ja für seinen Kaffee hoch gelobt sein, aber sein Tee schmeckte nicht anders als ihrer. Ihr Bruderherz kochte eben auch nur mit Wasser. „Und worüber unterhalten wir uns nun in aller Ruhe?“  
  
„Was machst du an Halloween?“, fragte Ianto, an seinem Kaffee nippend.   
  
  
  
_Das war die erste Pause, die er heute einlegte, seit sie um halb 6 ein Riftalarm aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Ein „glühendes Ding“ war vom Himmel gestürzt und hatte ein Haus in Brand gesteckt – so zumindest die Aussage eines Mannes, der auf dem Weg zur Arbeit das ganze beobachtete. Jack fuhr mit Andy, der schon im Hub war (er hatte die Nachtschicht) hin. Tosh und Owen kamen erst später. Gwen hatte einen Arzttermin und kam erst nachmittags.  Deshalb fuhr Ianto in den Hub um die Kommunikation zwischen Torchwood und der Feuerwehr zu koordinieren._  
  
 _Rhearn wurde nach einer Weile quengelig und wollte unbedingt ihr Frühstück. Kaum hatte er sie mit einer Schale Cornflakes zufrieden gestellt – nicht seine erste Wahl, aber es ging schnell – wollte Rhearn plötzlich nicht mehr weiter essen, weil sie vergessen hatten, Percy zu füttern. Sie wollte auf der Stelle heim und die Ente füttern. Schön, dass sie schon so viel Verantwortungsbewusstsein besaß, aber das kam eindeutig im falschen Moment. Ianto hatte plötzlich neben seiner eigentlichen Arbeit auch noch alle Hände voll zu tun, seine Tochter zu besänftigen und ihr zu versichern, dass der Erpel genug Futter in seinem Käfig habe, um mindestens bis zum Mittag zu überleben, wenn sie ohnehin nach Hause gehen würden. Das „glühende Ding“ entpuppte sich – als der Brand endlich gelöscht war und Jack und Andy Rückstandsanalysen vornehmen konnten – als auf der Erde hergestellt. Auch wenn es zweifellos aus dem Orbit kam. Vermutlich ein Teil eines alten Satelliten oder anderer Weltraumschrott. Das fiel nicht mehr in ihre Zuständigkeit. Jacks Rückkehr in den Hub löste dann auch gleich die große Enten-Krise indem er Ianto und Rhearn nach Hause schickte, damit sowohl ihre Tochter wie auch der Erpel ihr ordentliches Frühstück bekamen…_ __  
  
  
  
„Halloween?“, wiederholte Rhi. „Falls ihr auf eine Party wollt und mich zum Babysitten braucht – sonst jederzeit und liebend gerne, aber ich habe Mica und David versprochen, dass sie mit ihren Freunden losziehen dürfen und sie kommen alle vorher zu uns. So viele aufgeregte, fremde Kinder in grusligen Kostümen könnten ihr Angst machen und ich muss mich um alle kümmern. Außerdem bin ich als Aufsicht bei Micas Gruppe dabei.“  
  
„Nein, ich brauche dich nicht als Babysitter. Ich dachte eher, wir machen selbst eine kleine Party: Jack, Rhearn, ich, du und Johnny und die Kinder und wer immer von unseren Freunden Zeit und Lust dazu hat, zu kommen. Nichts Besonderes. Ein paar Dekorationen, ein paar Häppchen und Süßigkeiten und Rhearn kann bei uns Süßes oder Saures spielen, bevor sie ins Bett muss. Ich finde sie ist noch viel zu jung, um draußen um die Häuser zu ziehen.“ Ianto nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee. „Es ist das erste Halloween, an dem weder Jack noch ich arbeiten müssen und wir auch keine Bereitschaft haben. Und ich weiß zufällig, dass Jack schon seit Wochen heimlich auf der Suche nach Kostümen für sich und Rhearn ist. Manchmal ist es als hätte ich zwei Kinder.“ Er lächelte.  
  
„Woher weißt du das, wenn er es doch heimlich macht?“, fragte Rhi amüsiert.  
  
Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kenne eben meinen Mann“, sagte er kokett.   
  
„Er hat vergessen den Browserverlauf des Computers zu löschen, oder?“, entgegnete seine Schwester grinsend.   
  
„Seit wann kennst du dich denn mit Computern aus?“ Ianto musterte sie.  
  
„Seit ich zwei Kinder im schulpflichtigen Alter habe.“ Rhiannon strich eine Haarsträhne zurück, die sich gelöst hatte. „Die haben in der Schule eine Informationsveranstaltung für Eltern durchgeführt, und uns hingewiesen, auf was wir alles achten müssen, wenn unsere Kinder am Computer sind. Ohne geht ja heute eh gar nicht mehr. Und David ist genau in dem Alter, in dem er neugierig wird. Er will zu Weihnachten ein Smartphone mit Internetflat.“  
  
„Ich kann Tosh fragen, ob sie ein paar Tipps und Tricks für dich hat.“ Ianto deutete auf ihre Tasse. „Willst du noch?“  
  
Rhi schüttelte den Kopf. „Um auf die Party zurück zu kommen – ich finde das ist eine tolle Idee. Rhearn wird es lieben sich zu verkleiden, und in dem Alter sind sie besonders süß. Du wirst es schon sehen, spätestens wenn sie in die Schule kommt, sind ihr die Freunde wichtiger. Mica und David sehen mich langsam auch nur noch als Wäsche-waschende Fahrgelegenheit an.“ Sie lehnte sich zurück. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir beides machen? Die anderen Kinder kommen gegen acht zu uns und ich habe Mica und David erlaubt, bis zehn mit ihnen auszugehen. Aber davor können wir bei euch sein. Wenn du im Gegenzug dazu bereit bist, mit David und seinen Freunden auf Tour zu gehen. In ihrem Alter brauchen sie unbedingt jemand, der vernünftig auf sie aufpasst. Ich will keine Klagen hören, weil sie mit Eiern und Klopapier durch die Gegend ziehen. Dir traue ich das eher zu als Johnny. Ich kenne meinen Mann nämlich auch. Der setzt die Jungs an der Straßenecke ab und trifft sich mit seinen Freunden im Pub.“   
  
„Aber wird dir die Fahrerei hin und her nicht zu viel?“, meinte Ianto, der nicht glücklich über die Aussicht war, den Aufpasser für eine Gruppe halbwüchsiger Jungs zu spielen, die es vermutlich als peinlich und unter ihrer Würde empfanden, von einem Erwachsenen begleitet zu werden.   
  
„Ach was“, winkte Rhi ab. „Es sind doch nur zwanzig Meilen. Ein Katzensprung. Oh, am besten nehmen wir euren Wagen, da passen mehr rein.“ Sie schob ihren Becher zur Seite. „Du hast dir doch bestimmt schon etwas einfallen lassen, oder? Ein Motto für die Party? Und welches Kostüm wirst du tragen?“  
  
„Das verrate ich dir nur, wenn du versprichst – schwörst – dass du es Jack nicht verrätst. Egal womit er dich zu bestechen versucht.“ Ianto stand auf und holte seinen Laptop an den Tisch. „Ich schulde ihm noch eine Überraschungsparty.“  
  
Rhi rollte mit den Augen. „Dramaqueen.“ Sie hob die Hände. „Okay, okay. Ich schwöre es.“ Sie lachte. „Aber wenn er es mit Sex versucht, kann ich für nichts garantieren“, neckte Rhi ihren Bruder. „Ich bin auch nur ein schwaches Weib.“  
  
„Wenn er weiß, was gut für ihn ist, dann greift er besser nicht zu so dramatischen Maßnahmen“, entgegnete Ianto trocken.  
  
„Als würde er. Du weißt ganz genau, dass Jack völlig verrückt nach dir und total vernarrt in eure Tochter ist. Ich glaube er würde sich eher vierteilen lassen, als euch weh zu tun.“ Rhi schob ihren Stuhl näher zu dem ihres Bruders, um ebenfalls auf den Laptop sehen zu können. „Eine Liste mit mehreren Unterkategorien für eine Überraschungsparty? Ianto, du bist echt so vorhersehbar…“  
  
\---  
  
„Hast du dich eigentlich auch schon für ein Halloween-Kostüm entschieden?“ Jack küsste Ianto in den Nacken und griff um ihn herum nach einem Apfel. „Andy hat heute gesagt, er geht dieses Jahr als Vogelscheuche. Wie in „Der Zauberer von Oz“. Er hat die passende Figur dazu.“  
  
Ianto schlug seine Hand weg. „Ja.“  
  
„Ja in Bezug auf Andys Figur? Oder auf dein Kostüm? Was ist es? Rück mit der Sprache raus, Jones“, drängelte Jack.   
  
Kleine Apfelstückchen landeten in Iantos Nacken, da Jack wie üblich mit vollem Mund sprach und er wischte sich irritiert mit der Hand über die Haut. „Ferkel.“  
  
„Echt?“ Jack lachte. „Ganz in Pink? Mit Ringelschwänzchen und den niedlichen Knickohren? Nicht, dass es mich stört, aber willst du wirklich wissen, was Owen dazu zu sagen hat?“  
  
„Nicht ich!“ Ianto wandte sich um. „Du!“  
  
„Nein, ich habe schon etwas anderes.“ Jack verstand ihn natürlich absichtlich falsch und biss genussvoll wieder in den Apfel, während sein Partner mit den Augen rollte. „Ich schwanke zwischen nackt und ganz nackt – wie wäre es mit Tarzan? So ein Lendenschurz ist doch sehr kleidsam.“  
  
„Du bist ein Ferkel.“ Ianto drohte ihm mit dem Finger. „Und wehe ich erwische dich mit einem Lendenschurz, oder auch nur in der Nähe von einem. Dann ziehst du auf der Stelle auf einen Baum um. Troll dich.“  
  
„Auf einen Baum? Wirklich?“ Jack grinste. „Ist dass das Beste, das dir einfällt?“  
  
Ianto deutete wortlos auf den Küchentisch und machte sich wieder daran, einen Apfel für Rhearns Vor-Abendessen-Snack in Spalten zu schneiden.  
  
„Du bist heute aber streng.“ Ganz und gar nicht entmutigt, lehnte sich Jack neben seinem Partner gegen die Küchenzeile. „Komisch. Jetzt habe ich auf einmal große Lust auf eine Banane.“ Jack grabschte nach Iantos Gürtel.   
  
Der junge Waliser drehte sich zur Seite und drohte ihm mit dem Messer. „Ich korrigiere mich. Du bist kein Ferkel. Du bist ein ausgewachsenes Schwein.“  
  
Jack fing die Hand mit dem Messer ein und küsste Ianto auf den Handrücken. „Und trotzdem…“  
  
„Dada’s Piggi?“, kam es von unten. „Wieso?“  
  
Automatisch traten sie einen Schritt voneinander weg, was Rhearn nur Recht war. So konnte sie zwischen ihre beiden Eltern drängeln und war sich deren voller Aufmerksamkeit sicher.   
  
„Hallo Prinzessin.“ Jack warf den Rest seines Apfels ins Spülbecken, wischte sich die Hände an der Jeans ab und ging vor seiner Tochter in die Hocke. „Wo kommst du denn plötzlich her?“  
  
„Aus da.“ Rhearn deutete zur Tür, in Richtung Wohnzimmer.   
  
Dort hatte Jack sie auch vor ein paar Minuten noch gesehen, völlig vertieft in ihre Bauklötzchen, ab und zu mit ihren Stofftieren plappernd, die um sie herum saßen.  
  
„Egal, was dein Tad behauptete, ich bin bestimmt kein Schwein. Richtig? Piggis haben witzige Nasen.“ Jack tippte mit der Fingerspitze zuerst auf seine Nase, dann auf Rhearns. „Keine witzige Nase hier oder hier.“   
  
„Nö.“ Rhearn schüttelte lachend den Kopf, dass ihre Locken nur so flogen.   
  
„Aber ich kann oink, oink, oink, machen.“ Jack grinste. Das große Buch der Tierlaute war ein steter Begleiter durch Rhearns erstes Lebensjahr gewesen. Bis die Mechanik schließlich den Geist aufgab. Natürlich war sie auch nicht dazu gemacht gewesen, um mit einem Fuß betätigt zu werden…   
  
„Oink. Oink.“ Begeistert ahmte seine Tochter ihn nach. „Oinkioink.“  
  
„So ungern ich diese unheimlich faszinierende Unterhaltung auch unterbreche“, meinte Ianto. „Hast du schon Hunger, cariad?“  
  
„Nö.“ Rhearn schüttelte wieder den Kopf und lehnte sich gegen die Beine ihres Vaters, um zu ihrem Tad hoch zu sehen. „Piggi hat.“  
  
„Gut.“ Ianto stellte den Teller mit den Apfelschnitzen auf den Tisch. „Dann füttern wir das kleine Schweinchen zuerst. Und das große später.“ Er warf Jack einen Blick zu, als sein Partner Rhearn hoch hob und auf ihrem Stuhl absetzte.   
  
„Um auf dein Kostüm zurück zu kommen…“, begann Jack erneut, doch Rhearn zupfte an seinem Ärmel und wollte von ihrem Dada gefüttert werden. Und das beendete dieses Gespräch.  
  
\---  
  
„Wow. Echt, ich finde wir haben uns selbst übertroffen.“ Zufrieden stemmte Rhi die Hände in die Hüften und sah sich um. Das Wohnzimmer ihres kleinen Bruders war praktisch nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. „Du solltest wirklich aufhören, für die Regierung zu arbeiten und stattdessen Themen-Partys organisieren.“ Sie lachte über den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Bruders. „Komm, das kann nicht schwerer sein. Und du verdienst sicherlich besser.“  
  
„Diese Party kostet mich Jahre meines Lebens und sollte ich jemals wieder auf die Idee kommen, so einen Aufwand zu betreiben, tu mir einen Gefallen und sperr mich zu meinem eigenen besten ins Badezimmer, bis ich wieder bei Sinnen bin.“  
  
„Unsinn“, beschied seine Schwester. „Das hier ist unglaublich. Du machst wirklich keine halben Sachen.“  
  
Die Regalwände an den schmalen Seiten des Raumes waren hinter dunkelroten Stoffbahnen verschwunden, die wie Vorhänge von der Decke zum Boden fielen und die tatsächlich aus den Lagerräumen Torchwoods stammten. Obwohl sie seit schätzungsweise rund siebzig Jahren kein Tageslicht mehr gesehen hatten, waren sie frei von Staub und Mottenlöchern. Natürlich hatte sich Ianto mit Toshs Hilfe davon versichert, dass es sich nur um gewebten Stoff handelte. Künstliche Spinnweben, Spinnen und Skelette verzierten sie.   
  
Die Couch und die Sessel waren zu einer langen Sitzgruppe zusammengeschoben und mit dem gleichen roten Stoff bedeckt. Sie standen vor den Terrassentüren, die mit Lichterketten in der Form von Kürbissen mit schwarzen Fratzen versehen waren.   
  
Hinter der Tür die in den Flur führte, lugte das weiße Kaninchen aus Alice im Wunderland mit seiner Stoppuhr hervor. Ianto hatte den Pappaufsteller im Internet gefunden, auf einer Seite für Partybedarf. Von der Decke schwebten große, rote Papierlampions und chinesische Papierschirme an Nylonfäden. Andy hatte zwei Stunden auf einer Leiter verbracht und eine Menge Nägel krumm geschlagen, um sie aufzuhängen. Sie verliehen dem ganzen Raum einen eher märchenhaften als grusligen Charakter. Genau wie er es beabsichtigt hatte, eine Mischung aus Kerker und Alice im Wunderland – schließlich waren drei Kinder im Haus.  
  
Zwei Tische für Essen und Getränke standen bereit und Ianto trat eben zu einem davon, um einen Stapel orange-und-schwarz gemusterter Papierservietten gerade zu rücken. Daneben blinkte ein Plastikkürbis mit grünen Leuchtdioden als Augen. „Wir haben nur noch eine Stunde bis Jack mit Rhearn nach Hause kommt.“   
  
„Wir sind so gut wie fertig.“ Rhi konnte sehen, dass ihr Bruder begann nervös zu werden. Sie nahm ihm am Arm und zog ihn sanft in Richtung Küche. „Alles was wir noch tun müssen, ist das Essen ins Wohnzimmer zu bringen und das machen wir, nachdem alle hier sind.“ Sie setzte sich demonstrativ an den Küchentisch. „Du trinkst jetzt zur Beruhigung eine Tasse Tee mit mir – keinen Kaffee – und dann gehst du und ziehst dich um. Ich bin fertig, alles was meinem Kostüm noch fehlt, ist die falsche Nase und der Kleber juckt, also mache ich die erst in letzter Minute dran.“   
  
Rhi hatte sich für ein klassisches Hexenkostüm samt großem Hut und angeklebter Nase entschieden – sehr zum Amüsement ihres Ehemannes, der die gemeinsame Aktion mit seinem Schwager zum Anlass nahm, sich völlig aus allem heraus zu halten. Er würde auf die Kinder aufpassen, ihnen mit ihren Kostümen (Mica war eine Katze und eine Fee gleichzeitig – sie trug ein Ballerinatütü und eine Katzenmaske, weil sie sich nicht hatte entscheiden können. David wollte ein Transformerkostüm, das aus bunt bemalten Plastikteilen bestand, die auf einen Stoffoverall genäht waren.) helfen und sie bei Jack und Ianto abliefern, bevor er sich mit seinen Freunden traf, die ebenfalls an diesem Abend dem heimatlichen Herd fahnenflüchtig wurden.   
  
„Was ist mit Jack und Rhearn?“, fragte Rhiannon, während ihr Bruder zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank holte und den Wasserkocher anstellte. „Ziehen sie sich im Büro um?“  
  
„Ja.“ Ianto lehnte sich gegen den Küchentresen, nachdem er Teebeutel in die Tassen gehängt hatte. „Ich musste versprechen, nicht zu versuchen, heraus zu finden, welche Kostüme er und Rhearn haben.“ Er lächelte. „Natürlich hat Rhearn sich verplappert, sie ist noch zu klein um ein Geheimnis für sich zu behalten, aber was Jack angeht, habe ich keine Ahnung.“ Der Wasserkocher klickte und er füllte die Tassen. „Er weiß natürlich, dass ich etwas für uns hier vorbereitet habe, aber er weiß nicht, wie es hier aussieht. Tosh und Andy haben versprochen keinen Pieps zu sagen.“ Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse, als er die Teetassen zum Tisch trug. „Außer er hat doch Kameras hier versteckt.“  
  
Rhi lachte. „Hat er vielleicht ein kleines Eifersuchtsproblem?“, neckte sie ihn.  
  
„Eher ein Voyeur-Problem“, entgegnete ihr Bruder trocken. Er rührte in seinem Tee. „Was mich daran erinnert, ich muss unbedingt duschen, bevor ich mich umziehe.“  
  
„Du hast noch nicht erwähnt, als was du dich verkleidest.“ Rhi musterte ihren Bruder.   
  
Ianto lächelte und beugte sich vor, um es ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern.   
  
\---  
  
„Okay, halt einen Moment still, baban.“ Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. „Dada ist dir auf den Schwanz getreten.“ Und das war nicht das erste Mal, dass sich dieser vermaledeite Schwanz verselbständigte. Rhearn hatte bisher geschafft, sich damit an einem Tischbein zu verheddern, ihn in die Bürotür einzuklemmen und ihn abzureißen, als sie versuchte, aus dem Kindersitz zu entwischen. So niedlich sie in dem plüschigen T-Rex-Kostüm aussah, das nächste Mal suchten sie definitiv ein Kostüm ohne extra Gliedmaßen aus. Er bückte sich nach dem bereits etwas zerfleddert aussehenden Plüschschwanz und befestigte das Klettband wieder am Hinterteil seiner Tochter.  
  
Rhearn kicherte und wackelte, unruhig auf der Stelle hüpfend. „Wann Süsses?“, fragte sie. „Wos Tad?“  
  
„Gleich, Prinzessin.“ Jack schloss die Wagentür und aktivierte die Alarmanlage. „Tad wartet Zuhause auf uns und er hat eine Überraschung versprochen.“ Er rückte die Perücke zurecht. Ganz schön heiß unter dem Ding. Der Rest des Kostüms war okay, die Schärpe und die enge Lederweste betonten seine Taille und die enge Hose in den hohen Stiefeln seinen Hintern. Er widerstand, sich noch einmal an die Augen zu fassen und den Kajal weiter zu verschmieren. Tosh hatte ihm versichert, man gewöhne sich daran. Das zum Kostüm gehörende Piratenschwert und der anklebbare Bart lagen in seinem Büro – beides hatte zuvor Rhearns Finger magisch angezogen. Und nachdem sie ihm das dritte Mal den Bart abgerissen hatte bevor der Kleber ganz getrocknet war, verzichtete er auf weitere Versuche und ging sich die Kleberreste abwaschen.   
  
Tosh und Andy würden in ein paar Minuten nachkommen, sie waren nach Hause gefahren, um sich umzuziehen. Owen schmollte im Hub, weigerte sich „den Kinderkram“ mit zu machen und wollte freiwillig die Nachtschicht übernehmen. Er war wieder in einer dieser Stimmungen. Rhys und Gwen waren anderweitig verabredet. Aber Rhi und ihre Kinder würden kommen.   
  
Doch am meisten war Jack darauf gespannt, als was sich Ianto verkleiden würde. Er hatte versprochen, sich ein Kostüm auszusuchen.   
  
Rhearn lief bereits den Weg zum Haus entlang, auf den leuchtenden Kürbis neben der Eingangstür zu.   
  
„Baban, nicht so schnell, du verlierst wieder deinen Schwanz!“ Jack folgte ihr, aber bevor er sie erreicht hatte, wurde die Tür schon geöffnet.   
  
Rhearn stoppte abrupt, als eine Hexe mit langem, schwarzen Kleid und enormer Nase auftauchte. Misstrauisch musterte sie die Gestalt.   
  
„Mein Gott, bist du süß!“, kam es begeistert von der Hexe. „Du bist ein großer, furchtbarer Dinosaurier, nicht wahr?“ Sie bückte sich zu dem kleinen Mädchen hinab. „Ich bin‘s, Tante Rhi“, sagte sie und schob den Hut, an dem die langen, grauen Haare befestigt waren, etwas aus dem Gesicht. „Erkennst du mich jetzt?“  
  
„Tante Rhi!“ Rhearn umarmte sie begeistert. „Böser Dino. Grrrrrr.“ Sie bleckte die Zähne und fuchtelte mit den Armen.   
  
„Furchteinflößend.“ Rhi lachte und drückte ihre Nichte an sich. Dann sah sie auf und pfiff durch die Zähne. „Mir gefällt, was du mit deinen Haaren gemacht hast, Jack“, sagte sie grinsend.   
  
„Captain Jack, wenn schon“, entgegnete Jack mit einem sehr breiten Grinsen. „Wo steckt Ianto? Und bitte sag mir, er hat nicht gekniffen.“  
  
„Er ist in der Küche… Kombüse… sollte ich jetzt wohl sagen. Und er trägt ein Kostüm.“ Rhi richtete sich auf und trat zur Seite. „Geh ins Wohnzimmer, Schatz. Mica und David warten schon auf dich.“ Sie sah dem kleinen Mädchen nach und musterte dann Jack ausführlich. „Echt, Jack. Das solltest du jeden Tag tragen.“  
  
„Ich werde deinem Bruder verraten, dass du mich so lüstern ansiehst.“ Jack schwang die Hüften, als er an ihr vorbei ging. „Die weiten Ärmel sind vielleicht ein bisschen unpraktisch, aber an die Stiefel könnte ich mich gewöhnen.“ Er gab seiner beinahe-Schwägerin einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke für die Hilfe, Rhi.“  
  
„Ach hör auf, es hat Spaß gemacht, Zeit mit meinem Bruder zu verbringen. Und Ianto hatte die meiste Arbeit mit der Deko, ich bin ihm nur ein bisschen in der Küche zur Hand gegangen.“ Rhi gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern und kicherte, eine Hand vor den Mund schlagend. „Entschuldigung! Ich konnte nicht widerstehen.“  
  
Jack grinste und wackelte extra mit dem Hintern, als er ins Haus trat. „Das höre ich nicht zum ersten Mal.“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Keine Sorge, es bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis.“   
  
„Jack, was…?“ Ianto, der natürlich genau in diesem Moment zu ihnen stieß, unterbrach sich und musterte seinen Partner langsam, von Kopf bis Fuß… vom Piratentuch bis zu den Stiefelspitzen… um genau zu sein. „Wow.“  
  
„Genau das wollte ich ebenfalls gerade sagen.“ Der Captain stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Professor Jones, nehme ich an.“ Er musterte seinerseits Ianto von Kopf bis Fuß. „Behalt auf jeden Fall den Hut.“ Ein kurzer Blick in den Flur versicherte ihm, dass keine neugierigen Kinderohren in der Nähe waren. Rhi war an ihnen vorbei schon ins Wohnzimmer gegangen. „Und die Stiefel. Ich möchte sehen, wie du sie trägst – und nur sie.“  
  
„Ich denke, dass lässt sich machen.“ Ianto schob den Hut in einen kecken Winkel.   
  
„Und die Peitsche.“ Jack umarmte seinen Partner, küsste ihn zur Begrüßung. „Hi, Mister Jones.“  
  
„Das ist Professor Jones.“ Ianto schubste ihn weg, bevor Jacks Finger auf Wanderschaft gingen. „Soll ich die Peitsche verwenden, um meine Tugend vor dir zu schützen? Die Kinder warten auf uns.“  
  
„Hey, ich habe mich nicht in dieses Kostüm geworfen, um dann nichts davon zu haben.“ Jack folgte ihm in Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Solltest du nicht ein bisschen abenteuerlustiger sein?“  
  
„Später“, versprach Ianto mit einem verheißungsvollen Lächeln. „Schließlich muss Rhearn auch heute irgendwann ins Bett…“  
  
\---  
  
David hing auf der Couch ab und hatte für seine kleine Schwester natürlich nichts als Verachtung übrig.   
  
Mica tanzte durchs Wohnzimmer und schwenkte ihren blinkenden Glitzerfeenzauberstaub. Sie war begeistert von der Dekoration. Aber noch besser gefiel ihr ihre kleine Cousine. Sie hatte Rhearn bereits zu ihrer Helferin erklärt und versprochen ihr, dafür von den Süßigkeiten abzugeben, die sie sich erhoffte. Rhi dämpfte eben ihre Hoffnungen, Rhearn mit auf Sammeltour nehmen zu dürfen, weil es zu spät für die Zweijährige wurde.  
  
„Captain Jack“ entlockte dann doch noch eine milde Reaktion des Interesses bei David, wenn er sein eigenes Kostüm natürlich viel besser fand – den Plastikteilen, die entfernt Motor- und Maschinenteilen ähnelten, ließen sich Geräusche und blinkende Lichter entlocken. Außerdem bemängelte er, dass ein Pirat nur mit Schwert echt wäre. Jack wies auf die antiken Plastikpistolen in seinem Schärpengürtel (oder war das eine Gürtelschärpe?) hin, und erhielt als Antwort die Frage danach, wo er den dreieckigen Hut gelassen hätte, den Captain Jack Sparrow im Film trage.   
  
Andys und Toshs Ankunft rettete Jack vor der weiteren Aufzählung von Mängeln an seinem Kostüm. Natürlich kannte David die Filme in- und auswendig, während Jack zugeben musste, nur den ersten Teil gesehen zu haben, und das auch nur zur Hälfte. Er hatte hauptsächlich das Kostüm gewählt, weil Johnny Depp gut darin aussah und es ihm gefiel, nach Captain Jack zu googlen.  
  
Andy war in seinem Kostüm eine eher freundliche als furchterregende Vogelscheuche und schwenkte zur Begrüßung einen Strohhut, während er für die anwesenden Damen steife Verbeugungen machte. Er hatte echtes Stroh in eine Jeanslatzhose mit Flicken gestopft, was sich im weiteren Verlauf des Abends als eher unglücklich erwies. Entweder war es das Stroh selbst, der Staub, der sich für gewöhnlich darin befand oder eine Kombination aus Stroh, Staub und Schweiß, aber Andy, der auf eine Party mit Schulfreunden eingeladen war, beendete die Nacht damit, sich sein Kostüm vom Leib zu reißen und unter die Dusche zu flüchten, weil er das Jucken nicht mehr aushielt. Was leicht zu Hohn und Spott hätte führen können, entpuppte sich für Davidson als angenehme Überraschung. Gemma, in deren Wohnung die Party stattfand, bot ihm nicht nur an, ihm den Rücken zu waschen, sondern auch, ihm später Frühstück zu machen. Und ein nach-Halloween-Date stand auch schon fest…  
  
Tosh steckte in einem atemberaubend engen, sehr sexy Smoking. Sie hatte ihr Haar mit Gel eng an den Kopf frisiert und die Längen zu einem kleinen, strengen Knoten im Nacken gebunden. Makeup, Highheels und glitzernde Ohrringe ergänzten ihr glamouröses Outfit.  
  
„Captain Jack“ drohte ihr lachend mit Kielholen, als sie sich bei „Professor Jones“ unterhakte und ihn von seiner Seite loseiste.   
  
Sie flüsterte ihm zu, dass sie später mit Kathy Swanson auf eine Victor/Victoria-Halloweenparty ging. Ianto versicherte ihr, dass ihr Outfit perfekt war und fragte nicht, ob sie und Kathy ein Date hatten. Die Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Frauen war in der Woche gewachsen, in der Kathy mit Torchwood gearbeitet hatte, während Jack und Ianto ihren Urlaub in New Forrest genossen. Allerdings wusste Ianto sicher, dass Owen sich vor Wut in den eigenen Hintern beißen würde, wenn er die Fotos von Tosh in ihrem Kostüm sah…  
  
\---  
  
Rhi brachte die vorbereiteten Tabletts mit Essen und Süßigkeiten in den Raum und die freundliche Vogelscheuche verteilte hohe, schmale Plastikgläser mit Blutorangen- oder Tomatensaft, in denen Fledermaustrinkhalme steckten.  
  
Professor Jones betätigte sich vorübergehend als Dinosaurierfänger und hatte endlich die Chance, seine Tochter ausgiebig in ihrer plüschigen Hülle zu bewundern, während Rhearn einen Keks verdrückte und dabei begeistert kürbisfarbenen Zuckerguss über ihr Gesicht schmierte. Passend zum Alice im Wunderland-Thema hatte Rhi ein Rezept für Fliegenpilze ausgegraben, und David vernichtete die Hälfte der aus Eier bestehenden Pilzstiele, ließ aber die Tomatenhälfte des Pilzhutes liegen, bis seine Mutter ihn dabei erwischte. Mica war im siebten Feenhimmel, als sie die Schale mit Marshmallow-Kürbissen und –Geistern entdeckte. Sie war ein großer Fan der klebrigen Süßigkeit und erklärte sie zum Feenessen. Die Erwachsenen hielten sich eher an die Rarebits, die Ianto aus dem Ofen holte, und Jack brachte es fertig, seinen weiten Ärmel nur ein einziges Mal mit geschmolzenem Käse und Baconfett zu bekleckern.   
  
Rhearn hatte bereits im Hub gegessen und dort auch Süßigkeiten eingesackt. Sie rutschte vom Schoß ihres Tads und rannte in den Flur, wo der mit Kürbissen bedruckte Stoffbeutel lag, in den Owen und Gwen bereits (vorher von Ianto genehmigte) Schokoriegel und Kekse gespendet hatten. Rhearn hatte für sie ihr Kostüm probe getragen und war danach unmöglich von Jack davon zu überzeugen gewesen, es wieder auszuziehen. Glücklicherweise war der Plüsch warm genug für den Hub, so dass es der Mühe nicht wert schien, sie wieder in ihren Pullover und ihre Jeans zu stecken, nur um sie später wieder ins Kostüm schlüpfen zu lassen.  
  
Auch Mica und David sammelten – so zum Aufwärmen – Süßigkeiten ein, während Rhi und Ianto das ganze auf Fotos festhielten. Rhearn hatte so viel Spaß am „Süsssses oder Saurem“ dass sie gleich ihre erhaltenen Süßigkeiten großzügig weiter verteilte. Jack nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm und belohnte sie mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, als sie ihm einen Schokoriegel anbot.   
  
Aber allmählich machte sich langsam doch eine gewisse Unruhe bei David und Mica breit, sie drängelten darauf, endlich ihre Freunde zu treffen.   
  
Rhiannon rückte schweren Herzens ihre Nichte wieder raus und scheuchte ihre eigenen Kinder ins Bad, damit sie ihre klebrigen Finger nicht in Iantos Auto abwischten. Andy und Tosh stellten sich für eine zweite Runde Süßigkeitensammeln zur Verfügung, nachdem Ianto sich von seiner Tochter verabschiedet hatte und von Captain Jack zu einem kurzen privaten Moment in die Küche shanghaied wurde.  
  
Dann rückte Professor Jones seinen Hut zurecht, holte tief Luft und stürzte sich in das nächste Abenteuer.  
  
Als schließlich auch Andy und Tosh zu ihren jeweiligen Partys aufgebrochen waren, ließ auch Rhearns Energie sichtlich nach. Jack brachte seinen kleinen T-Rex in die Küche, fütterte ihr noch einen halben Rarebit und steckte sie dann in die Wanne. Als auch das letzte bisschen orangefarbener Zuckerguss aus ihren Haaren verschwunden war, schlief Rhearn praktisch im Stehen. Es war ein aufregender Tag für sie gewesen. Rhearn erzählte Percy von den Süßigkeiten, während Jack ihr in den Pyjama half, aber der Erpel schien sich für Halloween oder Süßkram nicht zu interessieren.   
  
Sie knuddelten noch eine Weile, dann schlief Rhearn wie ein Stein. Jack warf das Kostüm in den Wäschekorb und ging, um sein Wissen über Piraten aufzufrischen, bis Ianto nach Hause kam. Sie hatten garantiert irgendwo einen der Filme auf DVD…  
  
\---  
  
Ianto seufzte und fiel einen Schritt zurück, um so zu tun, als würde er nicht zu der Gruppe aus fünf Jungs gehören, die mit seinem Neffen unterwegs waren. Einer von Davids Freunden hatte ihn gefragt, was sein Kostüm darstellen sollte – und das von einem Jungen, der aussah, als hätte er sich mit Leim bekleckert und wäre in eine Kiste mit großen, roten Plastikkugeln gefallen. Außer ihm und David gab es noch einen weiteren Transformer – der war in gelb – einen Thor und einen Spiderman.   
  
Ein älterer Mann, der seinen Hund Gassi führte, beäugte die Jungs misstrauisch und entdeckte dann Ianto. „Gehören die zu Ihnen?“, fragte er.  
  
„Guten Abend“, erwiderte Ianto höflich. „Ich passe auf sie auf, ja. Mein Neffe und seine Freunde.“ Der Hund schnüffelte an seinem Stiefel und wurde mit der Leine zurück gezerrt.   
  
Der Mann beugte sich vor und musterte ihn im schwachen Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung. Plötzlich grinste er. „Na, ich dachte mir doch, der kommt mir bekannt vor. Du bist doch Ianto, der Jones-Junge, der Huws Fahrrad geklaut hat. Ich dachte du bist jetzt in London.“  
  
Ianto spürte das Verlangen, den Hut tiefer ins Gesicht zu ziehen, nicht dass das jetzt noch etwas genutzt hätte. „Ja, ich bin der Jones-Junge“, bestätigte er seufzend. „Und ich habe mir Huws Fahrrad damals nur ausgeliehen, das war ein Missverständnis.“   
  
Wow, Halloween war wirklich die Nacht, in der alte Geister auf Erden wandelten…  
  
\---  
  
Jack lümmelte sich auf dem Sofa, noch im vollen Kostüm, sogar mit Stiefeln und Pistolen am Gürtel und leicht verschmiertem Kajal. Er hatte alle Lampen ausgeknipst, so dass der Raum nur von der Lichterkette beleuchtet wurde.   
  
Ianto blieb an der Tür stehen und schob den Hut in den Nacken. „So, Captain Jack“, sagte er, die Stimme gesenkt. „Jetzt, da wir alleine sind, können Sie es mir doch verraten: Haben Sie wirklich ein eigenes Schiff und einen Schatz oder ist das nur eine Masche, um vorbeikommende Professoren aufzureißen, die ein Doppelleben als Schatzjäger führen?“ Er war erst halb durch den Satz, als er das Lachen nicht länger unterdrücken konnte.  
  
Sein Partner setzte sich auf und klopfte auf die Couch. „Willkommen an Bord, Professor Jones“, meinte er grinsend. „Warum findest du nicht einfach raus, wo ich meinen Schatz versteckt habe?“  
  
  
  
Ende


	105. Regentag

Titel: Regentag  
Autor: Lady Charena (Oktober 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 2067  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Toshiko Sato, OFC  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash  
  
Summe: Ianto und Tosh machen mit Rhearn einen Spaziergang in Mermaid Quay.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
„Hey, wohin so schnell?“ Lachend drehte Tosh ihren Stuhl von der Arbeitsstation weg und stand auf, als Rhearn auf sie zu lief. „Kommst du deine Tante besuchen?“  
  
Der Regenumhang blähte sich hinter dem kleinen Mädchen, ähnlich wie Jacks Mantel das tat, wenn er rannte. Ihre Gummistiefel hallten auf dem Gittersteg. Rhearn stoppte abrupt, schlug einen Bogen und umarmte Toshs Beine. „Komm“, forderte sie.  
  
„Wohin gehen wir?“ Lächelnd beugte sie sich zu ihr hinunter. „Hast du etwas Besonderes vor?“  
  
„Nur ein kleiner Ausflug in die Bucht, den Steg entlang.“ Ianto folgte seiner Tochter in ähnlich wasserfester Kleidung. „Es regnet noch immer, aber der Wind hat nachgelassen und ich kann sie einfach nicht länger drinnen behalten.“ Er seufzte. „Vermutlich sollte ich froh darüber sein, dass sie kein Stubenhocker ist...“  
  
„Aber du bist einer“, erwiderte Tosh lachend.   
  
„Es ist kalt und nass“, beschwerte Ianto sich grinsend. „Und egal was Jack behauptet, Waliser werden nicht regenfest imprägniert geboren.“  
  
„Apropos. Geht Jack nicht mit?“ Tosh knöpfte Rhearns Regenumhang ordentlich zu. Vermutlich war sie vor lauter Ungeduld ihrem Tad entwischt, bevor der damit fertig gewesen war, sie ganz anzuziehen.   
  
„Er steckt in einer Telefonkonferenz mit Whitehall wegen der angedrohten Budgetkürzungen. Nachdem wir einen Teil unserer Aufgaben an die Polizei abgetreten haben, finden die Erbsenzähler, dass wir nicht mehr so viel Geld brauchen. Und das Ganze dauert schon doppelt so lange wie geplant.“ Ianto wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Büros seines Partners. „Kannst du ihn nicht bis hierher brüllen hören? Rhearn muss nicht unbedingt in der Nähe sein, wenn er endgültig explodiert. Sie kennt jetzt schon mehr Schimpfworte als ich."  
  
„Lügner. Ich habe dich gehört, als du ausgerutscht und lang hingeschlagen bist, während du Myfanwys Nest erneuert hast.“ Tosh lachte. „Du hast eine Viertelstunde lang vor dich hin geflucht, während du unter der Dusche gestanden bist.“  
  
Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse. „Jack hat mir versprochen die Kamera da unten auszuschalten.“   
  
„Es war nur zu deinem Besten“, erwiderte die Computerspezialistin mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. „Du warst so aufgebracht, du hättest in der Dusche ausrutschen und dir den Kopf anschlagen können.“   
  
„Ich bin sicher, das war seine Entschuldigung“, murrte Ianto. „Was ist deine?“  
  
„Komm. Mit.“ Rhearn fand offenbar, dass sie lange genug hier herum standen und packte Toshs Hand, zerrte daran. Sie brachte Toshiko damit fast aus dem Gleichgewicht, weil die nicht darauf gefasst gewesen war.  
  
„Gute Idee.“ Ianto reichte seiner Freundin galant die andere Hand, um sie zu stützen. „Wieso kommst du nicht mit uns? Du warst auch den ganzen Vormittag hier drin eingesperrt, ein bisschen frische Luft schadet dir nicht. Und wieso soll ich alleine leiden?" Er lächelte. „Außerdem brauche ich jede Hilfe, diesen Sack Flöhe zu hüten."  
  
„Kein Floh“, korrigierte ihn seine Tochter streng und zupfte an seinem Mantel. „Rhearn.“  
  
„Und du hast natürlich vollkommen recht damit, mein cleveres Mädchen.“ Ianto hob sie auf den Arm und küsste sie auf die Nase.   
  
„Überredet.“ Tosh war bereits auf der Suche nach ihrem Regenmantel.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Ein paar Minuten später ließen sie den Hub hinter sich und schlenderten den Steg hinab. Das Wetter hatte offenbar die meisten Touristen vertrieben. Nicht hingegen die Möwen, die sie spekulativ umkreisten, wie Tosh bemerkte, als sie sich bei Ianto einhängte und Rhearn hinterher sah, die ein paar Schritte voraus lief. „Wir hätten die Reste der Pizza von gestern mitnehmen sollen“, meinte sie, als sie eine ältere Frau in Regenkleidung entdeckten, die von einem Schwarm Vögel umkreist wurde.  
  
Rhearn strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und sammelte hilfreich ein paar zur Seite gefallene Brotstückchen auf und warf sie in die Luft. Sie lachte und klatschte in die Hände – was die Möwen in ihrer Fressgier kaum störte – als einer der Vögel im Flug danach schnappte und fast gegen die Frau stieß, die sich umgedreht hatte, um ihre neue, kleine Gehilfin anzusehen.   
  
„Nanu, wo kommst du denn her?“, fragte sie freundlich. „Magst du mir helfen die Piepmätze zu füttern?“ Sie hielt ihr die Tüte hin.  
  
„Hundertvielemillionen Vogels“, erklärte Rhearn ehrfürchtig und griff eifrig mit beiden Händen in die Tüte mit Brotstückchen.   
  
„Mindestens“, lachte die Frau. Sie sah über die Schulter auf Tosh und Ianto, die zu ihnen traten. „Sind das da deine Eltern?“ Das kleine Mädchen war jedoch viel zu sehr mit den Möwen beschäftigt, um sich darum zu kümmern.   
  
„Rhearn, du kannst doch nicht einfach fremde Leute belästigen“, meinte Ianto mit einem entschuldigenden Blick in Richtung der anderen Spaziergängerin.   
  
„Sie müssen der Vater dieser kleinen Möwenbändigerin sein.“ Die freundliche Dame schob ihren Regenhut ein wenig aus der Stirn und musterte ihn. „Die Ähnlichkeit mit dieser Süßen ist unverkennbar. Sie ist Ihnen ja wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.“ Sie kicherte und zwinkerte Tosh zu. „Nicht böse sein, meine Liebe. Ich bin überzeugt, sie hat die Intelligenz von Ihnen. Mädchen kommen da immer ganz nach der Mutter.“  
  
Tosh lachte. „Ich bin überzeugt, dass es genau so ist.“ Sie drückte Iantos Arm und blinzelte ihn an, als ihr Freund den Mund öffnete, um zu wiedersprechen. „Spiel mit“, flüsterte sie ihm zu, als die Frau sich zu Rhearn hinunter bückte, um ihr die halb geleerte Tüte mit Brot zu überreichen.   
  
In Toshs Augen tanzte der Schalk und Ianto hob kurz die Schultern in einer „Ich habe damit nichts zu tun“-Geste.   
  
„So viel Energie“, meinte die Spaziergängerin, als Rhearn der Versuchung nicht widerstehen konnte und Anlauf nahm, um mit beiden Füßen in eine Pfütze zu springen. Wasser spritzte nach allen Seiten und verschreckte Möwen stoben in die Luft. Sie flogen jedoch nicht weit, hielten Rhearn – oder genauer die Brottüte - weiter im Fokus ihrer kleinen, schwarzen Knopfaugen.  
  
„Das hat sie auf jeden Fall von ihrem Vater“, murmelte Ianto mit einem Schaudern. Er sprach leise genug, dass ihn nur Tosh hörte.   
  
„Sie sind bestimmt verheiratet, das merkt man ja sofort.“ Die redselige Möwenfreundin wandte sich wieder ihnen zu.   
  
„Wir sind...“  
  
„… es sind jetzt fünf Jahre“, unterbrach ihn Tosh und rempelte ihn leicht an. Ianto schloss den Mund.   
  
„Oh!“ Die Frau strahlte. „War wohl eine Sandkastenliebe, was? Und jetzt gibt es wieder jemand für den Sandkasten!“ Sie lachte über ihre eigenen Worte und sah zu Rhearn, die enttäuscht die inzwischen leere Tüte untersuchte. Ein paar hoffnungsvolle Möwen wagten sich näher zu ihr, sehr zum Entzücken des kleinen Mädchens.   
  
  
###  
  
  
„Habe ich was verpasst?“, fragte Jack irritiert, als Tosh und Ianto in den Hub zurückkamen, tuschelten und sich vor Lachen ausschütteten.  
  
„Nur, dass wir offenbar wie ein langjähriges Ehepaar auf Fremde wirken“, prustete Tosh heraus.  
  
„Was?“ Jack sah Rhearn an, die sich an ihn lehnte und dabei sein Hosenbein mit kaltem Regenwasser tränkte.   
  
Sie erzählte von einer ssooooo großen Möwe mit ssoooooo einem großen Schnabel und dass sie soosoooo viel gefresst hätte. „Prinzessin. Hast du eine Ahnung, wovon sie reden?“  
  
Ianto schüttelte Wasser aus seinen Haaren. Seine Wangen waren rot von der Kälte und seine Augen funkelten amüsiert. „Ich bin völlig unschuldig, das war alles Toshs Idee“. Er hob die Hände. „Und ich gehe jetzt Kakao für uns machen. Jack, siehst du bitte zu, dass Rhearn aus den nassen Klamotten kommt? Sie braucht unbedingt trockene Socken.“ Er verschwand in Richtung Küchenecke.  
  
„Was war deine Idee?“, fragte Jack, während er Rhearn aus ihrem Umhang schälte. Sie hielt sich an seinem Unterarm fest und schaffte es, sich selbst die Gummistiefel auszuziehen.   
  
Tosh erzähle ihm von der Frau auf dem Steg, vom Möwenfüttern und ihrer Annahme, sie und Ianto wären ein Paar und Rhearns Eltern.  
  
Jack runzelte die Stirn und hob Rhearn auf den Arm, damit sie nicht mit der feuchten Strumpfhose an den Füßen über die kalten Metallstege lief. In ihren Gummistiefeln stand das Wasser förmlich. War sie in die Bucht gehüpft? Offensichtlich waren Tosh und Ianto ja zu abgelenkt davon gewesen, Märchen zu erzählen, um seine Prinzessin ordentlich im Auge zu behalten!   
  
Huh. Tosh schob ihre Brille hoch, als Jack keine Miene verzog. Vielleicht war er enttäuscht, dass er nicht dabei gewesen war. „Ich gehe mir besser auch die Haare trocknen“, meinte sie und eilte in den Umkleideraum und an ihren Spind.  
  
  
###  
  
  
„Jemand kann auf seinen Kakao nicht länger warten.“ Jack setzte eine frisch angezogene Rhearn ab, die sofort auf den Hocker neben der Kaffeemaschine kletterte, um ihren Vater zu beobachten.   
  
„Zwei Minuten, cariad. Das ist noch zu heiß zum Trinken.“ Ianto schob die Tassen, die er eben gefüllt hatte, ein Stück zurück und außer Reichweite seiner Tochter.  
  
„So. Du verlässt mich also für Tosh?“, fragte Jack, lässig gegen das Geländer lehnend.   
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass du es so erfahren musstest“, flachste Ianto, öffnete den Hängeschrank und fischte darin herum, während Rhearn offenbar versuchte, die Tassen zu hypnotisieren, damit sie schneller abkühlten. Sie starrte sie gebannt an. „Kann ich dich mit Keksen trösten?“  
  
Jack durchquerte die Distanz zwischen ihnen, schlag die Arme um Iantos Taille und biss ihn sanft in den Nacken. „Das ist grausam, Mister Jones. Wenn wir verheiratet wären, müsste ich mich sofort wegen seelischer Grausamkeit von dir scheiden lassen.“   
  
Ianto warf einen Blick auf Rhearn, die vom Hocker geklettert war und die unterste Schublade durchstöberte. Die Küche war kindersicher, so gut das möglich war, also ließ er sie weitermachen. Dann drehte er sich in Jacks Umarmung herum und hakte die Arme um den Nacken seines Partners. „Wie kann ich das nur wieder gut machen?“ Er küsste Jack.  
  
„Das ist ein guter Anfang.“ Jack sah ihn an. „Du weißt, wie ich immer sage, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig?“  
  
„Ja.“ Iantos Finger glitten in Jacks Hemdkragen. „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht bist, nicht wie ich es wäre. Uh, macht das Sinn?“  
  
„Macht es.“ Jack bewegte den Kopf leicht zurück, presste gegen Iantos massierende Fingerspitzen. „Heute bin ich eifersüchtig.“  
  
„Auf Tosh?“ Überrascht krümmte Ianto die Finger, kratzte ihn unabsichtlich.  
  
„Nicht auf Tosh. Darauf dass euch diese Frau sofort als Familie akzeptiert hat. Wir müssen uns immer erklären. Vor allem mit ihr.“ Jack sah zu Rhearn hinüber, die kleine viereckige Kartons mit Würfelzucker wie Bauklötzchen verwendete.   
  
Ianto folgte seinem Blick und drehte dann mit einem Finger an Jacks Wange sein Gesicht zurück. „Erinnerst du dich, was du zu mir gesagt hast? Am Anfang, als ich nicht wusste, was ich mit meinen Gefühlen für dich anfangen sollte? Damit, in einen Mann verliebt zu sein?“  
  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dich nicht erklären und deine Gefühle nicht rechtfertigen musst. Vor niemandem.“ Jack wandte den Kopf, presste einen Kuss auf Iantos Finger. „Gibst du mir meinen Rat zurück?“  
  
„Es ist ein sehr guter Rat, den kann man gar nicht oft genug benutzten.“ Ianto lächelte und kämmte mit den Fingern durch Jacks Haare. „Warum muss ich dich daran erinnern? Bin nicht ich derjenige in dieser Beziehung, der gelegentlich zweifelt und sich Sorgen macht?“  
  
„Telefonkonferenzen mit Politikern lassen mich immer an meinem Verstand zweifeln.“  
  
„Vielleicht solltest du dich das nächste Mal von Owen vertreten lassen. Aus medizinischen Gründen“, schlug Ianto vor.   
  
Jack lachte. „Damit sie hinterher wirklich darauf drängen, dass wir geschlossen werden, weil wir zu gefährlich sind?“ Er küsste Ianto. „Nun, dieser Kopf ist definitiv zu hübsch, um mit Sorgen gefüllt zu sein“, sagte er, seine Stimme leichter als zuvor.   
  
„Macho.“ Ianto küsste ihn kurz und machte sich dann von ihm los. „Wenn wir noch lange hier herum stehen, ist der Kakao kalt. Und Rhearn nimmt die Küche auseinander.“   
  
Jack griff um ihn herum und nahm eine der Tassen. „Komm her, Baban und hol dir deinen Kakao.“  
  
Ianto reichte seiner Tochter ihren Kinderbecher mit den beiden Griffen, als Rhearn das halbfertige Zuckerpäckchenbauwerk sofort im Stich ließ.   
  
„Wir gehen damit besser in mein Büro, da ist es wärmer.“ Jack nahm Rhearn an die Hand. „Und ich glaube, da ist auch ein Buch mit Geschichten, die ganz prima zu Kakao passen.“  
  
„Jack?“ Ianto wartete, bis sein Partner wieder zu ihm hersah. „Niemand kann daran zweifeln, dass wir eine Familie sind. Egal was andere von uns denken. Oder was sie sehen.“   
  
Sein Partner schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das ihm wortlos eine Antwort gab und streckte den Arm aus. Ianto nahm seine eigene Tasse und trat zu seiner Familie. Kakao und eine Geschichte klangen jetzt genau nach dem richtigen, um wieder warm zu werden…  
  
  
Ende

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

[X](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d49b84f000067500651b96b/105/Tupperwood-Storysammlung-#void)

 


	106. It’s a plants life - Aus dem Leben einer Pflanze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto hat einen neuen Verehrer. Aber niemand ahnt die… Auswüchse… die die Angelegenheit plötzlich annimmt…

Diese kleine Story widme ich meinen Stammlesern ‘zwinker’ und der Mitbegründerin dieses Universums, meinen Reviewern und allen anderen Lesern, die dazu beigetragen haben, dass Tupperwood mit über 40.100 Zugriffen meine bisher erfolgreichste Arbeit ist. Ich hoffe, ihr begleitet unsere kleine Familie auch weiterhin und lasst mich ab und zu wissen, ob ihr noch so viel Spaß beim Lesen habt, wie ich beim Schreiben.   
  
C. / November 2013  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Titel: It’s a plants life  
Autor: Lady Charena (Oktober 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 3694  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Andy Davidson  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, humor  
  
Summe: Ianto hat einen neuen Verehrer. Aber niemand ahnt die… Auswüchse… die die Angelegenheit plötzlich annimmt…  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
Ianto rieb über die dicken Stängel des Klammerfarns - er hieß vermutlich anders, aber dieser Name passte einfach am besten zu ihm - nachdem er die Pflanze mit Wasser und einer speziell auf ihre Bedürfnisse abgestimmten Nährlösung versorgt hatte.   
  
Optisch erinnerte der Farn stark an überdimensionalen Brokkoli, sah man davon ab, dass ein Muster aus orangefarbenen Flecken die grünen Stiele bedeckte. Die Krone strömte einen - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - betörenden Duft aus, der wie eine Mischung aus exotischen Frucht- und Blütenaromen roch. Atmete ihn man zu lange ein, wirkte der Geruch tatsächlich betäubend. Bei einem Menschen bedeutete das allerdings schon eher stundenlanges Einatmen des Dufts. Owen hatte Tests damit angestellt und ein Tier von der Größe einer Ratte schlief schon nach wenigen Minuten tief und fest. Eine Katze mochte bis zu zwei Stunden durchhalten, bevor sie wegschlummerte. Vermutlich fing die Pflanze auf ihrem Heimatplaneten damit Insekten und kleinere Vögel ein, um sie zu verspeisen, ganz so wie der irdische Sonnentau oder Kannenpflanzen sich ernährten.   
  
Ein vorwitziger, grüner Tentakel tauchte plötzlich aus den Tiefen der Pflanzenmitte auf und wickelte sich ein paar Mal um Iantos Handgelenk, sich von dort aus neugierig weiter unter die Manschette seines Hemdes schiebend. Es kitzelte als der Trieb seinen Unterarm entlang kroch, fast so wie wenn man mit einer Feder über die Haut strich. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass die Pflanze so auf seine Anwesenheit reagierte. Wenigstens hatte sie sich nicht wieder sein Fußgelenk ausgesucht und ersparte ihm eine erneute Bauchlandung.   
  
„Das reicht jetzt aber wirklich, Jack", sagte er streng, als die Spitze des Tentakeltriebs seine Armbeuge erreichte, zog ihn unter seinem Ärmel hervor und wickelte den Farnwedel von seinem Handgelenk ab. „Ich habe schon jemanden für so was. Sein Name ist auch Jack und ihr habt einiges gemeinsam.“ Sein Partner wusste natürlich nichts davon, dass Ianto die handgreifliche Pflanze nach ihm benannt hatte, aber er war sich sicher, dass Jack sich sehr geschmeichelt fühlen würde. Um dann vermutlich mit einer Heckenschere im Treibhaus aufzutauchen und klar zu machen, wer der König des Dschungels ist. Für einen Mann, der behauptete, nicht eifersüchtig sein zu können, hatte Jack definitiv immer ein Auge auf mögliche Konkurrenz… selbst dort, wo andere sie nicht vermuten mochten.  
  
Er tätschelte ein paar besonders fleißig nach oben strebende Triebe, die sich auf Höhe seines Brustkorbes befanden - die gesamte Pflanze überragte ihn um fast einen Meter - um sich zu verabschieden. "Wir sehen uns in drei Tagen, wenn deine nächste Fütterung fällig ist. Und behalte deine Triebe bei dir, okay? Das Treibhaus ist schon klein genug, wir haben wirklich nicht genug Platz für Cross-Spezies-Nachwuchs."  
  
Als er sich zum Gehen wandte, veränderte sich der Geruch merklich, verlor an Intensität. Fast so als wäre "Jack" enttäuscht, nun wieder nur mit der Gesellschaft der anderen Pflanzen im Exo-Treibhaus des Hubs vorlieb nehmen zu müssen. Ianto schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf über sich selbst. Außerirdisch oder nicht, und auch wenn sie auf Ansprache zu reagieren schien - es war und blieb schließlich nur eine Pflanze.   
  
Sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich verriegelnd (bisher hatten sie noch keine freilaufenden Pflanzen hier, aber sicher war sicher – und so kam auch Rhearn nicht in Versuchung, alleine ins Treibhaus zu gehen, sollte sie wieder einmal ausbüxen), setzte Ianto seinen Weg fort. Die Standardversorgung der zahlreichen Pflanzen übernahm ein System von Wasserleitungen und automatischen Düngertropfern, die vom Computer nach einem von Owen ausgetüftelten Plan gesteuert wurden. Manche von ihnen benötigten jedoch regelmäßige Kontrollen und eine zusätzliche Dosis Nährlösung, wie Jack der Klammerfarn. Oder die Gruppe zierlicher, durchsichtiger Blumen in einer anderen Ecke des Raumes, die überaus prächtig gediehen, seit Ianto sie einmal die Woche mit abgekühltem, starken Kaffee goss - eine Vorliebe, die Owen durch Zufall entdeckte, als er seinen Kaffee zur Inspektion der Pflanzen mitnahm und versehentlich verschüttete. Aufgrund ihrer durchsichtigen Stängel und Blütenkörper konnte man sogar sehen, wie der Kaffee sich in den Blumen ausbreitete und sie für eine Weile dunkelbraun verfärbte, bis sie die komplette Flüssigkeit absorbiert und den Kaffee zersetzt hatten. Das Koffein schien wie Dünger bei ihnen zu wirken. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, dass Torchwood sich um einen Botaniker bemühte, der sich richtig um die Pflanzen kümmerte.   
  
Was Ianto nicht bemerkte, war ein kleiner Trieb, der sich an seinen Hosenaufschlag festklammerte und einen ungenehmigten Ausflug mit in den Hub unternahm.   
  
Er trat in Jacks Büro, wo Rhearn auf der Schreibtischkante saß und munter mit den Beinen baumelte. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und winkte. Von seinem Partner hingegen sah er nur den Rücken und den in die Luft gestreckten Hintern. Ianto kam lautlos näher und beugte sich nach vorn, über den Tisch. „Suchst du etwas oder hast du auf deine alten Tage etwa mit Yoga angefangen?"  
  
In bester Slapstickmanier fuhr Jack hoch und schlug sich den Kopf an der Unterseite des Schreibtisches an. Sich den Hinterkopf reibend, rappelte Jack sich auf und hielt mit der freien Hand Rhearns Schuh hoch. Er murmelte etwas, das Ianto zwar nicht verstand, aber für einen Fluch hielt.  
  
Rhearn lachte und griff nach ihrem Schuh.  
  
Jack warf ihm einen gekränkten Blick zu. "Sehr witzig", meinte er und zog Rhearn rasch ihren zweiten Schuh an. Dann beugte er den Kopf vor und deutete auf die Stelle, die er sich angestoßen hatte. "Da, siehst du das, baban? Dada hat ein böses Aua."  
  
Ianto verzog das Gesicht, einerseits wegen der Mitleidsheischerei seines Partners, andererseits wegen der Babysprache. So würde Rhearn doch nie richtig sprechen lernen.  
  
Ihre Tochter hatte ihre nun in beiden Schuhen steckenden Füße bewundert und wandte jetzt den Blick ab. Sie starrte auf den Hinterkopf ihres Vaters, dann beugte sie sich über ihn und platzierte einen Schmatz auf Jacks Haar. Genau wie ihre Eltern Bu-bus besser küssten. "Besser machts?", fragte sie, Jacks Ohr fest in ihren kleinen Fingern halten.  
  
"Oh ja. Danke. Sehr viel besser", bestätigte Jack hastig. "Wenn du jetzt noch mein Ohr loslassen könntest. Prinzessin, nicht so fest..."  
  
Ianto war keine Hilfe. Er lehnte lachend am Schreibtisch.   
  
Schließlich ließ Rhearn ihn los und Jack richtete sich rasch auf, sein Ohr reibend. Sie hatte wirklich einen ganz schön festen Griff für so ein kleines Mädchen. Und dann hatte sie die Ohrmuschel auch noch verdreht. Es schmerzte fast mehr als die Stelle an seinem Hinterkopf!  
  
Rhearn patschte sich selbst mit der Handfläche gegen den Mund, leckte sich dann über die Lippen und verzog das Gesicht, die Nase gerümpft. "Bäh." Sie hielt Ianto ihre Hand hin. "Da. Bäh, Tad."  
  
Ianto nahm ihre Hand und roch an ihren Fingern. Er zog grinsend ein Papiertuch aus der Tasche und begann ihre Handfläche damit abzureiben. Dann faltete er das Tuch und reinigte mit der sauberen Seite Rhearns Gesicht.   
  
"Was ist jetzt?", fragte Jack irritiert - unsicher, ob er eben beleidigt wurde. Noch nie hatte jemand befunden er würde "bäh" schmecken.  
  
"Geh einfach in Zukunft etwas sparsamer mit Haargel um", erwiderte Ianto amüsiert und warf das Taschentuch in den Papierkorb. "Es schmeckt deiner Tochter offenbar nicht."  
  
Jack öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, wusste aber nicht so recht gegen was, und schloss ihn daher wieder.   
  
Rhearn hatte offenbar Mitleid mit ihm. Sie schlang ihre kleinen Arme um den Nacken ihres Dadas und hängte sich an ihn. Jack hob sie hoch und rieb seine Nase an ihrer. „Stimmt das, was dein Tad da behauptet?“  
  
Sie rümpfte die Nase und nickte. „Total bäh.“ Zur Verdeutlichung patschte Rhearn auf die Seite seines Kopfes. „Da.“  
  
Total war ein neues Lieblingswort von ihr. Regen war zum Beispiel total platsch. Ianto vermutete das Andy ihr das beigebracht hatte, aber zum Glück war es eher ein harmloser Ausdruck. Er erinnerte sich gut, wie Rhi geklagt hatte, als David damit anfing, alles „phat“ zu finden. Das war noch nicht einmal ein richtiges Wort.   
  
„Weißt du, was das heißt?“ Jack sah über die Schulter seiner Tochter hinweg seinen Partner an. „Wir gehen zusammen mit Tad einkaufen.“  
  
Jetzt war Ianto versucht, zu fluchen.   
  
Währenddessen war der Trieb von Iantos Hosensaum auf den Boden gefallen und blieb unter dem Schreibtisch liegen. Von dort aus kroch er langsam auf ein Lüftungsgitter zu und quetschte sich durch das Gitter. Hier war es dunkel und warm und feucht. Der Trieb wuchs zu einem kleinen Brokkoli heran und brachte orangefarbene Blüten zum Vorschein. Sofort begann ein süßlicher Duft aus ihnen aufzusteigen.   
  
Im Laufe der Nacht krochen immer mehr tentakelähnliche Triebe aus dem Lüftungsgitter und wanderten in Richtung Schreibtisch. Langsam krochen sie ein Bein hoch und wickelten sich um den schlafenden Mann. Hoch und runter und nach links und nach rechts – bis sie ihn fast komplett einwickelten.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Es waren Rückenschmerzen, die Jack weckten. War er etwa wieder wie ein alter Mann am Schreibtisch eingeschlafen? Wie spät war es?   
  
Er hatte Andy irgendwann gegen zwei Uhr morgens in das kleine Bereitschaftszimmer geschickt, wo er schlafen konnte und sich dann mit Papierkram beschäftigt. Er erinnerte sich noch vage daran, dass er immer müder geworden war und seine Augenlider sich bleischwer angefühlt hatten. Genau, er hatte nach der Thermosflasche mit Kaffee gegriffen, die Ianto für ihn bereitgestellt hatte und dann… war er wohl eingeschlafen. Hoffentlich bedeutete das nicht, er wurde langsam gegen Koffein immun!   
  
Der Gedanke war erschreckend genug, dass er sich aufsetzte. Oder genauer gesagt, er versuchte es. Aber irgendetwas hielt ihn fest. Mit einiger Mühe öffnete Jack die Augen – und sah orange. Und grün. Er konnte den Kopf ein klein wenig bewegen, weit genug um an sich herab zu sehen, aber mehr nicht.   
  
Er war an den Stuhl gefesselt. Lange, orange und grün gemusterte Triebe wuchsen aus einem Lüftungsgitter und hatten sich um ihn gewickelt!   
  
Jack versuchte einen der Pflanzenstängel auszuspucken, der sich direkt über seinem Mund befand, hatte aber keinen großen Erfolg. Er ruckelte und wackelte mit seinem Stuhl hin und her, konnte sich aber nicht befreien. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte das Gefühl, die Triebe wickelten sich eher noch enger um ihn!   
  
Frustriert biss Jack in den Trieb. Seine Zähne taten weh und der Geschmack war unbeschreiblich grauenhaft, aber schließlich konnte er mit schmerzendem Kiefer ein Stück Pflanze ausspucken und sein Mund war frei. Er begann nach Andy zu rufen.  
  
Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis der verschlafene Ex-Polizist an der Tür zu seinem Büro auftauchte. Seine Augen weiteten sich fast comichaft weit, als er sah, in welcher Lage sich sein Boss befand.   
  
„Steh nicht so herum! Such irgendetwas mit dem du mich hier rausholen kannst!“, fuhr Jack ihn wütend an. Er würde sich später bei Andy entschuldigen, wenn es sein musste.   
  
„So… so was wie eine Säge?“, meinte Davidson und fuhr sich durch die wirren Haare. „Oder vielleicht eine Axt?“ Hatten sie so etwas überhaupt im Hub?   
  
„Keine Axt! Eine Säge.“ Jack hatte keine Lust, zu allem Überfluss heute Nacht auch noch Gliedmaßen zu verlieren.   
  
„Wo haben wir eine Säge?“, fragte Andy. Weder die Ausbildung bei der Polizei, noch die bei Torchwood, hatten ihn auf diese Situation vorbereitet. „Wir haben eine Machete in der Waffenkammer, aber…“  
  
Jack erblasste – oder vielleicht schürte ihm seine Umwicklung auch nur die Blutzufuhr zum Kopf ab. Auf keinen Fall. Er wusste, was eine Machete in den Händen eines Fachmannes anrichten konnte. Andy würde ihn beim Versuch, ihn zu befreien, in Sushi verwandeln! „Ruf Ianto an“, sagte er schließlich. „Das ist sein Klammerfarn.“ Eigentlich fielen die Pflanzen in Owens Bereich, aber Ianto war die sehr viel bessere Wahl für eine Lösung ohne sich stundenlangen Spott und Bemerkungen über seinen grünen Daumen anhören zu müssen.   
  
Andy nickte und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später eilte Ianto in den Hub, eine nur halb angezogene, verschlafene Rhearn auf dem Arm. Er hatte nicht geplant, sie mit zu nehmen – aber noch bevor er seine Jeans ganz hochgezogen hatte, stand sie plötzlich mit ihrem Plüschsaurier unterm Arm in der Tür und wollte zu Dada. Es hätte zu lange gedauert, sie wieder ins Bett zu stecken und zu warten, bis sie schlief (vor allem, wenn sie aufgewacht war, weil sie spürte, dass mit ihrem Vater etwas nicht in Ordnung war), also steckte er sie rasch in die erstbesten Klamotten, warf sich selbst etwas über und machte sich auf den schnellsten Weg in den Hub.   
  
Andy erwartete ihn am „unsichtbaren“ Lift und wiederholte das meiste, dass er ihm schon am Telefon gesagt hatte. Jack wurde von einer Pflanze als eine Art Geisel gehalten. Oder sie versuchte ihn aufzufressen. So genau konnte man das nicht sagen, obwohl Jack nur ein vages Kribbeln und Brennen an den nicht von Kleidung bedeckten Stellen empfand, keine echten Schmerzen. Möglicherweise war es ein sehr langsamer Verdauungsprozess, der bereits begonnen hatte.   
  
Ianto blieb an der Schwelle des Büros stehen, in sicherer Entfernung. „Jack“, sagte er überrascht.  
  
„Hier!“, erwiderte sein Partner sarkastisch.  
  
„Dich meine ich nicht“, entgegnete Ianto abwesend. Er gab seiner quengelnden Tochter – sie wollte zu ihrem Dada – einen Kuss auf die Wange und drückte sie Andy in die Arme. „Wieso gehst du nicht mit Unca Andy in die Küche und ihr macht Kakao für uns alle, cariad?“, meinte er. „Dada geht es gut, aber ich glaube, er ist sehr durstig. Sei ein braves Mädchen und hör auf das, was Andy dir sagt.“ Er sah Davidson an. „Lenk sie irgendwie ab, während ich mich um das hier kümmere.“  
  
„Meinst du, du kommst alleine klar?“, fragte Andy, die Augenbrauen zweifelnd zusammen gezogen. „Wir brauchen mindestens eine Säge.“  
  
„Ich denke, wenn nichts anderes hilft, hole ich die Säge aus der Krankenstation, die die Owen verwendet hat, um Tosh Gips letztes Jahr auf zu sägen. Damit ist das Risiko kleiner, dass ich Jack verletze.“ Ianto seufzte und fuhr sich durch die strubbeligen Haare. Er bemerkte gedankenverloren, dass Rhearn zwei verschiedene Schuhe trug. Eine Sandale am linken und einen Sneaker am rechen Fuß. Er sah lieber nicht nach, wie es um seine eigene Kleidung stand. Außerdem hatten sie Wichtigeres zu tun. „Ich versuche es erst mal mit Reden.“  
  
Aus Jacks Richtung kamen zustimmende Laute – keine Worte, denn der durchgebissene Trieb war nachgewachsen und Jack war unfreiwillig sprachlos.   
  
„Reden?“, wiederholte Andy skeptisch und wechselte Rhearn auf den anderen Arm. Sie versuchte über seine Schulter ins Büro zu sehen und war nicht glücklich darüber, dass man sie daran hinderte, zu ihrem Dada zu gehen. „Bist du sicher, dass das hilft? Ich dachte eher an die Machete.“  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf so gut es ging und nahm sich vor, ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit Andy über seinen Eifer ein Blutbad anzurichten zu führen. Er legte nun wirklich keinen Wert darauf, irgendwelche Teile seines Körpers nachwachsen zu lassen. Schon gar nicht vor den Augen seines Babys.   
  
„Auf keinen Fall.“ Ianto nahm Andy bei der Schulter und dirigierte ihn weg vom Büro. „Bitte kümmere dich um Rhearn, ich meine das mit dem Kakao ernst, und überlass alles weitere mir.“ Er trat zurück ins Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor Andy noch mehr Vorschläge machen konnte.   
  
Mit dem protestierenden Kleinkind auf dem Arm machte Andy sich kopfschüttelnd auf den Weg in die Küchennische. Vielleicht sollte er den Rest des Teams alarmieren? Ianto brauchte doch sicher Hilfe.  
  
Ianto musterte Jack und verfolgte dann die Triebe bis zu ihrem Ursprung – dem Lüftungsgitter. Das waren exakt die gleichen Tentakel wie derjenige, der heute Mittag versucht hatte, in seinen Ärmel zu kriechen. Wie zum Geier war die Pflanze hier her gekommen? Darüber konnten sie später nachdenken.   
  
Er trat hinter den Schreibtisch, stieg über die auf dem Boden liegenden Triebe und stellte sich vor das Gitter. Obwohl er sich dabei reichlich albern vorkam, holte er tief Luft, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und setzte eine strenge Miene auf. „Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, hörst du, Jack?“, sagte er mit allem Tadel, den er unter diesen Umständen aufbrachte. „Du lässt auf der Stelle meinen Jack los, das hier ist kein Spaß. Wenn du nicht mit diesem Unsinn aufhörst, sind wir keine Freunde mehr.“ Okay, er klang als spreche er mit einem Sechsjährigen… andererseits war es eine Pflanze…  
  
Zunächst passierte gar nichts und Ianto fragte sich, ob er vielleicht besser nicht einfach so hier herum stehen und diesen betäubenden Geruch einatmen sollte. Jack musste schon eine ganze Weile davon betäubt gewesen sein, sonst hätte er früher gemerkt, dass die Pflanze ihn… einwickelte.  
  
„Das bedeutet, ich werde dich nie wieder besuchen kommen und Owen übernimmt von nun an das Füttern“, setzte er hinzu. „Benimm dich wie eine brave Pflanze und alles ist wieder in Ordnung.“ Brachte das wirklich etwas?  
  
Da war ein Geräusch, so würde etwas über den Boden gezogen und tatsächlich begannen die Triebe sich zu lockern, fielen um Jack herum auf den Fußboden und verschwanden wieder im Lüftungsgitter.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später war der ganze Spuk vorbei und Jack betastete aufatmend seine Rippen und checkte seine Arme. Außer einer leichten Rötung der Haut schien er unverletzt. „Du benennst eine Pflanze nach mir?“, fragte er.  
  
„Das ist alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?“ Ianto warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf das Lüftungsgitter und trat dann zu Jack, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass es seinem Partner gut ging.   
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieses Mal habe ich nichts damit zu tun“, entgegnete er. „Diese… Pflanze… hat versucht mich aus dem Weg zu räumen, weil sie scharf auf dich ist!“  
  
Ianto verdrehte die Augen. „Ich wusste, du würdest das sagen“, murrte er. „Falls es dich tröstet, ich denke eher, sie hat versucht dich zu essen.“   
  
Jack stand auf und streckte seine verspannten Muskeln. „Wir haben CCTV im Gewächshaus“, entgegnete er, sich selbst ein wenig als Kletterfarn betätigend als er die Arme um Iantos Taille schlang. „Ich weiß, dass er dich ständig anbaggert.“  
  
„Bilde dir nur nichts ein.“ Ianto musterte ihn. „Du bist okay, oder?“  
  
„Ianto Jones. Der Pflanzenflüsterer.“ Jack grinste. „Du verblüffst mich immer wieder. Ich würde dich jetzt ja küssen, aber ich habe diesen grässlichen Geschmack im Mund...“  
  
„Wir holen das nach. Ich habe zuerst etwas zu erledigen.“ Ianto befreite sich aus Jacks Klammergriff – Hallo deja vu! – und wischte eine grünliche Flüssigkeit vom Kinn seines Partners. „Geh und erlöse Andy von unserer Tochter. Ich kümmere mich um die Entsorgung unseres… Gastes.“  
  
„Wir unterhalten uns noch über die Freiheiten, die sich gewisse Pflanzen bei dir rausnehmen dürfen“, entgegnete Jack grinsend und küsste ihn auf die Wange, bevor er das Büro verließ.  
  
Ianto wischte sich die Wange ab und holte einen Schraubendreher aus der untersten Schublade des Schreibtisches um das Lüftungsgitter abzumontieren.   
  
Während Jack sich den Mund ausspülen und seine Tochter beruhigen ging, trug Ianto den wieder zusammengeschrumpften Trieb ins Gewächshaus und steckte ihn neben dem ausgewachsenen Klammerfarn in die Erde. „Und keine Ausflüge mehr nach draußen, verstehen wir uns?“, ermahnte er die Pflanze streng. Es schien ihm fast so als welke der Farn ein wenig. Die orangefarbenen Flecken leuchteten nicht mehr so wie zuvor. „Das ist nicht okay. Das Gewächshaus ist für Pflanzen – und das gilt für alle anderen auch, die zufällig noch zuhören – und der Hub ist für Menschen.“ Er wischte sich die Hände an der Jeans ab und ging. Sorgfältig darauf achtend, dass er keine weiteren blinden Passagiere nach draußen beförderte.  
  
Rhearn saß zwischen Andy und Jack auf dem Sofa und lehnte sich an ihren Vater, der den Arm um sie gelegt hatte. Alle drei hielten Tassen in den Händen.   
  
Andy stand auf, als er zu ihnen trat. „Wenn die ganze Aufregung jetzt vorbei ist, lege ich mich nochmal aufs Ohr“, verkündete er gähnend und reichte seine Tasse an Ianto. „Hier, die ist für dich.“  
  
Ianto nahm den Kakao und setzte sich auf den Platz, den Andy frei gemacht hatte. Er legte den anderen Arm um Rhearn und sah über ihren Kopf hinweg seinen Partner an. „Alles erledigt“, meinte er und nippte an seiner Tasse. Uh, Andy war mit dem Zucker aber großzügig gewesen.   
  
„Gut.“ Jack warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Dann trinken wir jetzt besser alle unseren Kakao aus und ich bringe euch nach Hause. Diese junge Dame hier muss nämlich dringend schlafen gehen, damit sie groß und stark wird und ihre Vater vor den irregeleiteten Verehrern ihres Tads beschützen kann.“ Er küsste Rhearn auf die Schläfe, die bereits in ihrem Kakao gähnte. Nachdem – wie Andy gesagt hatte – die ganze Aufregung jetzt vorbei war, schien auch sie bereit, wieder ins Bett zu gehen.   
  
Ianto nahm ihr die Tasse ab und stellte sie auf den Couchtisch, dann nahm Jack sie hoch und Rhearn kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie schlief tief und fest, als sie mit dem „unsichtbaren“ Lift hochfuhren, denn Iantos Auto stand ja noch völlig verkehrswidrig geparkt vor der Wasserskulptur.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Nachdem er seine Familie nach Hause gebracht und zugesehen hatte, dass sowohl sein Partner als auch seine Tochter wohlbehalten in ihren jeweiligen Betten landeten, fuhr Jack nochmal zurück in den Hub. Die Nachtschicht war zwar ohnehin so gut wie vorbei, aber eines hatte er noch zu erledigen. Ein Gespräch Mann-zu-Pflanze. Er schlenderte ins Gewächshaus und musterte den überdimensionalen Brokkoli, der nun nicht mehr gerade wuchs, sondern wie gekochte Spaghetti nach vornüber gebeugt hing.   
  
Kein Anzeichen dafür, dass die Pflanze auf ihn reagierte. Kein hervorschießender Trieb, der versuchte ihn einzuwickeln. „Nur damit wir uns verstehen“, sagte er. „Ianto ist vergeben. Und wenn du deine Ableger in Zukunft nicht bei dir behältst, dann kaufe ich einen Häcksler und verarbeite dich zu Grünfutter.“ Jack wartete eine Weile, doch nichts passierte. Schulterzuckend wandte er sich schließlich ab und ging. Er hoffte, dass die Botschaft laut und klar verstanden worden war.  
  
Hinter ihm schoss – beinahe trotzig – ein Trieb aus der Erde und erwischte ihn am Knöchel. Jack stolperte und landete fluchend mit dem Gesicht voraus im Dreck. Und er hätte schwören können, dass er so etwas wie ein Kichern hörte.  
  
Das war genug! Er würde mit Owen sprechen, sobald der Arzt im Hub auftauchte und dann würden sie dieses unverschämte Unkraut in handlichen Portionen an UNIT schicken. Sollten sich doch deren Xenobotaniker mit wandernden Trieben und liebeskranken Klammerfarnen beschäftigen!   
  
  
  
Ende


	107. Der Tag der Ente (Day of the Duck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 kleine Storys um Jacks Lieblingsfeind… 

Titel: Der Tag der Ente (Day of the Duck)  
Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 2215  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Owen Harper – und natürlich Percy  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, humor  
  
Summe: 3 kleine Storys um Jacks Lieblingsfeind…   
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
  
1\. Office Duck (593 Worte)  
  
  
Jack öffnete schwungvoll die Tür zu seinem Büro. „Hey, schöner Mann“, sagte er, den Arm um Ianto legend, der stirnrunzelnd die schiefen Aktenstapel auf Jacks Schreibtisch betrachtete.   
  
Okay, also war er noch nicht damit fertig und vielleicht ein bisschen hinterher, was den Papierkram im Allgemeinen betraf, aber der Vormittag war viel zu schön gewesen, um ihn im Hub zu verbringen. Also hatte er mit Rhearn einen kleinen Ausflug zu Estelles Haus gemacht, um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Ianto war nicht mitgekommen - er sagte, er müsse dringend das Tourismus-Büro auf Vordermann bringen. Rhearn hatte sich völlig dabei verausgabt, durch den inzwischen verwilderten Garten zu toben. Etwas musste dagegen unternommen werden, bevor sich die Nachbarn über das Unkraut beschwerten. Sie trank jetzt mit Tosh unten auf der Couch Tee und versuchte, die Augen offen zu halten, den unvermeidlichen Mittagsschlaf noch ein wenig hinaus zögernd.  
  
Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Okay, ich kümmere mich darum, versprochen. Das nächste Mal, wenn ich die Nachtschicht übernehme und nichts los ist, sind sie fällig.“  
  
Ianto gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm. „Genau das gleiche hast du die letzten drei Male auch gesagt. Allmählich gebe ich die Hoffnung auf.“  
  
„Sie haben… wie viele Jahre… achtzig?... im Archiv verbracht, was sind ein paar Wochen mehr…“ Jack umrundete den Tisch und stoppte abrupt. „Was macht ES hier?“ Seine Augen verengten sich, als er den Erpel betrachtete, der auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl stand und an einem losen Faden des Bezuges zupfte.   
  
„Er ist das Haustier deiner Tochter, wenn du dich erinnern möchtest?“, entgegnete Ianto trocken.  
  
„Ich weiß. Warum ist er hier? Auf meinem Stuhl!“ Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und starrte den Eindringling an.  
  
„Rhearn wollte ihn heute nicht Zuhause lassen. Sei froh, dass ich sie überreden konnte, ihn nicht mit euch zu nehmen. Estelles Garten hätte ihm bestimmt gefallen. Aber er war die ganze Zeit oben bei mir im Büro - keine Sorge, ich nehme ihn auch gleich wieder mit. Ich konnte ihn nur nicht unbeaufsichtigt dort lassen.“ Ianto hob die Ente mit beiden Händen hoch und klemmte ihn sich dann geübt in die Ellenbeuge. So wie manche Leute es mit ihren Katzen taten. „Komm her du schräger Vogel. Das ist doch ein Stuhl, kein Futter“, tadelte er Percy lachend.   
  
Erstaunlicherweise genug, Percy ließ sich das einfach so gefallen und schob sofort den Schnabel zwischen Iantos Arm und seine Seite.   
  
„Ein Moment. Halt still, Percy." Ianto gab ihm abwesend einen sanften Klaps auf den Rücken. Nun, es war eher ein Streicheln, wie Jack - der das Ganze selbstverständlich genau beobachtete - feststellte.   
  
Natürlich hörte der Erpel nicht darauf, er bohrte den Kopf und den Hals unter Iantos Arm, mit genug Wucht, dass sein Hintern wild wackelte und er fast auf dem Boden fiel. Ianto lachte und rückte ihn zurecht. „Noch einer, der nicht weiß, wie man still sitzt.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Bis später. Ruf mich nicht an, wenn dir langweilig ist, ich habe zu tun.“  
  
Jack betrachtete seinen malträtierten Stuhl kritisch, wischte mit der Handfläche darüber - und rutschte auf etwas Glitschigem auf dem Boden, als er Platz nehmen wollte. Er packte den Rand des Tisches und hielt sich fluchend daran fest.   
  
Nach unten sehend, entdeckte er Percys kleines "Abschiedsgeschenk", dass der Erpel hinterlassen hatte und machte sich angewidert - und auf einem Bein hüpfend, damit er davon nichts weiter im Raum verteilte - auf die Suche nach etwas, um es von seinem Schuh abzuwischen. Er hasste diese Ente!   
  
Ob Myfanwy wohl Lust auf ein leichtes Mittagessen hatte?  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
  
2\. Dirty Duck (753 Worte)  
  
„Ich denke er fühlt sich schuldig“, verkündete Jack, während Ianto den Futternapf in den frisch gereinigten Entenkäfig zurück stellte und aufstand. „Er sieht auf jeden Fall so aus als hätte er ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen. Und das sollte er auch, er hat meine Lieblings-Manschettenknöpfe gefressen. Zumindest einen davon.“  
  
„Jack, er ist eine Ente.“ Seufzend betrachtete Ianto den Erpel, der während der Reinigungsaktion vorübergehend in einen Karton umgezogen war und der in aller Unschuld sein Gefieder reinigte. Möglicherweise. Er fand das Mienenspiel von Enten sehr schwer zu deuten. Für ihn sah Percy eher so aus als hätte er Verdauungsprobleme. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht noch mehr gefressen, dass ihm nicht gut bekommen würde...   
  
Er ließ Jacks Manschettenknopf, den er tatsächlich mit Dreck und Einstreu verklebt in einer Ecke des Käfigs gefunden hatte, auf ein Stück sauberes Zeitungspapier fallen und wickelte ihn darin ein. Er würde ihn später unter viel heißem Wasser reinigen und vorsorglich desinfizieren. Eigentlich glaubte er nicht wirklich, dass Percy ihn verschluckt hatte. Es erschien ihm viel wahrscheinlicher, dass Jack die Manschettenknöpfe auf Rhearns Nachttischt vergessen hatte, und Rhearn einen davon beim Spielen in den Entenkäfig fallen ließ. Percy war kaum da rauf geklettert um einen der kleinen, wie Flugzeuge geformten Manschettenknöpfe zu fressen. Sicherlich, er war nicht besonders wählerisch dabei, was er in seinem Schnabel verschwinden ließ, aber so etwas?  
  
Jack schnaubte verächtlich. „Davon bin ich immer noch nicht völlig überzeugt.“  
  
Rhearn sah ihren Vater neugierig an, als er so ein lustiges Geräusch von sich gab. Dann stieß sie ihm die Kante des Buches, aus dem er vorgelesen hatte, in den Magen. „Dada mehr“, quengelte sie ungeduldig und trommelte mit den Hacken gegen die Seite des Bettes.   
  
Jack hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und huldvoll die Aufgabe übernommen, sie davon abzuhalten, Ianto bei seiner schmutzigen Arbeit zu helfen. Es reichte vollkommen, wenn einer von ihnen in Entensche… also Entenkaka herum wühlte. „Sofort Prinzessin“, sagte er und küsste sie auf den Kopf. „Ich muss mich noch kurz mit deinem Vater unterhalten.“  
  
Rhearn hopste vom Bett und spähte neugierig in den Karton mit ihrem Haustier, packte Percys Schnabel und schüttelte ihn leicht. Geduldig ließ der Erpel das über sich ergehen. Dann krabbelte sie wieder neben Jack aufs Bett. „Ge-sich-te. Jetzt“, forderte sie ihren Daddy auf.  
  
„Enten mögen vielleicht glitzernde Dinge. Oder er hat eine Elster unter seinen Vorfahren.“ Erleichtert zog Ianto die Gummihandschuhe aus und verknotete den Müllsack mit den schmutzigen Zeitungen und der gebrauchten Einstreu. „Pass einfach besser auf, was du so alles herum liegen lässt.“  
  
„Was? Erwartest du vielleicht, dass ich mich jetzt bei ihm entschuldige?“, fragte Jack empört.   
  
Das klang eigentlich nach einer guten Idee. Aber Ianto wusste besser, als das laut auszusprechen. Die Eifersucht seines Partners war wirklich kindisch.  
  
„Auf keinen Fall“, trotzte Jack. „Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen.“  
  
„Gut.“ Als würde er das wollen. „Warum liest du nicht mit Rhearn in aller Ruhe die Geschichte zu Ende und in einer halben Stunde essen wir gemeinsam zu Abend.“ Ianto nahm den Erpel aus dem Karton. Percy stieß ein kurzes Quaken aus und schlug mit den Flügeln, beruhigte sich dann aber und kuschelte sich auf Iantos Arm zurecht.  
  
„Wo willst du mit ihm hin?“, fragte Jack. Ohne hinzusehen griff er nach Rhearns Arm. Sie hatte begonnen, auf dem Bett zu hüpfen, nachdem ihr niemand genug Beachtung schenkte.   
  
„Ich denke Percy hat nach all der Aufregung ein Bad verdient. Und eine kleine Bauchmassage.“ Ianto streichelte der Ente über den Rücken. „Du solltest mal sehen, wie er das genießt, er liebt es.“  
  
Jacks Miene spiegelte deutlich wider, was er von der Vorstellung hielt. „Wer nicht?“, grummelte er. „Was ist mit mir?“  
  
„Willst du auch ein Bad und eine Bauchmassage?“, erwiderte Ianto trocken.  
  
Einen Moment lang sah Jack so aus als wollte er, dann meinte er: „Ich dachte eher an die Dusche, aber wir können beim Bauch anfangen, wenn du willst.“ Er warf einen Blick auf seine Tochter, die sich jetzt an seiner Schulter abstützte und auf einem Bein balancierte. „Sobald Rhearn schläft.“  
  
„Vielleicht.“ Ianto hielt die Ente fest und ging auf die Tür des Kinderzimmers zu. „Wenn du dich bei Percy entschuldigst.“  
  
Bevor Jack darauf antworten konnte, hieb ihm Rhearn das Buch in die Rippen. „Dada! Jetzt lesn.“ Mit einer Grimasse griff er danach und zog seine gewalttätige Tochter auf seinen Schoß. Wirklich niemand in diesem Haushalt hatte auch nur das kleinste bisschen Respekt vor ihm, dachte er selbstmitleidig, schlug das Buch auf und suchte nach der Stelle, an der er vorhin aufgehört hatte, Rhearn vorzulesen.   
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
3\. Baby Duck (792 Worte)  
  
Jack rieb liebevoll über seinen Bauch. Noch war es ja kaum zu sehen, aber die Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden beutelten ihn trotzdem. Wer hatte eigentlich behauptet, beim zweiten Kind wäre alles einfacher?  
  
„Owen?“ Wo steckte der Arzt? Jack warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und sah sich um, als er an Harpers unordentlichen Schreibtisch trat. Grinsend musterte er das Stillleben aus schlampig gestapelten Unterlagen, verklebten Bechern aus dem Coffeeshop und einem angebissenen Burger, der ziemlich vertrocknet aussah. Offenbar war Ianto schon länger nicht mehr hier unten gewesen. Resolut verschränkte Jack die Arme vor der Brust, um sich nicht das altbackene Fastfood zu krallen. So viel Selbstbeherrschung hatte er noch – Schwangerschaftsgelüste hin oder her… Ohhh. Er wollte jetzt sofort einen Burger! Jack wandte der Versuchung auf dem Schreibtisch den Rücken zu. Wenn Owen hier nicht bald auftauchte…  
  
…würde er sich aus dem Hub schleichen und über den Plass rennen müssen, um sich schuldbewusst klammheimlich mit verbotenem Fastfood vollzustopfen...   
  
Sein Magen knurrte bei dem Gedanken begehrlich.  
  
In seinem Büro warteten Gemüsesäfte und Obst. Ianto war der Ansicht, dass Jack essen könne, was er wolle, aber das Baby würde sich gesund ernähren. Und noch hatte er von keiner Möglichkeit gehört, an dem Baby in seinem Bauch vorbei zu essen.  
  
Zum Glück kam Owen die Treppe runter, bevor er noch mehr über Essen nachdenken und noch hungriger werden konnte. Jack starrte seinen Arzt an. „Wo warst du?“  
  
Owen riss den Mund und die Augen in gespieltem Erstaunen auf. „Sag nicht, du bist hier und jetzt schon bereit zu werfen?“  
  
„Ha. Ha. Sehr witzig, Owen“, entgegnete Jack. „Ich lache in sechs Monaten darüber, wenn das für dich okay ist.“ Er ließ sich auf die Untersuchungsliege plumpsen, die Owen für lebende Patienten benutzte. „Machst du jetzt den Scan oder warten wir, bis Ianto wieder hier ist, damit er dir Feuer unter dem Hintern macht?“  
  
Der Arzt schnitt eine Grimasse und holte den Scanner. „Halt mir bloß Mama Bär vom Hals“, brummte er. „Finger weg vom Reißverschluss!“ Er schwenkte das Gerät. „Das Ding kann zum Glück durch Kleidung sehen, falls du das vergessen hast.“  
  
„Ja, ja, schon gut.“ Insgeheim war er tatsächlich mal froh darüber, sich nicht ausziehen zu müssen. Seit er schwanger war, fror er ziemlich schnell. „Wie geht es dem Baby?“ Er verrenkte sich fast den Hals um auf den Bildschirm zu sehen, doch Owens schlaksige Gestalt verdeckte die meisten Resultate.  
  
Langsam wandte der Arzt sich ihm zu. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das sagen soll, Jack. Aber es ist… eine Ente. Du bist mit einer Ente schwanger! Unglaublich, das ist…“  
  
Mehr hörte Jack nicht mehr, um ihn wurde es dunkel.  
  
„Jack?“   
  
Jemand packte seine Schulter, schüttelte ihn. Mit einem Stöhnen schlug Jack die Augen auf und sah zu Ianto hoch, der ihn besorgt musterte.   
  
„Was ist los?“, fragte der Waliser. „Schlechte Träume? Du hast irgendwas wie: „Keine Ente, nur keine Ente“ gemurmelt.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Alles okay mit dir?“  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Ianto, bin ich schwanger?“  
  
Die Augenbrauen seines Partners flogen fast bis an den Haaransatz. „Nicht, soweit ich weiß.“  
  
„Oh gut. Dann war es nur ein Traum.“ Jack setzte sich auf und fuhr sich erleichtert durch die Haare. Iantos Blicke hatten etwas… Bohrendes an sich.   
  
„Warte“, begann Ianto sarkastisch und hielt die Hand hoch. „Du hast von einer Ente geträumt und jetzt fragst du, ob du schwanger bist? Das war besser nicht die Art von Traum, an die ich jetzt denken muss.“  
  
Jack grinste. „Ich habe geträumt ich wäre mit einer Ente schwanger. Es war ein Alptraum!“  
  
„Du Ärmster“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und zog die Decke über die Schultern hoch. „Mach das Licht aus, wenn du soweit bist, okay?“  
  
Gehorsam knipste er die Lampe aus, und rückte näher an seinen Partner, einen Arm über Iantos Hüfte legend. „Willst du mich nicht ein bisschen trösten?“  
  
„Quak?“ Ianto wandte den Kopf, nur dass es nicht Ianto war, sondern eine gigantische Ente…  
  
Jack schreckte hoch und fiel von der Couch in seinem Büro. Er blinzelte, als einen Moment später ein Paar gut geputzter Schuhe in seinem Blickfeld erschien.   
  
„Ist alles okay mit dir?“, fragte Ianto und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen, um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen.   
  
Vorsorglich kniff sich Jack selbst in die dünne Haut hinter dem Ohr, um sich zu überzeugen, dass er wach war. „Yup. Prächtig.“ Er rappelte sich auf. „Vielleicht sollten wir über die Anschaffung einer neuen Couch nachdenken.“  
  
„Wieso das plötzlich?“, fragte der Waliser überrascht. „Bisher warst du doch bereit, das alte Ding mit deinem Leben zu verteidigen.“  
  
„Sagen wir, die Erkenntnis kam zu mir in einem Traum.“ Jack schlang den Arm um seine Mitte und runzelte die Stirn. „Sag mal, ist das da etwa eine Feder an deinem Ärmel?“  
  
Ende

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

[X](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d49b84f000067500651b96b/107/Tupperwood-Storysammlung-#void)

 

     


	108. Kitchen Duck

Kleiner Nachtrag zum vorherigen Post…  
  
  
  
Kitchen Duck  
  
  
"Hier." Ianto reichte seiner neugierig zusehenden Tochter ein Stück Karotte. "Probier mal."  
  
Rhearn, die neben ihrem Vater auf einem Hocker kniete, zog die Nase hoch. "Is Persy isst."  
  
Ianto lachte. "Nein. Percy isst das nicht, und er ist auch nicht dein persönlicher Vorkoster." Er tippte Rhearns Nase mit der Fingerspitze an, die daraufhin prompt zu schielen begann und machte sich wieder ans Karottenschnippeln.  
  
Seine Tochter musterte das Gemüse misstrauisch und biss dann sehr vorsichtig ein winziges Stückchen ab, das sie so behutsam kaute als ob sie Nadeln drin vermute.   
  
Percy tauchte aus einer Wolke knisternden Zeitungspapiers auf, mit dem Ianto sein "Nest" ausgelegt hatte und schüttelte sich. Er näherte sich neugierig Iantos Schuhen und stob erschreckt weg, als Rhearn den Rest ihres Karottenstücks fallen ließ und es praktisch vor seinem Schnabel aufschlug.   
  
Eine kleine Weile später wagte der Erpel sich wieder hinter dem Bein des Küchentisches hervor. Er musterte misstrauisch das Ding, das ihm fast auf den Kopf gefallen wäre. Ein kleines Erdbeben sandte ihn zurück, dieses Mal Schutz unter dem Küchentisch suchend.  
  
Rhearn - die vom Hocker gehopst war - duckte sich unter den Tisch und tätschelte den Erpel. "Hi. Persy." Sie hielt ihm das Karottenstück vor den Schnabel. "Da. Iss." Das kleine Mädchen beugte sich vor und flüsterte der Ente verschwörerisch zu. "Is bäh. Nix Tad sagn."  
  
"Das habe ich gehört, junge Dame", bemerkte Ianto amüsiert. Er kippte Haferflocken auf einen Unterteller und reichte ihn seiner Tochter unter den Tisch. "Für Percy." Dann wandte er sich wieder den Vorbereitungen fürs Abendessen zu. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah, wie Rhearn die Haferflocken gerecht aufteilte - ein paar wanderten in ihren Mund, ein paar in Percys Schnabel.   
  
Gedankenverloren steckte er ein Stück Karotte in seinen eigenen Mund. Und schnitt eine Grimasse. Yeah. Das hatte Rhearn eindeutig von ihm geerbt...  
  
  
Ende

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

[X](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d49b84f000067500651b96b/108/Tupperwood-Storysammlung-#void)

 

     


	109. Eine willkommene Unterbrechung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto macht im Büro der Touristeninformation sauber, als Besuch ihm eine willkommen Unterbrechung beschert.

Titel: Eine willkommene Unterbrechung  
Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2014)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1400   
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Kathy Swanson  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, humor  
  
Summe: Ianto macht im Büro der Touristeninformation sauber, als Besuch ihm eine willkommen Unterbrechung beschert.   
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ianto sah nach unten, als jemand nachdrücklich an seinem Hosenbein zupfte, und in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht seiner Tochter. "Hey, cariad. Du bist ja schon wieder wach. Gib mir einen Augenblick, dann kann ich mich um dich kümmern." Offenbar hoffte sie darauf von ihm unterhalten zu werden.  
  
Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Nur siebzehn Minuten waren vergangen, seit sie eingeschlafen war - dabei hatte er wenigstens auf eine halbe Stunde gehofft. Bedeutete das etwa auch, Rhearn wurde allmählich zu alt um ihren Mittagsschlaf zu halten?   
  
Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen legte er die Broschüren beiseite, die er nach Sprache und Thema ins Regal ordnete - dass sie das Büro der Touristeninformation nur als Fassade betrieben (und wüsste er nicht gerne, wer auf die Idee dazu gekommen war - Jack behauptete, sich nicht erinnern zu können) bedeutete nicht, dass er zwei Jahre altes Werbematerial in den Regalen liegen lassen konnte. Was hatte Gwen sich dabei gedacht, einfach die aktuellen Ausgaben auf die alten zu werfen, anstatt die zuerst ins Altpapier zu geben? Gut, sie machte ja sonst auch deutlich, wie sehr sie es hasste, hier zu sitzen. Aber hatte Gwen wirklich auch nur einen Moment angenommen, Jack würde sie von dem Augenblick an, ab dem er von ihrer Schwangerschaft wusste, im Feld arbeiten lassen? Wie hatte sie so schnell vergessen, wie es gewesen war, als Jack mit Rhearn schwanger war? Wenigsten konnte sie wann immer sie wollte, den Hub verlassen, ohne fürchten zu müssen, jemand könne sie sehen und neugierige Fragen stellen.  
  
"Ich habe ja schon gehört, dass es schwer ist, gutes Personal zu finden", sagte jemand hinter ihm. "Aber das Torchwood auf Kinderarbeit zurückgreift, halte ich doch für übertrieben."  
  
Verdutzt sah Ianto nach unten - keine Rhearn, ihr war wohl das Warten zu lange geworden - dann drehte er sich um.   
  
Kathy Swanson stand in der Tür. Neben ihr seine Tochter, ein paar der aussortierten Broschüren im Arm, die sie offenbar aus dem Karton gefischt hatte, in die Ianto sie geworfen hatte. Der Detective lachte und nahm einen der Prospekte, den ihr das kleine Mädchen hinhielt – genau wie sie es schon oft bei ihrem Tad beobachtet hatte. "Dankeschön, Rhearn."  
  
Zufrieden ließ Rhearn die restlichen Unterlagen fallen und lief zu ihrem Vater, der sie auf den Arm nahm und lobte.   
  
"Kinder können gar nicht früh genug anfangen, sich ihr Taschengeld zu verdienen. Und wie du siehst, sie ist ein Naturtalent. Ich sehe eine große Karriere für sie in der Tourismusbehörde." Ianto trat lachend zu ihr und küsste sie zur Begrüßung auf die Wange. "Es ist wirklich schön dich zu sehen, Kathy. Wie war die Fortbildung in London?"  
  
Kathy gab ein übertriebenes Stöhnen von sich, als sie ihm den Prospekt hinhielt. "Ich habe den Verdacht, mein Chef hasst mich und er hat mich nur deshalb dorthin geschickt."  
  
"An einem Terror-Abwehr-Kurs mit dem FBI teilnehmen zu dürfen, das klingt doch nach einer großen Ehre." Ianto ließ Rhearn zurück auf den Boden, sie hatte offensichtlich genug von der Unterhaltung der Erwachsenen. Er bückte sich nach den fallen gelassenen Papieren und warf die veralteten Flyer in den Papierkorb.   
  
"Ja, und das ließen sie uns auch spüren." Kathy lehnte sich gegen den Tresen und beobachtete amüsiert das kleine Mädchen, dass in seiner Spielecke eine Schneise der Verwüstung in die versammelten Stofftiere schlug. Sah so aus als suchte sie nach was.   
  
Lächelnd wandte sie sich wieder Ianto zu. "Ich muss zugeben, nach der Arbeit mit Torchwood klingt das alles nicht mehr so aufregend. Außerdem hat Cardiff, wie die meisten größeren Städte, schon längst eigene Terrorabwehrpläne eingeführt. Auch ohne die Hilfe von Big Brother. Aber das muss ich dir nicht erzählen, du kennst sie vermutlich ebenfalls auswendig."  
  
"Teil des Jobs." Ianto warf ihr einen Seitenblick und ein Grinsen zu. "Warte bis du die Notfallpläne von Torchwood und UNIT kennen lernen darfst. Da wirst du dich garantiert nicht langweilen. Es gibt Pläne für Vorfälle, von denen du noch nicht mal träumst." Er beugte sich zu Rhearn hinunter, die mit einem Plüschfrosch ankam. "Danke, cariad." Ianto nahm den Frosch und legte ihn auf den Tresen. Zufrieden kehrte seine Tochter in ihre Spielecke zurück. "Eigentlich sollte sie um diese Zeit schlafen, aber dazu kann ich sie heute nicht überreden", setzte er erklärend hinzu. "Lust auf einen Kaffee? Ich hole einen zweiten Stuhl von nebenan und wir können uns hinsetzen. Hier ist nicht viel los, ich bin hauptsächlich mit Aufräumen und Abstauben beschäftigt."  
  
"Dein Kaffee? Immer. Aber ich muss leider gleich weiter", erwiderte Kathy bedauernd. "Nach drei Monaten Fortbildung in London habe ich nur einen einzigen Tag frei bekommen, um eine Zillion Dinge zu erledigen. Wir holen das aber ganz bestimmt nach." Sie griff in ihren Rucksack, der auch als Handtasche diente, und zog einen Stapel Unterlagen hervor. "Ich bin eigentlich nur hergekommen, um diese Berichte abzuliefern. Seine Harknessheit muss sie noch gegenzeichnen."  
  
Ianto lachte, als er die Papier entgegennahm. "Ich kümmere mich darum und sorge dafür, dass sie wieder auf deinem Schreibtisch landen." Er legte sie hinter den Tresen, außer Sicht, in einen Ablagekorb. "Und du hast wirklich keine Zeit für einen Kaffee? Jack hat uns eine neue Maschine für Zuhause gekauft und ich habe die alte mit hierher genommen. Sie steht nebenan. Und wir könnten auch Tosh anrufen, und fragen, ob sie nach oben kommt...", setzte er hinzu. "Sie freut sich bestimmt sehr, dich zu sehen."  
  
Kathy lächelte und beschäftigte sich angelegentlich mit dem Reißverschluss ihres Rucksacks. "Wir haben ein paar eMails gewechselt..." Sie richtete sich auf und schlang den Rucksack über die Schulter. "Und uns für nächsten Donnerstag auf einen Drink verabredet. Wie es sich so ergibt, haben wir da beide zufällig den Abend frei." Sie lächelte Rhearn zu und akzeptierte den Plüschbären, den das kleine Mädchen ihr hinhielt. "Vielen Dank, das ist so lieb von dir. Woher weißt du nur, dass mir genau so einer gefehlt hat?", meinte sie, in die Hocke gehend, damit sie auf gleicher Höhe mit Rhearn war.   
  
Ianto machte eine mentale Notiz, dafür zu sorgen, dass Toshs freier Abend auch wirklich einer blieb, falls es irgendwie möglich war. Tosh verbrachte zu viel Zeit im Hub und noch mehr vor dem Computer. Aber zuerst würde er sie darüber grillen, dass sie kein Wort verloren hatte, dass sie mit Kathy in Kontakt stand.   
  
"Rhearn hat heute offenbar ihren großzügigen Tag. Zumindest so lange, bis sie alle ihre Spielsachen wieder zurückhaben will", wechselte er das Thema.   
  
"Kann es sein, dass sie gewachsen ist, seit ich das letzte Mal hier war oder kommt es mir nur so vor?" Kathy bekam ein zweites Kuscheltier überreicht, dieses Mal eine in allen Regenbogenfarben geringelte Raupe. Zumindest nahm sie an, es war eine Raupe.  
  
"Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, sie wächst, wenn ich nur einen Moment den Blick von ihr abwende." Ianto beugte sich erneut über den Tresen und holte eine Plastikdose, die er öffnete und seiner Tochter hinhielt. "Hier. Warum fütterst du nicht deinen Zoo?"  
  
"Okay." Rhearn balancierte die Dose zurück in ihre Ecke, ließ sich auf den Boden plumpsen und steckte einen der Apfelschnitze in ihren Mund, während sie einen zweiten Schnitz einem mitgenommen aussehenden Plüschsaurier hinhielt. "Mampf, mampf, mampf."  
  
"Und das ist mein Stichwort, zu gehen." Kathy drückte Iantos Arm, küsste ihn auf die Wange und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Und auf das Angebot mit dem Kaffee komme ich garantiert bald zurück", meinte sie, als sie die Tür öffnete. "Habt einen schönen Tag noch, ihr beide und richte seiner Hoheit meine Grüße aus."  
  
"Werde ich tun", versprach Ianto lachend. "Bis bald." Er sah ihr einen Moment nach, dann wandte er sich Rhearn zu, die ihre Stofftiere - und sich selbst - mit Apfelschnitzen fütterte. Gut, sah so aus als wäre sie für den Moment beschäftigt. Jetzt konnte er sich vielleicht endlich dem Austausch der Broschüren widmen. So etwas konnte er in seinem Büro einfach nicht dulden...   
  
Einen Moment später zupften kleine, klebrige Finger erneut an seinem Hosenbein. "Tad?"  
  
Andererseits, was machte es schon, wenn sie noch einen Tag länger da liegen blieben und einstaubten...  
  
  
Ende

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

[X](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d49b84f000067500651b96b/109/Tupperwood-Storysammlung-#void)

 

     


	110. Ein Tupperwood Valentinstag-Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack plant ein Date für den Abend des Valentinstages und Rhearn hilft dabei.

Titel: Ein Tupperwood Valentinstag-Date  
Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2014)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1768  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, humor  
  
Summe: Jack plant ein Date für den Abend des Valentinstages und Rhearn hilft dabei.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
„Okay, Prinzessin. Du weißt jetzt, was du zu tun hast.“ Jack versuchte vergeblich eine ernste Miene beizubehalten, als er die einzelne Rose aus ihrer Plastikschutzhülle nahm und sie vorne in Rhearns Latzhose steckte, so dass nur noch der Blütenkopf hervor sah.   
  
Als er sie gekauft hatte, war Rhearn bei ihm gewesen und die Floristin bot sofort an, den Stiel auf etwaige, verbliebene Dornen zu überprüfen, damit sich die Kleine nicht an den Fingern verletzen konnte, wenn sie sie ihrer Mami überreichte. Das hatte ihn auf die Idee gebracht. Den Teil mit der Mami erwähnte er aber wohl Ianto gegenüber besser nicht...  
  
Seine Tochter kicherte und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, ungeduldig ihre Mission zu beginnen. Immerhin hatten sie eine geschlagene Viertelstunde geübt, das war in ihrem Alter eine Ewigkeit. Sie wedelte mit dem Körbchen, das von einer Osterdekoration übriggeblieben war und das sie von ihrem Dada bekommen hatte.   
  
Zufrieden setzte Jack sich auf die Fersen zurück und betrachtete sein Werk. Er griff nach Rhearns Hand mit dem Korb und hielt beides einen Moment lang still, damit er den Umschlag hinein legen konnte. Fast ein halbes Dutzend Kuverts hatte er letzte Nacht verbraucht, bevor er mit dem Ergebnis wirklich zufrieden gewesen war.   
  
„Gut. Und jetzt gehen wir damit zu deinem Tad.“ Jack stand auf und hielt Rhearn die Hand hin. „Wir gehen zusammen die Treppe hinunter und dann läufst du zu Tad und gibst ihm den Brief. Genau wie wir es geübt haben. Okay?“  
  
Rhearn nickte und legte ihre kleinen Finger in die ihres Vaters, ungeduldig zur Tür des Probenraumes… äh Kinderzimmers… laufend. Lachend folgte Jack ihr und tat so, als würde sie ihn hinter sich her zerren. „Langsamer, Baban. Du musst für deinen alten Dada langsamer machen.“  
  
Während sie eine Stufe nach der anderen nach unten kletterten, schlug Rhearn wiederholt den Korb gegen die Wand - zum Glück war nur Papier drin.   
  
Am Fuß der Treppe wandte sich Jack erneut an seine Tochter und rückte noch einmal die Rose zurecht. „Bereit?“, fragte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn, als Rhearn begeistert nickte. „Okay, dann gehst du jetzt zu Tad in die Küche. Ich bin direkt hinter dir.“  
  
Das kleine Mädchen machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief auf die Küchentür zu. Jack folgte ihr eilig. Schließlich hatte er sich nicht die ganze Mühe gemacht, um dann den Ausdruck auf Iantos Gesicht zu verpassen.  
  
Ianto sah auf, als Rhearn sich durch die halb offen stehende Küchentür quetschte und lächelte. „Hi, cariad. Was hast du da schönes?“  
  
Rhearn lief auf ihn zu und hielt ihrem Tad stolz das Körbchen hin. Fast so, wie Jack sich das vorgestellt hatte.   
  
„Oh. Für mich?“ Ianto fischte den Umschlag heraus und drehte ihn um. Auf der Vorderseite stand in elegant geschwungener Kaligraphie sein Name. „Vielen Dank, Rhearn. Was ist das?“  
  
„So was“, meinte das kleine Mädchen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Pudding.“  
  
Ja, richtig. Jack hatte ihr Pudding versprochen, wenn sie alles genau so machte, wie er es ihr sagte.  
  
„Kein Pudding“, wiederholte Ianto amüsiert. „Das müssen wir ändern. Du bekommst Pudding zum Nachtisch. Schokoladenpudding. Okay?“  
  
„Die Rose ist eigentlich auch für dich“, kam es von der Küchentür. Jack zwinkerte seiner Tochter zu. „Hast du toll gemacht, Prinzessin“, flüsterte er deutlich hörbar.  
  
Der junge Waliser fischte die Blume aus Rhearns Latzhose, bevor die Rose zerquetscht werden konnte. Denn Rhearn verlor sichtlich das Interesse an der Sache – da kein Pudding, sondern langweiliger Elternkram - und benutzte den Korb jetzt als Hut. Sie schürzte die Lippen und zupfte an dem Umschlag, der lose in Iantos Fingern lag. „Schaun rein. Jetzt, Tad“, verlangte sie.  
  
Jack lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. „Du hast unsere Tochter gehört“, meinte er grinsend. „Mach schon auf und sieh nach, was drin ist.“  
  
Ianto legte die Rose auf den Küchentisch, um beide Hände zum Öffnen des Umschlages zu verwenden. Eine Karte, vielleicht halb so groß wie das Kuvert, kam zum Vorschein. Die Vorderseite zeigte eine Cappuchinotasse mit einem Kakaoherzen auf dem Schaum und Ianto lachte, als er das Motiv betrachtete. Dann klappte er die Karte auf. Jetzt wusste er, warum Jack ihn gestern Abend gefragt hatte, ob sie irgendwo Tinte für seinen altmodischen Füller hatten... In aufwendiger Kalligraphie stand dort:   
  
  
Einladung zum Valentinstag-Dinner.   
Heute Abend.   
In Liebe, Jack  
  
  
Er legte die Karte neben die Blume, hob Rhearn hoch und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Danke, cariad. Das hast du wirklich toll gemacht.“ Dann trat er zu Jack und küsste ihn. „Ich liebe dich auch“, sagte er. Aber heute Abend, Jack? Du hast die Nachtschicht übernommen und den anderen freigegeben. Wir können nicht...“  
  
Jack unterbrach ihn mit einem Kuss und lachte, als Rhearn ihn in den Oberschenkel kickte. Sie kam langsam in ein Alter, in dem sie es nicht mehr schätzte, zwischen ihren Vätern eingeklemmt zu werden, nur weil die sich schon wieder küssen mussten. „Wir können schon. Lass dich überraschen, okay? Ihr beide kommt einfach in den Hub und der Rest liegt bei mir.“  
  
„Okay, jetzt bin ich wirklich neugierig.“ Ianto strich seiner Tochter eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Muss ich irgendwas mitbringen?“  
  
„Nur euch beide. Bis heute Abend.“ Er küsste die beiden noch einmal und machte sich auf den Weg in den Hub.  
  
Ianto kitzelte seine Tochter und stellte Rhearn auf ihre Füße, als sie sich vor Lachen wand. „Du verrätst mir wohl nicht, was das Ganze soll, hm?, fragte er.   
  
Rhearn schüttelte den Kopf und tanzte durch die Küche, wild genug, dass der Korb davon flog. Dann verschwand sie ins Wohnzimmer.   
  
„Das war ein Nein, denke ich“, bemerkte Ianto trocken. Dann nahm er die Rose und die Karte zur Hand, fand für erstere eine Vase und für letztere einen Magneten und einen Ehrenplatz am Kühlschrank. Dort war sie sicher vor neugierigen und schmutzigen Kinderhänden, Entenschnäbeln und was sich sonst noch so an Gefahren in der Küche herumtreiben mochte.   
  
Während er das Mittagessen für Rhearn machte, warf er immer wieder einen Blick auf die elegant geschwungene Schrift - Jack hatte sich damit wirklich große Mühe gemacht - und lächelte. Natürlich war der Valentinstag eine kommerzielle Veranstaltung, und es schien eine so simple Geste, aber sein Herz schlug vor Freude schneller und er konnte den Abend kaum erwarten.   
  
  
###  
  
  
„Darf ich jetzt reinkommen?“ Ianto blieb wie von ihm gefordert vor der Tür von Jacks Büro stehen. Der Sichtschutz war zugezogen und er konnte ein gedämpftes Poltern hören. „Ich rieche das Essen.“   
  
„Eine Minute“, kam es von drinnen. „Rhearn hat mich aufgehalten. Sie wollte einfach nicht einschlafen.   
  
Ianto senkte seine Stimme ebenfalls, obwohl er sicher war, ein vorbeidonnernder Zug könnte ihre Tochter nicht wecken. „Ich habe dir gesagt, du hättest ihr nicht noch einen Pudding geben dürfen. Das war zu viel Zucker.“ Er rückte die etwas kleinere, rote Rose zurecht, die er auf seinem Nachttisch gefunden hatte. Sie passte perfekt ins Knopfloch seines Jacketts und zum Rot der Krawatte, die er ausgesucht hatte.   
  
„Fertig.“ Einen Moment später öffnete Jack die Tür und hielt ihm den Arm hin. „Darf ich Sie zu ihrem Tisch führen, Mister Jones?“  
  
Nicht, dass Ianto Probleme gehabt hätte, den zu finden. Jack hatte alle Möbel in seinem Büro ein wenig zur Wand hin gerückt, und damit in der Mitte einen freien Raum geschaffen, in dem ein mit einer roten Tischdecke und weißen Tellern gedeckter Tisch stand. Die Oberseiten der metallenen Aktenschränke, auf denen sich sonst Krimskrams sammelte, waren mit brennenden Kerzen geschmückt, die als einzige Lichtquelle dienten. Die so entstehenden Schatten ließen den Raum vertraut und fremd zugleich aussehen. Definitiv anders.  
  
Er warf einen Blick auf den Monitor – der nach wie vor auf Jacks Schreibtisch stand, allerdings so herum gedreht, dass man ihn von hier aus sehen konnte – und musterte einen Moment seine Tochter, die ihr Lieblingskuscheltier an sich drückte und offenbar tief und fest schlief. Jack hatte die Nannykamera unten aktiviert und das Signal auf seinen Computer umgeleitet, so dass sie Rhearn im Auge behalten konnten. Für sie war es ein Abenteuer, in ihrem Kinderbett im alten Bunker ihres Dadas zu übernachten, aber Ianto war sehr froh, dass sie inzwischen in einem richtigen Haus lebten.   
  
„Ich gebe zu, die Umgebung entspricht nicht ganz so den generellen Vorstellungen für ein romantisches Dinner“, meinte Jack, als er Ianto eine Serviette reichte. „Allerdings ist es wesentlich privater als ein Restaurant.“ Er grinste. „Wir können nackt essen, wenn wir wollen.“ Nun, zumindest theoretisch, dachte er, als Ianto sich bei der Vorstellung schüttelte.   
  
„Es ist perfekt wie es ist.“ Ianto legte die Serviette weg, trat um den Tisch herum und hakte die Arme um Jacks Nacken, um ihn zu küssen. „Und das Beste daran ist, dass du unseren Freunden diesen Abend freigegeben hast. Sie tun so viel für uns, dass sie sich das verdient haben.“  
  
„Ich wusste, dass du es so siehst.“ Jack lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Und dafür liebe ich dich.“ Er hob die Hand, strich mit der Fläche des Daumens Iantos Wangenknochen nach. „Lass uns essen, bevor alles kalt wird.“ Er rückte seinem Partner den Stuhl zurecht und nahm dann ihm gegenüber Platz. „Aber in naher Zukunft gehen wir groß aus, versprochen. Vielleicht mit einem Babysitter für Rhearn, so dass wir die ganze Nacht für uns haben? Wir können uns im St. Davids ein Zimmer nehmen...“  
  
„...und so tun, als wären wir einfach ein ganz normales Paar?“ Iantos Augen reflektierten die Flamme der Kerze, die zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch stand.  
  
„Sind wir das sonst nicht?“ Jack hielt einen Moment inne, das Essen auf ihre Teller zu verteilen. Er hatte es in einem von Iantos Lieblingsrestaurants bestellt und in einer Warmhaltebox liefern lassen. Und dem Lieferfahrer zwanzig Pfund Trinkgeld dafür gegeben, dass er es direkt zur Wasserskulptur brachte. Der „unsichtbare“ Lift war der schnellste Weg in den Hub.  
  
„Jack.“ Ianto griff über den Tisch und legte seine Hand auf die seines Partners. „Wir sind spektakulär.“ Er lächelte. „Und das ist das Beste was ich mir vorstellen kann. Genau wie diesen Abend hier und jetzt mit dir zu verbringen.“   
  
Es kam schließlich nicht wirklich darauf an, wo man am Valentinstag hinging, oder ob man sich etwas schenkte – sondern nur darauf, Zeit mit dem Menschen zu verbringen, den man liebte. Und das machte selbst ein Büro in einem düster-viktorianischen, unterirdischen Geheimbau einfach nur… spektakulär.   
  
  
Ende


	111. Snapshots 18

Titel: Snapshots 18  
Autor: Lady Charena (März 2014)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1425  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, humor

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Telefondienst

 

Über den Fernsehbildschirm tanzten lustige Trickfilm-Pinguine. Rhearn saß vor der Couch auf dem Boden, umgeben von Bauklötzchen, denen jedoch ihre Aufmerksamkeit im Moment so gar nicht galt. Sie wippte hin und her, den Bewegungen der Pinguine folgend, im Rhythmus der fröhlichen Melodie und kickte dabei ab und zu mit dem Fuß ein Bauklötzchen durch die Gegend.

Aber dann war da plötzlich ein anderes Geräusch. Das hatte Rhearn auch schon oft gehört. Und meistens kamen dann Tad oder Dada ganz schnell her und machten es weg. 

Rhearns Kopf drehte sich wie eine Radarschüssel auf der Suche nach einem feindlichen Signal. Kein Tad. Kein Dada. 

Die tanzenden Pinguine waren plötzlich völlig unwichtig, als Rhearn sich auf die Beine rappelte und zur Couch tappste. 

Die wurde zum größten Teil vom Mantel ihres Vaters belagert, da Jack ihn einfach nachlässig über die Sitzfläche geworfen hatte, anstatt ihn ordentlich im Flur aufzuhängen. Ianto war im Hub geblieben, um seine Arbeit fertig zu machen und hatte Jack mit Rhearn schon einmal nach Hause geschickt. Er hatte versprochen zum Abendessen da zu sein, wenn es nicht ein neuer Einsatz nötig machte, dass Jack früher ins Hauptquartier zurückkehrte. Aber die Änderungen, die sie eingeführt hatten, zeigten erste Auswirkungen. Ausgebildete Polizisten kümmerten sich zum Beispiel um Weevilsichtungen, die sie früher mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett geholt hätten. 

Rhearn lauschte, auf den Zehenspitzen wippend, beide Handflächen auf die Couch gestützt. Dadas Sachen waren kein Spielzeug, das hatte ihr Tad eingeschärft. Aber das Geräusch war einfach zu verlockend. 

Es war gar nicht so einfach. Sie rutschte ab, als sie versuchte auf den Mantel - und damit auf die Couch – zu klettern. Allerdings hatte Rhearn auf andere Weise Erfolg. Der schwere Militärmantel sackte zu Boden und begrub zahlreiche Bauklötzchen und Rhearns Zehen unter sich. Aber so kam das kleine Mädchen jetzt wunderbar an eine der großen, seitlichen Taschen. Rhearn plumpste auf ihre fünf Buchstaben und fischte einen einzelnen Schlüssel, eine Handvoll Münzen, ein Stofftaschentuch und schließlich Jacks Mobiltelefon heraus, das jetzt in ihren Händen vibrierte. Stolz hielt sie es hoch und schüttelte es. 

„Sags“, forderte sie ungeduldig. „Sags Hallo.“ So wie sie es bei den Erwachsenen gesehen hatte, presste Rhearn das Gerät gegen ihr Ohr. Zwar mit dem falschen Ende, aber dabei drückte sie unabsichtlich auf die richtige Taste und das Vibrieren verstummte. Stattdessen hörte Rhearn plötzlich die Stimme ihres Tads. Sie sah sich mit großen Augen um. 

 

###

 

Ianto runzelte die Stirn. Ein verpasster Anruf, okay. Aber er versuchte inzwischen schon zum dritten Mal, seinen Partner zu erreichen. Es klingelte lange, dann schaltete sich Jacks Voicemail ein und verlangte, dass er eine Nachricht hinterließ. Er wollte eben den Anruf beenden – er konnte Jack auch später noch fragen, wo er die Unterlagen versteckt hatte, die eigentlich bereits auf dem Weg zu UNIT sein sollten - als plötzlich eine Verbindung zustande kam und er Atmen und Musik im Hintergrund hörte. „Jack?“

Eine Pause schloss sich an. Dann hörte er ein paar Piepser, als drücke jemand auf den Tasten herum und eine sehr vertraute Stimme, die „Schäk?“ sagte und dann: „Hallo?“

„Rhearn?“, fragte Ianto überrascht. „Cariad, was machst du mit dem Handy deines Vaters?“

„Tad!“, hörte er seine Tochter erfreut rufen. 

„Genau, mein Schatz. Ich bin es“, bestätigte Ianto geduldig. Er lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch. „Gibt das Telefon bitte deinem Dada. Ich muss mit ihm sprechen.“ Versuchte Jack wirklich, sich so davor zu drücken, ihm zu sagen wo die Statistiken steckten? 

„Nö.“

Okay. Unerwartete Komplikationen. Ianto versuchte es mit einer anderen Frage. „Rhearn, mein Liebling, ist dein Dada bei dir? Ich meine, im gleichen Zimmer? Kannst du ihn sehen?“

Wieder eine Pause… und dann kam erneut ein entschiedenes „Nö“ vom anderen Ende der Leitung. 

„Ist er…“ Aber da war die Verbindung auch bereits unterbrochen. Verwundert sah Ianto das Mobiltelefon in seiner Hand an, als es plötzlich klingelte. Hatte Rhearn jetzt auch gelernt, wie man anrief? „Cariad, ein Telefon ist kein Spielzeug.“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Jack. „Warum reden wir darüber? Hey, ich wurde total ausgeraubt. Unsere Tochter hat meine Manteltaschen gelehrt, während ich uns in der Küche ein Sandwich gemacht habe. Und ich habe ihr angedroht, dass ich sie so lange kitzeln werde, bis sie alles wieder rausgerückt hat.“

Nun, das erklärte einiges. „Das erzähle ich dir, wenn ich Zuhause bin“, erwiderte Ianto lächelnd. „Sag mir lieber, wo du die Unterlagen für UNIT versteckt hast, die müssen heute noch per Kurier raus.“

Er hörte Jack am anderen Ende der Verbindung seufzen. Dann ein entschiedenes: „Nö“, gefolgt vom Lachen seines Partners und ihrer Tochter. Vielleicht kam er doch weiter, wenn er sich mit Rhearn unterhielt…

 

Ende

 

 

Der Heimwerker-King

Yep. Das war es. Er hatte es geschafft. Völlig ohne Verstümmelungen und Beschädigungen bei sich selbst oder dem Material. Zufrieden ließ Jack den Hammer sinken und trat über die Terrasse ins Haus.

Dort herrschte auffallendes Desinteresse an seiner Errungenschaft. 

Immerhin sah Rhearn auf und hopste von ihrem Stuhl, als er in die Küche trat. Aber sie musterte ihn nur neugierig und kroch dann unter den Tisch. Ianto hob nicht einmal den Blick von der Zeitung. Dabei hatte er sicher gedacht, sein Partner beobachte ihn wenigstens durchs Fenster... 

Jack legte den Hammer zurück in die Werkzeugkiste, die auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke stand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ja?", kam es schließlich von Ianto.

"Ich bin fertig", erwiderte Jack.

"Das habe ich mir fast gedacht." Erst jetzt hob Ianto den Blick - und eine Augenbraue. "Weißt du, als das Hämmern aufhörte und du ins Haus gekommen bist, das war ein ziemlich großer Hinweis."

Herzlos, dachte Jack schmollend. Einfach herzlos. "Willst du es dir nicht zumindest einmal ansehen?"

"Ich weiß, wie es aussieht, ich habe es schließlich gekauft", entgegnete Ianto leichthin.

"Ein bisschen mehr Dankbarkeit hätte ich schon erwartet. Das war immerhin mein erstes Mal." 

"Tatsächlich?", kam es trocken von seinem Partner. "Das es so etwas noch gibt."

Iantos Mangel an Enthusiasmus verschlug ihm tatsächlich für einen Moment das Wort. Bevor Jack sich davon erholt hatte, sah er das amüsierte Funkeln in den Augen des jungen Walisers, gefolgt von einem Lächeln. 

"Du solltest jetzt dein Gesicht sehen", spottete Ianto sanft und trat zu ihm. "Ich bin sehr stolz darauf, wie perfekt du das Vogelhäuschen an den Baum genagelt hast." Er hakte den Arm um Jacks Nacken. "Ist es so besser?"

"Spotte du nur", erwiderte Jack, die Arme um Iantos Taille legend. "Das nächste hängst du auf."

Ianto hätte sich auch um dieses Vogelhäuschen gekümmert, aber Jack war wild entschlossen gewesen, sich diese Gelegenheit seine handwerklichen Begabungen unter Beweis zu stellen, nicht entgehen zu lassen. 

Fürsorglicher Partner, der er war - und nicht etwa, weil er das Schauspiel auf keinen Fall verpassen wollte - beobachtete er Jacks Anstrengungen natürlich vom Küchenfenster aus.

Zwei Nägel durch die entsprechenden Bohrungen am Ober- und Unterteil des Vogelhäuschens zu schlagen, war natürlich nicht allzu anspruchsvoll.

Obwohl ja eigentlich drei Hände zum Befestigen des Vogelhäuschens nötig waren - eine zum Festhalten des Häuschens, eine zum Festhalten des Nagels und eine für den Hammer. So legte Jack allerdings ein paar interessante Verrenkungen hin, bevor sich das Häuschen am Stamm befand. Ein paar Mal verfehlte er auch den Nagel, glücklicherweise ohne dabei eigene Körperteile zu treffen. 

"Mit Vergnügen", entgegnete Ianto. "Wie wäre es mit einem Kuss zur Belohnung? Mache ich damit wieder gut..."

Den Rest seiner Worte schnitt Jacks Mund ab. 

Rhearn krabbelte unter dem Tisch hervor und warf sich mit einem lauten Schrei auf ihre Eltern - die vor Schreck auseinanderfuhren. 

Lachend hob Jack seine Tochter hoch. "Und was sagst du dazu, dass dein Dada so ein guter Handwerker ist?"

"Schamlos, Jack, einfach schamlos", kommentierte Ianto trocken.

Rhearn störte es nicht, dass ihr Vater nach Komplimenten fischte. Sie folgte einfach dem Beispiel ihres Tads. Wenngleich ihr Kuss sehr süß und klebrig ausfiel, da sie gerade eine Banane aß... Sie wischte ihre Finger an seinem Hemd ab. 

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt alle drei nach draußen gehen und wir uns das neue Vogelhäuschen ansehen?", schlug Jack vor. "Bist du auch so gespannt wie ich, welcher Vogel einziehen wird?" Er wandte sich Richtung Tür und ging mit seiner Tochter in den Garten. 

Ianto folgte ihnen mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. Mal sehen, wie lange Rhearns Interesse an Vögeln anhielt.

 

Ende


	112. Snapshots 19

Titel: Snapshots 19  
Autor: Lady Charena (März 2014)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1404  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, humor

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Frühlingsgefühle

 

"Tad, guck!" Rhearn versuchte aus seinem Griff zu schlüpfen, aufgeregt auf die andere Straßenseite deutend. "Die spieln."

Die... waren ein paar Tauben, die sich in einer freien Parkbucht im Straßenrand vergnügten. Nun, ein paar von ihnen mochten vielleicht spielen, aber die beiden, die das besondere Interesse seiner Tochter auf sich zogen, waren eindeutig damit beschäftigt, ihre Art zu erhalten. Zwei Mal sogar, wie es aussah. Und da hieß es immer, nur Menschen hätten Spaß an der Fortpflanzung...

"Und das ist sogar ein sehr schönes Spiel, baban", ertönte Jacks Stimme hinter ihnen. "Dein Tad und ich spielen das auch immer wieder gerne."

Ianto fuhr herum. "Was machst du hier?" Er hatte sich vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde von Jack im Hub verabschiedet, um mit Rhearn spazieren zu gehen. 

"Offenbar komme ich genau richtig, um deine Antwort zu hören", entgegnete Jack grinsend, die Frage weitestgehend ignorierend. 

"Tauben spielen gerne, genau wie Menschen", erwiderte Ianto steif, seinem Partner einen warnenden Blick zuwerfend.

"Irgendwann müssen wir es ihr ohnehin erklären." Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und hob Rhearn hoch, die an seinem Mantel zupfte. 

"Nicht mitten auf der Straße und anhand von Tauben als Beispiel. Es gibt nette, kindgerechte Bücher mit geschmackvollen, kindgerechten Zeichnungen für so was." Ianto räusperte sich und sah, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Leute an einer nahen Bushaltestelle erregten. Er nahm Jacks Arm und zog ihn ein paar Schritte weiter. 

"Ich hatte ja nicht vorgeschlagen, sie sich einen Porno ansehen zu lassen. Damit warten wir natürlich, bis sie erwachsen ist." Jack folgte seinem Partner. 

Ein Auto fuhr in die Parkbucht und die Tauben stoben auseinander, da gab es eh nichts mehr zu sehen. 

"Was machst du eigentlich hier?", fragte Ianto einen Moment später. "Hattest du nicht ein Meeting mit der Besatzung des kalderamischen Schiffes? Sie sollten mit den Reparaturen inzwischen fertig sein."

Der Kontakt mit dem Rift hatte das Frachtschiff vom Kurs abgebracht und es auf der Erde stranden lassen. Ianto war bereit, zu schwören, dass der Stress, sieben - fast drei Meter große - grellorange gefärbte Alien, die eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Tintenfischen auf Stelzen aufwiesen, davon abzuhalten auf Sight-Seeing-Tour in Cardiff zu gehen, ihm ein Dutzend grauer Haare beschert hatte. Mindestens. Schließlich war es die Schwerkraft, die auf der Erde etwas höher als auf ihrem Heimatplaneten war, die die unfreiwilligen Touristen überzeugte, dass sie in ihrem Schiff bleiben mussten. 

"Oh. Die haben beschlossen, schon heute Nacht zu verschwinden. Ohne Abschied." Jack strahlte Rhearn an, die mit beiden Händen durch seine Haare fuhr. "Und mit dem Inhalt sämtlicher Mülltonnen im Umkreis von 20 Kilometern."

"Was?" Ianto blieb abrupt stehen. "Was wollen sie denn damit?"

"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht verwenden sie ihn als Treibstoff für die Heimreise. Vielleicht als Proviant. Sie waren ein wenig unklar darüber, was ihre Ernährungsgewohnheiten anging." Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es gibt doch diese alte Weisheit, dass des einen Mannes Müll, des anderen Mannes Schatz ist."

"In dem Fall sollten wir wohl hoffen, dass sie uns oft besuchen bekommen", erwiderte Ianto trocken. "Und viele Freunde mitbringen. Möglicherweise könnten wir so das Müllproblem der Menschheit lösen und einen Nobelpreis oder so etwas gewinnen." Hmh, die Idee hatte definitiv etwas für sich. "Ich schätze, wir sollten sie nur nie zum Calamari-Essen einladen."

Jack warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut und zwei Frauen mit Einkaufstüten blieben stehen und drehten sich zu ihnen um, als er Ianto mitten auf den Mund küsste. 

So gut war der Witz nun auch wieder nicht gewesen, fand Ianto, fügte sich aber in sein Schicksal.

Rhearn hatte genug davon, getragen zu werden, und strampelte mit den Beinen, um auf den Boden gestellt zu werden. Kaum war sie unten, grabschten ihre kleinen Hände nach einem golden funkelnden Schatz. Sie ließ den Kronkorken in ihrer Hosentasche verschwinden, bevor Tad etwas bemerkte und schimpfen konnte, dass sie schmutzige Dinge anfasste. 

"So, da wir gerade von Essen sprechen...", begann Jack. "…ich habe um die Ecke das Schild einer Eisdiele gesehen. Und es ist ein so schöner Tag…"

Ianto löste den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes - ihm war gerade ein wenig warm geworden - und räusperte sich. "Schon vor dem Mittagessen?"

"Wir können die Zeit natürlich auch nutzen und weiter mit Rhearn über die spielenden Tauben reden", schlug Jack mit einem Augenzwinkern vor.

"Gut. Überredet." Ianto nahm Rhearns Hand - wieso waren ihre Finger plötzlich so klebrig? - und drehte sich in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie gekommen waren. "Aber nur eine kleine Kugel für jeden." Und hoffentlich begegneten sie auf dem Weg dorthin nicht noch mehr liebestollem Federvieh…

 

Ende

 

 

Phantasie

Rhearn saß - von einer Schar ihrer Kuscheltiere umgeben - unter dem Tisch, ein Nudelsieb aus grünem Plastik auf dem Kopf, als Jack in die Küche trat. Sie brummte vergnügt vor sich hin und ignorierte ihre Eltern vollkommen.

"Spielt sie Bergmann... Bergfrau... oder Astronautin?", fragte er amüsiert, neben Ianto tretend, der am Küchenschrank lehnte und Orangensaft trank. Rein aus Gewohnheit reichte ihm der Waliser sein Glas weiter und Jack leerte es, bevor er es ins Spülbecken stellte. "Oder nein, warte... Sie ist eine Rennfahrerin und gerade gewinnt sie das wichtigste Rennen des Jahres."

"Ich weiß zwar nicht, was sie spielt", erwiderte Ianto. "Aber es scheint ihr großen Spaß zu machen."

Rhearn hatte inzwischen zu einem großen, hölzernen Kochlöffel gegriffen und fegte bei einer ausholenden Bewegung mit dem Ellbogen Bomm-die-Maus weg. Das Kuscheltier überschlug sich ein paar Mal und blieb vor der Spülmaschine liegen. Die leidgeprüfte Plüschmaus nahm die grobe Behandlung aber mit stoischer Ruhe hin. 

"Ich wette, dass das Spaß macht." Jack hob das Spielzeug auf und reichte es an Ianto weiter, der das Stofftier gründlich musterte - nicht, dass es in der Küche irgendwo schmutzig gewesen wäre - und es dann neben sich auf den Küchentresen setzte. Bomms linkes Mäuseohr hatte sich zur Hälfte gelöst und er würde erst die Naht ausbessern, bevor Rhearn sie zurück bekam. Ansonsten gab es nur Tränen, wenn das Ohr während des Spielens abging.

Amüsiert beobachteten die beiden ihr Energiebündel. 

"Vielleicht habe ich mich geirrt. Das sieht mehr nach Probetraining für eine Stelle als Dirigentin aus." 

Kurzentschlossen quetschte sich Jack zu seiner Tochter unter den Tisch - was für einen ausgewachsenen Mann nicht so einfach war, wie es klang... und donnerte prompt mit dem Kopf gegen die Tischplatte, als er sich neben ihr aufzusetzen versuchte. 

"Muss ich Owen anrufen?", bemerkte Ianto trocken, als Jack mit Fluchen (glücklicherweise in einer Sprache, die weder der Waliser noch das Kleinkind verstanden) und dem Reiben seines angeschlagenen Schädels fertig war. 

Rhearn starrte ihren Vater mit offenem Mund und weitaufgerissenen Augen fasziniert unter dem Rand des Nudelsiebes hervor an und hatte den Kochlöffel sinken lassen.

"Ich denke, ich werde es überstehen." Jack versicherte seine Tochter mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln, bevor er zu Ianto hochsah. "Haben wir zufällig noch eins dieser schicken Siebe? In meiner Größe? Sieht so aus, als brauche ich auch einen Schutzhelm." 

Kopfschüttelnd - aber immer gerne hilfsbereit - öffnete Ianto einen Küchenschrank und holte nach kurzem Suchen eine grüne Plastikschüssel heraus. "Das dürfte deine Größe sein", meinte er und hielt Jack die Schüssel hin.

"Aber nicht meine Lieblingsfarbe", erwiderte sein Partner mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Die ist rot." Er wandte sich seiner Tochter zu. "Soll Tad die Schüssel aufsetzen?"

Rhearn rappelte sich auf die Knie auf, robbte unter dem Tisch hervor - selbstverständlich ohne den Kopf irgendwo anzustoßen - stand auf und lief zu ihrem Tad, seine Knie umarmend. "Taddi. Spiln." Sie rammte ihm dabei den Stiel des Kochlöffels in die rechte Wade.

"Das ist ein unmissverständliches Ja." Jack wartete gespannt auf Iantos Reaktion. 

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken stülpte der junge Waliser sich die Schüssel über den eigenen Kopf - zum Entzücken seiner Tochter als auch seines Partners - und nahm eine zweite, rote Plastikschüssel aus dem Küchenschrank, die er Jack feierlich überreichte. 

Rhearn krabbelte sofort wieder unter den Tisch und kletterte erwartungsvoll auf den Schoß ihres Dadas.

Ianto beugte sich unter den Tisch. Das würde eng werden. "Machst du nun Platz, oder was?", forderte er lächelnd seinen Partner auf. "Ich will mitspielen."

Wie konnte man wohl besser einen verregneten Nachmittag verbringen...

 

Ende


	113. Snapshots 20

Titel: Snapshots 20  
Autor: Lady Charena (April 2014)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 2014  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, humor

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

1\. Die Wasserratte (698 Worte)

 

„Hey, wo willst du kleiner Flitzer denn so schnell hin?“ Amüsiert fischte Jack nach seiner Tochter, die gerade nackt aus ihrem Zimmer kam und an ihm vorbei lief. Er setzte sie auf den Arm und musterte sie neugierig. 

Rhearn wand sich in seinem Griff. „Tads duchschen“, erklärte sie ungeduldig.

Jack drehte sich in Richtung Bad – ihrem Bad, dem Schlafzimmer angeschlossen – und nickte. Wasser rauschte. „Das ist richtig. Tad duscht.“ Er lachte. „Willst du nachsehen gehen ob er sich auch hinter den Ohren ordentlich wäscht? Das ist mein Mädchen.“

Seine Tochter rümpfte die Nase und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit mich“, verkündete sie.

„Aber du hast doch heute schon gebadet.“ Jack tat so, als mustere er sie kritisch und drehte sie dabei einmal um die eigene Achse. Er schnüffelte übertrieben laut an ihr. 

Rhearn giggelte und lachte und strampelte mit den Beinen, als sie kopfüber hing und schien für einen Moment ihre eilige Mission vergessen zu haben. 

„Alles noch sauber, würde ich sagen.“ Jack stellte sie auf die Füße, gerade als Ianto in der Tür auftauchte. 

„Habe ich etwas verpasst?“, fragte der Waliser, mit einem Handtuch seine Haare trocken reibend. „Ich war doch nur fünf Minuten unter der Dusche.“ Er sah Rhearn nach, die sich an seinen Beinen vorbei und in den Raum dahinter quetschte. 

„Offensichtlich wollte sie mit dir duschen.“ Jack nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich das zweite Handtuch zu schnappen, das Ianto um seine Hüften gebunden hatte. 

Ianto legte sich das andere Handtuch um die Schultern und gab seinem Partner einen tadelnden Klaps auf die Hüfte. Falls Jack versuchte, ihn verlegen zu machen, musste er sich schon mehr anstrengen. Wenn er in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer nicht nackt sein könnte, hätte er wirklich ein Problem. „Das hat sie schon ein paar Mal gemacht.“ Er seufzte. „Wenigstens ist sie heute nicht in voller Montur in der Dusche aufgetaucht und sie hat auch nicht versucht, Percy mit zu bringen.“

„Wir haben eben eine sehr reinliche Tochter“, neckte Jack ihn. „Von wem sie das wohl hat?“

Dafür bekam er einen zweiten Klaps und Ianto holte sich das Handtuch zurück, wickelte es wieder um die Taille. Die Tür stand offen und es zog. Nur deshalb, natürlich. „Seit sie in London mit uns geduscht hat, denkt sie, dass das jetzt immer so läuft."

„Es könnte schlimmer sein… Obwohl…“ Jack grinste. „Nein, das sollten wir ihr schleunigst wieder abgewöhnen.“ Er ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und streckte die Beine von sich. „Das ist schließlich der einzige Ort im Haus, den wir bisher noch für uns alleine haben.“

„Tad!“, kam es aus dem Bad. „Taaad. Komm.“

Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wieso gehst DU nicht mit deiner Tochter duschen?“

„Uh-oh.“ Jack rappelte sich hoch. „Kaum macht sie Schwierigkeiten, schon ist sie meine.“ 

„Wieso nur?“, fragte Ianto mit übertriebenem Erstaunen. Er zog eine Schublade auf und holte ein frisches T-Shirt heraus. 

Aus dem Badezimmer kam das Geräusch von Plastik das gegen Fliesen gehämmert wurde. „Tad. Tad. Taaaad.“

„Ich gehe besser nachsehen.“ Jack grinste und küsste Ianto im Vorbeigehen. „Bist du nicht diese Woche mit Badputzen dran?“, fragte er unschuldig, als er ins Bad trat.

Ianto wirbelte herum, ein Paar Socken in der Hand. „Das wagst du nicht.“

„Das werden wir sehen“, rief Jack aus dem anderen Raum. Wasser begann zu rauschen.

Und ob sie das sehen würden. Ianto warf die Socken aufs Bett, zog eine Pyjamahose über und eilte ins Bad. 

Rhearn hüpfte unter dem Wasserstrahl umher wie ein Frosch auf Drogen und Jack stand vor der Duschkabine, sie amüsiert beobachtend.

„Sie ist wirklich eine kleine Wasserratte.“ Jack schob die Hosenträger von den Schultern und knöpfte sein Hemd auf. 

„Tad!“ Rhearn wirbelte herum und patschte mit den Handflächen gegen die Glastür der Duschkabine. 

„Sie ist wirklich hartnäckig.“ Jack musterte seinen Partner. „Hat sie das auch von mir?“

„Wir duschen ein anderes Mal zusammen, cariad.“ Ianto ignorierte die Stichelei des anderen Mannes. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du Rhearn da raus holst bevor ihr Schwimmhäute wachsen und ich mach uns etwas zu essen?“ Kopfschüttelnd – aber mit einem Lächeln – ging Ianto zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um sich anzukleiden. Aus dem Bad kam Platschen und begeistertes Lachen. Das war die unvermeidliche Überschwemmung wohl (fast) wert…

 

Ende

 

 

2\. Der Froschkönig (448 Worte)

 

„Rhearn, komm schnell und sieh dir an, was dein Tad für uns zum Nachtisch hat“, rief Jack mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Super leckeres Froscheis.“

Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Es ist nicht grün, weil Frösche drin sind, nur Pistazien. Bring sie nicht auf Ideen.“

Rhearn kletterte auf den Schoss ihres Vaters und spähte in die Eisschale. Sie zögerte nicht lange und bohrte den Zeigefinger in eine der Eiskugeln - und zog ihn genauso schnell wieder zurück. „Ouch. Kalt.“ Sie leckte hastig die Eiscreme von ihrem Finger und hielt ihn dann ihrem Dada zur Begutachtung hin. 

Jack küsste sie tröstend auf die Schläfe und pustete. „Ist es jetzt besser?“, fragte er dann. 

Rhearn wackelte ein paar Mal mit dem Finger und nickte dann. „Nix kaputt“, verkündete sie freudestrahlend. Und bohrte sofort wieder ins Eis - dieses Mal mit allen fünf Fingern. 

Jack schnappte sich die Hand seiner Tochter und steckte sie sich grinsend in den Mund. 

Rhearn kreischte - vor Entzücken, nicht weil sie sich erschreckte - und zog ihre Hand weg, kritisch ihre Finger betrachtend, bevor sie Jack damit aufs Kinn schlug. „Dada, doof“, teilte sie ihm mit, und drehte sich um, so dass sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen ihn lehnen konnte. Das kleine Mädchen sah seinen Tad an.

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe von einer neuartigen Erfindung gehört“, meinte er trocken. „Soll das Essen erleichtern. Sie heißt Löffel.“ Er hielt seiner Tochter einen Teelöffel hin. „Versuch es damit.“

Rhearn verdrehte den Kopf und sah zu ihrem Dada hoch, der aufmunternd nickte. 

„Genau, Baban. Zum Essen immer einen Löffel benutzen.“ Jack zwinkerte ihr zu, als er ihr die Eisschale hin hielt. 

Den Löffel wie einen Dolch haltend, bohrte Rhearn ein Loch in die hellgrüne Eiscreme und manövrierte eine kleine Portion in ihren Mund. Vorsichtig schluckte sie, dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. „Frosch gut, mmmmh“, verkündete sie dann.

Ianto wechselte einen warnenden Blick mit Jack, der unschuldig drein sah und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Man macht grüne Eiscreme nicht aus Fröschen, Baban. Da sind Pistazien drin, das sind…“

„Ein spezielle Art von Fröschen“, unterbrach ihn Jack grinsend. „Die sind ganz besonders grün und schmecken auch ganz besonders gut.“

„Echt?“ Rhearn sah ihn mit weiten Augen an. 

„Ganz echt.“ Jack lachte und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze. Er nahm den Löffel aus ihrer Hand. „Mund auf, hier kommt die nächste Ladung.“

„Wenn grünes Eis aus Fröschen gemacht wird, bist du ja wohl der Froschkönig höchstpersönlich“, bemerkte Ianto mit einem Augenrollen und ging in die Küche, um Papiertücher zu holen, damit er Rhearns Finger reinigen konnte. 

„I-an-to. Quak, komm und küss mich, ich bin ein verzauberter Prinz“, rief ihm Jack lachend nach. „Quak, quak.“

Ende

 

 

 

 

3\. Auf die Zukunft (806 Worte)

 

Jack blieb an der Tür stehen und betrachtete seinen Ehemann amüsiert. Ianto musterte angestrengt seine Reflektion im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Nicht, dass es daran etwas auszusetzen gab. Wie immer war Ianto perfekt gekleidet, er hätte direkt dem Cover einer Modezeitschrift entsprungen sein können. Nein, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er wusste, warum sein Partner sich hier versteckte. 

Er räusperte sich. „Du kommst noch zu spät“, neckte Jack ihn. „Was machst du? Zählst du deine grauen Haare? Sie werden mich nicht davon abhalten, weißt du.“

„Ich weiß.“ Ianto rollte mit den Augen und fand seinen Blick im Spiegel. „Wir haben den ganzen Garten voller Gäste. Es ist vielleicht ein wenig spät, jetzt noch einen Rückzieher zu machen.“

„Ganze 25 Jahre zu spät, würde ich sagen.“ Jack trat zu ihm, als Ianto sich ihm zuwandte. Er legte die Hände auf Iantos Hüften. „Außerdem würden unsere Kinder mir die Schuld daran geben und mich umbringen. Rhearn hat einen vollen Monat damit verbracht, die Party zu planen. Aber natürlich…“ Er beugte sich vor, küsste Ianto. „…würde sie niemals ihren Lieblingsvater verdächtigen, diese Veranstaltung platzen zu lassen.“

„Oh, ich sehe. Also heiratest du mich beim zweiten Mal nur unter Zwang?“ Ianto legte die Arme lose um Jacks Nacken, küsste ihn zurück. „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass diese Veranstaltung deine Idee war? Ich habe nicht darauf bestanden, dass wir unsere Eheversprechen auffrischen.“ 

„Das erklärt aber nicht, warum du dich im Bad versteckst. Das hast du beim ersten Mal nicht gemacht, also ist es keine Tradition.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Und du siehst übrigens keine Minute älter aus als damals.“

Ianto lächelte. „Hmmh. Ich sollte mir wirklich überlegen, ob ich einen so schamlosen Lügner überhaupt noch einmal heiraten will.“

„Es hat dich vor 25 Jahren nicht davon abgehalten.“ Jack grinste. „Außerdem ist das nur eine Wiederholvorstellung. Du hast nicht wirklich eine Wahl.“ Er hob Iantos Hand mit dem Ehering zwischen ihnen hoch. „Der hier hat kein Ablaufdatum soweit ich weiß.“

„Dad, weißt du, wo...“ Rhearn tauchte plötzlich in der offenen Tür auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Hier steckt ihr beide also, das hätte ich mir denken können.“ Sie lachte. „Lief das etwa bei eurer ersten Hochzeit auch so? Ihr hängt knutschend im Bad rum, während draußen alle auf euch warten.“

Ianto warf ihr über Jacks Schulter einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Ich erinnere mich vor allem daran, dass du damals wesentlich weniger aufmüpfig warst. Du hast brav auf dem Arm von Tante Rhi gewartet bis die Zeremonie vorbei war. Sie hat dich mit einem Lolli bestochen, glaub nur nicht, ich hätte das schon vergessen, junge Dame.“

„Tante Rhi hat mich übrigens auch auf die Suche nach euch beiden geschickt.“ Rhearn lachte. „Und ich bin wohl inzwischen echt ein bisschen zu groß, um von ihr auf den Arm genommen und mit Lollis bestochen zu werden. Nur falls euch das noch nicht aufgefallen ist, versucht sie ihre Tricks jetzt an eurer Enkeltochter.“

Ianto gab Jack einen Klaps, damit der ihn los ließ. „Nimm endlich die Pfoten weg von mir“, sagte er liebevoll. „Du hast unsere Tochter gehört. Alle warten auf uns.“ Er hakte sich bei Jack ein und sah ihn an. „Kalte Füße?“

„Bei einem heißen Typen wie mir? Niemals.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Wange und flüsterte ein „Ich liebe dich“ in Iantos Ohr. „Bereit?“, setzte er lauter hinzu. 

„Auf die nächsten 25 Jahre“, erwiderte Ianto lächelnd.

Sie folgten ihrer ältesten Tochter auf die Terrasse und blickten in die erwartungsvollen und glücklichen Gesichter ihrer Kinder und Enkel, ihrer Freunde und Familie. Es war…

„Jack?“

Nein! Vergeblich versuchte Jack den Traum fest zu halten, aber dann war er unwiederbringlich wach. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah Ianto an, der vor ihm auf der Schreibtischkante saß. 

Der Waliser betrachtete ihn amüsiert, den Kopf leicht zur Seite gelegt. Dann beugte er sich vor und tippte mit der Spitze des Zeigefingers auf Jacks Mundwinkel. „Wow. Das muss aber ein besonders schöner Traum gewesen sein“, sagte er. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich wecken musste. Aber die anderen sind zurück, wir sollten mit der Besprechung anfangen.“ 

Jack fing seine Hand ein, presste einen Kuss auf Iantos Handrücken und stand dann schwungvoll auf, einen Arm um seinen Nacken hakend, um ihn zu küssen. „Das war der beste Traum von allen.“

Ianto sah amüsiert zu ihm hoch. „Bin ich darin vorgekommen?“

„Aber Mister Jones… Du warst natürlich die Hauptperson.“ Lachend bot Jack ihm die Hand an und zog ihn auf die Beine, und näher zu sich. „Und ich habe so eine Idee, dass es eines Tages kein Traum mehr sein wird…“, murmelte er gegen Iantos Lippen. Er küsste ihn erneut, bevor Ianto fragen konnte, von was er sprach und zog ihn dann mit sich in Richtung Besprechungszimmer, wo schon der Rest des Teams mit ihrer Tochter wartete.

 

Ende


	114. Snapshots 21

Titel: Snapshots 21  
Autor: Lady Charena (April 2014)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1866  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Owen Harper  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, humor

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

1\. Auf der Jagd

 

Rhearn war auf der Pirsch. Ein neues Kuscheltier hatte sich in ihr Revier verirrt und wartete nur darauf, eingefangen, aufs gründlichste auf seine Zerstörbarkeit getestet und dann ausgiebig bespielt zu werden. Da gab es nur ein Hindernis - es befand sich auf einem Regal, weit oben, außerhalb der Reichweite kleiner Mädchen.

Ianto beobachtete seine Tochter schon seit ein paar Minuten aus den Augenwinkeln. Amüsiert verfolgte er ihren Weg durchs Büro. 

Zuerst hatte sie sich brav und still mit einem Malbuch und Wachsstiften beschäftigt, und dabei einer CD mit Kinderliedern gelauscht. Aber irgendwann hatte sie dann den Plüschdrachen gesehen. 

Als er ihn ausgepackt und aufs Regal gestellt hatte, war sie bei Jack unten in dessen Büro gewesen und legte mit ihrem Vater ein Puzzle, deshalb bekam sie die Neuerwerbung zunächst nicht mit. Eigentlich handelte es sich nicht um ein Spielzeug, sondern eine Dekoration, dem Drachen auf der walisischen Flagge nachempfunden, die von der Tourismusbehörde verschickt worden war. Er war fast so groß wie Rhearn.

Aber nun hatte seine Tochter das Plüschtier doch entdeckt. Und wurde natürlich wie magnetisch davon angezogen. 

Rhearn ließ eine blaue Wachskreide fallen und trat achtlos drauf. Ianto zuckte zusammen, zwang sich aber, nicht sofort aufzustehen und den blauen Schmierer, den sie dabei hinterließ, weg zu wischen.

Dann schlängelte sie sich hinter einen Stuhl, der für Besucher bereit stand, sollten diese kurz warten müssen und sah durch die Aussparungen in der Rückenlehne zu ihrem Tad. 

Ianto gab vor, ganz in seine Arbeit vertieft zu sein. 

Rhearn blubberte ein paar Mal - imitierte sie einen Fisch? - dann ließ sie sich auf den Bauch plumpsen und schob sich unter dem Stuhl durch. Wozu auch den Umweg darum herum nehmen, wenn man direkt zwischen den Beinen hindurch krabbeln konnte. 

Diesen Teil der Mission beendet, legte sie erst einmal eine Pause ein und setzte sich hin. Rhearn nieste und wischte sich das Gesicht am Ärmel ab. Sie drehte den Kopf in Richtung ihres Tads.

Ianto tat weiterhin so als würde er sie gar nicht beachten. Inzwischen interessierte ihn doch sehr, was sie vorhatte.

Nachdem sie sich offenbar genug ausgeruht hatte, stand Rhearn auf und umrundete einen Kunststoff-Broschüren-Ständer. Jetzt war es nicht mehr weit zum Regal mit dem Drachen.

Unauffällig drehte Ianto seinen Stuhl, um sie weiterhin beobachten zu können.

Rhearn legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah nach oben. Versuchsweise streckte sie die Hand aus und griff nach dem Plüschtier. Nun, der Abstand zum Drachen betrug mehr als das Doppelte von Rhearns gegenwärtiger Körpergröße, so war das ziemlich enttäuschend für sie. Auch Hüpfen änderte leider nichts an der Entfernung. 

Amüsiert sah Ianto, wie sie die Stirn runzelte und an ihren Fingern herum nuckelte. Was ging jetzt wohl in ihrem Kopf vor? 

Das unterste Regalbrett war leer, aber so weit vom Boden entfernt, dass Rhearn zwar danach greifen, aber nicht hinauf klettern konnte. (Und alle Regale im Hub und in ihrem Haus waren seit langer Zeit am Boden befestigt, was ein Umkippen unmöglich machte.)

Rhearn winkte, aber natürlich reagierte das Kuscheltier nicht auf ihre Versuche, Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen. Unhöflicher Drache.

Als sie sich umdrehte, wandte sich auch Ianto wieder dem Bildschirm seines Computers zu. Ein paar Momente später zupfte Rhearn an seiner Hose. 

„Tad?“

Ianto sah seine Tochter an. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Schatz?“

„Da guck.“ Sie deutete auf das Regal und den Drachen, die Stimme zu einem fast ehrfürchtigen Flüstern gesenkt. „Fannys Tad is da.“ 

Hmh. Auf die Idee wäre er gar nicht gekommen. Ianto nahm sie auf den Arm. „Willst du ihn dir mal genau ansehen, cariad?“, fragte er lächelnd. Es war von vorne herein klar gewesen, dass der Drache nicht lange genug auf dem Regal blieb um Staub an zu sammeln. Er würde anrufen und sie einfach fragen, ob sie noch einen hätten. 

Rhearn pikste mutig den Drachen in die Seite. Der nahm das zwar gutmütig hin, geriet aber ein bisschen aus dem Gleichgewicht und schwankte. „Uh-oh.“

„Nichts passiert.“ Ianto stellte seine Tochter zurück auf den Boden und nahm den Drachen vom Regal. „Warum holst du nicht Fanny und wir spielen zusammen.“

„Yeeeeaaahhhh.“ Mit einem Jubelschrei schoss Rhearn davon, um ihren Plüschflugsaurier zu holen. 

Lachend folgte Ianto, den Drachen unter dem Arm. Nun, dieses „Familientreffen“ wurde bestimmt interessant.

Ende

 

 

2\. Das Date

 

„…und da sitzt sie im Park und isst doch glatt Hot Dogs mit einem Kerl, was sage ich, einem reinen Milchbubi. Der sah noch nicht mal alt genug aus, um in einem Pub einen Drink bestellen zu dürfen“, ereiferte sich Owen.

„Hot Dogs essen?“ Jack, der erst an diesem Punkt der Unterhaltung in die Küchennische trat, um zu sehen, wo Ianto blieb, wandte sich neugierig an seinen Partner. „Ist das eine neue hippe Umschreibung für Sex-haben, die ich noch nicht kenne?“, fragte er amüsiert.

„Es gibt etwas, dass du in Bezug auf Sex noch nicht kennst?“ Iantos sarkastische Antwort, der sein üblicher, sanfter walisischer Akzent fehlte, verriet ihm, dass der jüngere Mann verärgert war. „Und es ist eine Umschreibung für: Tosh hat heute eine Verabredung zum Mittagessen.“

„Wieso weiß ich noch nichts davon?“, erkundigte sich Jack. Vor Ianto lag ein halb aufgegessenes Schinkensandwich unbeobachtet auf einer Papierserviette und rief eindeutig seinen Namen. Jack schnappte es sich und ließ es in seinem Mund verschwinden.

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf und wischte Krümel von Jacks Hemdbrust. „Weil du nicht alles wissen musst, twipsin.“

„Hey! Könnt ihr das Turteln für einen Moment lassen, damit wir uns wieder meinem Problem zu wenden können?“, mischte sich Owen ein. 

„Wieso ist es dein Problem?“ Ianto wischte seine Hände an der Serviette ab und musterte den Arzt. „Soweit ich informiert bin, hat Tosh jedes Recht andere Menschen – auch andere Männer - zu treffen, wann immer sie das will.“

Owen starrte ihn für einen Moment mit offenem Mund an. Kein besonders attraktiver Anblick. „Weißt du etwa, wer das war, Jones?“

Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern, warf die Serviette in den Müll und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich muss mich jetzt um Rhearn kümmern. Andy passt auf sie auf und er hatte selbst noch keine Mittagspause.“

„Hey, warte. Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach so gehen.“ Owen packte ihn an der Schulter um ihn zu stoppen. „Ich will eine Antwort von dir.“ Und fand seine Hand einen Augenblick später nicht besonders sanft von Jack entfernt. 

„Behalt deine Finger bei dir, wenn du sie behalten willst“, sagte Jack ruhig.

„Fuck, Harkness. Das ist wirklich nicht der passende Moment den eifersüchtigen Ehemann zu spielen“, spuckte Owen aufgebracht. „Ich will nur eine Antwort von ihm, den Rest überlasse ich dir.“

„Vielleicht solltest du dir mal selbst zuhören“, kam es trocken von Ianto. „Wenn Tosh dich über ihre Verabredungen in Kenntnis setzen will, dann wird sie das schon tun. Lass mich damit in Ruhe, verstanden?“ Er wandte sich an Jack. „Kommst du? Ich brauche ein paar Unterschriften von dir.“ Ohne auf die Antwort seines Partners zu warten, ging er in Richtung von Jacks Büro.

„Er hat Recht.“ Jack steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Es ist Toshs Privatsache, mit wem sie Mittagessen geht und selbst wenn sie mit Ianto darüber redet, dann geschieht das im Vertrauen. Er erzählt nicht einmal mir, worüber sie sprechen. Owen... ich sage dir da nichts Neues... man weiß immer erst dann wirklich zu schätzen, was man direkt vor der Nase hat, wenn man Gefahr läuft, es zu verlieren.“

„Ich habe es satt, außen vor zu sein“, platzte es aus dem Arzt heraus. „Du hast Ianto und die Kleine. Gwen hat Rhys und bald auch ein Baby. Ihr spielt alle ‚Glückliche Familie‘. Selbst Andy hat wenigstens eine Katze, die ihm um die Beine streicht, wenn er nach Hause kommt. Wenn jetzt auch noch Tosh ein Privatleben hat, wo bleibe ich da?“

„Werde erwachsen, Owen, stell fest wer du bist und wo du stehst. Hör auf dir leid zu tun und hör auf zu trinken. Und vielleicht findest du dann auch jemand, der sein Leben mit dir teilt.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Denkst du, du bist der erste, der sich so ausgeschlossen fühlt? Oder der einzige? Sieh mich an, es ist nie wirklich zu spät, es noch einmal zu versuchen.“ Jack warf seinem Kollegen noch einen prüfenden Blick zu, dann folgte er Ianto.

„Er ist Student“, sagte Ianto, noch bevor Jack auch nur ein Wort geäußert hatte. „Tosh hat sich mit einem Studenten getroffen, sie denkt darüber nach Tutor für ihn zu werden.“ Er sah auf zu Jack, der gerade die Bürotür hinter sich schloss. „Es ist kein Geheimnis, und wenn Owen in der Lage wäre, ganz normal zu fragen, hätte ich es ihm auch gesagt. Er ist ein paar Mal mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geraten…“ Ianto hob die Hand, Jacks Protest vorausahnend. „…nicht diese Art von Gesetzesbrüche. Er hat ein paar Internetseiten gehackt und dort Nachrichten hinterlassen, dass sie sich mehr um ihre Sicherheit kümmern sollten. Kathy hatte seinen Fall auf dem Tisch und kam auf die Idee, dass es ihm vielleicht gut tun würde, mit jemand in Kontakt zu sein, der ihm intellektuell folgen kann. Tosh denkt, er ist brillant und dass er nur ein wenig Anleitung braucht.“ 

„Versucht sie ihn für Torchwood zu rekrutieren?“, meinte Jack und legte den Arm um Iantos Taille, ihn gegen seine Seite ziehend. 

„Vielleicht. Und wenn er wirklich so gut ist, sollten wir ihn im Auge behalten.“ Ianto entfernte automatisch die Hand, die seinen Oberschenkel entlang wanderte. „Auf jeden Fall denkt sie, dass sie ihm genug Herausforderungen bieten kann, dass er das Hacken sein lässt. Auf die Weise trägt Torchwood wieder mal zum Allgemeinwohl bei.“ 

Jack lachte. „Können wir das auch auf meiner Steuererklärung geltend machen?“

„Du zahlst seit wann noch einmal Steuern?“, entgegnete Ianto, die Augenbrauen leicht hoch gezogen. 

„Auch wieder richtig“. Jack küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Alles okay zwischen dir und Owen? Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er sich zusammenreißen soll.“

Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke ihm wird langsam klar wie sehr sich alles um ihn herum verändert hat und jetzt sieht er, dass er nicht mithalten kann.“ Er löste sich aus Jacks Griff. „Genug davon. Ich erlöse jetzt Andy von unserer Tochter. Und du kümmerst dich um den Papierkram, den ich dir bereit gelegt habe.“

Jack stöhnte gequält auf. „Du bist grausam.“

„Sieh es so…“ Ianto gab ihm einen Kuss. „…je schneller du damit fertig bist, desto länger kannst du mit Rhearn spielen. Ich habe ein neues Puzzle mitgebracht.“

„Ich nehme alles zurück, dass ich gesagt habe.“ Jack gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern und sah Ianto nach, der das Büro mit einem nachsichtigen Kopfschütteln verließ. Er konnte Owen wirklich verstehen, hatte dieses Gefühl des Ausgeschlossen-seins jahrzehntelang empfunden. Umso entschlossener war er jetzt, sein Glück mit Ianto und seiner Familie so fest zu halten, wie er nur konnte. 

Sobald er den Papierkram erledigt hatte. Seufzend setzte sich Jack an den Schreibtisch und schlug die erste Aktenmappe auf.

 

Ende


	115. Snapshots 22

Titel: Snapshots 22  
Autor: Lady Charena (Mai 2014)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1671  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, humor

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

1\. Liebe geht quer durch den Magen (400 Worte)

 

Jack betrachtete stolz sein Machwerk. Wozu sich falscher Bescheidenheit hingeben. Es war ein Kunstwerk! Drei köstliche Lagen, in purer Perfektion gestapelt. Käse, Schinken, Butter, Senf und zur Krönung Pickles, sorgfältig dosiert und zwischen Brotscheiben gepackt.

Vorsichtig setzte er das Messer an und teilte das Sandwich diagonal in zwei Hälften ohne die Füllung dabei heraus zu quetschen.

Sein Magen knurrte begehrlich, als Jack das Messer zur Seite legte und eine übrig gebliebene Scheibe Käse in seinem Mund verschwinden ließ. Kauend wandte er sich dem Kühlschrank zu. Jetzt noch etwas Kaltes zu trinken… Jack lachte, als er eine Flasche zur Hand nahm. Wenn ihm vor ein paar Jahren jemand gesagt hätte, dass sich seine Abendgestaltung mal darauf beschränken würde, mit einem Sandwich auf der Couch zu sitzen! 

Er kickte die Kühlschranktür zu, als er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Nun, nicht nur mit dem Sandwich. 

Ianto kam in die Küche, gähnend, die Haare verwuschelt und feucht von einer kürzlich zurückliegenden Dusche. Er trug nur eine lose sitzende Stoffhose.

Noch ein köstlicher Anblick. Jack stellte die Wasserflasche auf den Tisch und hakte einen Arm um Iantos Mitte, einen Kuss auf seiner nackten Schulter platzierend. „Hast du dich für mich so in Schale geworfen?“, fragt er grinsend. 

Ianto schubste ihn mit der Hüfte weg. „Du hast dich noch nie beschwert.“ Er gähnte erneut. „Und morgen bist du wieder dran, Rhearn ins Bett zu bringen.“ Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Offensichtlich entsprechen meine Gute-Nacht-Geschichten nicht dem Standard, den unsere Tochter erwartet.“

„Irgendetwas muss ich ja schließlich bei der Kindererziehung besser machen als du“, neckte ihn Jack. „Soll ich dir zeigen, in was ich noch gut bin?“

Aber sein Partner beachtete ihn gar nicht. Iantos Blick war nämlich auf das Sandwich gefallen. „Das sieht großartig aus. Ist das für mich?“, fragte der junge Waliser. „Ich komme nämlich um vor Hunger.“

„Eigentlich wollte ich gerade…“ Jack unterbrach sich, als Ianto sich beide Hälften des Sandwiches schnappte und ihn dankbar anlächelte.

„Du bist der beste Partner der Welt.“ Ianto küsste ihn und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer. „Bringst du mir noch was zu Trinken mit?“, rief er über die Schulter zurück. “Und eine der Papierservietten, sei so lieb.“

Jack starrte auf ein paar Krümel, alles was noch von seinem Kunstwerk übrig war. „Klar“, erwiderte er und griff grinsend nach dem Brot, um Nachschub zu produzieren. „Kein Problem.“ Schließlich war er der Beste…

 

Ende

 

2\. Hormone (776 Worte)

 

„Verflixt und zugenäht! Diese ver… ich werde gleich ausflippen und dann diese Mistdinger…“

Ianto reagierte automatisch und hielt seiner Tochter die Ohren zu, als Gwens Fluchen aus dem Lautsprecher drang. Rhearn – auf dem Schoß ihres Vaters sitzend – ließ den Keks sinken, von dem sie gerade den Schokoguss lutschte und sah neugierig zu ihm hoch. Ianto lächelte ihr beruhigend zu und strich ihr das Haar glatt. „Alles in Ordnung, Schatz. Iss nur weiter.“

„Was war das?“, fragte Jack amüsiert, in seine Kaffeetasse grinsend. „Abgesehen von der Verwendung vollkommen unangebrachter Ausdrücke, natürlich.“ Er zwinkerte Rhearn zu, die ihm ein breites, schokoladenverschmiertes Lächeln schenkte. „Was macht Gwen?“

Sein Partner seufzte. „Gwen strickt. Sie hat irgendwo gelesen, dass das beruhigt. Und sie hat immer noch nicht gemerkt, dass sie aus Versehen das Interkom aktiviert hat und wir alles hören können, was sie sagt.“

„Vielleicht sollte ihr besser jemand die Nadeln wegnehmen, bevor sie sich oder einen von uns verletzt“, bemerkte Jack scherzend. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als ihn Tosh, Andy und Owen erwartungsvoll ansahen. Ianto wischte Krümel vom T-Shirt seiner Tochter und schien vollkommen davon eingenommen zu sein.

„Bingo! Ich denke wir haben einen Freiwilligen“, kam es von Owen, der sich noch eine Handvoll Kekse schnappte und sich auf der Couch zurückfläzte. 

„Warum ich?“ Jack ließ in gespieltem Entsetzen die Kaffeetasse sinken. (Wobei er natürlich streng darauf achtete, nichts zu verschütten. Das machte man mit Iantos Kaffee nicht.) 

„Du bist der Boss, sie muss auf dich hören.“ Andy hob die Schultern. „Oder?“

„Boss, Quatsch.“ Owen hatte einen Kaffeefleck auf seinem Arztkittel, was ihn aber nicht weiter störte. Iantos tadelnde Blicke prallten an ihm ab. „Sie kann dich nicht auf Dauer beschädigen, das ist alles.“

Ianto räusperte sich deutlich hörbar und fischte nach einem Tuch, um die Schokoschnute seiner Tochter zu säubern. „Das ist nicht, was…“

„Ist doch wahr“, setzte der Arzt unbeeindruckt nach. 

„Nicht körperlich, aber definitiv mental“, murrte Jack und stellte seine leere Tasse weg. Er schnitt eine Grimasse, als Gwens Stimme wieder aus dem Lautsprecher erklang, untermalt von pfeifenden Rückkopplungen. „Vielleicht rede ich doch besser mit ihr. Oder schalte zumindest das Interkom ab.“ Er stand auf.

„Ich kümmere mich um dich, wenn es zum Äußersten kommt“, meinte Ianto, Rhearns klebrige Finger abwischend. Sie versuchte von seinem Schoß zu klettern, begierig darauf ihrem Dada zu folgen. „Sir.“

Jack grinste. „Das ist ein Angebot, Mister Jones.“ Er beugte sich zu Rhearn hinunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Hmmh, sie schmeckte nach Schokolade. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, baban. Lass mir ein paar Kekse übrig.“

Rhearn lachte zu ihm hoch und strampelte mit den Beinen. „Nö.“

Doch bevor er mehr als zwei Schritte in Richtung Lift nach oben zum Tourismusbüro gemacht hatte, ging der Alarm los. 

„Sieht so aus als müssten Gwens Schwangerschaftshormone warten“, meinte Jack mit einem Anflug Erleichterung. Er konsultierte seinen Vortex Manipulator. „Sieht so aus als hätten wir einen Riftriss in der Gegend des Hafens.“

Ianto stand auf und klemmte sich seine protestierende Tochter unter den Arm. „Ich bringe Rhearn nach oben zu Gwen. Der Hafen ist riesig, da müssen wir alle hin.“ 

Owen stopfte sich den letzten Keks in den Mund und stand auf. Krümel rieselten auf seine Sneaker. „Von der Alarmklingel gerettet, Harkness.“ 

Andy zog bereits den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke hoch. „Darf ich fahren?“

Doch Jack achtete nicht auf den Ex-Polizisten, sondern sah seinen Partner an. „Was? Eben tut ihr so als müsste ich Körperpanzerung tragen wenn ich zu ihr gehe und jetzt überlässt du ihr unsere Tochter?“

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Sei nicht albern. Rhearn hat nichts damit zu tun, dass sie schwanger ist, Gwen wird sich freuen, sie zu sehen.“

„Ich habe auch nichts mit Gwens Schwangerschaft zu tun“, murrte Jack, während er seinen Mantel anzog. „Es war doch Rhys, oder?“

„Ihr seid ein Haufen Feiglinge.“ Tosh meldete sich das erste Mal zu Wort. Sie nahm Rhearn auf den Arm und trat mit ihr in den Lift. 

Ein paar Minuten später kam sie ohne das kleine Mädchen, aber mit einer Stofftasche voll Wollknäul und Stricknadeln zurück. „Ich habe ihr einfach gesagt, dass Stricken mit einem so neugierigen Kleinkind wie Rhearn in der Nähe zu gefährlich ist. Die beiden malen jetzt.“ Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Wollt ihr noch lange hier rumstehen? Der Alarm erledigt sich nicht von selbst.“

Ianto sah Jack mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und setzte sich in Richtung Ausgang zur Garage in Bewegung. Andy und Owen waren bereits dort und checkten ihre Ausrüstung. „Ich denke wir haben uns geirrt – sie ist der Boss…“ Jack salutierte vor Tosh und eilte mit einem Grinsen seinem Partner nach. 

Tosh schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie ihren Teamkollegen folgte. Männer!

Ende

 

3\. Kleine Unfälle passieren eben… (430 Worte)

 

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du selbst ihr erlaubt hast, mit dir zu duschen?“, meinte Ianto amüsiert, während er Jack ein Handtuch zu warf. „Das hat sich dein Dada nur selbst zuzuschreiben, Cariad“, wandte er sich wieder an seine Tochter. „Aber nur damit wir uns richtig verstehen – so etwas macht man nicht, okay? Dafür gibt es die Toilette.“

Rhearn blies die Backen auf und ließ die Luft mit einem Ploppen entweichen. Sie duckte sich in das Handtuch, mit dem ihr Tad sie trocken rubbelte und zog die Nase kraus. „Nicht cool?“, fragte sie nach einem Moment.

„Absolut nicht cool“, mischte sich Jack ein und ließ das Handtuch sinken, mit dem er sich die Haare trocknete. Er tippte Rhearns Nase an und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Zumindest nicht, wenn ich derjenige bin, der drin steht.“

Ianto warf einen gezielten Blick auf Jacks Füße. „Sieht für mich so aus als hätte es dir nicht geschadet.“ Er widmete sich wieder der anspruchsvollen Aufgabe, die Locken seiner Tochter zu entwirren. „Und es war nicht das erste Mal. Sie hat uns beide schon erwischt. Rhi hatte unrecht, dass das nur Jungs tun“, setzte er trocken hinzu.

„Ja, aber… aber da war sie noch ein winziges Baby. Irgendwie ist das beim Windelwechseln was anderes als unter der Dusche“, beschwerte sich Jack, seine Tochter unter dem Kinn kitzelnd. Sie hatte dort eine besonders kitzlige Stelle – wäre sie ein Hündchen gewesen, würde ihr Bein zucken…

Rhearn quietschte und duckte sich weg, was es ihrem Tad unmöglich machte, sich um ihre Haare zu kümmern.

„Sie ist noch keine drei Jahre. In dem Alter passieren hin und wieder kleine Unfälle.“ Ianto lachte. „Aber wenn es dich so stört, warum fängst du dann nicht mit dem Töpfchentraining an? Vorausgesetzt du denkst nicht, dass das eine zu komplizierte Aufgabe für dich ist?“ Er hob Rhearn samt Handtuch hoch und platzierte sie in den Armen ihres Vaters. „Du weißt ja, wo die Toilette ist. Und ich fange in der Zwischenzeit schon mal damit an, das Frühstück zu machen.“ Er verließ das Badezimmer.

Rhearn strampelte. Sie wollte lieber auf eigenen Füßen stehen. 

Töpfchentraining? Sollte ein Klacks sein für jemanden, der regelmäßig die Welt vor der Zerstörung bewahrte. Aber nicht vor dem Frühstück. Jack sah seine Tochter an. „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, baban. Wir gehen in dein Zimmer und ich lese dir eine Geschichte vor – und du versprichst mir, kein Pipi mehr auf meine Füße. Haben wir einen Deal?“

Rhearn kicherte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Jack beschloss das als ein ja zu werten.

 

Ende


	116. Kuchen ist für Könner

Titel: Kuchen ist für Könner  
Autor: Lady Charena (Mai 2014)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 2400  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Rhys Williams  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, humor

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

“All you need is love. But a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt.”  
Charles M. Schulz

 

 

„Hey.“ Ianto öffnete die Tür und winkte Rhys herein. „Tut mir leid, dass wir unsere Pläne umwerfen mussten.“

Rhys hielt ihm eine Einkaufstüte hin. „Wie heißt das? Jeder Hafen in einem Sturm?“ Er hängte seine Jacke an einen Haken. „Gwens Mutter ist immer noch da. Die Gefahr, dass unser Baby ohne Vater aufwächst, steigt von Tag zu Tag“, sagte er, als Ianto die Tüte in die Küche trug und abstellte. Glas klirrte. „Kahlúa. Ich war in drei verschiedenen Geschäften, bis ich welchen gefunden habe.“ 

„Und du willst den tatsächlich zum Backen verwenden?“, fragte Ianto, eine Flasche des Kaffeelikörs aus der Tasche nehmend. Er las kritisch das Etikett. 

„Ich habe ein Superrezept im Internet gefunden. Geht ganz leicht. Und es bleibt genug zum Probieren übrig. Backen entspannt mich total.“ Rhys sah sich um. „Wo steckt Rhearn? Ich freue mich schon den ganzen Tag auf sie.“

Ianto stellte den Kahlúa zurück auf den Tisch. „Im Garten. Ich war gerade dabei, meine Tochter davon zu überzeugen, dass sie aus dem Planschbecken muss, bevor sie anfängt einzuschrumpeln wie eine Backpflaume.“

Lachend folgte ihm Rhys. „Sie hat ihren eigenen Kopf, was?“

„Das kannst du laut sagen.“ Ianto hielt die Küchentür auf und ließ den anderen Mann auf die Terrasse treten.

„Unca Rhis!“ Eine Sekunde später klebte eine vor Begeisterung quietschende, tropfnasse Rhearn an Rhys Bein. 

„So macht man das also“, bemerkte Ianto trocken.

„Hallo, Schätzchen.“ Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass er ebenfalls nass wurde, nahm Rhys die Kleine auf den Arm. „Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen. Schicker Badeanzug. Sind das Enten?“

„Nicht so Percy“, erwiderte Rhearn ernst.

„Sie meint, sie sind nicht echt - im Gegensatz zu Percy, ihrer lebendigen Ente“, erklärte Ianto, der das ganze amüsiert beobachtete. 

Rhys wandte sich zu ihm um, während Rhearn weiter plapperte. „Gwen hat mir einige Geschichten von eurem Haustier erzählt. Ist er wirklich so ein Terror, wie Jack tut?“ Rhys grinste. „Oder macht er einen Elefanten aus einer Ente?“

„Ich weiß nicht, was Gwen dir erzählt hat, aber Jack übertreibt. Ein bisschen.“ 

„Fanten schön“, steuerte Rhearn bei. „Soooo gros.“ Sie hielt die Arme so weit auseinander wie sie konnte. 

„Absolut richtig. Hey, du bist ja nicht nur zum fressen süß, du bist auch clever.“ Rhys grinste und knuddelte sie. „Ich frage nicht, was sie von wem geerbt hat.“

Ianto lachte. „Sei froh dass Jack dich nicht hören kann. Er beansprucht alles Lob für sich, weil er angeblich die ganze Arbeit mit ihr hatte.“

„Gwen sieht das so ähnlich. Dabei hätte ich ihr die Schwangerschaft abgenommen, wenn es möglich wäre. Damit sie mit Jack weiter diese Alien Dinger fangen kann.“ Rhys rieb seine Nase an einer giggelnden Rhearn. „Das wäre ihr auch lieber gewesen.“

Ianto nahm ein bereitliegendes Handtuch und begann das Haar seiner Tochter wenigstens ansatzweise zu trocknen. „Leben mit Jack war in dem Zustand auch kein Zuckerschlecken“, entgegnete er. „Er durfte nicht arbeiten und hat sich fürchterlich gelangweilt - und reden wir nicht von den Schwangerschaftshormonen. Bei seiner Libido frage ich mich heute noch, wie ich die Geburt überhaupt erlebt habe.“

„Yeah, das ist bei meiner Gwen auch so.“ Rhys nahm das Badetuch, das Ianto ihm reichte und wickelte Rhearn hinein. „Hey, und weißt du, was Elefanten noch machen?“, sagte er zu dem kleinen Mädchen. „Sie tröööööten. Trööt. Trööt. Und sie stampfen.“ Rhys stampfte eine Runde, sehr zu Rhearns Entzücken, die sich ausgelassen kichernd an ihm festklammerte. 

„Wieso stampft und trötet ihr beiden nicht nach oben?“, schlug Ianto trocken vor. „Es ist bald Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Nach all dem Planschen lassen wir das Baden heute Abend besser ausfallen, aber sie muss aus den nassen Klamotten.“

Rhys sah über die Schulter zu ihm. „Wenn es okay für dich ist...“

„Ja, klar. Ihre Kleidung liegt auf ihrem Bett bereit.“ Ianto warf einen Blick auf die Spielsachen, die im Garten verstreut waren. „Das gibt mir die Chance, hier ein wenig aufzuräumen und einen kleinen Snack für Rhearn vorzubereiten, bevor sie schlafen geht.“ Er sah Rhys an. „Aber halte dich vorsichtshalber von Percys Käfig fern“, meinte er mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme. „Nicht, dass dich das Ungeheuer beißt.“ 

„Ich werde mich vor der großen bösen Ente in Acht nehmen“, entgegnete Rhys mit einem breiten Grinsen. 

Und dann - stampf trööt stampf trööt - stampfte er trötend mit Rhearn ins Haus. 

 

###

 

Jack sah dem Taxi nach, das eben vom Bordsteinrand wegfuhr. Hatte Rhys geschwankt, als er in das Fahrzeug stieg? Bevor er die Haustür öffnen konnte, wurde sie von innen aufgerissen und Ianto prallte gegen ihn. 

„Hey!“ Jack grinste und fing seinen Partner auf, bevor sie beide die Stufen hinab purzelten. „Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen.“

„Rhys?“ Ianto ignorierte ihn und löste sich aus seinem Griff, lief um ihn herum und an den Straßenrand. Er schwenkte ein Buch. „Du hast das vergessen!", rief er, als ob der andere Mann ihn jetzt noch hören konnte.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn folgte Jack seinem Partner. „Ianto? Ist alles okay?“

Ianto wandte sich ihm zu. Hm. Seine Frisur war durcheinander, und sein Hemd falsch zugeknöpft. Der Gürtel fehlte ganz. Außerdem steckten Iantos Füße in zwei verschiedenen Schuhen? 

Moment mal. 

Was genau passierte eigentlich während dieser ominösen Treffen zwischen seinem Partner und Gwens Ehemann?

Bisher hatte er sich nicht besonders dafür interessiert. Rhys als werdender Vater fand in Ianto eine verwandte Seele, der im Gegensatz zu vielen seiner Kollegen tatsächlich ein Kind großzog. Da Gwen weiterhin für Torchwood arbeiten würde - und das auch unmissverständlich klar gemacht hatte - würde Rhys die Verantwortung für ihr Baby übernehmen. Rhys störte das nicht. Für seine Arbeit benötigte er hauptsächlich einen Computer und ein Telefon und sein Arbeitgeber hatte sich bereit erklärt, ihn zunächst für ein Jahr auf Probe von Zuhause aus arbeiten zu lassen. Klar, dass er Fragen zum Alltag mit einem Kleinkind hatte, die Ianto beantworten konnte. Außerdem hatte er die beiden leidenschaftlich über Rugby diskutieren hören... Und allgemein über das Leben mit ihren dickköpfigen "besseren Hälften" - etwas, das besonders Gwen aufbrachte, weil sie überhaupt nicht fand, Ähnlichkeit mit Jack aufzuweisen!

„Jack? Jack!“ Ianto trug ein völlig untypisch breites Grinsen als er seinen Partner umarmte. Oder um genau zu sein, er fiel Jack um den Hals. Nun, zumindest erklärte seine Fahne, wieso er so unsicher auf den Beinen war und seine übliche Grazie vermissen ließ. 

„Ianto!“, erwiderte er trocken und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Hattest du einen schönen Abend mit Rhys?“

„Wir haben Kuchen gebacken“, erklärte Ianto und schob die Hände unter Jacks Mantel. „Und Kuchen gegessen!“ Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und Jack fragte sich, ob das eine Umschreibung außerehelicher Aktivitäten war, von der er noch nicht gehört hatte. „Kuchen mit Alkohol“, setzte er in einem verschwörerischen Flüsterton hinzu. 

Das erklärte den Alkoholdunst. Jack ignorierte die Finger, die sich an seinem Rücken entlang in den Hosenbund bohrten. „Und bist du beim Kuchenbacken schmutzig geworden? Ich meine nur, weil du dich offenbar umgezogen hast.“ Er tippte auf die Knopfreihe an Iantos Hemd, die nur teilweise geschlossen war. 

„Nope.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf und presste das Gesicht gegen Jacks Schulter. „Hinterher.“ Sein Atem drang heiß und feucht selbst durch mehrere Lagen an Stoff. Es war zu kalt, um hier herum zu stehen. Jack sammelte das Buch auf, das Ianto in den Händen gehalten hatte, als er aus dem Haus gestürzt war und schlang den Arm um die Taille seines Partners, der klar schmollte, weil seine Aufmerksamkeiten so gar nicht beachtet wurden.

Oh, nicht dass Jack abgeneigt war, Ianto die Treppe hoch und in ihr Schlafzimmer zu dirigieren. Wenig Alkohol brachte Iantos sarkastische Seite mit trockenem Humor zum Vorschein. Viel Alkohol seine Anlehnungsbedürftigkeit. Aber zuerst wollte Jack wissen, wieso er heute mit einem schnurrenden Kätzchen ins Bett ging, um morgen neben einem übelgelaunten Puma aufzuwachen. Ianto ertrug die Nachwirkungen nicht mit Würde und Grazie, vermutlich weshalb er es normalerweise vermied, zu viel zu trinken.

„Hey, ist noch Kuchen für mich übrig?“, fragte Jack.

Iantos Miene hellte sich auf und er packte Jacks Handgelenk, um ihn hinter sich ins Haus zu ziehen. „Ich habe ihn versteckt. Damit Rhearn nicht nascht. So nicht gut für ein kleines Kind.“

Ah, offenbar war ein Teil von Iantos Gehirn doch nicht der Trunkenheit verfallen. Bevor sein Partner beginnen konnte, Schranktüren zu öffnen und nach – möglicherweise imaginärem – Kuchen zu suchen, bugsierte Jack ihn die Treppe hoch. Vielleicht warf er besser einen Blick ins Kinderzimmer, sobald er Ianto sicher verstaut hatte.

 

###

 

„Was machst du?“, fragte Ianto, als er sich in die Küche schleppte.

„Pancakes“, kam es geradezu widerlich gut gelaunt von seinem Partner. „Mit Banane und Schokoladenstückchen im Teig. Und unsere Tochter hilft mir sehr. Siehst du? Sie hat die Bananen in Scheiben geschnitten.“

Scheiben? Ianto blinzelte fragend die schiefen und dicken, halb zerdrückten Bananenstücke an. „Kannst du in meine Portion ein paar Aspirin reinwerfen?“

„So schlimm?“ Jack küsste ihn vorsichtig auf die Schläfe. 

„Grausam.“ Ianto wandte sich ab und holte sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank. Er trank und presste dann das kühle Plastik gegen die Stirn. 

„Wieso gehst du nicht zurück ins Bett und wir wecken dich in ein paar Stunden? Ich nehme Rhearn gleich nach dem Frühstück mit in den Hub und du bist ungestört“, schlug Jack vor.

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf und stöhnte über die unbedachte Bewegung, die seine Kopfschmerzen verstärkte. „Nein. Wenn ich jetzt weiter schlafe, wird es mir noch schlechter gehen, wenn ich aufstehe. Lass mich nur duschen und dann fülle ich mich mit Kaffee ab. Das sollte helfen. Dann kann ich Rhearn übernehmen.“ Er lächelte und ging in die Hocke, als seine Tochter von ihrem Hocker - dem Beobachtungsposten in der Nähe des Herdes, aber weit genug entfernt von allem was heiß oder scharf war - kletterte und auf ihn zukam. Sie hielt ihm ein Stück kalten, angebissenen, und schon etwas zerdrückten Toast hin. „Fühstick."

„Oh, mmm leckerer Toast. Das ist so lieb von dir, mein Schatz." Iantos Magen zog sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken, auch nur einen Bissen zu essen, aber er nahm ihn trotzdem. „Das wird mir sehr helfen."

„Tad mit aua?“, fragte Rhearn und lehnte sich gegen ihn, ihr klebriges Gesicht an seinem T-Shirt abwischend.

„Ja, cariad. Tad hat ein großes Aua, weil er sich mit Onkel Rhys wie ein Idiot benommen hat.“ Er küsste seine Tochter auf die Stirn. „Aber es geht mir jetzt schon viel besser.“ 

„Was'n... Iditot?", fragte Rhearn und Ianto lachte trotz der Kopfschmerzen.

„Das ist, wenn man etwas tut, von dem man weiß, dass man es nicht tun sollte. Keine Angst, Liebling, das wirst du noch früh genug selbst lernen.“ Ianto streichelt ihr über die Haare. Es ging ihm wirklich besser als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Der Geruch nach den brutzelnden Pfannkuchen verursachte keine allzu große Übelkeit mehr. Wenn er erst einmal Kaffee intus hatte, würde er einen Versuch wagen ob sein Magen bereits für eine Kostprobe von Jacks Kochkünsten bereit war. 

Rhearn fand offenbar, dass er genug getröstet worden war und sie sich dringend wieder an die Beaufsichtigung der Pfanne machen musste. Ihr Dad schnappte sie, bevor sie auf den Stuhl geklettert war. 

Ein paar Minuten später stopfte sie sich zufrieden Bananen-Schokoladen-Pancakes in den Mund und Jack schwenkte einen Kaffeebecher vor dem Gesicht seines Partners, der immer noch auf dem Boden saß. „Wie wäre es damit? Keine Milch, kein Zucker und soweit abgekühlt, dass du dir die Zunge nicht verbrennst.“

„Ich denke, Sie sind ein Lebensretter, Mister Harkness.“

„Stets zu Diensten, Mister Jones.“

Ianto nahm ein paar große Schlucke und erinnerte sich verspätet daran, dass er beim gegenwärtigen sensiblen Zustand seines Magens vielleicht besser etwas langsamer getrunken hatte. Als jedoch größere Tumulte ausblieben, trank er den Becher leer und rappelte sich auf. Er trat zum Herd, küsste Jack und füllte den Kaffeebecher nach. 

„Das muss letzten Abend ja langweilig mit Rhys gewesen sein“, meinte Jack, mehr Teig in die Pfanne kippend, um eine Menge kleiner Pancakes auf einmal zu produzieren. 

„Wie kommst du darauf?“ Das Koffein schien langsam zu wirken.

„Du hast mir ein paar sehr interessante... sehr sexy Textnachrichten geschickt. Aber am besten gefielen mir die Bilder.“

„Ich habe was...? Wo ist mein Handy?“ Ianto stellte seinen Kaffee ab und klopfte sich automatisch die Taschen ab (sinnlos, er hatte sich ja umgezogen – seine mit Kaffeelikör getränkten Klamotten lagen oben im Bad… oder klebten inzwischen vermutlich eher am Boden fest) während sein Blick durch den Raum schweifte. 

„Ich habe es im Kühlschrank gefunden.“ Jack fischte das Telefon aus seiner eigenen Hosentasche und hielt es hoch, aber aus Iantos Reichweite. „Ah-ah, nicht so schnell. Wann wirst du einlösen, was deine betrunkenen Tippfinger versprochen haben?“

„Ich weiß nicht mehr... Müssen wir das vor den neugierigen Ohren unserer Tochter diskutieren?“, fragte Ianto schwach.

„Es ist eine ernste Sache. Es ist Schokolade involviert. Und Kaffee. Und sehr viel Sahne. Ich gebe dir keine Chance, dich da heraus zu wieseln“, neckte ihn Jack. 

Ianto runzelte die Stirn. „Habe ich dir Fotos von dem Kuchen geschickt?“

„War das eine Frage?“ Jack wedelte auffordernd mit dem Pfannwender.

„Ich habe dir also nur Fotos von Kuchen geschickt?“, vergewisserte sich Ianto.

„War das noch eine Frage?“ Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Hast du mit Rhys noch etwas anderes gemacht als zu Backen?“ Er verfrachtete seine Mini-Pancakes auf einen Teller und hielt ihn Ianto hin. „Bist du schon bereit für Frühstück?“

Ianto nutzte die Gelegenheit und schnappte sich sein Handy, das Jack zur Seite gelegt hatte. Rasch scrollte er durch die letzten Textnachrichten. Da waren zwei Nachrichten voller Symbole - offenbar hatte er etwas verstellt, als er versuchte sie zu tippen - und ein paar verschwommene Fotos von Kuchen - auf einem waren nur seine Finger zu sehen - fanden sich in seinem Speicher. 

Jack lachte. „Oh, ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Du hast so entsetzt ausgesehen als du dachtest, du hast mir betrunkene Nachrichten geschickt.“ Er hielt ihm wieder den Teller hin. „Iss, bevor sie kalt sind. Und dann will ich endlich wissen, wo du den Kuchen versteckt hast, von dem du gestern Abend gesprochen hast.“

Ende


	117. Snapshots 23

Titel: Snapshots 23  
Autor: Lady Charena (Juni2014)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1607  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, humor

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen

 

Der kleine Wanderer 3

 

Linda sah sich um - ihr Vorgesetzter wandte ihr gerade den Rücken zu, in ein Telefongespräch vertieft - und nutzte die günstige Gelegenheit, um sich auf eine schnelle Zigarette nach draußen zu verdrücken. Hinter den Regalen mit den Zaunlatten befand sich ein Notausgang, über den man in den Hinterhof kam, fern von allen Rauchmeldern. Eigentlich sollte der Notausgang mit einem Alarm gesichert sein, doch der war seit einer Ewigkeit kaputt. 

Sie bog um ein Regal mit Badezimmerfliesen und stoppte abrupt. Ein kleines Mädchen saß mitten auf dem Betonboden und starrte in ein Abflussgitter. Linda kam langsam näher. „Hey, Süße“. Sie kauerte sich neben dem Kind auf den Boden. „Hast du dich verlaufen?“

Das Mädchen sah auf. Linda schätzte sie auf höchstens drei Jahre. „Da", sagte sie und deutete auf das Gitter. „Da."

„Ist deine Mama in der Nähe?“, fragte Linda und sah sich um, aber kein besorgtes Elternteil war in Sicht. „Oder dein Papa?“

Die Kleine schüttelte den Kopf. „Da. Meins“, beharrte sie.

Linda stützte sich mit den Handflächen auf dem Boden ab und beugte sich vor, um durch das Gitter zu sehen. Irgendetwas glitzerte im Abfluss. „Oh, ist dir da etwas reingefallen?“ Sie konnte nicht ausmachen, um was es sich handelte... 

Ein Mann in Jeans und T-Shirt, vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter als Linda, tauchte plötzlich zwischen den Regalen auf. „Rhearn!" Er sah über die Schulter zurück und rief: „Jack, sie ist hier“ bevor er sich neben das kleine Mädchen auf den Boden kniete. „Hast du mir einen Schreck eingejagt“, meinte er und drückte sie an sich. 

Erst jetzt schien er Linda zu bemerken, die aufstand. „Sie hat sich wohl verlaufen.“

„Sie ist uns ausgebüxt. Wir haben nur eine Sekunde weggesehen und sie war nicht mehr da.“ Er setzte die Kleine ab, der es gar nicht zu gefallen schien, fest gehalten zu werden. „Leider nicht zum ersten Mal.“ 

Sobald sie wieder auf eigenen Beinen stand, kauerte sich das kleine Mädchen wieder neben das Abflussgitter. „Taaaad“, drängelte sie.

Ein zweiter Mann trat zu ihnen. Ein wenig älter... und sehr attraktiv. Er wirkte ebenfalls erleichtert. „Du hast recht, das nächste Mal binden wir sie an.“ Er sprach mit dem anderen Mann, schenkte Linda aber ein flirtendes Lächeln. „Alles klar?“

Die Kleine - Rhearn, ungewöhnlicher Name - stand auf und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. „Dada. Meins. Da.“ Sie deutete wieder auf das Abflussgitter.

„Was hat sie nur damit?“, fragte der erste Mann und beugte sich vor, um ebenfalls in den Abfluss zu spähen.

„Oh, offenbar ist ihr da was reingefallen“, warf Linda ein, den Blick widerstrebend von dem zweiten Mann lösend. Hey, das war ein Baumarkt am Rand von Cardiff, dahin verirrten sich nicht oft Männer, die aussahen als wären sie aus einem Hollywoodstreifen gehüpft.

„Lass mich mal nachsehen, Prinzessin.“ Jack versuchte etwas in dem schattigen Abflussrohr auszumachen. „Da glitzerte was.“

„Es ist ihre Haarspange“, meinte Ianto. Er setzte sich zurück auf die Fersen. „Das macht nichts, cariad. Du hast Zuhause noch jede Menge andere. Wir kaufen dir eine Neue, wenn du willst.“ 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob man das aufmachen kann“, versuchte Linda zu helfen. „Soll ich versuchen, jemand vom Hausmeisterdienst zu erreichen, die wissen das vielleicht.“

„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig“, meinte der jüngere Mann. Es ist nur eine Haarspange. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er sah, wie Rhearn zwischen die Gitterstäbe griff. Im Gegensatz zu den Fingern eines Erwachsenen passte ihre durch. „Nimm bitte die Hand da raus, Schatz.“

Jack griff nach ihrem Arm. „Dein Tad hat recht, Baban. Nimm die Hand da raus, und wir gehen und kaufen dir was Schönes, okay?“

Aber Rhearn weigerte sich, zu hören und als Jack versuchte ihre Hand heraus zu ziehen, scheiterte er daran, dass sie die Finger zur Faust geballte hatte und so zwischen den Gitterstäben stecken blieb. „Sie hat die Haarspange erwischt und sie hält sie fest. So geht das nicht. Schatz, lass sie los. Okay?“ 

„Nö“. Rhearn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nö. Meins“, sagte sie bestimmt. 

Linda konnte nicht anders, sie lachte. „Wer von Ihnen beiden ist denn der Vater dieser dickköpfigen kleinen Dame?“, meinte sie amüsiert.

„Ich“, erwiderten Jack und Ianto gleichzeitig. „Wir.“

„Wir beide sind ihre Eltern“, erklärte Ianto, einen Blick mit seinem Partner wechselnd. 

Rhearn löste das Problem, indem sie auch mit der zweiten Hand zwischen die Gitter griff und mit ihr die Haarspange heraus fischte. 

Ianto griff seufzend in die Tasche und holte eine Packung Feuchttücher heraus, um ihre schmutzigen Finger abzuputzen.

Jack grinste und zwinkerte Linda zu. „Die Intelligenz hat sie von mir. Und das Aussehen.“ 

„Dann benutz diese Intelligenz jetzt besser und erinnere dich, wo wir unseren Einkaufswagen stehen gelassen haben, als wir uns auf die Suche nach dieser kleinen Ausreißerin machten“, meinte Ianto trocken. Er setzte Rhearn auf seinem Arm zurecht, die stolz ihre wiedergefundene Haarspange umklammerte. „Nochmal suche ich den ganzen Kram nicht zusammen.“

Jack sah Linda an. „Wir waren in der Gartenabteilung, denke ich. Da waren Sonnenschirme.“

„In die Richtung.“ Sie deutete nach rechts. „Am Ende der Regale mit Fliesen einfach geradeaus, bis zur Farbmischstation und da ist ein Schild.“

„Danke.“ Jack trat zu seinem Partner. 

Rhearn winkte über die Schulter ihres Tads und Linda winkte lachend zurück. Hey, manchmal war der Job hier doch ganz interessant.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du dir die ganze Einkaufsliste merken kannst“, meinte Jack, als sie an den Regalen entlang gingen. „Aber nie, wo wir den Wagen stehen lassen?“

„Denkst du, ich nehme dich zum Einkaufen mit, damit mir jemand auf den Hintern starrt?“, entgegnete Ianto trocken. 

Sie kabbelten sich bis in die Gartenabteilung, wo Jack entdeckte, dass Rhearn ihre gerettete Haarspange am Kragen ihres Tads befestigt hatte.

 

Ende

 

 

Bestechung

 

„Warte, ich gebe dir...“ Jack kramte in seiner Hosentasche - so gut wie das eben ging, wenn man im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saß - und fand einen etwas zerknitterten Geldschein, den er gegen den Oberschenkel flach strich. „Hier. Ich gebe dir ganze fünf Pfund, wenn du es mir verrätst. Sind wir damit im Geschäft, Baban?“

Rhearn, die vor ihm stand, starrte einen Moment auf das bunte Stück Papier, das Dada ihr vor die Nase hielt, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Jack suchte wieder seine Taschen ab und wurde nochmal fündig. Ein weiterer Fünfer. „Zehn Pfund? Mehr habe ich wirklich nicht bei mir.“ 

Seine Tochter schürzte die Lippen, blies die Backen auf und pustete die Geldscheine an. Sie lachte begeistert, als die daraufhin umknickten. 

„Oh, du bist wirklich ein harter Verhandlungspartner.“ Jack überlegte. „Gut. Ich lege noch einen Kuss oben drauf. Mein allerletztes Angebot.“ 

Rhearn schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und stieg auf seine Oberschenkel. Zum Glück barfuß. Immerhin war sie kein Federgewicht mehr und kam einigen unersetzlichen Körperteilen gefährlich nahe. 

Lachend umarmte er sie zurück und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Du verstehst kein Wort von dem, was ich sage, richtig?“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Und du hast noch keine Ahnung, was Geld ist. Gut für dich, Prinzessin.“ Er sah Rhearn an, die zu einer ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen übergegangen war, sie packte seine Hosenträger und ließ sie mit einem lauten Klatschen zurück schnallen. Irgendwie musste er doch herausbekommen, was Ianto heute Vormittag für Toshs Geburtstagsparty eingekauft hatte. Und was sein Geschenk für sie war. Rhearn hatte ihn zwar begleitet, doch offenbar hatte sein Partner es geschafft, ihre Tochter zum Stillschweigen zu verschwören. 

„Versuchst du wirklich gerade mein 30 Monate altes Baby mit Geld zu bestechen?“, fragte Ianto, der in diesem Moment ins Kinderzimmer trat, um nach ihnen zu sehen.

„Nein.“ Jack setzte eine nicht sehr überzeugende Unschuldsmiene auf. „Natürlich nicht. Meine Tochter verhandelt mit mir über ihr Taschengeld. Und ich sage dir, sie ist ein sehr hartnäckiger Verhandler.“ 

„Richtig, Taschengeld“, murmelte Ianto und rollte mit den Augen. „Weil sie schon weiß, was das ist.“

„Da!“ Jack deutete auf seine Hosenträger, an denen Rhearn sich noch immer festhielt. „Siehst du nicht wie sie mich gerade in die Mangel nimmt?“

„Du Ärmster. Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?“, fragte Ianto mitleidslos.

Rhearn ließ von den Hosenträgern ab und schnappte sich die Geldscheine, die Jack noch immer in der Hand hielt. "Koh-lan", verkündete sie lachend und zerknitterte das bunte Papier in ihrer kleinen Faust.

„Kohle“, korrigierte Jack automatisch. „Und wer hat dir beigebracht, dass man das so nennt?“

„Unca Owah sagts“, meinte Rhearn und leckte probeweise an einer Ecke eines Geldscheines. „Uh, bäh.“ Sie rümpfte die Nase.

„Wir müssen unbedingt deinen Umgang besser kontrollieren“, meinte Jack grinsend. 

Bevor sie weitere Tests unternehmen konnte, nahm Ianto seiner Tochter sanft aber bestimmt das Geld ab. „Das ist nichts zum Essen, cariad. Wenn du hungrig bist, gehen wir in die Küche und suchen dir etwas.“ Er hielt Jack mit spitzen Fingern die Geldscheine hin. „Pass doch bitte auf, dass sie nicht alles in den Mund nimmt. Ich habe erst vor kurzem gelesen, dass auf Scheinen genug Bakterien sind, dass sogar Erwachsene krank werden können.“ Ianto nahm Rhearn auf den Arm. "Aber zuerst waschen wir dir deine Hände und das Gesicht“, meinte er, und machte sich mit ihr auf den Weg in die Küche.

Okay, dann musste er sich eben was Neues einfallen lassen. Jack stopfte die Scheine zurück in die Tasche und stand auf, um den beiden zu folgen. Er war auch ziemlich hungrig. Und vielleicht ergab sich ja die Gelegenheit, um in Iantos Jacke nach einer Quittung oder etwas ähnlichem zu suchen…

 

Ende


	118. Snapshots 24

Titel: Snapshots 24  
Autor: Lady Charena (Juni 2014)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1365  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn   
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, humor

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Ein Besuch auf dem Spielplatz

 

Manchmal konnte Rhearn sehr scheu sein, dann wieder überraschte sie mit ihrer Unbefangenheit, wenn sie jemandem begegnete, den sie auf Anhieb mochte.

Heute war da ein Junge, etwa im gleichen Alter, zu dem sich seine Tochter im Sandkasten gesellt hatte. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, möglicherweise war es eher das Spielzeug, mit dem er sich beschäftigte, dass sie angezogen hatte. Es handelte sich um zwei Schaufelräder aus buntem Plastik in einem Rahmen, gekrönt von einem Trichter. Wenn man nun mit den Händen Sand in den Trichter schaufelte, drehten sich die Räder wie wild und sprühten den Sand in alle Richtungen. Sehr zur Begeisterung der beiden Kinder.

Ianto war etwas weniger begeistert. Es würde einiges an Überredungskunst bedürfen, um Rhearn davon zu überzeugen, dass es nötig war, den Sand auch wieder aus den Haaren zu kämmen. Und ein Bad stand definitiv auch in naher Zukunft auf dem Plan. Wenigstens das sollte kein Problem sein. Eher, seine kleine Wasserratte hinterher wieder aus der Wanne zu bekommen…

„Wie es aussieht, hat Rhearn sich einen kleinen Verehrer geangelt. Denkst du, sie wird ihn mit nach Hause bringen und ihn uns vorstellen?“, sagte Jack direkt in sein Ohr, neben ihm Platz nehmend.

„Bist du etwa schon damit fertig, deine Männlichkeit unter Beweis zu stellen?“, entgegnete Ianto trocken und wandte sich seinem Partner zu. 

Er war es gewöhnt, dass er als Vater mit einem Kind auf dem Spielplatz gelegentlich neugierige Blicke anzog – obwohl sich vormittags von Zeit zu Zeit auch der eine oder andere Großvater mit seinen Enkeln einfand. Aber dass Jack eine Schar gackernder Mütter um sich versammelte, nur weil er ein abtrünniges Rad wieder an einem Buggy befestigte, war schlichtweg albern.

Jack zog grinsend eine Hand hinter dem Rücken hervor und hielt dem Waliser einen Keks vor die Nase. „Den habe ich mir mit harter Arbeit verdient“, meinte er. „Ich könnte mich aber vielleicht von dir dazu überreden lassen, ihn mit dir zu teilen.“

„Danke, ich verzichte.“ Ianto warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Tochter. Sie und ihr kleiner Freund waren damit beschäftigt, mit den Händen eine Grube auszuheben. 

„Fein.“ Jack stopfte umgehend den ganzen Keks auf einmal in den Mund und kaute. „Mehr für mich“, sagte er undeutlich, Krümel verteilend. 

„Du gibst wirklich ein leuchtendes Beispiel für die Kinder ab, weißt du das?“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Hoffentlich bist du mit dem Rad erfolgreicher als mit dem Vogelhäuschen. Auf lange Sicht, meine ich.“ Vielleicht war es nicht sehr nett von ihm, Jack daran zu erinnern, dass bereits der erste Sturm sein mühsam befestigtes Vogelhäuschen auf den Boden gefegt hatte. Selbstverständlich war Jack davon überzeugt, dass der Baum ausgerechnet an der Stelle morsch gewesen sein musste. Unsichtbar, unter der Rinde versteckt. Zwei doppelt so lange Schrauben hatten das Problem beseitigt.

Keineswegs beleidigt wischte Jack Krümel von seinem Hemd und schluckte, bevor er sich über die Lippen leckte. Er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Neidisch auf meine handwerklichen Fähigkeiten, Mister Jones?“

„Kennen wir uns?“, entgegnete Ianto trocken, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt.

Offenbar hatte Rhearn genug vom friedlichen Sandschaufeln. Ihre entzückende Tochter beförderte eben eifrig Sand auf den Kopf ihres Spielkameraden, statt in den Trichter des Spielzeugs. Der schien das gar nicht witzig zu finden und fing an, nach seiner Mama zu brüllen. Rhearn sah verblüfft drein, als ihr Tad sie plötzlich hochhob und aus dem Sandkasten weg brachte. 

Jack grinste und küsste Rhearn auf die Schläfe, als sie eilig auf seinen Schoß kletterte und den Kopf an seine Brust lehnte. „Wir müssen ein ernsthaftes Gespräch über deine Flirtmethoden führen, junge Dame“, meinte er amüsiert, während er beobachtete, wie Ianto die aufgebrachte Mutter des Jungen besänftigte. „Keine Sorge, ich habe da ein paar prima Tipps für dich.“ 

Rhearn drehte sich auf seinem Schoß um, winkte dem Jungen zu, der hinter den Beinen seiner Mutter hervor lugte. Er winkte zurück.

Jack lachte. Hey, vielleicht brauchte sie ja überhaupt keine Hilfe. Rhearn war offensichtlich ein Naturtalent…

 

Ende. 

 

Ianto vrs. Storch

 

„Hast du das gelesen?“

Ianto warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Klatschzeitung, die Jack hoch hielt. „Du liest so was?“, fragte er und machte sich wieder an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen. Ohne Koffein im Körper weigerte er sich, irgendetwas außer der Aufschrift auf der Kaffeedose zu lesen. 

„Gu-Guck?“, machte es plötzlich. „Gu-Guck. Spieln versteck.“ Begleitet wurden diese Worte von einem nachdrücklichen Zerren an Jacks Hose.

Jack legte die Zeitung weg und fischte eine kichernde Rhearn im Schäfchenschlafanzug unter dem Küchentisch hervor. „Warst du etwa die ganze Zeit da unten und hast uns belauscht?“, fragte er mit gespielter Strenge und kitzelte sie. 

Rhearn wand sich lachend und setzte sich dann in seinem Schoß auf, mit beiden Händen nach der Zeitung greifend. „Was das?“, fragte sie neugierig.

„Das ist eine Prinzessin“, erklärte Jack. „Und sie bekommt Babies. Zwei Babies.“ Er presste einen Kuss auf die wirren Locken seiner Tochter. „Und es werden bestimmt zwei süße, wunderschöne kleine Mädchen wie du.“

„Willst du mir vielleicht irgendetwas sagen, Jack?“, meinte Ianto der langsam wacher – und argwöhnisch - wurde. „Das hat nicht wieder damit zu tun, dass ich dir zu Weihnachten keine Baby-George-Puppe geschenkt habe, oder?“

„Es ist ein Sammlerstück.“ Jack strich den verdrehten Kragen von Rhearns Oberteil glatt. „Ich dachte nur, ich sollte erwähnen, dass sich andere Leute offenbar nicht so viel Zeit damit lassen, ihr Kind nicht als Einzelkind groß zu ziehen.“ 

„Und dir fällt überhaupt kein Unterschied zwischen dieser Familie…“ Der Waliser deutete auf die Zeitung. „…und uns auf?“

„Attraktives Paar mit Kind, anspruchsvoller Job, viel unterwegs...“ Jack zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, was du meinst.“

„Yeah, was muss ich auch dumme Fragen stellen“, murmelte Ianto in seine Kaffeetasse.

Rhearn blinzelte und beugte sich so weit vor, dass ihre Nase über die Zeitung rieb. „Wo's Baby?“, fragte sie neugierig. 

„Die Babies sind noch so klein, die kann man noch nicht sehen, Baban.“ Jack wischte lachend Druckerschwärze von Rhearns Nase. 

Ianto stellte einen Kaffeebecher vor Jack und eine Plastiktasse mit Milch vor Rhearn, die Gelegenheit nutzend, die Zeitung verschwinden zu lassen. „Können wir das Thema wechseln und in Ruhe frühstücken?“

Rhearn kleckerte Milch auf den Tisch, als sie nach ihrem Becher griff. „Hunger. Ganz viel Hunger.“ Zur Verdeutlichung sperrte sie den Mund auf.

„Okay, okay. Überredet. Toast für alle in fünf Minuten“, verkündete Jack, küsste Rhearn auf die Stirn und setzte sie auf seinen Stuhl, als er aufstand, um den Toaster anzuwerfen.

Als er an Ianto vorbei ging, legte er den Arm um seine Taille und küsste ihn. „Wir sprechen später nochmal über das Thema, richtig?“

„Vielleicht solltest du dich besser mit dem Storch darüber unterhalten.“ Ianto duckte sich aus seinem Griff und riss ein Blatt von der Küchenrolle, um die verschüttete Milch vom Tisch zu wischen. Er wusste genau, wieso das Thema zur Sprache kam und es hatte nichts mit der gelegen kommenden Schlagzeile über den royalen Nachwuchs zu tun. Sie waren am Vorabend bei Gwen und Rhys zum Essen gewesen und natürlich wurde über nichts anderes gesprochen als über ihr kommendes Baby. Er hatte gesehen, wie Jacks Augen bei der Tour durchs fertig eingerichtete Kinderzimmer aufleuchteten. Aber einer von ihnen musste der Erwachsene in dieser Beziehung sein, und er hasste es, dass ihm diese Rolle zufiel. Es war einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für ein zweites Baby.

Das war eine deutliche Abfuhr gewesen. Jack holte die Packung mit dem Toastbrot aus dem Schrank und begann Brotscheiben in die Schlitze zu stecken. Okay, vielleicht war es nicht seine beste Idee gewesen, die Schlagzeile des Klatschblattes zu erwähnen. Vor allem bevor Ianto den ersten Kaffee inhaliert hatte. 

„Hunger, Dada. Toastsch.“ Nachdrückliches Zupfen an seiner Hose begleitete die Worte. 

„Gleich, baban.“ Mit einem Lächeln hob Jack Rhearn auf den Arm und rieb ihre nackten Füße warm, während der Toast bräunte. Im Moment konzentrierte er sich wohl besser auf das Kind, das sie bereits hatten…

 

Ende.


	119. Gut geplant ist halb gewonnen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack und Ianto besuchen eine Informationsveranstaltung.

Titel: Gut geplant ist halb gewonnen  
Autor: Lady Charena (Juli 2014)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1296  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, OC  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, Humor

Summe: Jack und Ianto besuchen eine Informationsveranstaltung.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Erin Brees ließ ihren Blick über die versammelten Eltern schweifen. 

Obwohl die Informationsveranstaltung schon vor zwei Minuten hätte beginnen sollen, standen noch etliche Leute draußen und rauchten oder telefonierten. Es schien sie nicht zu kümmern, dass sie den Anfang der Präsentation verzögerten. 

Eine Gruppe Frauen in einer Ecke des Klassenzimmers unterhielt sich angeregt weiter - offenbar kannten sie sich bereits - ohne sie zu beachten. Erin bemühte sich, ihr höfliches Lächeln beizubehalten. Schließlich saß sie den Eltern ihrer künftigen Schüler gegenüber. Und die mussten erst einmal überzeugt werden, dass es sich lohnte, ihre Kinder in eine nicht ganz billige, private Vorschule zu geben. In Zeiten wirtschaftlicher Krisen wurde auch an der Erziehung gespart. 

Erin ging zwischen den Stuhlreihen nach vorne, um sich neben die Tafel zu stellen. Sie warf einen unauffälligen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Sie hinkten bereits fünf Minuten hinter dem Zeitplan her. Sie musste die Präsentation hinter sich bringen, die Räumlichkeiten vorführen, eventuelle Fragen beantworten und ein wenig aufräumen, sobald die Leute weg waren. Erin warf ihrer Kollegin einen auffordernden Blick zu, die sich daraufhin von ihrem Gesprächspartner losriss, und zu den tratschenden Frauen trat, um sie zu bitten, Platz zu nehmen. Ausgerechnet heute, wo sie nur zu zweit waren, wurde die Veranstaltung gut besucht. 

Es standen immer noch zwei Männer draußen, offenbar festgeklebt an ihren Handys und eine neu dazu gekommene Frau, die sich eben noch rasch eine Zigarette anzündete. 

Manchmal wünschte Erin sich, sie könnten zu diesen Informationsabenden einfach nur die Kinder einladen und auf deren Eltern verzichten. Das würde ihre Arbeit erheblich vereinfachen. Und schließlich würde sie später auch die Kinder unterrichten und betreuen und nicht die Erwachsenen, die sich jetzt langsam im Raum verteilten und sich Plätze suchten. Den Kindern musste es letztlich hier gefallen.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit blieb an einem jungen Mann in der ersten Reihe hängen, der sich auf altmodische Weise mit Stift und Block Notizen machte, obwohl sie sich nicht denken konnte, worüber – sie hatten doch noch gar nicht angefangen. Sein konservativer Anzug, trotz der Wärme komplett mit Weste und dezenter Krawatte, schloss in ihren Augen aus, dass er Reporter war - nicht, dass der Informationsabend einer Vorschule Nachrichtenwert besaß. Dann war er also auch ein Vater oder... Erin seufzte innerlich... der Anwalt eines Vaters oder einer Mutter, die zu beschäftigt (oder zu desinteressiert) waren, um selbst zu kommen. Oh ja, auch das hatte sie in den zwanzig Jahren, in denen sie in diesem Beruf arbeitete, schon mehr als einmal erlebt. 

Während sie darauf wartete, dass auch der letzte Raucher endlich den Weg nach drinnen fand, gesellte sich ein weiterer Neuankömmling zu ihnen. Er setzte sich neben den Mann im Anzug, wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihm und sah dann Erin an. 

„Hallo“, sagte er mit einem breiten Lächeln und musterte sie neugierig. „Sind Sie...?“

Der Mann im Anzug hob den Blick von seinen Aufzeichnungen und unterbrach ihn. „Nicht heute, Jack. Benimm dich.“

„Erin Brees. Ich bin die Leiterin der Bronwyn-Schule. Herzlich Willkommen. Die Präsentation sollte in Kürze beginnen.“ Sie bemerkte, dass der Mann mit den Hosenträgern Flecken am Ärmel seines hellblauen Hemdes hatte. Schien als wäre er direkt von der Arbeit gekommen. „Gibt es denn vielleicht eine Frage, die ich Ihnen schon im Vorfeld beantworten kann, Mister…?“ Die Antwort kam jedoch nicht von ihm, sondern von seinem Sitznachbarn.

„Ianto Jones.“ Der junge Mann im Anzug legte den Stift weg und sah von seinem Notizblock auf, als er sich vorstellte. „Unsere Tochter Rhearn ist zweieinhalb und wir überlegen uns, sie hier anzumelden, wenn sie drei wird.“ 

Erin hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass er von der Idee begeistert war, nicht bei dem zweifelnden Unterton in seiner Stimme. Vielleicht war er einer der Männer, denen es lieber war, wenn seine Frau zuhause blieb und die Kinder großzog. „Nun, meiner Erfahrung nach tut es den meisten Kindern in diesem Alter gut, eine Vorschule zu besuchen. Im Besonderen brauchen sie den Umgang mit Gleichaltrigen, sonst tun sie sich später in der Schule sehr schwer, sich in das Sozialgefüge einer Klasse einzufügen.“ Er sah immer noch nicht völlig überzeugt aus. Aber so war das oft bei Eltern mit dem ersten Kind. Zumindest interessierte er sich zweifelsohne für das Wohlergehen seiner Tochter.

„Jack Harkness“, sagte der Mann mit den Hosenträgern. „Ich bin Rhearns Mutter.“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Lassen Sie sich nicht von meinem Aussehen täuschen.“

Sehr… amüsant. Erwartete er, sie damit zu schockieren? Erin lächelte matt. Das hörte sie tatsächlich auch nicht zum ersten Mal. Gegenwärtig hatten sie drei Kinder in der Vorschule, deren Eltern in gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnerschaften lebten. Andere wurden von nur einem Elternteil großgezogen, andere von Patchworkfamilien und pendelten zwischen verschiedenen Müttern und Vätern. Immerhin lebten sie in Cardiff, nicht in Russland. 

Sein Partner schüttelte den Kopf, den Blick resigniert zur Decke gerichtet.

Erin entschuldigte sich und wandte sich einem Paar ein paar Stühle weiter zu, das seinen Unmut über die Verzögerung loswerden wollte.

Ianto beugte sich zu Jack, als die Leiterin der Vorschule zum nächsten Paar weiter ging. „Musste das eben sein?“, fragte er.

„Es ist doch die Wahrheit.“ Jack riss in gespieltem Erstaunen die Augen auf.

„Jetzt hält sie dich vielleicht aber für einen Komiker, der sich nicht für die Erziehung seines Kindes interessiert.“ Ianto doodelte auf seinem Block. 

„Ich bin sehr an der Erziehung meines Kindes interessiert“, wiedersprach Jack. „Ich habe Rhearn heute erlaubt, zwei verschiedene Socken anzuziehen, damit sie Farben zu unterscheiden lernt.“

„Du meinst, du warst zu faul, sie anzuziehen und hast sie selbst aussuchen lassen“, korrigierte Ianto trocken.

„Nun, niemand kann denken, dass du diese Sache nicht ernst nimmst.“ Jack beschloss das Thema zu ändern und warf einen Blick auf den Notizblock. „Wirklich? Du hast notiert wo sich die Notausgänge befinden?“

„Es ist eine Informationsveranstaltung. Ich informiere mich.“ Ianto sah sich um. „Das hier ist schlimmer als Online-Dating.“

„Wie bitte? Was weißt du schon über Online-Dating? Oder gibt es da etwas, das ich wissen sollte?“ Jack bekam einen Klaps auf seine Finger, die Iantos Oberschenkel hochwanderten und zog sie grinsend, aber unbeirrt zurück. „Suchst du Ersatz für mich?“

„Du triffst jemand, den du nicht kennst und sollst innerhalb von 15 Minuten abschätzen, ob du ihnen trauen kannst.“ Ianto ignorierte die Frage nach seinen Online-Dating-Erfahrungen. Je weniger darüber gesprochen wurde, desto besser. „Psscht. Die Präsentation fängt an.“

Das Licht wurde gedimmt, als einen Beamer einen Musterwochenplan an die Wand warf. 

Als Jacks Finger wieder auf Wanderschaft gingen, kam Ianto zu neuen Erkenntnissen – erstens, wie sollte er sich jetzt Notizen machen? Und zweitens, das nächste Mal konnte Jack alleine zu so einer Veranstaltung gehen, wenn er sie nur als Gelegenheit ansah, im Dunkeln zu fummeln wie ein hormonell herausgeforderter Teenager. 

Er runzelte die Stirn. Musikerziehung. Kunstunterricht. Sport. Spracherziehung. Fremdsprachen? Und das alles für Dreijährige? Kein Wunder, dass man immer häufiger hörte, dass schon Kinder unter Stress litten. Vielleicht war diese Bronwyn-Schule doch nichts für Rhearn, egal wie gut sie bewertet wurde. Das klang alles so nach einer dieser Privatschulen in denen Kinder auf Erfolg getrimmt wurden. 

„So wenig, wie du mich beachtest, suchst du definitiv einen Ersatz für mich“, flüsterte Jack in sein Ohr. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir dich hier anmelden“, entgegnete Ianto trocken und beförderte Jacks Hand von seinem Knie. „Du könntest dringend einen Auffrischungskurs brauchen, wie man sich in der Gesellschaft anderer benimmt.“

„Gute Idee“, begeisterte sich Jack. „Dann kann ich den ganzen Tag mit Rhearn spielen.“

Oh ja. Sie würden sich das Ganze definitiv gut überlegen…

 

Ende


	120. Date-Night mit Hindernissen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack hat ein romantisches Abendessen für sich und Ianto geplant, um DIE entscheidende Frage zu stellen – doch natürlich macht ihm der Rift einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Titel: Date-Night mit Hindernissen

Autor: Lady Charena (Juli 2014)

Fandom: Tupperwood

Episode: ---

Wörter: 2312

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Toshiko Sato

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash, humor

 

Summe: Jack hat ein romantisches Abendessen für sich und Ianto geplant, um DIE entscheidende Frage zu stellen – doch natürlich macht ihm der Rift einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

 

„Wo geht ihr hin?“ Jack beobachtete neidisch, wie seine Tochter ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere trat, während ihr Tad versuchte, ihr die Schuhe anzuziehen. Es war ihm leider keine glaubwürdige Ausrede eingefallen, die Arbeit liegen zu lassen und die beiden zu begleiten.

 

„Nur ein paar Sachen einkaufen“, erwiderte Ianto, hob Rhearn hoch und setzte sie auf der Schreibtischkante ab. „Halt bitte einen Moment still, cariad“, sagte er, als seine Tochter lachend an seiner Krawatte zog, die nun in Reichweite war. Er hatte immer gehofft, sie würde irgendwann aus dieser Phase herauswachsen, denn schon von einem sehr zarten Alter an zeigte Rhearn ein verdächtiges Interesse an seinen Krawatten. Wenn sie noch mehr von Jacks… Vorlieben… geerbt hatte, stand ihnen eine aufregende Zeit bevor, sobald Rhearn die Pubertät erreichte.

 

Er löste ihren Klammergriff und knotete die Schnürsenkel an ihrem rechten Schuh zusammen. „Wir haben keine Milch mehr, fast keinen Zucker und unsere Tochter besteht auf Spaghetti zum Mittagessen.“ Er küsste Rhearn lächelnd auf die Nase und stellte sie zurück auf den Boden. „Fertig. Siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schlimm.“

 

„Schpagetti“, wiederholte Rhearn begeistert und umrundete den Schreibtisch, um sich von ihrem Dada zu verabschieden. „Mit sooooo viel Sosse.“ Sie hielt beide Hände hoch.

 

Jack hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf seinem Arm zurecht. „Soooo viel?“, wiederholte er lachend. „Bleibt dann auch noch was für mich übrig?“

 

„Ich dachte, ich koche gleich genug Spaghetti für uns alle – ist doch mal was anderes, als immer nur auswärts zu bestellen.“ Ianto zog sein Jackett über. „Andy und Owen wollten gegen halb eins zurück sein, dann können wir alle zusammen essen.“

 

Jack trat mit Rhearn um den Schreibtisch und reichte sie an seinen Partner weiter. „Bolognesesauce?“

 

„Ich dachte an Tomatensauce mit gegrillten Paprikastücken und italienischer Salami, wie die, die wir bei Rhi gegessen haben. Das Rezept aus ihrem Kochkurs.“ Ianto fuhr seiner Tochter glättend über die Haare, bevor er sie auf den Boden stellte und ihre Hand in seine nahm. „Dauert nur 20 Minuten, aber ich muss ein paar Sachen dafür einkaufen. Sie hat es mir endlich verraten.“

 

„Und was genau hast du ihr dafür versprochen“, meinte Jack amüsiert. „Hoffentlich nicht unsere Erstgeborene.“ Er zwinkerte Rhearn zu, die neugierig zu ihnen hoch sah, sie hatte den Namen ihrer Tante gehört.

 

„Es war nicht ganz so teuer.“ Ianto vergewisserte sich, dass die Autoschlüssel in seiner Hosentasche steckten. „Sie macht nächste Woche einen Einkaufstripp nach London mit ihren Freundinnen, und ausgerechnet an dem Tag haben die Kinder früher Schluss in der Schule. Ich soll mich einen Nachmittag lang um David und Mica kümmern.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine große Sache. Ich füttere sie und setze sie mit ein paar DVDs vor den Fernseher, nachdem sie ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht haben. Einfacher als den Haufen hier zufrieden zu stellen.“

 

„Hey“, protestierte Jack lachend, einen Arm um die Taille seines Partners schlingend. „Ich bin ein Teil dieses Haufens.“

 

„Eben. Dann solltest du wissen, dass ich weiß, wovon ich spreche.“ Ianto gab Jack einen Abschiedskuss und löste sich aus seinem Griff. „Wir sind in etwa einer halben Stunde wieder da.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen, als sein Partner ihn erneut stoppte.

 

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich heute Abend vor der Schufterei am Herd bewahre und wir zu Abendessen ausgehen? Ich habe einen Tisch im „Madrid“ für halb neun reserviert.“

 

Ianto sah über die Schulter zurück, während Rhearn in Richtung Tür drängte. „Aus einem bestimmten Anlass?“ Das „Madrid“ war ein neues, zurzeit sehr angesagtes spanisches Restaurant und es war nicht gerade einfach, dort eine Reservierung zu bekommen. Gerüchte besagten, Gordon Ramsay hätte dort gegessen und die Paella gelobt.

 

„Tad“, drängelte Rhearn, die merkte, dass die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Eltern nicht mehr auf sie gerichtet war. „Schpagetti kaufen.“ Sie lehnte sich gegen das Bein ihres Vaters und sah ungeduldig zu ihm hoch.

 

„Ein Moment noch, Baban.“ Jack wuschelte seiner Tochter durch die Haare. „Zur Feier des Tages“, setzte er hinzu, an Ianto gerichtet.

 

Die Augenbrauen des Walisers zogen sich zusammen, als er seine mentalen Karteikarten durchging. Sein interner Kalender vermerkte keine erinnerungswürdigen Ereignisse für heute. „Habe ich etwas vergessen?“

 

Jack genoss es einen Moment lang, Ianto im Zweifel zu sehen – das Gedächtnis seines Partners war wirklich ausgezeichnet – dann meinte er: „Es ist Donnerstag.“

 

„Ja.“ Ianto nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm, die – gelangweilt von ihrer Unterhaltung – versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. In zwei, drei Jahren hatte sie raus wie die Kindersicherung funktionierte und dann mussten sie sich wirklich was einfallen lassen. „Soweit ich weiß, gibt es davon sogar einen pro Woche“, entgegnete er trocken. „Verschwenderisch.“

 

„Umso mehr Grund für ein Date.“ Dann zögerte Jack, verschränkte die Arme lose vor dem Bauch. „Es gibt etwas, dass ich mit dir besprechen möchte. Bei einem guten Essen, ungestört.“

 

Rhearn quengelte auf seinem Arm und Ianto vermutete, dass er nicht besonders enthusiastisch dreinsah, denn Jack lachte.

 

„Kuck nicht so besorgt. Es ist nichts schlimmes, es ist nichts passiert“, beschwichtigte er seinen Partner. „Du sabotierst gerade meinen Versuch spontan romantisch zu sein. Das ist gut für unsere Beziehung.“ Jacks Stimme nahm einen furchtbar schrägen Falsetto-Ton an.

 

Der Waliser rollte mit den Augen. „Hast du letzte Nacht wieder die Beziehungsratgeber-Seiten in Gwens Zeitschriften gelesen?“, fragte er spöttisch. „Könnten wir nicht Zuhause spontan romantisch sein? Dann brauchen wir keinen Babysitter.“ Letzteres meinte Ianto durchaus ernst.

 

„Darum kümmere ich mich.“ Jack sah ihn an, die Handflächen bittend zusammengelegt. „Ist das ein Ja?“

 

„Ja.“ Ianto beschloss nach zu geben, bevor Rhearn durch ihr hin und her rutschen den Ärmel seines Jacketts durchscheuerte. „Du hast mich ausreichend neugierig gemacht. Und jetzt gehen wir besser, sonst bekommt diese junge, ungeduldige Dame zuerst den Schulabschluss bevor sie ihre „Schpagetti mit Sosse“ isst.“ Er ließ die Kindersicherung zurückschnappen und öffnete die Tür. „Ich freue mich auf heute Abend“, sagte Ianto und trat nach draußen.

 

„Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du deinen Tad im Auge behältst, Baban“, rief Jack ihnen lachend nach. Er sah Iantos Augenrollen bis hierher.

 

Einige Zeit später steckte Tosh den Kopf zur Tür rein. „Du wolltest mich sprechen?“

 

Jack winkte ihr, in sein Büro zu kommen und trat zu ihr. „Tosh, ich muss dich um einen riesigen Gefallen bitten.“

 

Tosh nahm ihre Brille ab, faltete sie zusammen und steckte sie an den Ausschnitt ihres Oberteils. „Wie groß ist riesig?“, fragte sie mit einem Lächeln.

 

„Wäre es möglich, dass du kurzfristig heute Abend für zwei, drei Stunden als Babysitter für Rhearn einspringst?“ Jack lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch. „Ich habe eine Reservierung zum Dinner im „Madrid“ für Ianto und mich.“

 

„Natürlich passe ich auf Rhearn auf, das ist mir immer ein Vergnügen.“ Toshs Augen funkelten schelmisch. „Im „Madrid“, hm? Wow, Ianto ist wirklich ein Glückspilz. Du verwöhnst ihn.“

 

Im Klartext, Tosh würde ebenfalls gerne dort essen. Jack machte sich eine mentale Notiz, eine Reservierung für sie zu organisieren. Für zwei.

 

„Er verdient es, verwöhnt zu werden. Außerdem habe ich einen Hintergedanken.“ Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

 

Die Computerexpertin lachte. „Oh, Jack. Wieso überrascht mich das nicht?“

 

Jack sah sich um, als erwarte er, dass es in seinem Büro von unerwünschten Zuhörern nur so wimmelte, dann beugte er sich zu ihr vor. „Es gibt da etwas sehr Wichtiges, dass ich gerne mit Ianto besprechen möchte...“ Er legte eine Pause ein. „Toshiko Sato, wie würde es dir gefallen, Trauzeuge bei der Hochzeit deines besten Freundes zu sein? Immer vorausgesetzt, Ianto sagt wirklich ja.“

 

Tosh starrte ihn einen Moment an, dann gab sie ein begeistertes Quietschen von sich, dass sie definitiv Rhearn abgeschaut hatte und umarmte ihn. „Ihr wollt es endlich offiziell machen?“, fragte sie so strahlend und atemlos, als wäre sie die Braut und hätte gerade den Antrag erhalten.

 

„Wenn es nach mir geht, eher heute als morgen...“ Jack seufzte, abrupt ernst werdend. „Tosh… Ich erwarte nicht, dass du Iantos Vertrauen brichst, aber... hat er nie etwas darüber zu dir gesagt? Ich meine, jedes Mal wenn ich das Thema anspreche, fasst er es als Scherz auf. Oder nennt mich sentimental und wechselt dann das Thema. Ich bekomme überhaupt keine Chance, zu erklären, dass es mir ernst ist.“

„Direkt hat er nie etwas darüber gesagt“, meinte Tosh nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens. Sie lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Du musst selbst herausfinden, Jack, wie du ihn davon überzeugen kannst, dass du es ernst meinst. Du schaffst das schon - immerhin bist du der Mann, den er liebt. Wer sonst könnte Ianto dazu bringen, seine Meinung zu ändern.“

 

„Danke, Tosh.“ Jack musterte sie. „Eine Bitte noch - könntest du das vorerst für dich behalten? Gwen wird uns mit ihren Erfahrungen "helfen" wollen und ich habe wirklich Sorge, dass Ianto mir mit Rhearn durchbrennt, wenn Owen anfängt, Witze über seinen künftigen Status als Mrs. Jack Harkness zu reißen.“

 

„Dann solltest du es besser auch nicht so formulieren.“ Tosh lachte und gab ihm einen tadelnden Klaps auf den Arm. „Natürlich behalte ich das für mich. Vielleicht solltest du dich damit anfreunden, Mrs. Ianto Jones zu werden.“

 

Jack grinste so breit, dass Tosh fast erwartete, dass er damit sein Gesicht in zwei Hälften spaltete. „Ja, das sollte ich. Jack Jones hat einen gewissen Klang, findest du nicht?“

 

 

###

 

 

Später…

 

Ianto verknotete und packte die letzte Plastiktüte in den Kofferraum und schloss den Deckel mit einem erleichterten Seufzen. An einem windigen Abend hinter etwas her zu jagen, das pinkfarbenen Hühnerfedern glich – etwa einen halben Meter lang und sehr aerodynamisch – oh, das schlug ein romantisches Abendessen natürlich um Längen.

 

Er fragte sich, ob ihm eine Überdosis Sarkasmus – wie Alkohol unter den gleichen Umständen wirkend – auf leerem Magen zu Kopf stieg.

 

Sie hatten die Meldung über einen Riftalarm auf dem Weg ins Restaurant abgefangen und da sie bereits in der Nähe waren, sich logischerweise bereit erklärt, sich um zu sehen. Jack warf einen Blick nach dem anderen auf seine Uhr als könne er damit die Zeit dazu bringen, langsamer zu vergehen – im „Madrid“ nahm man Reservierungen sehr ernst, ihr Tisch wurde genau 15 Minuten lang freigehalten und dann an jemand anderen gegeben, wenn sie nicht pünktlich erschienen. Nun, das hatte sich inzwischen auch erledigt, wie Iantos eigene Uhr ihm verriet. Sie waren inzwischen fast eineinhalb Stunden zu spät.

 

Bei ihrer Ankunft sah es auf den ersten Blick so aus, als hätte jemand eine wilde Kissenschlacht veranstaltet oder einen oder mehrere Flamingos gerupft - aber die Scanner besagten nicht nur, dass die federähnlichen Dinger mit Riftenergie getränkt waren (also definitiv nicht von einem irdischen Flamingo stammten) und zweitens… keine Federn, sondern Pflanzensporen waren. Sie konnten nicht riskieren, dass sich eine außerirdische Pflanzenart in Cardiff ansiedelte und der aufkommende Wind drängte sie zur Eile. Sie mussten so viele davon so schnell wie möglich aufsammeln. Wunder über Wunder, sie schafften es tatsächlich.

 

Aufatmend lockerte Ianto seine Krawatte und löste den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes. Ihm war ziemlich warm geworden und er wollte im Moment wirklich nicht nachsehen, wie seinem Anzug das Ganze bekommen war.

 

„Weißt du, mit dir komme ich in die schönsten Ecken Cardiffs, ich kann mich wirklich nicht beklagen, dass du und ich nichts unternehmen“, kommentierte Ianto trocken, als Jack nach einem letzten Kontrollgang zu ihm trat und kratzte seine Schuhsohle an der Kante des Bürgersteigs ab. „Die Szenerie ist einzigartig – Müll, Zigarettenkippen, Bierdosen und benutzte Kondome.“

 

„Sieht so aus, als hätten hier viele Leute viel Spaß.“ Jack wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Vielleicht sollten wir es auch mal ausprobieren, wenn wir schon mal da sind.“

 

„Keine Chance. Ich ziehe nicht einmal eine Socke aus, so lange ich es nicht warm und trocken habe. Aus dem Alter bin ich raus.“ Der Waliser strich sein Jackett glatt.

 

Jack räusperte sich. „Es gibt ein Alter dafür?“

 

„Keine Sorge.“ Ianto tätschelte seinen Arm. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du jemals alt genug sein wirst, um über dieses Alter hinaus zu kommen.“ Er lachte, als er die übertriebene Erleichterung im Gesicht seines Partners sah. Ianto streckte die Hand aus und strich glättend über die Krawatte, die Jack zur Feier des Tages trug. Wirklich zu schade, dass sie es nicht ins Restaurant geschafft hatten – aber wieso sollte sich gerade an dem Abend, an dem sie Pläne machten, der Rift nach ihnen richten? „So… es ist nicht gerade so romantisch wie im „Madrid“, aber wir sind ungestört. Worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen?“

 

„Weißt du…“ Jack zögerte, sah ihn an und griff nach Iantos Hand, die auf seiner Krawatte lag. „Also es ist so…“ Nein. So ging das nicht. Wenn Rhearn – oder eines ihrer anderen –Kinder, er bekam Ianto noch dazu, das Ganze aus seiner Sicht zu sehen – irgendwann später mal fragen sollte, wo und wie er ihren Tad gefragt hatte, ob er ihn heiraten wolle, dann kam darin bestimmt nicht ein abgelegener, zugemüllter Parkplatz, der nachts von Liebeshungrigen besucht wurde, darin vor. „Das kann warten“, sagte er und küsste seinen Partner. „Los, fahren wir nach Hause und befreien Tosh aus den Fängen unserer Tochter. Ich wette Rhearn schläft noch nicht.“

 

„Einverstanden.“ Ianto sah Jack verwundert nach, als der zur Fahrertür ihres Wagens trat, beschloss aber nicht nachzuhaken. „Halt‘ aber unbedingt an der nächsten Fish-und-Chips Bude an, die noch aufhat“, meinte der Waliser, als er neben ihm Platz nahm und nach dem Sicherheitsgurt griff. „Ich bestehe auf mein versprochenes Abendessen.“

 

„Und versprochen ist versprochen“, erwiderte Jack, den Wagen zurück auf die Straße manövrierend. „Wir holen das nach.“

 

Als der SUV wegfuhr, segelte eine einzelne, pinkfarbene Feder langsam zu Boden und blieb auf dem fleckigen, aufgerissenen Asphalt liegen.

 

 

Ende

 


	121. Wie Jack viermal versuchte, Ianto einen Heiratsantrag zu machen… (Teil 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack beschließt Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen und Ianto mit einem Heiratsantrag zu überraschen. Irgendwie ist das jedoch viel leichter geplant als getan…

Titel: Wie Jack viermal versuchte, Ianto einen Heiratsantrag zu machen…  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Team, OC  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, Humor  
  
Summe: Jack beschließt Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen und Ianto mit einem Heiratsantrag zu überraschen. Irgendwie ist das jedoch viel leichter geplant als getan…  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
  
1\. Versuch: Verlobung to go  
  
  
Jack überlegte, wann er wohl das letzte Mal so nervös gewesen war, während sich die Schlange an der Kaffeetheke – in der er schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang festhing - quälend langsam vorwärts bewegte.   
  
  
_Es war ja nun doch schon ein paar Jahrzehnte her, seit er das letzte Mal einen Heiratsantrag vorgebracht hatte, also griff Jack zur Sicherheit zur Universalwaffe dieses Jahrtausends - er befragte das Internet. Und das Internet verriet ihm, dass ein Heiratsantrag originell und ausgefallen und vor allem einzigartig unvergesslich sein sollte. Nun, das konnte ja nicht allzu schwer sein…_  
  
  
Alle Welt war offenbar ausgerechnet hierhergekommen um ihren Durst auf Koffein zu stillen. Er starrte auf die Tafel mit den Sonderangeboten und bemerkte die interessieren und flirtenden Blicke, die in seine Richtung geschickt wurden, nicht einmal.   
  
Jack hatte freiwillig angeboten, Kaffee für sie zu holen, froh darüber den Wagen verlassen und sich ein wenig die Beine vertreten zu können. Nicht, dass er sich bei der Überwachung langweilte, nicht so lange Ianto neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz saß. Auch wenn sein Partner ihm mit der Stungun gedroht hatte, sollte er seine Hände nicht endlich bei sich behalten. (War Liebe nicht etwas Wundervolles?) Aber er hatte noch große Pläne für den heutigen Tag und mit ungewohnter, weil untypischer, Nervosität zu kämpfen.  
  
Es war schon schwierig losgegangen, denn Ianto hatte er erst überreden müssen, mit ihm zu kommen. Andy kam die Aufgabe zu, so lange ihre Tochter zu amüsieren. (Rhearn wiederum wäre nur zu gerne mitgekommen, als ihr klar wurde, dass ihre Eltern ohne sie weg gingen und hatte heftig geschmollt.)  
  
Endlich war auch Jack an der Reihe und konnte seine Bestellung aufgeben. Das flirtende Lächeln des Barista verblasste zu einer professionelleren Variante, als Jack ihn statt nach seiner Telefonnummer nach dem Filzstift fragte, der in seiner Brusttasche steckte. Er versuchte etwas auf die Seite eines der beiden Becher zu schreiben, die ihm von dem Barista über den Tresen zugeschoben wurden, trat aber mit ihnen weiter zur Kasse, als hinter ihm ungeduldiges Gemurmel aufkam - er blockierte den Weg.   
  
Jack schob der Frau an der Kasse einen Geldschein zu und er nutzte die kleine Pause während der sie das Wechselgeld herausfischte, dazu die Beschriftung des Bechers fertig zu stellen. Als sie ihm das Geld geben wollte, lächelte Jack und sagte, sie könne es behalten. Er ließ den Stift bei ihr liegen und arbeitete sich durch die Warteschlange nach draußen.  
  
Ianto unterhielt sich gerade mit Tosh, deren Gesicht auf dem kleinen Bildschirm des Bordcomputers zu sehen war und lachte über etwas, dass sie zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er sah auf und formte ein stummes "Danke", als ihm Jack durchs offene Fenster den Becher reichte, weiter mit Tosh sprechend. Sie war im Hub geblieben und hielt dort die Stellung. Und von dort aus filterte sie auch die Daten, die ihre Sensoren in der Karosserie des SUV einfingen. Eigentlich machte sie also die ganze Arbeit.   
  
Er nahm auf dem Fahrersitz Platz und puhlte den Deckel von seinem Kaffeebecher, um hinein zu pusten, damit das Heißgetränk (das seinen Namen wirklich verdiente) schneller abkühlte. Ianto hatte seinen Becher in den dafür vorgesehenen Halter gestellt, und tippte nun Befehle in eine kabellose Tastatur, weiter eifrig mit Tosh kommunizierend.   
  
Okay. Das lief noch nicht ganz nach Plan. Jack trommelte aufs Lenkrad. Spielte an den Knöpfen des Radios - und produzierte irgendwie ein markerschütterndes Pfeifen aus den Lautsprechern, für das er einen Klaps auf die Finger erhielt. Er ließ den Gurt vor und zurück schnallen und schob den Sitz nach hinten und dann wieder nach vorne. Trank seinen Kaffee und warf den leeren Becher über seine Schulter auf den Rücksitz. Um sich dann los zu schnallen und auf den Sitz zu knien, und nach dem Becher auf dem Boden zu fischen um ihn in die extra dafür vorgesehene Tüte zu werfen. Ianto hatte strenge Ansichten über Müll im SUV. Und Streit wegen so einer Nichtigkeit war das letzte, was er heute riskieren wollte.   
  
Kurzum, er tat alles außer seiner Arbeit nachzukommen. (Eigentlich war es auch nicht nötig, das übernahm eine Kamera, die mit Sensoren und dem Computer verbunden war und sofort Alarm schlagen würde, sollte der Hyritham, den sie überwachten, das Haus verlassen. Mitten in der Einkaufspassage mussten sie etwas diskreter vorgehen, daher die Observation, anstatt einfach das Gebäude zu stürmen.)   
  
Immer wieder warf er Blicke auf Ianto, doch der schenkte dem Bildschirm seine volle Aufmerksamkeit und ließ sich nur zu einem gelegentlichen, mahnenden "Nicht jetzt, Jack. Bitte." hinreißen. Endlich griff er wieder nach seinem Kaffeebecher, trank jedoch ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen, oder auch nur den Kopf zu heben.  
  
Jack stieß den Atem aus, den er unwillkürlich angehalten hatte. Vielleicht beim nächsten Schluck... Er starrte eine Weile nach draußen, beobachtete die Menschen die achtlos am Wagen vorbei eilten, doch aus den Augenwinkeln behielt er Ianto im Blick.   
  
Dann verstaute Ianto die Tastatur im Handschuhfach, verabschiedete sich von Tosh und lehnte sich zurück, den Kaffeebecher in der Hand. Jack konnte die Worte sehen, die er auf den Becher geschrieben hatte, doch sie zeigten in die falsche Richtung, weg von Ianto...   
  
"Erde an Jack?"   
  
Er sah auf. Ianto hatte die Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen und musterte ihn kritisch.   
  
"Habe ich mich bekleckert?", fragte der jüngere Mann und wischte über seine Hemdbrust. "Oder was gibt es so Spannendes zu sehen?"  
  
"Ich sehe dich eben gerne an." Jack grinste, als Ianto die Augen verdrehte.  
  
"Das war lahm." Ianto nahm einen langen Schluck Kaffee.  
  
"Ianto... das ist jetzt vielleicht nicht der richtige Augenblick, aber..." In diesem  Moment begann ein Warnsymbol auf dem Bildschirm zu blinken und unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Da! Das ist der Hyritham, oder?" Ianto kippte den Rest des Getränks hinunter, knüllte den Becher zusammen und stopfte ihn - ohne näher hinzusehen - in die Mülltüte. Er checkte die Stungun, die in einem unter seinem Jackett verborgenem Holster steckte und öffnete die Wagentür.  
  
Innerlich in neun verschiedenen Sprachen - keine davon auf der Erde zu finden - fluchend, folgte Jack ihm.   
  
Einige Stunden später war der Hyritham (er bestand darauf, Bob genannt zu werden, da ihm der Klang des Namens gefiel und er so typisch irdisch wäre) mit Owen und Andy auf dem Weg nach London, wo UNIT ihn in einer Schutzeinrichtung für nicht-feindliche Alien unterbringen würde, bis er irgendwo einen Mitflug ergattern konnte. So freundlich "Bob" auch war und auch wenn er sich nur zu  Forschungszwecken auf der Erde aufhielt, ein zwei Meter großer, vollkommen haarloser Alien ohne Nase, ohne Augenlider und mit grünlicher, nassschimmernder Haut war einfach zu auffällig, um frei in Cardiff herum zu laufen. Bob aß ein halbes Netz Orangen (mit der Schale, so schmeckten sie ihm besser), während sie auf den UNIT Abgesandten warteten; amüsierte Rhearn damit, bunte Muster auf seiner Kopfhaut auftauchen zu lassen und hatte Tosh versprochen, per eMail in Kontakt zu bleiben um ein Wörterbuch mit Alien-Sprachen aufzubauen. (Er entpuppte sich als begeisterter Hobby-Linguistiker.)  
  
Ianto machte sich mit einer erneut schmollenden Rhearn auf den Heimweg (sie wollte so gerne noch länger mit ihrem neuen Freund spielen) und Jack ging nach unten in die Garage, um den Müllbeutel aus dem SUV zu holen. Er fischte den zerdrückten Kaffeebecher aus dem Durcheinander von klebrigen Schokoriegelverpackungen, leckenden Getränkedosen und fettigen Papierservietten und brachte ihn einigermaßen in seine alte Form zurück.  
  
Quer über den "Coffee to go"-Schriftzug stand, inzwischen leicht verschmiert: "Willst du mich heiraten, Ianto Jones?" geschrieben.  
  
Jack seufzte und warf den Becher zurück in den Müll. Besser entsorgte er den Beutel gleich, es wäre peinlich, sollte ihn Ianto jetzt aufgrund eines dummen Zufalls doch noch finden.   
  
Zurück ans Reißbrett, wie es so schön hieß. Er ließ sich besser für das nächste Mal etwas anderes einfallen...  
  
  
tbc


	122. Wie Jack viermal versuchte, Ianto einen Heiratsantrag zu machen… (Teil 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack beschließt Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen und Ianto mit einem Heiratsantrag zu überraschen. Irgendwie ist das jedoch viel leichter geplant als getan…

Titel: Wie Jack viermal versuchte, Ianto einen Heiratsantrag zu machen… (Teil 2)

Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2013)

Fandom: Tupperwood

Episode: ---

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Team, OC

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash, Humor

 

Summe: Jack beschließt Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen und Ianto mit einem Heiratsantrag zu überraschen. Irgendwie ist das jedoch viel leichter geplant als getan…

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

 

2\. Versuch: Das Glück in Keksen

 

Es war wirklich faszinierend, was man so alles im Internet finden konnte. Selbst eine Seite, auf der man sich Zettel mit einer eigenen Botschaft in Glückskekse backen lassen konnte. Jack tippte, klickte und zückte eine Kreditkarte, um für seinen Einkauf zu bezahlen. Dann löschte er seinen Browserverlauf und die Bestätigungsmail, die ihm eine Lieferung innerhalb von vier Werktagen garantierte und lehnte sich zufrieden in seinen Stuhl zurück.

 

Jetzt musste er nur noch abwarten bis seine Bestellung ankam und dann konnte er Ianto mit chinesischem Essen überraschen. Und Glückskeksen, die nur eine einzige Botschaft enthielten: „Willst du mich heiraten?“. (Leider war die Buchstabenzahl begrenzt, weshalb er nicht „Ianto“ hinzusetzen hatte können. Aber das sollte keine Rolle spielen, oder? Jack würde höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass nur Ianto die für ihn bestimmten Kekse erhielt.)

 

Jack gratulierte sich selbst. Nicht nur hatte er eine absolut originelle Idee für einen Heiratsantrag (wirklich, da war bestimmt noch keiner vorher draufgekommen) – nein, Glückskekse brachten doch sicher Glück… Was konnte da noch schief gehen?

 

###

 

Die vier Tage waren vorüber, doch die Kekse waren noch nicht gekommen. Er hatte Ianto bereits misstrauisch gemacht, indem er jeden Tag ein paar Mal anrief und nachfragte, ob die Post ein Päckchen für ihn geliefert hatte.

 

Am fünften Tag wurde er endlich erlöst. Ianto beantwortete seine Nachfrage mit einem leicht genervten „Ja, Jack, dein kostbares Päckchen ist da.“ und versprach, es mit in den Hub zu bringen, wenn er mit Rhearn zur Arbeit kam.

 

Neugierig drehte Jack einen der Kekse in der Hand. Sie waren in goldfarbene Folie verpackt und mit einem roten, asiatischen Drachen bedruckt. Er musste Hunderte von diesen gesehen haben und er konnte keinen Unterschied zu denen erkennen, die sie zum Takeout dazu bekamen.

 

Er hörte Schritte auf dem metallenen Gittersteg vor seinem Büro und fegte die auf dem Schreibtisch herumliegenden Kekse in eine Schublade, die er nur halb zuschob und sich lässig darüber lehnte.

 

Ianto kam mit Rhearn auf dem Arm herein. Er musterte den aufgerissen Karton und die über den Schreibtisch verstreuten Verpackungsschnipsel. „Das war ein sehr leichtes Päckchen“, sagte er wie beiläufig. „Hast du dir extra Luft bestellt?“

 

Jack grinste und stand auf, um seine Tochter entgegen zu nehmen. „Du meinst, weil ich im Moment von Luft und Liebe lebe?“

 

Sein Partner rollte erwartungsgemäß mit den Augen. „Wenn das eine Anspielung sein soll, dass ich dich noch nicht gefüttert habe, dann wirf mal einen Blick auf die Uhr. Mittag ist erst in eineinhalb Stunden, so lange wirst du überleben.“ Er strich Rhearn über die Wange, die auf dem Arm ihres Vaters saß und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. „So, mein Schatz. Dein Daddy wird sich die nächste halbe Stunde mit dir beschäftigen, ich muss etwas erledigen.“

 

„Was hast du vor?“, fragte Jack neugierig.

 

„Myfanwys Nest saubermachen. Und du weißt, wie unsere Tochter ist, sie will immer überallhin mit, aber da kann ich sie einfach nicht gebrauchen. Tosh und Andy haben den Vormittag frei, Gwen kommt heute überhaupt nicht und Owen ist ins Krankenhaus gefahren, um sich eine Bisswunde anzusehen, die von einem Weevil stammen könnte. Ich denke, es geht hier weniger um sein berufliches Interesse als um eine gewisse neue Krankenschwester in der Notaufnahme, auf die er ein Auge geworfen hat.“ Ianto fegte die Verpackungspeanuts in den Karton.

 

„Aber ich dachte, er und Tosh…“ Jack brach ab, nicht weil er nicht weitersprechen wollte, sondern weil ihm einfiel, dass die Schublade noch halb offen war und was sich in ihr befand. Ianto musste nur einen Blick nach unten werfen…

 

„Nicht im Moment.“ Ianto sah nicht nach unten. „Brauchst du das noch?“ Er hielt den Karton hoch.

 

„Nein.“ Jack kitzelte Rhearn unter dem Kinn, als ihm siedend heiß einfiel, dass auf dem Karton der Absender vermerkt war. Und wenn Ianto danach googelte und auf die Seite kam, war die Überraschung im Eimer. „Das heißt, doch. Lass ihn einfach stehen, ich werf ihn dann später selbst weg.“

 

„Wie du willst.“ Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte den Karton ab, dann trat er hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor. „Viel Spaß ihr beiden. Jack, du weißt wo du mich findest, wo etwas ist.“

 

Das war gerade noch einmal gut gegangen. Jack stellte seine zappelige Tochter auf den Boden und Rhearn ging schnurstracks in ihre Spielecke um die dort aufgereihten Plüschtiere zu begrüßen. Erleichtert schnappte sich Jack den Karton und kratzte an dem Versandetikett herum bis es ab ging. Er steckte es in den Shredder und verwandelte alles in Konfetti. Sollte er den Karton hinterher schicken? Aber dann würde sich Ianto möglicherweise fragen, was er vor ihm verbarg.

 

Die Lösung steckte in Jeans-Latzhosen und kam ihm auf pinkfarbenen Sneakern zu Hilfe. Der ratternde Shredder lockte Rhearn wieder zu ihm zurück. Sie nahm die Abkürzung und krabbelte unter seinem Schreibtisch durch, um zwischen seinen Füßen wieder vor ihm aufzutauchen. „Krieg ich?“, fragte sie, auf den kleinen Karton deutend.

 

„Oh, klar, nimm ihn ruhig.“ Jack jubelte innerlich. Die perfekte Lösung, den Karton in ein Spielzeug zu verwandeln. Er reichte ihn an Rhearn weiter und pflückte ein paar Staubflocken aus ihrem Haar, die sie sich unter dem Tisch eingefangen hatte. „Was machst du damit?“

 

„Bett für Pigi“, meinte Rhearn nach kurzem Überlegen. Pigi war ein Glücksschweinchen aus Plüsch, das sie bei Rhiannons Neujahrs-Besuch von ihrer Tante bekommen hatte.

 

„Gute Idee“, lobte Jack sie und sah ihr hinterher, als sie mit dem Karton in ihre Spielecke verschwand und Pigi hinein zu rammen versuchte. Hatte er erwähnt, das Pigi die Größe eines Sofakissens besaß und der Karton nicht größer war als ein Teepäckchen? Lächelnd überließ Jack sie ihrem Spiel und ging an die Arbeit. Diese Berichte lasen sich leider nicht von selbst.

 

Es war nicht sehr viel später, vielleicht fünfzehn oder zwanzig Minuten, als Rhearn wieder unter dem Schreibtisch hindurch krabbelte. Pigi war mit ihrem neuen Bett sehr zufrieden und Rhearn war auf einer Mission – für ihre anderen Stofftiere ebenfalls Betten zu besorgen. Dada wandte ihr den Rücken zu. Er sprach sehr laut und er klang, als würde er mit jemand schimpfen, aber es war niemand da. Er war am Te-le-fon. Tad hatte es ihr erklärt. Und sie durfte manchmal sogar mit Dada reden, wenn er nicht da war, am Te-le-fon.

 

Jack war von seinem Telefonat so abgelenkt, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass Rhearn die halb offene Schublade entdeckte und neugierig darin herumkramte.

 

Ihre eigentliche Suche vergaß sie völlig, als sie die hübschen, golden glitzernden Päckchen entdeckte. Sie knisterten lustig, wenn man darauf drückte und sie ließen sich quetschen, was dazu führte, dass sie mit einem leisen „Plopp“ an einem Ende platzten.

 

Rhearn hob eines der kleinen Stückchen, das aus der Packung fiel, auf und steckte es versuchsweise in den Mund. Das war süß und schmeckte gut. Sie nahm das nächste knisternde Ding und zerdrückte es zwischen beiden Händen.

 

Das Handy fühlte sich heiß in seiner Hand an – und sein Ohr ebenfalls – als Jack das Gespräch beendete. Er sah in Richtung Spielecke, nach einer endlosen Diskussion mit einem übereifrigen Colonel von UNIT, der darauf bestand, ihre Archive zu inspizieren, war ihm nach einer intelligenten Unterhaltung mit seiner kleinen Prinzessin und vielleicht einer Umarmung zumute. Allerdings war die bis auf wild verstreute Kuscheltiere – und einem in einen viel zu kleinen Karton gequetschten Plüschschwein – leer. Nun, Rhearn musste hier irgendwo sein. Die Tür zu seinem Büro war mit einer Kindersicherung versehen, sie konnte sie nicht selbst aufmachen und den Raum verlassen.

 

„Dada. Guck.“ Strahlend hielt Rhearn die Knisterdinger hoch, die sie gefunden hatte. Ihr Sweatshirt war mit Krümeln übersät, ein paar davon klebten ihr sogar am Kinn.

 

Von eine bösen Vorahnung erfüllt, zog Jack die Schublade weiter auf. Er hatte fünf Glückskekse bestellt, die Mindestbestellmenge. Vier davon waren Rhearns Neugier zum Opfer gefallen. Ein fünfter Keks, der weiter nach hinten gerutscht war, hatte als einziger überlebt. Jack entfernte ihn hastig aus Rhearns Reichweite und schob ihn in die Hosentasche. „Ach, Äffchen“, seufzte er, als er die Keksreste entdeckte, die überallhin gekrümelt waren. Und die Zettel mit ihrer Botschaft, die seine Tochter auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen.

 

Rhearn sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Seine Stimme verriet ihr wohl, dass sie etwas getan hatte, dass sie nicht hätte tun sollen.

 

Jack sammelte die Papierstreifen auf und steckte sie in die Tasche. Dann musste es eben gleich beim ersten Mal klappen, denn mit nur einem Glückskeks hatte er auch nur einen Versuch.

 

Er hob Rhearn hoch und setzte sie auf den Schreibtisch, um die Krümel von ihr abzuwischen. „Das bleibt besser unser Geheimnis, okay baban? Du weißt, dein Tad mag es nicht, wenn wir vor dem Mittagessen naschen.“

 

Sie nickte mit der ganzen Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer zweieinhalb Jahre. „Sonst kein viel Hunger.“

 

„Exakt.“ Jack legte einen Finger über seine Lippen. „Deshalb Pssch.“

 

„Pssssch“, machte Rhearn nach, giggelte und baumelte mit den Beinen.

 

 

###

 

 

Es verging fast eine Woche, bis Ianto ankündigte, das es zu Mittag chinesisches Essen geben würde. Gwen arbeitete an diesem Tag und sie hatte den ganzen Vormittag davon geredet, welche Lust sie auf Schweinefleisch süß-sauer habe und dass sie sogar in der Nacht davor von Peking Ente träumte.

 

Jack konnte sich nicht verkneifen, darauf hin zu weisen, dass Percy zur Verfügung stehe, sie könne ihn in die Mikrowelle packen und sicherlich fand sich irgendwo noch ein Tütchen Sojasauce von einer früheren Bestellung… Was dazu führte, dass er sich mit drei zutiefst empörten weiblichen Wesen konfrontiert fand, von denen zwei ihm Gewalt androhten, sollte er dem süßen kleinen Entchen auch nur eine einzige Feder krümmen. Rhearn sah ihn einfach nur mit vorgeschobener, zitternder Unterlippe an und versteckte sich hinter den Beinen ihres Tads.

 

Aber das Essen war gut, das gab Jack freimütig zu und Ianto hatte genug bestellt, um eine Armee zu füttern. Gwen pickte allerdings in dem heißersehnten Schweinefleisch süß-sauer nur herum und klagte nach ein paar Bissen über Sodbrennen. Tosh und Andy nutzten die Mittagspause, um sich beim Essen eine aufgezeichnete Folge einer TV-Serie an zu sehen und diskutierten über das Schicksal eines der Charaktere, der offenbar sinnlos getötet worden war. Owen schaufelte grimmig seinen gebratenen Reis mit Shrimps wortlos in sich hinein und niemand wagte zu fragen, was ihm die Laune vermiest hatte. Rhearn saß auf dem Schoß ihres Tads und ließ sich abwechselnd von ihren Vätern füttern; sie umklammerte ein einzelnes Essstäbchen in ihrer kleinen Faust und benutzte es wie einen Spieß.

 

Ab und zu glitt Jacks freie Hand unter den Tisch und legte sich über den Glückskeks, den er sicher in seiner Tasche wusste. Er hatte daran gedacht, ihn einzustecken, aber noch hatte sich keine Gelegenheit ergeben, ihn Ianto unterzujubeln.

 

Owen schob seinen Teller weg, warf seine Serviette auf den Tisch und verschwand wortlos nach unten in sein Labor. Tosh sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach, griff sich noch eins der gefüllten Brötchen und wandte sich wieder ihrer Unterhaltung mit Andy zu, der sich den Rest gebratener Shrimps-Nudeln schnappte und auf seinen Teller kippte. Gwen telefonierte mit Rhys – und Rhearn bekleckerte sich, als sie versuchte, eine der langen, glitschigen Nudeln mit den Fingern in den Mund zu befördern. Sie hatten alle Servietten aufgebraucht, also stand Ianto auf, um ein paar Papiertücher aus der Küchennische zu holen. Er setzte seine Tochter auf seinem Stuhl ab.

 

Jack erkannte sofort die günstige Gelegenheit. Er griff in eine der Papiertüten, in denen die Bestellung geliefert wurde, und zog eine Handvoll Glückskekse hervor, die er scheinbar zufällig an sein Team verteilte. Mit einer unauffälligen Bewegung holte er den präparierten Keks aus der Tasche und legte ihn auf Iantos Wasserglas. Noch bevor sein Partner wieder zurück am Tisch war, verwickelten ihn Tosh und Andy in ihre Diskussion und Gwen, die ihr Gespräch beendet hatte, wandte sich Rhearn zu.

 

Rhearn entdeckte noch eins der knisternden Dinger und grabschte begeistert danach. Gwen lachte und nahm den Glückskeks, den Jack dummerweise auf Iantos Glas gelegt hatte, bevor Rhearn die Chance bekam, es umzuwerfen und den Tisch unter Wasser zu setzen. „Hier, meine Süße.“ Sie packte den Glückskeks aus und brach ihn in der Mitte durch, um den Papierstreifen zu entfernen, bevor sie die Hälften an Rhearn weiter reichte. Die Kleine wirkte nicht so begeistert davon, dass Tante Wennie ihr den Spaß verdorben hatte, knabberte aber an dem Keks.

 

Stolz auf ihren mütterlichen Instinkt drehte Gwen den Papierstreifen um. Statt der erwarteten albernen oder kryptischen Bemerkung stand da: „Willst du mich heiraten?“ – also echt, die Sprüche wurden auch immer schlechter. Kopfschüttelnd knüllte sie ihn zusammen und warf das Papierkügelchen in einen der leeren Kartons, wo es sich mit Saucenresten des Lo Mein vollsog.

 

Ianto kam an den Tisch zurück und machte sich daran, seine Tochter zu säubern. Und Tosh und Andys griffen ebenfalls nach ihren Glückskeksen, was Jacks Blick zu Iantos Wasserglas lenkte, wo… wo kein Keks der Entdeckung durch seinen Partner harrte.

 

„Wo ist der Glückskeks?“, fragte er Gwen, die neben Ianto saß, vielleicht ein wenig aufgebrachter, als die Situation erforderte.

 

„Den habe ich Rhearn gegeben“, antwortete Gwen und nahm den, der neben ihrem Teller lag. „Hier, er kann meinen haben, ich mag die Dinger nicht besonders.“ Sie lachte, Jacks Gesichtsausdruck missdeutend. „Es war eh nur so ein blöder Spruch übers Heiraten drin, kein Verlust.“

 

Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Frustriert knackte Jack seinen eigenen Keks und starrte auf einen Zettel mit der Aufschrift: "Nur aus Erfahrungen lernen wir."

 

 

tbc


	123. Wie Jack viermal versuchte, Ianto einen Heiratsantrag zu machen… (Teil 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack beschließt Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen und Ianto mit einem Heiratsantrag zu überraschen. Irgendwie ist das jedoch viel leichter geplant als getan…

Titel: Wie Jack viermal versuchte, Ianto einen Heiratsantrag zu machen… (Teil 3)

Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2013)

Fandom: Tupperwood

Episode: ---

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Team, OC

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash, Humor

 

Summe: Jack beschließt Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen und Ianto mit einem Heiratsantrag zu überraschen. Irgendwie ist das jedoch viel leichter geplant als getan…

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

 

 

3\. Versuch: Nichts geht über die Tradition

 

Inzwischen war Jack fast froh, dass seine ersten beiden Versuche nicht geklappt hatten. Denn da fehlte ja etwas ganz Entscheidendes. Der Ring! Zu einer Verlobung gehörten ja wohl Verlobungsringe. Er war so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, einen originellen Weg zu finden, Ianto einen Antrag zu machen, dass er die Ringe völlig vergessen hatte. Ohne die hätte er sich doch glatt blamiert. Er wollte Ianto überwältig sehen – aber nicht überwältig von Gelächter. Er wollte, dass Ianto verstand, wie ernst es ihm damit war, ihrer Beziehung einen offiziellen Titel zu geben, egal wie sehr er sich früher dagegen gesträubt hatte und wie antiquiert man das in der Zeit, in die er hinein geboren worden war, ansah. Hier und jetzt bedeutete es etwas... dass er zu seiner Überraschung unbedingt wollte.

 

Und damit kam schon das nächste Problem auf ihn zu. Welche Art Verlobungsring schenkte man einem Mann? Oder genauer gesagt, einem Mann wie Ianto?

 

Er hatte sich bei dem Juwelier umgesehen, bei dem er im letzten Jahr die Ohrringe für Alice hatte herrichten lassen (und erinnerte sich daran, wie ein paar zufällig aneinander gereihte Umstände dazu geführt hatten, dass sein Team glaubte, Ianto und er würden eine heimliche Hochzeit planen – etwas, das jetzt doch noch eintreten mochte, wenn er denn je dazu kam…) und Verlobungsringe gesehen. Die für Frauen waren für gewöhnlich mit Diamanten in verschiedenen Größen geschmückt, die für Männer schlichter. Gwens Verlobungsring war auch mit einem Klunker verziert gewesen.

 

Nun, Jack hatte das Gefühl, wenn er Ianto einen solchen Diamantring kaufte, dann gingen seine Chancen, dass er „Ja“ sagte, nicht nur gegen Null, sondern ins Minus. Nein, es musste etwas Schlichteres und Praktischeres (um nicht bei der Arbeit zu stören) sein, dass aber trotzdem besagte: „Der gehört schon jemand – Pfoten weg!“ Er hatte immer behauptet, so etwas nicht zu kennen: Eifersucht, Besitzergreifung, Monogamie – aber vielleicht lebte er zu lange auf der Erde, hatte sich den „Einheimischen“ angepasst. Oder möglicherweise war es auch nur dieser eine Mann, der solche Gefühle in ihm weckte. Er hatte nicht das Empfinden, seine Freiheit aufzugeben - alles was er zu verlieren schien, war diese ewige Rastlosigkeit. In seinen Augen durchaus ein guter Tausch.

 

Ob er Gwen danach fragen konnte, immerhin hatte sie schon eine Verlobung hinter sich? Oder vielleicht besser Rhys…

 

_Währenddessen in der realen Welt, außerhalb vom Jacks Gedanken…_

 

Ianto stellte Rhearn ihren Haferbrei hin, ignorierte das Aufbegehren seiner Tochter, dass sie lieber süße Cornflakes wie Dada haben wollte und nahm dann selbst am Tisch Platz, um etwas zu essen.

 

Er warf einen Blick auf Jack, der schon seit einer erstaunlich langen Zeit schwieg und - seinem abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck nach - in gewichtige Gedanken versunken war. Irgendwas ging da vor, irgendetwas plante sein Partner. Und das wiederum beunruhigte Ianto. Mit Recht, wie er fand. Ein schweigsamer Jack, der offenbar etwas Wichtiges ausbrütete, das endete beim letzten Mal in einer ungeplanten Schwangerschaft. Sie hatten zwar eine Verabredung was dieses Thema betraf, aber wenn Jack dachte, ihn wieder mit vollendeten Tatsachen davon zu überzeugen, dass sie mit einem zweiten Kind nicht noch länger warten sollten…

 

Er sah zu, wie Jack nach dem Löffel griff, der in seinen inzwischen total matschigen Cornflakes steckte, und ihn zweimal verfehlte, weil er auf irgendeinen Punkt in weiter Ferne starrte. Iantos Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als sein Partner begann, aufgeweichte Cornflakes aus der Müslischale in seine Kaffeetasse zu löffeln.

 

Okay, das genügte. Ianto räusperte sich. „Ist irgendwas mit deinem Kaffee nicht in Ordnung?“, fragte er. „Jack?“

 

Endlich fokussierten sich die Augen seines Partners und Jack sah auf. Er blinzelte. „Was hast du gesagt?“

 

„Ich wollte wissen, ob mit deinem Kaffee alles in Ordnung ist“, wiederholte Ianto amüsiert.

 

„Ja, natürlich. Perfekt wie immer.“ Jack runzelte die Stirn, als er den Suppenlöffel in seiner Hand sah. Das erklärte natürlich Iantos Verwunderung, wenn er damit seinen Kaffee umrührte.

 

„Möchtest du dann noch ein paar Cornflakes?“, fuhr Ianto trocken fort. „Ich denke, es ist noch Platz für mehr in der Tasse.“

 

Erst jetzt sah er die labbrigen Stückchen, die in seinem Kaffeebecher trieben. „Tut mir leid.“ Jack schnitt eine angewiderte Grimasse und stand auf, um sie in den Ausguss zu schütten. Als er zum Tisch zurückkam, füllte Ianto frischen Kaffee nach.

 

„Ich denke er war inzwischen ohnehin kalt.“ Ianto machte eine kurze Pause und sah zu Rhearn hinüber, die ihnen aber keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Sie war völlig davon in Beschlag genommen, die Rosinen aus ihrem Haferbrei zu picken, sie sauber abzulecken und auf dem Tellerrand aufzureihen. Sie aß sie immer erst am Schluss. Aber solange sie überhaupt den Haferbrei aß, ließ er ihr durchgehen, dass sie zuerst damit spielte. „Ist alles okay? Du hast seit einer ganzen Weile keinen Ton gesagt. Das bin ich nicht gewöhnt.“

 

„Kein Grund zur Sorge. Ich war nur in Gedanken.“ Jack lächelte ihm zu. „Willst du gar nicht wissen, an was ich gedacht habe?“, fuhr er scherzend fort.

 

Ianto biss in eine Scheibe Toast und kaute sorgfältig, bevor er antwortete: „Die Frage ist: Will ich es wirklich wissen?“

 

„Ich habe an dich gedacht.“ Jack trank einen Schluck Kaffee und dachte unwillkürlich an seinen ersten, missglückten Versuch, Ianto einen Antrag zu machen. Im Rückblick schien es ihm nicht mehr so originell. Auf einen Kaffeebecher zu kritzeln… Ja, der traditionelle Weg war der bessere. Er würde Rhys anrufen und sich die Details geben lassen, wie der damals Gwen den Antrag gemacht hatte. Aber erst einmal musste er sich um einen Ring kümmern.

 

„War ich angezogen?“, fragte Ianto mit einem leicht spöttischen Unterton. „In deinen Gedanken, meinte ich?“

 

„Oh ja. Du hast einen sehr sexy Cutaway getragen.“ Die Erwähnung eines Morningsuits, dem traditionellen britischen Hochzeitsanzug, brachte ihm skeptisch hochgezogene Augenbrauen ein.

 

„Aha. Waren wir bei der Queen zum Mittagessen eingeladen? Das ist der einzige Anlass, den ich mir vorstellen kann, so etwas zu tragen.“ Ianto fegte ein paar Krümel zusammen und ließ sie auf seinen Teller fallen.

 

„Wie wäre es mit einer Ho…“ Das Klingeln gleich zweier Handys unterbrach ihn mitten im Wort.

 

„Darüber müssen wir wohl ein anderes Mal weitersprechen.“ Ianto war bereits auf dem Weg zur Fensterbank, auf der ihre Handys in ihren jeweiligen Ladestationen standen.

 

Jack wusste nicht, ob er nun erleichtert oder verärgert sein sollte, dass er unterbrochen wurde, bevor er mehr sagen konnte. Einerseits plante er alles richtig zu machen – und das schloss keinen spontanen Antrag zwischen Kaffee und Cornflakes und ohne Ring mit ein. Andererseits schaffte er es so möglicherweise vielleicht doch noch irgendwann…

 

„Hey, Jack? Wir müssen in den Hub. Tosh hat ein Signal auf dem Monitor mit dem sie nichts anfangen kann.“

 

Iantos Stimme schnitt in seine Grübeleien und Jack wurde klar, dass er schon wieder abgedriftet war. Wenn er so weitermachte, brauchte er Ianto gar nicht erst zu fragen, ob er ihn heiratete – dann hielt ihn der für altersdement. Er stand auf und sah, dass Ianto inzwischen seinen Mantel geholt hatte. „Ich gehe vor.“ Jack schlüpfte in den Mantel, den Ianto ihm hinhielt und küsste ihn, als der junge Waliser aus Gewohnheit sein Reverse glatt strich und nach Fusseln Ausschau hielt. „Ihr beide frühstückt in Ruhe weiter. Ich rufe dich an, wenn wir deine Hilfe brauchen oder es eine größere Sache ist.“ Er gab Rhearn einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging, bevor Ianto protestieren konnte.

 

Hoffentlich war das Signal harmlos. Jack hatte schließlich eine Menge zu planen und zu recherchieren, er konnte nicht den ganzen Tag mit verirrten Touristen verbringen, die eine der illegalen Vergnügungskreuzfahrten zur Erde gebucht hatten…

 

 

###

 

 

Rhys war sehr hilfreich gewesen. Und liebte es offenbar, die Geschichte seines Heiratsantrages zu erzählen, während sie Kaffee tranken, der diese Bezeichnung kaum verdiente. Inklusive der unerfreulichen Details, wie er beim Hinknien einen Hexenschuss erlitt, und am Ende die alles entscheidende Frage auf der Couch liegend stellen musste.

 

Gut, darüber musste er sich zumindest keine Gedanken machen. Jack betastete die kleine Schatulle mit den beiden Ringen. Er hatte beschlossen, das Ganze nicht länger hinaus zu zögern. Und vor allem keine Tipps aus dem Internet mehr. Diese Lektion hatte er gelernt. Ianto hatte etwas für Traditionen übrig. Und er mochte die Dinge schlicht. Also würde es traditionell und schlicht sein.

 

Aber zuerst schluckte er seinen Stolz hinunter und tat das, was er von Anfang an hätte tun sollen – er bat Tosh um Hilfe. Immerhin wusste sie bereits, was er plante und hatte bislang dicht gehalten. Und man, sie war unglaublich. Erschreckend gut, wirklich. Tosh hatte einen völlig glaubwürdigen Grund für ihre Abwesenheit beim Mittagessen gefunden und ihn stattdessen zu einem kleinen Geschäft für antiken Schmuck gelotst. Nun, wie „antik“ die Ware war, vermochte er nicht zu beurteilen, aber das meiste davon war wunderschön und er würde definitiv mit Ianto hierher kommen, wenn sie das nächste Mal ein Geschenk für Rhi oder Alice benötigten.

 

Und Tosh war es auch, die zwei Ringe fand, die einfach perfekt waren. Silbern, nicht zu zierlich, schlicht – aber mit einem eingravierten, keltischen Muster aus ineinander verschlungenen Bändern. Das Muster unterschied sich in beiden Ringen, sie gehörten also wohl an sich nicht zusammen – sie passten jedoch zusammen. Das einzige Problem war, dass keiner von ihnen wusste, ob der Ring für Ianto in der Größe passen würde, aber der Inhaber des Geschäfts meinte, dass sich das eventuell mit Hilfe eines Goldschmiedes ändern ließ. Jack bezahlte und erhielt sie in einer kleinen dunkelblauen Schatulle. Sie hatten sogar noch Zeit, auf dem Rückweg Eiscreme für alle zu kaufen.

 

Nun, dieser Abend war so gut wie jeder andere. Rhearn schlief – nachdem sie zwei Geschichten und eine extra Runde Kuscheln von ihnen erpresst hatte, schließlich kam es nicht jeden Tag vor, dass Tad und Dada sie gemeinsam ins Bett brachten. Und sie hatten die ganze Nacht vor sich, da er heute nicht zur Nachtschicht eingeteilt war.

 

Jack hatte vor, zu warten, bis Ianto aus der Dusche kam und wenn sie es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht hatten…

 

Er fischte die Ringe aus der Schatulle und steckte sie ohne Verpackung in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes. Probeweise griff Jack hinein. Yep, das klappte. So konnte er sie bequem herausnehmen und in der Hand halten ohne mit der Schatulle herumzufingern.

 

Schritte auf der Treppe ließen ihn sich aus seiner auf der Couch zusammen gesackten Haltung aufsetzen. „Ianto?“

 

„Komm in die Küche“, rief sein Partner zurück. „Willst du auch einen Espresso? Ich habe neue Bohnen, sie sollen nach Schokolade schmecken.“

 

Jack stand auf und ging in die Küche. Er stoppte im Türdurchgang. Offenbar war er nicht der einzige, der Pläne für heute Abend hatte. Ianto trug enge, verwaschene Jeans und ein nicht zugeknöpftes, weißes Hemd, sonst nichts. Sein Haar war noch feucht genug von der Dusche, dass es sich in weiche Locken kringelte, nicht ordentlich geglättet und zurück gekämmt wie sonst. Jack pfiff anerkennend und Ianto warf ihm über die Schulter einen amüsierten Blick zu.

 

„Willst du oder nicht?“, fragte der Waliser, zwei Espressotassen hochhaltend.

 

„Du musst fragen?“ Jack gab endlich seinen Standplatz auf und trat neben ihn. Er holte tief Luft und griff nach Iantos Arm, bevor er sich von ihm ab und der Kaffeemaschine zu wenden konnte. „Eigentlich, kann der Kaffee noch einen Moment warten? Es gibt da etwas, das ich mit dir besprechen möchte.“

 

„Es muss ernst sein, wenn du dafür den Kaffee warten lässt.“ Ianto ließ sich bereitwillig zu dem Hocker neben dem Herd dirigieren, auf dem Rhearn manchmal saß, um beim Kochen zuzusehen. Er setzte sich und zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, als Jack einen Schritt zurückmachte und dann auf ein Knie ging. „Ähm… Jack? Was…?“

 

„Ianto Jones. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es manchmal wehtut. Heirate mich. Mach mich zum glücklichsten Mann des ganzen Universums.“ Jack griff in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes um die Ringe hervor zu holen.

 

Ianto starrte ihn an, dann blinzelte er ein paar Mal und er stand auf. „Jack, ist das dein…“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn als er den ersten Schritt machte, trat er in eine kleine Pfütze Fruchtsaft, den Rhearn verschüttet hatte und der bisher unbemerkt geblieben war. Er rutschte darauf aus, verlor die Balance und stolperte über den Hocker. Ianto landete unsanft auf dem Boden und schlug sich den Hinterkopf auf den Fliesen an. Für einen Moment oder zwei wurde es dunkel um ihn.

 

Als Ianto die Augen öffnete, griff er instinktiv zuerst an seinen Kopf, wo sich eine nette kleine Beule bildete. Was war passiert? Er erinnerte sich genau, dass er Kaffee machen wollte, wieso lag er jetzt auf dem Boden?

 

„Ianto?“ Jack tauchte neben ihm auf, das Handy in der Hand. „Beweg dich nicht, ich rufe Owen an.“

 

„Das ist nicht nötig.“ Ianto streckte die Hand aus. „Hilf mir lieber auf.“

 

Jack zog ihn auf die Beine und dirigierte ihn zu einem Küchenstuhl. „Bist du sicher?“, fragte er besorgt.

 

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte der Waliser.

 

„Du bist aufgestanden und ausgerutscht und dann über den Hocker gestolpert und hingefallen.“ Jack wedelte mit einem Finger vor Iantos Augen wie er es Owen hatte tun sehen. „Hast du Sehstörungen?“

 

„Nein, es tut nicht mal besonders weh. Ich habe nur wieder mal bewiesen, dass ich ein Trampel bin.“ Ianto räusperte sich. „Hol mir einen Eispack aus dem Gefrierfach und in fünf Minuten mache ich uns endlich den Kaffee.“

 

Irritiert wandte Jack sich dem Kühlschrank zu. Wieso ging Ianto einfach so über seinen Heiratsantrag hinweg? Gut, das war definitiv nicht so gelaufen wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, aber so gar kein Wort? Er war zwar nicht dazu gekommen, die Ringe aus seiner Tasche zu holen, aber Ianto konnte es doch nicht als Scherz auffassen?

 

Er holte einen der Kühlpacks aus dem Gefrierfach, wickelte ihn in ein Handtuch und reichte ihn an Ianto weiter. „Soll ich nicht besser Owen anrufen?“

 

„Es ist okay. Ich bin nicht vom Dach gefallen.“ Ianto lehnte sich zurück und hielt den Eispack an seinen Hinterkopf. „Es geht mir gut. Es ist noch alles dran.“ Er sah zu Jack hoch. „Du wolltest irgendetwas mit mir besprechen? Ich bin jetzt ganz Ohr.“

 

Jack stutzte. „Du erinnerst dich nicht mehr?“

 

„An was soll ich mich erinnern?“ Ianto zog die Stirn in Falten. Bevor er sich auf dem Boden wiedergefunden hatte, war seine letzte Erinnerung die, mit zwei Espressotassen vor der Kaffeemaschine zu stehen. Und dass Jack etwas mit ihm besprechen wollte.

 

„Weißt du, das ist im Moment nicht so wichtig.“ Er meinte die Ringe in der Brusttasche seines Hemdes leise klirren zu hören, als er sich vorbeugte und Ianto auf die Schläfe küsste. „Das kann bis morgen warten.“

 

„Okay, wenn du sicher bist.“ Ianto musterte Jack einen Moment lang, dann lächelte er. „Hmmm, wenn du schon dabei bist… Warum spielen wir nicht Doktor? Oder soll ich zwei Aspirin nehmen und ins Bett gehen?“

 

„Tad?“, kam es verschlafen aus Richtung der Tür, bevor Jack antworten konnte. Einen Augenblick später drängelte sich Rhearn zwischen sie.

 

Ianto legte den Eispack weg und hob seine Tochter auf seinen Schoß. „Bist du wach geworden, cariad, hm? Hast du schlecht geträumt? Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Er warf Jack einen bedauernden Blick zu und flüsterte: „Später?“

 

Jack nickte und tätschelte seine Brusttasche, bevor er die Dose mit Kakao aus dem Schrank holte. Auf ein Neues, dann…

 

 

 

Ende (tbc)


	124. Snapshot 25

Titel: Snapshots 25

Autor: Lady Charena (August 2014)

Fandom: Tupperwood

Episode: ---

Wörter: 1347

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Owen Harper

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash, humor

 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

 

 

 

1\. Der Zoo macht einen Ausflug

 

Kein Wunder, dass im Wohnzimmer solch verdächtige Stille herrschte.

Rhearn war vollauf damit beschäftigt ihren Zoo umzubauen.

 

Wieder einmal.

 

Eisbären teilten sich über alle geographischen Grenzen hinweg nun ein Quartier mit Giraffen und ein einsames Känguru wurde offenbar gerade von Pinguinen umzingelt.

 

Darüber hinaus hatte sie noch ganz neue Unterbringungsmöglichkeiten entdeckt.

 

Ein Flusspferd machte es sich nun auf Jacks Brust bequem, und ein Löwe kletterte sein Bein hoch.

 

Rhearn war gerade im Begriff weidlich auszunutzen, dass ihr Dada eingeschlafen war und hielt ein Ferkel (aus der Bauernhof-Sektion) probeweise über Jacks Nase und seine Stirn, offenbar nach dem besten Platz dafür suchend.

 

Ianto beobachtete amüsiert, wie sie sich für die Stirn ihres Vaters entschied und mit vor Konzentration kraus gezogener Nase das Plastikspielzeug abstellte.

 

Jack bekam das ganze offensichtlich nicht mit. Nun, das Plastikborstentier wog so gut wie nichts und es war klein genug, dass Percy bereits versucht hatte, eins davon zu fressen - glücklicherweise gab er den Versuch, es zu schlucken auf und die Beine verhedderten sich auch nicht mit seinem Schnabel, so dass ein Enten-Notfall ausblieb.

Ianto freute sich nun wirklich nicht darauf, dem Erpel Mund-zu-Schnabel-Beatmung geben zu müssen...

 

Rhearn hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Tad.“ Sie schwenkte lachend eine Kuh. „Wir spieln.“

 

„Ich sehe dass du spielst“, meinte Ianto amüsiert, als er näher trat. „Was macht dein Vater?“ Er stupste seinen Partner mit dem Fuß an.

 

Jack gab eine Art erschrecktes Grunzen von sich und wischte sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Ich bin wach, ich bin wach“, murmelte er und blinzelte überrascht das Ferkel an, das er auf seiner Stirn gefunden hatte. „Rhearn und ich spielen Zoo.“

 

„Ich verstehe.“ Ianto ging neben ihm in die Hocke. „Du hast Schafe gezählt.“

 

„Exakt.“ Jack grinste zu ihm hoch. „Spielst du mit uns?“

 

„Soll ich dich nicht besser mit der Couch bekanntmachen? Sie steht hier nicht nur um das Wohnzimmer zu verschönern, weißt du.“ Ianto legte die Hand auf die Brust seines Partners. „Oder versuch es mit dem Bett“, setzte er hinzu, das Plastikschwein aus Jacks Finger nehmend. „Das ist auch weniger bevölkert.“

 

„Kommst du mit?“ Jack hakte den Arm um Iantos Nacken, zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn.

 

„Dann wird unsere Tochter mitkommen wollen und dann werden wir dort weder schlafen, noch etwas anderes machen.“ Lachend löste sich Ianto von ihm, als Rhearn sich zwischen sie drängelte. „Siehst du?“

 

„Uff. Was hat sie zum Frühstück gegessen? Ziegelsteine?“ Jack stöhnte übertrieben auf, als Rhearn auf seinen Bauch plumpste. „Baban, nicht so fest, oder du endest da, wo du hergekommen bist.“

 

„Dadas Bauch.“ Rhearn machte es sich bequem, den Kopf gegen die Schulter ihres Vaters gekuschelt und ließ die Kuh Kreise über ihnen ziehen.

 

„Genau. Cleveres Mädchen“, lobte Jack und küsste sie auf die Schläfe.

 

„Irgendwann müssen wir ihr beibringen, dass sie das niemand sagen darf.“ Ianto strich seiner Tochter über die Haare. „Stell dir vor, wir melden sie tatsächlich in einer Vorschule an und sie erzählt allen, dass sie aus dem Bauch ihres Vaters gekommen ist.“

 

„Sie ist noch so klein. Niemand wird etwas anderes denken, als dass sie da was falsch verstanden hat.“ Jack grinste. „Im schlimmsten Fall wirst du ein paar peinliche Fragen beantworten müssen.“

 

„Wieso ich?“ Ianto pflückte die Plastikkuh aus den Fingern seiner Tochter, bevor Rhearn mit dem fliegenden Rind noch jemand ins Auge traf.

 

„Würdest du wirklich mich hinschicken, wenn sie Fragen hätten?“ Es funkelte in Jacks Augen.

 

„Ja, ich sehe was du meinst“, erwiderte der Waliser trocken. Er stellte die Kuh und das Flusspferd, das inzwischen ebenfalls auf dem Fußboden gelandet war, zu den anderen und stand dann auf. „Nun, warum spielt ihr beide nicht „Ich räume meinen Zoo auf“, während ich das Mittagessen mache und dann – falls Rhearn ihren Mittagsschlaf hält – können wir sehen, ob du und ich und die Couch nicht doch noch sehr gute Freunde werden.“

 

„Baban, du hast Tad gehört.“ Jack stemmte Rhearn hoch, die lachend mit den Beinen strampelte. „Die ganzen Zoo-Tiere sind furchtbar müde und müssen ganz schnell ins Bett.“

 

Ianto lächelte, als er das Wohnzimmer verließ.

 

 

 

Ende

 

 

 

 

 

 

2\. Auf die Größe kommt es an

 

 

 

Jack grinste, als er sah, dass Ianto ihm den Rücken zuwandte, er trat leise näher. Sein Partner war offensichtlich völlig in die Akten vertieft, die er vor sich auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte, also nutzte Jack die Gelegenheit, schlang die Arme um seine Schultern und küsste ihn in den Nacken.

 

Ianto schlug halbherzig nach ihm - wie man eine nervige Fliege abwehrte - ohne dabei aufzusehen.

"Nicht hier, Owen", sagte er trocken. "Jack könnte uns sehen."

 

"Hey!" Jack ließ Ianto los und griff stattdessen nach der Rückenlehne des Stuhls, drehte den Waliser samt Sitzmöbel herum. "Wenn ich denken würde, dass du das eben ernst gemeint hast..."

 

Lächelnd lehnte sich Ianto zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ja? Und was genau würde dann passieren?"

 

Jack stützte die Hände auf die Armlehnen des Stuhls und beugte sich vor, bis sein Gesicht beinahe Iantos berührte. Der Drehstuhl ächzte unter ihrem kombinierten Gewicht und kippte ein wenig nach hinten, wo ihn der Schreibtisch stoppte. "Mein Geheimnis", sagte Jack.

 

"Moment, nicht so schnell." Ianto packte seinen Hosenträger. "Das will ich jetzt wissen."

 

"Dann..." Jack überlegte. "Dann finde ich einen netten, abgelegenen Turm und sperre dich da ein."

 

"Es ist so schön zu sehen, dass du etwas aus dem Märchenbuch unserer Tochter gelernt hast", spottete Ianto lachend. Er hakte einen Arm um den Nacken seines Partners. "Soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten?"

 

"Hat es etwas mit Sex zu tun?", fragte Jack, die Augenbrauen suggestiv hochgezogen. "Eine neue Stellung, die du ausprobieren willst? Einen neuen Ort? Bitte?"

 

"Denk einmal an etwas anderes." Ianto gab ihm einen sanften Klaps aufs Ohr. "Owen."

 

"Du willst Owen ausprobieren?" Jacks Augen weiteten sich. Dafür erhielt er einen zweiten, weniger sanften Klaps aufs Ohr.

 

"Owen ist mir zu klein", fuhr der Waliser fort, als hätte es die Unterbrechung nie gegeben. "Ich könnte mich nie für einen Mann interessieren, der kleiner ist als ich."

 

Jacks Grinsen drohte sein Gesicht in zwei Hälften zu spalten. Er sah wie die sprichwörtliche Katze aus, die einen ganzen Schwarm Kanari verspeist hatte.

 

"Körpergröße, ich rede von der Körpergröße." Ianto rollte mit den Augen.

 

"Zu spät." Jack küsste ihn auf die Nase. "Ich habe dich durchschaut. Du bist mir vollkommen und rettungslos verfallen."

 

"Träum weiter", erwiderte Ianto nüchtern und gab ihm einen dritten Klaps aufs Ohr und einen kurzen Kuss, bevor er sich aufsetzte. "Und jetzt verschwinde, ich habe zu tun."

 

"Du brichst mir das Herz, Ianto Jones", klagte Jack, dramatisch die Handfläche gegen die Brust pressend, als er die Armlehnen des Stuhls freigab und sich ebenfalls aufrichtete, bevor Ianto wieder handgreiflich wurde. Sein armes Ohr. "Du bist ein grausamer Mann."

 

"Yup, das ist mein zweiter Vorname", stimmte Ianto ungerührt zu. "Vor allem bin ich ein beschäftigter Mann. Geh und such dir etwas zu tun. Oder spiel mit Rhearn." Er sah über die Schulter. "Du hast nie gelernt, dass die braven Jungs belohnt werden, oder?"

 

Jack grinste. "Meiner Erfahrung nach werden die bösen Jungs aber besser belohnt." Er winkte. "Ich werde Rhearn sagen, dass mich ihr Vater vernachlässigt."

 

"Gut." Ianto griff ungerührt nach dem nächsten Aktenstapel.

 

Jack pfiff vor sich hin, als er in den Hauptraum des Hubs trat.

 

Owen, der eben die Treppe von der Medbay hoch kam, starrte ihn misstrauisch an. "Wieso hast du so gute Laune?", fragte er.

 

Sein Boss stoppte, sah ihn an, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und grinste wie ein Irrer.

 

"Oh, ich bin einfach so froh, dass ich ein großer Mann bin." Sprach‘s und ließ Owen stehen.

 

Der Arzt sah ihm mit offenem Mund nach. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Jetzt hatte Harkness wohl endgültig den Verstand verloren...

 

 

 

 

Ende

 


	125. Wie Jack viermal versuchte, Ianto einen Heiratsantrag zu machen… (Teil 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack beschließt Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen und Ianto mit einem Heiratsantrag zu überraschen. Irgendwie ist das jedoch viel leichter geplant als getan…

Titel: Wie Jack viermal versuchte, Ianto einen Heiratsantrag zu machen… (Teil 4)

Autor: Lady Charena (Teil 1-3: Januar 2013/ Teil 4: September 2014)

Fandom: Tupperwood

Episode: ---

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Team, OC

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash, Humor

 

Summe: Jack beschließt Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen und Ianto mit einem Heiratsantrag zu überraschen. Irgendwie ist das jedoch viel leichter geplant als getan…

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

 

 

4\. Versuch: With a little Help from my Friends

 

 

„Ein Picknick?“, wiederholte Ianto skeptisch und musterte seine Freundin überrascht. So einen Vorschlag hatte er eigentlich nicht von ihr erwartet. Tosh kannte sein Misstrauen gegenüber zu viel ungezügelter Natur, vor allem in der Nähe dessen, was in seinen Mund wandern sollte. „Warum sollte ich im Freien essen wollen, so lange wir uns ein Dach leisten können?“

 

„Warum nicht, du Grinch?“, erwiderte Tosh scherzend. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Es ist schönes Wetter, was du definitiv ausnutzen solltest, um den Hub zu verlassen. Dir schadet ein wenig Sonne ab und zu auch nicht. Jack kann mit Rhearn vor dem Essen herumtoben so viel sie will. Was spricht gegen ein bisschen Abwechslung und Spontanität im Leben?“

 

Ianto zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Plant ihr etwas im Hub, von dem Jack nichts wissen soll?“, fragte er. „Falls das so ist, lasse ich mich vielleicht dazu überreden, in ein Restaurant zu gehen, aber nicht in den Park, um mich mit Ameisen und Vögeln um mein Mittagessen zu streiten. Die Tauben dort sind die reinsten Monster.“

 

Tosh lachte. „Wir planen nichts, von dem Jack nichts wissen darf. Versprochen.“

 

Sie konnte immer noch nicht so recht glauben, was letzte Woche passiert war, als ihr Boss versuchte, ihrem besten Freund einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Wer hätte ahnen können, dass Ianto sich eine Sekunde später den Kopf anschlug und die vorhergehenden zwei Minuten seines Lebens vergaß? Ausgerechnet diese zwei Minuten… Bevor Jack sich in weitere halsbrecherische Ideen stürzte, griff sie ihm besser unter die Arme. Und dann war der Flyer der Walisischen Tourismusbehörde, der die gute alte britische Tradition des Picknicks bewarb, in ihrem Briefkasten gelandet.

 

Ianto räusperte sich. „Ist es etwas, von dem ich nichts wissen darf?“, fragte er misstrauisch.

 

„Nichts geht im Hub vor, von dem du nichts weißt, Ehrenwort.“ Und das war die Wahrheit. Alle Besprechungen zwischen ihr und Jack hatten außerhalb des Hubs stattgefunden…

 

„Woher kommt dann plötzlich diese absurde Idee, dass ich meine Tochter auf einer Wiese füttern soll, die vorher möglicherweise als Hundetoilette gedient hat?“, fragte Ianto trocken. Oder sollte er fragen, von wem sie stammte… Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Jack mit Tosh verdächtige Blicke gewechselt hatte, bevor sich sein Partner quasi in Luft auflöste. Bei einem Mann von Jacks Präsenz war das eine erhebliche Leistung. Und jetzt kam Tosh mit unhygienischen Vorschlägen an. Das roch. Und zwar gewaltig.

 

„Du kannst manchmal wirklich unromantisch sein“, tadelte die Computerexpertin. „Wer sagt denn, dass es dabei um dich gehen muss? Hmh? Denk mal nach, Jack bemüht sich seit Wochen, etwas Schönes zu unternehmen, dich zu überraschen. Warum versuchst du nicht mal ihn zu überraschen?“

 

„Aber ausgerechnet mit einem Picknick?“, erwiderte Ianto missmutig.

 

Oh, sein Widerstand schwand bereits. Jack war eindeutig Iantos schwacher Punkt… „Sieh es von der positiven Seite. Kein Abwasch. Und der Aufwand ist klein“, lockte Tosh weiter. „Du holst ein paar Sandwiches aus dem Deli, und vielleicht einen dieser kleinen Kuchen aus dem Café um die Ecke. Packst das Ganze mit ein paar Flaschen Wasser in einen Korb, eine Decke, einen Ball und Spielzeug für Rhearn und fertig. Es ist ein richtiges Familienerlebnis und trotzdem romantisch.“

 

„Hat Jack sich bei dir beklagt?“, fragte der junge Waliser. „Okay, da war unsere etwas abgekürzte Date-Nacht und ja, ich habe bemerkt, dass er irgendetwas ausbrütet…“ Ianto sah sie an. „Er hat ein paar Mal gesagt, dass er etwas mit mir besprechen will.“ Er seufzte. „Es ist wegen eines zweiten Babys, richtig? Wir hatten vereinbart, zu warten, bis Rhearn fünf ist, bis wir die Umstrukturierung Torchwoods abgeschlossen haben. Jetzt ist einfach nicht die richtige Zeit dafür. Aber seit Gwen ihren Babybauch hier durch die Gegend schaukelt, bekommt er jedes Mal glänzende Augen, wenn wir an einem Kinderwagen vorbei kommen.“ Ianto seufzte erneut. „Müssen ihre Babyhormone sein, die sie verteilt. Das war wirklich nicht, worüber ich mir Sorgen machte, als ich eine Beziehung mit einem Mann einging.“

 

Tosh lächelte und drückte seinen Arm. „Nun, Jack ist eben definitiv kein Durchschnittsmann. Und nein, er hat nichts zu mir über ein Geschwisterchen für Rhearn gesagt. Aber ein Picknick wäre eine gute Möglichkeit für ein entspanntes Gespräch. Vielleicht bekommst du heraus, was ihn beschäftigt.“

 

„Gut, aber nur damit du mich in Ruhe lässt, du Furie.“ Iantos Miene machte sein ganzes Leiden mehr als deutlich.

 

Tosh lachte. „Das gleiche hast du auch gesagt, als wir mit Andy Sushi essen gegangen sind und du dich gegen das Restaurant gesträubt hast, dass ich ausgesucht habe.“

 

„Es hatte eine schlechte Bewertung“, verteidigte sich Ianto. „Und ich hatte kurz davor einen Artikel über die Hygienegefahren beim Verzehr von rohem Fisch gelesen.“

 

„Eine schlechte Bewertung unter 132. Und du hast es trotzdem überlebt.“ Sie knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Mach mir einen Kaffee und sag mir, dass ich ein Genie bin.“

 

„Pech gehabt.“ Ianto wich ihr lachend aus. „Ich muss jetzt einkaufen gehen.“ Er nahm sein Jackett von der Stuhllehne und sein Handy vom Schreibtisch. Als er zur Tür des Tourismusbüros trat, wandte er sich noch mal um. „Tosh? Danke.“ Ianto zwinkerte ihr zu und ging.

 

Na bitte. Zufrieden öffnete Tosh die Durchgangstür zum Lift, um nach unten in den Hub zu fahren und Jack das „okay“-Signal zu geben. Sie hatte den Anfang gemacht, der Rest lag bei ihrem Captain…

 

 

\---

 

 

Vielleicht… war es doch keine so fürchterlich schlechte Idee gewesen, dachte Ianto. Er lehnte sich zurück, die Arme hinter sich aufgestützt, die Beine vor sich ausgestreckt. Eine Hummel steuerte ihn an, entschied im letzten Moment aber, dass er doch keine Blume war und drehte ab. Die Wahrheit war, dass er und Lisa sich bei schönem Wetter in London die Mittagspause oft zu einem kleinen Picknick nutzten, obwohl das bedeutete sich durch mörderischen Verkehr kämpfen zu müssen. Bei einer dieser Gelegenheiten hatte er ihr dann einen Heiratsantrag gemacht… Ianto schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf. Der Tag war zu schön, um an die Vergangenheit zu denken.

 

Sie waren bei weitem nicht die Einzigen, die auf diese Idee gekommen waren, hatten aber ein Eckchen im Park gefunden, dass nicht überlaufen war. In der Nähe lief ein Radio, spielende Kinder waren zu hören, aber dank einer etwas verwilderten Hecke nicht zu sehen.

 

Ianto wischte ein paar Krümel und Grashalme von der Decke und musterte die Umgebung um den Teller mit den in Frischhaltefolie eingewickelten Sandwiches, auf der Suche nach Ameisen oder sonstigen Insekten. Zu seiner Erleichterung war kein Krabbeltier zu sehen. Er zog den Plastikdeckel von einer Pfirsichtarte, die sich in ihrer eigenen Aluform befand und legte ein paar zusätzliche Servietten bereit. Da er vergessen hatte, Gabeln einzupacken, würden sie die später dringend brauchen.

 

„Wollt ihr nicht mal eine Pause einlegen und etwas essen?“, rief er Jack zu, der vorgab, Rhearn zu fangen zu versuchen. Da Rhearn mit einem Wasserball kämpfte, der fast so groß war wie sie selbst, und mehr als einmal fast auf der Nase landete, kein schwieriges Unterfangen. Ihre Energie war unglaublich.

 

Jack wandte sich zu ihm um. „Willst du nicht mit uns spielen?“, fragte er grinsend. „Zu zweit schaffen wir es bestimmt, sie zu fangen.“

 

Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Nach dem Essen, vielleicht.“

 

Rhearn ließ sich mit dem Bauch auf den Wasserball plumpsen und Jack nutzte die Gelegenheit, sie hoch zu heben und trotz ihres Protests zurück zu tragen. Er klemmte sie sich wie einen Sack unter den Arm – einen kleinen Sack mit wild strampelnden Beinen – und setzte sich neben Ianto ins Gras. Natürlich war sein Partner nicht erpicht darauf, Grasflecken auf seine Hose zu bekommen, also saß Ianto auf der Decke. Jack platzierte Rhearn auf seinem Schoß, den Arm lose um ihre Taille gelegt, damit sie nicht sofort wieder aufsprang.

 

Kopfschüttelnd hielt Ianto ihr ein kleines Stück eines Sandwiches hin. „Hier, du kleiner Zappelphillip.“

 

Rhearn zog die Nase kraus, drehte den Kopf weg. „Mag aber spieln“, trotzte sie.

 

„Nachdem du etwas gegessen hast.“ Ianto seufzte. „Wir haben vergessen, etwas Wichtiges einzupacken.“

 

„Was?“, fragte Jack um den Rest des Sandwiches herum. Er warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Korb. Essen, Trinken…

 

„Das Badezimmer“, erwiderte Ianto trocken und versuchte Rhearns Finger wenigstens notdürftig mit einer der Papierservietten zu säubern. Was hatte sie getan? Grasbüschel ausgegraben, während er nicht hinsah? Den Tunneldurchbruch nach China begonnen?

 

Jack schluckte und wischte ein paar Krümel aus Rhearns Haaren. „Dann brauchen wir einen größeren Korb.“ Er grinste. „Du kannst dich in die Büsche schlagen. Ich verspreche aber nicht, dass ich nicht hinsehe.“

 

Der junge Waliser setzte eine angemessen entsetzte Miene auf und griff nach einem weiteren Sandwich, nachdem Rhearn den Hungerstreik kurzfristig absagte und aß. „Danke, dass du mir ein weiteres Argument gegen Picknicks lieferst. Ich dachte an Händewaschen…“

 

„Uns gefällt es, richtig, baban?“ Jack sah seine Tochter zustimmungsheischend an. Rhearn hatte aber den Nachtisch entdeckt und streckte die Hand danach aus.

 

„Picknicks sind… im Freien“, erklärte Ianto mit einem Seufzen. „Man weiß nie, was so alles rumschwirrt und sich aufs Essen setzt. Und ich finde es auch nicht witzig, wenn mir Ameisen in die Hose kriechen. Das war nur eine Möglichkeit, du musst nicht nachsehen gehen.“

 

„Das war kein Angebot?“, fragte Jack mit gespielter Enttäuschung.

 

„Öffentlicher Park. Wir sind hier nicht alleine.“ Ianto riss ein weiteres Stück von seinem Sandwich ab und gab es Rhearn. „Und ich will den Tag wirklich nicht damit beenden, dass wir wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses verhaftet werden.“

 

„Denkst du, wir bekommen eine Doppelzelle?“, fragte Jack, ein schelmisches Funkeln in den Augen.

 

„Benimm dich“, warnte ihn Ianto. „Dein Glück, dass Rhearn noch nicht versteht, was wir reden, ansonsten würde ich sie sofort einpacken und nach Hause gehen.“

 

„Das einzige, was unsere Tochter im Moment interessiert, ist der Kuchen, würde ich sagen.“ Jack lachte. Während Ianto versuchte, mit einem Löffel (Messer hatte er auch keines eingepackt) ein Stück der Tarte aus der Form zu schneiden, griff Jack in die Tasche seiner Jacke, wo sich die Schatulle mit den Ringen befand. War das ein guter Moment für eine Überleitung…? Er küsste Rhearn auf die Wange – hoffentlich war sie sein Glücksbringer – doch seine Tochter drehte unwirsch den Kopf weg und krümelte Kuchen über ihre Kleidung. „Habe ich etwas nicht mitbekommen, oder ist es immer noch verboten, einen Mann in der Öffentlichkeit zu küssen?“

 

Ianto wischte sich die Finger ab und griff nach einer Wasserflasche. „Du weißt, was ich meine.“

 

Rhearn rutschte unruhig hin und her und Jack ließ sie los. Sofort krabbelte sie von seinem Schoß, um den Inhalt des Korbes zu untersuchen. Er drehte die Ringschatulle in der Tasche, die sich öffnete und die Ringe fielen heraus. Jack hielt sie lose in den Fingern, als er die Hand aus der Tasche zog. „Was wäre wenn wir…“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn etwas Braunes kam mit lautem Kläffen auf sie zugestürmt und rempelte ihn an. Jack fluchte als ihm die Ringe aus den Fingern fielen und rappelte sich auf, bekam ein Hinterbein des Hundes zu fassen.

 

Ianto reagierte ebenfalls, griff nach Rhearn und zog sie weg, als der Hund seine Schnauze in die Reste der Pfirsichtarte steckte.

 

Rhearn hatte absolut keine Angst. Sie wand sich im Griff ihres Tads und schließlich gelang es ihr, ihm aus den Armen zu schlüpfen.

 

Hund und Kind purzelten zwischen aufgeregtem Bellen und begeistertem Kichern über die Reste ihres Picknicks.

 

Schließlich gelang es Jack, das Halsband des Tieres zu fassen zu bekommen und zog den Hund, der enthusiastisch Rhearns Gesicht ableckte, von ihr weg.

 

Eine Frau mit einer Leine in der Hand, atemlos nach „Winston“ rufend, tauchte am anderen Ende der Wiese auf und steuerte auf sie zu, mit dem Hund schimpfend.

 

Winston interessiert sich nicht sehr für seine Besitzerin, die mit entsetzter Miene auf sie zukam. Er winselte und versuchte wieder zu seiner neuen kleinen Spielkameradin zu kommen, die sich sicher und außer Reichweite auf Iantos Arm befand.

 

Entschuldigungen murmelnd befestigte die Frau, die Leine an Winstons Halsband und zerrte den Hund hinter sich her.

 

„Ich denke, ich habe einen Imbiss gesehen, auf der anderen Seite des Parkplatzes“, sagte Jack, die Verwüstung betrachtend. Der Kuchen war nur ein Berg Krümel, die Sandwiches zertreten, der Korb umgeworfen, die Decke zusammengeschoben. „Pommes für alle?“, schlug er vor und richtete den Korb auf.

 

„Sieht so aus.“ Ianto machte sich mit einem Seufzen daran, Rhearn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie den freundlichen Hund nicht behalten und mit nach Hause nehmen konnten, während Jack die Überreste ihres Mittagessens einsammelte und nach den Ringen suchte.

 

Wenn das so weiterging, war Rhearn vor ihren Vätern verheiratet...

 

 

###

 

 

Ianto saß aufrecht auf dem Bett, ein Kissen im Rücken, die Beine vor sich ausgestreckt. Rhearn hatte sich in die Seite ihres Vaters gekuschelt, eine Hand auf seine Brust gelegt. Er sah auf und lächelte, als Jack ins Schlafzimmer trat. „Sie ist mitten in der Geschichte eingeschlafen“, meinte er und schlug das Buch zu. „Sie hat sich heute Mittag im Park völlig vorausgabt. Es tut mir fast leid, dass ich sie gleich wieder wecken muss, aber sie braucht unbedingt ein Bad, zwischen ihren Zehen ist genug Dreck, dass sie sonst Moos ansetzt. Willst du sie ins Bett bringen, bevor du in den Hub gehst?“

 

Jack ging vor dem Bett in die Hocke, stützte die Arme auf der Bettkante ab, um zu ihm auf zu sehen. „Das Bad kann noch ein bisschen warten“, sagte er, zu seinem Partner hochsehend. „Ianto... ich versuche seit einer Weile, dir eine Frage zu stellen.“

 

Der Waliser zögerte einen Moment. „Eine Frage?“, wiederholte er. „Worum geht es?“

 

„Um dich und mich.“ Jack holte tief Luft, dann stellte er die Ringschatulle auf die Matratze zwischen ihnen. „Ich meine es ernst, Ianto. Ich habe es für eine lange Zeit ernst gemeint, aber ich gebe zu, ich verstehe warum du es als Scherz aufgefasst hast - ich habe dir keinen Grund gegeben, etwas anderes zu glauben.“

 

„Jack, wovon sprichst du?“ Ianto strich Rhearn übers Haar, die sich einen Moment unruhig bewegte, aber nicht wach wurde.

 

Er öffnete die Schatulle. „Ich möchte dich bitten, mich zu heiraten.“

 

Ianto sah auf die Ringe als erwarte er, dass sie ihn gleich anspringen würden. „Heiraten?“, fragte er, und eine steile Falte erschien zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, das Wort in die Länge ziehend, als wäre es ein unbekannter Begriff, den er zum ersten Mal hörte. „Weil du denkst... dass ich das will? Meinetwegen?“

 

Das lief nicht ganz, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Ianto wirkte eher irritiert als erfreut. „Meinetwegen. Deinetwegen. Für uns. Für Rhearn.“ Jack griff nach Iantos Hand, aber sein Partner zog sie weg, hielt das Märchenbuch hoch, aus dem er Rhearn vorgelesen hatte. „Ich habe die Stelle eingemerkt, du kannst weiter lesen, wenn sie gebadet hat. Vermutlich ist sie dann wieder hellwach.“ Er nahm Rhearn auf den Arm und richtete sich auf. Als er das Bett verließ, stieß er die Ringschatulle unabsichtlich über die Kante und die Ringe verschwanden leise klirrend unter dem Bett.

 

Jack stand auf und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, blieb aber stehen, als Ianto eine Hand ausstreckte. „Ianto, was ist los? Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?“

 

Ianto wandte sich von ihm ab, in Richtung Tür - drehte sich dann wieder zu ihm um und reichte Rhearn an ihn weiter, die ihren Dada wie eine verschlafene Eule anblinzelte und sich gähnend an ihn kuschelte, als er sie auf den Arm nahm.

 

„Nein, ich… ich kann das nicht“, sagte Ianto leise, wandte sich ab und ließ Jack verblüfft im Schlafzimmer stehen, Rhearn auf dem Arm, die plötzlich hellwach war, strampelte und kickte und zu ihrem Tad zurück wollte.

 

 

 

Ende


	126. Jacks Morgen Danach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacks Gedanken in der Nacht danach.  
> Fortsetzung zu: Wie Jack viermal versuchte, Ianto einen Heiratsantrag zu machen…

Titel: Jacks Morgen Danach

Autor: Lady Charena (Juli 2013/Oktober 2014)

Fandom: Tupperwood

Episode: ---

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Team

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash

 

Summe: Jacks Gedanken in der Nacht danach.

Fortsetzung zu: Wie Jack viermal versuchte, Ianto einen Heiratsantrag zu machen…

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

 

Jack hatte es sich in seinem Büro bequem gemacht: Die Beine auf den Schreibtisch gelegt und die Arme im Nacken verschränkt, starrte er nach oben an die Decke. Die geschlossene Tür und der zugezogene Sichtschutz sandten eine klare Nachricht, dass er keine Gesellschaft wünschte.

 

Die Stimmen der anderen schlossen sie allerdings nicht aus. Andy und Owen hielten sich wach indem sie mit einem ramponierten Ball Körbe warfen. Schmährufe und Jubel hallten von den Wänden wieder, so dass es beinahe klang, als wäre das komplette Team am Spiel beteiligt. Owen sollte gar nicht hier sein, er war nicht zur Nachtschicht eingeteilt. Aber er war zurückgekommen, um ein paar Kulturen zu überprüfen, die er angelegt hatte und geblieben, als Andy ihn herausforderte, mit ihm Körbe um Pints für ihren nächsten freien Abend zu werfen, nachdem Jack kein Interesse an Gesellschaft zeigte. Wie es aussah, verlor Owen.

 

Ab und zu ließ sich sogar Myfanwy aus ihrem Nest hoch oben im Hub vernehmen. Jack fragte sich müßig ob der Pteranodon wohl ein Basketball-Fan war oder sich nur von dem Lärm gestört fühlte. Vielleicht wartete sie auch nur auf die Ölsardinen, die Andy für sie in den Hub schmuggelte. Gut, dass sie selbst keine Dosen öffnen konnte. Anderenfalls könnte es während ihrer nächtlichen Streifzüge in Cardiff zu einer Ölsardinen-Knappheit kommen...

 

Er seufzte. Nie ein Weevil oder ein kleiner Weltuntergang, wenn man sie wirklich brauchte... Das ließ ihm zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken.

 

Irgendetwas war heute Abend phänomenal schief gegangen und er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was.

 

 

\---

 

 

Nach Iantos überraschendem „Nein“ auf seinen – endlich erfolgreich durchgeführten – Heiratsantrag hatten sie beide zunächst so getan als wäre nichts passiert und ganz normal weiter gemacht.

 

Jack badete Rhearn (und redete ihr aus, Percy mit in die Wanne zu nehmen), während Ianto die Küche aufräumte und die Spuren des Abendessens verschwinden ließ. Dann brachte er ihre Tochter ins Bett und las ihr eine Geschichte vor - das tat er immer, wenn er zu ihrer Schlafenszeit da war. Ianto stand eine Weile im Türrahmen und hörte zu, und erst kurz bevor Rhearn die Augen endgültig zufielen (sie gab sich wirklich jede Mühe, für noch ein weiteres Kapitel wach zu bleiben) kam er in den Raum, um ihr ebenfalls Gute Nacht zu sagen.

 

Danach duschte Jack - allein - und zog sich um. Als er wieder nach unten kam, saß Ianto am Küchentisch, den Laptop vor sich, offenbar vertieft in seine Arbeit. Neben der Kaffeemaschine wartete die übliche Thermosflasche Kaffee darauf, mit in den Hub genommen zu werden, um ihm die Nachtschicht zu versüßen.

 

„Hey.“ Jack trat neben ihn und warf einen Blick auf den Bildschirm. Zahlen wanderten über Spalten wie betrunkene Ameisen. Er würde darauf wetten, dass Ianto nicht arbeitete, sondern in Gedanken versunken auf den Tasten herum tippte. Das, oder Rhearn war an seinem Laptop gewesen.

 

„Jack, was ich...“, begann Ianto nach einem Moment bleiernen Schweigens.

 

„Du musst nichts erklären“, unterbrach Jack seinen Partner. „Okay, vielleicht würde ich irgendwann gerne wissen, was ich falsch gemacht habe, aber du musst dich und deine Entscheidung nicht jetzt rechtfertigen, wenn du nicht willst.“ Er presste einen Kuss in Iantos Nacken und wandte sich zum Gehen, die Thermosflasche in der Manteltasche verstauend.

 

„Du hast absolut nichts falsch gemacht.“ Ianto stand auf und folgte ihm in den Flur. „Ich bin es. Ich bin... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir erklären soll, warum ich...“

 

Jack stoppte ihn mit einem weiteren Kuss. „Du musst mir jetzt nichts erklären. Wirklich. Ich kann warten.“ Er lächelte schief. „Aber ich hoffe, du bist noch hier, wenn ich zurück komme. Ich bringe auch Frühstück mit.“

 

„Natürlich bin ich dann hier. Sei vorsichtig.“ Ianto beugte sich zu einem weiteren Kuss vor und nahm dann in der Küche wieder vor dem Laptop Platz.

 

 

\---

 

 

Jack studierte einen ominösen Fleck an der Wand. Egal was Ianto gesagt hatte, er musste irgendetwas falsch gemacht haben.

 

Hatte er sich so geirrt? Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass Ianto genau das wollte. Sicherheit. Eine offizielle - oder quasi-offizielle bedachte man seinen Status auf diesem Planeten - Bestätigung ihrer Beziehung. Da war natürlich Rhearn und ihre Tochter war ein stärkeres Band zwischen ihnen als alle Heiratsurkunden des Universums. Aber... er hatte gedacht, es fügte noch ein wenig der Normalität hinzu, die ihn nicht mehr los ließ. Ein Haus, ein Kind (oder mehrere), ein Ehemann - gut, statt dem obligatorischen Hund hatten sie eine Ente... Alles, was er vor Ianto als veraltet und rückständig abgetan hatte, und das ihm jetzt so unglaublich erstrebenswert erschien. Zum ersten Mal in seinem langen Leben wollte Jack Harkness ein normaler Mann sein.

 

Die Frage war nur, was zum Teufel hatte er mit seinem Antrag falsch gemacht?

 

Jack wünschte, Tosh würde heute die Nachtschicht arbeiten. Vielleicht hätte sie ihm helfen können, eine Erklärung für Iantos Reaktion zu finden.

 

Aber so... Andy würde sicher helfen wollen, aber nicht wissen wie. Und Owens spöttische Bemerkungen darüber, wie froh er sein sollte, dem Ehejoch noch einmal entkommen zu sein, konnte er sich sparen.

 

Der Riftalarm ging los bevor er in Erwägung ziehen konnte, den Zeitunterschied zu googlen und Martha in New York anzurufen. Erleichtert verließ Jack das Büro, um nachzusehen, was es zu tun gab und legte seine privaten Probleme auf Eis.

 

 

###

 

 

Als er im Morgengrauen die Haustür öffnete, schoss Rhearn auf ihn zu, als hätte sie im Flur auf der Lauer gelegen. Nun, wie er seine Tochter kannte, hatte sie das vielleicht sogar auch. Sie war komplett angezogen und ihr Haar teilweise in einem Zopf im Nacken gebändigt. Der Kuss, den sie auf seiner Wange platzierte, war verdächtig klebrig und ihre Finger rochen nach Orangensaft. Also war sie nicht heimlich aus dem Bett geschlüpft um ihn zu begrüßen, sondern schon länger wach und hatte bereits Frühstück bekommen.

 

Rhearn plapperte auf seinem Arm munter vor sich hin. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien sie sich heute Morgen ausschließlich mit Elefanten zu beschäftigen und zählte auf, was so ein Dickhäuter ihrer Meinung nach alles verspeiste. Möglicherweise hatte sie da etwas falsch verstanden - er glaubte wirklich nicht, dass Fischstäbchen und Eiscreme auch auf dem Speiseplan von Elefanten standen.

 

Er kickte die Schuhe von den Füßen und stellte seine Tochter zurück auf die eigenen Beine, um den Mantel auszuziehen. Rhearn setzte „Schololade“ mit auf die Elefanten-Diät, und Jack lauschte nur mit halben Ohr, während er überlegte, ob er den Mantel vielleicht nicht besser zusammenfaltete und im Schrank versteckte, bis er eine Gelegenheit fand, ihn ohne Iantos Wissen in die Reinigung zu bringen. Trocken standen die Flecken noch deutlicher vom Material ab. Seine suchenden Fingerspitzen fanden einen Riss unter der rechten Achsel und er fluchte lautlos. Natürlich konnte er den Mantel selbst flicken... das hatte er schließlich jahrzehntelang getan. Mit einem relativ geringen Maß an Selbstverstümmelung, wenn man es recht betrachtete...

 

"Cariad, ich denke Percy sucht dich." Ianto stand am anderen Ende des Flurs, im Durchgang zur Küche. Und tatsächlich lugte der Erpel hinter Iantos Füßen hervor. "Du kannst ihm den Rest deines Toasts geben, aber ohne Butter, ohne alles – das verträgt er sonst nicht und dann bekommt er Bauchweh."

 

So abrupt wie sie aufgetaucht war, lief Rhearn zurück in die Küche, nur einen Moment lang stoppend, um ihre Ente aufzusammeln.

 

Ianto trat zu ihm, nahm den Mantel zur Hand und musterte ihn kritisch. Natürlich entdeckte er den Riss sofort. "Eine aufgeplatzte Naht, das lässt sich leicht reparieren. Der Farbe nach würde ich sagen, die Flecken hier an der Seite stammen nicht von dir oder von Owen oder Andy. Ich versuche sie selbst raus zu kriegen, bevor ich der Frau in der Wäscherei erkläre, wieso du hellblaue Flecken auf deiner Kleidung hast, die sich nicht mit Malerarbeiten erklären lassen."

 

"Auf der positiven Seite, es ist auch kein Blut." Jack nahm den Mantel zurück und hängte ihn auf. "Ich bin nicht sicher, was es ist, aber kein Blut." Er grinste. „Vielleicht hat sich das Ding auch nur gefreut, mich zu sehen. Bevor du fragst, wir haben keine Ahnung, was es war. Du kannst später in der Datenbank nachsehen.“

 

"Ich denke, das ist eine Geschichte, die ich gerne hören möchte. Aber erst nach dem Frühstück." Ianto zupfte Fusseln von Jacks Ärmel und sah ihn nicht an.

 

Uh-oh. Da war doch noch etwas mit Frühstück gewesen… "Ich wollte uns etwas mitbringen, richtig?" Jack grinste schief. "Es war einiges zu tun, ich habe es vergessen. Tut mir leid."

 

Aus der Küche ertönte das 'Ding' der Backofenuhr.

 

"Das macht nichts. Ich habe uns Zimtbrot aufgetaut. Es schmeckt warm am besten." Ianto wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Jack hielt seinen Arm fest.

 

Es war still genug, dass sie Rhearns Stimme und ein gelegentliches Quaken von Percy hören konnten.

 

"Immer vorbereitet. Du kennst mich besser als ich mich selbst, nicht wahr?" Jack versuchte es wie einen Scherz klingen zu lassen, doch die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Abend nahm die Leichtigkeit aus seiner Stimme.

 

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. "Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, nichts damit was ich über dich weiß oder nicht oder wie gut ich dich kenne." Er beugte sich vor und küsste Jack kurz auf den Mund. "Bitte lass uns später darüber sprechen, nicht wenn du die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet hast."

 

Ein Klirren aus der Küche schnitt die Antwort seines Partners ab und Ianto löste sich aus seinem Griff, um nachzusehen, was passiert war.

 

Jack folgte ihm langsamer, die Hände in die Hosentaschen gestopft.

 

Rhearn wirkte eher verdutzt als erschreckt, vor einem Haufen Scherben und einem kleinen Milchsee stehend. Daneben lag ihr Kindertrinkbecher aus Plastik. Von Percy war keine Feder zu sehen.

 

Es dauerte gute fünf Minuten bis sie herausfanden, was passiert war.

 

Rhearn wollte Percy etwas zu trinken geben, aus ihrem Becher, in dem noch ein Rest Milch war. Nun stand der Becher ein Stück von der Tischkante entfernt, also kletterte sie auf den Stuhl und während sie nach dem Milchbecher griff, stieß sie versehentlich mit dem Ellbogen die Milchflasche an. Die kam ins Schwanken, fiel um, rollte weg und landete auf dem Boden.

 

Weitere fünf Minuten dauerte es, bis sie Percy fanden, der sich in den Schrank mit dem Mülleimer geflüchtet hatte und den Ianto aus Versehen dort einschloss, als er die Scherben und die Papiertücher, mit denen er die Milch aufgewischt hatte, entsorgte.

 

Schließlich saß Rhearn auf der Couch um sich einen Cartoon anzusehen. Percy war in seinen Käfig verfrachtet worden, um sich dort von seinem morgendlichen Schreck zu erholen. Jack saß vor Kaffee und Zimtbrot, das warm genug war, um die Butter zu schmelzen und sie förmlich aufzusaugen. Und fand, dass er nicht wirklich hungrig war.

 

Ianto holte sich selbst eine frische Tasse Kaffee und nahm wieder vor dem Laptop Platz. Genau wie am Abend zuvor.

 

"Du hast nicht die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet, oder?", fragte Jack, seinen jüngeren Partner musternd. Ianto sah nicht aus als hätte er gut geschlafen, wenn überhaupt.

 

„Nein. Rhearn ist aufgewacht und hat beschlossen, dass sie unbedingt bei mir im Bett schlafen muss. Ich habe fast eine Stunde lang versucht, sie wieder in ihr eigenes zu verfrachten, aber weder Versprechen noch Vorlesen halfen und schließlich habe ich es ihr ausnahmsweise erlaubt. Nur falls du dich wundern solltest, wieso auf deiner Hälfte des Bettes Kuscheltiere liegen. Sie hat ihren halben Zoo hinter sich hergeschleppt.“

 

„Glaubst du, es war ein Zufall? Oder hat sie gespürt, dass du...“ Jack ließ den Satz verebben und rührte in seinem Kaffee. „Gesellschaft brauchen konntest“, meinte er schließlich, den Löffel zur Seite legend.

 

„Jack, ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir erklären. Aber...“ Ianto presste einen Moment die Lippen zusammen. „...mir fehlen die Worte.“

 

„Ich weiß, du hasst Überraschungen. Die Lektion sollte ich seit deinem Geburtstag gelernt haben.“

 

„Das ist es nicht. Ich...“ Ianto presste die Handballen gegen die Augen, rieb sich dann übers Gesicht.

 

„Hey.“ Er konnte das nicht länger mit ansehen. Ja, er war enttäuscht. Ja, er verstand nicht, was gerade zwischen ihnen passierte und was so schief gelaufen war. Aber etwas quälte offensichtlich seinen Partner und das war nicht, was er beabsichtigt hatte. „Ianto.“ Er ging vor ihm in die Hocke, wartete bis Ianto die Augen öffnete. „So lange es nichts damit zu hat, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst, kann ich auf eine Erklärung warten.“

 

Der junge Waliser schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er streckte die Hand aus, berührte Jacks Wange, rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Lippen. „Das ist es nicht.“

 

Jack nahm seine Hand, presste einen Kuss in seine Handfläche und stand dann auf. „Soll ich uns Frühstück machen? Rührei oder… Omelette? Wir haben Schinken, Tomaten und Würstchen.“ Es war unbedingt an der Zeit für einen Themenwechsel oder jemand musste sie vom Fußboden aufmoppen. „Oder noch besser, wir verschieben das um ein paar Stunden. Es ist noch früh. Wir verziehen uns nach oben, ins Bett - mit Rhearn, sie wird so oder so mitkommen wollen, sobald sie merkt, dass wir ohne sie kuscheln. Du hast zugegeben, du hast nicht gut geschlafen. Und ich habe auch nichts dagegen, mich ein wenig auszuruhen.“

 

Iantos Augen verengten sich. „Du hast gesagt, das Zeug auf deinem Mantel ist kein Blut. Heißt das, du bist auf andere Weise gestorben?“

 

„Ich bin nicht gestorben. Ich wurde nicht einmal verletzt.“ Jack richtete sich auf.

 

„Aber du schläfst sonst nur freiwillig nach der Nachtschicht, wenn etwas passiert ist.“

 

„Du denkst viel zu viel.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Mitte der Stirn. „Schalt das da drin für einen Moment ab und geh einfach mit mir ins Bett.“

 

„Wenn du es so formulierst…“ Er griff nach Jacks Kragen, strich ihn glatt. „Wieso bist du nicht wütend auf mich?“, fragte Ianto leise.

 

Er tat nicht so als wüsste er nicht, wovon Ianto sprach. „Verwirrt? Ja. Gekränkt? Ein kleines bisschen. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich jemals wirklich wütend auf dich sein könnte. Ich habe dich wieder einmal mit meinen Plänen überrumpelt, obwohl ich es besser wissen sollte. Und auch wenn das Internet behauptet, es wäre so romantischer…“

 

„Du hast dir Rat im Internet gesucht?“, platzte der junge Waliser überrascht heraus.

 

„Glaub mir, auch wenn es meinem Ego einen gewaltigen Knick verpasst hat, das war gestern Abend schon mein fünfter Versuch, dir einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Die anderen vier gingen total daneben.“ Jack schnitt eine Grimasse.

 

„Ich habe… nichts bemerkt.“

 

„Du solltest ja auch nichts bemerken, zumindest nicht bis zum letzten Moment. Ein Mal hat mich Rhearn ausgebremst. Erinnerst du dich an das Päckchen, das ich bekommen habe? Du hast dich gewundert, dass es so leicht war.“ Er hakte sich bei Ianto unter. „Da waren Glückskekse drin. Und in jedem davon war ein Zettel mit der Frage ob du mich heiraten willst. Nun, Rhearn hat alle bis auf einen aufgegessen. Und den hat am Ende Gwen erwischt… Er grinste erleichtert, als Ianto zu lachen begann.

 

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst.“

 

„Und dann der Kaffeebecher mit der Nachricht an dich…“

 

Ianto rollte die Augen. „Das Picknick war also doch deine Idee?“

 

„Fast so erfolglos wie als du dir in der Küche den Kopf angeschlagen hast. Da hatte ich es tatsächlich fertig gebracht, dich zu fragen, und dann hast du dich einfach nicht mehr daran erinnert.“ Jack hob die Schultern.

 

„Wir sind verrückt, weißt du das?“ Ianto musterte ihn.

 

„Ich will es keinen Moment anders haben“, erwiderte Jack ernst.

 

„Ich auch nicht.“ Ianto küsste ihn und ging, um nach Rhearn zu sehen.

 

Jack sah ihm nach. Er wusste nicht wirklich mehr als zuvor, aber er beschloss, sich in Geduld zu üben. Das zumindest sollte er endlich gelernt haben.

 

 

 

Ende

 

 

 


	127. Yes, the Doctor is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen fragt sich, was mit seinem Boss und dem Teaboy vor sich geht.   
> Fortsetzung zu: Wie Jack viermal versuchte, Ianto einen Heiratsantrag zu machen…

Titel: Yes, the Doctor is In

Autor: Lady Charena (Oktober 2014)

Fandom: Tupperwood

Episode: ---

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Owen Harper

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash

 

Summe: Owen fragt sich, was mit seinem Boss und dem Teaboy vor sich geht.

Fortsetzung zu: Wie Jack viermal versuchte, Ianto einen Heiratsantrag zu machen…

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Owen schüttelte die leere Warmhaltekanne in dem vergeblichen Versuch, ihr noch mehr Kaffee zu entlocken. Er gähnte. Nach Torchwood Standards war es eine ruhige Nacht gewesen. Musste das Alter sein, dass er jetzt so durchhing. Mit einem Seufzen stellte er die Kanne ab und gab seinem Kaffeebecher einen Schubs, als der sich nicht magisch von selbst füllte.

 

Und welche Ausrede hatte Teaboy heute, seine Pflichten so zu vernachlässigen? Konnte sich Jack nicht so lange um die Kleine kümmern, damit Jones sich als Hohepriester des Koffeins betätigen konnte. Selbstverständlich hätte er selbst Kaffee machen können oder sich irgendwo einen Becher holen, aber wozu hatten sie ihren hauseigenen Barista? Und natürlich war Jones‘ heimtückischer Plan, sie alle von seinem Gebräu abhängig zu machen, schon vor Jahren aufgegangen. Instantkaffee kam selbst bei ihm nur noch auf den Tisch, wenn seine Geschmacksnerven nach einer durchzechten Nacht im Koma lagen.

 

Wo trieb sich ihr Boss eigentlich herum? Er war normalerweise der erste, der nach Kaffee schrie. Owen trat nach vorn an die Reling und sah sich um. Tosh unterhielt sich mit Andy, zeigte ihm etwas auf einem ihrer Bildschirme. Er beugte sich vor. Ah, und da war Ianto – offensichtlich, natürlich, mal wieder mit dem Zwerg beschäftigt. Wo waren die guten, alten Zeiten hingekommen, bevor sie eine Kindertagesstätte eröffneten?

 

Es war eher Zufall, dass er nach oben sah. Und da stand Jack. Auf einem der Gitterstege, der sich an der Wand entlang in die Höhe schraubte, auf der entgegengesetzten Seite des Hubs. Man hatte von dort aus einen guten Überblick über den ganzen Raum, aber Jack schien nur an dem interessiert zu sein, was in der Pausenecke vor sich ging.

 

Okay. Owen steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans und verließ die Küchennische. Zeit für drastische Maßnahmen. Er würde sich einmischen. Verzweifelte Umstände…

 

\---

 

„Ich kann Andy nicht befehlen, dass er dir deine Wettschulden erlässt“, meinte Jack ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen, als Owen ihn erreichte.

 

„Ich habe noch nie versucht, mich vor Wettschulden zu drücken“, protestierte Owen, was total nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. „Und sobald Tosh die Aufnahmen des internen CCTVs rausrückt, werde ich beweisen, dass Davidson gemogelt hat.“ Er trat neben seinen Boss. „Überlässt du das Gedankenlesen nicht normalerweise deiner besseren Hälfte?“

 

Jack schnitt eine Grimasse und gab statt einer Antwort ein ungläubig klingendes Schnauben von sich, bevor er wieder zu Ianto hinüber starrte.

 

So, er hatte sich also nicht getäuscht. Es gab Ärger im Paradies. Und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er hier die Gute-Beziehungs-Fee spielte, aber wenn er dann schneller zu seinem Kaffee kam…

 

„Er hat dich wirklich da wo's weh tut, was, Jack?“ Owen lehnte sich neben ihn, mit dem Rücken zum Hub, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

 

„Ich denke das war eben das netteste, was du je über unsere Beziehung gesagt hast. Geht es dir gut, Owen?“, entgegnete Jack mit gespielter Besorgnis.

 

„Ich bin nüchtern, falls das eine Anspielung gewesen sein soll“, knurrte der Arzt. Er schwieg einen Moment, sah über die Schulter und musterte Ianto - der mit der Kleinen auf der Couch in der Pausenecke saß, Papier und Buntstifte auf dem Tisch vor sich ausgebreitet - und dann Jack mit misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?“

 

Jack wandte sich ihm zu. „Wieso ich?“

 

„Weil Teaboy dich bei der Morgenbesprechung nicht ansehen konnte und du hier oben stehst und ihn anstarrst wie ein Verhungernder das letzte Stück… kalte Pizza.“

 

„Poetisch, Owen.“ Aber da lag kein Spott in Jacks Stimme. „Kann ich dich etwas fragen? Deine ehrliche Meinung, okay?“

 

Dem Arzt lag eine bissige Bemerkung auf der Zunge, doch etwas im Blick seines Bosses stoppte ihn und er nickte nur.

 

„Denkst du, dass Ianto mich liebt? Wirklich liebt?“

 

Owen riss die Augen auf. „Bist du heute Nacht auf den Kopf gefallen, als ich gerade mal nicht hingesehen habe?“, fragte er ungläubig.

 

„Vergiss es.“ Jack wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Owen packte ihn am Arm. „Moment mal“, forderte der Arzt. „Sag mir was hier los ist, oder ich untersuche deinen Kopf - und den Rest, wenn es sein muss - auf außerirdischen Einfluss. Das ist meine ehrliche Meinung.“

 

Jack zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich habe Ianto gestern Abend einen ernstgemeinten Heiratsantrag gemacht. Und er hat nein gesagt.“

 

Harper starrte ihn an. „Und deshalb stehst du hier oben wie das personifizierte Elend und brütest? Hast du ihn gefragt, warum er nein gesagt hat?“

 

„Ich habe ihn gefragt.“ Jack beugte sich vor und lächelte, als Rhearn ihrem Tad einen Stift hinhielt, ihn offenbar zum mit-malen aufforderte. „Er hat gesagt, er kann es nicht erklären... was er fühlt.“

 

„Und daraus schließt du, dass er dich nicht liebt? Bist du verrückt geworden? Ihr habt ein Kind miteinander. Er hat Dinge mit dir durchgestanden, bei denen andere längst schreiend davon gelaufen wären. Er hat das mit dem „in guten und schlechten Tagen“ offensichtlich schon drauf, was willst du mehr?“

 

„Ein normales Leben“, erwiderte Jack so leise, dass Owen es fast nicht verstand. „Wie in Rhearns Märchenbuch. Sie hielten Hochzeit und lebten glücklich bis ans Ende aller Tage.“

 

„Ein Ring an Iantos Finger macht das nicht auf magische Weise wahr.“

 

„Ich weiß.“ Das Geländer bekam einen frustrierten Tritt ab.

 

„Der Ring an Katies Finger hat sie nicht davor bewahrt, an diesem Ding in ihrem Kopf zu sterben“, fuhr Owen fort.

 

Jack schloss die Augen, auf das Geländer gestützt. „Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, eine zweite Karriere als Motivationstrainer zu beginnen?“

 

„Nein, Jack, ich bin Arzt“, entgegnete Owen ungerührt. „Ich bin darauf trainiert, den Finger dorthin zu legen, wo es weh tut.“

 

Jack öffnete die Augen, stieß sich ab und richtete sich auf. „Falls du dich je gefragt hast, warum ich dich unbedingt als meinen Teamarzt haben wollte... das hier ist ein gutes Beispiel.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich sollte mir noch mal ansehen, was wir heute Nacht gefunden haben. Hast du nicht auch irgendetwas zu tun?“

 

„Du hast Recht“, sagte Owen hinter ihm. "Ianto liebt dich nicht..." Er legte eine Pause ein. "Ianto liebt dich nicht einfach nur. Für das zwischen euch beiden müsste man eigentlich ein neues Wort erfinden."

 

Ein unwillkürliches Lächeln zuckte um Jacks Mundwinkel. „Danke, Owen.“

 

„Verschwinde“, knurrte der Arzt und wedelte mit der Hand als vertreibe er eine lästige Fliege. „Ich verliere eben einen Ruf. Und überhaupt bin ich nur hergekommen, weil der Kaffee alle ist und Jones zu abgelenkt, um Nachschub zu produzieren.“

 

Owen sah zu, wie Jack unter ihm den Hub durchquerte und sich zu Ianto und Rhearn gesellte und schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Heiratsantrag. Und Tosh hatte kein Wort darüber verloren. Sie wusste garantiert etwas darüber, so oft wie sie in letzter Zeit die Köpfe mit Jack zusammen steckte.

 

Harkness sagte etwas zum Teaboy und deutete in seine Richtung. Ianto legte die Malstifte zur Seite und stand auf, um in die Küchennische zu verschwinden.

 

Grinsend machte Owen sich an den Abstieg. Wenigstens die Kaffeekrise schien beigelegt. Um den Rest musste sich Jack schon selbst kümmern…

 

 

Ende


	128. Schokolade ist für die Seele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : Tosh versucht heraus zu finden, was bei ihren Freunden schief gelaufen ist.  
> Gegenstück zu: Yes, the Doctor is In  
> Fortsetzung zu: Wie Jack viermal versuchte, Ianto einen Heiratsantrag zu machen…

Titel: Schokolade ist für die Seele  
Autor: Lady Charena (Oktober 2014)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Rhearn, Gwen  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash

Summe: Tosh versucht heraus zu finden, was bei ihren Freunden schief gelaufen ist.  
Gegenstück zu: Yes, the Doctor is In  
Fortsetzung zu: Wie Jack viermal versuchte, Ianto einen Heiratsantrag zu machen…

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

„Hallo Tosh.“ Ianto sah von den Unterlagen auf, die er auf dem Schreibtisch im Tourismusbüro ausgebreitet hatte. „Rate wie viele neue Vorschriften das Ministerium diesen Monat veröffentlicht hat?“

„Zu viele?“, erwiderte die Computerexpertin und stellte ihre Handtasche ab.

„Das trifft es genau.“ Der Waliser schob alles ordentlich auf einen Stapel zusammen und verstaute die losen Blätter in einem Ordner. „Wie war dein Treffen mit Daniel?“

Daniel war einer von Toshs Protegé, ein heranwachsendes Computergenie, auf den möglicherweise in der Zukunft ein Jobangebot bei Torchwood wartete. Normalerweise sparte Tosh nicht mit Details, doch heute beschränkte sie sich nur auf ein knappes: „Gut“. Sie zog den zweiten Stuhl neben Iantos – der stand dort, damit Rhearn ihrem Tad bei der Arbeit zusehen konnte – und drehte ihn so, dass sie ihren Freund ansehen konnte. „Warum hast du nichts zu mir gesagt?“, fragte sie, untypisch aufgebracht.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon…“, begann Ianto.

„Oh, komm mir nicht damit, Ianto Jones“, unterbrach ihn Tosh. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du… das du Zweifel hast, dann hätte ich doch Jack nicht unterstützt.“

„Hat er es allen erzählt?“, erwiderte Ianto nach einer Pause. Auf seinen Wangen brannten zwei rote Flecken auf der ansonsten blassen Haut. „Amüsiert ihr euch gut? Sind wir schon bei „Die Braut, die sich nicht traut“-Witzen angekommen?“

„Nein, du Mope.“ Tosh seufzte und lehnte sich zurück, nach ihrer Tasche greifend. „Okay, fangen wir von vorne an. Hast du zwei Gabeln?“

„Gabeln?“, wiederholte Ianto überrascht. 

„Ja, um damit zu essen“, stellte Tosh mit einem Lächeln klar. Sie holte einen Plastikbehälter aus ihrer Tasche und hängte sie über die Stuhllehne. „Ich habe uns etwas mitgebracht.“

„Eigentlich bin nicht hungrig.“ Trotzdem begann Ianto in einer der Schubladen nach ein paar Plastikgabeln zu fahnden, die von einem Take-out-Mittagessen übriggeblieben waren. 

„Das hier ist nichts für den Hunger.“ Tosh nahm den Deckel ab und schob die Dose in die Mitte des Schreibtisches, direkt auf die Unterlagen. „Drei Sorten Schokolade und schottischer Whiskey sind für die Seele. Und es ist genug für zwei.“

„Kuchen?“ Ianto beschäftigte sich damit, die Gabeln genau zu mustern, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie wirklich noch niemand benutzt und dann wieder zurückgelegt hatte. Rhearn wusste es nicht besser, aber bei Jack war es die blanke Faulheit. „Soll ich uns Kaffee dazu machen?“ Ein Glück, dass er die alte Kaffeemaschine in den Nebenraum des Touristeninformationsbüros gestellt hatte. Die Vorstellung, jetzt in den Hub zu müssen, wo alle Bescheid wussten… Plötzlich klang es gar nicht mehr so schlecht, so ein Leben als Hausmann und Vollzeitvater. 

„Später. Und es ist Torte“, erwiderte Tosh. „Der Unterschied liegt darin, dass du dreimal so lange brauchst, bis du die zusätzlichen Kalorien wieder abgearbeitet hast.“ Sie sah ihn an, zwinkerte. „Es liegt natürlich bei dir, wie du das anstellst, oder mit wem. Aber das ist es wert.“

Ianto reichte ihr eine der Gabeln und eine Papierserviette. „Dann sollte ich mir wohl besser eine Mitgliedschaft in einem Fitnessstudio besorgen.“ Er pickte mit seiner Gabel ein kleines Stück Torte auf, als Tosh sie nachdrücklich in seine Richtung schob und musterte es kritisch. Schokolade mochte gut für die Seele sein, aber er bevorzugte sie in purerer, schlichter Form. 

„So schlimm?“, sagte Tosh leise. 

„Ein totales Desaster.“ Ianto sah auf. Er ließ die Gabel sinken, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass er Krümel über den Schreibtisch verteilte. „Ich habe wirklich Mist gebaut.“ Der Waliser biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Jack wird mir das nie verzeihen.“

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.“ Tosh legte die Hand auf seinen Arm. „Hey. Jack liebt dich. Und ich bin sicher, dass er es genauso sieht wie ich, es gibt nichts zu Verzeihen.“

„Aber er hat das seit Wochen geplant. Und seine früheren Versuche…“ Ianto gestikulierte hilflos. „Ich habe nichts davon gemerkt. Es ist als ob… als ob ich einen blinden Fleck habe“, meinte er frustriert.

„Okay, weißt du, was wir jetzt machen? Wir essen die Torte, für die ich zwanzig Minuten anstehen musste, und dann trinken wir Kaffee und du erzählst mir ganz genau, was gestern Abend passiert ist“, schlug Tosh vor. „Owen war keine große Hilfe.“

„Owen?“, wiederholte Ianto mit einem Seufzen.

„Er hat mich angerufen, offenbar hat Jack mit ihm gesprochen, bevor Owen nach Hause ist.“ Sie deutete mit der Gabel auf ihn. „Und nein, du kannst dich nicht drücken. Iss deine Schokolade wie ein Mann.“

Ianto sah sie einen Moment lang an. Und dann tat er genau, was Tosh ihm vorgeschlagen hatte… Vielleicht half es ja.

 

\---

 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du der erste bist, der… in dieser Situation ein wenig…“ Tosh rührte in ihrer Tasse, nach dem richtigen Begriff suchend.

„Panisch reagiert hat?“, beendete Ianto düster ihren Satz. 

„Es ist keine ganz unwichtige Entscheidung.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Ich weiß, dass es nur eine Unterschrift auf einem Blatt Papier ist, eine Formalität, aber…“ Ianto tippte mit der Fingerspitze in einen Tropfen Kaffee, der von seinem Löffel auf den Schreibtisch gefallen war und zog ihn in die Länge. „Bestimmt wäre es besser für Rhearn“, sagte er dann. „Klare Verhältnisse. Wenigstens kann sie dann sagen, ihre Eltern sind verheiratet, wenn wir schon… eine weniger konventionelle Familie sind.“

„Ich glaube, du solltest dich bei der Entscheidung mehr auf deine Gefühle und weniger auf deinen Verstand verlassen.“ Tosh lächelte. „Und ihr drei seid eine viel konventionellere Familie, als du glaubst.“ Sie lehnte sich zurück und sah zu, wie Ianto den Kaffeefleck mit seiner Serviette wegwischte und dann alles im Müll entsorgte. Er fegte ein paar Krümel zusammen. „Du hast nicht erwähnt, was Jack dazu sagt.“

„Er sagt, dass es okay ist.“ Ianto wischte sich die Hände an einem Geschirrtuch ab, das er mit aus dem Nebenraum gebracht hatte, als er ihnen Kaffee machte. „Und dass er warten wird, bis ich es ihm erklären kann.“ Er seufzte frustriert. „Wie soll ich es ihm erklären, wenn ich es mir selbst nicht erklären kann.“ Ianto kämmte sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und räusperte sich dann, nachdem er einen Blick auf seine Uhr geworfen hatte. „Tosh, ich würde mich gerne weiter unterhalten, aber ich muss in ein paar Minuten das Büro öffnen, damit es wenigstens so aussieht, als ob wir noch in Betrieb sind.“

Tosh nickte und stand auf, sie schlang sich den Riemen ihrer Tasche über die Schulter. „Und mein Programm sollte inzwischen mit der Auswertung der CCTV-Aufnahmen von letzter Nacht fertig sein.“ Sie trat zu ihrem Freund, küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Hey, nicht dass ich mich einmischen will, aber wenn du Jack das nächste Mal siehst, dann sag ihm einfach, dass du ihn liebst.“ Tosh war völlig einer Meinung mit Owen, dass ihr Boss sich seinen Kopf untersuchen lassen sollte, aus diesem Antrags-Desaster zu schließen, dass Ianto ihn nicht mehr liebte. Sie drückte aufmunternd seinen Arm und trat zur Durchgangstür zum Lift.

Ianto drückte auf den Öffner, der die Verkleidung zurückgleiten ließ und sah ihr stirnrunzelnd nach. Er war nicht ganz sicher, was sie mit dieser letzten Bemerkung meinte. „Danke für den Tipp“, sagte er rasch, bevor sich die Lifttüren schlossen. „Und für die Torte.“ Auch wenn die Schokolade keine Wirkung auf ihn zu zeigen schien. Ianto holte sich eine zweite Tasse Kaffee, bevor er an seinen Schreibtisch zurückkehrte und den Computer einschaltete, um blind auf den Bildschirm zu starren. 

Vielleicht würde er Tosh später eine Textnachricht schicken und nach der Adresse der Bäckerei fragen. Jack und Rhearn würden sich sicher über etwas Süßes freuen… Ianto stützte den Ellbogen auf und legte das Kinn in die Handfläche. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er sollte überglücklich sein, dass der Mann, den er liebte, ihrer Beziehung einen offiziellen Namen geben wollte. Stattdessen sträubte sich tief in ihm etwas dagegen, auch nur darüber nach zu denken. 

Er richtete sich auf, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Aber kein Tourist auf der Suche nach Sehenswürdigkeiten betrat das Büro, sondern Rhearn lief auf ihn zu und wischte ihre schmutzigen Hände an seiner Hose ab. Kopfschüttelnd griff Ianto nach der Packung mit den Feuchttüchern auf seinem Tisch und begann ihr mit einem davon das Gesicht zu reinigen. „Und wo hast du dich rumgetrieben, junge Dame?“, fragte er amüsiert.

„Wir waren im Park.“ Gwen klang atemlos, als sie eintrat. Da Jack sie nicht mehr arbeiten ließ, sie aber auch nicht den ganzen Tag Zuhause sitzen wollte, hatte sie sich als Babysitter angeboten. „Und ich kann dir sagen, jemand liebt es wirklich, im Sandkasten zu buddeln.“ Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, rieb ihn als wolle sie das Baby darin besänftigen. „Kleiner Tipp, ich war es nicht. Ich denke, ich wäre nur mit Hilfe eines Krans wieder aus dem Sandkasten rausgekommen.“ Gwen lachte, als Rhearn versuchte, das Gesicht weg zu drehen und der Reinigung so zu entkommen. „Sie gehört ganz dir.“ Sie steuerte den Durchgang zum Lift an. „Sei ein Schatz und mach die Tür für mich auf, ja Ianto? Ich will den anderen noch Hallo sagen.“

„Natürlich.“ Er griff um seine Tochter herum, die inzwischen auf seinen Schoß geklettert war und drückte auf den Schalter. „Owen und Andy hatten die Nachtschicht und sind Zuhause, aber Jack und Tosh sind da.“

Gwen winkte, bevor die Fahrstuhltür sich schloss. „Bis später, mein Mäuschen.“

Ianto sah seine Tochter an. „Sie hat dich gemeint, cariad.“ Er strich ihr die Haare aus der Stirn. „Und ich denke, ich lasse dich nur noch mit Tante Gwen gehen, wenn sie dich etwas sauberer zurückbringt.“

„Wennie“, korrigierte Rhearn ihn sofort und lachte. „Kisselt, Tad.“ Sie rutschte von seinem Schoß und rannte in die Spielecke, in der ihre Kuscheltiere warteten. 

Lächelnd sah Ianto ihr nach. Dieses Energiebündel war doch eigentlich alles, was sie an Beleg für ihre Beziehung brauchten. 

 

Ende

 

Nächste Woche kommt der letzte Teil – und Ianto erklärt endlich, was mit ihm los ist.


	129. Erotischer Kuchen und Gespräche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack und Ianto sprechen endlich über den missglückten Antrag.  
> Letzte Fortsetzung zu: Wie Jack viermal versuchte, Ianto einen Heiratsantrag zu machen…

Titel: Erotischer Kuchen und Gespräche  
Autor: Lady Charena (März 2013, Oktober 2014)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash

Summe: Jack und Ianto sprechen endlich über den missglückten Antrag.  
Letzte Fortsetzung zu: Wie Jack viermal versuchte, Ianto einen Heiratsantrag zu machen…

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Marriage is 90% Love and 10% Forgiveness. (Mister Monk Goes to a Wedding)

 

„Hey.“ Jack sah mit einem Lächeln auf, als Ianto ins Büro trat. „Ich sehe da etwas Appetitliches auf mich zukommen. Und du hast noch Essen mitgebracht.“

Ianto zog mit einem halben Lächeln den Kopf ein wenig ein und erinnerte Jack - nicht ganz so angenehm - an die ersten Tage nach dem Ende der Suspendierung des jungen Walisers, als jedes Zusammentreffen von Unsicherheit, verlegener Stille und Schuldgefühlen begleitet war. 

Er stellte das Tablett auf die freie Stelle in der Mitte von Jacks Schreibtisch und reichte ihm seinen Kaffeebecher. „Ich habe gesehen, dass du alle fälligen Berichte abgearbeitet hast und das Budget für nächsten Monat fertig ist. Du hast dir eine Pause und eine Belohnung wirklich verdient.“ 

Sich die Zunge beinahe an seinem ersten, gierigen Schluck Kaffee verbrennend, sah Jack neugierig auf den Teller, den Ianto vom Tablett nahm. „Oh, gehen wir nach unten, um das zu essen?“

Sein Partner ignorierte den Vorschlag jedoch. Er drehte den Teller mit dem viereckigen Stück Kuchen… zumindest nahm Jack an, dass es das war. Eine Art weißer Creme auf einem dünnen, braunen Boden. Sah nicht besonders spektakulär aus. „Isst Rhearn mit uns?“

„Ich habe für Rhearn und die anderen Muffins und Fruchtsalat mitgebracht. Tosh kümmert sich um sie.“ Ianto wischte ein paar Krümel vom Tellerrand und legte eine Gabel daneben. „Das ist für dich.“

Jack ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er nahm die Gabel. „Isst du mit mir?“

„Ich bin kein so großer Kuchenfan.“ Nicht, dass ihm dieses Argument bei Tosh geholfen hätte… Ianto zog den Deckel von einem kleinen schiffchenförmigen Behälter, der ebenfalls auf dem Tablett stand und goss den Inhalt langsam und sorgfältig über das viereckige Kuchenstück. Intensiver Erdbeergeruch stieg auf. „Das ist angeblich der beste Cheesecake der Stadt“, erklärte er. „Und er ist für dich.“ Ianto lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Er wird als erotischer Kuchen angeboten, weil Tonkabohnen drin verarbeitet werden, und die sollen aphrodisisch wirken.“

Jack grinste, ein Stück abstechend. „Dann solltest du ihn definitiv mit mir essen.“ Er hielt die Hand unter die Gabel, um herabtropfendes Erdbeerpüree aufzufangen und hob die Gabel in Iantos Richtung. „Ich bestehe darauf.“

Mit einem leisen Seufzen beugte Ianto sich vor und ließ sich mit Kuchen füttern. Jack lehnte sich zufrieden zurück, als sich der Gesichtsausdruck seines Partners von Skepsis zu Überraschung änderte. „Wow“, meinte Ianto und leckte Erdbeerpüree von der Unterlippe. „Das ist echt gut.“

Jack nahm für sich ein größeres Stück. „Lass mich wissen, wenn diese Wunderbohnen anfangen zu wirken“, meinte er mit einem Zwinkern. Er beförderte den Kuchen ohne Kleckern in den Mund und stöhnte wohlig. „Du hast Recht. Das ist gut.“ Er bot Ianto einen weiteren Bissen an.

„Ich musste Tosh bestechen, damit sie mir die Adresse gibt“, sagte Ianto, einen letzten Schluck aus Jacks Kaffeetasse nehmend. Vom erotischen Kuchen waren da nur noch ein paar Krümel und ein Klecks Erdbeerpüree übrig. „Und fast eine halbe Stunde anstehen, die Schlange ging bis zur nächsten Kreuzung.“ Er begann das Geschirr auf das Tablett zurück zu räumen. 

„Einen Moment.“ Jack stand auf und fasste ihn um die Taille, zog seinen Partner gegen sich zurück. „Du kannst mich nicht mit erotischem Kuchen füttern und dann verschwinden.“ Er küsste Ianto in den Nacken. „Ich spüre definitiv eine Wirkung dieser Tuka-Bohnen.“

„Tonka“, korrigierte Ianto und drehte sich zu ihm um, küsste ihn. „Wir sind nicht alleine“, erinnerte er Jack. „Rhearn lässt sich nicht ewig von Tosh bändigen. Und es ist noch einiges zu tun, bevor wir nach Hause gehen können.“ 

Mit erheblichem Bedauern ließ Jack ihn los und Ianto nahm das Tablett. „Reservier mir heute Nacht.“ Zufrieden sah er seinem jüngeren Partner nach. Ianto wirkte wieder mehr wie er selbst, nicht wie die schuldbewusste Version aus alten Tagen. Verdammt guter Kuchen. Grinsend schlenderte Jack zurück an seinen Schreibtisch und machte sich an die Arbeit. Noch ein paar Stunden, dann begann eine 14-Stunden-Freischicht für ihn. Und Jack gedachte jede Minute davon zu nutzen.

 

###

 

„Sie schläft endlich.“ Jack ließ sich quer übers Bett fallen und sah zu Ianto hoch, der aufrecht saß, mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfende lehnend. „Wie lange, bis unsere Tochter selbst lesen kann? Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Stimmbänder noch lange durchhalten.“

Sein Partner rollte über diese Übertreibung die Augen. „Es macht mehr Spaß, vorgelesen zu bekommen, als selbst zu lesen. Richte dich darauf ein, dass wir nicht mehr so schnell aus der Sache rauskommen.“ Er räusperte sich und schwieg einen Moment. „Ich… habe die hier… gefunden...“ Ianto zog die Schmuckschatulle hinter dem Kissen hervor und platzierte sie auf der nackten Brust seines Partners. 

Gefunden? Jack hatte sie nach dem desaströsen Ende seines Antrags unter dem Bett aufgesammelt und in einer Schublade zwischen seinen Socken und Taschentüchern verstaut. Nicht das originellste Versteck, aber wenigstens waren sie ihm dort aus den Augen. Und das hatte in diesem Moment gezählt. „Gefallen sie dir?“, fragte er mit mehr als nur einem Anflug Unsicherheit, was unerwartet kam. Ianto hatte sie sicherlich nicht grundlos hervor gekramt. Die Frage war, wollte er den Grund wissen? „Tosh hat mir beim Aussuchen geholfen“, fügte er hinzu, auf Zeit spielend. 

„Ich habe... nicht nachgesehen.“ Ianto wandte den Kopf ab, starrte auf seine angezogenen Knie. „Ich...“ Er stockte erneut, offensichtlich ohne die richtigen Worte gefunden zu haben. 

Der Waliser streckte die Hand aus, die er bisher zur Faust geschlossen gehalten hatte und legte behutsam einen zierlichen Silberring, verziert mit einem kleinen Diamanten in Blütenfassung, auf der Schatulle ab. 

Jack musste nicht fragen, um was es sich dabei handelte. Lisas Verlobungsring. Er hatte ihn schon einmal in der Hand gehalten…Aber wie passte Lisa in diese Situation, abgesehen davon… Oh. Daran hatte er keine Sekunde gedacht. „Was denkst du?“, fragte er leise. Jack setzte sich auf, legte die Schatulle und den Ring beiseite. „Bitte sag mir, was du denkst. Egal was es ist.“ Er wartete, den Atem unwillkürlich angehalten. War die Erklärung so einfach?

Ianto biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Jack, das letzte Mal als ich… jemand heiraten wollte… sie ist gestorben. Der Tag, an dem ich sie verloren habe… war der Tag an dem wir unserer Familie, unseren Freunden und Kollegen von unserer Verlobung erzählt haben.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich… ich erkläre das nicht gut.“

„Kann nicht passieren.“ Jack nahm Iantos Hände in seine. „Nicht mit mir. Du kannst mich nicht verlieren, du weißt das. Und der Doctor wird dir das gerne noch einmal bestätigen, wenn du ganz sicher sein willst. Ich komme immer wieder zurück. Du kannst das als ein Versprechen verstehen.“ Er musterte seinen Partner. „Ich dachte, du hast mit Lisas Tod… abgeschlossen.“ Es klang furchtbar unzureichend. Man konnte natürlich nie wirklich ganz mit dem Tod eines Menschen abschließen, den man geliebt hatte. Besonders nicht, wenn man diesen Menschen unter solchen Umständen verlor. 

„Das dachte ich auch“, erwiderte Ianto mit einem Anflug von Bitterkeit in der Stimme. „Ich wollte das alles vergessen und bis heute dachte ich… dass ich es hinter mir gelassen hätte.“ 

„Ihr Tod war nicht deine Schuld. Du hast alles getan, um sie zu retten – mehr als sonst jemand auf der Welt. Die Verantwortung für das, was damals in London passiert ist, liegt bei Yvonne und Torchwood.“ 

„Ich war damals ein Teil von Torchwood, Jack“, erinnerte ihn der jüngere Mann leise. „Und jetzt bin ich es wieder.“ Er sah auf. „Als du gestern Abend zurück in den Hub bist… Ich habe in meinen alten Sachen nach dem Ring gesucht, den ich ihr gegeben hatte. Es klingt albern, dass ich ihn aufbewahrt habe“, setzte er verlegen hinzu.

Jack drückte seine Finger und lächelte. „Hey, du sprichst mit einem Mann, der eine Hand in einem Einmachglas aufbewahrt hat.“ 

„Dein Doctor-Detektor. Ich dachte zuerst das ist ein Scherz um den Neuling zu ärgern.“ Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Glaub mir, dich zu ärgern war das absolut letzte, was ich wollte. Nun, wenn du gesagt hättest, ich wollte dich verführen…“ Jack zog Ianto zu sich herüber, rollte sie herum, bis der jüngere Mann unter ihm lag, und stützte die Ellbogen rechts und links von seinen Schultern auf. „Das war mehr, was mir vorschwebte.“

„Ist mir damals gar nicht aufgefallen“, behauptete Ianto mit einem Lachen. „Obwohl es so im Rückblick sehr schmeichelhaft ist, dass du dich von einem Dinosaurier fallen lassen hast, nur um mich auf den Rücken und unter dich zu bekommen“, neckte er. 

„Keiner meiner Glanzmomente. Wenn du mich nicht aufgefangen hättest, wäre ich wirklich in Erklärungsschwierigkeiten geraten.“ Jack küsste Ianto auf die Nase, der sie erwartungsgemäß kräuselte. Es war ein Kunststück, das Rhearn sich von ihrem Tad abgesehen hatte und auch schon recht gut beherrschte. Einfach nur, weil er es konnte, küsste er Iantos Nase erneut und sein Partner rollte mit den Augen. Was dazu führte, dass er ihn auf die Augenlider küsste. Und dann Iantos Mundwinkel und den kleinen Bogen seiner Oberlippe, damit sich nichts vernachlässigt fühlen konnte. Natürlich revanchierte sich Ianto.

Ein paar sehr angenehme Minuten später streckte Jack sich wieder neben ihm aus, ohne den Körperkontakt ganz zu verlieren. „Was war, nachdem du den Ring gefunden hattest?“, fragte er, eine Hand auf Iantos Brustkorb legend.

Der junge Waliser drehte den Kopf. „Beide. Sie waren beide noch da. Zusammen mit Fotos von uns in einem Umschlag, ganz und in einem Karton. Ich dachte eigentlich, ich hätte das alles weg geworfen.“ 

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Tosh und Gwen haben Lisas Sachen weggepackt. Du hast davon nichts mitbekommen, Owen hatte dir eine Spritze gegeben, und du hast zwei Tage lang geschlafen. In der Zeit haben wir deine Wohnung durchsucht. Wir wussten nicht, was du sonst noch aus London mitgebracht hattest.“

Ianto runzelte die Stirn. Seine Erinnerungen waren in großen Teilen nebelhaft, was diese Tage betraf. „Oh. Okay, aber ich dachte, ich hätte den Rest weg geworfen als wir in dieses Haus gezogen sind.“

„Ich weiß, aber ich habe alles wieder aufgesammelt und im Arbeitszimmer verstaut.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lisa ist ein Teil deiner Vergangenheit. Ohne sie wären wir uns vermutlich nie begegnet.“ 

Der jüngere Mann legte seine Hand über Jacks Finger. „Ich habe so etwas wie eine… Panikattacke bekommen. Ich konnte nicht mehr atmen und mein Herz raste und das nächste, was ich wusste, war dass ich auf dem Boden saß und Rhearn sich an meinen Arm klammerte. Einen Moment lang bin ich wieder dort gewesen“, sagte er leise und ein Schaudern ran durch ihn. „In dieser Kammer. Lisa war tot und Annie und das Blut..." Er brach ab. 

Jack zog ihn näher zu sich, spürte Iantos Herzschlag unter seiner Handfläche rasen. 

„Wir haben wirklich eine clevere Tochter, Jack“, fuhr Ianto fort. „Sie ist auf meinen Schoss geklettert und hat sich an mich gedrückt, bis ich... bis es aufhörte.“ 

„Es wäre mir lieber gewesen, sie hätte mich anrufen können.“

Zu seiner Überraschung lachte Ianto leise und brach die Anspannung im Raum. „Sie wird noch früh genug am Telefon festkleben, und wir sind dann nur nervende Anhängsel, die sie von ihren Freundinnen fernhalten.“ 

„Nicht meine Tochter“, entgegnete Jack bestimmt. „Sie wird niemals eines dieser pubertierenden Monster.“ Er tippte mit der Fingerspitze gegen Iantos Unterlippe, als sein Partner lachte. „Das ist besser.“ Er schwieg einen Moment. „Dann hast du gestern an Lisa gedacht?“, meinte er schließlich. Nicht gerade schmeichelhaft…

„Nicht bewusst.“ Ianto seufzte. „Eigentlich habe ich gar nichts gedacht. Ich wollte nur weg. Gott, du musst mich für einen totalen Idioten halten.“

„Es war keine gute Idee, dich so zu überrumpeln.“ Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. 

„Die Idee ist wundervoll“, widersprach Ianto. „Und ich kann verstehen, wenn das… das Thema damit durch ist.“

„Du solltest mich besser kennen, als zu denken, dass ich so leicht aufgebe.“ Jack beugte sich vor, presste einen Kuss auf Iantos Schüsselbein. 

„Es klingt völlig irrational, wenn ich es laut ausspreche“, sagte Ianto leise. „Aber ich   
habe einfach dieses Gefühl, dass etwas passiert, wenn ich ja sage. Muss dieser alte walisische Aberglaube sein, den meine Großmutter mir vererbt hat. Sie hat mich auch immer vor den Faeris gewarnt, die Kinder stehlen...“

Jack sah ihn an, schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich nehme dich mit jedem einzelnen walisischen Gen, das ich kriegen kann, abergläubisch oder nicht“, sagte er bestimmt. „Hey, wir müssen nichts überstürzen. Du kannst dich langsam an den Gedanken gewöhnen und wenn du dazu bereit bist, werde ich dich noch einmal fragen. Oder hau mir einfach auf den Kopf und sag: Ja, Jack. Einverstanden?“

Ianto nickte. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, hakte den Arm um Jacks Nacken. „Das klingt gut.“ 

„Wir können so lange verlobt sein, wie du willst. Keine Überraschungen mehr, du kannst für alle Eventualitäten planen.“ Er grinste. „Du hast bestimmt noch irgendwo die   
Adresse von dem Geschäft, in dem du Gwens Schwangerschafts-Brautkleid gekauft hast, nur für alle Fälle...“ Er lachte, als Ianto ihm ein Kissen über den Kopf zog. „Das war ein Witz!“ 

„Womit habe ich dich verdient?“ 

„Das frage ich mich jeden Tag.“ Jack zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn und danach waren nicht mehr viele Worte nötig.

 

Ende


	130. Snapshots 26

Titel: Snapshots 26  
Autor: Lady Charena (Oktober 2014)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter:   
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Alice Carter  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, humor

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

1\. Große und kleine Töchter

 

Jack war gerade in einen erbitterten Kampf mit einem äußerst störrischen Laken verwickelt, als sein Handy klingelte. Er machte sich frei – erleichtert über den kleinen Aufschub - und zog es aus der Tasche. "Hey, Missa", meldete er sich nach einem Blick aufs Display. "Geht es dir und Steven gut?"

"Es geht uns wunderbar, Dad", versicherte ihm Alice. "Ich dachte ich bin nicht diese Art von Tochter, die nur dann anruft, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Ich wollte hören, wie es euch geht." 

"Nein, aber ich weiß, ich bin diese Art von Vater." Jack schob die bereits frisch bezogenen Kissen beiseite und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. 

"Störe ich dich auch nicht? Bist du bei der Arbeit?" 

Jack lachte. "Du kannst mich immer stören. Und im Moment rettest du mich sogar, ich denke gerade hat ein Laken versucht, mich zu fressen."

"Ein Laken?", fragte Alice lachend. "Ist es ein Alien?"

"Nein. Ich bin Zuhause. Ianto hat mich dazu verdonnert das Bett frisch zu beziehen." Jack schnitt eine Grimasse.

"Awwww, armer Dad. Ianto zwingt dich, Hausarbeit zu machen?", neckte ihn seine Tochter. "Du stehst vollkommen unter seinem Pantoffel, sieh es ein."

"Mach dich nicht über deinen alten Vater lustig, du herzlose Göre", brummte Jack in gespieltem Ärger. 

"Gewöhn dich besser daran", erwiderte Alice lachend. "Rhearn wird nicht immer der süße kleine Engel bleiben, der sie jetzt ist. Apropos, wie geht es meiner kleinen Schwester?"

"Sie ist gesund und munter und wächst unglaublich schnell. Im Moment lernt sie gerade wie man Schuhe bindet. Sie hält uns beide auf Trab. Es ist verblüffend, dass du das alles mit Steven so gut alleine hin bekommen hast." Jack zupfte an einem losen Faden an einem Kissenbezug, der den Adleraugen seines Partners entgangen sein musste. "Ich glaube, du hast Rhearn eben zum ersten Mal als deine Schwester bezeichnet."

Alice schwieg einen Moment. "Das ist sie schließlich auch. Sie ist genauso deine Tochter wie ich es bin", erwiderte sie. "Und ich weiß, dass sie nicht hier ist, um mich zu ersetzen."

"Hast du das wirklich gedacht?", fragte Jack leise.

"Am Anfang. Gelegentlich. Vergiss nicht, dass ich sehr lange ein Einzelkind war. Und wir hatten gerade angefangen, uns wieder näher zu kommen. Vermutlich eine ganz normale Eifersuchts-Reaktion." Sie seufzte. „Allerdings ein bisschen später als bei den meisten Kindern.“

„Du hast dich gut geschlagen.“ Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob er etwas Ähnliches empfunden hatte, als Gray geboren wurde, aber es war zu viel Zeit vergangen. „Heißt das übrigens, es wäre okay, wenn du noch das eine oder andere Geschwisterchen bekommst?“

Es war einen Moment still. „Okay, ich hätte nie gedacht, diese Worte auszusprechen, aber… Bist du wieder schwanger, Dad?“

Alice klang nicht zu schockiert. Jack grinste. „Nur eine vorsorgliche Frage. Ianto findet, wir sollen noch ein bisschen warten, bis Rhearn fünf oder so ist. Wir befinden uns in Verhandlungen. Aber ich verspreche, du wirst rechtzeitig vorgewarnt, wenn es so weit ist.“

„Danke“, entgegnete seine Tochter trocken. „Hey, ich muss dich wieder dem gefährlichen Laken überlassen, Steven kommt bald nach Hause. Er und seine Freunde haben Fußball gespielt und in etwa einer Viertelstunde habe ich die Küche voll mit schmutzigen Jungs, die am Verhungern sind. Heute bin ich dran sie zu verpflegen.“

„Klingt als bräuchtest du mehr Glück als ich.“ Jack bückte sich, um eine Socke unter dem Bett hervor zu holen. Eine von Per-ver-cys Federn klebte daran. Der Erpel war besser nicht wieder in seiner Sockenschublade gewesen... 

„Ich denke, ich komme klar, du vergisst ich bin Lehrerin. Das habe ich jeden Tag.“ Alice lachte. „Gib Ianto und Rhearn einen dicken Kuss von mir und erinnere deine bessere Hälfte daran, dass er mir neue Fotos meiner kleinen Schwester schicken wollte. Das heißt, wenn dich das fiese Laken nicht vorher erledigt.“

„Das werde ich, kein Grund, mich zu beleidigen“, erwiderte Jack gespielt gekränkt. „Ich habe schon Laken erledigt, lange bevor du auf der Welt warst, junge Dame. Ich kann sogar mit Kissenbezügen umgehen.“

„Viel Glück, Dad. Du bist ein tapferer Hausmann. Ich sehe jetzt, wieso Ianto dich liebt“, spottete Alice liebevoll. „Aber nimm dich vor den Knöpfen in Acht, die sind heimtückisch.“ 

„Ich bin gut in Schlafzimmern.“ Jack grinste. „Und ich liebe dich, Missa. Gib Steven einen Kuss von mir und wenn er brav ist, bekommt er bald die Fußballschuhe, die er sich gewünscht hat.“

„Ich sehe, er hat euch auch angepumpt. Aber er wird sich noch ein bisschen gedulden müssen. Bye, Dad.“ 

„Bye, Missa.“ Jack legte das Handy beiseite und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd die federngeschmückte Socke. Wo war die andere? Er stand auf und kniete sich auf den Boden, um unter das Bett zu spähen.

„Warte, lass mich raten“, ertönte hinter ihm die trockene Stimme seines Partners. „Du hast dich doch noch entschlossen, mit Yoga anzufangen? Du versuchst wirklich alles, um dich vor der Arbeit zu drücken und willst dich unter dem Bett verstecken? Du hast etwas verloren? Eines davon? Keines davon? Sag schon, die Spannung ist nicht auszuhalten.“ Nicht, dass sich davon etwas in Iantos Miene oder seiner Haltung zeigte. 

Jack setzte sich auf die Fersen zurück und wedelte mit der Socke. Die zweite war und blieb verschwunden. (Ianto fand sie später in Rhearns Zimmer, wo sie einer Barbie als Schlafsack diente.) „Ich habe etwas gefunden.“ Er sah grinsend zu seinem Partner hoch. „Sonst kommt dir nichts in den Sinn, wenn du mich auf den Knien vor dir hast?“

„Nope. Nichts.“ Der junge Waliser schüttelte den Kopf. „Brauchst du noch lange?“

„Alice hat angerufen und mich aufgehalten.“ Jack stand auf und steckte die Socke in die Tasche. „Sie denkt übrigens, dass du mich liebst weil ich so ein perfekter Hausmann bin.“ Er trat zu Ianto, hakte den Arm um seinen Nacken. „Was sagst du dazu?“

„Dass deine Tochter dich nicht so gut kennt wie sie denkt“, entgegnete Ianto ungerührt. „Und dass sich dieses Bett nicht von alleine frisch beziehen wird.“ 

„Stimmt. Betten, die sich selbst beziehen, gibt es erst in zweihundert Jahren, grobe Schätzung.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die alten Laken noch ein wenig schmutziger machen?“

„Deine andere Tochter wartet im Wohnzimmer auf uns. Willst du riskieren, dass sie nachsehen kommt, wo wir so lange bleiben?“

„Wir könnten wirklichwirklich schnell sein…“ 

„Oder auch gleich auf die Erfindung der selbstbeziehenden Betten warten.“ Ianto küsste ihn und löste sich aus Jacks Griff. „Setz deinen Hintern in Bewegung.“

„Grausam, Mister Jones, sehr grausam“, rief Jack ihm grinsend nach und griff erneut nach dem Laken. Gut, dass ihn sein Team nicht so sehen konnte…

 

Ende

 

 

2\. Haustiere

 

„Wo steckt Rhearn? Sie ist noch nicht in dem Alter, in dem sie ihren Dada nicht mehr begrüßt, wenn er endlich von der Arbeit nach Hause kommt, oder?“ Jack warf einen Blick unter den Küchentisch, doch auch dort keine Spur von Rhearn.

Ianto sah auf. Er war mit dem Entkalken der Kaffeemaschine beschäftigt. „Keine Sorge. Sie ist nur gerade dabei, zu testen ob Percy 2 wasserdicht ist. Auf der Terrasse, in einem Eimer.“

„Percy... 2?“, wiederholte Jack gedehnt. Sie hatten noch eines dieser Entenmonster im Haus?

„Er ist aus Plüsch“, meinte Ianto mit einem Grinsen, als er den wenig begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck seines Partners sah. „Harmlos.“

„Bist du sicher?“ Jack legte die Hände auf Iantos Hüften, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn zur Begrüßung. „Ganz sicher?“

„Absolut sicher. Muss ich dich vor der kleinen, bösen Ente beschützen, alter Mann?“ Jack biss ihn zur Strafe ins Ohrläppchen und Ianto schubste ihn lachend zur Seite. „Ohne zu viel versprechen zu wollen, aber es könnte sein, dass sich ihre Besessenheit mit Enten ihrem normalen Ende zuneigt.“

„Wirklich?“ Eine Aussicht, die Jack sehr aufmunterte.

„Ich denke. Wir haben einen neuen Trinkbecher für sie ausgesucht und sie hat den mit Enten drauf stehen lassen und stattdessen einen genommen, auf dem blaue und gelbe Ponys sind.“ Ianto sah ihn an. „Und nein, wir kaufen ihr kein Pony, damit sie die Enten schneller vergisst!“

Jack grinste. „Es könnte im Garten wohnen und uns das Rasenmähen sparen...“, begann er neckend, aber sein Partner unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Wenn du denkst, es ist unangenehm Entenhäufchen aufzuwischen, dann warte bis du Pferdeäpfel schaufelst“, warnte ihn der Waliser.

Das… blitzte eine Erinnerung in Jack auf… hatte er tatsächlich schon gemacht. 

Die Torchwood Muränen – Guppy und Holroyd - hatten ihn zur Strafe mehr als einmal den Stall ausmisten lassen, wenn er mit einem Kater zur Arbeit erschien. In den Zeiten von Pferd und Wagen statt Autos... Sie hatten gewusst, dass er diese Aufgabe verabscheute, nicht weil es körperliche und zu einem gewissen Grad schmutzige Arbeit war, sondern weil das Pferd so hinterhältig und bissig und gemein wie seine Besitzerinnen war. Er war einmal sogar gestorben, als es plötzlich scheute, während er frisches Stroh verteilte und ausschlug, ihn mit einem Huf am Kopf treffend. Alice und Emily waren erstaunlicherweise sofort zur Stelle gewesen, hatten ihn mit kaltem, klinischem Eifer beobachtet, als er die Augen öffnete und seinen schmerzenden Kopf betastete, sein Haar voll Blut und Knochensplittern, aber völlig ohne Wunde. Er war bis heute davon überzeugt, dass eine der beiden etwas getan hatte, um das Tier zu reizen. Eins ihrer verdammten Experimente... Ein Schauder lief durch ihn. Nein, Rhearn kam definitiv nicht in die Nähe eines Ponys oder Pferdes, nicht so lange er ein Wörtchen mitzureden hatte.

„Jack?“ Ianto schüttelte ihn an der Schulter. „Hey, was ist los?“ 

Jack blinzelte und sah ihn an. „Nichts, ich habe nur an etwas gedacht.“ Er lächelte. „Es ist gut, dass Torchwood nicht mehr mit Pferd und Wagen ausrücken muss. So war das nämlich, als ich hier anfing. Es gab immer einen Jungen, der im Stall wohnte, das Pferd fütterte, es striegelte, den Wagen und die Kutsche sauber hielt und so weiter.“ 

„Einer meiner Vorgänger, also“, entgegnete Ianto trocken. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Bei den Preisen für Kraftstoff sollten wir vielleicht wieder darauf zurückgreifen.“

„Oh nein, auf keinen Fall“, sagte Jack sofort.

„Wieso?“

„Es gab damals in den Kutschen keine Liegesitze“, erklärte der Captain mit großem Ernst. 

Ianto lehnte sich lachend in seine Seite. „Oh, ich schaudere zu denken wie du in diesen primitiven Zeiten zurecht gekommen bist.“ 

Jack schlang zufrieden den Arm um die Taille seines Partners. „Was haben wir eigentlich gemacht, bevor wir eine Tochter hatten“, murmelte er, das Gesicht gegen Iantos Haare gelegt.

„Wir haben gearbeitet“, erwiderte Ianto. „Die meiste Zeit. Und wir hatten Sex in deinem Büro und in deinem Bunker.“ Er drehte den Kopf herum und sah Jack an. „Und wenn wir weder das eine noch das andere getan haben, fühlten wir uns alleine und miserabel“, er sagte die letzten Worte sehr leise, sein Blick Jacks suchend.

Jack nickte und küsste ihn und weitere Erinnerungen wurden von Rhearn unterbrochen, die mit einer – pardon - zwei klatschnassen Enten im Schlepptau in die Küche stürmte. Eine im Arm, die andere watschelte aus eigenem Antrieb hinter ihr her, aber beide hinterließen eine feuchte Spur auf dem Fußboden.

Ianto löste sich seufzend von seinem Partner und holte ein Geschirrtuch, während Jack die Erfahrung machte, dass selbst Plüschenten ihre heimtückische Seite hatten. Percy 2 entleerte kaltes Wasser, dass er im Eimer in sich aufgesogen hatte, über Jacks Hose, als Rhearn eifrig das Kuscheltier in die Hand ihres Dadas drückte, um Hallo zu sagen...

 

Ende


	131. Alte Bärte müssen ab (It’s starting to look a lot like Christmas)

Titel: Alte Bärte müssen ab (It’s starting to look a lot like Christmas)

Autor: Lady Charena (November 2014)

Fandom: Tupperwood

Episode: ---

Wörter:800

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Team

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash, humor

 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

 

 

Ianto nahm Tosh den Schirm ab und hielt ihn, während sich seine Freundin und Kollegin aus ihrem nassen Mantel schälte.

 

„Ich habe dir etwas zu Essen beiseite gestellt“, meinte der Waliser. „Setz dich zu den anderen, ich stecke es nur rasch zum Aufwärmen in die Mikrowelle und hänge deine Jacke zum Trocknen auf.“

 

Tosh nahm ihre Brille ab und rieb die Gläser an ihrem Oberteil trocken. „Gegenvorschlag“, erwiderte sie. „Du setzt dich wieder hin und ich mache das selbst, du musst mich schließlich nicht bedienen.“

 

„Ich habe schon gegessen und es macht mir wirklich nichts aus.“ Ianto sah nach unten, als ein Päckchen aus der Tasche von Toshs Mantel und auf den Boden fiel. „Hoffentlich war da nichts Zerbrechliches drin.“

 

„Oh, das lag vor der Tür des Tourismusbüros, als ich gekommen bin. Lehnte einfach so gegen den Türrahmen. Ist nicht für mich.“ Tosh strich sich eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

 

Ianto hob es auf und sah auf das Adressetikett. „Irgendwann bringe ich Jack sicher bei, unsere Privatadresse zu verwenden, wenn er wieder im Internet einkauft“, meinte er mit einem Seufzen. „Wie oft hat er Owen gepredigt, dass er keine Pizza in den Hub bestellen soll, aber gilt das auch für… Captain Wonderpants?“

 

„Ist das für mich?“ Jack tauchte plötzlich hinter Ianto auf und griff nach dem Päckchen, das sein Partner in der Hand hielt. Offenbar genügte es jetzt schon, seinen Namen auszusprechen, um ihn wie ein Springteufelchen auftauchen zu lassen.

 

Ianto reichte es kommentarlos weiter und Jack trollte sich zufrieden.

 

Tosh sah ihm hinterher und hob eine Augenbraue. „Was war das?“, fragte sie amüsiert. „Wonderpants?“ Ihren scharfen Augen war der Aufdruck auf dem Karton nicht entgangen.

 

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber Jack ist vermutlich zum ersten Mal darauf scharf, Unterwäsche an statt aus zu ziehen“, erwiderte der junge Waliser trocken.

 

„Okay, ich bereue das vermutlich gleich, aber: Warum?“ Tosh musterte neugierig ihren Freund.

 

„Er hat im Internet einen Weihnachtsmann-Slip gefunden“, erwiderte Ianto, sein Tonfall verdächtig neutral.

 

„Mit Bart?“, platzte Tosh lachend heraus.

 

„Und Mütze“, entgegnete Ianto ernst, aber es funkelte schelmisch in seinen Augen.

 

„Bitte schick mir ein Foto“, bat die Computerexpertin lachend. „Das muss ich sehen.“

 

„Oh, tu dir keinen Zwang an.“ Ianto sah über die Schulter. „Er ist gerade dabei, seine Neuerwerbung vorzuführen.“

 

Tosh eilte in den Hauptraum des Hubs, während Ianto langsamer folgte, den Kopf schüttelnd. Er hängte Toshs Mantel über die Lehne ihres Stuhls, stellte den Regenschirm in den Papierkorb, wo er in Ruhe trocknen konnte. Erst dann trat er zu den anderen.

 

„Whoa, Harkness, pack das bloß weg, wir sind beim Mittagessen“, protestierte Owen. Der Arzt sprang auf, die Stäbchen abwehrend hochhaltend.

 

Gwen starrte zuerst mit offenem Mund, dann lachte sie los und hielt sich rasch die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht ihre gebratenen Nudeln durch die Gegend zu spucken.

 

Tosh machte Fotos mit dem Handy.

 

Andy warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Boss und schnappte sich ungerührt den Karton mit Reis, um seinen Teller aufzufüllen.

 

Rhearn, die bisher neben ihm gesessen hatte und sich rundum von den anderen füttern ließ, sah überrascht die Erwachsenen an. Dann ihren Dada, der eine Art lustigen Tanz aufführte und sie rutschte von der Couch, um zu ihm zu laufen und mit zu spielen.

 

Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und genoss die Aussicht, während Jack wie ein Pfau vor ihren Kollegen auf und ab stolzierte. Hinten bestand das Machwerk nur aus ein paar strategisch angebrachten Schnüren, die alles an Ort und Stelle hielten.

 

Jack drehte sich zu ihm um - was zu neuerlichem Stöhnen bei Owen und haltlosen Kicheranfällen bei den weiblichen Teammitgliedern führte. „Und?“, fragte er.

 

Bevor Ianto darauf antworten konnte, schob sich Rhearn um die Beine ihres Vaters herum und griff neugierig nach dem komischen weißen Ding, das ihr vor der Nase hing.

 

Ianto seufzte - und zückte sein Handy, um Jacks überraschtes Gesicht zu fotografieren, als sich nicht nur der Bart von seinem Platz verabschiedete, sondern der ganze Slip nach unten rutschte - bevor er seinem Partner höflich sein Jackett anbot. Gefolgt von einem strengen Blick, damit Jack nicht etwa auf Ideen kam.

 

Jack grinste, warf sich das Jackett über die Schulter und spazierte seelenruhig in Richtung seines Büros davon, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass Tosh ihn mit ihrem Handy filmte. Rhearn marschierte hinter ihrem Dada her, den flauschigen Rauschebart, den sie unbeabsichtigt abgerissen hatte, fest in ihrer kleinen Faust…

 

 

Ende


	132. Von lüsternen Brautjungfern und mordlustigem Obst

Titel: Von lüsternen Brautjungfern und mordlustigem Obst  
Autor: Lady Charena (November 2014)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Worte: 1402  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash  
  
Summe: Jack ist auf der Jagd und Tosh hat ein Problem.   
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
Als Jack die Stufen zur Küchennische hoch kam, fand er dort bereits Tosh. Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu, war offensichtlich in ein Telefongespräch vertieft. Ein unangenehmes Gespräch, wie es ihm schien, denn sie strangulierte eben eine Haarsträhne mit der freien Hand.  
  
„Nein, Ma. Ich komme alleine zu Sukis Hochzeit. Ja, das ist sicher. Nein. Du musst mir keinen Begleiter besorgen. Ich kann...“ Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte Jack. „Ma, ich rufe dich heute Abend an, ich muss jetzt zurück an die Arbeit.“ Erleichtert beendete sie den Anruf. „Bist du gekommen, um mich zu retten?“  
  
„Ich stehe hier nicht um zu lauschen, ich wollte dich nur nicht stören.“ Jack hob die Hände. „Ehrlich. Ianto und Rhearn sind einkaufen und es gibt nichts außer Papierkram für mich zu tun, also dachte ich, die Gelegenheit wäre günstig... um nach zu sehen, wo er dieses Mal die Kekse versteckt hat.“  
  
„Soll ich dir dabei helfen?“ Toshs Lächeln war ein wenig bemüht. „Ich kenne alle seine guten Verstecke.“  
  
Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich wusste doch, dass er dich mehr liebt als mich“, meinte er grinsend. Dann trat er neben sie, legte den Arm um ihre Taille und zog Tosh einen Moment in seine Seite, um sie auf die Schläfe zu küssen. „Bist du okay?“  
  
„Ich weiß, meine Mutter meint es gut“, sagte Tosh. „Aber seit zwei Wochen ruft sie mich fast jeden Tag an, um nachzufragen, ob ich zur Hochzeit meiner Cousine komme und ob ich jemand mitbringe. Und glaub mir, es ist nicht nur, damit meine Tante die Tischordnung festlegen kann.“   
  
„Hast du Kathy gefragt, ob sie Lust hat, mit dir hin zu gehen?“ Jack warf ihr über die Schulter einen Blick zu, dann stöberte er im Schrank hinter einer Reihe Kartons voll mit Müllbeuteln. Benötigten sie davon wirklich so viele?  
  
„Du suchst an der falschen Stelle.“ Tosh verschränkte die Arme. „Sie muss arbeiten. –Ausgerechnet an diesem Wochenende ist Urlaubssperre wegen eines Rugbyspiels gegen England. Auch für Detectives. Sie darf sich die Zeit in einer der VIP-Lounges um die Ohren schlagen und das Kindermädchen für Politiker und andere Promis spielen.“  
  
„Grausam. Sie kann sich das Spiel bei Champagner und Kaviarhäppchen ansehen.“ Jack schloss den Schrank und öffnete den Hängeschrank mit den Tassen. Das wäre zwar ein sehr offensichtliches Versteck… „Owen?“  
  
„Nicht dein Ernst. Der einzige Weg ihn zu einer Hochzeit zu schleppen, ist geknebelt und gefesselt. Nicht mal um der kostenlosen Drinks wegen.“ Tosh schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Kinky.“ Jack stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ganz sicher zu sein, dass da nichts hinter den Tassen war.   
  
„Ich kann alleine hingehen, ich bin erwachsen.“ Die Computertechnikerin lachte. „Übrigens, ganz kalt.“  
  
Jack zog eine Schublade auf und wühlte sich durch einen Stapel Bestellmenüs. „Wie wäre es mit Andy? Deine Mutter wird ihn lieben. Er ist so ein Schwiegermutter-Typ.“  
  
„Noch so eine Bemerkung, und ich vergesse, dass Ianto Blutspritzer in der Küche hasst“, drohte ihm Tosh lachend.   
  
„Entschuldigung.“ Jack hob beide Hände, wirkte aber nicht im Geringsten schuldbewusst. Er zog eine Schnute. „Wolltest du mir nicht beim Suchen helfen?“  
  
„Und verderbe dir damit den Spaß?“ Tosh rückte lächelnd ihre Brille zurecht. „Außerdem kann ich dann wahrheitsgemäß sagen, dass ich keinen Finger gerührt habe und völlig unschuldig bin, wenn Ianto hinter deinen kleinen Raubzug kommt.“  
  
„Das ist Meuterei, das ist dir klar?“   
  
„Aye, Aye, mein Captain“, kam es trocken von der Computerexpertin.  
  
Jack schüttelte grinsend einen von Rhearns Trinkbechern, der bei den Tassen stand. Er war doppelwandig und wenn man ihn wie eine Schneekugel drehte, wirbelten grüne Fische durch eine blassblaue Flüssigkeit. Es gab für Kinder wirklich die coolsten Sachen… Seufzend stellte er ihn zurück. „Ich versuche nur zu helfen.“ Jack sah Tosh an. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir Ianto ausleihe? Aber nur für die Hochzeit und nur wenn du versprichst, ihn unbeschädigt zurück zu bringen.“  
  
„Ich kann wirklich gut auf mich selbst aufpassen, Jack, ich brauche keine Begleitung", meinte sie amüsiert. „Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Ianto begeistert ist, wenn er von dir "ausgeliehen" wird."  
  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste dann triumphierend, als er eine Packung Kekse hinter einem Stapel Geschirrtücher entdeckte. Irgendwie war der Karton aber doch sehr leicht, da konnten nicht mehr viele drin sein. „Ich dachte, es hilft ihm vielleicht, seine Abnei... äh... seine Bedenken zu verringern…" Er kratzte mit dem Fingernagel an dem Klebestreifen, der die Packung verschloss. Wer klebte eine angebrochene Keksverpackung zu? „Du weißt, was ich meine. Eine Hochzeit als Anschauungsmaterial." Hah, Sieg! Jack schüttelte den Klebestreifen ab. Oder versuchte es zumindest. Das Ding blieb an seinem Hosenbein kleben.  
  
"Du meinst, Hochzeiten zu besuchen hilft ihm? Wobei? Um sich langsam an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass er auch heiraten wird?" Tosh lachte. Sie konnte sich Iantos Reaktion vorstellen, wenn sie ihm davon erzählte. Irgendwo zwischen verlegen und sauer. "Hast du das aus einem dieser Ratgeber, die Leuten mit Flugangst empfehlen, Filme über Flugkatastrophen anzusehen? Ich denke wirklich nicht, dass das funktioniert."  
  
Jack schüttelte die Kekspackung, aus der ihm aber nur die leeren Plastikeinsätze entgegen fielen - und ein gelbes Post-it, in der Mitte gefaltet. Keine Kekse! "Vergleichst du gerade eine Hochzeit mit einem Flugzeugabsturz? Erzähl das bitte nicht Ianto oder er heiratet mich nie." Er faltete den Notizzettel auf. "Nächstes Mal mehr Glück, Cariad", stand in Iantos Handschrift dort. Jack warf beides in den Papierkorb. Bückte sich dann, um den Zettel wieder heraus zu fischen und ihn in die Hosentasche zu stecken. Dafür würde sein Partner bezahlen! Vielleicht tapezierte er Iantos Lieblingsanzug mit Post-its, wenn sein Partner diese Dinger so mochte. Oder besser noch, er tapezierte Iantos nackten Körper damit, nachdem er ihn ans Bett gefesselt hatte…   
  
Tosh hatte das Ganze amüsiert beobachtet. Manchmal benahm sich Jack wirklich wie ein kleiner Junge! "Das war nicht meine Absicht." Sie würde es sich überlegen und Ianto fragen, was er darüber dachte. Zugegeben, es wäre schön, jemand an der Seite zu wissen, dem gegenüber sie nicht zensieren musste, was sie dachte und sagte. Andererseits wie sollte sie ihrer Mutter beibringen, dass Ianto ihr bester Freund und ein Kollege war, aber eben nur das... Nicht nur Andy war der Traum aller Schwiegermütter…  
  
Sein Scheitern akzeptierend, spähte Jack in den Kühlschrank. Leider war dessen Inhalt ebenso enttäuschend. Obst für Rhearn. Milch und Kaffeesahne. Eine Packung ganze Kaffeebohnen. Zwei schlappe Scheiben Sandwichbrot in einer aufgerissenen Plastiktüte. Kein Wunder, dass Ianto einkaufen gegangen war.   
  
Er schnappte sich einen Apfel, rieb ihn flüchtig gegen seinen Ärmel und schloss die Tür des Kühlschranks. "Wenn er ja sagt", murmelte Jack um einen großen Bissen Apfel herum. "Dann versprich mir eines..." Er verschluckte sich, bevor er den Satz zu Ende bringen konnte und begann zu husten und Apfelstückchen durch die Gegend zu spucken.  
  
"Dass ich mich vor jede lüsterne Brautjungfer werfe, die sich an ihn ran macht?", erwiderte Tosh, während Jack mit tränenden Augen nach Luft rang.   
  
"Brautjungfern, Trauzeugen, wer auch immer." Jack starrte den Apfel in seiner Hand missmutig an, als hätte das Obst einen heimtückischen Mordanschlag auf ihn verübt und würde darauf lauern, es gleich noch einmal zu versuchen. Mit einem Keks wäre ihm das nicht passiert! Und Ianto bestand darauf, ihrer Tochter diese gefährlichen Dinger zum Essen zu geben? Er räusperte sich und warf den angebissenen Apfel in den Mülleimer. „Ich bin sicher, er hat einen frisch gereinigten Anzug im Schrank und sticht damit möglicherweise den Bräutigam aus.“  
  
"Dir ist aber schon klar, dass in dem Fall meine Mutter mir dann niemals glaubt, dass nichts zwischen Ianto und mir läuft?" Tosh verschränkte die Arme. „Sie wird anfangen, meine Hochzeit zu planen!“  
  
Jack sah sie an und lächelte. "Das Risiko gehe ich ein. Solange du nicht vergisst, mir viele Fotos mitzubringen."  
  
Kopfschüttelnd hängte sich Tosh bei ihm ein. "Komm mit, ich hab noch ein paar der Kekse, die Andys Mutter gebacken hat, in meiner Schublade. Ich will nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, wenn du verhungert bist, bevor Ianto und Rhearn zurück sind."  
  
"Oh, du bist definitiv mein Liebling..." Jack küsste sie auf die Haare und führte sie lachend nach unten in den Hauptraum des Hubs.   
  
  
Ende


	133. Über Geschmack streitet man nicht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack und Gwen haben eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit…

Titel: Über Geschmack streitet man nicht

Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2015)

Fandom: Tupperwood

Episode: ---

Wörter: 1342

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Team

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash, humor

Summe: Jack und Gwen haben eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit…

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

„Oh, endlich. Danke, Gwen. Du rettest unser Leben.“ Jack griff als erster nach einem der Becher, die Gwen auf einem Papptablett auf den Tisch stellte. Er wunderte sich flüchtig, dass sich der Pappbecher kalt anfühlte, aber das war der Nachteil eines Trips quer über den Plass, um Kaffee zu holen. Vielleicht hätten sie warten sollen, bis Ianto wieder da war, aber Gwen hatte sich freiwillig erboten, für sie alle Kaffee zu holen. 

Er nahm einen großen Schluck - und spuckte ihn fast quer über den Tisch. Mit großer Mühe schluckte er das teuflische Gebräu in seinem Mund hinunter und rang nach Luft. "WAS IST DAS?" Jack starrte den Becher in seiner Hand an, als könnte er ihn beißen.

"Hauptsächlich Wirsing", meinte Gwen, unberührt am Strohhalm ihres Bechers nippend. "Außerdem Ingwer, Acai-Beeren und eine Reihe gesunder Kräuter."

"Im Kaffee?", fragte Jack fassungslos.

"Das ist ein Superfood-Smoothie, Jack, kein Kaffee. Das ist viel besser für uns."

Hilfesuchend sah Jack Tosh und Owen an. Der Arzt schob den Becher, den er sich genommen hatte, mit spitzen Fingern von sich, ohne daraus getrunken zu haben. Tosh probierte vorsichtig und schnitt eine Grimasse, die sie rasch hinter vorgehaltener Hand versteckte.

Vielleicht wurde er den Geschmack los, wenn er sich die Zunge abwischte... Aber woran? Sein Ärmel oder ein Blatt Papier... "Wie kann etwas gesund sein, das so schmeckt."

„Es kann keinem von uns schaden, mehr auf seine Ernährung zu achten.“ Gwen sah Jack an. „Außerdem will ich nicht nach der Geburt so in die Breite gehen, wie du.“

„Wie bitte?“ Beleidigt knallte Jack den Becher zurück auf den Tisch und die schleimige, grüne Flüssigkeit spritzte über seine Finger. 

„Naja, wenn du ehrlich bist...“ Gwen musterte ihren Boss kritisch. „Du hast da schon ein paar Röllchen entwickelt.“ 

„Das habe ich nicht. Ich wiege kein Gramm mehr als vor Rhearns Geburt. Etwas anderes ist gar nicht möglich. Schließlich kehrt mein Körper immer wieder zum Ausgangsstadium zurück, wenn ich... regeneriere.“ 

„Das ist eine Form der Diät, die sich schwer vermarkten ließe“, flüsterte Owen Tosh zu. „Sterben für die perfekte Taille.“ Er erhielt von der Computerexpertin einen Stoß in die Rippen. „Andy wird sich schwarzärgern, dass er das verpasst hat.“

„Mach dir nichts draus“, erwiderte Gwen. „Das ist das gefestigte Leben. Rhys hat auch ein paar Pfund zugelegt, als wir zusammengezogen sind.“

„Ein paar ist gut.“ Jack zog den Bauch ein und sah prüfend an sich herab. Hah. Er hatte einen wesentlich jüngeren Liebhaber und eine kleine Tochter, die ihn auf Trab hielten, ganz zu schweigen von all der Rennerei bei der Arbeit. „Müssen die ganzen Abendessen sein, die er alleine isst, weil du wieder einmal zu spät nach Hause gekommen bist.“

Er hob den Blick - gerade rechtzeitig, um Gwens Becher auf sich zukommen zu sehen.

\---

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich? Fünf?“ Ianto warf Jack ein Handtuch zu, als der aus der Dusche im Bunker kam. „Ich war doch nur zwanzig Minuten weg.“ 

Jack schmollte. „Muss ich mir anhören, dass ich fett bin?“

„Hinsetzen.“ Ianto deutete auf die Pritsche, die jetzt hauptsächlich ein paar von Rhearns Plüschtieren als Bett diente. Gehorsam ließ sich Jack auf die Kante plumpsen. Wenn Ianto so streng klang, konnte der Tag nur noch besser werden. Oder er steckte in gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten. 

„Ich kann das auch selbst machen“, wandte Jack ein, als Ianto vor ihn trat und begann, sein Haar trocken zu reiben. Er zuckte zusammen. „Aua. Du hast mir ein paar Haare ausgerissen, denke ich.“

„Dann halt still.“ Ianto ließ das Handtuch auf Jacks Schultern fallen. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Du bist der Chef hier, du kannst dich nicht so benehmen.“

„Oh, wenigstens einer, der sich daran erinnert. Kannst du es Gwen sagen? Sie hat angefangen.“ Jack sah zu ihm hoch, die Augen weit und blau und unschuldig. Rhearn kam damit auch immer durch...

Ianto verpasste ihm einen Klaps gegen die Schulter und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. „Das klingt sehr erwachsen.“

Jack begann sich die Haare selbst trocken zu reiben, sah zu ihm hoch - und grinste. „Du musst zugeben, es ist irgendwie schon witzig.“

„Das ihr beide euch wie Kleinkinder benehmt und Gwen dir ihren Smoothie über den Kopf gekippt hat? Nein, das ist traurig. Sehr traurig“, wiederholte der Waliser kopfschüttelnd, seine strenge Miene beibehaltend. Er räusperte sich. Bei Gelegenheit würde er sich mit Tosh das Video des internen CCTV Systems ansehen, er konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass sie eine Kopie davon zog. „Bei ihr kann man es mit den überreichlich vorhandenen Schwangerschaftshormonen erklären. Welche Entschuldigung hast du?“

„Vorübergehende Unzurechnungsfähigkeit wegen eines ernsthaften Koffeinmangels?“ Jack warf das Handtuch neben sich auf die Pritsche und legte die Hände auf Iantos Hüften. „Das Zeug, das sie uns zu Trinken mitgebracht hat, war echt widerlich. Aber ich denke, es ist gut für die Haare. Siehst du, wie sie glänzen? Ganz ohne Shampoo. Wir haben übrigens hier unten nur noch Rhearns Babyshampoo...“

Ianto stoppte ihn mit einem Kuss. „Du bist und bleibst ein Kindskopf“, murmelte er liebevoll. „Und jetzt zieh dich wieder an. Es ist mitten am Tag, unsere Tochter wartet oben und die Arbeit ruft.“

„Lass sie rufen.“ Jack sah zu seinem Partner hoch. „Wir haben schon lange keine private Zeit mehr hier unten verbracht.“

Der junge Waliser legte seine Hände über Jacks, löste sie von seinen Hüften. „Komm schon, Casanova“, meinte er, einen Schritt rückwärts machend. „Und übrigens riechst du immer noch ein wenig nach Gemüse, das verdirbt mir die Stimmung“, setzte Ianto mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

Jack stand auf. „Ich gehe nochmal duschen. Noch besser, du kommst mit unter die Dusche.“ 

„Dada? Tad?“ Ein Schatten tauchte über ihnen in der Öffnung zum Bunker auf.

Iantos Kopf ruckte hoch und er war bereits halb die Leiter hoch, bevor Jack sich ganz umwandte. „Cariad. Stopp!“ Er schwang sich auf den Rand des Einstiegs und fing Rhearn ab, die neugierig nach unten spähte. „Hey, stopp, das ist weit genug. Wir sind beide hier.“ Ianto schob seine Tochter ein Stück von der Öffnung weg. „Das ist gefährlich, okay? Jack! Beweg deinen... du weißt schon was... endlich die Leiter hoch.“ Er sah Rhearn an. „Und wieso schwirrst du hier unbeaufsichtigt herum, hm? Wolltest du nicht mit Tante Tosh malen?“

Rhearn zuckte mit den Schultern, dann drehte sie sich herum, deutete auf den Schreibtisch. „Keine Malfarbe.“

Richtig. Der kleine Plastikkoffer mit all den vielen verschiedenen bunten Stiften und Wachskreiden stand auf dem Schreibtisch. „Wir holen sie gleich“, versprach Ianto.

Jack tauchte neben ihnen auf. „Hi, baban.“ Er küsste seine Tochter auf die Wange. „Meine Schuld, ich habe vergessen den Deckel zu schließen. Aber ich hatte Smoothie in den Augen und der Ingwer brannte, das tat wirklich weh.“

„Ich bin nach dir runter geklettert und habe es auch vergessen.“ Ianto wartete, bis Jack stand und reichte Rhearn zu ihm hoch, bevor er ebenfalls aufstand. „Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen, ich habe wirklich Angst, dass sie eines Tages da runterfällt.“

Rhearn kuschelte sich zufrieden an ihren Vater. „Dada's warm“, verkündete sie und rümpfte dann die Nase. „Stinkst.“

„Da hast du es.“ Ianto nahm seine Tochter wieder entgegen. „Du gehst dich waschen - gründlich, dieses Mal - und ich kümmere mich mit dieser jungen Dame hier um den Kaffee.“

„Sag deinem Tad, er ist ein Spielverderber. Aber ich vergebe ihm. Ich brauche jetzt wirklich einen Kaffee.“ Jack strich seiner Tochter über die Wange und kletterte dann erneut die Leiter hinunter - dieses Mal schloss er den Deckel hinter sich. 

Ianto stellte Rhearn neben sich auf den Boden. „Ich frage mich wirklich, wie ich dir so jemals beibringen soll, dass man mit Essen nicht spielt“, meinte er und holte die Box mit den Malstiften vom Tisch. 

Ende


	134. Wedding Cake and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto erfährt, dass Jack ihn als Begleiter an Tosh verliehen hat…

Titel: Wedding Cake and Confessions

Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2015)

Fandom: Tupperwood

Episode: ---

Wörter: 2411

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash, humor

Summe: Ianto erfährt, dass Jack ihn als Begleiter an Tosh verliehen hat…

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

„Ianto? Hast du eine Minute?“ 

Der junge Waliser drehte sich um und sah Jack fragend an. „Sag bitte nicht, du hast schon wieder den ganzen Kaffee getrunken“, meinte er, die Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen. „Das kann nicht gesund sein, nicht einmal für dich.“

Jack schloss zu ihm auf. „Ausnahmsweise hat meine Bitte nichts mit Kaffee zu tun.“ Er schob die Handflächen unter seine Hosenträger, ließ sie zurückschnellen. 

Iantos Augen verengten sich leicht. Wenn Jack wollte, war er schwer zu deuten, aber das Herumspielen an den Hosenträgern sprach davon, dass er etwas von ihm brauchte – und nicht sicher war, wie Ianto es aufnehmen würde.

„Hat Tosh zufällig mit dir über das nächste Wochenende gesprochen?“ Weite, blaue Augen sahen ihn unschuldig an.

Oh. Oh. Was kam jetzt? Jack wusste genau, dass er auf die Unschuldsmasche schon längst nicht mehr hereinfiel. „Und weißt du zufällig auch, worüber genau Tosh mit mir sprechen möchte?“, fragte der Waliser skeptisch. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sie hat die Hochzeit ihrer Cousine nicht erwähnt?“ Jetzt runzelte Jack auch noch in gespielter Verwirrung die Stirn.

„Doch, das hat sie“, erwiderte Ianto misstrauisch. „Und sie hat mir auch gesagt, dass sie keine Lust hat, hinzugehen. Hat sie ihre Meinung geändert? Ich habe den Plan fürs Wochenende noch nicht gemacht.“ Natürlich hatte er den Plan fürs Wochenende bereits gemacht. Und warum hatte Tosh nicht zuerst mit ihm gesprochen? Klar, Jack war der Boss, aber solche Dinge regelten sie normalerweise unter sich.

„Also genau genommen habe ich sie überredet, doch zu gehen. Sie sieht ihre Familie ohnehin so selten“, verteidigte sich Jack sofort. „Und dann…“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „…dann habe ich dich praktisch an sie verliehen.“

Iantos Augenbrauen flogen förmlich in Richtung Haaransatz. „Du hast mich an Tosh verliehen?“, wiederholte er ungläubig. 

„So ungefähr. Ja“, setzte Jack hinzu, als ihn ein Blick seines Partners traf.

Er räusperte sich. „Und warum hast du das gemacht, wenn ich fragen darf? Tosh ist eine erwachsene Frau, sie braucht keine Hilfe, um ihre Familie zu besuchen.“

„Es ist eine Hochzeit.“ Jack hob die Schultern als könne er nicht verstehen, dass Ianto nicht von selbst darauf kam. „Es ist immer ein bisschen unangenehm, wenn man alleine auftaucht.“

„Ich bin sicher, du hast da mehr Erfahrung, als ich“, entgegnete Ianto etwas spitz. Er seufzte. „Jack, warum hast du mich an Tosh verliehen? Ich kenne ihre Familie überhaupt nicht. Es ist noch peinlicher, mit einem Fremden auf einer Hochzeit aufzutauchen, als alleine.“

„Du bist kein Fremder“, wandte Jack ein. „Du hast schon mit Toshs Mutter gesprochen.“

„Ja, um ihr zu sagen, dass ihre Tochter gerade nicht ans Telefon kommen kann und sie zurückruft.“ Ianto drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und steuerte Jacks Büro an. Sein Partner folgte ihm. Der jüngere Mann schloss die Tür hinter Jack, verschränkte erneut die Arme vor der Brust und musterte den Captain. „Die ganze Geschichte, von Anfang an“, fordert er ihn auf.

Jack umrundete den Schreibtisch, ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen und platzierte die Füße auf der Tischecke. Um sie sofort wieder runter zu nehmen, als ihn ein strenger Blick seines Partners traf. Er richtete sich auf. „Ich habe zufällig mitbekommen, wie Tosh mit ihrer Mutter telefoniert hat. Wegen der Hochzeit. Sie wollte nicht hingehen, weil sie niemand begleitet. Also habe ich ihr gesagt, wenn sie dich fragen sollte und du mitgehen willst, gebe ich dir frei.“

„Du gibst mir frei um auf eine Hochzeit zu gehen ist ein Synonym dafür, dass du mich verleihst?“ Insgeheim fand Ianto diese Unterhaltung wesentlich amüsanter als er sich anmerken ließ. Es schadete Jack nicht, sich ab und zu ein bisschen zu winden. Er nahm auf der Tischkante Platz. 

Sofort rollte Jack seinen Stuhl näher zu seinem Partner und sah zu Ianto hoch. „Nur, weil ich denke, sie würde wirklich gerne hingehen. Du würdest es nicht für mich machen, sondern für Tosh. Deine beste Freundin.“ Jack setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die Innennaht an Iantos Hosenbein entlang. „Ich mache es wieder gut.“

„Das wirst du, Mister.“ Ianto beugte sich zu ihm hinab. „Zuerst wirst du mich in einem meiner besten Anzüge sehen – und du hast nicht die Erlaubnis, mich anzufassen – und dann wirst du dir etwas einfallen lassen müssen, das mich dafür entschädigt. Und…“ Er legte den Zeigefinger über Jacks Lippen, als der den Mund öffnete. „Dieses etwas beinhaltet uns beide angezogen, vorzugsweise dich mit Krawatte.“

„Das schließt nicht aus, an was ich gedacht habe“, entgegnete Jack grinsend. 

„Und es hat besser etwas mit einem Tisch in dem neuen thailändischen Restaurant zu tun, von dem ich ständig glühende Reviews in der Zeitung lese“, fuhr Ianto ungerührt fort. „Und das auf Monate hinaus ausgebucht ist.“

Mit einem gespielt gequälten Aufseufzen ließ Jack den Kopf gegen Iantos Knie fallen. „Du bist grausam.“

„Wenn es dir zu viel ist, warum wirfst du dich dann nicht selbst in einen Anzug und begleitest Tosh?“

Alarmiert sah Jack auf. „Meinst du das ernst?“

Ianto gab ihm einen sanften Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Nein. Den Teil mit dem Restaurant, den meine ich ernst.“

„Was immer du willst, Liebster.“ Jack setzte sich grinsend auf, als Ianto erwartungsgemäß die Nase darüber rümpfte, so genannt zu werden. 

Alles in allem kam er gut weg. Eine aus der Zeitung sorgfältig ausgeschnittene Restaurantkritik, die zwischen Rhearns neuesten Kunstwerken am Kühlschrank hing, war ein Hinweis, den selbst er schwer übersehen konnte. Ianto ließ Jack gerne die Illusion, dass er auf alle guten Ideen für ihre Date-Night selbst kam. Und er hatte sogar noch eine: Vor dem Besuch im Restaurant würde er Ianto in eine Ausstellung erotischer Fotografien in eine Kunstgalerie entführen, von der er im Internet gelesen hatte.

„Dann bist du also nicht sauer auf mich?“, erkundigte sich Jack vorsichtshalber. 

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin nicht begeistert, aber Tosh zuliebe gehe ich hin.“

„Nur, damit das klar ist, ich verleihe dich äußerst ungern“, betonte Jack. Er war erleichtert, dass Ianto dieses spezielle Thema mit Humor nahm – es bedeutete, sein Partner hatte sein inneres Gleichgewicht zurückgewonnen. 

„Oh, richtig. Wann genau hattest du eigentlich vor, mir zu sagen, dass ich wie ein Buch in der Bibliothek ausgeliehen werden kann?“ 

„Hast du mein Memo nicht bekommen?“ Er stand auf und drückte Iantos Knie auseinander, um zwischen seine Beine zu treten. „Tosh hat fest versprochen, dich unbeschadet zurück zu bringen.“

„Tatsächlich?“, meinte Ianto trocken. „Das ist wirklich nett von ihr.“ Er hakte die Arme lose um die Taille seines Partners.

„Eigentlich bringe ich ja das größte Opfer“, sinnierte Jack. „Ich muss einen ganzen Tag lang auf dich verzichten.“

„Ich bin überzeugt, du wirst gar nicht merken, dass ich weg bin. Dafür wird Rhearn schon sorgen.“ Ianto lachte über Jacks verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck – offenbar hatte er bei aller Mauschelei mit Tosh vergessen, dass er sich dann alleine um ihre Tochter kümmern würde – und küsste ihn.

\---

„Mister Jones!“, kam es aus den Schatten neben dem Gartentor.

Er unterdrückte ein Kichern, fühlte sich als wäre er wieder vierzehn und bei einem verbotenen Ausflug ertappt worden. Falls jedoch gleich ein kahlköpfiger, dicker Mann mit Katze auf dem Arm ins Licht der Straßenlaterne treten würde... Oh, sein Glückstag. Es war nur sein Partner. Ianto hob eine Hand und winkte. Und ließ sie sofort wieder sinken, weil er sich albern vorkam. Vielleicht hätte er das letzte Glas Champagner doch ablehnen sollen...

Jack verschränkte grinsend die Arme vor der Brust. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie spät es ist, junger Mann?“ 

Ianto steckte seine Kreditkarte ein, und rückte sein Jackett zurecht, den Mantel hatte er über den Unterarm gelegt. „Es ist unhöflich, vor dem Brautpaar zu gehen“, erwiderte er, als das Taxi weggefahren war. Er lächelte, als Jack zu ihm trat und ihn küsste. „Und so spät ist es doch noch gar nicht. Übst du für die Zukunft, wenn Rhearn alt genug ist, um auf Partys zu gehen?“

Jack verzog das Gesicht. „Erinnere mich nicht daran.“ Er legte den Arm um die Taille seines Partners. „Apropos Party. Hast du Tosh nach Hause gebracht?“

„Sie bleibt über Nacht bei ihren Eltern in London und kommt morgen früh nach.“ Ianto seufzte, als er das Durcheinander aus Schuhen sah, dass sich im Flur befand. Er war keinen ganzen Tag weg gewesen und hier sah es aus wie nach einem Erdbeben. 

„Müde?“, fragte Jack, das Seufzen falsch interpretierend. 

„Nein, ich bin im Zug eingeschlafen.“ Ianto hängte seinen Mantel weg, wandte sich seinem Partner zu und ignorierte das Chaos. Es würde auch morgen früh noch da sein. „Kaffee?“

„Musst du fragen?“ Jack hakte die Arme um den Nacken des jungen Walisers. „Wie war die Hochzeit?“

„Ereignislos im Vergleich zu Gwens“, erwiderte Ianto mit einem Grinsen. Er gab Jack einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Das ist dafür, dass du mich freiwillig gemeldet hast.“ Er wand sich aus dem Griff seines Partners und ging in die Küche, in der nur ein geringfügig minderes Chaos herrschte. Wieso standen alle diese Töpfe und Pfannen herum, wenn er das Essen für die beiden fix und fertig zum Aufwärmen in der Mikrowelle im Kühlschrank hinterlassen hatte? Ianto beschloss die Antwort auf diese Frage auf morgen zu verschieben und wandte sich stattdessen der Kaffeemaschine zu. „Hast du Rhearn doch noch überreden können, schlafen zu gehen?“

„Es war schwierig. Wir haben geduscht, ich hab ihr die Haare gewaschen und obwohl sie kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte, hat sie mich noch zu zwei Geschichten erpresst.“ Jack lehnte sich gegen ihn, stützte das Kinn auf die Schulter des jungen Walisers. 

„Erpresst?“, wiederholte Ianto amüsiert. „Womit hat dir mein kleines Mädchen denn gedroht?“

„Sie wollte unbedingt wach bleiben, bis ihr Tad wieder da ist.“ Jack zog ein blaues Spitzenstrumpfband aus Iantos Tasche. „Sag mal… Was genau hast du eigentlich auf dieser Hochzeit gemacht?“, fragte er grinsend.

„Das Geheimnis…“ Ianto schnappte sich das Strumpfband und stopfte es zurück in seine Tasche. Er machte eine Geste als verschließe er seinen Mund mit einem Reißverschluss. „…nehme ich mit ins Grab.“ Er küsste Jack. „Leb damit.“ 

Nicht, dass es etwas Pikantes zu erzählen gab. Tosh hatte es von einer der Brautjungfern bekommen, ein Souvenir der Junggesellinnenabschiedsparty, an der sie nicht teilgenommen hatte. Sie hatte es in der Tasche seines Jacketts verstaut, weil sie ihre Handtasche in der Garderobe gelassen hatte und sich an ihrem Kleid keine Tasche befand. Er war froh gewesen, als sie sich von ihnen los eiste und zu ihm trat. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang unterhielt sich eine alte Dame, von der er glaubte, dass sie Toshs Großtante – oder möglicherweise die ihrer Mutter – war und die sich auf Japanisch mit ihm unterhielt. Es schien sie nicht zu stören, dass sich Iantos Japanischkenntnisse darauf beschränkten, „Guten Tag“ und „Auf Wiedersehen“ zu sagen und nach dem Weg zur U-Bahn zu fragen. 

Jack gab sich damit zufrieden. Vermutlich würde er einfach morgen Tosh danach ausfragen. 

\---

Nachdem Ianto seinen Anzug gegen eine bequemere Pyjamahose und ein T-Shirt getauscht und einen Blick auf seine schlafende Tochter geworfen hatte (nicht mehr, er wollte nicht riskieren, dass sie wach wurde), kehrte er ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Es war inzwischen schon nach Mitternacht, aber er hatte im Zug geschlafen und das in Kombination mit dem Kaffee bewirkte, dass er sich ziemlich wach und munter fühlte. Ein Wunder, dass Jack ihn noch nicht ins Bett gezerrt hatte. 

Jack hatte in der Zwischenzeit Kuscheltiere und Malbücher vom Sofa geräumt, einen neuen Saftfleck hinter einem Kissen versteckt und klopfte nun einladend neben sich auf die Couch. „Setz dich zu mir.“ Auf dem Couchtisch standen zwei Gläser, einen Fingerbreit mit bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit gefüllt.

Ianto nahm Platz und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Schulter seines Partners. „Ich bin nicht sicher, dass ich heute noch mehr Alkohol trinken sollte. Du musst sozusagen kein Öl mehr ins Feuer gießen, um mich ins Bett zu kriegen.“ Er presste einen flüchtigen Kuss gegen die Seite von Jacks Kinn. 

„Daran werde ich dich in ein paar Minuten erinnern.“ Jack schlang den Arm um seine Taille. „Zuerst muss ich dir etwas sagen.“

„Das klingt ernst.“ Ianto beugte sich vor, nahm eines der Gläser und hielt es zwischen den Handflächen. 

Jack sah ihn an. „Ich habe heute beschlossen, dass ich dir keinen Heiratsantrag mehr machen werde.“

Vermutlich sollte es ihn nicht überraschen, dass sich Jack ausgerechnet mit diesem Thema beschäftigte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, dass Jack die Hochzeit von Toshs Cousine irgendwie als Vorwand nahm, um über seinen Heiratsantrag zu sprechen. Allerdings war das nicht, was er sich vorgestellt hatte… Ianto zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Normalerweise gab Jack nicht so einfach auf. „Arbeitest du dich langsam zu dem Punkt vor, an dem du sagst, wir sollten uns eine Weile nicht mehr sehen?“, versuchte er einen matten Scherz. Er trank einen Schluck, genoss das rauchige Aroma des Whiskeys, das Gefühl von Wärme in seinem Magen. 

„Glaub nicht, dass du mir so leicht davon kommst.“ Jack lachte leise. „Nein, ich werde warten, bis du dazu bereit bist und mir einen Heiratsantrag machst. Oh, und merk dir schon mal vor, dass ich das volle Programm erwarte - romantisches Ambiente: Dinner, Musik, Kerzen, Blumen, einen Kniefall, vielleicht Champagner und oh, Ballons, definitiv Ballons - ich will total überwältig werden.“

„Richtig, kein Druck also“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. 

„Das habe ich in einem Film gesehen“, gab Jack grinsend zu. „Du kannst dir was davon aussuchen, ich bestehe nicht auf alles. Und so ist es auch eine Überraschung.“

„Das beruhigt mich ungemein.“ Ianto reichte sein Glas an Jack weiter, der den Rest trank. „Ich merke mir das.“ Er stellte das Glas auf den Tisch zurück. „Können wir jetzt den ernsten Teil des Gesprächs beenden und wie Teenager auf der Couch rummachen, bevor wir ins Bett gehen?“

Jack ließ sich nicht lange bitten. Er schob die Hand unter Iantos T-Shirt, hielt aber plötzlich inne und sah Ianto an. „Du hast mir nichts von der Hochzeitstorte mitgebracht“, sagte er. 

Ianto lachte und zog ihn wieder an sich. „Darum kümmert sich Tosh. Und jetzt küss mich, bevor ich wieder nüchtern genug bin, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass wir beide keine fünfzehn mehr sind.“ 

„Wie Sir belieben“, murmelte Jack gegen den Mund seines Partners und küsste Ianto. 

Ende


	135. Snapshots 27

Titel: Snapshots 27

Autor: Lady Charena (August 2014)

Fandom: Tupperwood

Episode: ---

Wörter: 910

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash, humor

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

Spielsachen

Ianto runzelte die Stirn, als er den Karton auf dem obersten Regalbrett im Keller entdeckte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, etwas dort verstaut zu haben... aber vielleicht war es einer der Kartons, die Jack vor einer Weile aus seiner Lagereinheit geholt hatte. 

"Jack?"

Sein Partner steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. "Was ist?" Jack grinste. "Hast du wieder eine tote Maus im Trockner gefunden?"

"Bemerkenswert lustig, Mister Harkness. Ich krümme mich später vor Lachen", entgegnete Ianto trocken. "Stammt der Karton da oben von dir? Aus deinem Lager?"

"Ich träume von dem Tag, an dem du mich in den Keller lockst, um mir schmutzige Angebote zu machen." 

„Hier unten ist so viel Schmutz, wie du dir nur wünschen kannst.“ Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich mache dir ein Angebot ihn aufzuräumen. Soll ich den Karton wegwerfen?“

Jack seufzte übertrieben. "Sieh nach was drin ist. Wenn du mich zu nichts anderem brauchst, gehe ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Rhearn und ich bauen ein Raumschiff aus Lego."

Ianto stellte die Trittleiter vors Regal und kletterte eine Stufe hoch. Mehr war nicht nötig, das Regal war nicht sehr hoch. Allerdings hatte er schon einmal den Fehler begangen, einen Karton vom Regal zu holen, ohne eine Leiter zu bemühen und war mit einem Gesicht voll Staub und toten Spinnen belohnt worden, als er über Kopf griff und ihm der Kartondeckel samt angesammeltem Schmutz entgegen fiel. "Bist du nicht ein bisschen zu alt dafür? Ich glaube auf der Verpackung stand: für Kinder von drei bis neunundneunzig Jahren."

"Bemerkenswert lustig, Mister Jones." Grinsend wandte sich Jack zum Gehen - er hatte eine coole Idee für die Flügel - als ihm plötzlich wieder einfiel, was in dem Karton war. Er drehte sich um. "Vielleicht solltest du besser nicht..."

Zu spät. Ianto stand bereits wieder sicher auf der Erde, hatte den Karton geöffnet und starrte den Inhalt ungläubig an. "Was ist das?", fragte er nach einem Moment.

"Ich wollte es entsorgen. Ehrlich. Im Hub. Aber dann habe ich es vergessen." Jack trat die beiden Stufen herab. "Da oben ist es sicher vor neugierigen Augen, dachte ich."

"Was ist das, Jack?" Ianto hatte beide Augenbrauen bis zum Haaransatz hochgezogen. "Sind das... Zähne? Und... Wiederhaken?"

Jack schloss hastig den Deckel des Kartons und nahm ihn aus Iantos Händen. "Ich bringe das am besten gleich ins Auto, ja?" Er ging die Treppe hoch.

"Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was das ist?", meinte Ianto irritiert. "Ein Folterinstrument?"

"Ein Souvenir… ein iolantisches Sexspielzeug." Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. "Andere Planeten, andere Vorlieben."

"Okay, das reicht!" Ianto hob abwehrend die Hand. "Mehr muss ich darüber nicht wissen und vor allem nicht, warum du das aufbewahrt hast, vergiss dass ich gefragt habe."

"Du hast aber gefragt." Jack grinste. "Was ist los, du hast im Hub schon ganz andere Dinge gesehen?", neckte er den Waliser.

"Im Hub, nicht in meinem Keller", erwiderte Ianto. 

Jack öffnete die Tür. "Vielleicht sollten wir es als Mausefalle verwenden..." Er stoppte, als er plötzlich vor seiner Tochter stand. 

"Dada komm spieln." Rhearn sah neugierig auf den Karton in den Händen ihres Vaters. „Geschenk?“

"Gleich, cariad." Ianto wischte sich den Staub von den Händen und folgte seinem Partner. Er nahm Rhearn auf den Arm. "Dein Dada muss etwas aufräumen. Zeig mir doch so lange schon mal, wie weit ihr mit dem Raumschiff seid."

"Ok-ay. Fein." Rhearn breitete die Arme aus. "Soooo groß."

"Wirklich, so groß." Ianto trat mit ihr einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass Jack an ihm vorbei konnte. "Das muss ich mir unbedingt ansehen." Sein Blick trieb seinen Partner zur Eile an, bevor er mit Rhearn ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. 

Auf dem Weg in die Garage nahm Jack sich fest vor, baldmöglichst nachzusehen was in den drei Kartons war, die er auf dem Dachboden verstaut hatte... 

Ende

Regentanz a la Tupperwood

Ianto folgte dem Kreischen seiner Tochter in den Garten. Es war ein schrilles, aber begeistertes Geräusch und Jack war bei ihr, weshalb er sich nicht zu sehr beeilte, nach zu sehen, was Rhearn und ihr Vater da trieben. 

Er stoppte auf der Terrasse, neben seinem Partner und beobachtete seine Tochter, die splitterfasernackt im Zickzack über den Rasen flitzte. 

"Okay…", sagte Ianto trocken. "Ich nehme nicht an, dass Rhearn spontan in Flammen aufgegangen ist. Und es ist sicherlich nicht nötig, in Wales Regentänze aufzuführen. Wieso spritzt du unsere Tochter mit einem Schlauch ab?"

"Es macht Spaß. Willst du auch mal?", bot Jack grinsend an. 

Rhearn war zu weit weg, als das sie der schwache Wasserstrahl tatsächlich traf, aber sie liebte offenbar, auf dem nassen Gras herum zu hüpfen und zu schliddern. 

"Danke, ich verzichte." Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Vergiss nicht, sie gut abzutrocknen, bevor ihr ins Haus kommt. Und wenn du das nächste Mal keine Lust hast, sie zu baden, sag es mir einfach." Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Aber es macht wirklich Spaß", rief Jack ihm nach. "Warum ziehst du dich nicht aus und machst mit?"

Iantos Antwort bestand darin, ihm zwei Finger zu zeigen, bevor er im Haus verschwand. 

"Du weißt nicht, was du verpasst." Jack grinste und legte den Schlauch weg, um sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Ende


	136. Frühstück im Bett - Feiertagsspecial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack überrascht Ianto zum walisischen St. Davids Day mit Frühstück im Bett. Kleines Feiertags-Tupper-Extra.

Titel: Frühstück im Bett

Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2015)

Fandom: Tupperwood

Episode: ---

Wörter: 867

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash, humor

 

Summe: Jack überrascht Ianto zum walisischen St. Davids Day mit Frühstück im Bett. Kleines Feiertags-Tupper-Extra.

 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

 

Ianto öffnete ein Auge, als ein dumpfes Rumpeln ertönte bevor die Tür aufging, begleitet von leisem Porzellanklirren. Es war an der Zeit, dass Jack wieder auftauchte, er begann sich hier allmählich zu langweilen. Eigentlich hatte er sich den Beginn ihres freien Tages anders vorgestellt… vor allem da Rhearn offenbar beschlossen hatte, ihren Eltern eine Pause zu gönnen und noch schlief. Oder – wahrscheinlicher – ihr Kinderzimmer auf den Kopf stellte, die Wände bemalte und Percy beibrachte, den Käfig von innen zu öffnen…

 

Jack vermied es gerade noch, ein zweites Mal mit dem Tablett anzustoßen - nie hatte man eine dritte Hand, wenn man eine gebrauchen konnte - und balancierte es zum Bett. „Du musst nicht so tun, als ob du noch schläfst“, meinte er grinsend und stellte das Tablett vorsichtig auf der freien Hälfte ab. Hastig richtete er die Papier-Osterglocke wieder auf, die aus dem Trinkglas gekippt war, das er als Vase dafür verwendete. Dass er sich Lauch an den Revers steckte, so weit ging der Patriotismus zu seiner adoptierten Heimat nun auch wieder nicht. „Dydd Gwyl Dewi Hapus, Ianto.“ Er lachte, als er die Überraschung im Gesicht seines Partners sah. „Habe ich das richtig ausgesprochen?“ Schließlich hatte er geübt, und sich den Soundbit im Internet so oft angehört, bis er sicher war.

 

„Perfekt.“ Ianto setzte sich auf und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. „Dir auch. Oh, Bagel. Großartig. Ich bin am Verhungern.“ Er ließ ihn los und griff nach dem Teller, brach einen Bagel in zwei Hälften.

 

Jack schob das Tablett näher zu ihm und setzte sich daneben. „Mohn-Bagel aus deiner Lieblingsbäckerei, Himbeerkonfitüre ohne Kerne und Kaffee“, erklärte er stolz.

 

Ianto trank einen Schluck Kaffee und lächelte. „Womit habe ich dieses Luxus-Frühstück im Bett verdient?“

 

„Es ist walisischer Nationalfeiertag und du bist Waliser.“ Jack schnappte sich die zweite Hälfte des Bagel. „Reicht das nicht?“

 

Ianto stellte seine Tasse zurück, drehte Jacks Kopf zu sich herum und küsste ihn noch einmal ausgiebig. „Danke, cariad. Das ist eine wundervolle Idee von dir.“

 

„Nachdem wir nichts vom Valentinstag hatten und es Sonntag ist und der Riftmonitor keine Ausschläge anzeigt...“ Jack hob die Schultern. „Und wir haben frei wie ganz normale Leute.“

 

Der Valentinstag war wortwörtlich ins Wasser gefallen. Sie hatten zusammen mit Andy bei Minustemperaturen Stunden im strömenden Regen auf der „Seaqueen“ verbracht, um eben erst von Fischern entdeckte Wrackteile aus der Irischen See zu fischen. Unglücklicherweise konnte das nicht länger warten, da sich das Metall im Meerwasser auflöste und alles zu vergiften begann. Tosh und Owen waren im Hub geblieben, da die Monitore ständig neue Alarme anzeigten. Rhiannon war als Babysitter für ihre Nichte eingesprungen. Und als sie nass, durchgefroren und müde nach Hause gekommen waren, hatte Jack ihre Tochter Schlafen gelegt und ihre romantischen Aktivitäten beschränkten sich auf ein langes, heißes, gemeinsames Bad und einem hastigen Abendessen aus der Mikrowelle, bevor sie erledigt ins Bett fielen.

 

„Wir können mit Rhearn die Parade ansehen und irgendwo Cawl und Welsh Cakes essen gehen. Das habe ich schon ewig nicht mehr gemacht.“ Ianto tunkte seinen Bagel in die Konfitüre. „Wo steckt unsere Tochter übrigens?“, fragte er, Krümel aus dem Mundwinkel leckend.

 

Jack grinste. „Ich habe sie in der Bäckerei gelassen, weil mein Kleingeld nicht reichte.“

 

Sein Partner rollte mit den Augen. „Du brauchst neues Material“, entgegnete er trocken. „Den Spruch bringst du, seit sie drei Monate alt war und du sie das erste Mal zum Brötchen holen mitgenommen hast.“

 

„Oi, grausam, Mister Jones.“ Jack schnappte sich Iantos Tasse. Beim Versuch alles perfekt zu machen, hatte er glatt vergessen, sich selbst auch Kaffee mitzubringen. „Ich gebe mir alle Mühe romantisch zu sein und du erinnerst mich daran, dass ich ein alter Mann bin und mein Gedächtnis nachlässt.“

 

„Entschuldigung.“ Ianto tätschelte seinen Arm. „Das war nicht meine Absicht. Soll ich dir nach dem Frühstück helfen, dich wieder jünger zu fühlen?“

 

„Entschuldigung angenommen.“ Jack biss von Iantos Bagel ab. „Rhearn frühstückt übrigens mit Perversy und den Kuscheltieren in ihrem Zimmer. Wir haben bestimmt noch zehn Minuten, bevor sie hier auftaucht.“

 

Ianto lachte. Er trank den Rest Kaffee aus und stellte das Tablett auf den Boden neben dem Bett, um es nicht umzuwerfen. „Das sollte reichen, damit wir uns beide wieder wie Teenager fühlen“, meinte er und zog Jack zu sich herüber.

 

 

Ende

 

Notes:

 

„Dydd Gwyl Dewi hapus!“ (Happy Saint David's Day) „Alles Gute zum St. Davids Tag“ - walisischer Nationalfeiertag zu Ehren des Heiligen St. David am 01. März (http://www.wales.com/en/content/cms/English/St_Davids_Day/St_Davids_Day.aspx)

 

Cawl ist ein traditionelles, walisisches Gericht (eine Art Eintopf) aus Gemüse und Fleisch oder Meeresfrüchten (je nach Gegend sind die Zutaten ein wenig anders – aber immer spielt Lauch als walisisches Nationalgemüse eine Rolle). Welsh Cakes sind kleine, runde im Fett ausgebackene Küchlein mit Rosinen, die dick mit Zucker bestreut serviert werden. Beides wird gerne am St. Davids Tag gegessen.


	137. Rhearn und das große Brumm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto kümmert sich um Lisas Grab.

Titel: Rhearn und das große Brumm

Autor: Lady Charena (August 2013/Juni 2014/März 2015)

Fandom: Tupperwood

Episode: ---

Wörter: 3010

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, OCs

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash

 

Summe: Ianto kümmert sich um Lisas Grab.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

 

 

Ianto stellte seine Tochter für einen Moment auf dem Küchentisch ab, um ihre Hosenbeine ordentlich hoch zu krempeln. Rhearn kicherte und wackelte mit den Zehen, die in bunt geringelten Socken steckten.

 

„Wenn du nicht still hältst, dann müssen die hier zuhause bleiben“, mahnte ihr Tad mit einem Lächeln, mit einem Finger auf ihre Füße tippend.

 

„Echt?“ Rhearn stoppte und starrte neugierig ihre Zehen an.

 

„Ganz echt.“ Ianto begutachtete sein Werk und rieb an einem Fleck auf Höhe ihres rechten Knies. „Wir stecken deine Füße einfach ins Bett und da können sie sich von dem ganzen Wackeln und Hopsen ausruhen, bis wir wieder da sind.“

 

Das kleine Mädchen schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Mitnehmen, Tad. Sind nich‘ müde.“ Sie stampfte mit den Füßen auf. „Guck.“

 

„Das ist gut. Du wirst nämlich langsam zu groß, dass ich dich die ganze Zeit herumtragen kann.“ Ianto musterte seine Tochter liebevoll. „Nun, nicht so groß.“ Er legte die Arme um ihre Beine und hob sie hoch, um sie auf der Tischkante abzusetzen. Rhearn lachte und patschte ihm mit beiden Händen auf die Wangen.

 

Lächelnd nahm Ianto ihre Hände und küsste ihre Handflächen. „Du Wildfang“, sagte er, als er sie zurück auf den Boden stellte. „Geh deine Schuhe anziehen. Wir machen einen Ausflug.“

 

„Kommt Persi mit?“, rief Rhearn, auf halben Weg zur Küchentür.

 

„Nein. Nicht heute“, erwiderte Ianto. „Dada holt uns ab. Er fährt uns mit dem Auto. Und Enten fahren nicht gerne Auto.“ Die Begründung war so gut wie jede andere, warum der Erpel zuhause bleiben musste. Er folgte ihr in den Flur, wo Rhearn wahllos Schuhe aus dem Regal zerrte. Ah ja. Er hätte sagen müssen, welche Schuhe… „Zieh die Gummistiefel an, cariad. Draußen ist es nass.“ Lächelnd half er seiner Tochter dabei. „Du kannst deinen Vater beschäftigen, während ich etwas erledige und anschließend gehen wir drei Kakao trinken, bevor wir zur Arbeit müssen. Klingt das gut?“

 

„Super!“ Rhearn zerrte bereits am Ärmel ihrer Jacke, um sie vom Haken zu lösen.

 

„Super“, wiederholte Ianto und rettete das Kleidungsstück, bevor seine Tochter es in seine Einzelteile zerlegte.

 

 

###

 

 

Eine halbe Stunde später war die Situation alles andere als super. Rhearn hüpfte mit wehender Regenjacke auf der Couch umher. (Das war okay, Ianto hatte erst am Abend zuvor ihre Gummistiefel sauber geschrubbt.) Ianto behielt sie im Auge, während er sich einen Espresso gönnte. Hmmh, da war ein Unterton von Lakritz, wenn er sich nicht täuschte… dachte er abwesend

 

„Nicht so wild, cariad“, mahnte Ianto und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Jack war zwanzig Minuten überfällig. Nun, nicht direkt. Sie hatten sich nicht auf die Minute genau festgelegt, wann sein Partner sie abholen wollte. „Wenn du magst, darfst du ein bisschen fernsehen, aber nur, wenn du dich dazu hinsetzt.“

 

Rhearn plumpste auf die Couch und kickte dabei ein Kissen auf den Boden. „Kommt Dada?“

 

„Ich habe den Verdacht, dass uns dein Dada versetzt hat.“ Ianto griff eben nach der auf dem Couchtisch liegenden Fernbedienung, als sein Handy summte und den Erhalt einer SMS verkündete. Er trank seine Tasse leer und stellte sie auf den Tisch, bevor er das Handy aus der Tasche zog.

 

Die Nachricht stammte nicht von Jack, sondern von Tosh. Es hatte einen Alarm gegeben, und Jack war mit Owen und Andy in die Innenstadt unterwegs, um die Sache zu überprüfen. Sie versprach ihn auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Das bedeutete wohl, dass Jack in den nächsten Stunden keine Zeit für sie haben würde. Sein Ziel lag ohnehin in fast entgegengesetzter Richtung zur Innenstadt.

 

Ianto tippte eine Antwort und steckte das Handy wieder ein. Er strich seinen Pulli glatt und traf dann eine Entscheidung. „Komm, Schatz. Der Fernseher bleibt aus. Wir machen unseren Ausflug ohne deinen Vater.“

 

Rhearn rutschte von der Couch und hopste sich zu ihm. „Kein Dada?“, fragte sie, die Nase kraus gezogen, als sie zu ihm hochsah.

 

„Er kann nicht mitkommen, er muss arbeiten.“ Ianto strich seiner Tochter das Haar aus dem Gesicht zurück. „Aber das macht nichts, wir beide gehen trotzdem.“ Er bückte sich zu ihr herunter, um ihre Jacke zuzuknöpfen. „Und weißt du was? Wir lassen heute das Auto in der Garage und fahren mit dem Bus.“

 

Rhearn nickte begeistert. „Das große Brumm.“

 

„Genau.“ Ianto richtete sich auf. „Wartest du an der Tür auf mich? Ich komme sofort nach.“

 

„Okay.“ Rhearn flitzte an ihm vorbei aus dem Wohnzimmer.

 

Ianto ging in die Küche und von dort aus in den Keller, wo eine Stofftasche neben einem Eimer mit einem in Papier eingewickelten Blumenstrauß stand. Er klemmte die Blumen locker unter den Arm und nahm die Tasche, um damit in den Flur zu gehen, wo Rhearn bereits ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. „Gleich, Schatz.“ Er stellte die Tasche ab und legte die Blumen auf die Kommode, um seine Jacke anzuziehen und seiner Tochter eine Mütze aufzusetzen. „Wo sind deine Handschuhe?“

 

Große, blaue Augen sahen ihn an und Rhearn schüttelte den Kopf. „Futsch“, verkündete sie und kicherte, beide Hände auf den Mund gepresst.

 

„Soso, futsch sagst du...“ Ianto sah sich um und entdeckte fast sofort etwas Rotes, das aus dem Schaft von einem von Jacks Schuhen ragte. Er bückte sich und zog die Handschuhe seiner Tochter hervor. „Netter Versuch“, meinte er trocken und hielt sie Rhearn hin. „Es ist kalt.“

 

Rhearn schob die Unterlippe vor, zwängte dann aber widerwillig ihre Finger in die verhassten Handschuhe.

 

„Na komm.“ Ianto checkte, dass er Schlüssel und Brieftasche bei sich hatte, sammelte seine Utensilien ein und hielt Rhearn die Hand hin. „Der Bus wartet nicht auf uns.“

 

Die Aussicht auf das „große Brumm“ heiterte seine Tochter sichtlich auf. Busfahren war ein absolutes Abenteuer für Rhearn. Schon alleine, weil das bedeutete, dass sie nicht in den Kindersitz musste.

 

Die Fahrt dauerte unwesentlich länger als mit dem Auto, war allerdings auch wesentlich entspannender. Der Bus startete von der Südseite des Ronald Dahl Plass, nur wenige Minuten zu Fuß vom Hub entfernt, und fuhr den Friedhof als letzte Haltestelle an. Danach ging es in umgekehrter Reihenfolge zurück. Es gab direkt neben der Haltestelle ein Cafe. Er konnte einen Kaffee trinken und Rhearn ein Eis essen, während sie auf den nächsten Bus warteten.

 

Rhearn zupfte neugierig an der Stofftasche, als Ianto sie in die andere Hand wechselte, um die Haustür abzuschließen. „Ich auch“, forderte sie.

 

„Du willst tragen helfen?“ Ianto zögerte. Die Tasche war zu schwer für Rhearn und die Blumen… wie er seine Tochter kannte, überlebte der Strauß eine Busfahrt nicht unbeschadet. Außerdem handelte es sich um Osterglocken – die man eine knappe Woche nach dem St. Davids Tag noch an jeder Ecke kaufen konnte. Sie waren aber giftig, und auch wenn sie rundum in dickes Papier eingewickelt waren, wollte er sie lieber nicht in den Händen seines kleinen Mädchens sehen. Schließlich nahm er eine kleine Pflanzschaufel aus der Tasche und hielt sie ihr hin. „Wie wäre es damit?“ Sie war leicht und hatte stumpfe Kanten.

 

Nach einem langen, skeptischen Blick nahm Rhearn das Gartenwerkzeug stolz in die Hand und folgte ihrem Tad.

 

 

###

 

 

_Es war ursprünglich Jacks Idee gewesen. Nicht um ihn zu bestrafen, sondern um seinen Erinnerungen eine Zuflucht zu geben._

_Nach Ablauf der Suspendierung – ein paar Tage nach dem Zusammenstoß Torchwoods mit den Faeries, aber vor ihrem verhängnisvollen Campingtrip - war er eines Nachts in Ianto Wohnung aufgetaucht, eine schwarze Ledertasche in der Hand, in der sich eine schlichte Urne aus weißem Marmor befand. Er erinnerte sich, daran gedacht zu haben, ob es ein Zufall war, oder ob Jack absichtlich keine Metallurne für ihre Asche gewählt hatte..._

_Ianto hatte nicht gewagt, eine Erklärung zu fordern. Er war Jack wie betäubt zum Wagen gefolgt und mit ihm durch die Dunkelheit gefahren. Damals hatte er zum ersten Mal den kleinen, privaten Teil des Friedhofes betreten, der sich seit über einhundert Jahren im Besitz von Torchwood befand. Im Übrigen perfekt ausgestattet für nächtliche Begräbnisse. Die antik wirkenden Laternen überall spendeten ein fast unwirklich scheinendes, orangefarbenes Licht, in dem alles scharfe, schwarze Konturen hatte. Das auffälligste war vielleicht, dass es keine Grabsteine gab. Nur kleine Plaketten aus Bronze. Teilweise versehen mit Namen, manche auch nur mit einem Datum._

_Die Grabstätte für Lisas Urne befand sich in der Nähe eines alten Rosenstrauches. Im Sommer und bei Tageslicht sicherlich ein wunderschöner Ort. Friedlich._

_Es war bereits eine Öffnung im Erdreich ausgehoben. Später erfuhr er, dass sich eine lokale Firma um die Grabpflege im Auftrag Torchwoods kümmerte. Damals dachte er nicht darüber nach._

_Er hatte auf das kleine Loch in der Erde gestarrt, fröstelnd die Schultern hochgezogen, wie gelähmt, bis Jack ihm die Urne hinhielt. Zuerst wollte er sie nicht nehmen, aber Jack gab nicht nach. Und es waren seine Hände, die Iantos zitternde Finger stabilisierten, als sie gemeinsam die Urne versenkten._

 

 

###

 

 

Anfangs besuchte Ianto Lisas Grab einmal im Monat, pflegte es selbst. Pflanzte Blumen und entfernte Unkraut und totes Laub. Aber die Zeit und das Leben gingen weiter. Ianto lernte mit seinen Schuldgefühlen – sie nicht zu retten, sich in Jack zu verlieben - zu leben. Nach Rhearns Geburt kam er nur noch alle drei oder vier Monate, überließ die Grabpflege der Firma, die auch die anderen Gräber betreute. Nicht immer, aber oft begleitete ihn Jack dorthin.

 

„Fahren Sie auch zum Friedhof?“

 

Ianto sah überrascht auf und an Rhearns Kopf vorbei – sie saß auf seinem Schoß, den Kopf gegen seine Schulter gelegt – auf die ältere Frau, die auf der Sitzbank gegenüber saß. „Ja, das tun wir“, erwiderte er höflich.

 

„Familie?“, fragte sie, Rhearn zuwinkend.

 

Rhearn schien kein Interesse an neuen Bekanntschaften zu haben. Sie stellte sich auf und drehte sich um, der Frau den Rücken zuwendend.

 

„Sie ist manchmal ein bisschen schüchtern“, erklärte Ianto.

 

„Das kenne ich.“ Die Frau lachte. „In dem Alter sind sie in einem Moment frech wie Oskar und im nächsten möchten sie in ein Mauseloch kriechen.“

 

„Das würde die hier auch gerne mal aus reiner Neugier versuchen“, meinte Ianto trocken, die Arme fester um Rhearns Beine schließend, als der Bus eine Kurve fuhr. Der Blumenstrauß, der neben ihm auf dem Sitz lag, schlidderte zum Rand, fiel aber zum Glück nicht auf den Boden.

 

Die Frau gegenüber beugte sich vor und schob die Blumen zurück an die Lehne der Sitzbank, da Ianto keine Hand frei hatte.

 

„Danke“, sagte er.

 

Sie deutete auf eine große Plastik-Tragetasche, die auf dem Boden neben ihren Füßen stand. „Ich pflege inzwischen drei Gräber“, erwiderte sie mit einem Seufzen. „Daran merkt man, wie die Zeit vergeht und wie man alt wird.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Aber darauf sollten Sie noch keinen Gedanken verschwenden. Vor allem nicht mit einem so kleinen Kind. Sie hält Sie bestimmt tüchtig auf Trab.“

 

„Oh ja, das allerdings“, stimmte Ianto ihr zu. „Sie ist ein richtiger, kleiner Wirbelwind. Aber wir würden uns das Leben ohne unsere Tochter nicht mehr vorstellen können.“ Er bemerkte amüsiert, dass der Blick der Frau zu seinem Ringfinger glitt, als er „wir“ sagte. Flüchtig blitzte der Gedanke auf, dass er vielleicht doch Jacks Verlobungsring hätte annehmen sollen…

 

Sein Gegenüber nickte und lächelte. Dann sah sie aus dem Fenster. „Wir sind in einer Minute da“, verkündete sie, und begann ihre Handtasche, einen Schirm und die Tragetasche einzusammeln.

 

Ianto drehte den Kopf und sah, dass Rhearn einen Jungen anstarrte, der im Sitz hinter ihnen saß. Er mochte vielleicht fünf Jahre alt sein und streckte gerade die Zunge raus, die Augen verdreht, den Mund mit den Fingern in den Mundwinkeln zu einer grauenerregenden Fratze verzogen. Und seine wohlerzogene Tochter revanchierte sich damit, dass sie ihre Zunge der Welt präsentierte.

 

Die blonde Frau neben dem Jungen, vermutlich seine Mutter, sah von der Zeitschrift in ihrem Schoß auf und bemerkte das Publikum. „Paddy, lass den Unsinn“, rügte sie gelangweilt und widmete sich wieder ihrer Lektüre.

 

Paddy machte ungerührt weiter.

 

Ianto hob die Schaufel auf, und drückte sie seiner Tochter wieder in die Hand. „Komm, Rhearn, wir müssen hier aussteigen.“ Der Bus kam mit einem sanften Ruckeln zum Stillstand und Ianto schaffte es irgendwie, Kind, Tasche und Blumenstrauß in den Armen unterzubringen und das Fahrzeug zu verlassen, ohne eines davon fallen zu lassen.

 

 

###

 

 

Der private Teil des Friedhofes wurde durch einen Eisenzaun und ein kunstvoll geschmiedetes Tor vom Rest des Geländes abgetrennt. Rhearn lehnte an den Gitterstäben und spähte nach drinnen, während Ianto den Schlüssel aus der Tasche kramte. Natürlich gab es CCTV-Kameras und Sensoren, die Bewegungen auf dem Gelände aufzeichneten, aber um ehrlich zu sein gab es hier nicht viel zu bewachen. Bisher hatte auch noch niemand von den… Bewohnern… versucht, das Gelände zu verlassen.

 

Rhearn schwang ihr Schäufelchen wie eine Streitaxt und sah sich neugierig um, als sie an der Seite ihres Vaters den schmalen Kiesweg entlang ging. Sie war nicht zum ersten Mal hier, aber bei ihrem letzten Besuch hatte Jack sie noch im Buggy geschoben, wo sie unter einer Regenschutzhaube trocken verwahrt war.

 

Sie erreichten Lisas Ruhestätte und während Rhearn damit beschäftigt war, einen Vogel zu beobachten, der es sich im Rosenstrauch bequem gemacht hatte, bückte sich Ianto, um mit einem Tuch das Bronzetäfelchen mit Lisas Namen und Daten zu reinigen. Das machte er immer als erstes und er erlaubte sich währenddessen eine Erinnerung an die Frau, die er einmal so sehr geliebt hatte.

 

_Lisa hatte ihm geholfen, den ersten Anzug auszusuchen. Sie hatten herumgealbert, gelacht und geflirtet und um ein Haar Sex in der Umkleidekabine… Es war eigentlich ein Wunder gewesen, dass sie nicht aus dem Geschäft flogen..._

 

Manchmal schämte er sich fast dafür, dass sie hier begraben war und nicht in London, wo ihre Eltern eine leere Urne bestatten mussten. Aber wie hätten sie ihnen erklären können, dass Lisa ein halbes Jahr nach der Zerstörung von Torchwood London gestorben war? Dass ihre Tochter als ein halbmechanisches Monster weiterexistiert hatte, wie in einem Horrorfilm?

 

Ianto richtete sich auf, warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Rhearn, die in altem Laub herumstöberte und sah sich um. Wenige Schritte weiter ruhte John Ellis – der unfreiwillige und zutiefst unglückliche Zeitreisende, der sich das Leben genommen hatte - dem ein paar Meter weiter Suzie Gesellschaft leistete. Dieses Mal würde sie nicht wieder auferstehen.

 

Während Rhearn auf dem Boden kniete und – wie es aussah – mit Regenwürmern Haschmich spielte, packte Ianto eine kleine Harke aus und begann, einen Löwenzahn zwischen der Bepflanzung zu entfernen. Bevor sie gingen, würde er die Osterglocken in die kleine Vase aus Stein geben, die neben der Namensplakette stand.

 

„Dada!“ Rhearns Jubelschrei – völlig unangepasst an diesem Ort und daher umso schöner – brachte Ianto dazu, sich so schnell umzudrehen, dass er fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. Er wischte sich die Finger an einem Papiertuch sauber und stand auf.

 

Rhearn lief bereits auf ihren Vater zu, der sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Arm nahm. „Hey, baban. Ich bin hier um euch abzuholen“, sagte Jack und küsste Rhearn auf die Schläfe. Sie hatte Schmutzspuren an Kinn und Wangen. „Hast du deinem Tad geholfen oder dich als Grabräuber betätigt?“

 

Ianto verzog das Gesicht, als er zu ihnen trat. „Das ist nicht witzig“, murmelte er und bekam ebenfalls einen Begrüßungskuss, auf die Wange. Sie standen immerhin auf einem Friedhof. „Was machst du hier?“

 

„Ich hole euch ab.“ Jack sah ihn an. „Tosh hat dein Handy geortet und das GPS des Wagens. Nachdem der noch Zuhause steht, wusste ich, dass du den Bus genommen hast.“

 

„Großes Brumm“, warf Rhearn ein.

 

„Genau. Das große Brumm“, wiederholte Jack grinsend. „Und hier bin ich.“

 

„Und der Alarm?“, fragte Ianto. Wollte Tosh ihn nicht auf dem Laufenden halten? Er zog das Handy aus der Jackentasche und sah, dass er es auf „Stumm“ geschaltet und drei Textnachrichten verpasst hatte.

 

„Nicht so schlimm.“ Jack stellte seine ungeduldig zappelnde Tochter zurück auf den Boden. Sie hatte Schmutzfahrer auf der Vorderseite seines Mantels hinterlassen. „Eine minimale Rissöffnung direkt über der Pizzeria im Einkaufszentrum“, führte er weiter aus, als ihn ein gezielter Blick seines Partners traf. „Es scheint nichts durchgekommen zu sein, aber die haben da einen gasbetriebenen Backofen und es gab ein kleines Feuer, wohl verursacht von der Riftstrahlung.“

 

Ianto nahm Jacks linke Hand, drehte sie um. Rötliche Verbrennungen zogen sich über seine Handfläche, bereits abheilend, aber noch deutlich zu sehen. „Ein kleines Feuer?“, wiederholte er trocken. „Und du hast es persönlich gelöscht?“

 

„Ich bin dem Ofen zu nah gekommen“, entgegnete Jack leichthin. „Jemand musste das Gas abdrehen, bevor das komplette Einkaufszentrum in die Luft fliegen konnte.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir gehen da schließlich auch einkaufen. Oh, der Besitzer war übrigens so dankbar, er hat mir kostenlose Pizza bis an mein Lebensende versprochen. Leider direkt nachdem ich ihm Retcon gegeben hatte und dummerweise bevor er es mir schriftliche bestätigen konnte.“

 

„Sein Glück. Ich weiß, wie viel Pizza du essen kannst.“ Ianto machte sich daran, seine Sachen in die Tasche zu packen. Er wickelte die Osterglocken aus ihrem Papier, stellte sie in die Vase und füllte diese mit Leitungswasser, das er in einer Plastikflasche mitgebracht hatte. Dann richtete er sich auf. „Wenn du Rhearn einfängst, können wir in einer Minute gehen. Ich bin hier fertig.“

 

Jack musterte ihn. „Bist du okay?“

 

„Natürlich.“ Ianto lächelte. „Haben wir noch Zeit für einen Kaffee?“

 

„So viel Zeit ist immer.“ Jack drückte die Schulter seines Partners, als er an ihm vorbeiging, um seine Tochter einzufangen.

 

 

###

 

 

Ianto trank gerade den ersten Schluck Kaffee, neben ihm ließ Jack sich von Rhearn mit einem Löffel Eis füttern, als er sie sah. Die Frau aus dem Bus. Sie stand an der Bushaltestelle und sah sie durch das große Fenster, vor dem sie Platz genommen hatten. Ianto stellte die Tasse ab und winkte ihr mit einem Lächeln zu. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns hob sie die Hand und winkte zurück.

 

Jack bemerkte es. „Jemand, den du kennst?“

 

„Nur jemand, der mit uns im Bus gefahren ist“, meinte Ianto und griff nach einer Papierserviette, um Rhearn verkleckertes Eis vom Kinn zu wischen.

 

 

Ende


	138. Happy Kanin… ähem… Hasen-Tag!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhiannon lädt sich zu Ostern selbst bei ihrem Bruder und Jack zum Feiertagsbrunch ein. Ianto ist nicht amüsiert.

Titel: Happy Kanin… ähem… Hasen-Tag!

Autor: Lady Charena (April 2015)

Fandom: Tupperwood

Episode: ---

Wörter: 2800

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Rhiannon mit Familie, Alice & Steven

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash, humor, Familie, Feiertage

 

Summe: Rhiannon lädt sich zu Ostern selbst bei ihrem Bruder und Jack zum Feiertagsbrunch ein. Ianto ist nicht amüsiert.

 

Note: Yup, mir war nach Heile-Welt-Familien-Feiertag für die Jungs…

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

 

Ianto war mit zwei Dingen gleichzeitig beschäftigt – er sortierte Unterlagen (selbst ihre hochgeheime Organisation musste ihre Ausgaben belegen, nicht beim ortsansässigen Finanzamt, sondern beim Finanzministerium direkt) und telefonierte mit seiner Schwester. Er war nicht ganz sicher, weshalb sie ihn angerufen hatte, abgesehen davon, Anekdoten über ihre Kinder und Freundinnen loszuwerden. Nichts von weltbewegender Dringlichkeit und sie erwartete auch keine umfangreicheren Antworten von ihm, als ein gelegentliches „ja“, „verstehe“ oder „wirklich?“. Deshalb fand er es auch nicht weiter verwerflich, wenn seine Aufmerksamkeit mehr auf die Aufstellungen, als auf die Unterhaltung gerichtet war.

 

Aber dann stoppte Ianto plötzlich und sah das Handy an, das auf einem Stapel Akten ruhte – er telefonierte über die Freisprechfunktion mit Rhi. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?“, fragte er. „Etwas über… Ostern?“ Wie viele Feiertage hatte so ein Jahr? Gerade mal eben so lag der Welttag der Floristen hinter ihnen.

 

„Ich habe dich nur gefragt, ob ihr Pläne für das Osterwochenende habt“, wiederholte Rhiannon.

 

„Wir werden vermutlich einen guten Teil davon arbeiten müssen, Rhi.“ Ianto runzelte die Stirn und nahm geistesabwesend einen Schluck Kaffee – der inzwischen eiskalt war. „Wir dachten, wenn es zeitlich klappt, gehen wir vielleicht mit Rhearn zu dieser Ostereierausstellung im…“

 

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns alle am Sonntag zu einem gemütlichen Familien-Osterbrunch treffen?“, unterbrach ihn seine Schwester. „Wir können bei euch im Garten Ostereier verstecken, wenn das Wetter mitspielt.“

 

„Osterbrunch?“ Ianto starrte in die Tiefen seiner Tasse, die sich nicht in etwas Stärkeres verwandeln wollte. In alten Filmen bekam immer jemand Brandy nach einem Schock serviert…

 

„Eine Kombination aus spätem Frühstück und frühem Mittagessen.“

 

„Danke, Sis. Ich weiß was man unter Brunch versteht“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. „Ich weiß nur nicht…“

 

„Ianto Jones“, unterbrach ihn seine Schwester erneut. „Du bist manchmal so unflexible und einfallslos, dass ich beim besten Willen nicht verstehe, wie es dein Jack mit dir aushält.“

 

„Ich bin gerührt, dass du dir um meine Beziehung Sorgen machst - unnötige Sorgen, übrigens, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Danke, Schwesterherz.“

 

„Und gleich wirst du wieder sarkastisch.“ Rhi machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich möchte doch nur, dass wir ein bisschen Zeit als Familie miteinander verbringen. Und so ein Feiertag ist doch eine gute Gelegenheit.“ Ein deutlich hörbares Lächeln schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, als sie weitersprach „Und ich rufe extra zwei Wochen vorher an, damit du nicht behaupten kannst, ich hätte dich überrumpelt und du hättest keine Zeit, alles gründlich zu planen.“

 

„Das ist sehr rücksichtsvoll von dir.“ Ganz konnte Ianto auch dieses Mal nicht die Trockenheit aus seinen Worten heraushalten. „Rhi, ich bin einfach nur der Meinung, dass man sich nicht von einem Feiertag vorschreiben lassen muss, was man zu tun hat. Seit sie das Valentinstagszeug weggeräumt haben, wimmelt es überall von grinsenden Kanin… ich meine grinsenden Hasen.“ Was war nochmal der Unterschied? Irgendwas mit den Ohren.

 

„Aber Rhearn ist nur einmal so klein. Und Mica wird sich auch freuen. Sogar David hat gefragt, ob ich dieses Jahr Hot Cross Buns backe, auch wenn er sich eindeutig für zu erwachsen hält, nach einem Osternest zu suchen.“ Rhi lachte. „Denkst du, Jacks Schwester und ihr Junge würden nach Cardiff kommen? Wir könnten alle so viel Spaß miteinander haben. Und ihr habt noch genug Zeit für die Arbeit. Was meinst du dazu, Bruderherz?“

 

Ianto stellte seine Tasse zurück auf ihren Untersetzer – Tassenränder gab es auf seinen Unterlagen nicht, schlimm genug was er da von Owen bekam – und räusperte sich. „Ich sollte das vielleicht vorher mit Jack abklären.“

 

„Ich bin sicher ihm gefällt die Idee.“

 

„Nicht mit Jack-meinem-Lebenspartner, sondern mit Jack-meinem-Boss.“ Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Schwester Recht hatte, was Jacks Begeisterung für irdische Traditionen betraf. Oder sollte er es Sentimentalitäten nennen? Und dachte jemand neben Kanin… Hasen, Eiern, Schokolade und natürlich Geschenken daran, dass es eigentlich ein religiöser Feiertag war und nicht zum Ankurbeln der Süßigkeitenindustrie geschaffen wurde?

 

„Ich helfe dir selbstverständlich bei allen Vorbereitungen“, sagte Rhi, als ihr Bruder ein wenig zu lange schwieg. „Jeder von uns steuert etwas zu Essen bei. Ich habe ein paar tolle Rezepte, die ich schon lange ausprobieren möchte. Und du hast bestimmt eine Möglichkeit, ein paar zusätzliche Stühle und Tische aufzutreiben? Wir räumen einfach euer Wohnzimmer ein bisschen um und wir haben alle bequem Platz. Klingt das nicht richtig gemütlich?“

 

„Wenn du alles bereits so perfekt geplant hast, warum machen wir es dann nicht bei euch?“ Ianto hatte noch daran zu knabbern, dass Rhi gedanklich offenbar seinen Haushalt übernahm.

 

„Du musst zugeben, bei euch ist es einfach schöner als bei uns, nicht so eng und abgewohnt“, setzte Rhi nüchtern hinzu. „Warum sprichst du nicht mit deinen Kollegen? Vielleicht macht es ihnen ja nichts aus, diesen einen Sonntag für euch einzuspringen. Wozu ist dein Mann der Boss?“

 

„Gerade weil Jack der Boss ist, können wir uns nicht selbst bevorzugen.“ Glaubte er eigentlich selbst noch daran? Sie hatten in den letzten beiden Jahren so viel verändert und das meiste davon kam ihnen privat direkt oder indirekt zugute. „Das wäre den anderen gegenüber nicht fair.“

 

„Aber zählt es nicht, dass ihr ein Kind habt?“, wandte seine Schwester ein.

 

„Rhi, Jack und ich waren uns von Anfang an einig, dass wir nicht ständig die Paar-Karte oder die Kinder-Karte ausspielen können. Nur weil einige unserer Kollegen Singles sind, heißt es nicht, dass sie die Arbeit an allen Feiertage übernehmen müssen und wir uns automatisch frei nehmen können.“ Tosh plante beispielsweise einen Ausflug nach London, um ihre Familie am Ostermontag zu sehen. Und wenn er das richtig verstanden hatte, in Begleitung von Kathy Swanson…

 

„Wollt ihr damit warten, bis Rhearn in die Schule geht und sie von den anderen Kindern erfährt, was sie verpasst hat?“

 

„Verpasst? Es geht um ein Kaninchen…“

 

„Einen Hasen“, korrigierte ihn seine Schwester.

 

Ianto fluchte lautlos. Was nutzte ihm sein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis, wenn er sich einfach nicht den Unterschied merken konnte. Oder wollte. „Gut, es geht um einen Hasen, der Süßigkeiten versteckt. Ich denke nicht, dass Rhearn einen schweren emotionalen Schaden davon trägt, wenn sie diesen Feiertag auslässt. Es ist auf jeden Fall besser für ihre Zähne.“

 

„Hat Mam an unsere Zähne gedacht, wenn sie mit uns Hasenohren gebastelt hat? Als du drei warst, wollest du sogar damit ins Bett gehen. Oder wenn wir Eier gefärbt haben und sie später im Garten suchen durften? Willst du sagen, dass wir keinen Spaß hatten? Willst du Rhearn diese Erfahrung vorenthalten?“

 

Verdammt. Emotionale Erpressung. Damit bekam sie ihn jedes Mal. Ianto schloss die Augen und massierte seine Nasenwurzel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. „Was genau hast du dir so vorgestellt?“ Und während er seiner Schwester lauschte – die definitiv schon mehr als nur ein bisschen Planung in ihre „kleine Idee“ gesteckt hatte – vertiefte sich sein Stirnrunzeln.

 

 

###

 

 

Und so war es gekommen, dass Ianto nun mit einer Kaffeekanne in der Hand mitten in seinem eigenen Wohnzimmer stand und das Chaos betrachtete, das über sein Heim hereingebrochen war.

 

Johnny hatte den Flachbildfernseher zur Seite gerückt und fummelte an den Kabeln dahinter herum. Ianto hoffte, dass sein Schwager nichts kaputt machte.

 

Rhiannon und Alice steckten die Köpfe über einem Fotoalbum - eines von vielen mit Fotos von Rhearn – zusammen und schienen sich prächtig zu verstehen.

 

Steven, David und Jack spielten Fußball, obwohl das Gras nach tagelangem Regen matschig war und sich die Temperaturen nur im einstelligen Plusbereich bewegten. Die Sonne wagte sich eher schüchtern hinter den Wolken hervor.

 

Rhearn hopste mit ihren neuen, pinkfarbenen Häschen-Pantoffeln (vom Osterhasen höchstpersönlich in ihrem Zimmer versteckt) auf der Terrasse herum. Vielleicht waren es auch Kaninchen-Pantoffel, Ianto hatte die Ohren nicht nachgemessen.

 

Mica ignorierte das alles. Sie hatte nur Augen für ihr Handy (das nicht der Osterhase, sondern bereits der Weihnachtsmann gebracht hatte) und was immer sie damit trieb. Wahrscheinlich suchte sie lieber virtuelle Ostereier. Womöglich schmollte sie auch, weil sie nicht mehr als Jüngste im Mittelpunkt stand, sondern ihre kleine Cousine.

 

„Möchte irgendjemand noch eine Tasse Kaffee?“, fragte Ianto.

 

Rhi und Alice deuteten beinahe gleichzeitig auf ihre Tassen, aber bevor er dazu kam, ihnen nach zu füllen, ertönte lautes Gelächter von draußen und Ianto hob alarmiert den Blick zum Fenster.

 

Jack lag bäuchlings im Dreck, breit grinsend und winkte ihm zu, während ihn die beiden Jungen umrundeten und nicht mit Spott sparten.

 

Nur einen Moment lang schloss Ianto die Augen und unterdrückte ein Schaudern beim Gedanken an Schlamm und Grasflecken. Dann winkte er zurück und goss Kaffee in die Tassen seiner Schwester und seiner und…nun… in Alice' Tasse.

Nein, er war definitiv noch nicht dazu bereit, von Alice als seiner Stieftochter zu denken. „Ich bin dann wieder in der Küche und kümmere mich um das Essen“, verkündete er, stellte die Kaffeekanne ab und verschwand, ohne dass sich jemand besonders dafür zu interessieren schien.

 

Ianto lehnte sich gegen den Kühlschrank und nippte an einem doppelten Espresso, während er ein wachsames Auge auf die Hot Cross Buns – die traditionellen, britischen Osterbrötchen mit dem eingeprägten Kreuz - hielt, die im Ofen bräunten. Er hatte sie tiefgekühlt in einer Bäckerei erworben.

 

Rhi hatte getoastete Sandwiches mit kaltem Lammbraten und Meerrettichsauce sowie eine Lauchquiche mit Schafskäse (ein Rezept aus ihrem Kochkurs) beigesteuert. Alice brachte selbstgebackenen Victoria Sponge Cake – Biskuitkuchen, üppig gefüllt mit frischen Erdbeeren und Sahne, mit. Der Kuchen stand im Kühlschrank, damit die Sahne in der Wärme des Raumes nicht schmolz. Und Jack leugnete nach wie vor hartnäckig, dass es seine Fingerabdrücke waren, die man auf der dicken Puderzuckerschicht sehen konnte…

 

Dazu würde es die warmen Osterbrötchen mit Butter und Orangenmarmelade geben und „richtiges Essen“, wie sein Schwager begeistert kommentiert hatte, als er bei seinem Ausflug in die Küche in den Backofen sah. Dort brutzelte eine große Auflaufform mit neuen Kartoffeln, süßlichen kleinen Frühlingsmöhren, Zwiebelstücken und Hähnchenteilen vor sich hin. Iantos eigener Beitrag zum Brunch. Selbstverständlich hatte er auch ein paar kleine Körbchen mit Ostergras, Schokohäschen und buntgefärbten, hartgekochten Eiern bestückt.

 

Sie hatten am Abend zuvor die Eier zusammen mit Rhearn gefärbt. Ihre Tochter hatte fasziniert in den Plastikbechern gerührt, in denen aufgelöste Farbtabletten und Haushaltsessig aus schlichten, uninteressanten weißen Eiern, kleine bunte Kunstwerke machten.

 

Acht Farben und zirka dreißig bunte Eier später waren auch Rhearns Kleidung, ihre Arme bis über die Ellbogen hinauf und ihr Gesicht mit regenbogenfarbenen Flecken übersät. Während Ianto den Küchentisch, zwei Stühle und den Fußboden säuberte, steckte Jack Rhearn in die Wanne und verwandelte seine Tochter unter Einsatz von viel Seife und einem Schwamm in ein einfarbiges Mädchen zurück.

 

Danach war Rhearn sauber, aber auch komplett erledigt und schlief ein, kaum dass sie sich mit ihrem Plüschsaurier ins Bett gekuschelt hatte.

 

Da sie kein separates Esszimmer hatten und die Küche für alle zu klein war, würden sie – wie von Rhi vorgeschlagen - später im Wohnzimmer essen. Das hieß, wenn Jack sich lange genug von den Jungs und Johnny sich lange genug vom Fernseher losreißen konnten, um das Wohnzimmer endlich entsprechend umzuräumen und Tische und Stühle aufzustellen, die sie für diese Gelegenheit ausgeliehen hatten. Genau wie Tischdecken, Gläser, Teller, Besteck und zwei kleine Dekogestecke aus künstlichen Osterglocken und Plastikeiern warteten sie noch immer oben im Gäste-/Arbeitszimmer auf ihren Einsatz.

 

Zum Auftakt hatte er den Erwachsenen Kaffee und den Kindern Fruchtsaft und Kakao angeboten, was zu einer längeren Diskussion zwischen Rhi und ihrem Sohn führte, weil David fand, er wäre alt genug, um Kaffee zu trinken. Was seine Mutter entschieden anders sah. Johnny hielt sich aus Erziehungsfragen raus, er hatte da bereits den BlueRay-Player entdeckt und drückte mit der Begeisterung eines Fünfjährigen auf diversen Knöpfen herum.

 

„Tad! Tad! Tad!“ Rhearn stürmte in die Küche, so schnell sie ihre Häschenpantoffel trugen und umarmte strahlend die Beine ihres Vaters.

 

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen – und froh darüber – stellte Ianto die Tasse weg, hob seine Tochter mit einem Lächeln hoch und setzte sie auf seiner Hüfte zurecht. „Hi, mein Schatz. Hast du schon großen Hunger? Es gibt bald etwas zu essen.“

 

Rhearn überlegte einen Moment, die Nase krausgezogen, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und gleich darauf nickte. „So viel.“ Sie hielt ihre Hände ungefähr zehn Zentimeter auseinander.

 

„So viel Hunger?“ Ianto küsste sie auf die Schläfe. „Dann sollten wir besser deinen Dada und Steven und David nach drinnen holen, damit sie sich sauber machen können.“

 

„Erst Hände waschen!“, krähte Rhearn kichernd. „Dann essen.“

 

„Genau. Und den Rest besser auch, sonst bekommen sie nur Wasser und Brot.“ Der an seinem Handy eingestellte Alarm schrillte und Ianto setzte Rhearn auf den Boden, um den Backofen abzuschalten. Er klemmte einen hölzernen Kochlöffel in die Tür, damit kalte Luft ins Innere kam. Er hatte die Zeit so berechnet, dass die Brötchen die letzten fünfzehn Minuten einträchtig mit dem Hähnchen im Ofen gebrutzelt hatten. „Möchtest du etwas zu Trinken?“, wandte er sich wieder an seine Tochter.

 

Rhearn schüttelte den Kopf. Sie stellte für einen Moment sogar das Hopsen ein. „Mica mag Persi nich‘“, verkündet sie dann.

 

„Wirklich?“ Soweit Ianto sich erinnerte, hatte Mica der Ente nur einen flüchtigen Blick gegönnt, und sich – da es keine virtuelle Ente war – wieder ihrem Handy zugewandt. Er hob Rhearn hoch und setzte sie auf einen Stuhl. „Vielleicht zeigst du ihn ihr nochmal, nach dem Essen. Wer könnte Percy nicht mögen.“ Rhearn hörte den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme nicht und baumelte zufrieden mit den Beinen. Er würde seine Schwester an ihre mütterlichen Erziehungspflichten erinnern und ihr empfehlen, Micas Handy wenigstens zeitweise zu konfiszieren. Sie war viel zu jung, um sich nur damit zu beschäftigen. Oder vielleicht waren seine Ansichten ja auch überholt und schon Kindergartenkinder sollten ihre eigenen Smartphones besitzen, um den Anschluss an die Social Media nicht zu verlieren.

 

„Wann gibt es Essen?“ Jack steckte den Kopf in die Küche. „Wir sind am Verhungern.“

 

„Raus hier!“, entfuhr es Ianto, als er die Dreckspritzer im Gesicht seines Partners sah. „Es gibt für niemand irgendetwas, bevor ihr euch nicht gewaschen habt. Und zwar gründlich, Jack. Im Gästebad hier unten. Du schleppst mir nicht den ganzen Dreck nach oben in unser Schlafzimmer.“

 

Jack grinste, zwinkerte und winkte seiner Tochter zu. „Zu Befehl, Sir“, meinte er mit einem lässigen Salut und verschwand wieder im Flur. Ianto hörte ihn nach David und Steven rufen und wie er sie ins Bad schickte.

 

„Du hast ihn gut dressiert“, meinte Rhi lachend. Sie hatte unbemerkt von ihrem Bruder diese kleine Szene beobachtet – und nicht nur sie, wie Ianto klar wurde, als sich Alice hinter ihr in die Küche schob.

 

„Jack braucht eben eine feste Hand“, bemerkte Alice grinsend (eine etwas weiblichere Version des Grinsens, das er eben auf Jacks Gesicht gesehen hatte) – und brach in Gelächter aus.

 

Ianto betrachtete die beiden Frauen misstrauisch, die sich gegenseitig anstachelten und lachten, bis ihnen Tränen über die Wangen liefen. So witzig war das nun auch nicht gewesen. Hatten sie heimlich ihren Kaffee mit einem kleinen (oder nicht so kleinen) Schluck Alkohol aufgebessert? „Vielleicht könntet ihr dafür sorgen, dass die Tische und Stühle endlich aufgestellt und alles eingedeckt wird?“, meinte er trocken. „Dann können wir in zehn oder fünfzehn Minuten essen.“ Vielleicht kehrte ja ein wenig Ruhe ein, wenn alle damit beschäftigt waren, ihre Münder zu stopfen.

 

Zu seiner Überraschung traten Alice und Rhi zu ihm, hakten sich links und rechts bei ihm ein und verpassten ihm je einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Zu Befehl, Sir“, sagten sie beinahe gleichzeitig und schütteten sich auf dem Weg zur Küchentür fast vor Lachen aus.

 

Zurück blieb Ianto, die Augenbrauen fast bis an den Haaransatz hochgezogen. Er sah nach unten, wo Rhearn nun stand und an seiner Hose zupfte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken. Ianto hob seine Tochter mit einem Seufzen hoch und drückte sie an sich, als sie die Arme um seinen Hals schlang. „Versprich mir, dass du nicht so albern wirst, wenn du erwachsen bist, cariad.“ Rhearn gab ihm keine Antwort, aber Ianto hörte die aufgeregten Stimmen der Jungs im Flur, die über ihre Erfolge sprachen und wusste, dass Jack nicht weit hinter ihnen sein konnte.

 

Also stellte er Rhearn nach einem weiteren Kuss auf die Schläfe wieder auf ihre Beine. „Lauf zu deinem Dada und schau nach, ob er sich auch hinter den Ohren gewaschen hat.“ Er sah ihr nach und wandte sich dann dem Backofen zu. Ianto holte tief Luft. Er hatte schon ganz andere Dinge als einen Familienbrunch gemeistert, sprach er sich selbst Mut zu und öffnete die Backofentür ganz, die Küche mit verlockenden Gerüchen füllend.

 

Auch der längste Kanin... verdammt! …Hasentag fand irgendwann ein Ende. Und er wusste jetzt schon, er würde den Abwasch nicht erledigen!

 

 

Ende


	139. Snapshots 28

Titel: Snapshots 28  
Autor: Lady Charena (April 2015)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1028  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Toshiko Sato  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, humor  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
1) Wie der Vater, so die Tochter  
  
  
„Moment, junge Dame, nicht so schnell.“ Ianto nahm eine Mütze von der Kommode im Flur. „Hast du nicht etwas vergessen, Rhearn? Bevor du nach draußen gehst, was kommt zuerst?“  
  
Das kleine Mädchen sah fragend zu Tosh hoch. Die beiden wollten zu einem Spaziergang aufbrechen und Rhearn konnte es gar nicht erwarten, ihrer Lieblingstante den Spielplatz zu zeigen. Ianto würde in der Zwischenzeit in den Hub fahren.   
  
Üblicherweise machte Tosh die Upgrade ihrer Computer online von ihrer Arbeitsstation aus, da sie mit denen des Hubs verbunden waren. Aber im Anschluss an ihren freien Vormittag hatte sie sich mit Ianto direkt Zuhause verabredet und war im Anschluss dazu eingeladen worden, mit Vater und Tochter zu Mittag zu essen. Rhearn war so begeistert von dem Besuch, dass sie sich nicht dazu überreden ließ, wie sonst einen Mittagsschlaf einzulegen.  
  
„Geh schon zu deinem Tad“, sagte Tosh mit einem Lächeln. „Ich warte hier auf dich. Keine Angst, wir gehen auf den Spielplatz. Versprochen.“  
  
Zögernd drehte sich das kleine Mädchen um und trat zu ihrem Vater.   
  
Ianto war in die Hocke gegangen, um ihr die Mütze aufzusetzen. Doch als Rhearn ihn erreichte, beugte sie sich vor, küsste ihn auf die Wange und lief rasch zurück zu Tosh, nach deren Hand greifend. Sie rümpfte verwundert die Nase, als die beiden Erwachsenen zu lachen begannen.  
  
„Das war eigentlich nicht, was ich meinte, cariad.“ Ianto richtete sich auf. „Du hast das gerade auch gesehen, richtig?“, meinte er amüsiert. „Das war eindeutig ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Sie hasst es, wenn ich ihr eine Mütze aufsetze.“   
  
„Ich frage nicht, von wem von euch beiden sie das hat.“ Tosh lachte, als sie zu ihrem Freund trat und die Mütze entgegen nahm. „Ich sorge dafür, dass sie sie aufsetzt. Und auch aufbehält. Versprochen.“  
  
„Manchmal frage ich mich, ob sie nicht doch mehr als nur die Hälfte von Jacks Genen hat“, meinte Ianto mit einem Seufzen und winkte seiner Tochter, die erwartungsvoll an der Tür stand und auf den Fußballen wippte. „Er ist der Ex-Schwindler in der Familie.“  
  
„Oh, ich finde, das war wirklich süß, was sie gemacht hat.“ Tosh beugte sich vor und küsste ihn lachend auf die Wange. „Und das hat sie garantiert von dir.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, setzte Rhearn die Mütze auf und verließ mit dem kleinen Mädchen das Haus.  
  
Ianto sah ihnen einen Moment amüsiert nach, dann ging er in die Küche, um aufzuräumen, bevor er in den Hub fuhr.   
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
2) Der Vorfall im Park  
  
  
„Dada!“ Rhearn löste sich aus dem Griff ihres Vaters und stürmte auf Jack zu, sich an seine Beine klammernd. „Sind weg!“  
  
Jack hob seine Tochter hoch und musterte ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht. „Was ist denn passiert, baban? Was ist weg?“ Ouh. Sie war nass. Feuchtigkeit sickerte von Rhearns knallorangen Regenoverall durch Jacks Hemd. „Hast du etwas verloren?“  
  
„Die haben Enten Aua macht“, empörte sich Rhearn, den Kopf schüttelnd, so dass ihre Kapuze nach hinten rutschte. Sie schniefte, wischte ihre Nase an Jacks Schulter ab. Nun, darauf kam es wohl auch nicht mehr an. Er hatte bestimmt ein sauberes Hemd im Spind.   
  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Jack erneut, sich dieses Mal an seinen Partner wendend, während er seiner Tochter tröstend übers Haar strich.   
  
Ianto zog seine Regenjacke aus und hängte sie neben Jacks Mantel zum Trocknen auf. „Wir waren im Park, um nach den Enten zu sehen.“ Percys wildlebende Verwandtschaft zu besuchen – und zu füttern - stand immer noch ganz oben auf der Liste von Rhearns Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Wenn sie irgendwann aus dieser Phase herauswuchs, musste sich der Bäcker um die Ecke eine andere Verwendungsmöglichkeit für sein altbackenes Brot einfallen lassen. „Da waren ein paar Jungs, Kinder, die mit Limonadendosen nach den Enten geworfen haben“, erklärte Ianto, zog eine Schublade auf und holte ein Handtuch heraus. „Allerdings waren es wohl nur leere Dosen, denke ich zumindest, ein paar davon trieben eine Weile auf der Wasseroberfläche, bevor sie untergegangen sind.“ Er begann seine Haare trocken zu reiben. „Ich glaube aber nicht, dass sie tatsächlich eine Ente damit getroffen haben, die sind ziemlich schnell aufgeflattert und haben das Weite gesucht. Die Jungs ebenfalls, als sie uns gesehen haben. Wir haben dann noch eine Weile gewartet, aber sie sind nicht zurückgekommen. Die Enten. Die Jungs auch nicht.“   
  
„Enten Aua macht“, wiederholte Rhearn, die Arme um Jacks Hals geschlungen, kuschelte sie sich schläfrig an ihren Vater.   
  
„Nein, nein, Schatz“, versicherte ihr Jack. „Dein Tad sagt auch, dass den Enten nichts passiert ist. Es geht ihnen gut. Sie haben sich nur ein bisschen erschreckt.“  
  
„Kommen heim?“, fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.   
  
„Wir gehen morgen wieder hin, dann sind sie bestimmt zurück“, setzte Ianto hinzu. Er reichte das Handtuch an Jack weiter, hängte es über den Unterarm seines Partners. „Ich kümmere mich besser um etwas Warmes zu trinken. Siehst du zu, dass sie aus dem nassen Overall kommt?“  
  
„Ich habe mich doch gerade daran erst gewöhnt, feucht zu sein“, erwiderte Jack mit einem Grinsen und küsste seine Tochter auf die Schläfe. „Selbstverständlich. Nichts leichter als das, richtig, baban?“ Er zog Rhearn die Gummistiefel aus und stellte sie auf die Couch. Mit dem Schwung eines Ping-Pong-Balls hüpfte sie zurück auf den Boden und rannte kichernd hinter den Schreibtisch, um sich darunter zu verkriechen.  
  
„Du schaffst das schon“, meinte Ianto lachend und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter, bevor er das Büro verließ.  
  
Jack ging vor dem Schreibtisch in die Hocke und spähte darunter. „Und du hast nicht vor, mir das einfach zu machen, Prinzessin? Willst du nicht aus der Höhle rauskommen? Wir können später Verstecken spielen.“ Energisches Kopfschütteln von Seiten seiner Tochter. „Dachte ich mir.“ Jack lächelte. „Handtuch? Auch nicht?“, fuhr er fort, als Rhearn wieder den Kopf schüttelte und ihn anlachte. „Du bist so dickköpfig wie dein Tad…“, murmelte er liebevoll und schickte sich, unter den Schreibtisch zu krabbeln. „Aber den habe ich schließlich auch rumgekriegt…“  
  
  
Ende


	140. Zukunftspläne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack hat Zukunftspläne

Titel: Zukunftspläne  
Autor: Lady Charena (Mai 2015)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1087  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, humor  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
„Soll ich nicht einfach zu euch in die Küche kommen?“ Jack hatte sich bereits hoffnungsvoll halb vom Sofa erhoben, als er den Vorschlag machte. „Es ist wirklich nicht nötig, dass ich…“  
  
„Nein!“, rief Ianto zurück.  
  
„Nein!“, rief Rhearn zurück.  
  
„Bleib wo du bist, Jack“, fügte sein Partner hinzu. „Wir kommen gleich.“  
  
Jack plumpste gehorsam wieder auf die Couch und streckte die Beine vor sich aus. Dann… wartete er eben hier auf seine versprochene Überraschung. Nach einer sehr dürftig ausgefallenen Begrüßung hatte ihn Ianto ins Wohnzimmer geschickt und Rhearn war kichernd um sie herumgetanzt, hatte etwas von einer Überraschung gesungen. Bevor er sich versah, saß er alleine hier.  
  
Jack befand sich hart an der Grenze zum Selbstmitleid, als er Schritte hörte. Dann klirrte Metall gegen Porzellan und Ianto ermahnte ihre lachende Tochter, langsamer zu gehen. Neugierig setzte er sich auf und sah zur Tür.   
  
Dort tauchte jetzt auch prompt Rhearn auf. Sie balancierte einen Teller in beiden Händen, wie ein Tablett. Und auf dem Teller stand eine Tasse neben zwei runden Keksen, verziert mit weißem Zuckerguss und Regenbogenstreuseln. Stolz präsentierte Rhearn ihrem Vater beides.  
  
„Sind ganz neu“, meinte das kleine Mädchen mit großem Ernst.  
  
„Sie meint frisch. Wir haben die Kekse heute Nachmittag selbst gebacken“, erklärte Ianto, der ihr folgte, ein wachsames Auge auf sie haltend.  
  
„Oh, wow. Danke.“ Jack nahm die Tasse und einen Keks. „Weißt du was? Das ist genau, was ich jetzt brauche. Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich gerade so große Lust auf was Süßes habe, dass ich glatt dich anbeißen könnte?“ Er tat grinsend so, als würde er nach ihr schnappend.   
  
Rhearn duckte sich kichernd weg. „Dada! Nicht ich.“  
  
Amüsiert warf Jack einen Blick in die Tasse. Kaffee. Aber die Tasse war nur zu einem knappen Drittel gefüllt. War er auf Diät?  
  
Ianto bemerkte seinen Blick. „Nur damit beim Transport nichts danebengeht.“  
  
„Gute Idee.“ Jack biss von seinem Keks ab. „Hey, das schmeckt toll.“ Er stopfte sich den Rest in den Mund.   
  
Rhearn kletterte neben ihn auf die Couch, nachdem Jack ihr vorsichtshalber den Teller abgenommen hatte. „Dada, krieg ich den?“ Sie deutete auf den zweiten Keks.  
  
Hastig schluckte Jack. „Natürlich, Baban.“  
  
Rhearn braucht keine zweite Aufforderung. Sie schnappte sich den Keks, umarmte ihren Vater, rutschte von der Couch und verschwand wie der Blitz aus dem Wohnzimmer. Bestimmt in die Küche, um nach mehr Keksen zu suchen.  
  
„Ich hoffe, das waren nicht schon alle?“ Jack sah seinen Partner an, als er den leeren Teller neben sich abstellte.   
  
„Ein paar sind noch da. Komm mit mir in die Küche und du kannst alles haben, was du willst“, erwiderte Ianto lächelnd.   
  
„Oh, wirklich alles? Jack grinste und folgte dem Beispiel seiner Tochter. Er schlang den Arm um die Schulter des jüngeren Mannes und zog Ianto in seine Seite, während er an seinem Kaffee nippte. Anders konnte man das bei der Menge auch nicht nennen.  
  
„Fast alles.“ Ianto küsste ihn tröstend auf die Wange. „Zumindest bis es Zeit ist, dass Rhearn ins Bett geht.“  
  
  
###  
  
  
„Das machst du also an deinem freien Nachmittag“, meinte Jack, einen weiteren Keks aus der Dose angelnd. Schließlich hatten sie die Couch doch gegen die Küche eingetauscht, als Rhearn ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam und den Fernseher in Beschlag nahm. Er lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete Ianto an der Kaffeemaschine.  
  
„Es hat geregnet und Rhearn quengelte, sie wollte von mir unterhalten werden.“ Ianto stellte einen randvollen Kaffeebecher vor seinen Partner auf den Küchentisch. „Und ich dachte mir, das wäre besser, als sie vor den Fernseher zu setzen.“ Er lächelte. „Auch wenn es hinterher etwas länger gedauert hat, alles wieder sauber zu bekommen.“  
  
Jack trank einen Schluck Kaffee und griff nach Iantos Arm, als er den Becher abstellte. Er zog ihn näher zu sich, bis der Waliser nachgab und in seinem Schoß saß. „Ich beneide dich. Das klingt, als hättet ihr sehr viel Spaß gehabt.“  
  
„Wir können das gerne wiederholen, an einem Tag, an dem wir beide Zeit haben.“ Ianto griff um ihn herum und aß selbst einen der Kekse. „Hm. Die sind wirklich nicht schlecht.“ Er wischte einen Krümel von seinem Ärmel und wollte aufstehen, aber Jack hielt ihn zurück.   
  
„Warte noch einen Moment.“   
  
„Jack, ich bin eigentlich ein bisschen zu groß, um bei jemandem auf dem Schoß zu sitzen“, protestierte Ianto – zugegebenermaßen nur halbherzig.   
  
„Ich will dir noch etwas sagen, solange wir ungestört sind.“ Jack sah zu seinem Partner hoch. „Du hattest Recht.“  
  
„Womit dieses Mal?“ Ianto lächelte, Krümel von Jacks Hemd wischend. „Ich weiß alles, richtig?“  
  
„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass es verdammt sexy ist, wenn du frech wirst?“ Er ließ die Hand über Iantos Oberschenkel gleiten. Jack grinste, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. „Du hattest Recht damit, als du neulich gesagt hast, dass Torchwood genug von mir bekommen hat.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, als der Waliser ihn überraschend ansah. „Ich meine damit nicht, dass ich die Leitung abgebe. Oder ganz aufhöre. Das kann ich nicht. Aber wir können Torchwood weiter ausbauen, das Team erweitern, mehr Arbeit verteilen. Mehr als Berater fungieren.“ Er nahm Iantos Finger, verflocht seine damit. „Ich will Zeit mit dir verbringen. Mit dir schlafen gehen und mit dir aufstehen und dich zu Dates ausführen, bei denen wir nicht vor dem Hauptgang gehen müssen oder den Rest der Nacht damit verbringen, um unser Leben zu rennen. Ich will Zeit mit unserer Tochter verbringen. Ich möchte jeden Morgen da sein, wenn sie aufwacht. Jeden Geburtstag mit ihr erleben, jede Schulveranstaltung besuchen, da sein wenn sie das erste Mal verliebt ist und wenn sie das erste Mal unglücklich verliebt ist und wenn sie heiratet und eigene Kinder bekommt. Und ich will unbedingt mit euch beiden Kekse backen.“  
  
Ianto musterte ihn eindringlich. „Du meinst das wirklich ernst.“ Dann lächelte er, legte beide Hände um Jacks Gesicht und küsste ihn. „Das ist, was ich auch will.“ Ianto legte die Stirn gegen Jacks. „Und das alles wegen ein paar selbstgebackener Kekse? Ich muss das Rezept unbedingt aufbewahren.“  
  
„Es sind gute Kekse“, stimmte Jack zu. „Aber vor allem bist du es. Und Rhearn. Und unsere Freunde, unsere Familie. Alles, was ich dachte, dass ich es nie wieder haben würde. Eine Zukunft.“  
  
„Unsere Zukunft“, stimmte Ianto leise zu. „Ich denke, mir gefällt, was du denkst.“  
  
  
Ende


	141. Ein Freund für alle Fälle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tosh hat sich bei der Arbeit verletzt. Ianto kümmert sich um sie.

Titel: Ein Freund für alle Fälle

Autor: Lady Charena (Mai 2015)

Fandom: Tupperwood

Episode: ---

Wörter: 1500

Charaktere: Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones, andere erwähnt

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash, humor

Summe: Tosh hat sich bei der Arbeit verletzt. Ianto kümmert sich um sie.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

Tosh sah überrascht auf, als sie hörte, wie sich ein Schlüssel in der Tür zu ihrer Wohnung drehte. Ihre Hand glitt automatisch in Richtung ihrer Handtasche, die neben ihr auf dem Frühstückstresen lag. 

Ianto trat ein, eine Plastiktüte im Arm. „Was machst du hier?“, fragte er erstaunt. 

„Sollte nicht ich dich das fragen?“, erwiderte Tosh amüsiert. „Es ist immerhin meine Wohnung.“

Er hielt zur Erklärung den Ersatzschlüssel hoch, den sie ihm gegeben hatte. „Du solltest im Bett sein. Owen hat gesagt, du musst deinen Knöchel schonen. Also dachte ich, ich bringe dir ein paar Dinge und mache dir Frühstück, bevor du aufwachst.“ Ianto stellte die Tüte ab und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Guten Morgen. Warum bist du schon wach?“

„Ein verstauchter Knöchel ist kein Grund zum Faulenzen.“ Tosh deutete auf den Laptop, der neben ihrer Müslischale stand. „Ich kann von Zuhause aus arbeiten...“

„Du gehst sofort zurück ins Bett, ich bringe dir gleich das Frühstück - und einen Eispack für deinen Knöchel“, sagte Ianto mit gespielter Strenge. „Und dann wirst du den Tag dort verbringen und zwar ohne Computer. Ohne Arbeit.“ 

„Okay, okay.“ Tosh hob die Hände und griff nach den Krücken, die Owen ihr gegeben hatte, damit sie ihren Knöchel nicht belastete. „Du bist furchterregend im Mama-Bär-Modus, weißt du das?“

Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse. „Es ist schlimm genug, wenn Jack diesen Ausdruck verwendet, könntest du bitte nicht...?"

Tosh grinste, während sie zu ihrem Bett humpelte. Das Studio-Apartment, in dem sie seit einem halben Jahr wohnte, war offen und sie konnte Ianto in ihrer Küche beobachten, als der stirnrunzelnd ihre Kaffeemaschine studierte.

„Wann hast du die das letze Mal gereinigt?“, fragte Ianto schockiert.

„Hast du Rhearn mitgebracht?“, erwiderte Tosh, um ihn abzulenken. Zuhause trank sie öfters Tee und hatte die Maschine wohl etwas vernachlässigt.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich wollte dich ja nicht wecken.“ Ianto gab die Kaffeemaschine mit sichtlichem Schaudern als hoffnungslos auf und füllte den Wasserkocher mit frischem Wasser. Dann holte er eine Tasse und eine Box mit Teebeuteln aus dem Schrank. „Rhearn ist ganz wie ihr Vater - sie kann es einfach nicht sehen, wenn jemand friedlich alleine im Bett liegt und schläft.“

„Nun, sie ist Jacks Tochter.“ Tosh schob ein zweites Kissen hinter ihren Rücken. Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann pochte es nach den wenigen Schritten zwischen ihrer Küchenecke und dem Bett tatsächlich in ihrem Knöchel. Es war nur eine leichte Verstauchung, ein Fehltritt, während sie und Jack ein rattenähnliches Alien jagten, dass der Rift in einem Park ausgespuckt hatte. Owen hatte ihr kühlende Umschläge und Ruhe verordnet. 

„Ich hoffe immer noch, dass sich meine Gene durchsetzen.“ Ianto hielt die Müslischale hoch. „Ist das dein übliches Frühstück?“

Die bunten Frühstücksflocken waren inzwischen zu einer undefinierbaren Masse verquollen. Tosh hob die Schultern. „Es gibt immer etwas zu Essen im Hub, deshalb mache ich mir Zuhause meistens keine große Mühe.“ 

„Okay, heute kannst du dich zurücklehnen und dich bedienen lassen.“ Ianto kramte in der Tüte, die er mitgebracht hatte und wandte sich dann ab, um etwas in den Toaster zu stecken. Er warf ihr einen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Aber nicht, dass du dich daran gewöhnst“, meinte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Oh, ich dachte schon, du verlässt Jack für mich“, entgegnete Tosh lachend. „Du kannst auch gerne Rhearn mitbringen.“

„Und Jack, der Tag und Nacht wie ein liebeskranker Kater ums Haus schleicht?“ Ianto nahm eine Tupperbox aus seiner Tüte und eine saubere Müslischale vom Regal. „Das ist von Rhearn, speziell für dich. Sie wollte unbedingt helfen, als sie gehört hat, dass es für ihre Tante Tosh ist. Obstsalat - Apfel, Banane und eine halbe Orange ist auch drin. Die Stücke sind ein bisschen grob geraten, aber sie hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben.“ Er füllte den Obstsalat um. „Hast du irgendwo ein Tablett?“

„In dem Schrank unter der Kochplatte.“ Tosh betrachtete ihre Zehen, die in grünen Socken steckten. Plötzlich war es nicht mehr amüsant. Sie beneidete Jack. Sie beneidete Ianto. Sie beneidete die beiden um ihre Beziehung und ihre Tochter... 

„Tut es sehr weh?“, fragte Ianto, sie besorgt musternd. 

Tosh sah zu ihm hoch, denn er war zu ihr getreten und stand nun neben dem Bett. 

„Dein Knöchel?“ Ianto nahm das Handtuch, das über dem Bettende hing - von der letzten Runde Umschläge - und wickelte einen frischen Eispack hinein, um ihn vorsichtig auf ihrem Knöchel zu platzieren.

„Nein. Es ist schon sehr viel besser.“ Sie lächelte ihm dankbar zu, während Ianto ihr Kissen zurechtrückte und das Laken glatt strich. „Ich denke das Teewasser ist soweit“, sagte Tosh.

„Fünf Minuten.“ Ianto eilte zurück in die Küchenecke und goss Tee auf. Er fischte die getoasteten Bagelhälften aus dem Toaster und ließ sie auf der Arbeitsfläche abkühlen. Dann nahm er einen Teller, legte die Bagelhälften darauf, holte Kräuterfrischkäse und eine Packung geräucherter Lachsscheiben aus der Tüte und belegte die Bagel damit. Zum Schluss gab er Zucker in den Tee und richtete alles auf dem Tablett an, um es zu Toshs Bett zu balancieren. „Ihr Frühstück ist serviert, Ma'am“, meinte er und platzierte das Tablett auf ihrem Schoß. 

„Wow.“ Tosh betrachtete das Festmahl. „Du verwöhnst mich. Soll ich das alles essen?“

„Jeden einzelnen Bissen.“ Ianto reichte ihr einen Löffel. „Ich füll das restliche Wasser in die Thermoskanne und hänge noch ein paar Beutel rein, dann hast du Tee für die nächsten Stunden.“ Er trat zurück an die Frühstückstheke und machte den Tee, stellte eine viereckige Sandwichbox und eine durchsichtige Plastikbox mit Salat in ihren Kühlschrank. „Das ist dein Mittagessen, die Sandwiches sind selbst gemacht - Käse, Hühnchen und Wasserkresse - den Salat habe ich gekauft“, erklärte er. 

Er nahm eine Flasche Wasser und die Teekanne und brachte beides zum Bett, um sie auf dem Nachttisch abzustellen. Dann setzte sich Ianto auf die Bettkante. „Ruf an, wenn du dich zu sehr langweilst, okay?“, meinte er mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. „Ansonsten, lies ein Buch, sieh dir einen Film an und versuch nicht an die Arbeit zu denken, ja?“ Er legte eine Hand auf ihr Bein. „Owen kommt später vorbei, um nach deinem Knöchel zu sehen, er kann dir das Mittagessen servieren, also keine Ausrede, um aufzustehen. Und heute Abend kommen Jack und ich vorbei. Wir bringen Rhearn und Pizza mit, damit du... Hey, was ist los?“ Besorgt musterte Ianto sie, als plötzlich Tränen über Toshs Gesicht liefen. 

Tosh setzte sich auf, stellte das Tablett zur Seite und umarmte ihn, drückte ihr Gesicht einen Moment an seine Schulter. „Danke. Danke, dass du dich um mich kümmerst.“ 

Ianto presste einen Kuss gegen ihr Haar, strich ihr über den Rücken. „Wir sind Freunde, natürlich bin ich für dich da.“

Sie lehnte sich zurück, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Shirts übers Gesicht und ärgerte sich über ihr Benehmen. Normalerweise war sie keine Heulsuse, es musste an dem verstauchten Knöchel und der Überraschung liegen, dass sie sich so benahm. 

„Und ich werde brav sein und mein Bein schonen“, versprach Tosh und lächelte.

„Gut. Iss dein Frühstück.“ Ianto drückte ihren Arm und stand dann auf. „Ich sollte in den Hub. Bist du wirklich okay?“

„Natürlich. Geh schon. Gib Rhearn einen Kuss von mir. Jack auch, dafür dass er dich an mich ausgeliehen hat.“ Tosh machte mit der Hand eine wegscheuchende Geste und griff nach der Teetasse. „Ich komme schon klar.“

„Du hast dein Handy in der Nähe?“, fragte Ianto, während er die nun leere Tüte einsammelte und zusammenfaltete, um sie in die Tasche seiner Jacke zu stecken.

„Mein Handy, die Fernbedienung und zwei Bücher“, versicherte ihm Tosh. „Du kannst mich wirklich alleine lassen.“

„Okay. Bis heute Abend.“ Ianto ging zur Tür und winkte ihr noch einmal zu. 

„Danke“, rief sie ihm nach. „Du bist der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen kann.“

Ianto zog ein wenig verlegen den Kopf ein, lächelte ihr noch einmal zu und ging dann. 

Tosh seufzte, rieb sich noch einmal energisch übers Gesicht und nahm dann einen Bissen von ihrem Bagel. Was benahm sie sich hier wie eine dumme Gans. Ianto war ihr Freund. Nur ihr Freund. Er gehörte zu Jack. Daran änderten alle verstauchten Knöchel der Welt nichts.

Als sie die Hälfte des ersten Bagels gegessen hatte, legte Tosh das Essen zur Seite, wischte sich die Hand ab und griff nach dem Handy. Sie wählte eine Nummer aus dem Speicher und ein paar Momente später lauschte sie einer aufgezeichneten Mitteilung, die aufforderte, eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen.

„Hey Kathy, hier ist Tosh. Hast du Lust am Wochenende etwas mit mir zu unternehmen? Ich habe den ganzen Sonntag frei. Ruf mich an, wenn du Zeit hast. Bis bald."

Sie legte das Handy weg und machte sich wieder an ihr Frühstück. 

Ende


	142. Snapshots 29

Titel: Snapshots 29

Autor: Lady Charena (Juni 2015)

Fandom: Tupperwood

Episode: ---

Wörter: 1046

Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Rhearn

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash, humor

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

 

 

Kinderkrankheiten

 

Summe: Rhearn hat Ohrenschmerzen und ihre Väter kümmern sich abwechselnd um sie.

 

 

 

Ianto saß im Sessel beim Fenster des Kinderzimmers, sein Kopf war nach hinten gesackt und aus seinem offenen Mund kamen leise Schnarchgeräusche. Rhearns geliebter Plüschsaurier Fanny saß auf seinem Brustkorb und wippte mit jedem Atemzug sachte auf und ab. Fast schien es so, als winkte sie ihm fröhlich zu. Jack stoppte grinsend neben ihm, pflückte das Plüschtier von Iantos Brust, beugte sich vor und pustete seinem Partner ins Ohr.

 

Der Waliser schreckte hoch, starrte ihn einen Moment verständnislos an, bevor er blinzelte und sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht rieb. Er schien fast überrascht, als Bartstoppeln gegen seine Handfläche kratzten. „Ist sie wieder aufgewacht?“, fragte er verschlafen. „Es müsste noch ein bisschen warmer Tee da sein. Vielleicht…“

 

Jack legte die Hand auf seine Schulter, als Ianto aufstehen wollte. „Rhearn schläft. Und ihre Temperatur ist wieder fast normal. Ich denke, ihre Ohren tun auch nicht mehr so weh, aber ich hab ihr vorhin nochmal Tropfen reingetan.“ Er drückte einen Kuss auf Iantos Stirn. „Geh ins Bett. Ich habe dich nur geweckt, weil dir morgen sicher alles weh getan hätte, wenn du noch länger hier schläfst.“

 

„Kommst du mit?“ Ianto gähnte. „Oder gehst du heute Nacht noch zurück in den Hub?“

 

„Ich muss nirgendwo anders sein als hier. Du gehst vor, ich bleibe noch ein bisschen bei Rhearn, um zu sehen, dass sie auch wirklich gut schläft. Dann kümmere ich mich um dich.“ Jack zwinkerte ihm zu.

 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch eine Minute länger wach bleiben kann.“ Ianto ließ sich von seinem Partner auf die Beine ziehen und stöhnte leise, als sich seine verkrampften Rückenmuskeln meldeten. „Und wir brauchen unbedingt bequemere Möbel.“

 

„Gut.“ Jack grinste. „Dann bist du morgen früh ja ausgeschlafen.“ Er biss Ianto sanft ins Ohr. „Ab mir dir ins Bett, Mister.“

 

Ianto warf einen langen Blick auf seine schlafende Tochter, berührte ihre Stirn prüfend mit dem Handrücken und küsste sie auf die Schläfe, bevor er das Kinderzimmer verließ.

 

Jack trat an seine Stelle und setzte Fanny auf ihren angestammten Platz auf Rhearns Kopfkissen. Er maß noch einmal ihre Temperatur und das Thermometer verkündete mit leisem Piepsen die gute Nachricht. Immer noch 37,8 Grad. Fast wieder normale Temperatur. Owen hatte ihnen versichert, dass die Ohrentzündungen mit zunehmendem Alter seltener auftreten würden – aber im Moment war schwer zu sagen, wer mehr unter ihnen litt, Rhearn oder ihre Väter. Sie waren beide gewohnt, etwas zu tun, zu handeln, aber in diesem Fall blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten und zu trösten und zu versuchen, ihre Tochter so gut es ging, davon abzulenken.

 

Rhearn wimmerte ein bisschen, schien aber nicht wirklich wach zu werden. Als ihr Vater ihr übers Haar streichelte, beruhigte sie sich rasch wieder. Jack setzte sich auf den Hocker, den Ianto neben ihr Bett gestellt hatte (gut, dass er nicht versucht hatte, darauf zu schlafen) und nahm vorsichtig ihre kleine Hand in seine. „Alles wird gut, Baban“, versprach er ihr leise.

 

In der Ecke, in der Percys Käfig stand, raschelte es. Offenbar konnte der Erpel auch nicht schlafen. Oder war es, weil er Jacks Stimme gehört hatte?

 

Regen trommelte gegen das Fenster, lenkte ihn von der Ente ab. Jack zog die Decke enger um Rhearn und richtete sich darauf ein, die Nacht am Bett seiner Tochter zu verbringen.

 

Ende

 

 

 

 

 

Ein Nachmittag zu Zweit

 

Summe: Gelegenheiten muss man nutzen, findet Jack.

 

 

Jack sah einen Moment lang zu, wie Ianto die überall verstreuten Spielsachen aufsammelte und in einer Kiste verstaute. „Willst du jetzt wirklich aufräumen?“

 

„Keine Sorge, ich frage nicht, ob du mir hilfst“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. „Jack!“ Der Waliser stolperte, fing sich aber gegen einen Sessel ab, als Jack ihn plötzlich von hinten um die Taille fasste. „Muss das sein?“

 

„Wie lange wird Tosh wohl mit unserer Tochter unterwegs sein?“, fragte Jack, sein Mund dicht am Ohr seines Partners.

 

„Vielleicht noch eine halbe Stunde. Sie geht mit ihr in den Park.“ Ianto drehte den Kopf, sah ihn an. „Wieso? Was hast du vor?“

 

„Oh, so viele Dinge… und so wenig Zeit…“, meinte Jack und zog ihn grinsend zur Couch.

 

\---

 

Geraume Zeit später stieß Ianto Jack an und griff nach seinem Hemd. „Setz dich in Bewegung. Oder willst du, dass sie uns so finden?“

 

Protestierend rutschte Jack zur Couchkante, um Platz zu machen, damit Ianto sich aufsetzen konnte und ließ sich dann auf den Boden plumpsen - nicht zufällig direkt auf ihre verstreute Kleidung. „Tosh wird sich nicht beschweren. Und Rhearn sich sofort auch ausziehen.“

 

„Das ist kein Argument dafür.“ Ianto zog seine Jeans unter Jacks Rücken hervor und schüttelte sie kurz aus, bevor er hineinschlüpfte. „Es ist echt nicht normal, wie oft wir Sex haben“, murmelte er.

 

„Hmh?“ Jack sah faul zu ihm hoch und machte keine Anstalten, sich ebenfalls anzuziehen. „Beschwerst du dich darüber?“ Er grinste. „Das sah vorhin aber ganz anders aus.“

 

„Ich meinte nur… Es heißt immer, je länger man zusammen ist, desto seltener hat man noch Sex. Miteinander.“ Ianto fischte Jacks T-Shirt unter der Couch hervor und ließ es auf Jacks Brustkorb fallen. „Wir fallen eindeutig aus der Statistik. Zieh dich an. Bitte?“

 

Jack setzte sich auf und hielt das T-Shirt hoch, als sehe er es zum ersten Mal. „Das hat bestimmt jemand behauptet, der alleine ist.“ Er stand auf und zog Ianto zu einem Kuss an sich. „Ich kann jedenfalls kaum die Finger von dir lassen. Immer noch.“

 

Ianto küsste ihn zurück, löste sich aber aus seinem Griff. „Es sind nicht deine Finger, um die ich mir im Moment Sorgen mache“, meinte er mit einem gezielten Blick. „Anziehen, Mister.“ Er sammelte seine restliche Kleidung auf und lief die Treppe nach oben.

 

„So streng“, rief Jack ihm nach. „Du weißt, wir mir das gefällt!“ Grinsend zog er sich an und begrüßte keine fünf Minuten später seine Tochter und Tosh.

 

Die Computertechnikerin musterte ihn und fragte dann mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln, ob sie sich gut amüsiert hätten...

 

 

Ende


	143. Snapshots 30

Titel: Snapshots 30

Autor: Lady Charena (Juni 2015)

Fandom: Tupperwood

Episode: ---

Wörter: 947

Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Rhearn & Percy

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash, humor

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

Fernsehen bildet

Summe: Rhearn hat etwas Neues gelernt - aus dem Fernsehen…

Der mächtige Löwe pirschte sich durch das hohe Gras auf seine ahnungslose Beute zu. 

Percy, der Rhearn eifrig hinterher watschelte, prallte beim Versuch sie zu überholen gegen ihr Bein und das kleine Mädchen stoppte, um einen Finger auf den Mund zu legen und "Pssscht" zu machen. Sie schubste den Erpel sanft zur Seite und verwandelte sich wieder in den mächtigen Löwen, den König der Savanne.

Kaum hatte Jack Platz genommen, als Rhearn auch schon in den Raum stürmte, sich auf die Couch zog und auf seinen Schoß kletterte, um… ihm die Wange abzulecken, wie ein eifriger kleiner Welpe. Lachend umarmte Jack seine Tochter. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Baban.“ Er sah zu Ianto, der ihr folgte. „Wieso begrüßt du mich eigentlich nicht so?“, fragte er grinsend. „Ich vermisse da einen gewissen Enthusiasmus.“

„Sei froh, dass sie dir nicht an die Kehle gegangen ist“, entgegnete sein Partner trocken. „Wir haben einen Film über Löwen gesehen und unsere Tochter war besonders begeistert davon, wie die Löwenmamas die Löwenbabys sauber geleckt haben. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass sich das bei Menschen durchsetzt.“

„Oh, mit leichten Varianten…“ Jack grinste, dann hob er Rhearn hoch und sah sie gespielt streng an. „Hey, findest du etwa, dass dein Dada schmutzig ist?“

Rhearn schüttelte den Kopf. „Schmeckst gut“, meinte sie und tätschelte das Gesicht ihres Vaters. 

„Genau das wollte ich hören.“ Lachend beugte Jack sich vor und leckte seinerseits Rhearn über die Wange. „Hmmmmm. Du auch.“ 

Rhearn kicherte und zappelte und ließ sich schließlich in den Schoß ihres Vaters plumpsen. „Percy soll auch sauber sein.“ Sie deutete auf den Erpel, der am Teppich herum schnäbelte und machte Anstalten, von der Couch zu rutschen. 

Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. „Denk nicht einmal daran“, meinte er und hielt sie fest.

„Enten bevorzugen Wasser, cariad.“ Ianto bückte sich amüsiert nach der Ente und hob Percy vorsichtshalber hoch, bevor Jacks Erpelallergie neu ausbrechen konnte. „Warum erzählst du deinem Vater nicht noch mehr von den Löwen, während ich Percy ein Bad nehmen lasse?“

„Wir unterhalten uns später noch einmal über diese neue Waschmethode“, rief Jack ihm grinsend nach. 

Ianto rollte mit den Augen und trug das Haustier seiner Tochter in die Küche, wo Percy sein Bad in einer Plastikwanne nehmen konnte. Sah so aus, als hätte nicht nur Rhearn einen neuen Trick aus dem Fernsehen gelernt…

Ende

Kindermund

Summe: Rhearn hat ein neues Wort gelernt.

Ianto unterdrückte ein Lächeln und ließ die Augen geschlossen, als vorsichtigvorsichtigvorsichtig jemand neben ihn auf die Couch kletterte. Nicht, dass es etwa möglich gewesen wäre, die Anwesenheit seiner Tochter zu ignorieren. Rhearn krabbelte auf seinen Schoß und stellte sich auf seine Oberschenkel, dabei benutzte sie seine Schultern als Kletterhilfe. Ihr Mund kam ganz dicht an sein Ohr, er konnte ihren Atem spüren, bevor sie "Taddi?" flüsterte. „Bis‘ du wach?“

„Hey, baban", flüsterte Ianto zurück, öffnete die Augen und lächelte seine Tochter an. Er nahm sie in die Arme und zog sie an sich. „Hat dein Vater dir beigebracht, mich Taddi zu nennen?" 

Rhearn zog die Nase kraus, schüttelte den Kopf, nickte, dann schüttelte sie wieder den Kopf. Ianto fasste es als Geständnis auf. 

"Taddi!", wiederholte sie mit einem Lachen und presste das Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge. 

"Oh, das gefällt dir, was. Ich denke aber, ich habe mit deinem Dada ein Hühnchen zu rupfen."

Ruckartig richtete Rhearn sich auf. "Wieso?"

Eh, das hatte er jetzt davon. "Kein echtes Hühnchen, cariad. Man sagt das nur so, wenn man sich mit jemand unterhält." 

Seine Tochter musterte ihn kritisch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Offenbar suchte sie noch immer nach dem Huhn... Sie würde es adoptieren wollen... Und Jack hätte von da an zwei gefiederte Konkurrenten. Aber sie hätten auch immer ein frisches Ei am Tag... 

Ianto grinste über seine abschweifenden Gedanken und knuddelte seine Tochter. "Vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt habe", meinte er und küsste sie auf die Nase.

Ende

Fangen

Summe: Jack und Rhearn spielen Fangen.

„Warte. Gleich habe ich dich!“ Lachend jagte Jack seine Beute um den Schreibtisch. 

Rhearn duckte sich giggelnd weg und kauerte sich neben dem Aktenschrank auf den 

Boden. Ihr Vater tat ihr den Gefallen und gab vor, sie nicht zu sehen. 

In scheinbarer Verwirrung sah sich Jack um. „Na so was. Wo ist sie nur hin?“ Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist verschwunden.“

Mit einem markerschütternden Kreischen gab Rhearn ihr „Versteck“ auf und stürzte sich auf ihren Vater, umklammerte Jacks Beine. 

„Hab dich.“ Jack hob sie hoch, setzte Rhearn auf seinem Arm zurecht und rieb die Nase gegen die seiner Tochter, als sie mit beiden Händen seinen Hemdskragen packte. „Küsschen! Ich hab dich und jetzt bekomme ich meine Belohnung.“

Rhearn platzierte einen Schmatzer auf seinem Kinn und strampelte dann mit den Beinen, damit Jack sie auf die Füße stellte. „Ich hab Hunger. Ganz viel.“ Sie streckte die Arme ganz weit aus.

„Oh, wirklich. Dann sehen wir besser nach, ob dein Tad etwas zu Essen für uns hat.“ Jack nahm sie an die Hand, als sie die Sicherheit seines Büros verließen. 

„Tad. Ganz viel Hunger.“ Rhearn löste sich aus dem Griff ihres Vaters und stürmte lärmend die Stufen zur Küchennische hoch – wo Ianto mit der Vorbereitung ihres Mittagessens beschäftigt war. 

„Schnöde verlassen für ein Sandwich“, murrte Jack gespielt gekränkt und folgte ihr. „Das ist mir auch noch nie passiert.“

Ende


	144. The Torchwood Day Care Center – Teil 1

Titel: The Torchwood Day Care Center – Teil 1

Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2013 + Juli 2015)

Fandom: Tupperwood

Episode: ---

Wörter: 1739

Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Rhearn, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper-Williams, Toshiko Sato

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

 

 

The Torchwood Day Care Center – Teil 1

 

 

Als sein Handy klingelte warf Ianto einen prüfenden Blick aufs Display, bevor er den Anruf annahm. "Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit mit dir zu spielen, Jack", sagte er ohne weitere Begrüßung, sich das Telefon zwischen Ohr und Schulter klemmend, so dass er die Hände weiterhin frei hatte. „Und frag jetzt nicht, was ich gerade anhabe, oder ich…“

 

"Lass den Quatsch, Jones", kam es ruppig zurück.

 

Iantos Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, als er Owens Stimme erkannte. Was machte der Arzt mit Jacks Handy? "Owen? Ist etwas passiert?" Sein Blick glitt automatisch zu Rhearn, die in ihrer Spielecke im Touristeninformationsbüro saß. Sie war völlig darin vertieft, große bunte Kleckse auf ein Blatt Papier zu malen, gleich zwei Wachsstifte auf einmal in ihrer kleinen Faust. Eine Weile zuvor war sie kurz quengelig gewesen, hatte sich an ihn geklammert und nicht einmal ihr Lieblingsplüschtier oder das Versprechen, später ihre heißgeliebten Entchen zu besuchen, konnten sie beruhigen. Aber Ianto hatte auch nicht recht aus ihr herausbekommen, was es war. Sie hatte keinen Hunger, keinen Durst, kein Bauchweh und langweilig war ihr auch nicht… Die empathische Verbindung zwischen ihr und Jack war weniger stark, als sie es gewesen war, als sie noch ein Säugling war – und sie waren beide dankbar dafür, angesichts der Risiken, die Jack manchmal gezwungen war, einzugehen – aber sie konnte starke Emotionen auffangen. Allerdings war ihm seine Tochter nicht so aufgebracht vorgekommen, dass er vermutet hätte, dass seinem Partner etwas zugestoßen war.

 

"Inzwischen ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Oder normal. Fast normal." Der Arzt klang etwas weniger schroff, was Ianto Tosh zuschrieb, die er im Hintergrund sprechen hörte. "Oder wie immer du das nennst, wenn Jack seinen niedlichen kleinen Wiederauferstehungstrick vorgeführt hat."

 

Der Waliser schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als er antwortete, klang seine Stimme belegt, aber ruhig. "Benötigt ihr meine Hilfe… beim Aufräumen?" Seine Gedanken glitten zu Rhearn. Gwen arbeitete jetzt nur noch halbtags, sie sollte Zuhause sein. Er konnte Rhearn auf dem Weg zum Team bei ihr absetzen, damit sie auf sie aufpasste.

 

"Wir brauchen keine Hilfe, hier ist alles unter Kontrolle. Bin ich ein Anfänger, oder was?" Der mürrische Arzt tat, als hätte man ihn persönlich und sein Lieblingsskalpell beleidigt. "Captain Lazarus wollte nur, dass ich dich vorwarne, damit du die Kindertagesstätte auflöst, bevor wir in den Hub zurückkommen."

 

"Owen, könntest du Klartext reden?", fragte Ianto irritiert.

 

"Jack ist noch nicht wieder ganz heile und seine Klamotten sind ein Fall für die Mülltonne und er will nicht, dass euer Ableger ihn so sieht. So, jetzt weißt du Bescheid und kannst sie aus dem Weg räumen. Nicht, dass jemand die gleiche Rücksicht auf mich nehmen würde", klagte der Arzt. "Du hast eine halbe Stunde oder so." Ohne ein weiteres Wort unterbrach er die Verbindung.

 

Ianto legte seufzend sein Handy auf den Schreibtisch und stand auf, trat zu Rhearn und ging neben ihr in die Hocke. Sollte er sie einfach in Ruhe weitermalen lassen? Hier oben bekam sie eigentlich nichts mit von dem, was im Hub vor sich ging. Aber das bedeutete, er hing ebenfalls im Tourismusbüro fest. Er konnte natürlich auch auf Nummer Sicher gehen, sie nach Hause bringen, ihr einen Snack machen und sie mit ihren Spielsachen ins Kinderzimmer setzen.

 

Doch wenn Jack in einem so schlechten Zustand war, wie Owen angedeutet hatte, dann sollte und wollte Ianto bei ihm sein, sich um ihn kümmern, nicht Zuhause sitzen und Hausfrau spielen. Vielleicht war es sogar besser, Rhearn nicht aus ihrer täglichen Routine zu reißen und sie hier zu lassen - Tosh sprang immer gerne als Babysitter ein - und Jack stattdessen nach Hause zu schaffen. Er wusste genau, dass sein Partner im Hub keine Ruhe finden würde. Ruhe, die er dringend brauchte, ob Jack das nun einsah, oder nicht. Doch wenn sie beide nicht im Hub waren, konnte auch Tosh sich nicht in Ruhe als Vollzeit-Babysitter betätigen...

 

Schließlich rief er Gwen an und fragte sie, ob sie ins Tourismusbüro kommen und für einige Zeit auf Rhearn aufpassen konnte, und sie schien erleichtert zu sein, dass sie zurück an die Arbeit gerufen wurde - selbst wenn es nur dafür war, das Büro zu besetzen.

 

Dann sprach er mit Tosh und sagte ihr, sie solle Jack direkt bei ihrem Haus absetzen, egal ob er den Boss herauskehrte und ihr etwas anderes befahl.

 

Fünfzehn Minuten später trudelte Gwen ein, neugierig – offensichtlich hatte sie sich Zuhause stark gelangweilt – und nur zu bereit, sich um Rhearn zu kümmern. Ianto servierte routiniert Tee und Kekse, versprach sie anzurufen und darüber auf dem Laufenden zu halten, wie es Jack ging, gab seiner Tochter einen Kuss und holte im Lift nach unten ein paar Mal tief Luft.

 

Um diese Tageszeit benötigte er mit dem Auto fast ebenso lang zu ihrem Haus wie zu Fuß, aber er brauchte den Wagen sicher später noch, um Rhearn nach Hause zu holen. Tosh und Jack sollten bereits dort sein und Ianto hoffte, dass Tosh ihre Drohung, Jack notfalls gefesselt und geknebelt abzuliefern, nicht hatte wahr machen müssen.

 

 

\---

 

 

"Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte er, als Owen einen schwarzen Plastiksack auf einer Rollliege durch den Eingang zum Verbindungstunnel zwischen der Garage und der Medbay manövrierte.

 

"Das kleine Stück schaffe ich auch noch alleine", schnaufte der Arzt und fluchte, als sich ein Rad der Liege verkeilte. Der Leichensack klaffte auf und dunkelrote Haut, teilweise mit feinem Haar bedeckt, war zu sehen. "Frag mich nicht, was das ist. Jack wusste es auch nicht und er hat den besten Blick darauf bekommen."

 

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Ianto und trat ihm aus dem Weg, damit ihn der Arzt nicht rammte.

 

"Was wohl. Das übliche. Andys Kumpel McKenzie dachte, es wäre ein normaler Einbrecher, der sich in einem Pubkeller die Hucke vollsäuft. Hatte wenigstens genug Verstand, uns anzurufen. Woher auch immer er kommt... Owen machte den Leichensack wieder zu. "...Alkohol verträgt seine Spezies nicht. Er ist völlig außer Kontrolle geraten. McKenzie ist glimpflich davon gekommen, nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und eine Reihe Prellungen. Wir haben versucht es zu betäuben, aber weder das Spray noch die Pfeile haben funktioniert. Dann hat dieses Ding..." Die Rollliege ratterte als Owen dem widerspenstigen Rad einen Tritt gab. "...ein Rohr abgerissen und der halbe Keller stand plötzlich unter Wasser. Jack hat mir befohlen, Tosh und McKenzie raus zu schaffen und das ist alles, was ich weiß. Andy hat den Haupthahn gefunden und das Wasser abgedreht und als ich wieder runter bin, war das Ding tot und Jack so gut wie." Der Arzt presste die Lippen zu dünnen Strichen zusammen. "Gott, ich habe noch nie so hässliche Stichwunden gesehen, wie Jack sie hatte, nicht mal in diesem Job. Er war noch auf ein Stück Rohr aufgespießt und dabei, langsam zu verbluten! Keine Ahnung, was ihn am Ende umgebracht hat, die Dosis an Morphium, die ich ihm gegeben habe, oder das Rausziehen des Rohrs."

 

Ianto wollte das alles nicht wirklich hören, aber er wusste, warum Owen ihm die Details nicht ersparte. "Wie lange hat es gedauert bis er..." Morphium vor seinem Tod verlängerte Jacks Erholungsphase danach, aber er war sicher, dass der Arzt die Entscheidung dafür nicht leichthin getroffen hatte.

 

"Wir benötigten fast eine Stunde um Aufzuräumen und er war gerade erst wach geworden, als Tosh wieder nach ihm sah." Owen hatte endlich die Rollliege an Ort und Stelle bugsiert und lehnte sich mit einem erleichterten Aufatmen gegen die Wand.

 

" _Er_ ist nicht tot und kann selbst entscheiden, was _er_ macht."

 

Ianto wirbelte herum, als er Jacks müde Stimme hinter sich hörte. "Ich dachte, wir waren uns einig, dass du direkt nach Hause gehst", sagte er wesentlich schärfer als geplant.

 

Tosh tauchte hinter ihm auf, einen Koffer mit ihren Instrumenten in der einen Hand, die andere erhoben. "Viel Glück damit", meinte sie sarkastisch. „Ich bin leider auf ganzer Linie gescheitert.“ Sie war blasser als normal und auch sie wirkte müde. Ianto war plötzlich froh, Gwen ums Babysitten gebeten zu haben. Tosh sah so aus, als brauchte sie selbst dringend eine Pause. „Es ist mir gerade noch gelungen, ihn davon abzuhalten, selbst zu fahren.“ Sie warf ihrem sturen Boss einen giftigen Blick zu, als sie an ihm vorbei und die Treppe nach oben ging, zu ihrem eigenen Arbeitsplatz.

 

Jack lehnte betont lässig gegen die Wand, die Arme vor dem Bauch verschränkt. „Ich bin okay“, beharrte er. „Ich brauche nur Kaffee, eine Dusche und frische Kleidung.“

 

Nun Kleidung war nicht mehr die richtige Bezeichnung für das, was Ianto da an Fetzen unter der Wärmedecke erkennen konnte, die um Jacks Körper gewickelt war. Zu verbluten ließ ihn meistens mit einem stundenlangen Kältegefühl zurück, selbst wenn die Wunden längst verheilt waren.

 

Ianto sah ihn nur an und nach einem Moment wandte Jack den Blick ab. „In Ordnung. Ich gehe nach Hause. Für ein paar Stunden. Aber dann übernehme ich wie geplant die Nachtschicht.“ Er klang wie ein getadelter kleiner Junge, der versuchte eine geringere Strafe heraus zu handeln, indem er sich vorab schon mal reumütig zeigte…

 

Owen gab ein amüsiertes Schnauben von sich, hielt aber mit bemerkenswerter Selbstkontrolle einen bissigeren Kommentar zurück.

 

„Wir werden sehen.“ Ianto warf dem Arzt einen Blick zu, nahm den Arm seines Partners und zerrte Jack mehr oder weniger in Richtung Garage. Okay, Jack setzte ihm auch nicht viel Gegenwehr entgegen. Das war Eingeständnis genug.

 

„Wanne oder Dusche“, fragte Ianto kurze Zeit später, als er seinen Partner die Treppe ihres Hauses hinauf manövrierte. „Wanne“, beantwortete er seine eigene Frage nach einem prüfenden Blick in Jacks Gesicht. „Da muss ich mir wenigstens keine Sorgen machen, dass du vornüber kippst und dir den Hals brichst.“

 

„Du könntest mit mir duschen. Und mich festhalten.“ Jack versuchte es mit Doppeldeutigkeit, klang aber am Ende einfach nur erschöpft.

 

„Später.“ Ianto öffnete die Badezimmertür und begann damit, ein Bad vorzubereiten, während Jack sich aus den Fetzen seiner Kleidung schälte. Kaum saß er im Wasser, beschäftigte Ianto sich damit, die Kleidungsreste aufzusammeln und in einen Müllsack zu stopfen. Den würde er später in der Verbrennungsanlage im Hub vernichten. Dann ging er nach unten, um etwas zu Essen zu finden.

 

 

Tbc in Teil 2


	145. Snapshots 31

Titel: Snapshots 31

Autor: Lady Charena (August 2015)

Fandom: Tupperwood

Episode: ---

Wörter: 1282

Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Rhearn, Rhiannon Davies

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash, humor

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Im Auge des Betrachters

 

 

„Ist das dein Mittagessen?“, fragte Tosh, auf den Apfel auf Iantos Schreibtisch deutend. 

 

„Ich bin nicht hungrig.“ Sein Magen knurrte prompt. Der Verräter. „Okay, ich bin am Verhungern. Aber ich muss ein bisschen mit den Kalorien runterfahren und mehr gesunde Dinge essen.“ Ianto klopfte auf seinen Bauch. „Mir wächst ein Rettungsring.“

 

„Übertreibst du nicht ein bisschen?“ Sie grinste. „Ich dachte nur wir Frauen sind um unsere Figur besorgt.“

 

„Wenn du mit Jack zusammen wärst, müsstest du dir auch Sorgen machen“, murmelte der Waliser. 

 

„Du denkst nicht wirklich, dass Jack sich für deine Figur interessiert?“, fragte Tosh verblüfft. „Ich meine, natürlich interessiert er sich für deine Figur.. du weißt wie ich das meine.“ 

 

„Es ist auch nicht direkt Jack...“ Ianto seufzte. „Es ist, neben ihm zu stehen.“

 

„Das musst du mir jetzt genauer erklären.“

 

„Ich meine… dass sich die Leute fragen, wenn sie uns zusammen sehen… was ein Mann wie Jack mit mir anfangen will. Das sind nicht meine alten Unsicherheiten, okay? Ich weiß, dass Jack mich liebt.“ Der Waliser schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber es steht mir nicht auf der Stirn tätowiert, so dass es jeder sieht.“

 

„An deiner Taille sieht man das aber auch nicht“, entgegnete seine Freundin.

 

„Du denkst, ich bin albern.“

 

„Ich denke, dass du dir ganz normale Gedanken machst, die man in einer Beziehung hat. Wenn man jemanden liebt.“ Tosh streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Komm mit, wir beide gehen jetzt Mittagessen, Jack kann Babysitten.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Du kannst auch etwas Gesundes essen, wenn es dich beruhigt. Aber wenn du meine ehrliche Meinung hören willst...“

 

„Bitte, jetzt bin ich neugierig.“ Ianto trat zu ihr. 

 

„Wenn überhaupt, machen sich die Leute definitiv Gedanken darüber, wie Jack es angestellt hat, dich zu finden. Und dich dazu zu bringen, ihn zu nehmen. Er ist derjenige, der Glück hat.“

 

„Ich denke, dass das Mittagessen auf meine Rechnung geht.“ Ianto küsste sie auf die Wange, als er sich bei ihr unterhakte. „Danke, Tosh.“

 

 

Ende

 

 

 

 

 

Besuch

 

„Das nennst du also Arbeit?“

 

Ianto war bereits im Begriff gewesen, sich aufzurappeln, als das Signal ertönte, dass das Öffnen der Tür ankündigte - ließ sich aber zurück auf den Boden sinken, als er seine Schwester eintreten sah. „Das ist meine Mittagspause“, sagte er ruhig und legte das Puzzlestück ab, das er in der Hand hielt.

 

Rhearn hingegen verlor schlagartig das Interesse am Puzzeln, sprang von ihrem Kissen auf, stieß fast den niedrigen Spieltisch um, auf dem sie das Puzzle legten und eilte auf ihre Tante zu. Sie lachte begeistert, als Rhi sie hochhob und an sich drückte.

 

„Hallo, Sonnenschein. Du bist eindeutig gewachsen, seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe.“ Rhi strich ihrer Nichte über die Haare.

 

„Da war an Ostern.“ Ianto stand etwas würdevoller als beim ersten Versuch auf und strich seine Hose glatt, rückte sein Jackett zurecht, bevor er zu seiner Schwester trat. „So schnell wächst sie zum Glück nicht, sonst müsste ich sie jede Woche neu einkleiden. Was führt dich zu uns?“, fragte er.

 

„Ihr kommt mich nie besuchen, also dachte ich mir, ich nutze meinen Einkaufstag, um bei euch vorbei zu sehen.“ Sie sah sich um. „Wo steckt dein Jack? Hier ist ja nicht gerade viel los. Kein Wunder, dass du Zeit hast, mit deiner Tochter zu spielen.“

 

„Wie gesagt, Mittagspause.“ Ianto räusperte sich. „Ich bin sicher, es hängt ein Schild draußen, dass ab Eins wieder geöffnet ist.“ Die Frage nach Jack brauchte er nicht beantworten. So wie er seinen Partner kannte, war der bereits auf dem Weg, hatte Rhis Ankunft über die Überwachungsmonitore verfolgt.

 

Glückicherweise war er heute selbst hier, ein Zusammentreffen zwischen Gwen und seiner Schwester hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. 

 

„Außerdem, was heißt, wir besuchen dich nicht. Darf ich dich an Ostern erinnern? Und wir haben in der Zwischenzeit mehrfach telefoniert, gesimst und eMails getauscht“, fuhr er fort. 

 

„Das ist nicht das gleiche.“ Rhi seufzte. „Sei froh, dass Rhearn noch so klein ist. Mica will lieber Zeit mit ihren Freundinnen verbringen, als mit mir.“

 

„Vielleicht binde ich sie Zuhause an, wenn sie in das Alter kommt.“ Das hatte durchaus einen gewissen Reiz. Würde das Risiko senken, dass Rhearn jemandem von dem Dinosaurier erzählte, der im Keller wohnte. 

 

„Das dachte ich auch einmal. Und dann lernen sie, wie man Türen öffnet.“ Rhi stellte ihre Nichte auf die Beine und sah ihr lächelnd hinterher, als sie in ihre Spielecke verschwand. „Manchmal fällt es mir immer noch schwer, zu glauben, dass mein kleiner Bruder ein Vater ist.“

 

„Was meinst du, wie es mir geht“, entgegnete Ianto trocken. Er pickte einen Wachsmalstift auf, bevor er in den Boden getreten wurde. „Sie ist das Beste, das mir in meinem Leben passiert ist, aber manchmal denke ich, wenn mich jemand kneift und ich wache auf, dann ist alles nur ein Traum.“ Er zuckte zusammen, als seine Schwester die Hand ausstreckte und ihn fest in den Oberarm kniff. „Aua!“

 

„Und wie ist es jetzt?“, fragte Rhi spöttisch. „Besser?“

 

„Schlechter. Jetzt tut mir mein Arm weh“, gab Ianto zurück. „Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass ich keine fünf mehr bin?“

 

„Tante Rhi.“ Rhearn drängelte sich zwischen sie, mit so vielen Plüschtieren beladen, wie in ihre kleinen Arme passten. „Wir spieln.“

 

„Natürlich, Baby.“ Rhi drückte ihrem Bruder Handtasche und Jacke in die Hände und ging vor ihrer Nichte in die Hocke. „Lass mal sehen, was du hier alles Schönes hast.“

 

Kopfschüttelnd ging Ianto um die Sachen seiner Schwester zu verräumen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dieser „kurze“ Besuch könnte länger dauern…

 

 

Ende

 

 

 

 

 

Schubladen

 

 

Mildes Missfallen stand in Iantos Zügen geschrieben, als er das Durcheinander betrachtete. „Wann genau hast du diese Schublade das letzte Mal aufgeräumt?“, fragte er seinen Partner. „War es schon in diesem Jahrtausend?“

 

„Ist das wieder eine Anspielung auf mein Alter?“ Jack lehnte sich grinsend in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah zu dem Waliser hoch. 

 

„Lass es mich umformulieren, damit ich dich nicht wieder versehentlich daran erinnere, dass du ein alter Mann bist“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. „Wurde hier in den letzten zwanzig Jahren mal aufgeräumt?“

 

„Hey! Damals war es noch gar nicht mein Schreibtisch.“ Jack drehte sich samt Stuhl herum und streckte den Arm hinter dem anderen Mann aus. Bevor Ianto sich versah, hatte Jack ihn um die Oberschenkel gepackt und zu sich gezogen. Ohne große Gegenwehr landete Ianto auf seinem Schoß. „Und keine Ahnung. Das meiste von dem Zeug war schon drin, als ich das Büro übernommen habe.“

 

Unbeirrt beugte sich Ianto vor und fischte einen rostigen Schlüssel aus dem Chaos. Er drehte ihn zwischen den Fingern. Schweres Metall, kalt und rau zugleich in seiner Handfläche und auch fast so lang. „Der hier sieht aus, als stamme er aus einem Schloss. Einer Burg, meine ich.“

 

„Ich glaube, er stammt auch von einer.“ Jack stützte das Kinn gegen Iantos Arm. „Und ich gebe dir einen Tipp - sie steht in Wales.“

 

„Oh, das schränkt es natürlich gewaltig ein.“ Ianto drehte den Schlüssel zwischen den Fingern. „Jetzt würde ich wirklich gerne wissen, was es damit auf sich hat.“ Er drehte den Kopf, sah Jack fragend an.

 

„Was? Ich habe nicht alles im Kopf, was in den letzten hundert oder so Jahren passiert ist. Kuck in der Datenbank nach.“ Jack grinste, als er nach Iantos Kinn griff und es festhielt. „Ich beschäftige mich viel lieber mit der Gegenwart.“ Er küsste Ianto.

 

Natürlich wurde die Schublade an diesem Abend wieder nicht aufgeräumt…

 

Ende


	146. The Torchwood Day Care Center – Teil 2

Titel: The Torchwood Day Care Center – Teil 2

Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2013 + September 2015)

Fandom: Tupperwood

Episode: ---

Wörter: 1400

Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Rhearn, Gwen Cooper-Williams, Deborah (Emma)

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

The Torchwood Day Care Center – Teil 2

 

 

„Du siehst schon sehr viel besser aus.“ Ianto musterte seinen Partner kritisch, als Jack in die Küche trat. Rein intellektuell hatte er keinen Zweifel daran, dass Jack tatsächlich „unzerstörbar“ war, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er nicht erst dann wieder leichter atmete, wenn er mit eigenen Augen sah, dass es Jack tatsächlich gut ging. „Behaupte nie wieder, dass du keinen Schlaf brauchst.“ Er räusperte sich. „Hast du Hunger?“

 

„Komplimente, Mister Jones. Versuchst du mich zurück ins Bett zu locken?“, entgegnete Jack leichthin. „Du hast dich noch nicht überzeugt, ob ich wieder voll funktionstüchtig bin.“

 

„Das ist so ziemlich das einzige, an dem ich nie Zweifel habe“, entgegnete Ianto trocken und entfernte Jacks Hand von seiner Hüfte. Er lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich meinte das übrigens ernst, willst du etwas essen?“

 

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Da war ganz offensichtlich etwas, das Ianto loswerden wollte. „Nicht im Moment. Ist Rhearn noch im Hub?“

 

Ianto nickte. „Ich hätte sie sonst nicht davon abhalten können, alle fünf Minuten nachzusehen, ob du schon wach bist und mit ihr spielst.“

 

Das war es also. Jack musterte seinen Partner. „Sie hat nichts von mir… davon mitbekommen, oder?“

 

„Nicht genug, um zu verstehen, um was es ging.“ Ianto seufzte. „Noch nicht. Aber darauf können wir uns nicht mehr lange verlassen, Jack. Unsere Tochter ist kein Baby mehr.“

 

„Was willst du damit sagen?“, fragte Jack.

 

„Ich denke wir sollten sie nicht mehr so oft mit in den Hub nehmen“, erwiderte der Waliser.

 

„Schlägst du vor, dass du deinen Job aufgibst?“ Es war ein heikles Thema. Ianto hatte ihm oft genug - scherzhaft und im Ernst - vorgeworfen, ihn in Watte packen zu wollen und Rhearn dafür als Vorwand zu benutzen. 

 

„Ich könnte mehr von Zuhause aus arbeiten. Tosh hat da ein paar Ideen...“ Ianto hob die Schultern. „Wir haben ein paar Theorien gewälzt, es hat nichts mit der Situation jetzt zu tun“, fügte er hinzu. 

 

Jack grinste. „Hat sie auch eine Idee, wie du von hier aus die Kaffeemaschine im Hub steuerst? Oder erfindet sie ein neues Transportsystem für den Kaffee von hier zum Hub?“

 

Ianto gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm. „Keine Ablenkungsversuche“, meinte er und hob eine Hand, die Handfläche nach oben gedreht. „Ich könnte jemand ausbilden, sich um die Archive zu kümmern. Der Grundstock ist gelegt, ich habe ein System, die meiste Arbeit besteht in der Instandhaltung.“ 

 

„Du wärst bereit, das alles in fremde Hände zu geben?“, fragte Jack skeptisch. „Für Rhearn?“

 

„Natürlich. Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern.“ Ianto lächelte. „Und du brauchst es gar nicht erst zu sagen, dann wäre auch mehr Zeit für ein zweites Baby.“ Er ließ die Hand sinken und sein Lächeln verblasste. „Können wir uns zuerst auf das Kind konzentrieren, dass wir schon haben?“

 

Jack fing seine Hand ein. „Ich denke, du hast Recht. Damit, dass der Hub auf Dauer kein Spielplatz für Rhearn ist. Und das wir eine bessere Lösung finden müssen. Vielleicht sollten wir uns nochmal mit einer Vorschule oder einem Kindergarten befassen.“ Er presste einen Kuss auf Iantos Handrücken. „Irgendwann müssen wir uns mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass wir sie nicht für immer vor dem Rest der Welt verstecken können. Aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir das mit unseren Freunden besprechen und gemeinsam nach einer Lösung suchen? Sie kennen unsere Tochter so gut wie wir sie kennen. Und Rhearn ist ihnen genauso wichtig wie uns.“

 

„Einverstanden.“ Ianto hob eine Augenbraue. „So lange du das nicht nur sagst, um das Thema zu wechseln.“

 

„Ich bin gekränkt“, entgegnete Jack mit einem Grinsen. „Trotzdem werde ich jetzt das Thema wechseln. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir unsere Tochter abholen, uns etwas zu essen besorgen und uns einen schönen Abend machen?“ Er zog das Handy aus der Tasche. „Ich habe eine Nachricht von Tosh und Owen bekommen, dir mir ausdrücklich untersagt, heute wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen.“ 

 

„Ich halte davon sehr viel.“ Ianto hatte während Jack schlief, das Vorhersageprogramm zur Riftaktivität der kommenden Nacht aufgerufen und das Ergebnis lag bei einem sehr geringen Wert. Vielleicht war der Rift endlich in eine dieser stabilen Phase eingetreten, von denen er in alten Aufzeichnungen gelesen hatte. Nun, er konnte zumindest eine Nacht lang davon träumen, richtig? „Mit einer Korrektur - ich habe den ganzen Kühlschrank voller Lebensmittel, wir kochen mit Rhearn und verzichten einen Abend lang auf Fastfood. Sie hat schon genug von unseren schlechten Ernährungsgewohnheiten übernommen.“

 

„Was immer du willst.“ Jack nahm Iantos Jacke, die über der Lehne eines Küchenstuhls lag und hielt sie ihm hin. „Lass uns gehen. Gwen wird sicher froh sein wenn wir sie von Rhearn erlösen.“

 

„Wenn sie drei Stunden mit unserer Tochter nicht übersteht, sehe ich schwarz für ihr eigenes Baby.“ Ianto zog seine Jacke über und folgte seinem Partner. 

 

 

###

 

 

„Was dein Tad wohl dazu sagen wird, wenn du mal groß bist und mit so einem Kleid nach Hause kommst?“ Lachend hielt Gwen eine Modezeitschrift hoch, aufgeschlagen bei einem Foto, das ein Modell in einem Kleid zeigte, das aus verschiedenfarbigen Stoffstreifen mit sehr viel Nichts dazwischen bestand. „Und erst dein Dada.“ Sie grinste und blätterte um. 

 

Rhearn hielt sich mit beiden Händen an der Armlehne von Gwens Stuhl fest und drehte sich auf einem Bein. „Mit Blumen“, sagte sie und deutete auf einen vage blütenähnlichen Hut auf dem Kopf eines anderen Modells. 

 

„Du hast Recht, das sieht aus wie Blumen.“ Gwen sah auf die Uhr. „Hast du Hunger, Schatz?“ Langsam gingen ihr die Gesprächsthemen aus. Ein fast dreijähriges Mädchen war schwerer zu unterhalten, als man so dachte. Sie hatten zusammen gelesen, einer CD mit Kinderliedern gelauscht und Rhearn hatte ihre sämtliche versammelte Kuscheltiere vorgestellt. 

 

Bevor Rhearn entscheiden konnte, ob sie einen Snack wollte oder nicht, ertönte ein Geräusch, das Gwen im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht identifizieren konnte – sie hatte es einfach schon so lange nicht mehr gehört. 

 

Es war die Türklingel. Jemand stand vor dem Tourismusbüro und klingelte. Sie hatte nicht darauf geachtet, ob Ianto das „geschlossen“-Schild aufgehängt hatte oder nicht. Vermutlich nicht, er war ja in Eile aufgebrochen. Aber zumindest war abgesperrt. Gwen drückte eine Taste auf der Computertastatur und ein Kamerabild tauchte auf dem Bildschirm auf. 

 

„Oh!“, entfuhr es Gwen. „Die kenne ich doch.“ Rhearn sah neugierig zu ihr hoch und Gwen strich ihr über die Haare. „Das ist eine alte Freundin von deinen Vätern und mir.“ Sie entriegelte die Tür und drehte sich samt Stuhl in Richtung Eingang. Rhearn tauchte unter den Schreibtisch. 

 

„Emma“, rief Gwen mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Wie schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Was machst du in Cardiff?“

 

„Ich habe vor, mich hier nieder zu lassen.“ Deborah strich sich die feuchten Haare aus der Stirn. Sie sah sich neugierig um. „Aber es ist Deborah, nicht mehr Emma. Ich weiß kaum mehr, wer Emma war.“ Und tatsächlich hatte sie auch äußerlich kaum mehr Ähnlichkeit mit dem verschüchterten Mädchen, das der Rift aus seiner eigenen Zeit gerissen und hierher verschlagen hatte. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es erlaubt ist, hierher zu kommen, aber ich wollte einfach sehen…“ Sie unterbrach sich, als Rhearn von Neugier getrieben unter dem Schreibtisch hervor krabbelte, um die Besucherin zu mustern. „Oh, hier hat sich aber einiges verändert. Ist das deine Tochter?“ Sie ging in die Hocke und lächelte Rhearn zu. „Hallo, mein Schatz. Ich bin Deborah.“

 

„Das ist Rhearn.“ Gwen streichelte über ihren Bauch. „Und sie gehört nicht mir. Es dauert noch sechs Wochen bis mein Baby kommt. Sie ist Jacks und Iantos Tochter.“ 

 

„Jack und Ianto? wie in Captain Harkness und Mister Jones?“, fragte Deborah, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

 

„Ja.“ Gwen lächelte. „Es hat sich wirklich einiges verändert. Hast du ein bisschen Zeit? Dann nimm dir einen Stuhl und setz dich zu mir, es gibt viel zu erzählen.“

 

Deborah richtete sich auf und hielt Rhearn die Hand hin. „Kommst du mit mir?“

 

Nach kurzem Zögern nahm Rhearn ihre Hand und nickte. „Hallo“, sagte sie und sah zu der netten fremden Frau hoch. 

 

„Hallo“, erwiderte Deborah lächelnd. „Schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Rhearn.“

 

Ende


	147. Rhearn am Morgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhearn sucht sich früh am Morgen ihre Unterhaltung selbst.

Titel: Rhearn am Morgen

Autor: Lady Charena (September 2015)

Fandom: Tupperwood

Episode: ---

Wörter: 1440

Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Rhearn, Percy

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash

 

 

Summe: Rhearn sucht sich früh am Morgen ihre Unterhaltung selbst. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Rhearn war an diesem Morgen schon sehr brav gewesen. Obwohl es draußen hell war und sie nur eine Tür und ein paar Schritte über den Flur von ihren liebsten Spielkameraden – ihren Eltern – trennten, blieb sie in ihrem Zimmer. Ganz lange.

 

Nun, die Uhr mit ihren bunten Zahlen und lustig tanzenden Zeigern mochte sagen, dass nur fünfzehn Minuten vergangen waren, seit Rhearn sich unter ihrer Bettdecke hervor strampelte und diese dann zusammen mit ihrem Plüschsaurier auf den Boden beförderte, während sie aus dem Bett kletterte. Aber für ein kleines Mädchen lag es praktisch so lange zurück, dass es überhaupt nicht mehr zählte. 

 

Sich selbst überlassen – weder Tad noch Dada kamen, um sie zu holen oder mit ihr zu spielen – beschloss Rhearn, dass sie genauso gut schon einmal mit dem Tag anfangen konnte. 

 

Also befreite sie sich von ihrem Pyjama. Einfach genug. Das konnte sie schon lange alleine. Ausgezogen war sie rasch. Auch mit dem Windelhöschen, das nachts „Unfälle“ verhinderte, wurde sie problemlos fertig. Und wo sie Kleidung finden konnte, wusste Rhearn längst. Immerhin war sie Tads großes Mädchen und hatte ihm schon geholfen, alles an den richtigen Platz zu legen. 

 

Nachdem sie ungefähr die Hälfte des Inhalts aus der untersten Schublade auf den Boden befördert hatte, tauchte Rhearn wieder daraus auf, ein Paar Socken fest in der kleinen Faust. Sie plumpste auf ihre fünf Buchstaben und machte sich daran, ihre Zehen in die mit bunten Punkten verzierten Socken zu befördern. Sie endeten auch beide auf ihren Füßen, wenn auch eine Socke davon mit der Innenseite nach außen gedreht. Aber das störte Rhearn nicht weiter. 

 

Die Entscheidung, was als nächstes an der Reihe war, löste Rhearn kreativ. Da war ein Pullover, ein Geschenk von Tante Rhi zum Hineinwachsen, in der Schublade nebenan, in den sie sich mehr oder weniger hineinschob, indem sie ihn auf dem Boden ausbreitete und mit dem Kopf voran hineinkroch. Nicht unähnlich einem Taucher der ins Wasser glitt. Dass der Pullover eigentlich zu warm für die Jahreszeit und ihr außerdem mindestens zwei Nummer zu groß war – er hing ihr bis zu den Knien und über die Hände (weshalb er sich nicht bei ihren anderen Pullovern befand) – störte sie dabei nicht. 

 

Allerdings verlor Rhearn dann das Interesse an weiterer Kleidung. Stattdessen zog sie das Schlaftuch von Percys Käfig und hämmerte zur Begrüßung der Ente ein paar Mal gegen die Gitterstäbe. Percy gab ein wa-ack von sich und stand auf, um sich Holzspäne aus dem Gefieder zu schütteln. Dann steckte er den Schnabel durch die Gitterstäbe. Rhearn lachte und stupste ihn sanft an. 

 

Die Ente schien das als Aufforderung anzusehen, Rhearns Finger näher auf etwas Essbares zu untersuchen und erschien dann völlig perplex, als die Gitterstäbe seinen Schnabel einklemmten. Mit einem erschrockenen Quaken stolperte er rückwärts und landete mit einem Bein in seiner Wasserschüssel, die auch als Bad diente. Leider so unglücklich, dass sie hochschnellte und ihn am Bauch traf. 

 

Es war eine fast zirkusreife Nummer. 

 

„Percy. Nein. Dumme Ente“, tadelte ihn Rhearn. Sie öffnete den Käfig und beugte sich über ihr Haustier, um ihn kritisch zu begutachten und dann zu tätscheln. „Alles nass.“ Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Guck.“ Sie richtete die nun leere Wasserschale auf.

 

Der Erpel schüttelte sich – nass zu werden war schließlich Alltag in einem Entenleben – ordnete ein paar Federn und stieß mit dem Schnabel auffordernd Rhearns Hand an. Ganz offensichtlich regte der Schreck seinen Appetit eher an. Als sich nicht sofort etwas Essbares fand, interessierte er sich für den Pulliärmel. Doch der schmeckte wohl nicht. 

 

Rhearn lachte. „Nicht essen.“ Sie zog den Ärmel hoch und streichelte den Kopf ihres Haustieres.

 

Doch offensichtlich war Percy nicht nach Streicheleinheiten vor dem Frühstück. Er verzog sich in eine Ecke des Käfigs und drehte Rhearn die Schwanzfedern zu. 

 

Zum Glück nahm ihm die diese Unhöflichkeit nicht übel. Stattdessen schob Rhearn so lange Holzschnipsel von Seite zu Seite, bis der Futternapf der Ente zum Vorschein kam. Percys Futter befand sich in einem kleinen Plastikeimer neben dem Käfig. Mit einiger Mühe bekam Rhearn den Deckel ab und tauchte den Napf in den Eimer, um ihn randvoll zurück in den Käfig zu stellen.

 

Percy stürzte sich darauf, als hätte er eine Woche nichts zu futtern bekommen. Oder als lauere hinter ihm eine Schaar hungriger Enten darauf, ihm seine Körner und Pellets streitig zu machen. Sicher war sicher und was sich in seinem Bauch befand konnte natürlich auch nicht in einem fremden Schnabel verschwinden. So gering die Gefahr dafür auch sein mochte…

 

Rhearn sah ihm einen Moment zu, doch so ein Haustier, das für alles andere als sein Frühstück blind war, hatte wenig Unterhaltungswert. Sie überließ Percy seinem Futter und tauchte unter dem Vorhang durch, um sich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen, sich mit beiden Händen am Fensterbrett festhaltend, während sie nach draußen spähte. Es war immer noch hell!

 

Doch damit war ihre Geduld endgültig aufgebraucht. Rhearn baumelte mit den langen Ärmeln und durchquerte ihr Zimmer, mehreren Spielsachen ausweichend, die auf dem Boden lagen. 

 

Die Kinderzimmertür bildete kein Hindernis, sie war nur angelehnt. Rhearn schubste sie auf und legte die paar Schritte bis zum Zimmer von Tad und Dada zurück. Sie stellte sich erneut auf die Zehenspitzen und zog ganz sachte an der Klinke. Geräuschlos öffnete sich die Tür und Rhearn schob den Kopf in den Raum.

 

Ganz still. Nichts regte sich. Aber sie war nicht allein.

 

Rhearn machte ein paar Schritte, weiter ins Zimmer und aufs Bett zu. Sie konnte ihren Dada sehen. Nun, seinen Rücken und eines seiner Beine, das unter der Bettdecke hervor schaute. Wo war Tad? Spielte er verstecken?

 

Aber bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm machen konnte, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes gelenkt. Es lag neben Dadas Hose auf dem Boden. Und es war etwas, dass sie normalerweise nicht anfassen durfte. Schon gar nicht, wenn es nicht an Dadas Arm befestigt war.

 

Das kleine Mädchen hob das Lederarmband auf, das Jacks Vortexmanipulator beherbergte. Für sie war es eine Art von Spielzeug, offenbar nur für Erwachsene und daher umso verführerischer für ein Kind. Sie hatte es einmal aus der Nähe ankucken dürfen, als es an Dadas Arm saß. Es konnte lustige Töne von sich geben und mit bunten Lichtern blinken und man konnte Bilder darauf ankucken. Sie wusste, da steckte ein Foto von ihr drin. Und eins von Tad. Und von allen anderen Menschen, die sie kannte und noch ganz viele mehr. Sogar Percy. Und ihr Haus. 

 

Vielleicht konnte sie ein bisschen damit spielen und Bilder ankucken, ohne dass Dada was davon merkte?

 

Unter ihren kleinen Fingern öffnete sich die Klappe über dem Miniaturcomputer und Rhearn drückte nach Herzenslust auf den winzigen Knöpfen herum, die wie gemacht für sie schienen. Aber das Ding wollte einfach keinen Pieps von sich geben. Und auf dem schwarzen Ding tauchten auch keine Bilder auf. Enttäuscht schüttelte Rhearn das stumme Spielzeug, es fest in beiden Händen haltend. Und dabei pressten ihre Finger zwei Knöpfe gleichzeitig. Sie ließ das Ding, das nicht mit ihr sprechen wollte, fallen und es plumpste zurück auf den Boden, neben die Hose ihres Vaters.

 

Und während Rhearn entschlossen aufs Bett zu marschierte, hellte sich das Display des Vortexmanipulators auf und ein rotes Symbol, eine Spirale, begann sich zu drehen. Nach einem Moment verdunkelte sich das Display wieder.

 

\---

 

Jack schlug die Augen auf, weil etwas sein Bein berührte. Er hatte nur leicht geschlafen und war sich bewusst, dass Ianto auf der anderen Seite des Bettes lag und die Berührung eigentlich nicht von ihm stammen konnte. 

 

Er drehte sich auf die Seite, vorsichtig Iantos Arm um seine Taille lösend und fand sich unvermittelt Angesicht von Angesicht mit seiner Tochter wieder. In Pullover und Socken. Interessanter Aufzug. Jack grinste. „Hey, baban“, sagte er leise. „Kannst du nicht mehr schlafen?“

 

Rhearn nickte. 

 

Er hob die Bettdecke hoch und rückte ein wenig zur Seite. „Willst du zu uns unter die Decke kommen und kuscheln?“

 

Hinter ihm hob Ianto den Kopf. „Was ist los?“, fragte er verschlafen. 

 

„Schlaf weiter“, entgegnete Jack, während Rhearn sich an ihn kuschelte. „Unsere Tochter ist wach, aber ich kümmere mich um sie.“

 

„Okay“, murmelte Ianto und drehte sich noch einmal um. 

 

„Und was machen wir beiden Hübschen?“, meinte Jack mit einem Lächeln und presste einen Kuss gegen Rhearns Haare. Aber er erhielt keine Antwort. Seine Tochter war eingeschlafen. 

 

 

Ende


	148. Eine indiskrete Frage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bei einem Ausflug in den Pub stellt Kathy Tosh eine Frage.

Titel: Eine indiskrete Frage

Autor: Lady Charena (Oktober 2015)

Fandom: Tupperwood

Episode: ---

Wörter: 2124

Charaktere: Toshiko Sato, Kathy Swanson, Owen Harper, Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Andy Davidson

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: pg, slash

 

 

Summe: Bei einem Ausflug in den Pub stellt Kathy Tosh eine Frage. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

„Mädels.“ Owens Begrüßung klang reichlich herablassend, als er seine Jacke über einen Stuhlrücken warf und auf der anderen Seite der Bank Platz nahm. Vielleicht war er sauer, weil er das kurze Streichholz gezogen hatte und es ihm zugefallen war, den Torchwood Rover sauber zu machen. So kam er erst eine knappe halbe Stunde nach den anderen im Pub an, wo sie Kathy Swansons erfolgreichen zweiten Arbeitseinsatz mit Torchwood feiern wollten. 

 

Sie hatten eine Ecknische für sich erobert und Jack verkündete, dass er nicht nur die erste Runde bezahlen, sondern sie auch selbst an der Theke ordern und abholen würde, während sie auf Owens Eintreffen warteten. Ianto stand auf, um ihm beim Tragen zu helfen, wurde aber von Kathy und Tosh zurück auf die Bank gezogen und landete lachend zwischen den beiden Frauen. (Nicht ganz ohne Neid von Andy beobachtet…) 

 

Als Jack mit den Getränken zurückkam, tauschte Tosh mit Ianto den Platz und gab ihrem Boss damit die Möglichkeit, neben seinem Partner zu sitzen. Sie unterhielten sich entspannt über den vergangenen Tag – zumindest bis Andy bemerkte, dass auf der anderen Seite des Raumes ein Dartspiel endete und er Ianto zu einer Partie herausforderte. Er fand, sie hätten da noch etwas vom letzten Schusstraining zu klären... Trotz Jacks Protest, der nur ungern den Arm von Iantos Schultern nahm, ließ sich der junge Waliser breitschlagen und folgte Andy, nachdem er seinem Partner versprochen hatte, es wieder gut zu machen. Jack leerte sein Wasserglas, warf Tosh und Kathy grinsend zu, dass sie sich von Fremden mit unehrenhaften Absichten nicht ansprechen lassen sollten – außer natürlich, wenn sie das wollten – und schlängelte sich zwischen den anderen Gästen durch, um sich als Schiedsrichter anzubieten, was Andy vehement ablehnte. Schließlich war es schlicht unmöglich, Jack als nicht voreingenommen oder neutral zu bezeichnen. 

 

Kathy lächelte dem Arzt zu, ihre Miene unschuldig. „Hallo Owen“, erwiderte sie betont freundlich. „Wie laufen denn die Geschäfte mit Aal in Gelee so?“

 

Owen schnitt eine Grimasse und sah Tosh anklagend an. „Musstest du ihr ausgerechnet das erzählen?“ 

 

Tosh unterdrückte ein Grinsen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hat es selbst gelesen. Kathy arbeitet sich nebenbei durch unsere Berichte. Der über den Weevil Fight Club war dabei.“ Die Computertechnikerin konnte sich schon denken, warum Owen an dieses unrühmliche Kapitel nicht unbedingt erinnert werden wollte. Und nicht wegen seiner gefälschten Biographie als Aal-in-Gelee-Hersteller…

 

Kathy bemerkte, dass sie offenbar unabsichtlich auf einen wunden Punkt bei Owen gestoßen war. Vielleicht erklärte das, warum der Bericht so vage blieb, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass der Arzt sich mit einem Weevil in einem Käfig wiedergefunden hatte – eine Begegnung, bei der er nicht unerhebliche Verletzungen davon trug. „Faszinierende Lektüre, übrigens“, fuhr die Polizistin fort. „Und es fällt mir immer noch ein bisschen schwer, zu glauben, dass nicht das meiste davon erfunden ist. Ihr könntet ein Vermögen mit SciFi-Romanen machen. Oder einer Fernsehserie.“

 

„Mit Jack in der Hauptrolle, wie er sich selbst spielt?“, spann Tosh den Faden lachend weiter. „Er wäre garantiert sehr telegen.“

 

Owen schnaubte verächtlich. „Lasst ihn das bloß nicht hören. Sonst bekommt er sein Ego gar nicht mehr durch die Tür. Und wer würde schon eine Fernsehserie sehen wollen, die in Wales spielt? Schafe und Regen. Klingt deprimierend.“ Er stand auf. „Ich verschwinde kurz aufs Klo und hole mir etwas zu trinken. Falls ich in zehn Minuten nicht zurück bin, habe ich an der Theke jemand gefunden, mit dem ich mich über interessantere Dinge unterhalten kann.“ Ungeduldig grummelnd schob sich der Arzt in Richtung Theke.

 

Tosh und Kathy sahen sich an und brachen in Gelächter aus.

 

\---

 

„Darf ich dir eine indiskrete Frage stellen?“ Kathy hatte Nachschub besorgt und stellte jetzt die beiden Drinks auf den Tisch, bevor sie wieder neben Tosh Platz nahm. 

 

Sie hatten die Nische für sich alleine. Owen leistete ihnen eine Weile Gesellschaft und ließ sich durch Kathys Fragen nach einigen anderen Fällen, besänftigen – bevor er eine Rothaarige in einem engen silbernen Glitzertop entdeckte, die einem Flirt nicht abgeneigt schien. Er folgte ihr an die Bar. 

 

Ianto hatte sich nach dem zweiten Spiel – nach dem es übrigens unentschieden stand, was in einer dritten Partie geklärt werden sollte – für ein paar Minuten zu den beiden gesetzt, um sein alkoholfreies Bier zu trinken und zu Atem zu kommen, während Jack Andy die komplizierten Regeln eines Darts ähnelnden Spiels zu erklären, welches er auf einem Planeten kennengelernt hatte, der angeblich Knoks hieß. Ianto vertraute den beiden Frauen lachend an, dass er sich nicht sicher war, dass Jack nicht alles aus dem Stegreif erfand, was er Andy als Wahrheit verkaufte. Er drückte lächelnd Toshs Arm, versprach dass er sich zu keinem weiteren Spiel überreden lassen würde, egal wie es ausging und kehrte ans Dartbrett zurück.

 

Wegen der Lautstärke im Pub rückte Kathy näher an die andere Frau, bis ihre Schultern leicht aneinander pressten und sie praktisch in Toshs Ohr sprach. 

 

Toshiko rührte mit einem Strohhalm in dem dunkelroten Inhalt ihres Glases. Ohne Alkohol, natürlich. Sie mussten beide heute Nacht noch arbeiten, hatten gemeinsam mit Andy die Nachtschicht übernommen. „Wie indiskret?“, erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln. 

 

Kathy sah zur anderen Seite des Raumes, wo Jack hinter Ianto herumlungerte und offenbar versuchte, seinen Partner beim Zielen zu stören. Andy stand lachend daneben. 

 

Tosh folgte neugierig ihrem Blick. 

 

„Bist du in ihn verliebt?“, fragte die Polizistin dann unerwartet.

 

„In Jack? Er glaubt das zwar gerne, aber die Welt dreht sich nicht um Captain Harkness“, erwiderte die Computertechnikerin. Sie schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf, als Ianto Jacks Hand von seinem Hintern entfernte und sich ihm zuwandte, um etwas ins Ohr seines Partners zu sagen, das Jack lachen und nicken ließ. Man musste blind sein, um nicht zu sehen, wie gut Jack dem früher so zurückhaltenden Waliser tat… 

 

„Nein. Ich spreche von Ianto.“ Kathy sah von Ianto weg, der eben dem Captain spielerisch mit einem Dartpfeil drohte und musterte Toshs Profil. „Du siehst ihn auf eine Weise an...“

 

Bevor sie dieses Mal antwortete, trank Toshiko einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. „Das ist wirklich… indiskret.“ Sie warf einen erneuten Blick auf ihre Freunde, die immer noch mit den Dartpfeilen herumalberten. „Ich liebe Ianto wie einen Bruder. Er ist mein bester Freund. Vielleicht... wenn er und Jack nicht zusammengekommen wären, hätten wir eine Chance gehabt...“ Tosh zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber spätestens als Rhearn auf die Welt kam war es klar, dass die beiden unzertrennlich sind. Und… Ianto ist sehr leicht zu lieben“, schloss sie. 

 

„Ich denke, ich weiß was du meinst. Ich mag ihn auch.“ Kathy zögerte und beschloss nicht weiter nachzuhaken. Sie schlug einen leichteren Tonfall an. „Jack hingegen ist… nennen wir es… gewöhnungsbedürftig?“

 

„Das ist, weil du es mehr mit dem Captain, als mit Jack zu tun hast.“ Tosh strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Vielleicht kam ihre Antwort ein wenig zu vehement, aber es schien ungefährlicher, über Jack zu sprechen. „Du weißt schon, der Mantel und das unablässige Flirten und dieses Hollywoodgrinsen. Das ist der Captain. Das ist das Gesicht, das er nach außen zeigt. Den echten Jack siehst du, wenn er mit Rhearn spielt. Oder jetzt, mit Ianto.“ Sie deutete auf die Dartspieler.

 

Kathy folgte ihrem ausgestreckten Arm. 

 

Andy war gerade an der Reihe. Ianto stand ein wenig abseits, um nicht Andys spitzen Ellbogen in die Quere zu kommen, Jack – was kaum überraschte – unmittelbar neben ihm. Er sagte offenbar etwas zu ihm, lehnte sich dicht zu ihm, damit Ianto ihn über den Lärm im Pub hören konnte. 

 

Der Waliser lächelte, schüttelte den Kopf und strich mit den Fingerspitzen an der Innenseite von Jacks Arm entlang. Eine Geste voll Vertrautheit. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Spiel zu, löste Andy ab. Jacks Blick folgte ihm. Ein intensiver Blick, voll mit Gefühlen… Zärtlichkeit, Liebe… 

 

Kathy griff nach ihrem Glas und trank einen Schluck. Als sie wieder zu Toshs Freunden sah, blickte Jack sie über den Raum hinweg fragend an. Er musste bemerkt haben, dass Kathy sie beobachtet hatte. Sie hob vage ihr Glas in seine Richtung. Jack grinste – eine mildere Variante seines Tausend-Watt-Grinsens – und deutete eine Verbeugung an. 

 

\---

 

„Wir müssen Rhearn noch von Gwen und Rhys abholen“, erklärte Ianto und nahm seine Jacke. „Sie hatten genug Zeit, mit ihr zu üben. Und Rhearn muss ins Bett.“ Er rieb sich sein Handgelenk. Vier Partien Darts – und es stand immer noch unentschieden zwischen ihm und Andy. Sie hatten die Entscheidung vertagt. 

 

„Sie üben mit Rhearn?“, fragte Andy, der inzwischen einen knallroten Kopf zur Schau trug. Er hatte sich eine Cola geholt und lümmelte sich auf der Bank, die langen Beine ausgestreckt. „Wofür?“, murmelte er um einen Eiswürfel herum. 

 

„Für die Zeit wenn ihr eigenes Kind da ist.“ Jack griff um Ianto herum und in die Brusttasche von dessen Jacke und zog sein Handy hervor. „Ich schicke ihnen besser eine Nachricht, dass wir in zwanzig Minuten bei ihnen sind.“ 

 

Ianto klopfte ihm auf die Finger. „Hey! Was ist mit deinem eigenen?“ Sein Partner grinste nur und lehnte sich gegen ihn, einen Arm lose um Iantos Taille legend. Der Waliser rollte mit den Augen. 

 

Kathy deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Captain. „Du scheinst ihn ja gut im Griff zu haben, Ianto“, meinte sie mit gutmütigem Spott. „Hast du einen Tipp für mich, wie ich besser mit ihm klar komme?“

 

„Lass dich nie von ihm überreden, in die Nähe einer Hüpfburg zu gehen“, erwiderte der Waliser nach einem Moment. 

 

„Ohhh!“ Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf Jacks Gesicht, als er vom Display des Handys aufsah. „Wir sollten das unbedingt wiederholen.“

 

„Was war mit der Hüpfburg?“ fragte Kathy neugierig – und kam damit Andy knapp zuvor. Von einer Hüpfburg hatte er auch noch nie gehört.

 

„Du hast versprochen, dass wir nie wieder darüber reden“, unterbrach Ianto Jack, als der den Mund öffnete. „Lass uns gehen. Es wird eine Weile dauern, Rhearn von ihrem Onkel Rhys loszueisen und ich will sie noch in die Wanne stecken, bevor sie ins Bett muss.“ Wie zur Bestätigung piepste sein Handy und Ianto holte es sich zurück, um die Nachricht zu lesen. „Das ist unser Stichwort.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste Tosh auf die Wange. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt eine ruhige Nacht“, wandte er sich dann an alle. „Wir sehen uns morgen früh. Jack und ich bringen Frühstück mit.“

 

„Ich dachte, wir frühstücken im Bett? Alle zusammen?“, kam es von Jack. Er legte ein paar Geldscheine auf den Tisch, als Ianto ihm einen Stoß in die Seite gab. „Holt euch eine Pizza oder was immer ihr wollt, bevor ihr euch auf den Weg in den Hub macht. Das Abendessen geht auf mich.“ Er grinste. „Und jetzt gehen wir besser, bevor mich Ianto auf die Couch verbannt. Das wäre eine furchtbare Verschwendung einer freien Nacht.“ Winkend folgte Jack seinem Partner. 

 

„Sie klingen wie ein altes Ehepaar“, stellte Kathy fest, den beiden Männern nachsehend.

 

Andy grinste und trank einen großen Schluck seiner Cola. „Das war noch gar nichts.“ Er griff nach den Geldscheinen. „Okay… Pizza oder Indisch?“, fragte er, die Scheine zählend. „Ouh, Jack war großzügig. Es reicht auch für Nachtisch. Ich kenne einen Ort, an dem es tolles Mangoeis gibt. Das passt perfekt zu indischem Essen.“

 

Kathy stand auf. „Ich nehme, für was auch immer ihr euch entscheidet“, meinte sie. „Aber ich muss noch rasch auf die Toilette, bevor wir gehen.“ Sie stoppte. „Wo ist übrigens Harper abgeblieben?“ Es fiel ihr erst jetzt auf, dass sich keiner seiner Teamkollegen über sein Verschwinden gewundert hatte.

 

Tosh sah sich um und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze, er hatte bei der Rothaarigen Erfolg. Mach dir um ihn keine Sorgen. Er taucht schon wieder auf.“ Sie griff nach ihrer Jacke. „Indisch klingt gut, Andy.“

 

„Okay.“ Andy hatte seine normale Gesichtsfarbe zurück – bis auf die Sommersprossen, die nach wie vor rot leuchteten. Er sah Kathy neugierig nach. „Hey, es war keine böse Absicht, dass wir euch alleine hier sitzen lassen haben. Habt ihr euch gut unterhalten?“

 

Tosh lächelte ihm zu. „Kein Problem. Wir haben uns nicht gelangweilt.“ Sie hakte sich bei Andy unter, als der ebenfalls aufstand. „So, es ist also unentschieden ausgegangen?“

 

Davidson lachte. „Es hätte vier zu null für Ianto geendet, wenn Jack ihn nicht ständig abgelenkt hätte.“ Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich schätze, ich schulde dem Boss was.“

 

„Er wird dich bei Gelegenheit daran erinnern.“ Tosh winkte Kathy zu, die einen Weg durch die anderen Gäste zu ihnen suchte. „Weißt du was? Ich denke, wir sollten das bald wiederholen.“

 

 

Ende


	149. Die Rache der Schokoladenweihnachtsmänner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weihnachtsmänner aller Art treiben ihr Unwesen in Cardiff…

Titel: Die Rache der Schokoladenweihnachtsmänner  
Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember 2015)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1150  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Rhearn & Percy  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, Humor

 

Summe: Weihnachtsmänner aller Art treiben ihr Unwesen in Cardiff…

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

„Ho. Hoho. He!“ Der kleine Weihnachtsmann unterbrach seinen wilden Tanz auf dem Rasen, um sich nach dem Erpel zu bücken, der sich daneben im Gras niederkauerte. Doch Percy ergriff flügelschlagend die Flucht. Er ging unter einem Stuhl auf der Terrasse in Deckung. Entweder hatten Enten eine angeborene jahreszeitliche – Festtagsbraten bedingte und damit berechtigte – Furcht vor Weihnachtsmännern oder Percy erkannte einfach nicht, wer da versucht hatte, ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen.

Rhearn sah ihrem abtrünnigen Haustier einen Moment lang nach, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und startete eine neue Runde. Ihre leuchtendgelben Gummistiefel harmonierten nicht so ganz mit dem rotweißen Weihnachtsmannkostüm, doch das störte das kleine Mädchen absolut nicht. Sie „Ho Ho“-te mit Inbrunst, ganz so wie der Zeichentrick-Weihnachtmann im Fernsehen. Die rote Zipfelmütze auf ihrem Kopf wackelte heftig hin und her, sie fiel nur deshalb nicht herunter, weil der untere Teil von Rhearns Gesicht von einem aus Wolle gestrickten Bart bedeckt wurde – der wiederum fest an der Mütze befestigt war und wie ein Kinngurt wirkte. 

Amüsiert beobachtete Ianto das Spektakel vom Wohnzimmerfenster aus. Er würde ihr noch ein paar Minuten geben, sich auszutoben – das sollte es leichter machen, sie ins Bett zu bekommen – bevor er sie ins Haus rief. „Ich denke, ich überlasse es dir, unsere Tochter davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht in ihrem Kostüm schlafen kann“, bemerkte er. Es würde schwer genug werden, sie nach Weihnachten davon zu entwöhnen…

„Wieso mir?“, kam es ein wenig quengelig aus Richtung der Couch.

Ianto rollte mit den Augen. Richtig, da hatte er doch fast vergessen, sich um sein „anderes Kind“ zu kümmern. Er beschloss diplomatisch zu sein und nicht zu wiederholen, dass es schließlich auch Jacks Idee gewesen war, ihr zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten ein Mini-Weihnachtsmannkostüm zu kaufen. Bis Jack damit aus dem Einkaufszentrum zurückkam, hatte Ianto nicht einmal gewusst, dass es so etwas für Kinder gab. Und für Hunde. Offenbar versuchte jedoch niemand auch Katzen zu kostümieren… 

„Du bist so viel überzeugender als ich“, antwortete er deshalb einfach nur und beließ es damit. Dabei handelte es sich nicht mal um die Unwahrheit. Jack konnte tatsächlich sehr viel überzeugender als er sein. Nicht unbedingt immer bei ihrer Tochter, aber dann war sie schließlich gleich von zwei Seiten genetisch mit Dickköpfigkeit und Starrsinn vorbelastet…

Aus Jacks Richtung kam ein zufriedenes Grummeln.

„Besser?“, fragte Ianto, ein Grinsen unterdrückend. „Wie geht es deinem Magen?“ Dieses Mal sparte er sich die Diplomatie. „Offensichtlich kann man also doch zu viel Schokolade essen.“ Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter auf seinen „leidenden“ Partner. 

„Es kann nicht die Schuld der Schokolade sein“, kam es von Jack – mit einem leicht beleidigten Unterton – der auf sehr altmodische Weise seine Magenschmerzen zu kurieren suchte, nämlich mit einer Wärmflasche auf dem Bauch und warmer Milch zur inneren Besänftigung. „Ich habe schon weitaus gefährlichere Sachen als Schokolade gegessen und noch nie Magenschmerzen bekommen.“ Oh ja, definitiv beleidigt. 

Aber wer kaufte schon fast zwei Kilo Schokolade in der Form von Weihnachtsmännern, Sternen, Kugeln und kleinen Engelchen in glitzerndem Silberpapier und aß fast die Hälfte davon gleich auf der Fahrt nach Hause, weil angeblich keine Zeit für eine Mittagspause geblieben war? Sonderangebot hin oder her, so etwas konnte nicht ungestraft durchgehen.

„Man ist nie zu alt für ein erstes Mal“, entgegnete Ianto trocken und überließ Jack vorübergehend seinem Elend, um Rhearn ins Haus zu holen. 

Nach einer weiteren Ehrenrunde – dieses Mal durchs Wohnzimmer - war Rhearn endlich bereit, Kostüm und Gummistiefel auszuziehen. Obwohl es eher die Aussicht war, sich zu ihrem Vater auf die Couch zu kuscheln, als Iantos stille Hoffnung, dass sie es langsam überdrüssig wurde. Nur die Mütze blieb fest auf ihrem Kopf. 

Während Jack sich mit dem Reißverschluss abmühen durfte – in dem sich der Bart verhakt hatte – lockte Ianto Percy unter dem Stuhl hervor und brachte ihn nach oben ins Kinderzimmer. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte ihm der Schreck nicht den Appetit verdorben und der Erpel machte sich über seinen Futternapf her, kaum dass er sich in seinem Käfig befand. 

Als er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, hatte Rhearn es sich in Strumpfhose und T-Shirt auf der Couch bequem gemacht, genauer gesagt, sie benutzte ihren Vater als Unterlage. Es musste Jacks Magen schon sehr viel besser gehen, ansonsten hätte er ihr volles Gewicht auf seinem Bauch sicherlich nicht ausgehalten. 

Beide sahen in seine Richtung, als er in den Raum trat. „Kann ich etwas für euch tun?“, fragte Ianto.

„Unsere Tochter hätte gerne Kakao“, informierte ihn Jack mit einem Grinsen. 

„Und du hast zufällig gerade den Weg in die Küche vergessen?“, entgegnete Ianto trocken.

„Krieg ich Kak-ko, Tad?“, meldete sich nun auch Rhearn. „Bitte.“

„Für mich auch“, kam es von Jack.

„Natürlich bekommst du deinen Kakao, baban.“ Ianto strich seiner Tochter übers Haar und wandte sich seinem Partner zu. „Nimm dir ein Beispiel an ihr. Sie hat bessere Manieren als du.“ 

„Meine Manieren sind makellos“, protestierte Jack, die personifizierte Unschuld. „Aber du hast mir verboten, sie vor Rhearn bei dir anzuwenden.“ 

Ianto rollte mit den Augen und trat den taktischen Rückzug in die Küche an. 

Später, als Rhearn schlief, bewies Jack dann seine guten Manieren unter einem Mistelzweig, den er über das Kopfende ihres Bettes gehängt hatte…

 

***

 

Die Rache der Schokoladenweihnachtsmänner war also glimpflich an Jack vorbeigegangen. 

Aber genau das war, an was Ianto denken musste, als sie ein paar Tage später in einem Café standen, nur ein paar Straßen vom Hub entfernt. Im Schaufenster schwebten sanft mehrere Schokoladenweihnachtsmänner in unterschiedlichen Größen auf und ab, die dort zur Dekoration standen. Beziehungsweise stehen sollten.

Toshs Messungen hatten bereits ergeben, dass die bunte Lichterkette, die ebenfalls das Schaufenster schmückte, an einem Anti-Schwerkraftgenerator angeschlossen war. Sie und Andy interviewten gerade die Besitzer, um heraus zu finden, wie sie an das Gerät gekommen waren.

Glücklicherweise erzeugte der nur ein sehr schwaches Energiefeld, so dass weder die Passanten auf dem Bürgersteig, noch die Gäste oder das Mobiliar des Cafés davon betroffen waren. Das wäre möglicherweise etwas schwieriger zu erklären gewesen, als mit einem besonders cleveren Deko-Trick.

Jack wandte sich ihm zu, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Dir ist klar, was wir jetzt tun müssen?“, meinte er mit falschem Ernst in der Stimme. 

„Das Kabel aus der Steckdose ziehen und das Gerät beschlagnahmen, weil es gegen die Sicherheitsvorschriften verstößt?“, schlug Ianto trocken vor.

„Das auch. Aber vor allem müssen wir die Weihnachtsmänner beschlagnahmen und ich opfere mich gerne, und werde sie persönlich vernichten“, verkündete Jack und eilte mantelschwingend durch die Tür. 

Ianto folgte ihm seufzend. Der nächste Racheakt würde nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Wie gut, dass die Wärmflasche noch griffbereit in der Küche lag…

 

Ende


	150. Gute Vorsätze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack und Ianto feiern Silvester mit der ganzen Familie.

Titel: Gute Vorsätze  
Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember 2015)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1726  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Rhearn und die komplette Familie  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash, Humor

 

Summe: Jack und Ianto feiern Silvester mit der ganzen Familie.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Jack befand sich auf der Suche. Irgendwann im Verlaufe der letzten Stunde war ihm Ianto abhanden gekommen. 

Während des Essens war zumindest nichts vorgefallen, dass sein Verschwinden erklären könnte. 

Nachdem Weihnachten aufgrund des Dauerregens sprichwörtlich ins Wasser gefallen war – sie verbrachten den größten Teil der Feiertage damit, Weevil aus überfluteten Kanälen zu retten – wurde der Silvesterabend zur Familienfeier erklärt. Mit einigem Widerwillen ließ sich Jack überzeugen, dass für eine Nacht Cardiff und der Hub in den Händen eines Teams von UNIT Soldaten sicher waren. Andy und Owen übernahmen es freiwillig, mit ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten. Andy, weil er an Weihnachten frei genommen hatte und Owen, weil er an der näheren Bekanntschaft mit einer UNIT Soldatin mit kurzen roten Haaren arbeitete. Gwen und Rhys verbrachten den Jahreswechsel bei Gwens Eltern und Tosh war nach London gefahren, um Verwandte zu treffen, die aus Japan zu Besuch waren. 

Rhearn war kaum dazu zu bewegen, sich zwischen ihre Eltern zu setzen und etwas zu essen. Viel lieber schlüpfte sie zwischen den Stühlen hindurch und unterhielt sich. Anders als bei früheren Familienzusammenkünften zeigte sie in der Zwischenzeit keine Schüchternheit mehr. Schließlich fischte Ianto sie unter dem Tisch hervor und sorgte dafür, dass sie zumindest lange genug still saß, um ein paar Bissen zu essen. Allerdings wandte sich Ianto einen Moment ab, um eine Frage zu beantworten, die David ihm stellte und Rhearn rutschte von ihrem Stuhl, die Gabel noch in der Hand und kletterte über Jacks Beine hinweg. Sie tauchte kurz darauf neben Alice auf, die sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Schoß nahm und das munter vor sich hin plaudernde Mädchen von ihrem Teller mitessen ließ. 

Nach dem Essen und dem Wegräumen der zu diesem Zweck im Wohnzimmer aufgestellten Tische und Stühle zerstreuten sich alle ein wenig. 

David hatte sein neues Computerspiel, ein Weihnachtsgeschenk, mitgebracht um es Steven zu zeigen und die beiden Jungen wollten es natürlich sofort ausprobieren. Jack wurde als dritter Mitspieler verpflichtet und musste Mica besänftigen, die schmollte, weil sie lieber eine DVD sehen wollte. Schließlich blieb sie aber als Zuschauerin dabei – und um die Leistung ihres Bruders kritisch zu kommentieren – weil Rhearn auf Jacks Schoß kletterte. Mica achtete eifersüchtig darauf, dass auch ihr genug Aufmerksamkeit zufiel.

Nach drei Niederlagen – aber mit sehr spektakulären Crashs – erbat sich Jack eine Pause und überreichte Mica die Fernbedienung. Rhearn hatte sich auf der Couch zusammengerollt und schlief. Ausnahmsweise durften heute alle ein wenig länger aufbleiben, um das Feuerwerk am London Eye im Fernsehen mitzuerleben und deshalb brachte er seine Tochter auch noch nicht ins Bett. Jack streckte seine verkrampften Muskeln und überließ es den Dreien, sich für einen Film zu entscheiden. Als Jack aus dem Wohnzimmer ging, fiel gerade die Sammlung an Disney-Filmen in ihrem DVD-Regal bei Mica, David und Steven gnadenlos durch. Was hauptsächlich daran lag, dass Ianto alle Filme, für die er Rhearn noch zu jung hielt, aussortiert hatte und sie in einem abschließbaren Schrankfach aufbewahrte. 

In der Küche mühte sich der Geschirrspüler ab und Alice und Rhiannon saßen bei einem Glas Wein zusammen am Küchentisch und unterhielten sich sichtlich entspannt. Jack bekam das Gefühl, dass er störte und verzog sich rasch wieder, nahm nur eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank (und eine Kostprobe vom Nachtisch, den es später geben sollte…). Gleichzeitig erinnerte er sich auch daran, wenn er Ianto das letzte Mal gesehen hatte – zwischen dem zweiten und dritten Spiel, als sein Partner den Kindern etwas zu trinken brachte. 

Aus dem Wohnzimmer klang Musik und Rhearns aufgekratztes Geplapper über bunte Fische, was ihm verriet, dass man sich auf eine DVD geeinigt hatte. 

Jack ging nach oben. In Rhearns dunklem Kinderzimmer raschelte Percy mit dem Zeitungspapier, das in seinem Käfig ausgelegt war. Er schien ganz damit zufrieden, den Abend dort alleine zu verbringen. Nach einem Abstecher mit Rhearn ins Kinderzimmer hatte Mica verkündet, auch eine Ente als Haustier halten zu wollen, was ihr Vater damit kommentierte, dass ihm Geflügel nur gebraten ins Haus kommen würde. Jack verkniff es sich, ihm zuzustimmen – ermuntert von einem mahnenden Blick, den Ianto in seine Richtung abschoss. Da ihn jetzt aber niemand sehen konnte, streckte Jack dem Erpel die Zunge heraus, bevor er die Tür zuzog. 

Nach einem Abstecher ins Badezimmer hörte Jack Stimmen aus Richtung des Schlafzimmers. Die stammten aus dem Fernseher, wie er erkannte, als er den Raum betrat. Aber bei dem Mann, der es sich auf dem Bett bequem gemacht hatte, handelte es sich um seinen Schwager-in-Spe. Und Johnny beging völlig ungerührt eine Sünde, die Jack unter Androhung von Liebesentzug strengstens untersagt worden war – er krümelte Kartoffelchips auf die nun nicht mehr so ordentlich glatt gezogene Tagesdecke. Nun, zumindest hatte er die Schuhe vorher ausgezogen.

„Hey, Jack. Das ist doch okay, oder?“, fragte Johnny mit einer vagen Geste in Richtung Fernseher, in der einen Hand die Fernbedienung, mit der anderen in die Chipstüte greifend. „Ich brauchte wirklich eine Pause von den Kindern und vom Geschnattere der Frauen. Außerdem habe ich so viel gegessen, dass ich den Gürtel aufmachen muss.“ Er grinste. „Ich wette, du hast das Problem mit Ianto auch.“

„Oh, ich bin definitiv der Geschwätzigere von uns beiden.“ Jack verstand ihn absichtlich falsch, er war heute nicht daran interessiert, sich mit Johnnys Neugier abzugeben. Oder seinen schlechten Witzen. „Hast du Ianto übrigens in letzter Zeit gesehen? In der letzten halben Stunde, oder so?“

Johnny wandte den Blick von der Berichterstattung über ein Rugby-Spiel ab und musterte ihn mit übertriebenem Staunen. „Du hast Ianto verlegt? Und ich dachte, ihr wärt an der Hüfte zusammengewachsen.“ Er lachte und wischte Krümel von seinem T-Shirt. „Nein, das letzte Mal habe ich ihn in der Küche gesehen, nach dem Essen. Er hat den Kopf mit deiner Schwester zusammengesteckt.“

„Danke.“ Jack trat den Rückzug an. „Keine Sorge, ich verrate deiner Frau nicht, wo du dich versteckst.“ Das war eine Lüge. Er würde ihm Rhiannon mit Vergnügen auf den Hals hetzen. 

Wieder in der Küche, fand er Rhearn bei Alice und Rhiannon. Rhearn umarmte kurz seine Beine und strahlte zu ihm hoch, bevor sie wieder zu Alice lief, die gerade Kaffee machte. 

Rhi sah amüsiert zu. „Die Kleine weiß mehr über eure schicke Kaffeemaschine als ich“, meinte sie lächelnd. „Wann hat mein Bruder mit ihrer Ausbildung angefangen? Vor oder nachdem sie das Laufen gelernt hat?“

„Ich denke, es liegt ihr in den Genen“, erwiderte Jack mit gespieltem Ernst. „Von meiner Seite“, setzte er hinzu, als Rhiannon ihn ansah, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte. Manchmal vergaß er einfach, das Rhi nicht wusste, das Rhearn die leibliche Tochter Iantos war. Irgendwann mussten sie Iantos Schwester wohl einweihen, aber es gab bessere Möglichkeiten, ein neues Jahr zu beginnen... „Da wir gerade von ihm sprechen, hat eine von euch drei Schönheiten Ianto gesehen?“

Alice drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich denke er ist raus in den Garten. Frische Luft schnappen“, meinte sie und warf einen Blick aufs Fenster. „Es hat wieder angefangen zu regnen. Das wird wohl nichts mit Feuerwerk in diesem Jahr.“

„Ich sehe, wo er bleibt.“ Jack holte seinen Mantel, bevor er über die Terrasse ins Freie trat. 

Es war nicht Ianto, den er zuerst sah, sondern sein roter Regenschirm, der im Schein einer vereinzelten, vorzeitigen Rakete aufleuchtete. Irgendwo in ihrer Nachbarschaft konnte wohl jemand nicht den Beginn seines eigenen, privaten Feuerwerks abwarten.

Jack trat zu seinem Partner und duckte sich unter den Regenschirm. Ianto warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. „Hast du etwas angestellt?“, fragte er, seine Stimme wesentlich trockener, als die sie umgebende Nachtluft. „Oder hat jemand anderes etwas angestellt?“ Er musterte den Mantel, als könne er daran die Antwort ablesen, ob es einen Alarm gab, den Jack dem UNIT-Team und ihren Kollegen nicht überlassen wollte oder konnte. 

„Das ist eine Fangfrage, richtig?“ Jack grinste. „Nein, es ist alles ruhig. Die Kinder amüsieren sich, Johnny krümelt mit offener Hose unser Bett voll…“

„Johnny macht WAS?“, unterbrach ihn Ianto. 

Jack nahm seinen Arm, als befürchte er, der Waliser stürme sofort das Haus, um seinen Schwager aus ihrem Bett zu jagen. Ah, kein Gedanke, den er jemals zuvor gedacht hatte… Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen – bei Krümeln verstand Ianto nämlich wirklich keinen Spaß. Tosh hatte es „Krümel sind sein Kryptonite“ genannt und er hatte sich das erst einmal erklären lassen müssen… „Alles ist unter Kontrolle“, sagte er beruhigend. „Bis auf die Tatsache, dass du hier draußen bist, während unsere Familie da drinnen ist.“ Er deutete auf das Haus hinter ihnen. 

Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Ich habe wirklich nur einen Moment frische Luft geschnappt.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und… nachgedacht. Wohl länger als ich dachte, schätze ich.“ 

„Hast du gute Vorsätze für das neue Jahr gefasst?“, fragte Jack leichthin, den Arm um Iantos Taille schlingend. 

Wieder warf ihm Ianto einen fragenden Blick von der Seite zu. „Seit wann glaubst du an gute Vorsätze?“, erwiderte er. 

„Seit ich einen Grund habe, daran zu glauben.“ Jack sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Mir ist noch nie so klar wie jetzt gewesen, das ich dich und Rhearn verletze, wenn ich sterbe.“

„Jack, das ist kein…“, begann Ianto.

Doch Jack unterbrach ihn mit einem Kuss. „Es ist mein voller Ernst. Ich weiß, gute Vorsätze sind normalerweise so etwas wie mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören oder weniger Fastfood zu essen. Aber ich verspreche dir – und unserer Tochter – dass ich achtsamer mit meinem Leben umgehen werde. Im nächsten Jahr und im übernächsten und in jedem…“ 

Ianto presste zwei Finger gegen seinen Mund. „Ich weiß das, Jack.“ Über ihnen explodierte eine weitere Rakete in einem grünen Sternenregen und Iantos Augen reflektierten sie. „Du musst nicht…“

„Aber ich will.“ Jack nahm seine Hand. „Ruinier nicht meinen Versuch, einer alten irdischen Tradition zu folgen“, fuhr er lächelnd fort.

„Ich werde mich hüten.“ Ianto legte die Hand in Jacks Nacken und zog ihn in einen Kuss. „Wir sollten uns besser drinnen blicken lassen, bevor sie denken, wir feiern das neue Jahr ohne sie.“

„Blwyddyn Newydd Dda, Mister Jones“, flüsterte Jack in sein Ohr, bevor er ihn in Richtung Haus zog, wo ihre Familie auf sie wartete. 

 

Ende


	151. Ein verschneiter Nachmittag

Titel: Ein verschneiter Nachmittag  
Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2016)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1233  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Rhearn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

„Dekorieren wir heute um?“, fragte Jack amüsiert. Er schnappte sich ein Geschirrtuch und fuhr sich damit über die Haare. Eine Regenbö hatte ihn direkt erwischt, als er das Auto verließ. Sein Mantel hatte das meiste abbekommen und tropfte im Flur vor sich hin, aber kaltes Regenwasser hatte den Weg in seinen Nacken gefunden. Nicht unbedingt erfrischend an einem nasskalten, grauen Nachmittag im Februar.

„Rhearn hat beschlossen, dass sie ihr Zimmer nicht mehr mag.“ Ianto deutete auf den Küchentisch, der mit einer Decke verhangen war, die sich auch über die Rücklehnen von zwei Stühlen spannte. „Nachdem es mit dem Iglu im Garten nichts geworden ist, hat sie sich eine Höhle gebaut und wohnt ab jetzt in der Küche.“ 

Vier Tage dichter Schneefall hatte ihre Tochter in helle Aufregung versetzt und wilde Entschlossenheit geweckt, ein Iglu zu bauen. Mit Hilfe einer Bau-Anleitung aus dem Internet versuchten sich Jack und Ianto an diesem Kunstwerk. 

Einige Stunden später war der komplette Schnee aus dem Garten und vom Bürgersteig vor dem Haus aufgebraucht, aber hatte nur zu einem zweistöckigen Ring mit etwa einem Meter Durchmesser gereicht. Er erinnerte von der Form her eher an ein Hufeisen. Es fand keine Gnade vor den Augen ihrer Tochter. Durch die geringe Höhe konnte Rhearn die Arme auf dem Rand aufstützen und sie kickte von innen ein Loch in einen der mühsam geformten „Schneeziegel“. 

Bevor die Stimmung zu kippen drohte und Rhearn mit ihrem Vater in einen Schmollwettbewerb mit ungewissem Ausgang trat, verkündete Ianto, dass er jetzt unbedingt eine Pause, Kakao und Kuchen brauche. Offensichtlich hatte er die magischen Worte gefunden. Rhearn überholte ihn auf dem Weg ins Haus, zog eine Schmutzspur quer durch die Küche und kletterte ohne Mütze, Schal, Handschuhe oder Jacke auszuziehen auf einen Stuhl am Küchentisch. Jack erlag der Versuchung, zu beweisen, dass er trotz seines Alters gelegentliche Rückfälle in eine zweite oder dritte Kindheit erlebte und stopfte Ianto grinsend eine übriggebliebene Handvoll Schnee in den Kragen seiner Jacke und verzog sich zu ihrem Kind, bevor Ianto nach Luft schnappen konnte. 

Zu Jacks Glück waren die Blick seines jüngeren Partners nicht wirklich tödlich – wenn auch nur knapp. Der Kakao musste ein paar Minuten warten, bis Ianto auch die letzte Schneeflocke aus seinem Pullover entfernt hatte, während Jack dafür büßte, indem ihm die Aufgabe zufiel, eine widerwillige Rhearn zum Umziehen zu bewegen. Sie wollte lieber mit den Beinen baumeln und zusehen, wie Schneematsch von den Sohlen ihrer Stiefel auf den Boden platschte. 

Zwei Tage später war von den mühsam aufgeschichteten Schneeblöcken nichts mehr übrig als heftig zertrampelter, matschiger Rasen, als die Temperaturen milder wurden und der Schnee in Regen überging. 

„Sie hat das ganz alleine gemacht?“, fragte Jack und warf das Geschirrtuch auf den Herd.

„Fast alleine.“ Ianto deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung "Höhle" und schnappte sich das –Tuch, um es zum Trocknen ordentlich aufzuhängen. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich ihr da unten nichts zu essen servieren werde.“

„Ist Percy mit ihr umgezogen?“ Jack hielt ein Ende der Decke hoch und spähte drunter. „Hi, Baban.“ Gut, sah nach Entenfreier Zone aus. 

„Dada!“ Rhearn schoss auf alle Vieren unter dem Tisch hervor, wie ein Korken aus einer Flasche und umarmte ihren Vater. 

„Okay, und was gefällt dir jetzt an deinem Zimmer nicht mehr?“, fragte Jack und hob sie auf den Arm. „Die Farbe?“

Rhearn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Soll Percy ausziehen?“, schlug Jack hoffnungsvoll vor. 

„Nein. Nicht Persi weg!“, protestierte seine Tochter sofort.

„Ich habe gelesen, dass Eltern ihre eigenen Wünsche nicht auf ihre Kinder projizieren sollten“, bemerkte Ianto trocken. 

Jack grinste. „Es war einen Versuch wert.“ Er stellte Rhearn auf ihre Füße. „Klingt als hätten wir etwas zu klären, junge Dame. Sollen wir Tad bitten, uns Kakao und etwas zu essen zu machen?“

„Und bunte Keks!“ Rhearn drehte sich zu ihrem Tad um. 

Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Tut mir leid, aber im Moment kann ich nur mit Keksen und kalter Milch dienen“, erwiderte er. „Der Strom ist weg.“

„Wir haben keinen Strom?“ Jetzt wo Ianto es sagte, fiel es Jack auch auf. Die Anzeigen an Mikrowelle und Herd waren verschwunden und auch der Monitor der Alarmanlage war dunkel. Bisher hatte er nicht darüber nachgedacht, höchstens angenommen, Ianto hätte sie ausgeschaltet, als er ihn nach Hause kommen sah. „Was ist passiert?“

„Die ganze Straße ist seit einer guten Stunde ohne Strom“, erklärte Ianto, den Küchenschrank öffnend, um die Keksdose heraus zu holen. „Ein defekter Verteilerkasten. Gerade als ich mit Rhearn nach Hause gekommen bin, gab es eine Durchsage per Lautsprecher, dass sie bereits dabei sind, das zu reparieren. Ich hoffe, es ist bald. Ansonsten wird es hier drin ziemlich kalt. Und wenn sie noch nicht fertig sind, bis es dunkel wird, kann ich am Ende noch Kerzen aufstellen und versuchen, Toast darüber zu rösten.“

„Ich kann ein Feuer im Garten machen“, schlug Jack vor. Er nahm das offensichtlich nicht so ernst. „Wir rösten Würstchen über den Flammen und stellen uns vor, wir sind Höhlenmenschen. Vielleicht sollten wir das wirklich mal versuchen, so ohne Strom zu leben…“

Iantos Blick machte klar, dass er das nicht im Geringsten amüsant fand. „Richtig. Und wenn uns die Vorräte ausgehen, nimmst du deine Webley und gehst auf die Jagd?“, entgegnete er trocken.

Jack grinste. „Zuerst halten wir uns an den lebendigen Vorrat, meinst du nicht? Grillente á la…“ 

Ianto unterbrach ihn. „Kein Strom bedeutet auch kein Kaffee.“

Oh. Daran hatte Jack offensichtlich nicht gedacht. „Wenn in einer halben Stunde nichts passiert ist, dann gehe ich da mal hin und sehe nach.“

„Was willst du ausrichten?“, fragte Ianto skeptisch. „Ich bin sicher, kaputte Verteilerkasten fallen nicht in Torchwoods Aufgabengebiet.“ Er hoffte auch, dass es dabei blieb. 

„Dada.“ Rhearn hatte offenbar genug davon, dass sich ihre Eltern über ihren Kopf hinweg unterhielten. „Mir is kalt.“

Jack nahm eine der Decken – und zerstörte damit die „Höhle“ – um sie um seine Tochter zu wickeln. „Gleich wird dir warm.“ Er küsste sie aufs Haar. 

Rhearn lachte. „Bin ein ‘spenst“, verkündete sie. „Buuuuhhhuuuuu.“ Sie lief aus der Küche, die Decke hinter sich her zerrend, um Gespenst zu spielen.

Ianto hob die Schultern. „Nun, damit sollte sie erst mal beschäftigt sein, bis der Strom wieder da ist.“

Jack trat zu ihm und zog ihn an sich. „Ist dir auch kalt?“, fragte er, die Stimme gesenkt. „Ich kann dich warm halten.“ 

„Ich bin gerührt“, murmelte Ianto sarkastisch, lehnte sich aber gerne gegen ihn und küsste seinen Partner ausgiebig. 

Allerdings dauerte es nicht lange, bis Rhearn aus dem Wohnzimmer aufgeregt nach ihrem Tad und ihrem Dada rief. 

Als die beiden zu ihr traten, deutete sie freudestrahlend nach draußen. „Schnee! Guck‘ mal. Schnee.“ 

Ianto seufzte und wandte sich seinem Partner zu, als Jack tröstend den Arm um seine Taille legte. „Wenn es sein muss, kaufe ich ihr ein aufblasbares Iglu“, sagte er. „Aber wir versuchen nicht noch einmal, eines zu bauen, verstanden?“

„Einverstanden.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe, dann trat er zu Rhearn und hob sie hoch, damit sie beide besser die rieselnden Flocken betrachten konnten.

Ianto ging sich einen Pullover holen und hoffte, dass der Strom bald wieder angestellt wurde.

 

Ende


	152. Ungewöhnliche Ereignisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack bringt interessante Neuigkeiten aus dem Hub mit nach Hause.

Titel: Ungewöhnliche Ereignisse  
Autor: Lady Charena (März 2016)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 2000  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Rhearn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg12, slash

 

Summe: Jack bringt interessante Neuigkeiten aus dem Hub mit nach Hause. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Ianto stellte den letzten Teller in die Spülmaschine und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Es regnete. Nicht gerade eine Überraschung. Gestern waren ein paar Schneeflocken gefallen und hatten Rhearn Hoffnung auf mehr weiße Pracht gemacht. Sie träumte noch immer von ihrem eigenen Iglu. Zeichentrickfilme konnten wirklich sehr unerfüllbare Wünsche und Erwartungen bei Kindern wecken. Ehrlich, bei Pinguinen in ihrem Garten zog er wirklich die Grenze. Eine Ente reichte vollkommen aus. Fand sich sicherlich auch mit dem Regen besser ab. 

Obwohl Schnee zur Zeit nur den zweiten Rang einnahm. Oh nein, das große aktuelle Drama im Leben ihrer Tochter war die Weigerung, Strümpfe, eine Strumpfhose oder überhaupt irgendetwas Warmes an ihren Füßen zu tragen. Im März! Selbst ihre heißgeliebten Entchensocken (die es glücklicherweise in mehreren Größen gab, so dass Rhearn bisher noch nicht daraus herausgewachsen war) wurden boykottiert und blieben in der Schublade. Er konnte mit Trotz, schlichter Dickköpfigkeit und darauf folgendem Schmollen umgehen, aber nicht damit, dass seine Tochter jedes Mal zu schreien anfing und sich unten im Schrank versteckte, wenn er versuchte, sie zum Anziehen zu bewegen. Er hatte von Trotzphasen gehört, aber war bisher davon ausgegangen, mit seinem kleinen Engel davon verschont zu bleiben. 

Okay, vermutlich ging jeder Vater und jede Mutter insgeheim davon aus, dass ihr Kind besonders war und so gut erzogen, dass es nie größere Probleme geben würde…

Da er den Nachmittag über freigenommen hatte und das Haus gut geheizt war, schien es nicht so schlimm zu sein, wenn Rhearn ausnahmsweise barfuß im Wohnzimmer spielte. Und bis zum nächsten Tag, so hoffte er, wäre alles wieder gut und vergessen. Spätestens, wenn es um einen Ausflug auf den Spielplatz oder zum Einkaufen oder zu einem Besuch in den Hub ging, würde sie schon freiwillig Strümpfe anziehen.

Inzwischen ging das allerdings den dritten Tag so! Und Ianto fand es alles andere als amüsant. Im Gegensatz zu Jack, der – natürlich – der Meinung war, das es sich um einen ganz normalen Schritt in ihrer Entwicklung handelte. Sie entwickelte ihre eigene Persönlichkeit. 

Alles schön und gut, aber wieso musste es eine Persönlichkeit sein, die im Winter keine Socken tragen wollte? Die Lösung lautete wohl kaum, in eine wärmere Gegend umzuziehen…

So, müde und frustriert nach einem Tag, an dem es ihm nicht gelungen war, ein noch nicht mal dreijähriges Mädchen davon zu überzeugen, dass es – ja - notwendig war, alle Kleidungsstücke zu tragen, auch an den Füßen und dass sie – nein - nicht morgen zu den Pinguinen umziehen konnten und das es keine Rolle spielte, dass Enten barfuß gingen, überließ es Ianto gerne ihrem Vater, sie in die Wanne und anschließend ins Bett zu stecken. 

Vor allem, da Jack zwar das Abendessen nach Hause gebracht, aber nur darin herum gepickt hatte. Das war sehr… Jack-untypisch. Andererseits unterhielt er Rhearn beim Essen mit einer wilden Story über Gemüse, das aus der Küche flüchtete, um nicht gegessen zu werden. Und Ianto war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sie aus dem Stand erfand. So weit er wusste, war nichts Ungewöhnliches im Hub vorgefallen. Tosh hätte ihn in dem Fall bestimmt angerufen oder zumindest eine Nachricht geschickt. 

Da die Küche in einem annehmbaren Zustand war – und seit sie ein Kind hatten, waren Iantos Ansprüche in dieser Hinsicht bedeutend gesunken – wusch er sich die Hände und machte sich erst einmal einen Espresso. Mit geschlossenen Augen das Aroma, das aus der kleinen Tasse aufstieg, inhalierend, lehnte Ianto sich entspannt gegen die Anrichte zurück und lauschte der Stille, die sich im Haus ausgebreitet hatte. Das bedeutete, Rhearns Bad war beendet und sie hoffentlich im Bett, auf dem besten Weg einzuschlafen. Er würde später nach ihr sehen. 

Der Kaffee war getrunken und die Tasse zu Ihresgleichen in die Spülmaschine gewandert, als Jack nach unten kam. Nicht ein großer Fan von Müßiggang, saß Ianto inzwischen am Küchentisch vor seinem Laptop und arbeitete am Monatsbericht. Er hob den Blick gerade in dem Moment, als Jack den Monitor des Sicherheitssystems so misstrauisch musterte, wie er sonst Percy beobachtete, wenn der Erpel sich seinen Schnürsenkeln näherte. 

„So...“ Ianto versuchte beiläufig zu klingen, als er sich seinem Partner zuwandte. Jack ließ vom Monitor ab und öffnete den Kühlschrank, um darin herum zu stöbern. „Ist heute irgendetwas interessantes passiert?“

„Es war ein ziemlich ruhiger Tag. Muss das Wetter sein.“ Jack nahm einen Becher Jogurt aus dem Kühlschrank, öffnete ihn und kippte den Jogurt direkt in den Mund, in etwa wie man einen Schnaps hinunterkippte. „Oh! Owen hat zwei Flaschen mit verschiedenen Chemikalien fallen lassen, die wir am Ursprung eines Riftrisses gefunden haben. Er war von den Dämpfen fünf Minuten bewusstlos, aber der Fußboden in seinem Labor hat jetzt einen Fleck auf dem Fußboden, der die Farbe wechselt, wenn Musik gespielt wird.“ Jack grinste und leckte Jogurt aus seinen Mundwinkeln. „Jetzt versucht er den Effekt nachzuahmen, und will ein Vermögen mit Tapeten machen, die die Farbe wechseln, wenn man das Radio einschaltet.“ Er warf den leeren Becher in den Müll. „Ich wette, dein Tag war interessanter.“ Jack trat hinter ihn, legte die Hände auf seine Schulter und beugte sich vor, um auf den Bildschirm zu sehen. Oder vielleicht nur, um ihn in den Nacken zu küssen. 

Ianto drehte sich zu ihm um, bevor Jack das eine oder andere tun konnte und sah ihn an. So amüsant die Story mit Owen war, irgendetwas klang nicht richtig. Er hatte das Gefühl, das er abgelenkt werden sollte. „Danke für den Hinweise. Ich denke daran, extra-starkes Reinigungsmittel zu kaufen.“

„Du brichst ihm das Herz“, warnte Jack amüsiert. „Keine Sorge, ich fürchte seine Wunder-Tapeten sind eh nicht machbar. Es gibt einfach die Zutaten dafür nicht auf der Erde.“

„Gut. Ich habe mich nicht darauf gefreut, mir das Gejammer eines farbenwechselnden Owen anzuhören, wenn er sich selbst gleich mit einfärbt“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. „Und da ich jetzt weiß, dass du dir darüber ebenfalls keine Sorgen machst, was hat dir dann den Appetit verdorben? Ich habe dich oft genug gleichzeitig reden und essen sehen, also war es nicht die Story für Rhearn.“

Jacks Hände verengten ihren Griff einen Augenblick um Iantos Schultern, dann richtete der andere Mann sich auf. 

„Jetzt denke ich, es ist etwas wirklich Schlimmes passiert“, meinte Ianto, als Jack zurück an den Kühlschrank trat und die Tür erneut öffnete. „Jack?“

„Lass uns nicht hier reden.“ Jack nahm eine Flasche Wasser und deutete in Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Außer du bist müde und ich soll dich auch ins Bett bringen?“

Ianto speicherte die Datei, an der er gearbeitet hatte und schloss den Laptop. „Sehen wir, ob mir deine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte gefällt“, erwiderte der Waliser mit einem guten Schuss Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Er folgte Jack nach nebenan. 

„Es gibt eigentlich keinen Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen.“ 

Bei diesen Worten verengten sich Iantos Augen und obwohl Jack auf den freien Platz neben sich auf der Couch klopfte, setzte er sich in einen Sessel gegenüber. „Das kommt jetzt ein bisschen spät“, entgegnete der jüngere Mann trocken.

„Vor zwei Wochen haben wir ein Signal aufgezeichnet. Es war verschlüsselt, deshalb hat es so lange gedauert, bis es identifiziert war. Das war vor zwei Stunden.“ Jack spielte mit dem Verschluss der Flasche. „Es ist sehr ähnlich – aber nicht identisch – mit dem, das wir aufgezeichnet haben, als… John hier aufgetaucht ist.“

„Soll das heißen, John Hart ist zurückgekehrt? Du hast ihm doch Retcon verpasst!“, rief Ianto ungläubig. 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es John ist. Es ist möglich, dass jemand hier ist oder hier war, der einen Vortexmanipulator wie meinen verwendet hat, um an diesen Ort und in diese Zeit zu reisen. Oder vielleicht ist es nur ein einzelnes Signal, das der Rift irgendwo aufgepickt und zu uns geschickt hat. Es gibt absolut keine Meldung irgendwo über jemand, der sich auffallend benommen hat und glaub mir, ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, wie schwer das ist. Wenn es damals, als ich hier gelandet bin, schon Internet gegeben hätte, wäre ich ein Star geworden.“ Jack stellte die Plastikflasche auf den Boden und lehnte sich betont lässig zurück.

„Man soll ja auch für kleine Gnaden dankbar sein.“ Wieder war da Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme. Ianto verschränkte die Arme. „Ich finde, das klingt sehr danach, als ob ich mir Sorgen machen sollte. Wenn jemand einen Vortexmanipulator verwendet, bedeutet das, er arbeitet für die Time Agency? Hast du nicht gesagt, die Erde hat Schutzstatus und darf nicht legal besucht werden?“

„Es gibt keine Garantie, dass sich alle daran halten, sonst würde Torchwood nicht existieren“, erklärte Jack. „Und das es das Signal eines Vortexmanipulators ist, heißt nicht unbedingt, dass es jemand ist, der mit der Time Agency in Verbindung steht. Natürlich ist der Besitz offiziell verboten, aber es gibt immer Möglichkeiten an einen zu kommen.“ 

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Was können wir tun?“

„Im Moment? Nichts, außer einen Alarm zu setzen, dass wir sofort informiert werden, wenn das Signal nochmal aktiv wird. Tosh hat das CCTV-Netz an der Stelle überprüft, an der es das erste Mal aufgezeichnet wurde, aber dort gibt es keine Kameras. Es gibt keine Polizeiberichte über merkwürdige Gestalten, Lichtblitze oder irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches, Andy hat mit seinen früheren Kollegen gesprochen. Auch im Internet nicht.“ Jack hob die Schultern. „Ich bin offen für Vorschläge.“

„Das gefällt mir nicht.“ Ianto seufzte. „Hast du noch mehr so gute Neuigkeiten?“

Jack sah ihn an. „Es hat nichts mit dem Signal zu tun, aber… Der Stromausfall vor vier Tagen wegen des defekten Verteilerkastens? Jemand hat ihn absichtlich verursacht. Der Kasten wurde aufgebrochen und dann hat jemand an den Kabeln herumgespielt. Es gibt einen Polizeibericht.“

„Dieser Tag wird besser und besser.“ Ianto musterte ihn. „Und das war noch nicht alles, richtig?“

„Gestern, als du mit Andy in Flat Holm warst, habe ich Tosh gebeten, sich unser Sicherheitssystem anzusehen. Nur, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Stromausfall nichts beschädigt hat. Sie hat auch keine Spuren gefunden, dass jemand versucht hat, es zu hacken oder irgendwie zu manipulieren. Alles ist in Ordnung.“

„Es kann nicht alles in Ordnung sein, sonst würden wir dieses Gespräch nicht führen.“ Ianto stand auf und sammelte ein paar Plüschtiere auf, die Rhearn auf dem Boden verstreut hatte. „Jack – muss ich Rhearns Sachen packen und mit ihr in den Hub ziehen, bis wir wissen, ob das alles etwas mit uns zu tun hat? Du hättest Tosh nicht gebeten, das System zu prüfen, wenn du nicht den gleichen Verdacht hättest.“

„Es kann alles nur ein Zufall sein.“ Allerdings klang Jack nicht vollkommen überzeugt.

Mit einem Arm voller Plüschtiere wandte sich Ianto seinem Partner zu. „Du hast mir immer erklärt, dass es keine Zufälle gibt.“ 

Jack stand auf, nahm ihm die Kuscheltiere ab und warf sie hinter sich auf die Couch. Er umschloss mit beiden Händen Iantos Gesicht. „Ich will das nicht herunterspielen, aber es gibt nicht wirklich einen Grund, gleich das Schlimmste zu vermuten. Tosh hat ein paar Ideen zu dem Signal. Wir werden wie immer die Augen offenhalten und gut auf Rhearn aufpassen.“ Er küsste Ianto. „Aber zuerst werde ich mich davon überzeugen, dass alles mit dir in Ordnung ist.“ Er drehte Ianto herum und drückte ihn zurück, bis der junge Waliser zwischen den Plüschtieren landete. 

„Gleich hier auf der Couch?“ Es war ein offensichtliches Ablenkungsmanöver, aber im Moment war Ianto froh darüber. Er fischte ein Plüschhuhn unter der Schulter hervor, das unangenehm drückte.

„Gleich hier auf der Couch.“ Jack gesellte sich zu ihm. „Ich habe Owen versprochen, ihn um Mitternacht abzulösen. Denk an all die Zeit, die wir verschwenden, wenn wir erst ins Schlafzimmer gehen.“

„Unbestechliche Logik.“ Ianto hakte den Arm um Jacks Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Er wusste, dass ihm die Sache so schnell keine Ruhe lassen würde – aber er konnte auch erst in ein oder zwei Stunden anfangen, sich Sorgen zu machen.

 

Ende


	153. Working at the Car-wash, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhearn hilft ihrem Tad beim Waschen des Autos.

Titel: Working at the Car-wash, Baby  
Autor: Lady Charena (Mai 2016)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1453  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Toshiko Sato, Jack Harkness  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg12, slash, Humor

 

Summe: Rhearn hilft ihrem Tad beim Waschen des Autos. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Ianto sah noch einmal prüfend in die Plastikkiste zu seinen Füßen. Ja, alles da. Dann winkte er Jack zu, der in einer Telefonkonferenz mit Whitehall festhing und schon seit geraumer Zeit flehende Blicke in seine Richtung warf. Bedauerlicherweise musste Ianto jedoch standhaft bleiben und konnte ihn nicht durch einen erfundenen Alarm erlösen. Da musste Jack wohl alleine durch. 

Tosh, die das ganze von ihrem Arbeitsplatz aus mitbekommen hatte, drehte ihren Stuhl zur Seite und sah Ianto an. „Was hat er angestellt?“, fragte sie amüsiert. „Du lässt ihn doch sonst nicht so leiden.“

Der Waliser schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieses Mal kann ich ihm nicht helfen. Sie wollen einen Teil unseres Budgets streichen und in die Terrorabwehr stecken, weil die Riftaktivität angeblich so stark nachgelassen hat, dass wir ohnehin nicht so viel zu tun haben.“ Allein der Gedanke an das blasierte Schreiben, das noch ganz gewöhnlich altmodisch auf Papier per Kurier gekommen war, ließ seinen Blutdruck steigen. „Dabei kommen wir gerade so mit der Arbeit hin, seit Gwen wegen der Schwangerschaft kürzer tritt. Nur weil wir zur Zeit nicht mehr jeden zweiten Tag die Welt vor dem Untergang retten müssen, stellen sie schon unsere Existenz in Frage.“

„Unsere Arbeit macht nun mal keine Schlagzeilen.“ Tosh strich sich eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne zurück. „Jack wird schon etwas einfallen. Er spielt diese Spiel schon so lange und er kennt jede Menge schmutzige Geheimnisse. Warum gehen wir drei nicht etwas trinken? Kaffee für dich und mich und Apfelsaft für Rhearn. Ich könnte eine Pause vertragen.“

Rhearn sah auf, als sie ihren Namen hörte. „Cola“, forderte sie, wohl in der Hoffnung, dass Tante Tosh sich in Sachen der süßen, brauen Brause nachgiebiger als ihr Tad zeigen würde. 

„Oh nein, junge Dame“, dämpfte Ianto diese Hoffnung sofort. „Cola ist überhaupt nicht gut für dich. Darüber reden wir in zehn Jahren noch einmal. Vielleicht.“

Enttäuscht zog Rhearn die Nase hoch und die Mundwinkel nach unten. Seit Andy vor ein paar Tagen am Ende der Nachtschicht eine Dose Cola mit einem kleinen Rest darin auf dem Tisch in der Pausenecke hatte stehen lassen, wo Rhearn diese später fand und neugierig probierte – immerhin hatte sie die Erwachsenen das schon oft machen sehen – wollte sie mehr davon. 

Ihr Vater hatte natürlich sofort ein Cola-Verbot verhängt und allen eingeschärft, dass die Kombination aus Zucker und Koffein für Kleinkinder absolut tabu war. Und da waren sich auch ausnahmsweise alle einig. Was für Rhearn leider bedeutete, niemand ließ sich erweichen. 

Vorsichtshalber schnappte Ianto sich einen der Träger von Rhearns Latzhose und hielt sie fest. „Du musst deine Pause leider ohne uns machen“, meinte er. „Rhearn und ich haben schon eine Verabredung mit einem schmutzigen Auto.“ Er nahm mit der freien Hand die Putzkiste hoch und klemmte sie sich unter den Arm. „Aber wenn du so nett wärst, ab und zu einen Blick auf Jack zu werfen… Das letzte Mal hat er sein Handy an die Wand geschmissen und ich bin es leid, ständig ein neues für ihn zu kaufen und zu programmieren.“

Tosh lachte. „Natürlich. Geh ruhig.“ Sie winkte Rhearn zu. „Jetzt kuck‘ doch nicht so traurig, mein Schatz. Wenn ihr mit Autoputzen fertig seid, dann spielen wir beide eine Runde Angry Birds. Das ist viel besser als Cola.“

„Bumm-Bumm Piggy ‘putt!“, verkündete Rhearn begeistert und vergaß das Schmollen.

Ianto sah seine Freundin entgeistert an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Dafür ist sie definitiv auch viel zu jung.“

„Ich lasse sie nur zusehen, nicht selbst spielen“, entgegnete Tosh lächelnd. „Gewöhn‘ dich langsam daran, vielleicht programmiert sie Jacks nächstes Handy.“

„Darüber sprechen wir später noch. Komm, cariad. Das Auto macht sich nicht von selbst sauber.“ Ianto dirigierte seine zerstörungswütige Tochter den Gittersteg entlang. Cola, Angry Birds… wieso hatte Jack eigentlich immer eine Ausrede, wenn es um die Erziehung ihres Kindes ging?

 

###

 

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du Autofahren spielst, und dir eine CD anhörst, während ich mich mit dem Kofferraum beschäftige?“ 

Ianto kramte im Handschuhfach nach der CD mit Märchen. Wie sah es denn hier aus? Offenbar hatte „jemand“ mehrere herumliegende Dinge einfach genommen und sie in das Staufach hineingestopft. Und Ianto hatte so eine Ahnung, wer das gewesen war. Immerhin benutzten nur er und Jack den Wagen und Ianto legte Wert darauf, alles auf Anhieb finden zu können. Oder zumindest auf den zweiten Griff. Er fand die CD unter einem Flyer für ein neues Fast-Food-Restaurant und schob sie in den CD-Player. 

Solange die Zündung nicht eingeschaltet war, konnte Rhearn nach Herzenslust an den Schaltern und Knöpfen herumspielen, ohne das etwas passierte. Abgesehen vom Navi, dem Radio und dem Funk war in diesem Zustand alles deaktiviert. In den diversen Ablagefächern und -taschen befanden sich nur ungefährliche Dinge wie Servietten und Tücher - das Riskanteste was sie finden sollte, war ein Schokoriegel - und der Waffensafe in der Mittelkonsole war ohnehin mit einem biometrischen Schloss gesichert und konnte nur über seinen oder Jacks Fingerabdruck geöffnet werden. 

Rhearn hielt sehr viel davon. Er hatte sie kaum auf den Sitz gehoben, als sie mit beiden Händen ans Lenkrad griff und Brumm-Brumm-Geräusche von sich gab. Dann schlug sie auf die Hupe. 

Aha. Sie hatte offensichtlich ihren Vater beim Fahren beobachtet. Das sollte sie für eine Weile beschäftigen. 

Ianto griff um sie herum um den Kofferraum zu öffnen und machte sich an die Arbeit. Vielleicht würde sie ihm ja helfen, den Innenraum zu putzen, wenn sie sich beim Spielen ausgetobt hatte. Die etwas monotone, aber nicht unangenehme Stimme des Sprechers, der gerade das Märchen vom Froschkönig vorlas, bildete den Hintergrund zu seiner Arbeit. Ianto beugte sich weit in den Kofferraum, wo er einen Fleck an der Innenverkleidung entdeckt hatte, als hinter ihm laut gepfiffen wurde. Er schreckte hoch und stieß sich fast den Kopf an, sich gleichzeitig für diesen unvermeidlichen Reflex verfluchend. 

„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“ Ein zerknirscht wirkender Jack tauchte in seinem Blickfeld auf, als Ianto sich umdrehte. „Soll ich deinen Kopf besserküssen? Sonst noch was, um das ich mich kümmern kann?“ Grinsend legte Jack den Arm um die Taille seines Partners.

„Danke für das Angebot“, entgegnete Ianto trocken und entwand sich Krakengriff. Wenn sie damit anfingen, wurde er mit dem Auto heute nicht mehr fertig. „Aber es ist ja nichts passiert.“ Er sah Jack an, während er sich die Hände abwischte. „Ist die Telefonkonferenz schon zu Ende?“ Jacks verdächtig unschuldige Miene machte ihn wiederum sehr schnell misstrauisch.

„Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, das Thema ins nächste Quartal zu vertagen. Bis dahin bleibt alles beim Alten.“ Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Bis dahin fällt mir etwas ein, um diese Erbsenzähler loszuwerden.“

„Und?“, fragte Ianto, ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend. 

„Und?“, wiederholte Jack, wieder die Unschuld in Person. Nicht für lange, jedoch, dann sah er ein klein wenig verlegen und auch etwas schuldbewusst drein. „Ich fürchte, ich brauche ein neues Handy. Es könnte sein, dass ich aus Versehen, wirklich rein aus Versehen, drauf getreten bin, nachdem es mir auf den Boden gefallen ist. Ein paar Mal.“

Ianto seufzte. „Ich kümmere mich darum“, versprach er. „Gleich wenn ich mit dem Wagen fertig bin.“

„Hey, dabei kann ich doch helfen. Jetzt wo ich unerwartet ein bisschen Zeit übrig habe.“ Jack bedankte sich bei seinem Partner mit einem Kuss und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. 

„Du hast da etwas falsch verstanden“, meinte Ianto trocken. „Das Auto soll gewaschen werden, nicht du.“

„Aber genauso machen sie es doch in den Filmen auch, damit die Kleidung nicht nass wird“, antwortete Jack grinsend. Er ging um den Wagen herum zur Fahrertür und beugte sich zu Rhearn hinein, die sofort die Arme um seinen Nacken schlang, damit er sie auf den Arm nahm. „Willst du mit Dada und Tad das Auto baden?“, fragte er grinsend und rieb seine Nase gegen ihre. 

„Autos baden?“, fragte Rhearn verwundert. 

„Natürlich. Und besonders gründlich waschen sie sich hinter den Ohren.“ Jack küsste seine Tochter mit einem lauten Schmatzen zuerst auf das linke, dann auf das rechte Ohr. Rhearn schüttelte sich giggelnd. 

Ianto tauchte auf der Beifahrerseite auf und schnupperte. Das war doch… Auf dem Beifahrersitz lag die Sprühflasche des Fensterputzmittels, die er im Fußraum abgestellt hatte, damit sie später griffbereit lag. Ahnungsvoll berührte er den Beifahrersitz. Der Bezug war feucht. Ianto seufzte erneut. Offenbar hatte Rhearn tatsächlich versucht, ihm zu helfen...

Vielleicht sollte er das nächste Mal den Wagen einfach zur Reinigung außer Haus geben.

 

Ende


	154. Schatten zukünftiger Vergangenheit – Teil 1 von 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacks Vergangenheit – oder genauer gesagt, seine Zukunft – bringt seine Familie in Gefahr, als ein unerwarteter Besucher in Cardiff auftaucht.

Titel: Schatten zukünftiger Vergangenheit – Teil 1 von 2  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2013/Juni 2016)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 3540 (dieser Teil)  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Mrs. Salim, Gwen, Tosh, Owen, OMC  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg12, slash

Summe: Jacks Vergangenheit – oder genauer gesagt, seine Zukunft – bringt seine Familie in Gefahr, als ein unerwarteter Besucher in Cardiff auftaucht.

Anmerkung: Nun, was lange währt und so weiter… Nach mehr als 3 Jahren habe ich diese Story abgeschlossen. Endlich. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

“One of the deep secrets of life is that all that is really worth the doing is what we do for others.”   
Lewis Carroll

 

„Ianto? Kannst du kurz zu mir kommen?“

Der Waliser runzelte die Stirn, als ohne Vorwarnung Gwens Stimme in seinem Ohr ertönte. Sie klang amüsiert, nicht alarmiert, also war es vermutlich kein Notfall. Vielleicht langweilte sie sich schon wieder. Es war ein ruhiger Morgen im Büro der Touristeninformation.

„Kann es warten?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Ich bin gerade ziemlich beschäftigt." 

Tosh und er arbeiteten gerade daran, Torchwood in eine papierlose Organisation zu verwandeln - nicht nur wegen der stark eingeschränkten Lebensdauer von Papier (vor allem in einem feuchten, viktorianischen Bauwerk, das sich weit unterhalb des Meeresspiegels befand). Eine Idee, die so wirklich Jacks Begeisterung wachrief, als er erkannte, dass er in Zukunft Unterschriften unter Berichte per Mausklick setzen konnte und die Stapel an Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch endlich verschwinden würden. (Iantos Miene mit eingeschlossen, wenn wieder etwas zum Vorschein kam, das entweder mit Kaffee- oder sonstigen, besser unidentifizierten Flecken versehen war, oder eigentlich auf Alex Hopkins Unterschrift harrte. Nach vier Jahren der persönlichen Aufsicht über Jacks Papierkram kränkte ihn so ein Fauxpas immer noch...)

Tosh sah ihn fragend an und er tippte zur Erklärung auf den Bluetooth-Empfänger in seinem Ohr. 

„Es ist okay, wenn wir eine Pause machen“, schlug Tosh leichthin vor - möglicherweise in der Annahme, es wäre einer von Jacks... eher privaten Anrufen. 

Jack war mit Andy und Owen unterwegs, um etwas zu überprüfen, das Detective Swanson an sie weiter geleitet hatte. Irgendeinen unidentifizierten Gegenstand, den sie in einem Haus gefunden hatten, in dem ein alter Mann gestorben war. Offenbar war er aufgewacht, als jemand versuchte bei ihm einzubrechen und er hatte vor Aufregung einen Herzinfarkt erlitten. Wie sich herausstellte, war der alte Mann ein Sammler gewesen, der in Geschäftsbeziehungen zu Henry Parker stand, ein Name, der von Torchwood geflaggt worden war und Kathy informierte, dass sie sich an sie zu wenden hatte.

Owen sollte einen Blick auf die Leiche werfen, während Jack sich die Sammlung ansah um mögliche Artefakte auszusieben, und Andy ihm dabei über die Schulter blickte, um zu lernen. 

„Okay, ich bin in ein paar Minuten bei dir, Gwen“, versprach Ianto. 

Tosh machte ein Ups-Gesicht und tätschelte seinen Arm. „Ich hole uns etwas zu trinken und sehe nach Rhearn, bis du zurück bist.“

Rhearn lag auf dem Bauch auf der Couch in Jacks Büro, völlig vertieft in einen Winnie-the-Pooh Zeichentrickfilm, der auf einem tragbaren DVD-Player lief. Einer der seitlich angebrachten Monitore an Toshs Arbeitsstation zeigte sie, über eine Kamera ihres internen Sicherheitssystems, so dass sie nie wirklich unbeaufsichtigt war - egal wie kindersicher sie Jacks Büro gemacht hatten, Kinder fanden immer etwas. 

„Im Kühlschrank stehen Milch und Fruchtsaft für sie“, meinte Ianto. „Und lass dich nicht von ihr überreden, noch eine DVD einzulegen, wenn der Film zu Ende ist.“

„Wirklich? Du musst nicht so tun, als würde ich das erste Mal auf sie aufpassen, Ianto.“ Sie sah ihm lächelnd nach, als er zum Lift ging und nach oben ins Tourismusbüro verschwand.

 

###

 

Ianto holte tief Luft und rückte seine Krawatte zurecht, bevor er den Knopf betätigte, der die Wandverkleidung zurückgleiten ließ. „Gwen?“ Niemand außer ihr war hier. Gutes Zeichen, oder?

Sie drehte sich mit dem Stuhl zu ihm herum. „Was hat Jack jetzt wieder angestellt?“, fragte sie neugierig.

„Angestellt?“, wiederholte Ianto überrascht.

Gwen deutete auf einen riesigen Blumenstrauß, der den halben Schreibtisch blockierte. „Na, so was bekommt man doch nicht grundlos geschenkt."

„Der soll für mich sein?“ Ianto hatte ihn zwar sofort entdeckt, aber angenommen der Blumenschmuck wäre für Gwen. Obwohl ein Bündel exotischer Blumen weniger Rhys Stil (und wohl seinem Budget) entsprachen. 

Weiß-rote Orchideen waren um ein fast durchsichtiges Gestell in Herzform arrangiert und in der Mitte baumelte eine Karte und ein dunkelroter Samtbeutel.

„Ehrlich gesagt, der Blumenbote meinte nur, es wäre für den Mann, der hier arbeitet.“ Gwen rollte näher. „Er dachte zuerst, er hätte die falsche Adresse und meinte dann, ob wir hier eine Hochzeit ausrichten, normalerweise liefert er solche Gebilde nämlich nur für Hochzeiten. Ich glaube, er nannte es ein Flitterwochen-Spezial.“

Ianto löste vorsichtig die Karte vom Rahmen, und öffnete sie, aber außer der Adresse des Touristeninformationsbüros enthielt sie keinen weiteren Hinweis, keinen Namen, auch nichts das auf den Absender schließen ließ. Der Inhalt des Samtbeutels half ihm auch nicht viel weiter: eine Tube Körpermalfarbe (Schokoladentrüffel-Geschmack) und eine Tube Gleitcreme (Geschmacksrichtung: Tropische Früchte). Ah, ja. Flitterwochen-Spezial. Ianto befestigte ihn wieder an der Konstruktion und richtete eine Blüte auf, die er versehentlich geknickt hatte. 

„Also, was ist los?“, fragte Gwen neugierig. „Was hat Jack gemacht, dass er so eine Entschuldigung schickt?“

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, Gwen. Wirklich nicht“, wehrte Ianto ab. Dann sah er wieder auf die Karte. „Außerdem hätte Jack etwas in die Karte schreiben lassen oder selbst geschrieben, aber zumindest seinen Namen darunter gesetzt. Und überhaupt, er hätte die Blumen zu uns nach Hause liefern lassen, nicht hierher.“

„Vielleicht war es eine spontane Idee. Vielleicht fuhren sie gerade an einem Blumengeschäft vorbei...“

„Das Flitterwochen-Spezial?“, erwiderte Ianto skeptisch. „So was muss man bestimmt Tage im Voraus ordern. Das haben sie nicht im Laden rumstehen, für den Fall, dass jemand spontan heiraten will.“

„I-an-to“, murrte Gwen. „Versuch doch einmal ein bisschen romantisch zu sein. Als nächstes holst du einen der Scanner und untersuchst die Blumen, was?“

„Das ist keine schlechte Idee“, entgegnete Ianto ernst, obwohl er wusste, dass Gwen es als Scherz gemeint hatte. 

„Und ich dachte, Jack wäre von euch beiden der Paranoide.“ Ihre Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf. „Ich weiß, was es ist.“ Gwen klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Ein Vatertagsgeschenk. Am Sonntag ist doch Vatertag. Und das ist Jacks Geschenk für dich. Vielleicht hat er es hierher liefern lassen, damit es eine Überraschung für dich wird? Du wolltest heute eigentlich mit Rhearn zuhause bleiben, richtig?“ 

„Das klingt… möglich.“ Ianto drehte unschlüssig die Karte in der Hand. „Weißt du was, für den Fall, dass es so sein sollte, vergiss einfach, dass ich hier war und den Strauß gesehen habe.“ Er befestigte die Karte wieder zwischen den Blumen. „Ich will Jack nicht die Überraschung verderben.“ 

„Ich hoffe, du hast an ein Geschenk für ihn gedacht.“ Gwens Neugier stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Etwas Romantisches? Oder...“

„Brauchst du sonst noch etwas? Mehr Tee vielleicht?“ Um sie abzulenken, deutete Ianto auf die Thermoskanne. 

„Um Himmels Willen, nein. Wenn ich noch mehr trinke, kann ich gleich auf der Toilette bleiben.“ Gwen streichelte ihren prallen Bauch. „Ich schwöre, meine Blase ist inzwischen nur noch so groß wie ein Fingerhut. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn ein komplettes Baby darauf drückt. Und gestern Abend, als ich...“

Ianto trat hastig den Rückzug in Richtung Lift an. „Ähem, ja. Gut, wenn dir noch was einfällt, ruf mich an. Rhearn und ich gehen ohnehin einkaufen.“ Er atmete auf, als sich die Türverkleidung hinter ihm schloss und seufzte einen Moment später. Jetzt musste er sich ganz schnell ein Geschenk für Jack einfallen lassen… Vatertag? Wirklich? So überflüssig wie Muttertag. Schließlich war er 365 Tage pro Jahr Rhearns Vater… Der Lift ruckelte sich zum Halt und Ianto musste sich abstützen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Eine Renovierung, eine Modernisierung des Hubs, das war, was sie wirklich brauchten!

 

###

 

Ianto warf einen Blick zwischen den Regalen voll gestapelter Waren hindurch zur Kasse. Rhearn schien seine Abwesenheit gar nicht zu registrierten, sie saß auf Mrs. Salims Schoß - wie sicherlich schon Generationen an Kindern vor ihr - und lauschte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen aufmerksam ihren Geschichten von wunderhübschen Prinzessinnen und ihren tapferen Prinzen, die gemeinsam fantastische Abenteuer erlebten. In der Hand hielt seine Tochter - auf halben Weg zum Mund vergessen - eines der köstlichen, aber sehr klebrigen Gebäckstücke, die in einer altmodischen Glasvitrine neben der Kasse auf Leckermäuler warteten. Obwohl Ianto ja argwöhnte, dass Mrs. Salim mehr davon verschenkte, als tatsächlich verkaufte. Rhearns mit Puderzucker verschmiertes Kinn ließ jedoch keinen Zweifel daran, dass es ihr schmeckte und Ianto machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, ein paar davon seinen Einkäufen hinzuzufügen, bevor er bezahlte. Jack würde sich darüber mindestens ebenso freuen, wenn er sie zu seinem Nachmittagskaffee serviert bekam. (Oder seiner Tochter den Rang im Schmollen ablaufen, sollte er ihm nichts davon mitbringen.) 

In den meisten anderen Geschäften war Stress mit Rhearn vorprogrammiert, wenn sie beide alleine einkaufen gehen mussten und manchmal bedauerte Ianto, dass sie nicht mehr länger sicher in einem Tragetuch gegen seine Brust gekuschelt die Tour verschlief. 

Ein Mann mit einem Babytragetuch samt Baby in Tesco's forderte natürlich eine Menge neugierige Blicke heraus (oder vielleicht stachen die bunten Farben nur zu sehr von seiner Kleidung ab, in jenen Tagen, als er noch zu oft seine förmlichen Anzüge trug?) aber er hatte seine Liste in der Regel rasch abgearbeitet. Nun könnte er ein zusätzliches Paar Augen im Hinterkopf und mindestens ein weiteres Paar Arme gut gebrauchen, damit er gleichzeitig nach seinen Besorgungen suchen konnte und Rhearn davon abhalten, Dinge auf den Boden zu werfen, zu zerlegen, anzubeißen oder neugierig auszupacken. Was an sich schon eine Vollzeitbeschäftigung für mindestens eine Person war. Abhängig von der Laune seiner Tochter konnte sie hinter dem Einkaufswegen her schlurfen oder vorne weg rennen und ungeachtet seiner Ermahnungen zwischen den Regalen verschwinden um Unfug anzustellen. Im Kindersitz des Einkaufswagens ließ sie sich nicht setzen - nicht wenn er einen Tränenausbruch epischen Ausmaßes vermeiden wollte. Allerdings war es kaum besser wenn Jack sie begleitete. Dann hatte er das Gefühl zwei Kinder im Auge behalten zu müssen...

Aber bei Mrs. Salim war Rhearn gut aufgehoben, während er in Ruhe seine Auswahl traf. Natürlich war das Sortiment nicht groß genug, um nur hier einzukaufen, aber er bekam fast alles was er im Hub benötigte bei ihr und einen guten Teil der Basics für seinen privaten Bedarf konnte er ebenfalls gleich erledigen. 

Rhearn hatte Mrs. Salims Hennamalereien bewundert, ihre Hände - überraschend faltenlos für eine Frau ihres Alters, hatte er noch gedacht - frisch geschmückt für eine Feier zur Begrüßung eines neuen Familienmitglieds. Er wunderte sich manchmal wie viele Kinder und Enkel sie hatte - der Fotogalerie hinter der Kasse nach zu urteilen, waren es jedenfalls eine Menge. Die Fotos wurden bereits auf ein Regal ausgelagert und auf dem Ehrenplatz direkt neben der altmodischen Registrierkasse, in die Mrs. Salim mit der Flinkheit langer Vertrautheit die Preise tippte, stand das Foto einer jungen Frau, die sichtlich blass und müde wirkte, aber in die Kamera strahlte, ein runzliges, rotes Baby präsentierend. Der junge Mann neben ihr trug einen Gesichtsausdruck, den Ianto von seinem eigenen Spiegelbild wiedererkannte - eine Mischung aus Stolz und überwältigender Unsicherheit. 

Ihre eigenen Hände anstarrend, fragte Rhearn, ob sie auch malen durfte. Mrs. Salim sah seinen wenig begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck und meinte, dass sie dazu erst älter sein müsse. Rhearn zog einen Schmollmund, aber der befürchtete Trotz-Ausbruch blieb aus und sie ließ sich mit der Aussicht auf eine Geschichte ablenken. Als Ianto sich beruhigt seiner Einkaufsliste zuwandte, griff Rhearn gerade neugierig nach Mrs. Salims buntem Kopftuch. 

Sein Korb war voll und er kehrte offenbar gerade zur rechten Zeit zur Kasse zurück, denn so wie es aussah, war Mrs. Salims Geschichte ebenfalls am Ende angelangt. 

Rhearn lachte und wischte ihre klebrigen Finger an ihrem T-Shirt ab. Und Ianto gratulierte sich innerlich dafür, dass er kaum noch mit der Wimper zuckte. Rhearn kletterte widerwillig von Mrs. Salims Schoß, blieb aber neben ihr stehen, um dabei zuzusehen, wie sie die Preise in die Kasse tippte, gedankenverloren an ihren Fingern lutschend. 

„Hast du dich schon für die Geschichte und die Süßigkeiten bedankt, Rhearn?", fragte Ianto. 

"Danke, Tante Samia", kam es brav von dem kleinen Mädchen.

Mrs. Salim strahlte und küsste sie auf die Wange, sich zu ihr hinunter beugend. „So ein wohlerzogenes kleines Mädchen, genau wie ihr Vater." Sie zwinkerte Ianto zu, nahm ein viereckiges, in Papier eingeschlagenes Päckchen aus der Theke mit dem Gebäck und legte es oben in die Tüte mit seinen Einkäufen. „Für deinen Mann. Er mag Süßes, ja?" Ihr Blick glitt über ihn - nein, sie war eine mehrfache Großmutter, sie meinte das auf keinen Fall zweideutig. Das kam nur, weil Jack immer Witze darüber riss, dass sie versuche, ihn zu stehlen. 

Ianto spürte Hitze in seine Wangen steigen und hoffte, dass er nicht tatsächlich rot anlief. "Ähem. Ja. Gern. Zum Kaffee." Himmel, er klangt wie ein Idiot und Jack hatte zweifellos einen absolut schlechten Einfluss auf ihn. 

Mrs. Salim lächelte und strich Rhearn über den Kopf, bevor sie den Geldschein entgegen nahm, den Ianto ihr reichte. „Meine Großmutter hat mir immer erzählt, dass das Rezept von einer schönen Bäckerin stammte, die mit ihrem Backwerk sogar das Herz eines Prinzen eroberte", setzte sie hinzu, als sie das Wechselgeld abzählte - egal wie oft er ihr sage, sie solle aufrunden, er hasste wie das Kleingeld seine Taschen ausbeulte. 

„Oh." Ianto wusste nicht recht, was er erwidern sollte. Er nahm die Münzen und den Beleg, den die Kasse ausgespuckt hatte und verstaute beides in seiner Jeans. „Ich denke, über diese Phase sind Jack und ich bereits hinaus. Ich muss ihn nicht mehr erobern." Er streckte die Hand aus. „Kommst du, Schatz? Daddy wartet bestimmt schon auf uns."

Sichtlich hin und her gerissen, von dem Wunsch in dem Laden zu bleiben und ihren Dada zu sehen, trat Rhearn zu ihm und umklammerte seine Finger. 

„Ach." Wieder zwinkerte Mrs. Salim ihm zu. „Ich bin seit fast fünfzig Jahren mit meinem Mann verheiratet, mein Junge. Er lässt sich immer noch gerne von mir verführen." 

„Dann kann ich wohl nicht nein sagen", erwiderte Ianto lächelnd, als er die Tüte mit seinen Einkäufen nahm.

Es war weniger das Thema Verführung, das ihn beschäftigte, als er das Geschäft verließ - die über eine "Pinzesing" plappernde Rhearn fest an der Hand - als der Versuch, sich vorzustellen, fünfzig Jahre mit Jack zusammen zu sein. 

Als hätten seine Gedanken ihn irgendwie gerufen, meldete sich sein Handy. Jacks Klingelton. Wie machte er das? Ianto musste mit seiner Einkaufstüte jonglieren, um es aus der Tasche zu fischen, ohne etwas fallen oder Rhearns Hand los zu lassen. „Hey, Jack, wir sind gerade..."

"Wo bist du?", unterbrach ihn sein Partner.

„Auf dem Weg nach Hause vom Einkaufen." Ianto sah zu Rhearn, die aufgehört hatte, herum zu tänzeln und jetzt aufmerksam lauschte. 

„Dada?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, das verschmierte Gesichtchen zu ihm erhoben. 

„Mit dem Auto?", fuhr Jack kurz angebunden fort.

„Nein. Zu Fuß. Wir waren nur um die Ecke bei Mrs. Salim und..."

„Kommt sofort in den Hub." Damit beendete Jack die Verbindung, noch bevor Ianto etwas erwidern konnte.

Ianto schob das Handy zurück in die Tasche. „Scheint so, als siehst du deinen Daddy rascher als gedacht." Eigentlich wollte er zuerst die Sachen für seinen Privatbedarf Zuhause abliefern, bevor er mit dem Rest in den Hub ging. Sonst blieb die Hälfte dort und er durfte gleich wieder los… 

Er nahm seine Tüte und sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg. Wenn etwas passiert wäre, hätte Jack es doch erwähnt, oder? Aber wieso sonst sollte er sie in den Hub beordern, wenn Ianto ohnehin in einer halben Stunde dorthin gekommen wäre...

Das Handy klingelte erneut.

Wieder Jack? „Wir sind auf dem Weg, ich…“

„Ianto, hör zu. Ich habe es mir anders überlegt und will nicht, dass du in den Hub kommst. Pack ein paar Sachen für dich und Rhearn zusammen und besuch‘ mit ihr deine Mutter.“

Ruckartig blieb Ianto stehen. „Bist du sicher?“, fragte er angespannt.

„Ja. Rhearn freut sich bestimmt über einen Besuch bei ihrer Großmutter Estelle.“

„Okay. Ich verstehe. Ruf uns an, wenn du kannst... und vergiss nicht, dass wir dich lieben“, erwiderte Ianto tonlos. Er nahm Rhearn fester an die Hand, ohne darauf zu achten, dass sie quengelte, weil sie nicht mit Dada hatte sprechen dürfen und eilte nach Hause. Nicht ohne immer wieder einen Blick über die Schulter auf die anderen Passanten zu werfen. 

 

###

 

Gwen sah ihren Boss verblüfft an, sie hatte seine Hälfte des Gesprächs mitangehört und verstand jetzt gar nichts mehr. Wieso regte Jack sich über einen harmlosen Blumenstrauß so auf? „Iantos Mutter ist doch... mmmm...“ 

Jack hielt ihr den Mund zu und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Still. Gib mir einen Moment, okay?“ Er wartete, bis Gwen nickte, dann ließ er sie los und scannte er mit seinem Wriststrap den Raum. Erleichtert lehnte er sich gegen die Wand. „Niemand hört uns zu.“

„Wer sollte uns zuhören?“, fragte Gwen verblüfft, aber neugierig. „Worum geht es überhaupt? Was soll das mit Iantos Mutter?“

Jack zögerte einen Moment. Dann wandte er sich ihr zu. „Da war jemand vor dem Haus, in dem wir uns heute Vormittag umgesehen haben. Ich denke, es war ein Time Agent, jemand mit dem ich früher gearbeitete habe. Ich habe ihn nur ganz kurz gesehen, deshalb war ich mir nicht ganz sicher... Aber jetzt, wo du mir von diesen Blumen erzählst, die keiner von uns bestellt hat, und dann dieses Signal eines Vortexmanipulators, das wir vor einigen Wochen aufgezeichnet haben…“ Er rieb sich übers Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht, ob der Hub noch sicher ist – verdammt, ich hätte nicht auf direktem Weg hierher kommen sollen...“ Er straffte die Schultern. „Gwen, schließ sofort das Büro ab und geh nach Hause. Du musst an dein Baby denken.“ 

„Zuerst will ich wissen, warum du Ianto gesagt hast, er soll seine Mutter besuchen gehen. Seine Mutter ist doch schon seit vielen Jahren tot.“

„Das war ein Code, Gwen. Ianto weiß was er zu tun hat, wenn ich ihn dorthin schicke.“

„Aber wohin?“, beharrte sie.

Jack seufzte. „Du erinnerst dich an die Faeries?“ Ein Schatten glitt über Gwens Züge und er nickte. „Genau die. Du warst mit mir in Estelle Coles Haus. Ich habe es von ihrer Familie gekauft und zu einem Safehouse umgebaut. Für genau so einen Fall. Sie sind dort sicher.“

„Denkst du nicht, du bist übervorsichtig? Wenn du nicht einmal sicher bist, ob du wirklich diesen Typ gesehen hast.“

„Gwen, ich schicke die beiden lieber vergeblich weg, als…“ Er begann ihre Sachen zusammen zu sammeln und stopfte sie in Gwens Handtasche, bevor er sie in ihre Arme drückte. „Geh nach Hause, nimm den Ausgang durch die Garage.“

„Aber Rhys hat mich hergefahren und er wollte mich auch wieder abholen. Ich kann doch nicht nach Hause laufen.“ Gwen schlüpfte widerwillig in ihren Mantel, nachdem sie sich ächzend aus dem Schreibtischstuhl hochgestemmt hatte.

„Dann ruf dir ein Taxi. Geh jetzt, bitte.“ Gwens Proteste und weitere Fragen ignorierend, wartete Jack, bis sie im Fahrstuhl verschwand. 

Dann trat er hinter den Schreibtisch und rief die Außenkameras auf, um die Menschen zu studieren, die vorüber gingen, ohne zu ahnen, dass sie gefilmt wurden. Da war niemand, der ihm auch nur vage bekannt vorkam oder gar verdächtig. Natürlich nicht, er wusste ja nicht, nach was er Ausschau hielt. Er konnte sich irren, auch wenn die Dinge einen gewissen Sinn ergaben. Es war so verdammt lange her… Selbst wenn die Agency wusste, wo er war, hatte es sie all die Jahre nicht gekümmert – warum sollte sie jetzt jemand schicken? Auf einen geschützten Planeten. In eine Zeit, die tabu für legale Eingriffe war. Oh, vielleicht war es das, dachte er sarkastisch. Sie waren endlich dahinter gekommen, dass er mit der Chula-Ambulanz hier gelandet war und hatten jemand geschickt, der ihm dafür einen Strafzettel verpassen sollte. 

Etwas sagte ihm, dass es nicht so einfach war. Jack starrte die Blumen an. Er hatte Gwen nicht alles gesagt, sie wäre sonst nie nach Hause gegangen. Die Karte. Jack zog sie wieder aus der Tasche, er hatte sie rasch in seinem Mantel verschwinden lassen. Auf der leeren Hälfte der Karte erschien ein Symbol, als Jack sie berührte. Vermutlich auf seine DNA programmiert, so dass nur er es sehen konnte. Etwas, dass man in der Gegenwart definitiv nicht auf diesem Planeten fand. 

Das Symbol, das groß und weithin sichtbar auf der Außenseite des Agency-Hauptquartier prangte, als er dort arbeitete. 

Und das konnte kein Zufall sein…

Die Frage war, was wollten sie von ihm?

Jack tippte auf den Bluetooth-Empfänger in seinem Ohr, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, erklang Toshs Stimme.

„Jack, in eurem Haus wurde Alarm ausgelöst“, informierte ihn seine Computertechnikerin aufgeregt. „Ich habe versucht, Ianto anzurufen, aber er geht nicht an sein Handy. Soll ich...“

„Ihr bleibt, wo ihr seid.“ Jack befand sich bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Ich kümmere mich darum. Das ist ein Befehl, Tosh.“ Er schaltete das Gerät ab, während er die Hand auf den Scanner schlug, der den Alarm des Touristeninformationsbüros deaktivierte und die Tür entriegelte. Und er achtete nicht darauf, ob sie hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, als er zu seinem Wagen rannte, der draußen auf dem Plas verkehrswidrig geparkt war.

Alles, an das er dachte, waren Ianto und Rhearn. 

 

Tbc.


	155. Schatten zukünftiger Vergangenheit – Teil 2 von 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacks Vergangenheit – oder genauer gesagt, seine Zukunft – bringt seine Familie in Gefahr, als ein unerwarteter Besucher in Cardiff auftaucht.

Titel: Schatten zukünftiger Vergangenheit – Teil 2 von 2  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2013/Juli 2016)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 4092  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Tosh, Owen, Andy, OMC  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg12, slash

Summe: Jacks Vergangenheit – oder genauer gesagt, seine Zukunft – bringt seine Familie in Gefahr, als ein unerwarteter Besucher in Cardiff auftaucht.

Anmerkung: Nun, was lange währt und so weiter… Nach mehr als 3 Jahren habe ich diese Story abgeschlossen. Endlich. Teil 2 habe ich nach meinen alten Aufzeichnungen neu geschrieben. Teil 1 lag dreieinhalb Jahre lang fertig auf meiner Festplatte. Falls ein Unterschied auffällt, kommt er daher.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

“I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then.”   
Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland

 

Obwohl ihn alles dazu drängte, vorwärts zu stürmen, zwang sich Jack einen Moment stehen zu bleiben, nachdem er den Wagen geparkt hatte. Alles sah „normal“ aus, aber dann konnte er wohl kaum ein Schild im Vorgarten erwarten, das ihm sagte, was vor sich ging. Auf der Fahrt hatte er wiederholt Iantos Handy angewählt, doch sein Partner nahm nicht ab. Den Bluetooth-Empfänger hatte er aus dem Ohr genommen. Seine Webley befand sich im Waffensafe in der Mittelkonsole des Autos. Er konnte unmöglich mit einer Waffe in eine ungewisse Situation gehen, wenn seine kleine Tochter in der Nähe war.

Er hatte nicht vor, irgendetwas zu tun, das Ianto oder Rhearn gefährdete. Jack würde tun, was sie von ihm verlangten, selbst wenn es bedeutete, mit ihnen die Erde und diese Zeit zu verlassen. Wozu war er unsterblich, egal was sie mit ihm machten, er würde einen Weg finden, zu seiner Familie zurückzukehren, wie lange es auch dauern mochte. Sie konnten ihn nicht für immer wegsperren. Wenn er eines hatte, dann Zeit im Überfluss. Selbst wenn es zum Äußersten kam, und sie wieder seine Erinnerungen manipulierten, er hatte längst Vorsorge getroffen und einen Pfad aus virtuellen Brotkrumen ausgelegt, der ihn hierher zurückführen würde. 

Jack gab sich Mühe, beiläufig zu wirken, als er die Straße überquerte und auf ihr Haus zuging. Nur ein Mann, der nach der Arbeit zu seinen Liebsten nach Hause kam. 

Als er noch zwei Schritte vom Haus entfernt war, öffnete unerwarteterweise Ianto die Tür. Die Warnung in den Augen des jüngeren Mannes ließ gar nicht erst Erleichterung in ihm aufkommen. 

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Ianto leise, die Tür gerade soweit geöffnet, damit Jack sein Gesicht sehen konnte „Wir waren nicht schnell genug weg.“

„Wo ist Rhearn?“, fragte Jack angespannt.

„In ihrem Zimmer, ich...“ 

„Joicin Harlan“, unterbrach ihn eine heisere, seltsam mechanisch klingende Stimme. „Es war nicht einfach, dich hier zu finden.“ 

Auf den ersten Blick war der Mann, der hinter Ianto auftauchte und die Tür weiter aufdrückte, völlig unauffällig. Sein dunkles Haar war kurzgeschnitten und von grauen Strähnen durchzogen, doch er wirkte nicht alt. Sein Gesicht war faltenfrei, seine Haut weiß mit einem leichten Rotstich, als wäre er zu lange in der Frühlingssonne gewesen ohne sich einzucremen. Er überragte Ianto um einige Zentimeter und da er schwarze Kleidung trug, verschmolz er fast mit den Schatten des Flurs. Auf den zweiten Blick entdeckte man die ungewöhnlich gelben Augen, die ihn kühl musterten. 

„Ist es so lange her, dass du mich nicht mehr erkennst?“, fragte der Mann. Dann nickte er. „Natürlich. Ich habe gehört, dass du in Ungnade gefallen bist. Sie haben deine Erinnerungen gelöscht.“ Warum seine Stimme mechanisch klang, wurde klar, als er ein wenig zur Seite trat, Ianto aber weiter wie einen Schild zwischen ihnen hielt. Am Kragen des schwarzen Pullovers, den er trug, blinkte ein Übersetzer. Keines der besten oder modernsten Geräte, was erklärte warum er so seltsam klang. Torchwood hatte mehrere davon in den Archiven. Müll, aufgesammelt und vom Rift hier deponiert. Vor allem waren sie zu auffällig. Warum sollte die Agency veraltete Technik benutzen. Außer…

„D'Elas XBS. Wir haben zusammen gearbeitet, nicht hier, die Erde war immer nur dein Hobby.“ D'Elas streckte eine Hand aus und drückte die Tür noch ein wenig weiter auf – und Jack konnte sehen, dass seine andere Hand beiläufig in Iantos Nacken lag. Es sah aus wie eine freundschaftliche Geste oder wie eine Liebkosung, aber ihm war klar, dass der andere Mann Ianto mit einer Bewegung das Genick brechen konnte. Jeder Time-Agent lernte lautlos und blitzschnell zu töten - in der Grundausbildung – und so viele humanoide Spezies waren an dieser Stelle vollkommen schutzlos. 

„Es tut mir leid. Ich erinnere mich nicht.“ Jack wagte nicht, zu lügen, vorzugeben den anderen Mann zu kennen und ihn vielleicht damit zu verärgern. Er atmete tief ein, versuchte seinen rasenden Puls zu kontrollieren. „Ist das ein privater Besuch? Urlaub auf der Erde? Ich kann ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten empfehlen...“

„Rein geschäftlich.“ D'Elas gab Ianto plötzlich einen Stoß und der junge Waliser taumelte überrascht vorwärts, direkt in Jacks Arme. „Ich habe beschlossen, ebenfalls die Agency zu verlassen und dafür brauche ich Startkapital. Und jemand ist bereit, sehr viel Geld dafür zu bezahlen, dich tot zu sehen, Joicin.“ Er hob die Hand, die bisher meistens hinter der Tür verborgen gewesen war und zeigte ihnen ein viereckiges Kästchen, das verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit einer TV-Fernbedienung hatte. 

Jack fing ihn auf. Sein Griff um Iantos Taille verengte sich, als er die Laserwaffe erkannte. Jemand hatte ein Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt? Nun, es war nicht unmöglich… noch wäre das erste Mal. Hinter Iantos Rücken - und damit verborgen vor den Augen des Ex-Agents – löste er seinen Vortex-Manipulator und beförderte ihn ungesehen in die Tasche von Iantos Jackett. „Okay“, sagte er und hoffte, dass Ianto verstand, worauf er hinauswollte. „Ich… ich verstehe.“ Er löste sich von seinem Partner und schob sich vor Ianto, die Hände erhoben. „Ich werde keinen Widerstand leisten. Okay? Nur ein… ein letzter Wunsch. Er hat damit nichts zu tun. Er sollte gehen.“ 

D'Elas schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich brauche ihn nicht. Er ist nichts wert. Wenn du tot bist, lasse ich ihn gehen.“ Er deutete in den Flur. „Ins Haus. Ich möchte vermeiden, dass du es dir anders überlegst. Oder ihr sterbt beide, gleich hier.“ 

Bevor Jack einen neuen Versuch zu verhandeln starten konnte, war Ianto bereits um ihn herum und ins Haus getreten. Natürlich sollte er es besser wissen, als zu hoffen, dass er Ianto aus der Schussbahn bringen konnte, solange Rhearn nicht in Sicherheit war. Jack hoffte nur, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer blieb und von all dem nichts mitbekam, als er seinem Partner folgte. Die Plastiktüte mit Iantos Einkäufen lag auf dem Schuhschrank, neben seinem Schlüsselbund und seinem Handy. D'Elas musste direkt hier auf ihn gewartet haben. 

„Das hier ist ein gutes Versteck“, meinte D'Elas, als er ihnen folgte. „Niemand hätte dich in der Vergangenheit und auf einem geschützten Planeten Klasse 3 gesucht, Joicin. Eigentlich sollte ich dich lebendig abliefern, damit du dafür bestraft wirst, aber die Agency bezahlt einfach zu wenig.“ Er dirigierte sie mit einer Handbewegung ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ianto in der Mitte des Raumes stehenblieb, Jack auf halben Weg zwischen ihnen, während D'Elas im Türrahmen stand. „Wo ist es?“, fragte der abtrünnige Time-Agent. „Das Signal kam von hier, aus diesem Haus. Ich denke nicht, dass ich es hier zurücklassen sollte.“

Jack hatte bereits begonnen die Puzzleteile zusammen zu setzen. Das Notsignals seines eigenen Vortex-Manipulators, das er in den Protokollen gefunden hatte, nachdem sie die zweite Energiespur aufgefangen hatten. Das Gerät musste sich selbst aktiviert haben, vielleicht eine Fehlfunktion, immerhin war das Ding schon weitaus länger in Betrieb, als vom Hersteller gedacht. Ganz zu schweigen von den Belastungen durch seine weiten Sprünge und den Manipulationen des Doctors. Nicht, dass es im Moment eine Rolle spielte. Aber Jack konnte seinen Vortex-Manipulator nicht in D'Elas‘ Hände fallen lassen. Er war mit dem Hub synchronisiert. Der ins Tourismusinformationsbüro gelieferte Blumenstrauß besagte zwar nicht automatisch, das D'Elas von Torchwood wusste – er konnte einem von ihnen einfach nur vom Haus dorthin gefolgt sein – aber es war möglich. Und die Archive des Hubs waren randvoll mit Dingen, die sich von einem Time-Agent zu Geld machen ließen. Darunter auch viele, die in den falschen Händen unglaublich gefährlich werden konnten.

„Kaputt. Die Schaltkreise sind ausgebrannt, als ich hier gelandet bin. Überlastung.“ Jack zuckte betont lässig mit den Schultern. „Den Rest habe ich in Einzelteilen auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkauft. Es muss ein Echo-Signal gewesen sein. Deshalb sitze ich auch noch auf diesem rückständigen Planeten fest. Oder glaubst du, ich bin freiwillig geblieben? Es gibt bessere Verstecke.“

„Es sieht so aus, als lässt du es dir hier gutgehen. Ein Haus...“ D'Elas sah Ianto an. „Und ihn. Er ist interessant. Du hast deine Pheromonmarker überall an ihm hinterlassen.“

„Er ist nicht wichtig“, erwiderte Jack schulterzuckend. „Er macht sauber, kocht. Hält mein Bett warm. Kaum mehr als ein intelligentes Haustier, wirklich. Man kann hier keine allzu großen Ansprüche stellen.“ Gut, dass er in diesem Moment nicht Iantos Gesicht sehen konnte. Auch wenn sein Partner sicher verstand, warum er das sagte, musste er überrascht sein. 

„Dada?“

Jack fühlte sich, als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und er hörte Ianto unterdrückt walisisch fluchen. Rhearn musste ihre Stimmen gehört haben und war nach unten gekommen, um nachzusehen was sie machten. 

D'Elas blickte nach unten, wo Rhearn ihn einen Moment mit großen Augen musterten, bevor sie rasch an ihm vorbei in den Raum lief. 

„Dada.“ Rhearn schmiegte sich an Jacks Beine und sah zu ihm hoch. „Kommst du mit, zum Ausflug?“ Sie hatte ihren Kuschelsaurier im Arm.

„Gleich, Baban.“ Jack strich ihr über die Haare, mehr wagte er unter den Umständen nicht. Sie durfte nicht in seiner Nähe sein, D'Elas konnte jederzeit seine Meinung ändern und ihn einfach töten. „Geh jetzt zu deinem Tad.“

Rhearn sah ihn verwundert an, ging dann aber brav zu Ianto, der sie auf den Arm nahm. Er flüsterte beruhigend ein paar Worte gegen ihr Haar, als sie das Gesicht an seinen Hals drückte. Natürlich spürte sie die angespannte Stimmung im Raum. 

„Da-da“, wiederholte D'Elas gedehnt. „Das interkulturelle Übersetzungsprogramm sagt mir gerade, dass es eine vertrauliche Form der Anrede ist. Meinen Glückwunsch, Joicin. Du bist Vater. Du hast ein Kind mit deinem… Haustier. Ich frage mich, ob es auch etwas wert ist.“

Jack trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, die Arme zur Seite ausgestreckt, die offenen Handflächen nach oben gedreht. Er hoffte, dass sein Körper irgendwie Ianto und Rhearn abschirmte. „Es ist nicht mein Kind“, log er. „Das Balg weiß es nur nicht besser, es ist seines.“ Er brachte ein überzeugend klingendes, verächtliches Lachen zustande. „Er ist so viel fügsamer, seit er es hat. Ich muss ihm nur damit drohen, dass ich es auf dem nächsten öffentlichen Sklavenmarkt anbiete.“ Jack hoffte, dass D'Elas nur wenig oder gar nichts über die Erde in der Gegenwart wusste – er hatte gesagt, sie hätten nie hier gearbeitet - sonst würde ihm nämlich gleich klar werden, dass es hier und jetzt unmöglich für einen Mann war, schwanger zu werden. Und das es inzwischen keine offiziellen Sklavenmärkte mehr gab. „Wir können uns ohne sie wirklich ungestörter unterhalten. Vielleicht kann ich dir ein Angebot machen, das interessanter ist. Meine Zeit hier war sehr einträglich.“

D'Elas überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er. 

„Ianto, warum gehst du nicht in die Küche und machst uns Kaffee?“, schlug Jack vor. „Ich kann seinen Kaffee wirklich empfehlen. Eine lokale Spezialität.“ Er hoffte, dass Ianto verstand, was er damit sagen wollte. 

„Natürlich. Sofort.“ Ianto trat neben ihn. „Ich sorge dafür, dass sie ruhig ist und nicht stört.“ Er ging zur Tür, Rhearn weiterhin fest an sich gedrückt. Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als würde D'Elas ihn aufhalten wollen, dann trat er einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ Ianto ungehindert den Raum verlassen. 

Ianto warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu, dann war Jack alleine mit D'Elas. Er deutete auf die Couch. „Etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich setze?“ Jetzt galt es, noch eine paar Minuten herauszuschinden, damit Ianto genug Zeit hatte, sich mit Rhearn in Sicherheit zu bringen.

 

###

 

Rhearn wimmerte leise und versteckte ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter, als sie durch die Hintertür aus der Küche und in den Garten traten. Ianto streichelte ihr besänftigend über den Rücken, aber er wusste, dass sie sich nicht beruhigen würde, solange seine Sorge spürte. 

Er schützte ihren Kopf so gut es ging mit den Händen und zwängte sich durch eine Stelle der Hecke, an der die Zweige nicht so dicht wuchsen. Ein streunender Hund hatte sie im vergangenen Herbst ein paar Mal auf diese Weise besucht – sehr zu Rhearns Entzücken, die nur schwer davon zu überzeugen gewesen war, dass sie ihn nicht behalten konnten. Sie hatten darüber gesprochen, die Lücke zu verschließen und darüber gescherzt, sie besser als Fluchtweg offen zu halten... Die Zweige gaben schneller nach, als er gedacht hatte und Ianto fiel fast in den Garten ihrer Nachbarn. Offenbar war dort gerade niemand zuhause, zumindest hielt ihn niemand auf und fragte ihn, was er denn da bitte mache. So schnell es mit einer fast Dreijährigen auf dem Arm ging, lief Ianto die Straße entlang, zu ihrem Auto, das Jack einige Meter entfernt halb auf dem Bürgersteig geparkt hatte. Er hoffte, dass die Schlüssel steckten, denn sein Schlüsselbund lag auf dem Schuhschrank im Flur, neben seinen Einkäufen, wo er sie hatte fallen lassen. 

Er hatte nach ihrer Rückkehr Rhearn nur einen Moment in ihrem Zimmer alleine gelassen, um seine Waffe aus dem Safe im Flur zu holen und stand plötzlich vor einem Mann mit gelben Augen, der förmlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. 

Die Schlüssel steckten. Iantos Hände flogen förmlich, als er Rhearn in Kindersitz festschnallte. Sie wehrte sich nicht wie sonst dagegen, sondern nuckelte am Flügel ihres Kuscheltiers wie an einem Schnuller. Ianto streichelte kurz ihre Wange, dann schloss er die Tür und setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz. Er dachte nicht klar. Es wäre vielleicht einfacher gewesen, zum Hub zu laufen, statt das Auto zu nehmen. Ianto startete den Wagen und drückte die Kurzwahltaste für Toshs Mobiltelefon auf Jacks Handy, das noch in der Freisprechanlage steckte.

Als Ianto ein paar Minuten später mit quietschenden Reifen in die Garage des Hubs einbog, wunderte sich ein Teil von ihm, wie er es ohne Unfall hierher geschafft hatte. Er erinnerte sich nicht an die Fahrt. Tosh, Andy und Owen warteten bereits auf ihn. 

Tosh öffnete die hintere Tür und löste den Gurt, um Rhearn aus dem Kindersitz zu heben. Das kleine Mädchen hatte inzwischen begonnen zu weinen. Sie war verängstigt und inzwischen sicher auch müde und klammerte sich an Toshs Jacke. 

Ianto drehte sich zu ihr um. „Könntest du...“

„Natürlich wird sie sich um deine Sprotte kümmern“, unterbrach ihn Owen grob, die Fahrertür öffnend. „Und jetzt rück rüber, ich fahre.“

„Ich...“, begann Ianto.

„Keine Widerrede.“ Der Arzt sah ihn ernst an. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass du auf dem Weg hierher keinen Unfall gebaut hast. Entweder bewegst du deinen Hintern auf den Beifahrersitz oder ich lasse dich hier mit Tosh zum Babysitten!“

„Wollen wir wirklich hier herumstehen und streiten?“, meldete sich Andy, der inzwischen auf dem Rücksitz saß. 

Wortlos machte Ianto für Owen Platz. Vermutlich hatte der Arzt recht damit, aber es widerstrebte ihm zutiefst, Owen ans Lenkrad zu lassen. Es war nur noch gefährlicher, wenn Jack selbst fuhr… Er schloss einen Moment die Augen, als Owen den Motor startete und so abrupt rückwärts fuhr, dass Ianto in den Sitz gepresst wurde und Andy hörbar nach Luft schnappte. 

Ianto war sich im Klaren darüber, dass Jack nicht begeistert darüber sein würde, dass er zurückkam, anstatt mit Rhearn in der Sicherheit des Hubs auf ihn zu warten. Ein Fremder war in sein Haus gekommen und hatte ihn und seine Familie bedroht, Ianto würde den Teufel tun und brav die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und darauf warten, dass es vorüber ging. Sie würden sehen, wie D'Elas die Zellen auf diesem rückständigen Planeten gefielen...

Tosh streichelte Rhearn übers Haar. „Nicht weinen, mein Schatz“, sagte sie leise. „Es wird alles gut und dein Tad und dein Dada sind gleich wieder da.“ Sie legte die Hand auf das Touchfeld, das die Tür zum Hub öffnete. „Aber zuerst trinken wir Kakao und essen so viele Kekse, wie du möchtest, okay.“ Und wenn das hier vorbei war und sie alle wieder heil zurück waren, dann würde sie mit Jack ein ernstes Wort darüber sprechen, die Sicherheitsanlage ihres Hauses ins Überwachungssystem des Hubs einzuspeisen. Dann könnte sie jetzt wenigstens über die Monitore sehen, was dort passierte. Am liebsten wäre Tosh ja mit ihren Freunden gefahren, aber jemand musste sich um die Kleine kümmern und sie hatte den besten Bezug zu ihr. Nach ihren Vätern war Tosh zur wichtigsten Bezugsperson für Rhearn geworden und sie nahm ihre Aufgabe als Tante sehr ernst. Um an das kleine Mädchen zu kommen, musste man erst durch sie gehen. Und deshalb trug sie unter ihrer Jacke verborgen eine Taserwaffe. Gleich nachdem sie Kakao gemacht hatte.

 

###

 

Auf der Fahrt hatte – abgesehen von Owens gelegentlich geknurrten Kommentaren über die Fahrkünste der anderen Verkehrsteilnehmer – angespanntes Schweigen geherrscht. Ianto hatte stur geradeaus gesehen, sich nur ein einziges Mal abgewandt, um den Waffensafe in der Mittelkonsole zu öffnen und eine Waffe zu nehmen, die er in der Jackentasche verstaute, ohne sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, dass es ihm die Tasche ausbeulte. Owen und Andy waren bereits bewaffnet gewesen, als sie einstiegen.

Jetzt tasteten seine Finger nach der Waffe, als Owen das Fahrzeug an fast der gleichen Stelle parkte, aber der Jack es abgestellt hatte. Ianto sah auf die Uhr, aber er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange das her war. Er hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, was absolut untypisch für ihn war. 

Die Haustür stand halb offen, obwohl Ianto sich sicher war, dass der gelbäugige Bastard sie hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Bedeutete das, sie kamen zu spät? 

Kein Laut kam aus dem Haus, als Ianto vorsichtig die Tür weiter aufdrückte. Oder es zumindest versuchte - irgendetwas blockierte sie. Vorsichtig spähte Ianto durch den Türspalt und sah einen Schuh und den Teil eines Beines. Jack! Er drückte stärker gegen die Tür und schob Jacks Bein zur Seite. Glücklicherweise befand sich auch der Rest seines Partners im Flur und zwar in einem Stück. Jack saß auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen. Aber sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich regelmäßig. Vermutlich hatte er versucht, das Haus zu verlassen und war im Flur zusammengebrochen.

Ianto kniete sich neben Jack. Hinter ihm schob sich Owen durch die Tür. „Was ist hier los, Teaboy?“, fragte der Arzt. 

Jack öffnet die Augen und versuchte sich an einem müden Grinsen. „Die Party ist vorbei, Owen.“

„Er ist weg?“, fragte Ianto und berührte vorsichtig ein Blutrinnsal, das sich an der Seite von Jacks Gesicht entlang zog.

„Ja, er ist weg. Er hat bekommen, was er wollte.“ Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. „Vielleicht solltest du nicht ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Es ist etwas… unordentlich dort.“

Ianto warf Owen einen auffordernden Blick zu. Der Arzt schob seine Waffe zurück in den Hosenbund. „Verstanden, ich sehe mich um.“ Owen winkte Andy, der unschlüssig hinter ihnen in der Tür stand und sich offenbar fragte, was hier los war. Die beiden verschwanden ins Wohnzimmer und ließen sie alleine.

„Bist du sicher, dass er weg ist?“, fragte Ianto, ein Papiertaschentuch aus der Tasche ziehend, mit dem er das Blut aus Jacks Gesicht wischte. 

„Als ich für die Time Agency gearbeitet habe… jeder Agent bekam eine Art von ID-Chip eingepflanzt.“

„Wie man das bei Haustieren macht?“, fragte Ianto trocken.

Jack grinste schief. „So ähnlich. Nur bezieht… bezog meiner seine Energie aus der Stoffwechselaktivität meines Körpers, was bedeutet, das die Batterie nie leer wird.“ Er drehte den Kopf, versuchte über seine eigene Schulter zu sehen, gab den Versuch aber aus, als es wehtat. Er heilte noch. „Es tut mir leid wegen des Mantels, ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, ihn vorher auszuziehen.“

„Vorher?“ Iantos Stimme kletterte unwillkürlich eine Oktave höher. „Und vergiss den Mantel, ich werde ihn schon wieder hinkriegen. Was ist hier passiert, Jack?“

„Ich dachte, ich könnte ihn überzeugen, dass er mich mitnimmt. Und ich wäre mit ihm gegangen, weißt du, damit ihr in Sicherheit seid. Irgendwie wäre ich zurückgekommen.“ Jack sah zu ihm auf. „Aber er dachte, ich wäre unnötiger Ballast. Er hat nur den Chip mitgenommen. Als Beweis dafür, dass ich tot bin.“ Er hob eine Schulter und stellte fest, dass der Schmerz fast verflogen war. Die Wunde direkt unterhalb seines Schulterblattes musste verheilt sein. „Vielleicht ist das gar nicht so schlecht. Wenn es sich rumspricht, dass ich tot bin, sollten wir unsere Ruhe haben.“

Ianto seufzte. „Nur du könntest das für eine gute Sachen halten.“ Er musterte Jack. „Wie hat er…?“, fragte er zögernd.

„Laser. Zuerst hat er mich damit außer Gefecht gesetzt, wie mit einem Taser. Dann hat er den Chip heraus...operiert. Und dann...“ Er ließ den Satz unvollendet. „Mein Kopf tut immer noch weh.“

Ianto hakte den Arm um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. Dann richtete er auf, um aufzustehen. „Ich hole dir ein Glas Wasser. Owen kann...“

„Nicht notwendig.“ Jack griff nach seinem Arm. „Bleib einfach noch einen Moment mit mir hier sitzen, dann gehen wir und holen Rhearn.“

Der Waliser setzte sich neben seinen Partner. Er hörte, wie sich Owen und Andy im Wohnzimmer leise miteinander unterhielten. „So... Joicin Harlan?“, fragte Ianto schließlich. „JH. Ist das ein Zufall oder wolltest du nicht all die Dinge wegwerfen, die mit deinen Initialen bestickt sind?“

Jack ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und lachte. „Nur du“, sagte er und sah ihn an. „Nur du... kommst in diesem Moment darauf. Ianto, wir haben beide eine Vergangenheit. Gut, ich habe mehrere. Aber du und Rhearn, ihr seid meine Gegenwart. Und wenn du jetzt immer noch nicht meinen Ring annimmst, dann…“

Ianto verschloss ihm den Mund mit einem Kuss. „Ja“, sagte er, als er sich von ihm löste. „Wenn du nur aufhörst, dummes Zeug zu reden. Ja. Ich hoffe wirklich, das ist die Kopfverletzung...“

„Das war so nicht, wie ich diesen Moment geplant habe“, murmelte Jack. „Wieder einmal.“

„Also so, wie jeder andere Moment in unserem Leben?“, erwiderte sein jüngerer Partner. 

„Aber du hast ja gesagt. Und glaub ja nicht, du kannst das hinterher auf meine Kopfverletzung schieben und sagen, ich hätte mich verhört.“ Jack beugte sich vor und presste seine Stirn gegen Iantos. „Oh, ich brauch dich, Ianto Jones. Ist es okay, wenn ich den Teil mit dem auf die Knie gehen nachhole? Ich glaube, ich brauche noch einen Moment, bis ich hochkomme.“ 

„Oh. mein. Gott. Ihr seid schon wieder dabei. Was braucht es, dass ihr mal eine Minute voneinander ablasst!“ Owen starrte sie an. „Tosh will wissen, wann ihr beiden Turteltauben in den Hub kommt und eure Tochter abholt. Sie hat auch noch etwas anderes zu tun, als den Babysitter zu spielen.“

Ianto bezweifelte, dass Tosh sich so ausgedrückt hatte, aber er stand auf und hielt Jack die Hand hin, um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen. „Wir sind in zehn Minuten da.“

„Oh, und ich würde vorschlagen, ihr kauft euch eine neue Couch“, fuhr der Arzt fort, seine Erleichterung hinter seine üblichen ruppigen Art versteckend. „Das geht nie wieder raus.“ Er musterte Jack. „Und dann wäre ich sehr daran interessiert, was zum Geier hier eigentlich passiert ist. Die Couch sieht aus als hätte jemand eine Kuh darauf geschlachtet!“

Jack zuckte zusammen. „Danke, Owen. Kann das warten, bis ich mich umgezogen habe und mein Kopf sich davon erholt hat, dass er von einem Laser gegrillt wurde?“

Ianto verpasste ihm einen sanften Stoß in die Seite. „Deine Ausdrucksweise ist auch nicht besser.“

„Oh, und sag Tosh, dass Ianto endlich ja gesagt hat. Er wird mich heiraten“, setzte Jack mit einem breiten Grinsen hinzu. Er schwankte leicht und lehnte sich gegen seinen Partner. „Sobald ich wieder ganz auf den Beinen bin.“

„Ich sollte Teaboys Kopf untersuchen“, erwiderte Owen ätzend, er verzog das Gesicht, als wäre ihm übel. 

„Wow, echt?“ Sie hatten Andy fast vergessen, bis der sich bemerkbar machte. „Das ist toll. Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch.“ Er trat zu den beiden, um ihnen die Hand zu schütteln – griff aber stattdessen beherzt nach Jacks anderem Arm, um ihn zu stützen. „Keine Sorge“, meinte Andy grinsend. „Meine Schwester hatte auch ganz weiche Knie, nachdem sie ihren Heiratsantrag bekommen hatte.“ 

Die Anspannung wich einem Moment erleichtertem Gelächter, dann machten sie sich zurück auf den Weg in den Hub, um Tosh die guten Nachrichten zu verkünden und Rhearn zu beruhigen. 

Ende

 

That‘s all folks? Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich habe noch einige Storys aus dieser Zeit, die teilweise oder gar nicht geschrieben wurden, weil das „reale“ Leben mir den Spaß am Schreiben genommen hat. Das heißt nicht, sie existieren nicht in meinem Kopf...


	156. Heute ist erst morgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Gefahr ist vorbei – und wie geht es jetzt weiter?

Titel: Heute ist erst morgen  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2013/Juli 2016)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1948  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Tosh, Owen, Andy  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg12, slash

Summe: Die Gefahr ist vorbei – und wie geht es jetzt weiter?

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Jack spürte eine bleierne Müdigkeit im ganzen Körper, als er die Leiter nach oben ins Büro erklomm. 

Auf der Rückfahrt in den Hub waren die Nachwirkungen seiner Verletzung verflogen und seine Erleichterung darüber, dass Rhearn und Ianto alles unbeschadet überstanden hatten, machte ihn fast schwindlig. Und dann war da noch, dass Ianto trotz der improvisierten – und zugegeben eher unromantischen – Umstände endlich zugestimmt hatte, ihn vollkommen legal und offiziell zu heiraten. Oder zumindest so legal und offiziell wie es ihre Arbeit und seine leicht komplizierte Existenz auf diesem Planeten und in dieser Zeit zu ließ. Tosh hatte ihre ganze Kunst aufgewendet, um Jack in Registern und Urkunden auftauchen zu lassen, von denen er bis dahin nicht einmal gewusst hatte. Er hatte eine neue Identität gewonnen und eine alte war heute gestorben. Hoffentlich war ihr Tod permanent. 

Und genauso hoffte er, dass Ianto darüber hinwegsah, dass er wieder einmal ein Versprochen gebogen… nein, gebrochen hatte. Natürlich war es Jack ernst damit gewesen, Ianto so viel Zeit zu lassen, wie er brauchte; zu warten, bis sein Partner bereit war, den nächsten Schritt zu machen. Zu seiner Verteidigung, es schien in diesem Moment das Richtige zu sein. 

Auf der Fahrt zurück hatten sie kaum miteinander gesprochen. Owen klemmte sich sofort wieder hinters Steuer und Andy nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz platz. Ihm war förmlich anzusehen, dass er beinahe vor Neugier platzte, aber nicht wirklich fragen wollte, was eigentlich genau passiert war. Ianto hatte daran gedacht, sein Handy mitzunehmen und rief sofort Tosh an, um Entwarnung zu geben. Jack beobachtete ihn und als sich Iantos Gesichtsausdruck veränderte, genau wie sein Tonfall weicher wurde, wusste er, dass Tosh ihre Tochter telefonieren ließ. Dann reichte ihm Ianto das Mobiltelefon weiter und die restlichen Minuten bis zur Ankunft in der Garage des Hubs verbrachte er damit, dem Geplapper seiner Tochter zu lauschen, die danach fragte, ob sie Percy holen würden und ob sie den Ausflug noch machen würden und das Tante Tosh sie so viele Kekse hatte essen lassen, wie sie konnte. Die ganze Zeit über lag Iantos Hand beiläufig, aber unerwartet beruhigend, auf seinem Unterarm. 

Tosh wartete direkt hinter der Tür mit Rhearn und während Jack sie auf den Arm – und Tosh in den Arm – nahm, verschwand Ianto mit dem Müllsack, in dem er Jacks blutiges Hemd und Mantel verstaut hatte. Ersteres war ein Fall für die Tonne. Letzteres hoffte er, ließ sich reparieren. Dank eines sauberen T-Shirts – das sich wie die Müllsäcke im Kofferraum fand, Ianto überließ solche Dinge nicht dem Zufall – und einer Packung Feuchttücher aus dem Handschuhfach, sah man ihm zumindest nicht mehr direkt an, was passiert war. 

Es fiel ihm schwer, Ianto selbst in der vertrauten Sicherheit des Hubs aus den Augen zu lassen, aber Owen bestand auf einer gründlichen Untersuchung, also verlagerten sie das ganze trotz Jacks Protest in den Krankenbereich. Wo Tosh und Andy seiner Schilderung der vergangenen Stunde lauschten, während Owen ihn mit irritierender Akribie scannte, abhörte und seinen Kopf untersuchte. Was er im übrigen mit seiner gewohnten Grimmigkeit auch als unerlässlich für Ianto vorschlug, weil der zugestimmt hatte, Jack zu heiraten. Eine Bemerkung, die eine neue Runde Glückwünsche zur Folge hatte. 

Rhearn, die während der Untersuchung auf Toshs Arm zurückgekehrt war und – die Wange an ihre Schulter geschmiegt – vor sich hin gedöst hatte, hob verwundert den Kopf, als die Erwachsenen lachten und laut durcheinander redeten. Aber dann kam Tad und nahm sie mit. 

Als Owen sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass es medizinisch nichts an ihm zu versorgen gab, entließ sich Jack selbst aus der Krankenstation und schickte sein Team zurück an die Arbeit. 

Ianto fand Jack in seinem Büro. Der junge Waliser legte einen Finger über den Mund, als er die Tür öffnete. Der Grund dafür offenbarte sich, als er näher kam. Rhearn schlief auf der Couch, zwischen Kissen und unter eine Decke gekuschelt, Fanny fest an sich gedrückt. Ianto hatte sein Jackett ausgezogen und den Kragen seines Hemdes aufgeknöpft. Er saß am anderen Ende der Couch und sah gedankenverloren auf Rhearns besockten, winzigen Fuß, der unter der Decke hervor spitzte. Eine Hand hatte er auf das Bein seiner Tochter gelegt, damit sie auch im Schlaf immer spüren konnte, dass sie nicht alleine war. 

„Ich denke, eine Dusche könnte dir nicht schaden“, meinte Ianto leise. „Da ist noch Blut in deinen Haaren.“ Er deutete mit der freien Hand an seinem eigenen Kopf auf die Stelle, die er meinte. Erst dann sah er auf und schenkte Jack ein müdes Lächeln. „Wir laufen nicht weg. Versprochen.“

Jack beugte sich vor, legte die Hand an Iantos Wange und küsste ihn. „Ich nehme dich beim Wort.“ Er gab Rhearn einen Kuss auf die Stirn und trat um seinen Schreibtisch herum, wo sich die Einstiegsluke zum Bunker befand. Vielleicht war er nicht der einzige, der sich Sorgen machte, er spürte Iantos Blick wie eine Berührung auf seinem Rücken, bis er im Bunker verschwand.

Frisch geduscht, aber von einer grauen Müdigkeit überrollt, zog sich Jack den letzten Schritt die Leiter hoch. Wie versprochen hatte sich Ianto nicht vom Fleck gerührt. Er hielt den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. 

„Ist hier ein Eckchen für mich frei?“, fragte Jack, die Hosenträger über die Schultern hochziehend. Er strich sich das noch feuchte Haar aus der Stirn zurück. 

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. „Ich muss zugeben, du hast nicht ganz unrecht, dass wir uns eine größere Couch leisten sollten.“

„Musik in meinen Ohren.“ Jack streckte die Hand aus und Ianto ließ sich willig auf die Beine ziehen. Er lehnte sich gegen Jack, die Arme lose um seinen Nacken geschlungen, seine Stirn sanft gegen Jacks gepresst. „Ianto...“ Jack legte die Hände um das Gesicht des jüngeren Mannes, hob es an, damit er in die blaugrauen Augen sehen konnte. „Wenn Rhearn wach ist, möchte ich, dass du mit ihr in Estelles Haus fährst. Für eine Nacht ist alles dort, was ihr braucht und morgen bringe ich euch ein paar Sachen von Zuhause.“

Ianto runzelte die Stirn und löste eine Hand, legte sie auf Jacks Brustkorb, als brauche er eine kleine Distanz zwischen ihren Körpern, um zu verstehen, wovon er sprach. „Warum? Du warst dir doch sicher, dass er dorthin verschwunden ist, wo er hergekommen ist. Ich würde in dem Fall gerne bald nach Hause und das ganze so schnell wie möglich vergessen.“

„Er hat, was er wollte. Es gibt keinen Grund, hier zu bleiben.“ Jack strich mit der Fläche des Daumens die Form von Iantos Wangenknochen nach. „Aber falls nicht oder wenn er nicht alleine war, dann...“

„Ich verstehe.“ Der Waliser zögerte einen Moment, dann sah er Jack entschlossen an. „Unter einer Bedingung. Eigentlich zwei.“

„Welche Bedingungen wären das?“ Jack zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Das hatte er sich von ihm abgeschaut.

„Jemand muss Percy abholen, bevor wir fahren. Sie wird nirgendwo hingehen, ohne ihre Ente.“ Ianto warf einen Blick auf ihre Tochter, doch Rhearn schlief tief und fest und offenbar völlig unbeeindruckt von der Unterhaltung ihrer Eltern. 

Jack seufzte. „Andy kann gut mit Tieren, ich werde ihn darum bitten. Wenn es nicht anders geht. Und was ist die zweite Bedingung?“

„Du begleitest uns. Jack, wenn du eine Nacht nicht durcharbeitest, wird die Welt nicht untergehen.“ Ernst musterte ihn der junge Waliser. „Zumindest nicht heute Nacht“, setzte er leise hinzu. 

Jack löste Iantos Finger von seinem Brustkorb und presste einen Kuss gegen seine Handfläche. „Ich bin wieder vollkommen in Ordnung. So gut wie neu, das gibt dir Owen sogar schriftlich.“ Vielleicht sollte er Percy doch selbst abholen und ins Safehouse bringen. Bei der Gelegenheit konnte er auch etwas anderes mitnehmen, das sich im Moment noch im Safe in ihrem Haus befand… Er platzierte einen Extra-Kuss auf Iantos linkem Ringfinger. 

„Keine Ablenkungsmanöver, Mister Harkness. Du kommst mit uns oder wir bleiben hier im Hub. Rhearns Babybett ist in einer Minute hervorgeholt und mein Rücken wird eine nostalgische Nacht auf der Pritsche im Bunker schon noch überstehen.“ 

„Du führst harte Verhandlungen, Mister Jones“, erwiderte Jack. 

„Du sagst das, als würde es dich überraschen“, murmelte Ianto. 

„Aber dann halten wir unbedingt noch unterwegs an und kaufen etwas zu essen.“ Jack führte ihn zurück zur Couch, ließ sich darauf fallen und zog Ianto in der gleichen Bewegung auf seinen Schoß. So reichte der freie Platz locker für sie beide.

„Meine Einkäufe.“ Ianto lehnte sich zurück. Vielleicht sollte er es seiner Tochter gleichtun und auch ein paar Minuten die Augen ausruhen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. „Mrs. Salim hat mir Gebäck für dich mitgegeben. Eine schöne Bäckerin hat es erfunden, um einen Prinzen zu verführen.“

Jack lachte leise und küsste seinen Nacken. „Dann müssen wir das unbedingt mal ausprobieren. Hast du einen bestimmten Prinzen im Sinn?“

„Wozu brauchst du einen Prinzen?“ Ianto knuffte ihn halbherzig in die Seite. „Vergiss nicht, du bist kein freier Mann mehr.“

„Das bedeutet, ich muss mit dir teilen, wenn ich Erfolg habe, richtig?“, fragte Jack. Er presste das Gesicht gegen Iantos Rücken, atmete tief seinen Geruch ein. Die Erleichterung, seine Familie unbeschadet und sicher bei sich zu wissen, schnürte ihm einen Moment lang fast die Luft ab. 

Iantos leises Lachen vibrierte gegen seine Haut. „Darüber reden wir, wenn es soweit ist.“ Er schwieg einen Moment. „Jack, ich bin… froh, dass ich ja gesagt habe.“ Ianto drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihn anzusehen. „Es fühlt sich richtig an.“

„Bist du sicher?“, fragte Jack. „Ich will dich zu nichts drängen.“

„Ich bin sicher“, erwiderte Ianto lächelnd. 

„Eines Tages… Eines Tages möchte ich in diese Büro treten, ohne euch dabei sehen zu müssen, wie ihr euch gegenseitig die Zunge in den Hals steckt. Vor einem unschuldigen Kind!“

Zwei Gesichter wandten sich Owen zu, der mit angewiderter Miene im Türrahmen stand. 

„Vielleicht solltest du es mit mal mit Anklopfen versuchen, Owen“, meinte Ianto trocken und küsste Jack demonstrativ, bevor er sich aus Jacks Griff löste und aufstand, sein Hemd glatt ziehend. 

„Gwen ist hier. Sie hat Essen mitgebracht und platzt fast vor Neugier aus allen Nähten und das will in ihrem Zustand wirklich niemand sehen müssen“, fuhr der Arzt fort, ohne sich um Iantos Einwurf zu kümmern. „Ich überlasse die Erklärungen gerne euch.“ Damit drehte er sich um und ging.

„Er hat ein wirklich einzigartiges Talent, immer im falschen Moment aufzutauchen.“ Seufzend stand Jack ebenfalls auf. „Aber ich habe Hunger.“ Die Erschöpfung wich langsam und er fühlte sich wieder mehr wie er selbst. Zumindest für den Moment. Da gab es noch einiges, worüber sie reden sollten, nur vielleicht nicht in diesem Augenblick. „Soll ich sie wecken?“, fragte er, mit der Hand über Rhearns Haar streichend. 

„Lassen wir sie schlafen.“ Ianto zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und nach ein paar Klicks erschien ihre schlafende Tochter auf dem Bildschirm. „Ich kann sie über die Kamera im Blick behalten. Hast du die Luke geschlossen, damit sie nicht auf die Idee kommt, nach unten zu klettern?“

„Natürlich.“ Nach einem letzten Blick auf ihre Tochter legte Jack den Arm um die Taille seines Partners und führte ihn aus dem Büro. Er klickte die Kindersicherung ein, die verhinderte, das Rhearn die Tür von innen öffnen konnte und straffte die Schultern. Zurück in die Normalität. Sie konnten sich nicht den Rest des Tages dort verstecken, auch wenn das möglicherweise besser klang, als Gwens Reaktion darauf, dass sie von den Ereignissen nichts mitbekommen hatte, zu erleben... 

 

Ende (tbc)


	157. Playing House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto und Jack versuchen, für Rhearn den Alltag so normal wie möglich zu gestalten.

Titel: Playing House  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2013/Juli 2016)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 2247  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg12, slash

Summe: Ianto und Jack versuchen, für Rhearn den Alltag so normal wie möglich zu gestalten. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Da Rhearn im Hub geschlafen hatte, war sie natürlich putzmunter, als Ianto den Gurt des Kindersitzes öffnete und sie aus dem Wagen klettern ließ. Neugierig sah sie sich um, doch viel zu sehen gab es nicht, dazu war es bereits zu dunkel. 

Trotz heftigen Protests von Seiten ihrer Tochter hatte Ianto beschlossen, dass sie Percy heute nicht mehr abholen würden. Der Erpel mochte sich zwar langweilen, aber er hatte genug Futter und ein ausreichend sauberes Nest, um eine Nacht zu überstehen. Die Aussicht auf den versprochenen „Ausflug“ tröstete sie dann rasch darüber hinweg, das ihr Haustier nicht mitkommen konnte. Der Plan, noch auf dem Weg etwas zu essen zu kaufen hatte sich erledigt, da Gwen für Verpflegung gesorgt hatte. Zwar fehlte ihm der rechte Appetit, aber Ianto fühlte sowohl Jacks als auch Toshs Blicke auf sich, also aß er mit einer mechanischen Gleichmütigkeit, die das sicherlich mit viel Liebe zubereitete Essen auf seinem Teller bestimmt nicht verdiente. Jack versöhnte eine gekränkte Gwen indem er einen dritten Nachschlag akzeptierte und versprach, sie nie wieder wie ein unartiges Schulmädchen nach Hause zu schicken. Aber Torchwood war Torchwood und die gefährliche Erfahrung mit Jacks Vergangenheit war nicht die erste ihrer Art. Und würde bedauerlicherweise auch nicht die letzte sein. Deshalb drehte sich das Gespräch bald um Verlobungen und Hochzeiten und – unweigerlich – um weiteren Nachwuchs.

 

###

 

Außer mir ihrer Neugier war Gwen nämlich mit zwei großen Auflaufformen voll Rhys‘ berühmter Lasagne, die laut ihrer Aussage das Tiefkühlfach schon viel zu lange blockierten, in den Hub gekommen. Rhys lebte seine Anspannung über seine anstehende Vaterschaft gerne in der Küche aus und so sehr Gwen ihren Ehemann - und fertiges Essen auf dem Tisch vorzufinden, wenn sie von der Arbeit kam – liebte, sie hatte es satt. Die Schwangerschaft und den überquellenden Gefrierschrank. Dankbarerweise konnte sie immer mal wieder etwas an ihre Kollegen verfüttern. Die Pfunde wurde sie ja nach der Geburt nie wieder los. 

Und so, als sie Zuhause saß und auf Rhys stündlichen Kontrollanruf – nein, das Baby schickte sich immer noch nicht an, sein gemütliches Plätzchen in ihrem Bauch zu verlassen – wartete, ging ihr Jacks Verhalten nicht aus dem Sinn. Nach einem Abstecher auf die Toilette, da offenbar jemand beschlossen hatte, mit ihrer Blase Fußball zu spielen, nahm sie ihr Handy und rief ihre Geheimwaffe an. Andy mochte nicht mehr ganz so wachsweich sein, seit er Teil des Teams war und sie das Flirten mit ihm eingestellt hatte, aber er nahm immer ihren Anruf an. Und so erfuhr Gwen, was sie verpasst hatte. 

Allerdings wusste Andy auch nicht alle Details, weswegen Gwen auf den Lasagne-Plan verfiel. Sie bestellte ein Taxi und hoffte, dass ihre Fruchtblase nicht gerade jetzt platzen würde…

 

###

 

Jack trat neben ihn und steckte den Wagenschlüssel in die Hosentasche. „Okay?“, fragte er leise und bückte sich nach Rhearn, die einen im Straßenlicht verführerisch golden glitzernden Kronkorken aus dem Rinnstein zu graben versuchte. 

„Ja“, antwortete Ianto, sich aus seinen Gedanken lösend. „Ich musste nur gerade an die Ironie denken, dass wir uns ausgerechnet hier verstecken.“

„Es ist weniger ein Versteck...“, meinte Jack und nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm, bevor sie sich in die Finger schnitt. „Als ein vorsorglicher Ortswechsel. Wir können es sogar einen Kurzurlaub nennen.“

„Richtig. Das nächste Mal schaffen wir es vielleicht sogar, Cardiff zu verlassen.“ Ianto sah sich um. Das Haus auf der linken Seite war unbeleuchtet, das auf der rechten hatte keine freie Sichtlinie. Der außen an der Säule neben dem Eingangstor angebrachte Briefkasten trug keinen Namen, nur die Hausnummer. Außer Reklame landete darin eh nichts. Durch leichten Druck auf die Unterseite ließ sich der Metallkasten ein Stück nach oben verschieben. Mit einer Drehung des Handgelenks schob Ianto den Kasten nach links und dahinter tauchte ein grün schimmerndes Feld auf, etwas größer als eine Briefmarke. Als der Waliser die Fläche des Zeigefingers dagegen presste, erlosch das Feld. 

Jack öffnete das Eingangstor, als der Alarm ausgeschaltet war und hielt es einladend auf. Ianto befestigte den Briefkasten wieder an der dafür vorgesehenen Stelle und ging aufs Haus zu. Langsam war ihm wirklich nach einer langen heißen Dusche und einem Bett. Die Ereignisse des Tages holten ihn allmählich ein.

„Alles in Ordnung, baban, Tad ist nur müde“, flüsterte Jack seiner Tochter zu und küsste sie auf die Schläfe, bevor er seinem Partner folgte. „Er ist nicht böse auf uns.“ 

Im Inneren des Hauses schaltete Ianto das Licht an und aktivierte die Alarmanlage wieder, sobald die Tür hinter Jack ins Schloss fiel. Er hängte sein Jackett an den dafür vorgesehenen Haken und kickte die Schuhe von den Füßen. 

Rhearn verlangte danach, auf eigene Beine gestellt zu werden und sah sich neugierig um. So viel gab es gar nicht zu entdecken. Das Haus wirkte unbewohnt, was es natürlich auch war. Es stand leer, seit Jack es anonym von Estelles Erben gekauft hatte. Die Idee, es zu einem Safehouse umzuwandeln, war erst später aufgekommen und nur halbherzig umgesetzt worden. Wasser und Strom funktionierten, es gab ein ausgezeichnetes Alarmsystem, einen Grundvorrat an lagerfähigen Lebensmitteln und was man so unbedingt an Möbeln brauchte – also Betten, ein paar Stühle und ein Sofa. Die Küche war vollständig ausgestattet, sie war fest eingebaut. Ansonsten war das Haus so gut wie leer gewesen, als Jack ihn das erste Mal seit dem Vorfall mit den Faeries mit hierher nahm. 

Alle paar Monate sah jemand von ihnen nach dem Rechten, ein- oder zweimal im Jahr beauftragten sie einen Reinigungsservice und jemand, der den Garten soweit in Ordnung brachte, dass sich die Nachbarn nicht über den verwilderten Zustand beschwerten. 

Aber in Wirklichkeit hatten sie immer den Hub als sichere Zuflucht angesehen. Dort könnten sie es theoretisch mehrere Wochen aushalten. Vermutlich war es immer noch der sicherste Ort, auch wenn es sich im Moment anders anfühlen mochte.

„Kaffee?“, fragte Ianto, an Jack gewandt, der sich eben mit einem hartnäckigen Knoten in Rhearns Schnürsenkeln abmühte. 

„Oh, ja. Bitte.“ Jack triumphierte und zog Rhearn den zweiten Schuh aus. „Ich denke, es sind Bohnen im Gefrierschrank.“

„Ich weiß, ich habe sie da rein getan.“ Ianto sah seine Tochter an, die hingebungsvoll an ihren Fingern nuckelte. Das machte sie eigentlich schon seit mehr als einem Jahr nicht mehr. Aber heute war auch kein gewöhnlicher Tag. „Bist du hungrig, Schatz?“ Er strich ihr über die Haare. Rhearn hatte das Essen mit Gwen verschlafen und war erst kurz vor ihrer Abfahrt aufgewacht. 

„Krieg ich mehr Keks?“, fragte Rhearn prompt.

„Gehen wir nachsehen, was da ist“, erwiderte Ianto diplomatisch. Er nahm seine Tochter an die Hand. „Ich zeige dir, wo die Küche ist. Und Dada macht sich nützlich und bezieht oben schon mal das Bett, bis der Kaffee fertig ist.“

Jack grinste. „Falls das eine Strafe sein soll, du weißt doch, ich bin gnadenlos gut im Beziehen von Betten. In allem was mit Betten zu tun hat, will ich meinen.“

„Dein Vater ist sehr von sich eingenommen“, erklärte Ianto dem kleinen Mädchen. Er deutete auf eine Tür. „Da ist die Küche.“

Jack wusste, dass er nicht nur zum Beziehen der Betten nach oben geschickt wurde, sondern auch, um sich umzusehen. Kein Alarmsystem war hundertprozentig sicher. 

Er ging die Treppe hoch in den ersten Stock. Es gab zwei Schlafzimmer und einen Wäscheschrank im Flur. Jack überprüfte die Fenster, die alle geschlossen – was den leicht staubigen Geruch erklärte – und gesichert waren. Er kippte eines der Fenster und lauschte einen Moment nach draußen. Es regnete, Blätter raschelten, sonst nichts. Keine Stimmen, kein Straßenlärm. 

Rasch machte Jack sich daran, Kissen und Decken aus ihren staubsicheren Plastikhüllen zu befreien und mit frischer Bettwäsche zu beziehen. Ianto hatte Recht, man konnte nicht jede Nacht die Welt retten…

 

###

 

Ianto hatte die Kaffeebohnen im Gefrierfach gefunden und machte eine Bestandsaufnahme des restlichen Inhaltes, während Rhearn sich die Nase am Fenster platt drückte, seit er leichtsinnigerweise erwähnt hatte, das hier früher eine Katze gewohnt hatte. Nun hielt Rhearn nach ihr Ausschau. Ihr Vater war hingegen heilfroh, dass das Haus gründlich gereinigt worden war; er erinnerte sich noch mit Schaudern an den Ausschlag, den er und Rhearn bekommen hatten, als vorübergehend ein Streuner bei ihnen einzog, den Jack als Entenkiller einsetzen wollte.

Kritisch begutachtete er eine Packung Toastbrot, die von einem dicken Eispanzer überzogen war. Möglicherweise noch genießbar, sobald sie abgetaut war. Neben die Kaffeebohnen, die er selbst dort platziert hatte, fanden sich noch eingeschweißte Frühstückwürstchen, Butter, Fischstäbchen, eine Tüte mit gemischtem Gemüse und drei Packungen Orangenkonzentrat zum Zubereiten von Getränken. Der Schrank über dem Spülbecken enthielt bunte, gezuckerte Reisflocken, eine Schachtel Rosinenkekse, einige Kartons mit Nudeln, einige Dosen Hühner- und Kartoffelsuppe, sowie Gläser mit Tomatensoße. Außerdem eine Packung Zuckerwürfel. Im Fach darunter fanden sich Teller, Gläser, Besteck. Der Schrank daneben beherbergte eine Dose Früchtetee, eine Plastikschüttelflasche mit Pfannkuchen-Mix, der nur mit Wasser angerührt werden musste, zwei Dosen ungesüßtes Apfelmus, sowie mehrere Packungen Papiertücher.

Ianto nahm die Flasche mit dem Pulvermix und eine Dose Apfelmus. Nicht ideal, aber da sie weder frische Eier, Mehl noch Milch hatten, musste das herhalten. Er lockte Rhearn vom Fenster weg und erlaubte ihr, die Flasche zu schütteln, was sie mit großem Enthusiasmus übernahm.

Jack kam zu ihnen, gerade als der Kaffee durchgelaufen war und der erste Pfannkuchen in heißer Butter brutzelte. Rhearn aß drei davon, dekoriert mit Frühstücksflocken und Apfelmus, während ihre Eltern Kaffee tranken und schlief danach fast im Sitzen ein. 

Ianto hatte selbst Mühe, die Augen offen zu halten, trotz des Koffeinschubs und Jack schickte ihn duschen, während er Rhearn nach oben brachte, auszog und in einen mit bunten Schmetterlingen bedruckten Pyjama steckte. Wenigstens ausreichend Kleidung war vorhanden. Rhearn beklagte, dass Fanny nicht da war, ihr Plüschsaurier, als Jack die Decke um sie hochzog. Sie durfte ausnahmsweise heute Nacht mit ihnen im gleichen Bett schlafen. Er versprach das Kuscheltier sofort aus dem Auto zu holen, wo sie es in der Eile vergessen hatten. 

Als Ianto gähnend aus dem Bad kam, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet, informierte ihn Jack über die anstehende Rettung des Kuscheltiers, holte sich einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss von seinem Partner ab und wagte sich tapfer in die regnerische Nacht hinaus.

 

###

 

Er schob Owen zur Seite, der etwas sagen wollte. 

Zog seinen Arm aus Gwens Fingern, als sie nach ihm griff. 

Tosh kniete auf dem Boden, neben Ianto, und wandte den Kopf ab, als er zu ihr trat. 

Ianto hielt Rhearn an sich gepresst, er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, aber sie war still, so still. 

Die sonst so warmen und liebevollen blauen Augen des jungen Walisers waren kalt, schwarz und brannten mit Hass, als er zu ihm aufsah. „Es ist deine Schuld“, zischte er und Jack zuckte zurück, als hätte er ihn geschlagen. „Deine Schuld!“

„Jack! Jack, wach auf. Du träumst. Jack, kannst du mich hören?"

Er kam langsam zu sich, unfähig den Traum sofort abzuschütteln. Nach und nach wurde er sich des eisernen Griffs bewusst, mit dem Ianto ihn hielt. Jack blinzelte Tränen weg. Es war Tag. Heller Tag. Sonnenlicht fiel durch die Fenster. Unter sich fühlte er die Couch, die eine kleine harte Stelle, die sich dort befand, seit Rhearn das Möbelstück als Trampolin benutzt hatte. Er hätte ein neues kaufen sollen… „Okay. ich bin okay. Du kannst mich loslassen", sagte er heiser. 

„Du bist auf der Couch eingeschlafen, nachdem du Rhearns Plüschtier aus dem Auto geholt hast.“ Ianto trat einen Schritt zurück und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er trug ein T-Shirt und eine Stoffhose, in der er offenbar geschlafen hatte. 

„Wo ist... wo ist sie?" Sein Herz raste noch immer, obwohl er sich jetzt bewusst war, dass es sich nur um einen Alptraum gehandelt hatte. „Wo ist Rhearn?“

Ianto trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Rhearn tauchte hinter ihm auf, Tränenspuren auf den Wangen und den Mund verzogen, als hätte sie nur eine kurze Pause eingelegt und würde gleich wieder los weinen. 

Jack setzte sich auf und sie kletterte zu ihm auf die Couch, kuschelte sich fest an ihn. „Sccch, baban. Daddy hat nur schlecht geträumt. Es ist alles okay." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und drückte sein Gesicht gegen ihre Locken.

Ianto verschwand eine Sekunde und kam mit einem Glas Wasser für Jack und einem Rosinenkeks für seine Tochter zurück. Rhearn beruhigte sich und krümelte Jacks Shirt voll, während er langsam trank, und das Kratzen in seiner Kehle aufhörte.

„Denk es nicht einmal“, meinte Ianto, als er seinem Partner das Glas abnahm.

Jack sah überrascht auf. „Was?“

„Egal was die Stimmen in deinem Kopf sagen - denk nicht einmal, dass wir ohne dich besser dran wären, Jack Harkness.“ Der junge Waliser musterte ihn ernst. Er lächelte schwach. „Es ist nicht so schwer, zu erraten, was du geträumt hast. Du hast immer wieder ihren Namen gemurmelt und dein Gesichtsausdruck...“ Er brach ab, streichelte seiner Tochter über die ungekämmten Locken. „Was passiert ist, war nicht deine Schuld. Du kannst nichts dafür. Und wir wären niemals sicherer und besser ohne dich dran.“ Er richtete sich auf. „Und jetzt schlage ich vor, du bringst diese junge Dame dazu, sich zu waschen, während ich versuche, uns Frühstück zu machen.“

„Danke.“ Mehr brachte Jack nicht heraus, als Ianto den Raum verließ und Rhearn ihren krümelverschmierten Mund an ihm abwischte.

 

Ende (tbc)


	158. Ein neuer Morgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der erste Morgen in Estelles Haus

Titel: Ein neuer Morgen  
Autor: Lady Charena (Juli 2016)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1294  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg12, slash

Summe: Der erste Morgen in Estelles Haus

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Ianto lehnte sich zurück, nippte an seinem Kaffee und unterdrückte den Wunsch, Apfelmus von Rhearns Kinn zu wischen. Es hatte ohnehin keinen Zweck, sie fing gerade mit Essen an und da würde noch einiges bekleckert werden. Ihre Tochter war zu ungeduldig gewesen, um zu warten, bis das Frühstück fertig war, also hatte Jack für sie die vom Vorabend übriggebliebenen Pfannkuchen in der Mikrowelle aufgewärmt und ihr kleingeschnitten serviert. Ianto hatte amüsiert zugesehen. Ihm war verboten worden, auch nur einen Finger krumm zu machen, weshalb er sich in der angenehmen Lage befand, Kaffee zu trinken und Anweisungen zu erteilen.

„Jetzt fühle ich mich tatsächlich schon mehr als wäre ich im Urlaub“, bemerkte der Waliser trocken und stibitzte ein kleines Stück Pfannkuchen vom Teller seiner Tochter.

„Tad! Meins“, protestierte Rhearn empört und mit vollem Mund. Sie zog es ebenfalls vor, mit den Fingern zu essen. Nicht, dass er ihre Tischmanieren zu verantworten hatte, nein – das war alleine Jacks Schuld. 

„Entschuldigung“, meinte Ianto und lächelte ihr zu, was ihm ein strahlendes, apfelmusverschmiertes Lächeln als Antwort einbrachte. „Aber dein Vater hat darauf bestanden, das Frühstück ganz alleine zu machen.“ Er stützte den Ellbogen auf und legte das Kinn in die Handfläche. „Und jetzt lässt er mich hier am langen Arm verhungern.“

Rhearns Augen weiteten sich. „Dadas Arm ist zum essen?“, wiederholte sie und zog verwirrt die Nase kraus, als ihre Eltern in Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Nein, cariad. Ich habe nicht vor, Dadas Arm zu essen. Das war nur etwas, das man so sagt, wenn man lange warten muss“, erklärte Ianto, als er sich erholt hatte.

Jack wandte sich grinsend der Pfanne mit den Würstchen zu, die von grauen Rauchschwaden umgeben war. Offenbar hatte den Frühstückswürstchen der lange Kälteschlaf nicht gutgetan. Sie zischten und fauchten wie wütende Drachen in der Pfanne umher und spritzten ihr Fett in alle Richtungen. So war auch leider etwas auf die Kochplatte geraten, daher der Rauch. Reines Glück, dass der Rauchmelder bisher noch nicht losgegangen war. Er befand sie für durch und kippte sie schwungvoll auf einen Servierteller, den er zum Tisch trug. Der Toast war bereits fertig und steckte in einem Warmhaltekorb, der wie eine Katze aussah. Rhearn hatte ihn gefunden, als sie neugierig in den Küchenschränken unter der Arbeitsfläche stöberte. 

„Wenn sie älter ist...“, Jack beugte sich zu seinem Partner hinunter und flüsterte in sein Ohr. „...soll ich ihr dann erzählen, was du besonders gerne von mir isst?“

Ianto verzog das Gesicht und drohte ihm mit dem Messer – er bestrich gerade eine Scheibe Toast mit Butter. „Wage es ja nicht.“ Er ließ die bestrichene Toastscheibe auf Jacks Teller plumpsen und nahm eine zweite, um das Ganze zu wiederholen.

„Mehr Kaffee?“, erwiderte Jack grinsend und deutete auf die altmodische Kaffeemaschine, die noch einen Filter benötigte. Nicht so elegant und vielseitig wie die in ihrer Küche, aber dafür auch ohne vorheriges Technikstudium zu bedienen. 

„Nicht im Moment.“ Ianto spießte eines der Würstchen auf und betrachtete es skeptisch. Vielleicht hätte er die Reisflocken vorziehen sollen, auch wenn man mit denen einen Zuckerschock riskierte. Er hatte keine Lust, sich eine Lebensmittelvergiftung einzuhandeln... „Setz dich doch, und iss etwas. Du hast schließlich schwer dafür geschuftet“, meinte er, nicht am Sarkasmus sparend. 

Jack zeigte nicht die gleiche Zurückhaltung, sondern häufte sich die zwielichtigen Würstchen unbesorgt auf seinen Teller. „Wir brauchen aber unbedingt mehr Lebensmittel, sonst muss ich das Catering hier leider einstellen.“

Sie waren wortlos übereingekommen, nicht weiter vor Rhearn über die Ereignisse vom frühen Morgen zu sprechen. 

„Ich gehe mit Rhearn einkaufen, während du in den Hub fährst“, schlug Ianto vor, schob seinen leeren Teller zur Seite und wischte sich den Mund mit einem Papiertuch ab. „Da war ein Supermarkt, an dem wir vorbeigefahren sind und nach diesem opulenten Frühstück tut uns ein Spaziergang bestimmt gut.“

„Stelle ich da eine leichte Kritik an meinen Kochkünsten fest?“, fragte Jack gespielt gekränkt. Dann wurde seine Miene ernst und er schob ein paar Toastkrümel mit der Fingerspitze zu einem Häufchen zusammen. „Das kann ich doch auf dem Rückweg erledigen. Schreib mir eine Liste, was wir brauchen. Ich verspreche auch, ich vergesse nicht Percy-den-Schrecklichen mitzubringen.“

„Persy kommt?“ Rhearn horchte auf. „Für ganz immer?“

„Für ganz immer, baban“, bestätigte Jack und schnitt eine gequälte Grimasse.

„Solange bis wir wieder nach Hause gehen“, korrigierte ihn Ianto. 

Rhearn wischte die Hände an ihrem Pyjama ab. „Ich mach ein Nest“, verkündete sie und rutschte von ihrem Stuhl. 

„Nachdem du dich angezogen hast, junge Dame.“ Ianto fuhr ihr über die Haare und wischte Apfelmus von ihrer Wange. „Ich komme gleich und helfe dir. Warum suchst du nicht schon einmal im Wohnzimmer nach einem guten Platz für ein Entennest?“ 

Rhearn wirbelte strahlend herum und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer.

Ianto sah ihr einen Moment lang nach. „Sollen wir uns wirklich den ganzen Tag lang hier drinnen verschanzen?“, fragte er dann, sich seinem Partner zuwendend.

„Ich denke, der hintere Garten ist ebenfalls okay, aber es sieht so aus, als würde es noch eine Weile regnen.“ Jack schlug einen leichten Tonfall an, aber seine Augen waren ernst. „Warum macht ihr es euch nicht hier drinnen gemütlich? Ich bin sicher, es wird nicht lange dauern und dann können wir alle drei etwas zusammen machen. Wir haben schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr Verstecken gespielt.“

Der Waliser sah ihn lange an, dann lehnte er sich zurück. „Okay“, meinte er. „Vorerst.“

Jack griff über den Tisch, nahm Iantos Hand und platzierte einen Kuss auf seiner Handinnenfläche. 

Ianto hielt Jacks Finger fest, als er sie zurückziehen wollte. „Wir können uns aber nicht für immer hier verstecken.“

„Ich brauche euch noch lange um mich.“ Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme belegt klang.

„Das werden wir.“ Ianto stand auf, trat um den Tisch und küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Stirn. „Wir sind immer bei dir.“ Der Waliser richtete sich auf und räusperte sich. „Ich sehe besser zu, dass Rhearn etwas Anständiges anzieht. Fährst du gleich in den Hub? Sag Tosh, ich melde mich später bei ihr.“

„Ich räume noch ein wenig auf, das gehört zum Frühstücksservice.“ Jack drehte sich auf dem Stuhl, um ihm nachzusehen, bis Ianto den Raum verlassen hatte. Er griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse und sah überrascht, dass seine Hand ganz leicht zitterte.

 

###

 

Nachdem Jack in den Hub aufgebrochen war, wurde Rhearn rasch quengelig. Sie vermisste ihre gewohnte Umgebung, ihre Spielsachen, ihren normalen Tagesablauf. Da außer Frage stand, sie in ihre Regenjacke und Gummistiefel zu stecken und mit ihr auf den Spielplatz zu gehen, musste Ianto improvisieren. 

Schließlich fand er in einem Staufach unter der Treppe einen Stapel vergessener Zeitungen. Bald hatten sie eine ganze Flotte an Papierschiffchen gefaltet und ließen sind in der Badewanne vom Stapel. Die altmodische Porzellanwanne, die aussah als ob sie aus einem Herrenhaus stammte und etwas fehl in dem kleinen, ansonsten modernen Bad wirkte, eignete sich hervorragend für eine epische Seeschlacht. 

Rhearn saß auf einem Hocker, so dass sie die Beine über den hohen Rand baumeln lassen konnte, paddelte munter mit den Füßen im Wasser. Vor Vergnügen kreischend verursachte sie einen todbringenden Tsunami, in der die komplette Flotte mit Mann und Maus unterging.

Als sie endlich wieder in trockenen Klamotten steckte, war sie so müde, dass sie sich ohne großen Protest ins Bett stecken ließ, um ihren Mittagsschlaf zu halten. Ianto blieb neben ihr auf dem Bett sitzen und streichelte über ihren Rücken, über ihre Träume wachend. Es gab nichts, was er nicht tun würde, um sie zu beschützen.

 

Ende (tbc)


	159. Nudelsuppe und Stunguns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach drei Tagen in Estelles Haus hat Ianto so langsam genug davon, sich zu verstecken.

Titel: Nudelsuppe und Stunguns  
Autor: Lady Charena (September 2016)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 2307  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg12, slash

Summe: Nach drei Tagen in Estelles Haus hat Ianto so langsam genug davon, sich zu verstecken. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Das friedliche Bild im Wohnzimmer stoppte Jack mitten im Schritt und ließ ihn für einen Moment vergessen, was er eigentlich gerade hätte sagen wollen. 

Ianto schlief auf der Couch, die Beine hochgezogen und die bloßen Füße unter sich geklemmt. Rhearn hatte sich an ihren Tad gekuschelt, war förmlich in die Wölbung seines Körpers gekrochen. Sie war wach, hatte sich aber offenbar entschlossen, ihrem Tad eine kleine Pause zu gönnen und still bei ihm liegen zu bleiben. Als er näher kam, leuchtete ihr Gesicht förmlich auf und sie hob eine Hand, um zu winken.

Jack lächelte und legte den Zeigefinger gegen die Lippen. Dann beugte er sich über seinen Partner und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. 

Iantos Hand schoss hoch, als versuche er eine aufdringliche Fliege zu verscheuchen. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, knurrte er: „Lass das, Andy!“

Andy? Irritiert richtete sich Jack auf und nahm Rhearn auf den Arm, die nun – ohne weitere Rücksicht zu nehmen - über ihren Tad kletterte um Dada zu begrüßen. Dabei benutzte sie Iantos Hüfte als Stufe. „Du erwartest, dass ANDY dich küsst? Habe ich etwas verpasst?“

Ianto klappte ein Lid hoch und grinste. „Du solltest jetzt dein Gesicht sehen“, neckte er ihn. „Reg dich wieder ab, ich war bereits wach bevor du gekommen bist. Ich wollte nur sehen, wie du reagierst.“ Er streckte sich und setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Und wie ich sehe, hat sich dein Humor noch nicht erholt.“

Sein Partner schnitt eine Grimasse. „Sehr witzig“, murmelte Jack und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, die Nase gegen Rhearns Nacken gedrückt. Sie roch wie… waren das Erdbeeren?An das neue Kindershampoo könnte er sich gewöhnen. Ob es was schadete, wenn er es selbst auch mal… Richtig, da gab es zuerst noch etwas anderes zu klären. „Und hier ist noch etwas nicht-komisches - die Tür war eben nicht abgeschlossen.“

„Die Alarmanlage ist an. Sobald jemand den Türknauf auch nur anfasst, ohne vorher den Code einzugeben, geht der Alarm los. Und wenn es jemand gelingt, unsere Sicherheitsanlagen zu umgehen, nützt ein simples Schloss auch nicht viel.“ Ianto stand auf und fuhr sich über die Haare, um sie zu glätten. „Heute Vormittag hat sich ein Prospektverteiler beinahe in die Hosen gemacht, als er den Prospekt in den Briefkasten schob und dabei den Alarm ausgelöst hat.“

Sofort kehrte die Anspannung in Jacks Gesicht zurück und Ianto bereute fast, es erwähnt zu haben. Aber sein Partner hätte es ohnehin erfahren, er prüfte die Protokolle der Sicherheitsanlagen praktisch stündlich. 

Rhearn sah ihren Dada neugierig an und stieß dann mit ihrer Stirn gegen seine.

„Aua.“ Jack musterte seine Tochter misstrauisch und hielt sie ein wenig von sich weg, als Rhearn wild mit den Beinen strampelte. „Und wieso bist du plötzlich auf Krawall gebürstet?“, fragte er. Er setzte seine kleine Kratzbürste auf den Boden und Rhearn flitzte wie ein geölter Blitz aus dem Raum und in die Küche.

„Wir sind hier seit drei Tagen praktisch eingesperrt“, sagte Ianto leise, zu seinem Partner tretend. „Ihr kompletter Tagesrhythmus ist aus dem Tritt, und sie versteht nicht wieso. Glaubst du nicht, es ist inzwischen sicher? Können wir nicht wenigstens tagsüber mit in den Hub? Rhearn vermisst ihre Tante Tosh und die anderen. Ich vermisse es übrigens, mich mit jemand über dem Niveau einer Dreijährigen zu unterhalten.“

„Du unterhältst dich mit mir“, erwiderte Jack – ohne auf Iantos andere Fragen einzugehen. 

Der Waliser sah ihn an. „Du weißt, was ich meine.“ Er wischte eine Fussel von Jacks Mantel, den der in der Aufregung über die nicht-abgeschlossene Tür gar nicht erst ausgezogen hatte. „Ich weiß, es ist zu unserem Schutz. Aber hilft es wirklich, wenn wir uns hier verstecken?“

Jack senkte den Blick auf Iantos Hand, die jetzt flach auf seinem Brustkorb ruhte. „Ein paar Tage noch, bis wir ganz sicher sein können, dass es vorbei ist. Vielleicht am Montag, dann nehmen wir Rhearn für ein paar Stunden mit in den Hub.“ Er nahm Iantos Hand in seine. „Hilft es, wenn ich „Bitte“ sage?“, setzte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln hinzu.

„Ich würde nie etwas tun, das Rhearn gefährdet“, erwiderte Ianto ruhig. Er zog seine Hand aus Jacks Griff und trat zurück an die Couch, offenbar um die plattgedrückten Kissen aufzuschütteln. 

„Vielleicht sollte ich mal nach ihr sehen.“ Jack warf einen Blick in Richtung Küche. „Bitte sag mir, das Percy nicht in der Küche ist?“

„Er ist oben im Käfig.“ Offenbar gewöhnten sich Enten nicht so leicht an eine neue Umgebung. Percy fremdelte gewaltig. „Es ist okay“, meinte Ianto. „Sie holt sich nur etwas zu trinken.“ 

Müde hob Jack die Hände, rieb sich damit übers Gesicht. „Rhearn hätte einfach zur Tür raus spazieren können“, griff er ihren vorherigen Gesprächsfaden wieder auf. Es sah seinem Partner nicht ähnlich, so ein Risiko einzugehen.

„Nein, das hätte sie nicht.“ Ianto warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Das tut sie Zuhause nicht, und das wird sie auch hier nicht tun. Außerdem habe ich nicht wirklich geschlafen.“ Er richtete sich auf und drehte sich um. Ianto hielt eine Waffe in der Hand und Jack wurde klar, dass diese hinter dem Sofakissen in seinem Rücken versteckt gewesen sein musste, als er dort saß. „Du bist nicht der einzige, der sich Sorgen macht und..." Es klickte leise, als er die Waffe sicherte. "...und nicht der einzige, der auf alles vorbereitet sein will."

Die letzten Tage waren eine emotionale Achterbahnfahrt gewesen, vielleicht schockierte es ihn deshalb, dass Ianto eine entsicherte Waffe nicht nur im gleichen Raum wie ihre Tochter duldete, sondern sie in unmittelbarer Nähe von ihr versteckt hielt. 

Der Waliser drehte den Lauf in seine Richtung und Jack erkannte den gelbschwarzen Aufkleber, der verriet, dass es sich um eine Elektroschockwaffe handelte. Natürlich. Und er konnte seinem Partner sicher keinen Vorwurf machen. Entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit hatte er seine Webley nicht im Wagen gelassen und in diesem Haus gab es auch keinen Waffensafe – sie hing in ihrem Holster an seinem Gürtel, verdeckt von seinem Mantel. 

Jack ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und sah zu, wie Ianto die Elektroschockwaffe auf ein Regalbrett legte, das sich weit außerhalb von Rhearns Reichweite befand. Außer sie rückte mit einer Leiter an, aber das war eher unwahrscheinlich. 

Rhearn kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer, stolz ein kleines Saftpäckchen an die Brust gedrückt. Sie hatte auch geschafft, den Strohhalm abzumachen, bekam ihn aber nicht aus der Plastikverpackung.

„Hey, mein Schatz. Komm her, ich mach das für dich." Jack streckte die Hand aus und sie kam zu ihm, legte den Strohhalm auf seine Handfläche, aufmerksam beobachtend wie er die widerspenstige Plastikhülle abstreifte und den Strohhalm in die dafür vorgesehene Öffnung pikste. Lautstark Apfelsaft schlürfend, glitt der Blick des kleinen Mädchen zwischen ihrem Tad und ihrem Dada hin und her. 

Jack wusste, dass sie Anspannung zwischen ihnen wahrnehmen konnte. Er hob sie hoch und setzte sie in seinen Schoß. Zwar schien Rhearn den überhasteten Umzug in ein weitestgehend fremdes Haus eher als Abenteuer anzusehen - immerhin gab es neue Zimmer zu entdecken und andere Möbel und neue Spielsachen. Aber die Nervosität ihrer Eltern musste irgendwann auf sie abfärben. „So, wenn du dir selbst etwas zu trinken holen kannst, heißt das, du bist ein großes Mädchen, Baban." 

Rhearn nickte und ein wenig Saft spritzte auf ihr hellgrünes T-Shirt, als sie das Päckchen zu fest drückte.

„Heißt das, du übernimmst es heute das Abendessen zu kochen?", scherzte Jack, um das Thema zu wechseln. 

„Wir haben Essen gekocht“, verkündete Rhearn. „Spag-getti.“

„Das war heute Mittag, Schatz“, warf Ianto erklärend ein und fischte ein Papiertuch aus der Tasche, das er an Jack weiterreichte. „Das Abendessen müssen wir nur warm machen. Wir haben auf dich gewartet.“

„Was gibt es denn zu essen?“, fragte Jack, Apfelsaft vom T-Shirt seiner Tochter tupfend. 

„Nudelsuppe.“ 

Jack sah ihn an. „Sterne oder Buchstaben?“

„Sterne“, entgegnete Ianto trocken. 

„Oh, mein Lieblingsessen.“

„So ein Zufall, Rhearns auch.“ 

„Selbstgemacht?“ Zufrieden mit der oberflächlichen Reinigung ließ Jack Rhearn zurück auf den Boden. Sie lief zu ihrem Tad und wischte ihre klebrigen Finger an dessen Hose ab. 

Ianto streichelte seiner Tochter über die Haare. „Was denkst du? Ich habe natürlich heute im Morgengrauen im Garten ein Huhn geschlachtet und es dreimal über meinen Kessel geschwenkt. Und dann habe ich die Sternchen einzeln per Hand ausgestanzt.“

„Sarkasmus, richtig?“ Jack grinste. 

„Du warst einkaufen. Die Suppe kommt aus einer Dose.“ Ianto hob Rhearn hoch und ging mit ihr in Richtung Küche.

„Ich bin sicher, wir überleben es. Ausnahmsweise.“ Jack folgte ihnen. 

 

###

 

„Überlegst du, wo wir den Puddingbaum hinpflanzen?“, fragte Ianto, als er zu seinem Partner trat. 

Nachdem sie Rhearn ins Bett gebracht hatten, war Ianto unter die Dusche gegangen – überraschenderweise alleine. Er hatte Jack vom Fenster aus im Garten stehen sehen, der nur matt von einer einzigen kleine Lampe an der Rückseite des Hauses erhellt wurde. 

Jack lachte leise. Rhearn hatte beim Abendessen wissen wollen, ob sie Pudding zum Nachtisch bekäme. Und Jack hatte ihr im Scherz geantwortet, da müsse er erst nachsehen, ob welcher am Puddingbaum gewachsen wäre. Bis zum Schlafengehen hatte sie ihre Eltern damit gelöchert, dass sie unbedingt so einen im Garten brauchten.

„Ich denke, wir sollten zwei pflanzen“, erwiderte er. „Einen für Vanillepudding und einen für Schokoladenpudding.“

„Drei“, meinte Ianto. „Butterscotch auch, wird sehr unterschätzt.“

„Ich sehe eine Plantage in unserer Zukunft.“ Jack legte den Arm um Iantos Taille. Er presste einen Kuss gegen die Schläfe des jüngeren Mannes. „Was hältst du von einer neuen Karriere? Du und ich, Besitzer einer Puddingbaumplantage.“

„Das klingt großartig.“ Ianto schwieg einen Moment. „Und was siehst du in unserer Gegenwart?“, fragte er dann. „Gibt es Neuigkeiten über… ihn?“ Es tat ihm leid, den Augenblick der Leichtigkeit zu zerstören, aber sie mussten darüber reden. Und Ianto zog es vor, das hier zu tun, anstatt in ihrem Bett. 

Jack atmete hörbar aus. „Nichts konkretes. Einer der externen Monitore hat die Energiespur seines Vortex-Manipulators bei der Ankunft aufgefangen. Du weißt, die hält sich eine Weile. Wir können damit orten, wo er sich überall aufgehalten hat. Tosh kümmert sich darum. Ich denke, sie will sich einen Satelliten borgen. Frag mich nicht, wo. Aber im Moment sieht es nicht so aus, als hätte er sich je außerhalb Cardiffs aufgehalten, bevor er die Erde verlassen hat.“

„Hast du mit Alice gesprochen?“, fragte Ianto leise. 

„Ja. Ich habe ihr nicht gesagt, warum – aber ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie noch das Gefühl hat, beobachtet zu werden. Ihr ist nichts aufgefallen.“ Jack hob die Schultern. „Ich glaube, es wäre für ihn unmöglich gewesen, eine Verbindung zwischen ihr und mir festzustellen. Die beiden sind in London besser aufgehoben, auch wenn wir sie so nur selten sehen.“

„Außer er hätte deine Energiespuren verfolgt. So wie du seine.“ 

„Ich war vor Monaten das letzte Mal bei ihr“, erinnerte ihn Jack. „Als ich zur letzten Budget-Konferenz nach London musste.“

Ianto nickte und schwieg wieder einen Moment. „Und du erinnerst du dich immer noch nicht an ihn?“

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Soooo... er könnte also ein weiterer rachsüchtiger Ex-Liebhaber von dir gewesen sein“, fuhr Ianto fort, einen leichteren Tonfall anschlagend. 

„Könnte er. Allerdings hätte er dann ruhig etwas netter zu mir sein können“, entgegnete Jack. „Normalerweise hinterlasse ich einen besseren Eindruck.“

„Ja, er war wirklich nicht sehr nett.“ Ianto seufzte. „Vielleicht könnten wir ein wenig warten, bis so etwas noch einmal vorkommt?“

„Wenn ich es irgendwie vermeiden kann, kommt das nie wieder vor“, versprach der Captain. 

„Gute Antwort.“ Ianto gähnte. „Ich bin nicht sicher, wie gut ich heute Nacht schlafen werde, aber ich gehe besser ins Bett. Kommst du mit?“ Er küsste ihn.

„Ich komme in einem Moment nach. Versprochen.“ Jack sah seinem Partner nach, bis Ianto sicher im Haus verschwunden war, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Garten zu. 

Obwohl Estelle hier gestorben war und trotz der schlimmen Dinge, die an diesem Ort passiert waren - der Garten hatte seine Ruhe und seinen Charme behalten. Wenn er alle paar Monate vorbei sah, um die Vorräte zu überprüfen und alle Sicherheitsanlagen zu kontrollieren, konnte er fast ihre Anwesenheit spüren. Ihre Wärme und ihr Lächeln blieben hier und deshalb hatte er sich ursprünglich entschlossen, das Grundstück und das Haus anonym über eine Anwaltskanzlei von ihren Erben zu kaufen. Niemand von ihren Verwandten wohnte in der Nähe oder hatte Interesse, her zu ziehen und selbst dort zu leben, also gab es keine Schwierigkeiten. 

Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Rhearn zwischen Blumen und Sträuchern spielte und Schmetterlinge im Umkreis von ein paar hundert Metern in Angst und Schrecken versetzte, weil sie sich auf die Jagd nach ihnen machte. Noch waren die meisten Sträucher und Bäume kahl, das Gras mehr grau als grün und es blühten auch keine Blumen, aber das würde sich in ein oder zwei Monaten ändern. Die Faeries waren verschwunden, ihre Präsenz war verflogen und aus einem nicht näher erklärbaren Grund wusste er, dass sie nicht zurückkehren würden. Zumindest nicht für eine sehr lange Zeit. Seine Tochter war hier sicher, so paradox das wegen der Vergangenheit dieses Ortes auch schien. 

Im Sommer. Sie würden im Sommer wieder herkommen und er würde Rhearn von der mutigen und warmherzigen Frau erzählen, die diesem Ort ihren Stempel aufgedrückt hatte. Sie verdiente es, dass man sich ihrer erinnerte. 

Eines der Windspiele klirrte leise und holte seine Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart. 

Noch nicht. Noch waren weder Ianto noch Rhearn in Sicherheit, nicht bevor er sicher wusste, dass niemand sonst mehr nach ihm suchte.

Aber Ianto hatte Recht, das konnte bis morgen warten. Er ging zurück ins Haus und schloss sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich ab. Sicher war sicher. 

 

Ende (tbc)


	160. Gartenarbeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach all der Aufregung der letzten Zeit verbringt Ianto ein wenig Zeit mit Gartenarbeit.

Titel: Gartenarbeit  
Autor: Lady Charena (September 2016)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 2054  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Toshiko Sato, Jack II (OPC), andere erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg12, slash, Humor

Summe: Nach all der Aufregung der letzten Zeit verbringt Ianto ein wenig Zeit mit Gartenarbeit. 

Anmerkung: So, ich denke wir haben uns alle eine kleine Auszeit von all der Sorge und Anspannung der letzten Kapitel verdient.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

„Hi, Baby. Oh, ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen.“ Lachend nahm Tosh Rhearn hoch, die mit einem begeisterten „Tante Tosh“, auf sie zu stürmte. „Sag mal, bist du seit letzter Woche gewachsen?“

„Dada sagt ich bin sein großes Mädchen“, verkündete Rhearn stolz und schmiegte sich zufrieden an ihre Tante. „Spielen wir Computer?“

„Lass dich nicht von meiner Tochter zu irgendetwas erpressen, Tosh“, meinte Ianto, der Rhearn gefolgt war. „Sie hat in letzter Zeit zu viel vor dem Fernseher gesessen.“ Er umarmte Tosh mit einem Arm, küsste sie zur Begrüßung auf die Wange und flüsterte verschwörerisch: „Darf ich sie dir für eine halbe Stunde überlassen?“

„Ich nehme sie auch eine Stunde“, flüsterte Tosh zurück und lachte. „Jack hat schon angedeutet, dass dir langsam die Decke auf den Kopf fällt, nur mit der Kleinen im Haus zu sitzen“, fuhr sie in normalem Tonfall fort. 

„Mir gingen auch allmählich die Ideen aus, wie ich sie unterhalten soll.“ Ianto zupfte stirnrunzelnd eine kleine weiße Feder von Rhearns Pullover. Kam Percy etwa in die Mauser? Oder verloren Enten vielleicht bei Stress Federn? „Und wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Erpel unter Heimweh leidet.“

„Weißt du was?“ Tosh sah Rhearn an. „Wir beide gehen uns jetzt ein neues Malbuch ansehen, das ich für dich gekauft habe. Es wird dir gefallen. Tiere auf dem Bauernhof. Bestimmt sind auch Enten drin. Und dein Tad kann sich so lange um all die langweiligen Erwachsenendinge kümmern, die er vermisst hat.“ Sie stellte das kleine Mädchen zurück auf die Erde und nahm Rhearns Hand. Dann zwinkerte sie Ianto zu. „Und wir beide setzen uns später über einen Kaffee zusammen und du erklärst mir genau, woran man merkt, dass eine Ente Heimweh hat. Einverstanden?“

„Perfekt.“ Ianto schob die Feder gedankenverloren in die Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans. „Es ist mir wirklich unangenehm, dass ich euch allen meine Arbeit aufbürde. Und Jack war auch ständig weg.“

„Red keinen Unsinn“, unterbrach ihn die Computertechnikerin. „Glaubst du wirklich, wir haben in dieser Situation daran gedacht? Und auch wenn du es dir nicht vorstellen kannst, Ianto Jones, wir kommen ein paar Tage ganz gut ohne euch klar.“

Der Waliser schnitt eine Grimasse und hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Ich nehme alles zurück. Ist es okay, wenn ich ein paar Kleinigkeiten erledige, bevor ich euch nicht mehr länger im Weg bin?“, entgegnete er trocken.

„Wenn es nicht länger dauert, als bis diese junge Dame ihre Mittagsschlaf braucht, ist es kein Problem“, erwiderte Tosh im gleichen Tonfall und lachte, als Rhearn die Nase rümpfte und verkündete, sie wäre zu groß für Mittagsschlaf. 

Glücklicherweise fand sie sich nicht zu groß für Malbücher und nachdem Ianto die Malstifte aus Jacks Büro geholt hatte, war Rhearn ein paar Minuten später vollauf damit beschäftigt, Tieren auf dem Bauernhof vollkommen neue Farben zu verpassen. 

Ianto kehrte lächelnd zurück in Jacks Büro, wo ein schiefer Stapel an Unterlagen, der nahezu einen halben Meter Höhe erreichte, unbedingt seiner Aufmerksamkeit harrte. 

 

###

 

Sehr weit war er damit allerdings noch nicht gekommen, als Jack zurückkam. Von seinem Mantel ging ein Tropfenregen auf die über die Schreibtischoberfläche verteilten Unterlagen nieder, als er sich über Iantos Schulter beugte, um ihn zu küssen. 

Ianto wischte sich demonstrativ mit dem Handrücken die Wange ab. „Du bist nass“, verkündete er unnötigerweise.

„Es regnet“, kam es unnötigerweise zurück. Grinsend schüttelte Jack sich wie ein Hund und obwohl Ianto sich geistesgegenwärtig abwandte, bekam er noch ein paar Tropfen ab. 

„Endet der Tag heute auf Tag?“, murmelte der Waliser und wollte sich wieder der Arbeit zuwenden.

Jack hängte seinen Mantel sorgfältig an den dafür vorgesehenen Kleiderständer und rieb sich mit einem für solche Fälle bereitliegenden Handtuch ein paar Mal über die Haare. „Es ist gut, dich hier sitzen zu sehen“, meinte er, ohne dabei seinen Partner anzusehen. 

Wortlos stand Ianto auf, nahm ihm das feuchte Handtuch ab und breitete es zum Trocknen über den antiken Heizkörper aus. Dann hob er die Hand um Jacks in sich zusammengefallene Frisur nach hinten zu kämmen, bevor er ihn küsste. „Und wo hast du dich an diesem wunderbaren Morgen herumgetrieben?“

„Im Gefängnis“, kam es prompt von seinem Captain. „Und ich habe die ganze Zeit nur an dich gedacht.“

Ianto lachte. „Das ist... mit Abstand... der schlechteste Anmachspruch, den ich diese Woche gehört habe“, spottete er.

„Grausam, Mister Jones.“ Jack legte grinsend die Hände auf Iantos Hüften, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen.

Der Waliser rollte mit den Augen. „Laut meinem Kalender warst du zwei Stunden bei der Polizei um unsere Zusammenarbeit für nächsten Monat zu koordinieren. Nicht zwei Jahre in verschärfter Einzelhaft.“

„Es hat sich aber fast so angefühlt“, beschwerte sich Jack. „Allein der Kaffee, den sie mir serviert haben. Du würdest damit nicht mal die Blumen gießen.“

„Gut, dass du mich erinnerst. Ich habe mich noch nicht um Jack gekümmert.“ Ianto löste sich aus seinem Griff.

„Allerdings. Und deshalb bleibst du jetzt hier.“ 

„Nicht du. Mein anderer Jack ist jetzt an der Reihe“, klärte ihn Ianto auf.

Jack kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. „Wo versteckst du noch mal das Zeug mit dem man Unkraut ausrottet?“

„Eifersucht steht dir.“ Ianto versuchte um ihn herum zu treten, doch sein Partner blockierte die Tür.

„Mir steht...“ 

Aber Ianto hatte das Aufblitzen in Jacks Augen gesehen und hielt ihm den Mund zu, bevor er eine zweideutige Antwort geben konnte. „Es dauert nicht lange, versprochen.“ 

Widerwillig gab Jack den Weg frei. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, über Videoüberwachung im Gewächshaus nachzudenken. Dieser aufgeschossene Brokkoli ließ nie seine Ranken von Ianto.

 

###

Mit einer Box voll verschiedener Gartenwerkzeuge und einer Plastikgießkanne (einen Wasseranschluss gab es im Gewächshaus des Hubs) bewaffnet, betrat Ianto ihr kleines grünes Reich voller exotischer Pflanzen, die es auf die Erde und nach Cardiff verschlagen hatte.

Die kleinen, kaffeeliebenden Blumen hatten sich vor zwei Monaten zu einer Art Winterschlaf unter die Erde zurückgezogen. Allerdings blitzten bereits einige frische, grüne Triebe hervor, wie Ianto entdeckte, als er die schützende Plastikplane hochhob. 

Ansonsten gab es nicht sehr viel zu tun, als er entspannt durch die Anlage schlenderte. Andy machte sich nicht schlecht als Gärtner. Ianto zupfte ein paar welke Blätter von dem Strauch, der nachts blühte – große, phosphoreszierende Blüten - und richtete einige umgeknickte Stiele auf. Die meisten Bereiche wurden automatisch gewässert, nur ein paar ganz spezielle Wüstengräser mussten individuell gegossen werden. Sie wechselten die Farbe, wenn sie genug Wasser bekommen hatten und das war unmöglich zu programmieren. 

Als er den hinteren Teil erreichte, nahm er plötzlich eine Bewegung am Boden war. Und einen Moment später wickelte sich eine Ranke liebevoll um seinen rechten Knöchel.

Da Ianto damit gerechnet hatte, stand er zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits sicher auf beiden Beinen und landete nicht wie in der Vergangenheit auf dem Erdboden. „Hatten wir nicht ausgemacht, dass du das unterlässt?“, bemerkte er streng.

Nach kurzem Zögern wickelte sich die Ranke von seinem Knöchel und verschwand dorthin, wo sie hergekommen war.

Ianto ging die restlichen zwei Schritte und musterte „Jack“ - die vage an einen überdimensionierten Brokkoli erinnernde, quasi-intelligent, pre-telepathisch veranlagte außerirdische Pflanze, die große Zuneigung zu Ianto gefasst hatte. Was ihr den Spitznamen „Jack II“ eingebracht hatte. Was das Original alles andere als amüsant fand. 

Jack II antwortete nicht – oder zumindest nicht auf eine Weise, die Ianto verstehen konnte – aber wenn eine Pflanze geknickt drein sehen konnte, dann tat er das.

„Jetzt sei nicht beleidigt. Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Wenn ich hinfalle und mir den Knöchel verstauche oder das Handgelenk, dann weißt du genau, von wem du Besuch bekommst.“ Vielleicht sollte sich Ianto komisch dabei vorkommen, mit einer Pflanze wie mit einem Menschen zu reden, aber über so etwas war er seit langem hinweg. Er stellte die Gießkanne und die Werkzeugbox ab und streichelte besänftigend Jacks Stamm, dabei verdrängend, wie zweideutig das klang. „Ich habe dir deinen Lieblingsdünger mitgebracht und ein kleines Häppchen bara lawer.“ Laverbread, ein gekochter Brei aus Algen, war eine walisische Spezialität. Mit Haferflocken zu kleinen grünen Keksen gebacken, aß Owen sie als Katerfrühstück, weshalb sich immer eine Packung in der Küche im Hub befand. Jack II stöberte gerne in Iantos Taschen und hatte dort einmal einen der Kekse gefunden – und offenbar Gefallen daran gefunden. Wer sich jetzt fragte, wie eine Pflanze Kekse essen konnte? Ganz einfach. Ianto zerkrümelte einfach einen davon rund um Jacks Wurzeln, die sie dann absorbierten. 

Die orangefarbenen Blüten schienen zufrieden zu nicken. Zwei Ranken kamen links und rechts hinter dem Stamm hervor und verharrten, ohne ihn zu berühren. Als Ianto abwartend stehen blieb, wickelte sich die eine um seine Taille, die andere umwand sanft seinen Kopf, strich über sein Gesicht, ungefähr so wie sich eine blinde Person von der Identität einer anderen überzeugen mochte. Es fühlte sich wie eine vorsichtige Umarmung an und Ianto ließ Jack II geduldig gewähren, bis er abrupt zusammenzuckte. „Okay, das reicht“, wies er die Pflanze streng zurück, es genügte vollkommen, wenn er ständig die Hände eines Jacks von seinem Hintern entfernen musste. Die Ranke, die sich um seine Taille gewickelt hatte, wurde rasch zurückgezogen und Ianto sah etwas Weißes darin – die Entenfeder aus seiner Gesäßtasche. Was wollte denn eine Pflanze damit?

Als ihn auch die zweite Ranke freigegeben hatte und beide wieder hinter dem Stamm verschwunden waren, bückte sich Ianto kopfschüttelnd nach der Werkzeugkiste und entnahm ihr eine kleine Flasche mit Dünger und einen Laverbread-Keks. Außerdem nahm er eine kleine Taschenlampe aus der Hosentasche, um damit die Wurzeln der Pflanze zu beleuchten.

Aber bevor er den Dünger über die Wurzeln goss, fiel ihm etwas auf. Der oberirdische Teil wirkte verkümmert. Und es befand sich merkwürdig krümelig aussehende Erde zwischen ihnen, die sich deutlich von der unterschied, die nur wenige Zentimeter weiter lag. Vorsicht kratzte Ianto mit dem unteren Rand der Düngerflasche ein wenig darin herum – und plötzlich kam Leben in die aufgewühlte Erde. Ziemlich viel Leben sogar. Aufgebrachte Ameisen wimmelten übereinander und umeinander und über die Wurzeln hinweg, teils in wilder Flucht, teils offenbar auf der Suche nach dem Angreifer. 

Ianto richtete sich auf und trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück. Da war also - völlig unbemerkt in all dem Stress - eine zweite Invasion im Hub vor sich gegangen. „Tut mir leid, Jack“, bemerkte er. „Das Frühstück muss warten, bis ich die Ameisen aus deinen Wurzeln entfernt habe.“ Die Frage war, wie? Mit dem Industriestaubsauger? Und wo fand er ein ausreichend langes Verlängerungskabel? Im Gewächshaus gab es keine Steckdosen. Sie hatten doch einen kleinen Generator...

Während Ianto noch grübelte, machte sich wieder eine Ranke auf den Weg. Dieses Mal hatte sie aber kein Interesse an dem Waliser, sondern sie umklammerte die Entenfeder und begann damit, zwischen den Wurzeln herum zu stochern. Gleich darauf ging eine Art Zittern durch die ganze Pflanze. 

Ianto hatte das ganze beobachtet und zog nun ein Papiertaschentuch aus der Tasche, um mehr von den Ameisen von den Wurzeln zu wischen. Es schien Jack zumindest zeitweise ein klein wenig Erleichterung vom Befall zu verschaffen. 

Dann nahm er sein Handy. „Jack?“, meinte er, als am anderen Ende geantwortet wurde. „Was hältst du davon, mich gleich im Gewächshaus zu treffen?“ Jack begeisterte Frage, ob er schon nackt wäre, schnitt Ianto mit einem trockenen: „Sei so gut und bring den großen Staubsauger mit – und einen Müllbeutel“, ab. Dann steckt er das Gerät zurück in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes und wandte sich Jack II zu, der den Eindruck erweckte, als hätte er aufmerksam zugehört. „Das bekommen wir schon hin“, versprach Ianto und tätschelte ihn noch ein wenig aufmunternd.

 

###

 

In seinem Büro musterte Jack sein Handy, als ob es ihm eine Antwort auf die Frage geben konnte, was Ianto im Gewächshaus mit dem Staubsauger und einem Müllbeutel wollte. Eine Einladung zu einem verschwiegenen Schäferstündchen im Grünen, während Tosh Babysitter spielte, klang anders. Ein Notfall allerdings auch. Mit einem Schulterzucken machte Jack sich auf die Suche nach dem Staubsauger. Nie eine langweilige Stunde im Hub...

Ende

 

Wenn der Gärtner schläft, sät der Teufel Unkraut.  
(Redensart)


	161. Brokkoli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kleiner Nachtrag zu „Gartenarbeit“ ;)

Titel: Brokkoli  
Autor: Lady Charena (Oktober 2016)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 848  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg12, slash, Humor

Summe: Kleiner Nachtrag zu „Gartenarbeit“ ;)

Anmerkung: Bei der Entstehung dieser Story kam kein einziges Brokkoliröschen – weder irdisch noch außerirdisch – durch Jack zu tatsächlichem Schaden. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Okay. Er hatte geahnt, dass etwas im Busch war, als Jack verkündete, er würde sich ums Abendessen kümmern und höchstpersönlich dafür einkaufen gehen – so dass Ianto länger im Hub bleiben konnte - aber das es soweit kommen würde…

„Du... isst... Brokkoli? Freiwillig?“ Ianto sah auf den Teller, den Jack eben auf den Tisch stellte. Direkt neben seine Portion des wirklich gut gelungenen roten Currys, das Ianto bis eben genossen hatte. Und nicht nur, weil er es nicht hatte selbst kochen – oder bestellen - müssen. „Ist das die Beilage?“ Er ließ seine Gabel sinken und warf einen Blick auf Rhearn, doch die war vollauf beschäftigt mit einem Löffel Reis in ihren Mund zu befördern. Weil die rote Currypaste für sie zu scharf war, vertilgte sie Reis mit Gemüse, Kokosmilch - und Ketchup. „Als farblicher Kontrast?“, setzte er hinzu, als Jack Platz nahm. 

„Mir war danach“, kam die ominös klingende Antwort seines Partners und Ianto zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während er den nächsten Bissen nahm. Wirklich gut. Er sollte Jack wieder häufiger das Kochen überlassen. In letzter Zeit waren sie viel zu oft – manchmal auch aus Bequemlichkeit - zu alten Gewohnheiten von Fertiggerichten und Pizza zurückgekehrt. 

Jack spießte mit geradezu rachsüchtigem Enthusiasmus eines der Röschen auf und beäugte es zufrieden, bevor er es in den Mund schob und kaute. Lange kaute. „Noch etwas... richtig… knackig.“ Vielleicht hätte er die Aufschrift auf der Packung gründlicher lesen sollen, bevor er sie in die Mikrowelle schob. Waren es vielleicht doch zehn und nicht nur fünf Minuten Zubereitungszeit gewesen?

„Das höre ich“, entgegnete Ianto trocken. „Soll ich daraus schließen, dass du – sozusagen - deine Gefühle isst?“ Nicht, dass Jack bisher mit seiner Meinung hinter den Berg gehalten hatte. Oh nein, jeder im Hub kannte jetzt Jacks Ansichten über handgreifliche Pflanzen, denen Ianto zu viele Freiheiten erlaubte. Zur Belustigung ihrer Freunde. Als hätte Jack das Monopol auf Handgreiflichkeiten im Hub. 

Da mochte ein winziges Körnchen Wahrheit drin sein. Leider das einzige Gewürz, wie Jack feststellte, als er mit wesentlich weniger Enthusiasmus das nächste Stück Gemüse aufspießte. Der Brokkoli schmeckte ausschließlich nach... Brokkoli. Auf der Packung war aber definitiv Butter zu sehen gewesen, die glänzend auf Brokkoliröschen schmolz, die irgendwie auch grüner ausgesehen hatten, als auf seinem Teller. Nein, Butter war da nicht drin. Nicht mal Salz. Vielleicht war ein Hauch der Kartonverpackung herauszuschmecken. 

Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Niemand mochte Brokkoli. Nur weil ihn die Packung in der Kühltruhe an das unverschämte außerirdische Gemüse in ihrem Gewächshaus erinnerte... Rhearn mochte die süßen kleinen Erbsen, die direkt im Fach daneben lagen, nur deshalb war er überhaupt darauf gestoßen. 

Vielleicht hatte Ianto Recht, dass er das Einkaufen besser wieder ihm überließ. 

Konnte man das Zeug überhaupt schmackhaft machen? Stirnrunzelnd starrte Jack das nächste Röschen an. Da war noch eine Flasche Tabasco im Küchenschrank. Wenn er genug der scharfen Soße darüber goss, schmeckte er vielleicht nichts mehr vom Brokkoli

„Habe ich Brokkoli zwischen den Zähnen?“, fragte Jack irritiert, als ihm auffiel, dass ihn sowohl sein Partner als auch ihre Tochter offenbar fasziniert beobachteten.

„Ja“, erwiderte Ianto knapp. 

Rhearn wollte offensichtlich wissen, was ihr Dada da so angestrengt betrachtete, schob sich halb auf den Tisch hoch und streckte den Arm aus, bis sie eines der Röschen von Jacks Teller nehmen konnte. Vorsichtig biss sie hinein und kaute. Und spuckte es auf den Tisch. „Bäh!“ Zur Verdeutlichung zog sie ihren Ärmel über die Hand und wischte ihre Zunge daran ab. Dann nahm sie in aller Ruhe wieder ihren Löffel und aß weiter.

Eigentlich wäre das ein guter Moment gewesen, pädagogisch auf ihre Tochter einzuwirken, aber Ianto teilte ihre Meinung. Und das wäre doch sehr heuchlerisch, sie dafür zu tadeln. Also ignorierte er das ausgespuckte grünliche Häufchen auf dem Tisch und wandte sich stattdessen Jack zu, der Rhearn mit liebevollem Stolz betrachtete und ihr Verhalten keineswegs als Kritik an seinen Kochkünsten verstand.

„Du hast deinen Standpunkt mehr als deutlich klargemacht. Ich glaube, du kannst jetzt damit aufhören, stellvertretend für Jack II unschuldiges Gemüse zu meucheln“, meinte Ianto. „Bitte. Ich kann mir das nicht länger ansehen. Wenn es dich beruhigt, überlasse ich Andy wieder die Arbeit im Gewächshaus.“

Ohne sich seine Erleichterung anmerken zu lassen, schob Jack den Teller mit dem restlichen Brokkoli von sich. „Ich bemühe mich nur, ein gutes Vorbild für unsere Tochter zu sein“, meinte er und aß rasch eine Gabel voll Curry, in der Hoffnung, dass es den Geschmack des Brokkolis übertünchte. „Gemüse ist gesund und schmeckt lecker, Rhearn. Merk dir das gut“, fuhr er kauend fort. 

„Richtig“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. „Diese Vorbildfunktion.“ Er widmete sich lieber seinem Essen, als das weiter zu kommentieren… 

 

Ende


	162. Heimkehr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto ist dazu bereit, nach Hause zu gehen. Aber da gibt es noch etwas zwischen ihm und Jack zu klären...

Hold on to your skirts, Ladies!

 

Titel: Heimkehr  
Autor: Lady Charena (November 2016)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 2120  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Tosh, Owen, Rhearn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg12, slash

Summe: Ianto ist dazu bereit, nach Hause zu gehen. Aber da gibt es noch etwas zwischen ihm und Jack zu klären...

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

„Ich muss mit dir reden.“ Ianto schloss die Tür hinter sich und näherte sich entschlossen dem Schreibtisch seines Partners. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“

„Ist es Zeit für… was auch immer ich dieses Mal vergessen habe?“ Die Miene des Walisers verhieß nichts Gutes und Jack konnte förmlich sehen, wie sein Versuch, seine mögliche Verfehlung mit einem Scherz abzumildern, verunglückte und in Rauch aufging. Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück und sah fragend zu Ianto hoch. „Ich habe nichts vergessen, richtig?“

„Nein“, bestätigte Ianto und lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch. „Warum ist Tosh damit beschäftigt, sich in Datenbanken zu hacken und deinen Namen als verstorben zu markieren? Wie stellst du dir das vor, wenn jemand deinen Führerschein sehen will, weil du wieder einmal zu schnell gefahren bist? Den ich unter großen Mühen selbst hergestellt habe, falls du dich daran erinnerst. Oder wenn du Geld aus dem Automaten holen willst?“

Jack lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme im Nacken. „Sie hat es dir erzählt.“

„Sie wollte es mir nicht erzählen.“ Ianto zog ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke und hielt es ihm vor die Nase. „Deine Tochter hat ihr keine Wahl gelassen.“

„Was hat Rhearn damit zu tun? Hey, das ist ein sehr gelungenes Bild von einem Hund“, meinte Jack voll väterlichem Stolz. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und legte den Kopf schräg. „Oder ein Bär. Zwei Bären, die sich gerade sehr sehr lieb haben.“

„Ein Schaf“, korrigierte ihn sein Partner. 

„Bist du sicher? Es ist blau. Und hat möglicherweise sieben Beine.“ Er drehte das Bild um 180 Grad. „Oder bekommt gerade ein Baby...“

„Es ist ein Schaf.“ Ianto nahm ihm das Blatt ab und drehte es so, dass die Rückseite zu Jack zeigte. „Rhearn hat einen Ausdruck von Toshs Schreibtisch genommen um ihn zu bemalen.“ Er tippte auf eine Zeile. „Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, warum Tosh plötzlich ein solches Interesse an deinen Vermögensverhältnissen entwickelt. Also habe ich sie gefragt und sie war wirklich entschlossen, mir nichts davon zu sagen. Aber du kennst mich, ich habe meine Methoden.“

„Ich hoffe deine Methoden Tosh zu überreden sind andere als die, die du bei mir anwendest“, erwiderte Jack mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Und sie hackt sich nicht wirklich in irgendwelche Datenbanken, sie hat sozusagen inoffizielle, unbegrenzte Einladungen in die meisten davon.“

„Gut zu wissen. Nicht der Punkt dieses Gesprächs.“ Ianto zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich dachte, es ist sicherer. Je weniger Informationen über mich da draußen sind, desto besser.“ Jack hob die Schultern. „Ich habe sie auch gebeten, zu prüfen, ob man dich zu mir zurückverfolgen kann.“

„Es ist bereits alles in meinem Namen, das Haus, das Grundstück, die Bankkonten für unsere alltäglichen Ausgaben. Die Vorsorge für Rhearn. Auf dem Papier bin ich alleinerziehender Vater.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Und unsere Tochter soll jetzt offenbar auch noch eine Halbwaise werden.“ Er legte die Zeichnung auf den Tisch. „Jack, keiner von uns ist ein Anfänger, wenn es darum geht, Geheimnisse zu bewahren. Torchwood. Deine Unsterblichkeit. Wie lange du hier bist. Der Doctor. UNIT. Und so weiter und so weiter. Ich denke wir haben alles im Griff ohne zu so drastischen Maßnahmen zu greifen und dich für tot erklären zu lassen.“

„Es ist nicht ideal. Vor allem nicht jetzt, wo ich nichts mehr haben will als ein normales Leben. In Datenbanken und Verzeichnissen zu existieren wie jeder andere Mensch auch.“ Jack rollte samt Stuhl näher zu ihm und legte beide Hände auf Iantos Oberschenkel. „Aber wenn es notwendig ist, um euch zu schützen, dann… ja, dann verzichte ich lieber darauf, als steuerzahlender Bürger eingetragen zu sein und wählen zu gehen.“

„Wann hat Owen das letzte Mal deinen Kopf untersucht? Ich glaube, da ist in letzter Zeit einiges lose geworden. Muss an dieser Laserwaffe liegen, mit der D‘Elas dich außer Gefecht gesetzt hat.“ Ianto nahm seinen Worten den Stachel, indem er Jack mit den Fingern durch die Haare fuhr. „Ernsthaft, wie soll das weitergehen? Ziehst du zurück in deinen Bunker und wir sehen dich nur noch hier? Oder ziehen wir alle in den Hub? Ich bin sicher, wir können einen der Lagerräume zu einem Spielplatz für Rhearn umbauen und Percy badet in Zukunft einfach im Gezeitenpool.“

„Du denkst, ich mache mir zu viele Sorgen?“, fragte Jack.

„Nein. Ich denke es ist falsch, darauf mit Rückzug zu reagieren.“ Ianto legte seine Hände über Jacks. „Das hast du mir beigebracht, als ich alles hinwerfen wollte, damals nach Lisa und den Kannibalen. Du hast nicht zugelassen, dass ich weggelaufen bin und mich verkrochen habe. Und jetzt werde ich für uns das gleiche tun.“

Jack sah ihn an, dann stand er wortlos auf, umschloss Iantos Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn. Überrascht versuchte Ianto sich mit den Händen abzufangen, verfehlte aber die Schreibtischkante und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er sackte rückwärts und da Jack ihm folgte, landeten sie letztendlich beide auf dem Schreibtisch. 

„Verdammt, könnt ihr euch nicht endlich angewöhnen, eine Socke außen an die Türklinke zu hängen!“ Unbemerkt von den beiden hatte Owen das Büro betreten.

„Raus!“

Etwas in Jacks Gesicht ließ den Arzt ohne weiteren Kommentar den Rückzug antreten. 

Ianto lachte und gab seinem Partner einen Schubs gegen den Brustkorb, aber Jack dachte gar nicht daran, ihn aufstehen zu lassen. „Wie hast du gerade gesagt? Weglaufen ist nicht erlaubt.“

„Dann lass mich wenigsten den Hefter unter meinem Rücken rausholen, bevor er sich bis zu meinem Schulterblatt durch gebohrt hat.“ 

 

# # #

 

Owens Augen verengten sich, als Jack und Ianto sich zu ihm und Tosh in die Pausenecke gesellten. „Nett, dass ihr euch doch noch von der anstrengenden Schreibtischarbeit trennen konntet. Tosh und ich haben schon überlegt, ob wir uns auf die Suche nach Adoptiveltern für euren Ableger machen sollen.“

„Red keinen Unsinn.“ Tosh gab dem Arzt einen unsanften Stoß in die Rippen. „Ich passe jederzeit gern auf Rhearn auf.“ Sie sah Ianto an und hob fragend die Augenbrauen. 

„Alles okay, Tosh“, beruhigte Ianto sie und nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm, die eiligst von Owens Schoß kletterte. Trotz seines Protestes war der Arzt offenbar gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen, ihr aus einem Bilderbuch vorzulesen. „Alles gut, cariad?“, wandte er sich an Rhearn und rieb seine Nase gegen die seiner Tochter. „Hat sich Onkel Owah gut benommen?“ Obwohl Rhearn inzwischen gelernt hatte, Owens Namen richtig auszusprechen, verwandte Ianto absichtlich die verstümmelte Version. 

„Wir haben ganz viiiiiieeeeeel gelesn“, verkündete Rhearn stolz. „Ich auch.“

„Wirklich? Gut gemacht, mein Schatz.“ Ianto sah Owen spöttisch an. „Onkel Owen ist gut mit Büchern, in denen mehr Bilder als Wörter sind.“

„Hardi-har-har“, erwiderte der Arzt grimmig. „Das muss dieser Mutterwitz sein, von dem ich schon so viel gehört habe. Kommt direkt aus den Eierstöcken, was Teaboy?“

„Das reicht, Owen.“ Jack sah den Arzt an. „Hattest du vorhin ein Anliegen? Oder bist du nur vorbeigekommen, um dich zu beschweren?“

„Ich wollte nur wissen, wann es in diesem Laden das nächste Mal etwas zu essen gibt.“ Owen bemerkte, dass er noch immer das Bilderbuch in der Hand hielt, klappte es eilig zu und legte es neben sich auf die Couch, um die Arme vor der mageren Brust zu verschränken. 

„Hast du vergessen, wie man telefoniert?“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. „Wie man Pizza ordert?“

Tosh stand auf. „Warum gehen Owen und ich nicht und holen für uns alle etwas? Das dauert auch nicht länger.“ Sie warf ihrem Kollegen einen auffordernden Blick zu, doch Owen tat so, als hätte er nichts bemerkt. „Ich hätte heute eher Lust auf Nudeln als auf Pizza. Wie sieht es bei euch aus?“

„Danke, Tosh.“ Jack kramte in seinen Taschen nach ein paar Geldscheinen und reichte sie an seine Computertechnikerin weiter. „Such uns irgendetwas schönes aus. Ich übernehme die Rechnung.“

Widerwillig stemmte sich nun auch Owen auf die Beine. „Ich komme besser mit. Sonst schleppt sie nur Gemüse an.“

Rhearn drehte sich zu Tosh. „Ich will mit, ich will auch mit.“ 

Ianto stellte sie seufzend auf die Beine. „Wenn Tante Tosh einverstanden ist.“

„Natürlich.“ Tosh streckte die Hand aus und das kleine Mädchen lief zu ihr, griff nach ihren Fingern. „Wir holen jetzt erst mal deine Jacke. Und dann machen wir einen kleinen Ausflug.“ 

Rhearn winkte ihren Eltern fröhlich zu und ging mit Tosh. Owen folgten ihnen wesentlich bereitwilliger als seine mürrische Miene vermuten ließ.

Jack setzte sich schwungvoll auf die Couch – und zog das Bilderbuch unter sich hervor. „Warum setzen wir nicht fort, was wir vorhin angefangen haben“, meinte er mit einem Zwinkern. „Hier liegt es sich viel bequemer.“

Doch Ianto blieb stehen. „Ich werde nach dem Essen nach Hause fahren. In unser Haus“, setzte er hinzu. „Bevor wir Rhearn dorthin zurückbringen, möchte ich mich selbst überzeugen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung ist.“ Natürlich war ihr Wohnzimmer professionell von allen Spuren gereinigt worden, von dem gleichen diskreten Unternehmen, das auch für Torchwood Tatorte reinigte – irgendwann war es einfach nicht mehr möglich gewesen, dass sich das Team selbst darum kümmerte – aber Ianto wollte das selbst beurteilen. „Am besten fährst du zuerst zu Estelles Haus und holst Percy ab. Alles andere kann warten.“

„Können wir Percy nicht dort lassen?“, protestierte Jack erwartungsgemäß. Doch dann setzte er sich auf. „Wenn so etwas noch einmal passiert...“

„Falls so etwas noch einmal passiert“, erwiderte Ianto. „Werden wir damit umgehen. Zusammen.“ Er nahm neben seinem Partner Platz. „Und vergiss die Todesanzeige, okay? Ich lasse mich nicht zum Witwer machen, bevor ich überhaupt verheiratet war. Nicht mal vorgetäuscht.“

Jack nickte und zog ihn an sich. 

 

# # #

 

Rhearn war endlich eingeschlafen. 

Als Jack mit ihr und Percy angekommen war, hatte Rhearn es kaum abwarten können, bis sie aus dem Kindersitz befreit wurde, bevor sie an Ianto vorbei ins Haus stürmte und – angefangen bei ihrem Zimmer – alles genau untersuchte. Sie zeigte keine Scheu oder gar Angst. Sie war einfach nur froh, wieder in ihrem Zuhause zu sein, mit ihren Spielsachen und Percy und Tad und Dada. 

Ianto hatte sie beobachtet und sich gewünscht, so unbefangen sein zu können. Dieses Haus war weiterhin erfüllt mit Liebe und guten Erinnerungen, aber die Ereignisse hatten einen kleinen Schatten hinterlassen. Er wusste, mit der Zeit würde der Schatten weiter verblassen. 

Umso wichtiger war es gewesen, sofort zur vertrauten Routine zurückzukehren. Also folgte auf das Spielen das Abendessen, ein ausgiebiges Bad und Rhearn nutzte weidlich aus, ihre beiden Eltern um sich zu haben. Noch eine und ein weitere Seite vorlesen, dann noch eine Geschichte… 

Aber letztlich waren die Augen doch so schwer geworden, dass Rhearn sie nicht mehr länger offen halten konnte. Sie kuschelte sich mit Fanny im Arm in die Kissen und Ianto zog die Decke sorgfältig um sie, küsste sie auf die Stirn. 

„Ich erinnere mich vage, dass wir hier irgendwo ein Bett haben“, murmelte Jack, sein Mund dicht an Iantos Ohr, die Arme um die Taille seines Partners legend. „Und wir haben es ganz für uns alleine.“

„Gleich.“ Ianto drehte sich zu ihm um. „Da ist noch etwas, das wir klären müssen.“ 

„Okay. Das klingt ernst?“ Jack sah ihn an. „Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?“

„Nein.“ Ianto griff in seine Hosentasche, hielt dann die Hand zwischen ihnen hoch und öffnete sie. Auf seiner Handfläche lagen die beiden Ringe, die Jack für seinen Heiratsantrag gekauft hatte. „Gewisse Ereignisse in der jüngeren Vergangenheit beiseite“, sagte er leise. „Du hast du mir versprochen, zu warten, bis ich bereit bin. Bis ich dich frage... nun, nur zur Sicherheit, dachte ich, wir könnten es noch einmal richtig machen. Und ohne das einer von uns nur halb bei Bewusstsein ist.“ Er zögerte einen Moment, sah Jack in die Augen. „Willst du mich heiraten, Jack Harkness?“

„Natürlich. Ja.“ Jack küsste ihn lachend. „Jetzt auf der Stelle?“

Ianto lachte ebenfalls. „Ich denke, wir können uns etwas mehr Zeit lassen. Aber wir können damit anfangen.“ Er hielt die Ringe hoch. 

Jack nahm den Ring, den er für Ianto ausgewählt hatte, und schob ihn ohne zu Zögern auf den Ringfinger an Iantos linker Hand. Er musste unbedingt Tosh noch einmal für ihre Hilfe danken, der Ring passte perfekt. 

Ianto wiederholte das mit dem zweiten Ring bei Jack. „Ich denke, ich habe keine Angst mehr, dich zu verlieren“, sagte er und leise Überraschung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. 

„Danke, dass du mir ein Zuhause gegeben hast.“ Jack zog ihn enger an sich. 

Sie verbrachten noch eine Weile damit, ihre schlafende Tochter zu beobachten. Sicher und geborgen in ihrem Heim.

 

Ende


	163. Snapshot #32: Überraschung!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Wetter hält eine Überraschung für Cardiff bereit.

Titel: Snapshot #32: Überraschung!  
Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember 2016)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1170  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Percy, Team  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg12, slash, Humor

Summe: Das Wetter hält eine Überraschung für Cardiff bereit. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

„Tad! Tad! Tad!“ Rhearn hielt sich am Fensterbrett fest und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. „Tad! Kuck jetzt!“

Ianto sah von den Vorbereitungen fürs Essen auf und seinen kleinen Gummiball an. „Was gibt es denn nun so Wichtiges?“, fragte er. Bisher hatte die Rettung einer Spinne, das Auffinden einer Münze unter dem Heizkörper, das Bewundern der Malkünste seiner Tochter und das Entfernen der Hinterlassenschaft eines gewissen Erpels - der sich jetzt in einem mit Zeitungsschnipseln gefüllten Karton vergnügte – seine Aufmerksamkeit erfordert. Alles in den letzten fünfzehn Minuten. Seit Rhearn beschlossen hatte, ihrem Tad beim Kochen zu helfen. Falls das so weiter ging, bliebt die Küche heute kalt. 

„Schnee!“ Es klang beinahe ehrfürchtig, als Rhearn aufs Fenster deutete. „Ganz viel Schnee, Tad.“

Oh-okay. Dieses Mal war es nicht die lebhafte Fantasie seiner Tochter, sondern sie hatte tatsächlich Recht. Dicke Schneeflocken fielen vom grauen Himmel und bedeckten in einer dünnen Schicht bereits den halben Garten. Ende Mai? Ianto drehte sich um. „Jack? Das solltest du dir mal ansehen.“

Jack kam die Treppe zum Keller hoch, definitiv nicht unglücklich darüber, die Kartons, die dort eingelagert waren, einen weiteren Nachmittag in Ruhe zu lassen. „Was gibts? Hast du es dir anders überlegt und wir spielen doch alle nackt Verstecken?“, rief er hoffnungsvoll.

„Bestimmt nicht jetzt“, entgegnete Ianto trocken. „Ich schlage vor, du holst stattdessen die langen Unterhosen, die du ganz unten im Schrank versteckst.“ Es war kaum zu glauben, dass ausgerechnet Jack – der sonst Unterwäsche als rein optional betrachtete – das Modell Marke „Erbstück“ regelmäßig vor dem Ende in der Mülltonne bewahrte. 

„Wow. Schnee.“ Der begeisterte Ausdruck auf Jacks Gesicht ähnelte dem ihrer Tochter, als er zum Fenster trat. 

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir zuerst nachsehen gehen, ob es ganz normaler Schnee ist oder eine kleine Überraschung des Rifts, wie der Mini-Tornado, letzten Monat?“, schlug Ianto vor. „Bevor ihr versucht, damit einen Schneemann zu bauen.“

„Kein Problem.“ Jack öffnete das Fenster, hielt die Hand hinaus und wartete, bis ein paar Flocken darauf landeten. Dann schloss er das Fenster wieder und leckte seine Handfläche ab.

„Jack!“, rief Ianto entsetzt.

„Schmeckt salzig. Und irgendwie...“ Er leckte über die Lippen. „Nach Lakritze? Ja, ich glaube das schmeckt wie Lakritze.“

„Jack!“

„Wir können es mit einem der Test-Kits, die Tosh und Owen entwickelt haben, überprüfen - aber ich denke, es ist kein normaler Schnee. Also kein Schneemann, tut mir leid, Schatz.“ Jack strich Rhearn über den Kopf, die eine enttäuschte Schnute zog. 

„Da er bei 15 Grad plus nicht schmilzt, bin ich bereits davon ausgegangen, dass es kein normaler Schnee ist“, erwiderte der Waliser.

„In dem Fall kann ich die langen Unterhosen ja lassen, wo sie sind“, grinste Jack. „Viel besser so.“

Ianto sah ihn an. „Deine Testmethoden beunruhigen mich im Moment mehr als dein angeborener Exhibitionismus. Es ist so schon nicht leicht, einer neugierigen, fast Dreijährigen beizubringen, nicht alles in den Mund zustecken. Und ich würde es wirklich vorziehen, wenn du nicht ausgerechnet vor unserer Tochter tot umfällst.“ 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass der Schnee tödlich ist. Ich denke, ein paar verirrte Schneewolken, die in den Rift geraten sind, und hier endeten.“ Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. „Aber ich weiß, was du meinst.“

„Percy mag Schnee auch“, meldete sich Rhearn zu Wort und deutete lachend nach unten, wo sich der Erpel – offensichtlich nicht ahnend, in welcher Gefahr er sich befand – gerade anschickte, auf Jacks Schuh zu klettern. Oder vielleicht auch darüber, auf dem Weg zu Rhearn. 

„Ianto?“, meinte Jack in einem sehr, sehr falsch-fröhlichen Tonfall. „Würdest du bitte...?“

„Das von einem Mann, der ohne zu zögern eine unbekannte Substanz in den Mund nimmt.“ Ianto bückte sich nach dem Haustier seiner Tochter und entfernte den Erpel aus der Gefahrenzone.

 

###

 

Keine zehn Minuten später saß Rhearn mit Percy vor dem Fernseher, mit einer DVD (Frosty The Snowman, zum Trost, weil sie nicht zum Spielen in den Garten durfte – und weil Ianto Sinn für Ironie hatte) und kleckerte sich mit einem hastig improvisierten Imbiss (Schokopudding und Butterkekse) voll. Percy war naturgemäß eher an Krümeln als an Zeichentrickfilmen interessiert, weshalb er von weiteren Selbstmordversuchen unter Zuhilfenahme von Jacks Schuhwerk absah. 

Währenddessen schwärmten Jack und Andy und Owen aus, um an verschiedenen Stellen in der Stadt Proben zu nehmen. Ianto hatte seine Kollegen angerufen, während Jack die erste Probe direkt in ihrem Garten einsammelte – und er würde noch darüber zu hören bekommen, dass er dafür eine ihrer Tassen aus dem Schrank geholt hatte, anstatt einen dazu gedachten Behälter aus dem Kofferraum des Wagens zu nehmen. Tosh, inzwischen ebenfalls alarmiert, versuchte im Hub über Wetterradar und das Auswerten von Satellitenbildern festzustellen, wo es überall geschneit hatte. Ianto saß mit dem Laptop am Küchentisch und suchte von dort aus in den Datenbanken nach ähnlichen Vorfällen in der Vergangenheit. Trotz der Beschränkung auf die Stichworte „Schnee“ und „Wolke“ und – nachdem es zu viele Treffer gab, um die dazu gehörigen Berichte in absehbarer Zeit lesen zu können - „Lakritzegeschmack“, gab es immer noch überraschend viele Meldungen über Vorkommen dieser Art. Wie der Rift und Torchwood in Cardiff immer noch geheimgehalten werden konnten, war ein Rätsel, das Ianto an einem anderen Tag ergründen musste. Das galt ebenfalls dafür, herauszufinden, wer bereit gewesen war, die seltsamsten Dinge auf ihren Geschmack zu testen. Es konnte nicht immer Jack gewesen sein, oder?

Allerdings begann es dann doch noch kurz vor Anbruch der Dunkelheit zu regnen und der „Schnee“ löste sich so plötzlich auf, wie er vom Himmel gefallen war. Er hinterließ einen Hauch von Lakritze in der Luft und eine vage Sehnsucht nach Plätzchen und Weihnachtslichter. Das Internet war voll mit Bildern und Filmen, aber niemand vermutet mehr dahinter als ein unerklärliches Wetterphänomen. 

Der Abend nahm seinen unterbrochenen Lauf wieder auf.

Jack lieferte seine Proben im Hub ab und fuhr nach Hause, um seinen unterbrochenen Abend fortzusetzen. Er legte sich mit Rhearn aufs Sofa und sie sahen gemeinsam „Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer“ an, schließlich war das auch im Mai nicht verboten. Ianto weichte ein Sofakissen mit Schokoladenfleck im Waschbecken ein und konnte sich dann endlich in Ruhe dem Abendessen widmen, während Percy in seinem Nest schlummerte. Owen, der sich zunächst heftigst beklagte, für eine Lappalie ins Freie gejagt worden zu sein, vergaß völlig die Zeit über das Untersuchen der Schnee-Proben. Tosh modifizierte ihr Programm, das die Blogs und Videokanäle auf Stichworte prüfen würde und summte dabei Weihnachtslieder, die ihr einfach nicht mehr aus dem Sinn gehen wollte. Und Andy machte sich Kakao mit dem Rest aus einer Tüte winziger Marshmallows, die er in einer Ecke seines Küchenschranks fand, bevor er ins Bett ging.

So sorgte eine Überraschung des Rifts für einen Hauch Weihnachten mitten im Mai. Zumindest für ein paar Stunden. 

 

Ende


	164. Wie sag ich‘s meiner großen Schwester?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto trifft sich mit seiner Schwester, um ihr die gute Neuigkeit mitzuteilen.

Titel: Wie sag ich‘s meiner großen Schwester?  
Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember 2016)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1955  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhiannon Davies  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg12, slash

Summe: Ianto trifft sich mit seiner Schwester, um ihr die gute Neuigkeit mitzuteilen.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

„Wenn du Angst vor ihr hast, können Rhearn und ich mitkommen und dich beschützen.“ Jack grinste und versuchte die Arme um seinen Partner zu legen. 

Das missglückte, denn Ianto drehte sich im gleichen Moment um und sah ihn an. „Ich treffe mich mit meiner Schwester zum Kaffeetrinken. Wieso sollte ich davor Angst haben?“ Er verengte die Augen misstrauisch. „Hast du etwa mit ihr telefoniert?“ 

Jack hob die Hände. „Natürlich nicht.“ Ianto hatte sich nachdrücklich ausgebeten, seine Schwester selbst und persönlich über ihre Verlobung zu informieren, auch wenn Jack der Meinung war, dass die Neuigkeit gar nicht schnell genug verbreitet werden konnte. 

Beruhigt wandte sich Ianto wieder dem Spiegel zu und richtete seinen Kragen. Oh, er machte sich keine Sorgen, dass Rhiannon negativ darauf reagieren sollte. Weshalb auch. (Abgesehen davon, dass es seine – und Jacks – Entscheidung war, immerhin war er längst erwachsen und benötigte kaum ihren Segen...) Sie liebte Jack. Sie liebte Rhearn. Sie würde vor Begeisterung total aus dem Häuschen sein, wenn sie davon erfuhr, dass er und Jack ihre Beziehung endlich „offiziell“ machten. Das einzige, was sie ihm übelnehmen konnte, war dass sie nicht früher davon erfahren hatte. Und sie würde ihn gnadenlos über jedes Detail ausquetschen. Wer hatte wann wem und vor allem wie den Antrag gemacht? Wann war die Hochzeit? Was hatten sie geplant? Eine große Feier? Davor graute Ianto schon eher, denn noch hatte er auf die meisten dieser Fragen keine Antworten. Und deshalb zog er es auch vor, seine Schwester zunächst alleine zu treffen. 

„Vielleicht sollte ich mir Gedanken darüber machen, dass du dich so schick anziehst, obwohl du nur mit deiner Schwester Kaffeetrinken gehen willst“, neckte ihn Jack und nutzte die günstige Gelegenheit, einen raschen Kuss in Iantos Nacken zu platzieren. Und steckte dann wortwörtlich die Nase in seinen Kragen. „Mmm, du riechst auch noch gut. Ich sollte definitiv mitkommen und auf dich aufpassen.“

„Twipsin.“ Ianto warf ihm im Spiegel einen Blick zu. „Danke. Von dir kommend, betrachte ich das als besonderes Kompliment“, erwiderte er trocken. Er schnupperte. Das neue Duschgel roch angenehm, konnte aber nicht direkt mit Jacks futuristischen Pheromonen und genetisch manipulierten und perfektionierten Körpergeruch mithalten. Er strich die dunkelrote Anzugweste glatt, die er über einem makellos gebügelten weißen Hemd trug. Dazu schwarze Jeans. Das hielt er nun nicht für übertrieben schick. Er strich sich prüfend über die Haare und wandte sich vom Spiegel ab – und fand sich praktisch Nase an Nase mit Jack. „Mittagessen für dich und Rhearn steht im Kühlschrank. Sonst noch Fragen?“

Jack nickte. „Du hast deinen Ring vergessen.“ Zur Verdeutlichung hielt er Iantos linke Hand hoch. 

„Ich habe ihn nur zum Duschen abgenommen.“ Ianto hakte die Arme um Jacks Hals. „Gwen wird heute Nachmittag im Hub sein“, meinte er. „Wenn ich Rhiannon informiert habe, was hältst du davon, wir halten eine kleine, inoffizielle Verlobungsfeier für alle ab? Ich denke, unsere Freunde haben sich das verdient, nach dem was sie in den letzten Wochen für uns getan haben.“

„Geht es dir auch nicht zu schnell?“ Jack begeisterte Miene verriet auch ohne Worte, was er darüber dachte. 

„Fast ein Monat nachdem ich deinen Antrag das erste Mal angenommen habe?“ Der Waliser lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Es ist außerdem nicht so, als würden wir ihnen ein Geheimnis verraten.“ Er ging und holte den Ring von der Kommode, um ihn sich demonstrativ anzustecken. Ein wenig fremd fühlte es sich ja noch an, aber er gewöhnte sich rasch daran. „Ich bringe von meinem Treffen mit Rhi etwas zu essen mit, okay?“

„Sollten wir nicht auch Champagner haben? Zum Anstoßen?“ Jack sah ihm zu, während Ianto eine regenfeste Jacke überstreifte. 

„Gwen darf keinen Alkohol trinken und ehrlich gesagt, ich bin auch kein großer Fan davon, nicht während wir praktisch arbeiten.“ Ianto drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wünsch mir Glück mit Rhi.“

„Ich dachte, du machst dir keine Sorgen wegen ihr“, neckte ihn Jack und küsste ihn. 

„Nur darüber, dass sie sofort damit anfangen wird, unsere Hochzeit zu planen.“

Jack lachte. „Nun, was denkst du, was passiert, wenn endlich alle Bescheid wissen und wenn dann Tosh, Alice, Rhi und Gwen aufeinander treffen? Sie werden die Planung komplett an sich reißen.“ Er sah einen Anflug von Panik in Iantos Augen aufflackern. Offenbar hatte er sich darüber bisher keine Gedanken gemacht. „Keine Angst. Notfalls brennen wir mit Rhearn durch, heiraten in aller Ruhe in London und überlassen sie ihren Plänen.“

„In dem Fall können wir uns hier nie wieder blicken lassen“, entgegnete Ianto trocken. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Ich muss los. Gib Rhearn einen Kuss von mir.“ Ihre Tochter spielte mit Percy im Garten. 

„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen.“ Jack sah seinem Verlobten – und war das lange her, dass er zuletzt verlobt gewesen war, lange genug dass selbst das Denken des Wortes ein kleines Prickeln auslöste – hinterher, bevor er das Schlafzimmer verließ, um Rhearn zum Mittagessen zu rufen.

 

###

 

Rhiannon stellte ihre Tasse ab und wischte verstohlen ein paar Krümel von ihrem Oberteil. Aber der Kuchen hier war auch zu köstlich und außerdem war sie ohne Mittagessen aus dem Haus gegangen, um Ianto zu treffen. 

Sie musterte ihren Bruder, der gerade die Speisekarte so angestrengt studierte, als versuche er sie auswendig zu lernen. Um dann Notizen auf seinem Handy zu machen? 

Rhi räusperte sich und wartete, bis Ianto aufsah. „Okay, Bruderherz. Was sind die Neuigkeiten, die du mir nicht am Telefon mitteilen konntest?“ 

Über alles andere hatten sie sich bereits ausgetauscht – nun, vielleicht nicht über alles. Ianto hatte ihr keine Erklärung geliefert, warum er ihre letzten beiden Treffen hatte ausfallen lassen und ihren Vorschlag, sich bei ihm zu treffen, damit abwimmelte, dass sie Handwerker im Haus hatten. Angeblich lange geplante Renovierungsmaßnahmen, von denen sie aber zuvor noch nie gehört hatte. Ianto unternahm so etwas nicht spontan. Er machte sogar seine Pläne nach festen Plänen. Rhi ahnte, dass es möglicherweise etwas mit seiner Arbeit zu tun hatte. Irgendwann musste sie mit ihm darüber reden. Als seine Schwester hatte sie das Recht sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Und um ihre Nichte. Und um Jack. Auch wenn sie den Eindruck hatte, dass Jack sich ganz gut selbst zu helfen wusste. Ungeachtet seines manchmal überzogenen Verhaltens. Und sie war überzeugt, dass er ihren Bruder und Rhearn von ganzem Herzen liebte und nie zulassen würde, dass jemand ihnen Schaden zufügte. 

Ianto räusperte sich und Rhi wurde bewusst, dass sie es nun gewesen war, die wortlos vor sich hinstarrte, in Gedanken verloren. „Es ist so...“, begann er zögerlich. „Jack und ich, wir haben uns entschlossen… es ist einfach an der Zeit, dass wir mit dem Ganzen Schluss und stattdessen endlich Nägel mit Köpfen machen.“

Oh! Oh, nein. Sie hoffte, dass es nicht das war! „Ianto, hey, ihr müsst doch wirklich nichts überstürzen. Denkt doch an Rhearn!“

„Es ist auch das Beste für Rhearn“, erwiderte Ianto, etwas verwirrt, dass seine Schwester nun doch so anders reagierte, als er erwartet hatte. „Jetzt macht es ihr noch nichts aus, aber in ein paar Jahren, wenn sie in die Schule geht, könnte es ganz anders ausse...“

„Ihr könnt euch doch nicht so einfach trennen!“, unterbrach ihn Rhi entsetzt. „Es gibt in jeder Beziehung mal Probleme. Oder glaubst du, ich hätte mir noch nie gewünscht, Johnny zum Mond schießen zu können? Das renkt sich alle wieder ein, glaub mir. Und du willst mir doch nicht wirklich sagen, dass ihr beide euch nicht mehr liebt!“

„Was ich dir sagen will – wenn du mich zu Worte kommen lassen würdest – ist das wir beschlossen haben, zu heiraten!“ Ianto nutzte die Gelegenheit, dass es seiner Schwester die Sprache verschlug und warf den beiden Frauen am Nebentisch – die sie mit unverhohlener Neugier beobachteten und offensichtlich auch belauschten – ein höfliches Lächeln zu. Dann senkte er seine Stimme. „Wir sind verlobt. Wir wollen unsere Beziehung offiziell machen. Niemand hat irgendetwas von Trennung gesagt.“ So, es war raus. Ianto trank einen Schluck Kaffee, lehnte sich zurück, genoss das Aroma auf seiner Zunge - und wartete darauf, dass Rhi sich erholte. 

Was nicht allzu lange dauerte. Rhi beugte sich abrupt vor und knuffte ihn in den Oberarm, dabei fegte sie fast ihre Tasse vom Tisch. „Ianto Jones!“

„Du erinnerst dich noch an meinen Namen. Schön.“ Er unterdrückte den Impuls seinen Arm zu reiben. Einer von ihnen sollte sich wie ein Erwachsener benehmen. 

„Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht“, beschwerte sich seine Schwester. „Du hast mich mit Absicht glauben lassen, dass ihr…“ Sie unterbrach sich. „Sag mir, dass du das ernst meinst. Ihr heiratet? Wann? Wo? Wer ist eingeladen? Und wie läuft das überhaupt bei zwei Männern?“

„Ich denke, es wird ziemlich so laufen wie bei dir und Johnny. Nur, dass weder Jack noch ich versuchen müssen, einen Babybauch unter einem weißen Kleid zu verstecken.“ Zumindest hoffte er das stark, dass es nicht dazu kam. Also, weder zu einem Kleid, noch zum Verbergen einer Schwangerschaft. Das könnten sie nun wirklich nicht erklären, und Ianto ließ sich nicht noch einmal zur Hochzeitsfee machen und verteilte mit Retcon versetzten Champagner an Leute, die etwas gesehen hatten, was sie niemals hätten sehen sollen. Vor allem nicht auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit! Er unterdrückte ein Schaudern. 

„Und was alles andere betrifft, es ist alles noch recht frisch, wir haben noch keine Pläne gemacht. Du kannst sicher sein, du bist die Erste, die wir einweihen, wenn wir uns entschieden haben.“

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viel Arbeit es ist, eine Hochzeit zu planen?“ Rhi schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Haben Männer nie. Du wirst alle Hilfe brauchen, die du bekommen kannst. Aber selbstverständlich helfe ich dir dabei. Dazu sind Schwestern schließlich da.“

Ianto hatte zwar nicht um Hilfe gebeten – und er fand auch nicht, dass er welche benötigte – sah sich aber genötigt, ihr zu danken. „Sehr großzügig“, murmelte er und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ich sollte langsam zurück an die Arbeit. Rhearns Mittagsschlaf ist bald vorbei und ich habe versprochen, den anderen Kuchen mitzubringen...“

„Du bleibst sitzen, wir sind noch nicht fertig!“, kommandierte Rhiannon. „Zuerst will ich Details hören. Wer hat wen gefragt? Und wieso gerade jetzt?“

Ianto sank zurück auf seinen Stuhl und winkte der Bedienung. Er brauchte unbedingt noch eine Tasse Kaffee und Rhi konnte ein weiteres Stück Torte zur Besänftigung auch nicht schaden. Damit ließ sich bestimmt auch seine notgedrungen teilweise stark zensierte Version der tatsächlichen Umstände seiner Verlobung leichter schlucken. Aber darin hatte er ja jahrelange Übung… Irgendwann würde er Rhi die Wahrheit sagen müssen, nur nicht heute. „Jack hat mich zuerst gefragt“, begann Ianto. „Aber ich… habe Nein gesagt.“

Rhi schnappte nach Luft. „Warum…?“ Ein Blick ihres Bruders ließ sie verstummen. Außerdem kam die Bedienung an ihren Tisch um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen. Okay, aber auf die Erklärung war sie jetzt echt gespannt. Und wieso war ihr der Ring an seinem Finger nicht schon längst aufgefallen? Wirklich, so schnell kam ihr Ianto nicht davon. Und dann hatte sie noch ein Hühnchen mit Jack zu rupfen, sie hatte wirklich erwartet, dass er bei ihr um die Hand ihres Bruders anhielt – stellvertretend, sozusagen, da ihre Eltern tot waren. Oder sie zumindest in seine Pläne einweihte. Fast schmollte sie ein wenig, da hatten sie so ein gutes Verhältnis und dann informierte sie ihr Schwager-in-Spe nicht einmal...Rhiannon nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und fixierte ihren Bruder. Oh ja, Ianto hatte noch einiges zu erklären. Sie freut sich so sehr für die beiden!

 

Ende (tbc)


	165. Snapshot #33: Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selbst im Urlaub sorgt Jack für Trubel. Crossover mit "Death in Paradise"

Titel: Snapshot #33: Trouble in Paradise  
Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember 2016)  
Fandom: Tupperwood/Death in Paradise  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1590  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, DI Humphrey Goodman, DS Florence Cassell  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg12, slash, Humor

Summe: Selbst im Urlaub sorgt Jack für Trubel. 

Anmerkung: Diese kleine Story fällt aus dem normalen Zeitrahmen des Tupperwood-Universum heraus.   
„Death in Paradise“ ist eine britische Serie, die auf einer fiktiven Karibikinsel namens Saint-Marie spielt. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

„Sir, sehen Sie mal!“ DS Florence Cassell deutete auf ein Stück Strand weiter von ihnen entfernt. 

Ihr Vorgesetzter, DI Humphrey Goodman, beschattete seine Augen mit einer Hand. „Touristen“, erwiderte er. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie Zeugen waren. Sie sind viel zu weit weg vom Tatort. Fahren wir zurück und sehen, was PJ und Dwayne herausgefunden haben.“

„Aber der Mann ist nackt und Nacktbaden ist hier verboten.“ Florence verließ die Straße und betrat den Grasstreifen, der den Strand davon trennte. Da waren zwei Männer am Strand der Ferien-Villa – einer nackt auf einem Handtuch oder Laken, der andere saß in einem Strandstuhl – und ein Stück entfernt spielte ein Kind im Sand. Dem mit Rüschen bestückten Badeanzug nach ein kleines Mädchen. 

„Ich sollte wirklich mein Hemd wechseln“, rief Goodman ihr nach. Er stand noch immer neben dem Jeep. Auf der Suche nach Spuren war er unter einen Strauch geraten, der ihn offenbar mit einer überdimensionalen Hummel verwechselt und mit reichlich Blütenstaub bestäubt hatte. Dabei war auch etwas unter seine Kleidung geraten und juckte erheblich. Außerdem war er seit drei Uhr morgens auf den Beinen, um einen Mord zu untersuchen. Ohne Frühstück. Harry – eine grüne Eidechse, mit der er sein bescheidenes Heim teilte – konnte sich seine Insekten ja noch selbst fangen, aber niemand hatte daran gedacht, ihm etwas anzubieten. Sein Magen grummelte. „Und wir sind nicht die Strandpolizei.“

„Das Rundschreiben des Commissioners, Sir“, erinnerte ihn Florence, schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen und ging barfuß weiter. 

Richtig. Der Polizeichef hatte erst vor kurzem eine interne Mail geschickt, dass sie ein Auge auf Touristen haben sollten, die sich nicht an das Nacktbadeverbot hielten. Es war die Aufgabe von Detective Sergeants, solche Dinge zu lesen, damit Detective Inspectors den Kopf frei hatten. Humphrey kratzte sich noch einmal im Nacken und hoffte, dass kein Blütenstaub mehr in seinen Haaren klebte, als er ihr folgte.

\---

„Nein, zum letzten Mal, ich werde mich nicht ausziehen. Und Rhearn behält ihren Badeanzug auch an.“ Ianto war dicht davor, seine gute Laune zu verlieren. Strandurlaub war schön und gut. Das Wetter war herrlich, die Insel wunderschön und das Essen ausgezeichnet. Rhearn war hingerissen von all den Dingen, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Aber Ianto weigerte sich strikt, nackt am Strand zu liegen. Auch wenn sie das hübsch hellblau gestrichene Haus wegen der Option eines privaten Strandes ausgesucht hatten. Ianto hielt nichts davon, wie eine Ölsardine neben den anderen urlaubenden Ölsardinen zu liegen. 

Seine mit ihm verbandelte Ölsardine hingegen störte sich offenbar nicht an Sand in unaussprechlichen Körperöffnungen. Jack lag bis auf eine Sonnenbrille komplett nackt auf einem Strandlaken und versuchte, ihn zu überreden, doch wenigstens sein T-Shirt auszuziehen.

Ianto hingegen zog es vor, einen der bequemen Liegestühle zu benutzen, die unter einem Sonnenschirm bereitstanden. Trotz Sonnencreme mit einem sehr hohen Lichtschutzfaktor hatte er sich einen leichten Sonnenbrand bei einem Ausflug in die Hauptstadt Honoré zugezogen und ließ deshalb seine sich schälende Nase lieber im Schatten.

Er sah sich nach seiner Tochter um. Rhearn grub ein paar Schritte entfernt mit Hingabe im Sand und beglückte ihre Eltern mit ihren Funden. Neben Iantos Stuhl stapelten sich Muscheln, rundgeschliffene, glitzernde Steine und rostige Flaschenverschlüsse, die schleunigst in den Müll wandern würden. Ianto warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. War es an der Zeit, bei ihr nach zu cremen? Um ehrlich zu sein, beneidete er seine Tochter. Sie hatte schon am zweiten Tag angefangen, braun zu werden, was Jack stolz seinem Anteil an ihren Genen zuschrieb. Natürlich achtete Ianto trotzdem darauf, dass sie regelmäßig eingecremt wurde, ihren bunten Sonnenhut trug, den sie auf dem Markt gekauft hatten und viel trank. Er wollte gerade nach Rhearn rufen und fragen, ob sie Hunger hatte, als er eine junge Frau bemerkte, die energisch auf sie zu kam. 

Ianto setzte sich alarmiert auf und beugte sich zur Seite, um Jack einen Stoß zu geben. „Hey, wach auf. Wir haben Besuch.“

Jack murrte, als ihn ein Handtuch im Gesicht traf. „Wir haben Urlaub.“ Er setzte sich auf und schob seine Sonnenbrille hoch in die Stirn. „Vielleicht eine Nachbarin, die sich vorstellen will.“ 

„Sie sieht nicht wie eine Touristin aus“, erwiderte Ianto. Trotz der strandtauglichen Kleidung – sie trug ein rotes Kleid mit Spaghettiträgern, das bei jedem Schritt um ihre Knie wippte und hielt Sandalen in der Hand – war irgendwas in ihrer Haltung, das auf ihn förmlich wirkte. Etwas an ihrer Haltung erinnerte ihn an Kathy Swanson…

„Guten Tag“, meinte sie, durchaus nicht unfreundlich, als sie bei den beiden Männern angekommen war. 

Ein Mann folgte ihr in einigem Abstand. Auch er war nicht fürs Sonnenbaden gekleidet. Er trug Jeans, feste Schuhe, ein zerknittertes Hemd unter einem Jackett, das so zerknittert war, dass Ianto das Gefühl hatte, ihm anbieten zu müssen, das Bügeleisen im Haus zu benutzen – und den leicht dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck eines freundlichen Schafes. Die klaren, grünen Augen straften dem Eindruck der Tölpelhaftigkeit jedoch sofort Lügen und obwohl die Frau sie angesprochen hatte, konnte Ianto sehen, dass er das Sagen hatte.

„DS Florence Cassell“, stellte sie sich vor und zückte einen Ausweis. „DI Goodman.“ Ihr Akzent verriet, dass sie von der Insel stammte. 

Humphrey steckte einen Finger in seinem Hemdkragen und nickte. Sein Blick richtete sich auf die Wasserflaschen in der Kühlbox, die neben Iantos Stuhl stand. Er räusperte sich. „Vielleicht...“, begann er zögerlich.

„Ich muss Sie darauf hinweisen, dass es verboten ist, auf Saint-Marie nackt zu baden, außer an dafür gekennzeichneten Stränden“, belehrte sie DS Cassell. Sie sah Jack an, der inzwischen das Handtuch nachlässig über seine Mitte gelegt hatte. Nicht weil er nachgab, sondern weil er keinen Streit mit Ianto wollte. 

Florence blickte zu ihrem Vorgesetzten, der jedoch in die Betrachtung einer Kühlbox versunken schien. 

Ianto runzelte die Stirn. „Als wir das Haus gemietet haben, wurde uns zugesichert, dass es sich um einen privaten Strand handelt, an dem Nacktbaden erlaubt ist“, sagte er, bevor Jack etwas tun konnte wie sie dazu einzuladen, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Kleidung optional. Sicherlich verstand die Polizei hier genauso wenig Spaß wie die in Cardiff. 

„Da wurden Sie leider falsch informiert.“ Florence warf Goodman einen irritierten Blick zu. Ihr Boss starrte immer noch die Wasserflaschen an, sein Gesicht hatte einen milde gesagt dämlichen Ausdruck angenommen. Wie immer, wenn ihn eine plötzliche Eingebung zu ihrem aktuellen Fall ergriffen hatte. Leider machte er dadurch immer einen leicht trotteligen Eindruck auf Menschen, die mit Humphrey Goodmans Eigenheiten nicht so vertraut waren.

„Ich denke, ich habe eine eMail unseres Vermieters...“, begann Ianto und griff nach seinem Handy. 

„Nicht nötig“, unterbrach ihn Goodman. „Gehen wir, Florence.“ Er drehte sich um, und begann den gleichen Weg zurück zu stampfen. 

Rhearn kam angelaufen und ließ sich in Jacks Schoß plumpsen. „Kuck mal, Dada. Ein Fisch“, verkündete sie stolz. Das in ihrer Hand war vielleicht mal ein Fisch gewesen. Dem aufsteigenden Geruch nach weilte er aber schon länger nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. 

Mit einem Aufstöhnen griff Ianto nach der Dose mit den Feuchttüchern in seiner Tasche. „Wirf das sofort weg“, sagte er. 

Rhearn sah ihn verblüfft an und ließ den Fischkadaver fallen. Direkt auf Jacks Beine, so dass stinkende Flüssigkeit in alle Richtungen spritzte.

Florence musste lachen, verbarg das aber rasch hinter einem höflichen Husten und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, als ihr der Geruch in die Nase stieg. „Bitte halten Sie sich in Zukunft daran. Vielen Dank.“

„Geben Sie mir keinen Strafzettel?“, fragte Jack, der den Angriff auf seinen Geruchssinn tapfer ertrug. Das Meer war ja nur ein paar Schritte entfernt. 

„Florence!“, drang Goodmans Stimme zu ihnen. „Es sind die Wasserflaschen! Es waren keine Wasserflaschen im Kühlschrank!“

Irritiert sah sich Ianto nach dem anderen Polizisten um. Der hatte fast die Straße erreicht und winkte ungeduldig. 

„Nicht heute. Ich denke, Sie trifft keine Schuld, weil Sie von Ihrem Vermieter hereingelegt wurden“, erklärte DS Cassell leicht gehetzt. „Aber halten Sie sich bitte in Zukunft daran.“ Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. „Haben Sie einen schönen Aufenthalt auf Saint-Marie.“ Ianto hörte sie leise etwas vor sich hinmurmeln, als Goodman dazu überging, auf die Hupe ihres Fahrzeuges zu drücken und ihre Schritte beschleunigen.

Oh, wie gut er sie verstand…

Ianto wandte sich seinem Partner zu. „Du ziehst dir jetzt sofort eine Badehose an“, meinte er streng und deutete auf Jack. „Und du, junge Dame, gehst mit deinem Dada ins Wasser und wäscht dir so gründlich die Hände, wie noch nie zuvor, verstanden?“, sagte er zu seiner Tochter und warf die Schwimmflügel in Jacks Richtung, damit er sie ihr anziehen konnte. 

Rhearn zog die Nase hoch und sah auf ihre Hand, als könnte sie nicht verstehen, was mit ihrem Fisch passiert war.

„Und was machst du?“, fragte Jack grinsend, während er Rhearn neben sich setzte und Sand von der Haut rieb, bevor er seine Badehose anzog. 

„Ich habe Urlaub“, erwiderte Ianto knapp und setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf, bevor er sich mit einem leisen Seufzen in seinen Liegestuhl zurücksinken ließ. Das war ja gerade nochmal gut gegangen. Natürlich, selbst das Paradies wäre auf Dauer langweilig, so ganz ohne ein wenig Trubel…

 

Ende


	166. Snapshot #34: Ärger auf dem Spielplatz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Zwischenfall auf dem Spielplatz.

Titel: Snapshot #34: Ärger auf dem Spielplatz  
Autor: Lady Charena (April 2017)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 2020  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg12, slash, Humor

Summe: Ein Zwischenfall auf dem Spielplatz.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Das Windspiel über der Tür klirrte, obwohl niemand eintrat. Milde irritiert sah Ianto auf. 

Es war Gwens Idee gewesen, es aufzuhängen, während sie ihn im Büro der Touristeninformation vertrat. Eine leichte Erschütterung genügte schon um es in Bewegung zu setzen. Bisher war Ianto noch nicht wirklich dahinter gekommen, weshalb es ihn störte. Vielleicht erinnerte es ihn eher an den Eingang zu einem Teeladen oder einem Mini-Markt. 

Möglicherweise hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass Ianto sich seit einiger Zeit Gedanken darüber machte, ob sie diese Fassade aufrechterhalten sollten. Das kam regelmäßig vor, besonders dann, wenn er über dem Antrag zur Erneuerung ihrer Lizenz brütete – und Ianto empfand es als persönliche Kränkung, dass das Ministerium für Tourismus und Kulturerbe sie dazu zwang – oder versuchte, so zu planen, dass sie die vorgeschriebenen Stunden geöffnet hatten und gleichzeitig ihre eigentliche Aufgabe nicht vernachlässigten. 

Eine Lösung wäre, jemand einzustellen, der sich ausschließlich um die Touristeninformation kümmerte. Ein andere, die Farce aufzugeben. Wer kümmerte sich heutzutage noch darum, warum jemand in einem bestimmten Gebäude ein- und ausging. Owen hatte endlich gelernt, keine Pizza mehr dorthin zu bestellen. Und seit sie gemeinsam ein Haus bewohnten, brauchte Jack keine „offizielle“ Anschrift mehr. Aber auch ein Mann aus der Zukunft hing manchmal an der Vergangenheit und in diesem speziellen Fall schien Jack Veränderungen stark abgeneigt. Er hatte sich ausgebeten, die Diskussion dieses Themas auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben.

Natürlich gab es da auch noch eine weitere Möglichkeit… Nämlich Jacks Hoffnung, dass Ianto sich damit begnügte, nur noch rein administrative Aufgaben zu übernehmen (was ein Vollzeitjob an sich war) und sich um ihre Tochter zu kümmern (noch ein Vollzeitjob), anstatt als Feldagent aktiv zu werden. Nicht, dass er riskieren wollte, Rhearn nicht aufwachsen zu sehen. Und selbstverständlich hatte Ianto jede Absicht, die Statistik zu schlagen und der erste Torchwood-Agent zu sein, der in Rente ging. Aber bei aller Liebe zu seinem Partner und ihrem Kind, da gab es immer noch etwas das in ihm dagegen rebellierte, hinter einem Schreibtisch zu sitzen, während andere ihr Leben riskierten. 

Das Windspiel klirrte erneut. Doch dieses Mal öffnete sich die Tür auch. Allerdings nicht für einen Touristen auf der Suche nach Informationen und der nächsten Sehenswürdigkeit, sondern für ein schmutziges kleines Mädchen. Ianto hatte kaum Zeit, seinen Stuhl ein Stück vom Schreibtisch weg zu rollen, bevor Rhearn sich anschickte, auf seinen Schoß zu klettern. Sand rieselte zu Boden, als er ihr durchs Haar strich. Was hatte sie auf dem Spielplatz gemacht, ein Sandbad genommen? 

Jack folgte ihrer Tochter und hinterließ seine eigene Sandspur auf dem Boden. Es ließ Ianto schlimmes für den Zustand des Autos befürchten. Er gab seiner Tochter einen Kuss auf eine relativ saubere Stelle an ihrer Stirn. „Hi, cariad. Ihr seid früh zurück.“

Rhearn sah zu ihm hoch, unbekümmert mit den Füßen baumelnd. „Dada ist perfes“, verkündete sie. 

Perfes? Wie in pervers? „So, ist er das“, erwiderte Ianto trocken und musterte seinen Partner, der ganz entgegen seines Charakters bisher noch kein Wort gesagt hatte. „Was hast du angestellt, Jack?“

„Nichts“, protestierte Jack und lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch. „Es war nicht meine Schuld, dass sie uns fast vom Spielplatz geworfen haben. Fast. Hey, ich bin freiwillig gegangen.“

Ianto griff nach der Hand seiner Tochter, die fröhlich Schubladen aufzog. „Wenn du Hunger hast, ich habe etwas in meiner Tasche für dich. Aber zuerst gehst du dir mit Dada die Hände waschen. Das habt ihr beide nötig.“

„Pommes?“, fragte Rhearn mit Eifer, während sie auf den Boden plumpste und der Einfachheit halber unter dem Schreibtisch durch auf die andere Seite robbte.

„Keine Pommes. In meiner Tasche ist kein Platz für einen Ofen. Du wirst dich mit Reispudding und Erdbeerkompott begnügen müssen.“ Ianto sah ihr nach, als sie nach nebenan verschwand, wo es eine kleine Waschecke und Toilette gab.

„Ist in deiner Tasche vielleicht Platz für zwei Portionen?“, fragte Jack, während er ihr folgte.

„Das hängt ganz davon ab, wie gut deine Erklärung wird.“ Ianto wischte sich Sand von der Hose und stand auf, um den Imbiss vorzubereiten, während nebenan Wasser plätscherte.

\---

Ein paar Minuten später saß eine (vorübergehend) oberflächlich gereinigte Rhearn in ihrer Spielecke, umgeben von Kuscheltieren und Kissen und schmierte sich so enthusiastisch Erdbeerkompott ins Gesicht als handle es sich um eine Gesichtsmaske.

Ianto beobachtete sie einen Moment, bevor er sich Jack zuwandte, der sich - etwas manierlicher aber ebenso enthusiastisch – durch seine Portion Reispudding arbeitete. Er hatte es sich in Iantos Stuhl bequem gemacht, die Beine lang vor sich ausgestreckt. „So, willst du mich noch länger auf die Folter spannen? Was ist auf dem Spielplatz passiert?“, fragte der Waliser und setzte sich auf die Schreibtischkante. „Du hast nicht wieder „vergessen“ deine Webley im Auto zu lassen, oder?“ Diese Erfahrung einmal zu machen, hatte Ianto vollkommen gereicht. Selbstverständlich verstand er die Besorgnis der anderen Eltern auf dem Spielplatz. Er wäre ebenfalls besorgt, wenn jemand den Mantel auszog, weil es ihm in der Sonne zu warm wurde und darunter eine Waffe am Gürtel trug. Und Jack gestand selbst ein, dass es nicht eine seiner besten Ideen gewesen war, die Webley mitzunehmen. 

„Es war wirklich nicht meine Schuld.“ Es war echte Verwunderung, nicht vorgetäuschte Unschuld, die sich in Jacks Miene spiegelte. „Seit wann ist es verboten, als Erwachsener in einem Sandkasten zu spielen?“

„Wovon sprichst du?“ Überrascht zog Ianto die Brauen zusammen. „Natürlich ist es das nicht.“

„Hah!“ Jack gestikulierte mit dem Löffel und tropfte um ein Haar Erdbeersaft auf seinen Ärmel. „Genau das habe ich auch gesagt.“

„Fang von vorne an.“ Ianto warf ihm ein Papiertuch zu. „Und komm bitte zügig zu dem Punkt, an dem unsere Tochter das Wort p-e-r-v-e-r-s gelernt hat.“ Er buchstabierte pervers. 

„Nicht von mir, okay?“ Jack leckte sich die Lippen ab. „Wir wollten ein Schloss aus Sand bauen. Unser Besuch in Cardiff Castle letztes Wochenende hat wirklich Eindruck bei Rhearn hinterlassen. Ein paar andere Kinder wollten mitspielen. Wir saßen mitten auf dem Spielplatz im Sandkasten, ich habe niemand in eine dunkle Ecke gelockt.“ 

„Hat das jemand behauptet?“ Die Schlussfolgerung war nicht so abseitig, wenn das Wort pervers gefallen war. Ianto warf einen Blick zu Rhearn, doch die kleckerte Reispudding auf eines ihrer Bilderbücher und schenkte der Unterhaltung ihrer Eltern keine weitere Beachtung. 

„Ich war so überrascht wie du.“ Jack stellte seinen Pudding weg, als verderbe ihm alleine die Erinnerung daran den Appetit. „Niemand hat mit den Kleinen gespielt, abgesehen von mir. Alle waren mit Kaffeetrinken oder sich unterhalten beschäftigt. Oder mit Bücher, Zeitungen und Handys.“

„Vielleicht sehen manche Eltern das als kleine Pause an. Und die Kinder können ja miteinander spielen.“ Ianto pflegte sich auch nicht in den Sandkasten zu setzen. Aber wenn Rhearn schaukelte oder kletterte oder auf der Rutsche saß, war er lieber in ihrer Nähe, als irgendwo am Rand des Spielplatzes auf einer Bank. Zumindest so lange sie noch so klein und ihre Körperbeherrschung noch nicht voll ausgereift war. Schlamm, Sand und alles womit man herummatschen konnte, übernahm ohnehin Jack - mit Freuden. 

„Jedenfalls hat sich am Anfang niemand dafür interessiert. Wir hatten schon den kompletten Burggraben ausgehoben und einen Turm gebaut, der einen Architekturpreis hätte gewinnen können“, erklärte Jack.

„Über deine Bescheidenheit hat sich bestimmt niemand beklagt.“ Der Waliser schob Jacks Hand weg, der diese Bemerkung mit einem Klaps auf Iantos Oberschenkel bedachte.

„Dann hat sich Liam den Finger eingeklemmt, als Claire gerade den Eimer auf den Boden gedrückt hat. Ein Unfall. Es war nicht schlimm, aber er hat sich erschreckt und ich habe mir… Was?“, fragte Jack, als er Iantos Blick bemerkte. 

„Liam und Claire? Hast du alle Kinder auf dem Spielplatz nach ihrem Namen gefragt?“

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist doch nur höflich, sich einander vorzustellen.“ Er griff wieder nach dem Reispudding. 

„Okay, vergiss, was ich gesagt habe und erzähl weiter.“ Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Es wird langsam spannend.“

„Okay, ich habe mir Liams Finger angesehen und ihn getröstet und plötzlich stürzt sich eine Frau – Liams Mutter – auf mich und schreit, was ich mit ihrem Kind mache und ich solle ihn sofort loslassen.“ Jack sah ihn an. „Und dann bricht das Chaos aus. Auf einmal ist der Sandkasten voll mit Müttern, die ihre Kinder wegzerren und ein paar der Kleinen haben angefangen zu weinen und einer der Väter hat mich angeschrien, ich wäre wohl per… p-e-r-v-e-r-s und hat mich beschimpft.“ Er nickte, als Ianto ihn verwundert ansah. „Ich übertreibe nicht. Jemand hat sogar die Polizei angerufen.“

Seufzend rieb sich Ianto übers Gesicht. „Okay. Da ich keinen Anruf bekommen habe, dass ich dich wieder einmal aus dem Gefängnis abholen muss, nehme ich an, du konntest die Sache aufklären? Hast du ihnen deinen Ausweis gezeigt? Den Polizisten, meine ich, nicht den Eltern.“

„Den hatte ich nicht dabei.“ Jack deutete auf sich. Er hatte sich für einen weniger zeitlosen Look entschieden und war in Jeans und einem Hemd auf den Spielplatz gegangen. Der Mantel wirkte nicht auf alle Menschen so attraktiv wie auf Ianto, sondern rief in alltäglichen Situationen eher mehr Aufmerksamkeit hervor, als gewünscht. „Einer der beiden Polizisten ist ein früherer Kollege von Gwen und er hatte schon mit Torchwood zu tun, er hat mich erkannt. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass sich alle beruhigen. Rhearn hatte danach keine Lust mehr zum Spielen und wir sind gegangen.“

„Du hast gesagt, man hat euch vom Spielplatz geworfen.“ Ianto hatte nach wie vor eine steile Falte auf der Stirn. 

„Fast. Ich habe fast gesagt“, verbesserte ihn Jack. „Rhearn hat sich schnell wieder beruhigt, ich habe ihr im Auto ihre Lieblings-CD eingelegt.“

„Jack, ich verstehe immer noch nicht wieso das so eskalieren konnte.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, man kann nicht vorsichtig genug sein, aber ich sehe nicht, warum jemand denken konnte, dass du versuchst...“ 

„Es gibt nur eine Lösung, weißt du das?“ Jack stellte die leere Puddingschale weg und stand auf. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Ianto. „Wir gehen in Zukunft immer gemeinsam mit Rhearn auf den Spielplatz und du passt auf uns auf.“ Er zog spielerisch an Iantos Krawatte. „Du wirkst so seriös.“

Ianto rollte mit den Augen und befreite seinen Schlips, bevor Jack zu viele Knitterfalten hineindrehte. „Glaubst du wirklich, das ist passiert, weil du nicht seriös genug aussiehst?“

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hatte Liams Mutter einen schlechten Tag. Oder sie hat nicht das Glück, dass sie zu jemandem wie dir nach Hause kommt. Und ich kann sie verstehen, ich hätte vermutlich genauso reagiert, wenn ich gesehen hätte, dass ein Fremder Rhearn anfasst.“ Er legte die Hände auf Iantos Hüften. „Ich hoffe nie wieder in so eine Situation zu geraten, aber deshalb werde ich nicht in Zukunft darauf verzichten, mit meiner Tochter im Sandkasten zu spielen.“

„Wenn du etwas anderes gesagt hättest, würde ich dich jetzt zu Owen schleifen, damit er dich untersucht.“ Ianto legte die Hand an Jacks Wange, küsste ihn zurück. „Warum hilfst du mir nicht, Rhearn wieder sauber zu kriegen, dann schließe ich das Büro und wir drei machen einen Spaziergang, so lange das schöne Wetter anhält und der Rift ruhig ist. Zur Entschädigung, weil das Spielen so kurz ausgefallen ist.“

„Nur, wenn du versprichst, dass wir bei der nächsten Gelegenheit eine Sandburg bauen.“, erwiderte Jack lachend. Er nahm Iantos Hand, drehte sie um, presste einen Kuss auf seine Handinnenfläche und auf den Ringfinger mit dem Verlobungsring. 

„Wenn es nicht gleich Cardiff Castle sein muss.“ Ianto richtete sich auf und gab Jack einen kleinen Schubs, damit der Platz für ihn machte. 

„Einverstanden.“ Jack ließ ihn los und schnappte sich die Rolle mit den Papiertüchern. „Du fängst sie ein und ich wische?“

„Soll ich nicht besser das Dinosauriernetz aus dem Archiv holen?“, fragte Ianto spöttisch, während er sich nach seiner Tochter bückte. Rhearn ließ sich ganz ohne Gegenwehr hochheben. 

Jack lachte und machte sich daran, Gesicht und Hände seiner Tochter zu säubern. 

Ende


	167. Das Kanarienvogel-Mysterium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack erhält einen überraschenden Anruf.

Titel: Das Kanarienvogel-Mysterium  
Autor: Lady Charena (Juni 2017)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1716  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn erwähnt, Tosh, Deborah*) erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg12, slash, Humor

*) Siehe „The Torchwood Day Care Center Teil 2“ Kapitel 146

 

Summe: Jack erhält einen überraschenden Anruf.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Jack warf einen Blick auf das Display seines Handys und lächelte. Ianto hatte beschlossen, heute morgen zunächst ein paar liegengebliebene Dinge zu erledigen und erst später in den Hub zu kommen. 

„Hey, schon Sehnsucht nach mir?“, meinte er und lehnte sich zurück. „Was kann ich..." Ein merkwürdiges Kichern unterbrach ihn. „Ianto?“ Hatte Rhearn vielleicht das Telefon ihres Tads gemopst und beim Spielen angerufen?

„Jaaaack?", kam es vom anderen Ende der Leitung. „Heeee-eyyyy, Jack."

Das war Ianto. Aber er klang nicht wie Ianto. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Jack besorgt und setzte sich auf. Er griff mit der freien Hand nach der Tastatur. Ihr Sicherheitssystem erlaubte es ihm, auch vom Hub aus auf die Kameras im Haus zu zu greifen. Fluchend vertippte er sich beim Passwort. „Ianto? Sprich mit mir!"

„Jack, kannst du ihnen nicht sagen, sie sollen auf den hübschen Kanarienvogel hören?", quengelte Ianto. Richtig, quengelte. Er klang wie ein Fünfjähriger. „Sie weint sonst."

„Kanarienvogel?", wiederholte Jack verwirrt. Endlich hatte er sich eingeloggt und sah... nichts. Nur die leere Küche, kein Ianto. Auf dem Küchentisch stand eine verbeulte, graue Feldflasche. „Ianto, wo bist du?"

„Im Beeee-eeettt", kam es Singsang zurück. 

Verdammt. Es gab keine Kameras im Schlafzimmer, sein Partner hatte sich da durchgesetzt.

„Wo ist Rhearn?", fragte Jack, die Tastatur zur Seite schiebend, um seine Webley aus der Schublade zu fischen. „Ist sie bei dir?"

„Rhearn spielt mit Deborah", flüsterte Ianto. „Auf dem Spielplatz.“

Natürlich, Deborah. Er hatte vergessen, dass die beiden Spielplatz-Verabredungen hatten. Offenbar kam Rhearn großartig mit Deborahs kleinem Sohn klar. 

„Ich will auch spielen. Kommst du heim? Ganz bald?"

Und ob er das würde. Ianto klang, als wäre er betrunken oder stände unter Drogen. Jack war sich sicher, dass weder das eine noch das andere an einem normalen Mittwochmorgen auf Iantos Plan stand. 

„Ist noch jemand im Haus?", fragte er, während er aus seinem Büro lief und Tosh abwimmelnd zuwinkte, die neugierig von ihrer Arbeit aufsah. Jack lief ohne Erklärung weiter. Er konnte sie anrufen, sobald er wusste was hier gespielt wurde. Apropos gespielt...

„Komm und spiel mit mir, Jack. Spiiiiiieeeeel mit mir", sang Ianto währenddessen in sein Ohr. „Und dann können wir beide mit dem Kanari spielen." Mehr Gekicher folgte.

„Ianto, hör mir zu", befahl Jack. Er hatte den Wagen erreicht und öffnete die Tür. „Du rührst dich nicht von der Stelle, verstanden?" Es musste ein Artefakt sein. Irgendetwas, das Ianto gestern im Archiv berührt hatte, das diese Wirkung auf ihn hatte. 

„Uh-hu", kam es gedämpft von seinem Partner.

„Was machst du? Hast du mich verstanden?" Jack drückte den Startknopf und der Motor röhrte auf. Er verzichtete auf den Sicherheitsgurt, während er die Fernbedienung für das Garagentor betätigte. 

„Uh-hu", kam es erneut. 

„Ianto?" Jack lenkte den Wagen aus der Garage auf die Straße und riskierte fast einen Zusammenstoß mit einem anderen Auto. 

„Fertig", verkündete Ianto triumpfierend.

„Mit was?" Er hoffte, das Ganze entpuppte sich gleich als Witz. Sollte er besser Owen anrufen, damit der ihm nachfuhr? 

„Mit Auszie-eeen." Ianto kicherte. „Mir war soooooo heiß."

Jack schloss einen Moment die Augen - und riss sie sofort wieder auf, als ein Hupkonzert ertönte. Er hatte ein anderes Auto geschnitten. „Ich bin in zwei Minuten bei dir", presste er zwischen den Zähnen heraus. „Bleib wo du bist, okay? Bleib im Bett. Für mich. Bitte?"

„Oooookayyyy", antwortete ihm Ianto gedehnt. „Aber du bist nicht böse, wenn ich ohne dich anfange, oder?" Seine Worte klangen zunehmend vernuschelt, so als wäre er ganz kurz davor, einzuschlafen.

„Natürlich bin ich nicht böse“, versicherte ihm Jack und parkte quer auf dem Gehweg vor ihrem Haus. Er sprang aus dem Wagen. „Ich bin schon da.“ Zahllose Dinge rasten durch seinen Kopf. Pflanzenöle, Rindenextrakte, Tiersekrete, Pheromone von Menschen und anderen Humanoiden, es gab wahrscheinlich Millionen Dinge im Universum, die Ianto in diesen Zustand versetzen konnten. Absichtlich oder als unabsichtliche Nebenwirkung. Um gar nicht erst von den Medikamenten und künstlichen Drogen zu reden...

Jack riss die Haustür auf, die Alarmanlage war ausgeschaltet und stürmte die Treppe hoch in ihr Schlafzimmer, das Handy - aus dem noch immer Iantos Stimme klang, schien so, als singe er jetzt - in den verkrampften Fingern. Er stürmte ins Schlafzimmer und stoppte abrupt.

Ianto lag auf dem Rücken, Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt, halbnackt, quer über das Bett ausgebreitet. Offenbar hatte er nicht mehr geschafft, seine Hose ganz auszuziehen, sie hing ihm um die Knie. Er trug eine Unterhose, Socken und um den Hals eine Krawatte. Vor dem Bett lag das Sweatshirt, das Ianto morgens getragen hatte, als Jack in den Hub fuhr. Das Handy balancierte er auf der Stirn.

„Ianto?“

„Jack!“ Begeistert rappelte Ianto sich auf, das Handy flog zwischen die Kissen und er zurück auf den Rücken, um wie eine umgedrehte Schildkröte liegen zu bleiben. Die Hose um seine Knie hatte ihn zurück in die Waagerechte katapultiert. 

„Was ist mir dir?“, fragte Jack besorgt und half ihm auf die Beine, langsamer dieses Mal und zog seine Hose hoch. 

Ianto hing ihm glücklich am Hals. „Ich habe aufgeräumt. Im Keller. Und dann ging es mir auf einmal soooooooo gut. Und der Kanarienvogel hat schön gesungen." Er atmete tief ein. „Und du riechst ja sooooo gut. Komm ins Bett.“ Ianto drehte sich mit ihm in einer ungeschickten Pirouette und versuchte sie beide aufs Bett zu befördern. Definitiv nicht, wozu Jack jetzt der Sinn stand. 

Immerhin klärte sich so das Mysterium des Kanarienvogels auf. Über Iantos Schulter hinweg konnte Jack den Fernseher sehen, auf dem das Bild einer Frau in einem gelben - kanariengelben, wenn man so wollte - Kleid eingefroren war. Ihr Mund war in dem Moment, als auf die Stopptaste gedrückt worden war, weit offen - sie hatte entweder geredet oder gesungen, jetzt sah es fast so aus, als schreie sie.

„Langsam, langsam." Jack sah seinem Partner ins Gesicht. Iantos Pupillen waren so geweitete, dass sie fast das komplette Blau seiner Iris verschluckten. So high, so anlehnungsbedürftig, so erregt... Jack schob Iantos Finger von seinem Schritt weg... das wäre unter anderen Umständen der Anfang eines sicher sehr interessanten Tages gewesen. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was es war, das Ianto so beeinflusste. Es könnte ihm schaden. 

„Ianto, was hast du genau gemacht? Bitte sag mi..." Der Rest seiner Frage wurde von Iantos Mund abgeschnitten. Okay. Vorsichtig nahm er Iantos Kopf in beide Hände und schob ihn ein wenig von sich. „Bitte, wo warst du, bevor es dir gut ging?“

„In der Küche. Ohhhh!“ Iantos Miene hellte sich auf. „Gehen wir da hin? Da haben wir schon lange nicht mehr...“

„In der Küche?“ Jack schlang einen Arm um Iantos Taille und hielt sich mit der anderen Hand am Treppengeländer fest, damit sie nicht beide die Stufen hinunter purzelten. Ianto schien Schwierigkeiten mit der Koordination seiner Füße zu haben. Die seiner Hände war aber völlig okay, die wanderten unablässig über alle Stellen an Jacks Körper, die Ianto von da aus erreichen konnten, streichelten und rieben...

Mit einiger Mühe hatten sie es schließlich geschafft. Jack warf einen suchenden Blick durch die Küche. Was nur... Sein Blick fiel auf die Feldflasche auf dem Tisch. Irgendwoher kannte er die doch... 

Mit Ianto - kichernd in seine Seite geschmiegt - trat Jack an den Tisch und roch vorsichtig an der Flasche. Ein Geruch der an vermoderte Blumen erinnerte, stieg daraus auf. Sofort stellte Jack die Flasche zurück. Das war Pilif. Eine Art Urahn des Pheromonsprays, mit dem Owen sich einmal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Wie war das unter seine alten Sachen geraten? Die Feldflasche war seine, seine Initialen waren eingeritzt. Das Zeug hätte vernichtet werden müssen, vor... das musste sehr lange vor Iantos Geburt gewesen sein. Offenbar hatte sich die Flüssigkeit, die man eigentlich auf die Haut reiben musste, damit sie Wirkung entfaltete, im Laufe der Jahre verflüchtigt bis auf einen kleinen Rest und Ianto hatte beim Aufräumen im Keller die Flasche gefunden und eingeatmet, was sich darin befand. 

Das zu wissen nahm eine Last von Jack. Dieses Zeug war zum Glück harmlos. Ianto würde sich gründlich ausschlafen und sollte nicht einmal einen Kater zurückbehalten. 

„Jaaaa-aaack", beklagte sich Ianto. „Du hast mich ganz vergessen." Er verzog das Gesicht. 

„Wie könnte ich das." Erleichtert küsste er seinen Partner auf die Stirn. „Warum nehmen wir nicht die Couch statt des Tischs?", schlug er vor. „Komm mit mir ins Wohnzimmer." So umwerfend Ianto in diesem Zustand sein mochte, er musste dafür sorgen, dass er wieder nüchtern war, bevor Deborah Rhearn nach Hause brauchte. Sie durfte ihre Tad auf keinen Fall so erleben. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Ianto ihm das nie verzieh.

Also bugsierte er Ianto - bei dem langsam, aber stetig die Schläfrigkeit über die Lust siegte - ins Wohnzimmer und auf die Couch. Nahm ihm die Krawatte ab und deckte ihn zu. Ianto murmelte noch vagen Protest, weil Jack sich nicht zu ihm legte - und schlief kurz darauf wie ein Stein. 

Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als Ianto in ungewohnter Lautstärke zu schnarchen anfing und eilte dann zurück in die Küche. Hastig schraubte er die Flasche zu und machte das Fenster auf, um gründlich durch zu lüften. Zum Glück wirkte das Zeug bei ihm nicht, sonst hätte Deborah möglicherweise eine sehr interessante Szene bei ihrer Rückkehr erwartet...

Zur Sicherheit steckte er die Feldflasche in einen Müllsack und verknotete ihn gut, er würde sie später im Hub entsorgen. Dann setzte er sich neben Ianto und wartete darauf, dass sein Partner zu sich kam. 

„Und wenn du wieder nüchtern bist, dann werde ich dich daran erinnern, dass man nicht an Flaschen mit unbekanntem Inhalt schnüffelt, genau wie du es mir immer einschärfst, Mister Jones", sagte er leise zu dem schlafenden Waliser. „Gleich nachdem ich dich Owen als Versuchsobjekt für ein paar Untersuchungen überlassen habe." Nur zur Sicherheit. 

Jack strich seinem Partner eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und zog das Handy aus der Hosentasche, um Tosh anzurufen, bevor die sich Sorgen um sie machte...

 

Ende


	168. Snapshots #35: Dies und Das

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine bunte Mischung an Szenen aus dem Tupperverse.

Zum britischen Vatertag (18.06.) zwei kleine Storys mit meinen Lieblingsvätern :)

 

Titel: Snapshots #35: Dies und Das  
Autor: Lady Charena (April 2017)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 1131  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, Toshiko Sato  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg12, slash, Humor

Summe: Eine bunte Mischung an Szenen aus dem Tupperverse.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

1\. Say Cheese...

„Okay, was genau habe ich falsch gemacht?“, fragte Jack, als Ianto beharrlich schwieg und sich nur auf seinen Einkaufszettel konzentrierte. „Es war doch nur ein winzig kleiner Kaffee. Und im übrigen bei weitem nicht so gut wie deiner.“

„Eiskaffee“, korrigierte Ianto trocken. „Und Kaffee war da noch am wenigsten drin. Ich sollte dich das nächste Mal zu deinem eigenen Schutz im Auto warten lassen.“ Er legte eine Packung Papierservietten in den Einkaufswagen. 

„Hoffentlich bei geöffnetem Fenster“, flachste Jack und hielt eine Großpackung Cocktailschirmchen hoch. „Hey, wir sollten...“

„...keine Torchwood-Cocktail-Hour einführen“, unterbrach ihn der Waliser. „Und versuch nicht davon abzulenken, dass wir von deinen Verfehlungen sprechen. Du hast versprochen, ein besseres Vorbild für Rhearn zu sein und weniger Süßes zu essen.“

„Vanilleeis, ist das nicht praktisch Milch?“ Jack stöberte durch ein Regal mit bunten Strohhalmen. „Ich hatte eigentlich nur einen kalten Milchkaffee.“ 

„Ja - mit zwei Schuss Pfefferminzsirup und extra Schokosirup und bunten Streuseln“, ergänzte Ianto. Er hakte einen Posten auf seiner Liste ab und schob den schon gut beladenen Wagen weiter. Ein paar geschäftigen Wochen hatten die Vorräte im Hub stark reduziert. 

###

„Du machst schon wieder dieses Gesicht.“ Jack warf eine große Packung Sesamkräcker in den Wagen. 

„Ich habe nur ein Gesicht. Leb damit.“ Ianto studierte angestrengt die winzig geschriebene Zutatenliste auf einer Packung Frühstücksflocken.

„Er hat doch gesagt, ich solle probieren.“

Sein Partner wandte sich ihm zu. „Probieren, nicht alles aufessen. Ich war gezwungen ein großes Stück Käse zum Ausgleich zu kaufen.“

„Ich habe ja nicht alle gegessen.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und es waren winzige Würfel. Nach einem konnte ich überhaupt noch nicht sagen, wie es schmeckt. Und steht nicht irgendwo auf deiner Liste ohnehin Käse?“

„Oh, bitte, du willst einfach nicht zugeben, dass du keine Selbstbeherrschung kennst.“ Ianto stellte die Frühstücksflocken zurück.

„Ich habe einfach Hunger. Was erwartest du, wir sind von Unmengen an Essen umgeben.“ Jacks Geste schloss den halben Supermarkt ein. „Sie bieten da drüben noch mehr Häppchen zum Probieren an. Was meinst du?“ Er grinste. „Ich lade dich ein.“

Ianto rollte erwartungsgemäß mit den Augen. „Du hattest gerade einen halben Teller Käse-Würfel. Und den großen Eiskaffee mit mehr Zucker als erlaubt sein sollte. Reicht das nicht, bis ich fertig bin?“

„Was denkst du, warum ich jetzt Hunger habe?“

Ianto seufzte. „Es stehen nur noch ein paar Dinge auf meiner Liste, warum...“

„Ich kann wirklich nicht warten, bis wir Zuhause sind“, unterbrach ihn Jack. „Alles riecht hier so gut.“

„Wie ich gerade sagen wollte“, fuhr Ianto fort. „...warum besorgst du uns nicht schon mal etwas zu essen, während ich den Rest alleine erledige? Wir können uns in fünfzehn Minuten auf dem Parkplatz treffen.“

„Großartige Idee. Du bist der Beste.“ Jack küsste ihn. 

„Nicht zu ungesund, und genug für drei. Rhearn isst mit uns.“ Ianto schüttelte mit einem Lächeln den Kopf und sah ihm einen Moment nach. So viel zur Theorie, dass Einkaufen ohne ihre Tochter schneller vonstatten ging. Das nächste Mal ließ er vielleicht besser Mann und Kind in Toshs Obhut... 

Ende

 

 

2\. Literatur

„Ich glaube, sie ist jetzt wirklich so sauber wie sie nur sein kann.“ Tosh hob die Hände, als Ianto zu ihr herumwirbelte. „Whoa. Ich bin es nur.“

„Entschuldige.“ Verlegen ließ Ianto das Tuch sinken, das er zum Polieren des Gehäuses der Kaffeemaschine benutzt hatte. „Ich war ganz in Gedanken. Kann ich etwas für dich tun?“

„Nun, ich sage nicht nein zu einem Kaffee, falls die Maschine jetzt wieder deinen hohen Standards entspricht“, entgegnete Tosh augenzwinkernd. „Aber ich kann warten, wenn du noch ein bisschen Zeit alleine mit ihr brauchst.“

„Du bist schon so schlimm wie Jack“, erwiderte der Waliser und griff nach einer Tasse. „Er unterstellt mir ein Verhältnis mit ihr.“ Er tätschelte das Mahlwerk. „Aber wir sind nur gute Freunde.“

###

„So...“, meinte Tosh, als sie ein paar Minuten später, beide mit ausreichend Koffein versorgt, in der Pausenecke Platz nahmen. „Du hattest da vorhin Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn. Was hat Jack angestellt?“

Ianto lachte leise und lehnte sich zurück. „Wer sagt, dass ich nicht einfach langsam alt und faltig werde?“

„Angeln wir etwa nach Komplimenten, Mister Jones?“ Tosh lächelte und trank einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. 

„Nun, ich habe immer noch die Kaffeemaschine, sollte Jack mich wegen jemandem verlassen, der jünger und knackiger ist.“ Ianto lächelte schelmisch zurück.

„Als ob du dir darüber Sorgen machen müsstest.“ Die Computertechnikerin streckte die Beine aus. „Jack wird dich noch auf Händen tragen, wenn du hundert und runzlig wie ein verschrumpelter Apfel bist.“

„Ich liebe deinen Optimismus.“ Ianto lachte. „Aber das war nicht, worüber ich gerade nachgedacht habe.“ 

„Spann mich doch nicht so auf die Folter!“, beschwerte sich Tosh amüsiert.

„Heute morgen, während Jack es übernahm, eine splitterfasernackte Rhearn durchs Haus zu jagen, um sie in ihre Klamotten zu bekommen...“

Tosh prustete fast ihren Kaffee heraus. „Ganz die Tochter ihres Vaters...“ Sie hob entschuldigend eine Hand, als Ianto eine Augenbraue hochzog. 

„Ich wollte also die günstige Gelegenheit nutzen und noch rasch die Betten abziehen und du glaubst nicht, was ich unter Jacks Kissen gefunden habe.“ Ianto legte eine Pause ein. 

Tosh beugte sich gespannt vor. „Bin ich alt genug, um es zu hören?“

„Ein Taschenbuch“, entgegnete Ianto mit ernster Stimme und ebensolcher Miene. „Mit eindeutigen Lesespuren.“

„Schockierend. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er zu so etwas fähig ist.“ Tosh riss gespielt in Schock die Augen weit auf.

„Es war ein Liebesroman.“ Ianto beugte sich vor und senkte die Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern.

„Ich bin sprachlos.“ Sie hielt eine Hand vor dem Mund, um nicht wieder mit Lachen herauszuplatzen. 

„Es wird noch schlimmer.“ Ianto schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Der Titel lautet: „Triple the Fun“ - es geht um Drillinge.“

„Oi. Das klingt ja nach einer Orgie.“ 

„Die Drillinge sind Babys. Der Hauptcharakter ist ein Milliardär, der herausfindet, dass er der Vater der besagten Drillingen ist. Die Mutter ist gestorben“, erklärte Ianto mit einem Seufzen.

Tosh lachte. „Hast du Sorge, dass Jack versucht, dir damit etwas mitzuteilen?“, neckte sie ihn.

„Ich wusste doch, du würdest mich verstehen“, entgegnete Ianto trocken. Er stand auf und deutete auf ihre Tasse. „Soll ich die nachfüllen? Und ich denke, es ist noch einer dieser großen Blaubeermuffins im Kühlschrank. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich den mit dir teile?“

„Sehr viel. Und Ianto?“ Tosh reichte ihm ihre Tasse. „Lass es mich wissen, wenn es mit der Kaffeemaschine nichts wird. Ich nehme dich sofort.“

 

Ende


	169. Timelords Bearing Gifts – Reloaded (Teil 1 von 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Doctor kommt auf einen Besuch im Hub vorbei.

Titel: Timelords Bearing Gifts – Reloaded (Teil 1 von 2)  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2013)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 6593  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, der Doctor (11th), Tosh  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash

Summe: Der Doctor kommt auf einen Besuch im Hub vorbei.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

>> Before you have kids, you cannot think it is possible to love so much. <<  
(Touching Evil 1x5)

 

 

Ianto und Jack sahen sich über den Schreibtisch hinweg an, als plötzlich ein sehr vertrautes Geräusch durch den Hub hallte. 

„Die Tardis“, sagten sie gleichzeitig. 

Jack grinste, doch Ianto wirkte alles andere als begeistert. Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück und warf einen Blick durch die Glaswand. „Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt“, murrte er. 

Langsam verfestigten sich im Zentrum des Raumes blaue Konturen zu einer altmodischen Policebox. 

„Vielleicht ist er hier, um endlich dein Geburtstagsgeschenk abzuliefern.“ Jack stand auf, sichtlich froh darüber die monatliche Prüfung der Rechnungen noch ein wenig länger hinauszögern zu können.

„Für einen sogenannten Timelord hat er kein besonderes Gespür für Timing.“ Ianto trat neben Jack und spähte nach draußen, wo die Tardis inzwischen zur Ruhe gekommen war. 

Er schnitt eine Grimasse als er die herum wirbelnden Blätter sah, die nun langsam zu Boden segelten und unter den Gitterstegen verschwanden. Einer seiner Kollegen – oder mehrere – hatten sich nicht an seine strikte Anweisung gehalten und Papiere offen herum liegen lassen. Nun, er oder sie konnte das selbst aufräumen, er hatte schließlich noch anderes zu tun! 

Der letzte Besuch des Doctors vorm mehr als einem Jahr – er landete die Tardis damals ausgerechnet in Rhiannons Dusche, während Iantos Familie im Garten seinen Geburtstag feierte – hatte Jack wochenlange Alpträume beschert. Genaugenommen nicht der Besuch des Doctors an sich, aber die Neuigkeiten von einer verhinderten Invasion der Erde, die er überbrachte. Und die Erinnerungen an einen dunklen Teil von Jacks Vergangenheit, die davon an die Oberfläche gespült wurden. Aber andererseits wusste er, dass sein Partner sich wirklich freute, den alten Freund zu sehen. Kurz gesagt, Ianto sah der Ankunft des Timelords mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. 

„Dada? Tad?“, ertönte es hinter ihnen. Rhearn krabbelte unter der Decke hervor und setzte sich verschlafen auf, ihren pinken Plüschsaurier im Arm. 

Ianto wandte sich ab – Tosh näherte sich eben der Tardis, ein Messgerät in der Hand, die Gelegenheit nutzend, mehr über die lebende Zeitmaschine zu erfahren – und setzte sich neben seine Tochter auf die Couch. 

Jack winkte und öffnete die Bürotür. „Ich bin sofort wieder da“, rief er ihnen zu, bevor er sich zu Tosh und dem Doctor gesellte.

Rhearn kletterte sofort auf seinen Schoß und kuschelte sich an ihren Tad. „Der Lärm hat dich aus dem Mittagsschlaf gerissen.“ Er küsste sie auf den Kopf. „Entschuldige, Baban. Aber wir haben unangemeldeten Besuch.“

Besuch war eines der magischen Worte, die nie verfehlten, das Interesse ihrer Tochter zu erregen. Rhearn hob das Gesicht und gähnte. „Tante Rhi?“, fragte sie dann. 

„Nein, Tante Rhi ist es leider nicht.“ Ianto griff nach Rhearns Pullover und sie hob brav die Arme, damit er ihn ihr über den Kopf streifen konnte. Natürlich nachdem sie ihr Plüschtier weggelegt hatte. Es war in der Vergangenheit schon zu ein paar… denkwürdigen… Zwischenfällen gekommen, als Rhearn versuchte, Arm und Plüschsaurier oder Kopf und Kuscheltier zur gleichen Zeit durch die gleiche Kleideröffnung zu quetschen. Es hatte zu ausgerissenen Haaren und einer aufgeplatzten Ärmelnaht geführt. 

„Tante Tosh? Unca Owah? Unca Andy?“, fragte Rhearn munter weiter, nun hellwach. Ianto beneidete sie darum, so schnell von Schlaf auf Wachsein umschalten zu können. Allein an ihre Energie zu denken ermüdete ihn manchmal. „Tante Wennie?“ 

„Nein, Schatz. Das sind doch alles Leute, die du jeden Tag siehst. Besuch ist jemand, der nur ab und zu mal vorbei kommt.“ Ianto strich ihr die Haare zurück, die nun in alle Richtungen ab standen und zog ihr die Schuhe an. 

Rhearn rutschte von seinem Schoß und auf den Boden, als Jack mit dem Doctor ins Büro trat. Sie eilte auf die beiden zu und stoppte abrupt, vielleicht einen Meter von ihrem Vater und dem Besucher entfernt stehen bleibend. Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, musterte sie den Doctor intensiv. 

Der Timelord lächelte und ging vor ihr die Hocke. „Hallo, Rhearn.“ Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Erinnerst du dich an mich?” 

Das kleine Mädchen rümpfte die Nase, schlug einen Bogen um ihn und lehnte sich gegen die Beine ihres Vaters. Jack strich ihr über die Haare. „Scheint so, als wäre sie heute ein wenig schüchtern.“ Er sah fragend zu Ianto hinüber, der aufgestanden war, aber vor der Couch stehen blieb, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Ianto Jones.“ Unbeirrt richtete sich der Timelord wieder auf und winkte Ianto zu. „Die Tardis hat mir versichert, dass wir dieses Mal zu einem besseren Zeitpunkt gelandet sind.“

„Doctor.“ Ianto nickte ihm kühl zu. „Noch besser wäre es allerdings gewesen, draußen zu landen, der Luftzug hat eine ziemliche Unordnung verursacht.“

„Oh.“ Der Timelord kratzte sich am Kopf. Er machte einen kleinen Hopser und zuckte zusammen – fast so, als hätte er eben einen leichten, elektrischen Schlag bekommen. „Schon gut. Wir entschuldigen uns.“ 

„Gibt es einen speziellen Grund für den Besuch oder hattet ihr einfach nur Sehnsucht nach uns?“, warf Jack rasch ein. Er schloss die Tardis mit ein, hörte ihre melodische Stimme in seinem Kopf, als sie ihren Captain begrüßte. 

„Oh, nein. Dieses Mal nicht. Wir waren nur gerade in der Nähe und wollten Hallo sagen.“ Der Doctor grinste. „Nicht wie du, Jack.“

Jack musterte seinen alten Freund. Natürlich konnte er sich irren, aber die Aura aus Einsamkeit, die den Doctor umgab, schien dichter als zuvor. Er hatte nichts von einem neuen Companion erwähnt. „Gut. Meine Familie – mein Team – ist nämlich tabu.“ 

„Soll ich uns Kaffee machen?“, schlug Ianto vor. „Bist du hungrig, cariad?“ Er streckte die Hand aus und Rhearn kam zu ihm, nachdem sie einen Blick mit ihrem Daddy gewechselt hatte, der nickte. „Normalerweise schläft sie um diese Zeit. Und sie ist immer hungrig, wenn sie wach wird.“ Ianto wusste, dass er nervös plapperte. Aber es machte ihn nervös, wie der Doctor ihn musterte, mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen, den Kopf von Seite zu Seite bewegend – und jetzt formte er mit den Fingern auch noch einen Rahmen, wie es manche Möchtegern-Künstler taten. Rhearn griff nach seiner Hand und Ianto war froh über die Ablenkung, nahm sie hoch und setzte sie auf seiner Hüfte zurecht.

„Erwartet ihr etwa wieder ein Baby?“, fragte der Timelord. „Jack, das hättest du mir erzählen müssen. Dann kommt mein Geschenk genau zur richtigen Zeit.“

„W-was?“ Iantos Augenbrauen flogen hoch, während er Jack ansah. 

„Das ist mir neu.“ Jack sah den Doctor überrascht an, dann seinen Partner. „Ich schwöre, ich bin nicht schwanger. Kein Alleingang dieses Mal.“

„Oh, aber es ist Ianto. Er glüht. Kannst du es nicht sehen?“ Der Timelord beschrieb einen Bogen um den jungen Waliser, als zeichne er seine Konturen in der Luft nach. „Man sagt doch, dass dieses Glühen bei Menschen auftritt, wenn sie schwanger sind.“

„Nicht ich!“, widersprach Ianto energisch. „Das sagt man über schwangere Frauen. FRAUEN. Männer können nicht schwanger werden, ich meine, nicht jetzt und hier. Noch nicht. Und ich bin ein Mann.“ Jedenfalls war er es noch, als er heute Morgen aufstand… Er blickte an sich herab, als könne er etwas entdecken. Vielleicht war es einfach nur der neue Weichspüler…

„Das kann ich bestätigen.“ Jack wischte sich rasch das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht, als der jüngere Mann ihn böse ansah. „Nein, im Ernst. Ianto ist bestimmt nicht schwanger. Er hatte erst vor kurzem einen Gesundheitscheck und das wäre unserem Arzt sicher aufgefallen.“ Gut dass Owen im Moment bei einer Autopsie im Krankenhaus assistierte – ein Hitchhiker, ein außerirdischer Parasit, musste nach dem Tod seines „Gastgebers“ entfernt werden – er würde Ianto sonst wochenlang mit den Worten des Doctors quälen. 

„Kurios. Oh, das ist auch so ein Wort, das sehr angenehm über die Zunge rollt. Kurios.“ Der Timelord fischte in seinen Taschen herum, bis er mit einem Zungenschnalzen seinen Sonic Screwdriver hervorzog. „Das werden wir gleich haben.“

„Ich bin nicht schwanger.“ Ianto presste den Satz zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Wenn das ein Witz sein sollte, fand er es absolut nicht spaßig. Er setzte Rhearn zurück auf die Couch, als der Timelord zu ihm trat. 

Jack war alles andere als eine Hilfe. Der kniff nämlich die Augen zusammen und versuchte, nach zu ahmen was der Doctor gemacht hatte – den Kopf hin und her wiegend wie eine wiederkäuende Kuh und dann auch noch das Ding mit den zum Rahmen geformten Fingern. 

Bevor Ianto etwas dazu sagen konnte, hörte er die Stimme einer Frau. Sie kam von weit weg, und trotzdem war es, als wäre sie direkt in seinem Kopf. Sie sprach in einer Sprache zu ihm, die er nicht verstand, aber die eher wie eine Melodie klang und eine unglaublich beruhigende Wirkung hatte. Dann verwandelten sich die Worte plötzlich in Walisisch und die Frauenstimme versicherte ihm, dass es keinen Grund zur Sorge gab, dass der Scann völlig harmlos wäre und auch keine Gefahr für seine Tochter bestehe. 

Ianto blinzelte und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er die Stimme der Tardis in seinem Kopf hörte. Sie ließ ein besänftigendes Gefühl der Wärme zurück, und es dauerte an, selbst als sie verstummte. 

„Einfach nur einen Moment stillhalten“, sagte der Doctor fröhlich und richtete das Werkzeug auf ihn. „Es tut auch überhaupt nicht weh, so sagt man doch hier.“

Bevor Ianto protestieren konnte, umhüllte ihn ein blaues Licht, grell genug das er für einen Moment die Augen schließen musste. Er runzelte die Stirn, hielt aber ansonsten vorsichtshalber vollkommen still, während der Timelord den aufgemotzten Laserpointer wie ein durchgeknallter Dirigent schwenkte. 

Er öffnete die Lider, blinzelte und lächelte dann Rhearn beruhigend zu (womöglich brauchte er mehr Beruhigung als seine kleine Tochter) die von der Couch gerutscht und wieder zu ihrem Dada gelaufen war. Und nun das Ganze neugierig von Jacks Arm aus beobachtete. 

„Nun?“, fragte er sarkastisch, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend. „Wie lautet das Urteil?“

Der Doctor schien irgendetwas von einem Display abzulesen. Er sah auf, aber es war Jack, auf den er seinen Blick richtete. „Was hast du gemacht, Jack?“, fragte er, seine Stimme so ernst, wie sie keiner von ihnen zuvor gehört hatte.

„Mit Ianto?“ Die Leichtigkeit in Jacks Stimme klang plötzlich gezwungen. „Das müsste ich schon etwas genauer wissen. Sprechen wir von heute Morgen, in der Dusche, oder...?“ 

Rhearn rückte auf seinem Arm unruhig hin und her und Jack stellte sie auf den Boden zurück. Sie navigierte um den Timelord herum, und versteckte sich hinter den Beinen ihres Tads. Ianto ging in die Hocke und legte den Arm um sie, damit sie sich gegen seine Seite kuscheln konnte. „Sagt mir vielleicht jemand, was hier vor sich geht?", fragte er. 

„Das kann ich vielleicht, wenn ich weiß, wie es dazu kommt, dass Ianto mit Vortex-Energie durchtränkt ist“, sagte der Timelord und sah Jack an. 

„Heißt das, wir sind uns jetzt alle einig, dass ich nicht schwanger bin?“, wandte Ianto sarkastisch ein, wurde aber von den beiden anderen Männern erneut nicht beachtet.

„Ich wusste nicht, ob es funktionieren würde. Oder ob es überhaupt einen Effekt hat“, verteidigte sich Jack.

„Was hast du gemacht?“ Ianto war sich selbst bewusst, dass seine Stimme kippte, zu hoch und schrill klang. Rhearn wimmerte leise und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen ihn. „Schon gut, cariad, es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Er rieb beruhigend über ihren Rücken.

„Du bist einfach nicht aufgewacht. Als damals dieses Regal auf dich fiel.“ Jack hob abwehrend die Hände. „Und ich wusste nicht einmal, ob es funktioniert.“ 

„Was? Wovon redest du, Jack?“

„Ich habe versucht, etwas von meiner Lebensenergie auf dich zu übertragen. Nur damit du schneller heilst. Und du bist aufgewacht“, verteidigte sich der Captain.

„Aber Owen hat gesagt...“

„Owen hat gesagt, ich solle warten. Warten! Ich musste einfach etwas tun.“ Jack sah von Ianto zum Doctor, bevor sein Blick zu seinem Partner zurückkehrte. „Und...“ Seine Stimme nahm einen fast trotzigen Ton an. „Und es hat schon einmal bei dir funktioniert.“ 

Der Timelord zog die Augenbrauen bis zum Haaransatz hoch. „Schon einmal funktioniert?“, wiederholte er. „Was? Wann?“

„Er wurde vor ein paar Jahren beinahe getötet, von seiner... von einem... halb konvertierten Cyberman.“ Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Dein Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen, als ich dich aus dem Gezeitenpool gefischt habe. Ich konnte es dir nicht so einfach machen und dich sterben lassen.“ 

„Jack…“, begann Ianto, doch er wurde vom Doctor unterbrochen. 

„Ein halb konvertierter Cyberman?“, fragte der Timelord mit grimmiger Miene. Er ging auf Jack zu, bis sie fast Brust an Brust standen. „Hier? Man könnte meinen, du hättest so etwas mir gegenüber erwähnt.“

„Und wann? Während wir uns Trillionen von Jahren in der Zukunft am Ende des Universums befanden? Als wir vor Saxon auf der Flucht waren? Während meines Spaßurlaubs auf dem Maschinendeck der Valiant?“, gab Jack wütend zurück. „Ich...“

„Jack! Doctor! Schluss damit!“

Zwei überraschte Augenpaare richteten sich auf Ianto. 

„Wenn ihr euch unbedingt anschreien müsst, meinetwegen. Aber könntet ihr vielleicht damit warten, bis ich meine Tochter nach Hause gebracht habe?“, sagte er mit beherrschter Stimme. „Ihr macht Rhearn nämlich Angst.“ Er deutete auf das kleine Mädchen in seinen Armen, das sich an ihn klammerte und ihr tränen-verschmiertes Gesicht an seiner Brust versteckte. 

Jack trat um den Timelord herum und griff nach ihr, doch Rhearn drehte trotzig den Kopf weg. „Es tut mir leid dass wir dich erschreckt haben, Baban.“ Er küsste sie auf den Hinterkopf und streichelte ihren Rücken. „Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ 

Ianto sah ihm an. „Klär das mit ihm. Erzähl ihm, was er wissen will.“ Er deutete auf den Timelord, der sie mit einem unbestimmbaren Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete. „Und danach - schlage ich vor - machst du einen langen Spaziergang. Oder findest einen anderen Weg, dich abzuregen. Dann kannst du nach Hause kommen und versuchen, mir zu erklären, was hier eigentlich vor sich geht. In aller Ruhe, ohne unsere Tochter zu verängstigen. Verstanden?“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging er um Jack herum zur Tür. Ianto warf dem Doctor einen Blick zu, der wieder mit seinem aufgemotzten Laserpointer herum hantierte und verließ das Büro.

„Sie hat erstaunliche empathische Fähigkeiten für ihr Alter“, meinte der Timelord, offenbar für einen Moment abgelenkt. Er steckte den Sonic Screwdriver in die Tasche. „Ich würde sie zu gerne genauer untersuchen, ob sie...“ 

„Das liegt in der Familie, in den Genen, meine ich“, erwiderte Jack. Er trat hinüber zur Couch und faltete automatisch die mit bunten Sternen bedruckte Decke ordentlich zusammen, die Rhearn für ihren Mittagsschlaf benutzt hatte, um sie über die Rückenlehne zu legen. Ihr heißgeliebter Plüschsaurier kam darunter zum Vorschein und Jack hob ihn hoch, als er sich setzte. "Auf meiner Seite." Er konnte seine Tochter an dem Kuscheltier riechen und spürte, wie der Ärger verpuffte. „Martha wird sie testen, wenn sie älter ist." Sorgfältig setzte er das Spielzeug auf einem Kissen ab. „Ianto hat für Torchwood in London gearbeitet, bevor er nach Cardiff kam. Er war an dem Tag, an dem die Cybermen und die Daleks den Tower zerstörten, nicht in Canary Wharf. Aber seine Verlobte. Lisa.“ Er zögerte einen Moment. „Sie war eine der letzten, die auf den Konvertier-Tischen der Cybermen landeten, gegen Ende der Schlacht, als sie versuchten, Menschen upzugraden, anstatt nur ihre Gehirne in fertige Cyberkörper zu verpflanzen.“ 

„Aber sie wäre dann auch mit in den Void gezogen worden, als ich den Riss öffnete.“ Der Doctor ging auf und ab, die Stirn in Falten gelegt. „Niemand hat mir gesagt, dass Cybermen zurückgeblieben sind. UNIT sollte sich darum kümmern.“ 

„Die Teile, die für... den Upgrade ihres Körpers verwendet wurden, kamen nicht über die Ghostshifts aus dem Void, sie wurden hier auf der Erde produziert. Genau wie die Tische selbst. Suzie... Meine damalige Technikerin hat eine Analyse des Metalls gemacht.“ Jack starrte auf den Boden, sich an jene alptraumhaften Tage erinnernd, die sie zwischen Leichen und Trümmern verbrachten. „Wir mussten aufräumen. Die Tische blieben zurück, weil sie nicht mit diesem Void-Zeug überzogen waren, sie wurden nicht in den Riss gesogen. Genauso wenig wie die armen Teufel, die noch am Leben waren. Oder so etwas Ähnliches. Ich und mein Team... wir mussten uns um sie kümmern.“ Er schluckte den bitteren Geschmack hinunter, den die Erinnerungen hervorriefen. „Ianto gelang es, Lisa da raus zu holen, ohne dass wir oder UNIT etwas davon bemerkten. Er versteckte sie in einem abseits gelegenen Torchwoodlabor, das nicht von der Zerstörung betroffen war und es gelang ihm, sie am Leben zu erhalten. Genauer gesagt, sie konnte die Cyberprogrammierung dazu verwenden, ihm zu sagen, wie er eine der Konverter-Einheiten in ein Lebenserhaltungssystem für sie umbauen konnte.“ 

„Aber das ist unmöglich, Jack. Nicht nur, dass sie überlebte und sogar noch in der Lage war, mit deinem Mister Jones zu kommunizieren. Du sagst, er hat Cyber-Technik benutzt, um sie am Leben zu erhalten. Niemand kann das, nicht hier, nicht in dieser Zeit“, wandte der Doctor ein. „Es wird noch Jahrhunderte dauern, bis die Erde annähernd ein solches technologisches Wissen besitzt.“

Jack lächelte humorlos. „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass Ianto außergewöhnlich ist.“ 

„Vielleicht sollte ich ihn noch ein wenig genauer untersuchen. Das ist etwas zu außergewöhnlich.“ Der Timelord stopfte die Hände in die Taschen seines Jacketts und wippte auf den Fersen. Er drehte sich ruckartig wieder zu Jack um. „Was ist weiter passiert?“

„Er kam nach Cardiff und... verfolgte mich so lange, bis ich ihm einen Job gab. Ianto kann sehr hartnäckig sein - und kreativ - wenn er etwas will.“ Dieses Mal war sein Lächeln echt, und erreichte für einen Moment seine Augen. „Also Kaffee und enge Jeans nenne ich kreativ.“

Wieder machten die Augenbrauen des Doctors einen Sprung an seinen Haaransatz. „Er hat dich mit Sex geködert? Welche Überraschung“, setzte er trocken hinzu.

„Ich habe mich geändert, seit wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind, auch wenn du das nicht glaubst.“

„Ich weiß, dass du dich geändert hast“, entgegnete der Doctor. Er trat zu Jack und musterte ihn. „Bist du sicher, dass Rhearn ihre Fähigkeiten nicht von ihm geerbt hat? Oder kannte er dich bereits vor seinem... Bewerbungsgespräch?“

„Direktor Hartmann hatte eine sehr ausführliche Datei über mich. Ianto hatte Zugriff darauf. Man könnte sagen, dass er mich in gewisser Weise kannte.“ 

Jack warf einen Blick auf die Whiskeykaraffe in der Ecke - er könnte für diesen Teil der Geschichte wirklich einen Drink brauchen - bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass das geschliffene Kristall nur noch Wasser enthielt, seit sie eine ausgesprochen mobile und äußerst neugierige Tochter hatten. Rhearn und er hatten Apfelsaft aus den alten Gläsern getrunken, die so schwer waren, dass seine Tochter ihres in beiden Händen halten musste. Aber sie hatte trotzdem gestrahlt, sich wie eine Erwachsene fühlend. Der Alkohol befand sich jetzt sicher verstaut in der untersten Schublade seines Schreibtisches, auf der gleichen, abschließbaren Seite, in der er auch seine Waffe unterbrachte. 

„Er hatte bald alles fest im Griff, organisierte uns und machte diesen unglaublichen Kaffee. Und er schaffte es, Lisa unbemerkt in den Hub zu schaffen. Er pflegte sie über mehrere Monate.“ Jack konzentrierte sich darauf, über das Lederband seines Vortex-Manipulators zu reiben. „Niemand... keiner von uns... bemerkte etwas davon. Er kontaktierte einen Kybernetik-Spezialisten, einen Arzt, der wohl früher schon einmal mit Torchwood London und später auch mit UNIT zusammen gearbeitet hatte, der ihr helfen sollte. Er kam hierher in den Hub und schaffte es, Lisa von der Einheit zu trennen. Aber das aktivierte offenbar die Cyberprogrammierung wieder. Sie hat den Arzt getötet, während sie versuchte, ihn zu einem Cyberman upzugraden. Ianto war mit ihnen alleine im Hub und als das Team zurückkam, versuchte sie das gleiche mit Gwen. Ianto dachte immer noch, er könne sie erreichen. Er flehte uns an, sie zu retten.“

Der Timelord setzte sich neben Jack. „Der Cyberman köderte ihn mit den Erinnerungen an die Frau? Als die Programmierung aktiviert wurde, starb sie. Oder was immer noch von ihr übrig gewesen war.“

„Ich weiß das. Ich bin den Cybermen schon einmal begegnet, oder genauer gesagt, dem was sie von einem Planeten übriggelassen hatten. Die Time Agency schickte uns hin... Ianto wusste nicht, dass es nichts gab, dass ihr helfen konnte. Sie wollte den Hub zu ihrer Basis machen und sie hätte uns als Material für neue Cybermen benutzt. Mit der Technik in den Archiven wäre sie in der Lage gewesen unbemerkt eine Armee aufzubauen... Es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als sie zu töten.“ Jack schloss die Augen. 

„Ianto war anderer Meinung?“

„Er liebte sie. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass in diesem Metallkasten nicht mehr die Frau steckte, die er kannte. Aber als er sich weigerte, sich von ihr upgraden zu lassen... tötete sie ihn. Oder so gut wie.“ Jack schwieg einen Moment. „Ich denke, sie brach ihm das Genick. Entweder wäre es das gewesen, oder er wäre ein paar Momente später ertrunken, als sie ihn bewusstlos in den Gezeitenpool warf. Sie hatte mich davor auch ein paar Mal getötet, mit Stromschlägen.“ Er schnitt unwillkürlich eine Grimasse. „Ich war benommen davon, aber ich konnte ihn nicht sterben lassen. Es war nicht geplant, dass ich ihn zurückhole, es ist einfach passiert.“ 

„Okay, soweit kann ich folgen. Aber wie konntet ihr den Cyberman stoppen? Auf der Parallel-Erde hat Torchwood spezielle Waffen entwickelt, aber hier...?“, fragte der Doctor.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Pures Glück. Die Programmierung war unvollständig und für einen Moment überlagerten Lisas Erinnerungen alles. Sie wollte wieder ein Mensch sein. Für Ianto. Also tötete sie eine junge Frau, die überhaupt nichts mit Torchwood zu tun hatte. Sie war nur hier, um Pizza zu liefern. Sie transplantierte ihr Gehirn in den Körper der anderen Frau. Aber ihr Körper war damit wieder ungeschützt und wir...“ Er brach ab, das Schweigen war beredet genug. „Ianto hat lange gebraucht, sich davon zu erholen. Wir beide brauchten lange, bis wir einander wieder zu vertrauen begannen. Oder es zu mehr zwischen uns kam.“ Er lachte bitter. „Und die Ironie ist, möglicherweise hätten wir nicht die Beziehung, die wir jetzt haben, wären wir Saxon nicht über den Weg gelaufen. Ich hatte sehr viel Zeit zum Nachdenken an Bord der Valiant.“

Der Timelord nickte, akzeptierte die Bemerkung so, ohne weiteres Nachfragen. „Und war es das einzige Mal, dass du versucht hast, Energie auf ihn zu übertragen?“

„Nein. Er ist seither ein paar Mal verletzt worden. Aber ich habe nichts anderes gemacht, als das Heilen seiner Verletzungen ein wenig zu beschleunigen. Er weiß nichts davon, ich habe darauf geachtet, dass er nichts bemerkt. Ich dachte nicht, dass es ihm schaden würde.“ Jack sah auf. „Ich habe es früher schon ausprobiert, bei anderen Leuten, in meiner Vergangenheit und entweder es klappte nicht oder es zeigte nur eine geringe Wirkung. Er ist der erste, bei dem ich einen Unterschied machen konnte. Der erste, dem ich helfen konnte.“

„Das Problem ist, dass du nicht denkst wenn deine Gefühle im Spiel sind, Jack. Du spielst mit etwas, von dem du nichts verstehst.“ Der Timelord sprang auf und wanderte wieder durch das Büro. „Aber was immer du getan hast, es scheint deinem jungen Mann zumindest nicht zu schaden.“

„Es war nicht gerade jemand hier, den ich um Rat fragen konnte, nachdem du mich zurückgelassen hast, also musste ich es selbst herausfinden.“ Jack stoppte sich selbst, das war ein Gespräch für einen anderen Tag. „Was meinst du damit, dass es ihm zumindest nicht schadet? Was bedeutet es dann? Für Ianto? Was passiert mit ihm?“

„Es könnte die Nähe zum Rift sein“, sinnierte der Doctor, ohne direkt auf seine Frage zu reagieren. „Ich muss unbedingt noch ein paar Messungen machen. Die Riftenergie könnte sich mit der Vortexenergie in dir verbunden haben, und da er – also dein junger Mann - ebenfalls mit Riftenergie getränkt ist, floss ein Stück des Vortex mit deiner Lebensenergie in ihn, erzeugte eine Strömung, von dir zu ihm, angezogen von der Riftenergie in ihm. Theoretisch.“

„Aber das schadet Ianto nicht?“, fragte Jack angespannt.

„Nein. Ich denke nicht. Es sieht nicht danach aus. Im Moment ist es schwer zu sagen, weil er noch sehr jung ist, aber die Vortexenergie scheint seine Alterung zu verlangsamen. Seine Zellsignatur hat sich insofern verändert. Sie teilen und erneuern sich in einer ungewöhnlich hohen Rate und offenbar ohne Ende.“

„Was bedeutet das genau?“

„Es bedeutet genau das, was du versucht hast zu erreichen: er heilt schneller. Es bedeutet, wenn er vorsichtig ist, könnte er älter werden als die meisten Menschen seiner Generation.“ Der Timelord runzelte die Stirn. „Seine Zeitlinie muss einzigartig sein.“

„Wie viel älter könnte er werden?“, fragte Jack, den Zeitlinien im Moment herzlich wenig interessierten. Stattdessen begann sein Herz plötzlich mit all den Möglichkeiten schneller zu schlagen. 

„200 oder auch 300 Jahre. Vielleicht noch mehr, denn wie es aussieht, nimmt er weiterhin Vortexenergie von dir auf. Du färbst auf ihn ab. Wortwörtlich. Altern bedeutet, dass die Zellteilungen langsamer werden und schließlich hören die Zellen ganz auf, sich zu teilen. Du alterst sehr langsam, weil die Vortexenergie deine Zellen erneuert, wenn sie das Teilen einstellen. Das scheint auch bei Ianto zu funktionieren, aber in einem geringeren Maß. Sie werden nicht komplett ersetzt, also es würde ihm zum Beispiel keinen Arm nachwachsen, wenn ihm einer abhanden kommt.“

Jack stand so abrupt auf, dass der Plüschsaurier zu Boden taumelte. „Können wir später weiter darüber sprechen? Vielleicht mit Ianto, es betrifft ihn ja schließlich am meisten.“ Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich sehe sowieso besser nach den beiden und entschuldige mich für mein Verhalten.“ Er nahm seinen Mantel. „Kann ich dich hier alleine lassen, ohne dass ich mir um den Hub und den Rift Sorgen machen muss?“

„Oh, ich bin beschäftigt“, winkte der Timelord ab. „Und Miss Sato hat ein paar Dinge, die sie mir gerne zeigen würde, weil ihr Schwierigkeiten hattet, sie zu identifizieren. Sie ist ganz wild darauf, in den Datenbanken der Tardis danach zu suchen.“

„Okay.“ Jack lächelte matt. „Aber kommt nicht auf die Idee, Tosh damit an Bord zu locken, um sie als neuen Companion anzuwerben. Sie ist unersetzlich für uns.“ 

„Ich bin wirklich nicht hier, um deine Familie zu stehlen, Jack. Geh schon. Geh zu deinem jungen Mann und eurem Baby.“ Er sah dem Captain nach und sammelte dann den Plüschsaurier auf, ihn mit einer Hand auf Augenhöhe haltend, während er mit der anderen erneut nach dem Sonic Screwdriver griff. „Und was haben wir hier?“ Das Spielzeug war mit genug DNA bedeckt, um damit ein paar interessante Tests durch zu führen. 

Die Tardis sandte eine wortlose Warnung in seine Richtung, doch er winkte ab. „Oh, ich weiß, dass er es nicht böse gemeint hat. Er wollte nur nicht noch einen Menschen verlieren, den er liebt. Aber wir können ihn nicht herum laufen und kleine beinahe-Unsterbliche erschaffen lassen.“ Dieses Mal erhielt der Timelord einen sanften elektrischen Schlag. Er gab einen sehr würdelosen Kiekser von sich und machte einen merkwürdigen kleinen Hopser. Um sich dann über die Haare zu reiben, die mit Spannung knisterten. „Okay, du hast deine Meinung klar zum Ausdruck gebracht. Aber du bist eindeutig voreingenommen, was unseren guten Captain betrifft, das musst du zugeben. Er hat sich in deine Schaltkreise geschmeichelt.“ 

Er ließ sich in den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch plumpsen und lehnte sich zurück, um an die Decke zu starren. „Du weißt, dass ich ihm das alles…“ Eine weite Geste schloss den ganzen Hub mit ein. „…nicht wegnehmen will. Er scheint mir hier gut aufgehoben; er hat die Aufgabe gefunden, nach der er gesucht hatte. Und Ianto Jones hat positiven Einfluss auf ihn. Dieses Baby… ich war skeptisch, natürlich, wie ernst konnte er es damit meinen… aber es tut ihm ebenfalls gut. Er hat Wurzeln auf diesem Planeten und in dieser Zeit gebildet.“ Die Tardis signalisierte Zustimmung. „Und das wäre nie passiert, wenn ich ihn nicht zurückgelassen hätte.“ Dieses Mal erhielt er wieder einen Schlag, der jedoch sanft genug war, dass es kaum mehr als ein Kribbeln auslöste. „Okay, okay. Trotzdem mein Fehler.“ Er drehte den Sonic Screwdriver und das Plüschtier abwechselnd. „Es lässt sich ohnehin nicht mehr ändern. In seine Zeitlinie ist bereits ein neuer Faden eingewoben der mit jeder Sekunde deutlicher wird.“ 

 

###

 

Rhearn schien ihr Sandwich als Spielmaterial anzusehen; anstatt es zu essen nahm sie es auseinander, pickte mit den Fingern genussvoll in der Füllung herum und manschte alles in kleine Brotkügelchen, die sie überall über ihren Teller verteilte. 

Und der einzige Grund, warum sie damit durchkam, war, dass Ianto ihr den Rücken zuwandte. Strenggenommen tat er das gleiche wie ihre Tochter – nur mit der Kaffeemaschine. Sie war in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt über den Küchentresen verteilt. Ianto schrubbte mit einer kleinen Bürste an einem hartnäckigen Kalkrand, der es wagte, sich an der Innenseite des Wassertanks festzusetzen und Widerstand zu leisten. Kalkflocken rieselten auf ein Küchentuch und der Geruch der speziellen Reinigungslösung, mit der die Maschine im Inneren gesäubert wurde, erfüllte die Luft.

Keiner der beiden sah in seine Richtung.

Jack wusste, dass Ianto wohl kaum das Öffnen und Schließen der Haustür und seine Schritte im Flur entgangen waren. Er hatte ein wenig gezögert, den Mantel ordentlich an den dafür vorgesehenen Haken gehängt und die Schuhe auf die Schmutzfangmatte gestellt, halb darauf wartend, dass Rhearn ihm entgegenkam, um ihn zu begrüßen, wie an jedem anderen, normalen Tag. Ihre Stimme kam aus Richtung der Küche, untermalt von fröhlicher Musik – er erkannte die CD mit Kinderliedern, die sie aus London mitgebracht hatten, doch sie selbst tauchte nicht auf. 

Er blieb im Türdurchgang stehen und räusperte sich. Rhearn saß in ihrem Hochstuhl, was erklärte, warum sie nicht gekommen war um ihn zu begrüßen. Sie drehte den Kopf, wand sich halb aus dem Stuhl, um ihn anzusehen und lachte, als sie die Arme nach ihm ausstreckte. „Dada!“ Sandwichkrümel stoben in alle Richtungen und er sah fettige Fingerabdrücke auf der Front ihres roten Sweatshirts und einen Schmierer von etwas Weißem an ihrer Wange. 

„Hey, Liebling.“ Jack trat zu ihr, küsste sie auf die Schläfe und legte einen Moment die Stirn gegen ihre. „Es tut mir leid, dass wir dich erschreckt haben, Baban“, sagte er leise. „Es wird alles gut.“ 

Rhearn packte mit ihren klebrigen Fingern die Seite seines Gesichts und küsste ihn aufs Kinn, bevor sie ihm auffordernd ein Stück Sandwichbrot hinhielt, das ihrer Zerstörungslust bisher irgendwie entgangen war. Ihre Vergebung war allumfassend und frei von Bedingungen. „Essen? Dada.“

Jack öffnete grinsend den Mund, damit sie ihn damit füttern konnte. „Mmh. Das ist gut. Dein Dad macht die besten Sandwiches der Welt, nicht wahr?“

„Sändwitsches.“ Rhearn schien nachdenklich die Verwüstung auf ihrem Teller zu betrachten und fischte dann eine halbe Gurkenscheibe hervor. Sie musterte sie so kritisch wie ein Restaurantkritiker der im Begriff war, einen Stern zu vergeben, bevor sie sie in ihren eigenen Mund steckte und kaute. „Mit ohne Momate“, vertraute sie ihm dann verschwörerisch an. 

„Mit ohne Tomate, okay.“ Er rieb mit der Fläche des Daumens den Fleck von ihrer Wange. „Aber Tomaten – pardon, Momaten - sind auch lecker. Ich mag Momaten. Und dein Tad mag Momaten.“ Es schien seine Tochter nicht allzu sehr von der Qualität von Tomaten zu überzeugen, aber ihre Vorlieben änderten sich ja auch noch jede Woche. Vor einer Weile wollte sie keine Bananen mehr essen, ihr Lieblingsobst seit sie alt genug gewesen war, um sie ihm wieder aufs Hemd zu spucken.

Jack sah zu Ianto hinüber, der sich in völlig untypischer Weise nicht an ihrer Unterhaltung beteiligte. Er war offenbar damit fertig, dem Kalk den Garaus zu machen, und polierte jetzt mit einem Spezialtuch das Edelstahlgehäuse auf Hochglanz. 

„Bist du noch hungrig? Soll ich dir etwas anderes holen?“ Jack wischte halbherzig die Krümel zusammen und warf sie auf den Teller zurück. 

Rhearn schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sammelte etwas des zermatschten Brotes auf und hielt es fest in der Faust. „Percy braucht auch essen.“

Er sah sich automatisch um, doch der Erpel war nirgendwo in Sicht. „Sicher. Du kannst ihn später füttern.“ 

„Percy hat sein Mittagessen bereits bekommen. Rhearn, du erinnerst dich, dass wir vereinbart haben, dass er nur sein eigenes, spezielles Entenfutter bekommt und nicht das, was wir Menschen essen?“ Ianto mischte sich zum ersten Mal ein. 

Jack sah zu ihm hinüber, doch noch immer schien nur die Kaffeemaschine die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Partners zu erhalten. Er riss ein Papiertuch von der Rolle ab, die auf dem Tisch bereit stand und begann, Rhearns Finger sauber zu machen. „Dein Tad hat recht. Du musst immer auf ihn hören. Dein Vater ist nämlich ein sehr kluger Mann. Menschenessen ist nicht gut für eine Ente. Und Entenfutter…“ Er tippte ihre Nasenspitze an. „…ist nicht gut für kleine Mädchen. Okay?“ Jack hob sie hoch und aus dem Stuhl, um sie auf den Boden zu stellen. „Soll ich dir den Fernseher einschalten und du kannst…“

„Warum gehst du nicht nach oben in dein Zimmer und spielst ein bisschen mit Percy?“, unterbrach ihn die Stimme seines Partners. Ianto drehte sich um und lehnte gegen den Küchentresen, sich die Finger abwischend. Er lächelte und beugte sich zu ihr hinab, um sie auf die Wange zu küssen. „Es ist okay, annwyl. Wir sind beide hier unten in der Küche und du musst nur rufen, wenn etwas ist. Neben dem Käfig steht eine Schüssel mit Salat, davon kannst du Percy so viel geben, wie er essen mag.“

Sie schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann nickte Rhearn und verließ die Küche. Gleich darauf waren ihre Schritte und ihre Stimme auf der Treppe zu hören. „Eins. Funpf. Zebra… uh… Fanny.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause. „Eins.“ Dann kam die Begrüßung, die sie Percy schon von dort entgegen rief.

Ianto löste sich vom Küchentresen und trat zur Fensterbank, stellte die CD ab. „Wird es das?“, sagte er in die Stille hinein. „Du hast zu ihr gesagt, dass alles gut wird“, setzte er hinzu, als Jack ihn fragend ansah. „Was sollte das ganze? Wieso glühe ich?“ Er formte mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen um das Wort. „Was hast du gemacht? Und was hat Lisa damit zu tun?“

Jack holte tief Luft. Und wiederholte die Erklärungen des Timelords, so gut er es vermochte. 

Ianto hob die Hand als er endete, er grub die Finger über der Nasenwurzel in die Haut als ob er Kopfschmerzen abzuwehren versuchte. „Warte. Verstehe ich das richtig? Das, was dich… heilen lässt… diese Vortex-Energie… ist jetzt auch in mir. Du hast mich praktisch damit angesteckt, wie mit der Grippe.“

„So in etwa.“ Jack verspürte eine untypische Nervosität, als er das Gesicht des jüngeren Mannes musterte. Da war eine Maske über Iantos Zügen, die er selbst nach all diesen Jahren noch nicht durchdringen konnte. Er müsste raten, wenn er sagen sollte, was Ianto in diesem Moment fühlte. „Er sagt, es schadet dir nicht. Im Gegenteil. Wenn du dich verletzt, dann solltest du rascher heilen. Und du… alterst langsamer.“

„Was heißt das im Klartext, Jack?“, fragte Ianto frustriert. „Ich bin was? Praktisch so wie du? Wenn ich sterbe, komme ich dann auch zurück?“ Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite, als Jack auf ihn zu kam und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für eines deiner Ablenkungsmanöver. Ich will eine einfache, klare Antwort, Jack. Bin ich wie du?“

Er wich zurück, gab dem jüngeren Mann den Raum, den er offensichtlich brauchte. „Nein, du bist nicht wie ich.“ Jack senkte den Blick einen Moment, als er unwillkürlich Erleichterung in Iantos blauen Augen aufblitzen sah. „Aber so wie es aussieht, und mit einiger Vorsicht, könntest du länger leben als… normal.“

„Wie lange?“, fragte Ianto angespannt.

„Er ist sich nicht sicher. 200, vielleicht 300 Jahre. Vielleicht länger. Er sagt… es geht weiter so lange wir zusammen sind. Es fließt weiter Vortex-Energie von mir zu dir.“ Jack spürte einen Druck wie von einem schweren Gewicht auf seiner Brust, während er auf Iantos Antwort wartete. War das der unausweichliche Punkt an dem alles endete? Er hatte geschworen, dieses Mal alles richtig zu machen und nun… Jack schloss die Augen als würde es den Schlag abmildern, den er erwartete. 

„Jack, du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Als du uns von deiner… als du uns nach der Sache mit Abaddon erklärt hast, wieso du gestorben und wieder aufgewacht bist; als unsere Beziehung ernster wurde… wünschte ich mir, dass ich länger bei dir bleiben kann.“ Ianto räusperte sich und Jack konnte in der Stille seine Schuhsohlen auf dem blitzblanken Küchenfußboden quietschen hören, als er sich bewegte. „Das war bevor wir Rhearn hatten. Ich kann das nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit der Möglichkeit umgehen soll, dass ich länger als sie leben könnte. Ich weiß nicht, wie du mit der Gewissheit lebst, dass du es tun wirst. Jack, ich will nicht meine Kinder überleben. Und jeden, den ich kenne. Ich... es ist nicht norm...“ Er brach abrupt ab und griff nach Jack, der sich abwandte. „Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er, das Gesicht gegen Jacks Haare gepresst. „Ich habe nicht nachgedacht was ich da sage.“

Er schlang die Arme um Ianto, drückte ihn an sich, spürte das Zittern, dass durch den Körper des jüngeren Mannes glitt. „Aber du hast recht. Niemand sollte das erleben.“ Er presste einen Kuss auf Iantos Schulter. „Ich wollte nie, dass jemand so ist, wie ich. Am wenigsten du, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass ich dich verliere. Es war nicht meine Absicht, meinen Fluch an dich weiter zu geben, alles was ich wollte, war dir zu helfen.“ 

„Ich weiß. So viel habe ich verstanden. Es war ein… Unfall.“ Ianto wich ein klein wenig von ihm zurück, so dass er in Jacks Gesicht sehen konnte. „Lässt es sich rückgängig machen?“

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid.“ Er schluckte gegen den Knoten in seinem Hals an. „Bedeutet das… Sind wir…?“ 

„Nein, das bedeutet es nicht. Wir sind okay… wir werden es sein.“ Ianto beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Ich denke, ich brauche ein bisschen Zeit, um mir darüber klar zu werden, was das für mich bedeutet. Oder was ich gerade denke. Oder fühle. Aber es benötigt schon mehr, um mich loszuwerden, Jack Harkness.“

„Was immer es für uns bedeutet, du bist nicht alleine damit. Ich lasse dich nicht alleine damit, Ianto.“ Jack legte beide Hände um das Gesicht seines Partners. „Das verspreche ich dir.“ Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn, die Nase und die Lippen. „Ich liebe dich.“

Ianto antwortete nicht, er verschloss Jack einfach den Mund mit einem Kuss, der mehr sagte als Worte.

„Weißt du, ich könnte jetzt wirklich einen deiner extra-starken Kaffees brauchen“, meinte Jack, seine Stimme vor Erleichterung ein klein wenig zittrig, als sie sich schließlich trennten. „Schade, dass du die Maschine auseinander genommen hast.“

„Wir müssen ohnehin zurück in den Hub, wir können doch Tosh nicht so lange mit dem Doctor alleine lassen. Du bekommst deinen Kaffee dort.“ Ianto räusperte sich erneut und rückte seine Kleidung zurecht. „Wenn du Rhearn von ihrem Haustier weglockst, dann schaffe ich hier schon mal Ordnung.“

Er verstand, dass es nicht so sehr das Bedürfnis nach Ordnung in der Küche, als nach einem Moment Alleinsein um Ordnung in seinen Gedanken zu schaffen war, dass Ianto verspürte. „Natürlich.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe und trat einen Schritt weg. „Ich fürchte nur, Percy wird enttäuscht sein.“ Er deutete auf seine besockten Füße. „Keine Schnürsenkel.“

Ianto lächelte. Aber es war eine eher automatische Geste, seine Augen wirkten abwesend. „Ich bin sicher, du schaffst das. Und Rhearn hilft dir sicher gern wenn dir ein winziges Entenbaby Probleme bereitet.“ Das Lächeln erlosch, als Jack die Treppe hoch ging und Ianto sank in den nächsten Stuhl, vornübergebeugt, als hätte er einen Schlag in den Magen erhalten und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Ihm war heiß und kalt und seine Gedanken ein einziges Durcheinander. 

Er konnte nur daran denken, dass man eben doch vorsichtig damit sein sollte, was man sich wünschte…

 

Ende


	170. Timelords Bearing Gifts – Reloaded (Teil 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Doctor kommt auf einen Besuch im Hub vorbei.

Titel: Timelords Bearing Gifts – Reloaded (Teil 2)  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar/Februar 2013/August 2017)  
Fandom: Tupperwood  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 3067  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhearn, der Doctor (11th), Tosh  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: pg, slash

Summe: Der Doctor kommt auf einen Besuch im Hub vorbei. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Live is hard if you have to live it alone, and having kids just makes the ride more fun.  
(Madeline, Burn Notice, 2x03 Trust Me)

 

Eine Berührung am Bein ließ Ianto aus seinem Gedankenchaos hoch schrecken. Rasch hob er den Blick – sah niemand – und senkte ihn darauf hin. Rhearn stand vor ihm und zupfte an seiner Hose, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erheischen. Ihr Mund war verzogen, so als wäre sie kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. Ianto zwang ein beruhigendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Rasch hob er seine Tochter hoch und setzte sie auf seinen Schoß. „Pnawnd da, baban. Bist du ganz alleine die Treppe runter gegangen, Schatz?“, fragte er. 

Rhearn schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Mit Dada.“ Sie lachte begeistert und klatschte in die Hände. „Wir haben Fluuuuuugzeug gespielt. Brumm. Brumm. Bruuuuuummmmmmmm.“

Ianto zog sie an sich, presste einen Kuss auf ihr Haar. Gab es ein Kind, das “Flugzeug spielen“ nicht liebte? Vermutlich ebenso viele wie Eltern, die beim ersten Mal zwischen der Angst ihr Kind fallen zu lassen und dem puren, kreischenden Entzücken ihres Kindes schwankten. „Und du weißt nicht zufällig, wo dein Vater jetzt ist?“ War Jack ohne sie in den Hub und zum Doctor zurückgegangen? 

Dieses Mal zuckte seine Tochter nur mit den Schultern. Was sie betraf: war Dada nicht da, war Dada eben nicht da. Das warum war nicht wichtig. Es interessierte sie mehr, wann er wieder kam und vor allem, dass er dann auch wirklich da war.

„Okay, sollen wir ihn suchen gehen?“ Ianto strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr zurück, als Rhearn den Kopf in den Nacken legte und zu ihm hoch sah. „Ich hab dich lieb, Baban.“ Er presste sein Gesicht in ihre Haare, atmete ihren Geruch tief ein. Sie war noch so jung, aber es war ihm unmöglich, sich den Rest seines Lebens ohne sie vorzustellen. 

„Tad weinst du?“ Rhearn streichelte seine Wange, genau wie ihr Tad es bei ihr tat, wenn sie traurig war. 

„Nein, Baby. Ich weine nicht.“ Ianto wiegte sie ein wenig und lächelte trotz des Knotens in seinem Hals. „Alles ist gut.“ Er schloss die Augen. Wenn er das doch nur selbst glauben könnte…

„Ianto? Hey. Sieh mich an, bitte?“

Er hob widerwillig den Kopf und blickte Jack an, der vor ihm in die Hocke gegangen war und ihn kritisch musterte. „Ich bin okay. Lass uns wieder an die Arbeit gehen.“ Er rückte Rhearn zurecht, so dass er sie mit sich hochheben konnte, wenn er aufstand.

„Vielleicht solltest du hier bleiben“, schlug Jack vor. „Hey, ich habe eine gute Idee. Wieso macht ihr beide euch nicht einen gemütlichen Nachmittag zu Hause?“ Er griff nach Iantos Hand, rieb dessen überraschend kalten Finger zwischen seinen eigenen. Sie hatten beide geplant, den kompletten Tag im Hub zu verbringen, der Heizungstimer würde erst später anspringen, daher war es relativ kühl im Haus. Ein rascher Blick durch den Raum verriet ihm, dass Ianto entgegen seiner Worte nicht aufgeräumt hatte, was ihm mehr über den Gemütszustand seines Partners verriet, als alle Fragen, die er Ianto stellen konnte. „Du spielst doch sicher gerne Zuhause mit Tad, nicht wahr, Prinzessin?“, brachte er seine Trumpfkarte an. 

Rhearn nickte eifrig. „Pussel machen. Mit mir spielen. Und mit Thomas. Und Perfy baden, ist ganz stinkig“, ratterte sie eine Aufgabenliste herunter. 

„Puzzles und...“ Für einen Moment war Jack abgelenkt. „Wer ist gleich noch einmal Thomas?“, fragte er. Vielleicht Bestandteil ihrer ständig wachsenden Kuscheltiermenagerie?

„Thomas die Lokomotive“, erklärte Ianto mit einem etwas müden Lächeln. „Das ist eine Zeichentrickfigur, die spricht und Freunde hat und gegenwärtig die ganz große neue Liebe deiner Tochter. Rhi hat ihr die DVDs geschenkt, Mica ist aus dem Alter raus und seither sehen wir regelmäßig die kleine Lokomotive-die-es-schafft, wenn du länger im Hub bist.“ 

Also musste er sich jetzt die Zuneigung seiner Tochter mit einer rotzfrechen Ente und einer sprechenden Lokomotive teilen? Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Was war aus seinem kleinen Mädchen geworden, das nur Augen für ihren Dada hatte? „Na, das ist doch wunderbar, dann habt ihr mehr als genug zu tun.“

„Das habe ich auch im Hub und die Arbeit dort ist wichtig“, beschied Ianto. „Du kannst eine DVD mitnehmen und sie dir auf dem tragbaren DVD-Player in meinem Büro ansehen“, beschwichtigte er Rhearn, die gerade einen Schmollmund zog, weil ihr Tad ihr das Vergnügen verdarb. 

Die Bedeutung des Wortes "Arbeit" hatte sie früh gelernt. Es hieß, dass entweder Tad oder Dada oder beide verschwanden und nicht mit ihr spielten. Rhearn mochte diese Arbeit so wenig wie die ekligen "Momaten", die Tad ihr zum Essen gab und hoffte inbrünstig, dass sie einfach verschwand. Vielleicht konnte Dada sie ja verjagen, wie er neulich die Maus im Keller verjagt hatte. Obwohl sie die Maus gerne behalten hätte, sie war so lustig mit ihrer zuckenden Nase und den Ohren und dem langen, rosa Schwanz, fast wie Bom... 

„Ich bin nicht krank, Jack. Das haben wir ja wohl geklärt.“ Ianto zog seine Hand weg und stand auf, zwang seinen Partner damit, es ihm gleich zu tun. Rhearn presste ungeduldig die Hacken in seine Oberschenkel, doch er ignorierte das. „Und es wäre mir im Moment lieber, zu arbeiten, als über... als darüber nachzudenken.“ Er reichte seine Tochter an seinen Partner weiter. „Mochte Percy seinen Salat?“, fragte er, seine Stimme in einen normalen Tonfall zwingend. 

„Oh, er fand ihn so großartig, dass er sich rein setzte.“ Jack stupste Rhearns Nase an. „Habe ich recht, Prinzessin?”

Rhearn lachte. “Percy macht so lustig.” 

„Unfug“, schlug Jack vor.

„Unflug“, wiederholte das kleine Mädchen stolz. „Was ist das?“, fragte sie dann neugierig. 

„Unfug ist... wenn man sich in Salat setzt, anstatt ihn zu essen“, erklärte Jack. Er sah zu Ianto hinüber, der auf seine Hände starrte. „Vielleicht sollten wir alle hier bleiben und einen Spiele-Nachmittag einlegen.“

„Und riskieren, dass uns der Doctor doch noch Tosh abwirbt?“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. Er stand auf. „Ich gehe noch rasch ins Bad, machst du Rhearn in der Zwischenzeit fertig? Zieh ihr die Gummistiefel an.“ Ohne auf Jacks Antwort zu warten, ging er die Treppe hoch. 

 

###

 

Jack war in den Hub zurückgekommen und der Doctor hatte den Rundgang durch die Tardis abgebrochen, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Er hatte ihr angeboten, in der Tardis zu bleiben, aber Tosh hatte dankend abgelehnt. So faszinierend die Tardis auch war, Tosh brauchte eine kleine Pause. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf. Selbst für Torchwood zu arbeiten bereitete einen nicht wirklich auf so etwas vor. 

Anschließend waren die beiden in Jacks Büro gegangen. Rhearn schien ihre Scheu vor dem Besucher vergessen zu haben, sie saß auf dem Schoß ihres Vaters, als Tosh einen Blick durch die Glasscheiben warf. Ianto war mit Jack und ihrer Tochter zurückgekommen, aber er schien von dem überraschenden Besuch wenig begeistert zu sein. 

Sie hatte eine Ahnung, wo sie ihren Freund finden mochte. Und tatsächlich, Ianto stand in der Kaffeeküche, scheinbar ganz in den Anblick der blankpolierten Maschine vertieft. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Mit dieser Meinung stand Tosh nicht alleine da.

„Hey. Hast du für mich vielleicht auch eine Tasse?“, fragte Tosh, als sie zu ihm trat.

Ianto sah auf und schob ihr den Kaffeebecher hin, der vor ihm stand. „Hier. Ich habe noch nichts davon getrunken, nimm den.“

Tosh nippte daran – und spuckte fast aus. „Uh. Könnte es sein, dass du aus Versehen Salz statt Zucker in den Kaffee gegeben hast?“

Er pflückte den Becher aus ihren Händen, nahm einen prüfenden Schluck. Und verzog das Gesicht. Ianto wandte sich wortlos ab und kippte den Kaffee in den Ausguss. Er stellte die Tasse in die Spülmaschine. „Ich schätze, ich war ein bisschen abgelenkt und habe danebengegriffen. Espresso? Sollte auch gegen den Geschmack helfen.“

„Gerne.“ Die Computerexpertin zog einen der Barstuhl-ähnlichen Küchenhocker zu sich her und nahm Platz. Sie strich sich das Haar zurück, während sie beobachtete, wie Ianto zwei Espressotassen aus dem Schrank holte und sie an der Maschine mit heißem Wasser füllte, um sie vorzuwärmen. Sie hatte ihn schon oft dabei beobachtetet und so fiel ihr das vage Zittern in seinen Händen auf. Ianto machte eigentlich keine Fehler, wenn es um Kaffee ging. „Sie hat mir gesagt, du könntest vielleicht ein wenig Gesellschaft brauchen.“

Ianto sah sie an, eine Augenbraue fragend hochgezogen. „Sie?“

„Die Tardis.“ Tosh deutete nach unten in den Hauptraum, wo die blaue Policebox geduldig wartete. „Als ich sie das erste Mal in meinem Kopf hörte, bildete ich mir ein, die Stimme meiner Großmutter zu hören; wie sie als Kind japanisch mit mir sprach, als sie mir von meinen Vorfahren erzählte und woher ich stamme. Es war sehr viel angenehmer als das, was Mary damals mit mir gemacht hat.“

„Ich denke, sie kommuniziert nur mit uns, sie wühlt nicht in unseren Gedanken und Erinnerungen herum.“ Ianto unterdrückte ein Erschauern. Aus irgendeinem unnennbaren Grund wusste er, dass es einen Unterschied gab, aber er konnte nicht genau sagen, woher dieses Wissen kam. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du hast nicht sehr froh gewirkt, als du aus dem Büro gestürmt bist.“ Tosh musterte ihn. „Soll Jack mit ihnen gehen? Ist er deshalb hier?“

Ianto kippte das heiße Wasser aus der ersten Tasse zurück in den Tank und für einen Moment überdeckte das Geräusch mahlender Bohnen und das Surren der Maschine die Stille, als sich das Mahlwerk in Gang setzte. 

Erst als er Tosh die Tasse reichte, sah er sie wieder an. „Nein, es geht nicht um Jack. Der Doctor hat etwas herausgefunden. Über mich. Ich bin… verändert. Ich habe mich verändert. Jack hat etwas getan, das mich verändert hat. Es ist nichts Schlimmes – an sich.“

Es war nicht, dass er nicht dankbar dafür war, was Jack zu tun versucht hatte. Aber... es gab keine Verhaltensregeln für so etwas. Er wusste nicht, wie er benennen sollte, was er fühlte.

Natürlich hatte Jack ihm versprochen, ihn nicht im Stich zu lassen. Impulsiv. Ohne dazu gezwungen zu sein. Was, wenn es nicht andauerte zwischen ihnen? Er hatte keine Zweifel an seinen Gefühlen für Jack, das lag hinter ihnen, aber das galt für hier und jetzt. Es war leicht, ein solches Versprechen zu machen, aber was war in zwanzig Jahren? Oder fünfzig Jahren? Wie viele Beziehungen, oder gar Ehen, überlebten wirklich so lange? Und wenn sie es taten, wie lange litten die Partner schweigend nebeneinander her, heimlich darauf wartend, dass der andere den ersten Schritt tat, und das möglicherweise bis der Tod den ersten Schritt machte?

„Ich denke, das musst du mir genauer erklären.“ Tosh nahm ihre Brille ab und hängte sie mit dem Bügel am Ausschnitt ihres Oberteils ein. „Fang von vorne an. Was hat Jack dieses Mal angestellt?“

Ihr trockener Tonfall brachte Ianto unwillkürlich zum Lächeln. Er machte sich selbst einen Espresso, zog einen zweiten Hocker neben Tosh und erzählte ihr alles. 

 

###

 

„Und?“, fragte Ianto angespannt. 

Tosh schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nichts feststellen.“ Sie hielt das Messgerät hoch. „Deine Werte an Rift-Energie sind nicht höher als meine, oder die von Gwen und Owen.“

Er setzte sich wieder, rieb sich übers Gesicht. „Nun, ich schätze, einen Versuch war es wert.“ 

„Vielleicht kann Owen etwas herausfinden.“ Tosh legte das Messgerät neben ihre leere Tasse. „Aber überall in Cardiff kann man Rift-Energie in verschiedenen Konzentrationen messen.“

„Also soll ich anfangen, über einen Umzug nach zu denken?“, erwiderte Ianto sarkastisch. „Was hältst du von einem Cottage in den Brecon Beacons?“ 

„Wir können nicht halb Wales evakuieren.“ Tosh strich sich eine Haarsträhne zurück, ohne auf seinen Sarkasmus einzugehen. „Jack vertraut dem Doctor, oder?“

„Ich denke schon.“ Ianto warf einen Blick in Richtung von Jacks Büro. „Aber ich verstehe nicht wirklich, warum“, setzte er fast unhörbar hinzu.

„Und du vertraust Jack“, fuhr Tosh fort. 

„Es hat nichts damit zu tun, wem ich vertraue oder nicht.“ Ianto sammelte die leeren Tassen ein und stellte sie in die Spülmaschine. „Ich wollte nicht deshalb, dass du mich testest. Tosh, ich weiß, wie sehr Jack darunter leidet, dass er früher oder später jeden verliert. Und dieser Job… Nun, du kennst die Statistiken. Torchwood hat nicht grundlos keinen Pensionsfond. Aber dann kam Rhearn und sie hat alles verändert. Um für sie da sein zu können, würde ich alles tun – sogar aufhören, für Torchwood zu arbeiten. Aber die Vorstellung, sie zu überleben...“

„Ianto, vielleicht solltest du nicht versuchen, so weit vor zu greifen“, meinte die Computerexpertin. „Wir können alle nur einen Tag nach dem anderen leben.“

 

###

 

„Was war übrigens das Geschenk für Ianto, von dem du gesprochen hast?“, fragte Jack. 

Das Gesicht des Doctors leuchtete auf. „Oh, eigentlich ist es für euch beide. Wenn ihr das nächste Baby plant, werden die Tardis und ich euch beide – und Rhearn und wer sonst noch mitkommen möchte – auf einen Planeten und in eine Zeit bringen, in der ihr rundum versorgt werdet und du deinen Babybauch nicht verstecken musst. Ihr könnt so lange bleiben wie ihr wollt, ohne euch um Torchwood Sorgen machen zu müssen. Es war eigentlich Marthas Idee. Sie sagte etwas von „Amateuren“ und dass ihr bei Rhearn Glück hattet.“

Jack sah zu Rhearn hinüber, die inzwischen auf der Couch saß, vertieft in ein Bilderbuch. „Ich erinnere mich daran, dass du von meiner ersten Schwangerschaft nicht besonders begeistert warst. Hast du deine Meinung geändert?“

„Jack!“ Der Timelord schüttelte den Kopf, doch es war schwer zu erkennen ob er amüsiert oder ärgerlich war. „Deine Zeitlinie hat sich geändert. Ich kann es sehen. Ich kann es fühlen. Ich kann es riechen. Als du dich entschlossen hast, dieses Baby zu bekommen, hast du eine Veränderung in Gang gesetzt, die alles ändert. Ich kann nicht sehen, was davon betroffen ist, weil unsere Wege sich noch einige Male kreuzen werden und sogar ich meine eigene Zeitlinie nicht sehen kann. Oh nein.“ Der Doctor hob abwehrend die Hand, bevor Jack den Mund öffnen konnte. „Ich werde dir nicht sagen, wie dein Leben weitergegangen wäre, hättest du kein Baby bekommen.“

Jack warf einen Blick auf Ianto, der sich mit Tosh unterhielt und ab und zu zu ihnen hinüber sah. „Was ist mit Ianto?“, fragte er angespannt. „Kannst du mir etwas über ihn sagen? Hätte er Torchwood verlassen?“

„Jack, es ist nicht passiert.“ Der Timelord seufzte. „Aber... seine Zeitlinie hat sich auch geändert. Sie ist ebenfalls von dem Baby beeinflusst worden.“ 

„Was wäre mit ihm passiert?“, fragte Jack.

Wieder seufzte der Doctor. „Er wäre gestorben. Ianto Jones wäre gestorben.“ Er wippte auf den Fersen und hob die Schultern, als er Jacks geschockten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Es tut mir leid. Du hast gefragt.“

„Wie?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Seine Linie endete einfach. Jetzt ist sie mit deiner verbunden, zumindest so weit ich sie sehen kann.“ Der Doctor wirbelte herum, als Jack unvermittelt aufsprang und zu seiner Tochter trat.

„Ich bringe sie jetzt besser zu ihrem Vater.“ Jack hob Rhearn hoch und verließ mit ihr sein Büro. 

Der Timelord sah ihm nach.

 

###

 

Rhearn schlief. 

Nach den Aufregungen des Tages hatten Jack und Ianto beschlossen, den Hub früher als gewöhnlich zu verlassen. 

Der Doctor und die Tardis blieben dort. Der Timelord wollte sich in den Archiven umsehen und seine frühere Bekanntschaft mit Myfanwy auffrischen. 

Jack trat ins Schlafzimmer, wo Ianto auf dem Bett saß, gerade damit beschäftigt, sich auszuziehen. Der Waliser rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. 

„Bist du okay?“, fragte Jack. 

„Müde. Und ich habe Kopfschmerzen.“ Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse. „Wow. Kaum sind wir verlobt, fange ich an, wie eine Ehefrau in einer Soap zu klingen.“

Jack grinste. „Heißt das, kein Sex heute Nacht?“ Er legte den Arm um Iantos Taille, beugte sich vor, um ihn auf die Schläfe zu küssen. „Versuch nicht, auf die gleiche Weise damit fertig zu werden, wie ich damals.“

Ianto sah ihn an. „Will ich es wissen? Okay, erklär mir die Jack-Harkness-Methode mit lebensverändernden Neuigkeiten umzugehen.“

„Alkohol… viel Alkohol. Damit habe ich es zuerst versucht.“ Jack begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. 

„Ein Drink klingt tatsächlich nicht schlecht“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. „Haben wir noch etwas von dem selbstgebrauten Feuerwasser, das Archie letztes Weihnachten geschickt hat?“

“Sex mit Fremden… Oh, sehr viel Sex.“ Jack runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube, das hat sich mit Methode eins überschnitten.“

„Darüber können eventuell wir reden.“ Ianto sah zu ihm auf. „Du passt so lange auf Rhearn auf, richtig?“

„Selbstmord.“ Das letzte Wort kam sehr leise über Jacks Lippen.

„Steht nicht zur Debatte“, entgegnete Ianto ernst.

„Gut. Ich glaube, wir sollten nicht testen, wie weit deine neuen Fähigkeiten gehen.“ Jack streckte die Hand aus und zog Ianto auf die Beine. Er begann das Hemd seines Partners aufzuknöpfen. 

„Und wie lange hat es gedauert, bis du etwas gefunden hast, dass dir wirklich geholfen hat, damit zurecht zu kommen?“

„Etwas mehr als 150 Jahre.“ Jack hielt den Blick auf die Manschetten an Iantos Hemd gerichtet, die er gerade öffnete.

„150 Jahre?“, wiederholte Ianto fragend. „Was ist dann passiert?“ 

„Dann habe ich etwas besseres gefunden und die anderen drei aufgegeben.“ Jack schob die Hosenträger von seinen Schultern, um sein eigenes Hemd auszuziehen.

„Wirklich? Was?“ Ianto sah ihn an. 

„Dich. Und Rhearn.“ 

 

###

 

Ianto konnte nicht schlafen. 

Er rollte sich auf die Seite und stützte den Ellbogen auf, um den Kopf in die Handfläche zu legen. Die andere Hand streckte er nach Jack aus, zeichnete mit den Fingerspitzen eine Linie entlang seines Oberarm. 

Jack schlief weiter, rückte aber mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen näher an ihn. 

Ianto ließ seine Finger weiter wandern, kämmte durch Jacks Haare, noch weich und feucht von einer kürzlich zurückliegenden Dusche. Er folgte einem unsichtbaren Pfade über Jacks Schläfe, seine Wange, bis zum Kinn. Beugte sich vor und presste einen sanften Kuss gegen seine Lippen. 

Vielleicht sollte er aufhören, die Feststellung des Doctors als Fluch zu sehen, wie Jack seinen Zustand nannte und stattdessen anfangen, es als ein Geschenk zu betrachten. Er hatte Zeit geschenkt bekommen. Mehr als er jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. 

Ianto legte den Kopf auf das Kissen neben Jacks und schlief endlich ein. 

 

###

 

Jack legte die Hand auf die blauen Paneele und dachte daran, wie er der Tardis bei ihrem ersten Treffen darüber Komplimente machte. Der Doctor war weniger davon angetan gewesen… „Ich glaube, wir müssen miteinander reden“, sagte er leise.

 

Ende

Pnawnd da (walisisch) = Guten Nachmittag


End file.
